Am I worthy to love you?
by Gravenimage
Summary: Naruto is rejected by Sakura for bringing Sasuke back to Konoha and he snaps at her badly he leaves the village 5 years later he becomes the leader of the strongest team of kunoichi assemble team Kitsune Flash rises Naru/Saku/Ino/Hina lemons in the future
1. A promise fulfilled and rejection

Chapter 1 A promise fulfilled and rejection

Disclaimer: It will be a miracle if I owned Naruto but sadly I don't.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing at the valley of the end; Naruto was in his one tail Kyuubi form, while Sasuke was in his level two curse seal form. Their battle has been brutal and they needed to finish this once and for all. Naruto formed a purple rasengan while Sasuke formed a silver colored chidori. They charged at each other holding their strongest attacks in the palm of their hands, soon their attacks collided.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

BOOM!

The collision of the powerful attacks created a black sphere, surrounding the waterfalls along with the two statues of the founders of Konoha; their attacks were still clashing. Both were equal in power, and it looked like it was going to be a draw. That was until Naruto secretly created a shadow clone without Sasuke noticing, and the clone charged at the Uchiha from the air and kicked him on his head. He hit the ground hard left unconscious from the surprise attack. Naruto started returning back to normal, and as the Kyuubi's chakra left his body he silently watched as Sasuke returned to his normal self watching the curse seal leave his body and return to his neck.

He went to him while putting his arm around his shoulder, ready to carry him from the valley" See teme I told you I was going to bring you back and that's what I'm going to do!"

Before he started walking he saw two figures arriving at the valley he smiled recognizing the two one was the dog Pakkun and the other was his sensei the masked jonin Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi felt relief as soon as he saw his two students, and he saw that Sasuke was down but he knew that Naruto would never try to kill him.

"Naruto I'm glad to see that you're all right and Sasuke?"

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei he's fine he's just knocked out. I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice but to fight him I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't listen he really wanted to kill me I couldn't believe it…." He tried not to cry but a few tears escaped from his eyes falling from his face.

"That's enough Naruto it wasn't your fault you said it yourself you didn't have a choice but to use force. Sasuke wasn't going to listen to reason no matter what you said to him, at least not with that curse seal affecting him"

"Kakashi sensei is there a way to remove the curse seal from Sasuke?"

The masked jonin stood quiet for a moment before speaking again" I don't think that's possible. The only thing we can do is try to seal its power, not even the seal I placed on it back at the chunin exams worked. Although I'm not a seal master we will have to talk to Hokage-sama to find a way to suppress the curse seal's power."

He finally noticed that the blond had a wound on his chest and his eyes widened in shock. "N…Naruto that wound on your chest!"

Naruto knew what he was talking about, the huge hole he had in the middle of his chest, caused by Sasuke using the chidori.

He tried to make it like it wasn't a big deal" oh this….it's nothing really"

"That wound looks life threatening and deep what happened, and how did you get that?" Pakkun asked with wide eyes.

Naruto didn't say a word, but Kakashi already knew what caused the wound" it was Sasuke wasn't it Naruto?"

"It's all right Kakashi sensei I'm fine let's just go back to the village and treat Sasuke's wounds" the blond replied trying to change the topic.

"And what about that wound Naruto you can't fool me Sasuke did this to you using chidori didn't he?" he was sounding more concerned than serious.

"It's just nothing really I'm fine the fox will heal it eventually but unlike me Sasuke's wounds won't heal unless we take him back to the village come on let's go"

The mask jonin stood quiet he felt betrayed disappointed by the actions of the Uchiha. He taught Sasuke the chidori for the express purpose of using it to protect those precious to him and instead he used it against his own teammate his best friend. After everything that has happened Naruto was still worried for the Uchiha's safety, he thought that it was a mistake to teach him the chidori, and now he regrets that he had. He took a quick glance at the hole in Naruto's chest. It was a serious life threatening one that anyone could've died from, but not Naruto, and he already knew why because he had help after all.

(That wound…..Naruto if it wasn't for the Kyuubi he would've been dead a while ago)" Naruto I will carry Sasuke's body for you"

"All right"

"Kakashi we should get going" Pakkun said.

Kakashi carried Sasuke's unconscious body on his back" yes let's go"

They left the valley heading back to the forest that will lead back to Konoha, once they were out of sight from the ground emerged a man whose face was divided in two. He had a white half and a black half, he had a Venus Fly trap around his head and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"It seems that the Uchiha lost" the white half said.

"Yes it would've been interesting if he had won over the Kyuubi jinchuriki, and what a twist it would have been if he had left to Orochimaru" the black half said.

"Let's report back to leader-sama"

He went back to the ground and vanished from sight.

They were jumping from the tree branches focusing on the road ahead, Kakashi took a glance at Naruto (it's a miracle that he's still standing with that wound, even for someone like the Kyuubi it will take time for that wound to heal completely)

Suddenly they were surrounded by Konoha's medical team.

"What's the status of the genin?"

"Well Nara Shikamaru only has a broken finger, Rock Lee's injuries are not serious, Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound but not life threatening however, Hyuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are in critical condition and they are both at the brink of death"

Hearing this Naruto gasp he felt tears in his eyes thinking about his friends, he growled. How he could have let this happened, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

Kakashi immediately saw the blonds' look" don't start blaming yourself Naruto they will be fine"

He remained quiet thinking about his two friends (damn it why I couldn't do nothing)

"What about you Naruto, are you injured?" one of the medics said.

"He….." Kakashi began.

"No I'm fine" Naruto cut him off while the mask jonin sighed.

The medics knew he was injured, they decided to leave it like this for now until they treated the other genins.

(Time skip Konoha hospital)

Naruto was sitting in one of the benches in the halls of the hospital he was next to the room where Sasuke was staying, and he was feeling happy. The medics manage to heal all of his wounds and he was going to make a full recovery. That was one problem solved. He was still feeling terrible for his friends, he went to check up on Shikamaru and he told him that Chouji was going to be all right. The operation was successful right now they were operating on Neji, and he promised to tell him if the operation was successful. He sighed trying to remain calm he didn't want anybody to die, but at least the rest of the team were all right. He smiled Shikamaru had also told him that Gaara and his siblings went to help them on the mission.

He knew he could count on his new friend, he was truly glad to have an ally like Suna perhaps things were going to calm down and get better. He started thinking about Sakura now that he brought back Sasuke she was going to be happy. He will do anything just to see that beautiful smile of hers.

(I did it Sakura-chan I fulfilled my promise of the life time for you)

He heard footsteps and saw Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata heading his way he smiled seeing his friends. They were obviously visiting the others.

"Hey guys…" he said in weak tone.

"Naruto-kun…..are..y…you all right?" ask the shy Hinata.

"Yeah I'm okay but you should be worried about the others"

"We already checked on Kiba and the others he's resting the same with Akamaru" Shino said.

"Everyone is all right Shizune and the rest of the medical team are still operating Neji" Shikamaru said" so cheer up Naruto"

"Looks who's talking the person who was crying like a girl when he find out that his teammate was going to be all right" Temari said with a smirk.

The Nara blushed slightly while the rest of the group was chuckling" troublesome woman"

"What did you say?" she glared at him.

"Nothing"

"Man you guys wouldn't stand a chance against those sound ninjas if it wasn't for us to show up and save your asses" Kankurou said.

Temari smacked him on his head" Kankurou, don't be rude"

"Sorry" he said while rubbing his head.

"Anyway thanks for helping us Gaara" Naruto said with a smile.

"We have a debt to pay to the leaf village that is all. I also have a debt to pay to you Uzumaki Naruto. You saved me from myself I will be forever be thankful to you" Gaara said.

He gave his fox grin" hey that's what friends are for I'm glad I was able to help you"

They heard footsteps and they saw Ino and Sakura who had a couple of flowers they were obviously for Sasuke, Naruto's heart skip a beat as soon as he saw his pink haired crush. He smiled at her he wanted to tell her that he fulfilled his promise to her but he didn't have the chance. Sakura completely ignored him and went to the room where Sasuke was resting and Ino followed her Naruto felt his heart break slowly. Why was he so surprised, now that her precious Sasuke-kun was back she was once again ignoring him like he didn't exist after everything he did for her. He let it slide even if he will never have her; he will have her as his friend as long as she was happy, he was happy. Suddenly the door to the room open and the two kunoichis came, Sakura went in front of him she had a blank expression on her face and Naruto decided to finally tell her to make her happy.

"See Sakura-chan I told you I will bring him back I fulfill my pr….." he never got to finish that sentence.

SLAP!

The whole group gasped. While the sound of the slap was heard throughout the entire hospital, Naruto touched his face where he received the slap; his cheek red because of the attack. He gazed at Sakura in shock he didn't know what to say, Sakura was glaring at him tears were finally falling from her eyes, however Ino was also shocked at her best friends sudden action.

"Sakura-chan I…..why?" he said shocked maybe he was having a bad dream.

She growl" why…..WHY look what you did to Sasuke-kun did you saw those wounds he had, you did this to him I told you to bring him back to me, not to bring him back beat up and almost at the brink of death"

"But Sakura-chan I didn't have a choice I…"

SLAP!

She slapped his other cheek, by now the group that was watching were upset including Ino, except for Hinata who was shocked.

"Shut up I don't want to listen to you I ask you to do one simply thing and you screwed it up, can't you do anything right you really are a dead last no matter what you do Sasuke-kun will always be better than you. He's superior and you're inferior! He will always be above you!"

Naruto try to hold his tears he just received the worst wound he could ever received, rejection from the girl that he loves so much.

The group was so angry at Sakura's actions towards his teammate, Gaara was thinking of using dessert coffin on her for the lack of respect to his new friend the same with Temari and Kankuruo. Shino was quiet but even with his mouth and cover and glasses he was upset, Shikamaru shook his head because this whole thing was going to turn into a troublesome situation. Hinata was also upset, how she could do this to him after everything he did to bring her precious Sasuke-kun to her there was no excuse for the things she was doing to him.

Sakura continued to glare at the blond while he was looking to the ground not wanting to make eye contact with the pink haired genin" next time I won't ask any favors from you Naruto because you will always screw up, some friend you turn out to be"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The whole group was shocked at the sudden outburst that came from the one and only Naruto, he sounded very angry. It seemed he has finally snapped his infinite patience had finally reached its limit. Sakura was also shocked, she realized that what she said was out of line and she shouldn't have said such things to the person who gave his life to rescue her precious Sasuke-kun and bring him back to the village.

She took a few steps towards feeling sorry for what she said" Naruto I….."

"So that's it huh?" he said softly" this is the thanks I get for bringing Sasuke back to you Sakura…."

Sakura was really shock Naruto didn't called her Sakura-chan she usually didn't like being called that it really annoyed when he calls her that, but now she was just shocked he must be very angry with her. She saw that for the first time ever Naruto was glaring at her with pure anger and hatred, she didn't blame him she had it coming for saying those harsh things about him.

He growl glaring at her" I told you that I didn't have a choice I try talking to him but nooooooo he wanted to fight me, at least I made the great effort of bringing him back FOR YOU! Tell me Sakura what did you do to convince him to stay huh…..oh that's right you cry to him and beg for him to stay and we all know how successful you were yeah it was so successful that he rejected you and left you crying on a bench, pretty pathetic."

Everyone was shocked at his sudden comment was this really Naruto, Sakura was looking at him pure shock he was actually being mean to her this has never happened before. Even after all the times she has hit him he didn't do a thing to fight back, or even say an insult on her. But she could see it in his cerulean eyes that he was angry, now she wasn't angry with him but scared this is a whole new side of the blond ninjas she has never seen before.

"Sakura do you want to know that you're precious Sasuke-kun tried to kill me, that's right although I don't know why am I even bothering about telling you because you could give a shit about me. Let's face the facts here, Sasuke could be right here and I could be lying next to you dying, and you would just leave me to die!"

"Naruto…t…that's not true I….." Sakura said.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted in rage" I am so sick of your screw Konoha as long as I have Sasuke attitude. You are weak, useless, and nothing but a burden to the team. The real dead last is YOU! Everyone on the team knows it even Kakashi sensei knows it, You are a disgrace to all the kunoichi in this village. Everyone in this room knows very well the real reason you became a ninja is so you could be with your Sasuke-kun not so you could serve your village like a proud ninja of Konoha. This is the true Sakura you are completely blind to everything that surrounds you the only thing you see is Sasuke if he jumps from a cliff you would if he kills you kill too"

Sakura was still shock but this time tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, while Naruto continued his verbal assault on her" Sakura you will NEVER become a strong ninja because the only thing you care about in this village is HIM it's pretty clear when you see it, you are the MOST selfish person I have ever seen. You don't care about anyone you don't give a damn about your teammates and friends. Look at me for example we all know the way you treat me as your personal punching bag your little toy. Oh Sasuke-kun rejected me again, I know I will beat the living crap out of Naruto because it makes me feel better, or maybe I will keep on rejecting him whenever he asks me out on a date because it makes me happy to see him struggling to win me over when my heart belongs to Sasuke-kun" he growled at her seeing that she was now crying" keep trying Sakura he will never love you. Get the message, you also think that Sasuke doesn't do anything wrong in your eyes well he tried to kill me you know"

Sakura had tears falling from her eyes" but what about his injuries I mean look at you, you don't have any wounds on you"

"Really then what do you call THIS" he unzip his jumpsuit and lifted his black shirt showing them the hole on his chest.

Everyone gasp in pure horror at the large hole in the middle of his chest, it was just mere inches away from reaching his heart. Everyone was shocked, even Gaara; there was so much blood, Hinata fainted at the gruesome sight, the only thing they could ask themselves is how in the world was he still alive.

Naruto made sure that Sakura saw his deep wound she was staring at him in horror" you see this Sakura this is what you're precious Sasuke-kun did to me! My so called brother best friend yeah right, what a load of horse shit"

"Sasuke-kun would never do that Naruto it's the curse seal it's making him do this" as usual she was defending her precious Uchiha.

Naruto snorted" you see this is exactly what I'm talking about you. Are so blinded by him that you don't know the wrong things he's doing, maybe you're right maybe the curse seal is making him do evil things but he chose to embrace its power instead of finding a way to get rid of it or suppress its power am I wrong Sakura?"

The pink haired genin didn't said a word knowing that he was right and he continued to unleash his frustration and anger on her" face the truth Sakura the only thing Sasuke cares about is power so he can kill his brother and that's why he chose to leave the village on his own free will" he stopped seeing that she was sobbing but he was too upset he has finally had it with her insults and disrespect" I really liked you Sakura I would've done anything for you I would've sold my soul just to see you smile. I didn't care if you never liked me back the only thing that mattered to me more than my dream of becoming Hokage was your happiness. The only way you will be happy is with Sasuke fine I understand that but I can't do this anymore I am sick of you"

"I finally realize that you're not worthy of my attention Sakura, you pretend to be this kind sweet girl when you're really very selfish and will do whatever it takes to make yourself happy even beating your teammate and rejecting him over and over again, well I had about enough of this no more as of today I will break my bonds with team seven."

Sakura finally got angry with her blond teammate" I knew it, Naruto you're just jealous of Sasuke-kun because I like him and not you"

The group was angry hearing the comment from the selfish kunoichi while Naruto glare at her with a grin" no Sakura I'm not it's the other way around I'm glad that you don't like me because you are nothing to me, actually you and Sasuke make a cute couple, the power hungry traitor who wants revenge and the selfish ungrateful bitch! Yeah you guys are perfect for each other"

Sakura didn't said a word instead she only sob at the cold painful words that Naruto has told her,

The blond ninja walked passed her ready to leave he was sick of being near her and wanted to get away from this place away from her" Haruno Sakura I HATE YOU"

Silence fell on the room no one said a word; they have just witnessed the impossible. Uzumaki Naruto, the ninja who had the biggest crush on Haruno Sakura had just rejected her badly. No one thought it will ever happen but it did. Usually the group would feel sorry for Sakura but after what she said to him and the way she has always treated him they were actually glad that Naruto snapped on her like that. Sakura was still shocked at everything that her blond teammate just told her, the tears were still falling endlessly was that really her friend who just insulted her in the worst way possible. For some reason she didn't quite understood her heart was aching with so much pain, his rejection hurt more than any rejection Sasuke has ever given her she felt so hurt. She never thought of all people it would be Naruto who crushed her like this.

Suddenly laughter interrupted her thinking, everyone turned to look at Kankurou who was laughing while gazing at the pink haired genin.

"That was truly the most amusing sight I have ever seen, you really had it coming for treating him like crap"

This time Temari didn't smack her brother on the head for being rude because he was telling the truth. She really had it coming she didn't said a word to her, but instead she gave her a quick glare which the pink hair kunoichi notice but gave little attention to it. The two sand ninjas left while Gaara took one last glare at the kunoichi it was truly tempting to use desert coffin on her, but he shrugged it off his brother's comment was enough of an insult to her he followed his siblings leaving the hall. Shino didn't said a word he only took the unconscious Hinata who fainted because she saw the wound Naruto had on his chest, he left carrying her on his shoulder leaving Shikamaru and Ino with Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed" Sakura you really are a troublesome person you didn't have to act like that with Naruto, but like I said to him and everyone when we were going to rescue Sasuke. I have never got along with Sasuke but he's still a ninja of Konoha. We all put our lives on the line to save him even Chouji and Neji who almost died, and Naruto was the one that brought him back to the village he took that wound on his chest and he didn't let it get to him. In the end he came through and rescued Sasuke it wouldn't have hurt if you said thank you to Naruto for bringing him back" he finished with a sigh and the lazy chunin left the hall.

Sakura dried her tears while looking at the last person in the hall, her best friend since they were kids and rival for Sasuke's affections Yamanaka Ino. Sure everyone started hating her for what she said to Naruto, but Ino would understand her after all like her she also likes Sasuke. She will would agree with her that the blond had it coming for bringing him back to the village all injured and beat up.

She looked up at the bleach blond who got close to her with a calm expression on her face. She was expecting that Ino was going to congratulate her for putting Naruto in his place for harming her precious Sasuke-kun.

SLAP!

Sakura rub her aching left cheek which was red from the slap her friend just gave her, tears were falling once again, she wasn't dreaming this the pain from the slap was so real, and it really hurt she gazed at her friend with shock written clearly on her face" Ino…..why?"

The Yamanaka glared at her" I'll tell you why for treating Naruto like he was nothing Shikamaru was right why the hell you couldn't just tell him thank you instead of hurting him with your cold words"

"You saw how badly Sasuke-kun got hurt it was his fault" she retorted.

"Damn it Sakura didn't you hear Naruto he didn't have a choice. Sasuke wasn't going to listen to reason he wanted to fight Naruto, no he wanted to kill him didn't you see the hole on his chest"

Sakura couldn't argue with her there she was right after seeing that wound, the Uchiha really wanted to killed the blond who was supposed to be his best friend and brother.

She gazed back at her" what's wrong with you Ino why are you arguing with me you like Sasuke-kun too"

"No I USED to like him until I saw the huge hole he put in Naruto's chest, he rescued Sasuke for you to make you happy and instead you repay him by spitting in his face! The Sasuke I know would never do such a thing to Naruto!"

Sakura growled" why are you defending him Ino you don't like Naruto, me you used to bully him when we were little remember"

The bleach blond stood quiet while tears started streaming down her cheeks" you're right I bullied him a lot I have always thought that he was an annoying idiot and a dead last. He is annoying but I was so wrong about him being a dead last. A dead last idiot could never have saved your life from a sand monster, or have you forgotten about the chunin exams?"

Sakura stood quiet remembering the chunin exams when Gaara released his demon and held her hostage with his sand trapped on a tree. While Ino was chuckling in amusement" let me guess Sakura even if they told you that it was Naruto the one who saved you from the sand monster, you still think it was Sasuke who saved you right? You're still denying that someone like Naruto is capable of saving your life, oh and don't forget that he saved your life twice"

"What..what are you…." Sakura said not knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the mission to tea country Shikamaru told me because Naruto told him, apparently your team fell in the ocean after an attack from some rain ninjas and you were about to drown. It was Naruto who saved you and brought you back to shore eventually though you thought that Sasuke was the one who saved you"

Sakura started remembering the mission to tea country when their ship along with Idate was burned by the rain genins, they fell to the ocean and she was about to drown. The last thing she remembers were Naruto's huge lips who was going to give her CPR, of course she punched him silly for trying to do such a thing although she never would've argue if Sasuke was the one who was going to give her CPR.

"Naruto's right Sakura you are blind and the only thing you see is Sasuke, sooner or later you will have to face the truth someone like Sasuke will never love you. The only person who truly loved you is the one person you just rejected and who walked away from you just now" she shook her head in disappointment" tell me Sakura, why would you treat Naruto the way you do after everything he has done for you after cheering for you at the chunin exams after saving your life twice and after bringing Sasuke back for you, not caring about the huge hole he has in his chest tell me WHY?"

Sakura couldn't answer she was still crying while Ino stare at her in pure disappointment feeling ashamed for having her as her best friend" the least you could've done for him is say thank you or maybe asking him on a date just ONE date, trust me one date with you is enough to make Naruto the happiest ninja in the village. Naruto was right about you all along you're not worthy of his attention, you're not worthy of his love and you're not worthy to have a friend like him" with those words said the Yamanaka finally left the hall leaving Sakura with her thoughts.

She sat down on one of the benches while she continued crying, she started remembering the harsh words that Naruto said to her and everything that Ino just told her. She hugged her knees and continued to cry, the only thing she could do right now is to wait until her Sasuke-kun wakes up but right now she was feeling very miserable with herself.

(Hokage's office)

Naruto enter the office to see Tsunade sitting on her desk, she wasn't alone the toad sannin Jiraiya was next to her this was perfect for Naruto he was the person he wanted to see besides the blond Hokage. Tsunade and Jiraiya saw the expression in Naruto's face; It was dead serious something must've happened to him to be like this.

"Naruto congratulations in bringing the traitor back" Tsunade said while growling mentioning the word traitor because she didn't like the Uchiha at all since he reminded her of Orochimaru.

"Granny I have a request" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"A request?" she asked curious while she looked at Jiraiya who looked the same too.

"Yes I want to grow strong, stronger than I am now"

Tsunade smile while Jiraiya went to him" that's exactly why I came here for Naruto I have decided to take you on a training trip its time that you become strong and prepare yourself against Akatsuki"

Naruto smirked" so you were planning on taking me all along pervy sage"

"Naruto I really wish you would stop calling me that now go and pack your things for your trip I need to stop by the hospital to figure out a way to seal the curse seal that Sasuke has. Sarutobi sensei did the same with Anko's curse seal so the same thing will be done with Sasuke's"

"All right then I will wait for you at the gates of the village"

"Wait Naruto I must speak with you in private" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded while an ANBU wearing an owl mask appeared" Hokage-sama"

"Yes go with Jiraiya to the hospital and take Sasuke to a prison cell I don't trust him"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Jiraiya chuckled while he left office jumping from the window and the ANBU vanished.

"What do you want to talk to me about granny?"

Tsunade gaze at him" first of all before getting to business I would like to ask you, what happened at the hospital?"

Naruto's eyes widened hearing that did she figure out what happened, did she somehow know that Sakura rejected him and he ended up rejecting her worse than she did to him?

"Granny I don't know what you're talking about everything is fine"

"Naruto you can't fool me. Something has you all worked up and you were at the hospital checking on the genins. So what happened, are you still blaming yourself for what happened to them?"

Naruto felt relief that's what she thought; this is exactly what he needed, the perfect cover up to cover the incident that happened between him and Sakura. He needed to be very convincing and pretend that he was being honest it was time to test his skills in acting.

Tsunade saw him tightening his fist looks like she hit the nail on the head" is that it?"

He slowly nodded" yeah…..I feel like it was all my fault there was nothing I could do to save them that's why I want to become strong so I can help them" (well it's not a complete lie its half true)

"Stop blaming yourself for something that is not your fault, this was the kind of outcome to be expected when you send a newly recruited chunin four genins. Nobody got killed, they are all fine both Chouji and Neji have been stabilized and they are now resting"

He smiled at her" thanks granny so what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I have decided to promote you to chunin"

"What you're promoting me to chunin but….why?" he said shock not expecting this to happen.

"What do you think for bringing Uchiha Sasuke back to the village your efforts and sacrifices made it possible for you to achieve this rank so congratulations" she smiled at him (although the old farts in the council didn't agree to promote him bastards I don't give a damn what they think)

Naruto stood while thinking when she mention efforts and sacrifices (oh well this is a better payment than being slap in the face by Sakura and blown off by her) he gave her his fox grin" all right then I will gladly accept the promotion"

"Good now for the other piece of business I knew you were planning on getting stronger with Jiraiya training you so I talked to him; he has agreed to teach you everything he knows"

Naruto was in awe" what….you mean to say I'm going to learn everything?"

"Yes Naruto everything although the training mission was originally supposed to be for three years, but now I think it will take longer than that probably four to five years"

(Five years away from Konoha I wish it was longer) he thought remembering everything that Sakura told him and all the things he said to her" all right I understand then I will go back to my apartment and start packing"

"Wait Naruto there's more" the blond Hokage said stopping the blond ninja in his tracks" once you are done with Jiraiya's training I will give you a new position as a ninja"

"A new position what do you mean by that?"

"It means that I have decided to make you a ninja mercenary"

"Wait a minute you mean that I will get paid to do jobs isn't that the same thing as doing missions?"

"It is similar but there are a few differences: first of all doing a mission requires a team of three members, your job as a mercenary will be done alone and you will remained outside of the village"

(What doing missions on my own and outside of the village this is exactly what I need to forget about team seven it's like granny is reading my mind) "So I will be doing this mission on my own are they the same mission you give to chunins?"

"Not quite" Tsunade said with a smirk" most of them will be hunting down missing nins"

"WHAT" he shouted in complete shock" are you giving me the job for a hunter nin?"

"No Naruto your job as a mercenary is different from a hunter nin, the hunter nin kills any missing nins from their respective village in order to keep the secrets of their village safe a mercenary captures any missing nin from any of the ninja villages and bring them back to their respective village"

"So wait I don't have to kill them?"

"No you only knock them down and return them to their respective village once that happens the current kage will decide that missing nins fate"

"Like killing him?" ask Naruto.

"Yes so you don't have to worry yourself about getting your hands dirty"

"But wait granny won't the hunter nins from their villages take care of those missing nins? If that's the case then what's the point of me becoming a mercenary"

The female Hokage smile" well that will depends how popular you become, you see some people lose their faith in their own ninjas abilities and eventually they believe they are not suitable for the job. However if you make a name for yourself those same people will start counting on you and so and on. Before you know it you'll have become a legend, also the possibilities of fulfilling your dream of becoming Hokage will be very high"

Naruto smiled" oh I get it now I think I'm going to like this mercenary job"

"Well that will be all go and get packing it won't be long before Jiraiya finish sealing Sasuke's curse seal"

"Right" he said while opening the door" oh by the way granny if it's too much to ask I have another request"

"What is it?"

Naruto stood quiet remembering the cold words he told Sakura" can you take Sakura as your apprentice?"

Tsunade blink" Sakura my apprentice why? Did she ask you that she wanted to be my apprentice?"

"No it's nothing like that it's just in case if she's interested I'm pretty sure she won't turned down an offer to become the student of a sanin especially when she's the Hokage"

(Thinking about others as always) she thought with a smile" all right I will keep it in mind"

"Thanks granny I guess this is goodbye I'll see you possibly in five years"

"Take care Naruto and be careful I will be waiting for your safe return"

He nodded while leaving the office closing the door behind him, Tsunade smile faded groaning as she continued to do the paperwork that is until she finally notice something that Naruto said.

(Wait a minute Naruto has always called Sakura Sakura-chan why now? Did something happen between them?)

(Later at the village gates)

Naruto has packed his gear and some of his clothes since he will be traveling for a long didn't care if he wasn't going to return to Konoha for five years he wishes he never has to return to this village because he didn't wanted to see a certain pink haired genin ever again. Jiraiya arrived a few minutes later, he smiled finally they were leaving and beginning his training.

"Well I manage to sealed the curse seal on Sasuke's neck he won't be able to use its power nor it will influence him again"

"I don't care" Naruto mumbled

"Huh did you say something Naruto?"

"No it's nothing come on pervy sage let's go already"

"Don't be in such a rush kid"

They both left the gates heading into the open road Naruto took one last look at the leaf village before turning his gaze back to the road ahead.

(Goodbye Konoha goodbye team seven and goodbye Sakura I prayed that I will never return to the village ever again)

To be continued

This story won't be update so frequently like my other stories, I'm still thinking how the story is going to move on from here. Also I'm going to continue writing chapter 33 from the ultimate tournament for all the fans of the story, also after that I will update my other story NBPK (Natural Born Pranksters of Konoha). So let me know what you think of the story so far with a review NO FLAMES.

Next chapter: The cherry blossoms oath my promise of the lifetime


	2. The cherry blossoms oath

Chapter 2 The cherry blossoms oath: my promise of the life time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Authors Notes: wow holy crap 38 reviews for the first chapter I never knew this story will get so many reviews, even if some of them were flames. A lot of those reviews were saying that they hate Sakura, people please I'm not writing this story so you will all end up hating her although I'm a Sakura fan I hate when she was a fan girl it was always Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that it really makes me sick. Others were shocked that I'm making this story a Naru/Saku pairing, after the way Naruto snap at her saying that she doesn't deserves him well I have been originally planning to make this story a Naru/Saku story from the beginning believe me.

Now as for the pairings I will only accept Ino and Hinata, I will not add more than those girls mentioned so NO Tenten and Temari sorry but I can't see those two with someone like Naruto. And now the moment you all have been waiting for, here are the results of the pairings polls so far.

Naru/Saku- 8

Naru/Saku/Ino- 9

Naru/Saku/Ino/Hina- 12

There you have it the results so far, keep voting to see who will be the official couple of the story now on with the story.

It has been three days since Naruto left Konoha with Jiraiya; the village was quieter than usual since the loud blond knucklehead wasn't around anymore. Some of the villagers and ninjas alike were glad that he was gone, they still hated him for being the container of the demon fox Kyuubi, others were down because of his departure and they were going to miss him a lot, namely members of the rookie nine. Uchiha Sasuke was moved to an ANBU prison cell by order of the Hokage, and the council was not pleased with this decision. They wanted for their precious Uchiha to receive a nice place to stay so he can recover his wounds from his fight with Naruto at the valley of the end. Tsunade didn't care if they were against her decision, the Uchiha was a traitor and he must be contained in a cell for his crime to leave the village so he can join up with an S rank criminal like Orochimaru.

Jiraiya manage to seal the power of the curse seal on his neck, but he was still unstable and he could even try to leave the village again, for this purpose Tsunade has order to seal his chakra completely preventing him from using his chakra performing jutsus and that includes using the sharingan. Tsunade and the council have come to a decision that the Uchiha will have a fair trial like any regular criminal; of course she wasn't happy with the decision knowing very well the outcome of the trial will be in favor of the Uchiha, since almost everyone in the council favor him including the three elders Homura, Danzou and Koharu. However she was going to make sure that Sasuke gets the guilty sentence, someone like him wasn't going to change knowing that the only that matters to him is nothing but power and he didn't care about loyalty to Konoha. A lot of the villagers were happy that their precious was brought back to the village, while others were afraid of him that he was really a traitor and may want to join Orochimaru to try and destroyed Konoha. Now as for the ninja population in the village they were upset with Sasuke's decision to leave Konoha, a lot of them have lost their respect for him including members from the rookie nine, however not all of them hated him.

Sakura was the only one who was still loyal to the Uchiha, it didn't surprise the rookie nine she has always cared for him traitor or not. But because of her loyalty to the Uchiha and for rejecting Naruto after he risked his life to bring him back to the village, the rookie nine started hating her for being so cold towards him, they were actually glad that Naruto rejected her worst than she did to him. They all knew that she didn't treated the blond with much respect compare to how much she treats her Sasuke-kun, ever since the academy she has always thought that he was annoying and a nuisance, but little by little the rookie nine realized that Naruto was not a dead last but a hardworking ninja trying to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage.

Sakura was now walking the streets of the village with a smile on her face, she just received news that Sasuke has finally woken and she couldn't wait to see him. She was carrying a bowl of fried octopus that she made herself, she could see it now the Uchiha tasting her food and thanking her for the great meal she made for him. She took a few glances of the villagers passing by, some of them were smiling at her because they were glad for what she did to Naruto the rumors have already spread across the village while others were glaring at her; however Sakura ignore the glances and focus on her task to visit the Uchiha. She has find out about Naruto's training mission with Jiraiya and she didn't care, she was still hurt and upset with him after all the horrible things he said to her back at the hospital, as far as she was concern she hopes that Naruto never returns to the village.

Her life took a turn for the worst in the past three days ever since the incident at the hospital took place, everyone from the rookie nine have been ignoring her and rejecting her. Shikamaru stop talking to her the same with Chouji, when he found out what Sakura told Naruto he was upset for the way she acted towards the blond. Ino has also stop talking to her and she was ashamed that she was her best friend, her infatuation with Sasuke instantly vanished when she saw the wound Naruto had on his chest courtesy of the Uchiha traitor. The Yamanaka was not the only one who lost interest in Sasuke, almost everyone in the so called Sasuke fan girl club have change their opinions about him, some of them were angry at him while others were just afraid of him the truth is that they didn't care for him anymore. Kiba was furious with Sakura's outburst on Naruto, after he Akamaru and everyone else almost got killed trying to bring Sasuke back to the village, she rejects Naruto for hurting the Uchiha he hated her so much that he was now calling her the cold hearted bitch.

Shino hasn't said a word to her but he was rather disappointed with her for mistreating her teammate so badly, he was also disappointed in himself because he wasn't available when the mission to retrieve Sasuke took place because he was on a mission with his father. Rock Lee was deeply disappointed in Sakura's treatment towards his blond friend, his crush for her vanished when he heard the things she said to him, it seems he was wrong about the pink haired kunoichi, he thought that she was nice and kind but now he has change his opinion about her and he has decided to find another girl worthy of his youthful love. Tenten was also disappointed in her, she even told her that she give kunoichis everywhere a bad name. As for Neji well Sakura didn't wanted to meet him, when he found out what she said to Naruto he was more upset than Kiba they almost die trying to bring the traitor back and she didn't care if they were hurt or almost dying, looks like Naruto was right she was selfish the only thing she cares about is the Uchiha traitor. Hinata was the only one from the rookie nine that was still talking to her, Sakura was grateful to her but the others were thinking that sometimes she was to kind for her own good. She finally stop from her thinking and continued to walk to ANBU headquarters, expecting that Sasuke will welcome her with open arms and accept her meal.

She was about to find out how wrong she was.

ANBU headquarters (prison section)

Sasuke was seated in a bed from his cell he couldn't believe that he was back in Konoha, he was so upset he couldn't stop thinking about the fight against Naruto at the valley of the end. How in the world could he lose to HIM, he's nothing but a loser the dead last of the academy, how could he lose he was an Uchiha the last of one of Konoha's most powerful clans. He's supposed to be stronger than him and instead he was the one stronger than him, he growl he needed the power to become strong and killed his brother so he can finally avenge his clan. He knew very well that staying in Konoha wasn't going to help him get strong, friendship wasn't going to give him the power he needed neither does love it will only make him weaker.

He could clearly remember his brother's words on that day when he met him at an inn when he was after Naruto.

(Your weak because……you lack hatred….you need more hatred)

He tightened his fist in anger, staying in this cell wasn't going to help him in the least he hated to admit it but he was helpless he couldn't get out the place was fully guarded by ANBU, and his chakra has been seal he can't use his sharingan and he can't perform any jutsus. He would've have reached the sound village long ago if it wasn't for Naruto that stopped him from going, now he was back and he will probably be executed from his act of treason. No he couldn't die they wouldn't kill him Konoha needs the sharingan, hopefully they will give him a different sentence than execution but he couldn't stay here he needed to go to Orochimaru the only person who will give him the power he desires.

He growl again hating his blond teammate why the hell he had to get in the way of his revenge, this is his fight not Naruto's he's the avenger the one who will Itachi and restore the Uchiha clan once again. Having bonds of friendship was never going to help him achieve his goal, even when he was fighting the blond he didn't wanted to kill him only knock him out giving him enough time to escape. But the thought was still tempting, it was necessary that he had to kill him in order to acquire the ultimate sharingan remembering Itachi's words on the night of the Uchiha clan massacre.

(You can also unlock Magenkyou sharingan but…..it requires one requirement…….your closest friend….you must kill him)

He growl if it was to obtained the Magenkyou sharingan he would've kill Naruto just to have its power, suddenly he heard a door opened someone was coming obviously one of the ANBU was coming to check on him. He took glance at the incoming person when he saw an ANBU and his second teammate Sakura, he was annoyed she was the last person he wanted to see and here he was thankful to be in a prison cell so he didn't have to see her. He went back to his sitting position completely avoiding the pink haired genin, he knew that she eventually came to see him saying how much she missed him the thought annoys him till no end why couldn't she leave him alone, maybe if he ignores her she will leave but had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

"Make it quick he's not allowed to have any visitors but I am following Hokage-sama's orders to let you see him" the ANBU said.

She nodded seeing that the ANBU left, she went back to see her precious Uchiha who was still ignoring her she smile" Sasuke-kun I'm glad to see that you're back I really missed you…."

(Boring) he thought annoyed he ignore her but there's something he wants to know" where's Naruto?"

Sakura's eyes hardened a little which Sasuke notice she try the best she could not to sound upset" he….he left the village with Jiraiya-sama he's on a training mission he won't return to the village in five years"

Sasuke growl hearing that (what he already left to train…even if he beat me he still wants to get stronger no I can't let him get stronger than me I can't I need power it's the only thing I need I have to find a way to leave this place)

Sakura try to change the topic she didn't want to know or hear anything about the blond" Sasuke-kun look I…made some food for you its fried octopus I made it myself I hope you like it…." she blush slightly.

The Uchiha has been ignoring her since he found out about Naruto, he was thinking how to escape and go to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun didn't you hear me I said I made food for you I hope you're hungry" she smile while Sasuke was glaring at her.

"Why are you still here I know what I wanted to hear you can go now"

"But Sasuke-kun I made some food for you and I thought we could talk I….."

"I heard you the first time no I'm not hungry now leave Sakura you're annoying me" he said in a growl.

Sakura lower her head staring at the ground, once again he has called her annoying why he had to be so mean to her, all she has ever wanted is to make him happy is that too much to ask for. She tried to be happy keeping a smile on her face while Sasuke was still ignoring her, not even caring to make eye contact with her.

"Sasuke-kun I was really worried about you can you at least give me a chance to make you happy I…."

The Uchiha couldn't take it anymore he needed to put her in her place for good" listen to me Sakura good you will NEVER make me happy the only thing in this world that would make me happy is killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha clan, and even if I killed him I would NEVER chose someone like YOU to be the mother of my child you are so annoying I can't even stand you"

Tears were falling from Sakura's jade eyes she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces, while Sasuke continues his verbal assault on her.

"Sakura if you have time to come visit me why don't you take that time to train and get strong instead you are nothing but a weakling, you are the dead weight of the team even Naruto prove himself to be more useful and stronger than YOU because you are wasting your time trying to make me to like you get the message Sakura I DON'T LIKE YOU I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU"

"Instead of making yourself useful to the village you are making yourself useless, useless and annoying those are the best characteristic that best describes you. You are like an annoying fly that keeps flying around my face it makes me want to squash you, I am so sick of you always following me around like a love sick puppy stop acting like a weak child you're a ninja ACT LIKE ONE"

"You can't even think for yourself always letting me be the one to think for you always trying to impress me and you're not even making a good job because you're weak, but the one thing I truly dislike of you Sakura is that you're a fan girl and if you haven't notice by now I HATE FAN GIRLS, so do me a favor and leave me alone I don't want to see you're annoying face ever again"

Sasuke saw as Sakura drop the bowl of fried octopus shattering the crystal bowl as soon as it hit the ground, her face was full of tears she wasn't surprise she had this feeling in her gut that the Uchiha was going to end rejecting her as usual and it hurt so much. Her eyes widened in realization this must be how Naruto always feel whenever she rejects him when he asks her out on a date, it was truly a horrible feeling. Now the only thing she was feeling for Sasuke was not sadness or heartbreak, it was anger pure anger she has always done whatever she could to get his attention she was willing to give up her life just so he could acknowledge her and instead she has made him hate her.

Now she was feeling worst than ever, she rejected Naruto he rejected her back and left the village and now Sasuke has rejected her. She couldn't believe she just threw away her friendship with the blond ninja for nothing; she gave it up for a traitor who wasn't worthy to be brought back to the village. It wasn't just Naruto but her friendship with Ino as well, she lost her as her best friend, Naruto was right about her she was pathetic in the end she has lost her friendship with two people who were close to her and loyal to her all for someone who has never like her or acknowledge her to be worthy of his love. Right now she didn't wanted her anger to get the best of her, she didn't bother to pick up the fried octopus on the ground she just walk out from the cell while Sasuke felt finally got rid of one of the annoying fan girls that was one problem solve now if he could find a way out of here so he could go to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke" Sakura said not looking at him and for the first time not calling him Sasuke-kun.

The Uchiha ignore her not wanting to hear what she had to say, he wasn't shock that she didn't called him Sasuke-kun maybe she has finally given up on him it seems miracles do happen.

"SCREW YOU BASTARD" she shouted in rage her face full of tears she left the prison area running leaving a satisfied Uchiha behind.

Although he felt bad for her a little, even if she was an annoying fan girl she was still his teammate nothing more. He finally ignored the topic and focus on the task at hand, he needed to find a way to leave the village and find the power he needs to get stronger.

(I must get the hell out of here Orochimaru is the only one who will give me the power I need)

Sakura was running through the village with her tears falling endlessly, she didn't care where she was going she only wanted to let her tears and try to find a way to get rid of this horrible pain in her heart. Why was she so blind, why couldn't she see it from the very beginning she was too stubborn to admit that Sasuke didn't care for her in that way. Now she has receive the last rejection from him, she has realize the painful truth Sasuke will never love her much less care about her unfortunately she has realize the truth a little too late. She now knows that Naruto was right about her all along, she was blind and the only thing she was Sasuke the only thing that matter to her precious Uchiha she has become so low that she has chosen her love for him over all of Konoha.

She dried her tears the only thing she could do is cry she lost her precious friends for an insignificant cause, she didn't realize that she was in a forest. She recognize this place she didn't realize that she was now at the memorial stone, the stone were all of Konoha ninjas have died in battle in the line of duty. There standing in front of the stone was Kakashi, she remember this was the place where they had the bell test she saw the three logs where Naruto was tied up while she and Sasuke were supposed to eat the food in front of Naruto. She smile remembering the memory, if it wasn't for them to act like a team by giving the food to the blond those were the good times, but after everything that has happened she knew those days were over. She walk to him trying not to disturbing on whatever he was thinking, although the mask jounin already knew that she was behind him.

"What is it Sakura did you came to pay your respects to the past heroes of the village?"

"Since I'm here I will do it" she smiled slightly while getting next to him.

"So you didn't come here to honor them I thought I taught you better" he asked while raising the brow of his visible eye.

"I just got here by accident I had a lot of my mind to think about and before I realize it I was here but I'm still going to pay my respects"

"That's good" he paused before speaking again" you know that I mention it I have never taught you anything besides the walking tree exercise I'm truly a bad teacher what a disappointment I turn out to be"

"Kakashi sensei don't be like that you did the best you could" Sakura said trying to cheer her teacher up.

"No I didn't I failed as a teacher once again I have let my friends down my father would be so disappointed in me"

"Sensei what happened to Sasuke wasn't your fault it was no one's fault he chose to leave the village on his own free will"

"That's was also my fault even if I focus more on Sasuke than you and Naruto I still failed him I couldn't convince him to stay in the village he was already too late to reach he wants revenge nothing else matters to him"

Hearing that Sakura lower her head to the ground before looking at the memorial stone" sensei why?"

"Why what?" ask the mask jounin keeping his eye on the memorial stone.

"I always knew that you secretly admire Sasuke a lot you gave him more credit than me or Naruto, but I want to know why chose to trained him over Naruto I understand you didn't took me because I am useless but why Sasuke and not Naruto, didn't he prove to you that he was worthy to be a great student"

Kakashi stood stun at her comment a sly smile was formed on his mask, it was kind of amusing to hear that Sakura someone who has admire Sasuke a lot was now defending her other teammate Naruto it was very ironic indeed.

"Sakura it's not that I admire Sasuke or anything I didn't approve of his personality he didn't like teamwork nor did he approve it he did started taking it seriously after, but you can't blame him after watching his whole family and clan murdered by his own brother I took him under my wing just by the simple fact that he's an Uchiha"

Sakura growl" so you look at him like he was all high and mighty because he's the last of the great Uchiha clan one of Konoha's strongest clans is that it"

Kakashi shook his head' no it wasn't because of that, a long time ago when I was on a genin team lead by my teacher the fourth I had a friend named Obito he was an Uchiha but still he wasn't so talented I was better than him I became a jounin when I was twelve and he was still a genin. Obito considered me as his rival I didn't let it get to me, still he saw me as his friend too it was too late before I realize that he was a great friend"

Sakura was still listening to her teachers story" I was cold I didn't care for my teammates I only focus on the rules the mission was everything nothing else"

"Just like Sasuke…." Sakura mumble while Kakashi nodded.

"Then one day I had my first mission as a jounin Konoha was at war with rock we were sent to provide backup to our forces until y other teammate Rin got capture by the enemy, I didn't wanted to go after her but Obito did he told me how important friendship is I will never forget his words those who do not follow the rules are trash but those who abandoned their friends are lower than trash"

(So that's where he got that) Sakura thought.

"Watching Obito reminded me of my father he died protecting his friends by choosing not to follow the rules I was upset of that and decided to always follow the rules no matter what"

"So what happened, did you go to rescue Rin?"

"Yes I did we both went after, we manage to rescue her it seems the enemy rock ninjas that kidnapped her were torturing her to get some information anything that will help them with the war against Konoha. When we rescued her Obito unlocked his sharingan and we manage to beat them, but at a terrible price Obito's face was crushed by a boulder trying to save me and Rin his injuries were too severe he didn't have much time Rin couldn't help him since she knew medical ninjutsu"

"He then sacrificed his blood line along with his life by offering me his sharingan eye he told me that I will make good use of it I accepted his kind offer and Rin manage to perform the operation, I thought I wouldn't be able to control the sharingan because I'm not an Uchiha but that didn't prevent me from trying in time I learned to control it and every time I use the sharingan in battle I feel like Obito is fighting with me"

Sakura was shocked at the story" so that's why you have the sharingan on one eye, what about Rin what happened to her?"

Kakashi lower his gaze from the memorial stone" she……she died when the Kyuubi attacked the village just like sensei when he gave his life to seal……" his eye widened in pure shock he almost told the truth to his student.

"What sealed what you mean sealed Kakashi sensei?" she asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Um….it's nothing Sakura" he said quickly trying to change the subject" so anyway in the end I lost all of my precious friends Obito Rin sensei and now I have lost Sasuke to the darkness I knew he wanted revenge he was determined to become strong so he could kill Itachi, I should've giving him more training"

Sakura's eyes hardened at the mention of the Uchiha's name" and yet you taught him a powerful jutsu like chidori which he used to almost kill Naruto"

"Yes that's why I am so ashamed of myself I told Sasuke to only use chidori when it was to protect his friends and instead he use it to harm one of his friends, for that I hate myself"

"You're wrong" she said in pure anger" if Naruto was really his friend he would've NEVER hurt him with chidori the hole Naruto had on his chest was huge it was mere inches from his heart I'm surprise he still alive and he could walk like nothing happen, Naruto really is strong"

(The world must be coming to an end Sakura Sasuke's number one fan girl is actually praising Naruto over him I never thought I would see the day) Kakashi thought amuse.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"I'm fine why would you ask?"

"Well you actually stood up for Naruto over Sasuke not that I'm upset or anything but why?"

Sakura stood quiet remembering the way Naruto treated her and the way Sasuke has always treated her" well I have realize that Sasuke never actually looked up to me as a friend or a teammate, Naruto was the only one who has treated like a true friend and instead I treated him like dirt. He even risked his life to bring him back and yet I spit on my face I really didn't mean to say those mean words to him I was just frustrated to see Sasuke so hurt in that bed that I snap on Naruto I wish I could take all the things I said to him" a few tears escape from her jade eyes.

"I see I heard what happened at the hospital three days ago I'm sure Naruto didn't meant to say those words to you Sakura"

"But all the things he said to me they were so cold and cruel I would never thought HIM of all people will get so angry especially if it's me"

"It doesn't surprise me why he snapped on you like that Sakura I should tell you, you know that Naruto never had a nice childhood because the way the villagers treated him that's why every time they glare at him insulted him and got up beat up by them, he suppress all those emotions behind a smile he chose not to show anger so the only one who would get hurt is him and only him"

"I don't understand why would he do something like that?" Sakura asked feeling sorry for the blond.

"I guess crying and unleashing his anger on someone wasn't going to do nothing, to him it was better to smile and not let it get to him every time he fell down he will stand and continued to walk without crying because he got hurt. But doing that has some bad consequences by holding his true emotions he was only making it worse, sooner or later he was going to blow like a bomb for holding all those emotions inside and I guess what happened at the hospital was the last draw that made him reach critical level. When he told you those awful things he finally snap from holding all of his emotions inside of him from his childhood, I'm certain that he didn't meant to say those words to you"

Sakura looked down while remembering the words Naruto said to her, she remembers that he was very angry with her" are you sure Kakashi sensei he was very angry with me maybe he really meant those words"

"No I don't think that's true knowing Naruto he must be feeling terrible, he must be feeling so guilty with himself he's the kind of person who would never hurt his friends especially you Sakura"

(Why would he feel bad? I deserve it for all the things I did and said to him, why would he feel guilty?) She thought feeling her heart aching in pain.

"You know Kakashi sensei I'm glad he said those awful words to me"

Kakashi looked at her shock" why would you be glad?" he was worry for her.

"Sometimes a cold slap to the face can bring someone back to reality well I better get going there's a place I have to go I'll see you later Kakashi sensei" she turn to walk away before looking back at him" sensei don't feel bad for yourself Obito Rin and your sensei they wouldn't wanted you be like this, instead you should learn from your mistakes we all have to….even me" she finally left the memorial while Kakashi was shocked at her words.

(Was that really Sakura? What happened to her? She sounds mature)

Sakura was walking the streets heading for her destination until she passed the Yamanaka flower shop; she remembers that by this hour Ino should be working as part of her shift. She enter the shop to see Ino putting some flowers in their rightful place, she turned around to greet the guest because she heard the door been open. She smiled but her smile faded as soon as she saw the pink haired genin, she quickly turned her back to her while Sakura was expecting this kind of behavior from her best friend. After all she hasn't forgiven her for the things she told to Naruto back at the hospital, Sakura gaze at her she wanted to talk to her even if she was going to ignore her.

"Hey Ino how are you doing?"

The Yamanaka didn't reply she still had her back turn to her while she continue to assemble the flowers, Sakura sighed" of course you won't talk to me you haven't forgiven me for being such a bitch to Naruto, you have every right to treat me like this but I came here to tell you that even if you won't talk me I want you to know that you're still my best friend Ino"

The bleach blond was still doing her work while a few tears escape from Sakura's eyes" you don't know how sorry I am for throwing our friendship away all for that bastard, because of him I have also threw away my friendship with Naruto. Because of my blindness for that traitor I pushed away two of the most important persons in my life my best friend and my dear teammate"

Ino was still doing her work with her back turn and Sakura was sobbing softly" you have every right to hate me but I will never hate you or Naruto, no matter what you're still my best friend and Naruto will remain my friend and teammate, even if he hates me. It's time for a change I promised you I will never be selfish ever again this is a new me, I will also earn your trust again Ino the same with Naruto because I love you both….."

She was going to say something else but the sound sobbing interrupted her, she notice that the sobbing was coming from the Yamanaka who stop assembling the flowers. Ino look back at her drying her tears, it was futile as more tears emerge from her sky blue eyes.

"Look what you make me do forehead I have wet the flowers in my tears"

Sakura chuckle at her comment seeing that Ino was crying she went to her giving her a big hug, she accepted her hug feeling maybe she will forgive her and they can forge their friendship once again. Ino broke the hug while drying her tears, Sakura was happy this at least Ino didn't seem to hate her.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you I know I did wrong, I shouldn't have abandoned you when you needed me the most I know you were feeling terrible for what happened at the hospital but I was so upset with you"

"It's all right Ino you don't have to apologize I had it coming I'm just happy that you're not angry at me anymore"

The bleach blond frowned" who says I'm no longer angry with you I'm still am you better apologize to Naruto when he returns or I will never forgive you"

"I will after all I have five years to write my apology speech I just hope he will accept my apology"

"We'll just have to wait and see, by the way Sakura I thought I heard wrong but when you were talking to me I kind of heard that you called Sasuke a bastard that's not the kind of word to call the boy that you like"

Sakura only snorted" I don't care about him anymore he can rot in hell for all I care"

Ino's eyes widened in shock while her mouth was wide open, did she heard right did her best friend who had a big crush on the Uchiha just said that she didn't care for him anymore and he can rot in hell what was wrong with this picture?. Okay maybe she was dreaming perhaps she was working too much, never EVER she was going to hear Sakura saying that she didn't care about Sasuke. She quickly pinched herself and she was still standing at the flower shop while Sakura was smirking at her, she looked at her in the eyes and out her hand on her forehead maybe she was having a fever making her delusional.

Sakura sweat dropped seeing the Yamanaka's reaction" Ino I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth I don't care about Sasuke anymore"

"Okay who are you and what have you done with forehead?"

"It's ME OKAY so cut it out" she said highly annoyed" I finally realize he was not worth my time, I went to visit him earlier today and what do you think he said to me as usual he rejected me again. I couldn't take it anymore, he hates me fine I won't get in his way anymore let him do whatever he wants but I'm done always trying to win him over when he will never be interested in love the only thing he's interested is his revenge"

Ino was still shocked" I…I can't believe you have gotten over Sasuke so fast just like that"

"Well Ino after being rejected so many times by him I finally got the message Naruto was right all along, I will never care for someone like Sasuke he has lost himself in his revenge and he refuses to have any help from us it will be better if we let him do things on his own"

"He might not get his revenge after all haven't you heard, tomorrow there's going to be a trial about Sasuke's betrayal we all know that a ninja who leaves the village without orders from the Hokage the punishment is death"

"Obviously they will find him guilty for his crime let's not forget that he hurt a fellow Konoha ninja that also counts as a crime, either way no matter what the sentence will be I don't care Sasuke chose his path in leaving the village to try to go to Orochimaru to get power"

Ino nodded in agreement knowing that her best friend was right" anyway I have to get back to work I'll guess I will see you later Sakura"

"Yeah and there's somewhere I have to be I will see you later Ino" she reach for the exit.

"Hey Sakura" called the bleach blond.

"What is it?" she asked while looking back at her.

"When you said you love me and Naruto both, in Naruto's case what kind of love are we talking about?" she grinned a little.

Sakura gasp while her face flushed" it's nothing like that honest I love him as a friend nothing more well take care Ino" she quickly left the shop.

The Yamanaka smirk seeing her reaction (well well maybe there's something more that Sakura wants to earn from Naruto besides his friendship after all who would've thought)

Later at the Hokage's office

Tsunade was having another great day of filling paperwork, she was praying in her mind that all of the paperwork will burn to ashes yeah it was wishful thinking from her part. The door opened and Shizune came with Tonton, she was carrying a large stock of papers making the female Hokage sweat dropped.

"Here Tsunade-sama these documents need the seal of the Hokage they also need your signature for approve"

A vein pops up on her forehead" Shizune are you going to give me more paperwork I am sick of this"

"Tsunade-sama this is what happens when you let the paperwork grow you're supposed to do this every day so it doesn't overload but you do it once a week"

"Yeah yeah at least bring me some sake" Tsunade mumble.

"I'm sorry I can't do that you're not supposed to drink when you're working"

"Who are you my mother I'm always working damn it I need sake now" the blond Hokage said annoyed.

"But Tsunade-sama I….."

"NOW GET GOING" she shouted.

"" Shizune left the office running followed by a scared Tonton.

Tsunade smirk in satisfaction at least she will have a couple of drinks while filling the damn paperwork, she then heard a knock on the door" come on in"

The door opened revealing Sakura, Tsunade looked back at her with a slight grin (well well who do we have here the one who rejected Naruto miserably and the most ignore genin in the village this should be fun)

Sakura close the door while getting in front of her desk" um….Tsunade-sama I was hoping if I could talk to you"

"Sure what is it Sakura?"

She paused hoping that she will say yes" Tsunade-sama please…..take me as your apprentice"

Tsunade smirk in her mind (well what do you know I guess Naruto was right after all, he was expecting that Sakura was going to ask me to be her student) she sighed" Sakura I'm sorry but I will have to decline because I'm the Hokage I'm always busy I don't have any free time to relax" (and speaking of that where the hell is Shizune with my sake?)

"Please Tsunade-sama I need this training I want to become a medic ninja you're the best medic in the village, you're the only one who can trained me to become the best"

"Why, are you trying to impress Sasuke?"

Tsunade got a growl from the pink haired genin" I'm not trying to impress that traitor I want to become a strong ninja what kind of ninja I am if I'm not strong enough to defend the village"

The female Hokage saw determination reflected in her jade eyes (that was unexpected she doesn't care about the traitor anymore, it seems she is no longer a Sasuke fan girl) "Sakura I am move by your words I know that Kakashi hasn't given you proper training but are you sure you want to become strong to protect the village or maybe there is someone else you want to impress"

Sakura stood quiet and it was true there is someone she wants to impress or more precise acknowledgement from that person" yes that is another reason why I want to do this I want to protect Konoha like a proud ninja of the leaf would, by becoming a medic ninja I will save lots of lives so please teach me"

"Base on the answer you gave me earlier you don't want to impress Sasuke that's good but why, why should I take you as my apprentice after what you did to Naruto?" her hazel eyes were glaring at her.

Sakura gulp she knew she was in trouble, after all Tsunade was fond of the blond ninja obviously the rumor what happened at the hospital three days ago spread through the entire village it was expected that she was going to find out eventually. She needed to be careful with her answer, she has learned at the academy about Tsunade and her super strength one punch from could destroy an entire mountain, giving her the wrong answer might earned her a ticket to the hospital or the graveyard.

"I know that what I did to Naruto at the hospital was unforgiving and I don't deserve any forgiveness but I really want to become strong, please I don't want to be weak and useless anymore"

Tsunade grunted in response" my answer remains the same I'm sorry but I won't take you as my apprentice now go I have lots of work to do"

"PLEASE" she shouted shocking the Hokage she didn't yell in anger but in anguish, tears were falling from her eyes" I need this training because I want to protect Konoha and my ninja way, I want to gain Naruto's friendship and his trust I want to forge our bonds once again. I know what I have done to him was wrong for everything I have done to him, but this is my chance to prove to him that I'm not weak I want to show him my growth my strength"

Tsunade glare at her" so the real reason you want to become my apprentice is so you can impress Naruto, it sounds similar to your fan girl side however you want to protect the village and I believe everything you have told me, but what if the training was for nothing what if Naruto never forgives you for what you did to him at the hospital and not just that but everything you have done to him in his entire life"

Once again Tsunade saw determination in Sakura's eyes" I don't care how long it will take me I will earn his trust I will prove to him that I am worthy to be his friend no matter what I will have Uzumaki Naruto as my dear friend once again that is my promise of the life time"

Tsunade chuckle in her mind (if she only knew that Naruto was the one that recommended me to take her as my apprentice in the first place she will be surprise, maybe I will tell her someday) "you really are stubborn Sakura, all right I will take you as my apprentice"

Sakura smile while drying her tears" thank you Tsunade-sama I promise I won't disappoint you I will live up to your expectations"

"I hope so because the training won't be a walk in the park I won't go easy on you Sakura, we will begin with the training tomorrow trust me you will need the rest"

"Yes thank you Tsunade-sama"

"Well now that we have that solve WHERE THE HELL IS MY SAKE SHIZUNE"

Shizune burst through the door holding a bottle of sake panting heavily followed by Tonton" I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but it took a while to get to the bar and back here, here it is"

"About time" she said while serving the sake on a glass.

"Please Tsunade-sama don't drink too much remember that you still have to filled the paperwork" Shizune said.

"Yes mother" Tsunade said annoyed while Sakura giggle at the sight.

(Time skip nightfall ANBU headquarters prison section)

Sasuke was trying to sleep in his cell but he couldn't ever since he find out about Naruto going on a training mission with one of the legendary sanins, it angers him till no end why does HE have to get the great privilege in living on a training trip with one of Konoha's strongest ninjas it should be him, he's the last of the great Uchiha clan he deserves the right to be trained by a sanin. He had his chance to be trained by one, unfortunately he was stopped by Naruto, he growl remembering the fight at the valley of the end he was supposed to defeat him and killed him acquiring the power of the Magenkyou sharingan. His thought was interrupted when he heard the door to the prison section being open, he groan one of the ANBU was obviously going to check on him to make sure that he hasn't escape.

He looked from his cell and saw an ANBU wearing a brown cloak and a cat mask with a piece of the mask colored green, he groan in annoyance" what do you want I haven't done nothing bad"

"Oh but you did something bad Sasuke-kun it was rude of you to keep Orochimaru-sama waiting"

Sasuke's eyes widened he got up from the bed" who are you?"

The ANBU took off his mask revealing a very familiar face to the Uchiha.

"Kabuto it's you I heard that you were Orochimaru's spy back at the chunin exams so I guess you're here to get me out of here" Sasuke said with a grin.

"Yes and I went through a lot of trouble to get all the way here and take care of the ANBU forces in the building, it's hard to believe that the sound four and Kimimaro were all killed no wonder they were able to catcher you"

The Uchiha growl" it was Naruto that dobe should've stayed out of my way"

Kabuto chuckle" ah so it was Naruto-kun the one who brought you back how ironic" he adjusted his glasses.

Sasuke growl" well are you going to get me out of here or not?"

"Yes I supposed since you haven't try to escape it must mean that they have sealed your chakra"

"Yeah I can't use jutsus and my sharingan and that sanin sealed the power of the curse seal I'm useless the way I am right now"

"You must be talking about Jiraiya he is a seal master after all but that's all right Orochimaru-sama can take care of those problems, now move aside"

Sasuke did and Kabuto's hand glowed with chakra making it hard like steel he crushed the lock of the cell opening it.

"Here put this on" Kabuto said while giving him a grey cloak with a hood, he put his mask back on" we must hurry the ANBU patrol should be here any minute now"

Sasuke was now wearing the cloak, he nodded and they left the prison section.

At Sakura's house

Sakura has change into her pajamas she was ready to go to bed; she knew that from this day on her life was going to become hard, knowing that she was going to start her training with Tsunade tomorrow. Before going to bed she took a look at the picture of team seven resting in her nightstand, she took the picture from the frame and rip the part where Sasuke was leaving only her Naruto and Kakashi in the photo. She has finally had enough of the Uchiha avenger, she couldn't stand him any longer ever since he said those things to her back at the prison section of the ANBU headquarters she has finally open her eyes to the truth seeing the real Uchiha Sasuke as a power hungry selfish bastard who only cares about revenge.

She place the half picture back into the frame and went to window, she was staring at the sky filled with stars it was a very beautiful sight. That's when she saw a shooting star that crossed the sky she decided to make a wish.

(I wish to become friends with Naruto once again)

She finally went to her bed closing her eyes she drifted to sleep.

(Naruto wherever you are I hope you're all right)

In a forest somewhere in the fire country territory Naruto was sleeping in his sleeping bag while Jiraiya was snoring in his sleeping bag, the blond was twisting and turning obviously annoyed because he couldn't get to sleep.

He got up when he heard something, he looked left and right and he gaze at the sky seeing a shooting crossing the sky (I thought I heard Sakura's voice nah must be my imagination) he went back to his sleep while battling with the toad sanins snoring.

Hokage tower (Hokage's bedroom)

Shizune burst through the door seeing that Tsunade was still sleeping in her bed" Tsunadep-sama please wake up"

The blond Hokage started getting up mumbling that someone was going to die for waking her, she glare seeing the young woman" Shizune this better be good"

She gulp while nodding her head" yes Tsunade-sama its urgent Uchiha Sasuke has escape"

"WHAT?"

Back at ANBU headquarters there were ANBU member checking the cell where Sasuke was, Kakashi was there checking the destroyed lock of the cell along with the bodies of the ANBU guards.

(I've seen this before) Kakashi thought remembering when the ANBU guards were taken out back at the hospital because they were guarding Sasuke back at the chunin exams (no doubt about it this has to be his work)

"What happened here?"

Kakashi turned to see Tsunade and Shizune heading his way" Hokage-sama Sasuke has escape"

"Yes I know that already what I want to know is how the hell did he get out?"

"Obviously someone busted him out he couldn't used any jutsus because his chakra was sealed" an ANBU said.

"Yes and I have a pretty good idea who was the one responsible for helping him escape" Kakashi said.

"Who?" ask Shizune.

"The only ninja with the skills to take out so many ANBU and that I know of is Yakushi Kabuto"

"Kabuto" Tsunade said with a growl" damn so Orochimaru took Sasuke after all Naruto's effort was for nothing"

"We should search for them" another ANBU said.

"Forget it by now they must be out of the village and they could be reaching the border of the fire country as we speak, besides I'm not going to even bother to send another retrieval team bringing that traitor back again is not worthy I rather see him in a body bag along with Orochimaru"

"The council won't be happy with this" Shizune said.

"I know they were so looking forward for tomorrow's trial so they can vote their precious Uchiha not guilty its better this way" Tsunade said as she went to an ANBU" I want Sasuke's information to be put in every Konoha bingo book and called the hunter nins the Uchiha traitor will be hunt down and kill"

"Yes Hokage-sama" the ANBU said while vanishing.

"I trust you have no objections with my decision Kakashi"

The copy ninja shook his head" none whatsoever Hokage-sama"

"Good now let's all go back and get some rest tomorrow is another day"

They left while Kakashi was looking at the cell (I'm sorry Sasuke forgive me I have failed you but you're crime cannot go unpunished)

To be continued

Here's the next chapter and don't expect Naruto to hook up with Sakura or the other so soon, I'm taking thins slowly between Naruto and Sakura. Remember to review and vote for the pairings poll farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Training with the sanins


	3. Training with the sanins

Chapter 3 Training with the sanins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I really don't.

Authors Notes: once again thank you all for the reviews I am very happy to know that you guys like the story so far, the upcoming chapters will be about Naruto and Sakura's training under the sanins and how they feel about each other after the incident in the hospital, before going to the time skip. Now enough of that its time to see the results for the pairings poll so far.

Naru/Saku- 17

Naru/Saku/Ino- 11

Naru/Saku/Ino/Hina- 19

Keep voting people because soon I will close the poll, now on with the chapter.

Bold letters are inner Sakura or Kyuubi.

Somewhere in fire country territory

Jiraiya and Naruto were continuing their journey across the fire country, right now they were traveling in a forest they so far they haven't stop to a town and right now he didn't have the money to afford an inn or to be with women. But to Jiraiya there was one thing that had him more worry than not having any money to spend on women, it was the fact that after a couple of days traveling he hasn't heard anything coming out of the mouth of the blond genin Naruto. He already knew how Naruto behaves; he was the loudmouth hyperactive ninja he was always bugging him about teaching him a cool new jutsu, or to train him but none not one word came out of his mouth. Maybe he was sick, was he having some kind of fever that prevents him from talking it must be one hell of a sickness to make the most talkative ninja to prevent him from saying even the shortest sentence.

One thing was for certain to the toad sanins, this wasn't the Uzumaki Naruto he has known he look like a complete stranger like someone he has meet for the first time in his life. He gaze at the blond who was still quiet, not a single smile on his face saying that he was so looking forward to the big training schedule he has for him for the upcoming years, so he can start his new position as a Konoha mercenary. They continued walking while Jiraiya was finally reaching his limit; no doubt that something has happened to his student when he was back on Konoha, why else would he be dead silent without looking all cheery and happy.

(What in the world is wrong with him? He hasn't said a single word since we left Konoha)

The toad sanin has finally given up and stop walking while Naruto was still walking not realizing that his teacher has stop, Jiraiya grab his shoulder getting the blond ninjas attention" all right Naruto let's rest up here for a bit before heading out again"

Naruto nodded as he got seated to a large rock next to the toad sanin, he was still quiet without showing any emotion in his face and Jiraiya finally sighed in defeated he needed to know what was wrong with his student" Naruto you've been awfully very quiet since we left the village is there something wrong?"

Naruto didn't answer he was still quiet, Jiraiya sighed again" look Naruto I don't need to be a genius to realize that something is wrong with you, I mean you haven't said nothing since we left Konoha staying quiet it's not you, you are a loudmouth brat you haven't called me perverted hermit and you haven't said a thing about me teaching you a new jutsu so tell me what's wrong with you?"

Naruto still didn't answer instead he turn his head away from him looking at the opposite direction, he sighed once more he knew now that this was a serious matter whatever reason that had Naruto acting like this, it could mean that he has experience something terrible although he hope that it wasn't too serious to get so worry over.

He got seated on the rock with him because it was wide enough in size, he touch his shoulder" Naruto you might feel better if you tell me what's wrong, were going to be traveling together for a long time might as well start opening up to me so what do you say? Are you going to tell me what has you so down and quiet?"

Naruto sighed in defeat there was no way he was going to evade this, Jiraiya will eventually keep bugging him about it so might as well tell him and finally get it over with" something happened after we all made it back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke….." he try to erase that horrible memory but it got back to haunt him.

"Oh yeah everyone was safe some of them were injure, however thanks to Konoha's medical team they are finally fine and feeling well don't tell me that's what has you all depressed you're blaming yourself for what happened to your companions"

He shook his head" no that's not it, I know now that it wasn't my fault we all fought hard to rescue Sasuke and I am happy that I brought him back to the village I fulfill my promise to………" he couldn't dare say her name it remind him of her hurtful words and his horrible outburst towards her" it happened at the hospital we were waiting outside of Sasuke's room then…she came with Ino"

"She?" asked the toad sanin with a raised eyebrow" who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my other teammate" he said softly hating himself as the past events that occurred back at the hospital kept repeating in his head over and over again.

Jiraiya smile knowing now who he was talking, although he find it strange that he didn't said her name" you mean the girl with the pink hair what was her name again let's see….oh that's right Sakura"

Hearing the name of the pink haired kunoichi Naruto flinched like he was just stab by something very sharp, Jiraiya saw his reaction and now he had an idea what was going on judging from his reaction from hearing her name and not mentioning her name" Naruto did something happened between you and Sakura?"

The blond jinchurikki slowly nodded not looking at the toad sanins, he gaze at the blue sky" before we left to go rescue Sasuke I promised Sakura that I was going to bring him back, it was a promise of the life time I did fulfilled that promise I was hoping that she was going to be so happy with me because I brought him back to her but that's not what happen"

Jiraiya watched as Naruto tightened his fist in anger remembering that horrible day" she turn me down she rejected me because I brought him back injure, even if he tried to kill me she didn't care about that she only care that her Uchiha was hurt and she yelled at me because of that. I understand that she was upset because she loves him very much, but she should've at least shown some concern for me even when I showed her the wound on my chest that I received by Sasuke she didn't care at all"

"Ever since that day when we return to Konoha with granny and she healed Sasuke, when Sakura hug him and cry on his shoulder the wound I received on my heart was painful but on that day I've made up my mind. From that day on I chose to dedicate myself to make her happy, the most important thing that will matter is to make her happy no matter what and now I have failed her in that completely"

Jiraiya still didn't know why he was so upset until he saw it something he thought he will never see in the blond ninja, tears were forming at the corner of his blue eyes" at the hospital I snapped at her, I yelled at her I insulted her I told her words that were so cruel and cold it was the most horrible thing I have ever done in my entire life. I rejected her in the worst way that no person should reject another, I broke her I crushed the one girl I promise myself to make her happy no matter how much it will hurt me it didn't matter to me because my heart is already destroyed by her"

Naruto looked back at him with tears falling from his eyes" you know the worst part of this, that the one girl I have truly love in my entire life since I was a kid after what I did to her hates me with all her might and I deserve it she hates me now she despises me so much…….why why does this have to hurt so much WHY damn it……why" he couldn't hold it anymore and broke down crying hard.

Jiraiya took the sobbing blond into a conforming hug feeling sorry for him, to think he has experience a true heartbreaking moment something so terrible that will destroy him emotionally. He was pretty amaze himself, after experiencing such breakdown he manage to hold his emotions for days any other person would've broken down in the first day but not Naruto. After a couple of minutes of crying Naruto started calming down, Jiraiya broke the hug seeing that he was drying his tears he gave him a friendly slap on his back.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through such a hard situation, I can't blame you for snapping at Sakura like that you finally broke down you couldn't hold it anymore Naruto it was going to happen sooner or later"

"I know, I know she has always hated me even if I try to make her like me at least as a friend but I couldn't even do that and after what I did she hate me till death"

"No that's not what I'm talking about Naruto, I'm talking about that you're the kind of person that holds your personal emotions within you, you see you don't show any anger towards the people of the village who used to hate you instead you will suppress it within you and didn't let it get to you the same goes when you were feeling like crying you would just hold the feeling not paying attention to it. It wouldn't be long before all those emotions that you have bottle up within you would've overloaded your system, and eventually you will unleash your frustration and anger on someone in particular"

"So you're saying that I snapped at Sakura at a bad time just when my emotions have finally gotten the better of me, I know I didn't meant to say all those horrible things to her but I felt so angry like I…..I couldn't hold my anger anymore"

"Exactly so you've finally realize the truth, Naruto you have always being the kind of person that will help others no matter what especially if those people have become precious to you however you have never try to help yourself. You always focus on others because you're reliable, but you have never focused on yourself or your own problems. You're always helping other people but you have never thought of how to help yourself to become a more emotional Naruto" he smiled at his student.

"Um….what do you mean by that?" he ask not having a clue what he's talking about.

Jiraiya sighed" I'm talking about if you feel like crying then cry if you feel like laughing then laugh, if you feel angry then be angry but don't try to hold your emotions like you usually do because if you do keep it up then another incident like the one at the hospital with Sakura might happen again. As my student I hope you take my advice to heart"

Naruto was in deep thought after hearing the toad sanins words, he has never being selfish in his entire life always caring for his friends not thinking about himself not even once. He thought about all the times Sakura had rejected him from going on a date with him and the punches she has given him, it didn't matter to him at first but on the inside he was really upset always hiding his true emotions over a fake smile. His teacher was telling the truth he has been hiding his emotions all along, without realizing that he has learned to suppress all of his emotions into a powerful barrier ignoring what he truly feels and continue to live his life to the fullest.

Naruto gaze into the distance not looking at any place in particular" I guess you're right perverted hermit, I didn't realize myself that I was holding my emotions so well I mean every time Sakura rejected me and hit me I felt so angry with her but I pretended to be happy like nothing has happen she didn't have to treat me like that instead of saying no, I just don't understand women at all"

Jiraiya chuckle giving him another friendly slap on his back" yes understanding women is one of this world's biggest mysteries, I the toad hermit have learn a lot about them over the years so let me shine some knowledge about them to you. You see Naruto girls at the age of Sakura don't know what they want in a boy and they chose to follow the crowd, so she chose to like Sasuke because of what the people thought about him since he was the last of the Uchiha clan and they praise him as a hero, eventually Sakura along with other girls like him because of his reputation and his mysterious attitude but they didn't like him as a candidate to find true love it's just a silly school girl crush. So this is the truth young girls they don't know what true love is until they find out when it's too late, there with this knowledge I have given you I hope you past it on to the next generation of men so they can understand women better"

Naruto was impressed at the toad sanins words, it really makes sense his eyes widened in realization" no way….perverted hermit are you saying that Sakura doesn't love Sasuke" a hidden spark of hope was reflected in his cerulean eyes.

"Well judging at the way she used to admire him and looked at him…..in my personal opinion yes, what Sakura had for Sasuke was just a crush eventually she didn't realize it that it turn into an empty obsession she's to blind to realize the truth"

The blond nodded (if its truth what the perverted hermit says then I hope Sakura realize the truth soon) "I guess what you say makes sense, everyone in the village respects Sasuke and looked at him like he was all high and mighty so it never surprise me why all the girls in the academy were after him including Sakura" he chuckle at little" after this I think I feel a little better thanks perverted hermit"

The toad sanin sighed" Naruto would it kill you to call me sensei or Jiraiya sensei any of those but not that one"

Naruto gave him his fox grin" nope I think perverted hermit suits you better you really are one"

Jiraiya sweat dropped but he smile (looks like he's getting back to normal but he will need time to heal his mind and his heart) "by the way Naruto, about Sakura I don't think she hates you like you say"

Naruto was shocked at his comment" how can you say that after everything I told her she must hate me with all the anger in the world, of course she hates me a lot…."

"Listen to me Naruto I believe Sakura has realize her mistake at the things she told you at the hospital which lead you to unleash your anger on her, it might take her some time to finally realize that she did the wrong thing in hurting you like she did for all we know she might be regretting what she did to you as we speak"

"So what are you saying? That Sakura is not angry with me for snapping at her the way I did, I find it impossible to believe"

"Believe me then, I think Sakura is hurt because she finally understood that what she said to you was a horrible mistake and it was completely uncalled for. Naruto I know that you are very hurt because of this but I am certain that Sakura is very hurt too just like you"

Naruto was at a loss of words he gaze at the toad sanin with a pure disbelief look in his eyes" I just can't believe it she's hurt too, perverted hermit how….how could you know I really want to believe you and all but I don't know if it's the truth"

Jiraiya stood quiet for a moment, he felt like opening an old wound from a very long time" I know it's true because the same thing happened to me a long time ago"

"What do you mean?" ask the blond in confusion not knowing what he was talking about.

Jiraiya sighed turning his gaze to the trees ahead" a long time ago back when me and Tsunade were jounins, it happened a month after Dan died….." his eyes softened remembering the day.

"Dan….I think I heard that name before Shizune-san told me about him wasn't he granny's boyfriend or something?"

"Yes he was anyway we both went to one of the village taverns to have a couple of drinks of sake, Tsunade had too much to drink and she was obviously drunk I on the other hand wasn't so drunk and I heard her sobbing telling me about her life how sorry she was. The point is that she started saying how much better Dan was compare to me, that he was the perfect man and I was a total loser that wasn't worth any woman's time, and that's when I snapped at her because of the influence of the alcohol in me"

Naruto gasp hearing that but he was more shocked when he notice the look of sadness in his eyes, he could tell that he was really hurt the same way as himself no words escape from his mouth he only waited for his teacher to continued telling the story.

"I was very angry with her I shouted at her and insulted her, I caused a scene at the tavern that the ANBU have to take me away but I will never forget the few words I remember from that day that to this very day I regret saying them to her over and over again"

Naruto watched in shock seeing that a few tears escape from the toad sanins eyes" I told her that she's destined to have all of her loved ones to die because of the Hokage's necklace and she deserves it for all the times she has rejected me and treated me like crap, I told her that I wasn't going to die since I wasn't one of her loved ones with the way she treats me I was such a fool. When the ANBU took me outside of the tavern they were going to take me to an ANBU prison cell for disturbing the peace, all of the sudden Tsunade comes running to me her face full of tears and you will be surprise what she told me"

"What did she told you?" ask the shocked Naruto who was giving all of his attention to the story.

Jiraiya dried the few tears that fall from his eyes" she told me that I was one of her love ones because I was her most precious person in the entire world and she will never forgive herself in something happens to me, after that she throw up and passed out one of the ANBU took her to her home. I knew she was telling the truth I mean drunken people never lies, so you see Naruto even if she was drunk Tsunade realize her mistake and the hurt it caused me I also know my mistake and the hurt it caused to her on that day"

Naruto stood quiet shock at the story he just heard, a few tears fall from his face realizing that his teacher has also felt his pain he wonder if Sakura was feeling the same way" perverted hermit I'm sorry you feel this way because of me you have to remember that horrible day I'm sorry"

"No Naruto don't blame yourself it's not your fault, I haven't forgotten about that day and I will never will, Tsunade on the other hand doesn't remember a thing because she was too drunk on that day to remember anything things weren't so bad I was bailed out from the ANBU prison thanks to Sarutobi sensei though"

"I have no idea that you have experience something so horrible I'm really sorry" Naruto said while looking at the ground.

"Well that was actually the second most horrible thing that has happened to me, the most horrible thing that has happened to me is when I try to peek at Tsunade when she was in the hot baths she beat the living hell out of me I had almost every bone in my body broken and I thought I was going to die. Of course I had to stay in the hospital for three months to recover, that was one hell of an experience I was never going to forget ever"

Naruto gulp in horror thinking about Tsunade beating his teacher like she was murdering him, for a moment he thought if the same thing happen if it was him the one who peek at Sakura when she was at the hot baths. He tremble in fear thinking the horrible punishment the pink haired kunoichi would give him, he try to erase the fearful thought from his system.

Jiraiya finally got up from the rock" well we better get going we have already wasted time let's go Naruto"

He nodded while getting up from the rock and they continued traveling, the toad sanin gaze at him and he could see that he had a small smile on his face it seems he was feeling a little better, but it will take more time for him to be healed from his hurtful experience.

"Naruto one more thing"

"What is it?"

"About Sakura….do you still love her?"

Naruto was surprise he wasn't expecting to hear this; he remained quiet and thought about everything Sakura has done to him. No matter what he do he couldn't get her out of his mind, it was like she had him wrap around her finger he was never good at lying so he will be honest as he has been in his entire life.

He looked back at his teacher with nod" I guess I still do I know it sounds crazy after everything she has done to me even if it's hopeless"

"Now wait a minute I thought it was your way of the ninja to never give up, so why do you sound like you just did?"

"I never give up perverted hermit I only think that Sakura will never like me like that"

"I don't have an answer to that one the only advice I can give you is to give it some time, who knows after five years Sakura might be interested in you like that"

The blond ninja chuckle at his comment" yeah right that will never happen, Sakura will never love me that will be wishful thinking from my part"

"Like I said give it some time because it's just like they say only time will tell"

"That's nice I guess I will give it a try thanks perverted hermit"

"It's sensei or Jiraiya sensei" the toad sanin said with frown.

"Whatever you say perverted hermit" Naruto said with his fox grin.

"Brat" he muttered.

They continued traveling while Naruto was in deep thought (I wonder will I be able to face Sakura ever again?)

Konoha training field

Tsunade and Sakura were walking heading to one of the training fields Shizune and Tonton was also with them, today was Sakura's first day in training with the Hokage and she was going to make sure she did her best to prove herself to the female Hokage to be a worthy candidate as her student. Tsunade gave a quick glance at the pink haired genin and smirk, she could tell she has change so much in the last couple of days her determination to become Naruto's friend once again has transformed her into a new and improved Sakura . She was really impressed when she told her that Sasuke has escape from prison thanks to Kabuto, he was obviously with Orochimaru by now expecting that Sakura will break down and cry her heart out but that's not what happened. When Sakura found out about Sasuke she stood calm and she snorted like she didn't care for the Uchiha anymore, at this Tsunade was proud it seems she has truly change to a better person.

They reached the middle of the training field while Shizune and the pet pig were in a safe distance knowing this training was going to get ugly, Tsunade gaze at the pink haired kunoichi the determination in her jade eyes were was even stronger than the determination Naruto usually shows in his eyes. She couldn't help it she was still upset with Sakura after what she did to the poor blond back at the hospital, as much as she wanted to beat her to death she couldn't she did promise her to train her as her apprentice but she still going to enjoy the training a lot. She couldn't live with herself to kill her, every time she looked at her it reminded her so much of how she used to be when she was Sakura's age, how foolish she was and immature and all the mistakes she made in her life.

Shizune was nervous, she knew Tsunade better than anyone and she could tell that she was still angry with Sakura she was hoping she didn't killed her knowing how dangerous her temper is. The last thing she wanted is for her teacher to become a murder of a twelve year old genin, she watched carefully along with Tonton who was nervous like her.

(Tsunade-sama please be careful go easy on Sakura, don't do anything you might regret)

Tsunade focus the chakra in her hands so she can suppress all of the chakra in her body in order to cut her insane strength in half, this was training after all and she didn't wanted to go overboard with the genin even if the thought of killing her was still in her mind" are you ready Sakura?" she gave a playful smirk.

She nodded nervously trying to remain calm but she couldn't, this training was going to be the hardest thing she has ever faced in her entire life as a ninja. She took a battle stance she couldn't lose, this training was very important to her in order to become strong and regain her friendship with Naruto she wanted to proved to him that she can be a worthy ninja to protect the village like a true ninja of Konoha. Yet here she was about to go one on one with one of the legendary sanins, either she was insane or she has a death wish the only thing she did is to take a kunai from her hostler ready to face the female Hokage.

(I am so screw)inner Sakura said while trembling.

"Here I go Sakura" Tsunade said charging at her with great speed.

Sakura froze to dodge the attack because of the speed but she took a blocking position with her kunai, Tsunade punched the ground destroying it sending Sakura flying to the ground. Sakura got up only to see above the ground launching an attack with her leg, Sakura ran for her life as the blond Hokage used her painful sky leg to create a crater however Sakura was caught by the force and send her back to the ground. Sakura quickly threw a her kunai Tsunade dodge it and she counter throwing a senbon needle hitting her, Sakura gasp as soon as she was hit by the needle she felt her left arm numb and she couldn't move it.

"What's going on? Tsunade-sama, why can't I move my arm?"

"That senbon needle I hit you with had a special poison that paralyses the muscles; you won't be able to move your left arm for a while"

She gasp seeing the disadvantage she had against the slug sanin" what Tsunade-sama you can't expect me to fight you like this I don't stand a chance even more like this"

"This is also part of the training Sakura endurance is one of the main elements to survive in a fight" she took more senbon needles ready to fire them.

Sakura was quick as she took another kunai with her right arm since her left was numb thanks to the poison Tsunade used on her, she quickly block all of the needles with her kunai but she didn't saw the blond woman charging at her with a punch. Tsunade punch the ground causing another crater, the force of the attack send her crashing to the ground she tried getting up but it was useless she was in too much pain. She has only been sparring with her for a couple of minutes and she has already reach her limit, she was truly weak she should at least last a little longer against her but then again she was a sanin and she was only a genin. Sakura was hit by one of Tsunade's punches and she was send flying hitting the ground a few feet away, Shizune gasp along with Tonton she was hoping that she didn't go overboard but looks like she was wrong. Tsunade went to the injure Sakura who could barely get up after receiving that punch, she was bleeding and she had a lot of bruises she could clearly tell that she couldn't continue anymore.

"What's wrong Sakura, are you done?" she asked in concern expecting that she will give up.

To her surprise the pink haired genin was slowly getting feeling the pain of her injuries, she gaze at her new teacher with the same determination reflected in her jade eyes" no….I'm not done yet Tsunade-sama please let's continue…"

"You're kidding, Sakura look at you you're a complete wreck you can't fight anymore your injuries are too severed this training session is over Shizune take her to the hospital"

The raven haired woman nodded as she went to the fallen genin's side" Come on Sakura-san"

"No"

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the pink haired kunoichi who was now back at her feet, she try to stand up so she can continue with the training" I can still fight I won't give up"

"Sakura I won't repeat myself again you can't continue anymore you're in too much pain and your injuries need medical attention the training is over for today Shizune please get her out of here"

"Yes you're right Tsunade-sama I am in pain, but this pain is nothing compare to the pain I inflicted on Naruto all of the rejection I have given him and the times I have hit him I have broken his heart so many times, that pain is worst than this pain I'm feeling right now. I realize now the great pain I have given Naruto in his entire life and I truly regret everything I have done to him, I deserve this pain and more and right now I want to become strong so I can be worthy of the title of a Konoha ninja"

"I want to show Naruto that I can become a strong ninja, I want to redeem myself to him and someday I wish to be his friend once again and his forgiveness. I had no right to hurt him so badly like the way I did he was always being kind to me and he was only trying to be my friend, that's why I want to forge my bonds with him once again so Tsunade-sama I will never give up I want to continue with the training"

Shizune was shock but she felt happy at Sakura's words while Tsunade was smiling at her apprentice (so she has already realize the hurt she has put Naruto through because of her childish attitude, maybe there is some hope for her after all)

"Sakura that was a heartwarming speech but there will be no point to the training if you end up dead in the process we will continue with the training once you're all healed"

"Oh" she said feeling relief" then I guess I can take a little nap" she then fell unconscious on the ground.

Both women went to her side" let's get her to the hospital immediately" Tsunade said while Shizune nodded.

They left the training field while Tsunade smile at Sakura's determination (her first day of training and I'm already proud of her I have a feeling that she will become even better than me)

Forest (somewhere in fire country territory)

Jiraiya and Naruto have finally decided to stay for the rest of the day, they couldn't afford an inn to stay since Jiraiya didn't have any money and Naruto didn't have enough to afford a room much to his annoyance. He wasn't happy he always reserve some money from the share he received after completing a mission, unfortunately eating a lot of bowls of ramen from Ichiraku's can empty his toad wallet in no time without realizing it, so he didn't have a choice but to spend the day sleeping in the great outdoors. Since it was still in the middle of the afternoon Jiraiya decided to begin the big training schedule he has in store for the blond, and what better way to start with a sparring match.

They were a couple of kilometers away from their camp site, both were standing off staring at each other, Jiraiya smirk wanting to see what Naruto true potential is of course he knew he didn't stand a chance against him but it was worth to have a match with the blond ninja. For Naruto this sparring match was very important to him, he has been dying to fight the perverted sanin for a long time now. Having the idea that he was going to hold back he was going to make sure that he fights him everything he has, he took a fighting stance ready to fight one of the legendary sanins Jiraiya the toad sanin.

"Well Naruto I hope you're ready I have to see what you're capable off if I'm going to teach you everything I know" (I have to be careful though if he waste all off his chakra then he might use the Kyuubi's chakra, if that happens things will get complicated)

"You bet I will show what I can do perverted hermit but you have to promise me that you will go all out"

Jiraiya smirk at his comment" fine but don't whine if I beat you badly"

"You're on perverted hermit" he made a cross hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Jiraiya saw ten Naruto clones appeared he smirk this is how he always fought (using the shadow clones jutsu is not a bad move kid, but if you used it too often the enemy will find a way to find your weakness)

The clone charge at him throwing their kunai but he block them all out throwing shuriken, Naruto use shadow clone jutsu again making another ten clones. Jiraiya wasn't intimidated by the sheer numbers, until he saw that ten clones have transform into a giant shuriken the other ten clones took the shuriken and they throw it at him.

Jiraiya smirk at his tactic (not bad kid but not good enough) he made hand seals" EARTH STYLE EARTH WALL JUTSU"

The ground lifted high creating a tall wall, the shuriken hit the earth wall however it wasn't going to stop Naruto. The real Naruto climb the wall with his feet using the his chakra to climb the wall, he was thankful that Kakashi taught him the tree climbing exercise even if that was the only thing the mask jounin taught him, he was also thankful for the closet pervert Ebisu who taught him the water walking exercise. He reached the top shocking the toad sanin a lot not expecting him to come here, he launch a punch but Jiraiya dodge it and with a grin he made hand seals.

"NINJA ART NEEDLE JIZOU"

His long white hair turn into the skin of a porcupine with, Naruto's punch hit the sharp needles and he started screaming pain he was wide open wide open for an attack Jiraiya punch him sending him falling from the earth wall. Jiraiya dispel the earth wall seeing that the blond was still in the ground with a goofy look on his face seeing stars; however Naruto snap back and got up facing the toad sanin.

"Not bad Naruto you're holding up against me well so far"

"He you haven't seen nothing yet perverted hermit" he made a cross shape seal.

"Not this time kid" he quickly formed hand seals" NINJA ART DARK TOAD SWAMP"

Suddenly the whole ground was destroyed and it was replace by a dark water lake, Naruto fell on the water unable to make his shadow clone jutsu he gasp seeing that he was sinking into the water.

"Hey what the… what's going on? I'm using my chakra on my feet to stand on the water and instead I'm sinking why?"

Jiraiya smirk" sorry kid but this isn't ordinary water, this is the dark toad swamp the substance is very sticky completely different from water no matter how much chakra you focus on your feet you won't be able to stand. You see Naruto standing on the dark toad swamp is a lot complicated then standing on water; I have no problem standing because I have mastered the exercise, you are in a big disadvantage here you can't mover properly making you a big target for any incoming attack"

(Damn it) Naruto growl (he's right no matter the amount of chakra I focus on my feet I'm still sinking damn I can't lose)

He was snap from his thinking as he was hit by a couple of shuriken thanks to Jiraiya, he vanished replace by a wooden long.

(A substitution jutsu? He was able to perform one with the dark toad swamp not bad, so where is he?) he finally spotted him a few feet away trying to stand on the dark swamp, he grin (it's hopeless if he can't move freely he can't get close to me, looks like this match is almost over)

(Damn it I have to find a way to get close to him so I can finish this but how... That's it) he made a cross hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

This time he made two clones and they were also sinking into the dark swamp.

(What is he doing? The shadow clones can't stand on the swamp either his only wasting chakra) "Naruto just give up, you can't get close to me without sinking into the swamp this match is over"

The blond ninja gave him his fox grin" I thought you knew me better than that perverted hermit, I never give up I will beat you"

Jiraiya smirk (same as always I have a second Minato)" fine brat but it's not my fault if you get injure"

Suddenly one of the clones started forming a rasengan on the real Naruto's right hand, looks like he was planning to win the match with the A rank jutsu the toad sanin taught him.

(Rasengan eh fine by me) Jiraiya grin as he formed a rasengan on his left hand" that's great Naruto that you formed a rasengan but how are you going to get close to….." he trailed off as his eyes widened at the sight.

The second clone that Naruto created grab his free hand and threw him right at him, the toad sanin was shock (he use one clone to create a rasengan and the other to push him forward, that's how he figure out how to get close to me) he didn't wasted time seeing that Naruto was heading straight at him with rasengan in hand.

It seems the match was going to end with a collision of two powerful jutsus.

"RASENGAN"

"RASENGAN"

BOOM

An explosion occurred at the collision of the two powerful jutsus, Naruto was send flying far away from the toad swamp hitting the ground. Jiraiya sighed as he dispelled the toad swamp and went after his student; he was smiling at the performance of the blond.

(He was able to hold on against me for a while he's strong but he can get even stronger, this sure brings back memories he's just like Minato)

As he reached the fallen body of Naruto he smile again feeling very proud of him, before he went to pick him up he vanished in a cloud of smoke shocking him a lot (what impossible that was a shadow clone, but I beat the real one then he must've switch places with a clone before landing on the ground, then where could he be? No BEHIND ME)

When Jiraiya turned around he saw Naruto forming a hand seal" I win TRANSFORM"

Naruto has transformed into his sexy older naked female version, Jiraiya obvious reaction was falling on his ass with a nose bleed that look like a fountain.

Naruto changed back giving the victory sing" ha I DID IT I WON I BEAT THE PERVERTED HERMIT, I knew I was going to beat you with my sexy jutsu it was my trump card from the very beginning"

Jiraiya was still recuperating from watching the arousing sight of the naked girl Naruto, he was feeling so embarrassed who would've thought that Jiraiya the toad sanin and one of the legendary sanins would be defeated from watching a naked woman. Of all the possibilities this wasn't the defeat he was expecting to happened, then again Naruto is the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha.

(Damn brat how could I lose like this, I will get even with him for this at least I know one thing for sure Minato would've never used the sexy jutsu to beat me I know it very well what would he think of me if he was alive, I know that he will be laughing his ass off)

Konoha hospital

Sakura was in one of the rooms, after four hours of being unconscious she finally woke up feeling very hungry but unfortunately the food of the hospital was horrible and she didn't like it one bit. She was thankful that Ino and Hinata came to visit her since the rest of the rookie were still ignoring her and didn't care if she was injure, she ask them to bring her some food and here she was waiting for them to arrive. She felt terrible that no one else came to visit her, there was nothing she could do she deserve it for treating Naruto badly not to mention slapping him twice follow by a rejection speech for hurting the Uchiha traitor which he has escape and left the village again. She wonder if she could gain their trust once again, she needed to redeem herself to Naruto and everyone else and the only way to do that is to become a strong ninja then maybe someday she can be forgiven for her mistakes.

The door to the room open revealing Ino a paper bag and Hinata with a flower, Sakura smile at her friends but kept her eyes on the paper bag because that's where the delicious aroma of food was coming from.

Ino sweat dropped seeing her best friend drooling like a dog with huge hunger" here forehead I brought you the food, just don't complain I didn't have enough money to buy you a fancy meal"

"Give me give me give me" Sakura said like an eager little kid in Christmas morning.

Ino gave her the paper bag and Sakura rip it open revealing a big bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's, for a moment she stood still staring at the bowl of pork ramen. Her eyes soften a little, just staring at the ramen reminded her of Naruto she remembers the night Sasuke was going to leave the village she was at Ichiraku's with Naruto. She admitted that she had fun with him at the ramen stand; she has enjoyed it secretly not wanting to admit that she had fun eating with the blond. However she was snap from her thought from the sound of her stomach growling in hunger, without thinking twice she grab the chopsticks and started devouring the ramen while Ino and Hinata sweat dropped at the scene.

Hinata put the flower she brought her to the crystal vase next to her bed" here Sakura-san I hope you like it"

Ino shook her head seeing the pink haired genin eating the ramen like there's no tomorrow" forget it Hinata I don't think Sakura can hear you she's only focus on stuffing her face with ramen"

"Oh thanks for the flower Hinata I really appreciate it that you're taking your time to come and visit me since everyone else don't care that I'm here" Sakura said with her mouth full of noodles.

Both kunoichi's sweat dropped" for crying out loud Sakura don't eat with your mouth full" Ino said.

"Oops sorry" she said while some noodles fell from her mouth.

Ino sweat dropped (and she calls me pig, she's the pig no….she's the forehead pig oh that is hilarious I have to write that one down) she was chuckling a little while Hinata looked at her confuse not having a clue what she was thinking about.

Sakura finished the bowl in a matter of seconds, she felt so happy while she accidentally burp causing the kunoichis to sweat dropped at her manners.

(Oh yeah that hit the spot baby damn that ramen tasted so good no wonder Naruto is so addicted to it)

"Want another bowl forehead?" Ino ask with a smirk.

"Oh no thanks I'm full yeah I really needed that, anyway thanks again for the flower Hinata at least someone actually cares for me"

"Don't worry Sakura-san Ino-san also cares for you" the Hyuga heiress said.

"What do you mean Hinata I'm still angry with forehead for what she did to Naruto, I'm just supporting her because she's my best friend that's all"

"And I really appreciate it Ino pig, I knew training with Tsunade-sama wasn't going to be easy just look at me my first day and I almost got killed"

"Tsunade-sama said that all of your injuries have been healed but you will have to stay here for a couple of days before continuing your training with her" Ino said.

"Yeah those are good news I just hope I don't end up in the hospital again every time I trained with Tsunade-sama, if that's true then I'm really going to have a hard time with this training"

"Well I believe you can do it Sakura-san you are strong" Hinata said with a smile.

The pink haired genin smile" thank you Hinata, it's a miracle you don't hate me like everyone else for what I did after all you like Naruto I thought you will hate me the most"

The Hyuga heiress shook her head" no I don't feel angry I can see now that you have regretted everything you have done to Naruto-kun in the past and present, you have realize your mistakes and now you are trying to find to correct them"

"The only way for that to happen is if Naruto forgives you" Ino said.

Sakura sighed" I wonder if he will ever forgive me, if I was Naruto I would've never forgive for everything I have done to him"

"But you're not Sakura-san I think Naruto-kun will forgive you, he's not the kind of person to hold a grudge with anyone especially if it's you he just needs time to think these five years he'll be away from the village is the time he needs to think when he returns he will forgive you" Hinata said.

"I know that you're being positive Hinata but with the way he snapped at her I don't think he will forgive her so easily, I mean you were there when it happened even if you fainted Naruto was really angry and I have never seen him so angry in my entire life" Ino interjected.

"Ino-san aren't you supposed to be Sakura-san's best friend you have to believe that Naruto-kun will forgive her" the Hyuga said in a scold.

"She's right Ino pig you're supposed to be positive with me" Sakura said with a sweat dropped.

"Hey didn't you hear me before I'm still angry with you and I haven't forgiven you for rejecting Naruto"

"I understand Ino" she said while sighing, she started staring at her empty bowl of ramen and smile thinking about the blond ninja" I wonder, Naruto must be screwing up on his training as usual but I know he always works hard I believe he can do it"

Hinata smile at her comment while Ino was shock, she was still not used to hear her best friend supporting Naruto instead of supporting a certain traitor. It was really hard to believe that she has change already from a crazy Sasuke fan girl to a kunoichi who wants to regain the friendship of her blond teammate whom she used to mistreat and reject; now here she was trying to get strong in her training to prove herself to Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun is always training hard to become strong" Hinata said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"And speaking of Naruto's training you must be really going crazy Hinata not seeing Naruto in five years"

Hinata's eyes softened" I guess you're right Ino-san but I know he will be back, besides I'm not going to stand and do nothing while Naruto-kun is training hard I'm also going to train hard and become strong for him"

"Yeah don't forget to ask him on a date when he returns" Ino said with a smirk.

Hearing that Hinata blush bright red while Ino laugh, she gaze back at Sakura but she notice that she had a hurtful expression on her face because of her comment" hey you okay Sakura?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine" Sakura smile while she smirk back at the blushing Hinata" just make sure not to faint when Naruto returns"

Hinata twiddle her fingers a little" I'll try it won't be easy"

One of the nurses enter the room" Sakura-san your mother is here to see you"

"Mom is here okay tell her to come in"

The nurses nodded and left the room, Mrs. Haruno enter smiling at her daughter" oh there's my sweetie I heard what happened to you I came as fast as I could"

"Hello Mrs. Haruno" Ino greeted the older pink haired woman.

"Hello Haruno-san" Hinata said with a bow.

"Oh hello girls glad to see you visiting my daughter"

"Well Sakura I have to go back to the flower shop I'll see you later" Ino said.

"Me too I have a team meeting I don't want to keep Kiba-kun Shino-kun and Kurenai sensei waiting bye Sakura-san" Hinata said.

"Bye guys" Sakura said seeing that the two kunoichis have left the room.

Mrs. Haruno was still smiling at her daughter" look at you I'm very proud of you, who would've thought that my own daughter would be training under the Hokage I know you will become a great medic ninja just like Tsunade-sama"

"Thanks mom, I have realize that being a ninja is a serious job and I have learned that as a ninja of Konoha it's my duty to protect the village and give my life for its safety"

"You have learn so much sweetie I am the proudest mother ever, first you finally reject the demon and now you become Tsunade-sama's apprentice"

Hearing the first part Sakura's jade eyes hardened like stone" what are you talking about?"

"You know sweetie everyone in the village knows it, I'm very proud that you put that demon in his place for hurting the last member of the great Uchiha clan I can't believe the council won't take action and execute him he is nothing but a threat to the village he should be dead since he was born he……"

Sakura has finally had it she knew very well who her mother was talking about, ever since she was little her mother kept telling her to stay away from Naruto that he was nothing but a demon and he was evil, although she doesn't know why they called him demon.

"I wish that demon finally dies" Mrs. Haruno said proudly while her daughter was glaring at her with a pissed off look.

"Mother SHUT UP"

Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter shocked at her sudden outburst" what's wrong sweetie?"

Sakura glared at her" mother if you EVER disrespect Naruto again in my presence I will never forgive you do you hear me"

Mrs. Haruno was upset" you….how can you defend that….that…DEMON"

"He is NOT A DEMON, he has a name its Naruto he is a ninja of Konoha and my teammate and he has proven to be a worthy ninja of this village so I suggest you show some respect for him"

"NEVER" she shouted shocking the pink haired genin" I will never respect him I'd rather die"

Sakura was still shocked" why mother? Why do you hate him so much? What did he ever do to you for you to hate him so much, you have always told me to never get near him, that he was a demon and he was evil but you are so wrong. Over the years that I got to know him better I realize that he was a great person and a friend, I was the fool because I was never worthy to have him as my friend in the first place"

Mrs. Haruno stood quiet not believing what she was hearing from her own daughter, for a moment she wanted to tell her the truth about Naruto who he really was. It was tempting but she couldn't do it, no matter how much she wanted to tell her the truth so her daughter could hate him too she couldn't break the law of the third Hokage.

Instead she crossed her arms in a arrogant matter" I just hate him because I feel like it, I'm not the only one the entire village hates him too"

"I know mother I'm not stupid, I can tell by the looks the villagers used to gave him but you know what ever since Naruto defeated the sand monster at the chunin exams the village has started respecting him and accepting him as one of our own, oh that's right I almost forgot to tell you that sand monster was about to kill me and you will be surprise who was the person that saved me from the monster it was Naruto the demon you despise"

Mrs. Haruno's eyes widened" What….that impossible he saved you….but no it's not true it wasn't him it was Sasuke you told me so…."

"Oh please mother I lied I was in denial to accept the fact that it was really Naruto the one who saved me and I was such a fool to believe that, I hate that Uchiha so much…"

"What you hate Sasuke it can't be why, you told me you loved him" the older Haruno said shock at her daughters comment.

Sakura snorted" oh please mother Sasuke could give shit about me, I hate myself for being too stubborn and not realizing soon that he never care for me in the first place he is nothing to me but a traitor the one person who has truly care for me like a friend and maybe more than one was Naruto and rejected him so badly"

Mrs. Haruno growl in anger" what about him? He has rejected you too I heard about the horrible things he said to you, and yet you defend him like nothing has happened"

"I deserve it mother" Sakura admitted with a hint of guilt" after everything I have done to him, and every single word he said to me was true every single one. I'm going to become in the best medic ninja in the village I will surpass Tsunade-sama, I will also gain Naruto's trust and he will be my friend if it's the last thing I'll do"

Mrs. Haruno was shock" so that's it, you're doing all of this because of HIM"

"Yes mother I am, I want his acknowledgement to see me as a strong ninja and his friendship and maybe….just maybe……" she whisper something but her mother couldn't hear it.

"I can't believe you're doing this because of him he is not worthy Sakura"

"He IS worthy mother and much more I have finally realize that a little too late and now I'm paying the price with guilt and loneliness" a few tears escape from her eyes.

"Sakura I…."

"Please mother leave I need rest"

The older Haruno nodded and left the room she was still upset (Sakura if you knew the truth that demon is the reason why you're father is dead)

Sakura sighed as she lay on the hospital bed; she was feeling upset for her mother to feel so much hatred towards the blond ninja along with the village. Now she has been wondering why the villagers hated Naruto so much, she was really happy that a lot of the villagers are starting to like him and respect him. But why did they hated him in the first place, she knew he used to be the village prankster but his pranks weren't something that would make someone hate him to death. She calm herself as she relax on the bed, trying to think about it was really frustrating her she push those thoughts aside and close her eyes trying to get some sleep.

Naruto was in a dark room, everywhere he look there was nothing but darkness until he saw a familiar figure in the distance. His eyes widened seeing Sakura on her knees, he felt his heart shatter when he heard that she was sobbing loudly he slowly walk towards her feeling scare. Was she crying because he ended up injuring Sasuke to bring him back to the village, if that's the case then he will have to keep his distance Sakura may want to yell at him and she will probably slap him again.

"Naruto" Sakura said between sobs" why….why do you hate me I thought you were my friend" she finally lifted her face to him making the blond gasp in shock.

Sakura was crying tears of blood" why do you hate me Naruto….I didn't meant to yell at you for hurting Sasuke so please help me…………."

Naruto stood still too shock to say a word, he was too shock about her blood tears it was impossible for a human to cry blood" Sakura I….."

"I see…..you hate me I can't blame you for hating me so much I understand….then I will disappear forever Naruto"

Naruto gasp seeing that Sakura took a kunai pointing it to the location of her heart, he felt his heart reaching his throat in pure fear" Sakura what are you going to do?"

"Since you hate me Naruto I will make you happy by disappearing from your life forever…..goodbye Naruto…." She lifted the kunai ready to pierce her heart.

Naruto ran to her scare for the well being of the pink haired genin" NO SAKURA STOP"

But it was too late Sakura stab her heart with the kunai falling to the ground dead.

"SAKURA" shouted Naruto with tears falling from his eyes.

He went to her body seeing the pool of blood surrounding her body, he gently pick her body crying before he finally broke down.

""

Naruto woke up from with a startle his heart beating rapidly along with his breathing, his face full of sweat he finally realized that it was just a horrible nightmare. He was back at the camp fire with Jiraiya snoring a few feet away from him, he sighed in relief the nightmare felt so real and he didn't wanted to come true. But what if it was a sign that this could really happen to Sakura because he eventually thought that he hated her, after the things he said to her back at the hospital anyone will believe that he hated the pink haired genin. Silent tears fell from his eyes thinking about her, if she kills herself because she believes he hates her and kill herself he will never forgive himself.

(I don't hate her….but Sakura believes I do what am I going to do I can't turn back time and change what happened at the hospital, yet I can't face Sakura I'm not ready to face her yet and even if that's the case I don't want her to try and end her life because she thinks I hate her damn it why does this have to be so complicated?)

Suddenly he heard an evil chuckle in his mind, he recognize that chuckle and voice very well it was the demon sealed in him the voice of the Kyuubi.

(You truly are pathetic kid)

(Go away fox I don't want to listen to you)

(Why are you so depressed? Is it because of her, that pink hair bitch deserved it)

(SHUT UP, I won't let you insult her in my presence)

(It's the truth kid, what you told her was the truth everything you told her was true and she deserves it for all the hell she has given you she is not worthy, she is the most pathetic human I have ever met)

Naruto growl (I'm warning you fox stop insulting Sakura)

(After everything she has done to you, yet you still defend her you are pathetic just like her even for me a demon knows that you have been too kind to a human like her who didn't deserve or was never worthy of your kindness she hasn't even said thank you to you for saving her life from being killed by Shukaku's vessel or when you saved her from drowning)

Naruto stood quiet for a moment knowing that the words of the fox demon were true, while the Kyuubi was very amuse he wanted to continue to push his buttons.

(What about when you brought her the Uchiha back to the village, did she said thank you to you NO she slap you TWICE and called you a dead last and that you were inferior to the Uchiha, just face it kid she hates you a lot you could be the last man in the world and she will still hate you)

(SHUT UP NOW, I don't want to hear you anymore)

(I can help you how about killing her that will fix your problems hehehe….)

(LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE)

He finally broke the mind link with the demon fox, the last thing he heard was the Kyuubi's evil laughter he got up from the camp fire and walk out to get some fresh air. He reach a small clearing in a grassy field, he gaze at the night sky it was filled with stars just looking at it reminded him when he used to look at them when he was in Konoha. He saw the full moon it was big and beautiful, looking at it made him felt relax at least he felt more calm curing his anger and frustration caused by the Kyuubi's cold words. He gazed at the pale moon; only one person came to his mind just by looking at the moon.

(Sakura)

Only thinking about the pink haired kunoichi he really missed her, even if he couldn't forget her harsh words from back at the hospital.

(I don't want to listen to you I ask you to do one simple thing and you screwed it up, can't you do anything right you really are a dead last no matter what you do Sasuke-kun will always be better than you he's superior and you're inferior he will always be above you)

A couple of tears escape from his eyes as he put his left hand where his heart is, feeling the painful blow of her words.

(Next time I won't ask for any favors from you Naruto because you will always screw up, some friend you turn out to be)

He let his tears fall while gazing at the full moon, trying to ease his pain.

Konoha hospital

Sakura has woken with a startle while her whole face was full of tears, she couldn't sleep she just had another dream about Naruto and it was really horrible. She dreamed that he was on his knees crying in tears of blood repeating that why she hated him over and over again, the mere sight broke her heart while feeling so much pain for the blond. The nightmare became worst when Naruto picked a kunai and stabbed his heart, he told her that his life had no meaning if she wasn't his friend there was no point in becoming Hokage if he didn't had her friendship. She ran to him quickly but it was too late, he was dead his body cover by a pool of his own blood.

She dried her tears while gazing at the window seeing the full moon shining bright, ore tears fall from her jade eyes remembering Naruto's cold words from the hospital.

(I am so sick of your screw Konoha as long as I have Sasuke attitude you are weak useless nothing but a burden to the team, the real dead last is YOU everyone on the team knows it even Kakashi sensei knows it, everyone in this rooms knows very well that the real reason you became a ninja is so you could be with your precious Sasuke-kun not so you could serve your village like a proud ninja of Konoha)

She closed her eyes as more tears fell and she open them again looking at the big moon.

(You will never become a strong ninja because the only thing you care about in this village is HIM)

(You could give shit about me let's face the facts here, Sasuke could be right here and I could lying next to you dying and you would just let me to die)

(I really like you Sakura I would do anything for you I would sold my soul just to see you smile I didn't care if you will never like me back, the only thing that matters to me more than my dream of becoming Hokage if your happiness)

(I finally realize that you're not worthy of my attention)

(Haruno Sakura I HATE YOU)

(Naruto) she thought while more tears escape from her jade eyes (how foolish and pathetic I was with you I don't deserve your forgiveness but at least I can do is try for you I must) she gaze at the full moon with a sad smile thinking about him.

(He must really hate me)

(She must really hate me) thought Naruto while gazing at the moon his face full of tears (I don't deserve your forgiveness Sakura I understand if you don't want to see me or hear from me ever again)

With one final gaze at the full moon Naruto finally left heading back to the camp fire while Sakura went back to sleep trying to get some rest hoping that this time she didn't dreamed another nightmare about the blond.

Both of them are hurt, their hearts broken into pieces for their sudden outburst of anger and frustration to one another without doing it on purpose. The only question they could ask themselves is will they be able to form their bond of friendship once again?

To be continued

This chapter was a bit sad, but I wanted to focus on Naruto and Sakura's feelings about what happened at the hospital. I also believe that Jiraiya and Tsunade were exactly like Naruto and Sakura when they were genins they had the same kind of relationship, that's why I wanted to make the part where Jiraiya tells Naruto about the incident he had with Tsunade at the bar. Please read and review, also don't forget to vote for the pairings poll farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Revelation and bad meditating exercise


	4. Revelation and bad meditating exercise

Chapter 4 Revelation and bad meditating exercise

Disclaimer: I guess I don't own Naruto because I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

Authors Notes: hey thanks to everyone for all of your reviews let's see how many…HOLY CRAP one hundred twenty eight reviews, I guess this story has become popular. They are still people who still can't believe that this is a Naru/Saku story well it is, also they are people that are telling me that Sakura doesn't deserve Naruto because what she did to him stop complaining about that people. I admit to say what Sakura did to Naruto was unforgivable but believe me Sakura will sweat and bleed to try to get Naruto's friendship once again. Another thing is that Sakura will suffer a lot because of the great guilt she feels, oh yes she will suffer as much as Naruto did no I don't enjoy putting Sakura through so much hell but she had it coming for treating him like crap. In the end all the pain she will go through will be worthy, remember that we all make mistakes and we always hurt the ones we love.

But enough of that its time to see the results for the pairings so far here it is

Naru/Saku- 32

Naru/Saku/Ino- 12

Naru/Saku/Ino/Hina- 32

There you have it people, keep voting because this will be your last chance to vote next chapter I'm closing the poll thank you now on with the chapter.

(Time skip: three months later somewhere in lighting country territory)

Naruto and Jiraiya were traveling the high road of the lighting country, the lighting country was well known for having lots of mountains meaning that that the traveling includes climbing peaks. Naruto and Jiraiya have been traveling nonstop along with climbing a few peaks, Naruto was exhausted but he knew this was part of the training he couldn't let this get to him. Over the past months the training with the toad sanin was no walk in the park, he was still being beaten badly when they were in one of their sparing matches but slowly he was progressing in the training. He found out that his element affinity is wind making him suitable to perform wind element jutsus, Jiraiya has been putting him in molding chakra exercises a lot in a point that will completely annoy him till no end. Another thing that annoyed him was the fact that they were sleeping too often in the outdoors, he missed sleeping in a bed from an inn now and then and it was for the same reason as always Jiraiya didn't had any money because he was always wasting it on women and sake.

They were lucky enough to fight against a couple of weak missing nins earning some money for their capture at least they were worth for something, they manage to stay in a few inns but the money was spend rather quickly thanks to the toad sanin for wasting it on women and sake. Needless to say that Naruto was satisfied with how the training was going, he was expecting that Jiraiya will be wasting his time trying to do his so called research but he was wrong, the toad sanin was focusing on his training more than his peeping research which shocked the blond a lot. Now he was struggling in walking a long hill with the sanin, now he knew why he chose to travel to the lighting country walking hills up and down was a good resource for exercise it was all part of the training so he didn't complained. Over the months he decided to only focus on his training and not to think about how much he missed Konoha, his friends from the rookie he really missed them except for a certain pink haired genin.

He didn't wanted to think of her, as far as he was concerned he wanted to forget the fact that he knows a kunoichi by the name of Haruno Sakura, right now the only thing that matters to him is getting strong and continued to fight for his lifelong dream. Even he really wanted to forget her he couldn't, he admitted that he missed her too even after everything she has done to him he still cared for him. He erased those thoughts and focus on walking the hill, his training was more important than thinking about the past with the pink haired kunoichi.

Jiraiya took a glance at his blond student and smile; he has been slowly progressing in the training even if he was still a long way to go, he could that little by little he was getting stronger. Another thing he was glad about is the fact that he was acting like his normal self again which was good, of course thing weren't so good with him. During the three months they have been traveling Naruto enter into a depressed state whenever the name of Sakura was mentioned to him, he couldn't blame him he was still hurt for what happened back at Konoha hospital hopefully the training will help him forget the heartbreaking incident. He did make one important mental note, to never mention Sakura's name again or his student will go to his depressed mode.

He sighed happily as he continued to walk the hill with Naruto, it's been a while since he has come to the lighting country they were almost to their destination for their next training exercise. After ten minutes they have finally walked all the way to the top of the hill, they were now in a small valley there was a large waterfall a small forest and another waterfall a few kilometers from their current location. He smiled gazing in the distance at the direction where the other water fall was, he smile while having a perverted dream.

(This place sure brings back memories I'm sure that women still come to the other waterfall to bathe, yes research material) he cleared his throat" all right Naruto drop your bags we have finally arrived take a short rest"

Naruto sighed in relief as he put down his back pack and lie down on the ground feeling tire from all of the nonstop walking, he panted" about time pervy hermit we've been traveling for days without taking a rest or staying the night on a inn"

A vein pop on the toad's sanins forehead" what do you call me Naruto?"

"I called you pervy hermit I figure that calling you perverted hermit is too long to say, so I decided to called you from now on pervy hermit or pervy sage whichever you prefer"

Jiraiya sweat dropped" I would like if you call me sensei or Jiraiya sensei anything BUT those two"

"Nah those two suits you fine, if you don't want to chose I will chose it for you pervy hermit" he made his fox grin while the toad sanin was sweat dropping at his comment.

"Impudent brat is that any way to treat your teacher the man who's going to make you strong?"

"Hey it's not my fault that you're a pervert, if you stop being one then I will properly call you sensei"

"Heh, fat chance brat that's not going to happen I am a super pervert" he said proudly.

"Fine then I will keep on calling you pervy hermit" he crossed his arms.

(Sometimes he can be quite a smart ass)

"So pervy hermit what's going to be today? Are you going to teach me a new powerful jutsu more powerful than rasengan or are we going to have another sparring match because this time I'm ready I will beat you without using the sexy jutsu"

"Well since you're usual cherry mood I will tell you, today were going to have a chakra control exercise"

"WHAT NOT THAT AGAIN" Naruto feel down anime style and immediately got back up" oh come on pervy hermit we've been doing a lot of those exercises lately I am so sick of it"

The toad sanin sighed" Naruto you very well know that you're chakra control is terrible and it's important that you practice the chakra control exercise known as meditating more frequently than other ninjas"

The blond sighed" great and I got my hopes up that you were going to teach me a powerful jutsu"

"And how can I teach you a new jutsu when you don't have the proper chakra control to perform that jutsu, patience is one of the keys to success and you have to learn to have it"

Naruto finally gave up he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one" fine let's get this over with" he went to the ground and crossed his legs ready to start with the meditation.

"Hold it Naruto, today were going to have a new type of meditating one that you will find it quite challenging"

That got the blond ninjas attention" what do you mean a new type of meditating?"

"There is a reason why I chose this location to have the exercise Naruto" (aside from watching the girls bathe in the other waterfall) "this is the place where I used to meditate, the waterfall is a key element to the meditating exercise you're going to be doing….Naruto you'll be meditating under the waterfall"

Naruto sweat dropped" that's it meditating under a waterfall and you said it was going to challenging yeah right, I'll have this exercise mastered in no time"

Jiraiya smirk" all right if you say so now let me show you how are you going to be standing in the waterfall" he bit his thumb making some blood appear and form some hand seals" SUMMONING JUTSU"

POOF

When the smoke cleared a green medium size toad appeared" all right Naruto my friend here will take you to the waterfall and you'll meditate on top of his head while the water will hit your body, are you ready?"

"Piece of cake pervy hermit this will be too easy" he removed his orange jumpsuits and the rest of his clothes leaving him in his green boxers, while Jiraiya was smirking.

(We'll see about that you're going to find out that is not as easy as you think)

Naruto got on top of the head of the toad, the toad swam all the way to the waterfall and even before he got in his meditating position the water hit his body and his reaction was unexpected.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT'S FREAKING " he fell from the toad and hit the lake" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ITS DAMN IT"

The toad caught him and brought him back to Jiraiya" it's not going to be so easy Naruto, I guess I forgot to tell you that the water temperature in these parts is a little low"

Naruto was shivering from being in the cold water" only a little, ARE YOU CRAZY you want me to meditate while my body is being hit by COLD water that's….that's impossible"

"Believe it or not but the cold water will help you concentrate in focusing your chakra, I know it's cold but once you get used to it you'll be fine"

"Look pervy hermit that water is cold ICE COLD, the second the water hits my body it feels horrible like my whole body is being hit by a dozen needles it's impossible to meditate while having so much cold water hitting your body"

The toad sanin sighed" fine Naruto I will show you so you get the idea all right" he but his thumb making hand seals with his blood" SUMMONING JUTSU"

POOF

Another toad appeared in the same size as the green one but it was colored bright yellow, Jiraiya took off his coal and fish net until he was shirtless he got on top of the head of the toad" now watch closely"

Naruto watched as the toad headed to the waterfall and his mouth was wide open at the sight before him, Jiraiya was meditating and the cold water was hitting his body but he was acting normal like it was nothing. Jiraiya stood meditating in the cold water for ten minutes and Naruto couldn't still believe what he was seeing, the toad brought him back while the blond was still shocked at what he just saw.

"You see that's how you do it"

"H….how do you do it you were just standing there with the cold water hitting you and you didn't even reacted"

"It takes practice but my advice is to ignore the cold and just focus on the meditation"

"Ignore the cold are you kidding that water is freaking cold, how do you expect me to meditate without feeling the cold water it's not just possible"

"Whoa hold it I didn't said anything about not feeling the cold of course you will feel the cold water, but believe it or not the cold water helps you focus on the meditation and the more relax you are the more chakra you can gather and control this is the best exercise for chakra control"

"Damn I can't believe I have to do this exercise I preferred anything but this" he sighed.

"Stop whining you need this a lot Naruto, on the other hand if you have perfect chakra control like your teammate Sakura there was no need for you to do this exercise at all and……oh crap Naruto"

He sweat dropped realizing that he just said the forbidden word, mentioning the pink haired kunoichi's name Naruto went to his depressed mode sulking in a corner. He saw a dark cloud getting near him and started raining on him, although he was back to normal he still couldn't forget what happened at Konoha hospital.

(I really have to be careful not to mentioned Sakura's name anymore, her name is taboo for Naruto) he sighed" that's enough Naruto let's continue with the exercise, do it again and this time I will be with you"

The rain cloud vanish while the blond got back up and nodded, he was finally out of his depressed mode" right I'm ready" he climb up to the green toads head.

Jiraiya and his toad went back to the waterfall going to his meditate position, Naruto followed on his toad he touch the cold water of the waterfall" AH GOD DAMN IT THAT'S COLD………." he felt from the toad hitting the water of the lake and left running like crazy" AH IT'S TOO COOOLLLLLLDDDDDDD…"

The toad sanin sweat dropped while sighing (this is going to be a LONG day)

Konoha library (fire country territory)

Sakura was picking a couple of books about medicine; this was part of her training with Tsunade she has asked her to pick all kinds of books about the human body and medicine. She needed to read them all carefully and studied them; this was another step she needed to take to become a good medic ninja. During the past three months Sakura has been progressing slowly in her training, she still couldn't pass the physical training against the slug sanin earning her a couple of trips back to the hospital. Tsunade decided to give her other training exercises like medical ninjutsu training thanks to her perfect chakra control she has passed that part with flying colors. She has healed all of the animals Tsunade has given her she was very impressed with her talent thinking that she was a second Shizune, going to the library was another exercise to feed her knowledge about medicine. Another exercise she was now working part time at the hospital working as Tsunade's personal assistant, so her schedule is very busy not giving her enough time to rest but she didn't care.

Tsunade has been very strict with her during training but she didn't care, she knew this training wasn't easy since her first day of training but this was necessary for her to become a great medical ninja. She has been focused so much in her training that she has closed herself from the rest of the village, it didn't worry her at all after all her friends in the rookie nine were still ignoring her the only genins who were talking to her were Ino and Hinata which she rarely spend some time with them because of her busy schedule. Today was going to be another busy day for her, after having another session in reading medical books she was going to work at the hospital. She didn't care how tire she will get from the intense training, as long as she becomes the best medic in the village it will be all worthy and also as long as Naruto forgives her and let her be his friend once again.

One thing that has bothered her during these past months is her relationship with her mother, ever since she told her that she wanted to become a strong ninja so that Naruto acknowledge her she has been constantly ignoring her. Her mother was not happy that she was focusing her training just to regain her friendship with the blond, at first she was happy that she was training under the Hokage but now that she knew the real reason behind her determination to the training she was rather upset with her. Sakura expected that her mother would be proud of her and understand what she's going through but apparently that was not happening, instead of praising her because she was taking her training to become a great medic ninja seriously she was upset because she wanted to be friends once again with the so called demon brat. Another thing that was bothering her for a while now is why did her mother hated Naruto, not just her but the whole village used to hate him with so much hatred maybe she will ask Tsunade about it later if she knows something.

Once she was done with picking her books she got seated in one of the tables, she opened the first book about the human body and started reading trying to get all the information she's reading to her brain. While reading someone was watching her and went to her, Sakura paused on her reading noticing that there was someone next to her. She looked up to see Kiba who was holding a couple of books, he smile at her and she was confuse since Kiba was one of the few people who has been ignoring her and hate her.

"Hey Sakura how are you doing?"

"Um….I'm fine Kiba I'm busy with reading some of the books that Tsunade-sama has told me to picked" she was rather surprise to see the Inuzuka actually talking to her.

"I can see that I'm also picking a few books, they are for my sister about medicine for dogs"

"Oh that's right Hana-san is a veterinarian I'm glad you're doing her the favor, where's Akamaru?"

"He's outside no pets allowed in the library"

"Oh that's right I forgot about that" she blushed from embarrassment remembering the rule.

"So what are those books about?" he asked interested while checking some of the books.

"Oh you know medicine the human body I am training under Tsunade-sama to become a medic ninja"

"That's good I just hope you can find a book about friends" he gave a slight smirk.

"Excuse me, what do you mean by that?" she ask highly suspicious not liking what he was talking about.

"I'm just saying to find a book about friends so you can learn how to treat them right compare to the way you treat Naruto" he smirk again seeing her reaction.

Sakura's eyes hardened while clenching her fists, now she knew why Kiba was bothering himself to talk to her she calm herself not wanting to make a scene in the library" Kiba if you came to me to mock me I suggest you leave, I have a busy schedule and I can't waste time"

The Inuzuka didn't seemed intimidate by the hard look she was giving him and decided to continue his little game" I guess if I don't do what you say you might slap me and reject me with your cold words isn't that right"

"I'm warning you Inuzuka leave right now" she glared at him with look that will kill anyone.

Kiba continued to ignore her demands" you know what I'm actually glad that Naruto finally stood up to you, you have always treated him like crap and he has been nothing but a good friend to you and you always repaid him by hitting him. But he's no longer your punching bag he's a free man, to think he really like you just what the hell did he ever saw in you anyway"

That was the last draw Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she finally snap as she grabbed the Inuzuka by his collar lifting him up three feet above her scaring the crap out of him not giving him time to react at all. She glare at him while gritting her teeth, Kiba knew he has overdid it and gulp now he was going to be in so much trouble for making the pink haired genin angry. He could feel the way she was grabbing him, he felt her grip and it was really strong it sees she was starting to develop some of Tsunade's super strength.

"Um…Sakura…I was just kidding don't take it too personal" he said scare out of his mind.

Sakura tightened her grip on him" listen mutt if you EVER mock me again I won't slap you I will punch you and believe me my punches are very painful ask Naruto he knows, you have every right to ignore me and insult me but this is nothing compare the pain I'm feeling right now. I don't care what you and everyone else thinks of me I have training to do and a mission to fulfill, so if you want to talk to me let it be a nice topic you don't have to remind me of my stupid mistake for being such an immature bitch are we clear?"

Kiba nodded his head quickly while Sakura let him go" now leave and don't bother me again"

He picked up his books that he dropped when Sakura lifted him up and left without thinking it twice, Sakura got seated again while a few tears fell from her face she dry them not wanting to cry anymore. No matter what she do she will always be very emotional, a cry baby that's what they called her when she was little along with forehead and billboard brow.

(Damn mutt he didn't have to say those things about me getting a book about friends' argh…)

She sighed as she continued to read, suddenly Kiba's words have affected her again and she started thinking the times she has mistreated Naruto all the punches all the times she called him annoying it all lead to the incident at the hospital where she hurt him for the last time causing Naruto to snap at her. All of his words from the hospital came back to haunt her, she was reliving that painful memory once again. Some tears fell from her face again but she quickly dried them off, she focus back to her book while thinking about the blond ninja.

Valley (lighting country territory)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COLD COOOOLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDD…"

Once again Naruto has fallen to the lake due to the coldness of the water; he couldn't stay still while the waterfall hits his body, he has tried over twenty times and he still couldn't do the meditating exercise. In his opinion meditating under a cold waterfall was a crazy idea, it was impossible to stay still concentrating on meditation while your body was constantly being hit by cold water probably reaching cero. But he knew it was possible to do after all he saw Jiraiya doing it without yelling how cold the water is, this was another challenge given to him and he needed to master this exercise no matter what. He wanted to ask the toad sanin more tips about the exercise but he has left and he hasn't returned for hours, whish lead him to believe that he was somewhere off doing his research.

He left the lake while the toad that Jiraiya left him was enjoying the nice cold water, he sighed (where the heck is that pervy hermit I need his advice to do this exercise and he ran's off to peep damn pervert)

He left the region heading into the forest if he could find his teacher, while walking he heard splashing noises coming from ahead they heard like they were women. And he knew why they were a couple of women bathing in another lake with a waterfall, they were all wearing bathing suits and some of them had a nice chest which caught his attention a lot. He sweat dropped when he saw Jiraiya seated in a tree branch using his telescope to get a good view of the nice ladies breasts, he giggle while having a small nose bleed grinning like the super pervert he is. Naruto sweat dropped again why he wasn't surprise that his super perverted teacher was doing his usual research of peeping, he cleared his throat not getting the toad sanins attention but he wasn't going to talk to him in a soft tone.

"HEY PERVY HERMIT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PEEPPING AT THE WOMEN"

Jiraiya fell from the tree while the women that were bathing ran screaming saying pervert, he got up while watching them leave" NOOOOOOOOOO come back ladies please I'm not done yet" he growl glaring at his student" you brat look what you did I was having so much fun and I haven't started writing my research material"

"Aren't you forgetting why we are in this journey in the first place? It's because of my training not so you could peep"

"You imprudent brat you know I wasn't doing my research all this time, I went to a town a couple of miles away from here and I bought some food though you might be hungry but with the little respect you have for me I don't think I might give this delicious bowls of ramen for you" he took a couple of paper bags.

Naruto's nose went wide as he caught the delicious aroma of ramen coming from the paper bags; his stomach started growling, it seems that he was so focused in doing the meditating exercise that he forgot that he was very hungry.

Jiraiya grin" you were so mean to scare the girls away now I don't think I will give you the ramen, oh we more for me"

"Wait pervy hermit…" Naruto said while stomach gave another loud growl" come on I'm hungry the meditating exercise has really taken a lot of me I need the energy"

The toad sanin gave a thoughtful look while touching his chin" hmm…I don't know it's not nice to call me pervy hermit, maybe if you call me sensei then maybe I will reconsider my decision"

Naruto was going to swallow his pride on this one he was really hungry" fine….sensei"

Jiraiya smile feeling proud with himself" yeah that's more like it now come on let's get back so you can eat"

They return to the waterfall where Naruto's toad was still swimming in the lake, Jiraiya gave him a bowl of ramen to Naruto and he almost devoured his hand in the process from all of the hunger. He picked up the chopsticks and started eating the ramen like there was no tomorrow, in just one minute he ate the first bowl he took the second bowl and ate it in a minute too. Jiraiya sweat dropped at the sight, Naruto has eaten five bowls in less than five minutes it's a good thing that he saved some money to buy his own bowl of ramen. After Naruto finished massacring the bowls of ramen he gave one loud burp while Jiraiya sweat dropped at his manners, he felt so happy now that his stomach is full and his hunger satisfied.

"Oh yeah that hit the spot thanks pervy hermit"

A vein pop on the toad sanins forehead while Naruto smirk" hey what did I told you is sensei"

"It's the truth you are a pervy hermit"

"Brat see if I will buy you ramen next time, oh yeah that reminds me I also bout you something else besides the ramen when I was at the town here" he gave him a book.

"Hey this better not be one of your perverted books because if it is I am not interested" he crossed his arms in annoyance.

He sweat dropped at his comment" no it's a journal I decided that you should have one so you can start writing while were traveling"

"What do I need a journal for?" he asked not having a clue why needs one.

"Naruto a journal is like your best friend you can tell all sorts of things like your biggest secrets to writing everything that has happened to you during the day, you see a lot of women have their own journals just like there us men"

"I don't get it what's the big deal of having to write everything about my life in a book"

"You might be asking that now but I assure you, you are going to like it as we travel on our journey trust me kid"

Naruto sighed" fine I'll guess I can give it a try thanks pervy hermit, so do you have a journal too?"

The toad sanin chuckle at his comment" yeah you could say that I do kind of have my own personal journal" he gave a perverted grin.

The blond sweat dropped (I don't even want to know what does he writes in his journal it must be something perverted)

"Anyway pervy hermit how about we continue with the exercise, I need more advice to do this the water is too freaking cold"

"You're still having trouble I see I can give you more advice but you should wait at least an hour after you ate it's not healthy if you do get in the water again"

"Then you can give me the advice now while I wait the hour" he got seated on the ground waiting to hear him out.

Jiraiya chuckle (always focusing on the training no matter what, I wonder after the training if he will become stronger than Minato)" all right I will tell you everything about mastering this exercise"

Konoha hospital (fire country territory)

Sakura was helping Tsunade bandaging a patient who just been out of surgery, thanks to Tsunade the operation was a success and although she was just her assistant she was needed to attempt the operation. She almost fainted seeing the operation it wasn't a pretty sight, there was so much blood she felt sick to her stomach. Somehow she manage to hold on she needed to be strong since she was training to become a medic ninja, Tsunade told her that a medic ninja must never lose panic although she saw her that during the whole operation she was afraid because of the sight of blood. She remembered that Shizune told her that Tsunade was afraid of blood; it was a little ironic when she thought about it, an excellent medic ninja like Tsunade to be afraid of blood. But she knew it was because of her past when losing her little brother and her boyfriend according to what Shizune told her, now she was walking the halls with the slug sanin finishing the operation.

She didn't felt comfortable being in the hospital, after all this is the same place where she rejected Naruto and he rejected her even worst. She didn't hate him for what he did, she knew it well she deserve to be called all those things the blond told her and they were all true. In truth she was amaze at how Naruto was able to stand her verbal insults and her punches on him for so long, any other person would've snapped at her and put her in her place the first time but not Naruto but even someone as kind and as selfless as him has a limit. She erased those thoughts from her head, thinking about that painful memory will only make feel depressed she followed Tsunade until reaching the reception desk of the building.

"Well that will be all for today Sakura you did an very good job I am impressed"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" she bowed while smiling it really made her happy to receive a compliment from her teacher.

"I'm going back to the office I must have a lot of damn paperwork to fill" she went to one of archives and pulled a lot of folders putting them on the desk" Sakura I need you to archive all of these medical files in alphabetical order, this is an easy job you can do this with no problem"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

She watched her as she closed the archive, she was about leave the desk" um….Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes" she answered looking back at her student.

The pink haired genin stood quiet but she needed to ask her, it has been bothering for such a long time and she wanted to know once and for all, she knew that the Hokage can answer her question" well there is something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, it's about Naruto"

"What about him?" Tsunade needed to be careful not to say anything that mind remind her student of the incident in the hospital or she will have another depressed moment.

"I want to know why the village hate Naruto" she saw that the female Hokage's expression change to a serious one" I have seen it long ago before we graduating from the academy and it makes me wonder why do they hate him so much, I have always notice the looks the villagers used to give him but why I know that he was always pulling of pranks but it shouldn't be to the extend for them to hate him like they would want to kill him"

Tsunade stood quiet thinking whether to tell her the truth about the blond ninja or not, instead she open another archive taking a couple of medical files putting them on the desk next to the one she placed before" these medical files are also out of alphabetical order" she left the desk.

"Wait Tsunade-sama please, if you know why then please tell me I….I must know…"

Tsunade stopped walking without facing her" I think you might find the answer closer than you think" she continued walking until she was out of sight.

Sakura sighed (what's the big secret I really want to know why Naruto was hated so much, what did she meant that I might find the answer closer than I think? I swear Tsunade-sama can sometimes be so cryptic)

She started putting the files in alphabetical order, one after one she order them she keep doing the same thing for the next ten minutes. She finally reached a couple of files and put them in the archive where their last names started with the letter U, that's when she realize that the files were in perfect order there was no need to get them from the archive. Sakura decided to ignore it and continued to putting the files, when she reached the last file she gasped reading that the folder had Naruto's name.

(This is Naruto's medical file, all of his medical records are stored here wait a minute did Tsunade-sama knew about this maybe this is what she meant about finding the answer closer than I think yeah this must be it I might find something why Naruto is hated by the village here)

She open the folder and gasp at the first page, reading all of his past treatments she almost fainted they were records that he had a broken arm a few broken ribs a few concoctions and so and on. She was horrified reading the medical reports, from having all of these conditions anyone would've died but not Naruto why. As she continued reading the file she was shocked reading that all of his wounds have healed rather quickly, she didn't know how until she turn the other page colored red that read in capital letters TOP SECRET CLASSIFIED. Curiosity got the better of her and she open the page, she was about to read the classified section of his medical file.

Her eyes widened in shock reading the information revealing the source to Naruto's quick healing, Naruto had the nine tail demon fox Kyuubi according to the information she was reading the Kyuubi's chakra has the ability to heal any wounds rapidly explaining a lot why Naruto was able to heal quickly. How could this be possible she was told that the demon fox was killed by the fourth, so how could Naruto have the demon fox in him? She knew there was only one person who could give her the answer, the one person who gave her the clue to finding the truth about the blond. She left the reception desk leaving the hospital, she walk the streets heading to the Hokage tower.

Hokage tower

Tsunade sighed filling another amount of paperwork it seems that the hellish was never going to end, looks like it was just another day at the office. She started thinking about Sakura knowing how smart she is she was going to look into Naruto's medical file, it wouldn't be long before she comes here looking for answers to her. Suddenly a small toad carrying a cylinder tube came from the window, she smile recognizing one of Jiraiya's messenger toads she opened the cylinder taking the message and began to read it.

Tsunade

Sorry for not sending you the message a little late but I was caught up too much in the traveling, we are now in lighting country things have been very quiet lately and there hasn't being any dangers ahead. My spies haven't found anything yet about what's Orochimaru up to or Akatsuki, however the training is coming well Naruto has already started to become strong can you believe he can last when fighting me who would've thought. Right now he's doing the meditating exercise in the waterfall he's shivering from the cold I just hope he doesn't end up with a bad case of pneumonia. One more thing I think it will be best if you don't say anything to Sakura about Naruto's progress in the training, right now Naruto doesn't want to know a thing about her he gets too depressed when I mention her name I hope you understand.

I will send you another message during the next couple of months.

Jiraiya

Tsunade sighed (so Naruto doesn't want to hear anything from Sakura I guess he must be feeling worst than I thought, I will have to keep all of these a secret from her)

The door to the office opened revealing Shizune" Tsunade-sama Sakura is here to see you"

"Right send her in"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

Shizune let the pink haired genin enter as she left the office and Tsunade knew she has found out about the truth, she could tell by the few tears that were escaping from her jade eyes" what is it Sakura?"

"You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the medical files, I checked on them and they were in the right order you took them from the archive so I find out about Naruto isn't that right Tsunade-sama?" a couple of tears fell from her face.

"Yes I did, I figure if you really are so committed to build your friendship with Naruto once again I thought that it was necessary for you to know the truth about him…about the great burden he carries"

"But…but how….I thought the fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi that's what they told us at the academy"

"I'm sorry Sakura but that's a lie, the Kyuubi couldn't be kill it was too powerful to defeat even for someone like the fourth he couldn't defeat the beast instead he used a forbidden jutsu sacrificing his life to sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn baby, Naruto was the only child born on that day so he became the container for the Kyuubi"

More tears were falling from her jade eyes hearing the painful truth about Naruto" then why…why did they lie to us about the Kyuubi's attack?"

"Because it was a law that the third made forbidding anyone in the village from mentioning the truth about the Kyuubi's attack, in order for Naruto to have an ordinary childhood but you know very well he didn't have an ordinary childhood don't you Sakura?"

Sakura stood letting her tears fall, it made perfect sense to her why the entire village hated Naruto so much including her mother he was the container of the demon fox that killed a lot of Konoha ninjas. She could finally understand how much he has suffered over the years it only made her feel more guilty, because she was one of the people who hated him too. She was so grateful that the third Hokage created that law otherwise Naruto's life would've be far worse, she imagine herself beating him up along with a lot of other children for knowing that he was the container of the Kyuubi. She has never felt so miserable in her entire life, she has hated the blond for a worthless cause and she has pushed him away his friendship lost forever.

Tsunade saw her student still crying, she was suffering at the revelation finally understanding the hatred the village had for Naruto" are you all right Sakura?"

The pink haired genin tried to dry her tears" no I'm not, you know what Naruto has to be the bravest person I have ever met after suffering so much in his entire life he can still walk and smile like nothing has happened to him how can someone like him still go on living if it was me I would've ended my life"

"But he didn't because Naruto found people who care for him, people who have become precious to him and he will protect them even if it means giving his life to save them"

Sakura nodded" yeah I know, it's too bad I'm no longer one of his precious people to protect after everything I have done to him and after what happened at the hospital too. You know the thing I hate the most the fact that I never really hated Naruto to begin with, when I was little I hated being alone not having any friends I was so shy because I was afraid of making any friends every time I talk to them they will just tease me because of my forehead. But then Naruto came he was the first person to talk to me and accept me as his friend"

"He told me that my forehead was very pretty and cute, from that moment I like him but then Ino came and she became my best friend she obviously hated Naruto because her mother hated him along with the rest of the village so I eventually thought that it was all right to ignore him and hate him"

"So the real reason why you hated Naruto was because you follow the crowd, you really didn't have any deep hatred for him I'm glad to hear that Sakura" Tsunade said.

"I hate myself so much Tsunade-sama I have only given Naruto nothing but pain and misery for so long, I know he hates me so much and he will never forgive me I will be the person he will hate forever" she continued sobbing.

Tsunade got up from her seat and gave her student a conforming hug in an attempt to calm her down" Sakura it's all right I don't think Naruto hates you as much as you claim you have to give him some time to think, I am certain he will forgive you he has never being the kind of person to hate someone so much especially is she's one of his friends like you" she broke the hug with the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura dried her tears" thank you Tsunade-sama I really needed that I just hope you're right, I hope I haven't lost him forever and he will give me a second chance even if I don't deserve it"

"It's getting late I suggest you should go home and get some rest you're going to need it for tomorrow's training session"

"You're right Tsunade-sama I better go see you tomorrow" she headed to the door" by the way Tsunade-sama has Jiraiya-sama send you a message about how he's doing with Naruto?"

The slug sanin almost turned pale hearing that, after all she was the one that told Sakura about Jiraiya's messenger toads she felt relief that the messenger toad that came a while ago has vanished. She couldn't tell her about the message she just received from the toad sanin, especially about the part not to say a word to her student that Naruto didn't wanted to know anything from her.

"No Sakura I still haven't receive a message from Jiraiya he must be very busy with Naruto's training I'm sorry"

"That's all right just let me know If one of his messages arrive I really want to know how Naruto is doing on his training, see you tomorrow Tsunade-sama" she open the door leaving the office.

Tsunade sighed (Naruto I wish you could see how much Sakura is suffering because of the guilt she feels I know that you must be suffering as much as her)

Valley (lighting country territory)

Nightfall has fallen on the valley, Jiraiya was already asleep and Naruto was sitting near a camp fire warming to the flame because he was still feeling cold from the water. He has failed miserably in the meditating exercise thanks to the cold water, right now he didn't feel like sleeping he was thinking how to master the exercise. He saw the journal Jiraiya has given him, he smirk he felt like giving it a try so he took one of his teachers pen and open the book. He gave thoughtful look thinking what to write, he smile as he began to write the first entry in his journal.

(Should I write dear journal or dear diary? Whatever)

Dear journal:

Today I have frozen my ass off because of the meditating exercise the pervy hermit told me to do, damn that water is cold even if I'm warming up to a camp fire I am still shivering from the cold. It's so hard to meditate while my body is being hit by the cold water from the waterfall, but I'm not giving up I will master that exercise I will continued later until I can finally do it. During my journey its being a little hard for me to concentrate on the training when the only thing I'm thinking about is Sakura, even after she rejected me at Konoha hospital I missed her I want to hate her but I can't. I can only think about her beautiful smile and her adorable pink hair and of course her charming wide forehead, I know she must hate me a lot and she might be thinking how to beat the crap out of me after all the things I told her.

I finally made up of my mind, I have decided to never return to Konoha I will never see her again. Once my training with the pervy hermit is finished I will begin my career as a ninja mercenary, granny told me that I will always remain outside of the village meaning I won't have to return all the better I will never see Sakura again. It's sad when I think about it, not seeing Sakura ever again means I won't see any of my friends either if I'm lucky I might ran in to them when they are on missions or something. Now that I think about it Sakura must have completely forgotten about me since Sasuke is back in the village thanks to me, she will finally be happy with him at least she won't be living with the pain of heartbreak like me. Well I'm going to get some rest so I can continued with my training believe it.

Naruto smile as he finished writing the first entry of his journal (hey this isn't so bad looks like I can get used to this) he put the book down and went to his sleeping bag.

As he closed his eyes and drift to sleep the last thing he thought was the face of the pink haired genin, his formal teammate of team seven and the girl he still loves with all of his heart Sakura.

Haruno residence (Konoha)

Sakura has change to her pajamas and she was ready to go to bed, but not before going to write in her diary as she usually do every night. She got seated in her small table opening the diary while taking her pen from the drawer she started writing today's entry.

Dear diary:

I'm slowly getting better in my training with Tsunade-sama, I still can't passed the physical exercise it's too hard my strength is nowhere near as Tsunade-sama's. At least I'm good with my chakra control I was able to pass the medical ninjutsu training, I managed to healed all sorts of injuries with the test animals Tsunade-sama said I have potential to become an even better medic than herself I was very happy to hear that looks like I'm not so useless after all. I know I can become a great kunoichi and I have to thank Naruto for it, if he didn't said those cold words to me back at the hospital I would still be the useless burden Sakura of team seven. I know I deserve every word he said after all I know he hates me a lot he must be so happy that he left the village so he didn't have to look at my face anymore. It really tears my heart apart that I pushed away my friendship with Naruto, he was probably the best friend I had after Ino.

Today I have finally found out why the village used to hate him so much, he's the container of the Kyuubi the same demon that almost destroyed the village twelve years ago. They lie to us thanks to a law that the third Hokage made in order for Naruto to have a peaceful life and childhood, but that's not how things went down I know because I was one of the people who hated him all because of the people around me thought of him. I hate myself for being an immature and selfish bitch I should've given him that chance to be my friend when I was little. But I thought of him as a nuisance even more when I had that stupid crush on the Uchiha traitor, the only reason I liked him was because of the girls they all thought he was cool and cute so I eventually followed them. In the end I kept on denying to myself that what I have for the teme was really love yeah right, like I was really going to find true happiness with someone like HIM.

Naruto has suffered a lot and I was the one who gave him more pain, I can't forgive myself for everything I have done to him and I know he can't forgive me either. I know I can do Tsunade-sama's training I just hope if Naruto can see it in his heart to forgive me and let me be in his life once again, if I was Naruto I wouldn't forget and forgive I deserve to suffer forever but I can still try. My mother may not approved of having a friendship with him but I don't care what she says, I won't give up I will have Naruto's forgiveness this will be my toughest fight ever.

Sakura closed her diary with some tears falling from her face; she got up from her seat and went to her bed. She closed her eyes drifting to sleep the last person she thought before falling asleep was her blond teammate and formal friend Naruto.

The next day at the valley

Jiraiya woke up with a loud yawn to gaze at a beautiful morning, he look where his student was sleeping but he wasn't there only to see his empty sleeping bag. He had a pretty good idea where he was, he left to the area of the waterfall and his eyes widened in shock. He saw Naruto on top of the toad he gave him to meditate, he was under the waterfall meditating letting the cold water hit his body. He couldn't believe it his student just mastered the meditating exercise in just one day, he felt proud to have someone like Naruto as his apprentice it was just like having his old student the fourth.

(Well I'll be damned he actually did it, that kid is really something) he chuckle" all right Naruto that's enough let's get packing were about to head out again"

Naruto opened his eyes smiling while leaving the waterfall" all right pervy hermit, he swam the lake until he was back at the camp site and the toad vanished in a cloud of smoke. Minutes later they left the valley heading again in the open road.

"Did you see how I master the waterfall training pervy hermit?" ask the shivering Naruto.

"I must admit you surprise me a lot Naruto, I was expecting that this exercise was going to take you a few days but you only mastered it in a day congratulations I couldn't be any prouder of you"

The blond gave him his fox grin" well I was practicing since last night so I didn't got too much sleep"

"I can see that you're still shivering looks like you still haven't got used to the cold water" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Hey give me a break pervy hermit the water is really cold I feel like I'm going to turn into a block of ice here"

"Don't worry were heading to the town where I went to buy the ramen we'll stay the day there"

"Finally it's about time we stay in a nice comfy inn"

Jiraiya chuckle while gazing at the blond, just looking at him reminds me so much of his last apprentice a man who became a legend in the ninja world (Minato I hope you're watching how strong your son is becoming pretty soon he'll become the sixth Hokage a living legend like you)

To be continued

Well this chapter wasn't as long as the last one but it will be enough, review and keep voting for the pairings. The time skip will be in a couple of chapters probably by chapter 7 or 8 depending, I'm going back to the Ultimate Tournament farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: The Prediction can pain create a powerful friendship?


	5. The Prediction

Chapter 5 The Prediction can pain create a powerful friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto why am I not surprise.

Village (somewhere in lighting country)

Naruto was not having a good day today as soon as he and Jiraiya arrived at the town he told him the same excuse he always tells him, to do some chakra exercises while he gathers information. It really annoyed him why does he always have to leave him hanging dry while he goes women hunting, the purpose of this trip is to train him to become strong not to waste the little money he had on women and sake. Now here he was searching in the tow for his perverted teacher, he walked the busy streets were a lot of people were selling their products while he notice that there were a lot of nice places to eat and cheap too it was a good offer indeed. Suddenly he heard the sound of laughter familiar laughter, Naruto knew it was Jiraiya it was coming from a bar next to him. When he enter the bar he sweat dropped, the toad sanin was laughing and grinning like an idiot while having two beautiful women wearing tight dresses revealing their gorgeous bodies.

Naruto frowned it didn't surprise him to see his teacher playing pervert as usual, although he admitted it that the two ladies were Jiraiya was very lucky. He sighed while heading his way, seeing the look of the two ladies faces they were obviously a little drunk from drinking sake.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama you really know how to spend a good time" one of the women with long blond hair and green eyes said while leaning closer to him.

"Of course sweet heart I'm the definition of fun" he grin again while perverted thoughts crossed his mind.

"More sake Jiriaya-sama?" the gorgeous read head with brown eyes said.

"You bet it is never enough to have sake" he smiled while the lady poured sake on his glass.

"Hey pervy hermit can we go somewhere else" Naruto said annoyed.

Jiraiya saw his student looking at him like he was very annoyed, while the two ladies gaze at him with a smile.

"Jiraiya-sama who's that?" asked the red head.

"Oh this is my student Naruto I'm teaching him everything I know"

The blond giggle" he's cute"

Naruto blushed at her comment while the red head wink at him causing him to blush even more, at that moment some indecent thoughts crossed the blond ninja's mind.

"You know Naruto-kun if you were a little older I would've been all over you by now" the red head said while Naruto blushed twice as much for her comment.

Jiraiya chuckle (well well looks like Naruto can become just like me a true ladies man) he clear his throat" Naruto let me introduce you to my friends the blond is called Kaoru and the red head is called Mako say hi to my student ladies"

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun" Kaoru said while winking at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun" Mako said while blowing him a kiss making Naruto looked more nervous.

The blond gulp while trying to erase the impure thoughts that were invading his head right about now" um…hey pervy hermit come on let's continue with the training"

"Oh come on kid quit it already we can resume with the training tomorrow let me enjoy myself for a while" he pulled the women closer to him while he was able to take a long look at their cleavages.

Naruto was really annoyed by his comment" look pervy hermit I am sick of you always being a pervert, but were in this is a training trip so I can become strong not so you can spend time with women and get drunk with them"

Jiriaya was ignoring him completely while Mako left his side and got close to Naruto making him blushed" oh look at you, those whiskers make you look so adorable you are so cute" she gave him a peek on his cheek shocking him a lot.

Naruto was stun for a moment, as soon as he felt the red head lips on his cheek he got a sudden reaction coming from his pants while the two young ladies were giggling at his reaction. Jiraiya was smirking in amusement at the sight of his student all flushed by being kiss by a beautiful woman he could tell that this was the first time someone very beautiful has kissed him, aside from Tsunade kissing his forehead even if she's not so young like she used to be. He wanted to continue enjoying the show of Naruto being embarrassed but he thought otherwise, he got from the table while looking at the two ladies.

"Well ladies it's been fun spending my time with you two lovely gorgeous women but I have to go, I am after all on a training trip with my student here even if he's very annoying" he frowned while looking at the blond ninja and Naruto gave him a look like he didn't care.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama do you really have to go?" Koaru said in a pout.

"Yes you don't have to leave so soon are you afraid of us we won't bite…much" Mako said with a giggle.

"Yes I must but don't worry I will be back, I just hope you two beautiful women will wait for me" he winked at them while they blushed and Naruto was confuse at what he just witnessed" come on Naruto let's go bye ladies"

"Bye Jiraiya-sama bye Naruto-kun" they both giggle wanting to spend time with the toad sanin and the blond ninja.

The two left the bar while Naruto was still puzzle at what just happened, Jiriaya just wink at them and they both went gaga over him how?. He looked at him and wonder he did that, did he made some kind of genjutsu to made them crawl and worshiped like he was some kind of god just like that. Jiraiya sweat dropped noticing his blond student staring for a while he was a little cranky because of him he had to break his time with the two hot beautiful women.

"Congratulations Naruto once again you have interrupted my time to be with the ladies, you really are an annoying brat"

"Whatever" he replied with a frown.

"We have plenty of time to continue with the training there's no need to rush it, so you can't stop being such a party bopper"

Naruto didn't answer him because he was still thinking about what happened with the two ladies" hey pervy hermit"

"What?" he reply annoyed.

"There's something I've been wanted to ask you for a while" he paused as they continue to walk the streets of the village" how did you do that?"

"Do what be more specific"

"You know you make the ladies like you a lot how do you do that?"

Jiriaya was surprise by his sudden question but he still felt very proud" Naruto I am glad that you have ask me such an important question, the answer is quite simple my boy"

"Did you cast a genjutsu on them making them like you a lot?"

The toad sanin sweat dropped at his comment" no you brat it's because I am a ladies' man, I Jiriaya the great toad mountain hermit my great charming personality makes all the women to bow down to my feet and worshiped me as their god they desire me all the men are jealous wanting to be me"

"You forgot to mention world's greatest pervert" Naruto said with a sweat dropped on the back of his head.

"That's part of my reputation Naruto" he said like he wasn't insulted he considers himself a super pervert" but the secret behind why all the women want me is because I know how to talk to them and pick them up"

"What do you mean by that?"

Jiriaya stop walking seeing the ramen restaurant where he bought the ramen for Naruto when he was training at the waterfall" I will tell you but first let's have some ramen"

"Now you're talking my language pervy hermit let's go" he gave his fox grin.

They entered the restaurant and it was a little bigger than Ichiraku's, taking their seats they were greeted by an older man they ordered their bowls of ramen as the older man left to prepare their meals.

"So you want to know how to pick up women huh? I knew you will eventually ask me you are in that age where you're start getting curious and you want to know more about them, now listen up to my wise information Naruto. Women are very sensitive when it comes to their looks they are always constantly making themselves look very attractive just for the reason to get a compliment from men"

"But what if they get complimented by another woman?" ask the blond ninja.

"It's completely different when a woman compliments another woman, they desire the compliment of a man because it will make them feel more happy well… that is if they are lesbians um..forget about that last comment. Anyway that's why they are always making themselves more beautiful to earned compliments from men, especially if it's coming from a man they like a lot remember that first impressions is important to win over someone's heart"

Naruto nodded understanding what he his teacher just said, he knew it was true remembering when Sakura was always trying to gain Sasuke's affection always looking herself attractive, like fixing her hair putting some make up like blush and lipstick. He blushed remembering a time when Sakura put on some make out to gain the Uchiha's attention, she was wearing some pink lipstick matching her hair perfectly and some blush her face resemble that of an angel. Sakura really got his attention that day but she didn't got Sasuke's, as always he ignore her and left her hanging while Naruto told her that she look very beautiful. He growl in anger expecting that she was going to say thank you but instead she punched him that punch really hurt, and he left angry with her he never saw that her cheeks were blushing from the compliment he gave her.

"I guess I understand what you're trying to say pervy hermit it makes sense"

"Of course it makes sense it's the truth, now since women are always trying to make themselves look attractive to get compliments from men we as gentlemen have to obey their call by giving them the compliment by saying you look very beautiful or you look gorgeous. Giving them the right compliment you will win them over, you will know they have approved of your comment by blushing or smiling at you once that you have done ask them if they want to go somewhere nice like taking her to eat or a place to drink sake they really enjoy those kind of things. And once she has enjoyed herself she will ask you to take her to an inn and……." he blushed while having a nose bleed.

"And then what?" he asked not knowing why his teacher was acting perverted.

"Um….you will know when you're a little older Naruto"

Naruto didn't wanted to know he had a feeling that it was going to be something perverted knowing his teacher, the older man returned with their bowls of ramen and they picked up their chopsticks and started eating.

"Naruto how about you practice what I told you, once we finished eating I will take to a place where you can meet a nice girl your age and you will give her a complimented and then you will ask her out"

"What?" Naruto said shocked while his mouth was filled with noodles" you want me to ask a random girl out on a date?"

"Yes the girl will be random but you will get to know her once you take her on a date, that's what having a date is all about"

"I….I don't know pervy hermit I don't think I'll be able to go through with this"

"You must and you will this will be part of your training so you have to passed this exercise" (and besides I want you to become a ladies' man just like Minato every woman that he meet gave themselves to him they were so many cat fights just to have him, until Kushina came she tamed him) he chuckle a little.

Naruto sighed in annoyance" fine pervy hermit I'll do it but after were done with that I want to start with the real training"

"Sure I have no problem with that"

Konoha Hokage's office (fire country territory)

The four jounins were standing in front of Tsunade's desk Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were called to an emergency meeting by the Hokage. They were serious at the situation, for Tsunade to called them to an emergency meeting must mean that something urgent has happened so they immediately accepted the call to come to the office. Tsunade gaze at the four jounin with a serious look, she felt a little bad to called upon them base on a emergency meeting but she needed to fix a certain problem that has been bothering her for a while. Shizune was next to her she couldn't help but sigh, to her calling for an emergency meeting at such high scales was not really necessary, however she couldn't help it knowing her master she was doing to help a certain someone that she's very concern with.

"Hokage-sama what's the emergency?" ask Kakashi.

"It's very urgent I only want to talk to the four you" replied the blond Hokage.

"So what's the situation are we going to war?" ask Asuma.

"War what are you talking about Asuma?" Kurenai asked the Sarutobi.

"But Hokage-sama has called this emergency a level A emergency so it's extremely urgent, I believe it has to be that were about to enter at a state of war isn't that right Hokage-sama?" Gai said.

Shizune sighed again while Tsunade was looking a little nervous, the raven haired woman was nodding her head in a negative matter like she her master has done a mistake.

The four jounins stood waiting for her answer but she was looking rather nervous like she has done something bad, none of them didn't had an idea what was going on they are called for an emergency meeting and now their Hokage seems not to say what was going on.

"Um…Hokage-sama is there something wrong?" ask the copy ninja Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Tsunade ask with a sweat dropped.

The four jounins sweat dropped at her comment.

"You did call us here for an emergency right?" Asuma said sounding more puzzle than upset.

"Well you see there is an emergency and it's a little urgent"

"Only a little" Kurenai said while raising an eye brow.

"It's not something drastic like going on war it's more like something difficult" Tsunade said.

"Are you going to give us a very hard S rank mission?" ask Gai hiding his tone of excitement.

Tsunade sweat dropped while Shizune sighed" Tsunade-sama I think you should tell them already"

"Right, everyone I apologize for giving you all a level A emergency call but there's isn't such"

The four were quite surprise at the revelation.

"There isn't?" Asuma said.

"I don't get it" Kurenai said.

"Let's calm down I'm sure Hokage-sama has a reason to called on a high level emergency meeting right Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"You're right Kakashi the reason I called all of you here is because of Sakura"

The four jounins didn't know what she was talking about Kakashi however he had an idea what she wanted to talk to them about.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but you called us on a high level security meeting just to ask us about a genin" Asuma said trying not to sound too upset.

"I know I did wrong Asuma but to me this is an emergency I am worry about her and I think she's isolating herself from the rest of the village because of past events, I'm sure that you all know by now what happened at the hospital between Naruto and Sakura three months ago"

The four jounins nodded they have heard from the villagers spreading the rumor like wild fire, some of the villagers were saying that Naruto had it coming others just didn't care.

"And I'm sure that you're all aware that some of the genins in your teams have been ignoring her and even mocking her because of her actions towards Naruto"

Asuma nodded" yeah Shikamaru and Chouji have been avoiding her ever since, Ino is the only one who's talking to her and yet she's not happy with Sakura for what she did"

"Shino has been quiet more than usual and he has been avoiding the topic of Sakura and Kiba is still upset with her he has been a bit hostile with her, Hinata is the only one who's still talking to her treating her like a friend" Kurenai said.

"My team is feeling the same way, Lee hasn't said a word about her ever since he found out what Sakura did and he feels disappointed for her he's doesn't feel any youthful, Neji doesn't want to know nothing of her and Tenten feels the same way as Lee I guess they don't like her such unyouthful behavior" Gai said.

"I believe they did the right thing" everyone turned to the mask ninja Kakashi" they are upset for what Sakura did to one of her teammates because of her own selfishness she has made a terrible mistake for what she did to Naruto, but now she has realized her mistake and now she has paid for it I think it will be wise if we give her a proper apology for their current behavior on her"

Tsunade nodded in agreement" yes that is exactly the reason why I have called the four of you on this emergency meeting, I want all of you to talk to your teams and convince them about their actions towards Sakura, afterwards we will meet again at the meeting hall here and they will apologize to Sakura"

"Hokage-sama you're asking us to talk and convince our teams to forgive Sakura it sound a little impossible to achieve" Asuma said" we can't oblige them to forgive her and I don't think they will hear to reason they are not happy with her in the least"

"I will have to agree with Asuma Hokage-sama, we can't make them think otherwise about Sakura the right thing to do is to give them time until they decided on their own whether to forgive her or not" Kurenai said.

"Yes we should let them decided on their own, we will have to trust them to make the right choice forget and forgive is part of the youthful power of friendship" Gai said.

Kakashi looked at the three jounins then back at Tsunade while sighing" I really want them to forgive Sakura but maybe we shouldn't rush things, like Kurenai said we should give them time so they can make the right decision"

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune said looking at her master waiting for her response.

The female Hokage sighed" I knew you were going to say that and its true, we should let the genins made their decision on their own whether they want to forgive Sakura and accept her back as a friend or to never forgive her and let her continued to suffer for her mistake. However Sakura's behavior during these past three months have changed so much, she's no longer the same person she was before Naruto left the village I'm concern that she might get depressed during her training that's why I'm asking all of you to try and convince your teams to see it in their hearts and forgive her"

"It won't be easy, they may have already made up their minds but I'm going to give it a try" Asuma said.

"Yosh me too Hokage-sama I will give it my best to talk to my team" Gai said.

"Same here maybe Hinata will back me up since she's still care for Sakura as her friend" Kurenai said.

"Thank you everyone" Tsunade said.

"I already made the arrangements on the meeting room, the food should be arriving soon" Shizune said.

"I just hope the food doesn't go to waste if the genins don't change their minds" Kakashi said.

"They better be or I will be very upset the food cost me a lot, so do your best to change their minds are we clear?" the slug sanin said through clenching teeth.

"Yes Hokage-sama" they said in unison.

"Kakashi I want you to talk to Sakura and tell her to come to the meeting room at exactly four hours from now"

"Yes Hokage-sama" the mask jounin said.

"Good that will be all you're all dismissed"

They nodded before leaving the office Tsunade took a small bottle of sake from her drawer and poured some on a glass.

"Will they forgive her?" ask Shizune.

"I hope so, no one deserves to live and isolated life and suffer for a terrible error even if that mistake caused Sakura her friendship with Naruto"

(Tsunade-sama is very worry about Sakura because she sees herself in her, now that I think about it her relation with Jiraiya-sama it's the same as Naruto-kun and Sakura-san) Shizune thought.

Tsunade sighed while drinking the sake (I hope Jiraiya gets the message I send him soon)

Village (lighting country territory)

Jiriaya and Naruto were in the village square, Naruto was about to start his new exercise as part of his training trip well according to the toad sanin. Naruto thought that this was a waste of time just how in the heck he was going to become strong by doing this, to him it was completely pointless. He has aksed himself plenty of times how does complimenting women on their looks will help him become a strong ninja, he was so annoyed knowing very well this wasn't real training the perverted hermit was only wasting his time to train. Jiraiya looked at all the potential candidates walking by the streets they were a lot of beautiful women they all look like they were in their late teens or early twenties, He drooled while having a small nose bleed he loves his women young, most of them have nice bodies like a nice butt, legs and the most important of them all to the toad sanin chest.

He grinned seeing the perfect girl for Naruto's test, he spotted a girl who seems to be around eighteen with brown hair and blue eyes she was wearing a purple kimono. He had a small nose bleed seeing that she had a nice body at least a nice chest and legs, yes she was perfect for his student to begin his exercise.

"I found you the test subject Naruto" he said getting the attention of the blond ninja.

"Where?"

"She's in front of you the brunette with the purple kimono now go to her and give her a nice compliment"

Naruto gasp seeing her" hey pervy hermit she seems older than me are you sure, didn't you tell me that I should find girls my age"

"Just do it Naruto remember to be polite and don't do anything that might make her nervous or mad now go"

He nodded and gave a look of determination to his target and went to her, he reached her ready to call to her remembering everything that his teacher told him.

"Excuse me lady"

The eighteen year old brunette looked at him" yes can I help you?"

"Um….you're very pretty" he smile at her it was a very genuine smile.

The brunette teen blushed a little while smiling" well aren't you a polite boy thank you what's your name?"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto remember it believe it" he gave her his fox grin.

"Uzumaki Naruto don't worry I will and my name is Tsubaki Mai"

"It's nice to meet you Mai-chan" he smile while she blush at the suffix, he gaze into her eyes" whoa Mai-chan you have very beautiful eyes"

The brunette blushed again at his compliment and smiled at him making sure he looks at her" Naruto you really are quite a gentlemen, you're kind of cute and those whiskers make look adorable I will like to get to know you better"

Naruto blush while he was cheering in his head (hey this is pretty easy than I thought and it's kind of fun no wonder the pervy hermit likes to do it a lot)

Jiraiya was watching with a satisfactory grin feeling very proud of his student (looking at him he's already a pro like Minato of course he still needs more experience if he wants to become like me)

Suddenly Mai chuckle" well Naruto I'll see you later"

"What…hey wait a minute I though you said you wanted to get to know me better?"

She giggle as she was ready to leave" yes I did, but when you're a few years older then I we'll be interested in getting to know you better"

Naruto was dumbfounded" wait I.." he took a step before he trip and landed in front of Mai.

Jiriaya grin seeing the most amusing sight ever, Naruto did landed in front of the brunette face first on her chest. Mai blushed feeling the blond's ninja face on her breasts she has never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. Naruto has taken his face of the brunettes' chest, he gulp while she was glaring at him anger taken over her system.

"Wait Mai-chan it was an accident"

"YOU PERVERT"

SLAP

Naruto's left cheek was hit hard by the slap from the angry brunette, she left not even giving him a second glance however he never saw that Mai giggle in the distance. He rubbed his cheek in pain having the bright red mark from her hand, he notice that some of the women that were passing by were giving him disgusted look he had it coming for his clumsiness. He sighed in relief, thinking if he did that to Sakura she would've punched him hard putting him in a coma thank goodness Mai wasn't like his pink haired teammate.

Jiriaya sweat dropped at the scene that just occurred (looks like I spoke too soon he has a lot to learn before becoming a ladies' man, well I am going to do my research before Naruto starts looking for me) he vanish in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked at the direction where Jiriaya was, he growl realizing that he was gone (ah damn it he did it again he left me hanging, I have to find him so we can continue with the real training I'll have to search the whole town to find him) he knew an easier way to search for him, he made a cross hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Ten Naruto clones appeared" all right everyone split up and find the pervy hermit"

"Roger" the clones said in unison.

Yakiniku Q restaurant Konoha (fire country territory)

Team ten were eating in their usual eating place, at least for Chouji it's his favorite place to eat bbq pork. Asuma looked at his team they were all acting like they usually do, Shikamaru was sighing muttering that he wanted to go cloud watching and saying troublesome too, Chouji was stuffing his mouth with the bbq pork. He chuckle three months ago he was almost at the brink of death getting all injure while he was on the mission to retrieve Sasuke, thankfully he manage to pull through and get better now he was back to normal eating like there was no tomorrow. He gaze into the person next to him Ino who was eating her bbq pork, well she wasn't eating just gazing at her meal with a daze off look. He could tell what was wrong with her, she didn't look like it but she was worry for her best friend's change in the past three months and it was obviously bothering her. Even if she was still upset for what Sakura said to Naruto at the hospital she was still worry about her, it couldn't be help Sakura was her best friend since they were kids and she felt terrible for throwing away her friendship with the pink haired genin for the Uchiha traitor.

He cleared his throat to get the attention of his team" everyone I have something important to tell you all" he remember the meeting with Tsunade.

The three ninjas were waiting for their jounin captain to speak up not knowing what it was about" everyone we must talk about Sakura"

"What about her Asuma sensei?" ask the Yamanaka.

"Well I'm sure you have all notice her sudden change in these past months right?"

"I guess she has been dedicating her time to her training with the Hokage a lot, I don't see what's the big deal is, she must've realize that she wasn't as strong as she thought so she decided to get stronger" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I think she has change for the better so there's nothing wrong with that" Chouji said while taking another bite of pork.

Ino frowned at her teammate's comment while Asuma sighed taking a cigarette and his lighter" that's not what I'm talking about Chouji, this is about the treatment you all have been giving her for the past months"

Shikamaru and Chouji stopped on their actions and gaze at the jounin while Ino nodded in agreement she was very relief to hear her teacher say that, looks like Asuma was finally going to shine some reason on her two teammates about their treatment towards her best friend.

"Asuma sensei we haven't said a word that will insult her" Shikamaru said.

"I know but you have been ignoring her, whenever you see her you will just turned and walk the other way instead of talking to her and asking her how she was doing" Asuma said.

"She seems to be all right with me Asuma sensei" Chouji said.

Ino growl not liking the Akimichi's comment" listen Chouji she is NOT fine at all, she is taking all of this very hard I can tell she's in pain and hurt I understand that after everything she has done to Naruto she deserves this kind of treatment but enough is enough she has learned her mistake now it's time we apologize to her, I mean Naruto is our friend isn't Sakura our friend too?"

Both Shikamaru and Chouji were shocked at her sudden outburst tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Ino…." Asuma said shock too he knew that she was still talking to Sakura, but he wasn't expecting her to defend her friend so highly.

"She's really suffering….a lot she has change, she's not the same Sakura I once knew it's like she has become into a whole new different person hurt by the pain of guilt we have to do something"

"I agree with Ino that's why I want the two of you to apologize to Sakura, Hokage-sama has order a meeting with the rest of the genins and the jounins to apologize to her" Asuma said while looking at Shikamaru and Chouji.

"So we are going to give her an apology party will there be food?" ask Chouji as always thinking with his stomach while the rest sweat dropped at his comment.

"Yes there will be food Chouji but that's not the point, the point is I want you and Shikamaru to apologize to her"

"Troublesome" the lazy chunin mutter" look Asuma sensei I don't know if I'm ready to forgive Sakura yet, she has hurt Naruto's feelings back at the hospital and not just at the hospital but almost in his entire life I think we should give her more time so she can understand the meaning and pain of hurting someone else's feelings"

"But she has realize her mistake and pain Shikamaru didn't you listen to what I just said, she's really hurt for what she did that she has dedicated herself to become a strong ninja to serve the village and maybe gain Naruto's trust once again" Ino said.

"I'm with Shikamaru Ino" Chouji said as he resume to eat the bbq pork" you don't know how it feels to have your feelings hurt I know that quite well, it's hard to forgive those who have mistreated you in your life" his eyes soften remembering the past when the children used to picked on him and teased him because of his weight.

"You're one to talk Chouji, you forgive Ino for that prank she pulled on you when we were younger" Shikamaru said while Asuma smirk.

Ino gasp while Chouji's eyes remembering when they were little, Ino pushed him to a puddle of mud, he felt like crying he remembered the children laughing at him and calling him pig like he was a real one rolling on the mud. Ino felt terrible with herself, she remembers that day like it was yesterday and how much she regretted doing that to him since he has become a good friend and teammate. She was expecting Chouji to get angry with her, to glare at her and not even wanting to see her face but she was wrong. She gazed at the Akimichi to see the anger on his face, but he was calm while he stopped on devouring the bbq pork in front of him.

"Chouji I…." Ino said.

"It's okay Ino I'm not angry at you like Shikamaru said I forgave you for doing that to me" he said as he resumed his eating.

The Yamanka smile" thank you Chouji"

"Of course I forgive you after all you're my teammate and my friend……" Chouji's eyes widened in realization while Shikamaru nodded, figuring out his friends' reaction.

"Yeah Chouji you forgave Ino because she's our friend even after what she did to you, the same goes to Sakura she's one of us and our friend" Shikamaru said.

Asuma chuckle" well looks like you two have realize the meaning to forgive a friend, Chouji you could've hate Ino for what she did to you years ago but you chose to forgive her because you knew she didn't mean no harm"

"Yeah I know what you mean Asuma sensei its true I was hurt and angry with Ino when she did that, everyone was laughing at me it really hurt" Chouji said.

"Then imagine how Sakura must be feeling right now" Asuma said.

Shikamaru sighed" we now understand what you're trying to tell us Asuma sensei but I still don't know whether to forgive her or not"

"Shikamaru" Ino said in a scolding tone she wanted him to forgive her best friend.

"It's all right Ino, I am not obliging you to forgive Sakura I only want you to think things through you're good at that Shikamaru"

The lazy chunin sighed again" man this whole thing is so troublesome, fine I'll think about it"

"Me too I think Sakura deserves a second chance" Chouji said.

"Good then you two have until this afternoon to decided if you want to forgive her we'll be waiting for her at the Hokage towers meeting room"

"What about you Ino?" Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" ask the bleach blond.

"You know forgive Sakura, even if you're still talking to her you still haven't forgiven her for what she did you told me that"

"You're right I guess I won't forgive her until Naruto returns and she forgives him, but I'm still going to be supporting her she's still my friend"

Asuma smile (at least I have those thinking things through maybe they will forgive her sooner than I think)

In a dango shop

Team eight was having some dango, Kurenai has invited her team to eat and she didn't do it because she has to talk to them about the meeting with Tsunade, but she also likes treating her team to eat. Kiba was enjoying the dango while offering some to his dog Akamaru, Shino was quiet and eating and the same with Hinata. She hoped that she could convince them to forgive Sakura, at least Hinata will take her side since she's still talking to the pink haired genin maybe it wasn't going to be so hard after all.

(I hope this works) she thought while clearing her throat to speak" all right everyone I have something to tell you, it's something important so I hope you listen to what I have to say"

"What is it Kurenai sensei?" ask Kiba.

"I know that you have been ignoring and disrespecting Sakura during these past months" she gaze at Kiba hearing about what happened at the library a few days ago" I want you to think about forgiving Sakura"

Kiba was surprise along with Shino and Hinata has a small smile expecting that her team will agree to forgive her.

"Why would we do that?" ask the Inuzuka and Akamaru bark in agreement with his master.

"I know that what Sakura did to Naruto at the hospital was wrong and uncalled for, but I think it's time that you all think about her own feelings Naruto is not the only one who's hurt but Sakura as well"

"Are you asking us to forgive her?" said a shocked Kiba.

"Yes I don't want to oblige any of you in making up your mind to forgive her, however I want you to think about Sakura's feelings how she must be hurting her sudden change in the past months"

"No way I am not apologizing to her" Kiba said while crossing his arms and Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Kiba-kun how could you?" Hinata said not sounding happy for her teammate's response.

"Hey its true why should I apologize to her she has always caused Naruto nothing but pain and yet he let himself to be played by her like it didn't bother him, until he finally stood up to her at the hospital I will respect Naruto's decision for what he did to her so my answer is no"

"It was wrong for Sakura-san to say those mean things to Naruto-kun but now she has regreted saying those words to him I can tell that she has realized her mistake, right now she's training hard to prove herself worthy to become a strong ninja and someday she wishes for Naruto-kun to forgive her" Hinata said.

"My answer is still the same" the Inuzuka grumble.

Kurenai sighed looking at the other genin in her team" well Shino what about you?"

The Aburame took a piece of dango from his stick and swallow it, before looking back at his teacher and teammates" I agree with you Kurenai sensei"

"WHAT?" shouted the shocked Kiba" what do you mean you agree Shino, you want to forgive Sakura?"

"We all make mistakes Kiba, Sakura is one of us a ninja of Konoha and our friend since she has realized her mistake and she's suffering from it I think the least we could do is to give her a second chance don't you think so?"

Kurenai and HInata were both smiling happy to see the Aburame agreeing to forgive Sakura after all they know Shino is not the kind of person to hold any grudges with anyone, Kiba was annoyed at this everyone wanted to apologize to the so called cold hearted bitch.

"Looks like you're the only one who doesn't agree to forgive Sakura Kiba" Kurenai said.

The Inuzuka looked at his dog Akamaru and he was looking at him with an expression that said that maybe you should reconsider your decision, he sighed looking at his team" look I….I don't know okay I can't forgive her after everything she has done to Naruto, always treating him like he was trash after everything he has done for her not to mention almost getting kill by Sasuke along with me and everyone that went to go rescue him"

"Kiba I appreciate that you're defending Naruto so highly but, correct me if I'm wrong but I remember when we were at the academy you used to laugh at him whenever he did his pranks or when he got detention and you also used to called him dead last along with everyone else including Sakura. You used to be like Sakura back at the academy don't you feel guilty like Sakura too?"

Kiba gasp remembering the times at ninja academy, all the times he made fun of Naruto after all everyone used to called him dead last and the times he laughed at him. For a moment he felt guilty of making fun of the blond, he though how Sakura must be feeling for everything she has done to him. He thought about the things he did to her, ignoring her and calling her names maybe he did felt guilty for what he has done to the pink haired genin.

He sighed" okay maybe I kind of….feel guilty I was no different than Sakura back at the academy but still, I don't know if I should forgive her just like that"

Hinata sighed expecting that he will agree to forgive her but it looks like that wasn't going to happen.

"That's quite all right Kiba if you can't decided yet you still have time until this afternoon, Hokage-sama has decided to have a party dedicated to Sakura it will be the best event to apologize to her the rest of the genin teams will be there too" Kurenai said.

"A surprise party to Sakura-san like a birthday party" Hinata said smiling.

"No Hinata I already said it's a party with the purpose to apologize to Sakura and have her back as our friend" Kurenai said.

"An apology party" Shino said while the red eye jounin nodded.

KIba stood quiet and decided to continue eating his dango stick, the rest of the team watched him hoping that he will change his mind even Akamaru soon before this afternoon only one way to find out.

In a training field

Team nine has reunited at the center of the field they just finished their daily training routines, Neji finished his sparing with Tenten and Gai finished their daily schedule running five hundred laps around the village. Gai has called his team to the training field to discuss about Tsunade's party for Sakura and their behavior around her, once Gai saw the expressions of his team waiting to tell them what was this team meeting about he smiled to them.

"All right team I have called all of you here for a very important reason"

"Yes Gai sense!!!!" Lee said in his usual energetic tone.

"Well this concerns about your behavior around Sakura"

Once Gai said that the team changed their expressions to disappointment and anger, the taijutsu master saw his pupil Lee who was staring at the ground Tenten was trying to avoid the topic and Neji was upset.

"Now team I know that you're all quite disappointed and upset for what Sakura did to Naruto a few months ago, but she been acting quite unyouthful and I believe it's time that we should give her another chance"

"You mean like forgive her" Neji said in a cold tone.

"Yes now how about we welcome Sakura back with our flame of youth" Gai said while looking at his team Neji and Tenten look like they were not interested in the least, he gaze at his student" come on Lee don't you want to forgive Sakura, isn't she the girl that you like don't you want to show her your youthful love?"

"Gai sensei I….." Lee paused he knew how he felt about Sakura now and he couldn't have her as a girlfriend that is, he was too disappointed with her and he didn't know whether to forgive her or not.

"Lee" Gai said getting worry for his student.

"Lee no longer likes Sakura like that Gai sensei" Tenten answer for her teammate" after what she did to Naruto at the hospital he figure out that she's not worthy of him isn't that right Lee?"

Lee nodded slowly while" yeah…..that's right I'm sorry Gai sensei"

"That's quite all right Lee I know you're a little disappointed in Sakura but we should give her another chance"

"Why should we?" ask Neji in a anger tone" it's pretty clear that Sakura doesn't treat her teammates the right way putting Naruto aside while she cling to a traitor, she didn't even care when Naruto got injure at the hands of that traitor she could care less what happens to him. I'm sorry Gai sensei but I won't forgive Sakura I don't think I will ever will"

Gai sighed while looking at the only girl from his team" what about you Tenten?"

"I'm with Neji what Sakura did to Naruto is unforgivable, and that's not all she has never taken priorities in her ninja duties it was always Sasuke this and Sasuke that she should really focus more on her training than trying to impress someone who has become a traitor to the village"

"And right now she has learned her lesson and she has probably regretted everything she did to him, as fellow Konoha ninjas I think it's our responsibility to help out one of our own let's help her and give her another chance what do you say it's the youthful way" Gai said while giving the nice guy pose.

Neji and Tenten didn't pay attention looks like they have made up their mind, suddenly look back at his teacher" Gai sensei I've made up my mind"

"So you have eh then what it will be Lee?"

"I may not like Sakura-san like that anymore but she's still my friend, I will forgive her after all that's the youthful way" his eyes were burning with his flame of youth.

"Yes that's the way Lee I'm proud of you"

"GAI SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI SENSEI!!!"

They hugged each other creating the scenery of a sunny beach while Neji and Tenten sweat dropped.

"Well if this has been settle then I believe this meeting is over I'm leaving" Neji said as he started to walk out.

"Wait Neji" Gai said stopping the Hyuga prodigy in his tracks" Hokage-sama will held a party in the afternoon at the meeting room of the Hokage tower it will be dedicated to Sakura everyone will be there"

"Is that where they will apologize to her because I already said I'm not interested in apologizing to her now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving" he started walking out.

"Wait for me Neji" Tenten said while following him.

"Well Lee looks like you and me are the only ones who will be coming to the party" Gai said.

"Yes Gai sensei I am looking forward to go to the party"

"All right since we still have time before the party starts how about we give a hundred laps around the village as a warm up exercise"

"Yosh I'm up to it Gai sensei"

The two left the field running at high speed.

Near the library

Kakashi watched as Sakura was leaving the library carrying a couple of books no doubt she has been concentrating a lot on her training even if training with Tsunade was hard because of her strict attitude. He went to her hoping that she will accept the invitation to go to the party, of course he needed to lie about the party and tell her something else instead. One thing he has realize from the pink haired genin she was now showing a fake smile to hide the pain she was feeling, it reminded him so much of Naruto to hide his suffering from the hatred of the villagers. Now it was Sakura the one who was suffering because what she did to the blond, he even wonder if she will return back to normal it will all depend when Naruto returns to the village.

Sakura saw her teacher and went to him giving him her fake smile" oh Kakashi sensei how are you doing?"

"Yo Sakura I'm doing fine, you seem to be busy"

"What else is new Tsunade-sama is keeping me busy with the training I just left the library with more books about medicine I hope I had the time to read them, because later I have a shift at the hospital"

(She has really taken her training seriously, looks like Naruto's words have really motivated her to become strong if he only knew) "Sakura I know you are very busy but I must tell you something important, Hokage-sama will be having an important meeting at the meeting hall of the Hokage tower and she has told me to tell you that she needs your presence at the meeting"

The pink haired genin was really surprise by the information" what are you sure Kakashi sensei, usually those kinds of meetings that Tsunade-sama holds are for members of the council why would she want me to be there?"

"I really don't know myself, she hasn't let me in on all the details but she only told me that it was very important and she is requiring your presence at the meeting I suggest you go"

"I see, but what about my shift at the hospital?"

"That will be all right Sakura I'm sure Hokage-sama won't mind since she wants you to be at the meeting, she will assigned you to work at the hospital another day"

"All right then I will go"

"Good the meeting is in the afternoon so you still have some time before the meeting starts, well that would be all I'll see you later" with that said Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

(I wonder what does Tsunade-sama wants to talk to me about at the meeting, it must be something very important I still have time to read a couple of the books before the meeting begins) she started walking to her house while Kakashi was watching from the roof of the library.

(Well so far everything is going according to Hokage-sama's plan I hope it works and helps Sakura from her pain)

Village (lighting country territory)

Naruto has been walking around the town for hours and he still couldn't find any trace of his perverted teacher anywhere, his shadow clones have been up and down and they still haven't found him yet. He wasn't so annoyed at the toad sanin, instead of focusing on his training he was focusing on his so called research or maybe it was to be with women and drink sake with them. He took another turn in a corner of the street it was the same full of people and lots of shops and restaurants no sign of Jiraiya yet. After a couple of minutes he groan in annoyance, he finally gave up and dispelled the clones wherever his teacher was he wasn't going to find him that easily knowing that the village was quite big. He sighed and decided to wait for him at the inn they are staying, once he returns to their room he will let Jiriaya have it for leaving him to do his perverted research.

While walking the streets he notice something in a dark gutter, when he enter the gutter he saw a blue colored tent with stars and moons designs he really didn't know what kind of shop it was until he saw the sing at the entrance. He read it and it said "fortune teller she knows everything try one reading for free", he got curious for a moment not that he actually believe in such things as people who can predict the outcomes of the future. He entered the tent and saw a young beautiful woman who seems to be in her late twenties with blue eyes, she was wearing a blue headband covering her hair and a blue and green gipsy outfit she was seated on a small table with a crystal ball.

The gipsy smiled at him" welcome Uzumaki Naruto I've been expecting you please have a seat"

"Okay" he was about to get seated until he freak out" hey WHAT THE how….how do you know my name I haven't even introduce myself to you and you already know my name…."

The gipsy giggle" my crystal ball told me you were coming here to visit me, it seems you have come to me looking for some answers"

"As a matter of fact I do, all right if you do know everything then tell me where's the pervy hermit?" he smirk in his mind (this will prove if she really knows everything like she says)

"All right" she started roaming her hands through the crystal ball" yes I can see him, the one you called pervy hermit is Jiriaya one of Konoha's legendary sanins I guess it's pretty obvious why you called him that with his personality"

Naruto was shocked while looking at the crystal ball trying to see something but he couldn't (no way how did she knew that, it must be a fluke yeah that's right I mean the pervy hermit is very famous and all so I will continue to test her) "whoa you got that right lady, so how about telling me where he is?"

"Very well" she roamed her hands once again on the crystal ball while the blond was looking at the sphere annoyed.

(What's the big deal I don't see a thing)

"Yes I can see him Jiriaya is currently at the hot baths in this village, he's peeping at the women" she said with a sweat dropped on the back of her head.

"Of course I should've known he was going to be peeping at the hot baths, why I didn't thought about it before he will always be a pervert" he was in awe at the skills of the fortune teller (wow she really do knows everything she's amazing) "thanks for telling me lady you really know everything, well I better go and find that pervy hermit before he gets in trouble"

"Actually he has already gotten in trouble" the gipsy said while sweat dropping" right now he was caught peeping and the women are chasing him like there's no tomorrow, however he will get away from them and hide to safety"

"Wow I can't believe you saw all that, that pervy hermit will never change he really had it coming, well thanks again for telling me I have to go"

"Wait Naruto you still have something else to ask me I know"

"I guess I do but I don't have any money in me right now sorry"

"That would be all right I can charge you for free"

"What, are you sure because the sing outside says one reading for free"

"Yes I am I will charge your readings on the house but only for today" she smile at him.

"Okay thanks" he finally got seated watching the crystal ball.

"So what do you want me to tell you Naruto?"

"I don't know you're the fortune teller you tell me" he smirked while she giggled.

"How true very well, you want to know about your life when it comes to money health and love is that it?"

"Right on the nail lady"

"All right let's see when it comes to wealth, you don't have that much of money but I can see it in the near future I can see that you will inherited a lot of money, your very lucky Naruto" she roamed her hands through the crystal.

"Really I' m going to be rich that seems a little hard to believe from who I will inherited that money from?"

"I can't tell you but you will know someday"

"What, oh come on you can't be serious I thought you were supposed to tell me everything I want to know why won't you tell me?" he said annoyed.

"Sometimes it's best to know when the right time comes and right now this is not the time I'm sorry Naruto"

The blond crossed his arms in annoyance" fine whatever what else you are going to tell me?"

"Next is health, since you're a ninja of Konoha you are in top shape and very healthy even if you're the jinchurikki of the nine tails fox"

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened" so you knew I was a demon container too"

"I do know everything Naruto" she winked at him.

"Yeah I forgot for a moment" he smirk he didn't know why but for some reason he felt comfortable around the fortune teller, he had this feeling about her not knowing why though.

"And finally we have love, let's see" she continued roaming her hands on her crystal ball" well what do we have here this is quite interesting"

"What is it?" he asked in pure curiosity he already knew that the fortune teller's powers were real after all.

"I can see her Naruto your soul mate your one true love, she's very pretty too" she smile looking at her crystal ball.

Naruto stood quiet for a moment, there was actually one girl he thought that will qualify as his one true love and he knew it was all just a dream it will never happened at least to the girl he was thinking about, a certain pink haired kunoichi.

The fortune teller was a little surprise gazing into her crystal sphere" this is quite unexpected, it seems that both of you have suffer a lot you both have been in so much pain "

"Who is she?" Naruto asked wanting to kill his curiosity already.

She smiled at him" why Naruto you already know who I'm talking about, the girl with the pink hair the one person you have held so close in your heart"

The blond jincurikki's expression was so shocked he couldn't believe what he just heard, there was only one girl with pink hair that he knew" it can't be….you mean"

"That's right Naruto I'm talking about your teammate Haruno Sakura she's your one true love and your soul mate"

"No that can't be…..it's not possible she can't be my soul mate she hates me why would she be in pain?"

"You will be surprise Naruto, sometimes the heart can deceived a person misguiding them from their rightful path but once that person finds her path once again he/she finally realize the errors of their past ways and the only thing that is left is pain and guilt"

Naruto didn't believe what she was saying after all why Sakura would be in pain, she hates him she had her precious Uchiha back she should be feeling like the happiest person in the world she has her Sasuke-kun back and the annoying idiot who keeps bugging her asking her out on dates is finally gone from her life for good.

The fortune teller gave a warm smile gazing at her crystal ball" I can see it, both of you are in so much pain but that pain won't last for long in fact that same pain will help the two of you become closer than ever. This pain will be the fuel that will turn your friendship into a powerful bond both of you will be very happy, after all they say that after the storm ends a new shinny bright day is born wouldn't you agree Naruto?"

Naruto wanted to believe her words so much, he felt like crying was she really telling the truth would he and Sakura after what happened at the hospital will they become great friends once again. He knew very well that he and Sakura will never be together as couple it was impossible to achieve, even for someone like him he knew when he had to give up he will never had the heart of the pink haired genin.

The fortune teller turned her gaze from her crystal ball and back to him with a smile" well that will be all about what you want to know"

The blond ninja slowly nodded his head still remembering her words" yeah I guess that's all thank you for telling me even if it was a lie I feel a little better"

"That was no lie Naruto, everything I have just told you it's the truth in time you will understand"

"Well I guess I better get going I have to find the pervy hermit, thanks again for telling me my fortune um…lady……I don't know your name" he scratch the back of his head, it was strange that she knew his name and he didn't knew hers.

She smiled at him" please don't call me lady my name is Kushina"

"Okay thanks Kushina bye"

He left the tent leaving the alley into the streets of the village, he started thinking about everything the fortune teller told him thinking if it was really true (why would Sakura be suffering, she's happy with Sasuke she loves him and she hates me right?) he pause on his thinking, there was no reason to continue pondering such things since he has made up his mind not to return to Konoha.

"Ah there you are Naruto"

Naruto growl recognizing the voice of his perverted teacher, he glare at him" hey pervy hermit you shouldn't have left me so you could go peeping into the hot baths, what about my training?"

"Hey you're forgetting that I'm also a writer and I constantly need to do my research so I could get my inspiration to write my next book"

"And you called that a good excuse to left me hanging, at least things weren't so bad I'm glad I found that fortune teller to keep me busy while you were being a perverted as usual"

This caught the toad sanins attention" what do you mean a fortune teller Naruto?"

"Yeah there's this fortune teller her tent is ahead of this alley" he pointed to the end of the dark alley.

"What are you talking about, there is no fortune teller here I know this town like the back of my hand and I have never heard of a fortune teller being here"

"Fine then I'll take you to her tent is this way come on" he enter the alley while Jiraiya followed him.

When they reached the end of the alley Naruto gasp in shock, the tent was gone the alley was empty the only thing present was a couple of trash cans.

Naruto was in disbelief" what….what's going on where's the tent, I'm telling you pervy hermit her tent was right here I swear that the fortune teller's tent was here I'm not lying to you"

Jiriaya sighed" looks like all the training must be getting to your head, Naruto I have come to this town for years and I have never heard of a fortune teller I think it will be better if you get some rest"

"I am not going crazy I'm telling you her tent was here I talk to her and she told me my fortune and all"

"Fine whatever you say kid, how about if I take you to eat some ramen"

"That sounds good like a great plan now let's go" he left the alley all cheery.

(Well that was fast) he thought in amusement while looking at the alley (a fortune teller yeah right that has to be the biggest joke I have ever heard)

Jiraiya catch up to Naruto and the blond was in deep thought (what's going on was it all just my imagination, maybe I was caught in a genjutsu but it felt too real to be a genjutsu maybe pervy hermit is right and I do need some rest)

Meeting hall Hokage tower (Konoha)

Everyone was present at the room ready to begin the secret party dedicated to Sakura, everyone except for Neji and Tenten who chose not to go. The rest were Kakashi Gai ,Lee,team eight, team ten, Shizune Tsunade and even Iruka who was informed about the party and he couldn't refuse. The chunin teacher finally got a break from his job at the academy, he wanted to help his formal student in any way he could after hearing what happened at the hospital between her and Naruto. In the room there was also a large table with lots of different treats, which Ino and Shikamaru were holding back Chouji because he was ready to devour the tasty food. Most of the people in the group were ready to forgive the pink haired genin others wanted to just help her feel better, while some were still thinking if they should forgive her for her actions towards Naruto.

Tsunade was hoping that this party will work to help Sakura feel better and finally put a stop to her pain, first she has decided to help her no matter what and second she will be very upset if the food for the party will be for nothing after paying a lot of money for it. Shikamaru and Chouji have decided to forgive Sakura, and give her a second chance however like Ino they were expecting her to apologize to Naruto when he returns to the village. Kiba was probably the only one in the genin group who has not made up his mind if he should forgive the pink haired kunoichi, he was still upset with her behavior towards Naruto and still believe that she deserve to be ignore and hated. But after listening to Shino's words back at the dango shop, maybe it wasn't going to be a bad idea to forgive her after all.

Suddenly they all saw the door to the room open and came their guest of honor, as soon as she saw the whole group she wasn't really puzzle not expecting to see the genins present but she definitely not expecting the next thing.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Sakura was really taken back by the statement" what…what's going on, what's all of this?"

Tsunade came to her" welcome Sakura now that you have arrive we can finally begin this special party"

"What, party but I thought you said that there was going to be a meeting here" she was still clueless of what was going on.

"Sakura this is the meeting, well sort of I have decided to throw a party in your honor and everyone else agreed on it" Tsunade said while the jounin nodded.

"But why are you doing this, it's not my birthday so why would you guys bother to throw me a party?"

"Like I said this is a special party and we are dedicating it to you, there are a few people who have been treating wrongly through the months and they are here today to say something to you" she turned to the genins who nodded.

Lee was first" Sakura-san please forgive me for ignoring you, I know you were feeling terrible and I apologize for that so please if it's all right with you can we become friends again?"

"Yeah what he said I'm sorry for not saying a word to you can we be still friends, there I won't make my speech long because it will be too troublesome" Shikamaru said while everyone sweat dropped.

"I agree too we all make mistakes so I hope you accept us back as your friends" Chouji said not really paying attention to his speech because he was focusing more on the delicious food on the table.

Kiba sighed" look Sakura I'm sorry….about what happened at the library and…"

"No" she said suddenly shocking the genins and everyone else present in the room" please don't apologize there's no need to do that" she said in a sorrowful tone.

"What are you talking about Sakura we made this party with the purpose that they apologize to you and welcoming you back as their friend isn't that what you want?" ask the shocked Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama I thank you and everyone else for agreeing to make this party, I really didn't expected this but I can't accept this there is no reason for you guys to apologize to me because I deserve to be hated by all of you"

Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were surprise at her comment, and they weren't the only ones the Jounins and everyone else were quite shocked at her comment. Usually they will expecting that she will smile and accept their apology and they will start the party, hopefully Sakura will change back to normal to her happy self but this was an unexpected turn that they never saw it coming.

Finally Iruka step forward" Sakura I heard what happened between you and Naruto at the hospital a few months ago and I'm really sorry, I know Naruto better than anyone and I'm sure he didn't meant to snapped at you like that he must've been frustrated we all get frustrated. I'm sure he doesn't hate you he cares for you a lot"

"Even if he didn't meant it Iruka sensei I deserve it, we all make mistake but my mistake is too great to be forgiven I have mistreated Naruto since I was a little all because I followed the rest of the village and even when he became part of our genin team I still treated him badly when he was always treating me with so much respect and affection" she gaze back at the shocked group with her fake smile" so please everyone if you hate me then continue to hate me I won't hold it against you" she turn heading to the door.

"Sakura wait!!!" everyone turn to looked at Kakashi" please don't do this to yourself let us help you, nothing good will come if you believe that you deserve this pain that you are going through don't shut us down"

"Kakashi sensei I do deserve this pain more than anyone, Naruto never deserve the treatment he was given by the villagers and myself he has been through worst I do know that now" she thought about Tsunade told her a few days ago, the great burden he was carrying within him" so even if Naruto doesn't hate me I hate myself a lot, Tsunade-sama I have a shift at the hospital I'll be leaving now"

Tsunade could only nod as her student left the room, a huge silent fell on the room for a moment. They were all shocked at what just happened once again they weren't expecting something like this to happen. Some of the people were hurt and worried because of Sakura's behavior among them were Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune. Iruka, Ino and Hinata.

"What in the world is wrong with that girl?" ask a shocked Kurenai.

"She's punishing herself for what she did, I don't think she'll be the same ever again" Tsunade said.

"Well so much for the party" Asuma said.

Gai had tears in his eyes" Sakura's attitude it's so unyouthful"

"I know Gai sensei" Lee said while joining his teacher in crying like sissy girls.

"I thought this was going to work" Kakashi said.

"You're not the only one who thought about that" Shizune said while Tsunade nodded.

"I feel so bad for Sakura-san" Hinata said.

"I know I feel the same way I have never seen her act like this before" Ino said.

"Troublesome" it's all that Shikamaru said.

"I wasn't expecting her to say something like that, I thought she'll be glad that we were forgiving her" Kiba said while Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Apparently Sakura is too hurt to accept any forgiveness from us, I believe the only one person she will accept forgiveness is from Naruto" Shino said.

"So are we going to eat?" ask Chouji while everyone sweated dropped at his comment.

(Oh well at least the food won't go to waste) Tsunade thought feeling relief that she didn't wasted money for the food.

Village inn (lighting country territory nightfall)

Jiraiya was ready to go to bed it was an interesting day indeed, another day of doing research for his next novel too bad he got caught peeping at the women at the hot baths. He has changed to his blue pajamas ready to call it a night he gaze next to him to find Naruto, already sleeping it couldn't be help after eating so many bowls of ramen these were the results to expect. Suddenly one of messenger's toads appeared to him, he opened the pouch of the small toad taking the messenger scroll and opened it ready to read it.

**Jiraiya:**

**I'm glad to hear about Naruto's progress on the training, I know he will be just fine and become strong. I must informed you about something important, three months ago Uchiha Sasuke left the village again we believe it was Kabuto the one who bailed him out of prison so yes he's with Orochimaru now. I know that Naruto won't be happy with this piece of information, I have dispatched the hunter nins to searched for him he is now an S rank missing nin but there's been no luck in finding anything that will lead us to Orochimaru, knowing that he's always moving from one hide out to another. **

**I trust that your spy network will find some information on Orochimaru's whereabouts I suggest that you focus more on Orochimaru than Akatsuki, since we only have three years for him to change bodies with Sasuke. Another important matter that has me concern is Sakura she hasn't being herself since the incident at the hospital with Naruto. It's like she has become into this completely different person who only wants to feel the pain of guilt and regret, she has also focus a lot on her training with me not to mention her sudden isolation from the rest of the village. It's kind of scary when I think about it, I never thought I would see someone changing so much in just a couple of months but anyway please tell Naruto about this. You don't know how much Sakura misses him, she wants his forgiveness and his friendship once again I don't want Naruto thinking that she hates him. **

**I will send you another message in upcoming months.**

**Tsunade**

(Yeah Naruto won't be happy when he finds out about Sasuke after everything he went through to bring him back to Konoha I think I will keep this a secret from him, but maybe he'll be happy when he finds out about Sakura she doesn't hate him)

The messenger toad vanished while Jiraiya lie on his bed and drifted to sleep, knowing very well that tomorrow will be another day of training with his student.

Naruto gasp in shock seeing the bloodied body of Sasuke in front of him, he looked at his hands full of the Uchiha's blood. He couldn't believe it he has just killed his formal best friend and brother, tears started falling on his eyes how could he do something like this it wasn't supposed to end like this. He went next to his body seeing the horrible wound he received at his hands, what was he thinking why did he do it.

"No this can't be happening no I couldn't have done something like this no….Sasuke…NNNOOOOOO"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

His eyes widened in terror at the source of the voice, he gaze at Sakura who was shocked and her eyes full of tears seeing the dead body of Sasuke. She rushed to his side while crying his name in pain, she embrace him letting her tears fall while Naruto was crying too feeling the same pain. She suddenly glare at him with so much anger and hatred, Naruto has never seeing her so angry before but he deserve it after what he did to the Uchiha.

"Sakura….I…."

"You did this to him……how could you do….now I see what you are, what you truly are look at you you're a monster"

Naruto noticing that he had his claws, his face had the Kyubi features his cerulean eyes were blood red he couldn't believe Sakura has seen him like this. he gaze back at her and she was still glaring at him with all her anger.

"Sakura I…"

"SHUT UP I don't want to hear nothing from you, you are a MURDER and a mindless beast I HATE YOU"

Naruto woke up on a startle his heart was beating rapidly, he realize it was all just a dream he was back at his room on the inn while next to him was the sleeping Jiraiya. He calmed down and went back to sleep thinking about the pink haired genin, even if she hated him for what he did to her he will keep on loving her no matter what.

(Sakura) he thought while drifting to sleep once again.

Haruno residence Sakura's room (Konoha)

Sakura changed to her pajamas ready to sleep, she needed to wake up early tomorrow was going to be another day of training and she needed the energy. She took a look at the picture of team seven minus Sasuke, on her nightstand,she really missed those days when they were together. Of course she was thinking how much better the team would've been better without the Uchiha traitor, suddenly she remember a very important part of her life one she could never forget.

The first time she met Naruto.

(Flashback to Konoha six years ago)

A six year old pink haired girl wearing a lavender shirt with a red skirt and blue sandals was watching from behind a tree a couple of children her age playing at the playground, she wanted to play with them but she was afraid she was going to be tease because of her forehead. That's why she started acting shy, she was afraid that they will make fun from her, it was always the same whenever she try making friends but maybe today was going to be different for once. Gathering some courage she went to the playground to meet the children, the kids saw her heading their way before she looked at them with a smile.

"Um…hello my name is Sakura…um can I play with you?"

Suddenly the children were shocked looking at her, maybe it was because they have never seen a girl with pink hair but it was the other way around. She has a bad feeling about this, she was hoping that they didn't tease her like usual.

She was wrong seeing that the kids started laughing.

"Wow look at that"

"Yeah her forehead is so big" a girl said.

"It's bigger than her face"

They laughed again while the little Sakura had tears on her eyes" no…please don't…"

"Forehead girl forehead girl forehead girl…." they continued teasing her while laughing.

Sakura had enough she left the playground running while crying, the children were still laughing but she never notice that a lonely boy her age just watched the tormenting scene. Sakura stopped running sitting on a tree, she continued to cry why this does always has to happen to her she hated so much having a big forehead, why couldn't she have a normal size forehead like everyone else. She hugged her knees and continue to sob, suddenly she felt someone near her she obviously thought it was one of those kids to make fun of her.

"Go away leave me alone"

"What's wrong why are you crying?"

"Those meanies made fun of me, don't look at me I'm hideous"

"Why?" the young voice said full of concern.

"Because….my forehead is so big I hate it so much, everyone makes fun of me I don't have any friends I am so lonely"

The little boy stood quiet of course he was very familiar with the word lonely after all he has always been lonely since he was born, everywhere he looked the people were always giving him hateful looks like they hated him a lot even if he didn't know why.

"Don't worry I won't make fun of you, I'm lonely too"

At this Sakura finally rose her head to meet the boy, he had messy blond hair and cerulean eyes he also had whiskers marks on both of his cheeks. He was wearing a white shirt with the leaf symbol of Konoha printed on the shirt he had black shorts and blue sandals.

He gave her a big smile" I'm Naruto"

"Um….I'm Sakura aren't you going to make fun of me"

"I told you I wasn't going to make fun of you"

"But look at me my forehead is so big don't you find it hideous?" she dried her tears while more started coming out.

Naruto looked at her forehead and it was very wide, he only smile at her" so what if you have a big forehead I think it's very cute"

Sakura gasp while her cheeks blushed slightly, this was the first time someone has said that her forehead was cute" you….you really mean that?"

"Yeah its very cute, Sakura-chan you should show it proudly so everyone can see the very thing that makes you different from the rest"

Sakura blushed again and smile feeling all her sadness vanishing completely she dried her tears" thank you Naruto you will be my friend right?"

"Of course I'll be your friend as long as you're my friend too"

"Yeah"

(One week later)

Sakura was playing at the playground with her new best friend Ino she had short blond hair and aqua eyes she was wearing an orange dress with blue sandals they were both enjoying themselves, not to mention that they were so much alike it was no wonder why they became friends in the first place. So far Ino has defended her against the other children who were always teasing her of her forehead, Sakura was very happy to have Ino around to scare her bullies away. Suddenly Sakura saw someone familiar heading to the playground, she smile recognizing Naruto she was about to ran to him happy to see him until Ino stopped her in her tracks.

"Ino what are you doing?"

"Sakura don't go near him, he's bad my mommy hates him all of the adults hate him they say he's a monster"

"But Naruto is my friend"

"No he's not, ignore him okay he's mean my mommy also told me to hit him if you have the chance"

"But Ino I…"

"Don't worry if you pushed him around no one will scold you because you did wrong" Ino said while smiling.

Sakura was in deep thought until Naruto came to her wearing a big smile, Ino however glare at him which the blond ignore.

"Sakura-chan I'm so happy to see you want to play with me?"

Sakura looked at Ino who only shook her head negatively then she looked back at Naruto who was still smiling, suddenly the unexpected happened to the blond Sakura glare at him just like all of the adults.

"Stay away from me you're annoying" she pushed him to the ground hard.

Ino laugh" good job Sakura let's go back to my mommy's house to play with my doll collection"

Sakura smile while nodding they left the playground leaving a heartbroken Naruto behind, when he got back up a silent tear fell from his left cheek.

(End of flashback)

Sakura was sobbing hard remembering the painful memory, she lie on her bed and hugged her knees feeling the pain in her heart getting worse. She started thinking all the things she did to Naruto after that day, never in her entire life has she felt so miserable how she wished that Naruto was here to tell him how sorry she felt. But she knew it wasn't going to happen knowing that he won't return for five years, the only thing she could ask herself is will he forgive her after all the pain she has caused him.

(Naruto I'm so sorry)

To be continued

Well Sakura hates herself and she feels miserable, can she feel worse than she is now I think she will. Please remember to review I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter(15,568 words). I'm so happy that Hinata is not dead hopefully by next chapter Sakura will heal her yeah so go Sakura, the only thing that really has me worry is Pain's secret technique I hope it doesn't stop six tail Kyubi Naruto I guess we'll find out next week.

Next chapter: To Mt. Myobokuzan the realm of the toads

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: to all the fans of the story I have decided to keep the pairings poll a while longer, exactly to three weeks so everyone can have their chance to vote for the pairigns of his/her choice thank you and see you next time.**


	6. To Mt Myoubokuzan

Chapter 6 To Mt. Myobokuzan the realm of the toads

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I will have to be the best damn manga writer who will always leaves you at the edge of your seat and has lots of ideas to make the series even better, in other words I'll be Massashi Kishimoto.

**Bold letters Kyubi speaking or inner Sakura.**

(Time skip: one year later somewhere in a forest wind country territory)

Naruto and Jiraiya were having another spar as part of his training mission, only this time the fight was more intense than the previous ones they had for various reasons. The mere fact that in just one year Naruto's has progressed a lot, he has become strong he was probably in jounin level by now. Jiraiya was very impressed with his progress, just looking at Naruto reminded him so much when he was training Minato he was truly a genius by that time and now it seems that his son was following his footsteps faster that he has imagined. He has also find out that his chakra nature is wind, he smile it was the same with Minato in the element affinity so he was prepare for the occasion. He has given Naruto a couple of scrolls containing some wind elemental ninjutsu, he was surprise how the blond took his time and dedication to learn the jutsus. He always thought Naruto was the person who will always pushed himself to the limit and train hard to get strong, or perhaps there was another reason why he was so dedicated to his training so much like his life depended on it. He was in deep thought was that really the case, he knew he wanted to become Hokage after hearing him say over a thousand times which became annoying but was there another reason behind his hard dedication?.

Jiraiya thought of another possible motive to his hard dedication and it made sense to him, he was trying to hide the pain he was feeling for what happened at Konoha with his teammate Sakura. After one year Naruto is still feeling the damage done to him by the pink haired genin, the anger the heartbreak and the guilt those were the different types of pain he was feeling and it hurt a lot. He knew this was the most obvious reason why he was training so much with barely taking a break, he could still remember when they left Konoha the tears that he shed for what he did to Sakura. Now Naruto was once again hiding his true emotions so he was the only person who was getting hurt no one else but him, after all he was the jinchurikki the demon vessel the sacrifice nothing else. He sighed sadly how long he was planning to hurt himself, how long was he going to keep suffering for doing something that he didn't meant to say something that happened as an accident. He was happy for the fast development his student has been showing in the training, however he was feeling hurt for his behavior it reminded him so much at the time he snapped at Tsunade when they were on that bar.

He erased the horrible memory away and concentrated on his student, another thing that was really bothering him it was the fact that Naruto hasn't shown any concern for Sakura's well being. He has told him about the message Tsunade send him a year ago, telling him that Sakura misses Naruto a lot and she was very hurt for her behavior back at the hospital. He was expecting the most obvious reaction from Naruto hearing about the girl that he cares a lot that she missed him a lot, however he wasn't expecting for the reaction that he got from the blond. When he told him about the message and Sakura, he didn't reacted, he didn't showed any sadness or anger not even an expression showing that he was hurt nothing. Instead Naruto looked at him with a blank expression on his face his cerulean eyes were empty, not showing a single sing of emotion in them. He was really worry for his student, he thought that he will get worry and send her a message telling her that he was fine and that he misses her too. But he did nothing Naruto told him nothing about how he feels even when he asked him if he wanted to talk about it, but he didn't said a word he will only continued with the training. He wants to know what was wrong with him, holding his emotions insides was bad for his health it will only make him feel worse than before. He dodged a kick from a Naruto clone while dodging a barrage of punches and kicks from the other clones, he smile seeing at his student he was really giving him a good work out.

Naruto have summoned more clones and they all charge at the toad sanin, they all throw an arsenal of kunai only for Jiraiya to use the same jutsu to block all of them. He summoned the earth wall causing all the kunais to hit the wall he growled, he needed to break his defenses to have a chance at beating him. He admitted that he wasn't concentrating, he wasn't thinking straight for a whole year ever since Jiraiya told him about the message he received from Tsunade telling him about Sakura's sudden change and the strange feeling of her actually missing him. He couldn't believe it the same girl who has hurt his feeling for so long actually misses him, he thought it was impossible why would Sakura miss him when she has her precious Uchiha with her?. He thought it was all bullshit, but then again someone like Tsunade would never lie to him he trusted her that much. He kept asking in his head why would she miss him for her to change, maybe she really cares for him after all no he didn't wanted to believe that. He knew her well she was selfish she was only using him to get her precious Uchiha back after that she will threw away like worthless garbage. Then he remember back at the town in lighting country what the fortune teller told him, she was in pain as much as him and that pain will help them grow closer than ever maybe there was hope for their friendship to be restore again.

He finally snapped from his thinking, he was in the middle of a match thinking about other things will only disturbed his concentration, he gazed at his opponent. Jiraiya was on top of the earth wall he has summoned, he grinned expecting that his student will climb the wall just like in their past matches. His eyes widened in shock seeing Naruto performing mass shadow clone, what happened next shocked him even more they have all performed the same hand seals.

(Oh no he wouldn't use that jutsu)

"WIND RELEASE AIR BULLET"

They all released a powerful gust of wind from their hands, the attacks collided with the wall shattering it to the ground, Jiraiya landed safe on the ground looking at Naruto with a satisfactory smirk on his face.

(He has come a long way since I took him under my wing)

All of the shadow clones vanished leaving the real Naruto to stare at his teacher, he grinned at him" how was that pervy hermit?"

"I'm impressed Naruto you actually learned that jutsu good job" Jiriaya said feeling proud of his student.

"That's not the only jutsu I have learn pervy hermit" he smirked while forming another set of hand seals shocking the toad sanin again" WIND RELEASE AIR BOMB"

Naruto inhale a lot of air blowing a powerful wind from his mouth, it reached Jiriaya at incredible speed but the toad sanin was way ahead of him.

(Not bad kid) he thought with a smirk making hand seals faster than Naruto" FIRE RELEASE DRAGON FLAME"

Naruto gasped (oh crap he used a fire jutsu damn it) of course Jiraiya has told him about the elements strength and weaknesses, right now he was in a disadvantage because fire was stronger than wind.

The fire collided with the wind creating a larger fire wave heading straight at him he was consumed by the fire until the fire was gone. Jiriaya got worry for a moment before he gaze at the sky and saw a shadow clone grabbing the real Naruto with rasengan in hand, the clone threw him at him.

(He used the shadow clone to help him jump over the fire and now he has used the clone to throw him at me, it's just like when I used the toad swamp sorry Naruto but not this time) he formed hand seals" NINJA ART TOAD MOUTH TRAP"

Suddenly they were now surrounded by a long pink tunnel, as soon as Naruto hit the ground with his rasengan in hand he was paralyze" hey what the what's going on why can't I move?"

"This is the toad mouth trap it's similar to the toad stomach, the jutsu I used against Itachi and Kisame if you remember"

Naruto remembers the first time he meet Sasuke's brother back at when he was staying at inn and the first he encounter members of the organization Akatsuki, Jiraiya have summoned a giant stomach of a toad and the acid from the stomach almost melted the two ninjas if Itachi haven't used his Amaterasu to burned through the stomach and escape. He try to move but he couldn't move his body, it seems the ground was preventing him from moving it wasn't long before his rasengan disperse because he lost concentration and stopped spinning the chakra.

Jiraiya smirked seeing his student trying to move" it's hopeless Naruto, the toad mouth trap has a special poison that paralyzes the human body only the caster of the jutsu won't be affected by the poison"

Naruto growled (damn I was so close to beat him)

"But none the less Naruto you have become quite strong, I couldn't be any prouder of you"

"No it's not over yet pervy hermit" he said trying to move.

"Stop being so stubborn Naruto you can't move it's hopeless"

"No I can still fight" suddenly his whole body was engulfed in red chakra.

Jiraiya gasp (no..that's the Kyuubi's chakra but how I thought the Kyubi's chakra will leak out when he's out of his regular chakra and Naruto hasn't used all of his chakra, what is going on?)

Naruto's cerulean eyes change color to crimson red his whiskers grew larger and darker, he now has sharp fangs and claws he made a loud demonic growl causing the toad mouth trap to crumble and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Jiraiya was shocked at the power to be able to knock one of his most effective jutsus with just a growl, it was truly impressive.

He needed to stop him before anything out of hand happens" Naruto stop that's enough the fight is over, you have to calm down"

Naruto was only growling at the toad sanin which it wasn't a good sing he could lose control any moment, right now Naruto was now struggling with himself. Naruto was in his mindscape he was standing in front of the cage of the Kyuubi, he could hear him chuckling in amusement like he was enjoying himself and he knew that it couldn't be a good thing. He glare at the demon fox, he wasn't in the mood to talked to him so he was about to leave the mindscape.

"I don't have time for you fox I'm out of here" he was about to leave until he saw the Kyubi releasing his chakra from beneath the cage reaching his body, he gasped because he couldn't move" what the hell what do you think you're doing you stupid fox?"

The Kyuubi chuckle staring at his container**" you need me kid, you can't beat him without me just admit that you need my power as always" **

"Never I don't need you I can beat the pervy hermit with my own power so leave me alone"

The demon fox started chuckling again**" really is that so, like you did just now when he had you trapped in that mouth and you couldn't move yes you almost beat him"**

Naruto try to move but he couldn't he was paralyze by the Kyubi's chakra" what are you up to fur ball?"

He saw the Kyuubi giving a grin**" I'm helping you defeat him because you are a pathetic human, you are so weak without me you are nothing" **

Naruto growled" shut up that's not true I can be strong without you"

"**You're not just weak and pathetic but you're pitiful, you also let yourself be manipulated and beat up by your so called friend that pink haired bitch truly pathetic" **

"SHUT UP!!! I told you before to never insult Sakura in front of me ever again"

"**How can you defend her when she has never stood up for you or even defend you like a friend would, face it kid she hates you she despises you a lot just the mere sight of you disgust her" **

"SHUT UP!!!" he shouted in anger.

"**You know I'm right kid she has always preferred the Uchiha over you, to her you are nothing but an insignificant insect who she would love to squash over and over again and she has already done that to you" **

"I SAID SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!!!" suddenly the red chakra was covering his whole body.

"**Hate her kid hate that bitch, she has given you nothing but misery and pain so give her the same pain let her suffer and when she had enough you put her out of her misery" **he grinned evilly seeing that his twisted game was working on his container.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He shouted in rage while the red chakra was engulfing him.

"**Yes that's it, let your hatred take over you your anger is all that you need now give yourself to me" **

Outside Jiraiya gasped as he saw that Naruto was covered by a cloak of red chakra taking the shape of a fox with one tail, he felt the powerful evil chakra emitting from him it's like nothing he has ever felt before. His eyes widened as he saw another tail of red chakra formed, he have the feeling that this wasn't a good sing as soon as the second tail appeared the power of the Kyuubi grew stronger.

(Naruto is covered in the Kyuubi's chakra, judging at the way it took the form of a fox cloak it could mean that the Kyuubi might be trying to take over him and it seems the chakra is being trigger by Naruto's anger, which means the more angry he gets the quicker the tails will form I can't let that happen)

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw that the Kyubi Naruto vanished in a blink of an eye and reappeared next to him, he manage to dodge the claw attack he gasp seeing another tail forming making three tails total. If his theory was correct about the angrier Naruto gets the quicker the tails will formed until he forms all nine tails, the only thing he could ask for is what could be causing him so much anger.

(What is wrong with him, why is he so angry I doubt it has to do anything about our match I have to do something I can't let another tail formed or the consequences will be drastic) he quickly took something from his coat jacket. He was now holding a white piece of paper with the word "suppress" written in kanji, he somehow expected to use this someday.

(It's time to test this seal tag, its suppose to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra from Naruto's body looks like I'm going to use it sooner than I expected) his thoughts were interrupted again as the three tails Naruto stretched his red claw towards him, this time Jiriaya was not so lucky as he hit by the red claw in the center of his chest.

Jraiya fell to the ground feeling the pain of the wound in his chest he groaned he has never received such a wound before, he needed to stop him now. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra hurting him on the inside maybe it was acting like some kind poison, which it wasn't good news for him. His eyes widened as he saw the fourth tail forming making Naruto growl in pain, Jiraiya ignore the pain of his wound and charge at him putting the chakra tag on his forehead. As soon as the tag hit him the Kyuubi's chakra started to enter back to Naruto's body, the tails started vanishing one by one along with the fox cloak. When the Kyuubi's chakra was gone Naruto fell to the ground unconscious, Jiraiya fell next to him he was breathing because of the wound on his chest. He groaned feeling the Kyuubi's chakra inside of his wound, he quickly took a small medical kit from his pocket, these were the times that he was thankful that Tsunade gave him the medic kit. She has also given him a few pain killers and soldier pills, he took the shots of the pain killers hopefully it will suppressed the wound until he arrives to a hospital. He gaze at the unconscious Naruto, he was surprise at the sudden leak of the Kyuubi's chakra and the form of the fox cloak along with the tails it was truly powerful than anything he has ever seen or felt before.

(If the Kyuubi was trying to take over Naruto that could only mean one thing, the seal of the fourth Hokage is weakening. I knew it wouldn't be long but if the seal breaks the Kyubi will break free and Naruto will die, I have to find a way to reinforce the fourths seal)

He picked up the blond in his arms (I don't think there's a town nearby in this region, the closest place to here is the hidden sand village I better go there I don't know how long the pain killers will last) he left carrying Naruto in his arms, he picked up his speed leaving the forest.

He needed to hurry the wound he received is fatal, if not given proper medical attention he could die especially with the Kyuubi's chakra acting as a poison (I hope the medics in Suna can heal this injury Konoha is too far from here, I don't want Naruto thinking It was his fault later Minato sometimes I wished you were still here)

Konoha (fire country territory)

Ino has just left a team meeting and they have went their separate ways, Shikamaru and Asuma left to play shogi and Chouji left with his dad probably to go to an all you can eat buffet, she felt sorry for the people in the restaurant losing so much food because of those two eating machines. So today she was free and it was nice to be free every once in a while, her mother has given her the day off at the flower shop so she had a day off from missions and duty as a Konoha ninja. She can finally focus on her big task, to cheer her best friend up she was really worry about Sakura. In one year the pink haired genin has change dramatically, Sakura wasn't talking so much she was very quiet she hasn't spoken to anyone and the only thing she has been doing is training, training and more training. It was always the same everyday she will wake up leave her house go to Tsunade's office, from there they will go to a training field for some physical exercise training after that she will go to the hospital to start her shift and finally she will go to the library to read. Ino felt like she had a complete stranger for a best friend, it wasn't healthy for one person to be training twenty four hours a day even Naruto knows when to have a break and cool down.

She stopped her walking on the streets thinking about the blond ninja, Sakura was acting like this because she can't forgive herself for what she did to Naruto for everything she has done to him. Every single hit every single insult and every single rejection by her part, she couldn't forgive herself this would only make her feel guilty. Why would she feel guilty if Sakura was punishing herself for what she did to Naruto, she knows it very well it was her fault that Sakura started hating the blond. She remembers the day like it was yesterday, that day six years ago when she and Sakura were little and they were playing at the playground she has made Sakura hate Naruto. She was like the rest of the village that hated him even if she didn't know why, she was the one that convinced her to ignore beat and hate him. Just thinking about the thought made her eyes teary, instead of hating Sakura Naruto should hate her for being the one to break his friendship with Sakura. If it wasn't for her Naruto and Sakura would've become the best of friends, she was guilty indeed and she was the one who should be punishing herself not her best friend. Another thing that has bothered her was Naruto, he was a loudmouth annoying idiot but he had a heart of gold that was a better trait than anything.

He will do anything to help his friends and protect the village, he was truly courageous and also he was strong in his own way. She smiled thinking about him she was very impressed when he beat Kiba at the third exam of the chunin exams, even if he beat him by farting on his face which she thought it was super disgusting. Then she was speechless when he defeated Neji, she never thought someone like Naruto would've stand a chance against a genius like Neji who was consider a prodigy in the Hyuga clan. It was tempting but the thought to get to know him better actually crossed her mind, and she was also ignoring the fact that she thinks that he's in a way well cute. She blushed and erased those thoughts from her mind, what was wrong with her she didn't like Naruto like THAT or did she. She knew very well that what she had for Sasuke was just a stupid crush she never had any feelings for him, knowing that he was never going to give her any attention and now that he was a traitor it was never going to happen. But Naruto was not like Sasuke he strong and kindhearted, probably the most selfless person she has ever met even if he was annoying and an idiot he was a nice catch and potential candidate.

She was blushing again she completely erase any thought concerning about the blond ninja, she finally concentrated on today's task cheer up Sakura. Before going to her team meeting she went to Sakura's house, her mother told her that she went to the library. She sighed today Tsunade has given her the day off and yet she was in the library, if she continue to read books she was going to turn into a book worm.

(That forehead, leave it to her to train when she was given the day off) she started thinking about Naruto and laughed (yeah right me like Naruto pigs will fly when that happens) she continued walking the streets ignoring any thoughts about the blond.

Near her location

Hinata has just left the Hyuga compound her team has left the village today, Kurenai was out on a solo mission Kiba had a mission with his sister Hana and Shino had a mission with his dad. So she was the only member from team eight who was available today, she didn't know what to do today. The village has become so quiet ever since Naruto left, she sighed it's been a year since he left and she misses him dearly she couldn't stop thinking about him. The more time passes, the more her feelings towards the blond grow her feelings for Naruto were pure and delicate like a flower that just bloomed in summer. Now she knew how much she likes him but her only flaw was her insecurity and shy personality, she couldn't even be next to him without blushing or fainting for five seconds. Naruto has given her the confidence to train hard and get stronger so why couldn't she gather the courage to tell him how she feels, it really annoys her quite a lot. Thanks to his courage she has been training hard so she could become a strong ninja and make the clan and her father proud, her confidence have grown and she wanted him to acknowledge her as a great ninja. But the most important thing she wanted for him to accept her feelings, she wants his love and affection for him to return her feelings back that was enough to make her the happiest person in the world. She smiled brightly when Naruto returns she was going to make sure to tell him her feelings, if it was the last thing she will do and that was her promise of the life time.

One thing that has bother her a lot for a while, she was worry about Sakura in one year the pink haired girl have change so much it was like she was a whole different person. She has also notice that this change has made her mature a little too early than regular, this was all because of the great pain she was feeling for what she did to Naruto at the hospital. The pain of guilt was truly horrible for someone to bear, she knew it well because she used to think it was her fault that Neji's father Hizashi was killed. Because she was capture by a cloud ninja Hizashi offered himself for the sacrifice taking his brother Hiashi's place, she felt terrible about that if she was never captured then her uncle would still be alive today. But she realize in time that it wasn't her fault even if the memory hunts her to this very day, pretty soon she stopped feeling guilty and she has become close with her cousin Neji thanks to Naruto who changed him when he defeated him at the chunin exams. She remembers when Naruto snapped at Sakura back at the hospital and she was really shocked, she never thought she was going to see the day that Naruto will angry at one of his friends let alone insult and humiliate them in front of everyone else.

But she knew it couldn't be helped, Sakura said some mean things to him even after he brought Sasuke back for her it wasn't right to slapped his face twice and hurt his feelings so coldly. Now she was paying the prize with guilt and pain, she has finally realize the consequences of her actions her closest friend and dear teammate hated her even if she thought it wasn't true. She didn't knew Naruto as much as everyone else but she knew that he had a big heart and he will never hate someone, no matter how much hurt Sakura has given him he didn't hated her because hate was not in the Uzumaki Naruto dictionary. She continued walking while thinking about her problems, her feelings for Naruto and Sakura's behavior, she wonders if there's anything she could do to cheer her up.

"Hey HInata"

The Hyuga heiress turned to see Ino walking to her, she smiled seeing one of her friends" oh Ino-san hi"

"What are you doing?" asked the Yamanaka.

"I um….I really don't have a place in particular to go, my team has gone on missions I was thinking to cheer Sakura-san up I don't know how I wish there was something I could do for her"

"Glad to hear that Hinata because there is a way to cheer forehead up I am on my way to the library to meet her, how about if you accompany me?"

"At the library?" the shy Hyuga asked while blinking" I thought Hokage-sama gave her the day off"

"Yeah I know but you know Sakura, she wants to train her butt off without taking a break she really is stubborn" Ino said while sighing.

"That's not good how she can continue training without taking some rest" Hinata said worry.

"That's why you are coming with me to surprise her whether she likes it or not she's going to take a break, even the strongest ninjas deserves a break"

Hinata nodded in agreement she really wanted to help the pink haired genin, she was the average person who will worry about her d friends and do anything to help them" I'm with you Ino-san"

"Right then let's go"

Konoha library

Sakura was seated in one of the tables reading one of the books about the human body the entire table was covered by lots of books, mostly were about medicine. She had a lot to go before she could read every book in the whole library, if she wanted to know all about being a medic ninja and she was planning in becoming the best even better than Tsunade. She smiled at herself she has come a long way since she became the Hokage's apprentice her strength has developed becoming stronger than before. She was able to crush a boulder to pieces without hurting her hand, she was able to hold her own against Tsunade in physical exercise but not for long the slug sanin was still way stronger than her. Her medical skills have improved a lot, she has become quite a medic in the hospital all the doctors and nurses kept congratulating her as a job well done and it was all thanks to her training and perfect chakra control. Her jade eyes softened a little, how she wished Naruto was here so she could show him how strong she has become as a kunoichi to prove to him that he was wrong. She needed to thank him for saying those cold words to her at the hospital because of his words she has opened her eyes to reality, waking her from her blindness and stupid crush for Sasuke.

She flipped the page of the book, reading the next page during her training she has realized that she was very interested in the field of medicine. She has learned the importance of learning about medicine, the ability to created antidotes from medical herbs to cure poisons using her new found knowledge to learn of the human body to succeed on an operation or healing a wound. She was very concentrated on her reading, that she didn't notice that there were people next to her.

"Hey forehead"

Sakura halted her reading looking at her best friend and Hinata, she gave her usual fake smile" oh hi Ino hi Hinata"

Ino stood quiet for a moment while studying her best friends there it was again that smile she gives to hide her pain away, during a year she has realize that smile she was always giving was fake. It was like a barrier to shield her true emotions keeping them locked inside of herself, she knew Sakura better than anyone and she could tell that she was hurting a lot it only made her feel more guilty about herself. Hinata like Ino she has notice of her fake smile, she could tell that it wasn't a smile from the heart but a mask to hide her true feelings which she was in pain.

Ino crossed her arms giving the pink haired genin a scolding look" Sakura what are you doing?"

Sakura blink before looking at the book then back at the bleach blond" um….I'm reading"

"That's right but you shouldn't be doing that, Tsunade-sama gave you the day off today you need to lay off for a while"

"Ino-san is right Sakura-san you need a break" Hinata said.

Sakura sighed" thanks but no thanks I don't want to be sitting at home doing nothing, I have plenty of time to read this books and I can also do some work at the hospital"

Ino growled" that's it you are not training today do you hear me, today is your day off so you are going to have a break now let's leave this place"

"I am not leaving Ino pig" Sakura said getting annoyed.

"Hinata grab her"

Hinata grabbed her hand and Ino took her other hand while the pink haired genin was struggling" come on you two cut it out"

"Sakura I'm begging you, you need a break can't you stop this crazy training for one day" Ino said worry.

"Ino I'm fine I just want to read"

"If you keep on reading you'll turn into a bookworm, you need some time off and I'll be the one to give you a nice break"

Sakura finally gave up knowing her best friend she was going to keep on bugging her until she says yes" fine Ino I guess one day of quitting training won't hurt, so what do you have in mind?"

The Yamanaka smiled brightly happy to have finally gone through to her best friend" we are going shopping"

"Shopping you mean the Konoha mall center"

"Yup you bet and you're also coming too Hinata"

The shy Hyuga was a little surprise" are you sure Ino-san I don't want to brother you two"

"None sense I'll be happy if you come too, the more the merrier"

"That doesn't sound bad but I'm a little short on money" Sakura said with a sweat dropped because she wasn't doing any missions, with her team disbanded and her training she was really low on money.

"Not to worry I have been saving a lot of money from doing missions so I will pay for both of you" Ino said happy.

"Um….but Ino-san I don't want to bother you I have money too I can pay for myself" Hinata said.

Ino frowned while looking at her" Hinata I said I'm paying for both of you and that's that are we clear?"

"Um…okay" the Hyuga heiress replied while backing away scare at the bleach blond.

"Don't let Ino pig scared you Hinata she's always like that when it comes to help her friends isn't that right piggy?" Sakura said with a grin.

Ino grinned back" you got that right billboard brow now let's go to the mall so we can buy you a hat to cover you're huge forehead"

Sakura glare at her" while we go there might as well buy you some food so you can pig out Ino pig"

Ino laughed" looks like your confusing me with Chouji"

"Funny sometimes I wonder which one of the two is really the pig" Sakura said with a smirk.

Ino glare at the pink haired genin" cut it out billboard brow"

"Make me piggy"

The two kunoichi's started glaring at each while Hinata sweat dropped at the sight" aren't we going to the mall?"

Ino stopped the glaring contest" yes let's go Sakura"

Sakura just shrug her shoulders while Hinata followed the two, Ino took a quick glance at the pink haired genin before smiling (looks like Sakura went back to normal for a second there, she's going to enjoy this day off I will make sure of it)

Hospital Suna hidden sand village (wind country territory)

Naruto slowly opened his cerulean eyes to see a ceiling, he gaze around to figure that he was in a room not just a room but a hospital room. He knew this wasn't the hospital from Konoha which he was glad he didn't wanted to return to his home village especially not to see a certain pink haired kunoichi, he felt comfortable on the bed he was lying. He didn't know where he was nor he didn't remember how he ended up here, the last thing he remembered was sparring with Jiraiya before blacking out. Suddenly he heard voices coming from outside of the room behind the door, he recognize the voices outside well voices he hasn't heard for a while.

"Thank you for letting your medics treated me Kazekage-sama"

"No need to thank me were always glad to help our allies Jiraiya-sama"

Naruto smile recognizing the voice of Gaara, he was happy to hear from him the last time he met up with him was back at the chunin exams. Of course he wasn't awake when he and his siblings came to help them when the retrieval team was fighting the sound four.

"How's Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"He'll be fine the doctors said he needs rest he's exhausted, was he fighting?" the voice of Gaara's older sister Temari.

"Yes we were just sparring he's on a training trip with me after all, I can't go easy on him"

"And yet he beat you good giving you that wound on your chest, it was quite impressive for someone like Naruto to hurt you of all people" the voice of Kankuruo.

(What….what is he talking about I didn't hurt the pervy hermit) Naruto thought confuse, he didn't remember a thing of him hurting his teacher.

"Well that's just the thing I wasn't expecting him to hurt me like that it's a good thing I stopped him before hurting himself or losing complete control" his voice was serious.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" asked Gaara while Naruto was still listening on the conversation.

"Kazekage-sama I know I can trust you with this piece of information since you're a jinchurikki too but please Naruto must not know at least not yet, when we were fighting his whole body was covered by the Kyubi's chakra it took the form of the fox. It seems the Kyubi was trying to take over Naruto I saw how the Kyubi's tails were forming rather quickly, it seems the Kyubi's chakra is triggered by Naruto's anger the angrier he gets the more the tails form but even when the first tail appeared he was already out of control"

"And that's why you have that wound on your chest?" Gaara said.

"No way Naruto wounded you when he had the Kyubi it must be a miracle that you're still alive" Kankuruo said.

Naruto's eyes widened in shocked (no….that can't be the fox tried to take over me how….I hurt the pervy hermit it's my fault)

"So he lost control because of the Kyubi it's the same thing that happened with Gaara with his demon it triggers with his rage" Temari said.

"Yes thankfully I have managed to control Shukaku from trying to take over my mind I'm safe and I don't have to worry about the village getting attacked by him" Gaara said.

"So how did just stopped Naruto when he had the Kyubi?" asked Kankuruo.

"I have with me a couple of chakra seals, I planted one on Naruto's forehead and the seal suppress all of the Kyubi's chakra that leaked out from his body"

"But why did this happen to him?" Temari asked" surely this never happened to Naruto before right?"

"No it hasn't the only thing I can think is that the seal that the fourth Hokage placed on Naruto is weakening, it will make sense why the Kyubi is trying to take over him"

"Is there a way to prevent the Kyubi from escaping?" asked the Kazekage.

"There is a way. I have to find a way to reinforce the seal it's the only way to keep the Kyubi locked and Naruto safe"

"I will like to help you on your search Jiriaya-sama if you let me" Gaara said.

"That would be great I'll be honored if the Kazekage offer his assistance"

"We are allies with Konoha and finding a way to help Naruto counts" Temari said.

"So are you and Naruto going to spend the night here?" asked Kankuruo.

"I would love to but I'm afraid we won't be staying here for long, I am on a training mission with Naruto and you know how stubborn he can get I don't want to hear his whining"

"Are you sure I can let you stay at one of Suna's inns for the night for free" Gaara said.

"That sounds like a tempting offer Kazekage-sama but like I said we are a bit in a hurry and speaking of student I want to check on Naruto if he has awoken yet"

Naruto gasp knowing that Jiriaya was going to enter the room he pretended like he hasn't heard anything and gaze at the window of the room, looking at the blazing sun shining over the desert. The door opened revealing the toad sanin, he smiled seeing his student awake but he notice something was a little off with the blond. His gaze had a far off look, like he was in deep thought about something Jiraiya had a feeling that something was not right with him for a moment.

(How long has he been awake, did he heard us talking) he thought worry he didn't wanted Naruto to know that the Kyubi took over him much less that he injured him.

Naruto notice his present and looked back at him giving his usual fox grin, he wanted to make him think that he just awoken from his slumber" hey pervy hermit"

"Hey Naruto how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine what happened why am I here?"

Jiraiya paused before speaking he already knew the perfect lie to tell him" you don't remember, we were ambushed by a couple of missing nins during our match I let my guard down and got wounded by one of them as for you, you fought your hardest and manage to make them retreat but you wasted a lot of your chakra and fell unconscious from exhaustion so I brought you to the hidden sand village so you could rest a bit and have my wound treated"

(Oh please ambushed by missing nins like someone would managed to injured someone like the pervy hermit, except for the damn demon fox sealed in me damn it although it's a good lie and excuse) he thought while snorting mentally.

"I see so were in Suna" Naruto said trying to sound like he was convinced by Jiriaya's lie.

"Is he awake yet Jiraiya-sama?" Gaara said as he entered the room with his siblings.

Naruto smiled seeing the red head teen and his siblings" hey Gaara it's been a while"

The Kazekage gave a small smile" how you've been Uzumaki"

"I'm fine" he said with his fox grin before realizing something about the red haired teen" um….Gaara why are you wearing the Kazekage's robes?"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at his comment, sometimes Naruto can be very stupid.

"Duh what do you think, Gaara is the fifth Kazekage" Kankuruo said.

Naruto gasped" no way you're the Kazekage congratulations you have earned it Gaara" he smiled feeling happy for him although he was a little jealous because he was only a chunin, knowing that he had a lot to go before becoming Hokage.

"Thank you I am honored to become the next Kazekage I have given my word that I was going to protect the village and everyone and maybe someday my existence can become needed for everyone"

Temari nodded feeling proud for her younger brother" Gaara is the strongest ninja in the village so it's no surprise he was chosen to become the next Kazekage" (although some members of the council weren't too happy with this decision, the bastards)

"I'm glad Gaara I'm sure that the village will accept you someday, it will take time for you to gain their respect take it from me I know you will be a great leader" Naruto said with a smile.

"I hope you're right Uzumaki" Gaara said with a smile.

Temari and Kankuruo were feeling for their younger brother, he has changed so much in one year. Ever since Naruto defeated him at the sand and sound invasion he has changed into a whole different person, no longer he was feeling hatred or the urge to killed in other to prove his existence. Now he wants to help those he considers his precious people along with protecting his village, maybe someday the people of Suna will lose their fear and hatred towards him. Gaara has promised himself to work hard as the Kazekage and help the village in any way he could, because Naruto has taught him to prove his existence by caring for others instead of killing them.

"Anyway Uzumaki are you feeling better?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I was only tire from the fight that's all"

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto because it's time that we head out, were continuing with the training" Jiriaya said.

"Oh come on can you guys stay the night, you just got here and now you want to leave again" Kankuruo said trying to sound like he was hurt.

"Kankuruo's right we won't mind if you stay the night in one of our inns" Temari said agreeing with her brother.

"I agree I already said I will let you stay in one of Suna's best inns how about it Jiraiya-sama?" Gaara said.

"And I already said I'm honored but we have to get going, please don't get the wrong idea that I don't want to stay here I really like your village and everything but we have a busy schedule and all so we can't stay" Jiraiya said trying not sound rude (and besides they aren't any hot baths in this village I can't do any research here)

"What you really want us to stay at the most luxurious inn in the village that will be cool" Naruto said cheery.

Jiraiya cleared his throat" Naruto we can't stay here"

"Oh come on pervy hermit let's stay for only tonight we can leave the next day"

"I will be honored if you stay Uzumaki and Jiraiya-sama I will pay for your stay and that also includes the food" Gaara said.

Hearing the word food Naruto's ears perked up and his cerulean eyes were shining" free food does that also includes free ramen?"

"Of course" replied the Kazekage.

Naruto's stomach growled causing everyone to sweat dropped which meant that he was hungry, he has also heard the magic word ramen it was enough to make him jump for joy" yes we are staying Gaara"

"What but Naruto" the toad sanin whined he didn't want to stay.

"No buts pervy hermit we can stay the night here we can leave tomorrow morning, besides I'm hungry I need my daily dose of ramen"

"I'm glad to hear that Uzumaki, I already talk to the people of the slumber desert that you will be staying and they have already prepared your room"

Kankuruo chuckle" I feel sorry for the people in the kitchen"

Temaru smirk but she elbowed her brother on the side, of course they have heard of Naruto's big appetite and it wouldn't surprise them if the blond eats all of the food especially the ramen.

(I hope Gaara knows what he's doing if he's paying for the food too, we can't have the Kazekage get broke) she thought with a sweat dropped.

Jiriaya sighed (great now I have to stay here, looks like it's going to be another day without doing my research)

Gaara noticed the expression of the toad sanin (I wonder if Jiraiya-sama doesn't want to stay because they are no hot baths in Suna) of course he has heard of Jiraiya's reputation as the most perverted man in the five nations.

Konoha mall center (fire country territory)

The mall center is one of Konoha's biggest shopping district, the best shops and restaurants are gather in this three floor large building. It was also the place where it was always full every single day of the week, not to mention it was one of Konoha's most visited places by tourists that come to visit from all over the five nations. Today has become a girl's day out, Ino has taken Sakura and Hinata shopping they have been up and down for the past hours. Ino has taken them to weapon shop to buy some gear she has also bought Sakura a medical kit, because she was going to need it since she was training to become a medic ninja, which Sakura was very grateful to the bleach blond. Their next stop was a department store, they bought a couple sets of clothing, even Hinata wasn't acting like her usual timid self she was just being happy and enjoying the day with the two kunoichis. After the department store they went to an accessory shop to check some of the jewelry and other accessories that they were consider good to wear, Sakura was interested in a pair of black leather gloves they were very comfortable and she also had the feeling like she was going to need them in the near future. Hinata was interested in a blue wristband she didn't want to make Ino waste money on her, but the Yamanaka insisted so she bought it.

They were now walking carrying a lot of bags from the things they have bought trying to think where to go next, that's when they saw Tenten leaving a weapon shop carrying a bag with a couple of weapons and scrolls. Unlike the three kunoichis Tenten was not wearing her usual genin outfit she was wearing a yellow Chinese shirt with white shorts and the usual blue ninja sandals, the weapons mistress saw the three kunoichis and her gaze fell on Sakura. Ino and Hinata knew that she will eventually leave and ignore her after all she was one of the ninjas of the Konoha eleven that were still ignoring her along with Neji. Tenten stood quiet looking at the pink haired genin, she wanted to tell her for some time about her mistake in mistrusting her and ignoring her knowing very well that she was a Konoha ninja and a friend. She went straight for Sakura while Ino and Hinata were surprise by the weapons mistress action, Sakura was expecting that she was just going to passed right by her and continued walking but that didn't happened, instead Tenten was standing in front of her like she wanted to make conversation.

"Yes Tenten what is it?" asked the surprise Sakura.

Tenten took a deep breath" Sakura I….." she didn't finished her sentence.

"Look Tenten I will tell you right now, if you came to mock Sakura then I suggest you leave right now we are having some fun and we don't need you to spoil it for us" Ino said in a scolding tone, she wasn't going to let someone ruined her best friends day off.

"You got it all wrong I didn't come here to say anything that might insult Sakura" she looked back at the pink haired kunoichi" Sakura I came to apologize"

All three of them were surprised by her statement they were obviously expecting that she will say a rude comment or even walked pass by her like it didn't matter to her, Sakura was more surprise that Ino and Hinata but she felt very happy to have someone else apologize to her. However she knew didn't deserve forgiveness for everything she has done to her blond teammate, she thought that she deserve to bu punish forever.

Tenten continued" I've been thinking for a while at first I didn't wanted to forgive you for your selfish behavior, but now I know I've been wrong about you I have misjudge you Sakura I can see now that you have finally taken your priorities as a ninja by dedicating a lot to your training with Tsunade-sama, so I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me"

"Tenten it's all right you don't have to apologize please don't give me any forgiveness, you want to hate me then hate me it's all right with me" Sakura said giving another fake smile.

Tenten was shocked here she was trying to gain her forgiveness, and instead she wants her to hate her she thought that something was really wrong with the pink haired genin. Ino and Hinata sighed at the display once again Sakura was playing the victim, punishing herself for her crime against Naruto making sure she feels as the most miserable person in the world. To them it wasn't healthy to think like that, it will only give her more depression sending her self esteem to the ground below.

Sakura gaze at the weapons mistress" Tenten you don't have to apologize to me if Tsunade-sama made you come to me and apologize I won't hold it against you, but I don't deserve it"

"Sakura the Hokage didn't ordered me to apologize to you neither does Lee and Gai sensei made me, I'm here on my own accord I really want to apologize to you can we still be friends?"

"But Tenten I……"

"Oh that's enough forehead enough with the self pity and hate me forever act Tenten wants your forgiveness and wants to be your friend, so what are you going to do are you going to forgive her?"

Sakura looked at Ino and Hinata and they were giving her the look that says yes do it already, she gazed back at Tenten not knowing what to do" Tenten are you sure?"

Tenten smiled" of course I am I will like to be your friend, it's a great honor to be friends with the apprentice of the Hokage and future medic ninja"

Ino and Hinata were smiling feeling happy for her, while Sakura was trying to hold her tears she sniffed a little" Tenten if you really want my forgiveness that badly, then I guess I forgive you" she removed some of the tears that escape her eyes.

"Thanks Sakura it means a lot to me that you have forgiven me" Tenten said smiling.

"Congratulations Sakura-san" Hinata said smiling she was glad that she has forgiven her, looks like there was still hope for Sakura in changing her depressed personality.

"Well now that we have that settle how about we have some fun over there" Ino said pointing to the karaoke bar not to far from their location.

"A karaoke bar I guess that will be nice" Sakura said.

"I don't know…." Hinata said feeling unsure.

"What's wrong Hinata don't tell me you can't sing" Ino said with a smirk.

The Hyuga heiress blushed" I….I have never sing before"

"Well there's a first time for everything so let's go, you're coming with us too right Tenten?" Ino said.

The weapon mistress smiled" I guess it wouldn't hurt to go I don't have any plans today so I'm up for it"

"All right then let's go" Ino said cheery heading to the karaoke bar while the girls followed her.

Sakura rolled her eyes it was always the same, Ino will act all cheery when it comes to spending some time off from the ninja business she could sometimes act like…..Naruto. Sakura blinked in astonishment, she has realized that Ino and Naruto were almost alike if her best friend finds out she will be scolding her for thinking such a thing. She entered the bar feeling happy, looks like the day off was really helping her forget about her troubles instead of training her butt off. They took their seats and ordered some drinks watching an older man sing at the karaoke machine, they decided to wait until he finish. Once the man finished singing "it's raining men" they decided to sing together, although Hinata was still a little nervous because this was her first time singing. They all took the microphones while Ino went to the machine to choose the song she picked the song "Walk like an Egyptian", the people at the bar were watching as the girls started singing. The kunoichis performance was good Sakura and Ino were proved to be born naturals in singing, Tenten was also good with a nice voice however Hinata wasn't doing a good job.

The poor Hinata was barely keeping with the other kunoichis, her voice was too low looks like she was still nervous about singing. They notice that the people were murmuring between themselves, looks like they did not like the performance so far because of Hinata's low voice. Ino decided to put matters in her own hands, she believe Hinata could sing better than this she was just being shy to sing in front of a lot of people.

"All right take it away Hinata" Ino pointed at the Hyuga heiress while she gasped with a blush.

Sakura and Tenten knew what the Yamanaka was up to, so they decided to get in the act too.

"Yeah Hinata you can do it" Sakura said.

"We believe you can sing" Tenten said.

"But I….."

"Come on Hinata you can sing the next number just forget about everyone else and raised your voice as loud as you can" Ino said.

Hinata nodded taking some of that courage deep within her taking her microphone and waited for the lyrics to appear on the machine, the lyrics appeared and she started singing in the same low tone as before. The crowd was already unhappy at Hinata's performance, was she really even trying whiling the girls still believed she could sing better do it. Suddenly Hinata raised her voice shocking the three kunoichi's and the crowd, her voice was amazing resembling the voice of an angel. The crowd started cheering for her while she continued to sing like a professional, pretty soon Sakura Ino and Tenten got involved they didn't wanted Hinata to get all of the credit. When the song was over the crowd was applauding while the girls were blushing from embarrassment, nevertheless the girls took a bow at the cheering crowd.

"Thank you" Hinata said going back to her soft voice tone of course she was blushing from embarrassment.

After that awesome performance they continued singing, they singed "Girls just want to have fun" and "Survivor" needless to say that the crowd of the bar loved them and they were very impressed with their performance. After that they went to their table and drank their drinks, they stayed a couple of minutes watching some of the people singing after them but not better like them. They left the bar and went to a dango show near the karaoke bar they took their seats and order their dango to the waitress feeling proud of their singing moment especially with Hinata's singing voice.

"Hinata where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Tenten.

"I….I didn't I…..it was my first time singing" Hinata said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"For your first time that was one hell of a performance, you have an amazing voice Hinata" Ino said.

"I'll say if you weren't a ninja you would probably be a famous singer" Sakura said.

By now Hinata's face look like a tomato from embarrassment she has never used to being complimented so much" thanks"

The waitress returned with their dango and they started eating, Sakura took a bite of the sweet dango while feeling happy gazing at her friends especially Ino. She has realized how much she needed this day off, she wasn't feeling so down like before, and for a moment she has forgotten about what happened at the hospital with her blond teammate Naruto. But no matter how she wanted to forget she couldn't erased the horrible memory from her mind, she could still his face full of anger and hate the kinds of emotions she will see from someone like Naruto. Just thinking about that it made her cry because of her mistakes she has lost him, he would probably never accept her apology for everything she did to him. She stopped thinking about that painful memory and gaze back at her best friend Ino, who just finished a stick of dango looks like she was hungry.

"Ino?"

The platinum blond looked at her swallowing her dango" what's up forehead?"

"Thank you for doing this, I really needed this day off you truly are a good friend"

Ino smiled" hey what are friends for I'm glad I was able to help you, I knew this was going to help you relax"

"Yeah and thanks Tenten for still being my friend I really appreciate it"

"I'm glad that I'm your friend and don't worry Sakura if we all managed o apologize to you, then I'm sure that Naruto will forgive you when he returns" Tenten said. (well all except for Neji knowing him he might never forgive her)

Sakura looked down at her plate of dango" no I don't think he will forgive me of all people I deserve to be hated by him I caused him nothing but harmed, just what kind of friend will treat her teammate like crap only me Haruno Sakura the selfish useless member of team seven"

"Sakura-san don't talk like that" Hinata said worry for her friend.

"Yeah and just when I thought you were going to stopped feeling depressed, looks like this break didn't help you at all" Ino said while sighing she can't believe she wasted a lot of money for nothing.

"No you're wrong Ino this has help me a lot more than you'll ever know, I am so happy to still have friends that care about me and worry about me I just don't think that I will have Naruto's forgiveness I think I have lost him forever and its all my fault" a few tears were falling from her jade eyes" you know what Ino I didn't admitted but I was always jealous of you"

The Yamanaka blink in surprise" what do you mean?"

"I'm talking about your personality you were always so confident and cheery and popular, you have the charisma and the attitude I wasn't like that I used to be shy because of everyone teasing me I lost my confidence because of that"

Hinata and Tenten were listening to the conversation while eating their dango, Ino on the other had was shocked at her best friends revelation she chuckle in amusement causing the girl to looked at her" it's so ironic that you're jealous of me Sakura, might as well tell you since you already told me your secret I shall tell you mine"

This really got the attention of the pink haired genin, she would've never believe Ino will be keeping a secret from her too.

"Well forehead the truth is I envy you" she gave a soft smile while Sakura was confused, she didn't have a clue why she will envy her" you got to be with the best team, you were with Sasuke and Naruto and even Naruto managed to prove himself a strong ninja"

"Ino Sasuke was a rotten apple he went traitor so he can gain power from a snake" Sakura said with a growl she hated to mention anything related to the Uchiha traitor.

"But still you got the best team in the academy, don't get me wrong I like Shikamaru and Chouji I have respect for them but I guess it wasn't the same being with Naruto and Sasuke I wish I was the one to be in that team"

Sakura stood quiet remembering team seven, and even if Naruto and Sasuke didn't get along they become best friends. With Kakashi as their teacher they become a strong team and they have shared a strong bond, at least that's what she thought before Sasuke left and Naruto rejected her because she rejected him leaving team seven to be broken apart.

Tenten shook her head" Ino you should never feel jealous because you're friend end up with the suppose best team, to me there Is no such thing as a best team only the team that knows teamwork and friendship can be consider as a great team take it from me I have a crazy teacher and teammate that keeps babbling youthful and flame of youth whatever that means, but they are still a great team and we all work well with one another"

"I agree I like my team Kiba-kun and Shino-kun knows about teamwork and we get along fine, they believe in me and they have become great friends of mine" Hinata said.

"I know what you mean I learned that from being with Shikamaru and Chouji Asuma sensei is also a good teacher the only thing he lacks is motivation, he can sometimes be as lazy as Shikamaru"

"I can't believe you were jealous of me being with Naruto and Sasuke I find it hard to believe" Sakura said.

"That's not all Sakura I was also jealous at the way Naruto treated you, he treated you like a queen he worshipped the very ground you walked on the very air you breathed and yet you blew him off like he was the biggest nuisance in the world"

Sakura bit her lower lip trying to hold any tears from coming out" you don't have to remind me how much of a bitch I was towards Naruto I know everything I did to Naruto was wrong, and for that he will never forgive me I know the prize for my mistakes Ino"

"You mean the prize of our mistakes forehead"

"Huh what are you talking about Ino?"

"Don't you remember the things we did to Naruto when we were little?"

Sakura eyes widened as she started to remember the things that both she and Ino did to Naruto, memories flow in her mind, memories that she regretted in remembering.

(Flashback six years ago)

Six year old Uzumaki Naruto was running through the streets, this time it was a little different than being chased down by an angry mob but rather two little girls his age. Ino and Sakura were chasing him while throwing water balloons at him, he tripped while running from them and this is the opportunity they needed. They threw all of their water balloons at him; Naruto was soaked wet from head to toe, while Ino and Sakura were laughing at him.

"Take that you meanie go away" Ino said while Sakura laughed at him.

They left leaving him soaked, they didn't care if he ended up with a cold he got up like nothing happened even if on the inside he was hurt and broken. To think that one of those girls was supposed to be his friends, but she ended hating him just like the rest of the village. Not a single tear fell from his eyes, instead he hold the pain inside and left walking away.

(Another flashback to the park)

Naruto saw the children laughing and playing with other kids their age and their parents were watching over them, he was watching what he didn't have what he wants to have so dearly. Without letting a tear fall he left heading to the playground, he gasped seeing Ino like she was waiting for him. He was about to leave he wasn't going to become her victim as usual, just before he was about to leave the little blond girl stopped him.

"Wait don't go" Ino said" I want you to be my friend"

Naruto was shocked but he still looked at her" yo….you mean it?"

"Yes I'm sorry for being such a meanie to you will you play with me" she smiled to him.

Naruto smiled" yeah of course I will play with you I will be your friend"

He felt so happy he has finally found a true friend at his age, maybe his life will finally change for the better. Suddenly a water balloon hit his face, when he looked the other way he saw Sakura holding another water balloon. His eyes widened seeing Sakura giving the other water balloon at Ino, he was expecting that she won't hit him because she was his new friend. He was wrong, Ino threw the water balloon at his face while Sakura was laughing he felt so betrayed when she told him that she wanted to be his friend.

Ino stuck her tongue at him" I lied I will never be friends with you meanie because everybody hates you"

Naruto remain quiet as the two little girls left the playground laughing at what they did, once they were out of sight from the playground Naruto shed a couple of tears before leaving feeling very hurt and betrayed.

(End of flashback)

Hinata and Tenten saw as Ino and Sakura had their faces full of tears, they just remembered the terrible things they have done to Naruto. Both felt sorry for them, they were just kids and yet they have done some unforgivable things to an innocent boy like Naruto.

"We were so cruel to him" Ino said trying to dry her tears.

"I guess I am more coldhearted than I thought, I really hate myself Ino" Sakura said.

"Yeah you know it wouldn't surprise me if Naruto ends up hating us when he returns and start treating us like crap" Ino said.

"That's not true Ino-san" Hinata said trying to conform the two kunoichis" that's not like Naruto-kun at all, he's not the kind of person to hate his friends, you two have become his friends and he will never hate or even try to hurt his friends he will fight to protect his friend that's who Naruto-kun is"

"Yeah that sounds like Naruto all right" Sakura said with a smile.

Ino sighed" I just wish Naruto would've treated me the same way he treats Sakura like a queen, I would've never rejected him and I would've accept one of his dates I……" she gasped at what she just said, she was shocked at herself and it was too late to deny it.

Tenten was smirking while Hinata and Sakura were shocked at her sudden comment, Sakura looked at her shock still writing in her face" Ino….do you like Naruto?"

"No of course not I don't like him like that how can you say that Sakura" Ino said while her cheeks were blushing.

"But Ino-san you're blushing" Hinata said worry this is the last thing she needed, a rival to conquer Naruto's heart or at least another rival if she counted Sakura too.

"What no I am not blushing its….it's the sun yeah the sun has hit my face too many times I have sun burn"

They sweat dropped at her comment.

"Oh please that has to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard Ino" Sakura said.

The Yamanaka growled" I do NOT like that blond knucklehead I don't have the slightest interest in him whatsoever"

"Yeah sure and your blushing face says the opposite" Tenten said with a smirk.

Ino crossed her arms in annoyance" whatever I don't care what you all say I do not like Naruto period"

"Whatever you say Ino pig" Sakura said although she didn't know why she felt hurt hearing about Ino's denial crush on the blond ninja.

"So should we get going then?" asked Tenten.

They nodded before finishing their dango, they picked up their bags and left the table leaving the dango shop Sakura looked at the bleach blond who was still looking annoyed because she was in denial of her small crush for Naruto.

"Ino?"

The Yamanaka looked back at her trying to hide her annoyance" what?"

"Thank you for everything" she gave her a true smile.

Ino notice her smile and for a moment it was like the old Sakura was returning, she smiled back forgetting about her denial for a certain blond" hey what are friends are for forehead, but you better keep your mouth shut about what we talk about back at the shop are we clear?"

"Crystal clear Ino pig I won't say a word about that"

"**Yet…" **inner Sakura said while chuckling.

Both Tenten and Hinata smile at the display hopefully Sakura will return to normal, at least for now.

"You know there's something that has been bothering me for a while now" Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura-san?" asked Hinata.

"It's been a year and there hasn't been a word from Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama hasn't said a thing to me about that it really is strange I want to know how Naruto is doing on his training"

"Maybe Jiraiya-sama has been very busy with training Naruto that he doesn't have time to write back to Hokage-sama" Tenten said.

"Tenten is right it's not easy to travel around and take some time off to write back when he's training someone like Naruto, you know how annoying Naruto can get when it comes to training" Ino said.

Hinata nodded in agreement but deep inside she was worry about her blond crush, she wanted to know how he was doing in his training so far. Just like Sakura it wasn't easy to wait four more years until the object of her affections returns to the village, it's been a year and just like Sakura she missed him dearly.

Sakura nodded maybe they were right, however unlike Hinata she didn't have too much patience and she wanted to know how Naruto was doing in his mission (tonight I'm going to find out one way or the other)

Slumber desert inn Suna hidden sand village (wind country territory)

Naruto rose up from the bed with a startle, sweat pouring on his forehead he just had a nightmare one that he wasn't very fond of. He could clearly remember it he was staring at Sakura, she was sobbing hard on her knees begging him to forgive her. She kept on saying his name telling him to give her another chance, then the dream took a turn for the worst as Sakura started bleeding all over her body. He didn't know what was causing her to bleed so much, he went to her running but when reaches her she was dead. He remembered the words of the fortune teller and he didn't believe her, why in the world would Sakura feel pain for him after everything she has done to him. She shouldn't be hurt she should be happy thrilled that he left the village, now that she has her precious Uchiha back the boy she adores the boy that she loves so much there was no reason for her to be hurt because she needed his forgiveness. He needed to get some fresh air, he heard snoring and it came from the bed next to him which was Jiriaya who was snoring like there's not tomorrow.

He sweat dropped not even an earthquake would wake him up, he left the putting his fox slippers on which was ironic to the blond and left the room. He walked through the halls of the inn trying to get outside, when he reached the exit of the building he saw someone outside. He smiled seeing Gaara wearing the Kazekae's robes minus the hat, he went next to him while the red head teen notice him but kept his gaze on the night sky.

"Having trouble sleeping Uzumaki?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head" yeah you could say that, so what are you doing here this late at night?"

"I should ask you the same question"

"I had a nightmare it was a bad one" his cerulean eyes softened remembering the dream.

"I see I am just guarding this perimeter of the village"

Naruto blinked" what….you're on guard duty but you're the Kazekage you can order a couple of Jounins to do the guard duty for you"

"Sometimes it's best to rely on yourself than on others as the Kazekage it's my job to watch over the sand village like a father watching over his sons"

The blond smiled at his comment he has change a lot since the last time he saw him, he gaze around the village following him" I guess you're right someday I will become Hokage and I'll be the one to watch over Konoha as its guardian"

"Tsunade-sama told me that she has made you a chunin for bringing Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha congratulations"

He smiled" thanks and congratulations on you on becoming Kazekage I hope they make you a party for your big achievement, not like me when I became chunin I got slapped twice and rejected by the girl I love" a small hint of anger was shown remembering Sakura's words follow by his outburst on her.

"Haruno Sakura she was your teammate that chose Uchiha Sasuke over you and the one you rejected" he said while gazing at the blond.

Naruto sighed" I guess after everything I have done for her she just doesn't care she doesn't give a crap about me, I have never given up in my entire life, but sometimes you have to look at the truth that no matter what you do it will be hopeless to achieve"

"So you're giving up on her is that what you're saying I never expected you of all people to give up"

" I finally understand that she doesn't care about me she has always love Sasuke and I was always second best next to him when it comes to win over her heart, pervy hermit got a message from granny a long time ago saying that Sakura misses me. I don't believe her why would she missed me when she has Sasuke, the only thing I can think about is that she's happy because I'm not there to get in her way not the other way around"

(I see so he doesn't know that Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha again a year ago, I guess Jiraiya-sama haven't told him yet or maybe he doesn't want to) Gaara thought he didn't want to get in those details so he just kept quiet about that.

"So Uzumaki what are you going to do after you finished your training, are you planning to return to Konoha?"

Naruto flinched hearing the last part and Gaara notice it, Jiraiya has been trying to convince him to return to Konoha but he didn't want to. Too many painful memories from his childhood to the most recent memory at the hospital, however he has already made his decision and he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Well to answer your first question when I'm done with my training I am going to become a mercenary better than the ANBU however I am not planning to return to Konoha I don't feel like going back to that village"

"I can understand what you're going though Uzumaki we are both demon containers we know very well the pain and hardships we have to endured in our lives, you obviously don't want to return to Konoha because of the pain you suffered. However I believe that the people that have acknowledge your existence will miss you, surely you must believe that there will come a time when you will have to return"

Naruto chuckle" I know what you mean Gaara I know it very well, I do missed everyone in Konoha a lot of people have accepted for who I am and for not what I carry but it will be better if I don't return…..I don't want to see her face ever again" he glared thinking about the person.

"Are you talking about Haruno Sakura, she's the only reason why you don't want to return to Konoha" he was quite surprise to heard that from the blond ninja"

"Yeah she has caused me enough pain as it is I will finally be out of her way for good let her be happy with Sasuke I'm done with her" he said coldly but his heart was thinking otherwise.

"Whether what will be your decision Uzumaki I will support you, I just hope you're doing the right thing"

"Thanks Gaara well I better get back to my room we'll be leaving in the morning goodnight Gaara"

The Kazekage nodded" pleasant dreams Uzumaki"

Naruto went back to the inn while Gaara watched him leave, he sighed (I really hope you know what you're doing Uzumaki, you might regret the choices you have made in time a lot)

Hokage's office Hokage tower (Konoha fire country territory)

Tsunade growled trying to finish the hellish work of paperwork she was also out of sake, which made her cranky a lot. It was dark already dark and she could feel like getting some rest, after everything she has done for the village, the least she could do its sleep. Her prayers were answered when Shizune enter the office with a smile, she gaze at her waiting to hear the words that she's been dying to her.

"Tsunade-sama its time to call a night"

"Finally!!!" she said while throwing her arms in the air feeling so relief" I can finally get some rest and abandoned this forsaken paperwork"

"Until tomorrow that is" Shizune said with a giggle bursting the blond's bubble of hope to never do it again.

She got up from her desk ready to leave the office before staring at the empty corner in the room (that's strange….)

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

She shook her head" no it's nothing let's go already I really need rest"

They left the office and Tsunade closed the door locking it, once they were gone from the corner of the office appeared Sakura.

(I can't believe I actually did it, I managed to sneak inside Tsunade-sama's office I'm glad I talked to Kurenai sensei to teach me a few genjutsus)

Now that she was all alone in the office she can finally investigate the truth, she wanted to know if Tsunade was hiding any messages from Jiraiya. In truth she trusted her teacher but she wanted to know, a whole year without hearing from Naruto was making her crazy, although if it was true she was keeping messages from Jiraiya about Naruto's training then why would she bothered to hide them from her. She hope she was mistaking if Tsunade finds out she was here she will have her head on a platter, she already knows about her temper and how scary she can get when she was upset. The first place she decided to look was her desk, she opened a couple of drawers and didn't found what she was looking for, and when she opened the last drawer she gasped. Inside were a lot of message scrolls directed to Tsunade, she started trembling thinking that it was true taking one of the scrolls she open it and began to read it's content.

**Tsunade**

**The training has progressed a lot Naruto has become better since the first time we fought and he's slowly getting used to the training, I used some chakra paper and found out that his element affinity is wind just like the fourth Hokage. So I decided to give him the fourths wind scrolls that contains the wind elemental jutsus that he learned when I was still training him, thanks to the chakra control exercise he has gotten better in controlling his chakra. He even managed to learn a couple of wind jutsus, I tell you it's like training the fourth all over again, I have no doubt that he will become the strongest ninja in the five nations in the years to come. In other business my spies haven't found anything on Orochimaru's whereabouts looks like he's being more cautious than ever, also Akatsuki has become more secretive so finding any information about them will be harder too. **

**Also I won't say anything to Naruto about Sasuke leaving Konoha again he won't be happy, but I told him about Sakura and well he didn't say a word to me. I've been trying to convince him to return to the village once the training is over, but he refuses he has told me he's not coming back to Konoha ever again I guess he's still hurt for what happened at the hospital between him and Sakura. I don't know whether he misses her or not but he doesn't want to know anything about her I'm sorry Tsunade I hope you can understand. **

**I will send you another message in two months. **

**Jiraiya**

(He's not coming back to Konoha ever again…..he's not coming back to Konoha ever again)

The words kept repeating over and over again in Sakura's head, she dropped the message scroll as she felt her heart breaking into pieces. Tears were now falling from her jade eyes, now she hated herself truly it was her fault that he doesn't want to return to the village. Her blindness and stupid crush for Sasuke have made her pushed her friendship with Naruto away, and now she has found out that he's not coming back again. She was never going to see him again she will never see his smile or his fox grin and she will never heard him calling her Sakura-chan, she couldn't take it anymore this information has torn her apart and it wasn't long before she snapped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Her scream was heard in the entire building, suddenly the door was opened and Tsunade and Shizune entered with two ANBU.

"What is going on here?" asked Tsunade seeing Sakura" Sakura what are you doing here?" she looked to the ground and saw one of Jiraiya's scrolls open (don't tell me that she….) "Sakura…."

Sakura had her face full of tears" is it true Tsunade-sama Naruto is not coming back"

The blond Hokage stood quiet, she couldn't lie to her she already knew the awful truth she nodded much to Sakura's fears" yes Sakura I'm hoping Jiraiya can convince him to come back, but that brat is being too stubborn to listen"

Sakura felt her heart like it was broken into small pieces" I knew it….he hates me so much" she then fainted.

"Sakura!!!" shouted Tsunade while Shizune followed her she checked on her before gasping" she's in shock get her to the hospital"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune said carrying the pink haired genin in her arms leaving the office with the two ANBU.

Tsunade shook her head (Naruto I wish you could see the hurt you're causing to Sakura she really misses you, you brat I really need rest now)

Suna hidden sand village (wind country territory) the next day

Naruto and Jiraiya were standing at the gates of the village they were ready to leave and continued with the training mission, Gaara was present along with his siblings Kankuruo and Temari were wearing village clothing while Gaara was wearing the Kazekage robes without the hat. Naruto was a little down because he was going to leave but it was great to see his friend again, knowing that he was now the leader of the village he hoped to someday become Hokage and worked for the better of their villages.

"Well this is it it's time for us to go, Kazekage-sama thank you for attending us" Jiraiya said.

"The pleasure was all mine it was good to have you visit us you too Uzumaki" Gaara said.

"Thanks Gaara it was nice to see you again and you're doing a lot better than me being the Kazekage and all" Naruto said.

"Take care hope you guys come back soon" Kankuruo said.

"You will always be welcome into our village" Temari said.

Naruto nodded before giving his hand to Gaara hoping to have a handshake from the read head teen" well until we meet again Gaara"

Gaara smiled while shaking his hand with his" until we meet again Uzumaki become Hokage soon"

The blond give his fox grin" I will believe it"

Jiraiya smiled while looking at the distance" let's get going Naruto we have a lot to travel"

"Right bye Gaara"

They left the gates of the village while the sand siblings said their goodbyes, once they were far enough from the village Jiraiya turned to his student.

"What's wrong pervy hermit?"

"Naruto I think it's time I show you my secret technique"

Naruto's eyes widened in shocked" you're secret technique"

"You got it with this technique I'm about to show you I am stronger than ever" Jiraiya said proudly.

"What are you waiting for show me already" an eager Naruto said.

"Right before I perform the technique I need some assistance" he bit his thumb making his blood appeared and formed hand seals" SUMMONING JUTSU"

POOF

When the smoke cleared two small toads were standing in front of Naruto, one was an old toad colored green with a bear wearing a black cape. The other toad was female and she seems to be the same age as the old toad, she had her hair tied by lots a hair designs and she was also wearing a black cape.

"Naruto I want you to meet Fukasaku and his wife Shima"

"Hey how's it going?"

"Well it's been a while little Jiraiya how are you doing?"

"I've been better I should be doing my research as I speak but now I have to babysit someone" Jiraiya said while Naruto frowned at his comment.

"And who is this?" asked Shima.

"This is Naruto he's my student I am teaching him everything I know"

Fukasaku was gasped seeing Naruto's face" little Jiraiya is he….."

"Yes it's him"

Fukasaku nodded (I see so he's Minato's kid his resemblance to him is astonishing)

"Hey pervy hermit it's nice to meet them and all but are you going to show me your secret technique or what?"

Shima laughed" yeah he's got you there jiraiya pervy hermit suits you so well"

Jiraiya sweat dropped" all right you two it's time to show Naruto my secret technique"

"So you're going to use that technique it's been a while since you last use it" Fukasaku said.

"All right let's do it"

The two toads nodded and got on Jiraiya's back, Naruto watched as the two toads were somehow stocked on his back like they were glued to his back. Suddenly Naruto saw that Jiraiya's facial features have changed greatly his nose was larger with warts a goatee the red marks from the sides of his face was now larger. Naruto also notice that his face wasn't the only part of his body that changed but his hands and feet have changed too, he now had webbed hands and feet he now look like a toad.

Jiriaya looked at the shocked face of his student" Naruto let me introduced you to my hermit mode"

He was expecting that Naruto will be shocked by the powerful and majestic appearance of his hermit mode but that's not the kind of reaction he got. Instead Naruto was laughing his ass off his face full of tears making him sweat dropped at the sight.

"Naruto what are you laughing at?"

Naruto try to control his laughter while drying his tears" I'm laughing at you pervy hermit you look so ugly, try hitting on the ladies looking like that"

The two toads on his back sweat dropped while Jiraiya growled" you insolent brat this is my hermit mode I am way stronger than I used to be"

"Yeah right I don't believe you, you look like a toad what is so special about your technique anyway?"

"Looks like I have to give you a demonstration then" he then raised his right hand and Naruto gasped in shock.

Jiraiya has formed a rasengan but the rasengan was ten times bigger than the regular chakra sphere, he smirked seeing the shocked face of his student" what do you think now?"

"No way…..what a big rasengan how could you do that?"

"This is one of my techniques when I'm in hermit mode, this is the super great ball rasengan you see Naruto when I'm in hermit mode I can fight using senjutsu or to put it clearly natural energy it enhances my physical abilities along with my strength"

"You mean like eating a soldier pill?"

"Even better than a soldier pill you can say that when I'm in hermit mode I am clearly invincible"

"Wow so this is your secret technique its awesome, so you can keep this form forever?"

"Well not exactly Naruto controlling natural energy is very hard"

"What do you mean?"

"He means that in order for someone to fully controlled natural energy one must stand still become one with nature" Fukasaku said from Jiraiya's left shoulder.

"But how are you going to do that when you're fighting it's impossible"

"It is impossible but not with us, you see me and Shima have fused with little Jiraiya in order for him to controlled natural energy without the need for him to stay still" Fukasaku said.

"So basically you guys are like conductors that give the natural energy to pervy hermit so he can fight with that natural energy while moving" Naruto said.

"Exactly Naruto-chan"

"Oh I get it no wonder you guys are on pervy hermit's shoulders"

"I'm glad you understand Naruto" Jiraiya said as he dispelled the technique and Fukasaku and Shima defused with him returning back to normal" because you're going to learn to control natural energy"

Naruto's eyes widened in happiness" you really mean it pervy hermit?"

"You bet you will master natural energy and you will learn hermit mode too" Jiraiya said.

"Yes finally were going to start some real training" Naruto said cheery.

"I guess that means you're going to take to the mountain little Jiraiya" Fukasaku said.

"Huh what mountain?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded while taking the big scroll from his back, he put it in the ground and opened it.

"Oh so were heading back home finally I must prepare dinner" Shima said.

"Pervy hermit what are you doing?"

"Were going to the only place where you can learn natural energy Mt Myobokuzan the toad mountain or the summoning realm of the toads"

"Yes the only way to enter Myobokuzan is through a summoning jutsu, using this scroll as a transporter I already told the other toads to prepare to summon us back to the mountain"

"Let's get going Naruto we have a busy training to begin"

"You bet I will learn natural energy just watch me believe it"

"Then let's be on our way"

To be continued

Yay!!! Another long chapter (longer than the last one 17,329 words) phew it almost took me forever to write, just one more chapter before going to the time skip. What will happen next? And what do you know looks like Ino has a crush on Naruto who would've thought she's really in denial more competition for Hinata also looks like Sakura is getting worse and now that she has find out that Naruto is not coming back to Konoha poor girl. Please remember to review and keep voting for the pairings because this will be the last week to vote until I close the poll, farewell until next time.

Next chapter: The legacy of the fourth Hokage


	7. The legacy of the fourth Hokage

Chapter 7 The legacy of the fourth Hokage

Disclaimer: you know I am very annoyed that I have to keep repeating the same thing over and over again but here it is again I don't own Naruto.

**Author's notes: everyone ladies and gentlemen the time has come to finally revealed the final results of the pairings poll, this result is official and I think it was fair enough so that everyone got their chance for their preferred pairing after having the poll open for five weeks. Now without further delay its time to see the results (drum roll)………..the winner for the pairing of the story is……by one vote Naru/Saku/Ino/Hina yay the harem couple won. I wanted this couple to win honestly, now comes the hard part apologize to all of the Naru/Saku fans. To all of the Naru/Saku maniacs who wanted this story to be with this couple only I deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart, I am a Naru/Saku maniac like all of you but I wanted to try something new which this will be my first harem story. I truly like harem stories however there is a limit for me to like them, for example when they put ten to twelve girls in the harem four crying out loud that's too many of them. Eventually the story will lose its meaning and enjoyment factor. **

**Second I have write it in my profile page that I dislike Naru/Hina however if Hinata is in the harem as long as Sakura is in it, then I will tolerate it. Some people who have reviewed the story have told me that this story has to be official Naru/Saku otherwise the story will lose its shine, look trust me that they are wrong although this story was to be Naru/Saku originally I want to try the harem thing and believe me when I say this story will be even better with a harem of these three lovely ladies. Also people like Kingkakashi have told me that I am focusing too much on Sakura for the story to be a harem and I have been giving small room to the other two Ino and Hinata, yes I believe it's true but there is a reason why I am doing this. Sakura will be the main girl in the harem followed by Ino and Hinata, do not worry Ino and Hinata will have their shot at Naruto when he returns to Konoha don't expect Naruto will forgive Sakura so easily after everything she has done to him she needs to suffer and feel the pain to gain his trust once again. Naruto will grow very fond of Ino and Hinata when he returns to Konoha not to mention that he will feel very attracted to the two kunoichis and he will give a crap about Sakura for now. **

**So please don't get the wrong idea when you read that Naruto is thinking about Sakura before going back to Konoha, also I have to warned all of you that Naruto will change in the next chapter which is the time skip. Sure he will still be the brave loveable kind Naruto except for Sakura that is, he will be completely the opposite with her. Which finally leads me to the lemon, don't expect any time soon I want to create a powerful bond between Naruto and the three ladies. However I will be writing the lemon in two parts, the first will be a lemon with each girl individually and the second will be the main event Naruto will take on them three against one hehe. But sorry to disappoint you the lemon won't happen for a while in the future sorry if I got your imagination working, last but not least expect that the rating of the story will change in the future because of the lemons, there will also be some slight sexual content in the upcoming chapters like lime but nothing too serious. Once again I'm sorry to all of the Naru/Saku maniacs but not to worry, I will redeem myself to all of you I already have another Naru/Saku story in mind however I don't know when I will start writing it I already have the plot and the ideas are still running in my head. Thank you all for supporting this story and I hope that the Naru/Saku fans are still with me and will continue to support this story trust me in the end all that pain will be worth it for Sakura, now on with the chapter. **

POOF!!!

When the smoke cleared Naruto, Jiraiya, Shima and Fukasaku appeared, Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that they were no longer in the desert looks like the summoning technique work. He was in awe as he was gazing at the new place they just arrived, he saw tall trees that were bigger than any tree he has ever seen, he saw giant mushrooms twice the size of a regular mushroom there were also mountains it only took him a couple of seconds to figure out that he was in a unknown forest. He has never seen a forest like this one before while he was traveling, the forest like bigger than anything he has ever seen in his entire life. He also notice the large waterfall near a clearing the water was very clean and clear resembling a shiny mirror, Jiraiya smiled seeing the forest where he learns his sage arts and his hermit mode he felt the feeling of nostalgia all over him the place have truly brought him memories.

"It's been a while since I was here" Jiraiya said.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

Fukasaku answered for Jiraiya" this is Mt. Myobokuzan the summoning realm of the toads, this is where you will begin your training to control natural energy"

"So this is the place where I'm going to learn my sage mode, sorry pervy hermit but I decided to call it sage mode hermit mode makes me sound old and I'm only thirteen"

Jiraiya sighed" it's the same thing so it doesn't matter what you call it, fine by me if you want to call it that"

Naruto the noticed two familiar toads near, he smiled recognizing a small red toad and yellow toad" hey Gamakihi and Gamatatsu why are you guys here?"

Gamakichi sweat dropped at his comment" Naruto this is our home"

"Oh that's right" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"At any rate we should eat before starting with the training" Jiraiya said.

"Yes the training won't be easy so might as well eat" Fukasaku said.

"All right I'll start making dinner" Shima said as she headed to her house.

"I can't wait to eat" Naruto was about to follow the toad until Jiraiya stopped him" what's wrong pervy hermit?"

"Naruto I suggest you eat with me, I brought enough noodles to last us a while"

"That's great but what about Shima-san's cooking?"

"Trust me kid you don't want to taste her cooking it's not very eligible"

Naruto knew the meaning behind his words meaning that the food was not good" does it taste that bad?"

"You will like it….if you were a toad"

"I HEARD THAT JIRAIYA!!!" came the angry shout of Shima from the distance.

Jiraiya sweat dropped" come on Naruto let's find a nice place to camp and eat"

The blond nodded and they went deeper into the woods, he admitted that the forest although it was big in size it look larger in distance that any forest he has ever been. Jiraiya found a place near a couple of rocks, it was the perfect place to set camp Naruto brought his backpack to the ground and opened it revealing a lot of noodles in a cup. Jiriaya smirked it was a good thing they have enough money to buy all those noodles , knowing Naruto's appetite he bought almost every last noodle cup that it was available at the grocery store. Jiraiya has made the campfire and they began boiling the noodles, pretty soon they began eating Naruto has already eaten three cups while Jiraiya was still in his first. Before going to his fourth bowl he started thinking about the training, he remembered when Jiraiya was in sage mode he felt the powerful energy flowing through him his strength was unbelievable. He knew his teacher was strong being one of the legendary sanins but seeing him in sage mode was beyond strong, he felt like his strength increased ten times than his normal strength it was like anything he has ever seen.

He stood still deep thought holding the noodle cup on his hands, while Jiraiya finished his first cup and he saw the look on his students face. He knew something was bothering him, the fact that he wasn't saying a word and that he was still holding a fill noodle cup for longer than three minutes instead of devouring it in seconds.

"Something on your mind Naruto?"

"Yeah I was thinking about sage mode" he kept his eyes on the camp fire.

Jiraiya felt proud" it's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah you look very strong pervy hermit I felt something powerful from within you, what was that anyway?"

"That was the natural energy flowing through my body it allows me to increase my physical strength and speed, when I'm in hermit mode I am stronger than all the five kages put together"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock" stronger than the five kages is that even possible?"

"When you're in hermit mode yes it is"

"You mean sage mode"

"It's the same thing"

"So is it really that hard to master natural energy?"

"Yes it is Naruto it's extremely difficult for one to master the art of senjutsu, even someone like me I'm still having some difficult to fully master it"

"What that can't be you haven't master it completely but you look like you were having no trouble at all when I saw you in sage mode"

"True I can use natural energy when I'm in hermit mode, but the most difficult thing in mastering the art of senjutsu is gathering the natural energy to your body"

"Is it the same like gathering chakra?" asked the blond.

"No it's completely different from gathering chakra, you already know from Fukasaku that for someone to gather natural energy you have to be standing still not moving a muscle, to be one with nature that is the way to gather natural energy you don't move you stay still just like the nature itself"

"But you have the two toads helping you so you can move while gathering natural energy" Naruto said as he finally began to eat his fourth cup.

"Yes but when Fukasaku and Shima fuse with me I still have to gather the natural energy through my body, it's not so easy to master natural energy not being able to learn it has its consequences"

"Huh what consequences?"

"Well if you can't gather natural energy the right way you're physical appearance will change and you will be turn into a toad"

Naruto turned pale" you're kidding right pervy hermit?"

"Nope I'm telling you the truth the art of senjutsu is passed down from the toads, you see natural energy is the training method that the toads used to fight"

"Are you saying if I don't learn to gather natural energy I'm going to become a toad?" Naruto said scare.

"Basically yes but don't worry Fukasaku will take care of it, this training won't be easy and it will take you a really long time to master senjutsu"

"Really how long?"

"Well it took me years to learned senjutsu depending how much you dedicate yourself to the training who knows it might take you four years to do so"

"What the training can't be that hard" the blond said with a snort.

"It is Naruto you will find out soon, the training trip is suppose to last five years before you return to Konoha maybe you can use those years to learned the art of senjutsu"

Naruto stood quiet hearing what his teacher said, return to Konoha so far he hasn't said a word to Jiraiya that he was planning in not coming back to the leaf village. Just mentioning the word Konoha will make him remember one person, the pink haired genin who has crushed his heart dozens of times the one who hates him. He erased those thoughts the last thing he needed is distraction from unpleasant memories, he got his mind back to the big training ahead looking back to the toad sanin.

He gave him a confident grin" pervy hermit you shouldn't underestimate me don't you remember that I mastered rasengan in just one week when it took the fourth three years to master"

Jiraiya smirked at his comment" my aren't you feeling confident, so you think you can learn senjutsu faster than me?"

"Of course I can I will learn to control natural energy faster than you how about a week?" Naruto said with his fox grin.

"Naruto I know you're strong and dedicated to training but take it from me learning natural energy is very hard, it's not something that you can learned in a week it will take you at least one to two years to learn"

"Sheesh pervy hermit you're supposed to be positive with me, what kind of teacher will you be if you don't have any confidence in your student?"

Jiraiya chuckle in amusement" I guess you're right about that but don't get the wrong idea I do believe you can do this, however it's going to take you a while to learn to control natural energy"

Naruto put down his cup and got up determination shinning in his cerulean eyes" we'll see about that I am ready to start the training"

"I'm glad you feel that way Naruto-chan"

Naruto and Jiraiya saw Fukasaku next to them with a smile" if you're that committed to start training then let's not keep you waiting any longer, come with me it's time to start the training"

Naruto nodded and left the camp fire following the old toad while Jiraiya chuckle at the situation (this will be interesting Naruto is about to find out how hard the training will be, on the other hand I have to stay here for who knows how long where they are no women around, great so much for having time to do my research)

Naruto followed Fukasaku to a waterfall with a group of giant toad statues, he smiled at the scenery of the forest it was truly prettier than the regular forest. He saw Gamakichi and Gamatatsu sitting in the lines watching how the training was going to be, it wasn't long before he started getting over eager to start the training.

"All right Naruto-chan before we begin I am going to show you a little demonstration of how strong is using natural energy"

The blond nodded eager to see, Fukasaku closed his eyes and all of the sudden gasped at the sight. Fukasaku was surrounded by some kind of black energy he could feel from this energy that it was pretty powerful. He stood in awes as he watched the old toad surrounded by the powerful energy.

"W….what is that?"

"That's the natural energy "

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya smiling" I am going to be watching you in your training I will be also giving you pointers to help you in the training"

Naruto gazed back at Fukasaku surrounded by the natural energy" so that's natural energy it feels so powerful"

"It is powerful the more natural energy one gathers the stronger that person becomes, hey Fukasaku give him a demonstration of what natural energy can do"

"That is what I'm going to do little Jiraiya now Naruto-chan keep your eyes on the statue in front of me all right"

Naruto nodded and before he could even think his eyes widened as he saw Fukasaku lifting the giant toad statue with one hand like it was light like a feather. To say that he was shocked was a statement he has never seen anything like it, a small toad like Fukasaku lifting a stone statue that probably weight like a ton. He has seen Tsunade crushing a boulder to dust like it was nothing which he was very impressed but this was truly outstanding, he saw Fukasaku putting the statue back to the ground while panting heavily.

"Easy Fukasaku you're not as young as you used to be" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Yeah time is finally getting to me, you're one to talk to little Jiraiya"

The toad sanin ignore the old toads comment while Naruto was still in awe at what he just witnessed, but soon he smiled cheery dying to begin the training" that….that was amazing you lifted that statue like lifting a leaf"

"When you're fighting using senjutsu you're strength increases dramatically including your defense and your reflexes, it's the ultimate way of fighting" Fukasaku said.

"All right I get it now I want to try it" said the eagerly Naruto.

"First you must gather natural energy in a meditating position, I suggest you take off your clothes so it can help you a lot better with the meditation process" Fukasaku said.

Naruto nodded and took off his orange jumpsuit until he was in his green boxers with Tsunade's necklace hanging on his neck, he went to a meditate position as he started to concentrate.

"Now focus just pay attention to your surroundings and don't move a muscle, remember that you have to be still in order to gather natural energy"

"Right" the blond said closing his eyes his voice filled with determination he was going to master this training no matter what.

Jiraiya continued to watched in amusement waiting for his student to have his first failure in the training (he should be feeling the effects right about now)

Suddenly Naruto's body was surrounded by the same black energy, Fukasaku smiled seeing that he was doing a good job that is until he saw that his physical appearances was changing. Fukasaku wasn't surprise this was obviously going to happen and Jiraiya was also expecting this kind of result which it was the reason he was smirking, quickly Fukasaku hit Naruto on his head with his cane turning the almost toad like blond back to his human regular self. Naruto got up slowly rubbing his aching head because of the blow, while the old toad sighed in relief and Jiraiya was still smirking in amusement.

"Ouch why did you do that?" asked the irritated blond.

"I'm sorry Naruto-chan but if I haven't hit you with my cane you would've turn into a toad"

Naruto gasped remembering what Jiraiya told him" so wait a minute pervy hermit you were telling the truth about turning into a toad if you can't control natural energy"

"Of course I was telling you the truth senjutsu is the fighting art of the toads, so when you're trying to gather natural energy your physical appearance will change of that of a toad"

"You know you're right when you were in your sage mode your face look a little like a toad"

"That's true even if I have managed to learn to use natural energy I haven't fully master it which means some part of my physical appearance will change, in my case my face"

"Yeah and you looked very ugly too" Naruto said with a smirk while Jiraiya sweat dropped at his comment.

(Loudmouth brat)

"All right Naruto-chan let's try again and don't worry if you're turning into a toad I will continue to hit you with my cane returning you back to normal" Fukasaku said.

"Right I'll do better next time"

Jiraiya continue to watch his student trying to gather natural energy and learn to control it, just watching him trying his best reminded him of his last student and pupil the fourth. Sure comparing the fourth to Naruto he was completely different, he was a natural genius destined to become the best ninja in the five nations. He smiled as he watched the training he remembered the past, the first time he meet the fourth and his genin team.

(Flashback to Konoha twenty six years ago)

A young Jiraiya wearing his jounin uniform was waiting for his new genin team to arrived at the roof of the academy, he honestly thought that having a genin team was a good idea because he will preferred to have his free time to peep at the hot baths rather than training a group of genins. Suddenly the door to the roof opened and came three twelve years old, Jiraiya took a long look at them and thought that they didn't look like much. One was a boy with flat grey hair black eyes wearing a grey gi uniform and black sandal his leaf headband was tied on his left shoulder, which Jiraiya knew that was a bad place in the body to put his forehead protector if he wasn't an experienced ninja. The second genin was a girl with raven black hair blue eyes her hair was tied on a short pony tail she had an orange headband wrap on her forehead, her leaf headband was strap on her neck and she was wearing a lavender shirt with a grey collar a lavender skirt matching her shirt with white shorts and blue sandals. The third genin had spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes he had his leaf headband strap on his forehead, wearing a white shirt with blue lines on the shoulder section of the shirt with black shorts and blue sandals.

Jiraiya sighed (this team doesn't look like much I will have to talk to Sarutobi sensei later about this, with a genin team I won't have time to peep its important in my schedule) he cleared his throat looking at the three genins" all right how about we get to know each other better, let's start by telling me your name likes dislikes and dreams for the future"

"Sensei how about you start first" the blond boy said with a smile he looked very cheery than the rest of the team.

"Sure why not the name is Jiraiya one of the legendary sanins and master of the toad arts I like Tsunade hime writing and fun…….." he blushed while giggling to himself while the genins sweat dropped not knowing what was he thinking if they only knew" I dislike pushovers Orochimaru and people that will ruined my fun"

"What kind of fun are you talking about sensei?" asked the girl.

"That's none of your business, as for my dreams for the future I will like to travel the world and also……" he blushed again and giggled while having a nose bleed, the three genins sweat dropped again.

(He's weird) the blond boy thought.

(He might be a pervert) the other boy with the flat grey hair thought.

(I guess he's not that bad but a little weird) the girl thought.

"Now that I have introduced myself let's get started with your introductions, let's start with you on the left" he pointed to the boy with flat grey hair.

"My name is Morino Ibiki I like training asking a lot of questions and my friends I dislike cruel people and traitors, my dreams for the future is to become the best interrogator in Konoha"

Jiraiya sweat dropped (he's following his father's footsteps great another torture specialist in the village, I just hope he doesn't turned worst than his father) "all right the girl you're next"

The girl nodded feeling a little embarrassed" my name is Tsubasa Megumi I like my friends, training flowers and…." she paused with a small blush on her cheeks as she was gazing at the blond boy she erased her blush" I dislike people that disrespect my friends and liars my dream I guess I want to become a strong kunoichi"

Jiriaya smirked a little noticing the blush on the girl (looks like she has a crush on blondie over there)" okay blondie you're next"

The blond boy smiled widely" my name is Namikaze Minato I like ramen the village friends and lots of training, I always like giving a hundred percent at everything I dislike people that will try to harm my friends as for my dream I..I guess I haven't thought about it I love Konoha very much maybe I will become Hokage" he gave a familiar grin.

Jiraiya smiled looking at his new team he also notice that Megumi was giving Minato a dreamy stare while blushing (I have a very interesting team indeed, maybe this won't be so bad after all) "well now that we know each other better its time that I give you the genin test"

The three genins blinked at this.

"Sensei what do you mean we already took a genin test at the academy" Ibiki said.

"That's true but that test was to decided who will passed the ninja academy, the test I'm going to be giving you will proved if you will passed as a genin if you fail you will be sent back to the academy"

The three genins gasped at the revelation.

"Hey that's not fair you can't do that nobody told us that we have to take another test after we graduate from the academy" Minato said.

"Of course this test is a surprise it wouldn't be a surprise if they told you right, now meet me tomorrow morning at training field number seven for the test and one more thing I suggest that you skip breakfast or you will throw up" he then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The three genins were left alone while they were afraid not knowing what the test was all about, not to mention that they couldn't eat breakfast so the chances of them passing the test without starving to death was probably a thousand to one.

"What are we going to do now?" asked the worry Megumi.

"We have no choice but to take the test or he might send us back to the academy if he wishes for it" Ibiki said with a sigh.

"Come on you guys that's not the kind of attitude we should be showing, so what if we have to take another test we can pass this test like the one we took at the academy whatever it is we will face it together are you guys with me?" Minato said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right Minato-san" Megumi said smiling.

"All right I'm in, but what about what he said that we have to skip breakfast" Ibiki said.

"Looks like we'll have to do what he says doing the test while dying of hunger could be part of the test too" Minato said.

The team nodded as they felt confident that they could pass the survival test, they never knew that Jiraiya was watching them hiding behind a tree in the distance (I have a feeling that this team will become very strong I'm very lucky)

(End of flashback)

Jiraiya chuckle (that Minato was always the kind of person who would support his friends no matter the situation, and I feel the same way about you Naruto after all you're his son destine to surpass him) he gaze at Naruto trying to gather natural energy.

It was too good to be true as he was turning again into a toad and Fukasaku hit his head with his cane falling to the ground with a goofy look on his face" again Naruto-chan"

Jiraiya sighed seeing the blond getting up to continue his training (this is really going to take a while, I have a feeling like we are going to be here for a year or worst looks like I will have to put a stop to my research because of this great)

Konoha hospital (fire country territory)

Tsunade left the room where Sakura was resting she was almost late last night checking her apprentice's condition, as she went to the hall of a corridor she was met by some of the rookie nine and jounins. Shikamaru, Chouji , Ino, Asuma, Lee, Tenten. Hinata, Kakashi and Shizune were present they have heard the news of the pink haired genin being hospitalized and some of them didn't took it well. Ino and Hinata were probably the ones who were more worry for their friend, Tenten was also worry for Sakura after all it was just a day ago when she apologize to her for ignoring her in a whole year. Asuma was just normal but he didn't like the fact that someone who has already suffered a lot was now in the hospital, of course he was trying to cheer his team. Shikamaru was sighing even if he has already forgiven Sakura which she didn't wanted to accept his apology he was worry for her, Chouji was in the same boat too thinking that Sakura has learned her lesson and she didn't needed to be hurt anymore.

Tsunade smiled at the sight even after what Sakura did they were still people who care for her and still treated her as their friend, they were obviously waiting for her to tell them what was wrong with her. She has notice Kakashi expression and even if he was wearing a mask she could tell that he was depressed obviously because of everything that has happened to him, Sasuke's betrayal leaving the village again Naruto leaving Konoha to train with Jiraiya which he was planning in coming back and now Sakura falling unconscious because of the shocking news she has find out about Naruto.

"Is Sakura going to be all right Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked the question that everyone wanted to ask.

The blond Hokage sighed" Sakura will be fine she just passed out from a previous shock that affected her nervous system, however it is nothing serious she has calm down now and she us currently resting peacefully" she saw everyone relaxing after hearing that, they were obviously worry when they heard a shock that affected her nervous system.

"Thank goodness I thought something bad happened to her" Ino said relief to hear that her best friend is all right.

"Hokage-sama what happened to her?" asked Kakashi.

Shizune looked at her and Tsunade nodded, she needed to tell them what happened last night at her office what Sakura found out to put her in this state. She knew that everyone was going to be shocked like Sakura they weren't going to like the news since they were close friends of Naruto, she sighed before talking to the ninjas present in the hall.

"Last night Sakura sneaked in my office" she didn't finished because everyone has gasped thinking the pink haired genin" wait everyone is not what you think, Sakura has not turned traitor she just wanted to know if they were any messages send by Jiraiya regarding Naruto's training"

"Why in the world would she do that?" asked the shocked Kakashi" she knows very well if you received any messages from Jiraiya-sama you would've tell her immediately, she wants to know about Naruto more than us"

The rest of the group was still shocked at the revelation of their friend especially Ino and Hinata, it seems Sakura wanted to know from Naruto that badly. They couldn't blame her after a year of the blonds absence the village hasn't been the same, they missed him not to mention that Hinata has missed him a lot and she wasn't the only one but a certain Yamanaka also missed him although she won't admitted.

Shizune looked at her master" Tsunade-sama I think you should tell them the truth"

Tsunade nodded" I know I was about to tell them" she gaze at the group of ninjas" everyone I'm sorry but I have been keeping in secrecy messages from Jiraiya that he has send concerning Naruto's training and his investigation on Orochimaru and Akatsuki"

Everyone was shocked to hear this including the genins.

"Why would you do that everyone wants to know how Naruto is doing on his training, after all we won't be seeing him for four more years" Shikamaru said.

"That's the reason what I have been keeping this a secret from all of you, except for the members of the council this may be a bit of shocking for all of you but Naruto is not planning to return to Konoha"

It only took a few seconds for the whole group to take the new information in their brains before they reacted it was pretty obvious what was going to be their reaction.

"WHAT?" the genin shouted in unison.

"What do you mean he's not coming back?" asked the shocked Ino.

"Wasn't he supposed to return to the village once his five year training trip was over?" asked Tenten.

"Why is Naruto-kun not coming back?" asked the worry Lee.

(Naruto-kun) Hinata thought sadly shocked to hear such awful news, to never see his long time crush and love it was truly a living hell, just the mere thought of never seeing Naruto again will bring tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry I know that you all want Naruto to return after his training is done but it seems he's not interested in returning, I've been telling Jiraiya to try to convince him but so far he has not been successful" Tsunade said.

"Looks like the whole thing with Sakura must've affected him a lot, he must be feeling very hurt that he's willing to never come back to the village" Kakashi said while lowering his gaze (even if it means giving up his dream)

Shikamaru sighed" troublesome"

"I can't believe Naruto-kun doesn't want to return to Konoha" Lee said feeling down that his friend was never coming back to the village.

"Maybe he will change his mind after all he has four years left on his training, he will surely have second thoughts after he finishes the training" Asuma said.

"No wonder Sakura fainted in shock" Ino said getting the attention in the hall" Sakura blames herself for all the pain that Naruto has suffered she is dying to ask for his forgiveness, now that she has find out that he's not coming back she must feel like the whole world has crash down on her"

"What will Naruto do after his training is over?" asked Shikamaru" Hokage-sama you can make him return to the village, he will have no choice but to obey you and come back or he will be betraying the village Naruto will never turn his back on Konoha"

Shizune looked at Tsunade with a worry look they knew that they couldn't tell them about Naruto's future job as a mercenary once his training was done the information was confidential until further notice, so she will have to leave things as they are for now.

"I know that you're all worry about Naruto but trust me that he will change his mind, I will leave that task to Jiraiya since he's staying with him until his training is over" Tsunade said.

The group nodded as they left the hall Shizune joined her while the female Hokage sighed.

"Things can't get any worse can they?" asked Tsunade.

"You mean with Naruto-kun and Sakura"

"I don't know how will Sakura react when she regain consciousness, she already experienced shock finding out Naruto is not coming back I hope she doesn't get worst"

"And Naruto-kun?"

"Like I said I will leave it to Jiraiya to convince him to return Naruto won't give up on his dream no matter what"

Outside of the hospital team ten were leaving not happy to find out about Sakura and the news of Naruto not returning, the blond genin has become one of their close friends. Naruto was the kind of person who would lift someone's hope making them believe in themselves, he was the one who actually gave Shikamaru the motivation to fight even if he was still lazy. Chouji was another who thought the same thing, he used to think that someone like him with his weight couldn't become a great ninja until he was proven wrong by Naruto. Ever since the blond defeated Neji at the chunin exams he has gained a strong boost of confidence taking his training seriously, he still chow down as usual but with the motivation to get strong and prove himself to his father and the village. Ino was well more down that her two teammates even if she was hiding it, she didn't know why she felt like this sure she misses Naruto but not to the limit that she will cry because he was not coming back.

It really annoys her why did she has to think like that she miss Naruto but why the sudden need to cry, he was just a friend another ally of Konoha nothing more. Or maybe there was something else something she didn't know or understood for the matter but what could it be, she erase anymore incoming thoughts about the blond it will only irritated her more. Asuma took a glance at his team he could tell there weren't taking this lightly especially about the news of Naruto, to think they will miss the village prankster and number one most unpredictable ninja in Konoha. Just before they were going to head into the street, Hinata came from the building seeing the team about to leave.

"Wait Ino-san"

The Yamanak turned to see the Hyuga heiress along with the rest of the team" Hinata what's wrong?"

"Um…can we talk?"

Asuma turned to her" it's all right Ino we will wait for you at Yakiniku"

She nodded while the rest of the team left, looking back at the shy genin" so what's on your mind?"

Hinata looked back at her with a serious expression but at the same time it reflected some sadness" Ino-san do you really like Naruto-kun?"

Ino became highly annoyed by the question" look Hinata don't bring that up okay don't listen to what Sakura says because it's not true I don't like Naruto like that"

"But you were blushing when we were at the mall you were embarrassed when Sakura-san said that" she said worry.

The bleach blond rub her forehead getting annoyed" Hinata why would someone like me go after Naruto, he is just a friend I have no interest in him whatsoever so please let's drop the topic and besides you like him I won't be getting in the way of someone else's love interest I'm not that kind of person"

"Ino-san when Sakura-san said that didn't you felt this warm feeling in your heart and when you felt it wasn't it wonderful"

"Huh what are you talking about Hinata?" asked the clueless Yamanaka.

"It's the feeling that you don't know what it is and when you find out what it is you feel weak happy and the need to prove yourself to someone, you will just about anything to get that person to accept you and acknowledge you" she blushed slightly thinking of a certain blond ninja.

"I still don't follow you here Hinata be a little more specific what you're trying to say"

"Because Ino-san that's how I feel when I'm around Naruto-kun, don't you feel like that about him too?" she asked in a anticipated tone she needed to find out once and for all if the bleach blond have any feelings for Naruto.

Ino couldn't hold it the blush that escape her cheeks she didn't know if they were from embarrassment or from anger because she has had about enough, she growled" listen Hinata I DON'T LIKE NARUTO I DON'T LIKE HIM I….I…." she threw her arms in the air in frustration" I had about enough of this I am leaving farewell" she turn and walk away not wanting to hear anymore of the dumb topic.

Hinata sighed the way she blushed and the way she was blinking the whole time she was talking, no doubt about it seems Yamanaka Ino had a thing for Naruto of all people. As if trying to tell Naruto how she feels wasn't hard enough now she has some competition to claim him, Ino in denial and she couldn't be the only one. She needed to know if Sakura also had something for Naruto too, sure after what she did to him and everything she has been through it could mean she feels something for her blond teammate more than trying to gain his forgiveness. She sighed again that means that there were two kunoichis after Naruto besides her, the only thing she could ask herself is will she have what it takes to conquer the blonds heart before the competition win him first.

Ino was walking the streets of the village heading to join her team to their favorite eating place obviously she was not happy with Hinata thinking she has nay feelings for Naruto. However she failed miserably she blushed slightly but growled in frustration, she walked the streets not paying attention to what Hinata told her about the warm feeling in her heart because right now she was feeling it and she was afraid what could that feeling be about.

(I don't' like Naruto and even if I did the only thing I would have for him will be a silly crush, the same kind of crush I have for Sasuke)

At Mt. Myobokuzan (toad realm)

WHACK!!!

Once again Fukasaku has hit Naruto on the head with his cane because he was turning into a toad making another lump on the poor blonds head.

"You're not concentrating enough Naruto-chan do it again"

"Oh come on give me a break here I've been doing this for hours this is not easy" the blond whine.

"No one said this was going to be easy Naruto-chan"

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled and went back to his meditating position.

Jiraiya was watching the whole thing, he has failed many times so far and he wasn't getting anywhere he sighed (I should it know he's too young to control natural energy maybe I'm overestimating him after all, I was already an adult when I started this training and even back then it was hard)

He saw as Naruto was gathering natural energy again but his physical appearance was changing once again to a toad, Fukasaku hit him with his cane the toad sanin sighed (no choice but to use that) he gaze at the old toad while Naruto was trying to get up, he could feel a headache coming on for being hit in the head too many times.

"Hey Fukasaku give him the toad oil"

Fukasaku nodded" you're right little Jiraiya Naruto-chan is having a lot of trouble with the training, it will be a lot safer if he uses the toad oil"

"Toad oil?" asked the puzzle Naruto.

"The toad oil is a special type of oil that will help you in gathering natural energy, you will put the oil around the corners of your eyes and as long you have the toad oil you won't be turn into a toad it will be safer and easier to gather the natural energy"

Naruto smiled" really then what are we waiting for give me the oil already" he was so relief to hear that, if he doesn't turn into a toad then Fukasaku won't hit him on the head with his cane meaning he will be safe from having any future headaches.

Fukasaku took a small bottle from his coat it had a black substance which was obviously the toad oil, he opened the bottle and took some of the oil on his fingers" come closer Naruto-chan so I can put the toad oil on you"

Naruto knelt down on the small toad while Fukasaku put the toad oil on the corner of his eyes soon Naruto's eyes had the black mark of the toad oil around his eyes, he smiled now he will have better chances in gathering natural energy.

"All right I'm ready"

"Please Naruto-chan you must know that even with the toad oil you will still have to focus in gathering the natural energy"

"Right don't worry I will"

Naruto return to his meditate position concentrating he started gathering the natural energy, Jiriaya smiled at his student so far he was doing well. Even if he will keep on failing he was never going to give up it wasn't in his nature at all, every time he looked at Naruto it always reminded him of the days when he was training the fourth Hokage Minato. He smiled at himself remembering one of the wonderful times with his genin team, the day when he gave them the survival bell test.

(Flashback to Konoha twenty six years ago)

Jiraiya arrived at training field number seven where his team was anxiously waiting his arrival either because they were nervous to what the test was all about or scared thinking that if they failed the test they will be sent back to another year at the academy. Both Ibiki and Megumi were dead nervous while Minato was trying to clam himself he was thinking to himself that as long as he was with the team everything was going to be all right, Jiriaya smirked at them making sure they have listen to him before arriving at the training field. Before he was going to speak he heard a couple of stomach growls coming from the teens, he chuckle in amusement just by hearing their stomach cries he could tell that they were very hungry.

"I guess the grumbling from your stomachs answer my question of skipping breakfast, all right I hope you three are ready to start your test so this is what you're going to do" he show them the two bells" all you have to do is take this bells from me and you pass the test easy right?"

Minato gasped at the bells" but wait sensei they are only two bells and there's three of us"

Ibiki gasped realizing the horrible" sensei don't tell me that only two of us will pass this test"

Jiraiya grinned" you're smart Ibiki and you're right only two of you will pass and one of you will fail going back to the academy"

"Oh no" Megumi said getting more scare than she was before.

(That can't be true if only two genins can pass the test then why bother to make a three man team in the first place, it doesn't makes sense) Minato thought.

Jiraiya took an alarm clock putting it on a nearby tree stump" I have set the timer for noon I have also brought a couple of lunches with me to the winners of the test, if any of you doesn't get a bell before noon you will all fail the test the only way to get a bell from me is to come at me with the intent to kill are we clear?"

The three genins nodded understanding the rules of the test, Jiraiya grinned expecting if they will figure out the true objective of the test before times runs out. Minato was still in deep thought about the rules thinking if they can actually take a bell from him without being beaten, he sighed looking back at his teammates they were no longer scare. They knew very well the consequences of not getting a bell and they were going to give it everything they have, Jiraiya smirked he admitted that he was going to enjoy this to test their strength and weakness he also admitted that he like the three genins they have some nice personality and dreams for the future. There was nothing else to say he gazed at the three ninjas and they were ready to begin, he took a quick glance at the clock and it was already ticking.

"All right the test begins NOW!"

After saying that the three genins vanished hiding in the forest, Jiriaya looked at every direction smiling so far they were doing the wrong thing. It all depends if they are planning to take him on to take a bell with a strategy or not, he smirked he was really going to enjoy this.

(Let's see not bad for genins they have masked their chakra signature quite well but I can still find them with no trouble at all, waiting for them to make a move will be boring I'd rather go to them myself now who will be my first victim?) he grinned trying to spot any of the three teens.

Ibiki was hiding beneath a bush a few feet away from Jiraiya, he was trying to come up with a plan to take a bell from his jounin teacher but he couldn't think of anything in the meantime. Just how the heck he was going to take on a jounin and try to take a bell from him and even if he and the rest of his team manage to take a bell from him, one of them will be left out going back to the academy.

Megumi was hiding behind a tree not so far from Ibiki's location she tried to gather some courage to do this, her heart was beating faster with each passing moment she started doubting herself. Could she really do this could she possibly get a bell from a jounin , not just any jounin but one of the legendary sanins the chances of succeeding were very low on the verge of impossible. But she needed to succeed in order to pass the test, the thing that worries her the most was the fact one of her teammates will be the one to be sent back to the academy and if she wasn't quick and strong enough she could be the one to fail and repeat another year at the academy.

Minato was in a far location from the rest of the team, right now he was not paying attention to the test he was still thinking about the rules of the test. Of course every now and then he made sure Jiraiya didn't spot him or he will lose the element of surprise. He hope that his teammates were all right, luckily he didn't listen to his teachers orders and ate breakfast but his two teammates didn't which will make it harder for them to catch a bell from Jiraiya. Without food they didn't have energy to fight or even think for the matter, so they were in a big disadvantage to catch a bell and pass the test. He went back to his thinking trying to catch everything Jiraiya said, there was something odd about the test that he couldn't understand yet.

(This is ridiculous we can't beat him he's a jounin and with hunger in their system it will be impossible to pass the test good thing I ate before coming here, I know that he's not telling the truth about one genin returning to the academy but why would he say that, at the academy we are put into a three man team so why one will have to go back none of us can't take on a jounin so why…..) His cerulean eyes widened in realization (that's it! Of course it's so easy why I didn't realize it sooner, I have to hurry and tell Ibiki and Megumi before….) his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a scream in the distance (oh no that sounded like Ibiki) he left running to the location.

Jiraiya grinned at the genin Ibiki who was now hanging upside down on a tree by a rope tied on his right leg he was truly disappointed he looking at him struggle reminded him when he took the bell test with his teacher the Sandaime. He also smirked watching Ibiki he was the one that fell for the same trick when he took the test, how the tables have turn indeed.

"My my Ibiki I can't believe you will fall for such an obvious trick, I guess that's what I expect from a rookie"

"Shut up sensei I almost had that bell if you haven't put that trap"

"Ibiki you will never catch a bell if you keep that attitude don't forget that I only have two bells, if you're other teammates take them you will fail and you will be sent back to the academy" the jounin said with a smirk.

The genin growled trying to get down but it was hopeless, he smirked an idea just occurred to him" sensei why are you doing this?"

"Huh is that a trick question?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No"

"Ibiki this is a survival test I have to defend myself and prevent any of you from taking the bells from me it's as easy as that"

"Why?"

"Because it's part of the test to be a true genin" he said getting annoyed.

"Why?"

Jiraiya's left eye started twitching in annoyance" because it's an order from the Hokage that every fresh genin team must take this test"

"Why?" asked Ibiki with a grin.

"THAT'S IT stop asking why it's so annoying you sound like a six year old"

"Why?"

Jiraiya left irritated concentrating back on the test (no doubt he will become worst than his father my mind was about to crack just by asking why so many times) suddenly a couple of shurikens reached his direction, he reacted quickly taking a kunai and block all of them.

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone behind him, he turned to see Megumi charging at him with a kunai in hand he reacted by making hand seals.

"NINJA ART TOAD HOLE TRAP"

Megumi fell in a dark hole and reappeared again she was tied up in chakra strings making her unable to move or even break free, Jiraiya smirked while looking at her" not bad Megumi trying to attack my rear it could've worked on a genin or chunin but not against a jounin, those chakra strings are very strong you won't be able to escape on your own" he smiled at their first try hoping that they will continue, but somehow doubt it (that's two down one to go)

Minato rush to where Ibiki was tied upside down on the tree, he went ahead and saw Megumi tied up next Jiraiya (no I'm too late)

Jiraiya saw the young blond before smiling at him" well Minato looks like you're the last one, think you can take a bell from me don't worry about your teammates they still have until noon to take a bell"

Minato only smirked" I'm not falling for your trick sensei Hokage-sama said to always look beneath the underneath"

Jiraiya nodded (yeah that something Sarutobi sensei would say) "so what are you trying to get with that Minato?"

"I suspected there was something odd about the rules of this test two bells when they are three genins where only one genin will be sent back to the academy, I know that you lie about that there is something else in this test and now I finally now the true meaning of this survival test"

(So he found out the truth eh?) Jiraiya thought impressed at the young genin" that's quite a bold statement you think I lie to all of you thinking that one will fail going back to the academy, what makes you so sure that I'm lying?"

Minato smirked" sensei there is a reason to why were are always put on a three man team and it's very obvious why you have two bells instead of three"

(He does know this kid is really something but still if the others don't know then it's pointless) "I'm impressed Minato that you know the true purpose of the test but what are you going to do, don't forget you still have until noon to get the bells or you will fail with the rest of the team"

"Don't worry sensei I know what to do" he gave a confident smile.

Jiraiya gasped as he saw dozens of shurikens and kunais were fired from all directions of the forest, he quickly jumped dodging the barrage while blocking them with his kunai. He blocked another barrage of kunais, he took a long jump escaping from the location, he was shocked that he was caught off guard by the teen (he pulled a trap on me and a good one too I almost escape with my life back there, looks like he has planned that trap for a while….this boy he's no ordinary genin)

He got on a taijutsu stance as Minato charged at him with a punch which the jounin blocked with ease, Minato then took a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground creating a smoke screen. Jiraiya have reacted quickly to get out of the smoke screen it was obviously a way to have the advantage in the fight and the perfect chance to steal a bell from him, he watched from a safe distance waiting for the smoke screen to clear.

(Is this what he meant when he said he knew what to do?)

"Sensei I promise that our team will pass the test"

Jiraiya heard the source of the voice coming from the nearby bushes ahead, he has made a mistake in speaking because of the smoke screen Minato had the element surprise by his side by hiding and attacked at him any moment giving him the chance to steal a bell. But with the words he just said he knew where he was hiding giving away his location, he took another kunai and just before he charged at his hiding spot.

"There you are Jiraiya"

Jiraiya turned the other way to see none other than Tsunade in her jounin uniform the medic jounin went to him while he was a little surprise to see her.

"Tsunade why are you here?" he asked when he notice that Minato has left his hiding spot and he was only smiling at him, he needed to be careful that he might be up to something.

"Sorry to interrupt you but Hokage-sama wants to see you in his office"

"Sarutobi sensei wants to see me but I'm busy I'm in the middle of the bell test"

"That's what he told me anyway" she then went closer to him making him a little nervous, this was the first time she had gotten so close to him in years.

Jiraiya gulped trying to suppress his blush" um….Tsunade what are you doing?"

The blond jounin just smiled warmly at him" Jiriaya I've been thinking for a while now I think it's time I give you a chance, so how about if we go out?"

Jiraiya's whole face turned beet red while gasping from the shock, the woman he has adore since he was twelve was actually asking him out on date (holy shit this can't be happening Tsunade is asking me out, this is too good to be true)

He never notice that Tsunade got closer to him and took the two bells that were strapped on his waist, he gasped seeing Tsunade holding the two bells" hey what the Tsunade what are you doing with the bells?" he suddenly gasped in realization (NO it can't be)

He gazed at Minato and saw that he vanished in a cloud of smoke he looked back at Tsunade who was smiling holding the bells" I have the bells sensei"

Jiriaya was shocked seeing the figure of Tsunade vanishing being replace by Minato he couldn't believe it, he smile at the sight he was truly impressed (that's why he used the smoke bomb he didn't use it to hide and ambush me by surprise, he use it to create a clone to keep me busy while the real one transform into Tsunade that sneaky little brat)

"Looks like I win sensei" Minato said smiling.

"Yeah you really got me with that trick" Jiraiya said chuckling" so how did you know I had a thing for Tsunade?"

"Don't you remember sensei you said you like Tsunade sensei when you introduce yourself"

"Yeah I forgot about that" he chuckle again (this kid he used my affection for Tsunade against me very clever) "so Minato since you have both bells who are you going to give the second bell to?"

Minato nodded and went to find his other teammates followed by Jiraiya, when he reached the place where the memorial stone was place he saw Minato cutting Ibiki lose and Megumi.

"Well Minato what are you going to do?"

"Sensei I told you that I know the true purpose of this test" Minato said while Megumi and Ibiki were paying attention to him.

Right now Megumi and Ibiki were nervous they couldn't believe their third teammate has manage to get the two bells, however they knew he was going to keep one bell and the other he was going to give it to one of them. Now Minato was going to make a decision to who he was going to give the second bell to, Jiraiya was watching expecting him to do the right thing if he really knows the truth about the test. Minato gazed at his two teammates smiling he took the bells holding them high ready to make his decision.

"The true purpose of this test is teamwork neither one of us could've taken the bells from you on our own since you're a jounin"

"Speak for yourself Minato" Ibiki said with a sweat dropped because Minato was able to take both bells from their jounin sensei.

"Anyway the reason you have two bells if for us to work as a team and willing to make a sacrifice for the sake of the team, so sensei my choice is I will give both bells to Ibiki and Megumi"

Both Ibiki and Megumi were shocked to hear this but it happened, Minato gave both bells to them he went between them embracing them" we are a team and we will face everything together"

Jiraiya chuckle at the sight (this kid has a lot of friendship he understood the meaning of the test and he was able to take both bells from me when it's impossible for a genin to achieve that, Minato you might have a chance to become Hokage after all) "is that your answer Minato?"

"Yes sensei" the blond genin replied while Ibiki and Megumi nodded with their teammate.

Jiraiya smiled" well all I can say is that all of you……pass"

The three genins were celebrating at their victory even if they knew that it was Minato the one who gave them the victory to pass the test, Minato smiled celebrating with his friends and Jiraiya couldn't help but feel proud of them (I couldn't ask for a better team) "congratulations on passing the test we will start our first mission tomorrow"

Suddenly they heard the stomach growl coming from Ibiki and Megumi they blushed in embarrassment while Jiraiya smiled" go ahead you two you can eat the lunches"

The two went to the memorial stone where the lunch boxes were and started eating like there's no tomorrow.

"What about you Minato aren't you going to eat?"

"Nah I already ate before coming here" he smiled while scratching the back of his head.

The jounin chuckle at his comment (he didn't even listen to me about skipping breakfast this kid is truly a genius)

(End of flashback)

Jiraiya smiled as he watched Naruto gathering the natural energy with the toad oil (Naruto you have the potential to become an even better ninja than Minato, you have the strength and the wisdom to become the greatest Hokage ever)

"Naruto-chan you're not focusing hard enough concentrate" Fukasaku said.

"I'm trying this is not easy even if I'm using the toad oil"

"Then try harder"

Naruto ignore the old toad's comment and went back to his training, Jiraiya sighed at the sight (maybe he's not so wise and he's not so smart like Minato, but he's smart in his own way)

Konoha Hokage's office fire tower (fire country territory)

Tsunade was having another day of paperwork because she has done the same thing she always do when it comes to fill paperwork, she leave it at the last moment until it was much filled resembling a mountain of paper. Now she had to fill over a hundred papers requiring her signature, she sighed in annoyance even if she usually does this more often because she rather lack off drink sake be on a hot bath or go gambling. She was not having a good day with all the paperwork and usual Hokage duties the one thing that has her stress was her student Sakura. Finding out that Naruto was not coming back to the village was a real shock to her that she suffered a temporarily shock, she ended up fainting knowing that it was her fault that Naruto doesn't want to return. For Tsunade it felt like déjà vu all over again, this reminded her so much to how her relationship with Jiraiya was how violent she was towards him not caring about his feelings for her. As she filled another piece of paper the sudden memories emerge remembering everything, including the horrible day where Jiraiya lost it with her.

(Flashback to Konoha thirty eight years ago)

Team Sarutobi has returned from their mission and they were currently heading to the Hokage tower, the young Sarutobi gazed at his team with a hint of pride in his eyes. They have just completed their first C rank mission and they have done quite well for a genin team, he was more impressed with Orochimaru's skills he was truly a genius. Unfortunately he couldn't think the same way about his other student Jiraiya which he has messed up a couple of times almost causing them the mission, what was he going to do about him he knew he had potential to become strong but he was always very hyperactive. On second thought his other student and female Tsunade did a good job, like Orochimaru she has shown great chakra control and skills when they were doing the mission not to mention that every now and then she will steal glances to Orochimaru like a fan girl. Hiruzen smiled Tsunade was obviously constantly show Orochimaru that she was strong how much she was willing to do to be acknowledged by him. But in the end she failed miserably because Orochimaru always ignore her not giving her a second glance like he didn't care what she do, he sighed as they headed they continued walking.

The twelve year old Jiraiya gaze at his long time crush Tsunade who was completely ignoring him only paying attention to her crush the pale teen Orochimaru, he smiled in his mind today was going to be the day that he will ask her out on a date. Sarutobi stopped seeing the Hoage tower in the distance he gazed at his team with a smile.

"All right everyone good job today I am going to report to Hokage-sama you all did a good job, you all deserve a rest we'll meet up later" with that said the young Sarutobi left walking to the Hokage tower.

"Well everyone except for Jiraiya" Tsunade mutter but loud enough for Jiraiya to hear which he sweat dropped at her comment.

Orochimaru didn't say a word he left his two teammates walking to another location in the village Tsunade couldn't let him go, without asking him out. She was determined that today she was going to ask him out no matter what, she went to him catching him off guard without making any eye contanct with her.

"What do you want Tsunade?" asked the genin Orochimaru.

The teen Tsunade blushed slightly before looking at him" Orochimaru do…you want to out with me?"

"No" was his quick replied before leaving.

Tsunade sighed in disappointment she was expecting that he was going to say no, she always knew that he never paid any attention to her looks like she wasn't very pretty although she was very wrong because she was one of the most prettiest girls in the village at least Jiraiya thought so. Jiraiya smirked at the scene he knew Orochimaru was going to neglect her offer now he had the chance to ask her out, he went to her before meeting a death glare from the blond genin which obviously she was not happy that Orochiamru turned her down.

"What do you want idiot?" she asked in a cold hostile tone obviously she was in a bad mood.

Jiraiya just gave her a goofy smile while scratching the back of his head" um….Tsunade I was thinking if you will like to go out with me" he blushed slightly.

Tsunade on the other hand growled in pure anger" no you idiot who the hell do you think you are to come and asked me out the answer is NO, get this on your head Jiraiya I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU even if you were the last boy on the planet"

"B…but Tsunade come on it will be fun you know that Orochimaru will never accept to have a date with you so why bother with someone like him?"

WHAM!!!

Tsunade has punched him on face sending him a few feet away he landed hard on the ground while she marched up to him, grabbing his collar making sure he was looking at her in the eyes" Jiraiya I'd rather die than go out with someone like YOU Orochimaru is worth my time because he's good looking cool and talented, you on the other hand you don't have any of those qualities so you're not worth my time"

With those cold words said Tsunade left not caring that she hurt her teammate badly, he was bleeding with a broken nose. If she would've stayed a little longer she would've seen the look of a heartbroken Jiraiya with a couple of tears falling from his eyes.

(End of flashback)

(Flashback to the day of the incident at the bar)

Jiraiya and Tsunade were both seated on a table they were two bottles of sake next to the drunken Tsunade, Jiraiya couldn't help but sigh at the whole scene. Tsunade just recently lost her boyfriend Dan to stone ninjas and right now all she wanted is to solve her sorrow through alcohol, he really felt sorry for her she was sobbing a lot when he was informed of his death. He felt jealous that she found someone else to care and love of course he didn't show it knowing that she will always see him as a friend and nothing more. How he wished to have her more than that it was all part of his dreams nothing more, he drank a glass of sake just like his dear friend and teammate he wasn't so drunk like Tsunade. The only thing he could do for her is to join her pain and try to find a way to ease her pain, after all Dan is not the only dear person she has lost a long time ago she lost her little brother Nawaki to the same stone ninjas. It was like her fate to keep losing precious people, Tsunade has cruse under her breath the necklace of her grandfather the first Hokage as the cause of their deaths. She has given the same necklace to both of them and both of them died by wearing that accursed necklace, she poured some sake from the second bottle which was already empty she drank the last bit of sake from her glass while Jiraiya watched her sighing.

"Don't you think you have had enough?"

"I'll tell you when I had enough now bring me another bottle" the blond jounin said in a grumble.

Jiraiya sighed again spotting the nearest waitress" hey bring another bottle of sake"

The waitress nodded leaving the two jounins, Jiraiya continued to watch her as a few tears fell from her hazel eyes how he hated to see her cry. Every time he saw her cry it was like he was receiving multiple wounds, that's why he always try to cheer her up he will do anything to bring a smile on her face but right now he couldn't even find a way to make her give him a fake smile. A couple of minutes later the waitress returned with the bottle of sake and Jiraiya gave her the money Tsunade opened the bottle and poured more sake in her glass, Jiraiya has also joined her in the drinking the least he could do is to joined her in her moment of sorrow. Tsunade drank her sake faster than her teammate putting her glass down she gazed at him with a frown, somehow Jiraiya didn't like the look she was giving him he somehow got a bad feeling about it.

"Is there something wrong Tsunade?"

"Yeah there is, it's you Jiraiya" she pointed a finger at him.

"Huh what?" he asked completely clueless to what she was saying thinking that the alcohol have really affected her.

"Can you tell me why does an amazing man like Dan has to die and a perverted idiot such as yourself is still alive?"

Jiraiya felt hurt by her comment while part of him was upset, he quickly took the third bottle of sake" okay Tsunade you had about enough"

She snatched the bottle from his grasp" give me that I already told you when I had enough"

He grabbed the bottle beginning a tug of war of who will claim the sake bottle" Tsunade that's enough you're obviously too drunk to think straight"

"Oh I can still think straight all right Dan was the most wonderful man in the whole world and you well you're nothing but an idiot womanizer who's always peeping while getting laid with every woman you lay eyes on don't you have any dignity, you truly are the most pathetic man in the world"

Jiraiya was getting angry her comment although it was half true there was no reason to say it out loud in crowded bar, the people in the bar were already listening to the conversation and they were staring at Jiraiya with looks of disgust while others didn't even looked at him. Tsunade won the tug of war taing the bottle of sake with her because Jiraiya looked like he was in deep thought she claimed the bottle in victory while pouring more sake to her glass.

"I feel sorry for you thinking you can find true happiness and yet you're here with me expecting me to love you, that will never happen you are wasting your time Jiraiya I will never like you like THAT!"

Jiraiya slammed his fist on the table almost breaking it Tsunade was shocked at his reaction she wasn't expecting him to do that, the people of the bar have gasped at his action. For the first time in her life she was watching Jiraiya the person she has know since they were twelve glaring at her with so much anger that would make the strongest missing nin crap their pants, he continued to glare at her he has about enough of her insults and shitty attitude no more.

"That's it Tsunade damn it I have had it with you, I am not going to stand here and let you insult me anymore you are the nothing but a coldhearted bitch you have always treated me like shit when I have always acted kind like a true friend would. It's true that I have acted perverted with you but that doesn't give you the right to humiliate me and treat me like I'm inferior you don't have the right to compare me to Dan, you should be grateful that I am here with you trying to help you in your moment of sorrow I have always stood by your side as long as you were happy it was enough for me. I am not like Orochimaru who has always ignore you and thought less of you, I didn't I always believe you were strong and one hell of a kunoichi"

Tsunade stood wide eye as tears were falling from her eyes, this was the first time that Jiraiya has insulted her and even if she was drunk she could tell that this was really happening and not some horrible nightmare.

Jiraiya continued with his verbal assault" you want to know the truth Tsunade I love you I really do, but no you think I'm nothing but an idiot not worth of your time sure I may not be like Dan but I did still supported you and care for you because to me you are everything to me. You truly are pathetic Tsunade the reason you lost your brother and Dan it's because you're destined to have all of your love ones to die yes that's right" he glare as Tsunade was sobbing in hurt and shock at the cold words he just said" but don't worry Tsunade I won't die because I'm not one of your love ones just the idiot of a friend and teammate who has always believe in you and considered you a very important and precious friend, so it's all right if I die you can laugh and be happy that I'm finally out of your life for good I DON'T CARE I DON'T GIVE SHIT FOR YOU TSUNADE FUCK YOU!!!"

At that moment the ANBU that were patrolling the area entered the bar and grabbed him getting him out of the bar, Jiraiya was trying to break free he wasn't done with putting Tsunade in her place for causing a scene and disturbing the peace, the people were murmuring things but Tsunade didn't listen to a thing they said she was too shocked at what just happened. Jiraiya has actually snapped at her because of the things she said, she continued to cry knowing that she deserve it a lot of the things he said were true. He has always supported her cared for her through good times and bad times, he was a true friend. Without thinking any longer she left the bar running, she saw Jiraiya being hold by the ANBU and did the most unexpected thing ever.

She was hugging him.

The ANBU have let go of jiraiya not wanting to be part of the touching moment however Jiraiya needless to say that he was shocked. He never thought this would happen Tsunade hugging him this was something that would only happen in his dreams even if he was a bit drunk from the sake he could still feel that this was very real. He felt like crying after all the horrible things he said she has the guts to hugged him, he heard her sobbing with her head bury in his chest. It felt like hours when it was only five minutes since she has hugged him, soon Tsunade broke the hug much to Jiraiya's disappointment before looking into his eyes with tears falling from her hazel eyes.

"Jiraiya I'm sorry I'm so sorry forgive me I didn't meant to say those awful things to you, you were right all along I never treated you with respect but please understand that I never meant to say those things to you I am so grateful to have you as my friend never doubt that for a second Jiraiya I will forgive you if you forgive me I'm sorry I……" she didn't finished as she let him go and throw up in a corner.

The ANBU took Jiraiya away an ANBU stay behind to take Tsunade to her house while he was in tears hearing her heartbreaking apology, after the things he said he hated himself because he caused her a lot of pain as much as she has caused him pain too. He didn't care about the fact that the ANBU were sending him to prison and his inappropriate behavior can lead to suspension as a Konoha ninja, but he didn't care eventually Sarutobi will bail him out. He let a couple of tears away before thinking about Tsunade, he hope that she didn't remember anything that happened in the bar because she was too drunk but he was going to do the one thing she asked of him.

(Yes Tsunade I forgive you for everything I'm sorry)

(End of flashback)

Tsunade dried a tear from her eye remembering that day, she was very drunk but she could still remember the cold words Jiraiya said to her. She knew it wasn't his fault but it was hers to begin with, if she would've treated him with more respect than those hurting words could've been prevented from being said sometimes words can hurt more than any physical wound. She finally composed herself and got back to do her paperwork, that's when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes come in"

The door opened to reveal the copy ninja Kakashi, he closed the door behind him and went in front of her desk.

"Hokage-sama" the mask jounin said.

"Yes Kakashi what is it I don't have any available missions for you, is that why you've come"

"No it's not that Hokage-sama I came for something else" he said in a sorrowful tone.

Tsunade heard the tone of his voice she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, ever since Sasuke left Kakashi has been blaming himself for his betrayal and not just that, but his failure to handle his genin team. He blames himself for putting Naruto and Sakura aside and choosing the Uchiha traitor to train instead of focusing on the entire team. She halted her paperwork facing the mask jounin, expecting to hear what he wants from her besides asking for any available missions.

"All right Kakashi I'm all ears"

Kakashi sighed for a moment before continuing to speak" Hokage-sama I will like to retire from jounin status and return to the ANBU division"

Mt Myobokuzan

Nightfall has finally fallen at the toad mountain realm, the training has finally ended for the day leaving Naruto to have time to eat and rest to get ready for tomorrow to resume the training. Jiraiya met Fukasaku at his home wanting to know about the results of Naruto's training, he eventually got tire of watching and decided to take a long nap since they weren't any women here he couldn't do his research. He honestly didn't like being in Myobokuzan because of the last statement mentioned before and the food, he didn't like Shima's cooking it was food that only a toad would like he only hope he didn't stay here for too long he needed to see the human world especially the women and his research.

"So how was Naruto's progress during the training while I was asleep?"

"Well Naruto-chan has progress quite well he has manage to gather the natural energy using the toad oil, it only took him three hours to master it"

"He already can gather natural energy using the toad oil that fast" the toad sanin said sounding impressed" did he started gathering the natural energy without using the toad oil?"

Fukasaku nodded" yes he did and I'm must say I was impressed that he was able to gather the natural energy for a while, that is until he started turning into a toad again I had to used my cane again"

"It doesn't surprise me the same result was going to happen again but Naruto has come to get the hang of it so quickly, I remember that it took me a whole year to learn gathering natural energy without turning into a toad is there something else you have to tell me Fukasaku?"

The old toad nodded" as a matter of fact yes, since Naruto-chan was doing so well in the training I decided to test his ability and I try to fuse with him"

"You try to fuse with him so early in the training so what happened was the fusion successful?"

"Unfortunately it wasn't I can't fuse with Naruto-chan because of the nine tails fox sealed within him"

Jiraiya wasn't surprise" I see so the Kyuubi is preventing you from fusing with Naruto"

"Yes it seems the fox is rejecting me from trying to fuse with Naruto-chan it's like he doesn't want anyone else to share chakra with Naruto-chan besides himself"

"It is the Kyuubi what do you expect, looks like Naruto will have to find a way to fight using natural energy without fusing with you"

"But how it's impossible is there even a way to do that without my or Shima's assistance?"

"This is Naruto were talking about knowing him he will think of something I just know it" Jiraiya said with a smile.

Fukasaku nodded" so little Jiraiya you believe that Naruto-chan is the child of prophecy"

"Yes I believe he is the one the great elder toad sage talked about, I once thought it will be Nagato but with him dead I have high hopes that Naruto is the chosen child without a doubt"

"If you say so little Jiraiya I will put my trust in you as always and help Naruto-chan become strong to be the one to fulfill his destiny, by the way I almost forgot here" he took a book from his cloak" you asked me to give you the book so here it is"

Jiraiya grabbed the book smiling just looking at it brought him memories of the past" thanks for taking care of the book for me I'm going to need it now"

"It's not a problem little Jiraiya I know how important that book is to you"

"Well I better go back to Naruto I'll see you tomorrow Fukasaku"

"Yes I'm going to eat Shima made dinner are you sure you don't want to come and eat with us?"

"Thanks but that's all right I already ate" he said trying not to sound rude he didn't like Shima's cooking left the house heading into the forest going back to the camp fire.

When Jiraiya arrived at the camp fire he saw Naruto in front of the fire stuffing his mouth with the noodles cup that he bought, he took a deep breath while gazing at the book Fukasaku gave him. He headed towards him getting seated next to him Naruto swallowed the last of the noodles seeing his teacher next to him.

"Hey pervy hermit" he said with his fox grin.

"Hey Naruto Fukasaku told me about the training you've been doing very good for your first day in Myobokuzan I'm very proud of you"

"Thanks pervy hermit pretty soon I will have the whole thing master in no time"

Jiraiya smiled as he watched the blond taking another cup of noodles he was really hungry, as he poured the hot water into the cup Jiraiya took a look at his book before taking another deep breath.

(Well here goes nothing)

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" he asked as he was about to eat his cup.

"Here I want you to take a look at this book I wrote" he showed him the book feeling proud of himself.

Naruto frowned looking at the book before glaring at the toad sanin" forget it pervy hermit I am not reading any of your perverted books no way"

"No Naruto this book is different from the others I wrote, this was the first book I ever wrote here take a look at it"

Naruto took the book in his hands not trusting his perverted teacher one bit" I swear pervy hermit if there's anything dirty in this book I swear…."

"Just read the title already" Jiraiya interrupted him.

Naruto gaze at the book cover where the title was written" the legend of the gutsy ninja, hey this title doesn't sound perverted at all"

"I told you it's not that kind of a book it was the first book I wrote and it's about a very special ninja who has a great dream and he will do whatever it takes to fulfill his dream"

"Really what's his dream?" asked the blond sounding interested as he opened the book.

"He wants to change the world for the better by finding peace"

Naruto blinked" peace?"

"The ninja world is always ruled by hatred and in this world war is constantly the most obvious choice, we fight to protect our land our village we win the war but hate will continue to spread it's like a never ending circle that will go on forever. I want to do something about it I want to find a way so that the ninja nations can live in peace and break the cycle of hatred, but I don't know how to do that so that's why I wrote this book the main character in the story is trying to find a way to bring peace to the world while protecting his village and fulfilling his lifelong dream"

"So what's his dream?" asked Naruto sounding more interested at the topic.

Jiraiya smiled" he wants to become Hokage"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock" what did you say pervy hermit?"

"I said that he wants to become Hokage and I think you will be quite surprise when you find out his name, why don't you take a look?"

The blond nodded as he started writing the first pages of the book, a while later he gasped as he gaze back at the toad sanin with shock" no way….pervy hermit…..his name is……"

"His name is Naruto just like you" he smiled.

Naruto smiled widely looking through the pages of the book" so pervy hermit you wrote this book based on me" he was feeling so happy to have your whole life written as a story, he suddenly felt like a famous celebrity.

"You can say that the problem with this book is that I never got to finish it and I also need to write a title, I don't like the one it has"

"Why didn't you finish it?"

"I guess I lost the inspiration to continue writing since after that I started writing better material like the first volume of the Itcha Itcha series" he chuckle giving a perverted grin.

"I guess you will never change pervy hermit I rather see you finishing this book then continue writing those dirty books"

"And why is that, is it because the main character of the story is similar to you when it comes to dreams and name?"

"Yeah that's the only reason" he gave his fox grin.

"Anyway Naruto this book is very important to me do you know why?"

"Is it because it's your first and good book that is worth to buy than your perverted books?"

"No you brat!" Jiraiya said in a growl" this book is important because……..your parents decided to name you after the main character of the story"

Naruto gasped hearing his cerulean eyes were wide he looked back at Jiraiya with so much shock, he thought he could've heard wrong maybe he was dreaming" m….my parents"

The toad sanin nodded" yes I was the one that gave the name of Naruto to the character of my book and your parents like my book a lot, that they decided to name you after him"

Naruto was still shocked about the revelation, all this time thinking who were his parents suffering because he was alone and an orphan now he finds out that his teacher know his parents" pervy hermit you know who are my parents?"

"Yes Naruto I knew them"

Naruto felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes" so they're dead, who were my parents?"

Jiraiya sighed" well I guess I should start with your mother, her name was Uzumaki Kushina she was a kunoichi from the hidden whirlpool village in whirlpool country but the village was destroyed in the last ninja war"

Naruto was in deep thought about his mother and her name (Kushina I feel like I have heard that name somewhere before)

"Your father was from Konoha and he took Kushina with him to live in Konoha, however the villagers weren't too familiar with her but he was very well known and he was a very strong ninja he was a hero"

Naruto although a couple of tears he felt very happy to have a father who was considered a hero" so who was he?"

(Here goes nothing) thought Jiraiya ready to reveal the shocking truth" Naruto your father was a man who was very respected and became a legend he used to a formal student of mine, his name is Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage"

Naruto was even more shocked now he couldn't believe that all this time his father was the Hokage he idolizes the same person who sacrifice his own life sealing the Kyubi in him, he started thinking about his childhood how much the village hated him and glared at him. Because he was the container of the demon fox sealed by his own father, he suddenly felt upset but he couldn't blame him for what he did knowing that he did it to save the village.

Jiraiya looked at his sorrowful expression" now Naruto don't you dare to think that the fourth hated you, Minato loved you very much he felt very proud when you were born"

"I know what you're trying to say pervy hermit I'm the son of the fourth Hokage I can live with that and my mother?"

"She died giving birth to you on the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner but I needed to be careful with this, this information is top classified no one was suppose to know that you're the son of the fourth Hokage. Minato had many enemies if they would've known that he had a son they would've come after you and kill you, or even capture you and turn you into a living weapon. So the only thing that Sarutobi sensei did was to keep the information a secret that Minato and Kushina were married and the existence of their son, since the village didn't knew much about Kushina Sarutobi sensei gave you her last name Uzumaki in order to protect you from Minato's enemies"

Naruto kept his gaze on the fire while a few tears escape from his eyes" I don't hate him for what he did to me I know he did it to save the village and everyone, it's just after everything I went through for being the container of the Kyuubi I don't know if I will be selfish if I hate him a little for what he did, my life was a living hell for carrying this damn demon fox"

"I know Naruto Minato made a final wish before dying he said that he wanted you to be treated as a hero for carrying the great burden of the Kyuubi, but I guess that's not what happened"

Naruto kept quiet watching the fire dance" you can keep the book if you want to feel free to read it whenever you feel like it also…." He took a scroll from his pocket" here Naruto take this I wasn't suppose to give you this until you reach the rank of jounin but its better if I give it to you now since we will be traveling together for a while"

Naruto took the scroll with a hint of curiosity in his facial features after hearing about receiving it when he becomes jounin" what is it?"

"It's a letter from Minato to you the information in that scroll is meant for your eyes only"

He nodded taking the scroll from him holding it like it was the most important thing ever and it was too" thanks pervy hermit if you don't mind I will like to take a walk, I want to be alone for a while"

"I understand just don't stay up too long remember that you still have to continue with the training tomorrow"

"I know don't worry pervy hermit goodnight" he left the camp fire.

"Goodnight kid" he said with a sight pretty soon he started preparing his sleeping bag, it wasn't long before he felt asleep.

Naruto was walking the forest of Myobokuzan in deep thought everything has happened so fast, one minute he was training in gathering natural energy and the other Jiraiya just told him about his parents. He was the son of the greatest Hokage that ever lived, the man who was considered as the hero of Konoha and to think the villagers treated him badly completely the opposite from what they treated his father. It was ironic to think about it he wonder what their reactions will be when they found out that he's the son of the fourth, he decided not to think about it of course the villagers would feel terrible and guilty for all the years they treated him like crap not to mention his pink haired teammate Sakura. He erased any incoming thoughts from his mind about the pink haired genin the last thing he needed was to think about her, he took a look at the night sky filled with stars gazing at the moon he almost forgot about the letter from his father. He took a deep breath before opening the scroll, the first thing he saw was a couple of strange kunais he had never seen before they had a three sharp tip unlike the regular kunais.

He took the open scroll as he began to read the message his father left for him.

**To my son Naruto:**

**Naruto if you're reading this either you're eighteen or a jounin, I am Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage and your father I hope you're not that shock to find out because you're my living image. I also expect that Sarutobi has told you the truth if he's still alive that is, now I know what you're thinking the question you could be asking yourself right now is why I sealed the Kyuubi in you?. I know it was a terrible thing to do to you my own blood and my only son but I have no choice the village was in danger and it was my job as Hokage to protect it with my life, I love Konoha very much to let it get destroy by the fox demon. I chose you to be the container of the Kyuubi for two reasons the first reason is that only a newborn child was able to contain the spirit of the fox so that when you were older you could have access to the demon's chakra without harming your body, the second reason is because I couldn't give this burden to the child of other parents it was too cruel to give their child this kind of fate. Now about the seal let me tell you that the older you get the more the seal will weakened, this will cause for the Kyuubi to have the advantage to take over your body but don't be afraid I have taken care of it I can assure you that the seal will be back to normal and stronger than ever. **

**I'm really sorry for giving you this horrible burden I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, what a terrible father I have been to you for sealing the Kyuubi in you I only hope that the village will respect my last wish and treat you like a hero for being the carrier of the fox. They are so many things in my life I'm going to regret I will never see you opening your eyes, I will never see you taking your first steps and I will never see you speaking your first words I'm really sorry I hope that someday you will forgive me. I will like to say so many things to you to spend time with you will be my greatest joy ever, I know that you will control the Kyuubi why well because you're my son I believe in you. The kunais that are in the scroll are the weapons I used to focus my chakra and used my unique jutsu "the flying thunder god jutsu" as my son I know you can learn and master this technique, what kind of father I'll be if I don't have faith in my son. I trusted this letter to my sensei and your godfather Jiraiya knowing him he will guard this scroll with his life I have also trusted him to tell you about your mother and my wife Kushina. Understand that your identity as my son have to be kept in secrecy in order to protect you from other hidden villages and I know I could count on Sarutobi to take care of you, I guess this will be goodbye and don't worry I will always be in your mind forever no matter what you do I will always be proud of you the greatest gift I could ever received was for you to be born. **

**I love you **

**Namikaze Minato **

**P.S. I have written my jutsus below so you could learn all of them like the rasengan you don't need to use hand seals to perform them, one of them is the one I have already mentioned above the flying thunder god technique and the two other which I never got to learn them, but I know you will master them for me because you're my son.**

**Flying thunder god technique- S rank jutsu that allows the user to move at the speed of light using seals on the kunais combining regular chakra with wind element affinity. **

**Fuuton Rasenshuriken- S rank jutsu it's the rasengan version using wind element affinity incredibly powerful and the results hitting an opponent its unavoidable death.**

**Rasengan bomb- S rank jutsu it is considered the ultimate rasengan creating a chakra sphere with condense chakra becoming highly unstable that it detonates like a bomb destroying everything in its path, it is extremely powerful and the results it can destroy at a ten mile radius or more depending how much chakra its use to create the rasengan. **

The scroll was soaked wet because of the endless tears that were falling from his cerulean eyes, the confession of his father of how much he loved him it really broke his heart. The only thing he could do is cry until his sorrow ends, memories coming from his mind about how the village used to treat him when he was little, after reading the letter he started thinking how much his father was in pain for sealing the Kyuubi in him in order to save Konoha from destruction. After a couple of minutes of letting his tears fall he closed the scroll and left heading back to the camp fire, drying his remaining tears he lied next to the sleeping Jiraiya into his sleeping bag. Before closing his eyes he thought about his father he knew what to do now, to continue training for his dream no matter what because he's the son of the fourth Hokage a legend destined to become a legend too.

(Time skip one month later Myobokuzan)

Jiraiya was having the best dream ever he could not ask for a better dream, he was in a hot bath with a lot of hot gorgeous voluptuous women. They were all giving him kisses while some of them were blowing his kisses and these actions were turning him on, he was about to get busy with them until he was woken from his amazing dream by the voice of Fukasaku. He opened his eyes to see Fukasaku and Shima, he grumble to himself he was very annoyed to he was woken having the best dream in his entire life.

He yawned while getting up from his sleeping bag" yes Fukasaku what is it?"

"Little Jiraiya you have to come and see this quickly"

"What are you talking about?" he yawned again still feeling sleepy.

"It's Naruto Jiraiya he has found a way to gather natural energy without us fusing with him" Shima said.

That was enough to wake up the toad sanin" he WHAT?"

"Come with us right now little Jiraiya" Fukasaku said.

He nodded and got change to his usual attire and followed the two toads into the forest, when he arrived at Naruto's location his mouth was wide open at the sight before him. They were dozens of clones meditating the natural energy was flowing through them it was a sight to behold. His eyes widened when he saw the real Naruto standing in front of him, he no longer had his cerulean eyes they were now in a different shape semi circular and his pupils were yellow with a black straight line in the middle resembling the eyes of a toad.

Jiraiya was in awe (unbelievable….has he master sage mode his eyes are the only physical triat that has change and he's using the shadow clones to gather natural energy, when they vanished the natural energy gathered by the clone will return to the real one allowing him to move freely with the natural energy. Impossible it's been only a month and he has done what it took me to learned in years, Naruto you never cease to amaze me)

Naruto gave him his fox grin" so what do you think of my sage mode pervy hermit?"

He smiled at his student" I must admit I'm very impressed with your results Naruto it took me years to learned all of this and you have learned it all in one month I always knew you were destine to surpassed me and Minato"

"Thanks pervy hermit you don't know how much that means" he smiled thinking of his father.

"He has also learned the toad katas faster than you too little Jiraiya" Fukusaku said.

"Really is that so, well Naruto since you have mastered sage mode I think it's time we go to the main event shall we?"

"And what's that?" asked the blond genin.

"Fukasaku Shima"

The two toads nodded and they fused with Jiraiya he suddenly change to his sage mode getting into a fighting stance" it's time to have a sparring match using our sage mode"

Naruto grinned" sage mode vs. sage mode fine by me then I hope you're ready for me pervy hermit I won't hold back"

"I'm not expecting you to" Jiraiya said with a smirk thinking how strong Naruto has become (I know one thing for sure Minato and Kushina must be very proud of you Naruto)

To be continued

Phew holy crap another long chapter finished and this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written ( 36 pages 19,375 words) my fingers are killing me, the good thing about this is that the time skip is finally in the next chapter yay. Please review and once again I'm sorry to the entire Naru/Saku fans farewell until the next time. Also forgive any grammar errors you find, I will try to correct them properly it is a long chapter after all.

Next chapter: Kitsune flash


	8. Kitsune Flash

Chapter 8 Kitsune Flash

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Naruto but I so badly will love to own Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

**Authors Notes: well I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is that with the winner couple for the story they are still people reading the story and I'm still getting a lot of reviews. Bad news is that I got flamed and I have lost support from some Naru/Saku fans how could they do this to me, sure I'm a Naru/Saku fan but you can't blame me if I decide to do something new. They are a lot of Naru/Saku writters who have written tons of stories with different couples because they feel like trying something new. I want to do something new and then I get flamed and lose support from the fans so what's the big deal, I already have a couple of ideas for a Naru/Saku story. I've been thinking of doing this story but Naru/Saku version, or maybe another kind of story I still don't know I want to continue with this story and my other stories. So to all of the people who are still supporting this story and reviewing I thank you very much, now on with the chapter. **

**Oh one more thing this chapter and the upcoming chapters will contain some slight sexual content, so to all minors you've been warned.**

(Time skip: four years later location: mountain region mine area water country territory)

Inside the deep dark mine caves there was a large group of people working hard to extract any valuable treasures mainly gold, the miners however weren't too happy with the fact that they haven't found a thing. They have reached their limit because they have been working for hours and they needed rest and water, now normally they would leave the mine and return to their village but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. One of the villagers have collapse from the excessive labor the man was too exhausted to get up he was thirsty and hunger was attacking him, another villager was going to help him get up but he was shoved aside by a man wearing a grey hooded robe he was holding a whip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing lying on the ground get back to work now!" he hit the fallen villager with his whip.

"No don't please he's exhausted from working we all are" a villager said while they rest nodded in agreement.

"I didn't asked for your opinion now get back to work all of you before I tell Raiga-sama that you're all being disobedient" he said in rage while raising his whip.

Hearing the name Raiga all of the villagers shivered in fear it seems they were afraid of the man, they resumed their work while the hooded man hit the fallen man with his whip once again" you slime I said GET UP NOW!!!"

The man panted from exhaustion" I can't get up I'm too tire I can't go on we've been working for four straight days without rest we can't continue like this we need to get back to our village and rest"

"Enough with your lame excuses you lazy ass bum, if you won't get up then I will make you get up" he raised his whip high ready to hit him hard.

"What's seems to be all the commotion here?"

The hooded man stopped his attack and gaze back at the source of the voice, the workers in the mine all shivered as they recognize the figure. A man wearing a familiar hooded robe walked towards the other man, his facial features were visible even by wearing his hood, he had dark green hair and large green eyes the only difference is that the he had a large hunchback while he was walking the people were still shivering in fear from him while trying to resume their work.

The hooded man with the whip bowed to the hunchback stranger" Raiga-sama I was just teaching this slave a lesson he refuses to get up because he's tire"

Raiga's eyes fell on the fallen man who was so afraid that he try to get up but his exhaustion has catch on with him and he couldn't do anything but wait to received his punishment, he saw Raiga walking towards him" what's seems to be the problem slave?"

"N….nothing Raiga-sama I tripped with one of the rocks and hurt my ankle that's it"

Suddenly the man with the whip hit him in anger" don't be such a liar you worm you told me you were too tire to get up because you've been working for four days without rest, you even told me that you wanted to get back to your dear village isn't that right" he stomp on his hand causing him to groan in pain.

"Is that true?" Raiga ask with a grin" you don't want to work is that it?"

"No Raiga-sama that's not it I can still work" he groan as the man was still crushing his hand with his foot.

"You worthless scum I told you to drop the lies"

"If you're not going to work then you will be breaking my rules, everyone must work that's my rule and you know what the prize for not obeying me slave is" he gave him a wicked grin.

The man eyes widened shaking his head in desperation" no…..Raiga-sama please I beg of you don't…."

Raiga gave a big smile" oh the joy it seems were going to be having another funeral"

"NO RAIGA-SAMA PLEASE!!!"

"Get him out of here we must make preparations for his burial" Raiga said.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!!!"

More hooded man came and grabbed him getting him out of the cave while the rest of the workers were scared while others were angry with the rule of this evil man. The hooded men left the mine heading to one of the caskets that they have made for their victims Raiga was smiling as they put the exhausted man in the casket. Raiga starte chuckling seeing the poor man banging on the casket trying to break free, he truly enjoyed watching them struggle, soon the workers were all gathered to start the ceremony. More of Raiga's men came picking the casket as they started walking towards the burial ground, as they were walking they never realized that they were being watched, from far away in a couple of rocks and a hill a lone figure was watching everything. The shadowy figure felt disgusted at the display, it was truly a horrible way to kill his victims.

"What kind of sick mind buries people alive, and I thought Orochimaru was a freak" he shook his head as more figures appeared behind him" split up and wait for my signal"

They nodded leaving the leader alone to plan his next move.

Everyone was gathered in the burial ground where they were dozens of buried caskets the villagers were upset they have already lost so many of their own people to Raiga's bury alive punishment, eventually the victim dies because of the lack of oxygen when been buried. The funeral has started and Raiga's men have begun to dig the hole to bury the casket where the helpless villager is he was still trying to break free calling for help, his cries fell on deaf ears as the villagers were helpless to do anything. They only thing they could do is watched as another person from their village gets buried alive, as they started to put the casket on the hole Raiga began his usual mourning act. He picked a tissue and started blowing his nose while faking his sobs the villagers were disgusted by him while other were so angry at him for his lack of heart and dignity.

"Oh why….why did he had to die he was such a good man I'm going to miss him so much, I knew his father and his sister it's so terrible that he had to go away" he continued to fake his sobbing.

Some of his men and started chuckling in amusement at their boss antics to them it was very funny that he pretended like he care or even knew the buried victim or his family, Raiga growled hearing his men soft laughter" you fools this is a funeral laughing is forbidden we are here to mourn the death of our friend are we clear?"

"Sure thing Raiga-sama" one of them said pretending to be sad.

While the funeral was taking place the mysterious figure has left his position and he was hiding in one of the large boulders from a cliff, he was seen and heard the whole thing and he was quiet disturbed by Raiga's behavior and his sanity (okay this guy is fuck in the head)

Raiga was still faking his crying while the villagers were crying for real for the possible loss of another friend and they were crying for real with sorrow in their hearts. Raiga picked another tissue as he blow his nose still doing his little act, he sniffed seeing the tomb of the villager he looked sad while on the inside he was laughing and enjoying the wonderful sight.

"Raiga?" a soft voice was heard coming from his hunchback.

Raiga became serious hearing the voice" Ranmaru what's wrong do you see something?"

"I….I don't know"

"What do you mean do your eyes see something?"

"I can't tell but I think there's someone here watching us, I can't tell where he is"

Raiga nodded (I see I will have to keep me guard up just in case) he looked at his men" go and search through the perimeter of the mines we may have some unwanted guests here"

They nodded and they left while Raiga glared at the villagers" what are you standing around for the funeral is over get back to work or I will held all of your funerals"

The villagers started leaving quickly back to the caves of the mines Raiga followed them shortly, the mysterious figure was still watching as he spotted Raiga's men searching every location within the mountains (looks like they know I'm here, not that it matters everyone is in position its time that I make my move however I don't want to hurt the villagers they are just his prisoners)

A group of hooded men have reached a corner in the mountain side doing their search for any intruders like they were told, the only things they saw were the hot sun and the sight of crows flying around the vicinity. They decided to make another turn the other way passing around the mines searching for any possible threat, after a couple of minutes they have stopped a few miles heading to the caves they took a break sitting in one of the rocks that were available.

"Man I don't know what the heck is wrong with Raiga-sama we've been searching this whole place and we haven't seen no one, I doubt the others have found anything Raiga-sama must be paranoid or something who would come all the way up here?"

"I agree this place is located far from any of the other villages in water country even merchants rarely pass through here"

"Well we better find a trespasser soon" one of the hooded men said releasing a steel claw from his robes" I'm getting a little excited and my claws are going to get rusty if I don't find any fresh meat to slice up"

The rest of the hooded men grinned at his comment seeing that there was nothing around the mountain side they got back up from the rocks, however one of the mean saw something moving not too far from their location.

"What's wrong?"

"N…its nothing must be a snake or some other animal, anyway break time is over let's report back to Raiga-sama"

And before they even took one step one of the hooded men was stabbed by a barrage of kunais, the other didn't notice until another one was also stabbed by kunais. The two remaining men reacted finally seeing their falling comrades they unleashed their claws, they kept their guard up checking their surroundings for the enemy but they didn't saw nothing. More kunais were thrown and they were able to block them with their claws, however a shadowy figure appeared behind one of the hooded men punching him hard breaking his jaw in the process. The last hooded men finally saw their enemy and charged at him but he was quickly punched on his face before hitting the ground, he tried to get up but he was grabbed by his neck making eye contact with him. He gasped as he was staring at a paired of cerulean eyes that were cold like they were frozen from any emotion, he has also notice that behind the stranger there were more enemies four to be exact.

That was the last thing he saw as the stranger punched him knocking him out of cold, they gaze around the unconscious group they took a scroll revealing a long piece of rope and tied them up. To make sure they didn't broke free they removed them of their claws and any shurikens, kunais and other weapons they had in their disposal, once they were done they vanished in a yellow blur. In another part of mountain side another group of Raiga's men have been knocked them and tied up, and pretty soon every single member in the searched team have been defeated by the mysterious stranger.

Back inside the mines the villagers resumed their work while a great amount of them collapse from the exhaustion and hunger, Raiga's men arrive and started using their whips on them. Raiga was not happy he approached the collapse group who were covered in whip marks.

"What's this get up I am ordering you to get up and get back to work" Raiga said in anger.

"We can't were hungry we can't work anymore we all have reached our limit….." he winced in pain as one of Raiga's men hit him with his whip.

"Shut up and work you swine!"

Raiga growled" fine if you won't work then you'll funeral will be held get them out of here we have more people to mourn when their funerals begin"

The hooded men grabbed them taking them out of the mine while they were kicking on them and beating them up.

"Raiga?"

"Ranmaru what's wrong now?"

"I can see him he's here outside"

"So he has finally show up whoever he is he is going to regret coming here" Raiga said with a grin.

BOOM!!!

"What was that?" said the shocked Raiga as he left the cavern (it came from outside)

Raiga was running the corridor of the cave while hearing the sounds of fighting, he could hear his mean fighting and they sound like they were getting beaten bad getting his curiosity working.

"Raiga I can see him but there's more than one of them" the voice from his hunchback said.

"So it's an ambush from a group looks like we will have to fight them Ranmaru"

He finally left the mine and his eyes widened at the sight before him, his men were all unconscious they look like they were beaten pretty bad there was also a crater cause by an explosion which was the explosion he heard earlier, he growled he was going to make sure that the ones responsible for this were going to pay dearly with their lives. His eyes fell on a figure that was standing a few feet away next to the fallen bodies of his men, his eyes widened as he was laying eyes on the figure which was the intruder. The stranger was tall reaching 6'4 wearing a long black hood trench coat reaching to his ankles there were red flames at the bottom of the coat, he was wearing dark green cargo pants with a lot of pockets on the knee section. A white vest with a blue line on the side long black sandals, finally he had orange gloves and an orange fox mask covering his face but it was revealing his mouth.

Raiga was shocked gazing at the mask stranger he felt like trembling but he tried to hide it" that coat and that mask it can't be its you…….Konoha's mercenary Kitsune Flash"

"And you are a Kurosuki Raiga formal mist swordsmen and A rank missing nin you have quite a price on your head since I'm in a good mood today how about if you give up and let me capture you so how about it?"

Raiga removed his hood revealing his whole face he wasn't happy" and you think I'm going to get capture by you without putting a fight you have another thing coming"

Kitsune sighed" look Raiga your men hardly put up a fight I didn't have to use a single jutsu to beat them and I have already help the villagers that were on your caskets for burying them alive, they have left with the other villagers by now they must be at their village I send a shadow clone to protect them just in case, so just give up"

Raiga was glaring at the mask mercenary while taking two swords from his robe they had spikes on the sides along with the tip" you ruined my plans and I'm going to kill you for it fox mercenary"

"Plans what plans?" he said in a growl" to overwork this poor people to death while searching treasures so YOU can have them for yourself and make yourself filthy rich while these people have to suffer with starvation and then you bury them alive when they disobey you, you are one sick bastard so I have change my mind I would love to beat you and claim the big bounty on your head"

Raiga laughed evilly" I have to find a way to make a living somehow, besides today I will finally held the biggest funeral of them all the funeral of Kitsune Flash everyone will come to attend to your burial"

Kitsune grinned" you'll be already executed by order of the Mizukage before you even put me on a casket Raiga"

Raiga glared while his swords started charging lighting" we'll see about that, Ranmaru get ready"

"Yes Raiga" the soft voice said.

"Who are you talking to Raiga ah forget it you're crazy it won't surprise me if you're talking to yourself"

The formal mist swordsman grinned" now Ranmaru"

Kitsune gasped as he a thick layer of mist fell on him, pretty soon he was surrounded by the mist he couldn't see a single thing nevertheless that he was quite surprise with Raiga's move (what the heck is going on? I read Raiga's file and it says that he doesn't have any skills on genjutsu whatsoever so how the heck he did this?)

He acted quickly as he made a hand seal" release!" his eyes widened seeing that the mist hasn't disappeared he didn't know what was wrong, over the years in his training he has learned to have perfect control over his huge amount of chakra and yet he couldn't dispelled a simple genjutsu.

Suddenly he heard chuckling that that it belongs to Raiga" what's wrong fox mercenary are you having trouble finding me?"

"I must say you caught me by surprise Raiga I thought you were not good with genjutsu so what's with the thick mist and this is not the hidden mist jutsu otherwise it would be a lot easier to detect you I can tell"

"So you can tell the difference between the two impressive but you will be surprise what else I can do"

Kitsune was grinning the whole time (yeah keep running your mouth your voice will lead me exactly to where you are)

But it seems that Raiga has read his mind" by the way you'll be wasting your time if you think that my voice will lead you to my location I can be anywhere"

Kitsune was not happy (damn he's right I can hear his voice all around me and I can't see a thing in this damn mist just how he is doing this powerful genjutsu?)

Raiga gathered chakra in his twin swords forming a lighting current" take this fox mercenary LIGHTING BALL!!!"

Naruto dodge the small lighting sphere hitting the corner of his coat, he quickly got rid of the small fire that was created and he was not happy in the least (oh that son of a…this is my favorite coat) he formed a cross hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten clones appeared next to him" everyone be careful this guy is dangerous with this mist helping him"

"Right" the clones said.

"Raiga there's more of him" Ranmaru said.

"I know he's using the shadow clone jutsu but it doesn't matter as long as he doesn't see me and with you making the illusions of my whereabouts he will never touch me" he gathered his chakra again creating the lighting on his lighting blades" LIGHTING BALL!!!"

Raiga continued firing his lighting ball technique while the clones dodge them and others were hit, the real Kitsune felt the pain of the lighting groaning (damn as long he has this mist protecting him I won't be able to lay a hand on him)

"What's wrong fox you can't find me" Raiga said as he appeared behind one of the clones.

"There he is!" one of the clones said.

"No wait!" the real Kitsune said.

Suddenly all of the clones were hit by Raiga's body that was covered by lighting coming from his twin swords, they all vanished and Kitsune felt on one knee feeling the pain of the clones. He was panting as he was looking at the formal mist swordsman who was grinning in amusement he was enjoying the look in anguish in the mercenary.

"I have heard so much about you fox mercenary how you have defeated a lot of strong missing nins you're supposed to be one of the strongest ninjas around, yet look at you now barely on your knees at my mercy it seems that everything I have heard about you are nothing but lies"

Suddenly more Raiga's appeared all around Kitsune" what are you going to do now fox mercenary?"

Kitsune grinned" I will do this" he formed another cross shape" MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!"

A hundred Naruto appeared outnumbering all of the Raiga's in the mist field, the formal mist swordsman was at a loss of words at the display (it's not possible how can someone create so many shadow clones he must have so much chakra in his body)

The real Kitsune vanished between the massive clone army as he started gathering chakra, the clones started fighting all of the Raiga illusions giving the necessary amount of time for Kitsune to make his plan.

(I have to concentrate here's no way someone like Raiga will be able to create such a powerful genjutsu without having something at his disposal like a bloodline limit and he doesn't have one, wait I can sense two chakra signatures one is strong so it's definitely Raiga's but the second one its small and weak that's it)

Meanwhile the clone army was overpowering the Raiga's defeating them but more of them appeared, they countered using their lighting ball technique. The Kitsune clones put up a good fight while they have stopped the Raiga's countless times they kept on coming, in due time the Raiga illusions defeated the clone army no doubt that he has the advantage in the fight.

"Be careful Raiga he's near you" Ranmaru said from his hunchback.

"Don't worry Ranamru he won't be getting near me as long as I have you" he grinned.

"You know at first I thought you were crazy in the head talking to yourself but now I know why"

Raiga gasped as he saw Kitsune near him he then used his lighting armor technique hitting him but he vanished in a cloud of smoke, he growled" a shadow clone I thought he was the real one"

"Raiga look out he's everywhere" Ranmaru said worry.

Raiga activated his lighting armor technique again hitting the clones they vanished, when he deactivated his technique the real Kitsune charged at him pointing a kunai to his neck catching him off guard.

Kitsune grinned" well well looks like I got the upper hand here, now Raiga how about you introduce me to the little guy"

Raiga felt fear but he didn't show it" I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me I know you're having help from someone else, someone who could have a blood line limit and he's the one responsible for this mist and the one who can create those real illusions of you to real to be a genjutsu"

Raiga growled he could feel Ranmaru shivering in fear from his back, instead of telling him he used his lighting armor technique hitting Kitsune but he vanished being replace by a wooden log.

"A substitution jutsu" Raiga gasped.

"Raiga watch out he's beneath you" Ranmaru said.

Raiga looked down but he was too late the rocky ground exploded and the real Kitsune emerge he punched him on his chin it was the same move he used to defeat Neji at the chunin exams five years ago. He then used a kunai destroying his hunchback, Raiga gasped in horror as he saw a green colored cradle fall to the ground.

"No Ranmaru!"

Kitsune saw that once the cradle hit the ground the mist disappeared showing the mountain side and the mine caves, he created a shadow clone to grab the cradle before Raiga had the chance to take it.

"No Ranmaru" he growled at the mask mercenary" give him back you damn mercenary"

"So I will take that whoever is inside this cradle is your partner and the one who can create all of those real illusions" the clone said.

"Take it far from here until I taken care of him" the real Kitsune said as the clone nodded and left taking the cradle with him.

"NO Ranamaru!!!" Raiga was desperate before glaring at Kitsune" you will pay for that after I'm done with you I will held your funeral, only this time I will be bury you dead"

"That's fine with me Raiga because now that your trump card is out of the way, this has become an easy fight"

Raiga's twin swords started charging with lighting" don't underestimate me fox mercenary THUNDER FANG!!!"

He shot lighting from his twin swords hitting the sky, suddenly the clouds shot a lightning bolt hitting Kitsune but he vanished being replace by a wooden log Raiga grinned" not bad but I'm afraid substitution jutsu won't save you from my thunder fang technique, you see once the lighting hit the clouds I can guide the lighting to any location I desire which means I can hit you plenty of times"

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!"

Raiga was no surrounded by hundreds of shadow clones" you're using this technique again it won't work"

The clones charged at him as he activated his lighting armor technique hitting them and once again Kitsune fell on one knee groaning feeling the pain his shadow clones felt. Raiga charged at him with his swords filled with lighting" LIGHTING RELEASE LIGHTING BALL!!!"

Kitsune was hit by the lighting sphere but he vanished in a cloud of smoke, the real Kitsune charged at him with four shadow clones but before they got close to the formal mist swordsman Raiga activated his lighting armor hitting the clones. Raiga grinned seeing that his clones were defeated once again but he was surprise to see that the mask mercenary was no longer feeling the pain from his clones.

"What's going on when a shadow clone is destroyed all the information and pain goes back to the original, so why aren't you feeling the pain from your clones?"

Kitsune started laughing in amusement while Raiga was puzzle by his reaction" Raiga do you seriously think that I'm going to flinched by such pain, I have felt worst pain that this so in other words I was faking that I was seriously hurt and you know what I think I had about enough of my little act"

"Act what are you talking about?" Raiga was puzzle was he really pretending to be weak all this time.

Kitsune chuckle seeing his expression" Raiga ever since this fight started I have been holding back pretending to be a real weakling and yet you still haven't even hit me with one of your lighting attacks I'm still standing here and now that I know your strength let me tell you that you can't beat me so why don't you give up so you can prevent a very humiliating defeat"

Raiga growled" you arrogant bastard do you seriously think I'm going to believe all that crap you just said, I will show you what happens when you toyed with me" his twin swords were charging with lighting once again.

Kitsune stood quiet and still watching the lighting charging from Raiga's swords (the lighting his producing is a lot stronger than his previous attacks, looks like he's planning to use his strongest attack it's about time)

Raiga glared at the mask mercenary" die fox mercenary LIGHTING RELEASE LIGHTING DRAGON TORNADO!!!"

Kitsune formed quick hand seals" WIND RELEASE WHIRLWIND STORM!!!"

Raiga started spinning rapidly forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity, pretty soon it took the form of a dragons head while Naruto's attack was a powerful whirlwind. The two attacks collided together creating a powerful explosion of electricity and wind, Raiga was send flying a few feet away hitting the ground hard. Kitsune was unharmed while the battlefield was destroyed by the collisions of the two attacks, he walked towards the injure Raiga who was shocked at what just happened.

"That was one heck of an attack Raiga I bet even if the opponent doesn't get caught by the vortex the electricity from outside would've hit him still, too bad you weren't expecting by wind elemental ninjutsu"

"It's….not possible you defeated my lighting dragon vortex it was my strongest technique you truly are like the rumors say an invincible demon"

Kitsune frowned at his comment" I would preferred if you called me an invincible force not to be reckon with not demon"

Raiga fell unconscious while Kitsune took a scroll from his coat pocket and started writing something" let's see Kurosuki Raiga missing nin from hidden mist defeated" he closed the scroll and put it in his pocket once again grinning at his prize (well I defeated Raiga without using my rasengan and flying thunder god jutsu looks like the pervy sage owns me some money, I can't wait to see the look in his face when he finds out)

He took another scroll from his other pocket and open it when the smoke was lifted a rope filled with chakra stood in the scrolls place he tied the formal mist swordsman with the rope. He finally took some piece of cloth and wrapped it around his mouth to prevent him from speaking when he wakes up, he gaze as the shadow clone that took the cradle with the person who was helping Raiga inside.

"The villagers have returned to their village so what are you going to with however is inside this thing?" asked the clone.

"I don't know the Mizukage only wants Raiga its time I get to see who's this person who's being helping Raiga and his ability to create real illusions"

The clone nodded before vanishing and Kitsune open the cradle and he gasped seeing a small boy who seems to be around seven with lavender hair and ruby eyes wearing a clear blue shirt with grey pants and brown sandals. Kitsune saw he wasn't wearing any shuriken or kunai hostlers and he didn't have a headband from a hidden village, the boy's facial features remained the same he didn't look afraid without showing emotion that he was about to cry it was like he was expecting that he was going to die. The boy looked at him and he still wasn't afraid he knew this was the same person who defeated Raiga, because he couldn't sense his chakra anymore but he was able to see his hear beat which he was still alive.

(It's just a kid and he's definitely not a ninja looks like I was right after all, there's no way a kid like him would have such an ability unless he has a bloodline limit no wonder Raiga was strong with him helping him)

"You must be Ranmaru" Kitsune said.

"If you're going to kill me then go ahead and do it" Ranmaru said without fear in his voice.

"What? What makes you think I want to kill you?"

"You defeated Raiga you will eventually killed him so might as well do the same thing with me"

"Look kid I won't kill Raiga I'm a mercenary but I have orders to capture my target alive, so you see I'm going to take Raiga and bring him back to the hidden mist village that's my job"

Ranmaru's expression didn't change" Raiga deserted his village if you bring him back to his village they will kill him for becoming a traitor"

"Well I won't lie to you Ranmaru they will mostly kill him that is the punishment to the ninjas who become missing nins"

"Then please kill me, now that Raiga will die there will be no point for me to stay alive anymore"

Kitsune felt the feeling of déjà vu" what are you talking about?"

"I only have a reason to live as long as Raiga is alive, but if he dies then I will have no purpose to continue living I have a life as long as Raiga has his life if he dies then I will become useless. I am only useful to Raiga when he's alive without him I will be nothing but a broken tool useless to anyone, I am Raiga's tool and that's why I am useful to him until the day he dies"

Kitsune was quiet he remembered those same words that Ranmaru told him before he remembered the past when he met Haku and Zabuza back at wave country. How Haku was lonely and found a purpose in his life by becoming Zabuza's tool, an instrument a weapon with the sole purpose of obeying and helping Zabuza fulfill his goal. In the end Haku died protecting the one person he considered to be precious, he was so angry with Zabuza for using him like he was a tool instead of treating him like a human. But he was wrong about Zabuza when he saw the tears he shed when Haku died, he smiled because deep inside Zabuza cared for him a lot and he knew he has acknowledge Haku not as a fighting tool but a human being. Now he was experiencing the same thing as he watched the young boy in front of him, somehow he doubt that Raiga felt the same way about Ranamaru the same way Zabuza felt about Haku.

He was going to make sure that the same thing didn't happen to Ranmaru, he was going to give the boy a life worth living for without the purpose to kill and shed blood. He got on one knee to gaze at Ranmaru who was still lie down on the open cradle just looking at him reminds him when he met Haku and the things that happened at the bridge in wave country.

"Ranmaru can you get up?"

"No my body is weak so I have problems with standing let alone walking, I never mind being carried in Raiga's back that's how I move on"

"So you're sick is the sickness that serious?" asked Kitsune with concern in his voice.

"I don't know" Ranmaru replied softly.

"Of course how someone like you will know about something like a sickness sorry" he chuckle in humor tone.

Ranmaru never left his gaze" are you going to kill me?"

"I already told you that I won't kill you Ranmaru but you are coming with me this place is not for you"

"What do you mean I don't have a life if Raiga dies….."

"Now listen to me Ranmaru, I understand that Raiga means a lot to you I know he's precious to you because he has acknowledge your existence believe me I know how it feels to be acknowledge by someone, but Raiga has acknowledge you for the wrong reasons he is using you for his own selfish reasons because of the special power you have he really doesn't care for you in the least"

Ranamru gasped as for the first time anger was shown in his face" you're wrong! Raiga cares for me he enjoys traveling with me it's true that he's been using me to help him fight but he really cares for me, I could tell when we were traveling together the look in his eyes and even if he's using me as his personal weapon he really cares for me"

"Ranmaru…" Kitsune said not knowing what to say or how to reach to his speech.

"You think that Raiga is a ruthless killer and coldhearted person who enjoys to torture people don't you?"

"Well considering what he did to the workers of these mines making them work without rest, without any food or water not to mention if they didn't obeyed him he will bury them alive so technically yes I think he is all those things you mentioned" Kitsune said crossing his arms.

Ranmaru's gaze fell on the ground" before I met Raiga I used to lived in a village far away from the mist village I never knew who were my parents so I was on my own, because of my sick body the villagers there were kind to me and fed me taking care of me I was only five back then. But when no one came to me I became lonely and wanted to see the people that's when I find out that I have a special power in my eyes, I could see behind the walls of my house seeing outside I was able to looked at the villagers working the children playing and their parents watching them having so much fun and for once I felt very happy just watching them play"

(A power in his eyes? A dojutsu but I thought the sharingan and the byakugan were the only eye techniques that exist in the ninja nations, so I was right all along Ranmaru has a bloodline limit) Kitsune thought.

Ranmaru continued with his story" everything was fine in my village until one day one of the villagers who feeds me hurt his ankle while working on the fields, I was able to see it from my house using my eyes then when it was time to feed me…." Ranmaru's ruby eyes softened at the memory" I asked him about his ankle if he was feeling better and he got startle by my question, after all no one saw him when he hurt his ankle making him grew suspicious on me. Then one day the villagers have forgotten about me, they started to ignore me because they have grown to fear me, some thought I was weird while others thought I was a possessed child because of the power in my eyes. I started to grow hungry and still no one came to me to feed me or even to visited me, as the days passed by my loneliness grew even more eventually I thought that my life had no meaning my existence was nothing to the villagers so the only thing I did is wait…..wait for death to take me"

Kitsune was listening to every word Ranmaru was telling him with anger in his eyes he tightened his fist how the people could be so cold and cruel to a small child just because he has a bloodline limit. But it didn't surprise how cruel people can be, the villagers of Konoha were so cruel to him always glaring at him and giving him constant beatings because they couldn't tell the difference between a demon and its container. He understood Ranmaru's pain more than anyone he was just like him, like Haku and Gaara people whose existence weren't acknowledged by others for being different.

"I was lonely and hungry until that day" Ranmaru continued" the day I met Raiga, it was on a stormy night he came to my house he was on a mission from mist, it seems he was ordered to find anyone who stood a threat against the Mizukage. Then he saw me as first he thought I wasn't a threat, until I told him that I saw him coming here using my eyes that's when he knew that I was different and I was a threat which he was going to kill me. I told him that it was all right if he killed me I have no purpose in my life, but then I saw it in his eyes sorrow, pain, loneliness all the things I felt I saw it in Raiga's eyes and from that moment I knew he was not evil. Afterwards he took me with him and left my village, a while later he left his village and we started traveling together"

"In those moments I get to spend time with him carrying me on his back for the first time in my life I was truly happy, we travel around the countries but things weren't always easy sometimes Raiga had to fight bandits and other missing nins. I helped him fight so we can continued living, we needed money to buy food and shelter so we usually get money by defeating a couple of bandits eventually we came here and Raiga took advantage of the mines here so he took the men from the village near these mines and held them prisoner so they can worked to find any gold. I know that what Raiga was doing was wrong but I knew he was doing to help both of us, he wanted was best for the two of us he wasn't just thinking about himself but he was thinking about me too this was the only thing he was thinking so we can continue to live our lives"

"I see Raiga must've had a lonely childhood" Kitsune said remembering his childhood how lonely he used to be" but still what he was doing the wrong thing, the life of a missing nin is worse than the life of a ninja serving his village a missing nin will have to forever run for his life because he will be hunt down by the hunter nins or mercenaries like myself he has also hurt those innocent villagers do you know how many people he killed for burying them alive, my clones only help the ones who were barely alive and there only a couple in comparison to the ones that were already dead"

"I'm sorry I'm also responsible for the deaths of those people they surely had close people to take care, I guess I should go with you so I can finally die for failing as a tool" Ranmaru said as a small tear fell from his right eye.

"No Ranmaru" Kitsune said quickly" I will make sure you continue to live your life not as a tool but as a human being I promise you that you will have a happy life I will make sure of it, but you will have to trust me do we have a deal?" he offered his hand to him.

Ranmaru stood quiet he didn't know what to do, he has heard so many rumors from Raiga that the mercenary Kitsune Flash was a cold hearted ruthless demon that devoured the souls of his opponents. Even if that sounded much exaggerated Ranmaru was just a child and he could easily get scare just by hearing it than anyone else, but he had a feeling that the mask mercenary was to be trusted. He gazed into his eyes and he could see kindness reflected in his cerulean eyes, even if he was wearing a scary fox mask he looked like he was a very kind and gentle soul who seems to have experiencing a painful childhood. Slowly but surely he took his hand giving Kitsune a soft hand shake, the fox mercenary smiled as he helped the young boy up.

"What are you doing?" asked the surprise Ranmaru.

"Was it look like you can't walk with your sick body so I'm going to carry you"

"But I don't let anyone else carry me except for Raiga"

"Ranmaru if you trust Raiga you can trust me I promise you I won't hurt you"

Ranmaru nodded and before he agree to let Kitsune carry him he made a hand seal making a shadow clone to appeared, the clone grabbed the unconscious Raiga ready to leave. The real Kitsune carry Ranmaru on his back and pretty soon they left the mountain side, Ranmaru stood quiet but somehow he felt safe being on the mask mercenary's back it was the same feeling of trust he had when he was being carried by Raiga. They have been walking the rocky region for a couple of minutes it was a quiet trip and honestly Kitsune was getting kind of bore with the silence, he gazed on his back to Ranmaru who was still looking unsure whether he should be carried by the same person responsible for defeating Raiga and the person who was going to send his precious person to his execution back to his village. The shadow clone who was carrying Raiga didn't know what to say and just like the real Kitsune he was bored out of his mind, sure after traveling almost on his own for years it gets too quiet and very boring without having a companion to have a nice conversation.

Any topic was fine with him even if it was a about women just like a certain perverted sanin who keeps talking about his research, he may have been annoyed when he was traveling with him and yet he misses him when he wasn't around because he was doing research or managing his spy network. Kitsune needed to make some conversation with Ranmaru because another minute is silence and he was going to die, he looked at his shadow clone carrying the unconscious Raiga and he was obviously bore out of his mind.

He gazed back at the young boy" Ranmaru?" he saw the lavender hair boy looked at him with a curious expression" do you…ever regret living your village with Raiga?"

And just like Kitsune thought Ranmaru shook his head" no I have never and never will, the times I spend with Raiga were the happiest time of my life I felt happy that I actually existed I rather be with him than staying in my village where no one a…."

"Acknowledge your existence" Kitsune finished for the boy" yeah I know how you feel Ranmaru, I used to be just like you so lonely fear and hated by my village for having something powerful in me no one understood me that is until I met people who acknowledge my existence those people became my friends and my precious people. From that moment I sworn to protect all of them no matter what because they are the ones who gave my life a purpose and a dream worth fulfilling"

Ranmaru stood quiet as he nodded his head understanding him it seems that both of them have something in common after all, both were lonely and feared and they wanted people to acknowledge their existence. Ranmaru also realized that the mercenary Kitsune Flash was not so evil as the rumors said, they were both the same and in the end they found someone who acknowledge them and care for them as friends.

Kitsune stood quiet as he finished telling Ranmaru his speech of friends and acknowledgement, he started thinking about his friend back at Konoha it has been five years since he has last seen them. He has never admitted up until now but he misses them all dearly, the thought of returning back to his home village was very tempting however he still needed to fulfill more missions before he thinks of returning to Konoha. He thought everyone of his friends from the rookie nine Shikamaru,Ino, Chouji, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade. He was about to think about a certain mask jounin but he didn't want to know a thing about him, after all the Uchiha was his favorite student and he chose him before him and another certain pink haired girl that he didn't have even the slightest interest to think about or how she was doing.

He growled thinking about it right now the pink haired ungrateful bitch must be with her Uchiha engage or even married to him, he knew that if it wasn't for him she would never had her precious Uchiha back and yet she gave him her thanks by slapping him twice and rejecting him for the last time before putting her in her place. Maybe she was already pregnant with his baby and the Uchiha was one step closer to revive his clan, the thought disgust him till no end what angers him the most is that he's the reason he gave her happiness with the Uchiha and she never told him thank you. Her cold words and slaps were her thanks because he brought him back to her injured. He finally erased any thoughts about that he didn't care anymore so might as well move on with his new life, thinking about an old bond that brought him pain and misery was meaningless to him.

Ranmaru could sense his tension rising and he was confused by his change of reaction one minute he was all happy and kind and now he felt like he wanted to kill someone, the shadow clone carrying Raiga also sense his tension and he knew it wasn't good looks like he already what was he thinking about.

"Are you all right Kitsune?" asked the worry Ranmaru.

"I'm fine" he quickly said with an assure smile finally forgetting about everything that was stressing him out.

Ranmaru nodded as he felt better now that he wasn't feeling so upset" Kitsune were going to mist right?"

"Well I am going there to drop Raiga but not you Ranmaru we are going somewhere else"

"You're going to left me in some kind of village?" asked the young boy feeling scare that he was going to be separated from Raiga.

"You're close Ranmaru I'm going to give you a family a real one that will understand you, with them you will forge bonds with them they will become your precious people" Kitsune said with a smile.

"But Raiga…." The lavender haired boy trailed off.

"Ranmaru listen to me you know very well that once I left Raiga on mist they will most likely execute him for his treason I know he's precious to you but you have to learn to let him go and move on, I promise you that the new family I'm going to give you will be a lot better than Raiga and best of all you won't have to run away from the hunter nins this family is kind hearted and they make an honest living"

Ranmaru gaze at the ground before Kitsune was going to say a word he heard sobbing coming from the young boy, he sighed he couldn't stand seeing a child crying much less someone who has suffered like him" no I don't want to lose Raiga I care about him and even if I have a wonderful family like you say I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to him, please Kitsune don't send Raiga to die"

Kitsune sighed in defeat" all right Ranmaru I'll see what I can do I have someone who has connections in mist, maybe he can find a way so that Mizukage can lift the death sentence on Raiga however I am sure he will have to spend a long time in a jail cell"

Ranmaru smiled as he nodded feeling satisfied with the fox mercenary's answer" thank you Kitsune-san you know I thought you were an evil person but I guess I was wrong, you really are a good person deep inside"

Kitsune smirked at his comment" I'm nice when I have to be and I'm bad when I have to be that's all I know how you feel about Raiga so don't worry, I will do what I can so that he doesn't die"

"He's nice but he's quite a pervert" the Kitsune shadow clone said holding Raiga.

That only earned him a mean glare from the real Kitsune which made the shadow clone shut his mouth in a heartbeat, although he was a bit right since he has trained with a pervert for a couple of years. They have finally left the mountain region entering a beautiful grass fiend and a long road ahead, Kitsune smirked sensing a familiar presence and how he can forget that presence he could recognize it anywhere and still know who it belongs to.

"Well pervy sage I was started to wonder when you were going to show up, I though you got caught in the middle of your research"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the three and came the toad sanin Jiraiya with a grin on his face" sorry for being late but I was busy with business no big deal"

"You mean research?" asked the mask mercenary with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah but anyway I was passing by a village near this area and I heard the rumors from the people saying how they were save by the one and only Kitsune Flash and stop the missing nin Kurosuki Raiga, that's when I realize you were here"

"Better late than never I guess" Kitsune muttered" anyway did you brought what I asked you?"

Jiraiya took a couple of needle shots" yeah I got more of the sleep serum from Tsunade"

Kitsune took the shots and took a scroll opening it he used a hand seal to put the needles inside the scroll except for one knowing that he was going to use it anytime soon it was a while since Raiga was unconscious and it wouldn't be long before he wakes up.

"Uh oh boss Raiga is waking up" the shadow clone said seeing the formal mist swordsman opening his eyes.

"Like I didn't see that coming" Kitsune said as he injected Raiga with the sleep needle.

Before Raiga said a word namely cursing the fox mercenary he closed his eyes drifting to sleep, he was now sleeping peacefully while Kitsune threw away the now empty needle" well that takes care of that he'll be asleep for six hours after that I will hit him again with another shot"

Jiraiya nodded before looking at him and finally realizing Ranmaru on his back" hey who's the kid?"

"He's a friend I met while fighting Raiga his name is Ranmaru, Ranmaru said hi to pervy sage"

"Pervy sage?" asked the confuse Ranmaru.

Jiraiya frowned while a vein pop on his forehead" that's not my name I am Jiraiya the toad mountain hermit and one of Konoha's legendary sanins" he did his usual dance while Kitsune was completely ignoring him and Ranmaru was sweat dropping.

"Whatever pervy sage so do you have me more missions?"

Jiraiya took a scroll from his pocket and gave it to the mask mercenary" here it is Tsunade has send you more missions and targets for you since you finished the last list she gave you, rather quickly" he smirked.

Kitsune smirked" of course what would you expect from me I always focus on my missions I'm not always trying to peep at the women bathing"

Jiraiya ignored his comment" so I'm guessing you're taking Raiga to mist?"

"Yeah but first I'm going to wave country"

"Wave country?" asked the toad sanin in confusion" why are you going there?"

Kitsune smile gazing on his back at Ranmaru" I'm going to give him a nice family"

Jiraiya smiled at his comment he was still the same kindhearted person but a little more serious" all right then I'm coming with you I am also heading to mist I have business there"

"Research?" asked Kitsune with a frown.

Jiraiya chuckle" for once no I am going to meet up with one of my spies so I hope you don't mind me tagging along"

"Yes I do mind" Kitsune said with a smirk while the toad sanin sweat dropped at his comment" by the way pervy sage you owe me some money, I defeated Raiga without using rasengan and flying thunder god"

Jiraiya frowned at him" yeah right I don't believe you"

"Come on pervy sage why would I lie to you and besides you already know how strong I have become so believe it I did beat Raiga without using those jutsus"

The toad sanin grumble" I should've been there to see it, fine I will pay you later"

Kitsune just gave him his fox grin while Ranmaru has watched the whole thing with a smile on his face, he could tell that these people were good and they get along just fine perhaps he could trust them and believe Kitsune's words to give him a family something he never had.

(Time skip: wave country territory)

The four were walking the great Naruto bridge which was given by the bridge builder Tazuna, Naruto was the one who inspires the people of wave to be courageous thus making him their hero. Jiraiya saw ahead the village of wave which was change a lot since the last time he has visited, a lot of the houses were build like they were for nobles and a lot of buildings were also remodeled looking like it was meant for a noble man. He was very impressed by the sight it's like the village was now a village for noble people, he couldn't help but whistle in amazement.

"I haven't been in wave for years and this place looks so different and better, looks like they have a very successful economy"

"The people of wave had a huge economy boost after the bridge Tazuna built was completed, the trading with other countries became successful and they've been living in harmony with lots of money so they are enjoying their daily lives ever since" Kitsune said.

"It looks very nice" Ranmaru said with a smile.

"It is isn't it? Take a long look Ranmaru this place is where you'll be living from now on" Kitsune said.

"My new home" he said in a whisper while looking at the sleeping Raiga (is it all right for me to live happily here while Raiga won't find any happiness returning to his village?)

The Kitsune shadow clone whine" okay I don't want to continue carrying Raiga pervy sage here you carry him"

Jiraiya sweat dropped" forget it I am not ugh…." He was hit by the sleeping Raiga while the shadow clone laughed before vanishing.

"Sorry pervy sage" Kitsune said with grin and the toad sanin was glaring at him, he suddenly stopped in his track.

"What's wrong?" asked Ranmaru.

"I guess this is a good time to take my mask off I don't want to attract any unwanted attention while were in the village"

"Are you sure Kitsune I mean the kid here will know of your identity" Jiraiya said.

"It's all right I trust Ranmaru, hey pervy sage leave Raiga on the ground and take Ranmaru off me while I change"

The toad sanin nodded and took Ranmaru carrying the young boy in his arms, they saw as Kitsune looked at every direction making sure there weren't any people passing by. Once the coast was clear he took a scroll and when it vanished in smoke it revealed a long brown coat that could covered the entire body, Kitsune pulled his hood down and then he removed his fox mask showing his face. Ranmaru saw the face behind the mask of the fox mercenary he looks like he was in his late teens he had long spiky blond hair reaching to his shoulders cerulean eyes and whiskers on the sides of his face, the shape of his face was semicircular and it seems all the baby fat from his chin was gone leaving a perfect face for a person his age.

He put his cloak around him covering his uniform as Kitsune Flash" yeah that feels better I kind get tire of wearing the mask for so long" he took the fox mask putting it in one of the many pockets of his coat.

"You're Kitsune?" asked Ranmaru gazing at him.

He smiled at the lavender haired boy" my real name is Uzumaki Naruto remember it believe it!"

Jiraiya gave Ranmaru to Naruto and he was back on the blonds back" let's get going before we go to meet your new family were paying a visit to the village doctor, I know him since the last time I was here"

"You're going to let the doctor checked on Ranmaru's condition?" asked Jiraiya obviously he knew the young boy had some kind of sickness that prevented him from walking or standing up.

"Yeah I think he's condition it's not so serious and the doctor will help him walk"

Ranmaru felt happy hearing that how many times he has dreamed in standing in his two legs and walk like any other person, he gazed at the blond teen carrying him and he knew that he was truly a kindhearted person who hides his face using his fox mask to fool his opponents under the identity of Kitsune Flash the coldhearted ruthless mercenary. They left the bridge arriving at the village, as they walked through the streets they spotted a lot of the villagers mainly the merchants. As soon as they gaze at Naruto they were smiling at them while waving at them, others were very kind to say good afternoon while some of the teen girls were gazing dreamily at the blond teen. Jiraiya grinned at the sight he knew his student has become quite famous around the ninja nations, as well in this village since Naruto has told him about the first time he came to wave as his first C rank mission as a genin. Of course Naruto didn't told him a thing about his team after having broken his bonds with team seven and he didn't wanted to know a thing about how they were doing right now.

For Naruto being back at wave country was such a good feeling to him it gave him the peace of mind he's been looking for a while, he felt so much better whenever he was back at wave the village has become like a place to relax and help him forget about his problems. In this village he was view and treated like a hero after he gave the people hope and the courage to stand up to a madman like Gato, and ever since them he was like their inspiration and hero Tazuna even named the bridge he build the great Naruto bridge it was such an honor that he was very embarrassed and flatter. They finally arrived at a building that had a sign that read" doctor Nakamura" Naruto opened the door and saw a woman in her middle twenties standing on the reception desk checking a couple of papers, she had long black hair and raven eyes she was wearing a doctor coat obviously she was the doctor.

Naruto smiled at the young doctor" hey doctor Nakamura?"

The female doctor frowned at him" Naruto-kun how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to referred to me so professionally just call me Shie"

Naruto gave his fox grin while gazing at Jiraiya" pervy sage this is Doctor Nakamura Shie she's the doctor of wave and a very good one too"

"Don't flatter me Naruto-kun it won't get you nowhere especially not on a date" she giggle.

"Hey I am not trying to ask you out I was just asking you if you wanted to have some ramen with me on your break" he said in an innocent tone.

"Well Naruto-kun that is asking someone out on a date" she replied with a giggle while the blond scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I was just being polite that's all" Naruto said which it was a good excuse.

Jiraiya smirked at the sight he was very proud of his student learning how to compliment women and flirt with them, however compared to himself Naruto was innocent and he still hasn't done any of the things he has done in the past. He felt envious by his student's appearance he has become in a simple way that any women would say hot sexy a true masterpiece of a hunk, every women they have passed so far were all giving him dreamy looks while others looked at him like he was a piece of hot juicy meat. Nevertheless he was very proud of Naruto he has become quite a ladies' man after he finished his training, doctor Nakamura was another one of those ladies but she was more professional and knew well not to have a relationship with a minor when she was twenty eight however the offer was quite tempting.

"Naruto-kun who is this?" asked Shie looking at Ranmaru on the blonds back.

"This is Ranmaru a friend of mine"

"Hello" Ranmaru said with a blush not getting used to have so much attention.

"Oh hello there I'm doctor Nakamura Shie oh look at you, you are so cute" she smiled looking at the lavender haired boy while Ranmaru was blushing in embarrassment.

Naruto pretended to be hurt" Shie what's the big deal, you reject my offer to treat you to some ramen and you are flirting with an eight year old boy"

"Well Naruto-kun Ranmaru is cuter than you" she giggled while the blond teen pouted.

Jiraiya shook his head" all right Naruto that's enough with the flirting now doctor Nakamura we came here so if you can check on Ranmaru"

"Really?" asked the black haired doctor gazing at Ranmaru" what's seems to be the problem with Ranmaru?"

"He can't stand up let alone walk there he must have some kind of sickness in his bones" Naruto said.

Shie nodded" I see please let's go to the other room so I can have a better look at him"

Shie lead them to other room which was an examination room, once there were in the room Naruto put Ranmaru down making him lie on a medical bed. Ranmaru was a little nervous he has never visited a doctor before, back when he was traveling with Raiga he never got hurt because Raiga has always protected him from danger. Now he was in a room that made him pretty uncomfortable of course he could tell that Shie was a very nice lady, but still he couldn't help but feel Goosebumps all over his body.

"Okay Ranmaru now please lie down so I can check on you, don't be scare I won't hurt you"

Ranmaru nodded and got lied down on the bed as Shie started touching his arms followed by his legs, she nodded as she gaze at the two ninjas" I need to take a few X rays to see what the source of the problem, let's take him to the X rays room"

Naruto nodded as he took Ranmaru again on his back and they followed Shie to the room next door, a couple of minutes later Shie showed Naruto and Jiraiya the X rays she took from Ranmaru. Ranmaru was still on Naruto's back feeling uncomfortable about taking the X rays, to him it was a weird experience to have his body hit by some kind of machine although he was thankful that it was finally over.

"Well doctor what does he have in his bones?" asked Jiraiya.

Shie turned on the X rays machine putting one of the X rays she took from Ranmaru it was a scan of the bones of his arms" I'm afraid he has a deadly disease called Leukemia, the disease has spread through his bones eating slowly on the muscles tissues the process could take years to finally be finish"

"So he's dying?" asked Naruto with a low growl while Ranmaru didn't look surprise at all it's like he knew he was going to die sooner or later.

"If this continues then yes like I said the process of the disease could take years until it becomes lethal to his own health, right now the disease is eating slowly through his bones and muscles but if this keeps up then the disease will reach his internal organs eventually leading to his heart and finally…." she trailed off no need to tell them what was going to happen to Ranmaru.

"If there's some kind of cure for the disease?" asked Jiraiya.

"Leukemia is a deadly disease and death is inevitable a cure is impossible to achieve even for someone with my skills" Shie said seeing the reaction of Naruto in anger while Ranmaru was quiet and jiraiya sighed" however a cure has been created thanks to the medics from Konoha and since we have made an trade contract with the hidden leaf village I received all kinds of medicine and vaccine, I also have the vaccine which will cure Ranmaru's Leukemia"

Naruto was surprised by her comment he wasn't expecting Konoha to make such a cure for a deadly disease like Leukemia while Jiraiya was happy to hear that, he thought Tsunade has done it again. Ranmaru stood in shock at what he just heard the deadly disease that he has that was supposed to be incurable actually has a cure, he felt happy part of him didn't wanted to die because he was afraid of dying. Maybe Naruto was right and he had a purpose in his life than being Raiga's tool, maybe he was destine to live and have a family than running forever from hunter nins.

"Well I guess Tsunade hasn't lost her touch after all these years I'm not surprise she was always the best medic ever" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Actually it wasn't Tsunade of the legendary sanins who made this cure it was the top medical ninja Konoha's cherry blossom the one who developed the vaccine for Leukemia" Shie said.

Hearing that Jiraiya was truly surprise by the revelation while Naruto was not happy, there was only one kunoichi he knew who was better suited to be called cherry blossom a girl with the same haired color. He didn't wanted to get upset although he was amaze that she was able to make such a discovery, one thing for sure he smirked remembering what he said years ago before leaving the village.

(Looks like granny took her as her apprentice just like I told her to and she has also made quite a name for herself, maybe she's doing this so I find out eventually about her is she trying to make me notice her. If it's true then she's failing miserably you will need more than a title and a big reputation to make me acknowledged you or even gained any respect or trust on you Haruno)

Shie took a long needle from her white coat" Ranmaru this is the needle that has the vaccine for the disease once I apply this to you, your life will no longer be in danger you'll be safe"

Ranmaru was dead scare looking at the size of the needle" I…..I….I don't know it looks like it's going to hurt it looks so big"

"Come on Ranmaru be a man the pain will be quick I know you're brave so don't let some needle scare you okay" Naruto said.

The lavender haired boy nodded slowly as Shie prepare to take the shot on his left arm, she rubbed some alcohol with a cottom before putting the needle making Ranmaru flinched in pain. He started crying as soon as the needle hit his arm Shie pulled the vaccine inside of his as she removed the needle from his arm, Naruto tried to relax Ranmaru by putting his hand on his shoulder. Ranmaru dried his eyes as Shie was done injecting him she smiled at him while taking a lollipop from her coat pocket.

"Here you go Ranmaru this is for you for being a good brave boy"

"Thank…you" Ranmaru said taking the lollipop while Naruto was smiling at him.

"See it's finally over Ranmaru you did a good job"

"So is that all doctor Nakamura?" asked Jiraiya.

"The vaccine has already enter his body it will take a day or two for it to take effect, the healing process is slow and it will take time, Ranmaru will notice the effects soon when he starts walking on his own two legs" Shie said with a smile.

"Well if that's all then I guess it's time for us to leave and head to your new home what do you say Ranmaru?"

Tears formed at the corner of the boy's eyes" yes I will like that a lot Naruto"

"All right then let's get going I just hope the shadow clone I made to watched over Raiga doesn't die of boredom since he's been waiting outside for a while"

"It was good to see you again Naruto-kun please come back next time" Shie said.

"Thanks Shie, so how about if I treat you to ramen later when you're free?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto-kun I already told you no, I don't date younger men" Shie said with a giggle.

Naruto sweat dropped" and I already told you it is not a date"

"Stop flirting Naruto already and let's get going" Jiraiya said.

The blond ignored the toad sanin's comment as he picked Ranmaru on his back" bye Shie"

"Bye come back soon" the doctor said with a smile.

They left the building when they were met by Naruto's clone who was next to the sleeping Raiga.

"About time you guys got here I was getting so bore watching over him" the clone whined.

"You better keep an eye on him when he wakes up again so you can use the second shot of the sleeping serum" the real Naruto said.

"Right"

"So Naruto who is this family that you're going to left Ranmaru with?" asked Jiraiya.

"You will soon see they are a wonderful family I just know they will take good care of Ranmaru" he gazed at the young boy who was smiling for the first time being truly happy since he used to travel with Raiga.

(Time skip)

They were now standing in front of a door that belongs to a big house it almost resembles a mansion but smaller, however it looked very expensive like it could a lot of ryou. The Naruto clone was getting really annoyed carrying the sleeping Raiga he has been holding on to the formal mist swordsman for a while now and most importantly getting bore.

"Hey if you guys are entering Tazuna's house I'm going to" the clone said annoyed.

"No you are staying outside and watched over Raiga we won't be long" the real Naruto said.

"Oh come on I am so bore doing nothing but watching this guy snoring come on let me in" the clone said whining.

Naruto sweat dropped at his clone (sometimes my clones can be so childish) he sighed" I have a better idea" he made a cross hand seal creating another clone" he will keep you company"

The clone sweat dropped (I wanted to go in)" I guess this will do"

"Good I'm glad"

Jiraiya sweat dropped (I didn't knew Naruto's clones can give him a pain in the ass talk about troublesome)

The real Naruto looked back at Ranmaru from his back" are you ready to meet your new family Ranmaru?"

"Yes" the young boy said with a smile.

Naruto grinned as he knocked on the door, a few seconds later a familiar woman in her early thirties with long black hair reaching to her back wearing an apron and a clear pink dress with white flower sandals. The woman saw Naruto and smiled giving him a hug, Jiraiya smirked as he saw a small blush on the women's cheeks once again he felt proud for his student he has became the ultimate ladies man.

"Naruto-kun you're back I am so happy to see you again I didn't know you were coming back here I am in the middle of making lunch it should be done any minute now"

"Thanks Tsunami but I only came here to give you a quick delivery" Naruto said with a smirk while the older women didn't know what he meant.

She notice Jiraiya who went to her" good day miss I am Jiraiya one of Konoha's legendary sanins and most desirable man in the ninja nations" he kissed her hand while Tsunami removed her had from him feeling annoyed.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun has told me about you, you're the perverted old man who peeps at women when they are bathing"

Jiraiya only glared at his student while Naruto was looking innocent like he didn't do nothing wrong, Tsunami also notice Ranmaru on Naruto's back who being shy trying not to looked at her. She smiled while blushing looking at the young boy like she just gaze at the most beautiful thing ever, by now Ranmaru new she was staring at him and he blushed from the embarrassment.

"Oh Naruto-kun who is this cute little boy?"

"This is Ranmaru a friend I met while I was doing a mission say hi to Tsunami Ranmaru"

"Hello it's nice to meet you" he blushed a little while Tsunami was still smiling"

"Why hello to you too Ranmaru it's a very nice to meet you too, oh where are my manners please come to the dinning so everyone can see you"

They nodded following the older women,they arrived at the dining table where they meet more familiar faces sitting in the table. Naruto smiled seeing the old bridge builder Tazuna and Inari who was now thirteen years old he was taller reaching 5'5 wearing a plain green shirt with black shorts and brown sandals. Tazuna was wearing a construction looks like he just got back from work, the two smiled seeing their hero and inspiration returning again to their village.

"Naruto you're back again!" Inari exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey Inari I only came to for something important but I'll be quick because I have to go immediately" Naruto said.

"Huh what's the rush kid you just got here?" asked Tazuna.

"Well I just recently captured another missing nin and I have to bring him back to his village which is mist, so far I've been using a sleeping serum to keep him asleep until I arrive at the village"

"But anyway there is a reason why we came here" Jiriaya said.

"Hey I know you" Inari said pointing a finger at him while the toad sanins felt flatter that a teen boy recognized him" yeah you're that dirty old man Naruto told me about"

Jiraiya's face vaulted while glaring at his student" Naruto what kind of lies have you been spreading about me?"

"Lies everything I have said is true you're a big time pervert and you told me that you're a super pervert" the blond said with sweat dropped.

"Well you don't have to say it like that I respect women a lot"

"Sure thing respect them a lot that you like to peep at them" he scowled while the toad sanin ignore his comment, he sighed looking back at the family" anyway what pervy sage has been wanting to say is well how you guys will feel to have another member in your family?"

The three were confused at his comment while Tazuna raised his eyebrow and Tsunami blinked.

"What do you mean?" asked the bridge builder.

Naruto cleared his throat while Ranmaru on his back was feeling nervous fearing that they weren't going to accept him" well you see Ranmaru here is an orphan and he never knew his parents and…."

"Yes!" Tsunami said quickly while Tazuna and Inari looked at her in shocked" Naruto-kun I know what you're trying to say and my answer is I will be very happy to accept Ranmaru as a member of our family" she smiled at the lavender haired boy while Ranmaru felt like crying.

"What Tsunami are you sure?" asked Tazuna.

"Yes father I have no objections to have another boy in the family, our house is big and we have the money to take care of him you don't have any objections do you?" she gave the old man an warning glare while he coughed.

"Nope its fine with me the more the merrier" was Tazuna's replied.

Naruto smiled while looking at the teen" what about you Inari?"

Inari smiled" hey I don't mind either I am happy to have a little brother"

"Well then its settle Ranmaru you're an official member of our family" Tazuna said.

Rnamaru felt like crying while Tsunami and everyone else was so happy to gain a new member in the family.

"Naruto I don't want to interfere in the warm moment aren't you going to tell them about his condition?" asked Jiraiya.

"Sure" the blond replied" everyone you all have to know that the reason why I'm carrying Ranmaru on my back is because his body is sick so he can't walk or stand up"

"That's terrible" Tsunami said feeling sorry for the small boy.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ranmaru" Tazuna said.

"But there's nothing to worry about we went to doctor Nakamura before coming here and she has give him the cure of his sickness, so he will be able to walk in a couple of days" Naruto said.

"Oh really I'm so glad" Tsunami said feeling relief along with the others.

Naruto sighed" however there is one thing you all have to know about Ranmaru before you made your mind completely in accepting him"

They were confuse by his statement even Jiraiya but Ranmaru was scared, he feared the worst when the people from his village found out about his bloodline limit they started fearing him and ignoring him. Now he was afraid that the people he just met and has become his new family will feared him too, he felt like crying as he notice Naruto gazing at him telling him that it was going to be all right as he face the group again.

"Ranmaru is not an ordinary boy, he has a special gift"

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunami.

"He….he has a bloodline limit" he stated while Jiraiya was shocked at the revelation.

"A bloodline limit you mean he's the same as Haku?" asked Tazuna remembering what Haku could do the last time he saw him at the battle at the bridge years ago.

"Yes unlike Haku Ranmaru's bloodline is in his eyes, Ranmaru why don't you show them what you can do?"

Ranmaru nodded and suddenly his ruby eyes were glowing bright red while everyone in the room gasped at the sight, a couple of seconds later Ranmaru deactivated his eyes and they returned to normal.

"You see Ranmaru's eyes gives him the ability to see through walls and create perfect illusions I hope that after I have told you, you will still accept him as one of your own"

The three were quiet surprise of such a bloodline.

Inari was the first to speak" whoa that is so cool your eyes looked so good"

Naruto smirked" well Ranmaru looks like you have a fan now of your bloodline"

Ranmaru blushed in embarrassed by the compliment while Tazuna was shocked" Naruto your saying that this kid can see through walls any kind of walls?"

Naruto gave a thoughtful look" I guess so why you ask Tazuna?"

Tazuna grinned" just imagining it, this means that he can see trough the walls of the hot baths and he can peep on the women" he gave a perverted grin.

Jiriaya's eyes widened in realization" on my Tazuna-san you are so right why the heck I didn't think about that before what an amazing bloodline Ranmaru sure is lucky, what would I do to have a bloodline like that"

Both were grinning like good perverts before Tsunami smacked her father and Naruto smacked his teacher for being complete perverts.

"Tsunami you didn't have to hit me" Tazuna said rubbing his head.

"Shame on you father you shouldn't be talking like that in front of an infant" she pointed to Ranmaru.

"Sorry about that"

"Yeah you too pervy sage don't like that in front of kids you're setting a bad example" Naruto scolded his teacher.

The toad sanin rubbed his head while staring at his student "you're one to talk"

"What! Excuse me but I'm nothing like you I don't act like a big pervert" the blond crossed his arms.

"Yeah right there was that time when you…." Jiraiya didn't finish because Naruto covered his mouth furiously.

"Shut up and don't say a word" he muttered while he sweat dropped.

Tsunami sighed" anyway let's celebrate our new member of the family with some lunch how about it Ranmaru?"

"Yes I will like that" he said smiling.

"So you don't have a problem with Ranmaru having a bloodline?" asked Naruto.

"I have nothing whatsoever he's still a little boy who needs the warmth of a family, I don't mind having another boy it's like I have another son"

Ranmaru started sobbing finally happy to have a family that will love him, and for once they don't fear him for his bloodline he could finally live happy for good and it was all thanks to the fox mercenary known as Kitsune Flash and his real name is Uzumaki Naruto.

"All I can say is welcome to the family son" Tazuna said while Inari nodded.

"Well I guess our job here is done pervy sage we should get going to mist now" Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama why don't you two stay for lunch?" asked Tsunami.

"I don't know I am a bit in a hurry"

"Come on Naruto let's not turned down her offer" Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed while smiling" I guess it won't hurt if we stay for lunch, all right and besides I am hungry"

(Time skip an hour before sundown)

Jiraiya sighed as he was waiting for Naruto at the entrance of the great Naruto Bridge next to himwasthe Narutoclone carrying the sleeping Raiga after he gave him another dose of the sleeping serum, he didn't like his students decision to head for mist since it was almost nightfall and they would need to get some rest before heading out. Soon Naruto came with a thoughtful look on his face like something was really bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"I came to pay my respects to Haku and Zabuza but something has happened when I went to their graves, Zabuza's sword was put next to his grave and now it's gone"

"Must've been a grave robber that took it they will steal anything that will bring them money"

"Probably but I'm worry that wasn't any ordinary sword that they took, just as Zabuza was a formal mist swordsmen that sword was one of the seven swords of the hidden mist it's basically priceless"

"Well if it's basically priceless then why would you bother that it was put next to his grave instead of being sealed in a safe back at mist?"

"Hey that was Zabuza's sword his weapon the people of mist doesn't have the right to confiscate it"

"Then why are you worry if they took his sword at least mist didn't took it"

"And what makes you so sure if they didn't took it, for all we know someone from mist could've been the robber and took the sword to return it to the Mizukage"

"You are thinking too much calm down"

"You're right pervy sage things aren't so bad at least Ranmaru finally has a nice family that's enough to make me feel better"

"Speaking of Ranmaru you didn't tell me that he had a bloodline why?"

"Oh that I guess it slipped my mind that's all"

"You're lying Naruto tell me why?" he gazed at him seriously.

Naruto sighed" fine I didn't tell you about it because I thought you were going to send him to Konoha so he can became a killing weapon with his powerful bloodline limit"

"Then I guess you don't know me that well Naruto, even if Ranmaru has a bloodline I would've never make him go to Konoha by force I understand why you don't want him to become a ninja you don't want him to live a life of pain and bloodshed. We all know how hard the life of a ninja is and you did it so that Ranmaru can have a normal peaceful life, you have always thought with your big heart and those are one of the qualities I chose to have you as my apprentice I couldn't be any prouder of you"

"Thanks pervy sage Ranmaru will be a lot better than being a ninja, I just didn't wanted him to live a lonely life being feared and hated by other because of his bloodline I knew I could count on Tsunami and Tazuna to take care of him now they are a complete family"

"Hey I don't want to sound or anything rude for killing the touchy moment but we should get going to mist carrying Raiga is really killing me" the Naruto clone said.

"Right let's get going then"

"We shouldn't even be here in the first place Naruto, we should be in a inn spending the night we won't make it to mist before nightfall and were also far from the village why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Pervy sage of course we can get to mist faster than normal" Naruto said with a grin taking a three point kunai from his brown coat pocket while the clone smirked.

Jiraiya's eyes widened" Naruto don't you there…"

He didn't finished as Naruto took his hand and his clone and they vanished in a yellow blur from sight.

(Time skip: minutes later near the hidden mist village)

The three appeared while Naruto grinned" see pervy sage the village it's just straight ahead that was fast wasn't it?"

Instead of answering him Jiraiya grabbed by his collar" Naruto damn it I told you not to used that technique so frequently"

"I don't this is the first time I have used it in months" he replied cooly.

The toad sanin sighed" only months Naruto you're not supposed to used that jutsu so much, you have to be careful where you used it and prevent getting any attention people will start to believe that you're related to the fourth Hokage"

"First pervy sage I AM related to the fourth and second sooner or later they are going to find out about my heritage one way or the other, so stop worrying so much"

I guess you're right but the only thing you can do is slow the process I know that it won't be long before the truth comes out but try not to used that technique again at least not for a year"

"I can't promised you that pervy sage so let's get going"

They started walking before the clone that was carrying Raiga vanished and the real Naruto grabbed it" you won't be carrying him anymore since were already here, hey pervy sage I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"I promised Ranmaru that I was going to do whatever it takes to prevent Raiga from getting executed, I've been wondering if you could talk to the Mizukage to go easy on his punishment as long as he doesn't get killed"

"Isn't that something you should do since you're the one that wants a traitor like Raiga to live?" asked the annoyed Jiraiya.

"Yeah I know but it will take more effect if one of Konoha's legendary sanins asked him for a favor, then again I can tell him who I really am and talk to him if he will agree to change Raiga's punishment"

"I will talk to the Mizukage I'll see what I can do" the toad sanin replied quickly he was obviously annoyed at how Naruto convinced him to talk to the Mizukage about Raiga.

(Smart ass brat) he thought annoyed.

(Time skip: hidden mist village)

Naruto and Jiraiya just left the Mizukage's mansion and they were now the streets of the village, Naruto felt relief that his teacher managed to convinced the kage to prevent Raiga from receiving the punishment of execution for his betrayal for leaving the mist village. He was happy he managed to keep his promise to Ranmaru who was now part of Tzunami's family he smiled knowing that the young boy was never going to be alone again. During the time he was watching Ranmaru having with his new family he got a vision of him and what would've been if his parents were still alive, the joy of having a caring mother and father who will always be there for you when you're feeling lonely and down. But he knew that was never going to happen with him since his parents are gone, he the only thing he could do is to continue living his life even if deep inside he missed them very much. Jiraiya gazed at him who was smiling at the moment he frowned because of the trouble he had to go through to talk to the Mizukage who was always a busy person.

"You're lucky that I get along with the fourth Mizukage or Raiga would've been killed by now"

"I know thanks pervy sage, so how come you get along with the Mizukage so well?"

"Well the fourth Mizukage is a big fan of Itcha Itcha paradise and the only thing I told him that I will give him a copy of my next book limited edition with my autograph in it if he doesn't kills Raiga, this volume of the Itcha Itcha series hasn't been publish yet so for the Mizukage it was a very important treasure that he must have in his possession" he smiled proudly.

Naruto sweat dropped" I should it known you bride him well whatever Raiga is not dead that's the only thing that matters it's better to be in a jail cell then decapitated, so anyway pervy sage where are we going to meet this spy of yours?"

"Right the place where were going is very secretive and one of the most private places in mist follow me" he said with a grin, a grin which the blond didn't like one bit.

(Somehow I have a bad feeling about this) "pervy sage were not going to a dangerous place are we?" not that he was afraid he could easily take on any kind of opponents, he just didn't wanted to attract any unnecessary attention even if he wasn't wearing his fox mask.

"No of course not Naruto why would you think that, I promise that you will love the place" he gave him an assuring smile which Naruto still didn't believe him (I know I will enjoy it hehe)

Minutes later Naruto followed blinked as he was walking a dark alley between two buildings since it was dark it gave the alley a very dark look making it hard for anyone to see. Naruto was having a bad feeling all right why would they come to a dark alley which there was obviously no one around.

"Hey pervy sage what gives why are we here, this place is a dead end"

"Just relax were finally here"

Naruto didn't believe him as they were staring at a dark wall, his eyes widened when Jiraiya made hand seal making the dark wall vanished from sight. When the wall disappeared there was a metal door with a small metal lid and a small sunroof with a light.

"What is this place?"

"You will find out soon enough Naruto this is a very important secret place for my secret meeting with my spy"

Suddenly the metal lid opened revealing a man his eyes were staring at the two newcomers" what's the secret password?"

The toad sanin cleared his throat" women are like sunsets there will always be a better one with each passing day"

Naruto sweat dropped at his answer it sounded it fitted well with his teacher's personality very well, but he was shocked seeing the person closed the metal lid and opening the door meaning that he answered the right password.

(Whoa didn't see that coming)

They entered while the bodyguard closed the door quickly not wanting another person to enter unless he said the right password, as they walked a small corridor Naruto couldn't help but having a bad feeling not knowing why though. As they were walking they were getting closer and as further they go he heard music playing and men chanting and laughing while some were whistling, he really didn't have a clue where they were going that is until they finally arrived at the place. His cerulean eyes widened in shock looking at the sight that would make any men drooled and have plenty nose bleeds the place was full of women wearing tight revealing little outfits. Some women were dancing while taking their clothes off dancing on a metal pole while the men were getting crazy giving them money like their live depended on it. Other women were the waitress of course they were wearing outfits that barely covered any of their private parts, he gazed at Jiraiya who looked like a happy boy who just woke up on a Christmas morning with a nose bleed.

He glared at him and grabbed his collar snapping him from his perverted fantasy world" what's wrong Naruto you look angry"

"What's wrong WHAT'S WRONG!!! Important place my ass this is a strip joint!"

"So what's your point?" asked the toad sanin who wasn't shock at all.

"I can't be here aren't I supposed to be eighteen or older to be in this place?" he gulped not wanting to get kicked out by one of the bouncers.

"Yeah that's the rules so what why are you getting so worked up?"

"Pervy sage I'm only seventeen" he whispered the last part.

"Big deal Naruto look at you, you're as tall as a tower, you don't look seventeen no one can't tell the difference just act normal and relax"

"But what if they ask for an id?" he was still worry about getting kicked out while the small perverted part of his mind was dancing in joy being such a hot place full of hot women with amazing bodies, he ended having a nose bleed.

"It will be all right Naruto just leave everything to me"

"Hello and welcome"

They turned to see one of the bouncers but he smiled seeing the toad sanin" Jiraiya-sama it's been a while since you've been here I will take you will want to sit in your usual place"

"You bet its good to be back indeed" he grinned seeing one of the women who were shaking her chest making the men go crazy.

"And what about him Jiraiya-sama?" he asked giving Naruto a not so happy look.

"It's all right he's with me he's my apprentice"

"I see then my apologies young man please go on ahead and I hope you enjoy your stay" he left.

"Oh don't worry I will enjoy myself here all right" Jiraiya grinned" you see Naruto everything is fine now let's go"

The blond nodded nervously after all this was his first time visiting this sort of place, although the perverted part of his mind created by the five years in training with Jiraiya was actually beyond happy while having a nose bleed. They got seated in one of the tables that was near the platform where the strippers do their performance, he sighed trying to pretend like it wasn't his first time going to a strip club.

"So pervy sage judging how the people in this place treats you I say this isn't the first time you've been here"

"Oh I've been here dozens of times in the past the best of all I don't have to pay I always have free entry here"

"And why is that?" asked the curious blond.

"Well all of the money I have saved from all my missions I donate them to the Mizukage so he could build this place, there isn't a single strip club in the five nations so I figure that there should be one the fourth Mizukage accepted the money and ordered to build the place. So basically you can say I'm the founder of this club I even gave it the name too, The Babe Crib" he gave a perverted grin while Naruto sweat dropped.

"Okay I understand but why didn't you chose Konoha to build the place?"

"Well they were various reasons Sarutobi sensei agreed that there should be a strip club in Konoha but the council refuse saying it was immoral and unethical, and there was also the fact of myself. As the leader of the spy organization in Konoha I have to always be outside of the leaf village and because of my status of hermit, if the strip club was build in Konoha there was no chance in hell I will leave the village I will be there twenty four seven. So I chose a random village to have the club build that it wasn't Konoha, since I'm always traveling I could come here and also I can send some of my spies to go undercover here it fits perfectly"

"Oh so it's true about having your spies here and I here I thought you were lying to have the excuse to come here" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Of course I do, in fact the girl I have here undercover I think you might know here from a long time ago"

"What I now her?" he asked while raising an eyebrow" who is she?"

"Sorry for being late Jiraiya-sama"

Naruto gasped somehow recognizing the owner of the voice, when he turned around he was met by a women in her early twenties with beautiful long brown hair tied on a pony tail with blue eyes. She was wearing a tight outfit consisting of an apron with a small white top and white thong with clear high heels. Naruto gasped as he was staring a Tsubaki Mai the same girl he met in a village in lighting country five years ago, he blushed seeing how beautiful and attractive she has become. Of course Mai was older than him when he met her now she was twenty three and a very fine woman with a perfect ten body, he was still blushing at her while checking her body out. He could see perfectly her cleavage caused by her D cup breasts, her legs were long wearing long white stockings and her backside well it was impressive. He wasn't the only one who was checking her but the brunette Mai was also checking him out too, she made a mental note saying that he was one hot of a male.

She suppressed the urge to lick her lips in hunger and satisfaction at the hot juicy piece of man lying in front of her, just the sight of his handsome face was enough to make her heart beat a hundred miles per hour. His long spiky blond hair was gorgeous golden like the sun and his eyes she has never seen such beautiful blue eyes ever, the she saw his whiskers and her eyes widened in realization. He was familiar to her she has seen him before and even met him she remembered she met a familiar looking boy with the same characteristics years ago in a village in lighting country. No doubt she knew him looking at him once more she knew who he was.

"It can't be……Naruto is that really you?"

Naruto grinned" well so you recognize me after all Mai-chan I did recognize you immediately there was no way I will forget that gorgeous face of yours, you have truly become into a goddess of beauty"

Mai blushed at the compliments feeling very proud for her looks, also the thought has crossed her mind to jump on Naruto and have her way with him however she has learned to control her urges but with someone like Naruto standing in front of her it was very difficult.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she decided to give him the suffix since he look like the god of gorgeous and hot men.

"And I really love your outfit it shows the true meaning of your beauty Mai-chan you truly are a gorgeous flower" he finished with a wink which made her blushed crimson and wanting to have him even more.

Jiraiya had tears in his eyes feeling very proud of him he has taught him everything he knew about women understanding the heart of a woman and complimenting them, now from a dense clueless loudmouth brat he was now a smooth talker and one of the strongest ninjas today destine to become a true ladies man.

He cleared his throat" Naruto you already know Mai she's my spy in this area going undercover as a stripper"

"And I must say you picked the perfect girl to be your spy" he smirked as he continued his flirting with the brunette while Mia was still blushing at his compliments" but pervy sage you mean to tell me you knew Mai-chan all along?"

"Well not since that time we met her at that village I became interested in her and one year ago I offered her the position to become one of my spies, she accepted and I assigned her in this region"

"How convenient that you decided to put her here of all places" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

Mai giggle at his comment" believe it or not Naruto-kun this is the perfect place to gather information, all the type of men gathers here and it's easy to hear all their conversations you'll be surprise to what I have gathered"

"I hope you don't mind pervy sage but how about if I listen to what Mai-chan has to say?"

"That can wait Naruto I came here to have some fun" the toad sanin grinned while Naruto sighed like he wasn't surprise to hear that, he got closer to Mai so he could whisper to her" Mai please give Naruto one of your private dances"

The brunette gave a satisfactory grin like she was expecting him to tell her that and she really wanted to do that to him so badly, this was her chance to seduce him and make him hers forever no chance in hell that she will let a hunk like Naruto slip through her fingers like that. She got up from her seat and took Naruto's hand making him leave from the table.

"Mai-chan where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise you'll see" she said with a giggle (dear Kami I can't wait to rip that coat from him and any clothes he's wearing)

(I have a bad feeling about this) he thought with a gulp he gaze at the toad sanin" um…pervy sage"

"Sorry Naruto can't hear you, you're on your own kid have fun anyway" he cheered loudly waiting for the next stripper to show up.

(Have fun?) he thought unsure (what kind of fun is he talking about?) he gaze at Mai who only gave him an innocent smile and gulped mentally (I really have a bad feeling about this) soon they have left taking the entrance to the private room area.

Jiraiya cheered loudly along with the rest of the men" YEAH BRING IN THE HONEYS!!!"

Saying that more strippers came to dance working the pole and Jiraiya took a glimpse of what being in heaven feels like, at least to him that being in heaven meant to be in a strip club full of hot women.

(I have really missed this place I wonder how Naruto is doing hehe…..he will thank me for what I did for him)

Naruto arrived at a small room with a round style couch surrounding the whole room, in the middle of the room and the couch there was a metal pole and a small platform it was obviously designed so the dancer could perform her show to the lucky man. Naruto had to gulp in his mind once again this was a secluded room away from the other room where all the people were, since this was private all kinds of thought came to his mind and none were very innocent. He fought the blushed that will strike his cheeks at any impure thought erasing it all there was no way Mai would do that right. Even if she was supposed to be an undercover stripper she couldn't be proud of it she was one of Jiraiya's spies to provide him with any information that would prove any threat to Konoha, so she wouldn't take advantage of him like that right.

"Sit down Naruto-kun" Mai said sweetly.

"So Mai-chan why do you brought me here?"

Mai smirked at the tone of fear in his voice she gave him an innocent look" why Naruto-kun are you afraid of me?"

"No of course not I just want to know why you brought me here that's all" he gave a goofy grin when he was getting more nervous by the minute.

"I just want you to relax you look very tense, so sit back and enjoy I will make it all better for you" she said in a rather seductive voice she reached for her apron and remove it.

Naruto was able to see Mai's outfit clearly now she was wearing a white string bikini, he could also see every detail of her body very well. Mai had well formed round breasts perfect thighs legs even the skin coloration. Naruto reached for the neck section of his brown coat so he could refresh himself, he felt like someone has turned on the heat making the room very hot. Mai smirked in amusement so far so good, she hasn't even started dancing and he was already looking arouse this was going to be very easy indeed.

"Naruto-kun you remember what I told you five years ago back at the village right?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto blinked remembering the conversation they had years ago" you said something that when I was at the right age that we could know each other"

Mai smiled" how sweet of you, you remember I'm so glad and now that I look at you we can finally get to know each other better"

"No quite I mean I'm only seventeen and you must be twenty two right Mai-chan?"

"Twenty three to be exact" she said with a giggle (he's only seventeen and he looks so HOT when he reaches my age he'll be a god among men, I wonder how big he is?) she grinned evilly in her mind seeing the possibilities.

"Oh that old eh, well you looked very beautiful and all" he thought he made a mistake as he saw Main blushing with a smirk.

Mai got up on the platform before some slow and sexy music started playing she started dancing grabbing the pole with both hands using it to move her around, each move she made was slow in a very sensual matter. Naruto gulped while blushing seeing the gorgeous brunette dancing very sexy and seductively, he suppressed the nose bleed every time Mai gave him a look at her butt since she was wearing a thong. Mai smiled at him as she began to use her hands as part of her erotic dancing, included touching her breasts and her butt.

"Naruto-kun tell me about yourself"

"It's going to be difficult to talk when you're dancing like that Mai-chan" he said blushing trying to suppress any perverted thoughts running in his head that would fuel his hormones.

The brunette only smiled as she continued her dancing" don't be so shy and tell me about you just a while ago you were complimenting and flirting with me"

"Well that was before you started dancing" he said nervously seeing that she was only giving him a seductive and playful look, his heart almost stopped beating when she bent down standing opening her legs and he was able to see everything even if she was wearing a thong.

(Oh dear Kami) he thought with his mouth wide open suppressing all of his perverted thoughts not even thinking anything related to the s word.

Mai giggle as she started shaking her butt in a slow and erotic matter, she licked her lips at him" like what you see Naruto-kun?"

"Y…eah" was his only replied too stunned to talk, but then he realize that maybe he could distract himself from thinking like a pervert by telling her about himself" so Mai-chan you want to know about me okay I'll tell you well I'm a ninja from Konoha I've been training for years now and now well I have a nice job as a mercenary"

"I like where this is going so far please continue" she said sensually as she on the ground opening her legs once again, she was very tempted to start stripping but she wanted to continued to tease him before the main event starts.

"Well I graduated at the academy when I was twelve and I became a genin so I started doing crappy missions because I was a rookie but then I got a C rank mission which turn into an A rank mission I took on Momochi Zabuza"

Mai was impressed while she was dancing around the pole paying attention to the blonds' words" you actually fought against the demon of the hidden mist you really are strong Naruto-kun"

"Well not quite back then I wasn't that strong and I wasn't alone I was put on a three man team with a jounin teacher" he didn't showed any signs of anger thinking about team seven, the teacher who praised and give his attention to the last of the UIchiha clan, the arrogant power hungry Uchiha who wants revenge on his brother so he can revive his clan and finally the selfish coldhearted pink haired bitch who was always clinging to the Uchiha like her life depended on it, not to mention that she was the one who shattered his heart into a million pieces.

Mai although she was focusing on her dancing she was also focusing on the blond in front of her" what's wrong Naruto-kun you seem a little upset?"

Naruto snapped back to reality facing the concern brunette" I'm fine Mai-chan"

Mai smiled as she decided to take her dancing to the next level, she reached to the back of her top and untied it. Naruto's eyes widened as Mai took off her top revealing her D cup breasts and her nipples were already hard making the blond gulped while sweating a little, she fondle them while playing with her nipples watching the nervous yet aroused Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand was in awe watching Mai's breast jiggle as she move her body, this was the first time he has ever seen a pair of women's breasts before aside from his sexy jutsu but nevertheless he was amazed how big and tasty they look. He got the urge to fondle them and suck them while squeezing them, Mai was watching him with an amuse smile on her lips everything was going just like she has expected. She then climb the pole and started moving around while opening her legs, Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and got a nosebleed at the arousing sight. Mai finally lost control of herself as she wanted the blond so badly and got back to the ground from hanging on the pole she left the platform and crawled to him in a very seductive matter.

Naruto could see the lust and hunger in her blue eyes he saw her licking his lips like lion that was about to devoured his prey, she finally reached him and she started dancing very close to him. She showed him her butt and gave them a nice shake so he can see every detail of her nice backside. Naruto felt like he was hypnotized from the movement of her butt, he had the urge to give it a nice spank but it seems that Mai read his mind as she looked at him and move her butt close to him.

"Mmm…Naruto-kun can you please spank me?"

Naruto grinned as he spank her and she moaned, then she took the next level as she took her thong and removed it. Naruto by now was about to lose his battle with his hormones and gave in to his desires, Mai removed her bottom complete as she toss it aside on the floor she was now fully naked in front of him. Naruto has notice that she was wet in her womanhood it seems she was holding herself before ravaging him and eat him up, things got more heated as she got seated on his lap and she started grinding her hips. Naruto suppress a groan of pleasure feeling how good it feels, a certain part of his body has reacted quite quickly and before he knew it he was hard. Mai moaned a little who by now she has lost all her restraints and she was too aroused to do anything, suddenly she started moaning frequently as she felt something hard poking on her and she could tell that he had an impressive size.

Naruto has finally lost the battle with his hormones and he reacted as he made Mai turned the other way, now she was staring into his beautiful cerulean eyes filled with hunger and lust.

"Naruto-kun please…..I want you please touch me" she mewed begging him to take her now and then.

Naruto grinned and before he saw it coming Mai kissed his lips with hers in a heated passionate kiss, both moaned in their mouths as they began to play with their tongues. Naruto's hands caressed her sides he groped her butt earning moans from the brunette, eventually his hands reached her breasts and he started fondling and squeezing them. Mai moaned louder as she felt Naruto's hands on her chest, he started pinching them, without holding back his urges he took one of Mai's breasts in his mouth sucking it. Mai moaned louder while pulling his closer never to let him go, she was in heaven feeling all kinds of pleasure from the young blond.

"Ooooh Naruto-kun oooohhh you're amazing ahh….ohhhh…I want more…ooohhh!"

Naruto was going to comply but before Mai's hand was about to take off his cloak and reached through his pants he suddenly got an image of a certain pink haired girl, he growled but he finally snapped back to reality controlling his hormones in the process. He stopped his ministrations on the brunette while Mai was confused at his action she was panting and blushing, her body was still feeling hot because of the blonds' actions.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong why did you stop?" her voice sounded hurt and betrayed.

"I'm sorry Mai-chan but I……I can't do this I'm really sorry but I can go through with this please forgive me" he gaze at the naked Mai who was trying to hold her tears.

"Naruto-kun why I really want you ever since I met you, I felt so happy it was like I fall for you at first sight and I don't care if you're younger than me I….I…."

"No don't say it Mai-chan please I'm really sorry but I have to go" he got up from the couch and was about to leave, before Mai caught his hand.

"No don't leave me please!" tears started falling from her eyes.

"Please I have to go I….we can't I'm not ready for this goodbye"

"Wait Naruto-kun!" she said trying to stop him but he left the room she started sobbing not knowing that Naruto left her heartbroken.

She only sobbed not caring that she was naked (Naruto-kun…..why?)

Back with Jiraiya

"YES I LOVE THIS PLACE!!!" shouted the overjoyed toad sanin who was being hold by two strippers one of them was embracing him from behind while the other was rubbing her breasts on his face.

He truly felt like he has died and gone to heaven he will gladly died from losing all the blood on his body because of all the nose bleeds he's going to have, he got distracted when he saw Naruto leaving heading to the exit of the club he grinned a little (looks like Mai's private dance left him as horny as ever and he's going to finish himself at the inn)

"Hey what the Naruto where are you going, the exit is that way you don't want to go there"

"YES I AM, I AM LEAVING!!!" shouted the stressed blond.

Jiriaya sighed" oh well it's his loss now ladies let's get back to the party TAKE IT OFF BABY!!!"

(Time skip: in an inn)

Naruto left the bathroom from his room of the inn, he has taken a very COLD shower after experiencing his first sexual encounter and it would've turned into his first sex losing his virginity. He felt terrible for Mai he couldn't believe she really felt that way about him, and yet he couldn't go through with making love to her and an older woman none the less, he didn't care if she was older than him the problem was that he didn't wanted to have sex with her. It pained him a lot but he didn't love her like that, sometimes he thought that he was an evil person he just hurt the feelings of a wonderful woman, she would've become the perfect girlfriend and yet he turned her down he really felt awful. He got change to his pajamas which was only a pair of white long pants, he was about to go to bed when he heard a knock on his door when he opened it Jiraiya was standing with a questioning look on his face.

The blond sighed" look pervy sage it's late I really want to get some rest whatever it is we can talk about it in the morning"

"No this can't wait I'm sorry Naruto but we must talk now, I promise this won't take long"

Naruto sighed again" fine come in"

The toad sanin entered while Naruto closed the door" so what's so important that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well first of all after you left the club I started talking to Mai about the information she has gathered the information it's not important, the important thing is that when I was talking to her she was a little down she's always cheery but this time she was really down like she was hurt do you know what happened to her?"

Naruto was in deep thought thinking about the brunette" pervy sage I don't want to talk about it please"

"So something happened between the two of you, what happened was Mai's private dance too much for you to handle" he gave a perverted grin.

"Shut it pervy sage I don't feel like talking about it so please let's leave it like that"

The toad sanin sighed" fine but I'm expecting you to tell me sooner or later, now the second thing I want to talk to you is this" he showed him a message scroll" one of my messenger toads has sent you a letter"

"A letter for me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow" what does granny wants to talk to me about?"

"Actually it wasn't Tsunade who wrote you the letter"

Now Naruto was curious to know who wrote him the letter, he took the scroll from Jiraiya and open it he began to read.

**Naruto:**

**How've you been if you don't know who this is it's your teammate that has crushed your heart more times than I can count, the same teammate you hate so much please don't try and destroy this letter. I know you have every right to hate me forever but enough of that, I didn't wrote you this letter so I could feel like I'm the victim of pity. I just want to know like everyone else in the village it's been five years when are you coming back to Konoha? Everyone really misses you Lee-san, Shikamru, Ino pig, Chouji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino well everyone. You don't know how much they all miss you, you may not notice but everyone from the Konoha eleven they all believe in you, you have become a special person in their lives, a true friend a friend who will always put a smile in their faces and gives them hope Naruto you have become that light of hope in all of us.**

**I can still remembered that horrible day at the hospital your words, when you told me you broke your bonds with team seven I understand perfectly why you did it you have every right to do it. But please I'm begging don't break your bonds with Konoha, you are our friend you can forget about me and abandoned me let me cry and rot in a corner for my horrible sins but don't forget about everyone else the people that have acknowledge you and care for you. Please come back to the village Naruto Tsunade-sama is one of the people that really misses you, I can tell that she's in pain and even if she has the power to make you come back she doesn't want to. She wants you to make that choice on your own and this is why I have wrote this letter to you, whether you despise me with every bit of your strength and you won't believe it but know this I also care for you. That's right your evil teammate cares for you I don't care about me, I just want you to return to Konoha and reunite with everyone.**

**I know you will make the right choice because no matter what happens you will never give up its your ninja way. **

**Haruno Sakura**

Naruto stood quiet has he finished reading the letter then he snorted" I can't believe she wrote this"

"She really did I was surprise to see it was her when I got it from my messenger toad"

"And judging at the way she wrote this she didn't sounded selfish at all, well I guess miracles do happen too bad that she has become such a hypocrite"

"What do you mean?"

"Pervy sage she could care less about me and now she's pretending that she cares that she really misses me, well all know that's a lie after all the things I said to her you know why because there's no need for her to miss me when she has her precious Uchiha with her by now she could be engage to him hell even married to him"

Jiraiya shook his head he couldn't believe his student was thinking like that, nevertheless it was his fault because he never told him the truth about Sasuke" Naruto there's something you must know about Sasuke, he….he left Konoha again and join Orochimaru"

"What?" he asked obviously shocked by the information" when?"

"He left five years ago a couple of days after we left Konoha"

"And you tell me this now" he frowned.

"I'm sorry Naruto I know I should've tell you about this sooner but I was afraid that you will get upset I know how delicate the topic of Sasuke is to you"

"Oh no pervy sage actually I am not upset not in the least because this gives more reason to never come back to Konoha"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on pervy sage it's so convenient now that her precious Uchiha left her again she misses me and wants me to conform her expecting me to be the same lovesick fool I once was, sure she couldn't win the gold medal now she wants to win the silver medal hell no I won't be second best because she couldn't claim the heart of her supposed true love"

"So that's it" Jiriaya said upset" the only reason you don't want to return to Konoha is because you don't want to see Sakura again how can you think like that?"

"It's not just Sakura I don't want to return to that village again, so many painful memories have happened to me in that village I just don't feel like returning at all"

"Naruto listen to yourself you criticize Sakura because she was selfish and now you are the one who's being selfish not returning to Konoha because of your past when you have people that have come to respect you and care for you"

"Things are better this way I am mercenary now and I have to always be away from Konoha, by doing my job I am protecting the leaf village see everyone is happy"

"You're still not listening to me look Naruto you can pretend like nothing's wrong but sooner or later you will have to return to the village one way or the other"

"Thanks for the advice pervy sage now can you please go because I want to get some rest, I have plenty of missions to do and I need sleep"

"I understand I'll go back to my room" he opened the door before turning back to the annoyed blond" Naruto let me tell you something wherever someone thinks of you, that's where home is you'll figure out on your own what it means think about it" he then closed the door leaving.

Naruto sighed as he went to the bed and turn off the light, he closed his eyes drifting to sleep and even with his decision he couldn't stop thinking of the words his teacher told him.

To be continued

Oh my god! I have broken my record this is the longest chapter ever (45 pages 24,025 words) wow unbelievable and I can't feel my fingers from the tipping. Anyway I can't believe Naruto turned down Mai like that what the hell was he thinking, let's hope Jiraiya doesn't finds out because he won't take it lightly. Also I'm sorry I didn't included anyone from Konoha in this chapter but this chapter was only focus on Naruto's change as a person and the development of his strength, however expect that Naruto will meet familiar faces in the next chapter and yes there will be more half lemons in the upcoming chapters. Please keep in mind that Jiraiya hasn't told Naruto about the rinnegan so he thinks the only dojutsus that exist are the sharingan and byakugan. Another thing is that Ranmaru is eight but with the five year time skip he should be thirteen sorry but I wanted Ranmaru to stay a little boy because there was more emotion between him and meeting Tsunami and everyone from wave.

Also here's an interesting fact Shie Nakamura is the name of the Japanese actress who does the voice of Sakura in Naruto and shippuden.

Next chapter: The priestess temptation


	9. The priestess temptation

Chapter 9 The priestess temptation

Disclaimer: there's something wrong with this picture indeed, yes I know what it is I don't own Naruto it's that simple.

'' this means thoughts. (that's right no longer I'm using parenthesis, I thought it will be easier for you guys to read.

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking. **

_Italics are flashbacks._

**Authors Notes: once again I thank everyone who are still reading the story and reviewing and to all of the people who are still marking this story in their favorite list and story alert list. However once again I have to say the warning that this chapter will contain some slight sexual content, it's pretty clear when you read the title. Also I want to clear out that during Naruto's travels as Kitsune Flash he has met a lot of people including people from the fillers arc in part 1, the Naruto movies and the shippuden movies. You will all understand as you continued to read in future chapters, now let's not keep you in suspense any longer on with the chapter. One more thing I decided to change the rating of the story to M just for safety of the minors' readers'.**

(Location: open road border of demon country territory)

Naruto was traveling the long road that leads to the demon country as usual he had another mission as the mercenary Kitsune Flash, he was happy knowing where he was going or who he was going to visit again. For Naruto traveling has become such a great hobby to him, he could clearly understand why his teacher love to travel so much, that besides the point so he could peep to do his so called research. He has visit so many places and so many people that has become his friends, it was so good to left the village where you were hated since you were born and leave visiting other places where a lot of the people have been very kind to him. And yet there were still a lot of places out there that he still hasn't visited, after all the world was a big place and he wants to see it all. But even if he's been so happy doing his job as a mercenary of Konoha and traveling a lot, he still couldn't get Jiraiya's words out of his head.

"_Whenever someone thinks of you, that's where home is." _

He started thinking about everyone back at Konoha Lee, Shikamru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Shizune, Tsunade, Iruka the people that have acknowledge his existence and have become precious to him. Of course there was a certain backstabber mask jounin and a pink haired bitch that has treated him worst than shit, they weren't precious to him anymore because they betrayed his trust and they have hurt him. He has asked in his head so many times the same question, should he forgive them? Right now his answer was simple no chance in hell. If they want his forgiveness they will have to sweat and bleed for it, he was done playing the goody goody loudmouth idiot who would only smile after being rejected or hit. Then there was the letter she wrote to him back when he was at the hidden mist village, after burning the scroll containing the letter he has memorized every single word she has written clearly in his mind. She has written words that didn't reflect her usual selfish personality, she was putting everyone else before her and he knew this wasn't the same Sakura he knew. Of course he knew she was pretending like she care for him because her precious Uchiha left her for the second time, and now she was looking conform from the second place prize to ease her pain and heartbreak. What a load of shit that was the only thing running in his head about her so called pity letter, this was one of the justifications for him to never return to Konoha.

It was always the same every time he was traveling his past seems to always get the best of him, he will never forget it the way he was treated by the villagers for carrying something that he never asked for. The constant beating, the glares the insults and the mean whispering they said behind his back, no it wasn't worthy to return to the village that has brought him nothing but pain and misery. Even if he was constantly thinking of his friends he couldn't return, right now he just wanted to continued traveling and enjoying the free life away from Konoha. He erased the constant image of the pink haired traitor and every horrible memory she has done to him to concentrate on the road ahead before stopping in his tracks, he took a scroll from his trench coat, opening it he smiled it was list of the missions he has available. He checked the list until he spotted a mission which was the reason why he was in this region.

Mission number: 63

Location: Demon country

Client: high priestess of the Demon country

Mission type: guard

Mission rank: C

He sighed although he didn't like doing missions that were lower rank he just couldn't say no to this mission, for one particular reason to visit an old friend.

'It will be great to see Shion again.'

The mask mercenary thought happily he couldn't forget one of his friends that he has meet in one of his missions and the high priestess of the demon country Shion was one of them. The last time he came here it was the first time he met her during one of his missions to protect her from the henchmen of the evil demon Mouryou, his mission was to take Shion to the shrine where Mouryou's body was buried in a temple somewhere in swamp country so she can use her powers to seal the evil demon once again. While on his journey to rive country he have protect the priestess life from some inhuman beings that the demon has sent to get rid of her in order to prevent her from sealing him, so that his invincible army could destroy the whole world conquering it. That was enough reason for him to destroy the evil demon he wasn't going to let that happen when there's so much he wants to do in this world, while he was on his journey with the priestess he was able to get to know her better.

He chuckle slightly he remembered the first time he met her she was very stubborn and rude, like Shikamaru would say a pain in the ass. But the more time he spend with her he figure out why she was being so distant from everyone, apparently Shion as a high priestess she was given by a power that allows her to see future events. He snorted like a stubborn child Shion has told him that he was going to die due to a vision she got, killed by the demon Mouryou yeah right as a demon lord will be enough to killed the mighty Kitsune Flash Shion obviously didn't knew him that well. He realize that Shion was shutting herself from everyone else because she was afraid that the more she was close to other people she will continue to have visions of those same people dying. He understood her pain she has become lonely for keeping her distance from everybody else, but just like his gift to change the hearts of people he convince the priestess that the future is not foretold by some vision but oneself is the one that forge that future.

In the end he and Shion together they didn't seal Mouryou they killed the demon eradicating his existence forever, with his defeat the demon army was defeated too and the world was saved. Shion was so thankful with his help that she has treated him to some ramen back at her village, to him it was the best reward than being rewarded by money but he still kindly took the money from the priestess. Now he was visiting her again, he knew she was going to be happy to see him. Before he left her well he needed to fulfill his role as a gentleman and gave her compliments, not to mention that the high priestess started flirting with him. Although the way Shion gave him before he left made him wonder, maybe he imagine her blushing and giving a very lustful look like she wanted to eat him up. He chuckle he was just imagining things he wasn't that good looking or such a smooth talker, but apparently to all of the women he has met in his missions they thought he was the god of hottest men.

He finally reached something he has wanted to see, it was a small ramen stand it wasn't as big as Ichiraku's or the other ramen places he has been but it will be enough to satisfy the hunger that was attacking him. He took his seat and order a bowl to the attendant, minutes later the waitress returned with the bowl of ramen which he only devoured in seconds due to his hunger. The constant traveling always worked his appetite more however the ramen wasn't that good. It was still ramen but it lasted flavor and quality and there was only one place that the ramen tastes very good Ichiraku's. He sighed now he was thinking about Teuchi and Ayame more precious people from Konoha that he misses he needed to think of something else before he starts thinking about his village. He ordered another bowl of ramen and only focus on the food only on the need to satisfy his hunger will keep him from thinking about Konoha, as he waited for the bowl his eyes widened in shock as he got up from his seat.

He was sensing two familiar chakra signatures it was very familiar which belongs to people that he haven't met in a while. He went back to his seat trying to forget about the chakra signatures he had a pretty good idea who they were, and judging from how close he felt them they were near his location heading straight at him. It wasn't long before he heard voices not so far from his location, voices which were very familiar to him yet he still couldn't believe they were here.

"Come on I'm tire."

"But we're not there yet we must continue our journey."

"And I say we take a break."

"But Tenten we can still make it let us use the power of our youth to get to our destination."

"Youth my butt Lee we've been traveling for four straight days without rest, I'm tire I'm hungry and I'm cranky now shut up and let's take a rest."

"All right Tenten let us rest to regain our energy."

"Finally." she sighed in so much relief" I can't walk anymore my feet are killing me and I'm so hungry."

"It seems luck is in our side Tenten look there's a small food stand over there."

"Oh please Kami tell me I'm not dreaming."

"It's no dream let's have a race to the food stand."

"Oh no you don't no more racing I'm so tire I can't walk or even run anymore, so Lee you will carry me on your back."

"No problem Tenten."

Naruto was holding his laughter while waiting for his bowl of ramen the way they were arguing it's like they were a couple, yeah right there was no way those two would actually hook up it was just not right it was like saying a very lame joke. The waitress returned with his bowl as he was about to devoured it like he did with his first bowl, until he saw them entering the stand. He smiled as he was now gazing at his friends from Konoha Rock Lee and Tenten which the girl was being carried on Lee's back. It seems he wasn't the only one who has change in five years but the two ninjas next to him have change a little, the sudden case of nostalgia hit him finally he was gazing at people he has missed so much. He gazed at Lee who was a little taller he still had the same lame haircut and the ridiculous green spandex uniform, only this time he was wearing a jounin vest looks like has achieved the rank of jounin. He then looked at Tenten who looked exhausted holding on Lee's back her wardrobe has change, she was still wearing her trademark buns she was wearing white long sleeve Chinese style shirt with a drawing of a phoenix on the sides. She had long red pants with Chinese style sandals, she was also wearing a jounin vest and it seems all of the pockets in her vest were full of scrolls obviously they were weapon scrolls.

What got Naruto's attention is that the brunette jounin had two big scrolls, one scroll was strap on her back and the other was strap on her lower back it seems that both scrolls look very heavy just by looking at them. Lee was about to take his seat carrying the weapons user until she started to protest trying to get off.

"Lee you can drop me now."

"But Tenten you told me you were tire I can be seated while carrying you I don't mind at all."

"Yeah but it's embarrassing I can sit by myself, now drop me."

The taijutsu jounin nodded before he gently put her back on the ground, they took their seats next to Kitsune who has finished his second bowl and wanted to eat another one. For once has wasn't thinking of his hunger but at the two ninjas next to him, he has miss his friends from Konoha so much that he wanted to talk to them and have a conversation with them for old times' sake. But he knew he couldn't because they will immediately recognize him and he needed to keep his identity a secret, the only thing he could do is wait for his third bowl and hope that they don't notice him even if it was killing him inside. The waitress brought his bowl along with Lee's and Tenten's bowl, the two jounins started eating while the brunette was eating like there was no tomorrow.

Even if ramen was not her favorite food Tenten eat the bowl because she was too damn hungry to do anything about it, Lee although he wasn't as hungry as his friend he ate the bowl without seconds thoughts. Kitsune has already eaten his third bowl and he was praying to Kami that they didn't see him, and it seems it was working they still haven't notice him because the attention they've been giving to their bowls of ramen. Tenten finished her bowl with a smile that was enough to clam her hunger before taking a quick glance next to her and her eyes widened. Kitsune cursed his luck knowing that she has spotted him and it wouldn't be long before she reacted just by looking at his mask.

Lee gladly was going to take another bite of ramen with his chopsticks before Tenten stopped him in his tracks." Tenten what's wrong?"

"Lee?" the jounin said in awe not taking her eyes from the mask stranger." look over there?" she whisper so the mask stranger didn't hear her although he did anyway.

"What is it?" he asked before finally seeing what she was talking about, his eyes widened seeing the mask stranger wearing the long trench coat." T….Tenten it can't be….it's not possible."

Tenten nodded." it is no doubt it's him, the fox mask and the coat its Kitsune Flash."

The two jounins stood in awe watching the mask mercenary who look like he was minding his own business without looking at them, they knew who Kitsune Flash was. They have heard so many rumors and tales about him, that he was the strongest and most ruthless mercenary that ever walk the five nations. That was enough to make anyone tremble just by looking at him, but that wasn't enough they have hear that he has defeated S class missing nins without breaking a sweat. Just by listening to the rumors it was not possible to believe, while other rumors were too farfetched and exaggerated. Nevertheless they knew if they ever ran into him, even if he was a mercenary working for Konoha they needed to be careful and watched their backs when it come to the mask mercenary Kitsune Flash.

Kitsune sighed at their staring, not caring if it was either of fear or from shock 'so much for not noticing me, but who wouldn't when they see someone wearing a very noticeable fox mask?'

He got up from his seat praying that they didn't talk to him but he knew that was not going to happen because Tenten and Lee were already next to him, in a distance to have a conversation with him he sighed." yes can I help you?"

Tenten gulped at the level of seriousness in his voice thinking that maybe she may have made a mistake, she kept her composure and try not to show fear." excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be Konoha's mercenary Kitsune Flash?"

"And if I am?" he asked in the same tone making sure he kept his serious image.

Before the bun haired jounin was about to say another word Lee came rushing to him with a salute making the brunette freak out." Lee what the heck are you doing?!"

Kitsune looked at him while Lee had flames burning in his eyes it was his flame of youth, very familiar to the mask mercenary 'I know that look in bushy brow's face.'

"Yosh we finally meet Kitsune Flash I have heard all the rumors about you, I am Rock Lee the beautiful green beast of Konoha and I challenge you to a friendly match."

Kitsune still had his serious expression but he was smirking in his head.' heh same old bushy brows.'

Suddenly Tenten hit him on the back of his head." Lee are you insane, for once kept your eagerness to fight someone to yourself."

The taijutsu jounin rubbed the back of his head." but Tenten I've wanted to fight Kitsune Flash for a while now, we finally get the chance to meet him I just can't let this amazing opportunity slip by."

Tenten frowned at him." Lee for once in your life stop feeling so proud do you have some kind of death wish?" she gazed at the mask mercenary who was still staring at them, she could feel the chakra and the strength just by looking straight at him' this is no ordinary opponent I think those rumors I heard about him are true we better be careful what we say or he might devoured our souls.'

"Tenten please let me fight him?" Lee said like an eager child.

"Lee don't be foolish this guy it's not someone to chose as your opponent." she got closer to his face." This guy is truly strong, for all we know he could be in kage level."

"Of course this is exactly why I want to fight him, what better way to test my strength than fighting the one and only Kitsune Flash."

The bun haired jounin was frowning at his stubbornness." you're not listening to me this guys is dangerous he's the real deal and if you want to get hurt or worst, then I suggest you do not fight him have you forgotten that we have a mission to do?"

Lee sighed forgetting all about why they were traveling in the first place." you're right and just when we get the chance to meet Kitsune Flash face to face."

Tenten chuckled nervously 'yeah lucky us.'

Kitsune finally had it he wasn't going to stay here any longer since he had somewhere to go." well if you don't have anything to say to me then I'll be headed off then." he left the stand.

"Wait!?"

The mask mercenary looked back to see Lee." what is it now?"

"Please can you tell us what's your next destination is? We know you're on a mission maybe we can somehow meet later in the same place."

Kitsune was smirking in his head.' that bushy brows really wants to fight me that bad.'

Tenten got Lee on a headlock." Lee what do you think you're doing, don't upset him it's not our business to know where he's going and I already told you that we have our own mission we have to get to the palace of the high priestess and deliver the letter from the Hokage."

Lee was struggling with Tenten's grip." I'm sorry Tenten but I thought that maybe I still have a chance to have my match with him."

"Don't be silly focus on the mission first."

Kitsune's raised an eyebrow hearing the last thing from the bun haired jounin." excuse me but did I heard you right, are you going to the palace of the priestess of the demon country?"

Tenten finally let go of Lee getting her attention on the mask mercenary." yeah that's our destination why?"

The mask mercenary smirk." It must be a coincidence because I'm heading there as well."

Tenten felt the color draining from her skin turning pale thinking the worst outcome about this situation.' no he wouldn't.'

"Yosh! Kitsune-sama since were heading there too we can go there together, were very lucky to be traveling with you." Lee said in his usual excited tone.

Tenten felt her right eye twitching thinking how to beat up her friend for being so over enthusiastic for traveling with a creepy very strong mask stranger' lucky is not the word I would use.' she grabbed Lee's sleeve" um…Lee come on let's not bother Kitsune-sama I'm sure he wants to travel alone isn't that right?"

Kitsune was grinning in amusement at the bun haired jounin's reaction 'I guess she's that scare of me, probably she's letting the rumors about me get the best of her, and bushy brows is not even afraid.' He saw that Tenten was looking at him with the look that says please say yes, instead he grinned." nah I don't mind traveling with you guys, after all we all serve the village of Konoha were all on the same side here."

"Yes that's right were all allies serving the same village, this is a great opportunity for us to get to know each other better and form our friendship, our flame of youth will grow strong."

'Same old bushy brows.' Kitsune thought with a smirk.

'Sometimes I wish I had Lee's enthusiasm.' Tenten thought while sighing." well what are we waiting for let's get going already." although she was still feeling uncomfortable traveling with Kitsune.

Kitsune smile" all right then it's settle we go together."

"Wait Kitsune-sama?" Lee said looking at the mask mercenary." before we head out how about we have a friendly match using our taijutsu only."

Kitsune smirked." You still want to fight me eh."

"Lee I told you we don't have time for this let's get going already." Tenten said clearly annoyed that her friend was still insisting in having a sparring match with the mask mercenary.

"Please Tenten." the taijutsu jounin said in a serious tone." five minutes I promise it will be quick and I won't get hurt."

"I guess I will fulfill your request Lee if you want to have a match with me that bad." Kitsune said while putting backpack on the ground.

The bun haired jounin sighed." fine five minutes Lee." she started counting the numbers.

"Taijutsu only Kitsune-sama." Lee said getting in his taijutsu fighting stance.

"Sure taijutsu is fine with me."

In a blink of an eye Lee vanished charging at Kitsune with a kick, to both Tenten and Lee's surprise te mask mercenary has bloked the powerful kick with one hand. Lee launched a punch and Kitsune blocked it with his other hand, Lee broke free from his hold launching a barrage of punches and kicks at fast speed and the mask mercenary was blocking them with ease. Tenten was in awe at a sigh she thought she will never see, Kitsune was blocking every fast attack that the taijutsu jounin was throwing at him.

'How it's not possible, not just he can keep up with Lee's speed but he's blocking all of his attacks right now he's wearing his weights but he's as fast just when he took them off back at the chunin exams I knew this guy was no ordinary opponent.'

Kitsune was having the time of his life, never someone has ever giving him quite a taijutsu workout what else would he expect from a taijutsu master.' I see bushy brows have become faster since the last time I saw him, but I can still be faster than him.' he smirked as he blocked the last of his attacks." It's my turn now Lee."

Lee gasped as Kitsune threw a punch and a kick that he barely dodge while Tenten was shocked where she stands, she was still counting the minutes before she calls off the match. Kitsune has launched another strong punch, Lee managed to dodge and counter with a fist of his own he never saw it coming as the mask mercenary blocked the attack. Kitsune launched a kick and Lee did the same thing colliding both of their attacks, both did an endless barrage of attacks blocking and dodging it's like they were equal match for now. They continued throwing punches and kicks using speed that was considered by others to be inhuman, they remained throwing attack after attack none were hit or even tire for the matter. They took a step back to get some distance between them, they quickly charge putting everything they had into this next attack and just before they were about to unleash their attacks.

"Time's up Lee!" Tenten said." the five minutes are up the fight is over."

Lee face vaulted while Kitsune chuckle at his action, although he was looking forward to finish the taijutsu match.

"But Tenten the match was getting better can you give me five more minutes?"

The bun haired jounin frowned." Lee I already gave you five minutes the match is over, let's get going we have already wasted enough time here."

"But Tenten…" the taijutsu jounin argue wanting to continue the match.

"Lee do you want to see me angry?" asked Tenten giving him a warning glare.

Lee kept his distance while hanging his head" I'm sorry Tenten I didn't meant to upset you I apologize you know I will always obey you no matter what."

Tenten smiled" good boy."

Kitsune notice the way she was smiling along with the small shade of pink in her cheeks, being taught by Jiraiya he has know about the kinds of behavior between men and women he had a pretty good idea what was going on with both of them.' no way it can't be.' he cleared his throat." excuse me I don't mean to interrupt, I know it's not my business to ask but are you two together or something?"

"Yosh so you have notice!" the excited Lee said as he went to Tenten and put his arm around her shoulder making Kitsune's mouth open wide." I'm her boyfriend."

The mask mercenary was shocked beyond words looking at the brunette jounin, who wasn't upset or ashamed at the revelation she just accepted Lee's arm and she was blushing. He had to hold his mask because he could've sworn he felt like it was going to fall off from the shock, he was quite speechless at the couple.

'Whoa didn't see that coming I never thought these two will ever hook up, I thought Tenten had a thing for Neji or something pervy sage did told me that love is a very unexpected thing with unexpected results.'

Kitsune chuckle in amusement deciding to say a joke." so Lee I'm guessing your girlfriend must've been drunk when she said yes to be your girlfriend."

The taijutsu jounin blinked at the comment." no of course not Tenten wasn't drunk she doesn't even drinks sake or likes it."

Tenten on the other hand who understood the mask mercenary's joke was glaring at him, because it was a very rude and disrespecting joke." Kitsune-sama you're so funny." she then sweat dropped 'although this isn't the first time they have said that, the jerks.'

"Well I think it's time we head out I want to arrive to Shion's village before it gets dark." Kitsune said as he grabbed his backpack ready to leave.

"All right let's get going on then." Lee said excited ready to have a race." Kitsune-sama I race you to the village."

"No!" Tenten said." there won't be any of that let's just for once walk normally without running like our lives depended on it, either way the village is not far from here."

"Well that's not fun but its fine with me let's go then." Kitsune said with a smile feeling happy to be traveling with old friends.

They started walking before Tenten looked at him." Kitsune-sama do you know the high priestess of the demon country? I mean you mentioned her name so I guess you know her."

"I do we became friends the last time I came when I was on a mission to protect her, you could say we've gotten close since then."

Lee only smile seeing that the mask mercenary treasure friendship a lot while Tenten was still looking at him noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere around him. 'he sounds so different from back at the ramen stand, now he's seems to be all happy that's a little odd for someone like him maybe he's not such a coldhearted person after all.'

Kitsune took a quick glance at the two jounins accompanying him, he felt so happy to be traveling with two people who are part of his circle of precious people. However he knew he had to show that he was a bad ass mercenary and not show them too much kindness in order to protect his identity.

'I better watch what I say around them, if I say anything that reflects on Uzumaki Naruto they might get suspicious of my identity.'

(Konoha: Hokage tower Hokage's office fire country territory)

Shizune entered the office only to sigh at the sight, once again her master has been leaving all the work behind and the paperwork has been increasing. It was different from how it used to be, after years of constantly missing a certain blond ninja Tsunade was becoming more lazy and irresponsible than usual. She was constantly not showing up at meeting with the council she taking naps more often and she was leaving the paperwork to fill up more than regular. It's like she has lost the will to continue being a Hokage and it was because Naruto was not in the village, it's been five years and Tsunade missed the loudmouth brat. Not having him around to annoyed her calling her granny and old has become like an usual thing for her, even if it pisses her when he calls her old she miss Naruto like almost a lot of people of Konoha do. She saw Tonton who was next to her desk freaking out at Tsunade's behavior, right now the blond Hokage was trying to control her anger because her desk was full of paper filling the whole desk.

'This is what happens when she leaves the paperwork to fill up, I thought by now she will get the point but she still won't listen to me' thought Shizune while sighing." Tsunade-sama the paperwork must be done there's too much of it more than usual."

"Shizune I'm well aware of that because my damn desk is filled with it damn it, this sucks why the hell did I ever agreed to become the Hokage this job sucks more than anything in this world Sarutobi sensei must've been a glutton for punishment to have done this job for so long."

"Tsunade-sama that's not way to talk, remember as the Hokage you're the one to set a perfect example of how a representative of Konoha must act."

"Shizune that's bullshit I have been Hokage for nearly six years and I feel like going out of my mind, no wait maybe I finally cracked and I haven't realize it yet."

Shizune was really worried for her master she couldn't bear to see her like this any longer." Tsunade-sama you should take the day off, it's obvious that you're over stressed with the work."

"I can't take a day off Shizune I'm the Hokage, Hokage's don't take day off as the leader of the village it is my responsibility and duty to remain active for any kinds of services and emergency."

"Tsunade-sama I beg of you please take a break, you're current behavior will lead to nowhere good you keep on not showing up to the council meetings if this keeps up the council might take action and kick you off from the position of Hokage."

"And who else will take the position of Hokage?" asked the blond." because I highly doubt the council have any available candidates for the job, they asked Jiraiya and he turned it down because he rather peep at the women bathing than ruling a village."

"Danzo?" was the only replied from the older woman knowing that the old war hawk has been fighting for the position for years.

Tsunade snorted." oh please that old fart has passed his expiration date, he wouldn't be able to fight if his life depended on it they will never put a mummy for a Hokage. And if they were desperate to make him Hokage everyone knows that Konoha will become the number one enemy in the five nations, for trying to take over the world and conquer more territory that's all Danzo cares for power like that snake Orochimaru."

Shizune sighed." You're not taking a day off aren't you?"

"I told you I can't now leave me be I have to start filling this damn paperwork or maybe I will go crazy and never finish this, that will be a nice choice."

"Tsunade-sama I know you miss Naruto-kun everyone does but please don't lose yourself like this, it's not right I'm sure he will be back."

Tsunade growled hearing the name of the blond ninja." that brat if I ever see him he will be in a lot of trouble after everything he made me go through with his stupid decision of not returning to Konoha, I know he has spend a living hell here during his childhood but that doesn't gives him the reason to leave and return to the people who has earned his respect and trust namely me. I mean look at me I didn't wanted to return to this hellhole of a village because of what happened to my love ones in the past, but he made me believe in myself and in Konoha that's why I accepted the position of Hokage he was the reason why I chose to protect the village and face my past instead of running away and now he's the one who's running away."

Shizune saw a couple of tears fell from the blond woman she was one of the people in Konoha who misses Naruto a lot, Tsunade dried her tears ready to start the paperwork while she felt like smashing the desk to dust. Although the thought was very tempting she turned it down, and started doing her work.

"Shizune bring me some water for my sore throat."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." she bowed before leaving the office.

The female Hokage sighed 'what would I do to have some sake and a hot bath, some gambling and pachinko will make me feel better too.'

"Looks like you're having another day in the office."

Tsunade turned to see Jiraiya entering from the window as usual, she didn't reacted but she really wanted to hug him because she was dying to know from personally about Naruto. Jiraya frowned at her reaction she went back to her work, he only chuckle the stock pile of paperwork on the desk.

He walked over to her." Looks like you've been slacking as usual Tsunade."

"What do you want Jiraiya? I'm not in the mood." the blond woman rubbed her forehead.

"I just came to talk you seem to be a little over stressed." his tone was worry and he could tell that she was under a lot of stress.

"I'm fine." replied the woman.

"I know you too well and you don't look fine at all, I think I know what's wrong with you." he knew her that well and it had to do with a certain blond ninja.

"Oh really and since when you have become a doctor?" she replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"Come on Tsunade I'm trying to help you, besides aren't you going to ask me?"

"Asked you about what?"

"Come on Tsunade I know you want to know about Naruto it's clearly written all over your face."

The female Hokage sighed." Well how is the brat?"

"He's doing fine strong as ever doing missions and doing a lot of traveling, last I check I think he was going next to demon country."

Tsunade nodded." I see and has he made a decision?"

The toad sanin gulp." you mean if he has made his mind completely if he wants to return to the village for good?"

Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya stood quiet he didn't know how to tell her but he had to, at that moment Shizune returned to the office with a glass of water." here Tsunade-sama….oh Jiraiya-sama you're here" she smile at the toad sanin.' this is great maybe he can do something about Tsunade-sama's stress.'

"I just came to pay a visit to see how everything was doing in the village course I came to make my report on the information my network has gathered."

"Jiraiya you haven't answer my question." Tsunade said with a frown while drinking her glass of water.

"I'll tell you later how about we go and have a couple of drinks of sake?"

Shizune was smiling while the blond Hokage nodded." I guess it's been a while since I had a drink."

They started walking out of the office, Tsunade opened the door leaving but before Jiraiya left the room Shizune grabbed his sleeve getting his attention." something wrong Shizune?"

"You can say that again, please Jiraiya-sama I don't care how much sake she drinks just please make sure she returns back to normal."

The toad sanin nodded." I see so she's been that stressed for Naruto's absent, don't worry I'll get through to her eventually."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama and I guess you must have good news about Naruto-kun, like he returning to the village."

Jiraiya sighed. 'I wish it was that.'

"Hey Jiraiya are you coming or not?!" came the voice of Tsunade from the corridor of the tower.

"Yeah yeah hold your horses." he left the office while Shizune gazed at him.

'Jiraiya-sama didn't look happy when I asked him about Naruto-kun returning, I hope he has a good news Naruto-kun returning to the village is the only piece of good news that would make Tsunade-sama happy.'

(Location: village near the high priestess palace demon country territory)

To Lee and Tenten it was probably the biggest shocking thing they have ever seen, they just couldn't take their eyes at what was happening around them. As they walked through the streets of the village with Kitsune, the people around them were just cheering partying as soon as they lay eyes on the mask mercenary. It made them wonder if all those rumors they have heard about him were wrong, the villagers were treating Kitsune like he was a mighty hero who has save them from world destruction when it truth he has against the demon Mouryou. Now the two jounins were having their doubts about the rumors of the mask mercenary, they saw some of the children gathering around him being all happy with him asking him if he wants to play with them. Now after seeing such a happy sight and atmosphere they knew it very well, Kitsune Flash wasn't a ruthless demon like the rumors said he was very much human.

Tenten knew already Kitsune Flash was just a very strong human being wearing a fox mask with feelings, helping the people around him while getting pay by doing it he's just like the regular ninjas of other hidden villages fulfilling their mission in order to get pay and made a living. The more she looked at him and his behavior around people it was somehow familiar, perhaps she has seen this before and for a moment she thought that Kitsune was familiar to her. The feeling that he was someone she knew, she gazed at her boyfriend and Lee was just smiling seeing all the happy villagers as they cheer and say their greetings to the mask mercenary. Maybe Lee was aware about Kitsune too, but she was going to asked him later about it. They have finally reached the palace of the priestess where they were met by the guards of the front gates, as soon as the guards saw Kitsune they immediately let the inside as they started to walked the halls of the palace.

"Kitsune-sama everyone in this village treats you like a hero." Tenten said.

"Well I guess you can say that, I did help Shion defeat a demon who wanted to conquer the world."

"Amazing not just Kitsune-sama a worthy adversary but he's also a hero who will do whatever it takes to help the innocent, you're flames of youth must be burning so bright Kitsune-sama." Lee said excited it's like he has gained a new respect for the mask mercenary.

"It's all part of my job I take any kind of missions from hunting missing nins to bodyguard duty, I do my part to help Konoha by traveling and getting high rank missions."

"I see but you're the first mercenary that Konoha has ever had, even if we have the hunter nins and the ANBU you were still needed if you don't mind can you tell us how you became a mercenary?" asked the curious Tenten who suddenly know had an interest to know more about their masked companion.

Kitsune didn't like where this was going but he decided to play it cool as long as he doesn't say any classified information." the Hokage gave me this position for my strength and abilities and I have agreed to take this important position I'm always glad to help the leaf."

"I'm sure you must have quite a training to become as strong as they say besides I saw how you were able to keep up with Lee and that's no easy task for any ninja in Konoha to achieve." the bun haired jounin said.

By now Lee was staring at his girlfriend with a curious look not knowing why she was asking so many questions and Kitsune was starting to get nervous without showing it.' what is she getting at? Don't tell me that she's getting suspicious of my identity?'

Tenten was staring at the mask mercenary expecting to hear his answer but they have arrived at the entrance to the audience chamber, Kitsune have completely ignore her question and went to the guard that was guarding the gate. Tenten didn't like the fact that he ignored her question she's been looking forward to hear about his training, maybe she will find a way to get him to tell her later.

"Welcome Kitsune-sama it's so good to have you here again." the guard said kindly.

"It's good to be back were here to see Shion, is she available?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes she is Shion-sama is awaiting your arrival please follow me." the guard opened the double doors and lead the group to the large room with highly decorated pillars and walls.

There were also a couple of paintings that look like they were expensive, Tenten was in awe looking around she wasn't expecting a large palace and expensive decorations for someone who is a high priestess. The guard told them to sit down on the floor like it was usually accustomed to once they got seated the curtains of the front were lifted revealing a young woman. Kitsune smiled seeing the eighteen year old priestess Shion wearing a blue priestess robe with a gold line on the sides of the robe, the young woman smiled as she spotted her savior and her friend. She also took notice of the Lee and Tenten and she knew that she had to keep the mask mercenary's identity safe, so for now she decided to play along just convince the two jounins.

"Hello and welcome again Kitsune-sama I am very pleased to see you again." The high priestess gave a small smile to her friend.

"Same here Shion I'm glad that you're still fulfilling your duties as a priestess."

"Of course you made me believe to continue my as a priestess I'm not going to turn my back on my people and for that I thank you very much, I will forever be in your debt." she smiled again not taking her eyes off the mask mercenary.

"I'm always glad to help someone in need." replied Kitsune.

"Anyway ninjas from Konoha I believe you have come to deliver the letter from the Hokage." Shion said.

The two jounins nodded while Lee got up and gave the priestess a letter with the seal of the Hokage he bowed to the priestess." this is a letter from the Hokage asking to have demon country as one of Konoha's allies in both economy and military structure."

Shion nodded as she opened the letter and she began to read the letter, Kitsune however was quite surprise that Tsunade would ask Shion to have demon country to form part of an alliance with the hidden leaf village. In a couple of minutes Shion finished reading the treaty letter and handed back to Lee and he returned to Tenten's side.

"Since Konoha has helped me and my people from Mouryou thanks to Kitsune-sama then I will accept to become allies with the leaf village, I will write a letter to the Hokage to agree to have a meeting to formed the alliance thank you for your help. I will like if you two could stay in for the night I will have the letter ready by then."

"Thank you we won't mind if we stay the night in your palace Shion-sama." Tenten said.

"That's right Tenten you are tire from traveling, we might as well enjoy the stay here." Lee said while his girlfriend elbowed him on the side.

"Don't be rude Lee."

"Sorry Tenten."

Shion smile looking at Kitsune. "guard?!"

One of the guards came." yes Shion-sama?"

"Escort our guess to the guest rooms I need to speak with Kitsune-sama in private." Shion said.

"Yes Shion-sama."

"I will like if you two will joined us for dinner later."

"Yes we will be delighted thank you Shion-sama." Tenten said.

"Please follow me." the guard said as he led the two jounins out of the audience chamber heading to the guest room.

As soon they were gone Kitsune was caught off guard when Shion embrace him tightly enjoying his warm a lot, Kitsune smiled as he returned the hug. They both broke the embrace while Shion was still staring at him with a small blush on her cheeks, remembering how handsome his face is behind the mask.

"I missed you Naruto-kun."

"Same with me Shion how've you've been?"

"Well everything has been fine, the village and everyone has been in peace and quiet after Mouryou's defeat and I've been enjoying the tranquility too, and the best of all I haven't had any bad visions."

"I'm glad to hear that but remember that the future is made by oneself not by some vision." Naruto said with a smile.

"I know and I'm thankful you taught me that I will be forever grateful because of your words, Naruto-kun everyone is gone you can take off your mask now." the priestess said with a slight blush dying to see his handsome face.

The mercenary took off his mask off revealing his face Shion blushed slightly while she was staring at him with so much affection. For a moment Naruto felt a little nervous, Shion was looking at him the same way Mai did at the strip club. But he erased the thought there was no way Shion would be interested in him like that she was his friend, however he wanted to make sure that she wasn't interested in having a relationship with him.

"So Shion any luck finding a boyfriend?" he gave his fox grin.

The priestess only sighed." It's been a little complicated with that Naruto-kun."

The blond raised an eyebrow." what do you mean by that? I'm sure that a lot of guys will be interested in dating the priestess that saved the world from a demon and besides you're gorgeous I thought you already had your own fan boy club."

Shion blushed at his compliment while sighing." I guess I'm not interested in finding someone like that, my life is complicated."

Naruto sighed as he went closer to her he pulled her closer make sure he had eye contact with her." Shion you're lying to me I can tell, is it because of the visions are you afraid that some guy you met and fall for will eventually die if you stay together with him is that it?"

Shion gaze into his beautiful cerulean eyes she could stay staring at them forever but she still kept her cool." I know you taught me to never believe in my visions but sometimes I'm afraid if I find someone special I may never see him again."

"You will find someone special someday Shion you just have to believe don't cling to your visions, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Naruto-kun your words always make me feel better, just by listening to you I feel like I can do anything you're right maybe I will find that person someday." she blushed slightly.

"I'm glad so anyway back to business, I came here because of the mission so want to fill me in on what I or who I have to guard is it you?"

Shion blink for a moment before realizing what he was talking about." oh that's right the mission I almost forgot, what you're going to be guarding is very valuable please follow me."

Naruto put his mask on and follow Shion out of the audience chamber entering into another set of double doors, as they were walking the corridor Naruto took notice of the quick glances Shion has been giving him. He ignore it for now maybe she wanted to ask him something, then again the fear that she wanted tied him to her bed and go all out on him was ringing in his head. Even if he felt terrible for what he did to Mai he knew that what he did was wrong, he wasn't interested in having a relationship because of the great burden he carries. The fear of the power he has sealed inside of him and escaping hurting every single precious person he holds dear in his heart was stronger than having a girlfriend. What Mai wanted was probably to have a one night stand with him but what if she wanted something more? What if she wanted to have a committed relationship with him? He couldn't risked her life knowing how dangerous his life, if she gets hurt because she's his girlfriend he would never forgive himself.

For now he put that thought aside he didn't wanted to feel like the victim of pain, although he thought he was one considering everything he's been through in his past not to mention what a certain pink haired kunoichi did to him. He finally gazed at the priestess walking next to him and he admitted that she was beautiful, her skin was white and creamy her eyes, her long blond hair and her body. He halted in that thought and decided to study that assumption courtesy from training with the pervert sanin, he took a long look at her body and it was sight to behold. Even if she was wearing her priestess robes hiding and covering a lot of her womanly parts, he could tell that she was a perfect ten in the chest department. His eyes travel to her legs and they look nice and long, finally his gaze fell to her backside and just like her chest it looked very nice.

By now Naruto was staring at Shion with a perverted glint in his eyes, the perverted side created from training with Jiraiya for five years have finally emerged and he was thinking the most impure thoughts just by staring at the priestess body. He imagined pinning the priestess to a wall ripping her robes fondling her breast follow by groping her butt , doing endless sessions of spanking her hearing her scream his name out loud. Before he realized it a certain part of his body has reacted to the thoughts, and before he lost control he erased everything that was considered perverted and indecent. He took a deep breath in his mind until he heard chuckling, he knew who it belong to the demon fox was chuckling in amusement at his containers situation.

"**You know you had this coming kid." **

'I don't want to talk to you fur ball so leave me alone.'

"**You can't fool me, you're experiencing sexual stress and right now you're thinking of devouring that fine piece of human next to you why don't you take her tonight and make her your mate?"**

'First of all fox shut up! Second I won't do such thing I can control my hormones, I don't need sex I'm fine just the way I am just perfect.'

"**I will have to say to that bullshit! You know you want to take her even if you don't have any of those foolish and meaningless things you humans called feelings, it's all right to bang her if she wants to just to relief the stress." **

'I won't do that to Shion she's my friend and I don't have any stress so back off.'

"**Your denial amuses me and sickens me at the same time you're having sexual stress because you didn't bang that human back at that club, humans always have urges its perfectly normal and it's also normal to relief that urge by doing a human. The urge to tame and mark someone as your mate is also normal at least for me it is, but one thing that isn't a normal thing is taking cold showers that is pathetic that only someone who's desperate to have some can do."**

'I am not listening to you I am ending our conversation right now.'

"**Don't shut me down human!!!" **the Kyuubi growled in anger for ignored.

Naruto finally cut his mind link with the demon fox before he realize that he has stopped walking and Shion was a few feet away from him with a concern expression in her face.

"Naruto-kun are you all right?"

"Huh yeah yeah I'm fine no big deal, I was just thinking of other missions I have to do."

"So you're in a hurry to leave here is that it?" asked the priestess who sounded hurt and disappointed.

The mask mercenary realized his mistake and went to her getting close to her." no that's not it Shion believe me that I am not in a hurry to leave you, I am very happy to be here and to see you again trust me that you're a precious person to me don't ever doubt it." he gave his fox grin while the priestess blushed a little nodding understanding his point.

"**Just bang her already kid and get it over with." **the Kyuubi said with a grin which obviously Naruto ignore it.

Shion finally composed herself due to the fact that her face was close to the mask mercenary's." anyway Naruto-kun were here."

They were standing in front of a set of double doors Shion opened them entering the room. Naruto was in awe at the sight, the room was full of different artifacts from ceramic vase to paintings to even jewelry. Naruto obviously thought that this was some kind of treasure vault and he already what was his mission.

"This is quite a place you have here Shion."

The priestess nodded." this is where all valuable artifacts that belonged to my family is stored, each and every of these items is given to a priestess from generation to generation. However since it's a great collection it must be kept sealed in a room."

"And you want me to guard this place from any thieves?" asked the mask mercenary.

"Yes recently for the last couple of weeks we've been having some problems with a thief that keeps entering the palace."

"Don't you have the guards to guard the whole palace? It wouldn't be so hard if it's only one person."

"Well the culprit is very skillful he has evaded my guards before entering this room, that's why Naruto-kun you're the only one I can rely on with this task I know Kitsune Flash will help me with this problem isn't that right?"

"You have my word Shion I won't let you down consider this thief caught already believe it."

Shion smiled." thank you Naruto-kun now I will leave you so you can begin your guarding duty, don't forget that we'll be having dinner in a few hours."

"Right don't worry I'll be there I wouldn't miss food for the world."

She nodded before leaving the room once she was far away from the room she stopped in a corner of the long corridor where she was met by a stronger wearing black clothing" you know what to do? Make sure you keep him busy until the preparations are complete understood?"

The figure nodded and he left while she went ahead smiling to herself 'just you wait what I have in store for you tonight Naruto-kun.'

(Location: local bar Konoha fire country territory)

Jiraiya and Tsunade were seated having another drink of sake, while the toad sanin was ignoring the fact that this was the same bar where the incident that almost destroyed their relationship happened. He didn't know and he didn't want to think about it, hell they could even be seated in the same table just like the last time. Now the one thing it got him worry was that Tsunade hasn't said a word to him since they got to the bar, maybe she has ignore him because she was too concentrated in drinking sake looks it's been a while since she has drink sake. Now he knew that Shizune was right she was overstress because of Naruto's absence, then there was the great possibility that she was also upset with him. He gulped while thinking about it if she was pissed with him that she could punch him sending him to the other side of the fire country, he drank his glass of sake while trying to evade eye contact with the blond woman.

A couple of minutes later he finally gave up he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to talk to her and he couldn't stand seeing her so quiet. Besides it was better to talk to her now before she gets drunk, she has already had five glasses of sake and counting. He looked at her only to see that she was staring at him with a pissed off look, he hold the urge to take a step back and ran away knowing that angry look in her face. It was similar to that day when he peeped in hot baths when she was bathing Tsunade beat the living crap out of him almost killing him. It was recorded in history as one of the times that the great Jiraiya was close to die, he had to say something and after all these years he was still afraid of her temper. He felt relax seeing that Tsunade got back to drink her sake still feeling upset with him, although he had an idea what it was all about.

"Tsunade?" he started.

"If you're not going to tell me about Naruto's decision then don't waste your time talking to me." He said in anger tone obviously she was not in happy mood.

"I will tell you about that but right now I have other information to tell you, it's important now are you going to listen to me?"

The slug sanin finally sighed before she got his attention." go ahead what you have to report?"

"According to the information my network has uncovered, it seems Uchiha Sasuke has killed Orochimaru when he was trying to take over his body and that's not all but it seems that he's not traveling alone apparently he has formed his own group."

"I didn't expect him to turn against Orochimaru but if he has formed a group that means that he's obviously going after Itachi, what else do you know? Have you located his location?"

"According to the information I received his group has been last sighted somewhere in earth country, that's all the information I have."

"Earth country eh?" Tsunade drank another glass of sake." looks like it won't be easy I won't be able to send Naruto there, earth country is a dangerous region for Naruto to be there."

Jiraiya nodded." right if the hidden stone village find out about Naruto's identity no doubt they will execute him on sight for his resemblance to the fourth Hokage I think it will be best if we keep this information secret from Naruto."

Tsunade nodded." anything else you want to tell me before telling me about his answer?" she try not to sound rude after all she wanted to know if the blond was going to return to Konoha anytime soon.

"I do it's about Akatsuki, they have already capture four of the tail beasts, it won't be long before they go after the fifth tail even if I still don't know what they're planning to do."

"We both know that it won't be long before they go after Naruto, but this is the reason why you trained him into the person he's today."

"Of course and another thing you must know is that Naruto has ran into Akatsuki."

Tsunade almost choke spitting some of the sake after hearing the shocking piece of information." he has what happened is he all right?"

"Calm down Tsunade he's fine he's still alive and well, in fact he handled himself pretty well against Akatsuki."

"Stop keeping me in suspense and just tell me already." she frowned at him getting a little impatient.

"Well I should tell you the whole thing, it happened a couple of months ago apparently Naruto was traveling in lighting country he got a mission request from the Raikage, to become a secret bodyguard for one of their own ninjas. At first I thought it was ridiculous to send someone to protect one of their own until I found out who was that person, it turns out that the ninja Naruto was sent to protect was a woman who's like him a jinchurikki. According to my sources the ninja from cloud is called Nii Yugito and she's the container of the two tails demon cat, Naruto eventually met up with Yugito and team up against the two members from Akatsuki."

"So who were the members of Akatsuki was it Kisame and Itachi?"

"No, it wasn't them they were obviously members that we don't know about, I don't have any information on those Akatsuki members but Naruto took a long look at their faces and you'll be quite shock what he told me about them. He manage to decapitate one of them and cut both of his arms off." he chuckle while Tsunade was shock." the only thing that shocked Naruto was the fact that he was still alive."

"What!?" asked the shocked slug sanin" are you serious?"

"Yes I am I was pretty shocked too, Naruto couldn't kill the guy even if he lost his head and his arms he was still pretty much alive. He was even talking while his head was remove it must've been quite a sight shocking for Naruto to see that."

"Someone from Akatsuki who's actually immortal I thought it couldn't get worst but it did what else? What about the other member?"

"The cloud ninja was the one that fought the other member of Akatsuki and she claims that she landed a fatal blow on him but it didn't kill him, Naruto also attacked him head on with rasengan and he didn't got kill."

"So they're both immortals Akatsuki is sure a handful, and how they were able to beat them?" she poured more sake on her glass.

"They didn't." replied the toad sanin." both of them retreaded in the condition they were in, Naruto and that cloud ninja were too much for them to handle."

"I'm glad to hear that but this brings unfortunate news, with the defeated of those two Akatsuki now knows how strong Naruto has become plus they already know of his identity the next time they will go after him they might send everyone in the organization."

"My thoughts exactly but it's not so bad after all Naruto could handle every member of Akatsuki with his strength, I believe he can do it but anyway that's all I have to say about what my network has discovered I will fill you in if I find any leads on Sasuke and Akatsuki."

"Good because I will like to finally know about Naruto's decision, whether he wants to return to Konoha or not."

Jiraiya sighed he knew he couldn't escape this time and judging by the look Tsunade was giving him he had to tell her for good." look Tsunade I have some bad news, Naruto well he doesn't want to return I tried everything I could to knock some sense into his head and he has made his mind he doesn't want to return to Konoha I'm sorry."

The slug sanin felt like punching the table she was getting upset, she drank another glass of sake not happy in the least with the news." who the hell does he think he is? That brat has no right to never return to his home village, I know he has suffered a lot in the past but that doesn't gives him the right to be selfish and not come back when almost everyone in the village misses or they're going crazy because they can't live without him."

"I know Tsunade I have told him the same thing but he doesn't want to listen, this is the only thing that worries me about him he's not the same Naruto I knew he's different. The Naruto I took as my student would never let his past get to him or even let his emotions get the best of him, I told him to never bottle his emotions inside but this its getting out of hand." he gazed at the female Hokage who had a couple of tears falling he knew what it was all about." you miss him don't you?"

"Yes I do I miss that loudmouth brat I even miss when he calls me granny can you believe that, the village hasn't being the same without him a lot of people hasn't being the same without him here."

"So who are the people that miss him a lot? Just getting curious to know maybe it's the ramen owner Teuchi and his daughter without Naruto around they must be running low on business." he chuckle slightly pouring some sake on his glass.

Tsunade stood quiet but she knew that there was one person in the whole village that misses the blond." Sakura hasn't being the same since he left."

"I see." he replied softly remembering what Naruto told him back at mist.

"Jiraiya please I must know about Naruto?" she gazed at him with a serious expression." do you know if Naruto hates Sakura?"

Jiraiya thought about the conversation he had with his student at the inn in mist, he was really shocked to hear his words the next day when they left the inn.

(Flashback)

_Naruto and Jiriaya just left the inn and they were on their to leave to hidden mist village, Naruto already had another mission while the toad sanin was trying to get to his attention. Before taking another turn on the street Jiraiya stopped him on his tracks._

"_Pervy sage I told you I don't want to talk about it." _

"_And you told me you were willing to talk about it in the morning now don't lie to me because it doesn't suits you, Naruto don't you feel anything to know that Sakura is probably suffering right now?"_

"_Not in the least." was his quick reply in a harsh tone._

"_So you want her to be in pain is that it?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Yes you finally get the point, pervy sage I have always being the victim to feel pain and misery it's always been me for once let her be the one to be the victim of pain." _

"_I thought I taught you better than this, didn't I told you to always find a way to heal the heart of a woman no matter how much pain she's in?" _

"_Yes you did but Sakura doesn't fit in that category, she's no woman she's inhuman cold cruel and selfish she will do whatever she can to have her way and she doesn't care if her friends get hurt as long as it helps her achieve her goals to get her Uchiha and guess what I'm her prime target. To her I'm not a friend or even love material I'm her silver medal because she couldn't claim the gold Uchiha medal but she has no choice but to accept me because Sasuke is not there to be her sunshine." _

"_Then what about the letter she wrote to you? Did every word written in that letter was written by a cold cruel inhuman selfish person?" _

"_You don't know her like I do pervy sage, this is all part of her game to lure me back to Konoha so I could be Sasuke's replacement and be there for her, then it's all back to the same game of keeping the promise of the life time and once again I become her tool to bring back Sasuke. I'm her personal lap dog to seek and fetch Sasuke and once I bring him back to the village, can you guess what will happen? Because I know what will happen. Once Sasuke is back at Konoha she will be going back to her true self and be ogling all over him, then she will start ignoring me like usual and treat me like crap again I'm no longer her tool and just like a kid who got tire of playing with his favorite toy she tosses me aside just like that not even caring and forgetting the goddamn truth that I am human and I HAVE FEELINGS!" by now Naruto was so upset that he had the Kyuubi's features with a couple of tears falling from his crimson eyes expressing his pain._

_Jiraiya stood there stun not believing every word that came out of his students' mouth, he has always known Naruto was holding his pain inside but not like this. He knew he reached his limit with Sakura back at what happened at the hospital, but now it seems that the pain has taken over his life for good. Sakura's rejection at the hospital was the last draw and it was the ultimate blow to his heart that triggered this emotional more cold hearted Naruto. Now he was the one who wanted Sakura to feel pain and suffer just like he did, he didn't know what to think was he doing the right thing? Or was he being crueler than Sakura?_

"_Naruto please calm down your face, don't get angrier or the Kyuubi might try to take over you again, just calm down and take a deep breath kid."_

"_I'm well aware pervy sage don't worry I won't let him control me, I just don't want to talk about this anymore." _

"_I understand kid but answer me this, even after everything you have told me do you hate Sakura?"_

_Naruto has calmed down and his face was back to normal he stood quiet letting the question sink in his brain, even after everything she has done to him. Every single hit every single verbal assault from her part because she was defending her precious Uchiha. He will be lying if he say yes, but deep in the depths of his broken and tormented heart Uzumaki Naruto still care for Haruno Sakura. _

"_It might sound crazy to you but I don't, I don't hate her I just want to know nothing from her I don't want to hear anymore from her I want her to continue living her life. The message is very clear she doesn't need me she can go on without me, sooner or later she will get tire of doing her act of the painful girl who misses me and she will move on eventually because to her the only one that has always matter to her its Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't matter to her never was and never will she has hurt me for the last time, pretty soon she will give up on me returning and becoming her tool to bring him back to her she will start searching for him on her own. Maybe after that she can finally live happily ever after with her Uchiha get marry have his children, that's all she wants because to her Uzumaki Naruto never existed, to her I was never worthy to be the best candidate to love her it was always Sasuke." _

_He put his mask on while Jiraiya was still stunned at his student's speech, what else could he do? What else could he possibly do to convince Naruto that he was wrong? The answer was quite simple? _

_There was nothing he could do about it._

_Naruto gave a small smile." pervy sage I know why you're doing this, you told me about what happened between you and granny about the big fight you had with her because you see yourself in me and granny in Sakura but this is different I don't want to live in the past anymore I don't need her and she doesn't need me it's that simple and its all pure logic." _

"_And this is exactly why I'm trying to help you Naruto, I want to help you to prevent you from making the biggest mistake in your entire life that will only lead to your greatest regret ever." _

"_Whatever pervy sage and I say you're wasting your time, well I'm leaving farewell." with that said the mask mercenary vanished in a cloud of smoke. _

_Jiraiya only sighed 'dear Kami what am I going to do with you Naruto?'_

(End of flashback)

The toad sanin sighed as he rubbed his forehead." Tsunade Naruto doesn't hate Sakura but he's not interested in her anymore."

"Meaning?" she asked sounding a little alarmed.

"He doesn't want to know a thing about her anymore you could say that he's not interested in having her as his friend."

Jiraiya saw how Tsunade's face turned into a painful expression he saw the small tears falling from her eyes. He knew how much she cares for her student but this was something more, just like Naruto told him this whole thing felt like their big fight in the bar. He could see himself in Naruto and Tsunade in Sakura, both hurt and broken by the great pain they have caused around each other. But nevertheless he wanted to know how her apprentice was doing, he had a big feeling that she was feeling worst than Naruto not believing a bit what he told him back at mist.

"So how's Sakura?" he asked casually.

The blond Hokage chuckle with a hint of grief." what should I tell you about her? I'll be lying to you if I told you that she's fine but she's not all right she's feeling like the whole world has fallen on her and there's nothing she can do to stop it."

"So she's feeling terrible?" the toad sanin asked not sounding surprise at all.

Tsunade nodded." she has felt bad ever since she found out that Naruto had the Kyuubi in him but the one thing that made her feel worst was when she found out that he was never coming back to the village, she fainted in shock and she spend a whole week in the hospital while she was unconscious she kept whispering Naruto please forgive me over and over again. She blames herself for everything that's has happened to Naruto including him not coming back to the village, slowly she's been feeling worst with each day."

Jiraiya knew this was going to happen he knew Sakura was going to be feeling horrible, it was just how Tsunade felt when he told those cold words to her years ago." Is she all right?" although it was a stupid question knowing she wasn't.

"No she's not Sakura feels so bad that she's been suffering from severe depression for a couple of years now, her depression was so high that at some point she will become suicidal." more tears fell from her hazel eyes.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock, was Sakura's pain so horrible that will lead her to make such a drastic solution." suicidal oh my….what happened to her will she be all right?"

"She is now, I have given her some pills they're anti depressants they will help her calm down and relax her nervous system it's also for the best not to mention Naruto's name in front of her or anything that will remind her of him for the matter."

"You mean anything?" the toad sanin asked with a raised eyebrow." even…..ramen?"

"Yes any small detail that will remind her of Naruto will make her cry and it will lead her to her depression, I'm always keeping a close eye on her so that she's always taking her pills and even with her depression she's still a great ninja. At first I thought it was a selfish request from her to become a strong ninja so that Naruto will acknowledge her, but I was wrong she didn't quit when she found that he wasn't coming back she continued with her duty and that's why she has become into one of the most dedicated ninjas in the village."

Jiraiya chuckled." I think I know why, when I was traveling with Naruto at wave country we took a sick child to the doctor of the village however he had a disease called leukemia and the doctor was able to cured him because they have received vaccines from Konoha and she told us it was Sakura the one who made the cure to the disease."

A smile that represents pride spread across the slug sanins lips." yes she has, she has also made other cures for other diseases she has surpassed me and for that I am very proud of her I just wish Naruto was here to see how great of a ninja she has become."

The toad sanin sighed." I'm afraid it's going to take more than improved skills to convince Naruto to forgive her, I don't know if he'll ever change his mind maybe he will come around I'm sure that he most miss a lot of people here."

"Well I do know the people that will misses him already, asides from Sakura Hinata really misses him she has change so much she has become so talkative and she can express herself better she's no longer the quiet timid girl. She must've change in order to be a better person for Naruto, maybe if he returns she will finally face him without fainting she's one of the few who believe he will come back to the village."

Jiraiya was smirking 'timid girls like Hinata are supposed to be the wild ones and most passionate when making love.' he cleared his throat." you have to admit Tsunade Naruto has become the ultimate ladies man he knows how to treat a woman and how their hearts work." he laughed feeling so proud of his student." damn I am so good I have turned a dense clueless brat into the ultimate sex symbol for the female population, he's even better than Minato at complimenting a women's look."

Tsunade growled in disgust." please don't remind me it really makes me sick that you have turned Naruto into an exact perverted replica of yourself, I should beat the living crap out of you for what you did to him."

"No hold on Tsunade he is not a replica of me he's an even better replica of myself very smooth and cool looking." he immediately stopped because Tsunade was glaring daggers at him." anyway Naruto has become the strongest ninja alive, he has surpassed me and Minato I know both him and Kushina must be very proud of him."

"Now that's something I'm proud of you Jiraiya you did a very good job training him, except turning him into a woman banging machine just the thought that he has probably sleep with dozens of women really pisses me off." she gave another glare to the toad sanin.

Jiraiya got up from the table trying to avoid any certain death penalty from the slug sanin, he needed to do something or he was going to get kill." now hold on a minute Tsunade you know Naruto better than that, sure he may have become more mature and a bit of a player but he won't go that far to actually go all the way with a woman I guaranteed he's not like that."

He felt Tsunade calming down before he got seated again, she finished another glass of sake." he better not be Jiraiya for your sake your life depends on It." he gave him a quick glare.

The toad sanin gave a nervous chuckle before changing the topic." so anyway about Hinata I think she will be a perfect candidate for Naruto wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess but she's not the only one." replied the slug sanin thinking of another kunoichi." you know Ino has change too, she has become more dedicated to her ninja duties than usual, she's also been talking a lot about Naruto I guess she misses him too."

"Inoichi's daughter eh?" the white haired man said while touching his chin a grin spread on his lips.' Naruto you truly are amazing even if you're not here you already snatch yourself quite the kunoichis.'

"Naruto has three wonderful candidates already." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"What? What do you mean three?" asked the confuse toad sanin before realizing who she was talking about." You don't mean Sakura do you? I mean she can't like Naruto like that."

The slug sanin sighed." honestly I don't know if she has feelings for him, right now all she wants is Naruto's forgiveness."

"That's easier said than done I honestly don't know if he will ever forgive her, every time I mentioned her name to him he gets upset it's up to him whether he wants to forgive her or not."

"Let Sakura suffer for the rest of her life does Naruto really want that?" her hazel eyes softened." He has really change the old Naruto would never want Sakura to be in pain he couldn't even stand seeing her cry, if he could only see how devastated she is right now?"

Jiraiya sighed as he drank his last glass of sake and got up from the table." well I would love to continue and chat with you but I better get going."

"You now it's ironic." Tsunade said looking around the bar." this is the same bar where it happened, that awful day when we hurt each other emotionally."

Jiraiya was shocked hearing that he was stun he couldn't move a muscle." h…how how do you about that I thought you were too drunk to remember what happened?"

"I remember a few things from that day your words mainly, what a horrible day that was."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing now? That was thirty two years ago besides it wasn't your fault I was the one that hurt you first, I didn't have the right to insult you like that when you were being a true friend accompanying me in my moment of sorrow."

"But I still feel like it was my fault."

"Oh stop it already stop feeling so guilty, that's all in the past Jiraiya never forget that you will always be an important person in my life." she blushed slightly lucky for her Jiraiya didn't notice it.

The toad sanin smile holding the urge to cry but he was too happy to know that she wasn't angry with him for the cold words he told her on that horrible day, he smirked as he went close to the blond." How about a hug Tsunade?"

"Not a chance." she replied with a scold.

"Okay how about a kiss then?" he was about to hug her.

WHAM!!!

Tsunade punched him sending him to the ground she poured more sake on her glass." idiot"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." said the dizzy Jiraiya on the ground.

(Location: Palace guest room demon country territory)

Lee and Tenten returned to their room after having dinner with Shion and Kitsune, frankly the bun haired jounin didn't like to share a room with her friend even if he was her boyfriend. But she knew he was a gentlemen and he will never dare to take advantage of her, besides the room had two beds and she was not ready to share a bed with him. She was feeling uncomfortable because of the dinner, there was nothing wrong with the food it was very good the problem was the mask mercenary Kitsune. Ever since they started traveling to Shion's village she's been getting curious of the mask mercenary, she wanted to know more about him. When they first meet him he acted cold and harsh but after he started raveling with her and Lee he was acting all friendly and kind, not that she had anything against him he was an ally of Konoha. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about him, his behavior and the way he talks not to mention he's appetite dear Kami he ate like there was no tomorrow.

Yet why is it that she thought that he was somehow kind of familiar, this is the first time she has met him yet she felt like she knows him. She gazed at her boyfriend, the taijutsu jounin has started to do some pushups because he doesn't like doing nothing more than an hour. The worst case scenario is that he decides to do five hundred laps around the entire village just as a warm up, it was better to ask for his opinion in the matter of the mystery behind Kitsune Flash.

"Hey Lee?"

"Huh yes Tenten what is it?" he continued doing his pushups.

"About Kitsune-sama?" she started getting his attention as he stopped in his pushups looking at her, he was always paying attention to her whenever she talks to him it was one of the many things she likes about him." what do you think of him?"

"What do you mean?" he got back up getting near her.

"What do you think of him? Do you think he can be trusted?"

"Of course he seems to be very reliable talking to him is like having a great friend, his flames of youth are burning stronger than anything I have ever seen."

The bun haired jounin smiled." yeah I figure you will say that and don't you think there's something about him like the way he acts?"

Lee got a thoughtful look." now that you mention it his eating was very impressive I've never seen anyone eating so much."

"We do know someone." She whispered while Lee barely hear it.

"What's wrong Tenten?"

"Lee tell me what do we know about what Tsunade-sama said about Naruto?"

The taijutsu jounin was surprise to hear the name of his dear friend." Naruto-kun what does he has to do with this?"

"Tsunade-sama told us that he left the village to train with Jiraiya-sama for five years."

"Yes but we know he's not planning to come back to Konoha." Lee said with a sigh he miss the blond ninja.

"Exactly if Naruto doesn't returns to the village it's pretty clear that he will become a missing nin, so why is it that Tsunade-sama hasn't send the hunters nin after him?"

"What Tenten? You want Naruto-kun to get killed?" Lee said shock.

"Of course not I'm just saying that there's something more here than meets the eye, Tsunade-sama doesn't take action in bringing Naruto back to the village and all of the sudden this guy comes from out of nowhere and starts capturing criminals."

This guy…..oh you're talking about Kitsune-sama, I still don't understand what you're trying to say Tenten."

The bun haired jounin sighed sometimes her boyfriend can be quite slow." I don't know if this is true but I have a slight suspicion, I think Kitsune-sama could be Naruto."

Lee was shocked." what?! That can't be Naruto-kun Kitsune-sama."

"Come on Lee think about it Naruto leaves the village to train with Jiraiya-sama four years later we start hearing rumors about Kitsune Flash a mercenary from Konoha it makes sense, if this is true then this will be exactly why Tsunade-sama hasn't send word to the hunter nins to go after Naruto he's working for the village as the mercenary Kitsune Flash."

"If that's true then why would Tsunade-sama keep this information hidden from us?"

"I don't know maybe it was needed to keep his identity a secret from the missing nins, or maybe Naruto didn't wanted us to know."

"But why would he do that? He's our friend and we miss him we all want him to return to the village."

Tenten sighed." I think the only one who would know that is probably Tsunade-sama and I don't think asking her will be a good idea this could be top secret information."

"How about if we go to Kitsune-sama and ask him if he's really Naruto-kun?" the taijutsu jounin smiled he wanted to see Naruto again.

"That will be worst than asking Tsunade-sama, if Naruto really is Kitsune Flash then he's obviously going to lie to us and he will also know that we know of his identity I think it will be better if we leave things the way they are for now."

Lee nodded feeling disappointed." I guess it's true that Naruto-kun is really Kitsune-sama the way he talked to us, it was like talking to an old friend."

Tenten nodded." I know what you mean Lee I knew there was something about him whenever he talks typical Naruto and his appetite we should it know it was him."

"Should we get to bed then? We have to head back to the village tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I'll go change." Tenten said heading to the bathroom, she gave him a sharp look." no peeking Lee."

"Yosh I would never Tenten I will shut my eyes and pretend I'm blind." he turned his back while blindfolding himself with his leaf headband.

Tenten could only giggle as she went into the bathroom 'how I love to have such an obedient boyfriend.'

(Artifacts room)

A black shadowy figure entered the room where all of Shion's priceless items where store, he slowly walk the room. Looking at every direction making sure there was no one around, once he knew that the room was empty he grinned knowing he was going to get his chance to take a couple of things from the room. At least he will get some money from anything that he takes, he was only one person so he couldn't take everything but what he takes will be enough. He never notice when a couple of items vanished in a cloud of smoke being replace by a dozen of Kitsune's clones, the culprit gasped he made a run for it but he was caught by the real Kitsune who was grinning the thief ran but the mask mercenary grabbed him by his collar. He noticed that he was wearing and all black uniform no doubt that he was the item thief.

"You know I never thought you will be stupid enough to come here when they have put me in charge to guard this place, your mistake will be a nice beating." he grinned as the clones were crackling their knuckles ready to give the beating to the culprit.

Expecting that the thief will pee in his pants he got on his knees and took off his mask revealing a young man in his early twenties with glasses brown hair and dark eyes." please I beg of you don't hurt me, I'm not really a thief."

"I don't know you came here and the look of your face says it all you wanted to steal a couple of things from Shion's vault, so I know you're the thief now beg for mercy."

The young man was scare he needed to come clean and tell the truth." I am not a thief I am just one of Shion-sama's servants I was just following her orders she told me to pretend to be a thief so I can keep you busy."

Kitsune growled as he grabbed him tightening his hold on him." what kind of fool do you take me for? You want me to believe your bullshit? You will need a lie better than that to save your ass because I'm going to give you some hell to pay."

The young man started crying." I'm telling you the truth please don't hurt me, I was just following her orders she really wanted to see you again so she requested this mission to call you they aren't any thieves trying to steal her family possessions, so please I beg you don't hurt me."

Kitsune was in deep thought before letting him go and dispelling his clones." you better be telling me the truth or I will make sure you regret saying your words." he glared at him while he nervously nodded." so in other words this whole mission is a big fake, why would Shion do such a thing?"

"I….I honestly don't know Kitsune-sama Shion-sama is the only one who knows I was just following her orders she wanted you to be kept busy until her preparations were complete that's all I know."

"Preparations, what preparations?"

"I don't know she hasn't said a word to any of her other servants, your guess is as good as mine."

"Looks like I will have to find out what this is all about." the mask mercenary gave a sigh." your job is over leave, time that get some answers from Shion."

He left the room while the young man sighed in defeat he has failed his mission.' I'm sorry Shion-sama I couldn't keep him busy long enough.'

Kitsune was walking the halls of the palace since he has being here before he already knew where Shion's room was located' why would Shion request a fake mission? And what preparations was he talking about? Just what are you up to Shion?'

As he walked the long halls he couldn't stop shaking that something was wrong, he didn't know what but he somehow didn't like it one bit like things weren't going to be the same when he reached Shion's room or maybe his intuition was playing tricks.' I have a bad feeling about this and what is making me more nervous it's the same feeling when I had when Mai took me to give me her private dance.'

He was about to find out how complicated things were going to get for him.

He reached the double doors that lead to the room of the priestess he stopped in the middle of his tracks why was he hesitating? He just wanted to ask Shion why she requested a fake mission even if the simple answer was to see him again. He knew the eighteen year old priestess like him she has grown fond of him the last time he saw her after they defeated Mouryou together, but she likes him as a friend right? the question was hard to answer he wanted to believe that. He didn't have time to be thinking about love or finding a girlfriend with his kind of life. He continued walking until he opened the double doors, even if it was rude of him because he should've knock first before entering but he needed to know once and for all.

As he entered the room his eyes widened, the whole room was well decorated in a romantic way. There were candles all around illuminating the room there was a small table with a bottle of sake and glasses, soft music was playing follow by a wonderful scent that hit his nostrils. It was the sweet smell of roses he saw as there were rose petals on the floor, making a path leading to a large bed covered in the petals. Kitsune felt like he has interrupted something and he felt very stupid right now, the whole scenery was romantic and maybe Shion was having being intimate with someone else so he was going to leave immediately heading back to the door.

"Naruto-kun don't go."

The mask mercenary turned to see Shion and he gulped, she was wearing a white sleeping gown." Shion I'm really sorry for interrupting you I should've knocked before coming I'll be on my way."

"It's all right Naruto-kun you're just in time." she passed right by him and closed the doors locking it.

Now Naruto knew something was definitely wrong with this picture for starters he was locked inside Shion's room which the whole place look like it was decorate to have sex, he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. No there was no way she was planning to do something like that with him he looked back at the priestess which she was smiling sweetly at him.

"So Naruto-kun what do you want to ask me?"

Naruto finally composed himself facing the blond priestess." well Shion care to explain me why you requested a fake mission for me?"

"I'm sorry for doing that I know you have other missions to do but I wanted to see you again I really missed you" she blushed slightly as she took his hand.

"Um…Shion?" he asked feeling nervous.

"Would you like to have some sake Naruto-kun?"

"It's all right Shion I don't drink sake."

"All right but if you want some I have a nice bottle there with your name on it."

"Right thanks." he gave an unsure smile.' what is going on? What is she planning?'

Shion the lead him to her bed covered in rose petals while Naruto was trying to understand the situation of what was going on, he could swear he was hearing the Kyuubi laughing in his head. They both got seated as Shion went closer to him he blushed at the proximity until he saw that she took off his mask off. She put it aside in the bed then she follow by taking his black trench coat, Naruto didn't know why the hell was he letting her take off his clothes no way he was going to let her get him naked even if it sounded very nice. He didn't know what to say no words couldn't come out of his mouth he didn't wanted to think the mere fact that Shion wanted to do him before he knew it his shoulders were being massage by the blond priestess.

"Shion what are you doing?"

"Was it look like silly I'm giving you a massage." she said sweetly while licking her lips feeling his shoulders.' mmm….rough shoulders I wonder if this isn't the only hard part of his body he has' she giggle mentally.

"I mean why are you doing this?" he said in a nervous tone which Shion laughed and he frowned at her." what…what's so funny?"

"Naruto-kun why are you scared you weren't afraid of a demon like Mouryou so why are you afraid of me?" she giggle.

"I'm not scared I just want to know why you're doing this?" he replied this time getting rid of the nervousness from his system.

"Naruto-kun you're my friend I will do anything for you." she continued massaging his roughshoulders feeling her whole body getting hot.' patience is a virtue soon you'll be mine Naruto-kun."

Naruto tried to calm down while enjoying the massage a lot, once again he got the urge to rip Shion's clothes and take her but he hold it in like a true proud man.

'What is Shion doing? I don't believe the you're my friend thing with the way this room is decorate'

"**You must be stupid kid isn't it obvious what she's doing?" **the Kyuubi said feeling bore of not having a conversation with his human container because he doesn't have anything better to do.

'She's giving me a massage.' replied the blond.

"**I thought you weren't longer dense looks like I was wrong, you idiot she's SEDUCING YOU SHE WANTS TO BANG YOU!!!"**

"That can't be why she would do that? She's my friend even if she's pretty."

"**Kid she thinks you're hot and she's getting horny I said you make the first move and make her yours."**

"Shut it fur ball I'm not listening to you now leave me alone."

"**Don't screw up kid." **the demon fox finally cut his communication because he wanted to watch and enjoy the show that was about to be shown.

Naruto notice that Shion has stopped massaging his shoulder he was now facing her, their faces were very close namely their lips. Naruto blushed while the priestess was smiling at him the urge to kissed and tame him hunting her head, and right now she really wanted to get it over with.

"Shion?" asked the shocked blond.

"Naruto-kun you're my friend and friends are supposed to do favors isn't that right?"

"Yeah that's how it is."

"You see Naruto-kun you already know of my powers and they have to be passed down to the next priestess." she then got off from the bed smiling rather seductively at him." what do you say Naruto-kun will you help me?"

"What kind of help are you referring to Shion?" asked Naruto being stupid because he already knew what the priestess had in mind.

Shion answered him by removing her nightgown revealing a one piece white lingerie revealing all of her marvelous womanly curves and her perfect breasts." I think you already know Naruto-kun" she went closer to him.

Naruto felt something in his pants react to her body as the priestess got closer to him tickling his nose with hers." Naruto-kun I want you I want to have a child with you, I couldn't have chosen a better person to be the father my child."

Naruto's whole face was bright red from the confession and right now having a child with the priestess was very tempting, he was fighting with his hormones before Shion kissed him. As soon as he felt the lips of the blond priestess he finally gave in to his hormones and desires kissing her back with so much force and passion, Shion moaned in his mouth feeling her whole body even hotter and the place between her legs getting wet at the contact. Soon Naruto used his tongue to enter her mouth and Shion complied giving him entrance as their tongues fight for domination, the kiss became so heated that Naruto pulled her closer and the priestess moaned at the action. Naruto started exploring her body caressing her sides groping her butt her legs and her breast, Shion wasn't going to be left out as she was also exploring the blonds' body running her hands on his muscle chest grabbing his butt enjoying the feel of it. Naruto was so turned on he started fondling her breasts roughly making the priestess moaned loudly.

Shion finally pulled the upper half of her lingerie piece revealing to the sex hungry Naruto her amazing double D breasts and he fondle them without holding back his hormones and his desires, Shion moaned feeling his warm hands fondling her breasts while squeezing them. He was so hungry then he licked her nipples making the priestess screamed his name loudly he took her other breast and suck on her other nipple while massaging the other giving it the appropriate and pleasurable treatment. Shion's obvious reaction from Naruto's treatment was a loud moan she started massing his crotch through his cargo pants she was amaze to see a huge bulge she could tell that he was amazing in size.

"Oooohhhh….Naruto-kun ooohhhh yes…..it feels so good….oooohhhhh just like that I love it…..ooooh…"

"Oh Shion your breasts are so big I could suck them forever." the fully hormone controlled Naruto said as he continues to ravages her breasts.

"They're all yours Naruto-kun…oooohhhh…..yes……oh Naruto-kun I want you..ooohhhh…"

Naruto's hand reached her crotch while his other hand was fondling her breast while he was still sucking the other one, he could feel that she was very wet and it was like her womanhood was begging for his manhood to give her the ultimate pleasure of all. Suddenly he started having second thoughts, remembering who he was, the container of the Kyuubi. He knew that the seal was weakening and it wouldn't be long before the demon fox would escape and be free once again, he got the image of his precious people dead because of the Kyuubi. He got another image of a pink haired girl and a blue haired girl lying dead on the ground, he snapped back from his hormonal mode as he stopped doing his ministrations on the priestess getting up from the bed.

Shion was panting still feeling the pleasure from Naruto's ministrations, she didn't know what just happened. One minute Naruto was making her crazy with his skills in making love and the next minute he has stopped, she gazed at him with hurt and confusion in her eyes." Naruto-kun….why did you stop?"

He quickly put his coat and grabbed his mask feeling regret in his system." Shion…I'm sorry but I can go through with this."

"But Naruto-kun I want to have your child, we don't need to have a committed relationship or marriage I only want to have your child please don't leave me like this I….." she didn't finished her sentence because Naruto have her a big hug making her blush she accepted his warm embrace.

He broke the hug while looking in her eyes a couple of tears falling from her eyes, it hurt him a lot but he just couldn't go through with it why, that was something that he didn't understand yet." Shion even if it will be a one night stand I can see it in your eyes that you want to have a relationship with me, but I can't you don't know what I have I'm not that kind of person you will like to have a love relationship trust me."

"I know Naruto-kun….I know about the demon you have inside and I don't care you're no demon even I know that I really care about you I…….l…" she couldn't say it but she wanted to say those three words that means a lot to her.

"That's enough Shion you don't know how much it means to me that you feel that way about me being a demon container, but I know you can find someone else to love you." he felt terrible why did he felt like he was being cold, it will be better if he doesn't get to close to a woman in this level of intimacy for his sake and theirs.

"I understand Naruto-kun you don't feel that way about me, but like I said I only want to spend one night one night that you can give me what I want." she pressed her chest against him in a attempt to seduce him again but instead Naruto pushed her back, it only make Shion to shed more tears." Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave her a soft kiss on her lips which she returned it with passion, he broke the kiss." Shion I'll be going now."

The priestess dried her tears as he lifted the upper half of her lingerie back up covering her breasts, she lead him to the door and she unlock it." I knew you were going to turn me down Naruto-kun, I had a vision that you were going to turn me down you told me not believe in my visions that's why I still try to change the outcome of the future but it seems I failed."

"I'm sorry Shion but I know that someday you will find someone who will love you very much because you deserve to be love believe it."

Although she was heartbroken the priestess gave a smile." thank you Naruto-kun and I hope that someday you will find that special person."

"Not me I will never find someone that special, well goodbye Shion." he left the room.

"That girl with the pink hair she's very lucky, I also had a vision about her she was with you and you two seem to be happy together there was also two other girls I didn't recognize them."

Naruto stopped walking hearing that he felt anger heading to the pink haired girl he put his mask back on." I don't know if she's lucky but I know I'm not, to me she's a living curse of endless pain and suffering."

Shion shook her head feeling sorry for the blond.' Naruto-kun why do you have to deny your happiness so much?'

(Time skip nightfall: somewhere in the village demon country territory)

Naruto was continuously banging his head against a wall in a corner of a street he was punishing himself for his latest mistake. How can he be so stupid to deny making love to someone as nice as Shion, and she's not the only one but Mai as well. No matter how much he tries to avoid hurting people that has become precious to him he always screws up and ends up hurting them, he was so pathetic how could refuse to give one night of pure happiness to two beautiful girls who were needed and lonely. They wanted him to make love to them but they have considered him to be someone very precious to them, but no he had to reject them because he was being selfish he didn't love them and he wasn't ready to lose his virginity. He has turned into such a hypocrite he has become cold and cruel like two certain teammates, the Uchiha traitor and the pink haired selfish manipulative bitch the only thing this experience has helped him is to hate himself.

He didn't care if he gets a dozens of concussions by smashing his head to the wall he deserves it for causing heartbreak to Mai and Shion.' stupid stupid stupid STUPID STUPID!!!'

"**You know kid I've been around for thousands of years I always knew that humans were stupid but YOU! You give the word a whole new meaning can you be anymore pathetic? Stupid brat I am ashamed that you're my container why couldn't I be sealed inside of cold bastard who doesn't give shit about life?"**

'Aw you're breaking my heart please fox don't make me cry boohoo.' his tone was very sarcastic.

"**So who's the next human in your list? Who will be next to get heartbroken and dump?"**

"Shut up you fucking fox I am in no mood to hear your bullshit.' the blonds' tone was very angry.

"**You're upset because I'm telling you the truth, you haven't realized it yet but you're cold too in your own way you're no better than that pink hair bitch."**

'I SAID SHUT UP!!!'

"**You're cold and you're stupid what a combination." **the Kyuubi chuckle in amusement enjoying making his container angry.

Naruto gave him a grin.' oh really I'm stupid well I'm not the one sealed in a cage, who's the stupid one now?"

That earned Naruto a loud growl of anger from the demon fox while he chuckle getting even with the fox, he cut his mind link with the Kyuubi as he continued his punishment banging his head on the wall.

"Please stop you're going to get an injury if you keep doing that." a soft feminine voice said next to him.

"I don't care I deserve this and more I'm a horrible person."

"Wearing that mask I guess you could be one but you're voice sounds kind, I don't think you're a horrible person I think you're confuse."

The mask mercenary chuckle at her comment." lady how can you make such opinion about me when you don't know me at all?"

"Because I have a feeling you're a very kind person who may need some advice."

He finally turned his head to see who was the woman speaking to him, he was looking at a woman in her early thirties with long red hair and cerulean eyes wearing a red and white kimono style dress. Naruto felt something about this woman like he has met her before, the red head just smiled at him while checking his head putting her right hand on the cranium era of his mask.

"Are you all right? I may have to take you to a doctor to see if you haven't injured your head." her voice was full of concern.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me, my wounds heal fast."

"I see I don't want to see you with a concussion later, you were really hitting your head hard."

"It's okay I am hardheaded." he chuckle at his comment and to his surprise the red head giggle.

"Anyway how about if we talk about your problem, I know a good place in this village where they made the best ramen." she winked at him.

The mask mercenary was really happy she said the magic word it's been a while since he has eaten his favorite food. However something was wrong indeed here, the woman was inviting him to eat like asking him out. After the incidents that happened with Mai and Shion he knew this woman wants to get in his pants, instead he scold at the red head making her look confuse at his sudden change in behavior.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the red head.

"Actually there is look lady I know what you want from me the answer is no, I won't sleep with you even if you try to take advantage of me."

WHAM!!!

The angry red head smacked him on his head making him fall to the ground." you….you PERVERT HOW DARE YOU!!! I was just asking you to have some ramen with me not have sex with me unbelievable."

The mask mercenary slowly got up looking at her straight in the eyes." lady I've seen it all before, they treat me to dinner we talk then I get taken to some private dance room or bedroom and then they want to have their way with me like I'm a freaking sex machine."

She frowned at his comment." you really do need help honestly you're not the only man in this world."

"A lot of women think I am and they think they need to have sex with me like they're lives depends on it."

"Well for your information I don't want to sleep with you for various reasons, first you're just stranger I don't even know you second you look young and I don't go for younger men and third I'm already married. Well is that enough to convince you that I don't want to get in your pants?"

Naruto chuckle he already like her attitude somehow it reminds him of his attitude." I guess it does all right let's go get some ramen lead the way lady."

The red head frowned again." stop calling me lady you're making me sound old my name is Kushina."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing the name.' wait a minute Kushina, that name sounds so familiar where I have I heard it before?'

"Come on let's get going." Kushina said as the mask mercenary snapped back from train of thought and followed the red head.

"By the way what's your name mask stranger?"

"You may call me Kitsune Flash there's no need to tell you my real name."

"All right thanks for telling me Naruto." she smirked.

Kitsune nodded before he gasped and gazed at her." what the how the heck did you figure out who I am?"

"Because you just told me." Kushina was smirking at the sight of the mask mercenary.

Naruto sweat dropped at his mistake.' I can't believe I fell for that.' he was still staring walking the streets." so care to tell me how you know my name, now I am certain that I have seen you from somewhere."

"Really where have you seen me before?"

"I know I have seen your face before from somewhere, I really can't put my finger on it." he scratched his chin.

"Oh please Naruto I can't believe you don't remember me, think back when you were in a village in lighting country I read your fortune."

That was enough for the blond to finally recognize the red head." It's you….you're the fortune teller I knew I have seen your face before I didn't recognized you without your clothes."

"Don't sound so surprise I was just traveling around on that day, I actually like traveling a lot the main reason I came to this village is because of the ramen they made here."

"Wait a minute so you're not really a fortune teller?" he asked in suspicion." you're a con artist." he thought about the fortune she told him' so it was all a lie about Sakura being my so called soul mate, I knew it someone like her would never be my soul mate.'

"Well I wasn't being honest on that day Naruto the future is something no one can't predict, only one self can create that future depending what he chooses." Kushina said.

The blond frowned." I already knew that why didn't you tell me that back then?"

The red head giggle." I felt like lying to you, you looked so eager to have your fortune told." she giggled again while Naruto was sweat dropping.

(Time skip: at the ramen stand)

They were both seated in a table eating their bowls of ramen, Naruto took a look at the red head and she was enjoying her bowl a lot. On the way to the ramen stand he couldn't believe how much in common he had with Kushina, their personalities were the same and they had perfect communication with each other. Every time he talked to her she was always paying close attention to every single word he was saying, also every time she talked he was also paying close attention to her. He has never understood a women like her, he also didn't flirt with her because of the reasons she told him for going after his pants which he felt very relief. Another thing he noticed that they have in common was their appetite so far they have had six bowls. He has never seen a woman eat so much makes him wonder how she can keep her figure, of course he knew that asking her such question will be considered rude the same with asking her age.

The mask mercenary finished his sixth bowl." burp!" he cleared his throat trying to cover his burp but it was futile.

"Burp!"

Naruto was shocked to see that it was Kushina the second one to burp, she looked at him with an innocent look." what? Men can burp but we women can't?"

"I don't have a problem with that it's just that it looks very unwomanly."

"Well Naruto I'm not that kind of a woman." she winked at him.

He chuckle seeing that some of the people in stand were staring at them for their lack of manners, they both smiled raising their empty bowls" another bowl please!"

(Time skip)

"Thanks for treating to ramen Kushina-chan." the happy mask mercenary said not minding giving her the suffix.

"My pleasure Naruto-kun." the red head smiling said not minding giving him a suffix." so you're wearing that mask because you're the great mercenary everyone is talking about , I thought you were wearing it because you had a bad fashion statement."

"Hey its a nice mask its scary looking because I have to keep my image I am Kitsune Flash after all, I have to look like a real bad ass."

"I guess the look has to live up to the name, at least I know that you won't devoured anyone's soul."

"Seriously that rumor is dumb I don't even have an ability to do something like that, I'm not a soul eater."

"So Naruto-kun I don't see too much people passing around here so how about you take off your mask?"

"I really shouldn't so openly in public."

"Come on the last time I saw you, you were a small fry now look at you you're as tall as a tower."

The mask mercenary frowned at her comment but nodded, he took off his mask showing Kushina his face. The red head was smiling how he looked behind his mask, she giggle slightly getting closer to him Naruto knew that look and he was about to run for his life.

"You know Naruto-kun I regret saying my comment for not going after younger men you're very handsome."

Naruto face vaulted." come on Kushina-chan not you too."

The red head laughed." I'm just kidding Naruto-kun don't worry I won't jump on you or anything of the sort so you're safe."

The blond sighed in relief." It's not that I don't mind being the center of attention it's just that I'm not ready for any of that especially with someone that I don't have feelings."

"I understand what you're trying to say Naruto-kun you want to give yourself to the woman you will have deep feelings, that is a very logical and honest opinion and I will support your idea a lot of men don't follow that idea they just sleep around with any beautiful women they came across just for the pleasure."

"Tell me about it I know someone who's exactly like that." Naruto smirk thinking of a certain toad sanin." and besides I don't think I will find love."

"Naruto-kun how can you say that? Everyone has a right to love no matter who they are or what village they are from."

The blond sighed." not me Kushina-chan I'm not destine to love, I am the kind of person who walks a lonely path that no one else can't follow."

"Because you're the container of the Kyuubi" Kushina looked straight in his eyes." just because you hold a demon that doesn't mean you will never find love Naruto-kun, love is something that happens without anyone noticing until the very last moment trust me I know."

Naruto felt like he could trust the red head before looking at the night filled sky." I never tell anyone about this, but I'm scare that the demon fox will escape and hurt those precious to me. I think it's better to stay away from them in order to protect them, keeping my distance from everyone it's the right thing to do."

"No I don't think that's the right thing to do." replied Kushina." what you're doing is a selfish act, leaving all of your friends behind will only make them miss you and think of you always don't you miss them too?"

"But the Kyuubi…." the blond started.

"Don't use excuses Naruto-kun you're stronger than the demon inside of you, you're in control not him I can tell just by looking at you that you have a strong will and desire to live no demon can't take that from you."

For a moment Naruto stood quiet and he smiled feeling better, Kushina's words were conforming enough to ease his soul." Kushina-chan thank you for telling me this, I don't feel like returning to my home village I really miss them but because of being a demon container I had a painful childhood I was always alone, ignored, hated, beat up and glared at. There were times I had to look for food in the garbage because no one wanted to give me food even if I paid them they just overcharged me even when I was buying clothes too."

He wasn't looking at Kushina but it was a good thing he wasn't staring at her, the red head looked like she was about to go on a killing spree. Hatred filled her system and the only thing that came into her mind she wanted to go to his village and find every single one of those villagers and give them the most horrible death ever. How could they even give a little boy so much pain, blaming him for all the destruction and death the Kyuubi caused was a pathetic excuse indeed.

"Kushina-chan are you okay?"

The red head snapped from her wonderful dream of slowly killing the villagers." oh Naruto-kun I'm fine don't worry."

"Are you sure you looked like you just space out for a minute?" the blond was concerned for the older woman.

"I said I'm fine now don't change the subject, so you don't want to return to your village because of your terrible past that is still a selfish reason to leave in the first place." she crossed her arms.

"No it's not just that I left because I wanted to train and become strong to protect the village, I also have a dream to fulfill so I'm not being selfish I want to continue fighting for Konoha and everyone."

"I see you're doing a very noble thing Naruto-kun, was there another reason that made you leave your village besides your past?"

Naruto eyes widened Kushina has hit the nail in the head, as soon as she said that he started thinking of that horrible moment at Konoha hospital when Sakura slapped him and rejected him for the last time for bringing her Uchiha injure. Kushina was staring at him expecting him to answer although she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

The blond sighed." I'm sorry Kushina-chan but I don't feel like talking about it, yes there is another reason why I left and why I don't want to come back." he remembered clearly when he talked about it with Jiriaya and he didn't wanted to experience that again.

"It must be something serious if you don't want to talk about it all right I understand, just don't think about it whether you want to return to your village or not I'm sure a lot of people that cares about you misses you and they will want you to return. It's just like I always say, sometimes you have to face the truth and accept it in your case you will have to return to your village and face those people that hated you since you were a child."

"Yeah you're right but I don't hold a grudge against them I never had besides they are people that no longer hate me they have accepted me as one of their own seeing me for who I am not for what I carried."

"I'm glad you're no longer suffering Naruto-kun having friends is the reason to get strong and a will to protect them, you want to become strong to protect your friends keep holding to that thought."

"Yeah someday I will become Hokage and I will protect them all." he gave his fox grin.

The red head smiled back at him." oh so that's your dream you want to become the leader of the hidden leaf village, that is a big dream but tell me this Naruto-kun how can you expect in becoming Hokage if you don't want to return to Konoha?"

Naruto was stun he couldn't believe he never notice, if he didn't return to the village there was no way he could fulfill his dream looks like Kushina got him this time." right now I don't want to return to the village but maybe someday I will I can't run away forever believe it."

"Don't give up Naruto-kun I know you can do it, stay strong and believe what you fight for."

"I know I will never give up thanks Kushina-chan, anyway it's getting late I really have to find an inn to spend the night." he put his mask back on and looked at the other direction for a moment before looking back at Kushina's direction." Kushina-chan I…..what?"

He was surprise to see that Kushina was gone he looked around but there was sing of the red head woman anywhere." where did she go? This feels like last time when I went with pervy sage to find her tent and it was gone just like that oh well whatever she's a cool person." He yawned finally realizing that he was tire and needed rest.

He left heading to the nearest inn in the village he remembered clearly what he almost did with Shion, the images were very livid and he knew what to do. The first thing he was going to do when he arrives at the inn is to take another cold shower.

(Time skip: the next day in front of Shion's palace)

Lee and Tenten were ready to leave to head back to Konoha after they have succeeded their mission in giving Shion the letter to an alliance with the hidden leaf village, Shion was present to say goodbye to the two ninjas. However both could tell that something was wrong with her, she looked like she was heartbroken whatever was wrong with her was not good. Shion was strong and she hold her tears, maybe after this was over she was going to shed her tears just like she did last night when she watched Naruto left her room.

"Thank you for having us Shion-sama were glad you accepted to have an alliance with our village." Lee said.

"The pleasure was all mine I am looking forward to work together with Konoha." Shion gave a fake smile.

Tenten nodded." so where's Kitsune-sama?" noticing that the mask mercenary was nowhere in sight, Lee was also looking for him so he could at least says he's goodbye to his friend and worthy rival.

Shion's eyes softened at the mention of the name." I'm sorry Kitsune-sama left already he had another mission to do."

"Oh I see then I guess this is goodbye Shion-sama thank you." The bun haired jounin gave a bow along with the taijutsu jounin.

The priestess nodded as she watched the two jounins leave shortly she went back inside the palace she was obviously going back to her room to grief, but she knew she couldn't cry forever she will remember Naruto's words to find someone else to be the one to give her a child to pass her powers.

'Maybe I will find someone with a great heart like Naruto-kun who knows?'

Lee and Tenten were walking the streets of the village thinking about the mask mercenary and his connection to their blond friend Naruto. It was no coincidence that they could be the same person, maybe they will find the truth someday.

"I really wanted to say goodbye to Kitsune-sama or at least to have another match with him to test my fames of youth." he sniffed a little.

Tenten sighed "cheer up Lee maybe we will meet him again."

"I wish it's true about Kitsune-sama really being Naruto-kun we haven't seen him in a while, wait till we get back to the village and tell Sakura-san about it."

"No Lee you will not." scolded the bun haired jounin." have you forgotten how she reacted the last time you mentioned Naruto's name in front of her?"

Lee sighed" you're right I'm sorry Sakura-san was so heartbroken her behavior was so unyouthful."

"But anyway let's speed things up a little so we can return to the village earlier than expected."

"Yosh I know what to do."

Tenten screamed as Lee was now carrying her on his back." Lee what are you doing? Put me down now!"

"This way we will return to Konoha faster let's go DASH OF YOUTH!!!"

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

To be continued

Well its official Naruto is a complete idiot what kind of person will turn down two lovely ladies that wanted to spend one night with him? He should've hit his head harder on the wall. It seems he still cares for Sakura but he's not interested to see her again might as well hate her, also Lee and Tenten are suspicious of Kitsune Flash identity what will Naruto think about that? And what about Kushina what will she do next time?. Find out in the next chapter remember to review farewell until the next time. Hope you like another long chapter (45 pages 24,552 words)

Next chapter: conversation with the princess: Naruto's decision is finally made


	10. Conversation with the princess

Chapter 10 Conversation with the princess: Naruto's decision is finally made

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I had the wallpaper on my desktop of Sakura hugging Naruto from chapter 450.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Authors Notes: as always thank for everyone who's reviewing I'm in a happy mood thinking when Sakura hugged Naruto at chapter 450 cutest Naru/Saku moment yet, it shocked me to see Hinata smiling at that like it didn't matter to her sometimes it makes me wonder if she really loves Naruto. But anyway back to the story I am just one chapter away for Naruto's big return to Konoha, I believe I have said that Naruto was returning to Konoha by ch 11. For those who didn't know I'm sorry for bursting your bubble but it's pretty obvious when you read the title. Now as for those people who asked when Sakura will appear again, sadly I won't say when she will be shown again just keep reading the story. One more thing as usual there will be some sexual content in this chapter, but what the hell the story is rated M so I won't bother myself this time now on with the chapter. **

(Location: main road spring country territory)

One of the things Naruto has love during his training with Jiraiya has been traveling, and even when he becomes Kitsune Flash he still loves traveling. Traveling has become like the second thing he loves the most next to ramen, he love to see new places meeting new people and making new friends. However things have gotten complicated for him during his travels, during the couple of weeks of traveling he has been having problems enjoying the traveling and it was no surprise why he felt so bother. He couldn't get Jiraiya's words from out of his head, what he told him back at mist was still ringing in his head every single time. Whenever someone thinks of you, that is where home is, those words still invaded his head day and night he barely got any sleep because of those damn words. Now it has become hard to travel when he had those words in his head, he was only thinking about Konoha, his friends the village where he was hated where his existence was acknowledged.

There was no doubt about it he misses Konoha he misses his friends, but his foolish pride of being a mercenary and being loyal to Konoha by doing his missions. His stupid pride wasn't the only thing holding him back but his past, although he hated himself for feeling like this. He has never let his past get to him, yet he was still feeling the pain from his lonely cruel childhood why now? Of all times why was he feeling like this in the first place? The third reason he considered it the most effective reason for him not to return. It was the image of his formal pink haired teammate she was possibly the one person who has hurt him more than anyone, she has disrespected him and mistreated him like he was nothing but garbage while she was clinging to someone who never like her in the first place. Yet it hurt him when she was crying especially when he was the one who hurt her feelings, although he considered it to be hypocrisy from Sakura's part. If he cried for every time she has hurt his feelings he would've drowned in an ocean of his own tears, so he could care less if she was crying or suffering because he knew it was part of her little twisted game to come back to the village.

He made his choice a long time ago he wants to move on with his life and forget the past, he didn't wanted to be a part of Sakura's life because simply she didn't needed him as her friend but a pawn to bring back her Uchiha. If she has become a promising ninja like he has heard then she would be strong enough to find Sasuke on her own and not rely on him, there was no need to ask for his help when in the end she will hurt his feeling like always and go with the Uchiha. He rubbed his forehead while wearing his mask, why is it that every time he thinks of Sakura he always ends up with a big headache? Even when she was not present she somehow manages to give him pain, like his friend Shikamaru says women are so troublesome. He finally ended the painful train of thought that is thinking of Haruno Sakura, he took off his mission list scroll checking his next mission which was here in spring country.

Mission number: 70

Location: Spring country

Client: Princess Kazahana Koyuki

Mission type: bodyguard

Mission rank: B

And once again he was going to visit another good friend of his that he has met during his past missions, although he met her when he was still a genin and when he was part of team seven. Koyuki was the princess and ruler of spring country who was formally known as snow country, but the weather change when they defeated her evil uncle Doto who wanted to use a powerful generator to change snow country into spring country although he thought it was a powerful weapon of mass destruction. Koyuki is also a world famous movie actress using the pen name of Fujikaze Yukie she has made famous movies like the Princess Fuu trilogy which was considered one of the blonds' favorite movies and Itcha Itcha paradise the movie. He has taught Kojuki to overcome her past of the death of her father at the hands of her uncle and moving on with her life, in other words she was just another person he has change for the better with his great gift.

However there was one small problem here, unlike his other travels he wasn't looking forward to come this land for one apparent reason which scare him and it put him in a very uncomfortable position.

'I'm going to see Koyuki-hime after five years please Kami make a miracle, don't let her rape me.'

The mask mercenary sighed ever since the whole thing with Mai and Shion, he has become uncomfortable every time he talked with women. He wasn't doing the flirting and compliment more often now, he was now more afraid of women than the missing nins and bandits he usually fights. He was just afraid that every woman he sees will want to bang him like he was the hottest man alive, not that it bother him to have a lot of attention from women but not to the point that they will become sex starve savages. He sweat dropped thinking that if it was his teacher Jiriaya he will be like a happy kind that just woke up on a Christmas morning joyfully opening the presents, in this case taking the clothes from the women and sleeping with them. Now he thought that his teacher was a strong person, to have so much attention from women all the time it was really a hard job. He has also decided to protect himself from the sex hungry single women he has come to terms to always wear his fox mask, as long as he covers his face he'll be safe well at least his virginity will be safe.

However there was only one woman he actually wasn't afraid, knowing that she wasn't that kind of woman when she was already committed to another man which it was a good thing for him. It was a certain red head who he has become very close friends with him, he smile thinking of Kushina. The red head was simply a mystery somehow she always comes to him whenever he needs help or advice, he was always glad for her help and he really like spending time with her more than with any other woman. He felt like he could trust her completely so he didn't minded to tell her more about himself, and she didn't have a problem to get to know him better. The red head was always happy to hear things about him, every time he told her about himself she was always paying close attention to every word he said. He could say that their communication was very good and they understood each other perfectly, at least he wasn't completely scared of women because he was good friends with one who was very cool to hang with.

Adjusting his backpack he continues walking the road heading to his destination, he could see the city where Koyuki's kingdom is located. He had really missed this place since the last time he was here, the carnival they held after celebrating the victory against Doto was very fun and the food was delicious. He smiled thinking that he was still keeping the autograph Koyuki gave him, he was unconscious on a hospital bed and she gave him a kiss on his cheek it made him blush at the thought. Of course he hasn't forgotten that the one who took that autograph to her was Sasuke, he didn't even wanted to think about the traitor so he erased the thought and continued his journey. He finally arrived at the city of spring country's kingdom, he already had reaction from the people passing by they have gasped while smiling at him. This was another village that recognize him as the person who saved the princess spring country from Doto, so he was already famous before leaving Konoha to start his training and become Kitsune Flash.

As he walked the streets of the city some of the single women population from all ages were staring at him, he couldn't believe that they were giving the look that says let's do it. Even wearing his mask he was still attracting women, they were all acting like a bunch of fan girls. At least he knew how it feels to be Sasuke and it sucks, having so much attention by the women population it got him annoyed and irritated. But after all it wasn't so bad he has also gotten the attention of the children and they look at him like a hero, it was great to be a role model for the younger generation. Best of all the people here didn't believe the rumors they have heard about him, especially the one about his devouring their opponents' souls. He finally reached the main gate to Koyuki's palace which was ten times bigger than Shion's palace, he was immediately greeted by the guards guarding the gate.

"Welcome Kitsune-sama we've been expecting you."

"I'm sure you did." the mask mercenary said with a smirk." is Koyuki hime available?"

"Yes she's eagerly waiting your arrival she's in the garden please follow me I'll take you to her."

'Eagerly' he thought getting worry that she could be making preparations to have her way with him.' why me?'

He followed the guard inside the palace and his eyes widened the palace was even bigger inside than outside, every single was decorated by expensive paintings. He could also tell that Koyuki had a high taste in art and cultural taste, if it wasn't for the fact that a guard was leading to her he could easily get lost in the big palace. The guard leaded him to an exit which leads outside of the palace he was so amazed by the beautiful view before him. It was a garden all right, full of beautiful flowers they were all kind of flowers with different colors. Naruto was making sure that nothing was off from the garden, like a bed soft music playing he just was wanted to make sure that Koyuki wasn't planning in getting in his pants and the mission was another fake like Shion did. The guard finally stopped and Naruto could see a figure picking a couple of flowers, shortly the guard left and the mask mercenary went to the figure ahead.

He smiled recognizing the princess of spring country, Kojuki was wearing a light green kimono dress with a turquoise line running from the center of the dress going all the way to the bottom. Her raven haired was tied in a short pony tail, he admitted that the young woman was still as beautiful as he remembers the last time he saw her. It even made him wonder till this very day why the heck she was still single, with her beauty she could possibly have any man they will bow down to her feet if she wanted to. Naruto thought she was attractive and sexy, of course he has always thought older women were sexy since his experience with Mai. He didn't wanted to remember what happened at the strip club with Mai back at mist, so he gazed at the princess who was picking flowers before meeting his gaze.

The mask mercenary made a kind bow." hello Koyuki-hime I am Kitsune Flash I have come to accept the mission you assigned to me."

Koyuki smiled kindly at Kitsune." yes I knew it was you I've been expecting you, it's been a long time since we last seen each other isn't that right Naruto-kun?"

"Yes it has I'm glad to see you again." he replied smiling before realizing that she knew his identity." what……Koyuki-hime I don't remember telling you about my identity or giving you a message, care to explain?"

The princess was still smiling." Jiraiya-sama told me but don't worry I promised I was going to keep your identity a secret."

The mask mercenary smirked." well I hope you do I don't want to create a commotion if they learn who I am…." he paused in shock because Koyuki has walked towards him, giving him a warm embrace making him blush.

Koyuki smiled as she embraced Kitsune tightly, although she was holding in it inside she has really missed him a lot. This was the same person who has changed her life for the better, someone who has taught her to believe in herself there were no limits to what she could do as long she believe in herself. When Naruto told her those words back at their prison cell when they were capture by Doto, she realized how wrong she was of her way of thinking but not anymore. Naruto showed her the way to her right path because of him she was now living a happy life ruling as the princess of spring country. She sadly had to break the hug while Naruto had a big blush on his face, luckily his mask covered that not to mention that her smell was so alluring and addicting fueling his hormones a bit.

"I'm really happy to see you again Naruto-kun after five years and now look at you last I saw you, you were so short and now you're so tall how old are you anyway?"

"I'm seventeen." replied the mask mercenary noticing how Koyuki was staring at him.

"Really you look older." she said with a slight giggle while in her mind she licked her lips in satisfaction.' young and fresh meat.'

'Uh oh I have a bad feeling about this.' Kitsune thought at the way Koyuki was looking at him, she also had a small blush on her cheeks.' yup I was right before this day is over Koyuki-hime will try to seduce me can't women have control of their urges?'

"It's hard to believe it's really you, you have become so tall and you didn't sound so loud like the last time we met."

"What do you mean loud?" asked the amuse mercenary while crossing his arms.

"You were very loud the last time I saw you I remember you were a loudmouth brat who charged at the enemy without thinking." she gave a smirk.

"Hey did you call me here for the mission or to make fun of me." he crossed his arms again although he was amuse at the way the princess was teasing him.

She giggled before taking his hand and lead him inside the palace." yes I did but first let's talk to catch up for old times' sake."

The mask mercenary smirked as she lead him inside the palace, it will be all right to talk about what she's been up to since the last time he saw her as long as she didn't try to get into his pants. They arrived in the council meeting room which was the room she had visitors from other countries to discuss about political matters they got seated in their seats next to each other.

"So Naruto-kun how about you take your mask off?"

"I don't know about that, I really shouldn't do it so often in public places."

"Naruto-kun you're in my palace and we're alone I assure you that nobody is watching us."

Kitsune nodded before taking his mask off, Koyuki had her eyes widened for a moment as she was now looking at the seventeen year old Naruto and boy she was impressed at what she was staring. Not just he was taller but more handsome and mature, his golden blond hair was now longer reaching to his shoulders and his face was now more define giving him a big touch maturity. Koyuki had to hold her blush he was no longer the same little boy she met, she was now looking at a man a much better version of Uzumaki Naruto. Koyuki was smiling while having in her head the most indecent thought between her and hot blond in front of her, he looked like a god she could even imagined how he will look like naked. She had to hold the urge to have a nose bleed while she felt her whole body getting and wet at the hunk of a teen in front of her.

Naruto sweat dropped at the princess expression.' she's looking at me the same way all of the women have and just like Mai and Shion, oh damn she's planning in getting in my pants after all.'

"**You make it sound like it was a bad thing kid." **the Kyuubi said in a amuse tone."** just make sure you don't screw up like last time."**

Naruto obviously ignore the comment of the demon fox while looking at the princess." so how's everything after the last time we saw each other?"

Koyuki smiled." everything has been wonderful my people have been living in prosperity and I have been making a lot of negotiations and business with the other countries, I have been ruling with strength and kindness just like my father I know he would be very proud of me."

"I'm sure he would be Koyuki-hime I'm glad to hear that everything is fine and your kingdom looks very beautiful I've never been to such a beautiful city."

"Thank you it's all part of ruling with compassion and honesty and it's all thanks to you, however my council has advise me that I should find a husband so I can have an heir."

Naruto almost turned pale resembling Orochimaru's skin hearing that, it felt like déjà vu all over again when he was with Shion. It was very convenient that now that he was here Koyuki will tell him about having a husband so she can have a child to be the heir of her throne it was also very obvious that he was the main candidate to be her husband and the one to give her a child. Looks like Koyuki was just like every women around, they thought of him as a piece of hot juice who was nothing but a woman banging machine.

'I beginning to think there's no such a thing as a bodyguard mission for me, more like a mission to sleep with her and give her a child just like Shion maybe it's time I tell granny to give warning policies to women clients about no putting fake missions.'

"So Naruto-kun how you've been?" asked the princess kindly.

"Oh I'm fine you know me as a mercenary I'm always traveling around, visiting other lands doing all kinds of missions I really enjoy being a mercenary so many people I get to meet and so many places to see."

"I guess you've been having a great life as a Konoga ninja, so what happened to your friends?"

"Friends…" asked the blond thinking about his friends back in Konoha except for the members of team seven.

"Yeah you know you're teammates Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura how are they doing?"

Naruto tense at the mention of his formal teammates he was now feeling anger and he didn't wanted to talk about them, yet he knew Koyuki just wanted to know about them after all she doesn't know a thing of what happened between him and team seven. Koyuki noticed his expression changing, one minute he was all normal and happy but now he was like he was masking his anger with a serious expression.

"Naruto-kun are you all right?" the princess asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh yeah I'm fine you want to know about my teammates let's see Kakashi I haven't heard anything from him in a long time and I don't care, Sasuke left Konoha twice to gain power from a homosexual snake and Sakura….well I don't feel like talking about her." he smiled although he was holding his anger.

Koyuki stood quiet it seems she must've brought a bad topic for the blond, she was shocked to say that Sasuke left the village of Konoha to become a missing nin. She felt sorry for him he must've a hard time with his teammates it will explained why he was holding his anger when he was talking. Now she felt bad for bringing the topic, here she was talking to him catching on what they've been doing since the last time they met and she has already made a mistake.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry for asking." Koyuki's eyes softened.

The blond already sense her regret in her voice." Koyuki-hime it's all right it's not your fault I had some problems with my teammates I thought they were great friends but they were so different from me. One was a teacher who gave his attention to the prodigy of the group someone who was only thinking about revenge while he didn't care about his friends and only focus on his ambition and the other was selfish and manipulative using my loyalty for her to rescue him and bring him back to her, just to get slapped in the face by her twice and get rejected by her cold words."

This time he gave her a brilliant although on the inside there was pain and a lot of hurt." I have move on with my life and I won't be caught in the past anymore, the present is all that matters to me now and I'm happy just the way things are now."

The princess nodded feeling happy that she didn't hurt his feelings." I see so is everything all right in Konoha."

Naruto blinked at the question, he scratched the back of his head because he didn't know how things were going in his home village in five years." I guess everything is all right in Konoha, at least the last time I was there but the village must be all right today so everything is all right." he gave his fox grin feeling stupid for his answer.

Koyuki was a little shocked." Naruto-kun what was the last time you've been in Konoha?"

The blond chuckle nervously." It's been a while I guess."

"Really…when?" she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Five years." he said with a sweat dropped.

"Five years!" she was shocked." Naruto-kun, how can you be away from your home for so long?"

"Koyuki-hime I'm a mercenary my job is to receive a list with different missions and I'm suppose to be away from my village there's nothing wrong with that I have accepted this big responsibility."

"But won't your friends miss you? I'm talking your other friends not your teammates." she said quickly since she didn't wanted to bring the topic of team seven again to the blond.

Naruto sighed." I guess they will but don't forget they are ninjas of Konoha too and they have responsibilities to attend to, they are always busy to be thinking about their old friend."

Koyuki couldn't believe what she just heard." Naruto-kun how can you say that? True friends are always loyal and if your friends are loyal they must be worried sick about you, I mean have you written a letter to them telling them that you're all right."

'That's what the pervy sage told me.' he sweat dropped before sighing again." um…..no"

"Oh dear your friends must really miss you, you leave and you haven't return back to your village for five years how long are you planning in traveling around?"

Naruto stood quiet he couldn't tell her the awful truth that he wasn't planning to return to Konoha, seeing how concern the princess was she will get upset with him if he told her the truth." well I am thinking in returning in a couple of days I do miss everyone."

Koyuki smiled while nodding." good that's more like it, for a moment I thought you were planning in not coming back."

'If she only knew' Naruto thought.

"I mean it's definitely not you to never return to your village because that will be running away and the Naruto-kun I know will never run away right?" she smiled at him while the blond was trying to smile while on the inside regret was invading his mind.

Naruto finally decided to bring another topic." Koyuki-hime you haven't found a husband yet?"

The princess shook her head." no so far I haven't found anyone special, but I don't let that get to me I'm not in a hurry to find a husband I'm not that desperate I will continue to enjoy my life the way it is."

'I guess she haven't thought about me like that, although I shouldn't jump to conclusions too soon when I less expect she might ambush me and take advantage of me I hope nothing like that happens again I don't think I'll be able to go through with something like that."

"**You mean get laid kid can you be more pathetic? You're actually afraid of getting laid to a beautiful human I have a worthless loser for a container." **

'I am not listening to you now get lost fox.'

"You know Naruto-kun I never thought you will be the one and only Kitsune Flash I have heard so many things about you." Koyuki said.

Naruto sighed." let me guess did you hear I devour the souls of my opponents?"

The princess giggle." yes I did but I pay no attention to it they are just crazy rumors that people come up with, but to think you have become so strong it doesn't surprise me I always knew you will become someone famous someday."

"I trained hard and I always work hard that's how I got strong it wasn't easy but I never give up, so anyway Koyuki-him how about we get to business and tell me about the mission?" he was finally going to find out if the mission was real or not.

Koyuki nodded." yes Naruto-kun my life is in danger I need you as my bodyguard."

"I see do you know who these people that are after you are?"

"I think I have an idea there has been rumors that snow ninjas have been spotted in the border of spring country, they have been seen lately and they are currently been heading to the capital city somehow I think these ninjas might be followers of my uncle."

Naruto nodded." Doto eh, so these snow ninjas might be loyalist to him and that would explain why they could be after you."

"Yes so far they haven't come to the palace but I have a feeling that they could be planning to make their move any day now, I don't feel safe with my guards that's why I need you Naruto-kun would you accept my mission?"

The blond smirked." Koyuki-hime I am already here so that means I will accept you have nothing to worry about, as long as you're with me you'll be safe believe it!" he gave his fox grin feeling relief.' At least it's not a fake mission.'

Koyuki smiled warmly at him." thank you Naruto-kun I knew I could count on you."

(Location: a few miles away from the capital city)

Near a cavern ten shadowy figures were gathered gazing at the distance of the city, one of them went ahead of the group while gazing at the view with a chuckle.

"Today we finally make our move the princess will die today."

"For Doto-sama she won't escape."

"And you think it will be that easy she knows of us and according to the information I have gathered, it says that she has hire a bodyguard."

One of them snorted." big deal she can hire any of those weaklings swordsmen and we could still finish them off without breaking a sweat."

"You fools don't know what I'm talking about she just didn't hire any bodyguard she hire him! Kitsune Flash."

Everyone gasped while some of them were trembling in fear of course they have heard of the famous Konoha mercenary so many rumors about him. How strong he is and his ability to devour their souls, they also say that he wasn't human that his eyes were filled with anger and malice like he was a heartless demon. Another rumor is that he didn't spare no one once he starts killing he doesn't stop until his thirst for blood is satisfy.

"You're kidding right there's no way she will hire him of all people."

"Were so screw we can't take him on its suicide."

"We'll be digging our own grave."

"I don't want to die."

"Enough!" shouted one of them." don't be cowards what you heard from Kitsune Flash are nothing but rumors did you seriously believe he will devour your soul, what a bunch none sense we will take him on and defeat him. It's better this way we killed the princess and we will also kill Kitsune Flash don't you guys know the big bounty he has on his head it's a lot, with that kind of money we will have enough to buy our own country."

"You're right besides there's only one of him and ten of us he won't be able to take on all of us at the same time."

"Exactly he's only one man if we attack him together he won't stand a chance he'll be expecting that we will attack him individually well he's wrong."

"All right let's do this we'll be killing two birds with one stone."

The shadowy figures vanished expecting that fighting Kitsune Flash was going to be a walk in the park sadly for them they were really digging their graves.

(Location: small restaurant village district Konoha fire country territory)

Tenten was sitting in one of the tables waiting for her friends to come, she was wearing casual clothes a white Chinese shirt with black shorts along with Chinese style sandals. She was relief to have a day off and have decided to call the other girls to spend time with her. She knew most of them will like to have a break because a lot of them were busy with their ninja duties, so she like having a girls day out every once in a while. Although at first she wanted to invite the boys too, however they were busier than her girlfriends so asking them to come was out of the question. A few minutes later she saw two of them entering the restaurant heading to her table, she smiled waving at the two kunoichis Ino and Hinata.

Ino has developed quite well in five years, the seventeen year old jounin was a few inches taller making her 5'4 tall her body has also developed nicely with impressive womanly curves and D cups breast her blond hair has grown back becoming long she had tied on a pony tail with a portion hiding her left eye. She was wearing a purple lace tank top with a white skirt reaching to her knees, and a pair of long brown sandals. Hinata has also change a lot in recent years she was probably the same height as the Yamanaka maybe taller by one inch. Her body was developed to a perfect ten earning a voluptuous body, along with a pair of double D breast her navy blue hair like Ino has also grown reaching to her shoulders she was a sight to behold indeed. The jounin was wearing a blue shirt with a cream jacket that resembles her old jacket back when she was a genin long black pants and brown sandals.

They were just wearing casual village clothes since they were also having a day off, Tenten couldn't help but grinned in amusement. It really amazed her that someone like her had a boyfriend when she wasn't as near as attractive and beautiful like the two kunoichis heading her way. It was hard to believe that gorgeous kunoichis like Ino and Hinata were still single perhaps they weren't trying hard enough. Tenten sweat dropped at the thought that couldn't be it with their looks they could have any man if they want to so what was the problem?

She smiled seeing the two kunoichis that were getting seated with her." hey you guys glad you could make it."

"You know I wouldn't miss this after I've been so busy lately, now that I finally have a break I'm glad to have a girls day out." Ino said.

"Me too I have been having more missions than usual, but I don't complain after my hard training." Hinata said happily.

One of the waitresses went to them." hello, can I take your order?"

"Yes I will like some dumplings what would you have Ino?" asked the bun haired jounin.

"Dango with some green tea please" replied the Yamanaka.

"I would like some cinnamon rolls thank you." the Hyuga heiress said.

The waitress nodded before leaving Tenten smiled at the relief kunoichi's." so how's it been?"

"Tiring." replied Ino with a sigh." I have been working so much in the interrogation department more than usual, so far I have verbally torture ten suspects and one woman at least I'm grateful that I learned from Ibiki-san."

Tenten chuckle." yeah I feel sorry for those people using verbal torture is worst than using physical torture knowing how Ibiki works, he can make anyone crack like an egg in seconds."

"I didn't just learned from Ibiki-san but from Anko sensei too, she has taught me how to use my feminine wiles on the boys." she giggle with a grin.

"Ino-san you've been seducing them I don't think that it's right to use tour body to make them talk." Hinata said while shaking her head negatively.

The platinum blond smirked." hey like Anko sensei says if you have the package and the body might as well use them for torture you should joined the interrogation team too Hinata, with your body you'll be even better than Anko sensei."

Hinata forced a blush at the Yamanaka's comment while clearing her throat of course she knew what her blond friend was talking about, she knew she had a body that a lot of women will kill for. Perfect legs, perfect chest, amazing beauty and a nice backside she had everything to make her a killer body kunoichi.

"I'm sorry Ino-san but I am not interesting in becoming a torture seductress to make men horny, I am not like Anko-san." she replied coolly.

The two kunoichis chuckle while smirking at the reply from the Hyuga heiress, they were shocked to see how much she has change in the recent years. Hinata was no longer the timid girl who used to hide in a tree when her crush was near, she was now more talkative and bolder she was also not afraid to expresses herself and point out the truth. They will like to see the face of a certain blond ninja if he sees her now, she will no longer faint and stutter if he was right here with them of course it was all just pretending since they haven't heard anything from him in the last five years except for Tenten. It wasn't long before the waitress returned with their food they started eating while Tenten noticed that there was one kunoichi missing from their group.

She sighed." looks like Sakura won't be joining us again."

"What do you expect from forehead?" Ino said eating a dango." you know she has become into a workaholic for a while now, she's always in the hospital might as well spend the night in the hospital too."

"It can't be help Ino-san you know how much she has change ever since…..well you know." Hinata said her eyes softening thinking about her pink haired friend and a certain blond ninja.

The Yamanak stopped her chewing while remembering the terrible memory of what happened at the hospital between Naruto and Sakura, she remembers the painful blow Naruto received at her best friends hands. But that wasn't all she knows how much pain Sakura was in because of that day, her huge change in personality and the condition she was in it was all done because of the great regret she feels for what she did. Then again now that she thought about it, everything was her fault she was the cause of both of their pain. How could she forget that day when they were little, she was the one that made Sakura hate Naruto in the first place she was the reason she destroyed her friendship with him. If she has never done that then Sakura would've be together with Naruto as her best friend and they would be close.

Tenten and Hinata saw the distant look the platinum blond in her, like she was no longer with them they eventually got worry for her." Ino are you okay?" asked the bun haired jounin.

"Hmm…yeah I am don't worry I guess I failed as a best friend, I've done everything I can to help forehead get better and I couldn't some best friend I turned out to be it's like she feels worst day by day."

"Don't say that Ino-san you've done your best to help her we all did, Sakura-san just need time to get through with this." Hinata said.

"Or maybe she needs a certain someone to come back to the village and face her so she can finally tell him how sorry she is after everything she did to him." Tenten said eating another dumpling.

The two kunoichis stood quiet thinking about a certain blond, Hinata felt down hearing about him she has missed him a lot and she hasn't heard a thing from him in years making her feel worried sick over him. Ino was in the same boat too she missed Naruto, to think she will missed him this much the blond knuckle head. Right she didn't know what her feelings for him were five years ago she had a simple crush on him now she just didn't know. She didn't know if she still had a crush on him or maybe there was something more, she hopes she was wrong how could she love someone who she hasn't in a long time?

"Tenten you do know that we haven't heard from Naruto-kun since he left the village to train with Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama hasn't told us a thing about his whereabouts and she hasn't even received any letters from him." Hinata said.

"I know about that." the bun haired jounin ate another dumpling, then she remember Kitsune Flash and her recent discovery of his identity.' maybe I should tell them about what I think, but I don't want to lift their hopes up I know they missed Naruto a lot.'

Thinking of the mask mercenary she decided to bring him up since she has never talked about him when they eat together." so anyway, have you guys heard about Kitsune Flash?"

Tenten couldn't help but smirk at the sight before her, as soon as she asked that question both Ino and Hinata were blushing. Of course they have heard of the mighty Konoha mercenary, they have hear all sorts of thing from the rumors the villagers spread. They have heard about his strength that he was invincible they have heard he was indestructible that he was merciless fighter and he didn't take prisoners. They have heard other nasty rumors that he eats their remains and devoured the souls of his opponents, and also that he was a heartless demon. Of course they weren't stupid and they weren't going to believe such foolish rumors, they thought of him as a regular person who fights for Konoha just another ninja doing his job for the village. The reasons why they blushed are because both of them were actually fan girls of the mask mercenary, ever since they first heard about him they started worshiping him.

Ino blushed thinking of the mask mercenary she hasn't told anyone about it, she thought men wearing masks were hot and sexy she found it quite a turn on. She also believed that Kitsune Flash was a real hunk behind his mask, she could imagine him how handsome he would look just thinking about it made her feel so hot. Hinata had a small blush thinking of the mask mercenary, of course what she has for him was just a small fan girl crush compare to how she feels about Naruto because she loves him. However she thought that behind his mask there was a very kindhearted person who loves to help people just like Naruto thinking about the blond made her shed tears she misses him dearly.

Ino smiled at Tenten." what about him?" now the conversation got better because the mask mercenary was now the new topic to discuss.

Tenten finished eating another dumpling before speaking." Well there's something you guys should know about him." she paused looking around the restaurant at the people." It's something important about him."

Ino and Hinata were both looking very interested at the bun haired jounin's comment both were getting very curious to find out what she has to tell them about Kitsune Flash.

"Well come on Tenten don't keep us in suspense tell us already." Ino said while Hinata nodded.

"All right, you guys know that a couple of weeks ago Lee and I got a mission to demon country to deliver an alliance message to the high priestess of that country." she paused again looking around the people while the two kunoichis were still paying close attention to her." well me and Lee before meeting with the priestess we….we ran into Kitsune Flash." she whisper the last part but loud enough for them to hear.

"WHAT!?" the two kunoichis shouted in unison.

Tenten scolded them." shhh not so loud I don't want this information to spread by the gossip network of the villagers."

"Tenten you really met him are you sure it was him?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah it was him all right he was freaking tall and wearing a long black trench coat and a scary fox mask."

"So what happened?" asked Hinata wanting to know badly she couldn't believe one of her friend actually met the one and only Kitsune Flash in person.

"At first he was a bit creepy and all serious but when Lee decided that he should travel with us to the palace of the priestess he agreed since he was headed there, and that's where things became a little weird."

"What do you mean?" asked Ino dying of curiosity.

"As we travel with him he started to talk to us quite a lot, I didn't know he was so talkative and the strangest things were that the way he talked and acted it was very familiar…"

"What do you mean familiar?" asked the Hyuga heiress.

"His way of acting his personality and his appetite boy did he could eat, when we were having dinner with the priestess he ate like there was no tomorrow."

"Well Tenten a big guy like Kitsune Flash has to eat a lot." replied the Yamanaka with a smirk.

"I know but the more time me and Lee spend with him the more I started to get suspicious about his identity."

The two kunoichis eye's widened in shock as they looked around them making sure none of the people listen to their conversation, did Tenten actually discover who Kitsune Flash is? If the villagers find out it will be the biggest scandal ever.

Ino and Hinata got closer to the bun haired jounin wanting to hear the big secret." all right Tenten you got our attention did you found out who Kitsune Flash is?" asked Ino.

"Did you saw him without his mask?" asked Hinata with a slight blush on her cheeks imagining how handsome he would look.

"Better yet did you saw him naked?" asked the platinum blond with a blush and a devilish smirk thinking how hot the mask mercenary would look in his birthday suit.

"WHAT!?" came the shocking reply from Tenten her whole face red from anger and embarrassment.

Ino laughed the same with Hinata although she was thinking the same thing as the bleach blond." I'm just messing with you Tenten just kidding don't take me so seriously."

Tenten sighed." I swear you have become so much like Anko it's so scary."

"At least she didn't got Anko sensei's fashion sense." Hinata said with a laugh while Tenten joined her.

Ino frowned thinking how she would looked wearing the snake jounins outfit and shook her head erasing the though." very funny you two now come on Tenten don't change the topic, tell us already the big secret about you know who?"

The bun haired jounin finally stopped laughing while getting back to the big topic." all right like I said I kind of got suspicious of his identity as I saw him talking and eating and well I don't want to lift your hopes up, but I think that Kitsune Flash could be……..Naruto." she whisper the blonds' ninjas name.

The two kunoichis gasped hearing the revelation they just couldn't believe that the mask mercenary Kitsune Flash was really the blond ninja that left Konoha five years ago. Ino was still shocked while Hinata had some tears formed at the corner of her eyes, she felt so happy that her blond crush was all right and he was the famous Kitsune Flash all along which it was all the better for her she can love both him and the mask mercenary at the same time.

"You can't be serious." Ino said still shocked." it can't be are you saying that the famous unstoppable bad ass Kitsune Flash is really him, the same loud mouth blond knucklehead who used to play pranks on the villagers?"

"Not so loud Ino." Tenten scolded while looking around." anyway yeah I think it's true the way he acts and his appetite no doubt it's his, and besides it makes perfect sense when you realize it."

"What do you mean Tenten?" asked Hinata.

"I'm talking about the fact that Tsunade-sama hasn't said a word to us about Naruto and the fact why she hasn't taken action in calling the hunter nins, you guys know if a ninjas stays too long away from the village without authorization from the Hokage he will become a missing nin."

"So that would explain why Tsunade-sama hasn't done a thing yet, it must be because Naruto-kun is really him he's still working for the village." Hinata said with a smile while drying her tears.

"I still can't believe it's true." Ino said still shocked." I mean Kitsune Flash is 6'3 feet tall and Naruto was a small fry even me and Sakura were taller than him."

"Ino-san it's been five years Naruto-kun must be seventeen I'm sure he must've become quite tall." Hinata said with a slight blush thinking how handsome her crush must be now.

"So anyway you guys seem to get all cheery when you hear about Kitsune Flash don't tell me you guys are his fan girls?" Tenten said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah Hinata is definitely one she has bought a lot of merchandise from Kitsune Flash isn't that right Hinata?" the Yamanaka gave a grin.

The Hyuga heiress blushed at the comment while frowning." maybe I am I'm not the only one, Ino-san you're a big fan girl too."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a fan girl my fan girls days are over." she remembered how she used to be with a certain Uchiha.

Hinata smirked." really if I recall correctly you begged me to give you my Kitsune Flash poster, you must have it hanging at the door of your room isn't that right Ino-san?"

The platinum blond blushed deep while Tenten was smirking in amusement enjoying their little quarrel they had going, she decided to play the game." well you two can continue fighting over Kitsune Flash but I already have my number one man, my boyfriend of course." she blushed thinking of Rock Lee.

Hinata sweat dropped at her comment while Ino frowned." you see Hinata she's rubbing it in our noses again that we don't have boyfriends."

"Hey you guys can't blame me come on look at you two, you guys are probably the most attractive kunoichis in the entire village and you two are single and look at me I'm not the prettiest flower in the garden and I already have a boyfriend."

"Well Lee is definitely no prince Charming with those huge thick eye brows and that hair cut." replied the Yamanaka.

"I beg to differ Ino is there one thing I have learned with being with my boyfriend is that looks aren't everything, its what's on the inside that counts Lee is very passionate and dedicated to me and he always knows how to make me happy that's all that matters to me."

"There's someone for everyone that's what I always say." Hinata said." I am not so desperate to find a boyfriend, when the time comes that love will guide me I will follow my heart."

"Deep words from the heiress of the Hyuga clan." Tenten said with a smile.

Ino crossed her arms in annoyance." big deal all I'm saying is so what if we don't have boyfriends it will come to us all in due time, and besides me and Hinata aren't the only pretty girls who are single Sakura is also single you know."

"But she has been asked out by a lot of boys before." Tenten said with a smirk.

"And she has turned them all down if you haven't notice forehead is not interested in having a boyfriend with her selling her soul to work all the time." Ino said.

"You can't blame her Ino-san she's not the same person anymore, you already know why I think that the only thing she will pay more attention to than her work is to have Naruto-kun's forgiveness for everything she did to him."

The Yamanaka eyes softened thinking of her best friend." yeah you're right I don't think she'll be able to live with herself if she can't have his forgiveness I wish there was something I can do for her."

"As long as we don't mention Naruto's name in front of her she'll be fine." Tenten said knowing her condition.

They finished eating their food before they started talking about boys however Ino and Hinata were thinking about someone all right a certain mask mercenary, and now they knew the truth about his identity things have become better for them. Both blushed in their minds as they knew what they want who they want.

They both want Kitsune Flash aka Uzumaki Naruto.

(Location: city capital spring country territory)

When Kitsune accepted the job of guarding princess Koyuki from being attack by possible snow ninja threat, he was expecting that he was going to be guarding the door that leads to her bedroom. However he was never expecting to be with her walking the streets of the city, she was holding his hands like they were actually together. So why did he felt like he was on a date with her instead of doing his mission of bodyguard, maybe this was another fake mission like the one Shion made. But he knew he couldn't leave someone important as Koyuki in the middle of the city, so far he has had a nice time. Koyuki took him to a restaurant then she took him dancing at a club. After that they went to sit in a beautiful park, and now they were walking the streets she was obviously looking for the next place to go with her mask date. Kitsune was feeling embarrassed seeing that the people passing by were looking at him weirdly, they weren't expecting the princess of spring country being with a mask person especially when he's wearing a scary fox mask.

Koyuki gazed at him with a smile even if he was wearing a mask she could tell that he was a nervous." Naruto-kun relax were only spending time together it's not like we're on a date or anything of the sort."

"You could've fooled me with the way you're holding my hand it's like we were married." he said with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun why do you ask? Do you want to be my husband?" the princess replied with a smirk while feeling herself blush." I did told you I am in search of a husband and you will be the perfect candidate, so what do you say?"

The mask mercenary chuckled." I am flatter that you asked me such a question but don't you think I am a little too young for you?"

"I'm only twenty three and besides I like my men young." she said with a giggle while happily taking his hand.

Kitsune chuckle although he was blushing like mad, luckily for him his mask prevented the princess from seeing his embarrass face. He decided to let go and continued walking holding the hand of the princess, as long as she wasn't planning in getting in his pants he doesn't mind having the date with the young woman.

"Naruto-kun can I ask you a personal question?"

"I don't mind Koyuki-hime go ahead and shoot."

"What kind of girls do you like?" she gazed at him smiling expecting to hear his answer.

"You're asking me what kind of women I like?" asked the mask mercenary amuse at her boldness.

"Yes I hope you don't mind answering."

"Not at all although I don't have time to be looking for a girlfriend, I am looking for a woman who can understand me and my pain a lot a girl who will always be there for me when I need conform and care. A girl who would never think of me as second best because she couldn't have her real man of her dreams, a girl who would never insult me or hit me for being myself. A girl who would never betrayed me because I was never good enough for her, a girl who would never break my heart over and over again." by now his voice was filled with hurt thinking of a certain pink haired demon.

He didn't realize that Koyuki embrace him in a tight hug, she noticed how hurt his tone was. Apparently he's been through some painful experience with a girl she was upset what kind of person would hurt someone as kindhearted as Naruto. She wanted to face this person and put her in her place, whoever did this to him won't get away with this. Kitsune broke the hug feeling better that Koyuki did such a kind act for him, after all this time he couldn't forget about what happened at the hospital with Sakura.

He smiled at her." thanks Koyuki-hime I shouldn't have gotten so emotional."

"Don't feel sorry Naruto-kun it was my fault for asking you a personal question like that."

"It's all right I'm feeling fine."

"I didn't know you've been through heartbreak I'm sorry Naruto-kun, can you tell me who the heartless girl who broke your heart was?"

Kitsune sighed." I'm sorry Koyuki-hime but I don't feel like talking about her, I don't want to hear anymore from her, right now she must be so happy that I'm no longer in her life let's leave it like that."

They continued walking before Kitsune sense something his face expression was all serious while Koyuki saw him looking at the road ahead.

"What's wrong?"

"Were being follow." he replied in a whisper.

"You don't mean…."

"Yeah it could be those snow ninjas."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just relax and follow me."

As they continued walking on the roofs of the building there were two shadowy figures watching over the couple, one of them gulped in fear they weren't facing any opponent they were facing Kitsune Flash. Before they jumped to the other roof they were ambush by Kitsune's shadow clones, they beat the living crap out of them. One of the clones saw their appearance and recognized the snow ninja uniform along with the chakra armor and the snow headband on his forehead, the clones vanished as the real Kitsune got the information learned from his clones.

"I was right they are snow ninjas Koyuki-hime stay calm I know what to do."

The princess nodded and she was going to listen to him, after all she wasn't afraid because she was with him. The reason she called on him to protect is because she knows he will do a great job, also because she wanted to go out with him but that was the bonus of the mission. They turned in a corner while they were being watched by more snow ninjas they already knew that they have lost two of their own they needed to strike now.

"He already knows were here what are your orders boss?"

"Get the princess she must die I will handle Kitsune Flash."

The ninja nodded and vanished along with the leader, meanwhile Kitsune and Koyuki were now running seeing the snow ninjas jumping from the roofs of the buildings. One of the snow ninjas jumped towards Koyuki grabbing her, Kitsune tried to stop him but he was ambush by the leader of the snow ninjas. He used a kunai stabbing him but he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The leader gasped.' what that was a shadow clone all along, then where is the real one?'

The group of snow ninjas regrouped in one of the streets, the people passing were screaming and fleeing seeing them they eventually thought they were under attack.

The snow ninja that had Koyuki put her down while the rest took their kunais ready to kill her however that's not what happened next. In a second Koyuki vanished replace by the real Kitsune and punching the snow ninjas sending them to the ground. Kitsune sighed seeing how weak they were, it was like fighting a couple of academy students.

"Come on is that the best you can do I think monkeys can fight better than this." mocked the mask mercenary.

The snow ninjas weren't going to take his insult so lightly they all make different hand seals ready to throw their strongest attacks at him.

"Ice release ice spear!"

"Ice release ice dragon!"

"Ice release blizzard storm!"

"Ice release wolf stampede!"

Kitsune smirked at the barrage of attacks heading his way, it looked impossible to dodge or blocked so he quickly hand seals while holding his breath." wind release Gale storm!"

Kitsune blow a powerful wind storm from his mouth hitting all attacks destroying them in the process, the snow ninjas were in shocked at what they just witnessed. They fired their strongest attacks and all did it take from Kitsune to stopped their attacks is to use only one jutsu, some of them were ready to crap their pants while others peed in their pants already. Kitsune charged at them forming two rasengans in each of his hands, he hit two snow ninjas with his double rasengan technique leaving only five ninjas left. He punched another ninja knocking him out, and grabbed another ninja from behind, he used a bully technique called weggy jutsu pulling his boxers as high as he could doing major damage to his balls.

He then summoned two shadow clones using rasengan on two snow ninjas leaving only one left, the last snow ninja has already peed in his pants and it wouldn't be long before he craps in his pants. He couldn't believe the speed of the mask mercenary, in seconds he took out six chunin level snow ninjas. Now he knew he was at the mercy of the fox mercenary, Kitsune was now staring at him walking towards ready to deliver the killing blow. He gasped as Kitsune pinned him to a wall with a killing intent emitting from his body, he started crying completely scare that he was going to die.

"Please I beg of you have mercy please spare me I was just following orders, I have no interest in the least in killing the princess!"

"Aw that's too bad but you were still trying to kill her even if you didn't want to, I must get rid of all enemies." Kitsune said in a cold tone.

"Please no I mean it I wasn't going to kill her I swear to you on my life, hell I'm even a big fan of her I love the princess Fuu trilogy and Itcha Itcha Paradise the movie Koyuki was so hot in that film I will never take her life she's my idol."

"Sorry pal but I'm not in the mood to show mercy today, however I will like to know what your soul will taste like." he chuckle evilly.

The snow ninja was pale shivering in fear." oh no please no don't devour my soul, I knew the rumors were true but please no don't do it!"

Kitsune laughed evilly." yes it's been a while since I have taste a tasty human soul I wonder what yours will taste like, hopefully it will taste like ramen." he continued laughing evilly.

"No PLEASE DON'T!!!" the snow ninja closed his eyes he didn't wanted to see the horrible fate he's been given, he knew he was going to die and his soul will be devour.

Kitsune chuckle as he put his finger in his mouth making it wet, he then putting in his ear." here's my wet finger jutsu!"

The snow ninja felt his wet finger in his ear making him scream he left running for his life, Kitsune chuckle as he has won the fight. The leader of the snow ninjas finally arrived at the scene and he was shocked to see all of his mean dead, except for the one who ran screaming like a girl. He was scared he has never such an opponent before he was starting to believe all those rumors about him being true. He believed that Kitsune flash was truly unstoppable and probably the strongest ninja alive. Kitsune was looking with a grin on his face, it seems the leader looked like he was ready to crap his pants just like his men.

Kitsune made the first move as he stared at the ninja." boo!"

The leader left running and screaming for his life, Kitsune snorted seeing how much of a coward he was nevertheless he took some enjoyment beating the snow ninjas. Shortly after Koyuki came with two of her guards, they saw the bodies of the snow ninjas and Kitsunee standing tall without breaking a sweat. Koyuki was staring at the mask mercenary with so much admiration and affection, needless to say that she was going gaga over him. She felt herself blush while her whole body was getting hot she was also getting wet just by staring at him she felt like eating him up.

"Everything is all right now Koyuki-hime I took care of the snow ninjas, a few of them got away though." Kitsune said.

"My lady should we go after them?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes make sure that they have left the city." replied the princess.

"That really won't be necessary." Kitsune said getting their attention." I saw the look in their faces and trust me they won't be coming back here I assure you Koyuki-hime you are now safe and sound."

"I see then that will be all right please send word to everyone in the kitchen to prepare dinner I'm sure Kitsune-sama won't mind if he stays for dinner what do you say?" Koyuki said with a smile while in her mind she was screaming that he says yes.

"I guess I can't say no to a nice dinner I am hungry, so I won't if I stay for dinner." he smiled looking at Koyuki who was blushing and smiling, he didn't like that look in her face.' after I eat I will leave I have a bad feeling about this and I'm very good in sensing those.' he remembered his past experiences with Mai and Shion.

(Time skip: Koyuki's palace nightfall)

Kitsune was walking the halls of the palace with a big smile on his face, usually after having a nice and delicious dinner with Koyuki he was going to leave and continue his journey. However Koyuki gave him an offer that he couldn't refuse, she invited him to her private theater to watch one of her movies with her. He wasn't stupid a chance to watch one of her movies for free no chance in hell he was going to say no, he was now holding a big bucket of pop corn ready to watch the movie. He finally arrived at the entrance of the theater, when he enter his eyes widened and he couldn't help but give a whistle as a sign that he was very impressed with the view. The theater was huge it look like it could hold a capacity of a thousand people or more, and the silver screen was over seventy inches long. Just by looking at the theater this was definitely the best place to watch a nice action pack movie.

He went to his seat next to Koyuki who was waiting for him smiling sweetly at him he got seated next to her." It's been a while since I've been to a theater here Koyuki-hime I got plenty of pop corn for both of us."

"I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun I hardly come here because I was all alone, but now that you're here with me I can finally relax here and enjoy one of my movies."

"Pop corn?" he offered some to the princess.

"That will be all right Naruto-kun I don't want some." she replied kindly.

"You sure I have enough here to fed five people?" he started eating once the princess told him no for the second time, he stopped before looking at her again." so Koyuki-hime which princess Fuu movie will be watching? Cause you know my favorite movie was the first one you truly rock in the last fight."

"You will see soon enough Naruto-kun by the way you can take your mask off, this place is completely isolated."

"Why not, I won't mind taking it off here." he removed his mask as the lights of the theater went down and the big silver screen was turned on so the movie could begin.

"I hope it's the first part." the blond said eating more pop corn.

"Actually Naruto-kun is none of the princess Fuu movies however it is one of my movies, which has also become quite famous just like the book." Koyuki said with a giggle.

'What just like the book? What is she talking about?' his eyes widened as he saw the title of the movie.' oh shit!'

He was shocked to see the title saying Itcha Itcha paradise the movie, he couldn't believe it he hasn't seen the movie yet but he knew he'll be wasting his money. After all he knew what kind of movie is this since it was his perverted teacher the one who wrote the book, this movie was nothing but a dumb porno. He never actually thought of watching adult movies, he has only seen a couple of magazines but that was when he was an annoying twelve year old. He gulped while Koyuki was just smiling like she was going to enjoy watching the movie with him, right now he didn't know what to do. Either he will leave now and miss watching an adult movie and leave Koyuki hanging in the process, then again since he was here and the movie just started might as well stay and enjoy it with the princess. As the movie started he was now enjoying the drama since he has read the first volume thanks to his perverted teacher, he kept bothering to read the whole book so he can tell him his personal opinion about it.

However in the first fifteen minutes of the movie Naruto was feeling a little hot, seeing the sex scenes really got him aroused and his hormones went to high gear. His manhood has already reacted randomly beautiful women having sex have really affected him. He hasn't forgotten the fact that there was a very beautiful women seated next to him, he took a glance who looked like she was enjoying licking her lips a little like she was getting arouse too. Then there was another scene in the movie where Koyuki was wearing a very sexy red dress showing a lot of cleavage and her sexy long legs, he gulped as he notice Koyuki staring at him with a gleam of lust in her blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked with a hint of concern however she was hiding her lust and the urge to jump on him.

"No nothing is wrong this movie is a little hot isn't it?" he asked innocently although he was nervous and he was getting very aroused by the minute.

"I guess, is this the first time you see an adult movie Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah it is I never imagine the movie of Itcha Itcha will be this graphic."

Koyuki only smiled as she went back to watch the movie although she could tell he was arouse, just by looking at his face full of sweat.' it's working looks like it won't be long before lust takes over him and I will make my move on him.'

Naruto saw during the movie that the character that Koyuki played was begging for the man that she was in love with which was the main character of the movie to stay with her, he said that he couldn't that he needed to go. But before he left Naruto's eyes widened as Koyuki removed her red dress revealing her naked body, by now Naruto was eating pop corn to try and control his arousal but it wasn't working. Naruto was seeing Koyuki's body and it was very sexy, perfect curves perfect breasts size not too big not too small they were perfect her womanhood was very wet. He gulped again as they started to have sex, Koyuki was moaning loudly by the ministrations the male actor was doing to her. Then they finally began the act of love as the male actor got on top off her and inserted his manhood in her entrance, both started moving their bodies in perfect rhythm while moaning loudly.

He didn't notice that Koyuki has gotten close to him until he was near his ear." you know Naruto-kun when I was shooting this scene I was thinking that I was making love to someone else, do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Really who?" asked the arouse Naruto acting stupid.

Koyuki leaned closer reaching his lips." the handsome man next to me." she gave him a playful smirk before kissing his cheek slowly savoring his taste and she love it very much.

Naruto was dumbfounded.' oh you've got to be kidding me, I can't believe this don't tell me this was her plan all along to seduce me using this movie and have her way with me here! In a theater'

"**But you have to admit kid it's a good plan from her part to use the movie to make you horny, now go get her make her scream."** the demon fox chuckle in amusement.**" make sure you don't screw up like last time."**

Koyuki finally kissed his lips savoring his taste which she has become addicted to she made him open his mouth so she can use her tongue. It wasn't long before Naruto reacted and started kissing her back, his tongue battling it out with her own, he pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck both moaning in each other's mouth. As the movie continued to show the hot scene between Koyuki and the male actor there was already another hot scene about to be unfold in the theater, as Naruto and Koyuki continued to battle it out with their tongues his hand reached out to her breasts. Koyuki knew where this was going and she open her dress kimono in the upper half revealing a white stylish bra, she immediately pulled it down giving Naruto a good view of her breasts.

Naruto grinned at the view of her breast, although they weren't as big as Mai's and Shion's they were enough to satisfy his lust. He started playing with them making the princess moan, he fondle one of the while sucking on the other one he put his mouth on her breast and all that Koyuki could do was moaned his name in pure pleasure she was at his mercy. When he was done with her right breast he did the same method to her left and now he was fondling and pinching her left breast, Koyuki has reached critical level in her arousal and she grabbed the blond and send him to the ground. Naruto didn't know what happened until Koyuki took off his black trench coat and now she was staring at him, giving him the look that his shirt had to go. Naruto grinned before taking his blue vest off and for the first time he was showing his bare form to a woman.

Koyuki fell like her eyes were ready to leave from their sockets at the sight of his chest he was all muscle up with well tone abs and an amazing six pack. She couldn't believe a seventeen year old will have such an amazing body, but Naruto has developed such a body from his years of hard training. Koyuki started massaging his muscles chest wanting to feel well tone body, just the feel of it made her so wet. It wasn't long before she started grinding her hips feeling his manhood poking her, she moaned in delight at the feel of it. Naruto went back to fondle her breast while the princess was lost in her little world of pleasure. He kissed her passionately and she complied letting their tongues battle each other again, Naruto was going to enjoy banging her and send her to an ultimate climax. Sadly images started popping in his mind, one of them was a certain pink haired kunoichi and another was of a certain Hyuga heiress.

Naruto went back to normal leaving his aroused side, he stopped kissing Koyuki and he has completely stopped in what he was about to do with the princess. Koyuki realized that he was no longer loving her or giving her pleasure, she became worry before looking at him why did he stop?"

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" she was panting from the small pleasurable preview that the blond has to give her.

"Koyuki-hime I'm…..I'm sorry but I can't go through with this." He got up from her putting back his vest and trench coat.

The princess was hurt." Naruto-kun what did I did wrong? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

"No don't say that Koyuki-hime you were amazing it's just…..that I can't do this I know you want a husband but believe me I'm not the right candidate for the position."

"Naruto-kun I never expected you to be my husband I just wanted to experience some pleasure for one night, I understand if I'm a little older for you but if you don't want to be my husband that's fine with me besides I don't want to force you in doing something you don't want to do." she smile although she was hurt.

"I'm sorry Koyuki-hime…."

"**You fucking pussy…" **the Kyuubi said in a growl upset that his container was the most stupid human in the freaking world.**" she's victim number three are you trying to make a record here?"**

Koyuki covered her breast as she got back to her seat forcing a smile at the blond." well how about if we continue to watch the movie the plot is getting exciting now?"

The blond compose himself as he got seated with her." sure why not?" he finally realize the bucket of pop corn net to his seat, he has completely forgotten about it when he was about to have sex with Koyuki." pop corn?"

"Yes thank you."

They eat happily as they went back to watch the movie, Koyuki although she was hurt that she was turn down by Naruto she was still very horny. Tonight she was going to relief herself, it was a good thing she has bought a sex toy to help her with her sexual need now she needed it more than ever. Naruto on te other hand he pretty much hated himself, this is the third time this situation has happened to him first Mai then Shion and now Koyuki maybe the Kyuubi was right after all. Was he trying to make some sort of record to break the hearts of women? One thing for sure he knew.

'I must be the most pathetic person in this world, maybe if I go to a dictionary and see the word pathetic my picture will be there, dear Kami what the hell is wrong with me?'

(Time skip: in an inn)

Naruto was in a hot bath enjoying the relaxation after everything that has happened today, he just watched Itcha Itcha paradise the movie and he actually like it and he turned down another beautiful woman from wanting to have sex with him. How can he be so mean and cruel, so what if they wanted to have sex with him all they were asking for is one night of happiness with him, yet he was so stupid and has to say no thank you. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he actually enjoy hurting women's feelings or maybe he was actually a coward who was afraid to lose his virginity to a woman who can never see himself together for the rest of his life. Another thing that really was bugging him is the fact that every time he's making love to a woman he thinks about the pink haired bitch, only this time he was also thinking about Hinata.

He was happy to finally realize that she likes him and maybe he was willing to give her a chance, as for Sakura that was a whole different story. However he couldn't take it anymore, he has been gone from Konoha for so long that he miss his village a lot. So many people and friends he has forged bonds and he wanted to see all of them again, now he knew what to do something that he should've done a while ago. The decision was so obvious, he has finally made his decision even if took him months to decided.

Suddenly the door to the bath open and he saw none other than Jiraiya wearing a towel, the toad sanin just smiled at him as he went next to him while the blond inhale some of the steam from the bath.

"Pervy sage I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well I came here because I had some business to attend to."

"Research?" was the blonds' only reply knowing his teacher too well.

Jiraiya just grinned." you know me too well Naruto anyway I'm glad that I finally ran into you, I have something important to tell you."

"As long as it's not about your research or anything perverted I'm all ears."

"It's not I just came to tell you than in a couple of days I'll be having my network meeting, it's the kind of meeting I always prepare every five years to gather all the information around the five countries."

"An important meeting with your spies, I understand but what does this has to do with me?"

"Naruto you have given me the responsibility to be the one to send the money that you have earned during your missions back to Konoha, however with my meeting coming in a few days I won't be able to send the money."

Naruto became annoyed having an idea where this was going." what are you trying to say pervy sage?"

The toad sanin sighed hoping that his student agrees." I can't bring the money to Konoha because of my meeting, so you will have to go to Konoha and give the money to Tsunade personally."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Look Naruto I understand you don't want to return to Konoha but please……what? What did you say?" Jiraiya was dumbfounded.

Naruto sighed." l said that I'll do it I have no problem with that."

Jiraiya was shocked." Na….Naruto you do realize what you're saying? If you agree then you will have to go to Konoha"

"I know pervy sage but lately……I've been thinking a lot about what you told me, wherever someone thinks of you, that's where home is a lot of people have been thinking about me for a long time then I guess it's time that I return home." he gave a big smile." pervy sage I finally made up my mind I'm going back to Konoha."

Jiraiya smiled feeling proud for his student." you made the right choice Naruto I'm very proud that you're finally coming back."

"Yeah Koyuki-hime told me that I'm the kind of person that never runs away, but I've been doing the opposite I have been running away from my problems because I didn't wanted to see Sakura again while putting the excuse of my past to justify my reason to never return to the village. I can't believe I've been acting so selfish it isn't like me for my past to get the best of me, but not anymore I will return to Konoha."

"You're doing the right thing in returning everyone misses you Tsunade is always talking about you, and your friends are talking about you too and also……" he pause thinking what Tsunade told him about Sakura.' should I tell him about Sakura's condition? I don't know he seems to hate her so much I don't think he will care.'

"Also what pervy sage?" asked the confuse blond.

"It's nothing I hope you will return to the village soon."

"I will I missed everyone a lot, but I don't know how to react if I see Sakura again." 'And hopefully I hope I don't run into her.'

Jiraiya didn't said a word he knew that nothing he said will change his students mind, the only way for him to change if he meets Sakura and decide for himself if he wants her in his life or not. But in his mind he wanted Naruto to forgive her, he hasn't realize how much pain the pink haired kunoichi because what happened five years ago.

'I hope he gives Sakura a second chance no one can live a life the way she has.'

(Time skip Location: Hokage's office Konoha fire country territory)

Tsunade was ready to go to bed, it was another day finished of doing the damn paperwork and another day without Naruto. She left her desk heading to the door until she saw on her a desk, a messenger toad appeared which surprised slug sanin a lot.

'Did Jiraiya have the information I requested for him already? That was quick.'

She took the message scroll from the small toad and opening it, she began to read the message.

**Dear Granny:**

**Hey Granny how you are doing it's me! I'm sorry for not writing to you in a long time but I have great news. Guess what I'm coming home! That's right I'll be back in Konoha in four days.**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Tsunade started shedding tears while feeling upset at the same time she just heard the most wonderful news ever. News that will help her calm down living in peace. 'That brat when I get my hands on him he's going to get it for making me worried for so long.'

(Elsewhere)

A seventeen year old girl with shoulder length pink hair was watching the night sky filled with stars from the balcony of her apartment. She saw a shooting star and she made a wish, while silently a tear ran from her right cheek.

And she prayed that someday her wish will come true.

To be continued

This chapter wasn't as long as my previous ones only twenty eight pages and 15,566 words but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: A surprise return


	11. A surprise return

Chapter 11 A surprise return

Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Naruto but someday maybe in five hundred years I might own the series.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Authors Notes: hey I'm back I hope you guys weren't getting cranky for waiting for me to update this story but now here I am again. Just to let you guys know that the upcoming chapters will make the story even better, between here on it will be about Naruto's big return to Konoha after five years to his reunion with his friends namely Ino, Hinata and yes Sakura. Also from here on the plot of the story will develop more, you guys will see what I have in mind. Also something shocking will happen in the upcoming chapters, sorry but I won't say anymore because I don't want to spoil the story you people will find out eventually now on with the chapter. **

(Time skip: four days later)

(Location: meeting room Hokage tower Konoha fire country territory)

Tsunade has called all available jounin and chunins for a brief meeting she needed to tell Konoha about the return of Naruto. Of course she wasn't going to say that Uzumaki Naruto was finally returning to the village after five years of absence, she was going to make the announcement all right but as Kitsune Flash homecoming to Konoha. Some of the jounins were out on mission the same with chunins, but they were enough so the word could get around the village before his arrival. Among the ninjas present in the room there was Lee, Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

Shizune went to her" Tsunade-sama everyone is here."

"Good then I guess we can finally start this meeting, all right everyone pay attention!"

The room was quiet everyone waiting to hear what their Hokage was about to talk, although they didn't know what the meeting was about.

"I'm sure you all wondering why I call all of you here today, the reason is simple I'm sure you all know who Kitsune Flash is right?"

Everyone started murmuring about the mercenary while others were getting nervous, it's true that Kitsune Flash reputation was big he was fear by a lot of people. Some of them were too scare to talk about him thinking that he will devoured their souls just thinking about him, which it was considered very stupid. Some of them weren't so scare they have actually earned a respect for the mask mercenary for everything he has done for the village, while others just didn't care about him they thought he was just some big shot trying to make a name for himself but everybody knew that was not true. Lee and Tenten already knew what kind of person Kitsune Flash is from their encounter with him back at demon country, Ino and Hinata already knew he was no evil demon who devours people souls thanks to Tenten. But they both wanted so bad to actually meet him face to face, and even more after finding out that Kitsune Flash could be their blond friend Naruto especially Hinata.

Tsunade smiled looking at the crowd" of course you all have heard from him and what a great asset he has become to the village, thanks to him the five countries have been more quiet and peaceful recently with less missing nins and bandits running around. But anyway I will get straight to the point" she smiled feeling so happy to reveal the news that he was coming back after so long" the reason I have called you here today is that Kitsune Flash will be arriving to Konoha any moment now."

Tsunade couldn't be more amuse at the sight before her, as soon as she said those words everyone in the room gasped either from shock or anticipation. Some ninjas were scare hearing the news of Kitsune's Flash coming to the village, while others were feeling enthusiastic to finally know him. Tenten and Lee were happy that they were going to see him again, and this time they were going to give him a proper friend welcome since they already knew who he was. As for Ino and Hinata the two kunoichi's were in shock after hearing the announcement from the Hokage, they just couldn't believe that their idol and possibly their man of their fantasies was actually coming to the village.

Ino blushed dreamily imagining having the mask mercenary in front of her, she giggle in her mind at the thought of kissing him maybe she was overeating when she didn't know a thing about him in the first place. Then again Tenten did told her that Kitsune Flash could be the blond knucklehead Naruto, there was no way she believe the bun haired jounin how can someone so cool and hot as Kitsune Flash be someone like Naruto. Although a little voice on the back of her head told her that it was all right, she was attracted to Kitsune Flash but she still was unsure of what she was feeling for Naruto. Five years ago she had a small insignificant crush on him, but now she didn't know if she still had a crush on him or she really like him to have deep romantic feelings for him.

Hinata was also blushing imagining meeting the mask mercenary, he was smiling at her and suddenly he took off his mask revealing to her the face of her blond crush. She imagined Naruto's face now and he must still be handsome as she remembers him, she giggled mentally when they shared a passionate kiss even someone like her she could still dream. After all she has missed the blond a lot, she has come to missed everything about him his happy attitude, his smile everything.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention" since Kitsune Flash will be coming here, please if you see him don't mind saying hello remember he is just another ninja of Konoha doing his duty for the village. Don't be afraid of him I assure you that he's a talkative person, so feel free to talk to him if you see him around are we clear?"

Everyone nodded while Ino was grinning' yeah right like I'm going to waste the opportunity to finally meet Kitsune Flash face to face, running scare is the last thing on my mind.'

'I know everyone will be very happy to see Naruto back especially Sakura' Tenten thought thinking about the pink haired kunoichi.

'Yosh! If Kitsune-sama is really Naruto-kun I will ask him to another taijutsu match, I want to finish what we started back at demon country.' Lee thought.

'I'm not afraid I am looking forward to see him and maybe…….' Hinata thought with a small blush trying to have the courage to go through with asking him out.

"Are there any questions?" asked the blond Hokage.

Everyone in the room raised their hands except the Tenten, Lee, Ino and Hinata and she sweat dropped knowing exactly what they were going to ask" no he's not going to devour your souls, are they anymore questions?"

None raised their hands as the Hokage nodded" good then that will be all you're all dismissed remember to give Kitsune Flash a warm welcome….I mean say hi to him" she smile growling in her mind' damn it I almost let it slip.'

Everyone left the room while the blond Hokage sighed and Shizune was smiling" I'm so happy that Naruto-kun is finally coming back right Tsunade-sama?"

The slug sanin grumble" yeah right I'm not happy, when I get my hands on that brat he's really going to get it he will spend a week in the hospital when I'm done with him."

Shizune shook her head still smiling' Tsunade-sama is pretending to be angry when she's very happy and worry at the same time she has missed Naruto-kun a lot.'

(A couple of miles away from Konoha)

Kitsune was jumping the tree branches with quick speed, why was he in a hurry? Because he was finally returning to his home village after five long years, he had a big smile on his face he was going to see everyone back again. Ever since he met Lee and Tenten back at demon country he has missed them dearly, the times he spend talking to them remind him how much his friends meant to him, now he was just a couple of minutes away from arriving at Konoha. He finally left the forest area and he was now at the open road, he smiled he knew this area it was the road that will lead straight to the leaf village. He was so eager like a kid on Christmas morning and started running, he wasn't walking his patience were gone and the only thing he wanted right now is to get to the village already. It was ironic that he was dying to arrive to a village who once was hated and fear, but that was a long time ago before he was accepted by most of the villagers and his friends among the Konoha eleven.

However they were a couple of people he wasn't looking forward in seeing, his formal team leader and pink haired teammate he prayed to Kami that he didn't run to them. He knew his luck was bad and hopefully he won't see them, even if Konoha was a big village he could end up seeing them but they won't recognize him with his mask since Tsunade hasn't tell no one of his identity not even the council knew who Kitsune Flash is. The feeling of nostalgia hit him as soon as the the gates of Konoha came to view, he felt so happy he was finally home after five years he was back at Konoha. He increased the speed of his running, he smiled nothing else matters to him today was going to be his happiest day ever.

(At the village main gate)

Izumo and Kotetsu were doing their usual guard duty at the main gate, however since they haven't had any visitors or any ninja returning from their mission they were doing nothing but to watched the sunny bright sky. So they were very bore at least Kotetsu felt that way because Izumo was snoring, the chunin sweat dropped knowing very well if the Hokage or any superior catches him sleeping on the job he could get in big trouble. Not that it matters to him because he didn't consider wrong for Izumo to sleep on the job, because their Hokage has also sleep in the middle of her job filling the paperwork. Suddenly his eyes widened seeing a figure in the distance running at high speed he couldn't tell who he was since he was still far away. Once he saw that he was close by, he gasped in shock by now the stranger stopped running and he was walking heading to the main gate.

Kotetsu was still shock at he was seeing he thought he was dreaming, but it was no dream' no way, that mask it's him….it's really him!' he snapped back to reality waking the sleeping Izumo next to him." Izumo wake up!"

The brown haired chunin opened his eyes still feeling drowsy from his nap" what's wrong man? Calm down Hokage-sama will never know that I was sleeping on the job."

"It's not that look who's heading straight at us!"

By now Izumo was now fully awake after hearing the shocking tone in Kotetsu's voice and his visible eye widened, seeing the mask mercenary entering the gate heading to the guard post" it's can't be….that mask it's really him…"

"Yes Hokage-sama did say that he was coming here."

Izumo gulped" should we say something to him?"

"You mean say hi to him?" Kotetsu sweat dropped.

"Yeah but what if he devours our souls?"

"Damn it stop saying that I DO NOT DEVOUR SOULS!" shouted the annoyed Kitsune who was next to the two making them jumped from their seat.

"Okay Kitsune-sama we….didn't mean to say something rude" said the scare Izumo.

"Yeah we were just talking about how lame those rumors about you really are when they are not true" Kotetsu said scare too.

Kitsune although he knew they were lying but he couldn't help it if they were about to crap their pants at how scare they were, he only smiled at them" no problem I'm glad you guys feel that way now if you excuse me I want to enter the village I'm finally back!" he said happily walking ahead.

The two chunins sighed in relief thinking they were going to get their souls devoured.

"That was close I thought we were goners" Kotetsu said.

"Yeah but you know what Kitsune-sama didn't sound so bad, he sounded like he was a nice guy." Izumo said.

"I guess maybe those rumors we have heard are really just rumors."

"Yeah there's also that rumor that he could eat thirty bowls of ramen in ten minutes."

"Actually that rumor is true!" Kitsune said from the distance of the village.

They sweat dropped hearing that.

'He's kidding that's not human.'

Kitsune walked the streets of the village with a big smile on his face, how he has missed the place so much. The buildings the familiar restaurants the familiar atmosphere, even the weather Konoha was always gifted with sunny days because it rarely rains. As he walked through the streets he has noticed in the far distant the Hokage mountain monument, he smiled seeing that Tsunade's face has been carved in the monument proof as sign that she was the fifth Hokage. As he continues his waling on the big village he notice that every single villager passing by has been staring at him for a while, it was obvious that they have never seen someone wearing a scary fox mask before. Or it was the simple fact that they knew who he was and they were all shocked to see him, he could hear the people whispering things even behind his back.

"It's him it's Kitsune Flash"

"He has finally come to the village"

"It's truly an honor to have him here the one and only Kitsune Flash"

"He looks so cool!"

"If we get too close to him will he devour our souls?"

He chuckled a bit it was better to hear these rumors than the ones they called him when he was little, the murmurs didn't had any hatred in them either they were scare or shy to get close to him. He was caught in surprise as a small boy about seven went to him very happy he was holding a Kitsune Flash action figure in his hand which made Kitsune smiled looks like had a small fan.

"Stop Kenichi! I told you not to run off on your own!" the boy's mother went to him she bowed to the mask mercenary" please I'm sorry Kitsune-sama that he got in your way, he didn't mean it he's just a little excited to see you in the village."

"That's quite all right mam I have no problem at all I can see he's holding one of my action figures" Kitsune said kindly shocking some of the villagers passing by.

"Yeah you're my hero!" Kenichi said happily too overjoyed to finally meet his hero face to face.

The mask mercenary got on one knee facing the boy" I'm your hero eh I didn't know I had such a loyal fan"

"Yeah I want to be like you when I grow up!"

He smiled again" if you want to be me like me you have to trained very hard."

Kenichi nodded" yeah I'm already at the ninja academy I'm going to train really hard until I become strong like you maybe even stronger than you."

Kitsune patted his head" good don't lose that hope as long as you believe in yourself you will overcome anything, I believe you will become a very strong ninja Kenichi believe it!"

"Yeah thanks Kitsune-san!"

"Come on Kenichi let's leave Kitsune-sama I'm sure he has other places to go" she took Kenichi's hand before bowing to the mask mercenary" thank you Kitsune-sama and welcome to Konoha"

"Thank you mam and bye Kenichi remember to train hard."

"Yeah I will!" the boy gave one final goodbye wave before leaving with his mother.

Kitsune saw that the villagers were staring at him in wonderment, perhaps it was because they saw acting so kindheartedly to a child. They have heard from the many rumors that he was cruel and cold and didn't show any mercy to, he will devour your soul just by getting close to him. But witnessing such a tender moment they knew that the rumors were simply just rumors, and even after everything they have heard they knew one thing that the mercenary Kitsune Flash was a human being that cares for the safety of Konoha just like any other ninja from the village. Suddenly the villagers started smiling at him while others were just cheering Kitsune couldn't help but be embarrassed before blushing. He continued walking the streets at the villages continued to praise him and cheered him.

"Welcome to Konoha Kitsune-sama!" they said in unison.

"Thanks it's good to be here in Konoha!" he shouted cheery' yeah it's good to be home.'

As he walked the streets he lowered his gaze so the villagers didn't notice the tear that fell from his left cheek, he has spend so long trying to win acceptance and acknowledgement from the same people that hated him and he has finally did it. After the hell he has spend when he was a child every beating, insult and glare in the end it was all worth it to this very day. Even if he did it as Kitsune Flash he was so happy that the village saw him as a hero and role model, he could feel it that today was going to be a very good day after all he was back in Konoha. He grinned as he sense two familiar chakra signatures which he recognize them a lot, people he knew well and that he has missed for a long time he continued walking pretending that he didn't know that he was being watch.

"You two have been watching me for a while, so how about you come out and show yourselves!"

Two figures appeared in front of him, they were two ANBU one was wearing a deer mask and the other a tiger mask.

Kitsune was shocked he recognized their chakra signature' no freaking way it can't be it's just not possible.'

"I would've never thought you will be Kitsune Flash Naruto" said the ANBU with the tiger mask.

'Holy crap it is them!' the mask mercenary smirked not believing it was true" I should say the same thing too, I would've never imagine you guys to become ANBU isn't that right Neji and Shikamaru?"

"So you knew it was us all along you have become more troublesome than ever Naruto" said the ANBU with the deer mask which it was Shikamaru.

The mask mercenary chuckle at his comment he even missed when Shikamaru said his quote word troublesome" I have learned during my training to detect chakra signatures, it is a very useful ability but I will like to know how do you figure out about my identity? Did granny tell you?"

"Actually it was my byakugan you're chakra level has increased a lot over the years, but I can still recognize it as your own." Neji said he was the ANBU with the tiger mask.

"You have mastered the byakugan well I expect no less from the Hyuga prodigy, but anyway I'm glad to see you guys again."

"Same with me the village hasn't being the same without you" Shikamaru said reaching for his mask about to take it off before Neji stopped him" what's wrong Neji?"

"We're not allowed to take off our mask you know the rules Shikamaru, as ANBU captain you should know that better than anyone" Neji said in a strict tone.

"What's the big deal? Naruto already knows who we are."

"We are obligated to always wear our masks inside and outside of the village while doing missions even if we get capture or torture, we must always wear them that is if the Hokage gives the order to remove them."

"Whatever" the Nara said with a sigh.

"You're an ANBU captain Shikamaru what an honor to be given such a position" Kitsiune said with a smirk.

"Don't start with me because the whole thing is troublesome, this job is a real pain in the ass I'm always busy I don't even have time to watch the clouds or even play chogi with Asuma sensei not that it matters Asuma sensei has been very busy himself helping Kurenai sensei with their baby."

Kitsune was shocked" what Asuma and Kurenai had a baby what the hell?"

Shikamaru chuckle" yeah I thought the same thing too but they have been together for a while so they eventually got busy."

"I see" the mask mercenary said still shock" and what about you Neji?"

"I'm part of Shikamaru's squad I don't have a problem working with him, he always comes around when we're doing missions everyone from the team are doing well Lee and Tenten are jounins and they are a couple although I never saw it coming and Gai is still the same yelling about youthful nonsense."

"Everyone from Asuma's team are doing fine too, Chouji is a jounin and he's working with his dad as the guards of the village gates he also open a bbq restaurant the food is very good you should go there sometimes. As for Ino she's working at the interrogation department with her dad, he has taught her how to use her clan jutsu in the field of interrogation although she has had some bad influence…" the Nara sweat dropped thinking about a certain snake jounin.

"What about Kurenai's team?" asked Kitsune.

"They're all jounins" Neji answered" Hinata-sama has been doing well and she has become quite strong, Shino has been assigning the ANBU often because of his tracking skills and Kiba has his own genin team."

"What?!" Kitsune was more shocked" you're kidding Kiba has a genin team that's impossible, I feel sorry for those genins" he smirked.

Shikamaru chuckle" yeah you're not the only one who think so too everyone felt the same way, I remember Kiba got pissed when I told him that."

The mask mercenary was at a loss for words at everything he has heard about his friends' man I have really missed out on a lot of things, I guess I will have to catch to everything that has happened here in the last five years.'

"Also Kakashi got back to ANBU and he's also part of my squad" Shikamaru said wanting to tell him about his formal teacher.

Hearing the mask jounin's name Kitsune stood quiet' so he went back to ANBU I guess he has nothing to do as a jounin since team seven is history too bad I'm not interested to know a thing about him.'

"And Sakura…." Neji said before Kitsune interrupted him.

"That will be all right Neji I'm not interested in knowing about her" he said in a cold tone" but anyway I really missed out on a lot of things I will have to make my time here in Konoha count."

The two ANBU were quiet after hearing his comment about Sakura, judging from his tone of voice it seems he still had some hatred for the pink haired kunoichi for what happened five years ago at the hospital. Neji was feeling a little guilty after all he was the only member from the Konoha eleven who hated Sakura the most but not anymore. During the years he has finally forgave her for what she did to Naruto, even if Sakura told him that he shouldn't apologize to her and continued to hate her. It only made him feel a little guilty and after finding out about her depression, things were now complicated because Naruto still hold a grudge with her when she's hoping to have his forgiveness.

"Anyway Kitsune we should get going we are suppose to be on patrol" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I understand ANBU are always busy don't worry I will eventually catch on with everyone, also do you guys know if Sakura is in the village?"

The two ANBU were surprise by his question, they weren't expecting him to ask that question especially how he feels about the pink haired kunoichi. But they knew if he asked the question it wasn't because he cares and wants to talk to her.

"No she's not in the village she left on a mission with Kiba and his team a few days ago, although we don't know when they will be back" Neji said.

"I see…" the mask mercenary replied feeling happy' this is perfect! I won't have to see her face after all talk about being lucky.'

"Let's get going Neji" Shikamaru said while the Hyuga ANBU nodded and they vanished.

"Now where should I go next?" he smiled with so much happiness" the most obvious place to go first is to visit granny and give her the money from my missions, all right to the Hokage tower."

He continued walking the busy streets of the village while most of the villagers were happy to see him, he smiled back at then he was going to get used to the new treatment they were giving him. He couldn't believe that so much could happened in just five years, everyone has grow up becoming strong reaching the rank of jounin and even ANBU. After hearing all the things he has missed he started feeling guilty with himself, he could've chosen to return to the village a lot earlier than now because of his stupid stubbornness and selfishness. But not anymore he was going to catch up with everyone he has really being away from Konoha so much, the thought really made him sad the leaf village was his home and even if didn't have a happy childhood like everyone else he has come to love the village more than anything. He finally realized the foolishness of his mistake to never return to the village, now he was going to make thing right again by spending time with his friends.

Walking the streets with determination and happiness he passed the Yamanaka flower shop, his eyes widened with a small perverted gleam at what he was seeing. He entered the shop only to be meeting by a perfect view of a well form female butt in purple shorts the girl was obviously bent down fixing some of the flowers in the counter she obviously works in the flower shop. He grinned like his perverted teacher watching the sexy posterior move up and down wiggling like it was made of gelatin the urge to give it a nice spank crossed his mind just to get a feel of it he could watch it all day long it was truly a hot and sexy sight. He finally snapped from his perverted fantasy when he saw the young girl getting up, her face was revealed and he was shocked recognizing the blond hair and baby blue eyes.

'Holy shit!....it's Ino!' he made sure it was the Yamanaka taking another look at her, obviously she hasn't realized yet that he was in the shop' it is her!.....oh my….wow! she is freaking hot come to think of it she was a looker back when I was a genin I really had the blind eye to Sakura only what the hell was I thinking back then?'

That's when he started to notice her big change since the last time he has seen her five years ago, noticing her long blond hair tied on pony tail her amazing womanly curves her long legs and how hot she looked in those purple shorts. Sadly for him that was all he could see since Ino was wearing a long yellow apron, but so far he like what he was seeing.

'Damn she's really gorgeous but come on with her looks she must have a boyfriend I mean she's a hot piece of meat and like pervy sage always say you put a hot juicy piece of fresh meat in the hungry wolves cage and it will be devoured in seconds.' he licked his lips staring only at her body, without realizing a small wolf whistle escape his lips freaking out in the process.

Ino heard the whistle obviously telling her that she was hot, she growled only perverts will whistle like that she was going to put him in her place. And she was already in a bad mood because her mother has made her work in the flower shop, when she was already working at the interrogation department.

"Listen you freaking perv!" she trailed off her eyes widened in shock her whole body felt Goosebumps at she was staring at the mask mercenary.

Her heart was beating loudly and faster her whole face blushed, she was staring at the man wearing the scary fox mask. Was she dreaming? She certainly hopes not she couldn't believe that this was happening to her she tried to suppress a fan girl squeal at the mask man in front of her.

'Oh Kami! Thank you! It's him….it's really him Kitsune Flash is here in the flower shop and he's staring at me! I am so lucky!' she blushed again gazing at the tall man" he looks so cool in person, this is way better than the poster Hinata gave me.'

She fixed her hair so the mask mercenary could see the radiance of her beauty making sure he takes a good notice of her, although Kitsune has already took a big notice of her physical" this must be a real honor to have the one and only Kitsune Flash in my flower shop welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, I'm Yamanaka Ino please forgive my behavior just now anyway how can I help you?" she said in the most sweetest and kindest tone ever, forgetting the fact the Kitsune whistle at her.

Kitsune only smirk in confidence acting in his cool image, since Ino didn't had a clue of his identity he just walk to her giving her a heartwarming smile that made her heart skipped a beat" I'm glad you ask Ino I came here looking for the most beautiful flower in all of Konoha and it seems I have found her, you wouldn't be happen to be on sale now would you?" he took her hand and planted a gentle kiss.

Ino blushed completely feeling the blood from her whole body going to her head at the amazing compliment and flirtiest here the one and only Kitsune Flash just called her the most beautiful girl in the village. A little voice on the back of her head told her to have her way with him already but she hold the thought, she finally composed herself gazing at the beautiful cerulean eyes of the mask mercenary. She was going to enjoy this very much of course Kitsune didn't know that when you flirt with Yamanaka Ino she will flirt back.

She smiled at him as she started doing small circles on his chest with her fingers feeling his hard muscles" well that depends usually my price is very high but with you I'm willing to make an exception, here's the price if you want to buy me you take off your mask and I will be yours what do you say? It's not a bad deal" she winked at him.

Kitsune was grinning but in his mind he was shocked at her comment' whoa! Ino has change so much I have really missed out a lot' nevertheless he was going to continue the small flirting game with the platinum blond, his right hand reached for his mask while Ino was blushing in anticipation to see his handsome face" you want to see the face behind this mask so badly? I don't know Ino like you my price is very high and I don't know if you're willing to pay for it."

He smiled as he touched her chin making her blush at the contact staring in his beautiful eyes she has never such wonderful blue eyes before even if they looked oddly familiar to her. Kitsune grinned as he ran his hand on her soft face examining her beauty and she was truly a beautiful angel, he brushed off the portion of her hair that covered her left eye making see her face completely. Kitsune has met a lot of beautiful women before during his travels but Ino was simply just beautiful, although that deep in his heart he also thought a certain pink haired kunoichi was beautiful too.

"Please Kitsune-sama tell me what's the price I really want to know" she took his hand in hers feeling how strong his hand felt like' dear Kami his grip must be so strong and his chest it's like touching a brick wall, I just knew it Tenten was wrong there's no way! That Kitsune Flash is Naruto, he's so mature and mysterious and such a Casanova the Naruto I know will never act like this not in a million years.'

Kitsune felt the warm feeling from her hand at he smiled at her before turning his back on her" Ino I really can't stay I have places to go, but it was a great pleasure to you" he sadly let go of her hand.

Ino gasped' no I can't let him leave!' she grabbed his hand making him looked at her" yes Ino?"

"Please Kitsune-sama!" now she was serious leaving her flirt mode" I'll be honest with you I think you're an amazing person I have heard so many things about you and no I don't believe you devoured people's souls" her last comment made the mask mercenary smiled even more feeling grateful that she felt that way about him" you helped me a lot actually, I guess when I first heard about you I started training hard you inspire me in my training I really wanted to make something of myself and become a great interrogator using my family jutsu and it's all thanks to you Kitsune-sama."

Kitsune stood quiet because he was shocked not knowing what to say, he never thought he will make such an impact on Ino the thought made him happy. For some reason he didn't know why his heart skipped a beat he felt a strange feeling in his heart, it was the same strong feeling he has for Sakura but right now he didn't wanted to know a thing about the pink haired kunoichi. He smiled again only this time his smile was very heartwarming it made the Yamanaka blushed thinking that he has a wonderful smile.

"Well Ino guess what? You have just pay the price, you're wonderful words really made me happy I didn't know I had such a loyal devoted fan…"

Ino's heart was beating fast in anticipation" does that mean that….."

"Yes I guess I can reveal my face to you…but you have to promise me to keep my identity a secret okay?"

"Yes of course! I will keep your secret…." she said quickly blushing dying to know his face wanting to prove if she was right all along, that he's very handsome under that fox mask.

'Hehe I wonder what will be her reaction when she sees my face Ino is going to be so shock, I'm really going to enjoy this' he reached for his mask ready to take it off" are you ready Ino?"

The platinum blond nodded quickly' oh dear Kami thank you! I can't believe I'm going to see Kitsune Flash's face!'

Kitsune slowly remove his mask until the mask was completely off allowing Ino to see his face, and boy was she in for it. Ino finally saw the face behind Kitsune Flash and her eyes widened ready to leave from their sockets, her mouth was wide open and her heart was beating like crazy. She gulp as sweat started to poured from her forehead, she was in shock watching the man before her. She couldn't get her eyes off his messy spiky golden hair his well define face and his lovely cerulean eyes more blue than the ocean itself. There were so many words running in her head about the man before along with some impure thoughts, but she knew one thing this man was as sexy as hell.

'Oh my……wow! What a hunk! I have never seen such a handsome and delicious man in my entire life, please Kami I hope he doesn't has a girlfriend damn! I can see now why he hides his face in that scary fox mask so the women don't rape him.' she continued to gaze dreamily at him' mmm….yummy.'

Naruto saw that Ino was staring like every single woman who has seen his face during his travels, including Mai, Shion and Koyuki and for once he wasn't embarrassed or terrified that a girl was staring at him with hungry eyes. He was actually flatter that she was looking at him like that, he didn't mind at all after all she was a very attractive girl he had no problem if she was looking at him like she wanted to bang him. He chuckle in his mind judging from her expression she still didn't recognize him, he knew she will be quite shock if she recognize him.

"So Ino what do you think?" the blond said with a grin.

"I….I…I think you look….well…wow I….Ktsune-sama you are very handsome" the Yamanaka said with a blush in her cheeks.

"Why thank you Ino but don't you recognize me?"

"No should I? I don't think I have seen you before" she was confuse' like I will actually remember such a handsome face and those beautiful eyes they are familiar though.'

He blond put his hands on his waist with an amuse expression" really Ino you don't recognize me, are you sure I don't look familiar?"

"No I don't think so…"

'You got to be kidding me' he sighed' sheesh Ino I know it's been five years since we last seen each other but you should at least recognize these…" he pointed to the whisker marks on his cheeks.

Ino's eyes widened in shock' those whiskers I didn't notice them it can't be…..' for some reason her heart skipped a beat" no way you can't possibly be….." she trailed of too shock to think straight.

"Yeah it's me I love ramen and believe it!" he gave a familiar fox grin.

The platinum blond was really shocked and her mouth was wide open' oh my….I don't believe it! It's….no Tenten was right….its….its NARUTO!'

She walked closer to him checking him from head to toe, she then went around seeing what he has to offer while the blond mercenary was so amuse at her reaction that he was grinning. She then went to his face and got closer to him checking, once she has recognize his familiar traits the whiskers and the beautiful cerulean eyes and the mop of golden hair she finally knew the truth and she was still shocked.

"Oh my….holy crap it is you Naruto!"

"The one and only believe it!"

Ino still couldn't believe that the super strong mysterious and cool Kitsune Flash was the blond knuckle head prankster of Konoha, what shocked her the most is the fact that he flirted with her and she flirt back although it wasn't so bad she actually like it. Suddenly she couldn't help it a smirk was formed on her lips, she thought it was amusing the way he flirted with her which she like it very much he knew what to say to her and please her.

She continued to smirk while she was amuse" wow Naruto I really have to admit that you have change so much since the last time I saw you, you are the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha."

"I'm still me but I am more focus in my duties I can still be goofy and annoying at times."

He was caught off guard as Ino got closer to touching his face with her right hand making him blushed in surprise, the platinum blond went back to her flirt mode" mmm…you know Naruto I really like this new you the Kitsune Flash Uzumaki Naruto I have to admit that I really missed you, Konoha hasn't being the same since you left."

"Yeah I heard that already and I have missed you too Ino, if I knew you were going to become this beautiful I would've never leave the village in the first place" he grinned at her while he had the guts to actually pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ino however didn't protested she actually like the bold move from the blonds' part, they started looking at each other's eyes before she sadly broke the hold" well Naruto I would love to continue chatting with you but I have a flower shop to run."

"I understand then how about we continue our chat tonight if you will like to go with me?" Naruto winked at her.

The Yamanaka smirked at his comment" Naruto do you just ask me out on a date?"

"What if I did?" he smirk juts like she did.

"It's all right I don't mind I would be honor to go out with Kitsune Flash, just say the name and the hour and I'll be there."

"Really you caught me by surprise there Ino I thought you were going to refuse because I don't want your boyfriend to get jealous."

"That's quite all right I don't have a boyfriend" the platinum blond replied coolly.

Naruto was stunned' you got to be kidding me, has the men in Konoha gone gay? It's the same thing if the hot fresh juicy piece of meat in the cage of the hungry wolves won't get eaten because they're all vegetarians' he smirked" all right then tonight at seven o' clock in front of Ichihraku's but don't worry we won't eat there I have another place in mind to go"

"All right I'll be there" she smiled at him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Before I go" Naruto said before showing Ino his left hand and from out of nowhere a beautiful purple rose appeared in his hand" it's for you this rose is especially dedicated to the most beautiful flower in Konoha"

Ino took the rose happily her cheeks were blushing deep she was surprise as Naruto took her hand again and planted another gentle kiss. She watched him putting his mask back before leaving the shop as she was in a dreamy trance thinking about him, she sniffed the purple rose smiling at the sweet and wonderful scent. Her day has become from shitty to amazing she has met Kitsune Flash, he flirted with her she found out his identity which he turn out to be a very handsome Naruto and he has asked her out on a date.

There was only thing she could do right about now.

"YES!!!" she shouted in victory because she finally has a potential candidate for a boyfriend.

Naruto continued his journey to the Hokage tower smiling in his mind at the fact that he just recently returned to Konoha and he already has a date with Ino tonight. Things couldn't get any better for him, he was already enjoying himself being back at Konoha, he walked passing straight heading to the path that will lead to the Hokage tower when a few feet from him someone was watching him. The mask mercenary was well aware that he was being watch, detecting the chakra signature he also recognize the person who was watching him and he couldn't help but smile. He decided to pretend like he didn't know a thing and continued walking he already knew what to do against the little spy watching him.

A few feet behind in a corner hiding watching the mask mercenary walking was none other than Hinata, she curse in her mind she was doing her old bad habit of stalking. Of course did that with Naruto but she had a strong feeling that Kitsune was really her blond crush and she also believe Tenten's word from what she told her about the mask mercenary. Right now she was feeling butterflies in her stomach while blushing, this wasn't like her at all she was no longer the timid girl who would hide behind a tree when her crush was near. It took her a couple of years to finally change her shy personality it was all thanks to her courage to face Naruto. She remembers how long she spend facing the mirror in her bed room, she kept telling herself positive things in a way to gain confidence and courage in herself.

After a couple of years the exercise was a success and she has overcome her timid shell blooming into a new HInata, she was more talkative than ever and she was more confident in herself. Of course with the development of her voluptuous body it gave her a powerful boost of confidence, how she has wanted to finally meet Kitsune Flash and knowing that he was Naruto it gave her more reason to see him. She has also missed him a lot, five years without seeing him smiling giving his usual goofy grin the same person who inspire her to become a stronger person. She finally snapped from her thinking and knew exactly what to do, she wanted to see Kitsune Flash and talk to him so she was going to see him right now since she may never have another chance again. When she took another looked at the road ahead she notice that the mask mercenary was nowhere in sight, she looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found.

'Where did he go?' she continued to look not realizing that Kitsune was behind her.

"Excuse me miss?"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!" Hinata was startle for a moment as she was now staring face to face with Kitsune.

Her heart started beating rapidly and her breathing quickened, this was the first time she was staring at the mask mercenary in person. She stood still and the only thing she could do is to stare into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, they were very familiar to her she has seen them before. She knew it deep in her heart who was the person behind his mask. She was captivated by his appearance although the mask he was wearing was very frightening she knew he wasn't an evil person, after all she had her suspicious who he is.

Kitsune stare deeply at Hinata and just the same way with Ino she has change so much in years, she was gorgeous in every single way. Her long hair only added more beauty and her eye, he has realize how beautiful her pale eyes were because at one time he only had eyes for Sakura but now he knew how beautiful the Hyuga heiress has become. He took a long at her outfit he smiled seeing that she was wearing an open jounin vest, her leaf headband was strapped on her neck like she has always wear it. She had a white jacket with a lavender line going on the sides, he could also see that she was wearing a fish net behind her jacket long blue pants he saw her shuriken hostler on her right leg and her brown sandals. Now there's definitely one thing Kitsune notice of Hinata, the great development of her body namely her breast how big and noticeable they were.

He grinned like a pervert in his mind' hehe…Hinata has filled out quite nicely, yeah I would love to fondle those beauties' he clear his throat facing the Hyuga beauty" miss I suggest that you don't follow me around, you're just lucky you're a Konoha ninja or I don't know what would happen to you I really don't like to be watched.'

Hinata bow" I'm really sorry I didn't mean it I was just checking if you were really Kitsune Flash."

"Of course it's me you don't see someone wearing a scary fox mask everyday right?" he added some humor in his tone.

She giggle" yes you're right I'm really sorry about spying on you, I'm truly honored to finally meet you Kitsune-kun everyone in the village has been talking a lot about you for a long time."

Kitsune sweat dropped at her comment" let me guess they have said I devour people's souls."

The Hyuga heiress smile" yes they have among others stuff but I don't believe those silly rumors, I think you are a great person who likes to protect his village and the people who lives in it isn't that right?"

Kitsune chuckle feeling flatter" true I am here to serve Konoha and….." he trailed off seeing that Hinata was staring at him deeply getting a little closer to him, the sudden contact made him blush he remained calm trying not to lose himself in her beauty" is there something wrong miss?"

"I'm sorry for my behavior but your eyes…."

"What about them?"

"They are so familiar in fact a special friend of mine had those same kinds of eyes they're so beautiful, I also love gazing into those pretty eyes of his…." she blushed not believing she had taken the courage to lean so close to his face.

"Um…really" the mask mercenary said trying not sound embarrassed" I think you must be confusing me with someone else miss."

"Why are you calling me miss you know who I am Kitsune-kun…." Hinata reached out touching his face making him blushed" those eyes I would never mistake them for anything in the world…" her breathing has quicken even more as she felt her heart beating so fast like it was ready to burst from her chest.

Kitsune was stunned having the Hyuga heiress so close to him her words have really affected him making him unable to think straight, not to mention that he was shocked by Hinata's huge change in personality. He remembers how she used to be, so shy and innocent kind and insecure who lacked confidence. But this Hinata was so different that it scared him, she was bold and had a lot of guts to actually get close to him touched his face without fainting. When he was traveling Jiraiya has told him that Hinata's symptoms of blushing and fainting when he was near were caused of a strong crush she had on him, he finally knew that she likes him and he was very happy to find out. But now he knew that after five years Hinata still had that crush on him, and who knows maybe she had something stronger for him than just a crush.

'Dear Kami Hinata what the heck happened to you?!' he was still shocked about her big change his eyes widened as Hinata reached for his mask ready to take it off, he couldn't let this continue and he stopped her in her tracks" what are you doing? You can't…"

"Please…." she said above a whisper" I just need to see….to find out…..please I want to know" she said the last part barely audible but he was able to hear it.

Kitsune just stood quiet and let go of her hands that was preventing her from taking his mask off, he didn't know why his heart was beating fast. Was it because he was letting Hinata see his identity? Or maybe because he was nervous about the new Hinata who had a lot of guts and was bolder, she was nothing compare to her old timid self.

Hinata was already blushing before she made her bold move to remove his mask, her hands trembling from the anticipation. She finally gather more of her courage gain from her exercise and proceed to take his mask off, as she took the fox mask off from the young man her heart was beating loudly and her blushing deepened staring at the face of the man behind the mask. Her heart was caught in her throat as she was looking at a familiar teen with messy spiky blond hair, the same beautiful eyes of her crush. Tears were now forming at the corner of her eyes seeing the whisker marks on his cheek no doubt who he is, this was the face of the boy she had deep feelings whom she adores with all her heart.

Naruto could only stare at the beautiful face of Hinata with tears falling from her pale eyes, he felt his heart aching with pain like he couldn't stand seeing her cry he quickly dried her tears while cupping her angelic face with his hands it only made her blushed at the touch.

Despite the fact that she was trying to hold her tears more started falling, she could only stare at her crush and manage to say a word" I knew it…..it's you Naruto-kun I knew it was you…."

She started sobbing before hugging him tightly burying her head in his chest she needed to make sure that this wasn't a crazy dream from her part. But no she was really hugging him he was real, he was here in Konoha and he was really Kitsune Flash the same mask man who has been invading her dreams and fantasies. Now she knew why she was dreaming about the mask mercenary he was Naruto all along, the man she had strong feelings the same person she loves with all her heart. It felt so good to hug him feeling his muscle body wrapped on her own it made her blushed but she wanted to stay like this forever. She was thankful with herself, she needed to give credit to herself she was actually hugging him and she hasn't fainted she deserved a gold medal for her effort.

As for Naruto he was surprise at the action Hinata has made, hugging him it only shocked him more at her change the Hinata he once knew would never do such an action without fainting. He smiled as he accepted the embrace, caressing her long navy blue hair. He blushed smelling her scent the smell of sweet vanilla hit his nose thrills, he was getting a little turn on not to mention the feeling of Hinata's voluptuous chest pressing against his own chest it was an exciting feeling. Slowly it was Hinata who broke the hug and by now she was done crying, she was only smiling at him happy to have him back in the village.

"Naruto-kun I really missed you a lot and welcome back home"

He smiled putting his hands on her shoulders" thanks Hinata it's good to be back I really missed the village and everyone not to mention you" he winked at her.

The Hyuga heiress blushed at his comment" you….have missed me?"

"Of course I have Hinata I will never forget a beautiful girl like you" he gave his fox grin.

Hinata tried to catch her breath feeling her blushing getting worst' he thinks I'm beautiful!' she needed to control herself remembering her exercise to gain confidence and faint control' calm down I must calm down I can't faint not now, I won't ruin this wonderful moment with Naruto-kun'

Naruto gave her a worried look although he was smirking in his mind' looks like there's still something inside about the old Hinata after all.'

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yes I'm fine don't worry Naruto-kun, anyway since you're here and all would you like you to go out with me?"

The blonds' jaw almost hit the ground at her bold comment' holy crap! Hinata just ask me out she actually ask me out!, she has really gone to some attitude adjustment' he only smiled at her" well I can't say no to a date especially when someone as beautiful as you has asked me it really took a lot of courage to say that Hinata, so yes I would love to go out with you how about if you wait for me in front of Ichiraku's tonight at seven?"

"Yes I will be there Na….Na….Naru…Naruto-kun" she cursed in her mind because she stuttered.

He chuckle at her stutter 'well I can't expect her to change completely but still she has made a great effort to change herself for the better' he showed her his left hand" before I go Hinata" suddenly a beautiful white rose appeared in his hand" here this is for you, this rose represents your beauty reflected through your courage and your strength"

Hinata took the rose while her whole face resembled a tomato she took a small sniffed smiling of the lovely and sweet scent, she suddenly gasped in shocked as Naruto kissed her cheek smiling sweetly at her" thank you for always believing in me."

He put his mask back and smiled at her before leaving the shocked Hinata behind, she was as rigid as a statue not believing what just happened. She touched her right cheek the same spot where Naruto has kissed her, she tried to control herself breathing in and out but she failed miserably and old habits die hard.

THUD!

HInata fainted with a big smile on her face holding the white rose tightly, one thing for sure she was never going to wash her right cheek ever again.

(Time skip: Hokage tower Hokage's office)

Tsunade smiled sitting on her desk, she has heard reports that Kitsune Flash has been seen in the village and a lot of the villagers were happy to see him. During the years Kitsune Flash has become very famous among Konoha and the rest of the hidden villages, to his enemies he was extremely dangerous and in some other villages he has been given quite a bounty on his head, in other villages he has become more dangerous than the fourth Hokage as the yellow flash of Konoha. She was quite proud that he has gained respect from a lot of people, even if some of those people were more afraid of him than flatter by his presence. Now he was finally back and she couldn't be any happier he has missed the blond, although she was highly pissed because he didn't came back to the village in the right time making his decision that he wasn't coming back again. She was going to put him in her place when he comes to her office or her name wasn't Senju Tsunade.

Shizune entered the office" Tsunade-sama Kitsune Flash is here."

"Send him in"

She nodded as she open the door letting the mask mercenary entered, she smiled" welcome to Konoha Kitsune I hope you have enjoyed you're traveling."

"Of course I have granny I did a lot of missions visited a lot of places meet a lot of people" he gave his fox grin.

A vein popped in her forehead while Shizune took a step back along with Tonton, knowing that she hated being called granny she got up from her desk going straight at him with a growl" take off the mask!"

"Huh what?" he was caught off guard by the suggestion.

"I said take off your mask now!"

He wasn't going to argue with her and he immediately took his mask off revealing his face, Tsunade smiled at him while a couple of ears fell from her eyes she quickly embrace the tall blond. Naruto hugged her back knowing that she must've been worried about him, he has felt terrible for not coming back earlier remembering how Hinata started crying when she saw his face and now Tsunade. The slug sanin broke the hug smiling at the blond she was glad that he was finally here in his home village.

"I'm sorry for making you worry granny" smiled Naruto.

Tsunade nodded ready to unleash hell on him.

WHAM!!!

She punched Naruto on top of his head making a giant lump appeared bigger than his head, the dizzy blond got back to his feet rubbing the painful lump" ow! What the hell granny?! What gives?!"

Tsunade was glaring at him" that's for thinking not returning to the village, you were supposed to return after five years NOT five years and four months!"

"I know I did wrong granny but believe me I had plenty to think in those four months and like I told pervy sage I've been running away from my problems all this time, I missed Konoha and my friends I just needed to come back because this is my home wherever someone thinks of you, that's where home is."

The slug sanin had no longer any anger as she heard Jiraiya's quote" so that pervert knocked some sense into you, I was worry because that old pervert has teach you to become a pervert like him and for your sake I hope you haven't been traveling around banging every woman you met" she gave him a quick glare.

Naruto thought about the times that he almost had sex with Mai, Shion and Koyuki' I think it will be best if I don't tell her about that, she will kill me' he smiled at her" no granny I wasn't doing such things that may be pervy sage's hobby but it's definitely not mine."

"Good I'm glad to hear that but let me tell you Naruto" the slug sanin smiled gazing at his handsome face" if I had your age you'd be in big trouble mister…"

Shizune giggle at her master's comment while Naruto has blushed from the embarrassment" okaaaayyy granny too much information there"

"No I mean it I would probably had you tied up to my bed never to leave my bed room" she smirked devilish.

"Okay granny that's enough!" Naruto's whole face was red.

"I'm just teasing you Naruto but anyway I'm glad you missed Konoha"

"I missed everyone in the village I just got here and I feel so alive" Naruto probably gave the biggest smile ever.

"Really you missed everyone…..every one of your friends including Sakura?" Tsunade gave him a serious stare while Shizune was staring at him too.

Naruto only coughed in response ignoring the question" well granny I would love to stay and talk but I had to get going there's places I want to go, oh I can't forget these" he took from his back pack a couple of scrolls" here granny the money from my missions are in the scrolls feel free to count them everything is there."

"All right I will count it oh and one more thing Naruto, welcome back again" she smiled.

Naruto smiled before opening the door of the office" it's good to be back granny" he left the office.

Shizune sighed" looks like Naruto-kun still feels hostile towards Sakura."

"That brat is being very stubborn about it if he only knew what Sakura's been through."

"What are you going to do Tsunade-sama?"

"Nothing yet I'm not going to rush things by telling him everything she's been through because he will only ignore me just like he did just now, besides Sakura is away on a mission and knowing how stubborn Naruto can get he will want to avoid seeing her so he might leave the village again sooner than expected."

"You're planning something aren't you?" asked Shizune with a smile.

Tsunade grinned" maybe I am Naruto is finally back in the village and we have all missed him dearly, I think it will be more appropriate if we give him a welcome home party wouldn't you agree Shizune?"

The raven haired woman already knew what her master had in mind" you're planning in reuniting Naruto-kun and Sakura at the party don't you?"

"Right on the nose Shizune a few hours ago I received a message which was Sakura's report on her mission with Kiba and she has said that she will be back to the village tomorrow."

"Then the party will be held tomorrow?"

"Yes so start preparing the festivities we have to make this party count and make sure Naruto doesn't find out were keeping this a secret from him it will a surprise party."

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune left the office with frantic Tonton following her and Tsunade got back to her desk thinking about Naruto' Naruto you will meet Sakura face to face whether you like it or not.'

She smirked in triumph after all she just has the perfect plan to make their reunion successful.

(Time skip: ninja academy)

KItsune was walking the halls of the building gazing around the place brought him memories good and bad. This was the place where he started his training as a ninja and prankster, there were memories that he wasn't fond of. But still he missed the place where he became a ninja and where team seven was born and the nightmare began, however they were good memories from the academy meeting Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba how he like hanging out with them and give a bad time to Iruka. But no matter how many good memories he thought he couldn't stop thinking about the bad ones, namely the ones with his genin team.

"_Now team seven will be composed off….." Iruka said reading from his list" Uzumaki Naruto…"_

_The twelve year old Naruto raised his head in anticipation waiting to hear the next name hoping that it was going to be with his crush Sakura._

"_Haruno Sakura…"_

"_Yeah I'm with Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave a big smile._

"_No I'm with Naruto…." the twelve year old Sakura said lowering her head because she was in the same team._

_Iruka continued" and Uchiha Sasuke…."_

_Naruto lowered his head in pure disappointed" no I'm with Sasuke…"_

"_Yeah I'm with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered._

_(Scene change to team seven's first meeting)_

_They were at the roof of the academy with Kakashi._

"_All right let's start with some introductions"_

"_What do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura._

"_You know your name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future" _

"_Why don't you start first sensei?" asked the pink haired genin._

"_Sure I guess my name is Hatake Kakashi I have lots of hobbies and dislikes and my dreams for the future are none of your business."_

'_All we learned is his name' Sakura thought with a sweat dropped._

"_Let's start with you?" the mask jounin pointed at Naruto._

"_Sure thing my name is Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen and training my dislikes are the three minutes it takes for the water to boil and my dream is to become Hokage then everyone will stop disrespecting believe it!"_

'_He's grown in an interesting way' thought Kakashi" all right pinky you're next?"_

_Sakura frowned calling her pinky" my name is Haruno Sakura and I like...." she gazed at Sasuke and blushed" and my dream is…" she gazed again at the Uchiha blushing._

_Naruto growled' damn it why does it always have to be Sasuke?'_

'_Girls at her age are more interested in boys than ninja training' thought Kakashi" and what do you dislike?"_

"_NARUTO!" she shouted while Naruto face faulted although on the inside his heart was broken at the comment._

_(Scene change)_

"_What do you think of Naruto Sakura?" Naruto disguised as Sasuke said._

_Sakura lowered her gaze" he doesn't understands me, he loves to see me struggle always getting in my way he's annoying but all I want is for you to acknowledge me Sasuke-kun…"_

_Naruto was crushed by that comment his heart shattered into a million pieces again by her comment but he still continued talking to her._

_(Scene change)_

"_Naruto please….just bring him back I tried everything I did to convince him to stay but I couldn't please you're the only one who can bring Sasuke-kun back please!" Sakura said tears falling endlessly._

"_Hey Sakura-chan you really like Sasuke don't you?" he had a blank expression on his face because the pain he was feeling right now was really painful._

_Sakura didn't answer she continued to cry no need for her to tell him because he knew her answer perfectly and it killed him deep inside his heart._

_He took the courage to give her a thumb up" don't worry Sakura I will bring Sasuke back to the village it's a promise of the life time believe it!"_

_Sakura hearing this started crying more" thank you Naruto….."_

_(Scene change)_

_Sakura glared at him" next time Naruto I won't ask for any favors from you because you will screw up some friend you turn out to be"_

By now Kitsune was shaking his fist from anger, remembering the incident at the hospital with the pink haired traitor who destroyed his heart. He remembered every single word that she told him and how much it hurt, that was the worst rejection he has ever received from her. He finally reached a door leading to a class room, before he took a deep breath forgetting about those awful memories.

'Calm down I must calm down, today is a happy day I'm finally back at Konoha that's all that matters I don't have to think about the pink haired she demon hopefully I will leave the village again without seeing her face.'

He slid the door open seeing Iruka doing some paperwork in his desk, Kitsune entered the classroom before clearing his throat getting the attention of the chunin" my you're still doing your work even when you're supposed to be in your break."

Iruka chuckle" I have to its part of my duty as a teacher, but what brings the great Kitsune Flash here?"

"Aren't you afraid of me I might devour your soul you know?" he smirked.

Iruka laughed" I'm pretty sure Kitsune Flash will prefer to devour a bowl of ramen than my soul."

"True ramen is the food for the soul" the mask mercenary laughed as he went to the chunin" how is it going Iruka sensei?"

"I'm doing fine Naruto I'm glad to see you again it's been a while since you've been here but anyway welcome back to Konoha"

"Thanks Iruka sensei five years and four months is a long time to be away from my home village but now I'm here I'm going to catch up with everyone for old time's sakes."

"Really then how about you start with me let's have some ramen at Ichiraku's" Iruka smiled.

"Are you kidding!" the excited Kitsune said" I haven't eaten in Ichiraku's in five years I have forgotten how delicious the ramen there is let's go!"

'Same old Naruto' the chunin thought with a smile.

(Time skip: Ichiraku's)

Kitsune devoured his sixth bowl of ramen with so much hunger and satisfaction, the taste made him cry it's been so long since he has eaten the heavenly ramen from his favorite ramen place. Sure he has eaten ramen in other restaurants during his travels, but no restaurant couldn't replace Ichiraku's when it comes to taste the best ramen in the five countries was Ichiraku's period. Iruka ate his bowl while smiling at the mask mercenary and he could tell that he was beyond happy eating his favorite ramen, it will be painful on his wallet but it's worth it to eat with his formal student and number one prankster. However not all things weren't normal as the two people gazing at Kitsune were a little, Teuchi was a little scare because of the rumors he has heard about the mask mercenary and Ayame was happy to have him eating here because she was a bit of a fan girl.

Kitsune finished his sixth bowl sighing happily" delicious that's the good stuff I have really missed this place a lot, hey old man and Ayame-chan I missed you guys a lot too you're ramen is simply the best!"

The two cooks were confused at his comment it's like he knows them.

"Excuse me Kitsune-sama I don't know you" Teuchi said.

"I don't seem to recognize you either Kitsune-sama" Ayame said.

"Shessh I can't believe you guys don't recognize my voice, you should at least recognize your number one customer" Kitsune smirked.

"What are you talking about pal?" asked Teuchi" listen up our number one customer is Naruto not you!"

Ayame gasped finally recognizing the mask mercenary's voice" father it's him…that's Naruto-kun's voice"

Teuchi was shocked" no it can't be…."

Kitsune sighed as he took off his mask" yup it's me!" he gave his fox grin.

Teuchi smiled" well I'll be damned who would've thought that the mighty Kitsune Flash will be you, I never thought it will be true if I didn't see it for myself isn't that right Ayame?"

Ayame didn't listened to her father she was staring at Naruto with a dreamy look and her cheeks were blushing, she never thought that the little boy who eats so much ramen will become so handsome and hot. Naruto however knew he'll be expecting Ayame to looked at him like that, and he hoped that she didn't jumped on him and rips his clothes off.

He ignored the fact that Ayame was looking at him like she was undressing him with her eyes" hey old man another bowl please!"

"Sure thing coming right up"

Iruka chuckle" even if it's been five years you haven't change."

"Thanks Iruka sensei I will take that as a compliment" he gave a goofy grin despite that his physical has change drastically to that of a super hunk.

'And I must say his resemblance to the fourth Hokage is astonishing, if it wasn't for the whiskers he'll be a perfect clone of the fourth.' the chunin thought finishing his bowl" you have made a name for yourself Naruto."

"Yeah so I heard."

"Everyone in Konoha are always talking about you, you're more famous than the Hokage or even the legendary sanins."

"Really I know I have brought a lot of attention lately but I never thought will be that famous" he smiled at the compliment after all after the fourth Hokage the legendary sanins are the most famous ninjas in Konoha.

"I'm sure that your information in the bingo books must have a fled on sight order" Iruka gave a smirk.

"Nah I'm not that dangerous I'm just strong" he smiled seeing Ayame bringing him the bowl of ramen" thanks Ayame-chan"

"No problem Naruto-kun" she smiled while blushing.

Iruka smiled watching him eat his bowl" it seems like yesterday when you were just a pranksters loud mouth I remembered it was right here that you asked me to give you my leaf head band because you wanted to put it on, that's why you left your goggles."

The blond chuckle at the memory he remembers he was desperate to wear a leaf headband, he wanted to feel what it was like to wear one. Only a true ninja of Konoha will wear a headband, now because of his fox mask he couldn't wear his and he didn't like wearing it in any place that it wasn't his forehead. He gazed at the chunin teacher with a smile the man has down so much for him he was one of the few who actually care about him like a father caring for his son.

"Iruka sensei thank you"

"For what?"

"For always believing in me you and the old man were the only ones who actually care and never gave up on me, I'm truly grateful to meet people like you people who saved me from my loneliness."

The chunin smiled at his comment" that may be true but soon you found more people who believes in you and care about you, you meet friends and even your teammates."

Naruto's eyes hardened at the mentioned of his teammates" oh yeah that's right team seven what a load of crap."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about why? Why did I have to be in the worst team ever, I would've preferred to be with Shikamaru and Ino or Hinata and Kiba but those two! I really had the worst luck to have those two for teammates."

"What do you mean?" Iruka was confused why he would think that way of his teammates.

"Come on Iruka sensei Sasuke the arrogant emo avenger and Sakura the selfish fan girl who doesn't care about others except for herself, and let's not forget about Kakashi the teacher who would chose the prodigy and forget his two other students oh yeah some teammates" he snorted.

"Naruto I know that Sasuke and Sakura weren't perfect but with time they change and you all forge a deep friendship with one another."

The blond snorted again" oh yeah deep friendship how many times I was mistreated by the pink haired banshee and let's not forget that the emo avenger whom I thought as a brother drove a chidori through my chest which was taught by the same man who chose to trained him after he blew me off to trained with Ebisu. I swear if it wasn't for the pervy sage to take me under his wing Neji would've beaten me at the finals of the chunin exams, deep friendship my ass…"

Iruka sighed having an idea that he will feel like this" I understand having a grudge against Sasuke but Kakashi and Sakura…."

"Please Iruka sensei I don't want to talk about them anymore, especially Sakura I don't care anymore I move on and team seven is history" he continued eating his ramen.

Iruka stood quiet he knew that continuing talking about his team wasn't going to do him any good, he has made his choice. There was nothing he could do perhaps there wasn't a way to unite team seven again. He remembers how Sakura has been acting ever since Naruto left the village, she was never the same person and to this day she was completely different from the person she was once filled with guilt and regret over what she has done to the blond. He thought that Naruto was still the same as before but looks like he was wrong because he no longer has any interest in being with team seven again, he was wrong in a way he has change.

'Naruto what happened to you?' he thought sadly.

(Time skip: apartment complex)

Kitsune was walking through the apartments heading to his apartment, he was lucky that Tsunade has pay for the rent of the place during the time he was gone or he wouldn't have no place to live. Then again he does have enough money to buy himself a nice bigger apartment maybe he will do it later, right now he only wanted to get to his place and unpack. He sighed he's been away for five years so the apartment must be very dusty, he will have to start and clean the whole place. He hated cleaning a lot which is why his apartment was always messy especially his bed room, he just like it messy and didn't have to do the effort in cleaning it up. He smiled finally arriving at his apartment he took his keys and opened the door suddenly he felt a familiar chakra signature one that he didn't like whatsoever.

'Great what does he want?' he growled" I know you're there so come on out Kakashi!"

An ANBU appeared and it was the mask ninja Kakashi, he was still wearing his usual mask while Naruto was just smirking at the sight there was no need for him to be angry at him after all he probably come to say hi to him since he hasn't seen him in five years.

"Well Kakashi how are you? I already knew you went back to ANBU because Shikamaru told me and I'm guessing he told you already of my identity isn't that right?"

"Yes he has and I am surprise that you are Kitsune Flash….Naruto" he replied coolly.

The mask mercenary chuckle at his comment" why is that? Because you never thought someone like me will become this strong? Let me guess you never expected that the dead last will become a powerful mercenary who's probably on every single bingo book mark as an S class target am I right?"

"Now hold on a minute Naruto I never said anything like that I have always believe in you…"

Kitsune started laughing in amusement" oh you believe in me how so? Have you give me any courage or even make the effort that you believe in me in the first place? No you just stood there on the side lines while you secretly supported Sasuke because he was the one you only give the attention to, and you didn't give a shit about me and Sakura it was always your precious Uchiha."

Kakashi was hurt by his comment even if it sounded half true" Naruto I have always believe in my team I have believe in all of you, if I didn't show it so often then I'm sorry for that…."

"It's all right Kakashi I'm not upset with you it's true that you only taught me tree climbing, but I think it's very amusing at the fact that the student you always supported and gave your attention to is no longer here where is Sasuke anyway? Oh that's right he left Konoha twice! And joined up with a traitor like homo snake he abandoned the whole village and all of his friends just to gain power, wow! How the mighty prodigy has fallen so low to the rank of a traitor. Oh and don't worry about him I will eventually go after him although granny hasn't given me the order to kill him or not, I don't care which order I will take because to me Sasuke is nothing the day he drove that chidori in my chest was the day he broke my trust in him."

"I'm really am sorry for that I taught Sasuke to used that technique with the purpose to use it to protect his friends not using against one of his own teammates, I have failed him like I have failed all of you that's why I returned to ANBU I'm not worthy to be a jounin. It seems I have the ability to always failed my comrades I guess it's must be fate that these kinds of things happens to me."

"Oh please Kakashi that's enough the last thing I need is for you to become like how Neji used to be, we are the ones that control our fate not some invincible force because if that was the case I would've been dead years ago if you haven't forgotten what I carry inside of me. Kakashi if you failed as a jounin teacher it's because you let it happen to yourself for not making the right choices, everyone makes mistakes and they should learn from them I just hope you have learned from those mistakes."

Kakashi although he was hurt he smiled at the blonds' comment" you're right I may have never show it or even tell you but I had a lot of faith in you and Sakura, I knew you were all ready to take on the chunin exams otherwise I would've assigned you to take them next year."

"Yeah and to this very day I still wonder who the hell did we ever survived those exams? Because team seven was a fucked up team and the worst team there ever was in the history of Konoha, come on the arrogant emo avenger the selfish useless fan girl and the clueless idiot who thought that his teammates were true and loyal friends' bullshit! The only thing Sasuke care about is power revenge and more power no loyalty and friendship there, Sakura only care about Sasuke, Sasuke and Sasuke. As for me I care about team seven, the old man, Iruka sensei the rest of my friends and lastly my dream of becoming Hokage."

"I'm sorry Naruto…" it was the only thing the mask ninja could say.

"Don't apologize to me is that why you came to me? Because right now apologizing to you is the last thing on my mind and Sakura….I don't even want to say it, I think the idea of apologizing to me after five years that we haven't seen each other it's pretty pathetic"

"Naruto I'm not expecting you to apologize to me what can I say? Everything you said it's true but deep in me I have always believed in you just like I have with the rest of the team."

"Enough Kakashi the only reason you're trying to apologize to me it's because you have no choice, since you're precious Uchiha prodigy isn't here I'm the only student left who is now considered to be a prodigy and worthy student isn't that right?"

"That's not true Naruto I always knew you had potential!"

"Really I can see that that's why you blew me off to Ebisu while you taught Sasuke chidori, and don't give me the excuse that it was better for me because pervy sage picked me up made me his apprentice because you had no idea that he was back at the village back then. You only care about Sasuke because he was already a born prodigy since he's from the mighty Uchiha clan, so you thought hey I already have an Uchiha so I will give my full support to him and screw the other two genins in the team isn't that right?"

Kakashi didn't said a word he was staring at the ground to think Naruto's words could affect him this much, what he hated the most is that he was right because back then he didn't in training the blond he just wanted to train Sasuke.

Kitsune grinned in amusement" your silence says it all Kakashi I have made my point with you in only caring for Sasuke, I remembered what you said back at the finals of the chunin exams when Sasuke was fighting Gaara hmm what was it? Oh that's right Sasuke is just like me that was your justification to take him under your wing. Now Sakura there's nothing to say about her because she was another one who cared for Sasuke more than me and teamwork, please Sasuke could have shit in his shoes and she will come and lick it off just to please him anything for him. So that's the truth and my conclusion of team seven you and Sakura were the ones who were always kissing Sasuke's ass, while me the dead last well that's what I was to you and pinky."

He went inside his apartment before he was shocked to see the whole place cleaned up, there wasn't a single trace of dust anywhere. For a moment he thought that this wasn't his apartment but he already knew this was his apartment.

"What the hell? I don't remember hiring housekeeping so why the whole place is cleaned?"

"You didn't" Kakashi answered him" it was Sakura she always comes on weekends to cleaned the place she asked Hokage-sama to give her the copy to the keys of your apartment."

"Aww that's so sweet of her I bet she's expecting me to forgive her after all the hell she put me through" he said in a sarcastic tone.

'You'll be surprise Naruto' thought Kakashi thinking how Sakura is feeling

"Anyway Kakashi since you're part of Shikamaru's ANBU squad tell me how does it feel to take orders from someone younger than you someone who doesn't has the experience that you have?"

Kitsune was smirking enjoying the humiliation he was giving to his formal teacher, the mask ninja just stare at him coolly" working with Shikamaru is very good he is a very capable captain he has the brains for the position, I know he will never make the same mistakes I did."

"How true" Kitsune joined the feeding of his guilty conscience" but anyway it was great that you drop by and visit me at least I know that you care, well if you excuse me I want to start unpacking because tonight I have a date with two beautiful ladies so I will see you later"

Kakashi nodded before heading out the door feeling destroyed that he has lost another student and friend.

"Kakashi" Kitsune called him making the mask ninja to gaze at him.

"Yes?"

"Don't feel bad for your mistakes I won't blame you for making them, but I do know that my father will be very disappointed in you."

Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock" what…..Naruto you know the truth?"

"Yeah I do but don't worry I won't hate you because I know why you kept it a secret, what disappoints me is the fact that you knew about my heritage all along and yet you didn't treated me in the same level as Sasuke that really hurts me and pisses me off a lot well goodbye!" he closed the door shut on his face.

Kakashi could only chuckle at everything that the mask mercenary told him' so this is how Naruto reacts to me after returning to the village five years later I don't even want to know how he will react if he sees Sakura. Father, Obito and sensei what a disappointment I turn out to be.'

Kitsune entered his room finally glad that he got rid of the mask ANBU and he started unpacking from his backpack, he could only smirked at tonight with his date with Ino and Hinata' tonight will be a special night so I must be well dress for my dates, I know exactly what to wear these clothes will make them faint and have plenty of nose bleeds' he grinned imagining their reactions when they see him wearing his clothes.

(Time skip: nightfall near Ichiraku's)

The men passing by the streets had their jaws open while some of the younger men were blushing and having nose bleeds at the most wonderful sight walking the streets, a truly gorgeous woman was passing by checking the reactions of the male along with the jealous glares coming from the women. Ino grinned devilish she was really getting the attention of everyone it was all because of her beauty and her choice of clothing for her date with Naruto. She was wearing a purple dress showing some of her nice cleavage with a tight skirt reaching above her knees making a big notice to her nice legs the Yamanaka was giving a whole new meaning to the word sexyshe also was wearing some lavender color lipstick along with black high heels shoes, she was smirking thinking Naruto's reaction to her outfit. At least she knew he was going to flip when he sees her, probably the same reaction she was receiving from the males she was passing by. Of course she needed to look good for her date, taking the advantage that she had a very nice body she bought the right clothes that will show her beauty and sexiness.

Now that she think about it she never thought that she will be going on a date with Naruto, the loud mouth annoying knuckle head who used to play pranks on the villagers. She didn't admit but back at the academy she thought he was cute and she managed to developed a small crush on him, but now that she has witnessed his big change and finding out that he was the mercenary Kitsune Flash. She knew she felt something strong for him, whether she had feelings for him or not she was going to find out one way or the other and this date will help her find out more about her feelings. She finally arrived at Ichiraku's, she knew she was a little early because she too excited to go through with the date she giggle imagining how will Naruto arrived.

"Mmm…I bet he's going to be wearing something sexy and hot although I don't know what kind of clothing will make him look more good than he already is, I'm really looking forward to this date' she giggle at the endless possibilities being with the hot blond.

(Elsewhere)

Not too far from the Ino's location another girl was already gaining a lot of attention from the male population from all ages, young men blushed while others fall on their asses from the nose bleed that attacked them. Hinata gulped a little blushing at the fact that she was being the center of attention of all men and the target of all jealous women she couldn't help it that it was her choice of clothing the cause of all the commotion. Since this was her first date with Naruto she wanted to wear something very special and nice, she has chosen a white dress matching her eyes the skirt reached below her knees but it still made her look very beautiful. She was wearing red lipstick making her look more attractive and womanly, and finally some white floral high heels she was simply gorgeous. Of course the one thing that made the men gaped at her besides the fact that she was very attractive is that her dress had a small opening in the chest area making notice of her big cleavage.

The Hyuga heiress was still blushing she wasn't used to of being the center of attention, she never thought herself of being beautiful compare to Sakura and Ino. But that was all in the past now she has blossomed into a beautiful flower, and with her change in personality she was truly a divine kunoichi ready to take on her biggest challenge yet. She never thought in a million years that she'll be going on a date with Naruto, this was something that only happen in her dreams. The thought was enough to make her faint going on a date with her crush was her biggest dream ever, but no longer was it a dream she was on her way to wait for Naruto in front of Ichiraku's. She has taken all the courage and practicing her exercise in front of her mirror to prevent any unnecessary fainting in her date, this date was going to be successful and she was going to make sure to have a good time and enjoy herself with the blond. Also she was going to make sure that Naruto has a good time too, this will only made the blond ask her out again and maybe they can finally become an official couple.

She giggle the thought made her blushed endlessly, she finally arrived at Iciraku's only to find Ino. She was confused she knew she was a little early but it should be Naruto the one waiting for her, so why has the Yamanaka looked like she was waiting for someone? She was going to find out she went to her until Ino notice her and she was surprise to see her too.

"Hey Hinata how are you? What's with the nice dress don't tell me you have found yourself a date?" the platinum blond smirked.

Hinata forced a blush while smiling at the thought of being Naruto's girlfriend" not quite Ino-san but I am going on a date with a very special someone" she blushed again.

"Oh really well congratulations it's about time, you deserve to be with someone it's a coincidence I'm also going on a date too."

"Congratulations Ino-san I did told you that patience was a virtue now you're going on a date with someone who might become your boyfriend" she smiled feeling happy for her friend.

"Thanks and that's why I'm waiting for him here, he told me we'll be leaving to some nice place to eat from here" the Yamanaka giggle in anticipation dying to start her date with the gorgeous blond.

Hinata blinked at her comment" Ino-san what do you mean he told you to wait for him here? I was also told to wait for him here."

The platinum blond was confused too" I don't know what you're talking about Hinata I'm going on a date with Naruto, he was the one who told me to wait for him here."

Hinata was stun before speaking again" Ino-san excuse me but you're wrong, Naruto-kun was the one who asked me out and he told me to wait for him here."

Ino was shocked trying not to get upset with the Hyuga heiress" what? Look Hinata I think the one who is wrong here it's you, Naruto asked me out not YOU! And he told me not YOU! To wait for him here in front of Ichiraku's, so I suggest that you lay off the joke Hinata because you're not making me laugh."

Hinata was now giving her a serious stare that could possibly turned into a hateful glare, she took a deep breath thinking her choice of words so she didn't said something that will hurt or insult the Yamanaka" Ino-san I am not joking I'm serious Naruto-kun came to me he is Kitsune Flash and he asked me out, and he told me to wait for him here so please don't joke about this I've been waiting for a long time to have this opportunity to go out with him."

Ino was now glaring at the Hyuga heiress" I'm not kidding either Hinata, this is not a joke I do know that he is Kitsune Flash he came to the flower shop and asked me out so I'm waiting for him right here and I'm not moving from this spot whether you like it or not."

Hinata crossed her arms and she was now glaring at the bleach blond" well I'm not leaving from this spot either."

The two kunoichis were now glaring at each other making sparks coming out of their eyes, looks like a major cat fight was about to happen.

"Ladies that's enough can we get along?"

The two kunoichis let their anger fade away hearing the voice of blond Naruto, the looked ahead seeing him before gasping in shock. Both of them blushed deep seeing the young man who was now wearing something different from his usual Kitsune Flash uniform. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt even with the shirt they could clearly see the muscles in his arms making him look very hot, he was also wearing long black pants with black shoes. The two kunoichis were blushing even more as they keep staring at him pretty soon they both got a nose bleed, and they weren't the only ones but the women passing by were drooling at him while others blushed and others got nose bleeds. Ino and Hinata has been thinking in eating Naruto up because he looked so good and hot, the women staring at him were also thinking the same thing.

Naruto gulped at the hungry from all of the women' maybe I shouldn't left my mask back at my apartment' he finally gazed at the two beauties in front of him and he must say he was very impressed.

His made sure to gaze at both of them from head to toe, gazing their lovely legs to their sexy cleavage especially Hinata he hold the urge to have a nose bleed just by looking at her voluptuous cleavage. He blushed they were both very beautiful, he knew from the beginning he was going to enjoy this date a lot. He went closer to the two kunoichis who were still in a trance seeing how hot and sexy he looks, Naruto gazed at them smiling sweetly at them while he couldn't help but feeling attracted to both of them.

"Good evening ladies! Beautiful night we're having tonight and what beautiful ladies I'm staring you two are looking very fine."

Ino and Hinata finally snapped back to reality from whatever perverted fantasy they were dreaming about the blond, they stare at him smiling sweetly at him.

"Good evening Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Good evening too Naruto and I must you looked good enough to eat, if you were a piece of meat I would dvour you in seconds" Ino grinned while winking at him.

Hinata sweat dropped' she's acting like Anko-san again.'

'Ino really knows how to tease well she looks very good to fuck damn I think I had a reaction coming from my pants just by looking at both of them, stupid hormones.'

"**You pretty good kid are you planning in taking them back to your place and tame them as your mates? That way you'll be making up from screwing up with those three humans" **the Kyuubi gave an evil grin.

'Listen fox you're becoming into a pervert like the pervy sage so what gives with that?'

"**I'm not I have been sealed in this cage for seventeen years, so what if I'm bore might as well make your life a living hell or give you tips in how to tame females." **

'I doubt someone like you will give me tips in picking up women.' the blond was annoyed by the fox's behavior lately.

"Well ladies tonight it's a very beautiful night to have a romantic date wouldn't you say?" he smiled at them.

Both nodded before they glare at each other again remembering their little argument before Naruto arrived.

"Naruto tell Hinata that you asked me out and you didn't ask HER! Out" Ino said.

"Naruto-kun tell Ino-san that you asked me out and you didn't ask HER! Out" Hinata said.

The blond just gave his fox grin" um…actually I asked both of you out for tonight."

"What?!" both girls said shocked.

"Yeah it's true I asked both of you to go out with me, so there's no need for you ladies to argue about it."

Ino sweat dropped at his comment" you're kidding why would you asked us both?"

"To have a double date" Naruto gave a goofy grin.

"You got to be kidding me, Naruto a date is supposed to be individually unless you made arrangements to have a double date with a friend" the Yamanaka said feeling annoyed.

"Naruto-kun I can't believe you wanted to have a date with both of us" Hinata said with a sigh expecting to be alone with him on the date.

"Why do you guys sound disappointed? There's plenty of me to go around or have you forgotten who I am?" he made a cross hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

A shadow clone appeared and took Ino's hand making her blushed a little, even if it was a clone it was still the hunk Naruto" shall we get going Ino?"

The platinum blond sighed" fine whatever I'm already dressed so why not? Besides I don't want to waste this evening" she smiled at the clone.

The real Naruto took Hinata's hand making her blushed slightly" well then it's settle let's go Hinata" he smiled at her and she nodded.

"I guess I don't mind if Ino-san comes too" she smiled at the blond' besides there's no way I will waste a date with Naruto-kun.'

They started walking heading to their destination.

"By the way" Ino said" where are we going?"

The real Naruto winked at her" you'll see it's a surprise"

(Time skip)

To say Ino and Hinata were shocked was an understatement they were completely stun at the place Naruto took them to eat, he has take to one of Konoha's most expensive restaurants the "The moonlight garden". Only people in Konoha who were in high class including members of the high council and the Hokage herself could actually afford to eat in this restaurant. Both kunoichis never in a million years would expect that they would in this place, what they gain in their missions wasn't as near as to what someone usually spends here. The two kunoichis were in awe at the sight of the restaurant, it was elegant and sophisticated it clearly had the word very expensive written on it. The waiter came to them and they made their orders, of course Ino was still nervous because of the money to buy the food she didn't thought Naruto had enough money to spend it in a place like this.

The waiter left while the Yamanaka gazed at the real Naruto" Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ino fire away."

"Can you really afford a place like this?"

The blond grinned along with the clone" of course I can because I'm a mercenary I earned the triple amount of money a genin, chunin or even jounin earns, so you can say have enough money to ordered a quality meal here."

"So you're rich?" asked the bleach blond her eyes shining.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm rich but you can say I have plenty of money to buy a good house and have good food for a while."

"That is very impressive Naruto-kun, I guess being Kitsune Flash really pays off" Hinata said smiling happy to be in a nice restaurant with him which it was the most important thing to her.

"Yeah some of my missions weren't easy but the pay was very good" Naruto said.

"It's been very good indeed" the clone said grinning.

"So you're happy being a mercenary?" asked Ino.

"You bet I am happy you get to visit so many places and meet a lot of people, I have grown very fond of traveling now I know why pervy sage loves traveling so much."

"Not to mention all the gorgeous women you can meet" added the Naruto clone which only earned him an elbow on his ribs by the original.

Ino and Hinata were confuse by his comment, however they didn't like how it sounded since they knew that Naruto has change becoming quite a flirt with women. Now by now the two kunoichis were getting jealous, Naruto has sense the jealousy and decided to change the topic.

"Anyway Ino how about telling me about team ten Shikamaru already told me but how about filling me in more details?"

Ino smiled" sure I guess it all started a year after you left Konoha we decided to get stronger, we knew that we weren't the strongest team in the village so we dedicated our free time to train. Asuma sensei really put us through a lot of hard training, he wanted us to be prepare for the next chunin exams since Shikamaru was already a chunin so me and Chouji entered to take the exams."

"But you need to have three members to enter the exams so how did you enter?" asked the blond who was interested by the topic.

The Yamanaka's eyes softened a little because she had a feeling that Naruto was not going to like what she was going to say" you are right about the three members to enter the exams and since Shikamaru didn't took the test we……well Sakura joined me and Chouji to complete the three man team."

Hearing the pink haired kunoichi's name Naruto's eyes hardened a little which was notice by everyone at the table, however he went back to normal" I see….did you and Chouji failed the tests I mean no offense I know you two had what it takes to take them, but Haruno-san must've have hold you back causing you two to have troubles passing the tests…." he said coolly with no anger in his voice.

Hinata's eyes softened a little she was worry, looks like Naruto still had some hatred for Sakura. Ino however didn't show any concern or sorrow in her eyes instead she just drank her glass of water while facing the blond.

"Actually Sakura did a pretty good job she has gained a lot of strength and skills thanks to her training with Tsunade-sama, in fact I don't think Chouji and I would've passed the second test in the forest of death if it wasn't for her" she gaze at Naruto checking if there was any change in his expression but he was still looking normal.

"I see…." he replied in his normal voice' well I guess she finally got some sense knocked in her about the true meanings of being a ninja.'

"But anyway thanks to our teamwork we all manage to passed the tests, the third test wasn't easy we fought our friends but we all managed to win. But to put it short we did a good job at the exams and in a couple of days later we were nominated as chunins it was a very happy day for me."

"Congratulations Ino you have earned it knowing that you have trained hard to get that rank as well as Chouji" Naruto smiled but the two kunoichis were disappointed that he didn't mentioned Sakura.

'If you only knew Naruto how much Sakura wanted you to be there on that day so you could cheer her on' Ino thought sadly" well from that moment we became team Asuma we started doing some C rank and B rank missions and they weren't that hard thanks to our training, but the best thing of all happened months after we became team Asuma" she smiled sweetly.

"What happened?"

Hinata giggle" Kurenai sensei got pregnant by Asuma sensei."

"Oh that's right Shikamaru told me about that I can't believe Asuma is a dad" Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto you just have to see the baby she is so beautiful!" Ino said happy while Hinata nodded.

"Maybe I will visit her I want to catch with everyone so that will be all right, I think I will go tomorrow, so Hinata about the rest of team eight Shikamaru has told me about Shino helping the ANBU but what really interest me the most is" he started chuckling a little" Hinata is it true that Kiba has a genin team?"

Ino giggle while Hinata pouted" I still don't understand why everyone finds that amusing KIba-kun is a great ninja and so far he has been a great teacher"

Ino was holding her laughter while the two Naruto's were smirking" all right Ino spill it something happened to Kiba that is making you laugh right now come on tell me"

Hinata sweat dropped hearing that while Ino calm herself a bit" you see a long time ago one of Kiba's students gave him and Akamaru fleas, the fleas were really a pain and it took them both weeks to get rid of them the worst part is that everyone in the village found out about that and ever since then well….." she started laughing again.

Naruto was laughing along with the clone he dried some of his tears" oh man I don't believe this Kiba has become the laughing stocker of the village, damn I regret missing out on a lot of things I really feel sorry for him…"

"That's enough don't be mean to Kiba-kun ever since that incident he has become a bit more sensitive, so please Naruto-kun when you see him don't remind him about that" Hinata scolded.

'That Hinata always a goody goody' Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine I won't remind him about that probably the most embarrassing moment ever, oh let's not forget about the chunin exams you guys remembered how I beat him that was embarrassing too."

"Yeah when you farted in his face it was embarrassing for Kiba and bad for you Naruto because it only showed that you're a pig" Ino said with a smirk.

The blond only pouted in return while Hinata giggle at Ino's counter attack, just the waiter returned with their food and they started eating. After they were done eating they saw in the middle of the restaurant where they were couples dancing to the soft music, Naruto didn't have to tell them he just took Hinata's hand and lead her to the dance floor the same with the clone with Ino. Naruto pulled the Hyuga heiress closer to him making her blushed nevertheless she rested her head on his chest while he was blushing at the contact of her chest with his own. Ino sighed happily as she rested her head on the chest of the Naruto clone while he was grinning and the real one gave him a thumbs up for a job well done. They were dancing for a couple of minutes while the kunoichis felt like they have die and gone to heaven, they knew this was going to be an experience they will never forget.

(Time skip: Yamanaka residence)

Naruto was ready to drop Ino off while the Yamanaka didn't want the date to end, but she knew that all good things have to come to an end. The Naruto clone was the one to dropped her off in front of the front door while Hinata was with the real Naruto, the clone smiled at her while Ino was blushing thinking about tonight.

"Well I guess this is it Ino" the clone said.

"Yeah the night it's still young but I have to work tomorrow early at the interrogation department."

"Good night Ino…" the clone gasped as Ino kissed him on the lips shocking him a lot.

The real Naruto had his mouth wide open while Hinata was frowning at the sight, the kiss was so intense and passionate that the clone poof away and the real Naruto blushed feeling the experience of the kiss from the clone.

Ino opened the door to her house" goodnight Naruto thanks for the date!" she blew him a kiss before entering her house.

Naruto coughed trying to forget the kiss as he looked at Hinata" should we get going Hinata?"

Hinata nodded with a smile and they staring walking.

(Time skip: Hyuga compound)

Naruto arrived with Hinata at the front gate of the compound.

Naruto smiled at her" I guess this is it Hinata"

Hinata nodded while blushing gazing into his cerulean eyes" thank you very much for tonight Naruto-kun I really had a wonderful time, It meant a lot to me that you asked me out."

The blond raised an eyebrow" what are you talking about? If I remembered correctly you were the one who asked me out I just said yes and decided where to meet me."

The Hyuga heiress blushed at her mistake while lauhing" yes I guess you're right silly me well I guess I better go."

"I'm glad that you like the date Hinata heh…I do know Ino enjoyed it too."

She smiled opening the door but not before looking back at him" Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm…"

Hinata went to him in her tip toes reaching to his face she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek making him blush at the contact, she blushed a lot trying not to faint because of what she did" goodnight Naruto-kun…"

"Y….yeah….goodnight Hinata" Naruto was still blushing.

Hinata entered closing the door behind her while taking a deep breath she started breathing hard, she smiled at the kiss before she realize it she fainted smiling happily.

Naruto started walking with a smile on his face his first day on Konoha and he has love it a lot' like I said before it's so good to be back in Konoha.'

"**You suck! I thought you were going to fuck them"**

Naruto sweat dropped' quiet you perverted fox! I 'm not that kind of a person, maybe someday I might do that to them' he smiled at the thought.

"**Whatever you suck"**

The blond sighed' looks like I'm not the only who has been affected by pervy sage's perverted traits.'

He continued walking happily happy for everything, for being back at Konoha for having his first date with two girls he has known since the academy and for finally being reunited with his friends. Things couldn't get any better for him because it just did.

He was back in his home which he has missed dearly and he couldn't be any happier about it.

To be continued

That Naruto is such a lucky bastard to go out with Ino and Hinata, I do hope he plans to make up for screwing up for what he did to Mai, Shion and Koyuki. What will happen next? Please review and I will see you all next time hope you enjoy this long chapter (39 pages 21,194 words).

Next chapter: Unexpected reunion


	12. Unexpected reunion

Chapter 12 Unexpected reunion

Discalimer: I wish I own Naruto but I don't so it pisses me off that I don't.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Authors Notes: thank you for everyone who are still reviewing and still reading, the story will get better now I assure you however I having some problems with some readers. They have been asking me to write a lemon already well sorry, like I said before lemons are coming in the future not now if that's the reason why you're reading the story so you could read a kinky sex scene then you will have to stop reading this story because lemons won't be for a while. I don't want Naruto to have sex with Ino, Hinata or Sakura just for the fact that he's horny or just to relief himself and his hormones. I want to create a powerful bond between him and the three kunoichis, I want him to care for them very much I want them to become people that are very precious to him. I want him to love them for who they are not for their looks or bodies, I'm only doing this to create more drama and romance until he finally desires them and decides to be intimate with them. However those who have been patient with me since the first chapter will be rewarded handsomely with a romantic and steamy lemon in the end the waiting will worth it trust me, so keep reviewing and now on with the chapter. **

(Location: graveyard memorial ground Konoha fire country territory)

Naruto was standing in front of the big monument with the leaf symbol of Konoha in the middle of a big flame he was holding two pairs of white lilies, he was wearing his usual uniform and mas because he didn't wanted to create attention from the women in the village. But that wasn't all but he has also taken a lot of attention from the villagers in general, ever since his date with Ino and Hinata last night people have been getting suspicious of his appearance. Since he wasn't wearing his mask that night a lot of people have confused him with the fourth Hokage, or they were murmuring if that was the fourth or the fourth is alive. He sighed this is the last thing he needed, he already have enough because he was Kitsune Flash but now this. He didn't wanted to create a big commotion about his physical so he decided to always wear his mask wherever he goes, he was already used to always had his mask on so it didn't bother him at all.

He knelt down in front of the grave stone putting the bouquet of white lilies next to the monument he smiled at the flowers Ino has given them to him on the house when he went to the flower shop. She was going to charge the flowers to him until he told her the reason why he was buying them, after that she gave them for free saying that it was a good cause for what he needed them. He didn't know Ino could be so kindhearted when it comes down to it, besides being a big flirt she was pretty cool. He let a small smile gazing at the grave that belongs to one of his precious people, someone who was always there for him and helped him get through his painful childhood.

_Sarutobi Hiruzen _

_Third Hokage_

_A true ninja who ruled Konoha with compassion and heart_

_His ninja way inspired us all_

_A mentor_

_A teacher_

_A father who protected every citizen of Konoha like his own children until the end_

_Your will of fire will never die it will be carry out by all of us _

Naruto smiled at the father part, those were the words Asuma chose to put in his grave as his son wich he thought it was a very honorable thing to do to honored his father's memory. He knew he was right when he chose those words because they were true, as long as he has known the elder Hokage he was always worrying about the villagers. He was always walking the streets of the village checking on his people it was the regular behavior a father will do to watch over his child. He will never forget him, Sarutobi has always been there for him when he was still a child back when he was hated and looked down by the village.

_Six year old Naruto was once again at Konoha hospital after experiencing yet another beating by the villagers, he has receive a couple of bruises and he had various lumps on his head. He was grateful the beating was nothing compare to the ones he usually gets, this was kinder and merciful than the rest. A couple of tears were now falling from his cerulean eyes, it was always the daily routine he got glare by the villagers he was verbally insulted and then he ended up being beaten by an angry mob. He tried to dry his tears but he couldn't no matter how he tries to get used to his way of living he always ends up crying, just then the door opened revealing Sarutobi wearing his usual Hokage robes. _

_The third Hokage smiled at him as usual entering the room" I'm glad to see that you're well Naruto, the doctor sad that you're injuries aren't too serious you should be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days."_

"_Thanks old man I don't like this place anyway…." he sniffed._

_Srutobi got seated on the bed next to him" do you want to talk about it?"_

"_There's nothing to talk about it's always the same, the mean grownups always give me so many angry looks always calling me monster and evil child on my back and when they attacked me….why does everybody hate me?"_

_Sarutobi sighed" I know it's hard Naruto but the people don't hate you, they just fear you after all you were born on the same night the Kyuubi attacked the village. When people are afraid they feel the need to find someone to release their anger and fear o, since you were born on that day they feel to release their anger on you because of that mere coincidence…"_

"_So it's my fault for being born on that day I hate myself a lot, it will be a lot better if I was never born…" he started sobbing._

_Sarutobi shook his head of course he couldn't tell him the truth yet he gave the small boy a serious look" listen to me Naruto don't you ever think like that, the village may not think so but you are very important your existence is important. I believe some day you will gain their trust and they will believe in you, the time will come when you will meet people that will become precious to you…"_

_Naruto smiled" you mean like you? You're precious to me old man…"_

_The elder Hokage chuckled" yes I guess just don't forget, when you're lonely and need attention I will be here don't ever think that you're alone."_

"_Thanks old man…." the blond gave his fox grin._

"_And also" Sarutobi hugged the small boy" sometimes a hug can heal the deepest wounds, when you're hurt I will be your pillar of strength Naruto…" _

_Naruto let a couple of tears of joy fell ad he embrace the Hokage" thank you…."_

Naruto took off his mask while a tear fell from his left cheek smiling" hey old man I'm sorry for not visiting you in a while, come to think of it I haven't visited you since your funeral what kind of person am I anyway? But I'm finally here I promise you I'll come and visit every now and then to put new flowers in your grave, I want you to know that I'm very grateful for everything you did for me. You were always there to make sure I didn't lose myself in the darkness, I can't even think what would've been my life if you weren't there when I was hated by everyone."

He smiled again at the grave stone" thank you for everything back then you and Iruka sensei were the only ones who care for me not caring of the burden I carry inside, I don't know what kind of person I would've become if you weren't there for me when I needed love and attention I guess I would've become like how Gaara used to be thank you again and I hope your happy on the other side."

He put his mask back on and walked out from the monument before heading to his next destination, he went to another monument similar to the third. The grave stone had the same leaf symbol and design from the previous Hokage, however the information was different because the grave belong to another great Hokage. Naruto took off his mask again while putting the second bouquet of white lilies next to the grave stone he smiled this was a person he couldn't forget, after all the man was his hero and idol since like forever.

_Namikaze Minato_

_Fourth Hokage_

_A gifted genius _

_A man who could easily put a smile on everyone's faces_

_A kindhearted soul_

_A legend _

_A hero who gave his life to save Konoha from the nine tails demon fox_

_Your will of fire inspire us to become better and stronger people_

_Your courage and your bravery will always be remembered and your legend will never die_

"Hey dad" Naruto said softly gazing at the grave stone of his father" like the old man I'm sorry for not visiting you in a while, but then again I have no idea you were my father and yet I should've visit you because you were my hero I adore idolize you. You were probably the one who inspire me to train hard and even inspire me to have the dream of becoming Hokage, but just you wait someday I will become an even better Hokage than you."

"Even if I never meet you I feel like I knew you somehow, I mean the villagers were always talking about you saying how strong and amazing you was you were a true hero. I want you to know that I will never hate you for what you did to me I know you did for the protection of the village, sometimes you're force to form a drastic decision that will lead to a great sacrifice and you were force to made that decision when you chose me to be the fox's container. Now I'm the one who carries this burden and responsibility I will keep it seal and make sure it doesn't harmed anyone ever again, thank you for everything dad…."

He smiled again before putting his mask back on and left the grave stone before giving it one last look, he left the monument before eventually leaving the memorial ground. As he left the graveyard heading to the streets of the village district he felt a familiar chakra signature, he already knew who it was. As he walked ahead he was met by Tenten who was smiling at him, it didn't surprise him she was part of the people who didn't believe he devours peoples souls.

"Hey Kitsune-sama!" the bun haired jounin said smiling.

"Hey Tenten" he replied smiling.

"So you're finally at Konoha I though you'll be traveling around like usual."

"Yeah but I was needed here and besides I missed this village a lot…."

"Oh I know you do after all it's been five years since you were here isn't that right?" she smirked hitting the nail on the head.

Kitsune was actually amuse of her comment' so she knows of my identity I'm not surprise.'

Before he got a chance to say another word he quickly blocked a kick from Rock Lee" nice kick Lee but I already knew you were coming from behind me."

Lee composed himself" yosh it's good to see you again Kitsune-sama or should I say Naruto-kun!"

Kitsune chuckle" yup you guys got me it's me I'm guessing granny told everyone from the group about my identity."

"Not quite we actually figure out who you were back when we met at demon country." Tenten said.

The mask mercenary gasped" and how in the world did you figure out about my identity back then?"

The bun haired jounin giggle while Lee nodded" it wasn't hard to figure out Naruto, once we you started talking to us like we were good friends it was pretty clear you're way of acting and your sense of humor, not to mention your appetite you ate so much when we were eating with the priestess."

Kitsune frowned" hey I was hungry okay I back then I haven't eaten in days."

"Yosh you ate so much I wonder if Shion-sama didn't had any food after that dinner" Lee said while Tenten laughed at the comment her boyfriend made.

The mask mercenary frowned" you guys really know how to push my buttons, I meet up with you guys and the first thing you do is tease me of my appetite."

"Naruto you ate like twenty bowls of ramen I remembered seeing Shions'a guards reaction to your appetite they had their jaws to the ground" Tenten said holding her laughter.

"Hey stop making fun of me I told you I was really hungry on that day" the mask mercenary crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Sorry about that I was just kidding but anyway welcome back to Konoha."

"Yes Naruto-kun welcome back!" Lee said.

"Thanks you guys it's great to be back I haven't felt this happy in a while."

"Yosh I'm glad you feel that way Naruto!"

They turned around to see Gai giving his nice guy pose" it's good to see you again Naruto."

"Gai sensei!" Lee said seeing his teacher.

"I'm glad to be back Gai" Kitsune said smiling' and I can still see you're still wearing that jumpsuit, it took me a while to finally realize that green jumpsuit is so lame.'

The jounin nodded" glad to hear that since you're here how about if you joined us to the training field for a nice sparring session?"

"A sparring match?" he asked smiling" don't tell me you guys want me to fight me all of you?"

"No we will make it tag team battle royal two on two it's more fair that way, how about it Naruto?" asked Gai.

"I'm in as always Gai sensei!" shouted the excited Lee.

"I'm in too if I don't practice my skills will get rusty" Tenten said.

Kitsune chuckle" well I can't turn down such an offer after hearing that, all right let's do it I don't mind having a nice sparring match I already got a taste from Lee back when we were at demon country."

"All right to the training field!" shouted Gai while Lee had his eyes filled with his flames of youth.

(Time skip: in one of the training fields)

The members of team Gai were ready to have one of their sparring matches Gai and Lee were always enjoying a nice sparring match to test their skills, while Kitsune was thinking the same thing. He always enjoys a good match especially with two taijutsu masters like Gai and Lee, although he didn't know what Tenten was capable if she was going to be part of the match. Perhaps he was going to show some of his skills he has learned during his training with Jiraiya.

"This match will be more interesting if Neji were here" Lee said while doing his usual morning stretches.

"Lee you know that can't happen remember that he's in ANBU now and he doesn't has time to be here with us" Tenten said joining him in the stretches.

"I know but I do miss my teammate."

"Hey you're not the only one" replied the bun haired jounin.

"We all do Lee Neji will always be a member a team Gai no matter what" Gai said.

"So are we doing this or not?" asked Kitsune with a smirk.

"You bet Naruto-kun!" Lee said.

"So who are going to be the teams?" asked Tenten.

"Good question Lee why don't you decide?" Gai said.

"Very well Gai sensei I want Tenten to by my tag team partner, no offense Gai sensei but we both make a great team" he smiled while Tenten nodded at him.

"Yosh none take Lee I know your partner of youthful love to be your partner too, then that means Naruto will be my tag team partner"

"That's fine with me" replied the mask mercenary.

Lee and Tenten went together while Kitsune got next to Gai.

"I will handle Gai sensei, Tenten think you can handle Naruto-kun?"

"Hey who do you think you're talking to? I'll be fine I will show him what I'm capable off" she winked at him.

"Just don't get too serious it's just a sparring match" the taijutsu jounin said.

"I should ask you that question Lee I know how excited you can get when it comes to fighting."

"Looks like they are planning their strategy already" Gai said.

"I'm guessing you'll be taking on Lee Gai" the mask mercenary said.

"Of course what kind of teacher I'll be if I don't test my students skills his flame of youth will burn brighter than ever" he smile giving his teeth the small shine.

"I guess that means I'm taking on Tenten I will go easy on her."

Lee got into his taijutsu stance facing his teacher" Gai sensei let's make this match a worthy between equals."

"Of course Lee show me the true extent of your flame of youth."

"I won't go easy on you Naruto just because you're Kitsune Flash" Tenten said.

Kitsune smirked" I'm not expecting you Tenten."

In a blink of an eye both Lee and Gai vanished as they started their sparring clashing fist and kicks at impressive speed, Kitsune was staring at Tenten until he saw her doing Gai and Lee's taijutsu stance.

"Tenten don't tell me bushy brows have been training you?"

"You could say he has taught me a few moves you'll be surprise."

Kitsune smirked getting into his fighting stance until Tenten was out of sight appearing in front of kicking him on his stomach, he was shocked he never thought she will be this fast. Tenten appeared next to him but this time he blocked her kick and counter with a fist, the bun haired jounin dodged it and counter with taking a small scroll releasing a barrage of kunais. Kitsune has quickly dodged the weapons while using a kunai to dodge the remaining weapons, his eyes widened seeing that Tenten was already next to launching a powerful punch which the mask mercenary barely blocked. He couldn't believe that this was the same Tenten from five years she was putting one hell of a fight against, not that he was going all out on her but she was still proving that she was a strong fighter. He could see a few feet away from them that Lee and Gai were going all out punching and kicking blocking and dodging, it seems that both were equally match. He blocked another kick from the bun haired jounin, he smirked launching a fist filled with wind which Tenten dodged it. The wind blast Kitsune released from his fist hit a tree smashing it to pieces he was grinning looks like he wanted to use some of his techniques in the sparring match.

'Tenten has become quite strong since the last time I saw her and she has learned taijutsu from bushy brows too, I guess that explains why she's a jounin.'

"You really caught me by surprise there Naruto that wind gust from your fist must be one of your new tricks I'm impressed" the bun haired jounin was smirking like she was expecting to see more of his abilities.

"You know me I may be Kitsune Flash but I still hold the title of most unpredictable ninja in Konoha, I have so many new tricks I don't think I'll be able to show them all to you after all were just having a friendly match right?"

Tenten giggle at his comment" well try telling that to them."

The mask mercenary saw where Tenten was pointing seeing that Lee and Gai were going all out not caring if they collapse from exhaustion, he smirked looking back at her" those two haven't change at all they could probably be fighting like that for a while, all right Tenten where were?"

"Right here I'm about to make this little match more exciting" she unstrapped the first scroll on her back putting it on the ground she smiled at him" don't blink."

Kitsune gasped Tenten vanished appearing above him high in the air, she opened the scroll releasing a rain of weapons. Kitsune reacted quickly as he created a shadow clone the clone threw him in the air heading straight at her. Tenten saw it coming and took a small scroll changing into a red staff and blocked Kitsune's kunai, she quickly grabbed the big scroll ready to form another attack.

'What is she up to now?' thought Kitsune.

"Rising heavenly dragon!"

The whole scroll transformed into a white dragon charging at the mask mercenary, his eyes widened as the dragon transformed into another barrage of weapons. He was caught by the rain of weapons only to vanish replaced by a wooden log.

Tenten landed safely on the ground seeing his stunt to evade her attack' looks like he used a substitution just in time to escape my technique not bad Naruto.'

Kitsune was hiding behind a tree not too far from Tenten's location, he saw the results of her techniques the whole ground was covered by ninja weapons he sweat dropped at the sight' this supposed to be a friendly match and she's fighting me like her life was on the line, she's insane.'

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

Both fighters have collided using their dynamic entry flying kick, they have going at it for half an hour and they still had plenty of energy to fight. The heat from the sun and their work out proves that their faces were soaked in sweat but that wasn't going to stop them. They charged again unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches, both have proven to be equally strong, either one will blocked the attack or they will dodge it countering with another attack. They continued their match for another ten minutes before they stopped staring at each other, both had their flames of youth running through their eyes.

"Lee you have become so strong your flames of youth burns so bright!"

"Thank you Gai sensei I am so honored you feel that!"

"Now let's take this match to the next level remove your weights!"

"Yosh yes Gai sensei!"

Lee revealed his heavy weights taking them off creating two large craters when they hit the ground, Gai also removed his weights and both vanished becoming faster than before unleashing their attacks with no holding back.

Meanwhile Kitsune was having his own fun with Tenten who was dodging weapons like there was no tomorrow, he summoned his shadow clones charging at her but she used one of her weapons scrolls to summoned a large chain. She used the chain to block the incoming kunais from Kitsune clones, he threw more kunais and she blocked them using her staff. Naruto summoned more clones but Tenten was quick she unstrapped the second big scroll on her back, she throw it in the air revealing a rain of weapons.

"This is my double dragon scatter destruction!"

All of Kitsune's clones were hit by the barrage of weapons making them vanished, the real Kitsune was stun at the sight' shit if this keep up I'm going to get caught!'

Tenten sweat dropped seeing the destruction her technique cause, the whole training field was covered with ninja weapons" oops I guess I went a little overboard, I hope I didn't hurt Naruto."

'Only a little!" the real Kitsune shouted mentally hiding from a tree looking at the field while holding his father's kunai' if I hadn't used the flying thunder god jutsu I would've been turned into a needle doll but with kunais replacing the needles' he smirked as he jumped down meeting up with the bun haired jounin" not bad Tenten I can see now why you're a jounin, you have become quite the weapons master and with learning bushy brows taijutsu you're a force to be reckon with."

"Thanks all that training I went through really paid off, anyway I wouldn't forgive myself I got you hurt at least I know Sakura will get upset with me for getting you hurt."

The mask mercenary frowned at her comment why should she get upset with her if he got injure' yeah right' he completely ignore the question without even looking at her.

Tneten however notice his reaction as soon as she mentioned the name of the pink haired kunoichi, she could tell that he wasn't happy in the least' Naruto….don't tell me that he's still upset with her for what happened at the hospital five years ago?'

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Huh…oh nothing is wrong with me" he replied coolly.

"Yeah right you can't fool me even if you're wearing that mask I saw how you tensed up when I mentioned Sakura's name so what's wrong?"

Kitsune sighed he didn't needed this now" look Tenten let's change the topic okay?"

The bun haired jounin crossed her arms getting upset' to this very day he is still upset with her after all, I know Sakura has done a lot of mean things to him in the past but to still have a grudge with her after five years that's not right' she looked back at him" Naruto you're still angry with Sakura?"

"Tenten I said drop the topic!" he raised his voice a little giving her the warning.

However Tenten can sometimes be more stubborn than Naruto, she needed to tell him about Sakura about her suffering and her condition" Naruto you must know that Sakura is….."

BOOM!!!

"What was that?!" asked the startle Kitsune.

Tenten was startle too" I..I don't know but it sounded near our location."

"Let's go!" Kitsune said running to the location where he heard the explosion with Tenten following him by.

Although they were feeling a little frantic afraid that the village could be under attack Kitsune was feeling very relief because Tenten dropped the topic of Sakura' oh well things aren't so bad its better that the village gets attack than talk about her!'

When they arrived to the location where they heard the noise their eyes widened, in front of them was a large crater where the ground of the training field used to be. What surprise them the most is the cause of the crater was done by Gai and Lee for using their strongest against each other, both were panting while covered in sweat. Soon they started crying feeling happy for the outcome of their match.

"Amazing Lee you have become so strong!"

"It's all thanks to you Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

The two sweat dropped seeing that they have hugged each other creating a sunny beach scene with a wave crashing.

"Okaaaay…." Kitsune said' well these two haven't changed at all since the last time I was here.'

Tenten sighed" you get used to them eventually."

"I don't know if you should be lucky Tenten for having bushy brows as your boyfriend or curse" Kitsune said chuckling.

"Haha funny" replied the bun haired jounin sarcastically" laugh all you like you're not the only one who has told me that" she frowned' Ino told me the same thing but she's still single and with her looks none the less I showed her though' she grinned in triumph.

Gai and Lee finally broke from their weird embrace and went to the group.

"I see you two are done with your match." Gai said.

"Yeah and I have to admit Tenten you were very good I actually broke a sweat" Kitsune said.

"Hey you were pretty good yourself Naruto even if you were holding back" Tenten smirked a little.

"I didn't wanted to hurt you Tenten but then again you were kind of holding back too, if bushy brows have been teaching his taijutsu I'm sure that you must be wearing weights" the mask mercenary smirked.

The bun haired jounin blushed in embarrassment" I guess I'm guilty too…"

"Yosh were grateful that you decided to join us in our sparring match Naruto-kun." Lee said.

"No problem I'm glad to have a friendly match with you guys."

Tenten for a moment forgot about the Sakura topic she was going to tell Naruto about it, but then again she decided to ignore it with the way he was evading the topic it looks like he wasn't interested in knowing about the pink haired kunoichi at all' why does he has to be so stubborn? Naruto if you only knew how much Sakura has suffered you're not the only one who has felt pain too.'

"Well anyway I should get going now I have places to be today I guess I will see you guys later."

"Take care Naruto-kun!" Lee said.

"Keep your flames of youth burning" Gai said giving the nice guy pose.

"See you Naruto…" Tenten said.

The mask mercenary before heading off leaving the training field, suddenly the three ninjas saw an hawk flying around the in their position. They already knew what it was all about just by looking, it was one of Konoha's messengers' birds however this hawk was the message.

Tenten smiled" that's the signal."

Gai nodded" yes looks like the party will begin soon."

(Time skip: apartment complex)

After Kitsune returned to his apartment to take a quick shower to cleaned himself from the sparring with Tenten he decided to visit more of his friends, he was now standing in front of a door and he just couldn't wait. He knocked on the door twice he really wanted to know if it was true ever since Ino told him about them and their little creation, the door opened revealing Kurenai wearing regular clothes. Now Kitsune was expecting the woman to become alert showing some fear, but instead the red eye woman just smiled at him pretty obvious that she knew about his identity.

"Oh my I wasn't expecting the one and only Kitsune Flash to come and visit me, it is truly an honor please come on in we were just in the middle of having lunch."

"Thanks…." he entered the apartment while Kurenai closed the door behind them.

She lead him to the hall reaching the dining room where he saw Asuma also wearing civilian clothing, he was seated on the table his eyes had a big shine in them when he saw that they were eating ramen.

"Well who do we have here?" the Sarutobi said with a grin" I never expected that the legendary mercenary Kitsune Flash will come and pay us a visit."

The mask mercenary just grinned sheepishly" I'm sure granny must've tell you already."

"Yes you can take your mask off Naruto."

"Thanks sorry if I have to wear it, but I really don't want to attract any unnecessary attention."

"You mean the female population?" Asuma chuckle knowing that he has become the target of every single woman in Konoha

"Yeah that besides the point" he answered with a goofy grin' and also the fact that they have been murmuring me being the fourth Hokage damn I should've wear my mask last on my date with Ino and Hinata.'

He sighed taking his mask off reveling his seventeen year old face to the two jounins, Asume gasped a little of the blonds' resemblance to a certain Hokage but he sweat dropped seein that his girlfriend Kurenai was gazing at the teen with a small blush on her cheeks.

Asuma cleared his throat to awaked Kurenai from her day dreaming" anyway Naruto come seat with us, we'll be honored if you joined us for lunch right Kurenai?"

"Yes I don't mind if you joined us Naruto."

"Thanks I guess I'm a little hungry after my sparring match with Tenten" he got seated next to Asuma.

Kurenai didn't have to say it as she prepared the bowl of ramen to the blond because like everyone else they knew of Naruto's love for ramen. They started eating and Naruto ate the ramen with so much delight, and he was impressed because it was tastier than Ichiraku's.

"Whoa Kurenai this ramen is good!"

"Thank you I added some seasonings giving it a unique taste."

"It's good to see you again Naruto" Asuma said.

"Thanks I'm very happy to be back in Konoha I have really missed the village after being away for so long."

"We have heard lots of things about you Naruto as Kitsune Flash, most of the elite from other hidden villages fear you" Kurenai said.

The blond grinned" that's the result of my training I guess I have become that strong" he slurped more noodles to his mouth.

"Jiraiya-sama has done it again training another strong ninja just like he did with the fourth." Asuma said.

'I guess it's to be expected' Naruto rolled his eyes since the teacher of his father trained him and his son obviously he was going to become stronger like his father or even more" so anyway you guys must be very proud of your teams with their progress."

"Yeah who would've thought that someone lazy like Shikamaru will become ANBU captain but then again he has done a good job when he was a jounin that Tsunade-sama made him ANBU, the poor kid must be so annoyed and tire from being so busy" Asuma chuckled at the thought.

"I thought the same thing too I never thought I would miss so many things while I was away, I was being too stubborn for thinking about not coming back but that's all in the past I'm here and I want to know everything that I have missed. So Asuma with your team Ino told me about when they took the chunin exams and became team Asuma, so tell me about the rest."

"When we became the official team Asuma Chouji and Ino were doing some serious training, Chouji has been training with his father because Chouji wanted to take the position of the guards guarding the gates of the village so he was nonstop training preparing himself for the jounin exams. Ino was in the same boat but she was different from Chouji, she was more interested in becoming an herbs specialist than a ninja but that all change."

"Really how so?" asked the blond slurping more noodles in his mouth he was very interested in the conversation.

"It happened when Ino started hearing about Kitsune Flash, when the rumors about you started spreading throughout the entire village she suddenly had the urge to train hard and make herself stronger. She went to her father who works at the interrogation department and she wanted to learn how to use her clan's jutsu in the field of interrogation, her father along with Ibiki has helped her in the training unfortunately they weren't the only ones to contributed in her training" the Sarutobi finished with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked the curious Naruto.

Kurenai who was quiet eating her ramen shook her head" let's just say that Ino had some bad influences during the training which it's not something to be proud of."

"Bad influences what do you mean?"

"She's talking about a certain person who took over Ino's training and sharpen her up and changed her personality for the worst" Asuma sighed again feeling sorry for his formal student.

"I'm still not following you here"

"He's talking about Anko" Kurenai said" she's the one who took Ino under her wing and taught her a lot of her jutsus and her ways of seducing men along with her personality, I can say that Anko has created a complete replica of herself."

"Yeah I feel sorry for Inoichi" Asuma said thinking about the older Yamanaka crying because her daughter was no longer a sweet innocent girl, she was not daddy's little angel anymore.

Naruto was grinning thinking about the platinum blond' that will explain why she has became quite the flirt and teaser, damn I just can't stop thinking about her ass in those purple shorts she has gotten to me now.'

"However Ino has become quite the fighter in both combat and the field of interrogation that'swhy she has become a jounin" Kurenai said.

"That's the only good thing about Anko because of her Ino has became a great addition of Konoha ninjas, as for Chouji after the hard training with his father they finally gave him the position of gate guard of the village after becoming jounin. With the amount of money he's been earning he opened his own restaurant in the village district Akamichi's bbq, the food is very good in quality and good taste is their motto." Asuma said.

"Yeah Shikamaru already told me about that maybe I will go there later and pay a visit to Chouji, and your team Kurenai?"

The red eyed woman smiled" they did very good when they took the chunin exams again and since they already knew what to do in the exams since they took them already they had the upper hand of passing the tests, especially at the third test I was impressed with their performance Hinata fought Sakura at the preliminaries….." she gazed at the blond expecting to see his reaction along with Asuma.

Naruto stood quiet for a moment before talking back" really I'm sure Hinata had no problem beating Haruno-san, after all she's not an opponent you would consider to be strong or worthy to fight…." although his reply was calm, Asuma and Kurenai could sense the harshness in his replied.

Kurenai was surprise but she continued eating her ramen, she could see that Naruto was still feeling some anger towards the pink haired kunoichi" actually Sakura is not as weak as you think Naruto, she was trained by Tsunade-sama and she gave Hinata quite a fight her performance at the preliminaries was very impressive…"

"She beat Hinata?" Naruto asked coolly.

"Hinata barely won the match Sakura put up a good fight though, her quick thinking and her well knowledge for medical ninjutsu earned her the right to become a chunin" Kurenai said.

"I see….well it doesn't matter…." the blond replied finishing his bowl of ramen.

The two jounin looked at each other, ever since they mentioned Sakura's name it looks like a powerful tension was brought upon the apartment coming from Naruto it was getting very uncomfortable right now and they knew they brought a bad topic mentioning her name in his presence.

Asuma was quick to change the topic" anyway Kurenai's team did a good job at the chunin exams, they all became chunins and in two years they went to take the jounin exams isn't that right Kurenai?"

"Yes they did they also show a lot potential when they took the jounin exams, they all did well that they were given the rank of jounin becoming the youngest jounins in the village."

"From your team Kurenai I expected anything less" Naruto said and by now he was back to normal now that Sakura's name was no longer being mentioned.

"Right now Shino is assisting the ANBU in mission because his clan's insects Hinata expected to have a genin team but they aren't any available teams this year and as for KIba……" she finished her ramen.

'This is going to be good' the blond thought smirking" Kurenai is it true that Kiba has a genin team?"

Kurenai saw that Asuma chuckle which she sighed" yes Naruto he does."

"Really because a rumor about him" the blond was smiling innocently.

The red eyed woman sighed again" about the fleas"

Naruto chuckled" yeah is it true?"

"Unfortunately yes one of his students gave him and Akamaru fleas because he got upset with Kiba, he thought it was a more suitable punishment because he's from the Inuzuka clan after that little incident Kiba hasn't seen eye to eye with the genin…."

"He sure sounds like a troublemaker…." Naruto said.

"I don't know much about him but from what I heard he could be a prankster"

"Kind of like you Naruto" Asuma said.

"Hey that was a long time ago I am not going to return to those old days anymore, although they are days I missed being one I really had a lot of fun…."

Suddenly their conversation was broken by the sound of a crying baby near, both jounin sighed at the sound of the crying baby.

"Thirty minutes since she fell asleep must be a new record" Asuma said.

"So it seems I'll go get her" Kurenai said getting up from the table heading to the hall.

Naruto finally knew about that baby cry because he forgotten about it, he was so caught up in the conversation that he forgot about their baby according to what Shikamaru and Ino told him. He saw Kurenai returning to the table carrying something in her arms covered by a red blanket, Naruto the small thing in her arms and smiled.

"Is that the baby?"

Kurenai nodded coming closer to him so he could get a better view of the small baby, the one year old baby was small and had patch of black hair like Kurenai she had red eyes.

Naruto smiled seeing the baby girl smiling at him" oh she's so pretty I can see that she looks just like her mother."

Kurenai just smiled while Asuma sweat dropped at the comment' that's what everyone says.'

"What's her name?" asked Naruto.

"It's Miyaki it was my mothers' name."

"Congratulations Kurenai you have a beautiful daughter" Naruto smiled seeing the baby giggling at him and she grabbed his finger with her small delicate hands" hey aren't you the cutest little baby I have ever seen yes you are."

Kurenai and Asuma were amazed to see the Miyaki giggling loudly at him with a big smile on her cute little face they have never seen her acting so lively and happier than before.

"Naruto I didn't know you were good with children…" Kurenai said seeing how much the baby girl was enjoying the blonds' company.

"I didn't know it either" replied Naruto with his fox grin" I would like to continue talking to you guys but I want to see more people I really want to make my stay in Konoha count" he got up from the table.

"I guess we'll see you around Naruto" Asuma said.

"I'll show to the door Naruto" Kurenai said leading away from the table.

She opened the door while Miyaki was laughing at the goofy faces Naruto was doing to her" thank you for taking your time to come and visit Naruto."

"No problem I'm glad to have come here I'll see you around, bye bye Miyaki-chan…" he smiled seeing the baby giggling at him before he put his mask back on leaving the apartment.

Kurenai closed the door carrying her daughter who was back to normal from smiling at Naruto's antics, when she arrived at the dining room she notice Asuma was outside on the balcony looking at something.

"What's wrong?"

Asuma went back inside before giving one last look at the hawk that was flying around" it looks like the party will begin soon Tsunade-sama has send one of our hawks as a signal…"

Kurenai sighed holding her baby" I wonder if it's the right thing to do."

"What right thing?"

"About the party" replied the red eyed woman" I think Tsunade-sama is rushing on things in reuniting Naruto and Sakura at the party, I don't think Naruto is ready to face her yet."

"Maybe you're right but this is a chance that Tsunade-sama is not going to waste, you know Naruto won't stay in the village for too long as the mercenary Kitsune Flash he's bound to be outside of Konoha always traveling she may never get another chance like this…."

"But you saw his reaction when I mentioned Sakura's name his eyes became cold and his face, I could tell that he was angry I think he really hates Sakura and maybe he's not interested in knowing about her."

"You could be right maybe Naruto doesn't want her in his life or even to have her as his friend again, but there's also the slight chance that he's just hurt and he's afraid that Sakura will hurt him again that will explain why he feels so hostile towards her." replied the Sarutobi.

"Or maybe he really hates her and he has given up on her, Sakura will never hit him we both know how she has lived her life so far…."

"Let's hope the welcome home party is successful and Naruto will hopefully forgive Sakura."

Kurenai nodded seeing that her baby was asleep' I hope you're right Asuma for Sakura's sake no one can't live a life the way she has.'

(Time skip: village district)

Kitsune was walking the streets passing the happy villagers who were waving at him a lot of the people were no longer fear in the mask mercenary knowing that the most of the rumors they have heard about were not true. He was now heading to Chouji's restaurant, although he forgot to asked Asuma for directions of the place looks like he will have to walked and find it for himself after all he had plenty of time to find the restaurant. He suddenly stopped reaching a small red bridge, the feeling of nostalgia returned again while watching the flow of the river run. This was the same place where team seven always meets to wait for Kakashi and received their missions, of course like all of his bad memories this place also brought some painful memories.

_Naruto arrived at the bridge seeing Sasuke and Sakura waiting for their teacher to arrive, however Kakashi as usual was late again. He shrugged his shoulders knowing that the mask ninjas will never change his ways of tardiness, he smile as he went to Sakura who was as usual ogling at the Uchiha._

"_Morning Sakura-chan!"_

_Sakura ignored him like he wasn't even there and continued to stare dreamily at Sasuke, the blond frowned as he went to a corner of the bridge and Sasuke grinned at him because he knew why he was upset._

"_What's wrong dobe?"_

"_Nothing is wrong with me teme so back off!" _

_WHAM!!!_

_Sakura smacked the blond glaring at him" Naruto I told you not to call Sasuke-kun that!"_

_Naruto slowly got up feeling the painful blow courtesy of his pink haired crush, why did she always have to do that? She obviously didn't know that it wasn't the physical the hurt him the most but it was the blow to his heart that hurt him the most, will always every time he insulted her precious Uchiha. _

"_Hey dobe" Sasuke called him interrupting his thoughts._

"_What?" replied the annoyed Naruto._

"_When Kakashi gave us our mission make sure you don't get in my way."_

_Naruto growled at his comment" what the hell are you talking about teme were supposed to be a team!"_

_WHAM!!!_

_Sakura glared at him again" Naruto I told you to stop calling Sasuke-kun that!"_

_Naruto got up again feeling his heart breaking from the physical blow by Sakura._

"_Sakura the same goes to you don't get in my way" Sasuke said being his usual emo self._

_Sakura was hurt" but Sasuke-kun I….." _

_Sasuke didn't said another word ignoring her he went to a corner far away from his two teammates, while Sakura was still hurt about his harsh comment. Naruto was staring at Sakura feeling hurt for he ,it was always the same when Sakura was in pain he was in pain too he just couldn't stand her seeing this way._

_He went to her before she started crying giving her a big smile" it's okay Sakura-chan don't listen to the teme…."_

"_Leave me alone Naruto!" she shouted in anger._

_WHAM!!!_

_She punched him sending him away from the bridge while Sasuke grinned at the sight muttering loser; just then Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke sweat dropping at the sight._

"_YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!!!" the pissed off Sakura shouted._

"_Sorry a black cat crossed my path….." _

"_LIAR!!!" shouted the pink haired genin._

_Kakashi sighed giving up on the lame excuse" anyway I have your next mission right here…"_

_That's when he noticed Naruto on the ground still feeling Sakura's punch" what happened to Naruto?"_

"_Who cares let's just do the mission and get this over with" Sasuke replied while Sakura went back to fan girl mode staring at him dreamily and completely ignoring the heartbroken Naruto on the ground._

Kitsune growled in anger remembering that day like it was yesterday' good old days, yeah right good old days my ass it was nothing but bullshit.'

He immediately left the bridge not wanting to be in the place anymore because it brought him painful memories that upset him a lot, while walking back to the streets he felt it another familiar chakra signature one he recognize perfectly' well it's about time he show up.'

He jumped out of the way dodging something powerful that crushed the ground he smirked gazing at the visitor he was riding on a familiar large white dog wearing a jounin vest his leaf headband strapped on his forehead traditionally, he was a gray jacket with a fish net shirt and dark blue pants with grey ninja sandals. His shuriken hostlers was on his right leg and his kunai hostler was behind him on his left side, Kitsune smirked recognizing the familiar spiky brown hair style and the familiar red marks on his cheek.

The jounin smirked at the mask mercenary" well what do we have here? It's Kitsune Flash I have heard that you were in the village, I never thought I will run into you."

"Let's see judging from the way you're riding on your dog I say you're from the Inuzuka clan, what an honor to finally meet someone from canine clan" Kitsune chuckle' canine clan that's a good joke I should write that one down.'

"Canine clan?" the jounin raised an eyebrow" I have heard that Kitsune Flash is a very strong fighter I didn't know that he was terrible at telling jokes" he smirked.

Kitsune frowned' after all these time he's still a smart ass that Kiba.'

The jounin laughed while his dog companion bark" I'm tire of playing this lame game just drop the act already Naruto."

"Sheesh did granny told everyone about my identity?" asked the annoyed mercenary.

"No she didn't you may fool other people wearing that mask but not me" Kiba pointed to his nose" you can't fool my nose I could smell your scent all the way from the village gates when I got back from my mission with my team…."

Kitsune gasped mentally' wait Neji told me that Kiba left on a mission with his team and Sakura, then if he's back that means that…..' he didn't finished his thinking he just didn't even wanted to think about it.

"Hey Kiba"

"What's wrong?"

"If you're back then Haruno-san is back too right?"

Kiba blinked hearing the last name" you mean Sakura yeah she's back in the village after I went to visit Tsunade-sama to bring the mission report I gave my team the rest of the day off, she must've returned to the hospital that's where she works"

"I see…" Kitsune was in deep thought' note to self avoid the hospital at all cost.'

'It doesn't surprise me looks like Naruto wants to see Sakura….'Kiba thought" anyway Naruto how you've been doing it sure has been a while since I last saw you, I was beginning to think you were never coming back to the village."

"Yeah there were times I was thinking like that but now I'm finally here and boy I have really missed on a lot I can also see Akamaru has grown what did you feed him Kiba? Did you give him steroids?"

"Really you think he's big, I really don't know he's always with me so I can't tell you if he has grown."

Kitsune sweat dropped" seriously Kiba Akamaru used to be so small that he could be on top of your head."

"You're right I guess you have grown a lot Akamaru" he smiled while petting the large dog" but then again" he got off from Akamaru standing face to face with the mask mercenary" you have become very tall Naruto and you used to be a small fry."

Kitsune frowned at his comment" we first meet after five years and you're already disrespecting me."

"Come on I was just kidding don't get mad Naruto it's not like you're going to devour my soul or anything."

"In your case I really wish I have that ability" he smirked.

Kiba chuckle" funny but anyway welcome back buddy it's been a while."

"Yeah I know what you mean I never thought I will miss Konoha for so long, so Kiba you wouldn't happen to know where Chouji's restaurant is?"

"What a coincidence I'm actually heading there to meet up with Shino, let's go together."

"Thanks I was a little lost."

They started walking the streets before Kitsune looked back at the Inuzuka" so Kiba how about telling me about your genin team?"

"They aren't so bad they have teamwork and they can handle themselves, what else is there to say?" he replied coolly while Akamaru gazed at his master for some reason.

Kitsune couldn't take it anymore he just wanted to say it already" really are you sure the team is good? Are you sure you and Akamaru didn't have a flea bath?"

Kiba got annoyed the same with Akamaru" goddamn it why is it that I'm always reminded of that day? I know the whole village is still talking about it but it's getting very annoying, I will never save myself from that horrible day me and Akamaru can still feel the bites of those damn little suckers."

"Sorry Kiba but when I found out that someone from the Inuzuka clan who's supposed to take care of their dogs got a flea bath I think you find it rather amusing." Kitsune smirked.

"Thanks for giving me your opinion it wouldn't be funny if the same thing happened to you…" the Inzuzuka replied annoyed and Akamaru gave a growl of disagreement to the blonds' comment.

"Sorry man I didn't mean it like that, you must be feeling terrible"

"Let's just drop the topic okay…."

"Sure so anyway you like working with your team?"

"Yeah I do with exception of having the smart ass who gave me and Akamaru the fleas the team works well they still have ways to go though…"

"So you don't regret having them as your team?" the mask mercenary smirked.

"Nah I like them even that smart ass…."

'I guess even someone like Kiba can change I still think of him having a genin team is pretty shocking.'

(Time skip: Akamichi's bbq grill restaurant)

When Naruto and Kiba arrived at the front of the restaurant they were met by someone standing in front of the place, Kitsune sense another familiar chakra signature coming from the stranger ahead. He was wearing a black hood covering his entire face with familiar round shades. Kitsune could sense his chara and he already who he was, not to mention the sworn of insects he could sense from inside of him.

"It's been a while Shino" Kitsune said smiling at the hooded Aburame.

"So it's you Naruto my insects could sense your chakra from far away, at first I couldn't tell if it was you your chakra level has increased a lot since the last time I saw you…"

"The wonders of training my friend" he grinned.

"And you're also Kitsune Flash I guess this proves you have become very strong" replied Shino.

The mask mercenary scratched the back of his head" I don't want to rant about that because I don't want to sound cocky but yeah you could say that…"

"Well let's go inside already" Kiba said while Akamaru bark in agreement.

"By the way Kiba Naruto was able to recognize me and you and Hinata who are my teammates couldn't, I think you should feel ashamed not recognizing your allies especially when he's your teammate" Shino said.

Kitsune smirked at the comment while Kiba sweat dropped' he's still sulking about that.'

They entered the restaurant and the place had a lot of people, Kitsune saw the different kinds of plates they were eating and it was enough to make him drool. They all looked very good he could taste the food just by looking at it, he suddenly felt Kiba tapping on his shoulder with a smirk.

"I know what you're thinking so stop torturing yourself and let's get a table already."

They were looking for any available tables until and saw an empty grill table on the far left corner while they got seated while Akamaru lied down on the ground before one of the waitress went to them.

"Hello welcome to Akamichi's bbq grill can I take your order?"

"Yes I will like the bbq pork and what do you want Shino?" Kiba asked his teammate.

"I will the bbq chicken please."

The waitress nodded writing the orders in her small note book" what about you sir?" she gasped seeing the mask mercenary" oh my…it's you Kitsune Flash welcome to our restaurant we are humbly to have you here what would you like?"

"Yes I will like the special bbq combo with special dipping sauce please…"

"Yes the food will be done in a couple of minutes pleas enjoy your stay."

"Oh one more thing" Kiba interjected" could you tell Chouji to come here we will like to talk to him."

"Chouji-san um sure I will tell him but he's a little busy right now…"

"Just tell him Kiba and Shino are here."

"I see…"

"By the way thanks sweet heart" Kitsune winked at her.

"He called me sweet heart!" the waitress gave a fan girl squeal before leaving.

Kiba sweat dropped at the mask mercenary" not just you have become famous around the five nations because of your reputation but you have also become quite famous with the ladies…"

"It's part of my charm" Kitsune said with a grin.

"I have heard about the sanin Jiraiya-sama he is also quite famous with the ladies, since you left the village to trained with him you obviously became strong like him and popular with the ladies too" Shino said.

"Of course Shino he taught me everything he knows so I'm his successor."

"Yeah but I also heard that Jiraiya-sama is the biggest pervert in the word, so it wouldn't surprise me if you became a pervert like him" Kiba said with a smirk.

Kitsune sweat dropped" no I am not a pervert like him Kiba thank you very much."

He could hear the Kyuubi laughing in amusement at his comment the fox knew it was bullshit because after his training with the toad sanin he has become a bit of a pervert like his teacher. Not to mention that he has been thinking about Ino and Hinata, everything about them from their bodies especially their cleavages and Ino's ass.

"Kiba I think this is the perfect opportunity to tell Naruto about that matter…" Shino said casually.

"What matter?" asked the mask mercenary.

Kiba gulped nervously" well I….um Shino I don't know what you're talking about."

"It will be better if you tell him now before he finds out on his own" replied the Aburame.

"What is he talking about Kiba?" Kitsune was staring at the nervous Inuzuka.

Kiba finally sighed in defeat" all right fine I'll talk but please don't get angry with me okay"

"Why would I get angry with you?" asked the mask mercenary.

"Well you see it happened a couple of months ago, the thing is that…..I…kind of asked Sakura out."

Kitsune gasped his eyes widened at the revelation while Kiba was waiting for him to get pissed at him for trying to take his girl, instead was chuckling in amusement making both jounins confuse at his reaction.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Shino.

"Kiba I don't believe you, you actually asked her out!" Kitsune was now laughing" that has to be the best joke I have ever heard were you drunk or something?"

"I'm not joking man and I wasn't drunk I really did ask her out, I mean she has become quite a looker and I felt like asking her out so I'm sorry Naruto okay please don't get angry with me."

"It's all right Kiba I'm not angry with you."

"You're not?" asked the shocked Inuzuka.

"No buddy I'm more disappointed in you, I mean come on they are plenty of nice and good looking fish in the water and you have to pick the rotten fish chose a better fish buddy" Kitsune laughed again.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other because of his comment they figure out that the blond still had some kind of grudge of hatred towards the pink haired kunoichi.

'Looks like Naruto is still upset with Sakura.' Shino thought while part of him was feeling sorry for the pink haired kunoichi.

"But anyway Naruto don't worry because she turn me down so we didn't go on a date, she's not interested in dating." Kiba said assuring his friend.

"Why should I care about that Kiba? It's not like she's my property or anything" Kitsune scowled mentally' so she's not interested in dating obviously she wants Sasuke and I wonder who she's going to use as bait to lure him back to the village, a million ryou says it's the blond dead last who is her punching bag.'

"Kiba Shino!"

They looked to see a large teen with long spiky brown hair with red swirls on his cheeks wearing an apron and a chef hat, Kitsune immediately recognize along with his chakra signature he saw as the teen went to their table.

"Hey Chouji" Kiba said.

"Hey what's up guys I'm happy to see you guys at my restaurant as always"

"Your food is very good we couldn't say no in coming here" Shino replied.

"But anyway we came to tell you that you have a guess in your restaurant" Kiba said with a smirk.

Chouji gasped seeing the mask mercenary seated next to the two jounins" oh my…it's you I don't believe it what an honor to have the one and only Kitsune Flash in my restaurant welcome…" he obviously didn't know of his identity.

'There are too many people I can't remove my mask or tell him guess I will have to tell Chouji next time.' Kitsune thought before smiling" hey you must be the owner of this wonderful establishment."

"That's right it's Akamichi Chouji from the Akamichi clan, I always wanted to open my own bbq restaurant so with the money I've been saving from missions and my job as a guard I manage to build this place."

"Thank you Chouji I'm looking forward to eating your food" Kitsune said while gazing at some of the fun the people were eating.

"And speaking of the food here comes our order" Kiba said seeing the waitress heading their way.

"Well I better get back to the kitchen enjoy the food!" Chouji left giving a cordial smile to his employee.

"Here you go if there's anything else you would like just call me."

"Thanks sweet heart I will keep it in mind" Kitsune said.

The waitress giggle by his comment as she left and they started picking their food from the grill table, Naruto ate his bbq pork with delight finding the food very good along with Kiba and Shino.

"Oh man this is delicious Chouji really made one heck of a place" Kitsune said.

"I know what you mean Chouji's restaurant has become very famous and it has attracted a lot of people, it has become one of Konoha's famous eating spots." Kiba said.

"We have come here many times in the past" Shino said.

"It's going to be hard for me now" Kitsune said taking another bite from his pork" I will have to chose between Chouji's restaurant and Ichiraku's."

"Yeah talk about tough choice one of the things I like about this place besides the food is that pets are allowed so Akamaru can be here to isn't that right boy?" he pet the large dog while Akamaru wag his tail.

"So Shino you've been doing well helping the ANBU?" asked Kitsune.

"Yes I have been recommended to assists them in their missions I have done well so far, I have even helped out Shikamaru's squad."

"You've been doing a good work maybe you should become ANBU too."

"That will be all right I will like to continue being a jounin I want to be the next head of the Aburame clan and perhaps I will earned a seat in council"

Kitsune nodded feeling happy that all of his friends have improve and they were doing fine, they resumed their eating while the mask mercenary made a mental note to come back to Chouji's restaurant next time. Everyone was doing fine and they were making their lives as ninjas normally, the only person he didn't know about was a certain pink haired kunoichi, he knew she was a medic nin when he was back at wave from doctor Nakamura. He didn't wanted to see her or even know about her, maybe he was being too stubborn for his own good deep in his heart he really wanted to know what she's been doing in the past five years. Maybe she was crying thinking how much she missed Sasuke while pretending that she missed him so she can have him again in her little game to bring the Uchiha back to the village, so she can go back to him and completely ignore his existence while clinging to the Uchiha traitor.

He growled resuming his eating erasing those thoughts from his head, he didn't saw that both Kiba and Shino has notice his behavior but they didn't said a word.

(Time skip)

The trio left the restaurant with a smile in their faces and their stomachs were full and happy, Kitsune licked his lips still tasting the great food he just ate.

"Damn that was a delicious meal I am definitely coming back here Chouji's place is awesome!"

"I knew you were going to like it here I have also become addicted to this place too." Kiba said.

"Thanks for bringing me here Kiba you too Shino, I better get going I have other places to go bye guys!" Kitsune left leaving the two jounins alone.

"He has really changed he's no longer that hyper active annoying loudmouth and he has become quite strong too" Kiba said.

"That may be true but it seems the only thing that hasn't change is his view on Sakura" Shino said" looks like he still bears some kind of grudge of anger with her."

"Yeah I know what you mean I still can't believe he told me that thing about looking for nice good looking fish in the water and he called Sakura a rotten fish, that's something I never thought that Naruto would say about her" the Inuzuka said remembering how much Naruto liked the pink haired teen.

Suddenly Akamaru bark making KIba looking at him and they both notice a hawk flying around them, they knew what it meant.

"It seems the party is about to begin" Shino said.

"Yeah I just hope it doesn't turn out into a disaster" Kiba sighed remembering the main reason of the party.

"We should go back inside and tell Chouji about the party and Naruto's identity."

"Yeah you're right I almost forgot about that."

(Time skip)

Naruto was walking in an empty street when someone bumped into, although he already knew who he was by his chakra signature.

"Hey watch it pay!" the young teen shouted before gasping in shock gazing at the mask man next to him" wait….you're…it's you!"

Kitsune smirked seeing the shocked Konohamaru, he has change in the last five years, and he was a little tall probably reaching 5'4 he was wearing his Konoha headband on his forehead a blue scarf around his neck with a grey jacket brown cargo pants with grey sandals. His kunai hostler was on his left leg and his kunai hostler was on the right side of his back, Kitsune could tell by his appearance that he just didn't changed physically.

'His chakra has increased a little he must've become strong since the last time I saw him, this will be fun' thought the amused mercenary.

"I can't believe it's really you Kitsune Flash, so the rumors are true about you being in the village cool!"

Kitsune decided to play along since the young teen obviously didn't know of his identity" well what do we have here just a mere genin, sorry buddy but I don't have time to deal with punks like you…"

"What?! what did you just say?!" Konohamaru was upset for his comment" you think I'm just a mere genin you're wrong I'm no ordinary genin pal I'm the strongest genin in the leaf village you got that?!"

"Really you're the strongest genin in the village that's a little hard to believe because to me you're nothing but a small fry now beat it twerp!" he grinned in his head' I think I got a little overboard with that comment Konohamaru is not going to take it lightly.'

"That's it!" the young Sarutobi shouted" I have had it with you, just because you're Kitsune Flash that doesn't give you the right to treat others inferior to you I challenge you to a fight!"

'Just as I thought' Kitsune rolled his eyes" you want to fight me that's a nice joke kid now why don't you move along to your jounin teacher because I eat punks like you for breakfast now get lost!"

"Now I will not leave I never back down from a challenge that's my ninja way! I'm supposed to be late to meet my team but that can wait I will show you what I can do."

'He doesn't back down from a challenge it's his ninja way that will be my ninja way, Konohamaru you…' he chuckled" fine kid I will accept your challenge but don't come crying when I beat you bad."

Konohamaru got into a fighting stance" I will defeat you with my most devastating technique!"

Kitsune already knew where this was going' oh please he's going to use the sexy jutsu who does he think he is? I invented the sexy jutsu he won't be getting me with my own technique.'

"Before we begin how about telling me your name?"

"It's Sarutobi Konohamaru remember it well because I am the ninja who's going to beat you!"

'I feel like I'm staring at myself when I was twelve' Kitsune thought with a smirk" fine Konohamaru show me what you can do."

Konohamaru nodded making a hand seal" here I go!"

"Clone jutsu!"

"POOF!!!

A Konohamaru clone appeared next to him.

'What is he trying to do?' thought the confused Kitsune he thought that he was using the sexy jutsu on him.

The two Konohamaru's made the same hand seal.

"Transform!"

POOF!!!

Kitsune was grinning feeling sorry for him the sexy naked lady technique was going to have no effect on him, even if he has become a bit of a pervert like Jiraiya it wasn't going to be enough to affect him. He gasped when the smoke cleared instead of revealing one naked girl there were two naked curvy voluptuous girls hugging each other, it was such a hot and sexy sight the way the girls were pressing their breasts on one another. Unfortunately for the blond his hormones got the better of him as he replace the two random girls with a naked Ino and Hinata, both of them winked at him and that was enough for Kitsune to fall on his ass with a nose bleed.

The two girls vanished transforming changing back to the two Konohamaru's then the clone vanished leaving the real one who was cheering" see I told you I was going to be beat you, no one can resists my sexy jutsu girl on girl version wait till Moegi and Udon find out that I defeated the one and only Kitsune Flash…." he left running while cheering.

As for the poor Kitsune he has never ever felt so embarrassed and humiliated in his entire life, someone like himself who has fought and defeated S rank missing nins without breaking a sweat. Now his pride has been hurt he was feeling like the biggest jack ass in the world, the worst thing is that he was defeated by a perverted technique that he invented and also defeated by his young apprentice. He immediately got back to his feet trying to forget the horrible moment he had to wash his mask because it was covered from his own blood from the inside.

'This is perhaps the most humiliating moment in my entire life more humiliating than kissing Sasuke, It's a good thing that no one saw this or I'll be the laughing stocker of the village instead of Kiba.'

(Time skip: Hokage tower)

Kitsune was walking the halls of the building with Shizune, according to what she told him it was something important that Tsunade needed to talk to him although it sounded a little suspicious. After she told him that she didn't said another word, so why did he felt like he was about to get scolded or punish? He felt uncomfortable with the silence so he wanted to know what Tsunade wants to talk to him about.

"Shizune can you tell me what does granny want with me I already gave her the money from my missions so what gives?"

The raven haired woman remained calm and replied coolly" Tsunade-sama needs to talk to you about something important at the meeting room, although she didn't told me the reason why she needs to speak with you."

"The meeting room that place it's kind of strange to talk to me about something, her office will be a more appropriate place are you sure it's something important? I feel like I'm missing something here."

"No there's nothing wrong Naruto-kun you will find out when we get there" she smiled at him' Naruto-kun is already suspicious I better keep it cool.'

They finally arrived at the double doors that belonged to the meeting room.

Kitsune already felt so many chakra signatures that belonged to his friends coming from inside of the room' what's going on? Granny wants to talk to me but why is everyone in the room?'

Shizune opened the door" please go right in."

The mask mercenary nodded entering the room which to his surprised it was completely dark' okay what is going on here?'

Suddenly the lights were on shocking him.

"SURPRISE!!!"

"Huh what what's going on?" Kitsune was confused to see all of his friends from the rookie nine except Kakashi and Sakura.

The whole room was decorate with some balloons and a big sign that said welcome home Naruto, there were also a couple of tables with some food and a couple of appetizers.

"Hey what gives what's with the party it's not my birthday."

Tsunade smiled" no this is a welcome home party for you Naruto."

"Welcome home party?"

"That's right this party is dedicated to you Naruto because we have missed you" Ino said smiling.

Shikamaru and Neji who were present weren't wearing their masks because Tsunade gave them the order to remove them.

"Naruto you're a member of Konoha just like everyone else but you're also our friend, the village was too quiet without you around it was troublesome I admit it" Shikamaru said.

"You have earned our trust and respect because of your gift to change people's heart I should know about that." Neji said with a slight smile remembering when Naruto changed his view of things and fate at the finals of the chunin exams.

"Yeah we missed the annoying knucklehead a lot" Kiba said with a smirk.

"You're a true comrade and youthful friend Naruto-kun!" Lee said while Tenten nodded.

"We are glad that you're back" Shino said.

"Welcome back Naruto and I never thought you will be Kitsune Flash Kiba already told me, I couldn't recognize because you were so tall" Chouji said.

"You are very precious to all of us Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling with a small blush on her cheeks.

"And we couldn't be any prouder for you Naruto" Iruka said.

Kitsune stood quiet as he felt a couple of tears forming at the corner of his eyes, he couldn't believe his friends have planned this party for him they have missed him very much. To think he has become this precious to them, the same people that he acknowledge his existence how bad he felt for actually thinking of not returning again to Konoha he really was ashamed.

Tsunade smiled seeing that he was about to cry" now Naruto go ahead and take off the mask this party is for Naruto not Kitsune Flash."

"Right" he smiled taking his mask off he dried his tears smiling at his friends" well are we going to start this party or what?!"

Everybody cheered as they went to the food along with Naruto, Tsunade went to Shizune because she knew there was someone very important missing in the party" where's Sakura?" she whispered making sure Naruto didn't hear her.

"I don't know she got back from the mission with Kiba and his team, she must be at the hospital" replied the raven haired woman.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get her!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

She left the room while Tsuande smiled seeing how happy Naruto was' the true purpose of the party will begin soon.'

(Konoha hospital)

"Good afternoon Haruno-san."

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon Haruno-san"

"Good afternoon"

Sakura passed another nurse giving her a kind salute and she didn't mind returning the gesture, she just finished doing another successful operation which she was highly congratulated by the rest of the medical staff. The young medic sighed happily it was just another day at the hospital where she always gave a hundred percent in her job, always concentrating on the safety of the patients to serve them was her top priority as medic nin. The seventeen year old medic walked the halls of the hospital with a smile on her face, although anyone who knew her well knew that her smiles where always fake hiding her true intentions the deep pain she was feeling in her heart. She was wearing a white doctor coat with a red blouse with a black skirt below her knees with black high heels she made another sigh as she took a turn in the halls of the building. Her physical has also increased her beauty was truly unique she has become into a very beautiful woman she still had her pink hair shoulder length, her beauty has attracted a lot of the male population they have asked her out but she turned all of them down because she wasn't interested in dating or even interested in the game called love.

During recent years she has come to love the hospital very much, to her it was more than just the place where she works it was the one place where she felt needed and wanted. The place where she save lives and give those people another chance to live along side their love ones, her job consisted in carrying the lives of those people in her hands and she always took full responsibility for her actions by saving them. Her skills as a medic have come to be compare or even better than Tsunade herself, around Konoha and the rest of the five countries she was known as Konoha's cherry blossom the best medic in the hidden leaf village. Because of her skills in medical ninjutsu and her experience she has gained a high respect from the medical staff, they respected her so much that they even celebrated her birthday on several occasions of course the one person she wanted to see in her birthday party was never there.

She never realized it but slowly she has cut off herself from the rest of the village, especially her friends. She rarely talks to Ino or Hinata because she was always in the hospital working, she always focus on her work nothing more but it wasn't like she was doing it on purpose she just wanted to work. Working in the hospital was always in her mind, saving lives was her job and her reason for being a Konoha ninja she didn't focus on being with her friends because she simply didn't thought about it. Not to mention that she was always busy with work between shifts taking care of the patients and filing the paperwork was a very tiring job, but she always took a break to rest from all of the work. To her although it was hard work she didn't complain it's true that the work was stressful but she got used to it, it was probably another reason why the medical staff gained a high respect for her loyalty to her job and her devotion for the position she's been given. After all she wasn't just a jounin but the head of the medical staff unit, and because she was in charge of the medic unit she was always devoted to do her best when doing her job.

But even someone so hard working and dedicated like Sakura had something hiding from the rest of the medic staff, they didn't suspected her behavior but her closest friends knew the truth behind her fake smiles. Over the years she has build a wall around herself so that no one entered getting close to her, the pain she was feeling deep within her was always getting stronger by the minutes by the hours, days months and years. The big pain in her heart caused by the feelings of guilt and regret for causing so much pain to the one person who she has realized to be the most precious person to her more than anyone, it was the same pain of pushing him away of rejecting his friendship and hurting his feelings that it was slowly eating away her heart. The same person who was always with her trying to cheered her up and put a smile on her face the same person who felt feelings that reflected more than friendship, the same person who risked his life and sacrificed his own happiness for her own. Yet she rewarded his kindhearted acts by hitting him and verbally insulting him, those actions caused him heartbreak and pain which eventually turned into hatred.

Her jade eyes softened remembering the horrible day at the hospital five years ago when her cold actions finally pushed her precious friend over the edge she can still remembered every single word he told her. Every insult and fact that he told her was all true, besides being emotionally broken on that day she finally saw the truth behind her selfish cold ways. She has come to terms with it that she deserved every word that he told her it was payback from his part after all the kind acts and sacrifices he has made for her, now she has lost him maybe forever maybe she will never see him again. She will never see his bright smile again, she will never see his goofy grin again she will never see his adorable face again and he will never call her Sakura-chan again. Tears were now forming at the corner of her eyes remembering her blond teammate, her most precious friend who cared for her so much no who loved her more than life itself. She started trembling feeling her depression rising, she quickly opened the door to her office as she quickly opened the drawer of her desk revealing a small bottle filled with pills.

"_I am so sick of your screw Konoha as long as I have Sasuke attitude, you are weak the real dead last is YOU!"_

"_Everyone in this room knows very well the real reason you became a ninja is so you could be with your precious Uchiha not so you could serve the village like a proud ninja of Konoha."_

"_I really like you I would've done anything for you, just so you could smile at me I didn't care if you would never like me all I care about is your happiness" _

"_No you're wrong Sakura because to me you are nothing."_

"_HARUNO SAKURA I HATE YOU!!!"_

Her trembling got worst as took the bottle along with her coffee mug and poured some water from her canteen she opened the bottle of her antidepressant pills and took one pill in her mouth, she swallow the pill with her water swallowing it. After a minute she has finally calm down she was no longer trembling and her depression was gone, she sighed she needed to stop thinking about the blond teen even if it that was impossible to do. No matter how many days, weeks, months and years passed by she will never forget him even if she felt terrible because she was the reason he will never come back to the village.

"Sakura there you are"

The pink haired medic nin looked to see Shizune at the door way" oh Shizune-san what brings you here?"

"I was wondering why you haven't come to the party at the Hokage tower? Tsunade-sama is expecting you to come."

"A party I wasn't aware of a party is there any specific reason why I should go?" she tried not to sound harsh, after all she had a hospital to run patients to attend and papers to filled so she was very busy to attend a party especially since she got back from a mission with Kiba.

"Oh with everything that has happened I thought you already knew about it."

"Know what?"

The raven haired woman smiled at her knowing that she was going to be extremely happy with the good news" Naruto-kun has returned…"

Sakura dropped her coffee mug as it shattered as soon as it hit the ground she stood in pure shock at the news tears were now forming again at the corner of her eyes she was praying that she wasn't dreaming because she will never forgive herself if she was having another dream. How she has wished how she has prayed and even dreamed that the blond would come back to the village, after everything she did to him she thought he has made his decision for good to never come back. She blinked a couple of times realizing that she wasn't dreaming this was really happening, Shizune just told her the best news she has ever heard in her entire life.

She gazed at Shizune as the tears were now falling endlessly her upper lip trembling" he's back….he's here…he's really here oh dear Kami he has finally come back oh Shizune-san you're not lying to me just to make me feel better aren't you?"

"No Sakura I'm telling you the truth Naruto-kun has come back he's at the meeting room where Tsunade-sama is having his welcome home party, she told me to get you so you could go and say hi to him."

"Ye…yes of course I will go to the party but I have to go to my apartment and change, I guess I need to wash up to I just finished another operation" she quickly say still not believing that this was really happening.

"Okay then I will see you there" Shizune smiled before leaving the office happy to see the pink haired medic very happy since it's been a long time since she was happy.

'I can't believe he's really back…..Naruto after five years he's really back I thought he was never coming back I wonder if the letter that I wrote him convince him or it made him think to decided to come back.'

She quickly dried her tears of joy and left the office, she the blond have been very busy in the last five years not because of his training but his job as the mercenary Kitsune Flash. Tsunade told her about Naruto's identity as the mighty mercenary who has been taking down missing nins, she felt very proud for him she did knew that those silly rumors about him were all false especially the devour people souls part. Even if deep in her heart there was the possibility that Naruto didn't wanted to know a thing from her after everything she did to him, but to see him again and the chance to apologize to him she was willing to face him and tell him how she feels about everything so that maybe he could forgive her.

'Naruto….' she thought hard she has missed him dearly with every fiber of her being, she needed to tell him how much she needs him back in her life as her precious friend.

(Time skip: Hokage tower meeting room)

Naruto was laughing hard with his friends as the party continues they just ate some of the appetizers on the table with exception from Chouji who has eaten half of the food and he started comparing the food with the food from his restaurant. They have been talking for a while now enjoying the company, they've been talking about past events including the genin test and the chunin exams. Naruto has been having so much fun since the party started, he wish that the party never ended, suddenly Tsunade ot everyone's attention raising a glass with sake.

"Everyone let's have a toast to Naruto for finally returning to the village and to us."

Everyone got a glass while raising it" to Naruto!"

"Thanks guys" replied the blond smiling.

"Welcome home Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Welcome home!" they shouted unison.

"I am glad to be back home" he gave his fox grin while a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

"What's this? I didn't know Kitsune Flash could cry" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Shut up Kiba I'm happy get off my case!" Naruto retorted trying to sound angry but he failed because he was just too happy at the moment.

"You're right I shouldn't make you angry or you will devour my soul" the Inuzuka grinned.

"Oh come on stop saying that it's not true" the blond said annoyed.

Everyone started laughing and Naruto couldn't help but laughed too, he didn't realize that the door to the room opened allowing someone to enter. He was still laughing and for the first time he actually forgotten the fact that he was sensing the chakra signature that he's been trying to avoid so hard since he returned to the village.

"Hello Naruto…"

Naruto gasped in shocked' no it can't be!' he turned around and he was even more shocked than before at the person in front of him , and by now everyone stopped talking and they were paying attention at the unexpected reunion that just taken place.

Naruto was now looking at the seventeen year old Haruno Sakura who was staring back at him with sorrow in her eyes.

To be continued

Hope you enjoy this long chapter(35 pages 17,271 words) this will be the first of many evil cliffhangers to come in the future, this cliffhangers will make you ask questions like when the fuck he's going to update again? How long he's planning in making us wait? And if he doesn't update soon I will pm him until I annoy him to death. What will happen next? Naruto and Sakura finally meet face to face after five years, how will be his reaction to her presence? What will he do? Will he forgives her? stay tune for the next chapter. Please review and farewell until the next time. Oh I almost forgot **HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!**

Next chapter: To regain your friendship am I worthy of your trust?


	13. To regain your friendship

Chapter 13 To regain your friendship: am I worthy of your trust?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would make Naruto a real bad ass like Kitsune Flash and he'll be the ladies man having Sakura, Ino and Hinata because he's the hero and hunk of the series period.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks_

_**Bold and Italics are song lyrics**_

**Authors Notes: hey I'm back I'm sure you guys have been waiting patiently for me to update again, but now the waiting is finally over. A lot of people have been waiting eagerly for this chapter it's finally here after five years the big reunion between Naruto and Sakura. A word of warning to the readers this chapter will contain some angst and it might get a little violent too, also please don't think I hate Sakura uh oh…I shouldn't have said that. Anyway keep reviewing and now I won't keep you guys in suspense anymore, here's the big reunion of Naruto and Sakura on with the chapter. **

(Location: meeting room Hokage tower Konoha fire country territory)

Naruto was truly happy he couldn't asked for anything better, just yesterday he returned to Konoha his home village and he had missed everything. Every single thing from the ramen stand of his favorite place Ichiraku's to his small apartment, most importantly he missed his friends his precious people. Everyone from the rookie nine his beloved friends who have acknowledge his existence, to his teacher Iruka and Tsunade. He has never being so happy in his entire life, he ended up taking Ino and Hinata on a date which both kunoichi have turned into sexy bombshells. The next day he meets up with the rest of his friends, but the one thing he has come to love the most is the big welcome home party that everyone has prepared for him. The party has become something so precious to him because it tells how much his friends have missed him during his five year absence. However up until now he was truly enjoying the party until a certain someone recently arrived in the room changing his mood from better to neutral and probably to worst.

Everyone in the room felt it and it wasn't a good sign at all, they felt the tension in the room growing stronger by the minute and it was coming from their blond friend. Shikamaru could only sigh knowing that things were going to be come troublesome, Neji stood quiet but like his captain he knew things weren't good at all. Chouji was concentrated on the food it was the only way for him to forget about the tension in the room. Kiba looked worry he had a bad feeling and Akamaru was feeling the same way, Shino stood quiet and he wasn't surprise that this was to be expected to happen. Iruka was nervous just by looking at the expression of his formal academy student the reason is because he couldn't read his expression it's like he was blocking all of his emotions with one gaze. Shizune was probably in the same boat as Iruka, Tonton was next to her and both were nervous and Shizune was thinking that this whole thing was a mistake. Ino felt nervous too and yet she couldn't get the feeling of guilt thinking that this was her fault. Hinata was worry for his behavior, not even her byakugan could tell his expression from the situation the he was now involved. Tsunade was probably the only person in the room who wasn't nervous or worried for the matter she was looking forward for this reunion.

The source of the tension in the room was coming from none other than Naruto, who looked calm but he could've fooled anyone that he was hiding his emotions namely anger. It was because of a certain someone that entered the room that caused his tension to rise, someone he has been trying to avoid in seeing since he got back to the village. But it seems no matter how far he runs he couldn't avoid his bad luck, now he was staring at the one person he didn't wanted to see. The same person who has hurt his feelings and broken his heart more times than he could count, yet he was praying that he was having nothing but a bad dream. But he knew he was wrong this was real, he was staring at his formal teammate and crush the pink haired girl Haruno Sakura. A person that could only bring the worst in him and his frustration, maybe he was curse to be tormented and hurt by the past for the rest of his life. He had to chuckle in his mind it seems he was the definition of the word pain and suffering, and the girl in front of him was the one who was giving him that pain.

Ever since Sakura entered the room and called to him his cerulean eyes have been locked in her jade eyes, that's when he noticed the physical change after five years of not seeing her. She was a foot shorter than him she reached on his chest from height so she needed to raise her head in order to have a good look at him. Her bubble gum pink hair was still short from the last time he saw her, her face was still gorgeous just like always because he has always seen Sakura to be very beautiful. If he had to choose between her Ino and Hinata in beauty, well he was going to have a hard time choosing because all three kunoichis were very beautiful even if Sakura in reality she was a beautiful deadly rose with poisonous thorns. After taking a look at her face his eyes trailed down to her clothing, she was wearing a open jounin vest however the vest had the symbol of a red cross with the leaf symbol inside the cross in the right corner which it was the symbol of the medic nins in Konoha. She was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with a zipper on the middle and two white circles crossed together on the left corner of the shirt he knew that the white circle was the symbol of her clan, a pink medical skirt with black spandex shorts long black sandals.

He also noticed that she was wearing long black leather gloves reaching to her elbows her leaf headband was on top on her head which it was colored red like her shirt. Her shuriken hostlers was on her right leg and her kunai hostlers was on the left side of her back, finally he needed to notice what she has to offer. He saw her breasts on her red shirt and although they weren't as big as Ino's and Hinata's they were nice and moderate going well with her petite body, he believe her breast are a C cup at least she has filled out on regular terms. Her legs were long and they look hard, even if he hasn't touched them he could tell that they have develop some slight muscle structure meaning that she has been under heavy training. The last thing he needed to check was her ass he already knew Ino and Hinata have nice asses, but he needed to see how much Sakura's posterior have developed in five years. He went back to his normal self there was no need to go into his perverted mode, especially since this was the same girl who hurt his feelings and made his life a living hell he finally let his feelings of anger to take over his hormones.

Sakura was looking at the blond holding back her tears, she was holding the urge to hug him tightly and cry on his chest because she has missed him so much. But she hold the though because she knew very well she had no right to do such thing after everything she has done to him, this is the same person who wanted to make her happy who tried everything in his power to bring her happiness and she repaid him by punching him insulting him and rejecting him over and over again. She has realized that he was her most precious person a little too late, now she needed to pay for the consequences of her actions with guilt, regret and sorrow. Ever since she started her training under Tsunade she's been thinking about him day and night, she couldn't stop thinking about him when she was training she always got the his images giving her his fox grin. But then again she has also remembered the horrible day at the hospital and his cold harsh words that made her open her eyes to reality and see the error of her ways. She still couldn't believe this was really happening, Naruto has finally returned to Konoha and she was finally standing in front of him after five years.

She has taken a big notice to Naruto's physical change after five years; he was taller than her she needed to raise her head to look straight at him because of her petite height she only reached to his chest. She gazed at his face his golden sun blond hair was long reaching to his shoulders, she was amaze how much he resembles the fourth Hokage with exception of the whiskers. His face has change with all the baby fat gone completely added with his blue eyes, she admits that his new look made him more mature and very attractive another thing she hold was the incoming blush that was going to strike her cheeks in embarrassment. The next thing she noticed was his clothing, of course she knew that he was the mercenary Kitsune Flash and his outfit made him look bad and very hot. However she stop her train of thought when she saw the look Naruto was giving her, he was smiling at her but she could tell from her experience in making fake smile his smile was fake hiding his true emotions. Just by looking in his adorable cerulean eyes there was anger pain sorrow all emotions reflected in them, she didn't needed to be a genius to tell that he wasn't happy to see her not in the least.

Tsunade was looking at the two teens who were just staring at each other, after all this is the first time they were seeing each other after five years. The last time they saw each other was back at the hospital when Naruto snapped at Sakura for receiving a cold hearted reward in bringing Sasuke back to the village injured. Sakura was truly foolish to do something like that but in time she learned her lesson with big consequences, now she wanted to bring them back together because she knew that they needed each other as teammates and friends. She has planned this party with the purpose of them getting together again, but she wasn't stupid she knew it wasn't going to be easy after how much anger and hatred Naruto has been holding in for her. It will take time but she sworn to bring them back together and rebuild their friendship no matter how long it will takes. Just looking at them it reminds her so much to how she and Jiraiya used to be, she remember that day at the bar when her actions caused Jiraiya to snapped at her. She doesn't something like that to happen again, especially if it's her student the one who is now suffering the pain of rejection.

The slug sanin finally cleared her throat to get the two teens attention" well now that everyone is here how about we continue with the party?"

Sakura was still gazing at Naruto even if she heard her teacher, her jade eyes never leaving his cerulean eyes there were so many things she wants to say to him yet she didn't know where to begin or what to say to him for the matter.

"Hey Naruto…." she tried to make conversation with him.

Naruto kept his fake smile while burning on the inside from anger" hello Haruno-san…"

Everyone in the room felt the tension coming from Naruto getting stronger it wasn't a good sign indeed while Sakura felt hurt her heart breaking at the way he called her by her second name instead of Sakura or the usual Sakura-chan.

"Welcome back to Konoha Naruto we all have missed you very much…." Sakura gave her own fake smile feeling the pain inside of her getting worst.

Now Naruto knew when someone will give a fake smile, after all he was a master in making those fake smiles whenever he was hated and looked down by the villagers' as part of his painful childhood. He erased his fake smile looking at the pink haired jounin" what's with the fake smile Haruno-san aren't you glad to see me again?"

Sakura immediately removed her smile feeling more pain now she knew that she couldn't make her fake smiles to him, she felt angry with herself thinking that Naruto will think that she didn't missed him when it was the other way around she has missed him dearly with all of her heart" I'm sorry for that Naruto it's just that I've been experiencing some stress at work that's all but don't get the idea that I haven't missed you because I have really missed you" she said in the most honest tone ever, she needed a good excuse after all.

Naruto didn't believed her he could tell that she was hiding something' experiencing some stress at work yeah right, I bet she's sad because Sasuke isn't here you can't fool me Haruno you're as predictable as ever' he gave her another fake smile" it's all right Haruno-san I understand what you're going through I know you must missed Sasuke a lot."

Everyone in the room was confused along with Sakura and Tsunade, why would he bring the topic of the Uchiha traitor? Sakura just didn't understand why he would even think that she has miss Sasuke when she hasn't even thought of him in five years to her she has completely forgotten about him and her childish crush for him vanished when he rejected her badly back at the ANBU prison.

"N…Naruto I don't miss Sasuke there's no reason for me to miss him because he's a traitor I don't miss him at all not in the least…" her eyes were still fixed in his she wanted to tell him how much she has missed him and how much she wanted to apologize for every single thing she has done to hurt his feelings and break his heart.

"It's all right Haruno-san you don't have to lie to me I will bring him back to the village, however I am doing this not for some meaningless promise but because capturing missing nins is my job so rest assure I will bring Sasuke back I just hope that this time you don't slap me again and praise me with your cold words when I bring him back…"

Sakura physically flinched from the comment it's like she has been slapped on the face, the comment really hurt her she knew Naruto would still hate her after everything she did to him. But what hurt her most is that he reminded her of the horrible memory of the hospital, her harsh act of slapping his face twice and rejecting him with such cold words after bringing back their teammate Sasuke which she held empty feelings that reflected nothing but a childish crush not true love. The rest of the group were quiet either they were disappointed that Naruto was still angry with Sakura after five years, they already knew before the party started since they talked to the blond and his reaction whenever they mentioned the pink haired kunoichis name he will ignore the conversation or act hostile.

Tsunade was not happy with Naruto's attitude and his comment' I can't believe he still thinks Sakura is that twelve year old girl who only thinks about that Uchiha, if he only knew how much she has change.'

Sakura tried to calm herself from trying to shed any tears using the strength and courage she has gained from her training with Tsunade and from working in the hospital doing operations and healing the deepest wounds" there's no need for me to miss Sasuke Naruto I am fine the way I am I don't need him, however I have missed you whether you believe me or not…" her eyes finally left his looking at the ground.

Naruto could hear the honesty in her voice but he didn't pay attention to it, he didn't realize when most of the rookie nine was in deep thought about what Sakura said that she was fine the way she is. Of course everyone knew she wasn't fine after everything she's been through, yet they just couldn't understand why she couldn't tell him of her suffering and her pain? It was like she wanted to continue suffering even when Naruto was finally back in the village.

Tsunade needed to break the tension that was coming from Naruto before he gets out of control, she went between the two teens" all right you two let's just enjoy ourselves and continue with the party, remember Naruto this is your party so enjoy it to the fullest…" she hope he will calm down and resume enjoying his welcome home party.

"Thanks granny but I think I have had enough I can't eat another bite because I'm full since I already ate at Chouji's restaurant and I want to get back at my apartment to freshen up…" the blond gave another fake smile.

Everyone knew this was going to happened looks like the welcome home party was a big failure after all, Naruto was very happy and he was truly enjoying himself that is until Sakura arrived no surprise that he wanted to go. Tsunade decided to stubborn she wasn't going to let the party be a waste, after all the money she spend for the party she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Then Naruto if you're leaving Sakura please escort him back to his apartment" the blond Hokage was smirking in her mind.

Naruto was shocked but he grinned" it's all right granny I may have been gone for five years but I still know my way around the village…"

"I insist…" she replied seriously.

"It's all right granny I know where my apartment is" the blond insisted that there was no need for him to be escorted to his apartment, for crying out loud he didn't wanted to see Sakura's face and here Tsunade was insisting that she should escort him.

"Tsunade-sama that will be all right" Sakura said as the two looked at her" Naruto doesn't need me to escort him to his apartment he perfectly knows where is located…"

Tsunade frowned at her students comment here she was trying to give her the time to be with Naruto and she was taking his side in not accompanying him, she needed to be more positive especially know that Naruto was finally here. However she knew her student very well and she knew very well her weakness it was quite easy and obvious" Sakura escort Naruto to his apartment now that's an order" of course she was the Hokage her orders must be obey.

The pink haired jounin didn't have a choice now but to obey the Hokage's orders, she knew Naruto wasn't going to like it because she could see the small frown that was formed in his lips" yes Tsunade-sama…"

'Damn it why?! Why is granny punishing me? This is great' the blond thought feeling miserable he didn't said another word as he headed to the door with Sakura following him close by, however he didn't made eye contact with her on the way out.

Once they were gone everyone sighed in relief because now that Naruto was one the tension was gone as well, Tsunade could only sigh with the rest too she knew this wasn't going to be easy since the beginning.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered because the party wasn't a success.

"This was kind to be expected" Neji said.

"I actually thought it was going to be worst…" Kiba said.

"So he blames me that he got full for eating the food of my restaurant it's not my fault if he ate too much…" Chouji said going off topic.

"The party failed" Shizune said with a sigh.

"Why can't Naruto-kun and Sakura-san get along they are losing their youthfulness?!" cried Lee followed by Gai.

"I know Lee they're being so unyouthful!"

"I think it will be wise if we keep an eye on them" Shino said.

"I agree the last thing we need is Sakura getting hurt or rejected by Naruto again" Iruka said now he knew Naruto wasn't the same person anymore, he also knew he still holds a grudge with the pink haired kunoichi and he didn't wanted to see her getting hurt again after everything she's been through.

"Everyone that's enough!" Tsunade shouted silencing everyone in the room" let's all calm down first we won't interfere in this, let's all believe in Sakura both of them needs to talk things out and it's better to let them be alone for a while so I ask that none of you interfere I trust Sakura."

Everyone nodded although they were having second thoughts they had a feeling that things weren't going to be pleasant between the two and they it wasn't going to turn out like they hope so.

"I hope Naruto-kun understands and gives Sakura-san a second chance" Hinata said hoping for the best between the two, she was worry for both of them knowing how much pain they've been through.

Ino who was next to her didn't said a word she's been thinking about the way Naruto looked at her best friend, anyone could tell that he was faking that big smile hiding his true emotions and it wasn't good news. She eventually believe that Naruto wasn't going to give her a second chance or even a chance to explain herself, he was going to reject her again breaking her heart once again making her feel worst than she already is. She hold any thought or the urge to cry because she couldn't help it that this was all her fault, remembering when they were little she was the one that told Sakura not hang with Naruto and it was the beginning when the pink haired girl started mistreating the blond. Life was sure cruel and she couldn't feel more horrible with herself, she hated herself secretly for everything that has happened between the two teens.

(Location: village district)

The two ninjas have been walking the streets with a calm step no rushing in, at least Naruto wasn't he was just calm and quiet trying to ignore the fact that Sakura was next to him. Once he returned to Konoha he thought his life will be better and that he will be the happiest person in the world that is until Haruno Sakura came into the picture. Now his bad day has started walking together with the kunoichi who has broken his heart too many times, and there was nothing he could do because Tsunade ordered Sakura to escort him to his apartment. He kept his calm composure and prevent himself from making a scene in the streets of the village, he was holding everything back just for the sake of not snapping at Sakura again because he didn't wanted to hurt her anymore. What he told her five years ago at the hospital was enough to break the heart and feelings of any kind of girl, even if Sakura has done worst to him he still care for her and he didn't wanted to hurt her anymore he just wanted to stay away from her. Even if he got used to no longer hide his emotions and right now he was feeling upset, once he gets back to his apartment he was going to make sure to keep his distance from the pink haired jounin.

Sakura has felt terrible during the years because of Naruto's absence and the pain of guilt and regret, but now she was feeling worst. Ever since they left the Hokage tower Naruto hasn't even given her a second glance not even once, even if he was wearing his mask he didn't bother to give her a quick glance he has only been keeping his eyes on the road ahead. She gave him a long glance sorrow was still reflected in her jade eyes, he hated her she knew it well and he had every right to hate her what else can she do but to say sorry for everything she did. Sorry for every insult, hit and comment that hurt his feelings for comparing him to Sasuke when she never had the right to do such a thing. She knew Naruto was stronger than the Uchiha physically and mentally, even when his life was worst than anyone he was still strong at heart. She didn't know what to do she has waited for years to finally tell him how sorry she is, now the only thing she could is stay quiet what good her apology will do if the blond hates her? Nothing that was the answer. However Naruto has taught her to never give up no matter what, it didn't matter if he will never forgive her or he will hate her forever she needed to talk to him and she was going to make sure to have her chance now that he was back in the village.

"So how've you been Naruto?" she started the conversation hoping that he will say a word to her.

"Fine" he replied coolly.

"How was your training?" she gave a smile at least she was making progress he was talking to her.

"Good."

"So how is it going with your job as a mercenary?"

"Good."

Now Sakura had to sigh mentally he's been talking to her with one word, it was very unNaruto like compare to how the old Naruto was like always talking and running his mouth he was truly a loud mouth. Now either he has really change or maybe this was his way of ignoring her, she was hurt but it wasn't so bad at least he was talking to her rather than giving her the silent treatment which it was worst.

"So Naruto you've been very busy in recent years I…really missed…." she trailed off in a whisper she wanted to tell him everything but it was too late at least she thought she was too late.

Naruto has finally had it, his patience have finally grown thin. Here Sakura was talking to him like nothing happened between them, did she forgot the big fight at the hospital five years ago? Has she forgotten all the torment and pain she has given him? No he wasn't going to stand here and let her speak like she was his special friend or anything of the sort. He finally stopped walking casing the pink haired jounin to stop too, even if he was near his apartment by now he just needed to tell her not to get her hopes up just because he talked to her. He remained his calm composure making sure he didn't said a comment that will hurt her feelings.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

He gazed at her from his mask" listen Haruno-san let's get one thing straight, were not friends or teammates team seven is dead to me and I have move on with my life the past is the past so I won't think about it anymore…"

The pink haired medic was hurt once again by his comment but she kept a calm expression" I..I understand Naruto of course I knew you felt that way after everything I have done to you but I want you to know that I…."

The mask mercenary cut her off" its Kitsune Flash or Kitsune-sama you have no right to call me by my real name, only my true friends had that right not you are we clear?"

She nodded as she couldn't hold her tears any longer a couple fell from her eyes" yes I understand…" her voice broke in a sob.

Naruto although he was upset on the inside he was hurting, even till this day he still couldn't bear to see Sakura cry it hurt him so much" another thing I want to clear with you Haruno-san I'm not the same stupid kid who used to follow you around like a love sick puppy, the same goes with my role as your personal punching bag if you hit me I will defend myself and hit you back. Another thing don't expect that I want to bring back Sasuke for your own happiness like I said before I'm doing it because it's my job as a mercenary not to fulfill some stupid promise…"

"And like I said before Kitsune-sama I don't care about a traitor the day he left the village for the second time it was the day that I lost my friend and teammate forever, now the only teammate I care about is you…" she said it in the most honest tone ever after all she was speaking from the heart' it was all over with my feelings for Sasuke when he rejected me for the last time at that prison cell.'

He chuckle" really you don't care about him anymore well then why do you keep pretending like you care for me, so you can use me to get him back for you like I was your personal lap dog and then reject me when I bring him back to the village then toss me aside like it was some kind of object who has lost its purpose. You should know Haruno-san that I am human and I have something called feelings if you know what those are…"

"No of course not!" Sakura shouted feeling hurt more tears were falling but she quickly dried them off, she couldn't believe it this is how Uzumaki Naruto thinks of her as a manipulative cold hearted person who doesn't care about his feelings yet he was right she was that kind of person towards him" so that's it you think I have missed you so I can use you to bring back Sasuke, no Kitsune-sama I'm not pretending and I'm not giving you the task to bring a traitor back to the village like I said I don't care about traitors and I have lost him forever, like you I have also move on with my life and my childish feelings. Please don't use that meaningless promise anymore I don't care, you were the one who made me that promise in the first place on that day…"

Kitsune was angry trying to control his anger because of her comment" and who was the person that begged me in tears pleaded me to bring him back to the village at all cost? And who was the person that rewarded me with two slaps on the face and a coldhearted speech? Even after I brought Sasuke back for YOU! For your happiness and even after I took a full chidori on my chest do you know how much that hurt?! I did it all so you could smile at me, at least you could've say thank you Naruto for bringing him back to me but that's not what happened I bet you don't even know the meaning of the words thank you…"

More tears fell from her jade eyes and even if she tried to dry them off it was futile more would fell, she has never felt so hurt by such a harsh comment but it was true. She watched as the mask mercenary resumed his walking she followed him and she could sense the tension coming from the tall blond.

"What are you doing?" this time his tone was hostile he didn't wanted to see her again, no more he wanted to hurt her why she couldn't leave him alone?

Sakura compose herself and ignore her tears" have you forgotten? I am following Tsunade-sama's orders to escort you back to your apartment."

"Whatever…"

They stood quiet again and Naruto was thankful that she became silent right now he couldn't control his emotions the last thing he wanted is for his anger to take the better of him. They finally arrived at the apartment complex and the mask mercenary couldn't be any happier that he was back at his apartment he can finally stop seeing the pink haired jounin walking next to him. He couldn't dare to look at her after what he told her, sure it was a cold and cruel comment but it was true and the truth hurts. He took his keys opening the door, he was going to enter without saying a word to Sakura and close the door but he couldn't do that. He entered but he stood still not knowing why, for some reason he wanted to stare at her face.

"N…er…I mean Kitsune-sama I was wondering how about if I treat you to some ramen?" she has finally dried her tears calming down she wasn't giving up on him.

The mask mercenary felt his anger rising again' how dare she! After all the times she turned down my offers to go out she has the nerve to ask me out!' he smiled in amusement" why Haruno-san are you asking me out on a date?"

The pink haired medic jounin blushed at the comment but she dispelled it" n…no it's not a date just a get together between two Konoha ninjas we will just talk about our training and old times."

"Old times!" he shouted startling Sakura making her to take a step back" you mean when you hit me for accidentally kissing Sasuke? Or when you threw me off the bridge on our mission to wave country how about when I tried to give you a hug because I was about to face a life and death situation and instead you punched me? And let's not forget about what happened at the hospital, are those the old times you want to talk about?"

Sakura couldn't say a word as she was staring into his eyes through his mask which shocked her that they were no longer blue but crimson red" I…..I…"

"Thanks but no thanks Haruno-san I don't want to think about those horrible days, they may have been the happiest days to you but to me it was nothing but true hell good day to you!" he finally closed the front door shut leaving a heartbroken Sakura behind.

Sakura took a deep breath as her lips were trembling and more tears started falling from her eyes, she was completely devastated but why she should be surprise. She knew this was the kind of behavior Naruto will show her after everything she did, she was basically trying to gain his forgiveness and his friendship but she failed. How low can she be, she has actually asked him out when he has asked her out in the past and she has said no to him more times than she could count. She sighed in defeat and finally left the apartment, she has failed but she won't give up no matter what.

'I won't give up on you Naruto, I will have my friend and teammate back this is my promise of the life time believe it!'

Naruto went to the kitchen to get a glass of water he quickly drank the liquid because he was thirsty from talking too much. He took off his mask and he saw the claws on his hands, he knew it from the anger he was feeling he had the Kyuubi features. He went to the sink and wash his face letting the water cool his system, a couple of minutes later from washing his face he has calmed down and his features returned to normal. He went to the fridge and gently banged his head on the front he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura her face, her hair, her wide charming forehead, her eyes and her body.

He ran a hand through his messy blond hair' dear Kami she's so beautiful and she smells incredible too, is it possible do I still have feelings for her after everything she has done to me? I must be a glutton for punishment.'

"**Which I think it's very pathetic from your part kid, how can you like that pink haired bitch after everything she has done to you? It's very amusing to hear you talk you still had feelings for the rotten fish, like you said they are plenty of good fish in the water chose a better one brat!"**

'And here I was so happy that I haven't heard from you in a while beat it fox!'

"**I like making your life a living hell kid since I can't kill you I'm glad to see that my comment has annoyed you…"**

'What…what was that? I can't hear you too much static…'

The demon fox growled**" you impudent brat don't ignore me!"**

'I'm ending my transmission over and out!'

He sighed before heading to the bathroom to take a shower' that fox can't just leave me alone always with his stupid comments I rather have a conscience than him.'

"**I heard that brat!"**

'I said end of my transmission over and out!'

(Time skip: Hokage mountain monument)

Kitsune was standing on top of the Hokage monument exactly on the fourth Hokage's head he has always loved coming here. This was the place where he always comes to relax and escape his troubles to him it was the best place to relief his stress. He remembers how he used to come here plenty of times in the past whenever he was looked down and hated by the villagers he always comes here and felt relax no longer feeling angry or sad he was just calm. The beautiful scenery of the entire leaf village was the key to help him relax, it was very beautiful there were times when he actually shouted out loud that he was going to become someday a dream that he was still looking forward to fulfill. Right now he needed to relax which it was the reason why he was here, because of the situation he had with a certain pink haired kunoichi. The events of what happened between him and Sakura earlier was still vivid in his mind, her words and the tone of honestly behind them did she really meant them? Was she really telling the truth?

Honestly he was afraid of letting Sakura in again because she might hurt him, she has hurt him in the past too many times that's why he didn't wanted her back in his life. Yet her face full of tears was enough to convince him that she was being honest and maybe she really missed him and she wanted him back in her life. But he still couldn't let go of the past, all the beatings and insults from her art plus the fact that she could wants him back as a replacement for Sasuke. The thought made him angry she wants him as a silver medal to replace the gold Uchiha medal. It was so obvious to him that because Sasuke wasn't here Sakura was like this, she doesn't want Sasuke but she wants him but it was all because the Uchiha was no longer in the village. Another thing that bug him it's that Tsunade was supporting Sakura in having back as her friend, he knew that the slug sanin was doing it because the pink haired kunoichi was similar to her in aspects and personality and because of what happened between her and Jiraiya. Tsunade will eventually back Sakura up so he can give her another chance to rebuild his friendship, yet he was afraid of having the pink haired jounin again in his life.

He took a deep breath gazing at the beautiful scenery' why can't she go on with her life without me? She doesn't need me in her life I'm not that important to her, I know I can go on without her…'

He chuckle sensing a chakra signature" what is it Iruka sensei?"

The chunin went to him with a smile getting next to him" I figure you'd be here you always comes here when something's bothering you, want to talk about it?"

"Not really I just want to stay here for a while and think about things…" he wasn't entirely lying.

"What kind of things?"

"Nothing it's no big deal…"

"Come on Naruto you can do better than that, if you're going to lie make sure it's more convincing"

"I'm not lying to you Iruka sensei…"

"You are I know something is bothering you, why else would you come here? I think Kitsune Flash needs some advice."

The mask mercenary sighed not wanting to hear the topic" please Iruka sensei this better not be about her."

"It is" the chunin replied causing the mask mercenary to groan in annoyance" Naruto you can't run away from Sakura forever."

"Who says I'm running away I'm not?! All I want is not to hear from her or being with her ever again, is that too much to ask?!"

"That's just it you are running away I can't believe I'm actually hearing this from you, you are the one person who doesn't know the meaning of the words running away you always face things head on without looking back what happened to you?"

"So you think I'm running away from her because I don't want to see her again, I am not obligated to be with her just because she was my teammate I have no responsibility in being with her since team seven is no more. Which means no team seven no teammates and that equals no spending time with Haruno-san…"

"That is true team seven may be gone but your friendship and your bond with your teammates still lives on even to this very day…"

Kitsune had to laughed in amusement causing Iruka to get confuse" Iruka sensei you obviously don't know but there was no friendship going on within team seven there was no bond! It was all a lie I thought we had an unbreakable bond but I was wrong it was all bullshit! Tell me Iruka sensei what kinds of teammates are selfish and don't give shit about their other teammate when they have their selfish ambitions?"

"What kinds of teammates left the team and the village to pursued power for vengeance? What kinds of teammates care more about their beloved Uchiha than the village itself and loyalty towards it? What kind of teammates hit their teammate and insults him when all he wants to do is make her happy? And what kind of teammate shoves a chidori through your teammate's chest? Well tell me!"

Iruka was too shocked to say a word he has never seen the blond so worked up before, now he knew how much pain he was in he really felt betrayed by his team" Naruto I…I didn't know you felt that way…"

"Well now you know team seven broke my trust in them, I thought Sasuke was like a brother to me boy was I wrong? Someone like him will never be brother to me he almost kill me what kind of brother does that? I don't care about him let him do whatever he likes but I will go after him, all I need is granny's word and I'll be going after him. The same goes for Kakashi I'm not interested in knowing about him as well as Sakura…"

Iruka rubbed his eyes he didn't knew things were this complicated between his formal student and his team, his tone was so hostile it's like he hated his team but after listening to Sasuke almost killing him then perhaps his reasons were fair. But he still couldn't leave this completely especially when it came to Sakura, knowing how much pain she has endure in the past years Naruto needed to know.

"I understand Naruto Sasuke was never the loyal person especially after what he experienced with the Uchiha clan and maybe you have every reason to hate him but Kakashi and Sakura…."

"Iruka sensei I don't want to talk about them anymore I don't need them I am fine the way I am, like I said before team seven is gone and I'm not obligated to be with them…" the mask mercenary kept his gaze on the view of the village.

"Naruto please about Sakura you have to know that's she's been through a lot of suffering, after you left with Jiraiya-sama she hasn't been the same person she's been in so much pain she…." he trailed off he wanted to tell him the truth about her, her condition but he remembers what Tsunade told him.

"_Iruka don't tell Naruto about Sakura's condition."_

He stood quiet remembering the Hokage's words he sighed while Kitsune was looking at him.

"What is it about Haruno-san?"

"Like I said she's been through a lot ever since you left the village, she has really missed you…"

The blond sighed" yes Iruka sensei I already know about that she has told me….although that's what she says there's a difference between missing someone and missing that person because he's the only one who can bring her lover back."

"What are you talking about?" the chunin was confused.

"I'm saying that she could be pretending to missed me so she can used me to get her Uchiha back to the village…" his eyes softened remembering what Sakura told him, on the inside he was hoping it was true.

"What? You're wrong Naruto she hasn't even thought about Sasuke at all and she will never do such a thing to manipulate you to get him back, she really missed you" Iruka was now getting desperate he wanted to convince that the pink haired jounin has changed and that she has missed him a lot.

"She only missed me because Sasuke was never here to begin with, let me ask you something Iruka sensei if Sasuke never left the village in the first place do you still think she will change herself the way she has with the whole missed me thing?"

The chunin didn't know what to say he couldn't think of the answer, although it will be quite obvious how it would turn out if the Uchiha never left Konoha in the first place.

"I will take your silent as an answer that she wouldn't have change just as I thought, well I'm leaving thanks for talking to me Iruka sensei" he left leaving the chunin in deep thought.

'Naruto you really have changed looks like Sakura has a long way to go before she can have his forgiveness.'

(Time skip: near Ichiraku's)

Kitsune was heading to have a nice bowl of ramen it was the best way to forget the whole situation with Sakura, when he arrived at the ramen stand he spotted a familiar group. He saw Konohamaru along with Udon and Moegi, he frowned remembering what the teen did to him with his improved sexy jutsu girl on girl version. Like Konohamaru and Udon and Moegi have grown a little tall since the last time he saw them, both have grown one foot taller but they were still shorter than him. Udon was wearing something familiar to Konohamru except that the scarf he had was grey colored. Moegi was wearing a purple blouse with a brown skirt and black sandals, Kitsune notice that he clothing was a little similar to Sakura's clothing but he ignore it not wanting to know about the pink haired kunoichi. He finally saw another ninja who was familiar to him wearing sunglasses and a blue handkerchief wrapped around his head, he couldn't forget the jounin accompanying the teens after all he was a pervert just like his teacher.

'It's the closet pervert' he thought with a smirk recognizing Ebisu.

"**Speaking of perverts" **the Kyuubi said with a grin talking about his container.

'Shut it fox!'

"Good job everyone!" Ebisu said congratulating his team" another mission well done, now I'm going to give the report to Hokage-sama you can all have the rest of the day off" he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Moegi sighed in relief" finally were done with the missions."

"You mean the boring missions" Konohamaru retorted" I am so bore with these dumb D rank missions, why can't we get a better mission like fighting bandits or strong ninjas? Were strong enough"

"But Konohamaru were only genin and we don't need to fulfill more D rank missions on order to get higher rank missions" Udon said.

"Hey we shouldn't even been genins in the first place Udon if you remembered we took the chunin exams last year" the thirteen year old genin said annoyed.

Moegi sweat dropped at his comment" and we failed Konohamaru-kun we failed the first test so we didn't become chunins."

"Hey you can't blame me for quitting in the first test that crazy guy was asking us if we could take the tenth question and I wasn't going to take it because I didn't know a single question in that written test."

"It's a good thing that man was lying about never allowed to take the chunin exams again, the Hokage told us that we can take the exams next time." Udon said with a sigh.

"We will have to take them again next year" Moegi said.

"Don't worry guys we will take them again and this time we will pass the chunin exams and become chunin I promise!"

Kitsune was smirking at the whole scene to think they will take the chunin exams and failed in the first test, he remembers how much stress and tortured he became with Ibiki's way of words. In the end he managed to gather the courage to take the tenth question head without answering a single question from the written test, it was because of his courage to never give up that made him and his team to pass the first test. But that was all in the past and he didn't care anymore for team seven, his teammates were never his true friends it was all a big lie. He went to the ramen stand as he finally caught up with the three genins.

"Hey it's you!" Konohamaru said with a smirk" Kitsune Flash…"

Udon and Moegi gasped seeing the mask mercenary they were truly shocked, they have heard so many rumors about him. How he has defeated so many strong ninjas without breaking a sweat, they were also the rumor that he devours the souls of his opponents because he was a hungry demon. They both took a step back before Konohamaru stopped them he was still smirking because he wasn't afraid of the mask mercenary.

"Konohamaru-kun…" Moegi said worry.

"It's all right guys he's not as strong as he think he claims"

Kitsune frowned at his comment how confident Konohamaru was, just because he beat him with his own technique that doesn't mean he wasn't strong he cleared his throat" excuse me Konohamaru I suggest you don't underestimate me or you will regret it" he said in serious tone.

"You're still acting tough after I beat you, right I almost forgot Udon, Moegi I beat Kitsune Flash with the…" he never finished because in a blink of an eye Kitsune was covering his mouth startling the two teens because of his speed.

"Listen Konohamaru I appreciate if you don't say a word about that, if you value your life because if you do spread the word I will devour your soul…." he chuckle evilly making the genin shiver in fear.

He let go of him while Konohamaru was still shivering at the evil tone the mask mercenary, he has never being so scare before so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"What's wrong Konohamaru?" asked Udon worry for his friend.

"N…it's nothing I'm all right…"

"You were going to say something to us Konohamaru-kun" Moegi said.

Konohamaru turned pale as he saw Kitsune giving him a hard stare he gulped" I was going to say that Kitsune Flash is very strong and he's my idol"

Udon sweat dropped" Konohamaru we already know that…"

Moegi nodded while Kitsune was smirking in his mind.

'This is too fun maybe it will be better if I don't tell Konohamaru of my identity he will immediately know that I was lying about devouring his soul, which will lead of him spreading the word that I was beaten by the sexy jutsu' once again he got a thought of Ino and Hinata naked pressing their bodies along with their breast.

The sight was very arousing he blushed as he grinned like his perverted teacher, he started imagining the two beauties kissing having a nice a make out session. Suddenly a third girl arrived getting between the two girls, it was a naked Sakura and they share a triple way kiss with lots of tongue action.

"Kitsune-sama!"

The mask mercenary finally snapped from his perverted fantasy facing a worry Moegi" hmm…"

"Are you all right you look like you just space out for a moment."

"Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry" he gave his fox grin.

"Hey Kitsune-sama you have some blood on your nose" Udon said.

The mask mercenary turn his head the other way so he could lift his mask a little and wipe away the blood from his nose, he really needed to find a way to control his hormones.

Konohamaru was grinning at the sight' yeah he's nothing but a big pervert.'

"Anyway you guy look like you're going to Ichiraku's how about I treat all of you."

"Really!" Moegi said.

"Yeah I don't mind treating you guys come on."

They nodded entering the ramen stand and took their seat, Kitsune greeted Teuchi and Ayame and they knew who he was since he showed them his face the last time he was here however he had to ignore Ayame because she blushed when she saw him. Minutes later the ramen was served and they picked up their chopsticks as they started eating, the mask mercenary enjoy himself as he ate the noodles. Although he has eaten at Chouji's restaurant he still loves Ichiraku a lot. Udon and Moegi felt better after seeing Kitsune acting all friendly, they were scare off him first before they saw that he was any regular person just another ninja of Konoha. Konohamaru slurped his noodles while gazing at the mask mercenary, for some reason there was something about him. Although he was happy that someone as strong and famous like Kitsune Flash will come to the village there was only person he has missed, hoping to see him again.

The young genin stopped his eating thinking about Naruto, he has heard from Tsunade that he left on a training trip with the sanin Jiraiya but that was five years ago. He has missed his friend a lot the blond was probably like a brother to him he was one of his close friends. Udon and Moegi stopped their eating soon before looking back at their teammate both knew that expression on his face, they also miss Naruto he was also their friend. Kitsune finished his bowl with a happy sigh, that's when he noticed that the genins have stopped their eating they were still in the middle of eating their bowl of ramen.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing…" replied Konohamaru.

"Are you sure? The tone of your voice and your face says the opposite want to talk about it?"

"Why do you care?" grumble the genin.

"Hey I may be wearing a scary fox mask but I'm still human outside of this mask, so I do care come on Konohamaru tell me?'

The genin stood quiet as he started playing with his ramen using the chopsticks, Moegi shook her head she decided to talk for her teammate" Konohamaru-kun misses Narutoni-chan…"

"Moegi…" Konohamaru said feeling a little upset.

"I'm sorry Konohamaru-kun…"

"It's all right Konohamaru there's no need to get upset with Moegi she's just worry about you, that's how teammates prove they care…"

"Yeah I'm worry about you too Konohamaru" Udon said.

"Thanks…" replied the genin.

"So you miss Uzumaki Naruto" said the mask mercenary who was smiling in his head.

Konohamaru gasped" you know Narutoni-chan?!"

"I don't I just heard the rumors from the people, they said he defeated the demon container of the hidden sand village when they invaded Konoha with sound during the chunin exams five years ago. I also heard that he was the one that help the sanin Jiraiya to bring back the sanin Tsunade back to the village so she could become the fifth Hokage…"

Konohamaru smiled" yeah that's him he's amazing he's very strong…"

"Yeah he was even stronger than Sasuke…" Moegi added.

"That's right Narutoni-chan defeated Sasuke and brought him back to the village after he defected Konoha with some sound ninjas" Udon said.

"He's a true hero" Konohamaru said.

"I guess after everything he has done for the leaf village that's the only word to call him" Kitsune said with a smile.

"I really miss him I haven't heard from him in years, not even the Hokage knows when he's coming back I wish he could be here so he can see how strong I have become. I want to know if he will be proud of me seeing that I'm finally a genin…"

"I'm sure he'll be very proud of you" Kitsune said" I had a feeling if he sees you right now he will be very proud of you Konohamaru, and not just you but you two also Udon and Moegi."

"You really mean it?" asked the happy genin.

"I'm sure he will be I just had this feeling that's all" he gave a smile thinking of the three genins' I have a feeling that they will get stronger in the future, it must be my intuition.'

"Thank you Kitsune-sama" Moegi said while Udon nodded.

"Yeah thanks man you're really a nice guy after all" Konohamaru said before giving a grin" too bad that you're such a pervert…"

"What was that?" Kitsune said giving him a warning glare.

"Nothing" the genin replied quickly.

"Yeah that's what I thought just remember what I told you Konohamaru about you know what…"

He gulped" yeah don't worry I won't say a word about it."

"Good" the mask mercenary smile he was about to order another bowl of ramen before he sense that chakra signature" oh no why is she here?' he groan in frustration.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned except for Kitsune who was trying to ignore her presence.

"Sakurane-chan!" Konohamaru said.

"Sensei hi!" Moegi said.

"Sensei?" asked the confuse Kitsune.

Sakura nodded before smiling at Moegi" well you can say that she's my little apprentice, I have taught her some medical ninjutsu and her chakra control is very good like mine I have a feeling she will become an even better medic nin than myself and Tsunade-sama."

"Well I certainly hope so" Kitsune smiled at the girl" Moegi make sure you become a great medic nin but please don't become selfish and make sure you care for both of your teammates equally don't compare one to be better than the other…"

Moegi was a little confuse but she smile" I care about both Konohamaru-kun and Udon equally they are both my friends."

"That's very nice" the mask mercenary smile before getting up from his seat.

Sakura has erased her smile while lowering her gaze as soon as she heard the comment from the mask mercenary she was hurt again because he was talking about herself the person she used to be. The selfish useless cold hearted Sakura who used to say that her precious Uchiha was better than Naruto in anything. She looked back up only to see that Kitsune has left the ramen stand, she left before saying goodbye to the genins and started following him until she saw him not too far away walking the streets.

"Wait Kitsune-sama!"

Kitsune stopped in his tracks seeing Sakura walking next to him" what do you want Haruno-san?"

"I just want to talk please…"

"There's nothing to talk about Haruno-san now if you'll excuse me"

"Wait!" she stopped him again only this time she grabbed his hand making him looked at her.

"Let go of me Haruno-san" he said in a warning tone.

"Please I really want to talk to you, just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine whatever…" he decided to stay although he didn't want to see her face again.

The pink haired jounin gave a fake smile" Kitsune-sama I know why you're doing this, you're obviously hurt heartbroken for what I did to you and you don't want me around you because you think I will hurt you but you're wrong I will never hurt you again…."

"So you finally realize why I don't want to be with you Haruno-san good for you, I'm sorry but I lost your trust five years ago so I don't believe you and I don't care anymore…"

Sakura tried to hold her tears hearing his words really hurt but she put a strong face gathering more of her strength" Na…I mean Kitsune-sama I know that deep inside of you deep in your broken heart, I know that you still care for me even if it might sound impossible to believe…"

"You're right it is impossible what makes you think that I still care for you?!" the mask mercenary got upset by her comment' who the hell does she think she is saying something like that?'

"Because you were the one who told Tsunade-sama to take me as her apprentice, in truth she didn't wanted to take me as her student after what I did to you but you recommended me to her that's why I still think you care for me. Even after everything I did to you, you still care for me that's why I'm fighting hard to earn your trust again…"

The mask mercenary turned his back on her" you're too late Haruno-san like I said I have move on and I have put the past behind me farewell…" he started walking.

Tears were falling from Sakura's jade eyes" I don't care how long it takes me I will have your friendship again I will never give up!"

"You're wasting your time" he replied flatly before leaving until he was out of sight.

Sakura felt another blow to her heart hitting her, it really hurt Naruto's rejections hurt a lot more than Sasuke's rejections. It seems that the blond really knew how to hurt her he knew how to hit her where it hurts the most, deep in her heart.

'Naruto…' she dried her tears before leaving.

(Time skip: in a dango shop)

Sakura was eating her meal calmly she was on her own this were the times she wish she was eating with her friends. But she knew it couldn't be help Ino was busy at the interrogation department, Hinata was busy too having one of her sparring matches with her sister. As for Tenten she already left on another mission with her boyfriend Lee, she considered the bun haired jounin lucky. She usually went on missions together with her boyfriend who was also her best friend, what she will do to be in that same position but with a certain blond. She sighed thinking about him she deserves to be hated by him forever, but she needed him she missed him too much to let him go forever. She wanted him back by her side as her friend her teammate, she wanted to laugh with him and smile with him. This was the beginning of her toughest fight ever she has done a lot of tough operations before as a medic nin, but this was a whole different thing which it was even tougher. Just thinking about how she has failed till now was enough to make her cry his cold attitude towards her and his harsh comments was making it even difficult to get through to him.

She finished eating her dango with a sigh always thinking about the blond she couldn't get him out of her head' Naruto I wish I could make you understand that I am sorry for everything I have done to you in the past, I want a second chance to start over between us…'

"Excuse me are you all right?"

Sakura turned next to her to see a woman in her early thirties with long red hair blue eyes, wearing a white style kimono dress with a red line on the middle section of the dress along with a pair of sandals.

"Yes can I help you?" the pink haired medic said.

"I'm sorry but I saw you and couldn't help but wonder that you must be passing through a lot…"

Sakura blinked at the redhead" how would you even know that something's bothering me?"

Kushina smiled at her" your face is very easy to read, you look like you've been through a lot of pain."

She chuckle sadly" you don't know the half of it."

"Would you like to tell me if it's all right with you?"

Sakura wasn't a little unsure, she didn't like telling a complete stranger about her life but somehow she had a feeling that she could trust the redhead. There was something about her just by looking in her she look like she was very trusting, maybe she will feel better if she talk about her problem with her after all she hasn't done that with her friend or even with Tsunade.

"I guess it's all right I see no problem with it…"

"May I sit beside you?" asked Kushina kindly.

"Sure"

The redhead got seated next to her still smiling at her" why do you look like you're heart has been broken into a million pieces?"

"I am hurt, heartbroken, devastated and crush but it's all right I deserve to be like this…"

"Why would you say something like that?" Kushina was worry for her.

"It's because I deserve this punishment I am an evil person who's selfish and manipulative and I don't care about the feelings of my dear friend, it's the truth I deserve to be like this…"

"No one deserves to live a life or being punished the way you're doing right now, why don't you tell me what's making you to be hurt like this?"

The pink haired medic jounin sighed" my teammate he used to be annoying and a loudmouth always pulling pranks I didn't like him, I thought he was a talentless idiot who didn't had what it takes to be a ninja but I was so wrong. I misjudge him he had a big heart and a big determination to never give up no matter what, he used to like me so much he had a crush on me always asking me out on dates but I turned him down always hitting him because I thought he was not wroth my time…"

Kushina was still listening seeing that she had tears on her eyes she could tell that she's been holding a lot of pain and grief inside of her.

"I had this crush on my other teammate he was completely different from my other teammate, he was talented, skill, cool and mysterious I was too late to realize that he was a coldhearted bastard traitor. I blinded myself on my childish crush it soon turned into an obsession I was so obsessed that I didn't care about everyone that surrounded me, my friends the village itself and my dear teammate Naruto I pushed his trust and friendship away" she sniffed a sob.

"One day the bastard Sasuke left the village I confessed my love for him and he called me annoying, he left me unconscious on a bench. I begged Naruto to bring him back for me and he promised me that he was going to bring him back, I realized that he was doing it because he wanted to see me happy he care for my happiness he understood so much. He was able to bring him back to the village but when I saw how beat and injured Sasuke was I got mad and then….." she sobbed more while Kushina was giving her a conforming tap on her shoulder.

"I hurt his feelings I crushed his heart, I slapped his face twice and told him so many mean things it wasn't the first time I had rejected him though. He finally snapped at me Naruto was angry with me and he yelled at me and told me so many cruel and cold things, I was really hurt but they were all true I deserve it so much for hurting him so many times. Now I want his forgiveness but I know I don't deserve to be forgiven by him, he's been gone for five years and I missed him so much I want my friend back…"

Kushina finally embrace the pink haired medic in a conforming hug, to think she's been holding all this pain inside of her it was really harming her. Suddenly Sakura broke the embrace as she started trembling she was still sobbing hard and the redhead could tell something was wrong with her.

"Are you all right?"

Sakura only nodded as she took the small bottle of her pills from her medical pouch, she took the glass of water she has ordered with her dango. She swallowed one of her pills washing it down with the water, after a minute she has finally calmed down her depression leaving her system.

Kushina was still worry for her" are you feeling all right now?"

"Yes I'm okay I'm sorry about that…"

"What are those pills?" her blue eyes were fixed on the small bottle.

"Oh these they are just some pills to help me calm down that's all…" she quickly put the bottle back in her medical pouch.

Kushina knew she was lying those weren't ordinary pills and she knew it, but she didn't wanted to bother asking her questions about the pills" so in other words you've been very mean to him rejecting him then he has rejected you worst than you have ever had and you have waited five years so he could returned to the village and you can finally apologize to him…"

"Yes I have tried to tell him that I have missed him a lot and I have tried to apologize but he doesn't listen, he ignores me and he gives me such a cold look in his eyes he hates me so much and I don't blame him for hating me after everything I have done to him…"

Kushina nodded understanding her" it seems you two have been through a lot, both of you have hurt each other so much but you know what? I believe that all that pain you both are experiencing will be the key for both of you to become better and stronger people. I believe you two can become friends once again and forge that bond you two share when you were teammates" the redhead gave a smile.

Sakura was stunned by her words" you…you really think so?"

"Yes through all that pain I think you will understand each other more and become the best of friends, and who knows maybe even more" she winked at her giving her the obvious look that he could become more than just her friend.

The pink haired medic jounin blushed slightly hearing that, for a moment she got a vision of her and Naruto laughing together both holding hands. She erased the thought it was too good to be true, she the person who has hurt him more than anyone for him to still like her like that it was impossible. Right now the one thing that matters to her is gaining his friendship and trust again.

Kushina smiled at her" make sure that when you see Naruto again tell him how you feel asked for his forgiveness and this time make sure your words reach him especially if they reach his heart."

Sakura sighed" I don't know if that will help I have already tried talking to him but he still ignores me and leaves me hanging dry, he's just too stubborn to listen to me."

"Well then you will have to be more stubborn than him…"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean you have to show him what you're made of, I think the reason Naruto ignores you is because he still sees you as the teammate who would reject him constantly and he's afraid that you will hurt him again. You have to show him the new you show him what you're willing to do to gain his friendship back, show him you're strength!"

Sakura felt a powerful boost of courage entering her as her jade eyes were now shining in pure determination, she got up from the table" you're right all I've been doing is talking and this is Naruto were talking about, action speaks louder than words I will show him the new me I'm not giving up on him he has done so much for me just to make me happy I need his friendship and I want him back" she smiled looking at the redhead" thank you very much I'm feeling better now I'm going to follow your advise by the way I'm sorry for not introducing myself I'm Haruno Sakura please to meet you."

"Oh it's all right I already know I was talking to Konoha's cherry blossom your hair says it all" she smiled.

Sakura laughed touching her pink hair it was so obvious with her name and the color of her hair" I guess…"

"My name is Kushina nice to meet you" she stretched her hand.

Sakura took her hand happily" nice to meet you too Kushina thank you again for helping me with my problem."

"I'm glad I was able to help just don't give up and always believe in yourself believe it!"

"I will" the pink haired medic jounin smiled before looking the other way for a moment" well I better get going I have to find Naruto thank you once again for helping me Kushina…" she looked back at the redhead only to find an empty seat Kushina was gone" okay…."

She finally left the restaurant with determination filling her heart she needed to find the blond and show him that she wants to have a new start with him' Naruto I'm coming I will show you what I'm made of.'

(Time skip: Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was in his room counting his money that he has earned from his missions his bed was covered with a lot of money along with the sealing scrolls that he used to put the money. Whenever he fulfills a mission and gets his payment he's supposed to bring the money to Konoha. A percentage of that money is given to the Hokage and another percentage goes to him, he smiled ever since he became Kitsune Flash he has earned a lot of money. He was earning three times of what he used to earned when he was a genin with his team, he groaned thinking of the team only those were the bad days for him not that it matters to him anyway because he doesn't cares about the past anymore. He finished counting the money while sealing the money inside the scrolls he put the scrolls in his backpack until something pop in his head.

'Hey wait a minute I have enough money to buy myself a nice house or apartment at least bigger than this one, I guess I never thought about it until now.'

Suddenly he felt that chakra signature again making him groaned' not her again why does she has to bother me so much like I'm her lost puppy or something?'

"**I wonder who that is?" **the Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone because his container already knew who it was.

He left his room heading to the front door which someone was knocking, he took a deep breath hoping that she will leave him alone for good' this is really getting annoying now I know how Sasuke felt.'

He opened the door to find Sakura however she wasn't giving one of her fake smiles she had a serious expression making the blond looked a little surprise, he sighed in annoyance" what is it now Haruno-san are you going to tell me how precious I'm supposed to be to you? Or are you going to ask me out again?"

Sakura only kept her gaze on his staring deeply in his cerulean eyes which were hidden by all kinds of emotions sorrow, pain, anger and heartbreak she was going to make sure he gains his friendship again" Naruto….fight me!"

"Huh? What?"

"You heard me fight me!" the pink haired medic jounin said in vigor.

"You're kidding right?"Naruto raised an eyebrow not believing what she said.

"No I'm not I want to fight you, if you won't acknowledge me as your friend and teammate then you will acknowledge me as a Konoha ninja!"

"Do you realize what you're saying Haruno-san?" he asked in amusement.

"I'm well aware what I'm saying I want to fight you, do you accept my challenge?"

"Haruno-san I'm not in the mood for jokes so leave…." the blond replied dryly.

"I am not joking! Do I sound like I'm joking I mean it Naruto I want to fight you let's have a fight as two equal ninjas of Konoha."

"You're digging your own grave Haruno-san if you have forgotten who I am" he smirked.

"Yes you're Uzumaki Naruto Kitsune Flash is just a cover name when you're doing your job as a mercenary, no matter what you do you will always be Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto felt happy hearing that he kept his gaze on her jade eyes" you really want to do this?"

"Yes this is a challenge I have given you the honorable thing to do is to accept the challenge head on."

"Well unfortunately I am not the kind of person who relies on honor so my answer is no."

"What?" Sakura was more confuse than shock" why?!"

"Because I am not interested in fighting you, you may have become into a strong ninja but I'm not in the mood to fight you I will beat you in seconds."

"I…I can't believe what I'm hearing" she was shocked and disappointed at the same time" are you really Uzumaki Naruto? The person who never gives up the person who never backs out from a challenge"

"Oh I'm still me all right I just don't want to fight you because it will be a complete waste of my time, let's face it I'm stronger than you Haruno-san I can defeat you in no time."

"Well you can't prove that if you don't fight me now don't you?" she grinned at him.

"I'm not fighting you period! You're not worth my time Haruno-san…" he was about to close the door.

"You're acting so arrogant like Sasuke…"

Naruto glared at the pink haired teen" what did you just say?"

"You heard me I called you arrogant like Sasuke" she said firmly.

Naruto felt anger rising' how dare she called me that! It's on!'

"**I smell a good fight coming up"** the demon fox gave an amuse chuckle.

'Hell yeah if it's a fight she wants then a fight is what she will get!'

Naruto smiled at the pink haired kunoichi" all right Haruno-san I accept your challenge just name the place and I'll be there."

Sakura knew she has struck a nerve on the blond, she knew she will regret it later but she needed to do this one way or the other "good meet me a training field number seven in ten minutes" with that said Sakura left the apartment complex.

Naruto shook his head' training field number seven why there? How ironic.'

(Time skip: training field number seven)

Naruto and Sakura were now standing in the large field known as training field number seven this place sure brought some memories for both of them. This was the same place where they had the bell test with Kakashi when they were part of team seven to both of them this was the place where they forge their bond of friendship as a team. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke managed to used the key to pass the test which was teamwork by a close call, Kakashi decided to give them a second chance seeing if they could shared their food with Naruto. Naruto knew if the mask jounin never gave them that second chance they would've failed the test and be sent back to the academy for another year, he would've preferred that option because maybe he would've been put in another genin team probably better than the one he was put in. He could understand why Sakura has chosen this place of all places to have their fight this is where it all started for them it was exactly why he thought it was ironic.

He sighed he really didn't wanted to fight her because eventually he will have to hold back on her, he didn't know why she was doing this. He was having an argument with his conscious, was she doing this to have him back at her side so she can use him to bring back Sasuke or maybe she was doing this because she has really missed him and she wanted to be his friend. He also thought that this wasn't going to be so bad he was looking forward to see how strong she has become since the last time he was in Konoha. He has heard a lot from her during his travels at least in her medical skills, he heard rumors from local travelers that a lot of people were cure from their sickness because of the medicines she has made he couldn't help but feel proud for here. Even if he was still and upset with her he wasn't going to give her the pleasure to give in to her so easily, if she really wanted to earned his friendship again she was going to have one hell of a hard time to gain it.

Sakura gazed at the mask mercenary with never ending determination this was her chance to finally prove to him that she was a strong kunoichi. It was the only way to show him that she wasn't the same twelve year old girl who was foolish and selfish, fighting him was the only way and maybe if he sees her abilities he might acknowledge and probably he might give her a second chance. One thing she knew she wasn't going to hold back on him she was going to go all out on him knowing how strong he is.

The Kyuubi however was grinning in amusement this was the perfect moment to play one of his mind games with his container, he chuckle**" this is it kid your chance to have revenge on the pink haired bitch for the hell she put you through show her no mercy!"**

Kitsune didn't answered the fox demon but he was going to keep his comment in mind, he sighed looking at his formal teammate" are you really sure you want to do this Haruno-san?"

"Yes I'm sure I am not going to back out from my word I'm ready!" she tightened her long black leather gloves ready for the fight.

"Fine then don't say I didn't warn you…" the mask mercenary took a fighting stance.

"Please Naruto don't hold back on me" Sakura said sternly she will be hurt if he didn't take her seriously.

"Suit yourself then…"

Kitsune made the first move as he charged at her wanting to end the match before it even started, he threw a powerful punch only to get caught by Sakura. His eyes widened at the fact that she was able to blocked his punch and the fact that she was able to keep with his speed, she counter his punch with a punch of her own hitting his face. The punch was so powerful that it took his mask off revealing his shocked face Naruto was send to the ground he was still shocked at what just happened. He got up only to stare into Sakura's jade eyes, he saw all kinds of emotions reflected in them. He saw passion, strength, confidence, faith but an even bigger sorrow in them. He touched his painful cheek caused of her punch, it really hurt this is when he found out that Haruno Sakura wasn't holding back on him.

'Ouch…I can't believe she's really going all out on me!'

The Kyuubi grinned wanting to continue his mind game**" you see kid she hit you! It seems after five years you're still her punching bag, are you going to stand there and let her hit you like you were her little tool to bring her precious Uchiha back?!" **

Naruto growled letting what the fox told him taking it as motivation to charge at Sakura again, this time she was the one who made the next move as she launched a powerful kick but Naruto blocked it as he punched her stomach. He punched her face before she vanished being replace by a wooden long, the blond was shocked she has used substitution to evade his attack.

"Painful sky leg!"

Naruto gasped as he dodged the incoming flying hell kick by the pink haired medic, when her kick hit the ground it was destroyed turning it nothing but rubble. That's when for the first time Naruto has finally notice Sakura's strength which resembles Tsunade's super inhuman strength, he knew her medical skills were very impressive but this was a whole new thing he wasn't expecting at all. He dodged a couple of punches from Sakura followed by a kick, he countered with a punch but the pink haired medic dodged it getting in front of him she punched him and used an uppercut. But Sakura wasn't done she grabbed him while he was on the air because of her uppercut she threw him hard on the ground. That's when a couple of tears were falling from her jade eyes, she charged at him as he was getting back up.

"Naruto!" she cried" I told you not to hold back on me because I'm not holding back on you!" this time she charged up chakra on her left fist ready to launch it the blond.

However she never got the chance to hit him with her fist as Naruto released a powerful burst of his chakra followed by a powerful wind burst, Sakura was caught in the wind and she was send flying hitting the ground a few feet away from his positions. Naruto's cerulean eyes were fixed on the falling pink haired teen who was slowing getting back up, he notice that she gave a small smile now she knew he was going to take her seriously.

'If she wants me to go all out on her then so beat it, I will show her my true strength!'

"**Beat her good kid she doesn't deserve your friendship show her no mercy make her suffer!"**

"Naruto!"

"Haruno!"

Both of their fists collided resulting a powerful explosion because of their chakra concentrated attacks, Naruto released a fist filled with a wind gust that made Sakura jumped back. She knew it was suicide to get close to him with such wind current she will get ripped to pieces. Naruto charged at her with another wind punch but she dodged jumping out of the way again, she decided to use her arsenal to fight him now that he was fighting for real.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Four clones appeared while Naruto was smirking at the sight since she didn't have a large portion of chakra like himself it was obvious why she could make so little clones compared to him" so you learned the shadow clone jutsu not bad but you will need more than clones to beat me if you remember who I am?"

"I'm well aware Naruto but fight me with everything you had, let me show you that I have become into a worthy opponent to fight!"

"Don't flatter yourself Haruno I won't even break a sweat with you!" he charged at her performing shadow clone jutsu summoning ten clones more than Sakura's clones.

_**I was nowhere near ready when all it ended**_

_**So I hope we could find a new day, cannot live without you**_

"Haruno!" Naruto shouted as his clones charged at Sakura's clones.

The Naruto clones used a wind blast with their punches hitting the Sakura clones in the process they all vanished but he notice that the real Sakura was nowhere in sight, it's like she has vanished out of thin air.

"Where is she?" the real Naruto thought out loud.

One of the clones gasped" she's beneath us!"

The real Naruto's eyes widened as the ground beneath him exploded with a powerful punch belonging to Sakura, her fist were inches from his face ready to pound him.

_**You gave me the chance, time and again, in vain**_

_**Now my feelings for you, every tear, every smile, paid in full**_

_**Break the chain, but no longer can I take the pain**_

Naruto quickly grabbed her punch shocking the pink haired medic jounin a lot, he punched her face hard his clones charged at her wanting to finish what the original started. But Sakura recovered quickly and she charged her both of her fist and feet with chakra, in a quick motion she hit all clones making them vanished. Naruto gasped as Sakura charged at him with her body parts charged with chakra, he knew if he gets hit it will be a very painful experience.

_**It's hard for me to love myself right now,**_

_**I've waited, hated, blame it all on you**_

Naruto responded to her charge by making hand seals" wind release air bullet!"

He blow a powerful wind gust from his mouth hitting the pink haired medic, she hit the ground hard because of the sheer pressure of the wind. He took the opportunity now that she was down to finish the fight but he was caught by surprise as Sakura was all right she smiled at him, it was the kind of smile that told him I'm all right I can still fight and I have plenty of energy left. He gasped as Sakura kicked him upward sending him to the air, she vanished and he was in shock as she reappear holding his body. He has seen this technique before after all he has seen it at the chunin exams that belonged to Gai who taught it to his pupil Lee.

'No it can't be! This is….'

"Primary Lotus!"

Sakura took Naruto for a fast spin until he hit ground causing it to get destroyed, Sakura panted slightly seeing that she may have done it winning the match until she saw that instead of Naruto's body on the ground there was nothing but a wooden log in his place.

'Substitution jutsu I should've brought some tape with me to tied him up so he didn't have the chance to escape.'

_**Needed to be strong, yet I was always too weak**_

_**So I can only blame myself for the state that we are in**_

_**I will take what you have for me now, if it's not too late**_

_**Did you change? I did too. Love can grow from the last grain**_

Sakura was caught off guard as Naruto clones jumped on her kicking her upward while one of them was kicking her constantly in the air until she was kick on the back of her head hitting the ground hard.

"Uzumaki Naruto combo!"

The pink haired medic jounin slowly got up gazing at the blond she coughed some blood in the process" N…Naruto…."

"Not bad Haruno looks like you have learned the primary lotus I'm guessing it was Lee or Gai who taught you the move, but you made a fatal flaw you should've tied me up so I didn't I have the chance to performed a substitution so I didn't escape why do you think Lee wears all that tape on his arms?"

Sakura gazed at him with courage and determination she has gotten so far she wasn't going to back out" I'm not done yet Naruto I'm just warming up."

"That's good because I'm just warming up too, now bring it!"

"Naruto!"

"Haruno!"

_**It's hard for me to love myself right now,**_

_**I've waited, hated, blame it all on…**_

_**You…**_

_**I need you…less and less**_

_**Everyday feeds this moral decay **_

_**Yet I have grown to love you even more**_

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Ten Naruto clones appeared charging at her while Sakura dodged their attacks she took a step back looking at the clones.

'Using the shadow clone jutsu takes too much chakra I will have to use something else to defeat the clones.'

She made a quick hand seal, Naruto saw as her hands were glowing with chakra he didn't know what she do, his eyes widened when she saw that she was cutting the shadow clone in half with her chakra glowing hands. Sakura has charged at them not giving them time to counter attack or escape, she destroyed the last clones finally meeting Naruto's gaze who was still shocked or maybe he was impressed with skills.

"What was that?"

The pink haired medic jounin smiled" I used medical ninjutsu the chakra I have charged in my hands made them as strong and sharp as a kunai, after all medical ninjutsu is what I'm good at."

The blond only snorted" it doesn't matter what you do, you still have ways to go before reaching my level Haruno."

"You're acting arrogant like Sasuke again…"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted getting angry" don't compare me to him I am not your dream boat Uchiha who's a selfish power hungry traitor!"

Sakura's eyes softened giving him one of her fake smiles" I know….this is why I'm a going through all these lengths just to have your friendship again, because unlike Sasuke you care so much for me and my happiness that you were willing to put your life at risk for me…"

"Shut up! Stop acting like you care for me you never did and stop giving me those goddamn fake smiles you're not convincing me Haruno!"

Naruto charged at him while Sakura used her medical ninjutsu but Naruto was faster and punched her face followed by a kick on the midsection, she tried to block another blow but she failed she was send to the ground while Naruto was starting to lose his cool.

"Why….WHY!" he shouted grabbing the pink haired medic jounin who was trying to regain herself from the injuries she was feeling" why do you have to hurt me? Why do you have to break my heart Haruno WHY?!"

Sakura didn't answered instead she shed tears because it was like she could feel his pain, she didn't know what to say but she knew she deserve to be punish by him for everything she has done to him.

_**I fall back, and I turn another cheek.**_

_**You mouth the words you're not ready to speak; no I never had a clue **_

_**That I'd become so much stronger than you.**_

Naruto launch a punch but Sakura blocked it this time and she charged her fist, punching his face sending him a few feet away. She needed to act fast before he recovers, she started using medical ninjutsu to heal her injuries, even if she knew that healing jutsu takes more chakra than regular medical ninjutsu she was well aware that if this keeps up she will be out of her chakra and it will be all over. She panted hoping that her injuries will heal soon, but it seems she has spoken too soon Naruto was back on his feet and he didn't look happy one bit.

"AAHHHHHHH HARUNO!!!"

She gasped she couldn't see that Naruto was next to her and she didn't saw the punch and the kick courtesy of the blond, she was send back to the ground while Naruto was still pissed.

The Kyuubi was chuckling enjoying what he was seeing finally his container was showing balls, finally he wasn't letting the pink haired bitch walk all over him**" that's right kid show her pain teach her a lesson for hurting your feelings make her feel your pain!"**

_**I will take-what you have-for me now, if it's not too late**_

_**If you like, I will leave; I will not miss the last train again**_

Naruto punched Sakura again sending her crashing to a tree" how does it feel ha Haruno!" he smiled seeing that she was all injure and he was actually enjoying it, remembering all the times she has hit him" how does it feel to have to a taste of your own medicine?!"

Sakura got up feeling her painful injuries, she knew Naruto wasn't going to let her healed her injuries and she was almost out of chakra she was about to lose the match. Naruto charged at her with a punch but she blocked it her grip was stronger than his making him gasped, his cerulean eyes were fixed in her jade eyes and he could see so much pain and sorrow reflected in those eyes. He was shocked why would she feel those emotions? He's the one who's supposed to be feeling like that it was her fault, she was the one that hurt his feelings and broke his heart dozens of times. He saw tears were falling again from her eyes like endless rain drops, he felt hurt he still couldn't stand watching her cry his heart was also feeling pain as much as hers.

"Why are you crying Haruno? I'm the one who's supposed to be shedding tears, did I hurt your feelings don't be so melodramatic if I cry for every time you hurt my feelings I would've drown myself in a lake of tears…"

_**It's hard for me to love myself right now,**_

_**I've waited, hated, blame it all on you…**_

_**It's hard for me to hate your face right now**_

_**I'm waiting, hating, needing being**_

"Why did you have to hurt me and torment my heart Haruno? There was no need for you to do that I only wanted to make you happy, to see you smile. I knew you hated me you always thought I was annoying even if it was true and I was a loudmouth but I just wanted to make you happy, I would've done anything for that smile of yours ANYTHING!!!"

"…Naruto…" Sakura broke in more sobs.

"It may have seen that I have a silly crush on you Haruno but it wasn't just a crush, I truly love you I always knew I felt something strong for you even if back then I didn't quite understood but I knew I wanted to be with you, walk beside you but to you just the mere sight of me disgust you…"

"That's not true!" Sakura shouted her face full of tears" I didn't know at first Naruto but I was happy that I have you as my teammate and my friend I was too stubborn back then to admit it but I care about you…"

"I don't believe you I am sick of your lies, you never care for me Haruno I was just your punching bag whenever Sasuke rejected you so you could relief your anger on me, and it really pisses me off every time you did that…"

"That's not true Naruto I do care about you!"

"STOP LYING TO ME DAMN IT!!!"

_**Me….**_

_**I need you….less and less **_

_**Everyday leads us farther away…**_

_**From that moment**_

Naruto gazed at the crying Sakura with a sad painful gaze" you have a wide charming forehead it makes me want to kiss it…"

Sakura's eyes widened at his words" what? How did you know that? That's what Sasuke told me back then when we were put in our three man team, yet I still can't believe he actually said those words to me it really meant a lot to me…"

"I still can't believe you haven't realized it yet Haruno, you're supposed to be the smartest student in the academy why do you have to act so stupid sometimes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't Sasuke who told you those words on that day Haruno."

Finally Sakura realized the truth she was beyond shocked and more tears were falling from her jade eyes, her upper lip was trembling from the shock" don't tell me that…."

"That's right Haruno it was me, I used a transformation jutsu to looked like Sasuke do you understand now?"

Sakura was still shocked at what she just heard, but the she remembers that day like it was yesterday and she finally understood the truth.

_The twelve year old Sakura was sitting on a bench watching Sasuke who was smiling at her leaning on a tree she blushed at how beautiful his smile is. _

'_No way I must be dreaming Sasuke-kun would never smile at me like that.'_

"_Sakura you have a wide charming forehead it makes me want to kiss it."_

_Sakura blushed hearing that her heart skip a beat while inner Sakura was cheering in victory saying that dreams come true. _

_Sasuke went to her making her blushed even more" nah just kidding that's something Naruto would say…"_

'_Just kidding that's something Naruto would say.'_

Sakura was still crying remembering that day, she remembers the fake Sasuke telling her what she thought off Naruto and she was honest with him back then she told him that he was annoying and didn't understood her he will love to watch her struggle. Her eyes were now fixed on the hurt and frustrated Naruto who was gazing at her with silent anger.

"I was so stupid….why I didn't saw it sooner of course it was you there's no way Sasuke would make a joke and you said it yourself Naruto…..that's something Naruto would say you're the only one who knows me so well and understands me you knew the words I wanted to hear that will make me feel better. After all I have always hated my forehead for being so big and you knew what to say, to say that my forehead is charming even if it was corny but I like it…"

"But that's all in the past now Haruno like I said I have put the past behind me…"

"…Naruto…" she was crying her words were failing with her sobs.

"Look at you Haruno I haven't even broken a sweat and you're all beat up, I bet you don't have any chakra left to fight."

"No I'm not done yet!"

Sakura broke free from Naruto's hold she took her distance ready to prepare her attack" looks like I will have to take them off…"

"Come on Haruno stop this I don't want to hurt you this fight is over" Naruto tried the tone of concern but he couldn't he was really about her.

Sakura then reached for the zipper on her red shirt she pulled it down, Naruto blushed freaking out" what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto's eyes were ready to blow from their sockets at the sight Sakura pulled the zipper down of her red shirt revealing a small white tank top covering her chest. He blushed at the sight and although her breasts weren't as big as Ino's or Hinata's it was enough to arouse him giving the thought of fondling them and licking them. He already had a reaction coming from his pants before he growled in his mind.

'Goddamn it stopped thinking with your hormones, damn pervy sage' that's when he noticed something else besides the tank top.

Sakura was wearing long metal iron bars strapped around her stomach, his eyes widened because he knew what they were' weights! She's wearing weights she's really full of surprises.'

'This is it I will give it everything I got in this shot, please Naruto watch me' Sakura gazed at the blond with a sorrowful look removing her weights before she zipped back her shirt much to the blonds' disappointment.

Naruto gasped as the weights made a large crater as soon as it hit the ground Sakura has vanished he couldn't see where she went' what the!? Where did she go? It's not possible how she can be so fast, she's even faster than bushy brows.'

_**It's hard for me to hate myself right now**_

_**Finally I understand me**_

_**One day we may have a new me and you**_

_**But first I need to learn to love me too…**_

Naruto gasped again as Sakura appeared high above him launching a fist filled with so much chakra it look extremely deadly' shit if I get hit by that I'll be a goner.'

"Naruto!" she cried launching the punch on the ground while the blond move out of the way.

Naruto was stun the punch was so powerful it destroyed half of the training field the ground looked like it was hit by a giant meteor. He was watching from a tree branch, he couldn't believe the destruction her punch has caused he even thought that the strength level was higher than Tsunade if that was possible. That's when he finally noticed the truth about Haruno Sakura this person wasn't the same twelve year old girl who was always chasing after Sasuke, the same selfish girl who will do anything to get his attention even hurting his feelings in the process. This was a whole new Sakura who has become from a useless selfish fan girl to a powerful medic nin, a small smile was formed on his lips as a sign that he acknowledges her as a strong ninja.

He gasped as Sakura appeared next to him ready to punch him" you let yourself open Naruto!"

Naruto grinned because he already knew she was next to him, he quickly grabbed her fist both fell down from the tree before he pinned her to the same tree" that's enough Haruno this fight is over…"

"No I can still fight…" she was desperate but she knew she was lying, she didn't have enough chakra to fight and she was already exhausted.

"I admit that you have become strong and very skillful but my answer remains the same, I will not forgive you or have you back as my friend I'm sure you can find yourself another friend. You put up a good fight but this fight was meaningless to begin with it was your biggest mistake to challenge me…"

"No it's not…" the pink haired medic jounin whispered.

"Hmm…"

"My biggest mistake was rejecting you Naruto, hurting your feelings pushing your friendship aside for chasing after someone who was never worth my time that was my biggest mistake. Now the pains gets worst because I have realize how much you mean to me Naruto, you are everything to me a true friend who will make me smile no matter how hard or painful his past was a friend who will always be there for me even when I never deserve your friendship in the first place. That's why you're so precious to me Naruto…" tears were falling again from her jade eyes.

Naruto was stun at her comment his heart skipped a beat and the urge to cry was very tempting, but his pride was getting the best of him he stood quiet watching the pink haired medic shed her tears of pain. The he gasped as Sakura went to him and she did the one thing he never thought she would do.

She was hugging him.

Naruto was beyond shocked was he really dreaming? There was no way this was really happening. The one and only Haruno Sakura the girl he has had a big crush since he was little was actually hugging him, he didn't care if he was dreaming he just didn't wanted this to end. But his pride and his anger were getting the best it was the only reason why he hasn't returned the warm embrace, he was still upset with her for everything she did to him.

The Kyuubi wasn't happy with his container's actions he growled**" you fool! Don't let her deceive you she's acting again and when she has you right where she wants you she will hurt you again, is that what you want?! To be used by her for the rest of your life, you know it very well she will never have feelings for you. You will always be second place next to the Uchiha."**

'Shut up fox!'

"**Foolish human suit yourself…"**

Sakura was sobbing hard burying her head in his chest, she manage to removed her head letting her tears fall" please…..please forgive me I beg of you please give me a second chance please Naruto let me back into your life, I need you my friend my teammate I can't go on without you. My whole life without you is so empty it's like part of me is gone, I have missed you so much not Sasuke but YOU! You are the one I have missed I need you Uzumaki Naruto….please forgive me" she continued sobbing.

Naruto sadly broke the hug ignoring the wonderful yet intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms and gazed into her eyes,he could see the pain reflected in them, he couldn't lie to her he needed to tell her the truth for good" Haruno I….I'm sorry but I can't."

"W…what?" the shocked Sakura said while her tears were still falling.

"I can't forgive you for everything you did to me, you have hurt me so many times you stepped and crushed my heart more times than I can count I'm sorry but I just can't. I have done so many things for you in order to make you happy but you never showed me any appreciation or even smile at me that I made that effort for you…"

"I know that Naruto" Sakura was crying more tears like she wanted to make a river" I know very well I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I have learned from my mistakes the hard way please give me a second chance…"

"Why should I?!" he shouted startling her" do you know how much I have suffered because of you?!"

"I….Naruto…." more tears were falling her heart was aching with so much pain.

"Do you remember when I saved your life from Gaara? Well if you still don't know and you still think that it was Sasuke who saved you then think again because it was me…."

"I do know it was you Naruto I knew for years now…"

"Oh really you do know? Then how come you never say thank you to me?!" he shouted again causing Sakura to cry more.

"I'm sorry…"

"Saying sorry isn't going to make me feel better Haruno!"

"That may be true I never say thank you to you, but don't you remember I gave you some cookies that was my thank you to you…"

"Yeah I remember those cookies tasted horrible you're supposed to add sugar on them!" he glared at her and she was heartbroken hearing the harsh comment" the only thing I wanted from you, is to look into my eyes and say thank you Naruto for saving my life is that too much to ask? that was enough to make me the happiest person alive. But tell me Haruno why you never said thank you to me? I'm a little curious I want to know."

The pink haired medic jounin looked nervous she was still letting her tears fall" I…..I…."

Naruto looked like he knew what was going to be her answer and he wanted to challenge her" tell me Haruno! Go ahead I want to hear those words coming out of your mouth!"

"I…I didn't care…." she broke in sobs.

"You see you didn't care! I think I know why, is it because you let yourself believe that it was your precious Uchiha the one who saved you? Am I right?"

Sakura stood quiet she didn't know what to say she only hang her head down gazing at the ground, while Naruto decided to continue with his verbal lecture.

"Another thing Haruno do you know that I almost die bringing Tsunade back to the village…"

"What?"

"I told you that me and pervy sage ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto when we were trying to bring back granny, Kabuto almost killed me because I protected granny from getting harm by him" he saw that Sakura was looking at him in shock" that's right Haruno I protected the same woman who is now the fifth Hokage and the one who healed Sasuke if you haven't forgotten, it's because of me that granny saved Sasuke. I will never forget that day when granny healed Sasuke and you hugged him forgetting that I was even in the room do you know how much that hurt?!"

Sakura still had her head hang down while more tears were falling, the pain she was feeling unbearable to take" Naruto….I'm so sorry…"

"I already told you that saying sorry isn't going to make me feel better, what really hurts me the most is that just like when I saved you from Gaara you didn't said thank you to me for bringing granny so she could healed Sasuke. Then there's the day when Sasuke left the village and you begged me in tears to bring him back to the village, you told me you did everything you could to convince him to stay even going with him to help him in his revenge…"

Sakura's jade eyes widened as she raised her head looking into his cerulean eyes" how….how did you know that? I haven't told anyone about that…"

The blond chuckle" I didn't Haruno it's because I know you that well, selfish to the very end you will do anything in your grasp to fulfill your goal even hurting my feelings. Finally we have that big day in the hospital when I brought back Sasuke, I was very happy on that day because I fulfill my promise of the life time to you but you already know how you repay me I'm sorry but I don't need you in my life not anymore…"

Sakura was still crying when Naruto went closer to her making sure he looked at him, his cerulean eyes were piercing into her jade eyes" now tell me Haruno, after everything you have done to me tell me are you really worthy to gain my friendship?"

Sakura only shook her head while Naruto was feeling terrible for her, deep in his heart he was in pain for doing all of this to her" no…..no I'm not worthy to gain your friendship Naruto I know the truth I'm really a terrible person…"

Naruto let her go he really wanted to leave after watching her cry for so long it was like her heart was completely shattered forever. That's when he got worry when he saw that she was trembling like she was cold but that was impossible since they were in Konoha and the hidden leaf village had a moderate hot weather.

Sakura while trembling lowered her gaze" you really hate me don't you Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say a word but Sakura gave one of her fake smiles" I know I'm an evil person I've been training so hard to become in the person that I am today because I want to protect Konoha and bring smiles in the faces of the people, for instance a while back I saved this little boy who was dying from a deadly disease. His parents were so happy they were crying and they embrace him while thanking me for saving his life, I was happy I manage to put a smile on them. Yet I feel like I'm still an evil person no matter how many lives I save I will always be an evil person compare to all the things I did to you Naruto, I don't want to make the same mistake again…." she broke in more sobs.

"Haruno…." Naruto said softly he didn't realize that he had tears in his eyes.

The pink haired medic jounin tried to dried her tears but more fell down" well I guess this is it, I'm not worthy to gain your friendship Naruto I tried my best but it wasn't enough. I better go now Naruto I want you to know that even if I didn't show it I am very thankful that I met you, thank you for becoming my friend your friendship meant a lot to me…."

She slowly walked away from him" goodbye…"

And like a soldier that just lost a battle Sakura walked with her head hanging down in defeat, her face was soaked wet from all of the tears she has shed. Naruto watched her walking away with the biggest pain he was feeling in his heart, he was still shedding tears thinking that if all of this was worthy or not? He then went to picked up his mask and shortly after Sakura left he left the training field, he never knew that someone was watching him.

Kushina has watched everything with sorrow in her blue eyes she shook her head feeling sorry for the blond' Naruto-kun why do you have to make things so hard and complicated?'

(Time skip: Hokage tower Hokage's office)

"You did WHAT?!" shouted the upset Tsunade staring at Naruto who was standing in front of her desk" Naruto how could you do such a thing to her?!"

"Hey granny it wasn't my fault she was the one who challenge me to a fight, I was against it I told her no several times but she kept on insisting that she wanted to fight me."

"I'm not talking about the fight I'm talking about what you told her!" the blond Hokage was still shocked" did you really said those things to her?"

Naruto didn't said a word he was just in deep thought while Tsunade shook her head the shock was still written in her face" I can't believe you, are you really the same Uzumaki Naruto who has a dream of becoming Hokage?"

"Of course I'm still me granny" he gave his fox grin although it wasn't the same usual grin like something was missing.

"Are you sure? Because right now the person in front of me is not the real Naruto who made me believe in Konoha and let go of my past, the same person who has the same dream of Dan and Nawaki."

"Granny I may have change a little but I'm still me don't get so worked up over nothing."

"Nothing!" the slug sanin shouted" if you repeat to me all the cold things you told Sakura and you realize that none of those horrible words reflect on the real Uzumaki Naruto, then tell me if you have change or not…"

"Granny I…." he was confuse he didn't know why.

"Yes you have change Naruto just look at your behavior around Sakura? All those words you told her are so cold and cruel, can't you see? You're acting colder then how Sakura used to be."

"That's not true!" the blond quickly replied feeling offended" you can't compare me to how she used to be she was always hurting my feelings like it didn't mean a thing to her, she deserves everything I did to her…"

"That's what I'm talking about!" she shouted again" listen to yourself Naruto you are acting even colder than Sakura, you don't even know what she's been through since you left the village."

"And you want me to feel sorry for her? It doesn't even compare to what I've been through, I have always suffered ever since I could walk and talk, and can you really compare my pain to hers?"

"You're right Naruto you're pain is bigger than Sakura's and yet here you are still alive and well, still sane and still loyal to Konoha with the kind of childhood you have experienced is easier for anyone to become into an insane person along with the possibility of leaving the village becoming a missing nin and who knows how many people you would've killed. But no you're still here why? Because you're heart is strong Naruto you always believe in yourself, and little by little you started gaining friends who believe in you and care for you am I right?"

Naruto nodded while the blond Hokage smiled a little" but unlike you Sakura isn't strong enough to handle pain especially the kind of pain she has experience since you left the village" her hazel eyes softened a little remembering her current condition.

"Granny I understand what you're trying to say but this isn't about me, Sakura is like this because she misses Sasuke not me…"

Tsunade had the urge to slap her forehead at the stupidity of the blond" sometimes I wonder if you pretend to be stupid or maybe you're just dense stupid, in case you haven't realize yet she doesn't miss Sasuke she has missed you!"

"So she can used me to get Sasuke!" he replied back with some anger.

"No Naruto she is not thinking of using you as a tool to bring back that traitor, in case you haven't notice Sakura hasn't thought about Sasuke in five years and she could care less about him. She has missed you she wants you back as her friend, she is begging for your forgiveness."

"I…I can't forgive her granny….I just can't."

"That's all right Naruto you don't have to forgive her now it's better to give her a second chance, let her in your life again and little by little you will decide whether you want to forgive her or not. It's your choice if you want to continue living in the past or live in the present."

"I understand but let's face it granny she became like this in the first place because Sasuke left the village, it would've been different tell me granny if Sasuke never left the village do you think she would've changed?"

The slug sanin frowned at him" quit making up excuses."

"I am not making excuses it's the truth you already know the answer, if Sasuke never left Konoha in the first place Haruno would still be going after him ogling over him and she would still be ignoring me like I don't exist and continue to beat me up like I was her punching bag!"

"But that's not how it happen Naruto! And seriously do you believe Sasuke was going to stay in Konoha with his hunger for power and his revenge when the first person that came before him with an offer for power was Orochimaru, do you think he was going to refuse an offer to get power in such a short time?"

Naruto stood quiet while Tsunade sighed" stop making excuses Naruto stop living in the past what is done is done you can't change what the events of the past so stop thinking about it already, please if you're not ready to forgive Sakura then give her that second chance with everything she's been through she has earned that chance…"

"But she doesn't want me granny she wants Sasuke, she couldn't claim him now she wants me now that her precious Uchiha is gone."

Tsuande slapped her forehead in frustration" Naruto stop thinking like you're a second place prize!"

"Then why do I feel like I am one?!"

"She was twelve! Girls in that age only care about love and going after the cool silent type instead of going after the loudmouth prankster type, they never focus on their ninja training."

Naruto crossed his arms while grumbling" Hinata wasn't like that…"

"That may be but she also had her own flaws too shy, insecure no confidence and now look at her now."

Naruto smiled a little thinking about the Hyuga heiress she has change a lot, she was more open minded and talkative not to mention that she was very beautiful and has developed quite the killer body.

"Ino also had her own flaws she used to worry so much about her looks and figure than focusing on teamwork and training, now she has change because Kitsune Flash has inspired her to train and get stronger."

The blond smiled thinking about the Yamanaka how beautiful she has become her body and her nice ass he cleared his throat to forget about the perverted thoughts that started running through his head.

"Tenten was also another girl who had her flaws" she said softly.

"Huh what Tenten?"

The slug sanin sighed" I shouldn't be telling you this Naruto but the truth about Tenten is, well her chakra control is horrible worst than how yours used to be…."

Naruto was shocked hearing that" you're kidding her chakra control is that bad!" he remembered how much he sucked in controlling his chakra.

"Yes usually kunoichis are the ones who have a great chakra control but in Tenten's case she's really bad at it, that's one of the reasons why she became a weapons user."

"I guess that makes sense why she only uses weapons rather than using ninjutsu and genjutsu, it also explains why bushy brows decided to taught her taijutsu."

Tsunade chuckle" a boyfriend must always be there for his girlfriend."

Naruto took a deep breath" all right granny I'm….I'm going to think about what you told me."

The slug sanin smiled" good I'm glad just don't take too long to make your choice okay?"

"I won't" he gave his fox grin.

"Good then you're dismissed."

"Thanks granny I'll see later you then" he put his mask back on before leaving the office.

Tsunade sighed happily feeling a great weight has been lifted from her' dear Kami I hope I have finally knocked some sense inside that thick skull of his.'

She went to looked in the news paper flipping the pages she finally arrived at the section where prices were held, she grabbed her lottery ticket and gasped in shocked looking at the winning numbers' I don't believe it I won! Oh no this is perhaps the worst bad omen I have ever received, please I hope I'm wrong' since she was called the legendary sucker her luck sucks big time, she always had bad omens whenever she starts having good luck and she starts winning especially at gambling.

(Time skip: nightfall apartment complex)

Naruto was now standing in front of the door that it was Sakura's apartment he was asking people passing by because he forgot to ask Tsunade to give him the address to her place. He didn't complain that she finally chose to move out of her mother's house and start living in her own place, she was already seventeen and she had that choice since she was already an adult by ninja standards. He wanted to talk to her about what happened at the training field, but most importantly he has finally made his choice. He wanted to give her a second chance he wasn't ready to forgive her but he wanted to give her another chance to have her back as his friend. The thought made him happy while the Kyuubi was apparently cursing that he didn't agree with his decision he didn't care, he removed his mask before knocking on the door.

"Haruno-san…I mean…Sakura it's me Naruto I'm sorry for bothering you I know it's a little late but I need to talk to you…"

He didn't heard a reply and knocked again" Sakura are you there? Please I need to talk to you its important…" suddenly the door opened making him question why it would be open" Sakura the door was open I let myself in…" he closed the door.

He entered the apartment and notice it was nicely decorated and clean, of course it was Sakura's apartment and knowing her cleaning habits it was completely different from his apartment" Sakura are you here?"

He still didn't got a reply as he was walking the hall of the place' where is she? At this hour she should be here, maybe she's doing a night shift at the hospital that could be it then I shouldn't even be here.'

He then saw that there was one place with a light on, he saw some dishes and utensils so he figure out it was the kitchen he walked inside maybe she was there cooking something. As soon as he entered in the kitchen area his eyes widened in pure horror. He prayed to Kami that he was having nothing but a bad dream that it was all just a nightmare then when he will close his eyes and open them again he will be back to his bed in his apartment. But it was no dream what he was seeing was real, perhaps it was a genjutsu but it was too real for a genjutsu. Some tears have formed in his cerulean eyes seeing blood on the kitchen's floor, Sakura was holding a kitchen knife with a wound coming from her left wrist and on her right hand she was holding a small bottle with her pills scattered all around the floor. Naruto was in shock as now his tears were falling, he needed to admit the horrible tragic truth.

That Sakura has committed suicide.

To be continued

Another evil cliffhanger you will truly hate me with this one, you will probably try to kill me but it doesn't matter I love cliffhangers a lot so expect to see more I am so evil indeed. Basically this chapter was Naru/Sakuish but don't worry I assure you that there will be Naru/Ino and Naru/Hina moments in the next chapter which I will be focusing more in upcoming chapters. What will happen now? What will Naruto do? If Sakura alive or dead? Find out in the next chapter please review. Also the song I used is called **Paid in Full by the band Sonata Artica, **I don't know I just read the lyrics and it click with Naruto and Sakura's friendship and painful experience. Farewell I will see you all next time remember to review and I hope you all enjoy this long chapter (44 pages 24,096 words)

Next chapter: Forgiveness isn't easy to earn the powerful second chance


	14. Forgiveness isn't easy to earn

Chapter 14 Forgiveness isn't easy to earn: the powerful second chance

Disclaimer: do I even have a choice to say this? I don't own Naruto it belongs to Massashi Kishimoto he is so lucky I envy him.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Authors Notes: here I am again with another chapter, I decided to update sooner than usual because I got so many reviews in the last chapter. I must say I was impressed I knew the last chapter was very emotional that it even made me cry, but I also received all kinds of reviews. From people who wanted to kill me because I leave them with such an evil cliffhanger, I also received some flames from Naru/Saku fans why do they keep doing this to me I wanted to try something new it really breaks my heart. I also received reviews from people who apparently cry at the chapter yes I already know that the chapter was a you don't have a choice but to cry type. Unfortunately this chapter is another you don't have a choice but to cry type, you'll probably cry your eyes out with this one so I suggest that you all have a box of tissues with you. If you're too emotional then I suggest you don't read the chapter because you will be crying so much that you will lose focus in reading the chapter at all, now on with the chapter. **

(Time skip: two days later)

(Location: room 210 second floor Konoha hospital Konoha fire country territory)

The only thing heard in the room was the sound of the slow heart beat monitor doing his usual cardiac rhythm. It was being accompanied by the quiet sound of a steady breathing, the breathing coming from the one and only Haruno Sakura who was now fighting for her life. Two days ago she finally had it, it seems her depression reached critical level and she finally wanted to end it all by taking her life. Now why would someone so young, attractive successful and a very skilled medic nin would even chose something so drastic as suicide? The answer was quite simple, she was pushed to the limit making her depression going to a high level but it wasn't something that caused it was someone. Sakura wasn't alone in the room, someone was next to her shedding tears and probably he was feeling so miserable full of guilt and regret. The person sitting by her bedside was Naruto he wasn't wearing his mask, ever since the incident he didn't felt like wearing his mask. Watching the unconscious Sakura only made his heart break with everlasting pain, the pain he was feeling right now was worse than the pain he felt in his childhood at the hands of the villagers.

So many things have happened in just a couple of days, just four days ago he returned to Konoha to finally reuniting with his friends. He laughed, talked with them and he was truly happy until Sakura came into the picture. At first he didn't wanted to see her or hear from her, he just didn't wanted to be hurt by her again until realizing that he wasn't the one who got hurt both emotionally and physically. It wasn't him the one to suffer but it was Sakura the real victim of pain and suffering. In an attempt to prevent from getting hurt again by Sakura, he ignored her shut her down and try to live a life without her. Now he was paying the consequences for his actions, he was paying dearly with suffering coming from the injured pink haired woman lied next to him. In truth he wanted he to feel pain not caring how much she suffers, he just wanted her to feel some of his pain so that maybe she will understand how he felt. Now he felt horrible his whole game has been turned around completely, he was the one suffering for all the pain Sakura has suffered. He hurt his feeling, crushed her heart and now he was paying for his mistakes by watching her lying in a bed because she almost took her own life.

The worst pain he was feeling besides guilt and regret it was the fact that it was his fault, he was to blame for causing so much pain to Sakura. Every single cold comment he told her, every single glare he has regretted so much he could never make it up to himself for he did to her. He was the cause of all of her pain since he left the village so all that suffering that the pink haired medic went through in five years it was all because of him. He hated himself so much he couldn't stand it, he has let his anger and his pride get the better of him and ended up hurting Sakura worst than she has ever hurt him. He knew it all along but he was too stubborn to realize it, Tsunade was right he acted colder than how the twelve year old Sakura used to act. Now for causing all this pain to Sakura he has broken her forever, she wasn't going to be the same he knew it after she was suffering from depression. His eyes were on her unconscious form never and every time he looked at her his heart breaks little by little. He finally took a look at the bottle of pills Sakura was holding when he found her he knew she was suffering from depression because of the description which he was reading once again not believing how much she has suffered because of his cold words from five years ago.

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**Take one pill every six hours recommended to swallow with water or milk.**_

'Antidepressants…'the blond thought reading the small description of the bottle as more tears fell from his cerulean eyes.

He never thought of the terrible consequences for snapping on her on that day at the hospital, all that pain and suffering she felt pushed her to the edge and eventually she started suffering from depression. For five years she was suffering from this condition, for five years she's been suffering so much because of his cold words even if deep inside he wanted to get even with her for all the pain she caused him. But now he knew that all that pain he gave Sakura was never worthy, just so he could get even or for pay back it was never worthy to cause so much to one person like he did. Especially when it was the person he has considered very precious to him, the girl he loves since he was little right now he didn't knew his feelings for her but he knew he didn't wanted to lose her. He couldn't forget what happened two days ago, more importantly he will never forget what Sakura told him her words broke his heart forever.

"_Sakura!!!" _

_Naruto went to the body of the kunoichi who was covered in blood in the floor of the kitchen, he had tears in his eyes as he immediately checked her pulse._

'_Her pulse is weak I have to get her to the hospital or she won't make it, why Sakura why would you do this?!'_

_He carried her bridal style ignoring the scattered pills for now, he left the kitchen heading to the front door in a hurry._

"_Sakura hold on!" he said in a desperate tone but his voice broke from a soft sob" please hold on….don't die you can't leave me…"_

_Suddenly his eyes widened as Sakura slightly opened her jade eyes, they looked like they were empty like they didn't have any life in them she gave another fake smile looking at the tall blond" Na….Naruto…is that….you?"_

_Naruto let more tears fall as he smiled at her feeling so happy that she was still alive" yes Sakura it's me…don't worry I'm taking you to the hospital you'll be fine I promise!" he finally left the apartment heading to the streets of the village._

"_No…don't do that…." she replied softly._

"_What?! What are you talking about?! You'll die if your wound doesn't get treated immediately…"_

"_It's all right Naruto…." Sakura was still giving her fake smile" it will be all right…you see if I die then you won't feel any more pain it's better for me to die the one who caused you so much pain, that way you'll be happy…."_

_Naruto was shocked at her comment more tears were now falling, why in the world would she think like that? He gasped as soon as she saw her closing her eyes" Sakura! Hold on!...." _

"_**Kid she wants to die then do the honorable thing and fulfill her wish let her die!" **__the Kyuubi said in a chuckle._

'_Shut up you fucking fox! Just shut up!' Naruto was obviously upset for his comment' screw this at this rate I won't make it to the hospital in time I don't care if I have to use it I am not letting Sakura die!"_

_He quickly took his father's kunai not caring if the people saw him and vanished in a yellow blur as a result of using the flying thunder god jutsu. _

He let more tears fall as he watched the unconscious Sakura in the bed' it's my entire fault, I did this to her I've made her suffer so much. Sakura now I know that you meant every word you told me. You really missed me and not Sasuke you really wanted to gain back my trust and my friendship, damn it why do I have to be so stupid and stubborn why couldn't I have admit it sooner?!"

He knew things were bad and they were never going to be the same, he remembers the reactions of the people hearing the news of Sakura. As soon as they heard that Sakura was hospitalized because she tried to commit suicide a lot of people were in very worried other were more concern. Most of them were the medic staff, the other medic nins and the nurses were so worried for their chief they thought she will be capable of doing such thing especially when she was taking her pills as usual. After two days the word obviously spread out of Sakura and members of the rookie nine have found out too, once they find out that he was responsible for causing Sakura to kill herself they will eventually hate him. He didn't care if his friends will hate him he deserves it for everything he did to Sakura. It didn't matter to him he wanted punishment after all the pain he cause to the pink haired medic nin who is suffering from depression.

He went closer to her bedside and took her right hand giving it a gentle squeeze' please Sakura get well, I will never forgive myself if you die never….'

"**Why do you have to act so pathetic? She deserves to be like this kid she was a bitch, she never treated you with respect she always chose the Uchiha over you and now here you are feeling sorry for everything you did to her"**

Naruto growled in his mind at the Kyuubi's comment' listen you fucking fox I told you to shut up and leave me the hell alone! Don't talk to me again! Because I could care less what you think now get lost!"

The demon fox only chuckle in amusement but he didn't said a word he got quiet for now, the blond continue to hold Sakura's hand as he tried to dry his tears. He wanted to stay by her side forever since he has never left her side in two days since he brought her to the hospital. It was the least that he could do since it was his fault she was here in the first place.

'Sakura don't give up…'

He heard the door of the room opening he didn't care who it was he just wanted to stay by her side forever.

"You're still here."

Naruto turned to see Tsunade who was looking at him in concern, although he was expecting her to be upset with him for doing this to Sakura it was his fault that her apprentice was like this he turned his gaze back to the pink haired teen" hey granny…."

"You look tire why don't you go back to your apartment and rest? You can visit Sakura later."

"I'm fine I just want to be here with her…." he replied in a whisper either because he was tire or he just didn't felt like talking in his regular voice volume.

The slug sanin rubbed her forehead" Naruto you already heard from me she'll be fine she only received a slight injury on her wrist its nothing serious, however if you haven't arrived in time who knows she wouldn't have make it you saved her life…"

The blond chuckle sarcastically" I save her life that's not what it looks like to me, I am more responsible that she's here then saving her it's my fault…"

The blond woman sighed" and blaming yourself is going to help Sakura get better?"

"No but it will make me feel worst after everything I did to her I think I have earned the right to be yelled at beat up or worst, so how about it granny are you going to yell at me for doing this to your student?"

"And what will I accomplish by yelling at you Naruto? It's true that you hurt Sakura and kept on ignoring her and rejecting her but the important thing is that you save her life instead of letting her die, this proves that you don't hate her."

"That's not what I was expecting to hear from you" Naruto growled while tightening his fist after what he did he wanted to be hate, yell at and beat up he deserves it.

The blond Hokage sighed again" let's go outside Sakura needs rest."

Tsunade left the room and Naruto gave one last glance at the resting Sakura before leaving the room following the Hokage.

They were outside of the room in the halls of the hospital, the blond faced her before he receives his punishment he wanted some answers from her" granny why? Why didn't you tell me that she was taking antidepressants?"

Tsunade chuckle at his question" and it would've make a difference if I tell you that she was suffering from severe depression?"

"Of course it would!" shouted the blond teen.

"Really because the way you reacted every time someone mentions Sakura's name you either will get angry and act hostile or ignore it completely, I even thought you actually hated her…."

Naruto lowered his gaze as fresh tears were forming at the corner of his eyes" never… I would never hate her no matter what she did to me in the past I will never hate her."

"I was right all along Naruto you have change so much you have become more stubborn than ever, you let your emotions get the best of you I admit that Sakura was mean to you in the past. But now tell me Naruto can you tell me that you have acted worst than how Sakura used to treat you?"

Naruto nodded quickly" yes granny you were right all along I have been acting colder than her, I just can't believe I will go this far to hurt her and now because of me she almost killed herself I'm a horrible person…"

"And I already told you that blaming yourself won't help Sakura get better, you can blame yourself all you like and it won't help at all what you're doing is meaningless the only thing you can do is wait for Sakura to wake up."

Naruto nodded but he was still thinking that he deserve to be punish and hurt" granny I…I must know I want to know everything about Sakura why did she became like this? And when did she started feeling the depression?"

The slug sanin got seated in one of the seat in the halls and Naruto followed her" I knew you were going to ask me about that, it might take a while to tell."

"I have all the time in the world right now granny" he replied quickly he really wanted to know about Sakura's pain.

"Fine" replied the slug sanin" I guess I should begin from the beginning, when you left the village with Jiraiya I hope this doesn't upset you but at first Sakura didn't care that you left the village and you weren't returning for five years…"

Naruto didn't said a word neither he became upset of course he was expecting the twelve year old Sakura to act like that.

"Anyway after you left the village a lot of people lost their respect on Sasuke for his defection to Orochimaru even if he was back in Konoha they just didn't care, however Sakura was still loyal to him she still care for him and that's what caused her a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Everyone from the genins started disliking her they started ignoring her while others hated her for what she did to you at the hospital and taking Sasuke's side…"

"The genins?" the blond teen was taken in surprise" you don't mean…"

"That's right Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino everyone from the genins team they started hating her for the kind of treatment she has given you and still liking the traitor even when he almost got you killed. Sakura was fine with that she didn't care as long as she had Sasuke she was fine, but soon she got her worst rejection ever when she went to visit Sasuke at ANBU headquarters."

Naruto's eyes widened knowing how Sasuke acts" granny what did Sasuke do to Sakura?"

"Not what he did what he told her? He rejected her bad he didn't care about her feelings, Sakura told me some of the things he told her and they weren't anything nice it seems she reached her limit with him on that day and she finally saw the light. She got angry at Sasuke and told him screw you" Tsunade smiled while Naruto was shocked" I know how you feel from looking at your face, who would thought that Sakura will say such a thing to her big crush after that the new Sakura was born on that day."

Naruto's eye softened" Sasuke must've said a lot of mean things to her to make her so angry, he really went too far with her but what am I saying when I have hurt her worst than Sasuke…"

Tusnade decided to ignore his self pity act and continue with the story" after that Sasuke escape the prison thanks to Kabuto but no one care that the last of the Uchiha clan left the village again, but back to Sakura after that incident with Sasuke she went to me and wanted to be my apprentice I didn't wanted to at first but you did recommend me to take her as my apprentice. But I never knew she would turn so hardworking and dedicated to the training, she was more gifted in medical ninjutsu than Shizune in just five years she became into the best medic this village has ever had since me."

Naruto was smiling hearing that while Tsunade continued" she has become so skillful she has become better than me, she even saved more lives than myself in all of my years of experience."

"I can't believe Sakura has become that good she has become quite famous in the village and around the five countries" the blond said still smiling remembering that thanks to her Ranmaru was able to walk again.

Tsunade smiled" yes she has even if she was suffering a lot" she saw that Naruto went back to his down mood" after Sakura became my apprentice she only dedicated herself to the training and nothing more some of her friends like Ino forgive her and decided to hang out with her after what she did to you. Hinata was another person who was still friends with Sakura, little by little everyone started forgiving her but that's not what Sakura wanted."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto he didn't understand Sakura should be happy that everyone forgave her.

The blond Hokage sighed" after I took her as my apprentice she change a lot she didn't wanted anyone to forgive her she told them that it was all right if they wanted to hate her because it was all right for her to be hated because she deserves it after everything she has done to you, then she started giving those fake smiles to hide her pain she did it with the purpose that no one gets hurt but herself. Everyone started getting worry for her even when we made her a party she still told us that we shouldn't apologize but to continue in hating her." her hazel eyes softened at the memory.

Naruto tried to hold his tears but failed and a couple fell from his cerulean eyes" is that when she started to suffer from depression?"

"Actually no even if she was suffering a lot she didn't show any signs of depression however what caused her to suffer from depression was when she found out that you weren't returning to Konoha."

Naruto felt terrible while growling in his mind' I knew it damn it it's my entire fault!'

"It was always the same every day Sakura will come to my office and asked me if any letters from Jiraiya regarding you arrived, I obviously lied to her I couldn't risk seeing her heartbroken to find out that you weren't coming back to the village. Sakura started growing suspicious that she got the courage to sneak in my office and checked in my desk any related documents to your training, eventually she found the letter Jiraiya send me about you not coming back and she finally broke down."

By now Naruto had tears in his eyes" what happened to her?"

"When I arrived at my office Sakura looked devastated she asked me if it was true about you not coming back to the village, I was honest with her and she fainted in shock she spent a whole week in the hospital and she kept on whispering your name saying that you should forgive her over and over again."

"That's enough I don't want to hear no more!" the blond teen said drying his tears" I'm already feeling very miserable and I know I deserve more but I just don't want to hear anymore of this…"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but you were the one who wanted to know what Sakura's been through over the years you were gone, but things weren't so bad I can tell you that this was a good experience for her."

Naruto growled at her" what good experience could she have learn from all of this pain she has suffered?!"

"Believe it or not this painful experience has changed Sakura for the better she has become into a very kindhearted and reliable person, even with all the pain that she has endured she has turned into a real ninja of Konoha. She has earned a lot of respect from the medic staff as well as her friends, you already know that she has become into a very famous medic nin she even started giving donations to the orphanage."

"The orphanage?" asked the blond.

"Yes she always takes some of her allowance and gives it as a donation to the orphanage, because of that the kids of the orphanage has grown fond of her they get so happy when she comes to visit them."

Naruto lowered his gaze remembering all the horrible things he said to her" she has been through so much pain and yet she has become into such a good person but how? I just don't understand."

"Your words change her Naruto Sakura owns it all to you, for helping her."

"Helping her!" he was shocked" helping her in saying all those cold words to her giving her all that pain, causing her to suffer from depression and wanting to kill herself the only thing I have helped her is turning her into the most miserable person ever."

The slug sanin sighed" that's not what Sakura thinks."

"I just can't believe she will think like that I don't understand."

"I guess I should tell you what I mean" replied the Hokage.

_Tsunade was in her office with the fourteen year old Sakura, the chunin exams just ended and she was very proud to see her apprentice passing the exams becoming a chunin. She has seen her in action and she put up a good performance even if she lost to Hinata in the preliminaries. _

_She smiled at the pink haired teen" congratulations in becoming a chunin Sakura."_

"_Thank you Tsunade-sama." _

"_I know that with your skills you will become an even better medic than myself you have proven yourself to be one of Konoha's best ninjas."_

"_I'm glad you feel that way Tsunade-sama now that I'm a chunin I can finally fulfill my services as a full medic nin, but that doesn't mean I won't quit on my training if you continued in training me."_

_The blond Hokage smirked" I wouldn't want it any other way you are my apprentice I will teach you everything I know."_

_Suddenly it became quiet her jade eyes said a lot, Tsunade has come to learn that her apprentice was so easy to read her heart was really an open book. She knew that expression in her face it was reflected by pain that she will usually hide with one of her fake smiles, she knew that she was thinking of someone a certain blond ninja._

"_Is something wrong?" she asked but she already knew what was wrong with her._

"_No it's nothing…"_

"_Are you sure?" Tsunade asked with a frown she didn't like it when she lied to her._

"_Well I guess there is something bothering me a long time ago I realized something" she walked towards the window looking at the Hokage mountain monument while Tsunade was still paying attention to her" I realize I love Konoha, there was a time that I actually care more for Sasuke than the village itself but now I want to be the one to protect it I want to protect the village my way. I will help the villagers in any way I can as a medic nin I will treat the wounded and put smiles in their faces."_

_Tsunade smiled" just like a true ninja of Konoha you really have become very loyal to the village, I couldn't be any prouder of you. You have learned so much from me I know you will do well in having the lives of your patients in your hands." _

_Sakura nodded giving one of her fake smiles" I know I want to thank you for everything Tsunade-sama for training me making the person that I am today, I also have to thank Naruto too…"_

"_Naruto?" the slug sanin blinked._

"_Yes he change me to become like this if it weren't for him I would've never taken my priorities straight or even my ninja training seriously, thanks to him I am who I am today I am so grateful to him…"_

"_Sakura…" Tsunade said softly._

"_Ever since he told me those words at the hospital he made me see my mistakes how wrong I was, I was pitiful, weak, foolish nothing but a burden to my team and although his words hurt me a lot they were true besides Naruto has suffered worst than anyone in the village if he could take so much pain then I could take those hurtful words like it was nothing. He's a true ninja who never gives up I am so happy and proud to have someone like him as my teammate, well at least used to be my teammate…" she gave another fake smile._

"_I see" replied the Hokage feeling for sorry knowing that as usual she was hurting herself on the inside, punishing herself for everything she has done to Naruto._

"_Well if you don't need me then I will head back now and be on my way, if you give me the permission Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Yes you're dismiss"_

_Sakura nodded and head to the door she opened it._

"_Sakura?"_

"_Yes Tsunade-sama?" the pink haired chunin replied looking at her._

"_To you I am more than just the Hokage I'm also your teacher and teachers always worry about their students, so if there's anything that is bothering you or something you will like to talk to me about I will always be here."_

_Sakura gave a fake smile" yes Tsunade-sama I know but I'm doing all right…"_

_She left the office closing the door behind her while Tsunade shook her head' no you're not all right Sakura, your eyes and those smiles says a lot of you.'_

Naruto dried some of his tears feeling terrible" so she has suffered more than I thought…"

"Yes she has but she has also become someone very reliable and strong, your words from the hospital inspire her to become someone better than just hurting her in general."

"But I still hurt her!" shouted the blond teen" she has suffered because of everything I did to her it's my fault, I'm the reason she became like this all that pain and her depression it's all my fault I will never forgive myself!"

"It doesn't matter she became someone strong because of your words she doesn't hold any grudge of anger with you she is thankful for you Naruto, but there is one reason why Sakura is always trying so hard to be kind to everyone else do you know what is that reason?"

Naruto shed a couple of tears but he shook his head" is she doing all of this to regain my trust and my friendship?"

"That's one of the reasons but the main reason is that she doesn't want to make the same mistake again, she doesn't want to treat everyone else the same way she used to treat you that thought scares her very much it really terrifies her."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization remembering something that Sakura told him when they were fighting back at the training field.

"_I feel like I'm still an evil person no matter how many lives I save I will always be an evil person compare to all the things I did to you Naruto, I don't want to make the same mistake again…"_

Naruto dried his tears" now I know why she said that she really wanted to make everyone happy because she fears she will treat them the same way she used to treat me, I didn't know how much she was suffering everything is my fault…"

Tsunade sighed before getting up from the seat" well I did my best in convincing you not to beat yourself up thinking it's your fault, whether you think it's your fault or not it's completely up to you I do know that no one deserves the kind of pain you and Sakura had to endure up until now."

Naruto stood quiet as a couple of tears fell from his cerulean eyes thinking of Sakura, for everything he did to her he was never going to forgive himself.

"Tsunade-sama!"

They turned to see an older woman in her early thirties standing in the hall she had long pink hair and jade eyes, she was wearing a white blouse with a long grey skirt and brown sandals the woman as identical older twin of Sakura.

'Is that…' Naruto trailed off in his thinking.

The woman had her face full of tears she was shaking in fear" Tsunade-sama….is it true? Is my daughter hospitalized? I just received the news I thought I was having a nightmare but I knew it wasn't a dream I can't believe this…" she sniffed a sob.

"Calm down your daughter is fine she's resting in the room next to you" Tsunade assured her.

The woman who was obviously Sakura's mother was still crying" oh Kami why? I can't believe it my daughter was taking her pills as usual so why would she try to commit suicide again?"

"Again?!" Naruto said shocked.

The older pink haired woman finally noticed Naruto and she immediately recognize him because of his whiskers, although she was taken back since he resembles the fourth a lot. All sorts of emotions were running inside especially anger as she took a couple steps towards the blond in anger.

"You!" she shouted in anger startling both Naruto and Tsunade" I bet it was you the one who did this to my daughter, she was doing just fine taking her pills before you show up again…"

Naruto has taken a step back seeing the angry Mrs. Haruno before Tsunade got between the two" that's enough Haruno-san your daughter is fine Naruto saved her life, if he didn't brought her to the hospital in time she would've die."

"How can I calm down when he's here?!" the older Haruno shouted she glared at Naruto" you're the reason my daughter has been in this condition, I bet you rejected her again with your cold words it was enough what you told her five years ago why do you have to treat her so badly? She already feels miserable for everything she did to you…"

Tsunade needed to do something she knew the older Haruno had a bad temper and right now she was very angry, she was going to lie to prevent a disaster and save Naruto's ass" Haruno-san please Naruto hasn't done a thing to Sakura since he got to the village, I don't know why Sakura didn't took her pills but like I said before Naruto saved her life."

Mrs. Haruno calm down after hearing that she was feeling a little better, however Naruto didn't like the lie and he deserves to be treated badly after what he did to the pink haired teen" no that's not true!"

"What?" Mrs. Haruno said.

"Naruto stop it don't say another word" Tsunade said giving him a warning glare so he doesn't act stupid.

"No it's a lie I did said a lot of cold and mean words to your daughter, that's the reason why she's here" Naruto said staring at the ground.

'Naruto you idiot!' Tsunade thought annoyed now he was going to get it.

Mrs. Haruno got angry again hearing that and she went straight at the blond teen who was feeling miserable.

SLAP!!!

The echo of the slap was heard through the halls of the hospital, Naruto's left cheek was red by the mark of the older woman she was glaring at him while tears were falling from her eyes. Naruto for once didn't care if she slapped or even if she beat him up like how her daughter used years ago, he just wanted to get hurt and get punish for what he did to Sakura.

Mrs. Haruno was still glaring at him more tears were falling" how could you do that to her? Do you want her to die that badly? I know you're doing this to get even with her for how she used to treat you in the past but enough is enough you have gone too far with your cold treatments. I know my daughter used to treat you bad and she was selfish but she was never a bad person she was truly kind and she was good when it came down to it, but what you're doing is more selfish that how my daughter used to act and besides she was twelve she wasn't mature compare to how she is now."

"Haruno-san please…" Tsunade tried to reason with her so she didn't caused a scene in the hospital.

"Do you know what it's been for me?" asked the older Haruno" do you know what it's like to watch my own daughter suffer as much as she has? It was always the same before she move out from my house, she will always eat then she will just locked herself in her room and she will cry for hours because she just wasn't hurt because of your words but because she misses her loyal teammate not the Uchiha traitor who abandoned her on a cold bench."

"Haruno-san that's enough!" Tsunade shouted at the older pink haired woman" did you come here to visit your daughter or to yell at her savior?"

"My apologies Tsunade-sama I have come to visit my daughter I will be on my way" Mrs. Haruno said before opening the door to the room where her daughter was resting she gave one long look at Naruto who still had his head hang down" I used to hate you because you were the container of the demon fox, but then I realize I misjudge you and I realize that you were just a regular person who was hardworking and kindhearted. When my daughter told me that you saved her from the sand monster I was very happy and I was glad that you were on the same team with her, but now I don't know what to think of you with everything you have done to my daughter maybe I have misjudge you again and you're not a regular person but you act like you were a coldhearted monster" with that said the older Haruno entered the room closing the door behind her.

Naruto didn't say a word he just kept his head hang down while Tsunade sighed" it's your fault for not keeping your mouth shut you would've evaded being insulted by her words."

"I don't care I deserve to be punish let her do whatever she feels with me she can slap me a much as she likes I deserve everything…" Naruto's replied was soft and full of hurt.

"Great now you're going to act like Sakura I hope you don't suffer from depression too I will have to give you antidepressants too, look I have to go I have business to attend to unfortunately" she grumble at the last part" will you be all right on your own?"

Naruto didn't answer and Tsunade sighed again before leaving although she hated leaving him here, she knew he needed some time alone with the way he was feeling she shook her head' here I am trying to convince Naruto to stop living in the past and forget and forgive when I'm no different than him, I am such a hypocrite I hate myself I have been living so long in the past that I can't go on with the present and enjoy my life with the person who was always there for me through good times and bad' she thought of a certain toad sanin.

Minutes later Mrs. Haruno left the room she was heading back, she didn't even give the blond a glance but before she was far away she stopped in her tracks "my daughter wants you to forgive her because she considers you a precious friend, I hope you make the right choice but I will never forgive you if you hurt her again you should learn to stop living in the past" she finally walked out from the hall leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto was feeing worst after what Mrs. Haruno told him, for five years Sakura has been suffering so much silently and secretly she kept all that pain within her so that everyone else didn't get hurt only herself. He got up from his seat and walked to the door of Sakura's room, he wanted to stay by her side until she finally wakes up and he hope it will be soon. He stopped while grabbing the door knob sensing a couple of chakra signatures he recognized them from some of his friends.

"There you are Naruto…"

The blond turned to see KIba with Akamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee and Tenten they were looking at him with concern written all over their faces which made Naruto confuse at their expressions.

"What's wrong? Why are you all staring at me like that? You guys are suppose to be angry at me for doing this to Sakura don't you guys hate me for what I did?"

Everyone looked like they felt pity for him but why? Naruto was still confused by their expression they should be glaring at him hating him and beating him up for his mistake, his biggest mistake ever.

"Come on go ahead who will be first to spit his anger on me?" asked the hurt Naruto.

"Shessh calm down Naruto take it easy" Kiba said.

"Yeah stop feeling so angst" Chouji said.

"What are you talking about I did this to Sakura, I hurt her feelings and which caused her to try and kill herself it's my fault so why aren't you taking your anger on me?"

"Calm down Naruto" Shino said" there's no reason for you to act like this it was expected for you to feel hostile towards Sakura after what she did to you."

"And because of that I let my anger get the best of me and hurt Sakura's feelings I pushed her to the limit and this is what happened to her" tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"But you saved her Naruto-kun" Lee said.

"Yeah and we met with Tsunade-sama before coming here, she told us that Sakura was going to be all right she just needs rest" Tenten said.

"That's not the point!" Naruto shouted startling everyone" it's my fault this has happened to her, I'm the one who caused her all of her pain it's all my fault so why don't you guys hate me for what I did?"

"Naruto we don't hate you" Chouji said.

"Yeah we know you have experience a tough childhood you have had it bad for a long time buddy" Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond.

"We know about your painful past Naruto" Shino said.

"What are you guys talking about? Sakura is the one who's in pain here not me."

"But we know how badly your life was from the beginning Naruto" Tenten said facing him" we…we know about the Kyuubi…"

Naruto gasped in shocked his eyes were wide" w…what?"

"Naruto-kun we know that you're the container of the demon fox that attacked the village years ago" Lee said.

Naruto was still shocked" but….but how? Did granny tell you?" he felt shocked and hurt not believing that the slug sanin will reveal the secret which was an S rank secret and it was forbidden to talk about by the law that the third Hokage made.

"No she didn't told us we find out on our own some of us find out sooner than the rest" Chouji said" Shikamaru was the first to realize it, he was always aware of the way the villagers treated you not to mention that your birthday was the same day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha it was no coincidence that the fourth chose you to be the container since you were the only baby that was born on that day."

'Well that's basically one of the reasons' thought Naruto knowing that the fourth chose him to be the fox's container because he was his son.

"Neji also had his suspicions" Lee said" when he fought you at the finals of the chunin exams he told me that he saw an evil red chakra coming from inside of you using his byakugan."

Naruto sighed of course Neji was going to get suspicious after seeing the evil chakra sealed in him, he didn't have a choice but to used the Kyuubi's chakra in his match against the Hyuga prodigy since Neji blocked all of his chakra points preventing him from using his regular chakra" so you guys are all right with this? You don't hate me?"

"Hate you of course not of course it's a little scary that you have something that powerful inside of you but we can't hate you for something that you never asked for, I mean I would never want to have a demon fox sealed in me" Kiba said while Akamaru bark.

"Kiba's right you were given a horrible burden Naruto but that doesn't mean we have to take our anger and hatred on you, you're not responsible for the deaths of so many Konoha ninjas you're not the Kyuubi only it's container" Shino said.

"So even if we know the truth about you your still our friend" Tenten said.

Naruto shed some tears of joy for a moment he forgot about Sakura, they were really his friends' true friends who had just accepting him for who he is. He knew that they were part of his circle of precious people they will always see him as their companion he looked back at them" so if you guys knew then why didn't you said a word about it?"

"Hey were not supposed to talk about it in the first place it's against the law" Chouji said.

"We can't just talk in the open and said hey Naruto guess what? I know you're the container of the Kyuubi" Kiba said with a chuckle while the blond chuckle at the way he said it.

"Besides Naruto-kun we didn't wanted to bother you about it with the topic" Lee said.

"Lee's right we know the topic is very delicate to you we didn't wanted you to remember your painful past so it was better to keep quiet about it" Shino said.

"That's why we thought it was better not to say a word when you were around we didn't mean it Naruto" Tenten said.

"No it's all right I'm very glad that you all feel that way but what about Sakura? Don't you guys hate me for what happened to her?"

"Naruto it wasn't your fault" Shino replied.

"I was so mean to her I was the one that made her take that decision, how can you say that it wasn't my fault?"

"Well that's technically Sakura's fault for not taking her pills" Kiba said.

Naruto growled" you guys are not listening to me I was the one that caused her depression because of things I said to her five years ago and she got worst when she found out I wasn't coming back to the village, I don't know if I can forgive myself after everything I have done to her."

"Naruto if you have realized your mistake then you should be able to correct it" Chouji said.

"How am I going to do that?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Apologizing to Sakura is the best way to correct your mistake" Tenten said.

"Yes Naruto-kun apologize to Sakura-san then you two can forge your flames of youth once again" Lee said.

"No one deserves to suffered the kind of pain you and Sakura endure, it's better to apologize and try to find a way to heal those wounds so that maybe you two can regain your friendship again" Shino said.

"Yeah I agree with Shino we don't hate you Naruto but we will like for you to apologize to Sakura, we do know that she has already apologize to you right?" Kiba said.

"Oh yeah she has….a lot" Naruto lowered his gaze remembering the times when Sakura tried to apologize to beg for his forgiveness, it only made him feel worst than he already is.

"Then make sure you apologize to her when she wakes up" Chouji said.

Naruto nodded" anyway did you guys came to visit Sakura?"

"We did but since she's still unconscious I guess we can visit her later" Tenten said.

"It's okay I'm sure Sakura we'll be glad to know that you guys came to visit her" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba said getting the attention of the blond" we would like to apologize to you."

"What for?" asked the blond.

"About Sakura when you left with Jiraiya-sama because of what happened in the hospital we kind of…." The Inuzuka trailed off and the rest knew what he was talking about, they still couldn't forgive themselves when they started to ignore and hate Sakura.

Naruto smiled" it's all right Kiba I know what you're trying to say and don't worry I'm not upset with you guys granny told me about that too."

"Oh she did" the Inuzuka said surprised.

"We really felt bad for Sakura back then we really didn't meant to be so mean to her" Chouji said.

"I feel terrible for ignoring Sakura-san when she needed our support in the when she was feeling terrible!" Lee said with a sob while his girlfriend patted him on the back as a sign to conform him.

"We did fail back then to be her friends since we were only thinking about you, for everything that happened to you Naruto" Shino said.

"And that also includes the times Sakura mistreated you although she regrets those days a lot" Tenten said.

"It's all right thanks guys for coming and still accepting me to be your friend" the blond smiled again.

"Yosh of course Naruto-kun you're our youthful friend and mot youthful comrade!" Lee said.

"Yeah what he said" Kiba said.

"We'll be heading back now, what are you going to do Naruto?" Shino said.

"I'm going to stay here" replied the blond.

"Then I guess we'll see you later buddy" Kiba said before the group left walking the hall.

Naruto smiled watching his friends go feeling very lucky to have friends like them, they didn't hated him for being a demon container and they didn't hated him for what he did to Sakura. That was the only that disappointed him he deserves to be hated and beaten up after what he did to her and all of the cold words he told her. He sighed before entering the room again he closed the door while pulling a chair getting seated next to the pink haired teen. He wanted to be there for her especially if she wakes up he wanted to be the first person she gazes upon because he had a lot to talk to her when she wakes up.

(Time skip)

Naruto was still seated next to Sakura he was holding her right hand giving it a gentle squeeze, how he wanted her to open her jade eyes already. He felt his stomach growling loudly and he could barely keep his eyes open, ever since Sakura tried to take her life he hasn't slept or eaten in two days. He didn't care the only thing that matters to him right now is the person resting next to him, he continued to watch over her just in case she will open her eyes. Suddenly the door to the room opened, one of the nurses who were in charge went to checked on Sakura before she gazed at the blond.

"Will you be staying again today?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied softly.

"I see" the nurse nodded before looking at him" you're Naruto aren't you?"

"Yes I am…"

"Haruno-san has spoken a lot about you, every time she spoke about you she was always smiling and saying how much of a great friend you were to her I don't know much though I just recently started working here a couple of months ago but she has really missed you a lot…"

"I know…" Naruto was still holding her hand.

"Also I don't know if you know but a lot of the medic staff here they don't like the fact that you're here, they believe you're the one that made Sakura become depressed."

"Yes they're right I'm the reason she has suffered a lot and the reason she became depressed it's my fault, so it's all right if you feel any hatred towards me I won't blame you…"

"Oh no I'm not like that I don't feel any hatred towards you I can tell by the expression in your face that you feel sorry for everything you did to her, the way you talk it's the same way Haruno-san talks."

Naruto stopped gazing at Sakura and looked back at the young nurse" Haruno-san used to say that she didn't felt any hatred towards you because she deserves to be hated by you for the way she used to treat you, she was really sorry for you her face says a lot."

Naruto nodded as the nurse decided to leave, she opened the door leaving the room she couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them.

'Sakura please wake up…'

He continued to watch over her sleeping body holding her hand given her a gentle squeeze every now and then, his eyes were getting heavy after all he hasn't slept in two days because he wanted to stay here with the pink haired teen. A couple of minutes he was about to fall asleep until he heard the door of the room opened, he immediately was aware gazing at the person who just entered. He saw that Ino was the visitor wearing a purple sleeveless button shirt with fish nets elbow pads and fish net knee pads, a purple skirt with a short grey skirt with brown sandals. The Yamanaka was holding a bouquet of flowers they were obviously for Sakura she gently put the vase in the small table next to her bed. Naruto could see her expression it reflected that of pain, sorrow hurt it's like she was suffering so much. Of course he knew she was in pain Sakura was her best friend, to see her in this condition breaks her heart. And who was the one responsible for Sakura to be like this the blond seated next to her who was blaming himself every bit of guilt he had in him.

Ino gazed at Sakura while a small tear felt from her visible eye she dried it off before it fell from her face" I'm sorry for coming late I was busy at the interrogation department but here I am now Sakura, you don't know how glad I am to hear from the medics that you're going to be all right…" she sob before turning her attention to Naruto who looked like he was in worst pain than herself" hey Naruto…"

"Hey Ino" he replied softly.

"How long have you've been here?" asked the Yamanaka.

"Ever since I got here two days ago I was the one that found her in the kitchen of her apartment, I came to visit her because there was something I wanted to talk to her when I saw her I thought she was…." Naruto trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

Ino wa shocked "you mean to tell me that you've been with her for two straight days? Don't tell me you haven't eaten anything or even sleep for the matter?" the platinum blond was shock.

The blond teen shook his head" I don't want that I just want Sakura to wake up."

Ino smiled at him he was really worry sick for her best friend, but she couldn't help it but feel sorry for him. It's like she could feel all of his pain right now it was such a horrible feeling to have all that pain.

She looked back to Sakura's sleeping figure before looking back at the blond" Naruto is it all right with you can we talk outside?"

"Yeah sure…"

They left the room closing the door behind them, Naruto only felt fear for what's about to happen right now. He had an idea of what Ino wanted to talk to him about, he was the one that made Sakura to go to the lengths of committing suicide and obviously Ino was going to send her wrath upon him. She was going to yell at him hit him and verbally insult him, for giving all that pain to her best friend and for almost killing her. He was going to face her head on since he wanted to get punish for his mistakes, so he waited patiently for the Yamanka to beat him up until she was finally satisfied. However when he looked into her face he was shocked, her face wasn't angry or showing any signs of hatred. But he could see in her visible eye that she hurt, it was the same kind of looked in Sakura's eye like she was hiding so much pain inside of her.

Naruto looked back at her expecting that she was going to snap at him" Ino I'm sorry for what happened to Sakura it's my fault that this happened to her, so if you want to hate me that's fine with me I deserve it."

"It's all right Naruto it wasn't your fault" replied the Yamanaka.

"Yes it is my fault I made Sakura suffered for so long I'm the one to blame, I didn't know she was in so much pain until she tried to take her life I never thought she would do such a thing…"

"I said it's all right Naruto if there's one person responsible for Sakura's pain and your pain it's me…"

"Huh what are you talking about?" Naruto was confused why she would say that.

"It's my entire fault" Ino said gazing into his eyes" everything is my fault your pain Sakura's pain I'm the one who brought this pain upon both of you…"

"Ino what the heck are you talking about? It's not your fault why would you even say something like that?"

Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes" Naruto I'm the one who made you and Sakura suffer so much it's my fault I'm so sorry…" her voice broke in sobs.

Naruto grabbed her by her shoulders making sure he looked into his eyes" you're not making any sense Ino why do you think it's your fault?"

"Don't you remember when we were little?!" tears were now falling from her face" when we were at the playground you came to Sakura and I told her not to hang with you because the adults didn't like you, because I told her that she pushed you away and from here on she started mistreating you, so you see Naruto I'm the big evil person here the who caused both of you so much pain. So please Naruto no more don't hate Sakura anymore, if there's someone you should hate it's me so go ahead hate me!" her voice broke as more tears were falling.

Naruto was shocked he couldn't believe everything he just heard, he remembers that day at the playground when they were six remembering that Ino convince Sakura not to hang with him when they were just recently became friends. He saw the Yamanaka looking at him her face full of tears showing all her pain.

"Go ahead Naruto hate me beat me up, insult me with cold words hate me with everything you have but please don't hate Sakura anymore it's not her fault she let herself get fooled by me to dislike you in the first place…"

The blond teen pulled her closer shocked still written in his face" Ino how in the world could you even say that everything that has happened to me and Sakura's it's your fault? It's illogical and foolish."

"It's true Naruto it's my fault every single thing from Sakura's part that hurt your feelings it was all done because of what I told her on that day…" she broke in more sobs.

"It's not your fault Ino!

"Yes it is!" she shouted in agony.

"You were six you hardly knew better, you were only following what your parents told you, please stop beating yourself for something that was out of your control it's not your fault okay!?"

Ino was sobbing" why can't you just hate me Naruto? Even if I was only six I told Sakura not to hang with you, it makes sense after I told her that she started mistreating you and hitting you and then you snapped at her because of the way she treated you see it all adds up that I'm the one who brought pain to the two of you my two friends I'm such a horrible person I caused you so much pain…"

"Listen to me Ino!" the blond shouted" it's not your fault damn it, stop putting so much thought into something that you did when you were just a child and listen to me good I will never hate you for doing something so foolish so stop blaming yourself. The one who's to blame here it's me no one else…"

Ino was still sobbing" it was horrible Naruto…..you weren't there when it happened I went to Sakura's house her mother has left to buy some groceries and when I went to her room I couldn't believe it, I saw her…..she was going to hang herself I manage to stop her. But it was terrible she kept crying and yelling that she wanted to die because she hurt you so much, oh Kami I was so scared that I was going to lose her I…I….." the bleach blond finally broke down crying she couldn't speak anymore.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he pulled her into a tight embrace and the Yamanaka accepted his kind offer burying her head in his chest sobbing. He felt terrible it seems Sakura wasn't the only one who has been in so much pain Ino has been holding her pain for a long time now. He hold her tight while caressing her soft blond hair of the platinum blond, Ino was still sobbing hard and Naruto comply while trying to conform her with the warm embrace. Naruto couldn't help but hate himself even more, he felt like this was his fault, and first he hurts Sakura now Ino was he really that horrible of a person? He didn't want to answer that question and focus on helping the Yamanaka feel better. They spend minutes in the hug while slowly they were feeling better letting the stress and the pain fading away at least it was for Ino. Naruto didn't knew that Ino witnessed Sakura about to commit suicide, how terrible it must've been to see your best friend about to take her own life she was probably traumatize because of the experience.

Ino has never consider herself to be so lucky until now, she felt like she was in heaven. Here she was being hug by a blond hunk like Naruto, she thought his arms were magic. As soon as she felt his strong powerful arms around her she felt all better, all her pain was been lifted and she felt like no reason to cry anymore. She has never felt so safe in her entire life and best of all she loves being in his arms so much. What will she do to stay in his arms forever, not caring of their surroundings but this were the times she wished time would just stop? She decided to let her own arms feel his body she lowered her left hand reaching a place she really wanted to touch. She gulped mentally feeling that Naruto has sadly broken the warm hug, she groaned in her mind she really wanted to be in his arms forever.

Naruto gazed at her with a concern expression hoping that she was all right" are you feeling better Ino?"

The Yamanaka smiled at him" yes I am thank you Naruto I'm sorry about crying I guess I hold all that pain and sorrow deep within me all those feelings must've overwhelmed me for so long that I finally broke down emotionally…"

"Nothing good comes by hiding your emotions trust me I know, but please Ino don't ever think that it was your fault about me and Sakura you were just a child you didn't mean it when you told Sakura not to hang around me, will you promise me not blame yourself anymore?"

"I…don't know" she replied softly not sure what to think.

"Ino I mean it no more blaming yourself for something stupid, you are not to blame the last thing I need is for you to go into depression too okay?"

The Yamanaka nodded lovingly at him" all right I won't blame myself if you don't blame yourself anymore…"

"I can't do that I deserve everything it's my fault Sakura is in that bed because of me, I will continue to blame myself for all the pain she's been through" his cerulean eyes never left her baby blue eyes.

Ino didn't like his answer she leaned closer making him blushed her lips were a few inches away from his" you don't deserve to suffer anymore Naruto, you have been through a lot already."

Naruto remembered what everyone told him he knew what she was talking about" you know about the Kyuubi too Ino?"

The blond jounin nodded never leaving his gaze admiring his handsome face" yes I do and I can finally understand why you have been through so much hell you never deserve any of that even when I did those means things to you when we were little I'm sorry, you're no demon Naruto a demon would never saved the life of my best friend a demon would never risked his life to bring back her silly crush back to the village" she whispered sweetly the thought of kissing his lips was very tempting.

**"She's right kid I don't give shit about human feelings or foolish bonds, I just like killing humans and destroying villages human babies are quite tasty."**

Naruto didn'tpay attention to the demon fox because he was now captivated by the Yamanaka's beauty smelling her fresh scent of flowers, staring at her lips like they were begging to be kiss the thought was very tempting to him" yet the way I snapped at her and all of the pain I caused her I think that's the more reasonable thing a demon would do, don't you think so Ino?"

"I don't care what you say Naruto you are human not a demon you're the jail cell that keeps the Kyuubi sealed preventing him from escaping, to me you're a strong person with a strong heart and you truly are a hero. Please don't blame yourself anymore stop hating yourself with meaningless pain…"

Naruto ran his hand across her face, pulling the portion of her hair that covers her left eye showing her full face she has really become into a beautiful kunoichi" that meaningless pain destroyed Sakura's heart and broke her, that meaningless pain almost kill her I will never forgive myself is she would've die because of me it's better that I punish myself for all the pain that I caused her."

The platinum blond chuckle sadly like she has given up" you really are stubborn I'm not going to get through to you aren't I? Fine if you want to think like that then go ahead blame yourself for everything Sakura's been through but…" she finally couldn't take it anymore, she got in her tip toes she began to moved her face her lips reaching her destination Naruto's lips.

Naruto gasped his face blushing" Ino what are you…." he trailed off so many thought were running through his head and kissing the Yamanaka was one of them.

However Ino was very proud of herself, the day she has committed herself to find her one true love of her life she really took it seriously. She wanted to kiss Naruto's lips but not like this, she will kiss him only if Naruto wanted to kiss her back if he feels the same way as her. She knew she had a big attraction for the tall blond along with strong feelings that she still didn't understand them, only time will tell to know what these feelings really are. Instead of claiming his lips she moved her lips kissing his cheek just mere inches away from his lips, while Naruto felt a little disappointed that she didn't kissed his lips.

The platinum blond smiled warmly at him" but….let me help you get through this pain don't do it alone, remember that you have friends I'm your friend too I want to help you" her tone was filled with so much emotion and honesty.

Naruto smiled back at her" thanks Ino if you want to be there for me then I won't argue you're a great person, I wouldn't mind having a pretty girl like you with me" he smirked adding the small flirt.

The Yamanaka smirked going to her flirt mode she winked at him" then you should consider yourself lucky to have a gorgeous blond like me."

"I am lucky" he gave his fox grin.

Ino broke her hold on the tall blond" well I better get going I have to work at the flower shop, I will come back later to check on Sakura."

"Okay."

The blond jounin starting walking off.

"Ino?"

"Hmm" she looked back at him" what?"

Naruto grinned at her" did you just touch my ass?"

Ino blushed deep while chuckling nervously" no! Why would I do that? You must've imagined things well I have to go bye Naruto!" she left the hall in a hurry still blushing while Naruto was still grinning.

'Looks like I'm not the only pervert around.'

Ino was walking the halls of the hospital blushing still thinking of the great feel that is to touch Naruto's ass' dear Kami what a hard ass I would love to squeeze that every day!.'

(Time skip: room 210)

Naruto was in Sakura's room watching over her unfortunately sleep has finally taken a toll on him and he has been sleeping for a couple of hours. He was still holding her hand until he felt his hand being squeeze the action caused his eyes to shot open. When he woke up he gasped, a couple of tears formed at the corner of his eyes, Sakura has finally waken. He saw that her face was so quiet however her eyes were once again empty like they didn't have any life in them, it wasn't compare when he first met her back at the welcome party. So may emotions ran in his mind he wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry he was for causing her all that pain, he noticed Sakura looking at him with a lifeless expression.

Naruto was getting worry seeing the look in her eyes' don't tell me, is she still suffering from depression?' he put his arms on her shoulder making sure she gazed at him" Sakura how are you feeling?"

He hurt when the pink haired teen remove his hands in a slow manner, her eyes were still lifeless they didn't had that usual spark from the usual Sakura" Sakura…"

Sakura looked at her left wrist the injury was still healing she realized she wasn't dead" the wound….I guess the cut didn't hit the veins causing my death…I fail looks like I have miscalculated…"

"Sakura are you all right?" the blond asked worry.

The pink haired medic didn't even gaze at him" Naruto….do you have a kunai?"

"What for?" he quickly asked but he already knew answer, he was afraid the lifeless expression in her eyes she was still suffering from depression.

"Naruto do you have a kunai?" she ignored his first question not looking at him.

The blond immediately reached for the pocket of his trench coat, taking the bottle of her antidepressants pill he smiled' these will bring her back to normal.'

"Naruto do you have a kunai?" Sakura asked for the third time although this time she said it in a whisper and she started trembling.

"Sakura here take your pills" Naruto offered her the bottle but Sakura tossed the bottle to the floor" Sakura what are you doing?!"

She looked at him her jade eyes were showing so much pain and suffering" didn't you hear me? Give me a kunai I want to die!"

"What the hell would you accomplish by killing yourself?!" shouted Naruto while some tear escape his eyes.

"Why do you even have to ask?! I die and you will finally be free from all the pain I cause you, you will finally be happy!"

"That's nonsense! I won't be happy if you kill yourself that's bullshit I won't be free from all that pain Sakura open your eyes dying isn't the answer!" tears were now falling from his eyes.

"Leave me alone I WANT TO DIE!!!"

Her yell was so loud that was heard through the entire building, moments later a couple of nurses along with Shizune who was in the building entered the room.

"What's going on?" asked Shizune.

Naruto looked back at her" Shizune it's Sakura she's still suffering from her depression, the pills they're in the floor."

He didn't saw it coming as Sakura quickly reached for his kunai pouch taking a kunai, the blond gasped stopping her from using the weapon" damn it Sakura drop it!"

"LET GO I WANT TO DIE!!!"

The nurses rushed to the desperate Sakura while Shizune took the bottle of pills, soon Sakura was crying while she continues to yell" PLEASE I WANT TO DIE NOW!!!"

'Her depression must have reached critical level' Shizune thought' if that's true then she won't take the pills voluntarily' she gazed at one of the nurses" hurry bring me a shot immediately!"

One of the nurses nodded leaving the room quickly while Naruto manage to steal the kunai back from Sakura and she has finally snapped" PLEASE I WANT TO DIE I HAVE HURT HIM SO MUCH!!!"

Naruto left the group of nurses staring at the breakdown Sakura, her face was full of tears and she was yelling loudly. The sight was enough to bring tears in his eyes and break his heart, it only made him feel worst thinking it was his fault she was like that. The nurse finally returned with a needle ready to use it on the pink haired teen, of course the nurses were worry sick of the well being of their companion and head staff.

"I WANT TO DIE PLEASE NARUTO IT'S MY FAULT I HURT HIM I WANT TO DIE!!!"

Shizune managed to give the shot to Sakura calming her as soon as the needles hit her she continued to whisper that she wanted to die until she was falling asleep. Naruto has finally had it he couldn't take it anymore he left the room running away from the place, he was running not caring where he was heading. Tears were falling from his eyes his heart was shattered when he saw Sakura acting all depressed screaming that she wanted to die for all the pain she has caused him. He didn't noticed that he was now at the entrance of the hospital, he was still crying about Sakura it was just then that he started thinking all the things that she told him when they fought at the training field.

"_I know…this is why I'm going through all these lengths just to have your friendship again, because unlike Sasuke you care so much for me and my happiness that you were willing to put your life at risk for me…"_

"_That's not true! I didn't know it at first Naruto but I was happy that I have you as my teammate and my friend I was too stubborn back then to admit it but I care about you…"_

"_My biggest mistake was rejecting you Naruto, hurting your feelings pushing your friendship aside for chasing after someone who was never worth my time that was my biggest mistake. Now the pain gets worst because I have realize how much you mean to me Naruto, you are everything to me a true friend who will make me smile no matter how hard or painful his past was a friend who will always be there for me even when I never deserve your friendship in the first place. That's why you're so precious to me Naruto…"_

"_Please….please forgive me I beg of you please give me a second chance please Naruto let me back in your life, I need you my friend my teammate I can't go on without you. My whole life without you is so empty it's like part of me is gone, I have missed you so much not Sasuke but YOU! You are the one who I missed I need you Uzumaki Naruto….please forgive me."_

"_I know very well I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I have learned from my mistakes the hard way please give me a second chance…"_

"_You really hate me don't you Naruto?"_

"_I know I'm an evil person I've been training so hard to become the person that I am today because I want to protect Konoha and bring smiles in the faces of the people, for instance a while back I saved this little boy who was dying from a deadly disease. His parents were so happy they were crying and they embrace him while thanking me for saving his life, I was happy I managed to put a smile on them. Yet I feel like I'm still an evil person no matter how many lives I save I will always be an evil person compare to all the things I did to you Naruto, I don't want to make the same mistake again…" _

"_Naruto I want you to know that even if I didn't show it I am very thankful that I met you, thank you for becoming my friend your friendship meant a lot to me…"_

Naruto had tears falling from his eyes remembering her words full of pain, sorrow, grief and honesty she was really telling the truth. She really wanted him back as her friend her teammate not Sasuke her formal crush but Naruto. Now he knew everything she's been through for the pain of rejecting her back at the hospital five years ago and the pain when she found out that he was never returning to the village. He growled as he started banging his head on the wall of the entrance, he felt like opening his skull and die for everything he did to Sakura. He knew Tsunade was right he was acting colder than the twelve year old Sakura his cold words broke her heart forever making her to suffer in depression with the horrible fate of killing herself to satisfy her pain.

He then remembered what Tsunade told him, it was something that broke his heart about the pink haired teen.

"_The main reason is that she doesn't want to make the same mistake again, she doesn't want to treat everyone else the same way she used to treat you that thought scares her very much it really terrifies her."_

He continued banging his head on the wall harder by now his forehead had some blood, he didn't care how much it hurt he wanted to continue hurting himself he just wanted to feel pain. The biggest pain of all was the feeling of guilt, regret and heartbreak for hurting one of his precious friends the girl he likes so much and formal teammate. Finally after a couple of bangs to the wall he finally snapped, he just couldn't continue living with the pain he inflicted on Sakura he has finally made up his mind. He didn't care about his dreams or his friend he wanted to end it as punishment for hurting her feelings so much. He could still see Sakura's face full of tears showing her pain, her heartbreak and he couldn't believe that he was the one that did this to her. Without giving any second though he took a kunai from his pouch, he aim it straight at his heart making sure that the weapon strikes the vital point.

He shed more tears' I must end it, I will end the pain here and now don't worry Sakura you won't suffer anymore.'

He was about to plunge the kunai before hearing an angry growl in his mind coming from the Kyuubi, the demon fox was obviously not happy with his course of action**" what the hell are you doing?!"**

'What's it look like?! Do I even have to spell it for you I'm getting rid of myself!'

"**You worthless fool you're doing this because of what you did to that pink haired bitch, she deserves it you should've finish her off back there when you had the chance."**

'Shut up you fucking fox! I am so sick of you calling her a bitch, she has suffered a lot all because of me but not anymore I will finally free her from the one who made her suffer…'

"**Do you seriously believe I'm going to let you do something so stupid you sentimental fool?!"**

'Why do you sound so scared? Oh that's right I forgot I die you die too goddamn fox always thinking about yourself, at least I will be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you its better this way.'

"**NO! I will not die here! I refuse to let it end here! Do you hear me?!" **the Kyuubi started sending his chakra through his cage.

Naruto felt the fox's chakra running around him before he grinned sending it back to the Kyuubi' sorry to disappoint you fox but you won't be taking over me.'

"**It's not possible! What did you do?!"**

'The seal may have weakened meaning you can take over me, but little by little I have learned to control some of your chakra not all of it but enough to give me the time to finish this…'

"**NO I WILL NOT DIE HERE!!!"**

'Too bad for you I have no regrets' the blond thought with tears in his eyes' good bye everyone granny, pervy sage Iruka sensei….Sakura I'm sorry I will receive my punishment because of your pain goodbye!'

He closed his eyes as he plunged the kunai straight at his heart when suddenly he stopped, no something was not right he didn't stop he wanted to end his pain he didn't had any second thoughts. That's when he felt a hand holding his hand holding the kunai. He knew it well someone has stopped him from killing himself, he opened his eyes wanting to see the person who prevented him from getting his punishment. His eyes widened seeing his savior, it was Hinata and she looked like she was ready to cry. He didn't know what to do now. He wasn't expecting that no one was going to see him however he made a mistake in choosing such an open location like the entrance to the hospital. He saw as some tears escaping from her pale eyes, it's like she was able to read his mind. She knew why he would do something so drastic like killing himself suddenly he was shocked as the Hyuga heiress knocked the kunai from his hand. For a moment he could've sworn he saw anger in her pale eyes. He tried to compose himself, he needed to give her a very reasonable explanation for him to commit suicide but he didn't know what to say. Telling her that he wanted to die for what he did to Sakura will make her feel worst than she already looks.

His thinking was interrupted hearing a sigh of relief coming from the Kyuubi**" saved by a Hyuga you're a lucky fool."**

The blond teen ignore the fox while gazing at the painful expression of the Hyuga heiress" um….Hinata this isn't what it looks like…"

"No Naruto-kun" she replied as couple of tears fell from her eyes" it's exactly what it looks like, how….how can you even think of doing something so horrible? Why would you do this?" her tone was filled with shock and hurt.

"I wasn't going to…." the blond trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Kill yourself yes that what it looks like you were about to do!" she shouted" Naruto-kun killing yourself is not the answer to your problems, there is no meaning in committing suicide it's never an answer."

Tear started falling from his cerulean eyes" I….didn't know what to do…I was so hurt about Sakura."

"I know Naruto-kun but suicide is not the answer it will only make the pain worst…"

"Worst?" asked the blond" how so?"

"You may be gone if you kill yourself but what about everyone? Your friends how do you think they will feel if they find out that you kill yourself? How would Sakura-san feel when she wakes up that you're gone forever? And how do you think I will feel to know that you no longer here?" more tears were falling from her pale eyes.

Naruto really hated himself he just didn't caused pain to Sakura but to Ino and Hinata too. Why do people have to keep suffering because of him? He has asked that questions so many times and yet he still couldn't find the answer. Maybe it was in his nature to bring pain; no matter how hard he tried he will find a way to hurt someone especially when it comes to their feelings. Then he thought about Mai, Shion and Koyuki their sad and hurt expressions in their faces. He refuse to spend one night of happiness with them, he was really cold sometimes the way he hurt people's feelings even when it came to beautiful women who just wanted to share a night of passion with him. He saw Hinata trying to dry her tears, he notice that she was holding a bag with a flower and something else that he didn't know what it was. He knew that the flower was for Sakura she came here to visit her.

"Killing yourself will only bring pain to your friends Naruto-kun it's not worth it, how could you even think that suicide is the answer to end the pain that you're feeling?"

"I'm sorry I thought I….it was the only thing that came to my mind I just wanted to disappear for good for Sakura's sake to end her pain…"

"Naruto-kun killing yourself won't end Sakura-san's pain or even her depression for the matter it will only make it worse if you do take your own life, Sakura-san will be devastated she might finally kill herself too not baring the pain anymore and me too….I don't think I can live a life without you…" she blushed whispering the last thing her heart beating faster.

"Hinata…" Naruto was gazing deeply at the Hyuga heiress not knowing what he was feeling right now.

She finally managed to dry her tears putting a smile" anyway I came to visit Sakura-san and also I bought you some ramen I figure that you might be hungry." she also notice the small injury on his forehead she took a small bottle of ointment" here Naruto-kun."

Naruto dried his tears while taking the ointment from her hand and suddenly his stomach made a loud growl, blushing while scratching the back of his head" I guess I'm very hungry I haven't eaten in two days."

"Come on let's go we can continue talking inside"

"Yeah…"

(Time skip: outside of room 210)

Hinata was shocked, after she left Sakura's room to return to Naruto he has already devoured the ramen along with putting the ointment on the injury in his head to go in seconds. He was that hungry for not eating in two days since he took Sakura to the hospital. She gazed at him with a small blush on her cheeks because he was smiling it seems the ramen has really made him happy. She has always loved that big smile of his especially his fox grin, he looked so adorable and cute she always blushed every time he did that. She started thinking at what she just witnessed moments ago, her crush the boy she held deep strong feelings was about to commit suicide in an attempt to end the pain Sakura was feeling. She didn't want to know what would've happened if she didn't arrive in time to stop him, Naruto would've been dead by now. She erased that horrible thought from her head it really scare her so much. She couldn't live without Naruto she needed him, she love him very much the though t of him killing himself hurt her so much. She would've preferred to get stabbed by a million kunais than seeing her precious blond dead.

Naruto was happy after eating the ramen it tasted even well when he was dying of hunger. Although he was still hungry with Uzumaki Naruto dying of hunger one bowl of ramen wasn't going to be enough to calm his monstrous appetite. He slowly gazed at Hinata and she was blushing slightly, it looks like she was acting like her shy self. Naruto realized how cute she looked when she was being all insecure and timid, then his eyes travel to her chest which earned a blushed, he turned his head away so he didn't get a nose bleed. He growled mentally he really needed to stop thinking with his hormones and after turning down sex with three lovely women, it was very hard to prevent his hormones from taking over him. He gazed back at her only this time their eyes met, he could see the pain reflected in her white eyes. He knew it well she was still upset about him killing himself, just what the hell was thinking by committing suicide? This was perhaps one of the most stupid things he has ever done in his entire life.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly she was seated next to him.

"What is it?"

"Did you really think that suicide was the solution to end Sakura-san's pain?"

The blond teen sighed" no I don't not anymore I don't, I was so stupid to think that killing myself was the answer I was so hurt and devastated to see Sakura like that she wanted to die so badly she was begging to die just like that. She just didn't care about what everyone would think if she dies, she was really suffering so much and I failed to notice until it was too late…"

"It wasn't too late Naruto-kun you saved Sakura-san's life" she replied smiling at him" I do know Sakura-san would've never forgive herself if you would've taken your own life, I also know I will be devastated if you would've commit suicide Naruto-kun you mean a lot to me…" she trailed of her face blushing taking a deep breath, she should give herself a gold medal for attempt in not fainting after saying such a thing.

Naruto smiled at her even if he was embarrassed by her comment he did knew how much the Hyuga heiress cares for him" thanks Hinata I know I was about to do a terrible mistake but you save me back there, I was really ready to die because of all the pain I caused Sakura. I hate myself so much for everything I did to her; I was also so cold towards her when I met her. I was so stupid I thought she wanted to use me to get Sasuke back I was so wrong. Every single word she told me was true, she really wanted my forgiveness she really wanted me back as her friend I just…." tears were falling from his eyes as he broke down crying.

Hinata took the courage to pulled the tall blond in a warm embrace, she tried not to faint this was the first time she was hugging him. To her this was a dream come true, there were times she thought this moment was never going to happen because of her timid personality. She pulled him closer letting him cry on her shoulder, she caressed his messy blond hair blushing she wanted to hold him forever. She was beyond not just she was hugging him she was conforming him the best thing is that she was being his pillar of strength that was enough for her. Naruto has helped her so much with her life, he has given her the courage and inspiration to get stronger and become more confident with herself. A minute later Naruto has finally stopped crying and he slowly broke the hug much to Hinata's disappointment.

Although she was blushing she managed to smile at him feeling like her heart was ready to leave her chest" are you feeling better now Naruto-kun?"

The blond teen smiled at her" yeah I do feel better now Hinata thanks that hug is all I needed, maybe your hugs are magical or something" he gave his fox grin.

The Hyuga heiress was still blushing" you're welcome Naruto-kun I'm happy I was able to help you, at least I was finally useful to you…"

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"I mean I used to hate myself, back when we were genins I…I really wanted to get close to you but I couldn't because I was so shy I couldn't get close to you without fainting and it really angers me that I couldn't be there for you when you needed attention and love….." the blush on her cheeks was still present.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock he had a faint blush on his cheeks" H…Hinata…"

"I wanted so badly to be with you, to walk with you, talk to you I just wanted to be with you yet I couldn't do none because of my timid ways but now that I have finally become a new me I can finally be with you and be there for you when you're trouble or sad. That's why I'm glad I was able to help you, I think it's more appropriate for me to help you after you have helped me grow strong and gain my confidence" she smiled her cheeks were still blushing.

Naruto was now blushing a deep shade of red currently embarrassed by Hinata's confession his heart skipped a beat as he was feeling something strong and pure for the Hyuga heiress. He knew she had a deep affection for him but this was a whole different thing, she was very loyal to him and she cares for him deeply.

"Thanks Hinata I didn't know you felt that way about me, I'm really flatter…." He smiled at her.

Hinata smiled back at him" the most important thing is that you're my friend and if you need help or some conform I will always be there for you Naruto-kun" although in her mind she wanted to be more than just his friend she wanted to hold him, take his hand, kiss him.

The last thought made her blushed again while Naruto was still smiling at her" thanks Hinata you're my friend too I say the same thing to you too."

"I guess you're feeling better now about the whole thing with Sakura-san."

"Yeah I am now thanks to you, but Hinata can you keep the whole thing about me committing suicide a secret?"

The Hyuga heiress smile at him she knew he didn't want everyone to find out so they didn't get worried about him" of course Naruto-kun I won't say a word."

"Thanks."

"You know Naruto-kun" Hinata started" about Sakura-san I think I know why she was punishing herself the way she did…"

"It's all right Hinata I know why she just wanted my forgiveness, she was always kind to others so she didn't made the mistake of treating them to how she used to treat me in the past."

"Besides that…I think Sakura-san punished herself because she wanted to feel your pain, then maybe just maybe she can finally redeem herself to you."

Naruto was stun hearing that, he thought about it for a moment and it made sense. Sakura wanted to feel the pain of heartbreak and rejection and live with guilt and regret for her past actions towards him. But she also fought with the pain that she wasn't going to see him again when she found out that he wasn't returning to Konoha.

He chuckle sadly his heart was already broken to pieces from all the pain Sakura has been through" looks like she has suffered worst than I thought after, even if I thought that it couldn't be possible…"

Hinata nodded" I have been watching her for a while and I notice her behavior, she slowly wanted to suffer but that's not the right thing to do what Sakura-san did to herself was horrible. We tried helping her but she shut us out, she stopped hanging out with us less often especially me and Ino-san we were really worried for her…"

"You must really hate me for what I did to Sakura don't you Hinata?" Naruto said softly expecting that the Hyuga heiress was going to snapped at him and unleash all her anger on him.

"No Naruto-kun I will never hate you, even if you're the container of the nine tails fox I will never hate you…."

"Oh that's right everyone from our group knows about the Kyuubi, they don't hate me for having the fox sealed in me I feel so happy like a big burden has been finally being lifted from me. I guess it's pretty obvious why I feel like this, my biggest fear was that everyone precious to me will hate me because of the Kyuubi but I also fear that the fox will take over me and I will hurt everyone…."

"You won't hurt anyone Naruto-kun because you're stronger than the Kyuubi, you're the one who keeps the fox seal you're that strong Naruto-kun I have faith in you. I always knew from the beginning that you were strong and courageous every time I watched you training hard I saw your true strength through your determination to get stronger…"

Naruto grinned at her" so you've been stalking me and Sakura too."

The Hyuga heiress blushed deep" I….I….I didn't mean it like that honest…"

The tall blond laughed" calm down Hinata I was just kidding I'm happy that you stalked me and Sakura" he gave his fox grin before looking back at her gazing into her beauty" you know Hinata you're very wise for your age."

"Wise me? I don't think it's like that I just say what I think that's all."

"Well anyway I'm glad you're thoughtful I'm glad you saved my life and from doing the biggest mistake in my entire life, second from hurting Sakura."

"No problem Naruto-kun I'm always happy to help you in any way" she was smiling blushing while her heart skipped a beat.

"Hinata do you remember when I was about to fight Neji at the finals of the chunin exams, I told you I like people like you…"

Hinata has blushed deeper than before her heart was pounding fast, how could she forget such a memory. It was her most precious memory ever, when he told her those words she was stun but she felt like she was the happiest person in the world. Hearing those words she knew that Naruto has acknowledged her existence, it was her dream for the blond to notice her and see that she was a strong person. She took a deep breath making sure she didn't fainted her blushing face was still present while Naruto was still smiling at her.

She nodded in a timid way" yes I will never forget that day I was very happy…." she gasped as Naruto pulled her closer meeting his gaze, the action only made her blushed deeper her face was resembling a cherry.

'Please don't faint no I won't faint!' she mentally shouted taking more of her courage.

The blond teen smiled at her" Hinata I really like people like you, you're special."

Hinata was shocked at his words but what shocked her the most was the next thing he did. Naruto went closer to her and kissed her forehead, Hinata felt like she has died and gone to heaven. Was she dreaming? She hope she wasn't it felt very real, Naruto her crush the boy she had strong deep feelings has actually kissed her forehead. The contact of his lips touching her brow felt so good, it was an amazing feeling to the Hyuga heiress.

Naruto smiled warmly at her, it was the kind of smile that would make her heart skipped endless beats" thank you Hinata for everything."

She nodded her face was still red like a cherry" o….ok….oka…okay…" she stuttered for a moment going to her old self.

Suddenly Shizune left Sakura's room.

"Shizune is Sakura going to be all right?' asked Naruto.

The raved haired woman smiled" don't worry Naruto-kun Sakura is fine she has finally taken her pills and she has finally calm down, I had to stay with her just in case she doesn't get any ideas of killing herself"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course Naruto-kun well I better go I have to report this to Tsunade-sama" the older woman left.

"I better be on my way too Naruto-kun, I'll see you later and make sure you patch things up with Sakura-san."

Naruto nodded" Hinata…..can you buy me another bowl of ramen?"

Hinata smiled" of course Naruto-kun" she left still feeling embarrassed.

She still couldn't believe that it happened first he kissed her right cheek and now her forehead. As she walked the halls of the hospital she made a mental note to never wash her face again.

Naruto entered the room only to see Sakura wide awake she was staring at nowhere specifically, once he closed the door the pink haired teen finally turned her head looking at him. Naruto felt relief seeing her eyes, her jade eyes have that spark that life that made her who she is he knew she was back to normal. Sakura went back to stare the other way after she saw entering the room, she didn't know why he was here. She got the message clear when they fought at the training field she failed to gain his friendship and she was never worthy to have him back as her friend. But she had a feeling hr was here, she hold the urge to cry and continued to evade making eye contact with the tall blond.

"Hey Sakura…" Naruto gave a small smile.

"Did you come to check if I was dead?" she asked in a whisper.

Naruto was hurt by her comment, how could she think that he wanted her dead? The last thing he wanted if for her to get another depression attack leading to suicide solution.

"No I came to check if you're feeling better now."

Sakura gave a small smile before she nodded" I am now that I have taken my pills, were you worry about me?" she finished with a chuckle there was no way he would care for her after everything he did to her.

"Yes I was Sakura, a lot actually…." He trailed off before getting closer to her" I'm really glad to see that you're better now."

"Why did you come here Naruto?" now Sakura was looking at him their eyes locked and they could see the pain and hurt reflected through their eyes.

"I came here because I have to talk to you…"

"About what? There's no need for you to see me I am not your friend, I failed to gain your friendship back I admit defeat you're not obligated to visit me since I am not your friend" she was holding the urge to cry, it really hurt to see him again.

Naruto stood quiet, that's how he used to think. He didn't have an obligation to be with her because she was no longer his teammate and friend" Sakura I want to talk about everything that has happened…"

"Why do you want to talk about the painful past?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because I have to tell you….I had no idea that you have suffered so much in just five years, I just didn't know that my absence was really going to affect you so much. I really thought you were going to be happy with Sasuke that there was no need for me to be in your life, I even thought you hated me after the way I snapped at you at the hospital. I really hate the fact that it was me the one who caused you all this pain Sakura…"

Sakura was quiet she felt hurt but she wanted him to continue talking, she needed to know how he feels about everything.

"When I found out that Sasuke left the village again and when I got your letter, I got angry I thought that you were just pretending that you missed me because you wanted me back to bring back Sasuke for you so that you can reject me for bringing him back all injure. I just didn't wanted that to happen again, I let my anger and my pride get the better of me and I ended up hurting you again it almost caused you your life" tears were now falling from his cerulean eyes.

"Naruto…." Sakura also had tears falling.

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, I don't know if I can continue living if you're not here I have missed you a lot when I was traveling on my own but I was afraid that you were going to hurt my feelings again or play with my heart again like it didn't matter to you. Granny was right all along I have acted colder than how you used to treat me and it hurts so much, at least now I know how you must be feeling right now when you mistreated me after everything I have done for you. I know that you became kindhearted and hardworking with the villagers because you don't want to make the same mistake again in treating them like you used to be with me, but I know that you were always a good person in heart Sakura."

"After all you weren't perfect when you were twelve, you had your flaws just like everyone else I'm not perfect either. I have made so many mistakes in my life, I tried to hurt myself but it goes the other way around, instead I ended up hurting you" he was also thinking about Ino, Hinata, Mai, Shion and Koyuki the way he has hurt their feelings.

"Naruto please stop you don't have to apologize to me it's all right I deserve everything…"

"That's enough Sakura!" he shouted cutting her off" you're not allowed to punish yourelf anymore it was never your fault to begin with, none of us deserved to be punish like this I realize that now you have made mistakes as well as I. It's normal for us to make mistakes after all it make us human, I am still human even if I'm the big prison cage for the Kyuubi…"

"I don't hate you for that Naruto you never asked to become the container of the nine tails you were just a baby, the fourth did it to save the village I don't hate you for it…"

"I know" he replied smiling while drying his tears" Sakura can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Imagine yourself at the top of a cliff and you see me and Sasuke hanging by the edge of the cliff, were both losing our grip ready to fall to a bottomless pit. You only have enough time to save only one of us who would you chose?"

Sakura blinked at the question of course she was going to give him an honest answer" well the old Sakura would choose Sasuke and the new Sakura would choose you Naruto…"

The blond teen chuckle" that was the kind of answer I was expecting from you, I guess I like the new Sakura better than the old Sakura" he gave his fox grin which made the pink haired teen to blushed slightly.

"Sakura there's something else I want to tell you, I might sound like I'm cold but I still can't forgive you for everything you have done to me…"

Hearing that Sakura hang her head down as tears started falling again, of course she knew she was destine to live without having any forgiveness from her precious friend. She was destined to be miserable for the rest of her life.

"However" this caught Sakura's attention" since you really missed me and you want my friendship again so much, your second chance I will take it…"

Sakura's eyes widened in shocked while more tears were falling" Naruto you mean…."

The blond nodded" that's right I will give you that second chance, we will become friends again and start over" he gave a small smile.

He was startle as Sakura went to him giving him a second hug, she was sobbing hard while Naruto blushed at the sudden action of the pink haired medic.

"Thank you thank you thank you…thank you…" she continued repeating that words while crying holding him tightly.

Naruto shed a couple of tears and this time he hugged her back happy that he was smelling the wonderful scent of cherry blossoms again" please Sakura don't hurt me again."

"Never I will never hurt you again, I won't insult you or hit you again I promise that this time I will be your true friend…"

Naruto smile hugging her back before he sadly broke the hug, Sakura's lovely smell was driving him a little crazy or to be more precise it was turning him on a lot. When he gazed at her he was seeing that for the first time in five years Sakura was giving him a true heartwarming smile. It was the kind of smile that he would do anything just to see it over and over again.

"Well I better go you probably need rest."

"Yeah the wound wasn't too life threatening I will probably be here for a couple of days."

"All right I'll see you later then Sakura" he head for the door opening it.

"Naruto thank you" Sakura smile she was trying to dry her tears, but this time they were tears of joy.

The blond smile back" no Sakura thank you for wanting me to be your friend again it means a lot to me" he finally left the room leaving a happy teary eye Sakura behind.

'A second chance' she thought smiling brightly while gazing at the window' this is a chance I will take to heart, just you wait Naruto'

(Time skip: nightfall Yamanaka residence)

Kitsune as usual was wearing his mask only this time he was wearing something very elegant, a black long sleeve shirt with long grey pants with black sandals. A lot of the women who saw him drooled while getting nose bleeds, he was so thankful that he was wearing his mask if they ever see his face they will want to jump on him. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of purple roses knowing that his date was going to love them very much.

He knocked on the front door and a few minutes later a blond man similar to Ino opened the door =, his eyes widened seeing the mask knowing he was Kitsune Flash" oh what a pleasant surprise to have Kitsune Flash visit my home."

"You must be Yamanaka Inoichi I'm here to pick up Ino."

The older Yamanaka blinked" what? My daughter what do you mean you came to pick her up?"

"I'm here to take her on a date" replied the mask mercenary.

Inoichi's mouth was wide open in pure shock at what he just heard maybe he was having a nightmare" y..you are dating my daughter!"

"Yeah didn't she tell you about it?"

"No she didn't" the older Yamanaka frowned' I bet Anko has something to do about this, ever since Ino finished her training with her she has change for the worst.'

Kitsune sighed seeing the man's shocking expression" don't worry Inoichi I won't devour her soul she's in safe hands…"

Inoichi was still not sure about the idea.

"Hey dad hey Kitsune-sama!" Ino said cheery showing up wearing an elegant black dress with a skirt reaching below her knees with black high heels.

Kitsune like what he was seeing the platinum blond looked very sexy wearing that dress and just like he thought Ino looks good in black he showed the bouquet of purple roses" here Ino I know how much you like the color purple."

"Thanks they are lovely" the platinum blond giggled taking the bouquet" here daddy put them in a nice place."

"Ino why didn't you tell me you were dating Kitsune Flash?" asked a frowning Inoichi while taking the bouquet of purple roses.

"Um…I guess it must've slipped my mind…" she chuckle nervously.

The older Yamanaka sweat dropped" you're lying."

Ino growled" dad don't use the mind reading jutsu on me!"

"Well care to tell me why you didn't tell me?"

"Fine I didn't wanted to tell you because I knew you were going to freak out there you happy!"

"Sweetie it doesn't matter you should've let me know about it."

"So you're not going to freak out that I'm dating him?"

"Of course not Kitsune-sama has assured me that you're safe with him isn't that right?"

"Of course I always fulfill my promises" replied the mask mercenary.

Ino smiled" thanks dad."

Kitsune was staring at Ino letting his hormones do the thinking' Ino really looks so hot in that dress.'

'I suggest you kept those thoughts to yourself Kitsune-sama'

'What the?!' Kitsune saw Inoichi staring at him' hey are you reading my mind?'

'No I'm talking to you with a telepathy jutsu used in my clan, I will trust you Kitsune-sama but I warn you make sure she returns home a virgin or else…'

'Crystal clear I have no problem with that….man he can get so creepy sometimes.'

'I heard that!'

Kitsune was a little startle before turning to Ino" well let's get going."

"Right" replied the platinum blond.

"Ino remember your curfew is ten o'clock" Inoichi said.

"Ten thirty."

"Ten twenty and that's final" replied the older Yamanaka winning the curfew debate.

"Fine" grumble Ino.

"See you later Inoichi" Kitsune said leaving the house.

"Take care have a nice evening" he closed the door sighing' Anko this is all your fault.

The two teens were walking the streets holding hands while smiling, Ino was happier because Hinata wasn't around she was having a date with the mask mercenary alone which makes it an even better date than the last one.

She grinned at him checking his choice of clothing" mmm….you looked very hot in those clothes Kitsune-sama but you will look even hotter without your mask."

"Ino you know very well why I don't remove my mask."

"I know I know I will be jealous if all the women jump on you and start ripping your clothes off, that's my job" she winked at him while he grinned at her.

"I should say the same about you" he replied wanting to play her flirting game" you look very sexy in that dress black does suit you."

"Getting any dirty thoughts aren't we?" asked the Yamanaka grinning at him.

"It's better that you don't know what those thoughts are."

"I can find out you know, I can use the mind reading jutsu" Ino was still grinning at him.

"You're unbelievable" Kitsune was chuckling.

Ino giggle while leaning closer on him" I was just kidding but I swear dad can really get very overprotective of me sometimes."

"Tell me about it" the mask mercenary said remembering what Inoichi told him.

"I mean he thinks I'm still seven maybe I should do the same thing Sakura did, I should move out already and buy a nice place to live with the money I'm earning I will have enough to buy an apartment."

"I've been thinking the same thing too I have plenty of money to buy a nice house."

"Maybe we should buy a house so we can live together" the Yamanaka smirked.

"That will be nice I don't mind sharing a house with a gorgeous girl like you" replied Kitsune with a smirk.

"Yeah we could play all sorts of naughty games" Ino said whispered huskily.

Kitsune was so thankful that he was wearing his mask or Ino could've seen the big blush that struck his face, he cleared his throat" anyway let's enjoy this evening."

"You bet I'm going to enjoy tonight, so where are we going? To another expensive restaurant"

"Won't tell you it's a secret and I should've tell you this sooner but will be cutting our date short tonight."

"What why?!" she was shocked and disappointment.

"Because I also promised Hinata I was going to take her on a date too."

The platinum blond frowned' damn it there goes my chance of pinning him to a corner and take a advantage of him.'

"Is there something wrong Ino?" Kitsune obviously notice her expression.

"It's nothing."

To be continued

Yay! A happy ending and no evil cliffhanger this time, although I want to apologize to everyone for leaving you with the cliffhanger and the thought that Sakura could be dead. Anyway a lot of you already knew she was going to live, what will happen next? Remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell. I hope you enjoy this chapter (40 pages 21.575 words)

Next chapter: New team: enter team Kitsune Flash


	15. New team: enter team Kitsune Flash

Chapter 15 New team: enter team Kitsune Flash

Disclaimer: can you say I don't own Naruto? Because I don't if I did I'll be freaking rich.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Authors Notes: as always I want to thank everyone who are still reviewing, even if some of those reviewers were kind of upset because I made Naruto very pathetic in the last chapter. I assure you that he won't act like that anymore. Finally the plot of the story will be developing from this chapter and on, and the relationship between Naruto and the three kunoichis will be developing as well. However I have been getting a lot of anonymous reviews saying that they want the story to end as Naru/Saku, sorry but I have made my mind and they votes for the pairing has been done so the harem is official. I won't fall for the same trick again this is obviously the work of a person who keeps sending reviews by changing his/her user name so sorry, therefore I have decided not to allowed anonymous reviews anymore. Also I can't believe this story already has over five hundred reviews in its fifteen chapter release, I'm very happy I'm also getting lots of hits as well with story alerts favorite story and C2's. This story's main pairing is Naru/Saku/Ino/Hina but there will be other pairings I'm not telling you, you will find out in the future. Now on with the chapter and keep reviewing thank you.**

(Time skip: three days later)

(Location: Naruto's apartment Konoha fire country territory)

Kitsune was packing his things along with his money scrolls, it's been nearly week since his arrival at Konoha and he couldn't be any happier. So many things happened in just one week, both good and bad. His reunion with his friends the big fateful yet annoying reunion with his formal teammate Sakura to her suicide attempt to his decision in giving her a second chance to be his friend again and he felt better because she has finally left the hospital. He has enjoy being back in his home village a lot, one of the next thing about being in Konoha he actually took Ino and Hinata on a date twice to be exact. He has grown very fond of the two kunoichis, not to mention that he was feeling something very strong for them he still didn't know what it was. But like all good things it has to come to an end. That's was the reason why he was packing his things, today he was finally leaving the village to continue doing his job as the mercenary Kitsune Flash. He was really going to miss all of his friends; even after they found out that he was the container of the Kyuubi they still accepted him as their friend. He finished packing his backpack ready to leave knowing how hard it was going to be to say goodbye. It was going to be tough being outside of the village after everything he's been through, especially with the three kunoichis.

'I thought it was going to be easy leaving again but I was wrong, I'm going to miss everyone so much.'

He finally turned his gaze to the team seven picture in his nightstand, looking at his formal team he started thinking about the past. It was true that there were a lot of bad memories being with his teammates but maybe he was letting his anger get the best of him again. He didn't like how Sakura treated him or Sasuke's arrogant emo attitude, the same with Kakashi's tardiness and his behavior on focusing on the Uchiha over the rest of his team. Maybe he was making a mistake. He gave Sakura a second chance and he knew he didn't regretted it after everything she went through, so why he couldn't do the same to the rest? He sighed he needed to stop living in the past it was gone forever. He picked the photo with a smile, it was true they've been through good times and bad but was it all worthy? After what he said about the team he felt a little guilty, team seven wasn't a perfect team they had their flaws just like other genin teams. They had their moments of glory and triumph as well as their bad days. He gave a small smile at the picture, he wasn't fond of the memory but it was one he will always remember for the rest of his life.

_The three genins were waiting for the photographer to take their team picture as usual Kakashi arrived late only to see his team arguing as always. Naruto and Sasuke were having one of their glaring contests while Sakura was yelling at Naruto for bothering her precious Uchiha. _

_The mask jounin sighed looking at the photographer who had a sweat dropped on the back of his head" I'm sorry that you have to see this they are new when it comes to learn about teamwork."_

"_Damn it Sasuke move over I won't be shown in the picture!" yelled Naruto._

"_You idiot there's plenty of space for you and what's the big deal dobe? It will be a lot better if you don't appear in the picture you're a dead last" replied the emo Uchiha._

_The blond growled" you….teme!"_

"_Dobe" Sasuke replied with a scowl._

_Sakura smacked Naruto on his head" cut it out Naruto leave Sasuke-kun alone!" _

"_But Sakura-chan he started it…"_

"_Hpmh" the pink haired genin scowled turning her gaze away from Naruto and back to Sasuke._

"_Loser" Sasuke muttered._

"_What was that teme!"_

"_Enough already!" Kakashi raised his voice" that's enough the photographer is waiting for us to calm down so he can take the picture now keep quiet you two and smile." _

"_It's his fault" mumbled Naruto._

"_Hn" the Uchiha replied._

_Sakura frowned at the blonds' annoying attitude" Kakashi sensei can we take the picture without Naruto?"_

"_What Sakura-chan?!" _

"_I agree" replied Sasuke._

"_Teme!" Naruto shouted growling._

_Kakashi sighed" I said that's enough you three let's just enjoy this moment and make a nice pose to take our picture, I won't repeat myself again" he said the last part in a serious tone._

_The genins finally kept quiet as they got in position while Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other._

_The photographer sighed in relief happy to see that he was finally going to take the picture after thirty minutes of waiting, he prepare his camera ready to take the picture" all right here I go."_

_Kakashi happily put his hands on the head of the two scowling Naruto and Sasuke, while Saukra looked at Naruto smiling followed by looking at the Uchiha with an equal smile. It was pretty clear that she was happy to have both of them as their teammates; she finally posed smiling ever so happy in front of the camera._

_SNAP!!!_

Kitsune was still smiling at the picture' should I give them a second chance too?'

Of course he was thinking of Kakashi and Sasuke, at least the mask ninja deserves the second chance because Sasuke was a whole different story. After everything the Uchiha has done to him he needed to prove himself if he was worthy to gained that second chance. But first he will have to find him and capture him since he was a missing nin. Although it was going to be tough to give Kakashi a second chance, after all the mean things he told him when he returned to the village. He finally put the picture back on the nightstand grabbing his back pack he left his room. Passing the kitchen he already packed a couple of noodle cups before opening the front door and heading out in the streets.

'Time to report to granny then, she must've already prepared my missions list by now damn it's going to be hard to leave again.'

(Time skip: Hokage tower Hokage's office)

Naruto was surprise when he entered Tsunade's office; Sakura, Ino and Hinata were also present in the room. He smiled seeing Sakura smiling at him, she wanted to make sure that the second chance he gave her wasn't in vain. Hinata was also smiling at him as well as Ino who winked at him as part of her flirting act. The kunoichis were wearing their usual ninja attires. He blinked seeing that Ino was wearing something different from the two kunoichis. She was wearing a long black trench coat it was the kind of trench coat that the members of the interrogation division wears, she also had a fish net shirt with a grey shirt showing her moderate cleavage. Kitsune had to hold a blush seeing how good she looks he saw that she was wearing her Konoha headband on her waist like a belt just like Lee and Gai a grey skirt with purple shorts. She also had fish nets stalking reaching below her knees with black sandals.

That's when he noticed the big smiles in the kunoichis faces. Sakura was very happy, he hasn't seen her this happy before since he gave her the second chance to start over their friendship. Hinata was smiling sweetly at him and as usual her cheeks had a shade of pink in them, it was part of the Naruto syndrome. Every time she will see him she blushes automatically due to the strong feelings she held for the tall blond. As for Ino although she was smiling he could somehow see a small grin forming at the corner of her lips. He knew something was up, or perhaps something good must've happened for all three of them to be looking very happy.

Tsunade smiled at the mask mercenary" glad you could make it Naruto and on time too"

Kitsune took off his mask with his fox grin" you know me granny I'm always ready to take on new missions, but what are they doing here?" he gazed at the three kunoichis.

"Why Naruto aren't you glad to see us again?" asked Ino in a flirting tone giving him a wink while Sakura and Hinata giggle at her antics.

"Not at all I'm always happy to see you beautiful girls again" Naruto's countered to the Yamanaka's comment turning her game around.

The blonds' comment only made the three kunoichis blushed in unison and he grinned at their reactions' looks like I still go it.'

The slug sanin sighed this is the last thing she needed to have a second Jiraiya around, she made a mental note to smacked the toad sanin when she sees him again.

She cleared her throat showing him a scroll" Naruto I have already prepare your missions list requested by the other villages, you will also find a couple of missions request from myself too make sure you take a look at them carefully."

Naruto nodded understanding that they could be very important missions, he groaned mentally now the worst part was coming. He was leaving Konoha again he was going to miss the village a lot after seeing all of his friends again. The worst thing is that he was going to leave when the three kunoichis were in front of him, he was going to say goodbye to them and who knows he was going to away from the village.

He gazed at the three lovely kunoichis who were still smiling at him' I don't think I'll be able to say goodbye to them, damn it why do the things have to be so complicated?'

He walked to Tsunade's desk taking the scroll while looking at the three kunoichis" I guess this is it, I'll be leaving now."

"Now hold it Naruto, there's another reason why I called you here besides getting the missions list." Tsunade said.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond.

"Some of the missions in that list are to be consider to be very dangerous, and even if you have done well doing missions on your own I don't think it will be wise if I send you off to carry out this missions alone…"

"It's all right granny I'll be fine on my own I'm Kitsune Flash there's no reason to get worry over me, I was the one that accepted this position in the first place if you remember."

"I do but I figure that it will be best if you have a platoon to help you in your missions."

Naruto raised an eye brow" a platoon? Granny what are you trying to say?" he heard Ino made a small giggle but he pay no attention to it.

The blond Hokage smiled getting up from her desk, walking to the three kunoichis who were still smiling at him" Naruto let me introduce you to your new team."

"My what?" asked the dumbfounded Naruto.

"Your team they will assist you on your missions, having a team raises the chances and possibilities for a successful mission you should know that Naruto."

"Yeah I do know about that but….if I remember correctly granny you told me that as a mercenary I didn't needed a team it was all a solo thing."

His comment made Hinata sigh while Sakura and Ino frowned, he sounded offended like he didn't needed a team.

'Hey what are we chop liver? We're not weaklings.' Ino thought annoyed.

'I can't believe Naruto thinks I'm not cut off to take on high missions, I showed him what I was made of when we fought' thought Sakura.

"**Hell yeah I'm stronger than I look!"** inner Sakura raised a fist.

'Naruto-kun…' thought Hinata now she sighed mentally of course she will have to show him the results of her hard training later.

Tsunade nodded" it's true I did told you that but like I said it will be best if you have your own team to lead to help you in your missions, I know I can trust you but making you the team leader."

Naruto scratched his chin in deep thought" I don't know about this, I kind of got used to doing things on my own I'm not sure if it's all right to have a team helping me."

He saw that by now the three kunoichis were frowning because of his comment, he turned back to Tsunade" not that I don't mind having three beautiful girls accompanying me" he gave his fox grin and once again the three kunoichis blushed at his compliment.

The slug sanin smirked at his smart comeback" Naruto I know that it will become a little weird for you since like you said you got used to doing missions on your own, but think about it you will have to show your skills as tactical leader in combat if you want to prove yourself to be a great ninja. Also let's not forget that a strong and clever leader equals increasing the chances of becoming Hokage, don't forget the Hokage is a leader and he has to know how to handle the situation when the village is under attack."

Naruto nodded" I understand granny I have no problem with having them as part of my team" he smiled feeling happy to have company, while his perverted side was cheering loudly having three beautiful and sexy kunoichis with him.

"Don't forget that all three of them are jounin and they can handle themselves when taking a high rank missions" replied Tsunade.

"Yeah Naruto were not going to get in the way" Ino said.

"That's right we all have trained hard to become who we are today" Sakura said.

"Yes Naruto-kun we will do our best" HInata said.

"I have picked the perfect candidates for your team Sakura the best medic we have in the village, Hinata perfect as the scout for the team because of her byakugan she's also a great asset for her fighting skills and Ino will be perfect as the teams interrogator as well as fighter."

"I have become quite promising in my fighting abilities Naruto just you wait" the platinum blond winked at him.

Naruto grinned feeling like flirting with the Yamanaka" Ino you have become promising in everything" he gazed at her from head to toe.

Ino blushed while grinning feeling proud for her looks and her body" I know"

Sakura and Hinata frowned at the two flirting teens, they just didn't like it one bit. Hinata was obviously jealous, she knows Ino has become quite the beauty and a nice body not to mention she was influence by Anko. The woman who is considered to be the biggest flirt in the whole leaf village, but she grinned in her mind she knew her body was a perfect ten while Ino's body was only an eight next to hers. Sakura for some reasons she didn't like her best friends flirting behavior around the tall blond. She didn't know why she felt like this, sure Naruto was her friend but she didn't know why she felt like this.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention" all right I suggest that you three start packing and gear up, you'll be leaving the village and won't be coming back for a while so make sure you pack everything you need for your trip."

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Sakura said while Ino and Hinata nodded.

"Meet me at the village gates in two hours from now that will be my first order as team leader" Naruto said feeling proud to have his own team.

The kunoichis nodded before leaving the office.

"Well granny I guess I better get going…"

"Not so fast Naruto there's something else I need to talk with you" replied the slug sanin.

"What's wrong?"

The blond Hokage rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on because of the topic she's about to mention" a couple of days ago there has been some rumors spreading throughout the village."

"What kind of rumors?"

"They've been saying that they saw a yellow blur speeding through the streets at night, the same kind of blur that is the result from using the flying thunder god jutsu which belongs to the fourth Hokage and because of that they have been saying that the fourth could be alive…" her hazel eyes were gazing at Naruto expecting an answer from him while they were showing some anger.

The tall blond gulped a nervous chuckle escaped his lips" um……granny I can explain that…"

"You better damn well give me a good reason! Why did you used the fourth's jutsu?!"

"I had no choice but to use it if I haven't done it I would've never gotten to the hospital in time to save Sakura!"

Tsunade sighed rubbing her forehead now she knew she was going to have a headache" but still Naruto…"

"Look I know what you're going to say, you can't use that jutsu because it will create a lot conflict pervy sage have warned me dozens of times because everyone will figure out about my heritage yatta yatta…."

"Naruto were only doing this for your own good, your life could be in danger if the truth gets out."

Naruto sweat dropped at her comment" granny hello if you haven't realized yet my life is already in danger, I'm Kitsune Flash have you seen a bingo book oh wait…."

He was searching through the trench coat until he took a black book from his pocket" here granny."

Tsunade blinked taking the book" this is an assassination book where did you get this?"

"I stole it from a stone ninja when I was doing one of my missions go ahead check it out, I'm on page ten."

The slug sanin opened the bingo book and her eyes widened when she arrived on the page with Kitsune Flash profile.

_**Name: Kitsune Flash aka "Konoha's mercenary"**_

_**Rank: S (will be change to SS in the upcoming months)**_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Age: between the ages of 16 to 19 **_

_**Village of origin: hidden leaf village**_

_**Element affinity: wind **_

_**Description: wearing a long hooded black trench coat with red flames on the bottom and a scary orange fox mask.**_

_**Threat level: kill on sight if spotted and notify the Tsuchikage immediately. **_

_**Profile: probably the biggest threat today after Akatsuki, Kitsune Flash is known for defeating over fifty missing nins between ranks from A to S. He is very dangerous and incredibly strong, he is also believed to be kage mode in level of strength. According to people who have managed to survive fighting him they compare him to be stronger than the sanin Jiraiya and the fourth Hokage. In addition they say Kitsune Flash is a merciless demon that if you anger him he will devour your soul earning him the nickname "souleater"**_

_**Bounty: 100,000,000,000ryou **_

Tsunade was baffled with the information she just read but what made her eyes ready to blow from their sockets it's the bounty the mask mercenary had on his head.

"Okay about the devour your soul thing I don't know why they keep saying that, letting believe stupid rumors like that me a soul eater yeah right…" Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh shit! A hundred billion ryou Kami that's your bounty!" the slug sanin had the symbol of money reflected in her eyes the sound of a cash register was heard.

"Oh that…that's not important" replied the tall blond not caring about the money.

"Are you insane?! Nothing a hundred billion ryou! Do you know how many bottles of sake I can buy with all that much money?!"

"What's the big deal about that?"

"Naruto this is probably the highest price anyone could ask for on a missing nin or a target, you're really a big threat at least to the hidden stone village" Tsunade said while she was in deep thought' and this is because he's Kitsune Flash but if they find out that he's the son of the fourth, they will eventually raised the money and increase the rank to SSS that's the highest rank a target can get.'

"You see this is exactly what I'm talking about I'm already in danger as it is, besides like I told pervy sage sooner or later the secret will be out that I'm the son of the fourth that one time I went on a date with Ino and Hinata I didn't wear my mask and the people were looking at me were shock because how much I resemble him."

"I agree of what you say but please let's keep this secret for now, don't use that jutsu again I don't think the five countries are ready to know that the fourth Hokage has a son."

"Fine but I don't know how long the secret will be kept the people aren't as dumb as they look when they looked into my face they will quickly think that it isn't a coincidence why I resemble him so much"

"Well that's why you have your mask wear it more often, at least until you're in Konoha and the fire country all right?"

"Right don't worry I got used to wearing my mask it has become like a second face to me" the blond teen gave his fox grin.

"I guess that will be enough you should go already you better not arrive late to meet up with your team."

"Right I'll see you again next time granny" he put his mask back before leaving the office.

Tsunade sighed' I hope I did the right thing in sending those three.'

Shizune enter the office with Tonton by her side" Tsunade-sama I saw Naruto-kun leaving is he going to leave the village?"

"Yes he is, he's leaving to fulfill his next missions but this time he won't be doing it alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave him three jounins to help him as his new team."

"Three jounins why would you do that? Isn't Naruto-kun doing well on his own?"

"Yes that's what I was thinking but those three really know how to get on my nerves and convince me to let them go because they want to be with Naruto" the slug sanin gave a groan.

"You don't mean the three that you send were…"

"Yes Sakura, Ino and Hinata" grumble Tsunade.

"_He's WHAT!" the three kunoichis shouted in unison._

_Tsunade covered her ears so she didn't went deaf because of the loud yell" just like I said Naruto is leaving the village to continue with his missions, as Kitsune Flash he must be outside of the village as he fulfills his duties for Konoha."_

"_But he just got here!" exclaimed Ino who was still shocked at the news._

"_He's been in the village for a week when originally he was supposed to stay for three days" Tsunade informed although deep inside she wanted him to stay, she knew she was going to missed him a lot._

"_Does he has to leave so soon?" asked the worry Hinata who was trying to hold her tears, she didn't know if she was going to handle seeing her crush leave the village again and who knows he was coming back._

_The slug sanin sighed in annoyance" yes he has to leave soon like all ninjas of Konoha Naruto has a responsibility to fulfill, as a mercenary he is to remain outside of the village until I gave him any further orders."_

_Ino and Hinata didn't took the news well they just wanted to spend more time with the blond, this was perhaps the worst news they have ever heard before. _

"_It can't be…" Sakura whispered._

"_What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tsunade._

"_It can't be Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed the pink haired teen" Naruto can't leave yet he just can't!" _

_Tsunade frowned at her student" Sakura didn't you hear what I just said Naruto has duties to attend as a mercenary, he can't remain inside the village for too long try to understand, he has to leave."_

_The pink haired medic couldn't believe what she was hearing, just recently Naruto gave her a second chance to start their friendship again and now he was leaving the village again. The thought of him leaving again scares her so much she just couldn't live with herself if she has to be in the village without the blond around. She already experience true hell when he left with Jiraiya, she had to wait five years and fourth months to see him again and redeem herself to him to have his friendship back. Not to mention that she almost took her own life because she got another depression attack. _

_Sakura gazed back at her teacher her eyes so full of emotion just like Ino and Hinata's eyes while the slug sanin sighed she knew this was going to happen and there was no stopping it. _

"_Tsunade-sama I just can't…..I'm well aware that I have my responsibilities as a Konoha ninja, I'm a medic nin I have a medic staff to run at the hospital and I have patients to attend. Forgive me for being selfish but I……I want to be with Naruto…" _

"_I want to be with Naruto too!" Ino said._

"_Me too" Hinata followed._

_Tsunade rubbed her forehead' I have a feeling I'm going to be having a good old fashioned headache.'_

_She frowned looking at the three kunoichis" listen to yourself how selfish can you all be?! You want to be with Naruto when you all have your own responsibilities for the village, Sakura!"_

_The pink haired medic just lowered her head knowing the consequences of her own actions, but she wanted to be with her friend Naruto and build the friendship she has promised him when he gave her that second chance. _

"_Ino you're one of the best ninjas in the interrogation division I highly doubt Ibiki or your father will take it lightly that you want to quit your duties just to chase a boy. And you Hinata you're the future heiress of the Hyuga clan what will Hiashi say if he finds out what you're up to?"_

"_I'm not running away from my duties" the platinum blond pouted slightly._

"_Really, you want to go with Naruto that sounds like running away from your ninja duties" replied the blond Hokage._

_Ino stood quiet with a small frown while Hinata was feeling bad with herself, she wanted to go with Naruto but she didn't want to upset her father. After a long time she has finally gain her father's respect and he was actually proud of her with the results of her training. But she was well aware that if she goes to chase after Naruto her father will not approve and he will most likely get upset with her, losing his respect and confidence in her. Now she needed to chose, to take her father's side or to follow her heart she knew it wasn't an easy choice. _

_Sakura however still had her gaze on her teacher" Tsunade-sama I don't approve of Naruto going on his own…"_

"_Hmm…what do you mean Sakura?" Tsunade didn't know where she was going with this._

"_I think it is not safe for him to take high rank missions on his own it's very dangerous." _

"_Yes Sakura I'm sure Naruto is well aware that his missions are dangerous, but he's Kitsune Flash he's strong enough as he is he won't has never had problems with his missions and I doubt that he will start having problems now."_

_Sakura stood quiet for a moment but she was still not giving up" that may be true however it will be a lot better if Naruto has a medic nin by his side to treat his injuries after he successfully finished a dangerous mission. Not just a medic nin but he will also need a scout to locate targets more effectively, the byakugan is most recommended for these kinds of situations. I also believe someone in the fields of interrogation and information gathering can also become a good addition to help him."_

_Hinata was smiling at the pink haired kunoichi knowing what she had in mind and she was very happy for planning the idea. _

_Ino was grinning at her best friend' you're so evilly clever Sakura.'_

_Tsunade was rubbing her chin in deep thought taking her student's words" so you're suggesting that I give Naruto a platoon to assist him, I suppose I can make an exception and although Naruto is strong enough to take care of his own it wouldn't hurt to send a team of skilled and professionals but who?" she was grinning mentally seeing that the three kunoichis were sweat dropping._

"_Neji and Shikamaru are in ANBU and I have already send his squad on a mission, Kiba and his team are also out on a mission the same with Lee and Tenten who should I send?"_

_Ino cleared her throat" um…Tsunade-sama" she gave hand gestures pointing to the three of them present in the room._

"_I really don't know who should I send?" Tsunade was still pretending like she didn't know which team to send._

"_Tsunade-sama there's three of us" Hinata said trying not to sound rude._

"_And each of us has our own skills and abilities, I'm a medic nin Ino is an interrogator and Hinata is the perfect scout with her byakugan" Sakura said pointing out that there were good candidates._

"_You three I guess I can send you three to be form part of Naruto's platoon, I still don't know though" the slug sanin was still having her second thoughts but she was really messing with them._

"_Tsunade-sama I assure you that as long as were with Naruto we won't let anything happen to him, we will make that the missions are done successfully or that we won't be getting in his way trust us" Sakura said wanting that her teacher finally made up her mind. _

_The blond Hokage sighed in defeat" even if I tell you no you three are going to keep on insisting until I agree, yet this doesn't changes my mind that you three are just being selfish for wanting to be with Naruto am I wrong?"_

"_Tsunade-sama we're doing this to help Naruto in his missions and for the sake of Konoha" Ino said smiling._

"_That's a bunch of bull Ino I'm sure you can come up with a better lie than the one you just told me" replied Tsunade while the Yamanaka sweat dropped knowing that she was telling the truth._

"_It's true Tsunade-sama we want to be with Naruto because we missed him a lot and I think it will be better for us to stay with him and helped him in any way we can, at the same time we will be helping the village too" Hinata said trying to convince the Hokage._

"_What Hinata said Tsunade-sama" Sakura said agreeing with her friend._

_Tsunade finally gave up" fine I will send you three to be Naruto's platoon, even if I told him that his position didn't needed to have a team."_

_The three kunoichis smiled happy with her decision._

"_Thank you Tsunade-sama you won't regret it" Sakura said._

_The slug sanin sighed' I hope I don't.'_

Shizune blinked" you send all three of them to be Naruto-kun's team?"

"Yes I know it wasn't something wise to send three jounin to accompany of very strong mercenary, but there was nothing I could do those three are very loyal to Naruto they care about him a lot."

"Will they be all right?"

"Oh I know they will they can handle themselves well" she replied before frowning' those three own me big time for this.'

(Location: Sakura's apartment)

Sakura was finishing up packing before going on the journey with Naruto, she was smiling after all she was going to be with him. This was her chance to finally set things right between the blond and herself; she has been given a second chance to start over their friendship. This journey with him will finally help grow their friendship once again the right way. Although she knew she was going to be helping him with Ino and Hinata assisting him on the missions, so she was making sure to pack everything she was going to need for the journey. She made sure has all of her kunais and shurikens as well with the medical equipment, scalpels and all of her medicines with vaccines that she has created to cure all kinds of sicknesses. Once she finished preparing her medical pouch she was finally ready to go. She sighed she was going to be with Naruto and her friends but she was going to miss the village, it was never easy to say goodbye.

She knew it well the whole medic staff at the hospital didn't took the news of her leaving well. The nurses were practically in tears saying how much they were going to miss her, the thought made a couple of tears escape her eyes. She gazed at the small table next to her bed, the picture of team seven minus Sasuke was standing proudly just the way she has put it when she first move to the apartment. She grabbed the picture while sighing, they have shared their good times and bad times. There were so many things she wasn't proud of namely how she used to treat Naruto. She quickly erased those horrible memories, that was all in the past now and she's been given a second chance to redeem herself from her past mistakes. She finally put the picture back before gazing at the second object next to the picture.

She grabbed the bottle of her antidepressant pills, in truth she was never fond of the pills in the first place but she didn't have a choice. Before Naruto gave her the big second chance she needed them in order to calm her and cure her from her depression. Plus Tsunade was always in her case, asking her if she take them by following the instructions. She smiled sometimes the slug sanin was more like her mother than her biological mother, it reminded her how lucky she is to have two mothers unlike Naruto who never knew his parents. She nodded thinking of the blond as her friend it was her duty to help him and conform him whenever he needed someone to talk to.

She smiled putting the bottle of pills next to the team seven picture' I won't be needing these anymore.'

Ever since Naruto gave her a second chance to be his friend again her depression vanished just like that. She was so happy and she was now acting more lively and happier than ever. No longer had she needed the pills, as long as she was Naruto's friend she was going to feel just fine. The second chance has given her a new life and she couldn't be any happier. She finally left her room closing the door behind her, before heading to the front door. She sighed remembering about her mother's behavior when she told her that she was leaving with Naruto as being part of his team.

"_I see…" Mrs. Haruno trailed off looking at her daughter after hearing the news" and you agreed to do this?"_

_Sakura maintain her composure and she needed to make sure to say it as believable as ever, after all she was the one who suggested to Tsunade about sending her and the other kunoichis to become part of Naruto's team" yes there was nothing I could do mother it was a direct order from Tsunade-sama…"_

_The older Haruno sighed" I don't know if this is the right thing to do, going on missions with the same person responsible for your depression and a suicidal tendency isn't a good idea…"_

"_That doesn't matter anymore, that was all in the past Naruto has given me a second chance to make things right with his friendship and I'll be pretty damned to let this chance go to waste" she smiled warmly at her mother no longer she was doing her fake smiles to hide her pain._

"_But still…." Mrs. Haruno insisted she still didn't like the idea of her daughter leaving with the person who caused her so much pain._

"_Please mother, I have to do this in the past I was so foolish I threw away my friendship with Ino and Naruto away all for a traitor who never care for me in the first place. This is my chance to finally redeem myself for that horrible mistake, both Ino and Naruto I have to make it up to both of them I want to show them that I will forever remain loyal to both of them as their friend. I'm not the same selfish girl anymore this is a new me and I would do anything to have Naruto's friendship back…" _

_The older Haruno smiled at her daughter's determination" so there's nothing I can do, no matter what I tell you you're still going to disobey me you have made up your mind so it seems…" _

"_My friends mean everything to me and I will do anything for them, this is what separates the new Sakura from the old Sakura. That's why I want to help Naruto to the fullest, I want to forge a powerful bond of friendship with him stronger than the one we used to have when we were in team seven…."_

"_It doesn't matter what I tell you, you're going to go through with this anyway just promise me one thing…" _

_The older Haruno took her daughter in a warm embrace while sobbing softly, Sakura accepted the hug embracing her back she knew she was worry about her daughters safety. _

"_Please be safe I would never forgive myself is something happens to you, I already thought I was going to lose you twice. You have become into a strong ninja and one of the best medic nins there is, but take care of yourself sweetie…." _

_Sakura broke the hug smiling at her mother" don't worry mom my depression is gone I won't be needing those pills anymore…"_

"_It's hard for me to believe that you have been cure just like that."_

"_I have been cure from my depression the cure was Naruto's second chance for that I owe him a lot."_

_Mrs. Haruno smirk a little" you seem to be very loyal to Naruto is there something going on in your mind besides being his friend?"_

_Sakura turned her head away so her mother didn't witness the blush on her cheeks, she was really caught by surprise by the question" no mother….of course not! Naruto is my friend just my friend."_

_The older Haruno giggle at her daughter's embarrassing response" I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to say that…"_

'Me like Naruto like that, it's not possible he's my friend'

She chuckle at the thought she didn't like the blond like that. However a small voice on the back of her head was telling her otherwise, not to mention inner Sakura was yelling in frustration because she couldn't make up her mind in having Naruto as a friend or more. She finally picked her back pack with her ninja gear and walked out of the apartment. She locked the front door before heading out she smiled to herself at the beautiful sunny day. Today was really the perfect day for her journey to deepen her friendship with Naruto.

(Location: interrogation division department administrative office building)

Ino has already packed for her trip with Naruto, she needed to filled some paperwork in her office before leaving since Ibiki told her to. It didn't matter to her she still had time before meeting up with Naruto and the rest of his team. Besides the paperwork wasn't much compare to what Tsunade has to fill out, since she always does her work and she fills any upcoming documents not letting them pile up. She needed to make sure that all documents were done because she couldn't waste time. She was also working in the flower shop so having more than one job really put her in a tight spot. But it didn't matter to her nothing could stopped her from feeling all happy after all she was leaving with Naruto. Sure she didn't like the fact that Sakura and Hinata were coming too but she was looking forward to it. Just the thought made her blushed, spending time with the tall blond talking laughing together. She suddenly licked her lips thinking of kissing him on the lips, she has already kissed one of his shadow clones and it felt amazing.

She wanted to kiss the real one. Pretty soon she was in her own little perverted world reliving one of her fantasies. She imagined herself and Naruto kissing passionately using lots of tongue action in their kisses. She pinned him to a nearby bed while she was undressing, she massage his crotch while she revealed her naked self to him. Ino was now blushing deep with a pure lustful and pleasurable look on her face, she felt herself getting wet at the erotic visions she was imagining. It would be amazing to have some hardcore action with the tall blond hunk, the thought made her give a soft moan in anticipation. She hold the urge to try and touch and herself, after all she was in a public building. It would be very indecent and immoral to do such thing here. She finally erased the perverted thoughts from her mind she needed to finish up before heading out with Naruto. One thing she was certain about the blond mercenary, she never thought she will feel like this of all people. These were the days she was questioning her feelings for Naruto a lot. He made her happy and she loves hanging out with him, not to mention that she loves flirting with him a lot.

'Naruto…what is this I'm feeling for you? You tall hot knucklehead!' she finished with a giggle as she finally finished filling the small paperwork.

"Ah there's my pride and joy!"

The Yamanaka turned to see Mitarashi Anko standing on the door way to her office with her usual grin.

"Oh Anko sensei how are you?" she smiled at her teacher.

The snake mistress went to her the grin hasn't been erase from her lips" how is my dear apprentice doing?"

"I'm doing fine sensei I finished today's paperwork I will be leaving the village to do some missions, I don't know when I will return though…"

"Really" Anko said in a mused tone as she went closer to her student.

"Sensei…" Ino didn't know what he teacher had in mind, knowing her it wasn't anything good.

"I've heard the rumors going around the village even here, I have heard that you went on a couple of dates with Kitsune Flash is it true?"She was grinning showing how much she loves the gossip.

The platinum blond blushed not feeling ashamed she made a familiar grin resembling her teacher's" you bet I went on a date with him, he was a complete gentlemen I have already seen him behind that mask and he's very handsome" she giggled.

Anko was now smiling widely" you already know his identity you have done a very good job I'm very proud of you. It's not every day that you catch yourself a nice hunk like Konoha's mercenary you have my compliments Ino dear…"

"Thank you sensei" replied Ino smiling.

The snake mistress went to her ear ready to whisper something" so have you fuck him yet?"

Now Ino have to blush even deeper at the question, once again she had to erase the dirty thoughts invading her mind regarding herself and Naruto doing some naughty action. Anko was eagerly waiting her students answer before she was met by a satisfying grin matching her own.

"Not yet Anko sensei but all in due time I'm leaving with him to assist him as part of his new team, Sakura and Hinata are coming too…"

The snake mistress was still grinning giving her a slight pad on her back" good job Ino it's going to be one hell of a journey for you, you will have him all to yourself and while you're at it you can invite your friends to have a nice foursome."

"WHAT?!" the Yamanaka shouted her whole face was red from pure embarrassment.

"Yeah a foursome it's the ultimate sexual experience and it will be even better since you'll be doing it with your friends rather than total strangers" Anko was still grinning at her students flushed face.

For a moment Ino thought of Naruto herself, Sakura and Hinata they were all having a sexual workout with each other. She immediately shook her head erasing the impure thoughts hoping that she will never think about that ever again.

"I would never do such a thing sensei!" the platinum blond was still embarrassed" that's going too far I even have my limits you know."

"Hey I was just giving you some advice for future experiences, but if you want claim Kitsune Flash and have him all for yourself be my guest then I have already taught you everything you need to know."

The blond jounin composed herself returning to her normal self" of course I will use your tips sensei going after a hunk like him it will be very worthy in the end" she finished with a dreamy sigh thinking of the tall blond.

Anko patted her on the head feeling very proud of her student" atta girl that's my student go after him and show him no mercy make him cum until he can't cum anymore."

Ino blushed but she still nodded" yes sensei!"

"Oh one more thing" the snake mistress went back to her ear" forgot to give you another important advice, the males G spot is in their asses use that knowledge well my student."

The Yamanaka only giggle" thanks sensei I will remember your advice."

"Good you have made me very proud Ino, you have become quite the fighter and the interrogator and quite the sexy bombshell like myself. Remember to always use your looks and your body against men since most of them are nothing but dirty perverts they will immediately lose focus once they see some women skin."

"I know sensei"

Anko nodded in pride' I have really created one hell of a kunoichi.'

"Ino!"

The two saw Inoichi entering the office his gaze fell to Anko who was trying to act normal. She could tell that the older man was still feeling upset with her for what she did to his daughter.

"Hi dad" Ino said smiling like she has completely forgotten her conversation with her teacher.

"Hi Inoichi" Anko said forcing a smile but she sweat dropped when the older Yamanaka ignored her' great he's ignoring me again.'

Inoichi gazed at his daughter" I heard from Tsunade-sama that you'll be leaving the village to accompany Kitsune-sama on his missions."

"Yes dad I was chosen by Tsunade-sama to be part of his new team Sakura and Hinata are also coming."

"I see…" replied Inoichi feeling relief 'at least I won't have to worry about her jumping Kitsune-sama to have her way with him since she won't be traveling alone with him.'

"Well I'm done with the paperwork and it's almost time for me to leave bye daddy bye sensei!" Ino gave a hug to her father before leaving her office.

"That girl really is a true ninja" Anko said before she noticed Inoichi gazing at her with a frown" what?"

"This is your entire fault Anko, you're the reason my daughter has become like this."

"What are you talking about?" the snake mistress was pretending like she didn't know a thing.

"Don't act dumb you know what I'm talking about, you took my daughters innocence and turned her into a sadistic seductress."

"No you're wrong Inoichi I turned her into a ninja, someone who can fight defend herself and protect the village just like any other ninja in Konoha" Anko try to defend her point although it wasn't entirely true.

"I don't think a true ninja will use seduction as a method for interrogation" the older Yamanaka frowned.

"It's a very effective art Inoichi and besides Ino is no longer a little girl she's a grown woman capable of making her own decisions and if I remember correctly she came to me wanting me to teach her everything I know and that's what I did" the snake mistress gave a grin.

Inoichi was still frowning at her" you're a bad influence Anko."

"What me a bad influence?" she gave a sweet innocent look which was bullshit" do I look like a bad influence to you?"

The older Yamanaka mumble some words before leaving the office clearly not happy one bit.

'What's his problem? He should be proud that his daughter can kick ass in the battlefield, as always I don't get credit for the things I do for the sake of the department ungrateful bastards.'

She left the office with a grin thinking of her apprentice and the mask mercenary' go get him girl make him yours.'

(Location: Hyuga compound Hinata's room)

Hinata was finishing her packing ready for the journey with Naruto, it wasn't complicated what she needed to pack. She has saved enough money to buy enough kunais, shurikens and other ninja gear that will help on the journey. She couldn't help the big smile that has appeared on her lips. She was leaving with the boy she has had a crush since she was in the academy. The same boy who has helped her become strong and gained the confidence she needed to face him without the action of fainting whenever he was near. The thought of traveling with Naruto made her so happy, not just she was going to be with him and her friends but she can finally show him the results of her hard training. She can finally show him her strength, and she was going to make sure she showed him why she has become a jounin. To her Naruto's acknowledgement meant everything to her, her training her new personality and her confidence it was all for her him. Even if it was a little selfish from her part she just didn't impressed the tall blond but her father as well.

Ever since she changed herself for the better her father Hiashi has taken a big notice on her, he decided to continue her training and it had great results. She has become strong, a prodigy like her cousin Neji. She has mastered the gentle fist style in such a short time. Hiashi was shocked and impressed at the same time, he couldn't believe her daughter the same person who used to be weak and a failure has actually reached Neji's level. He was proud of her and she has gained his acknowledgement of her new found of strength and it was all thanks to Naruto. She finally finished packing, putting her backpack she left her room closing the door behind her she was now on her way to the compound. She was happy because she was going to be doing missions with Naruto. But she couldn't help but feel a little sad she was going to miss the village a little. All of her friends including her teammates Kiba and Shino, it was never easy for her to say goodbye since it was never easy for her to leave Konoha when she was going on a mission. As she walked the halls of the compound she blushed remembering one of the most magical and wonderful moments in her entire life.

Her second date with Naruto three days ago.

_Naruto lead Hinata through the forest region of Konoha, he smiled at her how beautiful she looks. She was wearing a lavender dress that it looks like a gown that will make her look like a princess. That was the only thought in his mind as he gazed at her she looks like a princess indeed. They finally arrived at their destination and Hinata gasped at the sight. It was a clearing in the middle of a large lake; the night sky was filled with stars followed by the big bright full moon. Hinata blushed at the sight, it was so beautiful it was the perfect place to have a romantic date. It made her blushed even more because she was having a date with the boy that she has like for a long time. She knew from the scenery that Naruto has picked a wonderful place for their date. _

_The blond teen smiled gazing at the sight" well what do you think Hinata?"_

"_It's simply beautiful! I have never seen such a beautiful place Naruto-kun."_

"_So you like it?" asked the blond looking at her._

_The Hyuga heiress blushed with a nod" yes it's amazing."_

"_If that's how you think then you will love what I have in mind" he gave his fox grin._

_Hinata blushed when Naruto took her hand again and lead her to the lake, they were now walking in the water until reaching the center of the lake. _

"_Naruto-kun what are you up to?"_

"_It's okay Hinata I've been wondering if you would like to dance with me."_

"_Of course I would love to dance with you but…there's no music" _

"_That's all right I already came prepare" he snapped his fingers._

_A shadow clone appeared holding a medium size radio he turn it on and it started playing soft classical music. _

"_May I have this dance Hinata?" _

"_Of course" Hinata smiled although her face was red._

_She took his hand and the two teens started dancing, Naruto decided to pull Hinata closer making her face to get closer to his it only made her blush worst. She was in awe at the handsome man in front of her and the beautiful scenery where they were dancing. Hinata was trying to enjoy the dance although the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart beating rapidly, like it was ready to explode. Was she really dreaming? No this was real her blond crush Naruto was taking her on a second date and they were dancing in a lake in the middle of a beautiful forest. The light of the full moon light their bodies as it was being reflected in the water. Hinata gazed at him as well as Naruto, and for a moment their eyes locked admiring how beautiful their eyes looked with the light of the moon reflecting on them. The Hyuga heiress was still blushing at the way Naruto was gazing at her, he was giving a sweet smile making her heart skipped a beat. It was the kind of smile that will melt her heart that will make her fall in love with him all over again. _

"_Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly her face was still blushing while gazing into his lovely cerulean eye._

"_What is it?" the blond teen replied smiling at her._

"_Thank you….thank you very much for tonight it really means a lot to me that you took your time to spend it with me…" she was getting annoyed because she knew her face was still blushing, how she wish to control her blushing._

_The tall blond gave his fox grin" no problem Hinata I should be thanking you, I thank you for giving me this chance to be with you I'm really enjoying this I like being with you…" _

'_I like being with you…I like being with you….I like being with you…' the same sentence kept repeating itself in her head Hinata was blushing a lot more than usual._

'_Oh no he shouldn't have said that' she couldn't control herself anymore her system was overloading and she was about to faint._

'_No please I can't faint not now!' she shouted mentally and she was about to crash her system has failed._

_However she never hit the water because Naruto caught her just in time, he was holding her with his strong arms pulling her in a warm embrace. If Hinata could've blushed any deeper her head would've exploded like a volcano about to erupt. As she gazed at the gorgeous face of the blond his expression was now full of concern, concern for her._

"_Hinata are you all right?!" _

"_Um…yes I'm okay don't worry Naruto-kun…"_

_The blond chuckled" it looks like you were ready to faint."_

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun" replied the ashamed Hinata because she was about to ruin their date._

"_Don't worry Hinata I'm just glad you're okay want us to head back already?"_

"_No please if it's okay can we dance a little more?" _

"_Okay sure!"_

_The resume their dancing while the shadow clone holding the radio was smiling in triumph at the sight before him._

"_I'm so good I scare myself."_

Hinata blushed while sighing dreamily still remembering the date like it was yesterday. It was perhaps the best day of her entire life, as she head to the front door of the compound she met her father Hiashi who was passing by. The older Hyuga noticed her before heading to her while Hinata bow kindly to her father.

"Father"

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes father."

"I heard from Tsunade-sama that you're to accompany Kitsune-sama as a member of his new team, you'll be doing more missions than regularly which you may not come back to the village for a while."

"I'm well aware father, I'm also well aware that the missions are high rank and I will be putting my life on the line I know about the dangers I'll be facing ahead but I'm ready to face them head on that's why I'm a ninja…"

She didn't notice the small smile Hiashi gave before he went back to his usual serious self" very well then you can go now, just remember Hinata once you turn eighteen I will be retiring and you will be taking my place as head of the Hyuga clan's main branch are we clear?"

"Yes father I'm honor to take the position as the head of the clan."

"The results of your training have proven that you're worthy to be new leader of the clan, your strength has matched my own and you might surpass me some day good luck on your journey…."

Hinata watched as Hiashi left with a couple of tears falling from her eyes, the way he said those words it was the same as saying that he was proud of her. How long she has trained to get as strong as she is today to prove to her father that she was strong was one of her dreams and she has fulfilled it. She wanted to earn his respect compare to how he used to view her as a weakling who wasn't worth his time to train. How he was wrong indeed, her new found determination and her courage have made her take her training seriously in a whole new level. She wasn't just doing this for Naruto but for her father as well, in the end everything was worthy with the person she is today and her rank as a Konoha jounin. She reached the front door opening it she left the compound heading to the front gates of the village. She walked the streets smiling remembering who she was going to be traveling for a while, she had a feeling that this whole journey her life will forever change.

(Time skip: Konoha main gates)

The three kunoichis arrived at the village gates where Kitsune was waiting for them he could see the smiles on their faces. He thought that maybe they were actually happy to help him in the missions but a little voice on the back of his head was telling him that he was wrong. He had no problem having three beautiful kunoichis accompanying him on his missions, it was the other way around he was very please indeed. His perverted side was dancing in pure joy, having three hot girls traveling with him was a turn on. Not just gorgeous girls but very hot kunoichis, three seventeen year old girls who had developed quite well in the art of body language. He was grinning like a big time pervert in his mind, if they get the chance to go to an inn and a hot bath it was going to be very tempting not to take a little peek at them. He smiled in himself ignoring his perverted side he was just glad to have three of his friend accompany him, it was a lot better than traveling alone. He gazed at their clothing and his perverted smile was thinking in giving them more comfortable and revealing clothing, at least Ino's clothes were sexy showing some skin but not too much skin.

He smiled at the three kunoichis" you guys ready to go? We won't be returning to Konoha for a while so I hope you said your goodbyes to everyone."

"We sure did it will be all right Naruto" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah let's get going already" Ino said while she gave him a wink as part of her flirting nature towards him.

"Were ready Naruto-kun" Hinata said although she couldn't hide the joy that she was going to be traveling with him.

"All right let's get going team Kitsune Flash!" the mask mercenary said cheery.

They started walking off leaving the village of Konoha, until they were already far from the village. The three kunoichis have notice the happy behavior around the mask mercenary, like he was actually glad that he left Konoha or maybe there was something else.

Ino grinned looking at him" Kitsune-sama you seem to be happy all of sudden, don't tell me you're glad you left Konoha."

"Nah that's not it if you want to know I'm happy because you guys are with me, I got used to travel alone but with you guys here I will really enjoy the traveling I like being with you guys."

Ino had to grin at his comment while gazing at her best friend. Sakura was smiling at his comment, he was like being with them she included looks like she still had hope to gain his trust back after all. The thought made her cry but she hold the urge it in with a smile, she was going to make sure she stays true to his friendship for good. Hinata was happy while blushing she almost faint when he told her the same thing on their date.

"Aw Kitsune-sama I didn't know you felt that way about us" Ino said with the sad puppy eyes.

"Hey you guys are my friends I care for all my friends, you guys should know that already" replied the mask mercenary.

The Yamanaka giggle" you should consider yourself lucky Kitsune-sama" she went between Sakura and Hinata giving them a double hug" it's not every day that you get to travel with three beautiful girls like us isn't that right girls?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her best friends comment, she still felt sorry for her for becoming such a flirter and teaser thanks to Anko. Hinata just blushed at the compliment because she has never considered herself to be beautiful or attracted, but she was wrong when Naruto called her beautiful when she first met him back at Konoha.

Kitsune chuckle wanting to play along with the platinum blond" why Ino I already know I'm extremely lucky to have three beautiful goddesses being part of my team."

The mask mercenary's comment made the three kunoichis blushed they felt so flatter by his compliment. Yet they didn't know why their hearts skipped a beat when he said that along with the warm feelings they were feeling right now.

"Come on ladies let's keep going don't haste."

The three kunoichi woke up from their dreamy stance while Ino was having some impure thoughts between and the mask blond.

"So Kitsune-sama" Sakura said getting ahead from the team next to him.

"Yes Sakura" he smiled at the pink haired medic.

"I've been wondering I know that you've been traveling for a while but for how long, I started hearing rumors about you a year ago."

"I only heard rumors about you over a year ago, everyone has been saying about Kitsune Flash and how strong you were the villagers seems to have had a great deal of respect for you" Hinata said.

"Yeah I remember it was always the same people just kept gossiping about Kitsune Flash this and KItsune Flash that, not that it bother me or anything I like hearing things about you." Ino said she was being honest since the mask mercenary was the person who inspired her to get stronger.

"I was that famous in Konoha already huh, I guess the rumors spread that fast I'm not surprise thought. In two years since I started as Kitsune Flash I have done a lot."

"How long have you've been working as Kitsune Flash?" asked Hinata.

"Two years to be exact."

"Two years?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah my training with pervy sage was three years and two years I've started as Kitsune Flash, although training wasn't as easy as I though."

"Was training with Jiraiya-sama that hard?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah it was hard at first I thought it was going to be a walk in the park because the training was nothing especial , just some silly chakra control exercises in cold waterfalls then I started training some wild elemental jutsus. Then there was practicing some jutsus with the toads, I learned to do a couple with their help but nothing compares to my sage training. That was the worst of the worst."

"Sage training?" asked Sakura.

"It's a little complicated to explain, basically there's another type of chakra from the regular one call the sage chakra which is the natural energy that comes from nature itself. Pervy sage taught me to fight using natural energy by transforming into the state known as sage mode, when I'm in sage mode my attributes increase a lot."

"So you get very strong?" asked the pink haired medic nin understanding what he was saying.

"Yeah in sage mode my strength, speed and defense increase dramatically let's just say I can put one hell of a fight against the five kages if I'm in sage mode."

Ino was in awe" wow that strong"

"Yup but like I said the training was really hard I spend a while try to master the training, the hardest part was gathering the natural energy man that was really a pain in the ass."

"How come?" asked Hinata.

"Because in order to gather natural energy one must stood still without moving a muscle" replied the mask mercenary.

"But wait a minute how in the world are you going to fight if you can only gather natural energy standing still? The enemy might kill you before you fight back." Sakura said while Ino and Hinata were thinking the same.

Kitsune grinned" it's easy I figure a way for me to gather natural energy while fighting."

"How?" asked Ino completely taken in the topic.

"I used my shadow clones to gather the natural energy for me, that way when one of them vanish the natural energy that was gather by the clone passes to me the same goes to all the information he has receive."

"That's very clever" Hinata said.

"I'll say" Ino replied.

"I guess it took me a while to finally realize the trick, once I figure it out it was pretty easy for me although I forgot to say controlling natural energy was as easy as I thought at first."

"But you said that all you have to do is stood still to control the natural energy, surely it can't be that tough" Sakura said.

"Well it is because saying completely still wasn't very easy if I fail in controlling the natural energy I would be turn into a toad."

The three kunoichis gasped.

"You're kidding" Ino said.

"Nope it's true there were plenty of times I almost turned into one."

"Then how did you prevent yourself from turning into one?" asked Hinata.

"It was thanks to Fukasaku one of the toads he had a magic cane that when he hit me in the head with it, it changed me back to normal so you can say that learning to control natural energy was a painful experience."

"No wonder you said it was going to be hard, you must've gotten hit in the head plenty of times" Ino said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I sure did lots and lots of times."

"But you managed to master natural energy that's what matters" Hinata said smiling.

"I sure did sage mode is the ultimate fighting mode, I'm practically invincible in that mode."

The kunoichis were smiling at the progress he's been through his training. Hinata was blushing dreamily at him knowing how strong he must be. Sakura was just smiling at him while inner Sakura was shouting go Naruto. As for Ino she was gazing at him with a look admiration in her eyes, she couldn't help it as a blush stroked her cheeks.

'Naruto is very cool' she thought smiling dreamily at the tall blond.

"Jiraiya-sama must be very proud of you Naruto" Sakura said smiling.

"Yes he is he was impressed with my progress during sage training although fighting him in sage mode was worst than controlling natural energy."

_Sage Naruto charged at sage Jiraiya with a fast punch but the toad sanin have blocked it countering with a fist of his own. Naruto used his toad jumping ability to dodge the attack, he gasped as Jiraiya has jump at the same height too launching another powerful fist. Naruto tried to blocked it but he failed he was hit on his left shoulder falling to the ground. Of course Jiraiya wasn't using all of his sage chakra so the blow wasn't deadly they were having a sparring match after all. Naruto got back up wiping some blood from his lip, his yellow toad eyes gazing at the man in front of him his teacher. He knew that the odds were against him, he was one of the legendary sanins and he was in sage mode to make it worst. His strength was beyond his and he promise not to rely on the Kyuubi's chakra he was only going to rely on his sage powers. _

_Jiraiya grinned" are you ready to call it a quits Naruto? Don't forget that you can only be in sage mode for five minutes."_

"_No way pervy sage I can still fight I'm not quitting!" shouted the young blond._

"_I figure you would say that."_

"_Don't underestimate him little Jiraiya" Fukasaku said from his shoulder._

"_Oh I won't do that I'm not that reckless."_

_Naruto grinned at his teacher" looks like I have no choice but to use it, check this out pervy sage."_

_Jiraiya's eyes widened seeing Naruto making two rasengan each in his hands' that's….'_

_Naruto charged at him with the two rasengan using his super speed" here's my twin rasengan!"_

_Jiraiya used a high jump but Naruto followed him with an equal jump" you're not escaping from me pervy sage!"_

_Jiraiya used twin rasengan both of their raengans collided creating a powerful explosion, they were both send back far away. Naruto got back up while panting seeing the destruction their attacks caused; a couple of trees from Myoboukuzan were destroyed proving how powerful the twin rasengan really is. He saw Jiraiya who was still standing he wasn't harmed by the powerful attack._

"_Damn it pervy sage how you knew the twin rasengan?!"_

_The toad sanin grinned at him" looks like you have forgotten who the person that taught you the rasengan is."_

"_Yeah but twin rasengan…"_

"_The twin rasengan is the same thing the only difference you need more chakra than regular, however it can only be done with sage chakra since you have twice the chakra you regularly have."_

"_So you could do twin rasengan all along, and here I thought I have created the technique myself."_

_Jiraiya saw Naruto's eyes returning to his natural blue color" look like the five minutes are up."_

"_Come on pervy sage one more time!" _

"_That will be enough for today Naruto we have been going at it for hours, take a rest you have earn it."_

_The blond sighed" fine"_

"_He's very good" Shima said from Jiraiya's shoulder._

"_I should say Naruto-chan has really gotten the hang of sage mode in such a short time." Fukasaku said._

_The toads defused from Jiraiya returning to normal" come on kid let's have some ramen in a cup."_

"_Yeah!" _

"_Very well then little Jiraiya we'll be heading back now" Fukasaku said._

_Jiraiya nodded as the two toads left they started walking back to the camp site. _

"_Hey pervy sage"_

"_What?"_

"_Are there anymore rasengan you can do in sage mode?"_

_The toad sanin chuckled" that's a good question there is another rasengan you can do in sage mode stronger than the twin rasengan."_

"_No way a rasengan stronger than twin rasengan tell me already!"_

"_Iguess I can tell you about the mega rasengan."_

_Naruto's eyes were shining" mega rasengan…"_

"_I will tell you all about it while we eat."_

"_Okay!"_

"Yeah fighting pervy sage when he was in sage mode wasn't easy, I got my butt whipped a lot of times."

"But now you can beat him right? After all you're stronger than him right?" asked Ino with a smirk.

"Me stronger than pervy sage….well I don't know about that…." the mask mercenary was in deep thought.

"_Hey pervy sage?" young Naruto asked Jiraiya as they were eating ramen in a cup in their camp site at Moyboukuzan._

"_What is it?"_

"_Did you give my dad sage training too?"_

_The toad sanin blinked at the question" Minato no I didn't, but it will be pretty insane if I did."_

"_Why?"_

"_Come on Naruto Minato was one of the strongest ninjas in the five countries he was a genius too, that's why he become the fourth Hokage. If I ever taught him sage training he will be unstoppable too powerful for his own good."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well there was a time I wanted to teach him sage training but Minato refused, he told me that he didn't wanted to become too strong because a person with too much power will eventually become corrupted. Its true power and strength does corrupt a heart and soul, just look at Orochimaru he became blinded and drunk with power" his eyes never left the camp fire thinking of his formal best friend._

_The young blond stopped eating his ramen while gazing at the fire, he was thinking of Sasuke and his ambition to gain power so he can finally have his revenge" I guess you're right…"_

"_Naruto I can tell that you're going to be become into powerful ninja in the future, this is proof when you master sage training you'll be very strong. I believe you will become stronger than me and Minato" he gave a cheesy smile to his student._

"_Me stronger than you and the fourth….is that even possible" Naruto's eyes were shining brightly thinking about it._

"_Yup I believe you will become that strong after all the future generation are destine to surpass the old generation."_

_The blond laughed" pervy sage you just called yourself old."_

_Jiraiya frowned at him" quiet brat! I'm being serious here."_

"_Sorry but…..won't I become drunk with power like you said if I become too strong for my own good I will be blinded by my own power…." _

"_No I don't think that will happen to you Naruto you're different from the rest."_

"_How so?"_

"_Because I can tell that you have the strongest will and heart to protect those close to you, not just because you're a ninja of Konoha and you want to protect the village. That's you're nature Naruto your loyal and caring to everyone especially to your friends, it what makes you who you are." _

"_But didn't you say that my dad was very kind and loyal to his friends but he refused to have more power by going the sage training?"_

"_Yes I did but like I told you Minato was already very strong the way he was, he wasn't a legend for nothing you know he had a lot of confidence in his own strength."_

"_So why teach me sage training? Shouldn't I rely on my own strength too?" _

_The toad sanin sighed his student was asking so many questions that it was probably becoming annoying" the reason I'm teaching senjutsu is because I have faith in you Naruto, I believe that someday you will change the world by bringing peace to the world." _

_Naruto was in awe while he was blushing" you….you really think I can do that?"_

"_Yeah no eat your ramen it will get cold" _

_The blond nodded as he continued to eat his ramen in a cup, Jiraiya resume his eating while gazing at him' Naruto I know you will surpass me and Minato…'_

Kitsune chuckle while walking with the three kunoichis" I guess you can say something like that, I really can't prove that point unless I fight the five kages and win."

"That sound a little hard to believe" Ino replied while the mask mercenary chuckle.

Sakura was gazing at him with a smile remembering when they fought she knew he was still holding back on her even when he was winning' Naruto you have become very strong.'

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought gazing dreamily at him, of course she believe in him she knew he was strong.

"Anyway let's keep up the pace were almost there" Kitsune said.

"So where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"To a small town not too far from Konoha, there are a couple of places I want to go before we start our missions."

(Time skip: Tanzaku town Market Street)

The group was walking the busy streets of the Tanzaku market. Kitsune was already familiar with the town since he has already come here with Jiraiya when they were searching for Tsunade. Looks like it was another busy day in the market place, there were so many people buying stuff. From buying food, clothes, weapons or playing some of the games that were available. Others were just happy drinking sake and acting silly because they were already drunk. The kunoichis were well aware at the size of the street although it didn't compare to Konoha's market street, which was ten times bigger than this street. After all Konoha was one of the biggest villages in all of the hidden villages. After walking a couple of minutes they stopped in one of the shops in the market district.

"Here we are" Kitsune said looking at the shop" wait here a moment I'll be right back."

The kunoichis watched him entering the shop while gazing at the sing.

"It's a mask shop" Sakura said.

"Why would Naruto-kun come here?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe he owns money to the owner or something" Ino said not sounding too sure.

Kitsune went to the counter of the shop ringing the customer bell, a minute later and old man with glasses wearing regular arrived at the counter.

"Oh my who do we have here? It's Kitsune Flash how you've been I can see that you've been taking care of the mask I sold you."

"You bet old man I'm not going to let the great mask you sold me get damage, besides I need to keep it intact this is the symbol that I'm Kitsune Flash."

"I'm glad to see you again, what brings you to my shop?"

"What do you think? I always come here to talk to you and for business, today I'm here for business I hope you can give me what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?" asked the shop owner kindly.

"I need you to give me three fox masks but this time they have to be female foxes."

"A female fox mask hmm…I don't have those in my shop looks like I will have to make them just like your mask."

"Perfect I will like that you're the best when it comes to making masks."

"It's the same procedure like your mask, chose your colors and designs and I will get to work immediately. However since its three masks it's going to take me a little longer than usual."

"That's all right old man I can wait it will be worth the wait" Kitsune started writing the colors and the designs for the future masks in a note book that belongs to the owner.

"That will be all old man I'm counting on you."

"Leave it to me I'll be done in two hours."

"That's fine with me."

(Time skip: two hours later)

Kitsune finally left the mask shop looking at the three kunoichis who looked like they were very bore. Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently. Ino was in the same boat and Hinata was sighing a lot.

"Sheesh there you are what took you so long? What were you doing in there?" asked Sakura while Ino and Hinata were looking at the mask mercenary who was holding a shopping bag.

"Sorry for taking so long but I was doing some shopping" Kitsune scratched the back of his head.

"I can see that so what's in the bag?" asked Ino curiosity getting the best of her she was expecting that he has bought her a gift the thought made her giggle in delight.

"Well since you guys are going to be part of my team I have decided that you guys need to wear the appropriate clothing, so in order to be team Kitsune Flash you all have to wear the look" he grinned while pointing to his mask.

"You mean we have to wear masks too?" asked Hinata who was shocked along with the rest of the kunoichis.

"Yeah as part of my team you have to wear the look, I have bought you all a female fox mask."

"Cool I don't mind wearing as mask" Ino said.

"I guess its fine with me" Sakura said.

"I agree" Hinata said.

"Good I'm glad you all agreed with me don't worry you will all get use to wear your masks also…"

The kunoichis saw Kitsune taking a scroll from his trench coat pocket, opening it he revealed something that they couldn't tell what it was.

Kitsune was grinning resembling the perverted grin of Jiraiya" also aside from your masks you all have to wear your official uniforms, here it is"

Kitsune took a sample of their official uniform and they almost gasped at the sight. Kitsune was showing a very small outfit a swim suit to be exact barely covering any of the private areas. The three kunoichis were blushing at the sight of the little swimsuit it was very provocative and revealing.

"You're kidding right?" asked Sakura with a frown and a vein popping on her forehead, she didn't like where this was going her friend and teammate was some kind of pervert.

Hinata's whole face was red from the embarrassment, she couldn't imagine herself wearing something too revealing for her own taste" N….Naruto-kun it's only a piece of string…"

Ino finally composed herself and grinned at the mask mercenary" you want us to wear that so we can be part of your perverted fantasies?"

Kitsune was still grinning before giving a smile" yeah!"

Sakura grabbed Kitsune by his collar giving him a warning glare" listen up Naruto! I did promise you I was never going to hit you again, but right now the thought is very tempting."

The mask mercenary gave her a goofy grin" point taken I was just kidding."

The pink haired medic let him go still not liking the idea of wearing the provocative swim suit while he composed himself" seriously guys I was kidding, you guys didn't think I was going to make you wear this? Not if I want you guys to kill the targets from having tons of nose bleeds."

"I guess you were just kidding but where did you get the swim suit?" asked Ino with a grin.

Kitsune was blushing madly before sealing the swim suit in the sealing scroll he put it back in his coat pocket" anyway let's go to the other place to buy your official uniforms."

"All right as long as the uniforms are not like that swim suit its fine with me" Sakura said still feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

However she started imagining herself wearing the revealing swim suit for Naruto's viewing pleasure, inner Sakura was cheering while she erased the thought her cheeks had a shade of pink in them.

Ino was still grinning at Kitsune' my my looks like Naruto has really change, he's quite the little pervert all the better for me' she mentally licked her lips.

Hinata have erased her blush by now, however she was still thinking of wearing the swim suit in front of her blond crush. She will feel so embarrassed if he sees her half naked even if a small voice of the back of her head didn't minded at all.

(Time skip)

The team was now standing in front of a shop that the sing read" Tanzaku armor shop"

"This is the place the clothing in this shop will go well with your masks, this is also the shop where I got my clothing well some of it at least" Kitsune said.

"Hey can we see our masks?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that here"

Kitsune took the three masks from the bag" this is yours Sakura and Ino and Hinata…"

Sakura was staring at her mask, it was obviously a fox mask like Kitsune's but it was different from color and size. It was smaller from Kitsune's but it looked like it would fit with her head. The mask itself was colored red with white flames on the right side of the mask, she had to smile at the mask it looked very cool and suited for her taste.

'Not bad Naruto really chose a good mask.'

"**It kicks ass!"** inner Sakura shouted giving two thumbs up as approval of her new mask.

Ino was smiling at the sight of her mask it was the same size of Sakura's mask. It was colored purple with black lighting designs on the right side of the mask. The Yamanaka grinned black and purple were two colors that she likes a lot so Kitsune have done a very good job in choosing the mask for her.

'Very good indeed'

Hinata was still staring at her mask it was also the same size as Sakura's and Ino's masks. It was divided into two colors from the half face of the mask. The left side was colored white on the far corner of the mask the yin and yang symbol was engraved. The right side was colored blue it also had the yin and yang symbol engraved on the far corner of the mask. She smiled at the mask she like it after all it was a gift from Naruto, it was enough for her so she was happy.

The three masks were as scary as Kitsune's mask the point was to scare their targets and give them a strong image of they were, at least that's what Kitsune thinks.

"So what do you guys think of your masks?" asked Kitsune.

"I like mine" Sakura said with a smile.

"**I LOVE IT!!!" **inner Sakura shouted happy.

"I like mine too it goes well with me" Ino said.

"Me too" Hinata agreed with the rest.

The mask mercenary smiled" good since we got that out of the way before going to buy your official uniforms I'm going to give you your code names."

"Code names?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah as long as you wear your uniforms and masks you will have a code name, for example me as long as I'm wearing my uniform and my mask I am Kitsune Flash so you guys need a code name too. Let's start with you Sakura when you're wearing your uniform and mask you will be known as Kitsune Huntress."

"Huntress eh" the pink haired medic said still gazing at her mask" I'm a medic nin I don't think that name suits me at all…"

"Trust me Sakura it does your temper and your super strength goes well with the name" Kitsune grinned.

A vein pop on Sakura's forehead for referring to her strength as super strength" Kitsune-sama I'm going to take your comment as a compliment."

"It is a compliment" replied the mask mercenary.

"Oh what about me what's my name?" asked anxious Ino.

"I already know yours Ino, as long as you wear your uniform and your mask you'll be known as Kitsune Temptress."

Ino grinned at the name while getting closer to him" temptress eh….as in temptation why would you give me that name Kitsune-sama?"

"Um…I guess it was the first thing that came to my head when I looked at you Ino" the mask blond was blushing.

The platinum blond started doing small circles on his chest with her fingers, giving him a very seductive smile" you know Kitsune-sama I can be very seductive with you if you let me"

Kitsune chuckle" I would love to see that."

Both teens started chuckling while Sakura and Hinata were frowning at their flirting, they didn't like what they were seeing not one bit.

"Okay you two that's enough with the flirting" Sakura said still frowning not knowing why she was upset and her inner self was pissed not knowing why.

Kitsune composed himself finishing the small flirting game with Ino" right moving on and finally Hinata, as long you're wearing your uniform and your mask you'll be known as Kitsune Mistress."

Hinata nodded" all right I understand I will gladly accept the name."

"So why mistress?" asked Ino.

"I guess since she's the heiress of the Hyuga clan the name mistress suits her well isn't that right Hinata?" the mask mercenary smiled.

The Hyuga heiress blushed at his smile" yes I have no problem to be call like that…"

"Well now that we have finally had that out of the way we can go to the next step, let's go inside the shop to pick your uniforms."

"Everything is fine as long as we don't wear a piece of string" Sakura said while giving a suspicious look to Kitsune.

"Hey I already said I was only kidding I never expected any of you to wear that."

"Maybe not but in your mind you wanted us to wear that little swim suit" Ino said with a grin how she love to tease him.

Kitsune only cleared his throat dispelling the blush on his face and they finally entered the shop.

(Time skip)

Kitsune was pacing back and forth through outside of the dressing rooms of the shop. It's been over thirty minutes since the kunoichis have left to pick their own uniforms. He told them to find clothes to match with the colors of their masks, so it wasn't going to be hard or so he thought. He was never the patient type to begin with and right now he was losing his patience. It wasn't hard to find apropiate clothes for kunoichis especially when they were going to become mercenaries like himself.

He sighed' I just hope they didn't went through the whole shop just to find the right clothes.'

"Kitsune-sama were finally ready to come out!" Ino's voice coming from the dressing rooms.

"Finally let see what you guys picked."

When the three kunoichis left the dressing rooms Kitsune was very impressed at the sight. They three kunoichis were wearing their proper masks only showing the lower half of their faces with their new official uniforms. Sakura was wearing a long white hooded trench coat similar to Kitsune's red leather gloves a black long shirt with the long sleeves made of fish nets, the shirt had a red v line going from the neck to the chest portion area. A red skirt similar to her pink medic skirt only difference it had similar white flames to the ones on her mask on the front and on the back side of the skirt. Black shorts similar to the ones she was wearing on her jounin uniform, but the shorts reach below her knees. Finally she was wearing her long black sandals it was the only thing she didn't change from her jounin uniform. She still had her kunai pouch and shuriken ouch in the same place along with her medical bag.

Ino was wearing a long black hooded trench coat similar to Sakura's black fingerless gloves, a purple thank top with a long sleeve fish net shirt. The tank top was a little small showing some cleavage, purple shorts below her knees making them shorter than Sakura's shorts. A black skirt similar to Sakura's fish net knee pads, black ninja sandals with fish net socks she was wearing her gear the same way when she was wearing her interrogator uniform.

Hinata was wearing long blue hooded trench coat blue fingerless gloves a white shirt with long sleeves with a zipper on the middle portion. A blue short skirt with pants reaching below her knees, the yin and yang symbol was on the left side of her leg. Like Ino she had fish net socks and black ninja sandals her equipment was still in the same places when she was wearing her jounin uniform.

"So what do you think?" asked Sakura.

Kitsune very impressive giving an approving smile" very good you all picked the perfect uniforms and it looks like team Kitsune Flash is born, let's pay for the clothes and stay in at the inn."

(Location: unknown region)

In a very dark place nine shadowy holographic figures appeared in the middle of the room.

"What's with the sudden meeting?" one of the holographic figures said which he was shorter than the rest.

"This is urgent" the holographic figure with whirlpool eyes said.

"Must be that urgent if you would call an emergency meeting so suddenly hmm…" a holographic figure with his right eye being covered by his hair said.

"It is we have a problem with one of the jinchurikkis, you know who I'm talking about its Kitsune Flash or more precise the nine tails jinchurikki from Konoha Uzumaki Naruto."

"So this meeting is about him…" a tall holographic figure said with a large sword strapped on his back.

"Yes it's important that he finally gets taken care of, we need him capture now" the leader said.

"Hate to be the one to break it to you leader but he's not a weakling or he would've been captured a long time ago" a holographic figured said pissed.

"He can't be that tough hmm…" the figure with his haired covering his right eye said.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara! He's no weakling the last time we fought that son of a bitch I lost both my arms and my head and Kakuzu lost two of his hearts."

"Which I have already gotten back Hidan although I agree with you, he's no weakling if it wasn't for our abilities we would've been dead long ago" Kakuzu said.

"Leader-sama what should we do about him?" the shorter holographic figure said.

"We will face this procedure with no haste, we all know he's strong but we need him alive in order for the extraction to succeed" leader said.

Kakuzu nodded" Hidan and I are already on pursuit of our target jinchurikki so we won't be going after him."

The taller figure chuckle at his comment" you're just trying to run away from fighting him."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Kisame" Kakuzu said.

"My report says that Kitsune Flash has been seen in fire country" a holographic figure said which he looked like a fly Venus trap.

"It seems he has recently left the village of Konoha" another voice said coming from the same figure.

"Well Sasori and I are a little far from fire country hmm…" Deidara said.

"Yes we are in pursuit of our next target after all" Sasori said.

"This is the perfect chance to capture him now that he left Konoha" leader said.

Kakuzu nodded gazing at two other holographic figures" Itachi Kisame the nine tails jinchurikki is your target you two are the ones who should go to capture him."

"Agree Itachi Kisame capture the nine tails, take any means necessary to capture the target" leader said.

"Yes leader-sama" Itachi said his holographic figure was showing his sharingan eyes.

"Right" Kisame replied.

"The rest of you scatter and capture your jinchurikki, I will call you again when it's time to extract another Bijuu this meeting is over…"

The nine figures nodded before they all vanished.

(Location: somewhere in river country territory)

Itachi and Kisame got up after opening their eyes after using their jutsu to communicate with the rest of the group. The two Akatsuki members were gazing ahead waiting to make their next move. Itachi was calm as usual while Kisame was grinning at the thought of hunting Kitsune Flash.

"So were going after the nine tails again? This will be fun" the tall looking fish man gave a shark grin.

"Don't be reckless Kisame this isn't the same weak boy we met five years ago" Itachi said in his usual stoic tone remembering when they first encounter Naruto in a inn in one of the towns.

"Right he has become quite strong it has been a while since I had a good challenge."

The Uchiha with his sharingan activated nodded" let's go Kisame."

The formal mist swordsmen nodded and they started walking off to their destination and target.

(Time skip: nightfall)

(Location: local inn Tanzaku town fire country territory)

Naruto arrived at one of the rooms where they were serving dinner, he was wearing a light grey bathrobe looking as happy as ever since he was hungry. Not to mention that he had his own team to lead and they will be traveling together from now on. When arrived at the table he saw the three kunoichis seated on their knees, they have already started eating while he shook his head. He got seated with the rest of his team while they were smiling at him, at least for now. When they saw wearing only a bath robe his long spiky blond hair all lose they were blushing because he looked very handsome. Naruto notice the three girls, Sakura was wearing a light green bath robe while Ino was wearing a yellow bath robe and Hinata was wearing a white bath robe.

"Good evening team!" Naruto said in the most cheery tone ever.

"Good evening Naruto" Sakura replied him with a smile.

"Yeah good evening Naruto I thought you weren't going to show up, the food here is very good" Ino said taking another bite from her plate.

"I can see that and I think it's a little rude for you guys to start eating without me especially when I'm the team leader" the blond replied with a smug.

"See Ino-san I told you that we should've waited for Naruto-kun" Hinata told the Yamanaka while Sakura nodded in agreement.

Ino frowned at her best friend" yeah right Sakura like you were going to wait for Naruto to come, you were so hungry I could hear you stomach growling."

"Quiet Ino pig!" shouted the pink haired medic.

"Now now settle down you two let's just enjoy the food shall we?" he gazed at his food as the rest resume their eating.

"Hey…" the blond whined looking at a couple of rice balls" this isn't ramen I ordered some ramen."

"Well tell that to Sakura she was the one that change your order" Ino said pointing at the pink haired teen.

"Sakura why?" Naruto gave her the sad puppy eyes which made him look so adorable and irresistible.

Sakura had to suppressed a blush at the adorable sight" Naruto no offense but all you eat is ramen, as a medic nin you need all sorts of nutrients and vitamins."

"But I want ramen!" the blond teen pouted like a seven year old.

"You have to stop eating so much ramen you can't expect to survive with only ramen" Sakura said.

Naruto sighed as he stomach growl" fine whatever I'm so hungry right now I'll just eat anything" he started devouring the rice balls.

The kunoichis sweat dropped at the sight although they couldn't help but blushed at how cute he looked eating the rice balls, shortly they resumed their eating.

"Oh by the way" Naruto interrupted the meal getting the attention of the kunoichis.

He took a scroll from his bath robe" I have our first mission as team Kitsune Flash."

"Already that's fine with me" Ino said.

The blond nodded gazing at Ino and Hinata 'I already know how strong Sakura is but I have to know how much Ino and Hinata have improved in five years.'

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"It's nothing like I said we have our first mission as a team, it's a request mission from granny."

"From Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Yup it's a mission to hunt two S rank missing nins."

Ino grinned" so were already getting a tough mission kind of what I expect from our first mission."

"Who are they?" asked Hinata obviously she was talking about the missing nins.

"Well….." Naruto trailed off he didn't know how to say it, after all if they find out they will surely freak out.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Well the targets are…."

He opened the mission scroll showing the names of the two S rank missing nins that they were going to hunt, they gasped in pure shock seeing their names.

They were two members of Akatsuki Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi.

To be continued

This looks like a cliffhanger but not an evil cliffhanger so it's okay I hope you guys weren't expecting Sakura, Ino and Hinata to be the members of team Kitsune Flash that was my intention from the very beginning. Next chapter things are sure going to get tough as Ino and Hinata showed their skills and the team has their first S rank mission. Will they be able to defeat Itachi and Kisame? Find out in the next chapter as always review. I'm going to take a break from this story for a while I want to continued with my other stories. But don't worry I will eventually come back to update this story, I'm not abandoning this story for the world. I hope you enjoy this chapter (39 pages 19,699 words) farewell and see you all net time.

Next chapter: Decisive battle his true purpose is reveal


	16. Decisive battle

Chapter 16 Decisive battle: his true purpose is reveal

Disclaimer: it's simple I don't own Naruto it really makes me cry it's the reason why I'm writing fan fiction.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Authors Notes: well I have decided to continue with the story I just have too many ideas for the upcoming chapters. Please continue sending reviews and soon you will all figure out what I have in mind with Itachi, now on with the chapter. **

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: local inn Tanzaku town fire country territory)

The door to one of the rooms open very silently and slowly allowing a figure to enter. Naruto carefully entered the room without making a sound for once he was using his stealth moves to not make the faintest sound. His infiltration was a success not hearing a sound but the sound of oft breathing coming from a sleeping person in the room. He grinned after last night he has made his plan to test the skills of two certain kunoichis, which they have become members of his team. This was the perfect chance to see what they can do. Being members of team Kitsune Flash means that they have to prove themselves worthy to be members of the team. He has already chosen his first victim entering her room. He took a few silent steps slowly reaching her bed, grinning in satisfaction he took a kunai ready to attack before he stopped in the middle of his tracks.

He blushed while getting a nose bleed at the sight before him. The girl sleeping on the bed without any of the sheets it was none other than Ino. He felt his manhood reacting seeing the Yamanaka wearing a very provocative sleeping clothes. She was wearing a very short white tank top barely covering her breasts, just lowering his gaze he was able to see them in their full naked glory. She was also in her white panties which it was a thong showing her well form ass. Ino was sleeping soundly while Naruto was in his little perverted world. He imagined taking the platinum blond removing the small clothing she's wearing and do her right here and there. How he wanted to fondle that nice ass and enjoy giving it a couple of spanks. For a moment he actually forgot the reason why he sneaked in her room and his hormones were trying to take over his senses. He gasped when he saw that the blond jounin was awake and she was smiling at him. He had to blushed at the look she was giving him it was playful yet seductive.

"Like what you see?" the Yamanaka asked before winking at him.

'Oh shit I'm busted what am I going to do now?! She's going to think I came here to do something perverted to her, calm down I have to play it cool'

Naruto chuckle" oops guess I have the wrong room silly me well I'm leaving bye Ino!"

"Hold it Naruto I know why you come here" she smirked playfully.

"Now Ino don't get any wrong ideas I really got the wrong room so I'll be leaving now."

"Mmm I think I know why you came here" she left the bed getting closer to the blond while Naruto started blushing having the platinum blond so close to him.

"Ino…."

Ino made a complete turnaround making sure Naruto notice her entire body what she has to offer and it was very promising in his eyes" do you like what you see?"

"Ino I don't have time to play flirt with you I…." he trailed off still gazing at her body his hormones were going in overdrive.

The Yamanaka showed him her back to him showing her thong" you want to spank me?"

Naruto gasped" what the hell! How do you know I didn't said a thing?!"

Ino giggle" silly I'm from the Yamanaka clan I already told you about the mind reading jutsu."

"Oh shit I forgot about that, hey you read my mind!"

Ino went back to face still smiling at him, he was just a plan white shirt with his green boxers. The thought to pinned him to the bed and removed his clothing was very tempting as the impure images started to appeared in her mind.

Naruto however grinned mentally seeing that the Yamanaka has lowered her guard' now's my chance!'

He threw the kunai hitting Ino but she vanished in a cloud of smoke, his eyes widened' a clone!'

He didn't have a chance to react as a snake wrapped around his abdomen while he felt a kunai pressing on his neck. He was shocked to see the real Ino behind him she was the one who summoned the snake to trapped him. He couldn't believe it happened so quickly one moment she was all happy and smiling and now she was right behind him having him at her mercy. He felt the snake pressing on his abdomen giving pressure making him hard to breathe. The thing that shocked him the most was probably the look in Ino's eyes, no longer were full of happiness but they were full of anger and cold like she was a complete different person. For once in his life he was defenseless with the snake making pressure on his body he was having problem breathing unable to break free or even to think straight to come up with a plan.

He groaned as Ino was still pressing the kunai on his neck" okay Ino you got me now how about if you let me go now?"

"I already knew what you were up to from the beginning Naruto I read your mind remember?" she licked her lips having the body of the tall blond pressing against hers.

"Then you obviously know I was just trying to test your reflexes, you really caught me by surprise." Naruto gulped hoping that she wasn't upset.

"Naruto if all you wanted is to test my skills all you needed was to ask, there's no need to try a surprise attack on me…"

"Hehe sorry about that so how about if you let me go now?" he gave a sheepish grin.

"Why should I? I really like to have you all tie up and helpless I can finally have my way with you."

"Huh excuse me?" Naruto was now getting nervous.

Ino licked the kunai similar to Anko while pressing back to his neck harder making him flinched" I have you right where I want you Naruto."

"Ino….you're hurting me."

The platinum blond removed the kunai seeing that Naruto had a small wound caused by the kunai she licked the blood from the wound shocking the tall blond a lot.

"Sorry for hurting you Naruto but let me tell you that you're my little prey and I will have you whether you like it or not, I will make you want me…." she kissed his cheek before making the snake vanished freeing the nervous Naruto.

Naruto was scare while chuckling nervously" well that was um……." he trailed off completely not finding the words.

Suddenly Ino smiled happily like nothing happened" well I think I better change since we'll be heading out right?"

"Yeah yes we are you better get ready Ino…."

"Okay time to take a shower then, unless if you want to take it with me I won't mind at all Naruto" she smirked ready to take off her provocative sleeping clothes.

"I better go bye Ino!" Naruto left the room in a heartbeat.

The Yamanaka sighed in disappointment" fine you party bopper" she noticed that her panties were wet she obviously got a little too excited for feeling the body of the tall blond" damn it Naruto this is your fault for making me like this time to wash up then."

Naruto was panting like crazy he was still scare for what happened in the room. He never knew Ino would've changed so much in five years besides her physical. He knew she was a teaser and a flirt but this, this was a whole different thing which he considered it to be a very scary experience.

He sighed' dear Kami she's insane! The snakes the sadistic attitude the seductress act, she's so much like the crazy snake lady Anko she really brainwashed Ino I really feel sorry for her dad. But still she's strong and quick the way she used her clan's technique to read my mind and figure out my plan from the start, predicting my move by using a clone and getting behind me no wonder she made it to jounin looks like I have another promising member on the team time to test Hinata.'

He reached the door where Hinata's was sleeping. Using the same method he did to open Ino's door using a lock pick. Silently he opened the door entering as he close it back the same way. Tip toeing in the whole room Naruto finally saw his next target as he took another kunai. Hinata was sleeping soundly on the bed. Her whole body was covered by the sheets unlike Ino. For a moment Naruto felt sorry for her, she looks so cute he felt guilty to give her a rude awakening. But he remembered why he was doing this and he needed to confirm her skills it was essential to be part of team Kitsune Flash. In a quick sudden movement he raised the kunai charging at the sleeping figure. He never saw the next coming, as Hinata quickly got up from the bed with her byakugan activated and hit him with a powerful palm thrust. He was send hitting a wall next to the bed and the attack was quite painful.

'Ouch….'

Hinata gasped seeing the person she hit" Naruto-kun!"

She went to him worry sick" Naruto-kun are you okay? I'm so sorry I thought you were an intruder!"

"Where's the ramen stand?" Naruto was obviously seeing starts and dizzy.

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm sorry I didn't know you were here…"

The tall blond finally woke up from the hit gazing at the Hyuga heiress" ouch Hinata damn that really hurt, your reflexes have improved a lot looks like I did the right thing in trying to attacked you."

Hinata blinked" you attacked me to test my skills?"

"Yeah I did I needed to know if you and Ino had what it takes to be part of the team, we'll be doing a lot of tough missions together so I hope you don't get angry with me for attacking you."

Hinata smiled blushing a little" I guess I pass…"

"With flying colors" Naruto smiled back.

That's when he finally notices Hinata's choice of clothing she was wearing a long white shit reaching below the knees. Somehow it was kind of sexy of the Hyuga heiress as usual her voluptuous chest was very noticeable and he started thinking if she was wearing any underwear. He erased the incoming perverted thoughts while getting up and he gasped feeling something wrong in his body.

"What the! My chakra I can't feel it Hinata how did you sealed all of my chakra points? You only hit me once."

Hinata smiled warmly at him" I did but I hit your nucleolus chakra point."

"My what?!"

"Well I have been studying a lot about the byakugan and the chakra flow system and I figure out something very interesting. In the chakra circulatory system everyone has something call the nucleolus point it's a chakra point that connects all of the chakra points in the system. I figure out if I managed to hit that chakra point in particular then the rest of the chakra points will be sealed as well."

Naruto was in awe while he had a small blush on his cheeks" so you're saying you actually found a way to sealed all of someone's chakra points with one strike?!"

"That's right the nucleolus point is located right here in the middle of your chest just mere inches away from the heart" she touched the middle of his chest hitting the same place" there I unsealed the point all of your chakra points are back to normal."

Naruto got up while gazing at Hinata he was still in awe' amazing she has become so strong and her attack there was so much chakra focus on her palm it was like getting hit by a boulder, she's really become a prodigy just like Neji he must be very proud of her. And to think he used to think that Hinata was a loser everyone can change their fate if they're willing to try.'

Hinata helped Naruto on his feet and for a moment their eyes met. Cerulean met pearl white as they were enjoying gazing at their eyes. Hinata felt herself blushed again she didn't minded she could stare at the blonds' beautiful eyes forever the same with Naruto. Before they realize it their faces were moving closer, guiding their lips closer and closer. By now Naruto was blushing while his heart was beating rapidly the moment and the feeling felt so right to him and he didn't want to stop, Hinata was in the same boat while praying that she doesn't faint.

Suddenly their soon to be first kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door making them stop their actions quickly.

"Hinata are you all right?! I heard a loud noise hitting the wall!" it was Sakura's voice.

Naruto sighed feeling a little annoyed that his pink haired friend interrupted them. But it couldn't be help he really hit the wall hard because of Hinata's attack so there was no need to get upset with her. Although after her depression he would never be upset with her she has suffered enough as it is.

Hinata tried not to look disappointed because their moment was interrupted" it's all right Sakura-san I'm fine I just felt from my bed that's all."

"Are you sure the noise was pretty loud for you to fall from the bed?" the pink haired medics' voice was full of concern.

"Yes Sakura-san…" she didn't finish because Naruto cut her off he didn't wanted her to lie to her teammate.

"It's all right Sakura I sneaked in her room to test Hinata's reflexes and she succeeded in by hitting me which it hurt a lot" the blond rubbed the middle of his chest while Hinata was blushing as sign that she was sorry.

"What!?" the pink haired teen entered the room and she saw that her two friends were still wearing their sleeping clothes.

Sakura was already wearing her uniform minus her mask because she got up a while ago. Now just by looking at the picture nothing happened but sometimes her imagination can get the better of her. She started thinking that maybe they were doing inappropriate things but she erased the thought. Of course she trusted her team leader and her other friend. Besides she knew Hinata has like Naruto for a long time, so why was she feeling so cranky seeing the two teens too close for comfort and wearing their sleeping clothes? Even if she didn't know why she was feeling like this.

She was really ashamed to have entered without permission" I'm sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Naruto blushed at the meaning behind her words before taking a step back from Hinata" no you're not Sakura everything is all right, but Hinata proved herself to be quite skilful and knowledgeable."

The pink haired medic nins smiled feeling relief that it wasn't what she was thinking" I figure you were going to do something like that and since we have a mission we don't have time for a sparring match."

"Yeah since you're already ready Sakura go wait for us at the way out of the inn I have to wash up and change, you do the same Hinata."

"Right!" replied the Hyuga heiress.

Naruto and Sakura left the room as the blond was about to entered his room before he notice that Sakura was staring at him with some concern in her jade eyes.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?"

The pink haired teen gazed at him deeply before speaking" I….I want to apologize…"

"Huh apologize about what?"

"About the whole swimsuit thing…"

"The swim suit thing" Naruto remembered when he made the rude joke for the three kunoichis to wear the small revealing swimsuit" why are you apologizing about that?"

"It's what I told you that I was going to hit you for wanting us to wear that, I didn't mean it I wasn't really going to hit you I did promise you I was never going to hit you again…" her voice broke a little like she was ready to cry.

"Look Sakura there's nothing for you to apologize for it was my fault about suggesting the swim suit I was just kidding, I wasn't expecting any of you to actually wear it so I guess I did kind of deserve the threat to get hit by you because I was being a little perverted so it's all right. There's no need for you to apologize for something that was basically my fault."

"But I…" she said above a whisper.

Naruto went to her putting his hands on her shoulder making sure she gazed at him" listen to me Sakura there's nothing to apologize for it was my bad for even suggesting such a rude joke I'm not angry with you so stop saying like you should apologize to me okay?"

Sakura nodded to him while she gave him a hug and he accepted it pulling her closer. He felt terrible she was still delicate about her depression. Even after she was cure she was still feeling the effects, right now she was doing everything in her will to not anger him or say a comment that would bother him. She told him that she didn't need her pills anymore because his second chance is what she needed. He hasn't forgiven himself for causing her all this pain maybe he never will, but right now the only thing he could do is to help her get through this until she was finally out of her depressive shell. But things weren't so bad because he love it every time Sakura hugs him. It was such a wonderful feeling to be hugged by the girl he has liked since he was little. So he didn't mind if every now and then she will just hug him because she wants to, he was happy that she has become the hugacholic.

Sadly Naruto broke the hug looking at Sakura who was now smiling at him feeling better" prepare your things and wait for us at the entrance to the inn we will head out immediately."

"Okay…" she replied before leaving.

The blond sighed' Kami I hope she gets better I don't want her to have a depression attack when while we're doing missions.'

"**Look at the bright side kid instead of hitting you like she usually does she will hug you that's a better choice, you can used her depressive state to have your way with her."**

Naruto didn't like the comment from the Kyuubi' what the hell does that suppose mean fox?'

"**I'm saying that she's very easy to convince in her state, you can tell her you hate her making her cry in agony then you can tell her that you will forgive her if she sleeps with you, it's a good plan hehehe…"**

Naruto got pissed' you perverted fox there's no chance in hell I'm going to do that to Sakura after everything she's been through you make me sick pervy sage's perverted personality has really had a strong effect on you!'

He went back to his room while thinking about the pink haired teen' I will never forgive myself if she tries to kill herself again.'

(Time skip)

(Location: open road fire country territory)

Team Kitsune Flash was traveling the long forest path of the fire country side. They were now prepared to start their first mission which it was already a tough one. To track down and defeat two S rank missing nins members of Akatsuki Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Hoshigaki Kisame was a missing from the hidden mist village and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, he was considered extremely dangerous for attempts on the fourth Mizukage's life as we as involve in a couple of crimes against his formal home village. Kisame was also considered to be an opponent with a large supply of chakra like Kitsune too taking him down in a fight wasn't going to be easy. As a seven swordsman of the mist he possesses one of the seven legendary swords of the mist which it was called Samehada. Kitsune has met Kisame before and has also witnessed the power of the sword. When he tried to use the Kyuubi's chakra five years ago Kisame used Samehada on him draining the red chakra of the demon fox like it was nothing.

Kisame wasn't the only seven mist swordsman he came across in the past. He has already defeated Kurosoki Raiga who possessed the twin swords the lighting fans which he defeated easily without Ranamaru to help him that is. But before Raiga and Kisame he met another formal mist swordsman whom he met with his friend and teammate Sakura. Back when they were in team seven they meet up with Momochi Zabuza another missing nin from mist who possessed the legendary sword the decapitating carving knife also known as the executioners blade. Both Kitsune and Huntress have seen how strong Zabuza was he even gave their formal teacher Kakashi quite the fight before he decided to die taking the evil crime lord Gato with him back at wave country. From all his past experiences he knew that the seven swordsmen of the mist very strong opponents.

Then there was Itachi the so called prodigy of the Uchiha clan. The man was truly a gifted genius he only became ANBU captain when he was thirteen years old. He was also responsible for Uchiha clan massacre before leaving Konoha making a very dangerous S rank missing nin. Itachi was no push over he even defeated Kakashi easily with his sharingan not to mention that he was the reason why Sasuke left the village to gain power and his revenge against him. He knew Sasuke couldn't compete with his older brother Itachi was truly a ninja who got strong through hard work and training unlike his little brother. Sasuke demanded just because he was the last of the Uchiha clan just thinking about him made Kitsune's blood boil. Also capturing Itachi will be the key in getting Sasuke and he already had plans to deal with him, now that he had his own team his plan will go quite smoothly.

However he never sensed some uneasiness that was coming from the three mask kunoichis behind him. He was concentrated in his future plans that he didn't noticed. He stopped thinking realizing that his team has stopped walking all three of them were in deep thought. Somehow Kitsune could tell that something was really bothering them even if he couldn't see their faces because of their masks.

"Something wrong ladies?"

The three mask kunoichis looked at each other not knowing what to tell their leader but it was Huntree who step front.

"I don't know how to say this but…..this is my first S rank mission…."

Kitsune blinked" what? How can that be you're a jounin? I'm sure you must've been given an S rank mission sometime ago."

"Well I have done a couple of A rank missions but I didn't left the village too much because I was always working in the hospital…"

"I see…." the mask mercenary casually.

Temptress sighed" the same thing goes for me too, I did a couple of A rank missions but not an S rank and like Huntress I didn't left the village too much because I was always working at the interrogation department."

Kitsune nodded" okay I understand that what about you Mistress I'm sure you have done at least one S rank mission."

"I have only done A rank missions I never got the chance to have an S rank."

"So in other words this is your first S rank mission to all of you, there's always a first time for everything but I have a feeling you will do just fine…."

"You think so?" asked Temptress.

"Yeah this mission will be a piece of cake" replied Kitsune.

"Um…I don't think that's the right word to call it how about very difficult missions" Huntress said hiding the tone of fear in her voice.

"Of course this mission is no big deal what's wrong with you guys?" he finally realize what had them so unsure of themselves" oh I see what's going on you guys are nervous this is your first tough mission after all."

"Oh I don't know about that maybe because we're about to face two S rank missing nins and one of them is responsible for wiping out the entire Uchiha clan so yeah I guess you could say that were a little in over our heads here…" Temptress said.

"Do we even have a strategy Kitsune-kun?" Mistress said.

"Of course I do what kind of person I'll be without a battle strategy we are facing two members of Akatsuki after all, charging at them ahead will be suicide."

"I guess things won't be so bad all right we would like to hear the plan Kitsune-sama" Temptress said.

"First of all let's camp here for today before going with the explanation."

They nodded before they got seated in a couple of rocks. Putting their back packs they all sighed in relief taking a small break from all the walking. They saw Kitsune who was putting his back on the ground while taking a black book from the pack, the mask mercenary got closer to his team to discuss future plans.

"So what's the plan?" asked Huntress.

"Kitsune-kun what's that book?" Mistress asked.

"Oh this…this is…."

"It's an assassination book or bingo book, I have heard about it while working in the interrogation department" Temptress answered for Kitsune.

"You're correct Temptress before we begin with the plan I must tell you the necessary information that will be very useful when the time comes to fight our targets, I'm sure you guys have heard about the organization of Akatsuki right?"

"I have heard about them they are an organization composed of ten S rank missing nins all of them are ninjas from different hidden villages, they are exceptionally strong and skilled" Temptress said.

Kitsune chuckle" I can see that you're very knowledgeable about any kind of information I guess Anko did a good job in training you, you're right Temptress."

Temptress felt proud of herself while a small blush appeared on her cheeks because of the compliment from her leader.

Huntress nodded at the information" I have also heard something about Akatsuki from Tsunade-sama they are a very dangerous organization, we don't know what their goal is or what they do want so far the only thing Tsuande-sama has confirmed is that they are collecting large amounts of money."

"You're correct too Huntress I will get straight to the point I have already fought members of Akatsuki and they aren't pushovers, at least the ones I fought were too stubborn to die no matter how I much they got hurt. The point is none of you have fought them before and it's very important that you all know information of their members, at least I will show you the info of the ones were about to go after. That's why I brought this bingo book it's not mine it used to belong to a stone ninja, but anyway Itachi and Kisame's information are here."

He opened the black book passing through the pages until they reached one of their targets" here's one of them first off is Kisame this guy is really dangerous not just the guy has a sword that can shave skin instead of cutting and it also drains your chakra, but he has a lot of chakra his chakra level is as high as mine or higher I don't know yet…"

"Is that even possible?" asked stun Mistress knowing that her leader has a lot of chakra.

"The guy must be that strong to have so much chakra like you" Temptress said.

"Yup he is not just that but he used to be one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist too…" Kitsune said.

"One of the seven swordsmen of the mist you mean he's like Zabuza?" Huntress said.

"Yeah and just like Raiga too I captured him as one of my missions" replied the mask mercenary.

The three mask kunoichis nodded as they started reading Kisame's profile in the bingo book.

_**Name: Hoshigaki Kisame aka" the phantom of the hidden mist"**_

_**Rank: S**_

_**Sex: male**_

_**Age: 34**_

_**Element affinity: earth and water**_

_**Village of origin: hidden mist village **_

_**Formal team: seven swordsmen of the hidden mist.**_

_**Description: shark like physical features wearing a black cloak with red clouds.**_

_**Threat level: kill on sight if spotted and notify the Mizukage immediately.**_

_**Profile: Kisame is a very big threat to the water country especially the hidden mist village. He is wanted for plotting to overthrow the government of the third Mizukage before his son took over power becoming the fourth Mizukage. He's also wanted for and being involved in many assassinations, including the assassination of the feudal lord from mountain country. He has also joined the criminal organization Akatsuki which makes him an even greater threat. **_

_**Bounty: 5,000,000 ryou **_

The three masks kunoichis were in awe at the information of the missing nin while Temptress had to whistle stun at his bounty.

"Damn that's quite a nice price he has on his head!"

"To me the money is not important what's important to me is that he's a high threat especially since he's in Akatsuki, you three will be the ones to take on Kisame while I will handle Itachi."

"You want to take on Itachi on your own!" Huntress said shocked.

"That's not good Kitsune-kun it will better if one of us will help you fight him" Mistress said although she was concern for his safety.

"I agree that way it will be two on two, the chances of us succeeding will increase" Temptress said.

"I understand your point but it will be more effective if you three handle Kisame I can take care of my own, besides I have been planning to fight Itachi for a while so I have my own tricks on my sleeves." Kitsune said.

Huntress sighed" I still don't think you should fight Itachi alone, this is someone very dangerous and he killed the entire Uchiha clan on his own" she was worry at least he should choose her to help him fight the elder Uchiha.

"Shessh Huntress you should have some faith in me aren't you forgetting who I am? I assure you I'll be fine, also if I finish my fight earlier than I expect then I will come and give you guys a hand against Kisame although I think you three can handle him with no problem. Don't forget that you guys have the advantage against him because you three have your teamwork, I know you three have your teamwork going nicely."

'Kitsune-kun really believe in us then we can't let him down' Mistress thought smiling.

'I'm not letting the team down or Kitsune-sama' Huntress thought.

"**Hell yeah I will kick ass and show them the results of my training!"**

"So what now?" Temptress asked.

"First we have to know their location before coming up with the strategy to take them on" replied the mask mercenary.

"Do you know where they are?" Mistress asked.

"Of course I do I have travel so much with pervy sage that I know of his work, he always use his spy network to keep tabs to any kind of threat to Konoha especially Akatsuki. I have also kept tabs on Akatsuki."

He took a map of the elemental countries from his backpack opening it so everyone could see it, he pointed to the small region of river country" there the last report from pervy sage's spies say that Itachi and Kisame has been last seen in river country were heading there team."

The three mask kunoichis nodded before getting up from the rocks.

"All right team we're off to river country!"

POOF!!!

Everyone turned to see a small toad with a message scroll carried on his back it was one of Jiraiya's message toads.

"What's that?" asked Temptress.

"It's one pervy sage messenger's toads I wonder what does it says?" he went to the toad taking the scroll from his back.

He opened the scrolls reading the message while the three mask kunoichis were waiting what the message says. They saw his lips turning into a grin like he was amused it only fueled their curiosities.

"Well this is interesting…" Kitsune said still grinning.

"What does it say?" asked Huntress.

"It's a letter from pervy sage he has confirmed information that Itachi and Kisame are in fire country."

"What they're here already!" Temptress said.

"Yeah looks like it won't be long before they find us this is perfect this saves us the time in finding them we don't have to go to river country after all."

"But that means we will have to start planning our strategy right now" Mistress said.

"Right!" Kitsune made a hand cross seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten Naruto clones appeared.

"Everyone spread throughout the whole territory as far as you can!"

"Roger!"

They all vanished as the real Kitsune turned to three mask kunoichis" time to plan the strategy."

"Were ready!" Huntress said while the rest nodded.

"All right this is what are we going to do?"

(Location: Hokage tower Konoha fire country territory)

Tsunade was standing at the top of the tower gazing at the Hokage Mountain. Soon she will put her plan into action and try to fix a mistake from a long time ago. Although she knows that there will be a couple of years. Even if it was almost impossible she needed to set things right a man's life was hanging in the balance. Her actions today will determine his fate from life or death. Her actions might go against the word of the past Hokages but she didn't care, she wasn't going to lose someone useful to the village who served the village for a long time. She sighed gazing at the mountain with the five faces of the Hokages including herself today she will show if she's really worthy to hold the title of Hokage.

She was annoyed sensing a familiar presence" you're late!"

Jiraiya jumped leaning on the railing from the roof before getting next to her" sorry my bad…"

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago where were you?" the slug sanin was holding her anger.

"I was busy with some investigation my spies have uncovered I didn't mean to arrive late Tsunade you know me" Jiraiya grinned.

"You're right I do yet I'm surprise you weren't doing your research like usual."

"Nah today was different" he was still next to her gazing the Hokage Mountain just like her.

"So you're really going to go through with this?" he asked bitterly.

Tsunade nodded" I do…"

"You do realize if you go through with this the council might go against your wishes and stripped you off as the fifth Hokage."

"I'm well aware but I have to do something I just can't stand here while people suffer for something they didn't have a choice but to fulfill."

"What is done is done Tsunade people sacrifice something precious in order for others to live a peaceful and happy life that's how the ninja world works."

"Then what about those who sacrifice everything for their peace and happiness?" she was now gazing back at him.

"They have chosen their path knowing how dark and painful it will be, we have to face that fact and respect their choices."

The blond Hokage chuckle" you know it's funny Jiraiya you were the one who once told me that someday everyone will understand each other that peace will be achieve, what you're currently telling me is exactly the opposite does that mean that you no longer feel the same way."

"Of course not I haven't stop believing in my dream I'm just trying to tell you that maybe the one who made the sacrifice will want things to end just like he wishes to, that's why we should respect his choice."

"Well that's your opinion not mine there won't be no such thing as a sacrifice through death, not while I'm still standing as the Hokage."

Jiraiya sighed at the woman next to him before chuckling" you have become into a stubborn mule."

A vein pop on Tsuande's forehead" stubborn yes but not a mule"

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that but I have to admit that you have become very stubborn mind telling me why?"

The slug sanin smirked" you can thank the brat for that some of his stubbornness has rubbed on me."

Jiraiya chuckle thinking of his student" that Naruto is really something isn't he speaking of him, not long ago I got a message from him saying that he has finally patch things up with Sakura I'm very happy for him. Although I highly doubt that he will change his mind so easily he was very upset with her, so I'm guessing you had something to do with it."

Tsunade stood quiet remembering everything that happened when Naruto returned to Konoha. His behavior with Sakura leading to their bloody fight and the hard rejection from his part, it all lead to Sakura's suicide attempt and Naruto's depression thinking it was his fault. But in the end through all that pain and suffering Naruto gave Sakura a second chance to start their friendship. Even if she was hurt for everything that happened to both of them she was happy now that the two teens were back as friends. She knew it will take time for them to heal their wounds but she also knew that their friendship will grow stronger than ever.

She gazed back to the Hokage mountain" it wasn't easy Naruto was stubborn he didn't wanted to give any chances to Sakura and he rejected her a couple of times, but with time he managed to give her a second chance although he hasn't forgive her yet…" she didn't wanted to get into any details with what happened between the two teens.

"I'm glad at least I know I can rest with no problem knowing that he won't be rejecting that poor girl again but anyway I'm guessing you gave him the mission to go after Itachi."

"Yes I did he won't have no problem handling both of them after all I gave him a team."

"What? You gave Naruto a team why he doesn't need a team he can take care of himself just fine?"

"Maybe but it never hurts to gave him some extra help."

"So who do you send for his team?"

"I gave him Sakura, Ino and Hinata."

The toad sanin was shocked" you….you gave him a complete team of women!"

He gave his perverted grin" you know I do need of team of beautiful kunoichis to help me with my investigation in my spy network and only you Tsunade can provide me with the best and most beautiful so how about it?"

Tsunade frowned getting pissed" how about if I give you three punches to your face?"

Jiraiya chuckle nervously keeping his distance from the pissed off blond" whoa calm down Tsunade I was just kidding can't you take a joke?"

Tsunade snorted ignoring his comment when she saw Shizune heading her way.

"Tsunade-sama the council members have finally gathered they are awaiting your arrival."

"Good Jiraiya you're coming too I need you as the witness."

"That's why I'm here don't worry Tsunade no matter what happens I will always stay by your side" he put his arm around her shoulder giving her a smile.

He was expecting that she was going to punch him for his act but he was shocked. Tsunade gave him a small smile like it didn't matter to her.

"Tsunade…." the toad sanin was stun.

"I'm going to let it slide this time Jiraiya but do it again and I will send you to the other side of the village" she left Shizune following her.

Jiraiya went after still shocked that she let him put his arm around her' what the hell is wrong with you Tsunade? Maybe she's sick.'

(Location: open field fire country territory)

Itachi and Kisame were walking the long field with one objective in mind. To capture the nine tails jinchurikki and this time they were going to make sure they succeed their mission. The last time they failed to capture him because Jiraiya was present and he was just a mere genin. But they knew he has gotten a lot stronger than before. He has already caused the organization a lot of trouble since another group has also failed to capture him. As they walked ahead they got into a fighting stance, Kisame drew Samehada while itachi was ready to fight. They were met by six shadow clones of Kitsune, the two Akatsuki members charged at them. The Kitsune clones took different paths. Three clones went east while the others went the opposite way. Kisame Itachi separated in order to take care of the shadow clones, but they never realized they have made a terrible mistake.

Itachi was punched on his chin by underground as the real Kitsune emerged with a grin planted on his lips. Kisame was surprise when a snake bite his neck paralyzing him on his tracks. Temptress was the one responsible for the summoning of the snake from her sleeve. Huntress and Mistress charged at the paralyzed Kisame, Huntress punched with her fist charged with chakra and Mistress hit him with chakra charged palm. The Akatsuki member never stood a chance as he was sending him many feet away from the trio. Kitsune smiled in triumph they have done a good job, soon Itachi's body next to him vanished and was replace by another Kitsune clone vanishing in the process. Kisame's body also turned into another Kitsune clone vanishing too.

The mask mercenary got together with three mask kunoichis before giving them a thumb up" well done ladies looks like the simulation was a big success however….."

"That the real thing will be completely different yeah we know that already, it won't be that easy…"Huntress said while the other two nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it will be too good to be true if we defeat them that easily" Temptress said.

"The important thing is that you all followed the plan and it went smoothly since Akatsuki members travel in pairs, fighting them at the same time it's too hard because they will use teamwork to win the fight so it's better to separate them decreasing their chances of fighting together and they will have no choice but to rely on themselves" replied Kitsune.

"I think they won't fall for this plan they will be aware that this is just a trick to split them up, I'm sorry if I'm being a little negative about this…" Mistress said.

"No you're right Mistress they won't be stupid enough to fall for such a trick, that's why it will be more effective if it's the Kyuubi jinchurikki the ones who performs the decoy act remember that they are after me so it's better to use that to my advantage."

Huntress looked worry looking at the mask mercenary before speaking" Kitsune-sama…."

"Hmm….what is it Huntress?"

"Why is Akatsuki after you?"

Temptress and Mistress were surprised by the question but it was a very obvious one since they didn't know why the criminal organization was after him in the first place.

Kitsune sighed at the question" well I knew you were going to ask me the question eventually I guess I should tell you the reason anyway since we might fight Akatsuki again in future missions. Akatsuki are not after me in general but rather what I have sealed inside of me…"

The mask kunoichis weren't surprise at all because it was very obvious about what they really want from their leader.

"They're after the Kyuubi…." Mistress said softly.

"Yeah it's not just me they're after but other demon containers like myself too, for what purpose they want the demons I don't know that and neither does pervy sage but whatever it is it's nothing good."

"I guess they must be interested in the Kyuubi because of his power" Temptress said knowing how powerful the demon fox can really be.

"But if they want to use the Kyuubi for its power who are they going to use it? They won't asked you to give them the Kyuubi's chakra just like that if they managed to capture you" Mistress said.

Kitsune chuckle" they will never capture me and I won't give them fox's chakra even if they say pretty please."

The three mask kunoichis were quiet while Huntress was staring at Kitsune. Even with his mask on she could sense like he was hiding something from them but she decided to stay quiet.

"Anyway you guys did a great job take a break back at camp."

They nodded before they left and he sighed thinking about Akatsuki and the Bijuus, he knew the truth after all he has been gathering information on the organization with Jiraiya.

'I can't tell them about the extraction…'

Suddenly he felt a quick terrible pain he got the image of a river and a small landscape, his eyes widened he saw them Itachi and Kisame' one of the shadow clones I have send to scout the region was destroyed by them they are really here but it seems they are still too far from our position. It could take them hours to reach us I better act now!'

He bite his thumb with the blood which appeared he made quick hand seals" summoning jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Fukasaku appeared holding a large scroll" Naruto-chan it's good to see you again."

"Likewise Fukasaku but the time has come Itachi is coming I hope everything is set."

The old toad nodded" yes the shadow clones you have send to Mt. Myoboukuzan are ready and finished with gathering the natural energy, all they need now is for you to call them."

"Which I will leave that to you"

"Leave it to me then!"

Back at the camp site the three mask kunoichis were gathering some of their weapons and gear for the big fight.

Temptress giggle before sitting next to Mistress" so Mistress do you think that after were done with this mission Kitsune-sama will take us to another date?"

Mistress was blushing thinking of her second date with the tall blond she smiled" I hope so…"

Temptress giggle again" well you know what they say third time's the charm."

"What? What do you guys mean by another date?" Huntress asked walking up to them.

The two mask kunoichis gasped forgetting that their third team member was next to them. They got nervous of course she didn't know a thing that Naruto took them both on a date twice. They didn't want her to get jealous or any chances that they will lose their friendship with the pink haired teen. Both of them value their friendship with her especially Ino she was her best friend and the last thing she wanted is to lose her friendship again for some guy even if it was Naruto.

Huntress crossed her arms at her two friends" well are you guys going to tell me what's going between you and Kitsune-sama?"

"Well you see we um….." Mistress said.

Temptress cut her off" look were not going to lie to you the truth is that…..Kitsune-sama has already taken both me and Mistress on a date….twice…"

They waited for Huntress's reaction she was quiet although they couldn't see her expression because of her mask. The only they could see was her lips and they were normal, she didn't put a pout or a frown it was just a regular expression that meant nothing.

"Huntress…" Temptress said worry about her friend.

"I see…..is that it you guys are both dating him?" her tone was normal.

"Yes we are I'm really sorry…" Mistress said trying to apologize to the mask kunoichi.

"Why are you apologizing to me? There's no need for that if you're dating him then it's okay with me…"

"You're not mad?" asked Temptress.

"No why should I?"

"Well we thought you will get jealous."

"Why would I get jealous? It's not like Kitsune-sama is my boyfriend or anything he's my friend if you guys like him then be my guest and claim him."

The two mask kunoichis were shocked at her answer, of all the possibilities this was the least they were expecting her to get upset or jealous but she was acting normal like it didn't bother her. Huntress went back to her backpack searching for some tools while the two kunoichis were still looking at her.

'Sakura I think you're lying I think it bothers you that were dating him' Temptress thought.

Kitsune arrived at the camp looking a little nervous which the mask kunoichis could sense.

"Is something wrong Kitsune-sama?" asked Mistress.

"Yes something is wrong, looks like we will be doing our mission a little sooner than we expect…"

Temptress gasped" you don't mean…"

"Yeah Itachi and Kisame are here one of the shadow clones I send to scout the region was attacked by Kisame's sword, they still too far from our location but we still have the advantage since they don't know our exact position it will take them a couple of hours to reach our location. I suggest we start preparing for our strategy."

Huntress nodded" right we'll be ready for them."

Kitsune nodded before something caught his eye. In one of the branches of a tree there was a small raven it wasn't nothing to him until he saw its eyes.

He gasped seeing that the raven had the sharingan 'shit!'

He quickly took a kunai from his pouch and throw it making the raven vanished while the mask kunoichis were startle by his action.

"Kitsune-sama what's wrong?!" asked Mistress.

"Shit this is not good he knows….Itachi knows our exact location he used one of his genjutsu to spot us we have no choice but to act now. We don't have time to move to another location we will continue with the strategy as planned. Mistress I need you to use your byakugan to scan the whole area and let me know when you see them."

"Right!"

"The rest of you will go hide in position and wait for my signal let's go!"

"Right!"

They vanished hiding into the forest ahead.

(Location: miles away forest region fire country territory)

Itachi opened his sharingan eyes while he was still making a hand seal and Kisame was next to him gazing straight ahead with Samehada strapped on his back.

"I found him…" replied the Uchiha.

"Already eh…"

"He's a couple of miles ahead in an open field next to a forest just straight ahead."

"Looks like we'll be capturing the nine tails sooner than we expected" Kisame gave a shark grin.

"But he's not alone he's being accompany by three other people they are wearing masks like him" Itachi said.

"I thought he was always traveling alone."

"He must have chosen a platoon for himself."

"This will be even better than I thought I will like to fight those three while you handle the Kyuubi"

"Don't get careless Kisame remember our mission."

"Yeah the jinchurikki I know, by the way Itachi-san did you took your medicine? You know you can't go to battle without taking it."

"I'm fine let's go…"

(Location: council room chamber Hokage tower Konoha fire country territory)

Tsunade entered the room with Shizune and Jiraiya behind her. She took her seat in the round table with the members of the council. The elders Homura, Koharu and Danzou were seated in front while around them were the members of the clan heads. Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akamichi Chouza, Aburame Shibi, Hyuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume. Tsunade gazed at Jiraiya who only nodded at her she took a deep breath facing the council.

'It's now or never' her hazel eyes were fixed on the council members especially the elders" good everyone is here we can finally begin this meeting."

"Which I will like to know why, have you summoned us under such short notice?" Homura said.

"This must be very urgent if you called us without notice" Shikaku said.

"This is a very urgent matter I must discuss with all of you, this considers the matter of Uchiha Itachi" Tsunade said.

The council members started murmuring things among themselves while some of them didn't like where this was going namely the elders.

"The traitor who massacre the Uchiha clan what about him?" asked Hiashi.

The blond Hokage meet everyone's gaze" what I'm about to tell you all is an S rank secret that none of you know and it's about why Itachi murdered the clan."

The elders were shocked their eyes were wide while the council members were still murmuring.

"Tsunade-sama what secret are you talking about? We were told by Uchiha Sasuke that Itachi himself told him that he killed the clan to measure his capability which is an insane reason."Inoichi said.

"That's exactly what Itachi said but I assure you that his true intentions were kept hidden to prevent any internal within the village."

"That's enough Tsunade!" Homura shouted stopping her from speaking any further.

"I don't know how you figure out about that Tsunade but I suggest you don't speak any further about the matter" Danzou said in a warning tone.

The slug sanin grinned at him" sorry Danzou but I don't take orders from you and I will never will so today I will tell everyone present in this room the truth about the Uchiha clan massacre."

"Tsunade stop! This matter is forbidden to be spoken off like you just said this is an S rank secret, the penalty for revealing it will be imprisonment and the removal of your title as Hokage Tsunade" Koharu said.

"Now that's where you're wrong what you're saying is nothing but a bluff, you see the third never made the truth of the Uchiha clan massacre a law it was only kept a secret. The third Hokage himself and you three were the ones who knew the truth behind it."

"Which I will like to know, how did you figure out Tsunade?"Homura asked.

"You can be surprise what you can find by searching the old records and notes that the third wrote before his death, I found a letter that the third wrote regarding the truth of the massacre. In that letter he states that the next Hokage should reveal the truth behind it and that's why I'm here today."

"What's going on here? What truth? I'm confused with all of this" Chouza said.

"I agree please Hokage-sama what's this truth you speak off we want to know already" Shibi said.

"Yes I'm about to talk about that well the truth is plain and simple the reason Uchiha itachi murdered the Uchiha clan is…."

"That's enough Tsunade this is an outrage Itachi's a traitor!" Homura shouted.

"Only because you three ordered him to killed the clan!" she shouted back.

The whole room was full of gasps and murmuring everyone was now gazing at the three elders while some were giving them looks that reflect anything but trust.

"What are you talking about Tsunade-sama?" Shikaku said shocked.

"I'm talking about that the reason why Itachi killed the clan is because the Uchiha clan itself was planning a revolt they wanted to overthrown the Hokage and take over the village. Itachi was send as the elders spy and eventually they find out about the clan's plot."

Everyone was still shocked at the information, by now some members were glaring at the three elders.

Tsume chuckle" I see so the Senju clan never trusted the Uchiha after all why am I not surprise?"

"Is this true?" asked Inoichi upset looking at the three elders.

The elders stood quiet while Tsunade continued" when they find out about the plot of the Uchiha clan the elders along with the third made the decision for Itachi to kill them, of course the third was against the decision and he was arguing to find a diplomatic way to resolve the matter without resolving to any bloodshed but it was too late for any talk…."

"And you three kept this information from us? Your actions are considered a crime and an act of treason!" Hiashi said.

"So the truth is Itachi was never a traitor to begin with….this has become into such a troublesome situation" Shikaku said.

"Precisely Itachi was just following orders in the first place so he's clearly not really a traitor, although you three wanted him to be a traitor for real" Tsunade said glaring at them.

Danzou growled" Itachi was supposed to killed everyone in the clan and that includes Sasuke, he failed his mission and because of that Uchiha Sasuke is an S rank missing nin becoming a threat to Konoha."

"So you admit that you did give the order to Itachi?" asked Shibi.

"We had no choice Tsunade we needed to act now it was for the protection of the village, you must understand that" Koharu said.

"I understand what you're saying you all probably did the right thing you were all thinking in the village first as always it was the right thing to do to evade a future conflict that would've taken lots of lives from ninjas to civilians alike. But what about Itachi's feelings, what do you think that it must going on in his mind right now?"

"Itachi was following orders he made his choice taking the path of a traitor" Homura said.

Tsunade smirked at him" that's funny of you Homura last you told me that he was a traitor and now you tell me that he was just following orders talk about hypocrisy."

Homura growled but he decided to stay quiet while Danzou was still staring at the slug sanin with a disapproving look" Tsunade you can say what you like but do you have solid proof that Hiruzen wrote that letter?"

Tsunade smiled taking a scroll from her coat pocket" I have the letter right here as evidence it is written clear in the thirds words with his signature and the seal of the Hokage, I want all of you to see it and check it's the real deal except for the elders."

Tsunade gave the scroll to Shikaku first and he was the first to open it" this is real….it is eligible…"

He kept passing to the rest of the clan heads members Hiashi was the last one to read the letter.

"This is the thirds hand writing and his signature no doubt this is real document" Hiashi said.

"I guess it's pretty clear by now the truth of the Uchiha clan massacre is that Itachi was carrying orders from the elders to kill every member of the clan" Tsume said.

"I can't believe this!" Homura said getting upset" listen to all of you were debating over someone who's now an S rank missing nin, yes we gave him the order to kill the clan but Itachi himself approve to eliminate the clan. He was willing to kill his own clan to ensure peace to Konoha and evade any future bloodshed he made his choice to live the life of a traitor and to die as a traitor. Now you all want him back to the village without being executed."

"Itachi deserves a second chance" Jiraiya finally spoke" he's the most loyal ninja Konoha has ever had he has bleed and sweat for this village he gave up his family his happiness everything to protect Konoha. I do know him that well after all he works for me."

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" asked Koharu.

"Itachi is one of my spies in the underground division even as a traitor he's still loyal to Konoha."

"So you knew the truth all along?" asked Chouza.

"I did however I wasn't going to stand and wait for him to get kill by his brother, I send him many letters telling him to reconsider his decision but he never reply them back it seems he has done everything to avoid the topic" replied the toad sanin.

"You see Itachi doesn't want to be save he wants to follow his path until the end" Homura said.

"And what a horrible path it is" Inoichi said.

"I don't want Itachi to die I agree with Jiraiya that he deserves a second chance, this is a man who has suffered so much just to ensure the peace of the village. This is a man that because of his sacrifices countless people are safe women, children and men alike. Even as I speak he's still suffering, do any of you know what would have been for him to kill his own clan to kill his own mother and father. He couldn't even go through in taking the life of his younger brother because it was too much for him, how much he had to suffer by making him believe that he killed his clan just for the cold logic that he was just measuring his skills. How much he suffered for making Sasuke to hate him forever and take revenge on him fueling his hatred taking the path of revenge and his quest for power" Tsunade said.

"I agree with Tsunade-sama no one deserves to live the kind of life Itachi has been living" Inoichi said.

Danzou snorted" foolish sentiments."

"No one asked for your opinion Danzou" Shikaku said seriously.

"So what is it that you're asking from us Hokage-sama?" asked Shibi.

"Right now as I speak our mercenary Kitsune Flash is out there on a mission to capture Itachi, he will bring him back to the village and I want that he's spare from being executed. I will also like that he continues his job as a Konoha ninja."

"Absurd I am against this!" Homura shouted.

"I agree I don't think this is wise Tsunade" Koharu said.

"I vote no" was Danzou's reply.

"Well since the elders have already against my request what are your votes?" asked Tsunade.

"I vote yes" Shikaku said.

"I vote yes" Inoichi said.

"I vote yes" Chouza said.

"I vote yes" Shibi said.

"I vote yes" Tsume said.

"I vote yes too" Hiashi said.

"That's six votes of approval and three who disapproves looks like Itachi will return to Konoha to start a new life" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade you must reconsider your decision what would you tell to the rest of the village?" asked Koharu.

"I will tell them the truth they have the right to know."

"You can't be serious Tsunade this could lead to a revolt" Homura said.

"No it won't everyone in Konoha will learn the truth of Uchiha Itachi not as a traitor but as a loyal ninja of Konoha who risked his whole clan for the peace of the village."

Homura gazed at Koharu and Danzou and they weren't happy with the blond Hokage's decision, the elderly man nodded" all right Tsunade since we don't have a choice in the matter I guess we can accept Itachi back in the village. However I will suggest that he's under watch of the ANBU just in case."

"I don't see a need for it but I guess it won't hurt if we had Itachi under close watch very well then is there nothing more to discuss than this meeting is over you're all dismiss." Tsunade said.

The council members nodded before getting up from their seat and left the room one by one.

Homura turned to gazed at the slug sanin" Tsunade I hope you haven't made a mistake for your sake…"

"I don't know what will be the consequences of all of this but I hope you know what you're doing Tsunade" Koharu said before leaving the room with Homura.

Danzou was about to leave before gazing at her" you're so foolish Tsunade as long as you continue to rule this village with your meaningless emotions Konoha will never meet its glory…"

"Yes I follow my meaningless emotions just like my teacher the third did who he learned from his teachers the first and second Hokage we are ruling Konoha the way it was meant to be not by relying on military power Danzou" the blond woman gave him a small glare which didn't fazed him.

The mummified elderly man left the room with a expression of disgust from gazing at her.

"You did it Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said smiling.

"Congratulations you just saved Itachi's life" Jiraiya said.

The blond woman sighed" I have finally done my part now it's all up to Naruto."

"Don't worry he'll be fine he won't have a problem dealing with Itachi" replied the toad sanin.

"But what if Itachi doesn't want to return to Konoha? you said it yourself Jiraiya-sama that he wasn't paying attention when you send him the letters to reconsider his decision" Shizune said.

"Looks like you have forgotten about Naruto's gift to change people's hearts, I believe he will be the one to convince Itachi to change his mind."

"I believe in that brat and for his sake I hope he doesn't kill Itachi" Tsunade said with a frown after everything she went through to clear the older Uchiha's name.

(Location: somewhere in a forest region fire country territory)

The three masks kunoichis were standing on the three branches. Huntress was a couple of feet away next to Temptress. Kitsune was next to Mistress who was using her byakugan to locate the two Akatsuki members. By now Kitsune has dispelled all of the shadow clones that he had send to scout, there was no need for them anymore since he knew that his two targets were on the move ready to head their way. He knew that this was going to be a tough fight and it was probably the toughest fight the kunoichis were about to had, but sometimes as a team leader he has to place his faith on his team and he really believes in them. He turned his gaze to one of the small hills not too far from their location. Fukasaku was located in that direction with the summoning scroll, he was currently waiting for his signal. Hopefully their plan will be effective and they could win this fight without any harmful injuries. He didn't want to think any of his team members getting injure even if he had the best medic in the five countries with him.

'I believe in my team they won't get beaten that easily.'

Mistress was still searching with her byakugan. She was on a mission to find the two Akatsuki members and warn her leader about their location. This was her chance to finally show him what she's made off. She has been waiting for a while to show her crush the results of her training and with this mission she will finally prove to him how strong she is. Naruto's acknowledgement means everything to her to prove to him that she was worthy to be a ninja was enough to make her the happiest person in the world. Of course there was the thought going on another date with the blond after the mission was done. She blushed as she continues to concentrate on her bloodline searching through the whole field. Which so far she hasn't seen nothing.

Temptress was in the same boat as Mistress. She has come a long way from being the weak loud mouth from team ten. Now she was a whole new person strong with great skill level. He trained hard under Anko for almost five years now she was going to put her skills to the test. This mission meant a lot to her she was fighting an S rank missing nin and a member of Akatsuki. She was going to make sure that she showed her leader her skills. She giggled mentally maybe after this mission he will take her to another date. She has come to enjoy the company of the tall blond a lot, not to mention that she loves teasing him a lot he was quite the flirt himself. She got back to the task at hand she was going to prove she was worthy to be a member of Team Kitsune Flash.

As for Huntress she was trying to concentrate on the mission rather than something else that's been bugging her for a while. She was thinking of the conversation she had with Temptress and Mistress. Kitsune or rather Naruto has taken both of them to a date twice. She didn't understand why she was feeling so upset and annoyed. The blond was her friend he gave her a second chance to be his friend again and she gladly accept it. But why she was acting like this? She knew very well that there was no reason to get upset at his two friends she was all right after all Kitsune wasn't his boyfriend. She imagined Naruto holding hands with both Ino and Hinata both smiling and enjoying each other's companies. She was getting annoyed again not knowing why, she should be happy for his blond friend since he had found two nice girls that can make him happy. He knew Ino and Hinata will make him happy but that was the reason why she was getting upset.

She sighed 'what is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this kitsune-sama….Naruto is my friend.'

"**I'm pissed right now he took both of them on a date twice! That's not fair damn it!"** inner Sakura was constantly banging her head on an imaginary wall.

'That's enough there is no time for thinking about this, I have a very important mission to fulfill and I can't let down my teammates or my leader' Huntress went back to pay attention straight ahead.

Mistress with her byakugan on gasped" Kitsune-sama I found them! They are both wearing black cloaks with red clouds and one of them looks a lot like Sasuke!"

'That's Itachi all right' the mask mercenary thought" where are they?"

"They are a few kilometers northeast from our position, it won't take them long to get to our location.'

"Then it's time to put our plan into motion, everyone the time has come remember that you three have something that Kisame doesn't have and that's team work" he gazed at the three mask kunoichis with a smile.

"I wish you all luck you can do it!"

"Don't worry about us Kitsune-sama we can take care of ourselves just make sure you take me on a date after were done here" Temptress said giving him a wink it only earned her a frowned from Huntress and Mistress which she ignored.

"We'll be fine Kitsune-sama" Mistress said.

Kitsune nodded making a cross hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Six Kitsune clones appeared.

"All right everyone you know the drill split up!"

"Roger!"

The six clones left to itachi and Kisame's direction.

"Well I better go I'm counting on you guys to take care of Kisame remember to bring him alive" Kitsune said.

"Right we'll knock him out" Temptress said.

Kitsune nodded before jumping from the three branches.

"Kitsune-sama!" Huntress called her leader.

"What's wrong?"

"Please be careful…"

"Don't worry Huntress I'll be fine" he finally left leaving the three mask kunoichi alone.

(Not too far from their location)

Kisame and Itachi were traveling by jumping on the trees looking for their target. Kisame just had some fun destroying a couple of shadow clones of Kitsune with his sword while Itachi was as clam as always. They were near and soon they will capture him. The nine tails capture has become an urgent matter since the leader has grown impatient, and now that the nine tails jinchurikki has become very strong the situation has become compliment. The two Akatsuki members left the forest walking to a grassy field where they saw six shadow clones of Kitsune.

Kisame gave his shark grin" more shadow clones I just love target practice for my Samehada."

The charged at the clones before they separated, three clones went west while the other three went east. They stopped in their tracks gazing at the directions they took.

"He's trying to separate us…" Itachi said.

"That's fine by me I will go this way" Kisame made hand seals.

"Earth release underground submarine voyage!"

Kisame dive underground using Samehada like a shark fin and went after the clones leaving Itachi alone.

"Come on out I know you're there…" the older Uchiha said.

Kitsune jumped from a tree appearing in front of Itachi he grinned" well looks like you got me Itachi."

"Separating me from Kisame was your plan all along…"

"Yup that's my plan it's not much but it's the least I can come up with under such short notice, I just had a feeling you will come after me eventually."

"Kisame went after your team you're well aware…"

"Oh yeah I know I don't have to worry about them they can take care of their own, I have lots of faith in them."

"You believe you can take me on just by yourself?"

"Not to be arrogant or anything but yes I think I can."

"Are you sure….?"

Kitsune gasped seeing that another Itachi was right behind him pointing a kunai to his back 'shit a shadow clone!'

"You didn't even notice when I summoned the shadow clone to sneak behind you…."

Kitsune gulped scare before grinning" nah just kidding"

Kitsune was engulf by a powerful wind burst blowing the shadow clone away while the real Itachi kept his distance away from the gust.

Kitsune was still grinning" I did knew that your shadow clone was behind me I was just pretending, a ninja must always look beneath the underneath you should know that Itachi."

"Why don't you take off your mask I already know it's you Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"Why not it will be better if Uzumaki Naruto defeats Uchiha Itachi rather than Kitsune Flash"

The mask mercenary took off his mask and pulled his hood down revealing his face, Itachi was a little surprise to see that Naruto was wearing his leaf headband to cover his eyes.

"Blindfolded….I see you have covered your eyes in order to prevent being taken by my genjutsu clever…"

"I know you're a genius when it comes to genjutsu so I'm not taking any chances with you" Naruto gave a grin' not to mention that I still suck at genjutsu but hopefully I can dispel some of his genjutsus if I do get caught in one.'

"I don't have to attack your eyes only just to cast a genjutsu on you…."

In quick movement Itachi released a barrage of shurikens but Naruto dodged them a dodging a kick from another shadow clone of Itachi. Naruto used the same wind jutsu to blow away the clone. Itachi gasped as a Naruto clone was behind him kicking him on the back of his head before he vanished in many ravens.

'He used genjutsu to escape why I am not surprise?' thought the blond.

"I see you have been practicing fighting blindfolded, however you will need more than that to beat me."

Naruto was looking around in all directions" that's all right I'm only warming up pal."

"I will have to take you seriously Naruto-kun…."

The blond looked a little nervous' damn I hate it when they say something like that.'

(Elsewhere)

The three mask kunoichis have received the signal from the Kitsune shadow clones as soon as they vanished. They all gasped when they saw a sword from underground destroying everything in its path including the tress. They jumped from a tree branch before landing on the ground. They all got into a fighting stance when Kisame emerge from underground holding Samehada. They were a little taken back at the size of the fish man he was taller than they thought.

Mistress activated her byakugan before gasping' his chakra level its huge it's just like KItsune-kun's fighting him won't be easy I have to sealed his chakra points or his nucleolus immediately.'

"Let's be careful remember what Kitsune-sama told us we have to watch out for that sword of his" Huntress said.

"Right he said that it shaves instead of cutting and it can also drains chakra" Temptress said.

Kisame grinned" I see you have heard of me wonderful while Itachi-san is busy with the nine tails I get to have a little fun with you three, now which one of you shall be the first to make a move?"

The three mask kunoichis stood quiet planning their move however it was Kisame who made the first move charging at them with Samehada, they managed to dodged it before he charged again at Temptress who couldn't dodged the attack in time.

"Too slow…" Kisame grinned.

"No Temptress!" Huntress shouted.

Kisame was grinning before he saw that he didn't hit the mask kunoichi, instead he just hit a long snake that shielded Temptress from harm. Kisame retreated his sword while the snake vanished revealing an unharmed Temptress.

"Temptress you're all right" said the relief Huntress.

"It will take more than that to beat me" replied the mask kunoichi.

Mistress took the first move against Kisame with her byakugan on she went into her gentle fist stance" eight trigrams mountain crusher!"

Mistress release a powerful burst of chakra from her palm as the Akatsuki member jumped out of the way climbing on a tree branch.

His eyes widened seeing that the wave of chakra destroyed a couple of tress' that's a powerful attack I better take them seriously.'

"Hell yeah!"

Kisame dodged a punch from Huntress which caused the three to turn to dust he was a little shock before composing himself gazing at them" looks like I have underestimate you three this will quite fun."

Temptress released a snake from her sleeve climbing on the tree branch Kisame swung Samehada at her but she jumped out of the way getting at the tip of the bandage sword. Temptress took another step jumping higher than before making hand seals.

"Fire release fire ball technique!"

Temptress shot a fire ball directly at Kisame while he used Samehada to block it the missing nin went back to the ground while Temptress did the same thing regrouping with the rest of the team.

The shark man grinned at the three" you three aren't ordinary opponents you all look strong I'm really going to enjoy this."

"Bring it were just getting started!" Huntress said.

"I'm not taking any chances I will take you three seriously now" he make quick hand seals" water release exploding water colliding wave!"

Kisame released a lot of water from his mouth it look like he was throwing up which the sight the three mask kunoichis look in disgust. Kisame released so much water that it flooded the forest now it looked like an ocean. The three mask kunoichis were standing in the water using the chakra in their feet to stand in the water.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Mistress said.

"Yeah I feel the same way too" Temptress said.

"He's leveling the field to his advantage remember the information from the bingo book his element affinity is earth and water, with all of this water it's obvious that he'll be attacking us using water elemental ninjutsu."

Kisame was done releasing all of the water from his mouth gazing at the three mask kunoichis with his shark grin" now let's get started shall we?"

(With Naruto)

The blindfolded Naruto was keeping his ears wide open for any sound that will come from Itachi. For a long time he's been training blindfolded in order to prevent from being caught in a genjutsu, or in other words to prepare to fight someone like Itachi. He still didn't heard a thing what was Itachi doing? Was he planning some kind of plan to take him down? Or perhaps he was just toying with him. He suddenly heard the sound of shurikens flying towards him he quickly took a kunai and reflected all of them know he knew what he has in mind.

'He's testing me'

"Itachi why don't you come on out and fight me like a true ninja?!"

"As you wish Naruto-kun…"

Naruto gasped hearing the older Uchiha so close to him, he went to him and grabbed him by the collar of his Akatsuki cloak" I have you now!"

"You're so predictable Naruto-kun"

He heard the voice of another Itachi the one he grabbed was obviously another shadow clone.

"It's over…" was Itachi's reply before making a hand seal" shadow clone smash!"

'Shit!'

BOOM!!!

The Itachi clone exploded while Naruto barely escape however the explosion destroyed his Konoha headband revealing his eyes. Before he realize he was now staring into Itachi's sharingan eyes his strategy to fight him blindfolded has failed. Then Itachi vanished he knew it he has been caught in a genjutsu, he started focusing his chakra in order to canceled the genjutsu. He stopped focusing his chakra when he felt someone embracing him from behind, he turned to see Sakura without her mask she was smiling sweetly at him but he knew this was all genjutsu cast by Itachi.

The pink haired teen gazed at him her smile never leaving her lips" Naruto you truly are hopeless…."

The blond stood quiet yet her comment burn deep in his heart, her smile reflected kindness but with a hint of cruelty it felt like he was gazing at the twelve year old Sakura.

"Naruto you are willing to do so much for me now be a kind soul and save Sasuke-kun for me bring him back to the village, that's your reason to exist you only live to serve me and make happy. That's right you're my little toy to bring me happiness, once Sasuke-kun is back I won't be needing you because I will always love Sasuke-kun face it you will always be second place….." she chuckle evilly holding him.

"Sakura…." Naruto was hurt trying not to shed tears, even if it was all genjutsu it still hurts.

If that wasn't enough Sakura was not alone Ino and Hinata stood next to her. Both of them were glaring at him with so much anger. He never thought to see the two kunoichi who were crazy about him and admire him a lot to be glaring at him.

"Ino Hinata…"

"Don't even look at me you disgust me demon!" Ino said giving him another glare.

"I hate you…" Hinata said with a glare.

The blond growled' damn you Itachi that bastard!'

He focused all of his chakra enough to break the genjutsu, soon the three kunoichis were gone and he was looking quite upset with the older Uchiha.

"Itachi come on out already you're starting to piss me off!"

"Naruto-kun I have always been here…"

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Itachi next to him before gazing at him his body was stabbed by a dozen shurikens. His body vanished replace by a log, Itachi quickly reflected kunais coming from Naruto and they both started clashing kunais.

"You truly have become strong Naruto-kun I never thought you will be able to broke through my strong genjutsu."

"I know but my chakra control has gotten a lot better since I was twelve, you will be surprise what hours of chakra control exercises under a cold waterfall can do for you."

The two fighters took a step back while Itachi charged using another shadow clone and Naruto charged right in at him.

"Not this time!" he formed a rasengan in his hand" rasengan!"

The clone was destroyed by the spiraling sphere of chakra while the older Uchiha made hand seals.

"Fire release phoenix flower!"

He shot a barrage of small fire balls while Naruto dodged all of them charging again at him with a rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

Itachi was hit but he was replaced by many ravens flying around, once again he has used genjutsu to escape.

'Damn it not again he's becoming so annoying using genjutsu.'

Suddenly his eyes widened seeing Sakura's body covered in blood while she was trembling, it looks like she was suffering again from depression. Naruto felt his heart breaking at the sight no he couldn't stand seeing such a horrible sight again. It kills him to see the pink haired medic in such a terrible condition, it was enough that he had to witness her suicide attempt but a second time was true hell to him.

"No Sakura!"

"N….Naruto…you hate me…..I…I want to die….."

The blond growled while forming a cross hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten Naruto clones appeared" everyone focus your chakra to break the genjutsu!"

"Roger!"

Everyone started gathering chakra until the real Naruto gasped seeing a hand grabbing his neck, a very familiar hand. He saw the twelve year old Sasuke behind him while the shadow clones gasped they were interrupted in focusing the chakra to break the genjutsu. He pressed his hand tighter ready to choke him to death while the blond was gasping for air.

Sasuke grinned" this time I will finish what I started at the valley of the end…"

Finally the clones were done with focusing the chakra and they all made a hand seal" release!"

The genjutsu was gone while the real Naruto was breathing hard because of the strangling hold Sasuke had him.

'Damn it I knew fighting Itachi wasn't going to be easy.'

"Fire release grand fire ball!"

A huge fire ball was shot from straight ahead hitting and destroying the shadow clones, Itachi looked behind him seeing Naruto throwing a large shuriken at him. Before he had time to dodge it, it vanished being replace by the real Naruto holding a rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

Itachi stopped the spiraling chakra sphere with his hand his grip was very strong but Naruto used the same wind technique around his body hitting Itachi. He wasn't surprise seeing that his body was replaced by a log. He turned to see Itachi not so far from his location.

"You have become strong Naruto-kun it seems using extreme measures against you is inevitable."

"Tell me about it I will have to do the same against you" he gave a grin.

'Time for plan B'

He took a kunai with a paper bomb attach to it and threw it to nowhere in particular.

BOOM!!!

The explosion destroyed one of the trees while Itachi was still gazing at him.

"What are you planning Naruto-kun?"

"You will find out soon…" Naruto grinned.

Not too far from their location Fukasaku who had the summoning scroll saw the explosion it was his time to act.

"That's the signal!"

He opened the scroll and make the proper hand seals" summoning jutsu!"

POOF!!!

A Naruto clone with yellow toad eyes appeared before it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

'Good everything is going according to Naruto-chan's plan and just like he told me I will summon another clone after the five minutes of sage mode are up.'

Naruto chuckle at the older Uchiha" it's been a while since I have used this but you leave me no choice Itachi…."

Itachi saw that Naruto's cerulean eyes have changed color to orange with a black straight line, it looks like they were toad eyes.

'What is this powerful chakra? It's not the nine tails chakra….'

Naruto grinned" try keeping up with me now…."

And just like that he vanished and punched Itachi's face he charged again and threw him to the ground. Itachi was shocked at his speed and he couldn't find a way to counter his attacks, he tried to block an attack but he was kicked on his chin. Sage mode Naruto charged again with his speed and hit Itachi again sending him to the ground, he knew it wouldn't be long before he wins the match. Although he needed the older Uchiha alive, he waited for the Akatsuki member to stand up before planning his next move. Itachi got up feeling his injuries which they hurt a lot gazing at the person before him.

'He's stronger than before and his speed has increased so much, the sharingan can't keep up with it….'

Sage mode Naruto grinned" ready to throw in the towel?"

"Naruto-kun I knew capturing you wasn't going to be easy but you leave me no choice…"

Naruto gasped seeing Itachi's sharingan changing into the shape of a shuriken 'oh shit that's….'

"Magenkyou sharingan!"

'Damn it I wasn't expecting he was going to use it.'

He charged at the older Uchiha until he heard the following word that was surely going to be his demise.

"Tsukuyomi!"

(With the three kunoichis)

"Water release water shark missile technique!"

Kisame released a large water shark at the three mask kunoichis dodged in time. Mistress charged at him with her gentle fist but the shark man didn't give her the chance. He blocked one of her kicks with Samehada, the bandage sword release its bandages and manage to shave her leg injuring her in the process.

"Mistress!" Huntress shouted.

Temptress growled at the missing nin' damn it if I can get him with the mind disturbance technique then he'll be done for we will have this fight won but he can't stay still not even for five minutes.'

Mistress jumped going back to Huntress holding her injured leg" I don't believe it that sword of his looks like it's alive…."

Kisame grinned at her comment" you could say that Samehada seems to have a mind of its own, but there's one thing you should know it only obeys its master."

"Hold on Mistress I will heal your injury…" Huntress hands glow green she started healing the injury in her leg.

Kisame charged at them with Samehada" you think I'm going to let you heal her?!"

The mask kunoichis gasped before the shark man was stopped in his tracks, his arm holding Samehada was wrapped by a snake Temptress has stopped him in the nick of time.

Kisame growled" you're starting to get on my nerves…"

"Why thank you I will take that as a compliment" Temptress said with a smirk.

Kisame broke free from the snake charging at Temptress while she dodged the attack jumping back to gaze back at her friends.

"Huntress heal Temptress I will hold him off!"

"Right!" Huntress said while concentrating on healing Mistress injury.

"We can't let Temptress fight him alone…" Mistress said.

"I know we won't as soon as I healed your wound we will double team him" replied Huntress.

Kisame made hand seals" water release water shark missile technique!"

'Again' Temptress though annoyed while biting her thumb making some blood appeared, she made hand seals" summoning jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Kisame gasped seeing a giant brown snake charging at him opening its large mouth, a powerful crash sound was heard while the mask kunoichis were watching the whole thing in awe.

Huntress had to smirked at her best friend' she has really become strong thanks to Anko sensei.'

Temptress grinned at the sight before gasping seeing the snake being pushed back like it didn't weight a thing, she saw Kisame charging at her faster than before. She dodged Samehada as she kicked the bandage sword away from him, she launched a punch at him but he dodged it taking a step back from her.

"Look like you don't have your sword anymore" Temptress said with smirk.

Kisame chuckle as Samehada went back to him without walking towards it making Temptress gasped in shock" sorry to disappoint you but Samehada returns back to me like the obedient sword that it is…"

'Damn this fish face its really getting on my nerves.'

Kisame saw Huntress launching a powerful fist charged with chakra at him but he barely dodged it. Her punch hit a tree destroying it to pieces. Mistress charged at him with her byakugan going to her destination which it was his nucleolus point hitting it will seal all of his chakra points making him useless to perform anymore jutsus. But the missing nin was quick to blocked her gentle fist with Samehada, he gazed at the three mask kunoichis they looked like they could still fight plenty of more.

"It's time to even up the odds" Kisame said making hand seals" water release water clone technique!"

From the water three Kisame water clones emerged ready to fight the three mask kunoichis.

One of the water clones charged after Huntress raising Samehada Huntress used another powerful fist charged with chakra. She punched the water clone destroying it while Mistress attacked the second water clone.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

She launched the barrage of attacks hitting the water clone defeating it. The real Kisame went after Temptress while she was already making hand seals for another jutsu, she never got the chance as the third water clone went behind her making hand seals.

"Water release water prison technique!"

Temptress gasped she was now trapped in a water sphere while the water clone was smirking at the sight.

"Sucker"

"Oh no Temptress!" Mistress shouted.

"Damn it let her go now!" Huntress shouted.

The real Kisame gave his shark grin" if you want her…." he made hand seals" water release water clone technique!"

Four water clones emerged from the water while Kisame was still grinning" you will have to get pass them first…"

Huntress and Mistress looked at each other with nod before charging at the water clones.

(With Naruto)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself tied to a wooden cross in the twisted world of Tsukuyomi. This was the first time he was going to experience the effects of the powerful dojutsu from the magenkyou sharingan. He remembered the first time he met Itachi he did the same thing to Sasuke, it was nothing but torture to the human mind. He didn't want to know what kind of torture Itachi showed his younger brother but he had an idea. After all he knew Sasuke witnessed the murder of his clan at the hands of Itachi that was the only torture that will really do a lot of emotional damage to the young Uchiha.

Itachi was in front of him holding a katana" are you ready to begin Naruto-kun?"

"First of all Itachi I have to ask you a question…"

The older Uchiha didn't answer he waited for the blond to ask the question.

"Can someone hear us talking while were here?" asked Naruto.

"Does it matter to you?"

"Yes it does because I want to know if you're spy can hear us talking right now…"

"Spy…." replied Itachi.

"Yeah I'm sure in Akatsuki you guys must have a spy watching all of your progress am I right?"

Itachi stood quiet he knew he was right. When members of Akatsuki are fighting jinchurikkis Zetsu is always watching because he's the first to report to the leader about the capture.

Instead the older Uchiha gazed back at him" in the world of Tsukuyomi no one can't hear us or see us right now…"

Naruto smiled" great that means we can drop the act…"

Itachi didn't answer him he stood still knowing what he was talking about, his expression didn't change" it's time to finish this Naruto-kun…."

Naruto chuckle" Itachi…..I know the truth…."

Itachi walked towards him holding the katana ready to begin the torture he has in store for the blond.

"I know the truth about the Uchiha massacre…"

"I killed them that is the truth…." replied the older Uchiha.

"Yes but you were just following orders not measuring your skills…"

Itachi's magenkyou sharingan eyes widened" I see…..so Jiraiya-sama told you after all…."

"Of course I used to travel a lot with him he used to tell me all the reports from his spy network he even taught me how to gather information with his spies."

"I'm guessing you're against my decision too just like Jiraiya-sama…"

"Don't do this Itachi this isn't the solution to your problem…"

"It's not the solution Naruto-kun it's the only way for me to repent my sins against the clan, that way I will die by Sasuke's hands and he will acknowledge as a hero instead of a traitor that he became for killing the traitor who killed the Uchiha clan."

"That's bullshit and you know it! You're in all of this because of the goddamn elders, they were the ones that made you killed the clan."

"That was their decision indeed but I was the one that chose to take that decision by my own free will, it was too late to make any diplomatic demands by the third the Uchiha clan were going to start their revolt that night I had no choice but to act and killed them…" there was some emotion in the tone of his voice.

"Yet you spare Sasuke's life I thought they ordered you to kill the whole clan that also includes Sasuke…"

Itachi's cold eyes were now showing some emotion reflecting pain and sorrow" they did…..however I couldn't fulfill their demands I just couldn't kill Sasuke I love him and although I love Konoha very much I love my brother even more than the village itself, that was my own failure I acted selfishly by sparing him that's why I decided to make him into the person to kill me so the clan can be avenge…."

"I know about being selfish…" by now his eyes were back to his original color because the five minutes of sage mode were up, he thought about Sakura and himself" but your twisted logic doesn't approve anything it only proves pain and suffering, you don't care about yourself you have been through so much pain yet you don't care as along as Konoha is safe as well as Sasuke your laying everything on the line your life for Konoha and Sasuke's safety. You're a true ninja Itachi you have been through hell and back I won't let you die like this, that's why I have made my decision to defeat you and take you back to Konoha…."

"I will have to decline your offer Naruto-kun even if I deserve to be executed for my crimes I will only be executed by the hands of my brother…"

" Who said anything about executing you in Konoha?" the blond chuckle.

Itachi wa confused by his comment while the blond was smiling at him.

"Itachi I'm going to bring you back to Konoha so you can start a new life again protecting the village you love very much, the same village you were willing to sacrifice your own clan and blood for."

"That's impossible for me it can't be done…."

"Yes it can the Hokage must have already know the truth about you by now and she must be discussing it with the council as I speak or maybe she has talked already with them and she has started making preparations for your arrival."

Itachi was quiet for a moment before speaking walking toward him" enough of this….I will capture you and bring you to Akatsuki."

"That won't be happening Itachi because I have my own orders to attend" replied Naruto.

"And I have my orders to attend too…."

"Whose orders Akatsuki or Konoha?"

The Uchiha didn't answer he raised his katana ready to begin the torture" let's begin Naruto-kun how about if I show you something from your worst fears…"

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw something next to Itachi that made his heart ache with pure pain. He was now staring at an older version of Sasuke having sex with Sakura, the pink haired medic was moaning loudly really enjoying riding on his cock. Sasuke was grinning pounding her with more force as Sakura moaned even louder than before.

"Ooooooohhhhh Sasuke-kun ooooohhhhh faster ooooohhhhh FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER!!!"

"No…..stop please stop!" cried Naruto.

Itachi didn't answer and continued with his genjutsu.

"Sasuke-kun ooooohhhhhhhhhh I'm going to cum ooooohhhh aaaahhhhh!!!"

"Go ahead Sakura cum as much as you can I will fill you with my cum!!!" Sasuke said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH SASUKE-KUN I'M COMING!!!"

"SAKURA!!!"

Both released their orgasms while Naruto had a couple of tears falling from his eyes" no Sakura…."

Once they recovered from their orgasm Naruto noticed that they were staring at him, Sakura was smiling sweetly at him while the older Sasuke kissed her cheek looking at him with a grin.

"I'm sorry Naruto you should know by now I will always love Sasuke-kun."

"Loser" Sasuke said before they started laughing at him.

Naruto growled in anger as the tears continued to fall" Itachi you…."

"Do you hate me now Naruto-kun? How about if I you show you something else….?"

Naruto gasped seeing both Ino and Hinata their hands were tied up and they were surrendered by random bandits. He was horrified seeing that the bandits were ripping their clothes off ready to rape them.

'Oh hell no I will NOT watch this shit!'

Itachi gasped seeing that Naruto's eyes have changed back to sage mode' good Fukasaku must have summoned the next clone.'

Naruto's body was covered by a black powerful energy which made itachi take a step back.

"This chakra again what is it? This isn't the Kyuubi's chakra…"

Naruto grinned at the older Uchiha" I guess I can tell you this chakra flowing through me is the sage chakra or the natural energy, it's the energy that comes from nature the plants, the trees, the animals, the rivers they formed part of it."

"Sage chakra…"

"Yes controlling the natural energy I have unlocked my sage mode, when I'm sage mode my strength, speed and defense increases dramatically so in other words you can say that I'm stronger than you!"

Naruto broke free from the wooden cross making the older Uchiha gasped in pure shock' it's not possible he's breaking through the genjutsu of Tsukuyomi but that can't be I control the world of Tsukuyomi.'

"Itachi I'm going to beat you and bring you back to Konoha whether you like it or not believe it!"

Back in the realm of reality the two ninjas have snapped back, Naruto managed to break through Tsukuyomi in sage mode ready to beat Itachi. However he didn't sense that they were being watch.

The plant man and Akatsuki spy Zetsu was watching the whole fight hiding inside one of the tress.

"What's going on?"The white half said.

"Did Itachi lose?" asked the black half.

"That can't be…"

Itachi was wiping some of the blood from his lips caused by Naruto's attack in sage mode' if he's back in sage mode then my sharingan will be useless against him he moves too fast to see his movements or counter them.'

He made quick hand seals" fire release grand fireball technique!"

Naruto was too fast that he dodged the giant fire ball charging at him again this time he wasn't going to punch or kicked him. He formed a rasengan in his hand ready to end the battle while Itachi wasn't fast enough to see his movements.

"Rasengan!"

Itachi was hit by the spiraling sphere of chakra sending him flying a few feet away, soon Naruto's eyes returned to normal the five minutes of sage mode were gone it was worth it. The battle was finally over Naruto was successful in the fight. He went to Itachi's unconscious body while taking some ropes charge with chakra.

"I made sure the rasengan didn't hit any vital organs nothing Huntress can heal so you'll be fine."

Zetsu was shocked at the sight the Uchiha prodigy of the Uchiha clan Itachi has been defeated he thought he will never see the day.

"I don't believe it Itachi lost" the black half said.

"What about Kisame?" the white half said.

"He's still fighting his team but for all we know he has already lost the fight…"

The plant man vanished as he went underground.

Fukasaku came to him holding the summoning scroll he was smiling at him" well done Naruto-chan you did it!"

"Thanks Fukasaku I knew I was going to do it…"

"Little Jiraiya must be proud of you."

"I know he is" he gave his fox grin.

"Well if you don't need me anymore then I'll be heading back now."

"Yeah thanks Fukasaku!"

"No problem."

POOF!!!

Fukasaku vanished taking the scroll of summoning with him.

Naruto tied up Itachi's body with chakra rope while covering his mouth and his eyes making sure he didn't used his sharingan to escape.

He smiled at the older Uchiha' trust me Itachi you will thank me someday.'

(With the rest of the team)

Huntress and Mistress were fighting the water clones without mercy. They have been going at it destroying clone after clone, Kisame was not happy as he charged at Huntress but she blocked his attack. Kisame hit Huntress with the hilt of Samehada sending her underwater. Mistress was too busy fighting the rest of the water clones and Temptress was pissed because she was still trapped inside the water prison thank to one of Kisame water clones. Even if Anko taught her how to hold her breath under water she didn't know how long she could her breath inside the water sphere.

The real Kisame touch the water while making a hand seal" water release five feeding sharks!"

Huntress tried to swim back to the surface but she gasped because she wasn't alone. Swimming her way were five sharks that Kisame created and they looked very hungry. She punched one but it didn't had any effect while dodging another shark from eating her alive.

Kisame grinned" you can run but you can't hide my sharks will follow wherever you go until they devour you."

'That's a pain in the ass' though the annoyed Huntress.

"**Hell no I won't become shark food!"**

Mistress was done fighting the water clones she saw that Temptress looked like she was about to drown' no Temptress I have to get her out of there.'

She was about to charged the water clone holding the water prison until the real Kisame got in front of her.

"I haven't forgotten about you" he grinned swinging Samehada at her.

Mistress blocked with one of her palms before using her heavenly spin hitting the shark man. Kisame was send crashing a tree. She hit the water clone using the eight trigrams empty palm sending crashing just like the original before it vanished in a splash of water. The water prison collapse freeing Temptress as she fall to the water, Mistress caught her before the mask kunoichi started coughing water.

"Temptress are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine….but I'm very pissed look at my freaking hair!" she showed her hair soaked wet from being inside the water prison.

Mistress sweat dropped at her comment focusing on her looks instead of the fight. Both of them gasped when they saw Kisame charging at them with Samehada they both dodged the attack heading where Huntress was.

Huntress was pissed no matter how much she punched and kicked the sharks they will still come back for more. The sharks were apparently invincible and they couldn't be defeated.

Kisame was grinning at the two mask kunoichis who were worried looking at their teammate who was having a lot of trouble with the sharks" I have to admit you three are quite tough I never thought it will take me this long to beat you guys, I feel like I'm fighting a jinchurikki."

"Are we supposed to be flatter by your comment?" Temptress said upset she was still pissed with her hair wet.

"Yes you should no one has ever survive a fight against me not this long anyway, but it looks like it's time that I finish this little game."

Huntress was pissed" that's it if I can't get rid of the damn sharks then I will get rid of the freaking water!"

She charged her fist with a lot of chakra" HELL YEAH!!!"

BOOM!!!"

Everyone gasped as the whole water was send away creating a tidal wave everyone took cover jumping in three branches while the powerful wave destroyed a couple of trees. The only thing in left was a big crater and the person responsible for causing it which it was Huntress. Kisame jumped down from the branch facing her with a shock expression.

"Damn you destroyed my water field…"

"I am stronger than I look" replied Huntress.

Kisame was about to attacked again before he gasped not feeling his body" what the….my body…I can't move…"

"It was my prefect chance now that you finally lowered your guard" Temptress said as her hands were together in front of her" mind body disturbance technique success."

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Kisame shouted.

"I used one of my family clan jutsus the mind body disturbance technique once you're caught in the jutsu I have complete control of your body I can make you do any move even if you're well aware of your surroundings, but right now I have decided to let you to be standing still without making a move because we have this fight won."

"Way to go Temptress!" Huntress said.

"Mistress do it now!" Temptress said.

"Right!"

She went to Kisame with her byakugan activated and hit his nucleolus chakra point in the middle of his chest" there it's done I hit your nucleolus chakra point sealing all of your chakra points."

"Mistress allowed me to knock him out" Huntress while crackling her knuckles.

"Sure."

Sakura punched Kisame not too hard but enough to knocked him unconscious.

Temptress shut off her jutsu" well we did it."

"Yeah we actually did it" Mistress said smiling.

Huntress smiled" we make one heck of a team!"

"I must agree."

The three turned to see Kitsune standing on a tree branch holding the unconscious body of Itachi, he jumped down to meet his team" congratulation you three I knew you guys could do it I'm very proud to have you guys as my team."

"It wasn't easy this guy really has a lot of chakra" Temptress.

"It's a good thing we have Mistress she was able to seal all of his chakra points" Huntress said.

Mistress was blushing behind her mask" well it was nothing he was strong but together we were able to beat him."

"Come on Mistress I think you should get some credit in this fight, you were the key element to beat this guy" Temptress said while giving her a playful shove on the shoulder.

"I will have to agree with Temptress you did a great job Mistress you all did now if you'll excuse I have another missing nin to tied up" Kitsune took the chakra rope and tied the unconscious Kisame.

"What about his sword?" asked Temptress pointing to Samehada.

"The sword has to be tied up to him too if I had a red ribbon I will put it to Kisame and send it to the Mizukage like a present I know she will like it…"

"Be careful Kitsune-kun his sword is alive" Mistress said.

"Yeah it has a mind of its own" Huntress said.

"I know I have studied Kisame's sword Samehada as one of the seven legendary swords of the hidden mist" Kitsune carefully tied the bandage sword along with the shark man.

He took the mission scroll before opening it and scratching the mission" mission accomplish."

"Fish face here is from mist I guess we should go there" Temptress said.

"Were near Konoha maybe we should leave Itachi first" Mistress said.

"Don't worry team I know exactly what to do" Kitsune summoned a shadow clone.

The clone picked up the tied up Kisame and Samehada ready to leave.

Kitsune took a couple of the sleep serum Tsunade gave him to his clone" can't forget this."

"Right!" the clone said.

"Is it safe to send a shadow clone to take him back to mist?" asked Huntress.

"Don't worry it will be all right I can keep a shadow clone for two weeks so this one will be in mist in a couple of days and it will return with the bounty money in no time."

The shadow clone left taking Kisame with him.

"I guess we'll be heading back to Konoha to bring Itachi" Temptress said.

"Not quite first of all were going south of here" replied the mask mercenary.

"Why is that?" asked Mistress.

"There's a village there we'll be staying in a house for a couple of days."

"But shouldn't we bring Itachi to Konoha since we caught him?" asked Huntress.

"Not yet I have plans with Itachi."

"What kinds of plans?" asked Temptress.

"I will tell you guys when we get there let's go!"

To be continued

There we go another long chapter I hope I didn't left you guys hanging with the small cliffhanger. This cliffhanger compare to the ones I should write is nothing. Anyway what will happen to Itachi? And what is Naruto planning to do with him? The answer in the next chapter, remember to review I will see you all next time farewell (47 pages 21,225 words)

Next chapter: The Uchiha's sacrifice Itachi's past is reveal


	17. The Uchiha's sacrifice

Chapter 17 The Uchiha's sacrifice: Itachi's past is reveal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I don't have a choice Massashi Kishimoto is the creator and there's nothing I can do to claim ownership of Naruto.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letter Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Authors Notes: I want to say thank to everyone who keeps reviewing I still have more surprises in store for the story. What you ask? Nope I won't say a word everything will be reveal in time because things will be getting better than ever. Keep reviewing and on with the chapter.**

(Location: Kaoki village fire country territory)

Team Kitsune Flash was walking the streets of the small village of Kaoki. They just recently finished their first mission which it was a big success. With the great teamwork of the three mask kunoichis together they have defeated Kisame of Akatsuki. Kitsune defeated Itachi on his own which meant that two Akatsuki members have been defeated. Kitsune already summoned a shadow clone taking Kisame to the hidden mist village where he will have the bounty for capturing the missing nin. Kitsune was still carrying the body of the older Uchiha who was still unconscious, the mask mercenary was obviously smiling happy for the victory over the missing nins. He was very proud of his new team he knew his missions will be easier with his team around. As they walked the streets the people were gazing at them in wonderment, mainly to Kitsune they knew who he was thanks to the scary mask. Once again he heard the people whispering things about himself, namely that he devours people's souls.

Kitsune had a couple of vein popping on his head because of the annoying comments while his three teammates were silently giggling at the comments. After a long time of traveling he still couldn't get used to the comments especially the devour soul thing and calling him soul eater. But now that they were in the village they can finally have a long rest after fulfilling a very tough mission. It's not every day they get to fight two S rank missing nins and win. As for the kunoichis after beating an missing nin like Kisame they were feeling pretty confident. It's true that they have become quite strong thanks to their hard training, but they knew they couldn't have beaten the shark man without their teamwork. After that fight the threemask kunoichis have grown closer knowing that with their teamwork and unity they can defeat even the biggest odds. From now they were going to work together in their missions as a full team.

Soon they left the village district and they were now in the residential area. Kitsune took a look at the unconscious Itachi on his shoulder it won't be long before he wakes up again. After his injury from his rasengan Huntress healed the wound so he was all right now. He finally stopped once he saw that they have arrived at their destination with the three kunoichis following him close by.

The mask mercenary smiled" this is it!"

The three mask kunoichis were all in awe at what they were seeing. They were gazing at a large house with two floors it was probably big enough to hold an entire family. The house also has a large terrace with next to it there was a hot bath section however it wasn't as big as the resort in Konoha. Their mouths were wide open at the impressive house, not to mention that it looks very expensive. The whole house looks like it was a house to a daimyo or even a kage. Kitsune was smirking in amusement at the reaction of his team of course they weren't expecting something so impressive, more like a cabin or a inn.

"Well what do you guys think?"

"Hold on a moment" Temptress said speaking for the rest" this is where we're going to be staying?"

"Yup" Kitsune replied with a smile.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope I'm being serious will be staying here for a while until we plan our next move."

"But…this place is huge!" Temptress said.

"Kitsune-sama can you really afford such a place?" Mistress said.

"Yeah I have enough money well not to buy it but to rent it, I always rent houses when I reached villages or town you guys didn't thought when I'm traveling I'm going to be staying on inns or camping in a forest did you?"

"We actually thought you did…" Huntress said.

"Well sometimes Kitsune Flash needs to stay in a good quality house to have a good rest after doing so many tough missions" replied the mask mercenary.

"Wow…." Temptress was still gazing at the house in awe.

"Well are you guys coming inside or not?" Kitsune said.

The three mask kunoichis nodded before they went to the front door. Kitsune took one of his summoning scrolls and in a cloud of smoke a small key appeared. He took the key opening the front door and they entered the large house. They gasped seeing the inside of the house it was even bigger inside than outside. They were all kinds of classic furniture which it was considered expensive and a couple of paintings. There was also a staircase leading to the second floor along with a good quality carpet. The whole inside of the house looked like something from a dream house.

Kitsune gazed at the three kunoichis with a sly smile" well what do you guys think?"

"Whoa!" Huntress said.

"Amazing!" Temptress replied.

"It's so beautiful" Mistress said.

"This is actually one of my favorite places to stay in so let's make the best of it" Kitsune said.

"I'll say I will like to go into the hot baths if it's any like the ones back in Konoha I will officially love this place" Temptress said.

"It's similar you will like it" replied the mask mercenary.

"But why are we staying here in the first place?" Mistress asked.

"Yeah aren't we supposed to take Itachi back to Konoha?" Huntress asked.

"Like I said before I have plans with Itachi and I need him before sending him back to the village."

"And what would those plans be?" asked Temptress.

"All right I think it's time to tell you what I have plan for him, I don't think you guys know about Orochimaru that he was killed by Sasuke."

The three mask kunoichis gasped at the revelation they obviously didn't know anything about the death of the snake sanin at the hands of his formal apprentice and formal Konoha ninja.

"He did…" Huntress said shocked.

"Yeah according to the information from pervy sage's spy network, the teme killed homo snake three years ago and the last that was heard from him is that he round up his own platoon to take out a certain Uchiha…" Kitsune took a glance at the unconscious Itachi on his shoulder.

"So he's after Itachi we already knew about that" Temptress said.

"From what I heard from pervy sage that the last they heard from Sasuke is that he was in earth country, I don't know if he's still there but I do know that he will be on his journey for revenge to take out his older brother. Do you guys understand what I'm getting at with this?"

Mistress nodded" but we already captured him."

"Exactly that's the plan I need to keep Itachi with us so that his little brother comes for him."

Huntress already knew what he has in mind" you're going to use Itachi as bait to lure Sasuke."

"Yup Itachi is the only reason why Sasuke left Konoha in the first place so he's the only person he wants dead, I doubt he and his team has done any casualties or robberies to get attention. They must be hiding until they get back to their mission."

"So in other words we have to prepare ourselves to fight Sasuke and his team" asked Temptress.

"Not quite yet first they have to know that Itachi was defeated and captured before they can make a move to come after us" Kitsune said.

"Are you going to send them a message about Itachi?" asked Mistress.

"I wish I could but it's not that easy because I have no idea where Sasuke is to deliver the toad messenger, and besides there's no way the teme will trust a message written by myself saying that I have your big brother come and claim him. To him it will be a sign that it's all a trap and a very predictable move."

"But this is all basically a trap to lure him in" Huntress said sounding amuse.

"I know so we're not going to do nothing to get his attention" Kitsune replied sounding amuse too.

"But how are you going to tell Sasuke about his brother?" asked Mistress.

"Mistress this is the ninja world, the world of gossip and gathering information I am certain that if we stay here for a while the rumors will eventually spread that Kitsune Flash defeated the missing nin Uchiha Itachi don't you think so?"

"So that's why we're going to stay in this house, I guess is not a bad plan" Temptress said.

"The rumors will spread quickly and it won't be long before they reach Sasuke's location, at the same time pervy sage's spy network is already on the move if they find anything that resolves on Sasuke's movements pervy sage will send me a message and that will be our time to prepare for the big fight ahead."

"I guess we're staying here" Mistress said.

"For how long?" Huntress asked.

"Depends I guess a week and a half two weeks the most, I doubt the rumors will take longer than two weeks to reach the teme. The only thing we can do right now is to wait and relax."

"It won't be easy with him staying with us" Temptress pointed a finger to Itachi.

"Oh don't worry about Itachi he will behave I promise" Kitsune said with a grin.

"I already made the same sleeping serum Tsunade-sama makes that you used on your targets to keep them asleep" Huntress said handing him a couple of shots with the serum.

"Thanks Huntress" the mask mercenary gave a smile' although I won't be needing it for Itachi.'

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mistress.

"Like I said we're going to wait here and while we're at it we'll relax, you guys must be hungry how about you guys go change and I while start cooking a delicious meal?"

"That's fine with me anything but ramen that is" Huntress said with a smirk she was tire of eating the same thing.

Kitsune chuckle" I promise it won't be ramen."

"What are you saying you can make something else besides ramen?!" Temptress was shocked.

"Of course I can is it that too much of a shock to you guys?"

The three mask kunoichis were giving him the obvious look that says yes because he was a ramen maniac and he only ate ramen, he sweat dropped at their expression" okay maybe is that much of a shock but I can make something else besides ramen honest."

"We'll see about that" Temptress said with a smirk while Huntress giggled at her comment.

"What about Itachi?" Mistress said.

"I'm already on it" Kitsune made a hand seal summoning a shadow clone" take Itachi to one of the available rooms and keep an eye on him."

"Roger!" the clone took the unconscious Uchiha from the real Kitsune as he made his way upstairs.

"Well what do you guys waiting for go ahead and change the food will take a while to be done and they are six rooms in total so you can pick anyone you like except for the one Itachi is being kept"

"Come on girls let's get change quickly I want to see this miracle with my own eyes" Temptress said as they went upstairs.

"Me too" Huntree replied with a smirk.

"Me three" Mistress said giggling.

"Haha go ahead and laugh it up you guys will regret saying that when you taste my cooking" the mask mercenary went to the location of the kitchen to start making the food.

'This will change their minds about my cooking skills.'

(Time skip)

Sakura, Ino and Hinata have changed from their uniforms to civilian clothing. Sakura was wearing her usual village clothes the same with Ino and Hinata was wearing a white cream jacket resembling the one she used to wear when she was a genin with a pair of long blue pants and sandals. However the three kunoichis were shocked because they have their attention of something else. They were seated in the table to the dining room section, the design of the room had a full view of the kitchen which it was the place they had their attention right now. They never thought they will see the day that something like this would happen, but apparently it was happening. The three kunoichis were in shock and awe as they were seeing Naruto who has changed his Kitsune Flash uniform, he was cooking something that it wasn't ramen. The way he was working in the kitchen it was like he was a professional chef. He was slicing and dicing the onions, carrots and other types of vegetables it was definitely not the first time the blond has done this before. It was truly a sight to behold watching the tall blond cooking something that it wasn't his favorite food. Watching Naruto going all out in the kitchen was really making the girls feel a little funny.

Sakura had her mouth wide open at the sight she just couldn't believe this was the same person who only knew how to make a cup of ramen noodles. Now she was just stun watching him work in the kitchen like a pro, she took a sniff at the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen it was very promising indeed. It wasn't long before she took a long look at what he was wearing. Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with long black pants and black sandals he also had an orange apron with the words king of ramen written on it. She didn't know why but somehow watching the tall blond cooking made her a little hot. His hand using the knife cutting all of the vegetables as he picked up the vegetables and threw them into the casserole with boiling water, she imagined herself that Naruto was using his skillful hands to touch her body and explore every inch of her. She blushed while feeling a little wet she completely halted herself controlling her hormones so she doesn't overdo it with her indecent thinking.

Ino was in the same boat as Sakura, ever since Naruto started cooking she was feeling hot. It wasn't the heat from the kitchen that was making her feel like this, but it was rather the heat coming from between her legs. She thought it was quite a turn on to have a man cooking for her especially if it was Naruto the man she has very strong feelings for. Suddenly she was in her own little perverted world she was now watching him cooked wearing nothing but the apron. He brought her the delicious plate of food while desert was already served as in the naked blond with the apron in front of her. She blushed as she licked her upper lip thinking about her tasty sexual fantasy with the tall blond. From here on the following images in her perverted mind well they were a little too extreme to describe, the thoughts only helped her getting more wet by the minute. She continued to watch Naruto cooking while in her mind she was having a perverted meal with the hot blond.

Hinata was now currently in dreamland at the sight. Ever since Naruto started cooking her pale eyes were only fixed on him. The way he was cutting the vegetable and the great smell coming from the boiling pot fueled both her food appetite and carnal appetite. She blushed she admitted how cute and sexy Naruto looked when he was cooking and like the other two kunoichis she was getting wet between her legs. Before she realized it she was having a daydream between herself and the tall blond. Naruto was giving her some of the food that he made only wearing his apron and she gladly ate the meal. It wasn't long before they started kissing and a make out session begin. She had to erase the incoming thoughts because it wasn't any decent, it consists of herself and Naruto doing some hardcore intimate action. By now her whole face was red like a tomato thinking her fantasy with the blond teen she has deep feelings. The only thing she could do is to continue watching him cook with a lot of affection in her pale eyes, one thing she already knew that Naruto will make one heck of a husband.

An hour late Naruto finished cooking the food and by now the three kunoichis were done with their sexual fantasy about him. He placed their bowls before he sit down with them. They all took a sniffed and smiled because of how good it smells.

"Well everyone dig in I hope you guys like it!" Naruto said happily.

"It smells delicious so it must taste delicious too" Ino said.

"This isn't ramen…." Sakura said unsure before starting to eat her plate.

"It's not Sakura its vegetable soup with low fat meat, having a healthy meal helps in muscle growth and concentration when doing missions" the blond replied.

Naruto was about to eat from his plate before he noticed that the three kunoichis were staring at him in wonderment" um…is there something wrong?"

"Naruto-kun that was very thoughtful of you" Hinata said with cheeks blushing slightly.

"I'll say I didn't know you were so concern with having a balance diet I'm impressed" Sakura said with a smile.

"I realize a long time ago that I needed to eat something healthy to help me with my training, pervy sage was also bugging me that I have to eat something better than ramen even if I complain that there was no food better than ramen."

"That sounds like the old Naruto all right" Ino said with a smirk.

"But I'm glad that Jiraiya-sama decided to give you a diet program instead of always eating ramen, I swear Naruto eating ramen twenty four seven is not healthy" Sakura said.

"Yeah that's what he told me too" Naruto replied.

Hinata took a sip of her soup and smiled warmly at the blond" Naruto-kun this taste very good!"

"Thank you Hinata I really appreciate pervy sage for teaching me how to cook"

"I can't believe Jiraiya-sama knows how to cook I guess he really is a great teacher" Sakura said before taking a sip from her own soup.

"Yeah that's what I thought too I was really surprise when he told me that he could cook he doesn't look like the type of guy to cook, I guess looks are very deceiving he's a real pervert but he's also a good cook"

"Hey Naruto you should give me the recipe or teach me how to cook this I may give you one of my own dishes if you like" Ino said before giving him a wink.

"Thanks Ino I don't mind teaching you how to make this it's quite easy really" Naruto gave his fox grin.

"Thanks!" replied the Yamanaka happily.

"I don't mind either Naruto-kun I will be happy if you teach me how to make the dish too" Hinata said smiling she was really enjoying eating the soup.

"Of course I will teach you too Hinata, what about you Sakura would you want me to teach you how to make the soup?"

Before the pink haired medic answer Ino almost choked eating her soup like she was very shocked, Sakura frowned at her behavior knowing very well why.

"Something wrong Ino?" asked Naruto.

"No it's nothing…" replied the Yamanaka.

"Naruto that will be great but I would prefer to cook something else, not that I'm not rejecting your dish or anything of the sort" Sakura said trying not to sound too rude about the whole thing.

"Okay if you say so…" replied the blond.

'Sakura-san don't want to admit the truth' Hinata thought obviously she didn't wanted to embarrass herself with her poorly cooking skills.

"I can't wait until were finished I really want to go to the hot baths" Ino said.

Naruto smiled at her cheery tone" you guys are welcome to try them you guys earn it after your great victory over Kisame."

"Oh we will all right won't we girls?" asked Ino.

"I really want to relax" Sakura said while taking another sip of her soup.

"Me too…." Hinata said after taking a sip from her soup before she noticed that the pot Naruto used for the soup still had plenty of soup left" by the way Naruto-kun are you going to take seconds?"

"Huh…nah I'm not that hungry at all however I have to feed Itachi I don't want him to die of hunger."

"Oh yeah I forgot about him" replied Ino.

"Will it be safe living here with Itachi?" asked Sakura who was worried.

"Don't worry Sakura everything will be fine I will always be keeping an eye on him, he won't do anything with him blindfolded with chakra ropes so he can't use his sharingan he won't be breaking free."

"It's not every day we get to live in a house with an S rank missing nin" Ino said not sounding as concern as her best friend.

"I assured you that Itachi won't show any hostility towards us" Naruto said.

The three kunoichis looked at him with some concern they knew he was being a little too confident about the situation. After this was the same man who massacre the entire Uchiha clan in just one night. However they trusted their team leader and if he said that there was nothing to worry about then it was all right. They only needed to focus on their soup and the upcoming R and R that they will be sharing in the house it was even better they will share that relax and realization with the tall blond. The thought made the three kunoichis giggle in their minds and the possibilities were very promising and endless.

(Time skip)

The kunoichis sighed in pure bliss and relief as they were now in the hot baths section of the house covering their naked bodies with a towel. The feeling of the hot water hitting their bodies was simply amazing, it help even more since they just finished an S rank mission. After the hard fighting the hot bath was helping them relax a lot. They admitted that the bath was better than the hot baths from Konoha, it only had little space to hold a total of four people. And what makes the better than the hot baths of Konoha is because of the simple that it was a share bath thinking that they can have their leader right here with them. They blushed at the thought of having Naruto sharing the hot bath with them, it really made them feel hot and it wasn't the hot bath responsible for doing that to them. So they erased any impure thoughts that will invade their heads by sighing in relief as they continued to enjoy the wonderful bath.

Ino sighed dreamily" mmm….this is nice!"

"Yes it feels so good…" Hinata said with a smile.

Sakura moaned in approval as she leaned on the edge of the bath" oh yeah…..Kami I really needed this…"

"Whoa Sakura you seem to be really at it" Ino said.

"Oh yeah this really feels so good…." the pink haired kunoichi gave a soft moan.

"What was the last time you relax Sakura-san?" asked the worry Hinata.

"It's been that long…."

"You're kidding I can't believe you haven't taken a break while you were in the village" said the shocked Ino.

"I couldn't help it I was always so busy at the hospital, if I wasn't at the hospital I was on a mission I just didn't have the time to take a break from work…."

"But Sakura-san everyone needs a day off to rest and relax it's not healthy to work every single day"

"Hinata's right if you only do nothing but work, work and more work you will get very stressed and frustrated and that's not healthy with our kind of work take it from me you're only doing harm to yourself by not taking one single day to rest from your ninja duties."

"Yeah I know that mmm…..oh yes…." Sakura finally closed her eyes and slowly went into the hot water relaxing very much.

Ino smirked at the sight" well looks like Sakura is now lost in the world of R and R…."

"I'm glad she's taking a nice rest from everything else" Hinata said while relaxing in the water.

"Me too…"

They stood quiet for a couple of minutes because they were enjoying the hot bath. Ino took a glance at Hinata who has closed her eyes and she looked like she was really relaxing in the bath, while Sakura was still under the water blowing bubbles from relaxing day dream. She knew her best friend was going to be all right as ninjas they were taught to hold their breath under water for a long time, so there was no need to worry if she was going to drown.

Ino made a happy sigh before gazing back at the Hyuga heiress she decided to talk about a new and tasty topic" Hinata?"

"Hmm…" she replied still having her eyes closed.

"How about if we play a little game of telling each other's secrets"

"I guess…." The Hyuga heiress was too relaxed that she didn't realized what she just said.

The platinum blond grinned similar to her teacher's grin" tell me what your fantasy with Naruto is?"

"WHAT?!" Hinata finally got a hold of herself opening her eyes and she was gazing back at the Yamanaka in pure shock" Ino-san…."

"Come on Hinata tell me about your erotic fantasy with Naruto."

"WHAT?!" this time it was Sakura who was shocked she emerged from the water her whole body was red obviously from being under the hot water for too long.

Ino laughed at the sight of her best friend" Sakura you look like a boil lobster."

Sakura was gazing at the Yamanaka with wide eyes" Ino what did you just said?!"

"I was asking Hinata not you" she replied coolly.

"And you expect she's going to answer you something so secretive and personal?"

"Well she agreed to play with me" Ino said innocently.

"She won't say a word to you."

"Come on Sakura I swear I won't say anything to Naruto this will be between just us girls."

The pink haired medic ignored her best friend while looking at the Hyuga heiress" don't listen to Ino Hinata she's just…." she trailed off when she looked at her.

Ino gazed at Hinata too only to grin at the sight. Ever since Ino mentioned the erotic fantasy with Naruto Hinata was lost in her little world. She was blushing while she was in a dreamy state thinking of her fantasy with the tall blond. It was too late to stop her now she was thinking about her sexual fantasy with the same blond that she held very strong feelings. She was wearing a lavender dress with a floral straw hat and white sandals and Naruto was wearing an elegant long sleeve white shirt with long black pants and black boots. They were both seated in a beautiful field having a picnic, Naruto was handsome as always he offered her a white grape which she kindly accepted and ate it. She was shocked when Naruto kissed her lips letting his tongue entered her mouth tasting the devoured white grape. It wasn't long before Naruto pulled down her dress revealing her breasts and he starts fondling them while licking one of her nipples.

Hinata moaned at his ministrations loving every minute of it. She saw that Naruto took a can of whip cream from the picnic basket and he poured the sweet cream all over her breasts. Hinata blushed as the tall blond licked the whip cream from her chest cleaning them completely. He didn't left a single drop of the sweet cream on her breasts, finally she got the image of them going to the next level of intimacy and then…

"Hinata?" Sakura said worry shaking gently the teen.

"Huh…what?" Hinata finally woke up from sexual fantasy with Naruto, she was staring at a worried Sakura and a smirking Ino" what's wrong?"

"You tell me you were the one who spaced out are you all right?" replied the pink haired medic.

"I'm…..fine…."

"Are you sure?" Sakura was still worried.

"She's fine Sakura with the look on her face I bet she was thinking about her fantasy with Naruto isn't that right Hinata?" Ino was still smirking.

Hinata blushed while Sakura frowned" that's enough Ino stop bothering Hinata with indecent topics!"

"Hey it's all right to think about sexual fantasies with the boy that you like, fine I will start telling you my fantasy me and Naruto are walking a beautiful beach holding hands then we start kissing…." Ino was blushing thinking of her erotic dream.

"Ino stop it!" Sakura said with a flushed face along with Hinata.

The Yamanaka ignored her demands" then we start making out then we get naked, then he starts fucking me like there's no tomorrow…"

"INO!!!" the pink haired kunoichi shouted blushing with Hinata.

"Even after I came like ten times he was still going hard and fast mmm…." the platinum blond was now lost in her little perverted world.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Sakura shouted as she starts shaking Ino like a rag doll" I want my best friend back right now!!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?!" Ino was trying to lose the grip of the pink haired teen.

"I want my best friend back and you are a pervert, I will dispel the genjutsu Anko sensei cast on you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about forehead I'm fine!"

"Sakura-san I think Ino-san is fine" Hinata said trying to calm her down.

"No she's not she was brainwashed by Anko sensei because of her she has become into sadistic pervert!"

"Sakura-san please!" Hinata was now trying to free the Yamanaka from her grip.

"Damn it billboard brow let me go!"

"Fine!" Sakura finally let her go she wasn't happy one bit.

"Shessh Sakura you don't have to freak out like that like I said, having sexual fantasies with the boy you like it's perfectly normal."

"Whatever" mumble the pink haired medic.

"I'm sure you also have your own…."

"Don't even say it Ino I don't have a fantasy with Naruto he's just my friend" Sakura cut her off.

"Yeah right you don't have to lie to me…."

"Can we please drop the sexual fantasy topic and focus on the bath?!"

"Fine spoil sport" Ino replied disappointed.

Hinata nodded in agreement as she went back to relax on the hot bath, although she started thinking about her fantasy with Naruto again.

As they went back to enjoy the hot bath Sakura was thinking about the whole fantasy thing, but it was inner Sakura the one who was thinking about her erotic fantasy with the tall blond. She was giggling while blushing and having a nose bleed the fantasy was truly promising and orgasmic.

"**Mmm…oh yeah baby amazing hehe…it's truly amazing HELL YEAH!!!" **

(Time skip)

Naruto has walked upstairs holding a bowl of the soup he made. He was about to give the food to his guess who was right now a little tied up to get it. He knew that by now Itachi must be awake luckily he has left a shadow clone to guard him just in case. He needed to be careful was against his decision to bring him back to Konoha and start a new life. He has made up his choice to die by his brothers' hands for being a traitor, but he chose the wrong path because of the council's wishes. The choice to killed his entire clan because they were about to start a revolt on the village leading to a civil war was the council's decision not his. He couldn't understand Itachi, he was willing to sacrifice his whole clan for the sake of Konoha a no traitor would do such a thing. To suffer for your choice for the rest of your life until you die at the hands of your younger brother whom he spared in order to protect him. The same brother who left Konoha in his quest for power to get revenge on him and turned his back on his friends and his village the blond calm himself a little arriving at the room where Itachi was being held.

He turned the door knob hoping that nothing has happened although he wasn't expecting the older Uchiha to try and escape. When he entered the room there stood the shadow clone he made to guard Itachi who was wearing his KItsune Flash uniform. Itachi was still being held in the chakra ropes as well as his blind fold, it seems he hasn't done anything since he was captured but Naruto knew he was already awake. Just looking at him reminded him of the fight especially the genjutsus he cast on him. He got the image when he was in Tsukuyomi Sakura having sex with Sasuke and Ino and Hinata about to get rape by a bunch of bandits. The images felt so real to be a genjutsu but it had a great effect on his feelings, especially to the intimate action between his two teammates. It broke his heart to see Sakura enjoying the sex with the young Uchiha and the way she smiled at him after their orgasm was over. He growled thinking about the whole thing it really angers him to see such thing.

"_I'm sorry Naruto but you should know by now I will always love Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Loser…" _

He erased the horrible thoughts especially when they were laughing like they enjoyed toying with him and his feelings. He saw the shadow clone Kitsune heading his way probably to tell him about how Itachi was holding up.

"Is he awake?"

"Yeah he's been awake for a couple of hours but he hasn't made an attempt to escape" replied the mask clone.

"I see all right I will take it from here you can go now…"

"Right!" the Kitsune clone vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto put the bowl of soup near table before heading to Itachi he couldn't speak since his mouth was also covered by the chakra ropes, he sighed before pulling down the chakra rope from his mouth.

"Hey Itachi how are you holding up?"

"Where's Kisame?" was his only reply.

"I used a shadow clone to send him to mist, it will take the clone a couple of days to return with the bounty money although I'm sure that before the clone returns the Mizukage would've already executed him. Kisame is a missing nin and a dangerous one to the hidden mist village after all…"

Itachi didn't say another word as he lowered his gaze without making a sound while Naruto took the bowl of soup along with a pair of chopsticks" I hope you're hungry I brought you some soup I made it myself and no it's not ramen so there's a first time for everything" he chuckled at his small joke but the older Uchiha didn't reacted at all.

'Yeah right like I was expecting him to laugh' he sighed before looking back at him" are you hungry yes or no?"

Itachi didn't answered before Naruto groaned" come on don't try and die of hunger I know that you must be hungry, I swear the soup taste good you will like it."

"What are you going to do with me Naruto-kun?" Itachi finally spoke.

The tall blond gave a smile at least he wasn't giving him the silent treatment" I already told you in case you don't remember I'm going to take you back to Konoha and you will start a new life in the village. To the village you're not just a ninja but a true ally and comrade who love Konoha very much."

"I can't…"

Naruto sighed again rubbing his forehead a little" oh boy here we go again with the whole I have to die by the hands of my brother for being a traitor and he can become the hero who avenged the Uchiha clan yatta yatta….yes Itachi you already told me that his was the path you chose to protect Konoha but unfortunately it's the wrong one."

"I chose this path myself Naruto-kun…"

"You told me that too and like I told you before there's no need to sacrifice yourself for a meaningless cause all based on a decision that the elders made, there is no meaning in throwing away your life…"

"I must pay for my crime…"

"It's funny how you say that, last I checked you can't be executed or imprisoned for following orders from the superiors of the village."

"Sacrifices must be made for the sake of peace, sometimes we are force to make a drastic decision that changes everything in your life or takes lots of lives as the consequences for making that decision. That's what I did in order to protect the village and prevent the chance where more lives will be lost, more blood to be spill…"

Naruto stood stun at the words of the Uchiha. This was a whole new side of him he has never seen before was this really the same cold Uchiha Itachi from Akatsuki? He knew Itachi was never an evil person when he found out the truth from Jiraiya. But hearing this words coming from him really had an effect on him, a powerful strong effect.

'I didn't know he was a pacifist, he's the kind of person who would resolve to negotiation before choosing to fight.'

"This is exactly why I want you to continue living in Konoha protecting it, Itachi to me you're the bravest person I have ever met. You were willing to kill your family and clan just to protect the village I…..my parents I never knew them but if they were still alive today and I'm asked by the council to kill them in order to protect Konoha I don't think I'll be able to go through with it…."

Itachi was quiet hearing his words before he spoke again" war is a horrible thing, I've seen the true horrors behind it I've seen what it does to man and the bad things that brings the consequences will change you forever…"

"You hate war I don't think people like it any better than you do…"

"There are those who support it while others take a great pleasure from it….but that's not me."

Naruto finally understood his motive" that's why you chose to killed the clan so quickly, you would've rather killed them instead of seeing a war occurring between Konoha and the Uchiha…"

"Yes I hate war…believe me one war is enough to open anyone's eyes it opened mine…"

"What happened?" asked Naruto interested to know more about the older Uchiha.

"It happened when I was a child two years after I graduated from the academy I was already a chunin, when I was eight I fought in the third great ninja war along with the forces of the Uchiha clan. We were to send protection to a nearby village in the fire country because it was being attacked by stone ninjas they needed to pass through the village in order to get to Konoha. Other forces were already providing backup to the main battalion while others left to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. However one of the things I have learned from war is that good things never happen in your favor…"

_Eight year old itachi was running through the empty streets of the half destroyed village. They have arrived a little too late in order to provide protection from the enemy forces of the hidden stone village. The young Uchiha was wearing his leaf headband on his forehead like many Konoha ninjas wear it. He was wearing a blue jacket with the Uchiha clan crest on the back with a black shirt, black cargo pants and blue ninja sandals. His shuriken pouch was on his right leg while his kunai pouch was on left back side he also had a katana strapped on his back. His father Fuugaku have taught him to used a sword in order to defend himself more effectively and his has mastered it in a couple of months. The young Uchiha was not having a good day indeed things have become complicated to him. _

_His father gave orders to split up with his team but he hasn't seen them in a while, so far he has only killed two stone ninjas that were hiding using their camouflage jutsu. But they couldn't hide from the sharingan as he managed to detect them quickly the worst he was thinking is that the rest of the stone ninjas went to ambush the rest of the Uchiha squadron. If that was the cause then he needed to fall back and find them although he had faith in the Uchiha, after all they were the most elite ninjas in the hidden leaf village. Running on the destroyed streets of the village he suddenly heard the sound of metal clashing, it was the sound of kunais and shurikens crashing against one another. He picked up the pace as he was now running towards the source of the sound. He arrived at a large clearing in the village there were lots of destroyed houses along with others houses that were still burning by the fires that the stone ninjas caused. _

_He spotted a familiar figure a young boy the same age as himself with messy dark hair, his leaf headband was also strapped on his forehead. He was also wearing a similar outfit. Itachi recognized his best friend he was having trouble with a couple of stone ninjas. He kept on deflecting kunais with a kunai of his own. Itachi went straight at him using his sharingan to locate the stone ninjas that were using the camouflage jutsu. _

"_Shisui get back!" he yelled to the young Uchiha._

_Shisui took a step back while itachi with sharingan activated performed hand seals" fire release phoenix flower technique!"_

_The stone ninjas in hiding got burned by the dozens small fire balls before they started screaming in agony and it wasn't long before their bodies were burned to ashes. _

"_Shisui are you all right?!" _

"_I am now that you're here Itachi I'm glad you came I was having a hard time against those ninjas."_

"_What happened where did everyone go?" _

"_I got separated from the group, stone ninjas came and used an earthquake jutsu separating me from the rest, and I've been trying to find them ever since…" _

"_We'll search for them together maybe they already help the civilians escape…"_

"_Yeah and you handle those stone ninjas well" Shisui said feeling some envy for his friend._

_Itachis smirked" you handle yourself well too Shisui…"_

"_No I didn't compare to you, you already unlocked your sharingan I haven't yet…"_

"_You will eventually after all you're my rival…"_

_Shisui grinned" yeah someday I will unlock my sharingan and then I will beat you bad."_

"_In your dreams" the young Uchiha smirked._

"_Someday I will…"_

_They started running through the destroyed village looking for their comrades but that they didn't notice that they were being watched from far away. Four stone ninjas were watching the two Uchihas while their eyes were fixed on Itachi. _

"_Damn those Uchiha are everywhere…" one stone ninja said._

"_The village is destroyed and we have taken all the civilians, there's no need to be here anymore we should get back and provide support to our main forces heading to Konoha."_

"_Tsuchikage-sama's orders are to take a captive as hostage to provide any valid information on our favor."_

"_I don't know the Uchihas aren't easy to handle we can't take them all at once, we don't even know if the rest of our group have already gotten killed by them."_

"_We'll go after those kids instead."_

"_The one with sword is dangerous he has killed a couple of our men like they were nothing." _

"_Then we'll go after other one instead he doesn't look tough like the other one."_

"_Do any means necessary to capture him."_

_They nodded before they vanished using their camouflage jutsu. _

_Itachi and Shisui have been running through the wasteland looking village for a while and they still haven't found the rest of their comrades. It wasn't long before they reached of what used to be the main village district. Both of them gasped in horror at what they were seeing, the whole destroyed burned down district was full of dead bodies. Itachi was in complete shock there were hundreds of dead bodies from the villagers. The blood was everywhere that it could make a sea of blood and from that moment Itachi was truly horrified. His sharingan eyes widened seeing the bodies of men, women, children and even babies all dead. This is where the painful truth hit him hard this is how innocent lives got caught up in the way of war. So many people lost their lives all because of a conflict that the hidden villages were having. Innocent blood has been spilled all because of their ideals and ambitions. _

_Tears were now falling from his sharingan realizing the cold reality of war. Shisui was shocked and horrified too this was all too painful to see. He was taught in the academy just like itachi that death was common in the life of a ninja but this was something that they weren't ready to witness. They were only eight and they have already witnessed so much dead bodies and blood more than a regular child could ever witness. _

"_What….what's going on why are they so many civilians here?" asked the shocked Shisui._

"_I…I thought our group would've evacuated all of them and help them escape the village….don't tell me…" Itachi was quiet as he let his tears fall._

_Itachi glared reaching to his katana" wait…"_

"_What's wrong?" asked Shisui taking a couple of kunais._

"_Enemies" Itachi was still glaring at the location of the attackers with his sharingan._

"_More stone ninjas how many?"_

"_There's three of them let's be careful….look out!"_

"_Earth release earthquake palm strike!"_

_Itachi and Shisui jumped in time to dodged the massive tremor that destroyed half of the ground, however they landed in separate locations splitting up in the process. _

_Itachi saw two stone ninjas hiding using their camouflage jutsu near Shisui's location" Shisui look out they're near you!" _

_The young Uchiha reacted as he blocked a couple of shurikens with his kunai. The stone ninjas released their jutsu as they charged at him double teaming him. Shisui blocked a punch while dodging a kick from the other stone ninja. Shisui was quick and stabbed one of them with his kunai on his abdomen making him knelt on the ground. However he was punched hard on his face by the second stone ninja._

"_You little bastard!" he punched Shisui again making him coughed some blood._

"_No wait this son of a bitch is mine!" the stone ninja who injured in his abdomen said" I'm going to enjoy beating you up you little shit." _

"_No Shisui!" shouted Itachi seeing his best friend in trouble' I have to do something.' _

"_Earth release earth prison technique!"_

_Itachi was quick thanks to his sharingan to dodged the incoming earth pillars prison, he landed next to the stone ninja unsheathing his katana._

"_You're quicker than I thought for a brat" the stone ninja grinned while looking into his eyes._

"_Let Shisui go or you will die!" Itachi's voice was cold and venomous._

"_Sorry I can't do that…." _

_Itachi saw as Shisui was being beaten up by the two stone ninjas on the other side._

"_That's enough we can't overdo it remember we need him alive."_

"_Yeah we need to get all the information we can get from this brat…"_

_Since they were too far Itachi has read their lips with his sharingan' no they are going to torture him to extract information from him, I have to stop them…'_

_Itachi was about to head out to help his best friend when suddenly he heard a soft cry. The cries that belongs to a little girl when he gazed at the stone ninja in front of him and gasped, he was now holding a girl who seems to be around five who was obviously sobbing hard. _

"_Look what I found this little girl seems to be lost on her way she must've been separated from her family, or perhaps they are gone already…."_

"_Please…let me go…..mommy I want mommy….I miss my mommy….save me mommy…" she her face was full of tears and she was very frightened._

"_You bastard she's just an innocent civilian let her go now!" Itachi shouted in anger._

"_If you move an inch to try and save your friend over there I will kill her!" the stone ninja took a kunai putting it on the little girls' neck._

_Itachi stood down as he lowered his katana in anger there was nothing he could do, one wrong move and he will kill the little girl. She was an innocent and she had nothing to with this entire conflict just like the rest of the villagers and he was going to be too damned if he let any more innocent people get kill for the sake of this war. Suddenly he gasped as he looked at Shisui's location concern was written in his face that is until he saw that Shisui has punched and kicked one of the stone ninjas. The real surprise was when the young Uchiha opened his eyes seeing the crimson orb with three tomoes he has finally unlocked his sharingan._

_Itachi smiled at the sight' Shisui you did it!"_

"_What the hell?!" _

_The second stone ninja charged at him but Shisui stabbed him right in his heart with a kunai. _

"_You son of a…" _

_Shisui cut his neck with his kunai letting the blood fall on the ground, both ninjas were now dead and just like that he was done._

"_Shisui you did it you unlocked your sharingan!" Itachi shouted to his best friend._

_Shisui smirked hearing his voice" heh…I know I can see his chakra." _

_The stone ninjas that was holding the little girl hostage saw the whole thing and he was shocked" that's it I'm not staying here to die I'm out of here!" he started running off taking the little girl with him._

"_You're not going anywhere!" Itachi charged at him with his katana ready to cut him down._

"_Brat if you don't let me go then the kid dies, was it going to be?" the stone ninjas was still holding his kunai to her neck and she was still sobbing._

_Itachi didn't answered him he took a long jump raising his katana, he has calculated his attack perfectly. He was going to strike him down without harming the little girl but he wasn't expecting what was going to happen next. The stone ninja have cowardly used the little girl as a shield lifting her up straight at him. Itachi was horrified but it was too late he couldn't stopped the attack and he ended stabbing the little with his katana. The little girl was hit in a vital spot her body was covered in blood and before she got a chance to say one final word she was dead. Itachi was still too shocked at what he did, his hands were trembling. Taking a gaze at his katana which was covered in her blood as well as his hands, he has killed an innocent girl who was only five and she couldn't even defend herself. _

_The stone ninja saw the whole thing and grinned" that was a good attack you really nailed her." _

_The stone ninja finally left off running like a coward but he didn't went too far because he was decapitated by someone else using a katana. Itachi looked up to see a young man in his late twenties wearing a Konoha jounin uniform he recognized the man in front of him._

"_Father…" Itachi's voice broke as tears were falling from his sharingan eyes._

"_Are you all right itachi?" Fuugaku said._

_The young Uchiha nodded with a sob as Shisui was already there with and gasped seeing the dead body of the little girl._

"_No we couldn't save her that bastard killed her!" Shisui let his own tears fall._

"_No Shisui it wasn't that stone ninja that killed her…..it was me…."_

"_What….?!" Shisui was shocked._

_Itachi growled" I was going to attack him but he then used her as a human shield the coward I couldn't stopped my attack and I killed her….I didn't mean it" Itachi sobbed as he finally deactivated his sharingan._

"_It's all right itachi it wasn't your fault" Fuugaku said._

"_What but I…"_

"_This sort of things always happens in war no one is safe…" _

"_I'm sorry Itachi" Shisui said softly._

"_Father the villagers…."_

_Fuugaku sighed" we couldn't save them by the time we arrived they were already killed by the stone ninjas there was nothing we could do, we were too late…"_

"_Why so many people have to die?" asked Itachi._

"_Its obvious why" replied Fuugaku" this is war and death is always inevitable no matter who they are, us hidden stone anyone and the civilians that get caught in the middle of the conflict."_

_Itachi stood quiet drying his tears while Shisui was trying to conform him but it was futile, he was too damage and broken to feel any better he was feeling terrible right now._

"_Come on let's get going you two we have taken care of the stone ninjas in this area were regrouping with the rest of the team" Fuugaku said._

_The two Uchiha nodded before they left with Fuugaku, Itachi gave one last look at the dead body of the little girl before he gazed ahead. Now he knew the truth about the conflict that is war and the permanent damage it causes._

'_So….this is war…'_

The tied up blindfolded Itachi continued talking" on that day I saw the truth about war and it's like an endless disease that kills people after another not caring who they are, whether if they are from Konoha or any other hidden village to just simply civilians and for what war is made? Honor and glory I don't need something so ignorant and meaningless. I have learned the hard way about war and nothing good comes from it, just nothing but pain suffering and death. On that day I secretly promised myself one thing, to do everything that is necessary in my power to prevent another war from happening and that includes killing the Uchiha clan and my family. It was better for the members of the clan to suffer the consequences for their action in planning the revolt rather than the entire village of Konoha…"

Naruto hasn't said a single word since Itachi started telling his story. He was just too shocked to say anything at all no words would come out of his mouth. The older Uchiha's story was just too tragic and painful to say a word he was now staring at someone who has witnessed the dark and cold truth that is war. But at least now he understood why he hates war so much that he was willing to sacrifice his own clan to prevent it from happening. This new side of Itachi he has discovered he has come to gain a lot of respect and admiration from his part. He was staring at a man who sacrificed everything dear and precious to him in order to prevent seeing another war from happening and to see more people dying.

The blond gave a soft smile" like I said before you're one of the bravest ninja I have ever met, I know that war is terrible and I know the lengths you're willing to go to prevent it from ever happening no matter how many people gets sacrificed for it…"

"Even if the elders of the council made the decision I willingly chose to take the action because I wasn't going to let a civil war broke out between the village and the Uchiha clan."

"You're a pacifist Itachi I heard it from pervy sage that they are people who are always doing everything they can to prevent war they're call pacifist, people who are willing to use their words through negotiation to stop war."

Itachi gave a small smile" I would chose the power of words and negotiation always if it means for war to never happen again, but you have to understand Naruto-kun that the people are ignorant and blind to the truth. They know the consequences of war yet when a national crisis threatens their village war is the first thing that comes to their minds, sometimes we have to take matters into our own hands to prove our point but I know that way of thinking is wrong."

"I don't think that way of thinking is wrong" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"You're still young Naruto-kun you can't understand me until you witness the horror that is war…"

"I'm confused so you want another war to happen so I can understand you?"

"No that's not what I meant…"

"I'm just kidding you Itachi I understand you and that's why I don't want to see another war to occur, I don't want to see people dying for nothing."

"It's easy to say that but that won't change people's minds, they are three great ninja wars so far sooner or later a fourth war might arise…"

"Then I will do anything in my power to prevent it from happening that's a promise believe it!"

Itachi after hearing his words he felt like he could believe in him and maybe there was some hope in him after all" Naruto-kun….thank you…"

"No problem well I better go I will come back to check on you later."

"Wait Naruto-kun…." the older Uchiha said.

"What?"

"I am a little hungry…"

Naruto chuckle" okay but let me warn you by now the soup must be cold, are you sure you want to eat it now?"

"That's all right…."

"Okay if you say so."

(Time skip: the next day)

Sakura has gotten up and she has change into her civilian clothes. She was smiling happily seeing that it was a very beautiful day. Walking around the house she just couldn't believe that Naruto is able to rent such a beautiful house, she actually didn't minded staying in the house forever if she wasn't a ninja that is. She happily reached the backyard of the house which was also beautiful. It had a garden style with some flowers and different plants, there was also some nice furniture to rest and relax. She was going to enjoying resting in such a comfortable and beautiful place. That's when she spotted her two friends and teammates Ino and Hinata who were seated in one of the seats. She smiled heading their way they look like they were in some kind of trance, both of them had dreamy expressions in their faces but she didn't put much thought about it.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning…" Ino replied still looking dreamy along with Hinata.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are enjoying the amazing view" Ino said in a dreamy tone while Hinata nodded in agreement.

Sakura smiled" oh yes were having such a nice weather today and…"

"I wasn't talking about the weather!" the Yamanaka cut her off.

The pink haired medic blinked she was confused at her comment that is until she decided to see what they were looking at. Her eyes almost blow from their sockets at what they were looking at no wonder Ino said they were enjoying the amazing view. The backyard had a full view of the terrace of the house and there was someone in the terrace. Sakura felt her heart beating faster and she felt herself blush at the person in the terrace. She was now looking at Naruto who was doing pushups wearing nothing but his green boxers, for the first time she was able to see every single detail of his body. All the well tone muscles he has acquired during his hard training and the way the sweat was running through his god like muscle form it only fueled her sexual appetite further. Her breathing was getting faster she admitted without any shame, that she was getting horny and she felt herself getting wet between her legs at the arousing sight in front of her. Of course Naruto hasn't noticed yet that they were staring at him because he was too concentrated on his pushups, so he didn't saw that he was being watched by three horny kunoichis.

Sakura managed to control herself and her sexual desires as she took a long glance at the two kunoichis next to her. Ino was blushing hard she had a small nose bleed along with some drool and the corner of her right bottom lip. She looked like she was in her own little perverted world looks like she wasn't going to be paying attention to no one, but only to the big piece of hot juicy Uzumaki meat in front of her. Hinata was in the same boat too, she was blushing ten times more than Ino and she looked like she was in a dreamy state. Just watching the man she held strong feelings for a long time doing pushups with his boxers only made her very aroused. She was thinking once again about her erotic fantasy with the hot tall blond which it was Ino who made her think about it up until now, she knew she was wet a while ago and she didn't care this amazing arousing sight was worth to watch over and over again. Soon the two kunoichis were now licking their lips in hunger and satisfaction while rubbing their tights, a couple of soft moans escape from their lips as they have reached critical level in their hormones.

Sakura needed to do something before they start touching themselves to relief their sexual need and hunger she growled in frustration" you two are unbelievable come on we're leaving right now!"

"What?…." Ino said finally snapping from her perverted world.

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" asked HInata who was still blushing and thinking about her erotic fantasy with Naruto.

"You heard me were leaving let's leave Naruto alone…"

"That's so funny Sakura I thought you said you want us to leave and miss this amazing sexy show" Ino said with a smirk thinking she was joking.

"I'm not kidding Ino were leaving right now!"

"I am not leaving!" replied the annoyed Yamanaka.

"I don't want to leave Sakura-san this place is very nice and I will like continue seeing this beautiful view" Hinata said trying to convince the pink haired medic although her comment was a load of bull.

"Really you mean the actual view or the view of Naruto in his boxers that's making you stay?" asked the frowning Sakura.

The Hyuga heiress didn't answer she continued blushing at the sight.

"What's the big deal Sakura? Naruto is hot and sexy and we want to continue watching him we like watching him doing pushups on his boxers isn't that right Hinata?"

"Yes" Hinata replied with no shame or embarrassment.

"This is not right I think we should give him and have his time alone" Sakura said.

"Why are you even arguing with me don't you like the hot view too?!" replied the platinum blond.

Sakura hold the incoming blush on her cheeks and shrugged her shoulders in response" big deal so he's doing pushups on his boxers…"

"Oh that is bullshit!" Ino was shocked at her comment" you look into my face right now and tell me THAT doesn't make you horny because right now I'm freaking wet, Hinata is wet too!"

"Ino-san!" the Hyuga heiress was blushing in embarrassment although she rubbed her tights feeling the wetness in her underwear.

"I'm not!" Sakura said with a frown.

Ino only laughed in pure amusement" you are a terrible liar Sakura I can read you like a book and you're very horny right now."

"I am not lying!" the pink haired medic shouted back at her best friend.

"**Shit I am so wet right now!"** inner Sakura said with a nose bleed enjoying the hot view of Naruto.

"Yes you are!" Ino shouted.

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"NO I'M NOT!!!"

"Ahem…"

The three kunoichis gasped in shock at the sound of someone clearing his throat, when they looked in front of them their eyes went like dinner plates. They were now seeing a grinning Naruto who was done with his pushups they didn't know what to say because they were too freaked out to say anything at all.

It was Hinata who took the courage to face the grinning blond" N…Naruto-kun…..good morning…"

"Morning!" the blond replied cheery his grin never leaving his face.

"Naruto….how are you doing um…..how long have you been standing there listening?" Ino said nervous.

"Long enough" Naruto was still grinning.

"How long?" Sakura asked who looked like she was ready to freak out any moment.

"Long enough to hear you guys say that I'm hot and sexy and also that you three are very horny right now" his grin became wider.

The three kunoichis jaws hit the ground and they turned place like a ghost.

Naruto started posing his nice well tone muscles like he was a famous body builder making sure that the kunoichis see what he has to offer, which it was very promising in their eyes indeed.

"Well I'm done with my morning pushups so I will leave you lovely ladies to start fantasizing about me see you around" he winked at them before leaving the terrace.

The three kunoichis ended up face faulting in pure embarrassment they felt like they wanted to shrink to the size of an insect so no one notice them. This day will be written at the most embarrassing moment in their entire lives.

Back inside the house Naruto arrived at his room ready to put some clothes on. He was still grinning in amusement at what he just witnessed, who would've thought that his own team thought off him like that well maybe Ino but not Sakura and Hinata. The fact that his little morning exercise routine aroused them made him feel very proud, looks like he was that good with his looks.

He grinned in confidence' I'm so hot I scare myself, yeah those three want me so bad I really love my team.'

He heard the Kyuubi chuckling in his head**" kid I have to admit that you have become a sex symbol those three humans were so horny they could probably kill an entire army of ninjas with their hormones."**

'I never thought I will be agreeing with you but you're right, it is so good to be me.'

(Time skip)

Naruto was in the kitchen ready to make the next dish only this time it was different from the last time. Ino and Hinata were helping the blond to cook dish, it was another menu that it wasn't his favorite food ramen. Sakura was the only one who was watching the group cooking the food she knew she wasn't recommended to help in the kitchen since she sadly didn't know how to cook she sucks when it comes to cooking. She smiled it was better that they were helping him make the food together as a team rather than himself because the food will be done quicker. Even if Naruto asked her to help them she kindly decline feeling a little disappointed that she couldn't help because of her lack of her cooking skills.

Naruto at his two team members" I'm really glad you guys decided to lend me a hand with the cooking."

"No problem Naruto I'm always glad to help you" Ino gave him a wink.

"Me too I also like to practice my cooking skills whenever I have the chance" Hinata said smiling.

"That's great what about you Sakura?" the blond asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Um….I don't feel like cooking I'm sorry Naruto" she gave a small smile she didn't wanted to sound rude.

"It's all right I understand"

'She may be good in medical ninjutsu but she's awful at cooking just awful' Ino thought feeling sorry for her best friend.

Naruto was checking in the fridge taking the necessary food and ingredient for the future rice balls and pork" hmm….looks like we're missing some ingredients, the rice and the seasoning for the pork looks like I will have to go to the grocery shop and buy some."

"I'll go!" Ino said while removing her apron.

"Thanks Ino" replied Naruto with a smile.

"No problem I'll be back soon and don't worry I have money" she went to the front door leaving the house.

Sakura sighed feeling left out she was going to volunteer because she wasn't helping with the cooking there was no need for Ino to go.

"Sakura could you help Hinata with roasting the pork I have to go and check on Itachi?"

"Huh oh yes of course Naruto" she replied trying not to sound nervous.

"Thanks!"

Naruto left the kitchen leaving the two kunoichis alone, he took one last glance seeing that Hinata was giving Sakura instructions on the cooking. He smiled looks like his suspicions about her not knowing how to cook were true after all. He went upstairs heading to the room where I tachi was being held, he opened the door entering the room. He saw that the older Uchiha was still seated tied up and blindfolded.

He went to him as he removed the chakra rope that was covering his mouth" you know I'm still bothered with that genjutsu you cast on me on our fight."

Itachi actually gave a small smile at his comment" which one?"

"All of them what Sakura told me and then she and Sasuke doing and Ino and Hinata with the bandits" he erased the images from that time not wanting to remember them.

"That's what genjutsu is used for to distract the human mind making him lose focus on the fight, it gives the opponent the advantage to change the outcome of the battle and win. The sharingan is specialized in genjutsu that's why you need to focus more chakra than usual in order to dispel the genjutsu, however genjutsu cast with the magenkyou sharingan are the hardest to dispel which they become almost impossible to dispel at all."

"You really did a number on me with those genjutsu."

"But you didn't lose focus in the fight even when I hit you with your worst fears you still managed to overcome your fears and concentrate on the fight, it takes a lot of strength and will to continue after witnessing such genjutsu. You even managed to break through Tsukuyomi which I even thought it was impossible to do, you're one of the strongest opponents I have ever faced."

Naruto gave his fox grin" coming from you it's really a compliment I'm flatter."

"I should know you were strong from the beginning after all you are Minato-sama's son."

"So you know too I guess it's obvious that pervy sage told you."

"I didn't know but it's quite obvious when I looked at your face you are the fourths living image."

The blond chuckle" I know what you mean if I didn't have this whiskers I would be his younger twin brother."

Naruto gasped seeing that Itachi started coughing blood" Itachi what's wrong?!"

The older Uchiha was coughing a lot of blood making Naruto worried but he knew that coughing blood was definitely not normal or a good sign" don't tell me….Itachi are you sick?"

"My cloak……my cloak pocket…..medicine…" he continued coughing.

Naruto had no choice but to remove the chakra ropes releasing him as he started checking through his Akatsuki cloak searching for the pockets, until he took a small bottle with no label on. He was unsure just by checking the bottle.

'I don't see a description here is this really medicine? I know someone who can help.'

He dashed opening the door" Sakura I need you here now!"

Sakura finally entered the room in a hurry according to the level of her team leader's voice" what's wrong?"

Her eyes widened seeing Itachi coughing blood she went to him checking on him" heart beat lowering breathing increasing this sickness, Naruto what happened to him?"

"We were talking and all of the sudden he started coughing blood, according to him he has the medicine" he offered the small bottle.

Sakura took the bottle recognizing it without a description she was shocked" this is…."

Itachi's condition worsens as he was coughing more blood.

"Get him to the bed!"

Naruto gently grabbed him while putting him on the bed of the room he was already worried for him, itachi has already become a loyal friend to him in such short amount of time.

"Will he be all right?"

"He will be I have seen this sickness before and it's very unpleasant, if it's not treated immediately he will die" Sakura replied.

"The medicine we need to get him that…"

"No that's no medicine it will only make his condition worse Naruto I need you to watched over him while I go prepare the vaccines in my kit."

"Don't worry I will just hurry"

"I will don't worry I won't let him die I promise" she left the room in a hurry.

Naruto gazed at the Uchiha concern was written in his eyes' hang on Itachi you can't die just when you're going to start your new life.'

(Location: Kaoki village shopping district fire country territory)

Ino was walking the streets trying to find the grocery shop. She admitted that for a small village the shopping district was quite big, probably the same as Konoha's shopping district. Gazing around she saw many people doing their jobs as selling their products as well as the people passing by and other were buying from the merchants. After walking five minutes she finally saw a grocery shop and entered, she was happy to have found the ingredients she was looking for. She quickly took seasonings and the rice before going to cash register, the young clerk scanned the prices of the ingredients before typing it on the machine.

"That will be three hundred ryou"

She gasped' oh no I'm short of money damn it I should've asked Naruto to lend me some money great now what I'm going to do?'

"That will be all right I have enough money to pay for her."

Ino blinked as she gazed next to her the person who was kindly enough to help her with the money. It was a woman in her early thirties with long red hair and cerulean eyes she was wearing a regular long dress colored black with high heels. The red head gazed back at her smiling kindly looks like it didn't bother her to help her with the pay. The clerk took the money in the cash register before putting the groceries on a paper bag.

"Here you go thank you and come again!" the clerk said.

Ino took the bag before leaving with the red head from the grocery store she gazed at her" um…thanks for helping me back there I was short on money."

"I'm always glad to help someone in their time of need" replied the red head.

"Yamanaka Ino" the blond jounin offered her hand.

The red head smiled taking her hand in salute" just call me Kushina."

"Thank you Kushina-san."

"My pleasure how about if we talk I hope you don't mind?"

"Talk is good I don't mind" replied the Yamanaka smiling.

"Wonderful let's have a walk."

"Sure!"

(Location: Naruto's refugee house)

Itachi was resting soundly on a bed his breathing has become normal and he was no longer coughing blood. On his bed size stood Naruto, Sakura and Hinata checking on his progress. Naruto however was in deep thought gazing at the older Uchiha, everything he's been through and yet he still protects his village in secrecy. Even with a sickness he still finds a way to help protect the village he was loyal to. He had to chuckle mentally at the irony of the whole thing, Sasuke hates Itachi for what he did to the Uchiha clan yet he doesn't know a thing that he was doing it for the better of Konoha. Sasuke had no idea how lucky he is to have a brother like Itachi, he loves him very much that he couldn't kill him he put his younger brother before the protection of the village. But he knew Sasuke will never see it like that only hatred and revenge is the only thing he feels for his older brother, yet he felt like he was jealous. He would've done just about anything to have a brother like Itachi while Sasuke was cursing his name to hell.

"How is he Sakura?"

"His condition is stabilize now the vaccine I used on him cured the disease he had" replied the pink haired medic.

Naruto grinned" I expected no less from Konoha's cherry blossom"

Sakura smiled while she had a faint tint of pink on her cheeks she was of course flatter by his comment.

"I never thought he was sick" Hinata said.

"Same with me" Naruto replied" what about that medicine he had?"

"I told you that's no medicine, at least not in general terms"

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

Sakura grabbed the small bottle showing it to the two ninjas" these are antibiotics they are used for the healing treatment in sickness only but it doesn't have a description, taking antibiotics without the proper medication is very dangerous even life threatening."

Naruto and Hinata were shocked at the revelation while gazing back at the unconscious Itachi while Sakura was in deep thought gazing at the small bottle.

'Was he trying to kill himself slowly?'

"Hinata seal his chakra points" Naruto said.

The Hyuga heiress nodded before activating her byakugan and hit his nucleolus point sealing all of his chakra points.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto said smiling.

"It will be best if we let him rest" Sakura said.

"Right you and Hinata go back to the kitchen and finish the preparations until Ino returns I will stay here for a while."

"Shouldn't we tied him up he could escape?" asked Hinata.

"That will be all right I don't think he will try to escape it's enough that his chakra has been sealed and he won't be able to use any jutsus" replied the blond.

"Then we'll see you later at dinner" Sakura said before she left the room with Hinata following her.

Naruto turned his gaze back at Itachi' all this time he's been suffering so much, killing his whole clan and turning his brother into a hatred vengeance machine even suffering from a deadly disease just how much pain you can take Itachi?'

He noticed that Itachi has opened his onyx eyes gazing at the blond" what happened….?"

"You passed out because of your sickness."

"I see….then you used my medicine?"

"No but one of my team members cured your sickness for good" he replied with his fox grin.

Itachi was shocked" what…?!"

"Yeah you're not sick anymore."

"But….that's impossible the disease I have was incurable, I went to a lot of medics and they told me there was no cure for eliria the only thing they recommended me is to use antibiotics to slow down the effects of the disease. It didn't bother me since I was planning to die anyway…"

"Antibiotics without description that will only kill you faster than the sickness itself, but anyway apparently those medics didn't know how good Konoha's cherry blossom really is" Naruto was still grinning.

The older Uchiha didn't say another word but he knew the blond wasn't lying, he felt his body better in fact he has never felt so good in his entire life. He has been cured from a life threatening disease and it was all thanks to the blond next to him.

"What are you planning to do with me Naruto-kun?"

"I already told you I'm taking you back to Konoha."

"If that was the case you would've taken me back to the village by now, is there another motive for you keeping me here?"

Naruto sighed he knew he couldn't hide this from him, Itachi was no fool and he was already suspicious with his actions in staying in the house" you're right Itachi I have other plans for you before going back to Konoha."

"Does this include in tracking Sasuke?" asked the older Uchiha.

Naruto sighed he hit the nail on the head" yes you're the key in finding Sasuke…."

"So you're going to use me to get to him?" his tone wasn't threatening it was calm with a hint of emotion in it.

"If I have you long enough and let the rumors spread of your capture no doubt he will come when he hears about you, I even send some shadow clones to spread the word I give it around a week before the rumors are spread throughout the five countries that's why were staying in this house. I know you won't like that after all you were planning to die by Sasuke's hands sorry but I won't let that happen to you."

"My chakra I can't feel it what did you do?"

"One of my team members is from the Hyuga clan so I have her sealed all of your chakra points preventing you from using jutsus or your sharingan."

The older Uchiha stood quiet before speaking again" are you going to kill Sasuke?"

"No I'm just going to capture him like I did with you and then I will send both of you back to Konoha, however Sasuke won't be welcome with open arms since he betrayed the village for his own selfish reasons to gain power he will eventually be put behind bars and he's going to be interrogated probably by Ibiki I feel sorry for him."

Naruto went to the ground to picked up the chakra ropes as he went to tied up Itachi he was surprise that the older Uchiha didn't show any signs of resistance" Itachi it's up to you to decided, are you going to chose the path of death or the path I am offering to you think about it and perhaps maybe you can join us later for dinner."

Naruto left the room leaving the tied up Itachi to his thoughts yet he felt like he has already made up his mind.

'Damnation or salvation I guess there's only one way to find out.'

(Time skip: Kaoki village district)

Ino and Kushina were seated on a bench they have gotten acquainted with one another. They have talk about everything about their lives and everything else. Ino told her everything about her childhood to hear days in the academy and her genin days along with her chunin and jounin days. She felt like the red head could be trusted so she told her everything about her. Kushina kept listening to every word the Yamanaka told her and she already like her. Right now she was currently laughing because of her sexual humor, she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Ino for some reason she felt comfortable being around Kushina, she was the kind of person that you could tell her everything and she will try and make you feel better by giving you advice. And right now she was just happy that someone has actually laughed at her sexual jokes, after all it was her teacher Anko who taught her to make the dirty jokes.

Kushina dried her tears still laughing" oh dear Ino you are a feisty one aren't you?"

The Yamanaka grinned" hey I think things should be fair and if men are always peeking at us why can't we do the same thing too?"

"True I truly agree with you besides just between you and me I think peeking is so much fun, the thrill of you getting caught is very exciting."

The platinum blond grinned" my Kushina-san don't tell me you have already try at peeking?"

The red head cleared her throat as a small blush appeared on her cheeks" what can I say I was never any good at lying so yes I have peek before."

"How was it?" Ino asked in a heartbeat.

"Well the hot baths I peek where the men were promising but there were others who were not in the good category they were so fat, they look like air balloons."

Ino laughed" don't you hate it when that happens it's like going to the market and all you see in the meat department are rotten meat instead of the fresh good quality meat."

Kushina was laughing too" you have a way to describe things and you're right, of course I have met the most handsome and promising man for me."

"Really care to tell me who is he if it's okay with you?" the Yamanaka was very interested in hearing more of the red heads' man of her dreams.

Kushina hold a blush thinking about him" well he was the most amazing person I have ever met he was dashing, strong, very kind hearted always smiling he understood me very well and he knew how to make me happy."

"That is wonderful sounds like you have found a perfect ten so….how was the sex?" she got closer to her wanting to know every juicy detail in the intimacy scene.

The red head was now blushing at the comment as a big smile was formed on her lips" he was amazing just simply amazing, he was a wild beast in bed…"

Ino was blushing in awe" wow he was that good damn you did catch a perfect ten indeed."

Kushina nodded" of course dear I know good quality meat when I see it, once I snatch him with my claws I made him mine and married him."

"Congratulations Kushina-san you must be so happy to have a wonderful man for a husband" Ino said smiling.

"Yes I did…"

"Huh what do you mean you did?"

Kushina's eyes softened a little" he's dead…."

"I'm so sorry Kushina-san I didn't know I shouldn't ask about the sex thing I really…" Ino really felt terrible she wanted to apologize for running her mouth when she didn't know everything.

"It's okay Ino I'm happy I met him and I don't regret the times I spend together with him, I will always remember him forever."

"I'm sorry…."

"I said it's all right Ino what about you then is there someone especial you would want to spend the rest of your life with?"

The Yamanaka stood quiet before blushing thinking of a certain blond" there is someone very special for me I like him a lot and he's simply amazing, he has everything a girl would ask for looks, heart, strength everything."

Kushina smirked" looks like he sounds like a perfect ten."

"Nope he's a perfect one hundred" replied Ino with a grin.

"Wow he's that good you really picked yourself a fine piece of meat" the red head was still smirking.

Ino giggle" oh yes he's amazing and he has a body oh dear Kami…..he's a god among men every time he's near me I just feel happy I just have to smile because that's how it's always with him, he has this special gift to always make me happy when I'm around him. That's why I keep on teasing him and flirting with him because I just can't help it if I feel that attracted to him."

Kushina smiled at the blond" Ino looks like it's not just an attraction you have for him I think you're in love with him."

The Yamanaka blushed" I guess…you're right I had a strong feeling about that and I guess I'm happy…"

"That's great that you feel that way but what will you do will you tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know about that yet…..I guess I'm not ready to tell him besides I'm not the only girl who likes him."

Kushin smirked" so you're not the only one who are after the perfect one hundred man, well I guess it's kind to be expected you have your work cut out."

"Tell me about it I have a lot of competition but regardless about that I will eventually tell him how I feel someday I just hope he feels the same way too."

The red head was smiling proudly at the blond" you know I'm glad you're following your heart, you reminds me a little of myself when I had your age when I found true love I didn't let the chance slip by I follow my heart and took my chances head on."

"I agreed too and just because you lost your husband that doesn't mean you should give up on love, I'm sure you can find someone else who would make you happy I mean you're very attractive Kushina-san."

The red head was taken back by the Yamanaka's comment, she smiled" thank you Ino you don't know how much that means to me, and you're right maybe I will give another chance at love who knows maybe there's someone out there for me."

"Never give up on love that's what I always say."

"I will never give up believe it!" replied the red head.

Ino blinked at her comment' that sounds awfully a lot like Naruto.'

The Yamanaka got up from the bench holding the grocery bag" well I hate to do this but I really have to get going I need to get these ingredients so my friends can start making dinner."

"I see it was great talking with you Ino" Kushina said smiling.

"Me too I really enjoying talking to you Kushina-san I had a lot of fun."

Ino was about to head back before looking back at Kushina only to find that she was gone already like she recently vanished' that's odd oh well I have to get going.'

(Time skip: at the house)

The team was now seated in the table having their dinner. They have found it very good which they gave their compliments to the one who made it which it was Hinata. The Hyuga heiress was blushing while eating the food, she was so happy that Naruto likes it very much it only fueled her confidence to try and cook something else for him in the future. Ino also admitted that the food was very good while gazing at Sakura who also like the food. Maybe Hinata should be the one to teach her how to cook knowing that her best friend would be interested in learning, especially if it means cooking for Naruto she won't pass that chance. The team happily continued to eat while Naruto took another bite of the rice balls and the pork.

"Mmm…wow this is truly delicious even better than my cooking, Hinata this is amazing you will become a great wife someday!"

The Hyuga heiress blushed deeply at his compliment for a moment she acted like her old self and she was looking like a timid girl. She started twiddling her fingers a little while Ino smirked at the sight. She started thinking about what he told her and the only thing that went into her mind was cooking dinner to Naruto her husband.

Sakura sighed mentally at the compliment Naruto gave Hinata' he's right this food is very good Hinata is such a good cook unlike me….'

"**I have to learn to cook so that Naruto compliments me too!!!"** inner Sakura's eyes were burning with the fire of dtermination.

"Whoa I have to admit Hinata this is very good you really outdone yourself with this food" Ino said complimenting her friend.

"Thank you Ino-san I'm glad you like it!" Hinata replied happily.

"Naruto next time you will try my cooking" Ino said.

"Oh I am looking forward to that Ino" replied the blond.

Ino smirked seeing that Sakura frowned at her comment, of course both Ino and Hinata have been using the term to conquer the heart of a man through his stomach. In Naruto's case that was very much true so right now Sakura had a big disadvantage in the race to conquer the blonds' heart.

'Ino pig thinking she can have Naruto by cooking yeah right but still I have to learn to cook I want…hey what's wrong with me Naruto is my friend why am I thinking like this?'

"**I want Naruto to compliment me and smile at me!" **

Sakura erased her thoughts and resumed her eating while Naruto finished his plate.

"Oh yeah that really hit the spot thanks Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" replied the blushing Hinata.

"Is there more?" asked the blond.

"There's plenty of more I guess I overdid it a little do you want to eat seconds?" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"Then you don't mind if I bring our special guest?"

"What special guest?" asked Sakura confused along with the two kunoichi.

"You'll see I'll be right back" Naruto smiled before leaving the table.

The three kunoichis were completely puzzled at his comment what kind of guest they're team leader will bring to have dinner with them? The only person in the house with them was Itachi and there was no way Naruto was going to bring him to the table. They were wrong indeed because their eyes went wide as saucers seeing Naruto bringing the one and only Itachi to the table who was still wearing his Akatsuki cloak. The kunoichi eyes widened at the sight of the older Uchiha but they acted base on their ninja instincts. Sakura got up from the table in a fighting stance, Hinata got up too activating her byakugan and Ino glared at the missing nin summoning a snake.

"What the….Naruto why is he doing walking free?!" shouted Ino.

"What's going on Naruto?!" Sakura said she wasn't as shocked as her best friend but she was trying to remain calm at the situation.

"Easy calm down everyone I can explain, Itachi is joining us for dinner and he won't try to escape Hinata you sealed his chakra points so he can't perform any jutsus or his sharingan."

"Naruto-kun are you sure it's safe to let him go just like that?" Hinata said worry.

"There's nothing to get so worked up with its all right" replied the blond.

"Are you crazy this is an S rank missing nin and the guy that killed the Uchiha clan, you just set him free and you want him to eat dinner with us like it was nothing!" Ino said she was still shock.

"Yes Ino nothing will go wrong I assure you that everything will be fine just calm down" Naruto said.

"This is insane you have a member of Akatsuki right here and you want him to eat with us like he was just a regular person and…."

"Ino let's trust Naruto" Sakura said interrupting the bleach blond.

"What but Sakura…."

"Naruto is our leader and I think it's appropriate that we as his team we should obey him and put our trust in him" replied the pink haired medic.

Hinata nodded" I will have to agree with Sakura-san I trust Naruto-kun so I will obey him."

Naruto smiled at his two team members" Sakura Hinata thank you well what about you Ino?"

The Yamanaka sighed in defeat" fine it's two against one but we should keep an eye on him just in case he has something up his sleeve he can't be trusted."

"Fair enough Ino please Itachi go ahead and take a seat and sorry for the inconvenience."

"This is not necessary you don't have to do this I am a criminal" Itachi said getting seated.

"But I insists it's better to eat with us at least I won't be the one giving you the food like last time."

Itachi stood quiet seated on the table while he had to put up with glare by Ino, there was also some untrusting glances by Sakura and Hinata. He didn't minded he was a traitor that was the kind of behavior anyone will give him he has gotten used to the hateful glares along with the fear expressions when they heard about him. He saw as Naruto bought him a plate with friend rice and pork while handing him a pair of chopsticks.

"Here you go and don't worry the food is not poison"

"That is tempting" Ino said still glaring at him.

"Now now Ino let's all behave here Itachi is our guest let's all continue eating."

They stood quiet as they resumed their eating. Naruto took seconds of the delicious meal Hinata made. Things were quiet for the past ten minutes while the kunoichis were still feeling uncomfortable not trusting the older Uchiha one bit, especially Ino. It wasn't every day they get to eat dinner with an S rank missing nin member of the criminal organization Akatsuki and responsible for the Uchiha clan massacre. Itachi was eating paying no attention to the looks the three kunoichis were giving him.

Ino couldn't take it anymore she gazed at the blond who was happily eating his seconds" Naruto what is wrong with this picture?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto was puzzle.

"I'm talking about us eating with Itachi have you finally gone mad?!"

"Is there something wrong about that Ino?" the blond was still calm like there was nothing wrong.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's not right to be eating with one of Konoha's most dangerous criminals after Orochimaru" the Yamanaka frowned at the tall blond.

"It's all right Ino Itachi is not going to eat you or anything isn't that right Itachi?"

The older Uchiha looked back at him" I don't eat human meat I would preferred vegetables" his tone wasn't humorous.

"You see Ino Itachi is a vegetarian so you're safe" Naruto said with a grin.

The three kunoichis sweat dropped at his comment it's like he was telling them a bad lame joke.

"Naruto-kun what Ino-san is trying to say is that we shouldn't be eating with someone as dangerous as him" Hinata said proving her teammates' point.

"First of all Itachi is not a criminal he didn't have a choice" replied Naruto with some sorrow in his voice.

"What do you mean he killed the Uchiha clan?" asked Sakura.

"It wasn't his fault Sakura Itachi is pretty much innocent for what he did."

"What do you mean he's innocent he wipe out the whole clan he joined Akatsuki?!" shouted Ino.

"He was put in a very tight position because they ordered him to kill the entire clan!" Naruto shouted back making the three kunoichis gasped in shock.

Sakura's jade eyes were wide open at his comment" what…what do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto stood quiet he really didn't feel like telling them about the truth. But he had no choice inviting Itachi to have dinner with them was a bad move from his part. He knew they were going to get suspicious and alerted about the entire situation.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata said worried about what he just said.

"What do you mean they ordered him to kill the clan?" asked Ino who was still shocked.

"I….."

"That's all right Naruto-kun you don't have to tell them" Itachi spoke getting his attention

"Itachi…"

The older Uchiha gazed at the three kunoichis" perhaps it will be best if I tell you the real reason behind the clan massacre why I did it…"

"You didn't kill the clan because you felt like it?" asked Ino rudely.

"Ino!" Naruto said in a scolding tone.

"It's all right talking about the past is always painful but I will tell you everything" Itachi replied.

"All right were listening" Sakura said while Hinata nodded.

"To understand this I will have to go back to the beginning of Konoha and the two ninjas that became our founding fathers Senju Hashirama who became the first Hokage and Uchiha Madara who was the founder and leader of the Uchiha clan. Before Konoha was born the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan was among the strongest ninja clans in the five countries, they were always in constant fighting but neither side was victorious."

"The fighting never end and pretty soon the clan leaders have become like rivals, in truth both Hashirama and Madara have grown a respect for one another because of their strength and skills and they became best friends. One day since there was no winner in the constant fights between the two clans Hashirama decided to offer an alliance to Madara so the both clans will unite together to become one. That's where Konoha was born with help from the fire daimyo they started to build the future of the hidden leaf village, however a big conflict was about to bring forth the two clans."

"Things never go easy isn't it?" Naruto said.

"They never do" replied itachi.

"What else did happened?" asked the eager Ino who was now interested in the story.

"The problem started when the decision of who will become the first Hokage came, the fire daimyo chose Hashirama because of his way of thinking and commitment. But Madara didn't like this decision and was upset he wanted to become the Hokage because he was the leader of the Uchiha clan and the strongest Uchiha alive. He tried to convince everyone in the Uchiha clan to support him but he didn't got it."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"The Uchiha clan has come to like working with the Senju clan in the village of Konoha they were actually happy living together so they didn't support Madara. Instead they turned their backs on him betraying him their own leader and founder, Madara was crushed and angry with their betrayal and from that moment he started hating Konoha. With hatred and revenge by his side he left Konoha swearing that he was going to get revenge on the village someday."

"You know that sounds awfully a lot to why Orochimaru left Konoha too, he got angry that he wasn't chosen to be the fourth Hokage and since the old man third was against his experiments on people he left the village hating it and swearing revenge. I guess history repeats itself" Naruto said.

"You're correct Naruto-kun when Madara was fleeing from Konoha he was stopped by Hashirama he tried convincing him to return to the village and forget about his twisted plan for revenge but Madara didn't listen. Both of them engage in combat and their fight took place at the valley of the end" replied the older Uchiha.

"The valley of the end" Naruto said thinking that it was the same place where he and Sasuke fought before he left to Orochimaru.

"Their fight was brutal and long but in the end it was Hashirama who won the fight killing Madara in the outcome, after that incident problems started brewing to the Uchiha clan…"

"What kind of problems?" Sakura asked.

"Konoha started losing their trust in the Uchiha clan when the first died and his younger brother Senju Tobirama took over the position as the second Hokage he didn't wanted to risk having another member of the Uchiha clan becoming a traitor like Madara did. And although the Uchiha have become very loyal and committed to their work in protecting the village he still didn't wanted to take the risk. So he did the only thing he could do to make sure that all Uchihas stay loyal to Konoha…."

"He has them watch over…" Naruto said in a soft tone.

Itachi nodded" the second wanted to make sure that the Uchiha didn't got suspicious of his true intentions in spying on them so he gave them big credits for the village successes for example he build the Konoha police force and put members of the Uchiha clan as the law enforcers of the department which it work. While the Uchiha were fulfilling their duties in police department while the ANBU were secretly closely watching them, pretty soon the Uchiha were being treated as outcast and they felt like they were isolated from the rest of the village."

"Wow this has been quite the history lesson, they have never taught us this at the academy but what does this has to do with you killing the clan?" asked Ino.

"Everything…." the older Uchiha replied.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"The Uchiha clan eventually found out that they were being closely watched for years, after the second died and Sarutobi Hiruzen became the third Hokage he immediately called off the order for the ANBU to stop spying on the Uchiha because he trusted them a lot and there was no need to watch over them to look for a traitor since the clan was willing to turned their backs on their own founder. However the council thought otherwise the three elders Homura, Koharu and Danzou disagree on the thirds decision and they advise that the Uchiha had to be kept on close watch"

"They came to the decision instead of sending groups of ANBU to watch over them it was better and secure to send one spy, but they needed someone who would cause less suspicion so they chose for the spy to be an Uchiha…"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization because everything was making sense and it was fitting all the pieces of the puzzle" you don't mean…."

"Yes I was their spy…"

The three kunoichis gasped at the revelation while wasn't since he already knew the truth of the massacre except for the history lesson.

"So what lead you to kill the clan?" Hinata asked.

"For a long time I secretly watched every move the clan was making, even the smallest actions by them I always found a way to spy on them and make my daily report to the elders….until one day….the elders prediction came true…." his onyx eyes showed a lot of emotion at the memory.

_Sixteen year old Itachi wearing his ANBU uniform was watching through the corner of a roof which was the building where the clan held their meetings. He gazed and notice that everyone from the clan was present, the elders along with their representative along with the current leader his father Fuugaku. The he knew something was wrong his best friend Shisui hasn't arrived yet which it was very strange since he never show up late for a clan meeting. _

_Fuugaku took the stand facing the rest of the clan" my fellow clan members it's time to begin this meeting!"_

"_But Fuugaku-sama Itachi isn't here yet and that's not all but Shisui is absent as well is it wise to start the meeting without them?" a clam member said._

"_I can tell Shisui about the meeting later so there's nothing to worry about however I won't say a word to Itachi, this is the reason why I have called for this meeting tonight I believe Itachi cannot be trusted anymore…"_

_The clan members started murmuring while others were shocked at the information._

"_What's wrong with Itachi?" one of the elders asked._

"_I'm afraid Itachi has been acting strange lately and I think he can't be trusted, we know the kind of person he is. He's one of Konoha's most loyal ninjas so I don't think it will be in his best interest that he's going to support us in our upcoming movement." _

"_That's impossible Itachi would never turned his back on the clan, he's the clans prodigy he would never do such a thing!"_

"_I'm not saying that he's capable but I suggest that we should all keep an eye on him just in case we must make sure our plan goes well through the end failure is not an option" Fuugaku said._

_Everyone nodded they knew what to do about the young Uchiha and they knew that Itachi couldn't be trusted._

"_Now it won't be long now in just a few days our time will come and we will take what's rightfully ours, after years of putting our loyalty and sweating for the village the descendants of the Senju clan can't drop their sense of superiority. While we put our trust on Konoha they never put their trust on us thinking will be the ones to betray them. They have been watching us for years like we were dangerous enemies, well we will show them how dangerous we will be. Konoha will be rule by the Uchiha!"_

"_This is our only chance for us to redeem ourselves to Madara-sama and follow in his footsteps!" Fuugaku said._

"_For Madara-sama!"_

"_For Madara-sama!!!"_

_Itachi had had enough and he vanished without anyone noticing his presence. While he was moving from the rooftops of the Uchiha compound he felt a powerful presence. _

_He remained calm but he knew his cover has been blown" come on out Shisui I know you're here"_

_Itachi was now face to face with his best friend who has appeared and he wasn't happy, it seems he knew why he was upset. Without feeling any fear he gazed into his onyx eyes without any sign of hatred._

"_I'm guessing you know Shisui you have been watching me since I was watching over the clans reunion."_

"_I didn't believe it when I saw it but now I'm sure….so it's true Itachi are you really a traitor?" asked Shisui._

"_You were suspicious of my intentions from the beginning weren't you?"_

"_Yes and still I couldn't believe it I never thought you of all people would become a dog of Konoha."_

"_I think I'd rather be a dog of Konoha then a traitor of the Uchiha wouldn't you agree?"_

"_How dare you say that….don't you see Konoha have never trusted us for years they have been watching us because they didn't trusted us thinking that were the enemies yet we were the one who put our trust in them and look how they repay us!"_

"_Shisui you may be loyal to the Uchiha but I am loyal to Konoha now and forever…"_

_Shisui growled as he activated his sharingan" then you leave me no choice Itachi you will die!"_

_Itachi charged at him sharingan activated with one quick powerful blow from his katana Shisui was killed letting the blood hit the floor. He stood quiet watching the blood from his best friend flow, although his heart was feeling horrible pain he didn't said a word gazing down at his body. _

'_Forgive me Shisui you were like a brother to me but I can't let this happen.' _

_As a couple of tears fell from his eyes his sharigan changed shape into the form of a shuriken, Itachi has unlocked his magenkyou sharingan._

_(Scene change to the council meeting room at the Hokage tower)_

"_Absolutely not!!!" shouted a very angry Sarutobi Hiruzen at the decision his formal teammates have come up with._

_Homura, Koharu and Danzou were present in the secret meeting along with itachi wearing his ANBU uniform. They have received the latest information of their spy and it wasn't any good news indeed. _

"_You can't be serious I will not allowed this to happen your decision is madness!" the upset third Hokage said._

"_We don't have a choice Hiruzen we must act now" Homura said._

"_We need to discuss this with the Uchiha clan I'm sure we can come up with a better solution than this."_

"_That will not be a wise choice Hiruzen the Uchiha clan has been planning this revolt for years, negotiations with them will be useless" Koharu said._

"_So you preferred to spill their blood to prevent a confrontation with them?!" Sarutobi said._

"_Sometimes sacrifices must be made to ensure order and protection to Konoha" Danzou said._

"_This is madness…." Sarutobi said._

"_Please Hokage-sama" Itachi said getting their attention" I will take the responsibility in handling this matter."_

"_Itachi are you sure this isn't something you can say yes so quickly?" replied the elder Hokage._

"_Like I said I will take full responsibility for my actions."_

"_But if you do this you will be consider a traitor."_

"_I am well aware and I am willing to take the risk for the village."_

"_Then the decision has been made Itachi will kill the clan and he will become a traitor, this whole matter will be kept confidential no one must know about this" Homura said._

"_We can't let the village know about the Uchiha clans revolt it will only create a commotion among the villagers knowing that one of Konoha's most prestigious clans were thinking in overthrowing the government" Koharu said._

"_Keeping the order and the stability of the village is our top priority" Danzou said._

_Sarutobi gave a sigh gazing back at the older Uchiha" are you sure you want to go through with this Itachi?"_

"_Yes Hokage-sama I have made my choice…"_

"_Then so beat it I…..I approve of this decision…"_

"_Then this meeting has come to an end" Homura said as he left the room with Koharu._

_Danzou left shortly before giving an evil grin._

"_Hokage-sama I need to talk to you about something else….alone."_

"_Very well Itachi let's go to my office."_

_(Scene change: Hokage's office)_

"_Hokage-sama I must ask something of you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Sasuke please I need you to protect him I don't trust the elders especially Danzou, I know I can rest safe knowing that he will be under your protection."_

"_You're not going to kill Sasuke?" the Sarutobi was surprised._

"_I…I can't and I won't I could never go through with killing him…"_

"_Itachi if you do that and you kill the rest of the clan you realize the kind of emotional damage you'd be causing Sasuke."_

"_I know that's why I'm asking you Hokage-sama to protect him make sure he trains hard and becomes strong he must surpass me at all cost."_

_Sarutobi nodded" all right Itachi you have my full trust that I will take good care of Sasuke however, I want you to become one of my spies I want you to work with Jiraiya and send him any vital information to him. You will always be one of Konoha most loyal ninjas."_

"_I will work with Jiraiya-sama if that's all then I'll be taking my leave Hokage-sama" Itachi said before vanishing._

_Sarutobi shook his head' I'm so sorry Itachi that you have to through this I wish there was another way, I know you must be suffering especially what you're feeling because Sasuke….'_

_(Scene change to the day of the massacre)_

_Itachi was dressed in formal attire he had some business to take care off. Tonight was the day of the Uchiha revolt, they have been planning this moment for years and now they were finally going to put their plan into action. He was well aware that the clan had their eyes on him they didn't trust him one bit. Ever since he killed Shisui the clan members have grown very suspicious of him, they asked him why didn't showed up at the meeting a few days ago which he answered them by saying that he had a mission. They clan members didn't believe him but they let slide since he was after all ANBU captain. Then they asked him about Shisui when they found his body in one of the village districts. He answered that he didn't know anything of it which only made the members to grow more suspicious of him. He was finally ready to leave the household when he sensed a familiar presence, he already who was the person. _

"_Big brother" _

_Itachi was gazing at the six year old Sasuke wearing his normal attire smiling at him. _

"_Big brother can you help me with my shuriken practice?"_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't why don't you ask father instead?"_

_The six year old frowned" but father says that you're the best in shuriken why don't you help me with my training?"_

_Itachi went and poke his head slightly like he always does with him" I'm sorry Sasuke maybe next time…"_

_Sasuke was annoyed" you always do that it's like I'm a burden to you."_

_Itachi waved his hand to his younger brother" move along Sasuke you have to get to the academy."_

"_Can you at least accompany me to the academy?" _

"_I'm sorry Sasuke I am busy…"_

"_You're always busy!" retorted the young Uchiha._

"_Perhaps some other time…"_

"_You always say that too" Sasuke frowned._

_(Scene change to the night of the massacre)_

_Fuugaku has entered to his house in pure fear and shock he couldn't believe what he has just witnessed. He saw every member of the clan killed, all of their bodies were scattered around the streets of the Uchiha district. He was so upset it has to happen now tonight when they were finally going to strike and reclaim Konoha in the name of their deceased leader and founder. He knew it along the council knew of their plan all along, they must've send their ANBU again to spy on them. But how his mean as we as the police force was always aware of ANBU presence when they were being watch, but they didn't sensed anything or no one watching just how in the world they knew of their plan. He didn't have time he needed to find his family and hide from the group responsible of killing his brothers of the clan. He went to his bed room to see Mikoto who was sweeping the floor._

"_Honey what's going on?" _

"_We have to leave now!"_

"_What why what happened?"_

"_Where's Sasuke?!"_

"_He hasn't return yet from training why you ask?"_

"_Listen to me Mikoto we have to get out of here now, they knew those bastards in the council knew of our plan and they have send their ANBU they have killed everyone in the clan!"_

_Mikoto was shocked and horrified at the revelation tears were forming at the corner of her eyes thinking of her two sons, she prayed that they were still alive and well._

_Mikoto nodded" all right we'll leave but I'm not leaving without our son."_

_Fuugaku nodded" where's Itachi?"_

"_Right here…"_

_The two turned to see Itachi wearing his ANBU armor sharingan activated. Fuugaku was shocked he could smell the scent of blood all over his older son's body which only made him more shocked and disappointed._

"_Itachi where have you been I was so worried about you" Mikoto was about to ran to him before her husband stopped her in her tracks._

"_What's going on Fuugaku?"_

"_Stay away from him Mikoto Itachi is the one who killed everyone in the clan."_

"_What?!" Mikoto was shocked gazing back at her son" it's not true is it Itachi?"_

"_I….have to…" Itachi's voice was solemn._

"_I should it know it was you all along you were the councils spy all along, so it was you the one who killed Shisui he must've figure out of your intentions but you silenced him before he said a word to the elders of the clan how could it have come this?" Fuugaku said._

"_It's all because of your movement to overthrow the Hokage and Konoha's government, it was all for nothing because of your pride and your sense of superiority you chose to betrayed the people of Konoha."_

"_They were the ones who betrayed us!" shouted the upset Fuugaku" those bastards who followed the customs from the Senju clan always watching us because they mistrust us, so much for their loyal and brothers until the end crap. We gave everything for being part of their alliance and living together in unity, we gave away our honor and we even betrayed our dear leader Madara-sama for the sake of working together for a better world. It was all just a lie…"_

"_I stopped your plan because I wasn't going to let another war broke through…."_

"_You fool our plan was flawless we were going to win we had victory in taking over the village. Once we have taken over Konoha we will be the ones ruling as the supreme rulers Uchiha would've finally won over Senju!"_

_Mikoto was crying at everything that has happened while Fuugaku was glaring at his older son with the intention to kill him. _

"_You never realized the consequences of your actions for creating your little rebellion you didn't realized how many innocent people would've died if your plan went your way. How many men, women and children would've been killed because of this movement causing a civil war so more lives could have died. And after the war Konoha would have ended up completely weak and defenseless allowing the other hidden villages to take advantage of the situation allowing them to attack and another war would have occurred, more lives and more blood will be spilled you never thought about that…" Itachi's sharingan eyes were cold with no emotion._

_Fuugaku angrily took his katana hiding in the closet and charged at him but he never got the chance, because Itachi has summoned a shadow clone stabbing him in his heart. Fuugaku fell to the ground dead with a pool of his own blood. Mikoto was completely horrified more tears were falling from her eyes as she has watched her older son killed her husband in front of her eyes. Itachi was now gazing at her she knew it well she was going to die, kill by her own son._

_She let her tears fall while giving a fake smile to her son" go ahead Itachi kill me, I'm not going to fight my own son but please I beg of you….Sasuke don't….he's just a little boy he didn't knew nothing of the rebellion please don't ugh!" _

_Itachi stabbed her in the stomach as her blood was falling to the ground mixing with Fuugaku's. He let her body hit the floor above her husband while MIkoto was still staring at him with her face full of tears. _

"_I have no regrets….I lived my life to the fullest….I raised a great family….and I have two great sons who I love very much….Itachi don't kill Sasuke….he looks so highly of you….." those were her last words before she finally die._

_Itachi let a couple of tears fall for the death of his parents' I'm sorry …'_

_(Scene change)_

_Sasuke was running after Itachi throwing any available shuriken and kunais he had at his disposal. His own brother has tortured him making him see when he killed the entire clan twice along with his parents. Anger, hatred, sorrow, pain all kind of emotions were flowing inside the six year old. His older brother the person he respects and looks highly a lot was the one who murdered his parents and the rest of the clan. He was traumatizde when he told him that he killed the clan just to test his capabilities. With little strength and energy he has left he was chasing his older brother in a attempt to kill him. Itachi told him if he wants to kill him then he has to hate him and cling to his life and that's what he was trying to do. He followed Itachi into another corner in the in the Uchiha district before throwing more kunais at him._

"_Stop!!!" _

_Itachi blocked the kunais with his katana before looking back at the tormented Sasuke, the young Uchiha saw tears falling from his sharingan eyes. That was the last thing he saw before he felt unconscious from exhaustion of running. _

_Itachi dried his tears before looking back the other way where his brother was' I'm sorry Sasuke….please forgive me…'_

Itachi finally finished his story before looking back at the group on the table. Silence fell on the table no one said a word, the only sounds heard were the sounds of sobbing. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were in tears after hearing the tragic horrible story of the older Uchiha. Naruto stood quiet he just didn't know what to say, Itachi's story has left him speechless along with the three kunoichis.

Sakura was sobbing because of the great torment Itachi went through. She was also thinking about Sasuke thinking about her formal teammate she could finally understand some of his pain. Both of the brothers have been used and they are both victims of the elders' decision, which she thought it wasn't right at all to give them such fate.

Ino was in the same boat as Sakura she felt terrible for both Itachi and Sasuke. To think she didn't trusted Itachi or the fact that she actually hated him for being a traitor and a coldhearted murder. But now she knew how wrong she was, now she knew how much Itachi has suffered because of the council's decision just like the rest she has misjudged him.

Hinata was trying to dry her tears but it was futile, more tears fell from the tragic story she just heard. She couldn't believe that she just met someone who has suffered a lot for so long it was impossible for someone like Itachi to stay sane after killing his own family and his whole clan for the protection of the village.

Itachi continued with his story" after I left Konoha I joined Akatsuki while at the same time I was secretly giving my services to Jiraiya-sama's spy network as the third ordered me to, but you already know that Naruto-kun…"

"But I didn't know about what you experienced at the night of the massacre I'm really sorry Itachi" the blond replied.

"I'm sorry too and I apologize for acting so hostile towards you" Ino said while drying her tears.

"I'm sorry Itachi…" Hinata said softly trying to control her tears.

"There's no need to apologize to me for the way you treated me I am a missing nin and a member of Akatsuki…."

"Not anymore you are I'm sure that by now the rest of Akatsuki knows of your capture and they will eventually forget about you, last I check Akatsuki doesn't worry about their members and try to rescue them" Naruto said.

"Leader-sama actually worries for the members in the organization he's the one who says to always respect you partner and try to get along with him as the result to have a perfect teamwork, the chances of success against battling a jinchurikki will be tested by those choices."

"At least you leader is right in some things I'm very surprise to hear that" replied the blond.

"I'm really sorry…"

Everyone turned to Sakura who was still shedding tears" Itachi you suffered a lot but what you did have completely destroyed and tormented Sasuke forever he will never be the same person…."

"I'm well aware of the consequences of my actions that's why I'm a traitor, I was the one that took everything precious from Sasuke and the one who made him hate me forever and for that I deserved to die by his hands."

Naruto sighed" here we go again with the I deserve to die by my brother because I was just only obeying orders act, you know Itachi that excuse is getting old maybe you should find a new one."

"Naruto-kun, how could you joke about something like that?" Hinata sounded offended at the way he said it.

"I'm not joking I'm being serious that's why I want itachi to start his life again going back at Konoha, getting killed by Sasuke so he can get all the glory for avenging the Uchiha clan that's is not the right way especially for Sasuke I don't want him getting the glory and success for avenging his clan without learning the real truth of his brothers intentions."

"He won't believe it…" Itachi said.

"Oh I know he won't believe a word of it knowing him but I'm sure granny and the elders themselves might be able to convince him otherwise."

"So you really are planning in bringing Sasuke back to Konoha" replied the older Uchiha.

"Of course I and my team will handle him and his team with no problem isn't that right team Kitsune Flash?'

"Right!" the unoichis said in unison.

"Everyone" Itachi got everyone's attention" thank you for inviting me for dinner"

"No thank you Itachi for sharing your story and your pain" Sakura said that by now she has managed to dried all of her tears.

"Me too it means a lot to us" Ino said.

"We might now understand your pain but we can at least try" Hinata said.

"Thank you…."

(Time skip)

Naruto and itachi returned to the room where he was staying before. Naruto was actually happy his team has finally gotten to the older Uchiha more ad understand some of his pain. They were able to get along with him during dinner and they finally know that he's not a bad person after all. Naruto grabbed the chakra rope and started to tie him up.

"Sorry Itachi but I have to tied you up again just in case you don't escape not that I don't trust you or anything I do but I also need you tied up like I have capture enough to convince the teme…"

"Teme you mean Sasuke?"

"Yeah that's how I called him too as rivals and best friends well only rival he's not my best friend anymore" Naruto's tone was really serious.

"You hate him don't you?"

"Sasuke…..you could say that after all he tried to break neck giving me a pile driver from twenty feet in the air, he almost burned me to a crisp with his fire jutsu and he also shoved a chidori through my chest which it hurt like hell."

"It's all part of what I did to him I turned him into a hateful machine of revenge…"

"That may be but he chose this path on his own, instead of staying in Konoha and become strong the right way he chose to turned his back on his friends on his village just to gain power from homo snake."

"Now before I go there's something I want to know Itachi."

The older Uchiha gazed back at him not knowing what he was going to ask.

"Tell me the whole story of the massacre."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi's voice had a tone of shock in it.

"I know that's there's something you forgot to mention in your story, you may have convinced my team but not me so spit it out already!"

"I see….very well Naruto-kun I will tell you everything about the massacre, I didn't killed the clan on my own…"

"I knew it I knew there was something odd about your story, it's true that you're very strong Itachi but only you killing a whole clan of the most elite and skilful ninjas in the Uchiha I didn't believe it you were able to pull it off on your own….so how about telling me the person who helped you in the killing?"

Itachi stood quiet before looking back at him" you're right Naruto-kun I did had some help from someone on that night…."

Naruto grinned" well I'm all ears."

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: small cabin near local village earth country territory)

A seventeen year old girl with shoulder length red hair and glasses was heading straight to a small cabin in the vicinity of a village. She was wearing a long brown cloak and she was holding four paper bags with obviously there was some food inside the bags. She finally reached the cabin opening the door as she quickly entered inside. She was now looking at three other people wearing the same brown cloak as her they looked like they were her age except for one who was taller than the rest.

One of them had light green hair with amethyst eyes he also had sharp teeth's they were shark like. The second one was taller with orange spiky hair and brown eyes. The third one had dark hair, onyx eyes and his hair had the shape of a chicken's ass.

The teen with shark teeth's growled at the girl" shessh Karin about damn time you showed up I am very hungry."

Karin adjusted her glasses" I could care less if you're hungry or not" she said rudely.

"Whatever just give me my food already"

"Here you go" Karin threw him the bag with his food.

"Hey what the hell Karin!!!" he was now glaring at her" the food almost spill because of you!"

"Sorry" Karin said in a fake innocent tone.

"Bitch…" he muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT SUIGETSU!!!" Karin obviously heard his comment and she was pissed.

"Both of you that's enough!" said the one with the chicken ass hair.

Karin was still glaring at Suigetsu who started eating his ramen she went back to give the food the rest of the group.

"Here you go Juugo" Karin handed the bag to the tall orange person of the group.

Suddenly she blushed while giggle" and here's yours Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke took the bag while opening revealing a sealed bowl, opening he started eating the food which it was ramen. He picked up the chopsticks before he started eating the noodles, just looking at the food it gave him some nostalgia. There was only one person who loves ramen more than anything in the world. He erased the thought of his formal friend and teammate from Konoha but that was all in the past. Now he has taken the path of the avenger forever in hunting down his brother so he can kill him and avenge the Uchiha clan once and for all. That's why he left his home village abandoning his teammates so he could join Orochimaru in his quest to get power. Three years ago he killed the snake sanin and went off on his journey to revenge with his new group team Hebi, who were people that used to be Orochimaru's test subjects in his experiments. He's been searching for a while for the whereabouts of his brother but so far he hasn't found him yet.

Obviously he wasn't lucky when trying to find an S rank missing nin like his brother especially when he was in Akatsuki. He went back to eat his ramen as he noticed that Karin was the only one who still hanst touched her bowl of ramen.

"What's wrong Karin?"

"Oh….Sasuke-kun it's nothing!" she answered in her fan girl mode.

"Yeah what's wrong you haven't eaten yet don't tell me you're on a diet?" Suigetsu said with his shark grin.

"I'm not I was just um……thinking…"

"About what?" asked Suigetsu.

The four eyes red head glared at him" it's none of your business!"

Sasuke wasn't paying any attention as he continued to eat his ramen along with Juugo.

"Sasuke-kun…." Karin said.

"What?"

"When I was in the village a lot of people has been saying a lot of rumors…."

"What kind rumors?" asked Suigetsu.

Karin sighed 'I hope Sasuke-kun doesn't get mad but I know he will.'

"Sasuke-kun there are rumors going around that Uchiha Itachi has been defeated."

Both Juugo and Suigetsu gasped while Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"What defeated by who!!!" he shouted upset getting up.

"Whoa hold it Sasuke you heard Karin they are just rumors it must not be true" Suigetsu tried to calm his friend down.

"Indeed they are probably coming up with this kind of thing to send fake information" Juugo said.

Sasuke was giving Karin a serious glance" Karin who was it who defeated Itachi?"

"Come on Sasuke it's a lie there's no way someone could defeat someone like him it's not possible" Suigetsu said.

"Quiet Suigetsu!" snapped the Uchiha.

Karin gulped" according to the rumors they said that Itachi was defeated by Kitsune Flash."

"No way Konoha's mercenary beat him…" Suigetsu was in awe.

"The soul eater strikes again" Juugo said.

Sasuke glare growling in anger' it can't be there's no way Itachi can be defeated…..I'm the one who's suppose to kill him not HIM!!!' his anger grow stronger thinking of the mask mercenary.

"What else did you hear Karin?" asked Sasuke.

Karin adjusted her glasses" aside of Itachi being beaten by him they also say that Kitsune Flash was last seen in the fire country."

"Fire country…" the Uchiha whispered before grinning" this is perfect I always wanted to fight Kitsune Flash."

"What are we going to do Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu.

"I want to know if that rumor is true if it is then I will kill Kitsune Flash for defeating Itachi."

"What's our next move?" asked Juugo.

Sasuke activated his sharingan" gather your things were going to fire country!"

To be continued

Holy crap this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, damn I can't feel my fingers. I also want pin point the objective of this chapter was Itachi's past and the conversation between Naruto and Itachi along with Ino's conversation with Kushina. Anyway I'm taking a small break because I need to update a couple of stories but I will be back with this story soon. Please send your reviews and I hope you all enjoy this really long chapter (26,060 words 53 pages size 92.2K). Farewell and until the next time.

PS I apologize for any grammatical horrors I have made yes I know they are everywhere.

Next chapter: Return to the valley of the end: settling the old score of broken bonds


	18. Return to the valley of the end part 1

Chapter 18 Return to the valley of the end part 1: settling the old score of broken bonds

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto this is a fact I just write fan fiction about Naruto and I do not get pay by writing this although I wish I did.

''this means thoughts

**Bold letter Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks or dream sequence _

_**Bold and Italics summons talking**_

**Authors Notes: yeah I'm back with another chapter, people have been asking me to update this story because they couldn't wait anymore and for that I apologize. Besides working on my other stories I have been planning my ideas for this chapter and how the big fight will go out. This chapter will be team Hebi vs. team Kitsune Flash and it will be an all out battle royal. I want to clear out something about Itachi, like in the last chapter I wrote he was sixteen when he killed the Uchiha clan that's my opinion though because I really don't know how old he was when the massacre took place. But anyway in this story he was sixteen so the time skip to the original Naruto story was six years later so Itachi was twenty two and with the five year time skip of the story he's twenty seven. Although I don't know why on Wikipedia says he's twenty one after the shippuden time skip. One more thing it's about the lemons, sadly I must say to everyone who is expecting Naruto banging any of the girls soon it won't be for a while. I think it will be by late ch 20's probably early ch 30 I'm so sorry if it will take that long.**

**But don't worry I will be putting a couple of teaser scenes during the mid chapters. Among those teaser scenes like some oral sex, masturbation and Naruto giving the girls an extra hand, until the time comes for the lemon scenes sorry but I want to make the story even better than it is and also I want to create that powerful bond with Naruto and the girls. Also I will like to thank everyone who is still reviewing the story and marking the story on your favorite list and alert list. So without any further interference on with the chapter and I hope you will enjoy it, don't forget to review. **

_Sakura was wearing a red and white summer dress, she was watching the beautiful view from a field. It was truly gorgeous watching the sunset from her spot but she wasn't alone. There was someone else next to her she smiled gazing at Naruto who was smiling enjoy the view too. They stood there for a couple of minutes before Sakura made the first move she got a little closer to him. Naruto then made her looked at him pulling her closer to him, this action caught the pink haired medic by surprise as she blushed at the proximity. They were now gazing into each other's eyes jade and cerulean meeting in an affectionate gaze. Sakura really wanted this how long she wished for this moment she made the first move as she moved her face towards his to meet his and claim his lips. Before Naruto leaned his face he yelled in pain as he felt a terrible aching pain in his body._

_Sakura's eyes widened in fear seeing so much blood on his chest" Naruto!!!"_

_She saw that the blond has been stabbed by chidori behind Naruto stood Sasuke in his curse seal level on form. His hand was stabbed in the blonds' chest because of the chidori he had an evil grin on his face reflecting so much malice and wickedness. He removed his hand from Naruto's chest his hand covered in his blood, letting the blonds' body fell to the ground. Sakura ran to him tears were falling from his eyes checking for a pulse praying that he was still alive._

"_Naruto…..no……" more tears were falling from her jade eyes she wasn't sensing a pulse or hear beat he was dead" no…..NO NARUTO!!!"_

"_You were always weak Naruto it's no surprise why death fell on you….dobe…." Sasuke said in an inhuman voice._

_Sakura glared at the Uchiha with so much hatred and anger slowly getting from" Sasuke you bastard….you will pay for this….I will get you for this!!!"_

"_There's nothing you can do…..weaklings can't do nothing you were always annoying Sakura….you will join the dobe too…." He grinned charging up another chidori._

_Sakura couldn't react because Sasuke was too fast and stabbed her with his chidori killing her quickly and everything turned black._

"No…..NO!!" Sakura rose from her bed all covered in sweat while shaking in fear.

She gazed around she was in her room from Naruto's rent house in Kaoki village. She felt so relief to find out that it was all just a bad dream. Although the dream felt so real she would never forgive herself if something happens to Naruto. She still hasn't forgiving herself for everything she has done to him, yet the sight of the blond being killed by their formal teammate Sasuke was a horrible experience. Of course she knew that Naruto has become very strong and there was no way that was happening but she still couldn't shake the horrible feeling. They were still waiting for a response from Jiraiya spy network that were always keeping tabs on Sasuke's movements so it wouldn't be long before they head to find him and confront him. That means that she was going to fight her formal friend and teammate, she has come to terms to the fact that he was a traitor and her enemy so fighting was out of the question. However she was thinking if there was a way for team seven to return for them to be together as a team again.

Even to this very day she still hopes that things can return to normal as team seven but she knew she was wrong. She couldn't help it the days she has spend with her team were precious to her. Her teammates and sensei became like a second family to her, even if she has come to regret every single horrible thing she has done to Naruto. She cares for team seven she loves her team very much, but now her hopes that the team will get together was impossible with the way things are. She knew the team wasn't going to be the same when Sasuke left Konoha team seven fell apart with his departure to join Orochimaru and gain power in his quest for revenge. Basically it was the Uchiha's fault that team seven broke apart, she growled thinking about him to think she used to like him what a fool she truly was. Her eyes softened a little it was her fault too that the team fell apart, after the things she did to Naruto. She erased the horrible thoughts she wasn't in the mood to cry. That was all in the past now Naruto has given her a second chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

She finally rose from her bed while stretching her body she made a yawn before leaving the bed. She was dressed in a red tank top and a pair of white shorts since she likes to sleep comfortably. Before she was about to wash off and start her day she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door she saw Ino wearing her usual purple outfit but her expression was of shock making her worry for her best friend.

"Morning Ino….is something wrong?"

"You bet something is wrong big time" she replied shocked.

"What happened….." her eyes suddenly widened at the possibility" Ino…..don't tell me did Itachi escape?"

"No he hasn't escape it's not that…it's Naruto."

Sakura was now extremely worry looking she was about to break down hearing that something might have happened to her blond friend and leader" what's wrong with Naruto is he all right?!"

"He's fine Sakura don't get so worry."

"Then why do you look like you're ready to freak out?" asked the pink haired medic.

The Yamanaka grinned evilly" Naruto…..he's in the hot baths."

"Huh…." Sakura blinked.

Ino was blushing while grinning like a pervert" right now as I speak he's in the hot baths wearing nothing but a towel covering his amazing naked body and...." she giggled thinking all the possibilities.

Sakura was frowning at her best friend comment for some reason she didn't know she was feeling jealous but she ignore the feeling" so you're going all perverted because he's in the hot baths, please Ino could you stop acting like a horn dog?"

"Sorry but I'll be damn not to set my sights on Naruto I really want to look at that hot body of his, you remember when we saw him doing pushups on his boxers."

The pink haired medic tried not to blush at the memory it was the best thing she has ever lay eyes on. The sight of the tall blond in his green boxers doing some pushups while the sweat was dripping from his gorgeous godly body made him very appetizing to any women. She admitted that the memory made her wet while thinking indecent thoughts about Naruto, she erased the dirty thoughts while gazing at the platinum blond.

"Is that all Ino we should be worrying about other things not in our leader taking a bath, don't forget that we could be moving out soon since it's been a week that we captured Itachi."

"I know about that but right now this is the perfect moment to take a little peek" Ino gave her friend an assuring wink.

"What?!" shouted the flushed Sakura.

"Yeah were going to peek at Naruto I'm dying to see him in his birthday suit and finally I can see the one thing I've been dying to see if you know what I'm talking about" the Yamanaka grinned at the thought.

Sakura was glaring at the platinum blond" you pervert I can't believe you're my best friend how could you even stood so low to peek that's what men do and it's immoral and indecent its shows how pigs they truly are."

"Whatever Sakura you don't want to join me then suit yourself I'm not missing this good thing."

"Look at you Ino are you really a kunoichi I bet Hinata would never even consider to peek at Naruto she's not like that at all."

"You're wrong Sakura Hinata is already on the back of the hot baths peeking at Naruto."

"What?!" shouted the shock Sakura before face faulting.

"Come on Sakura join us it will be fun I promise Naruto won't find out."

"You have a weird way of defining the word fun" Sakura said while getting up.

"So what do you say?" asked the Yamanaka with a smirk.

The pink haired medic sighed while thinking about it, she had a couple of choices either she will join her kunoichi friends in the peep show risking that they will get discover by Naruto or miss this great opportunity to gaze at his heavenly body.

Inner Sakura reacted giving two big thumbs up**" hell yeah I'm not missing this for anything!!!"**

(At the hot baths)

Naruto sighed happily relaxing in the hot bath. It was the best time for him to have the hot bath since the rest of his team was still resting at the hour early in the morning. He needed to have the bath all alone before they started getting the idea to peek at him, not that it bothered him to have three beautiful kunoichis peeping at him. He grin looks like he was truly a hot hunk hotter than Sasuke every single woman would blush and have tons of nose bleeds just by gazing at him. He was truly the ladies man and he was proud to be one that was one thing to thank Jiraiya for. The only thing he regretted is becoming a pervert like his teacher. He gave a sigh thinking about the next move his team should take, it's been a week since he captured Itachi and still he hasn't heard a word of Sasuke's movements guessing that he must know of his brothers' defeat because of the rumors spreading. It wouldn't be long before the Uchiha is revealed and he will hunt him down with his team to end the struggle with his formal friend and the broken bonds from which Sasuke broke back at the valley of the end. He made another relief sigh because he was relaxing before thinking of the Uchiha once again.

'Bonds…..I bet he doesn't even know the meaning of the word, those bonds of hatred he has forged towards his brother are nothing but a mistake all thanks to the bastards' elders in the council. Both Itachi and Sasuke are victims of the decision from the elders and the Uchiha clan for planning their rebellion both have suffer a lot….'

The Kyuubi started chuckling**" you should know by now that a fight against that Uchiha is inevitable."**

'Even if I didn't asked for your opinion fox you're right, I know how hardheaded Sasuke is he won't listen to reason so fighting him is the only way to make him understand but I don't know if that's the right thing to do….'

"**Telling him the truth of the massacre he won't take that lightly…"**

'Sasuke has let anger and revenge cloud his judgment finding out the truth will make him feel worse. Telling him will be meaningless bringing him back to Konoha he will most likely try to leave the village again, if he chooses revenge again for knowing the truth then there won't be any hope for him even if the council are still arguing that Konoha needs the sharingan….but can I risk it?'

"**They are still interested in that accurse bloodline humans are so foolish thinking they can control a power that doesn't belongs to them. Sometimes they are the true monsters asking for more power to control and rule their attitude always amuses me…."**

'It all depends of what Sasuke chooses but if it comes down to it I will strike him down permanently, I will only feel sorry for Itachi though.'

"**It can't be help the Uchiha's path is revenge it has always been and it will remain nothing can't change that fate, they are destined to chase and pursue vengeance forever."**

'It's funny when you say that because Itachi never chose revenge over the elders decision to wipe out the Uchiha clan, he chose to protect Konoha in secrecy by living the role of a traitor he's not following the revenge path the Uchiha have taken in the past.'

"**Perhaps but you're friend the Uchiha will probably continued walking down that path."**

'That's why I won't say a word to him and second fox he's not my friend.'

The fox was grinning**" so you do hold a grudge of hatred towards him I bet you don't want to bring him back to Konoha….alive!"**

'That's enough our conversation ends now.'

The Kyuubi will usually yelled at him for ending their conversation but this time he kept quiet, Naruto only heard the demon fox chuckling like he was enjoying himself in amusement. The fox was probably taking a pleasure in feeling his anger towards the Uchiha and he was right. He had the right to hate Sasuke after what he did to him, his way of breaking his bonds with him and team seven. Turning his back on Konoha and his friends all for his selfish reasons, he even tried to kill him going that far to sever the bonds they have forged as best friends as brothers. There was no doubt in his heart he was going to forgive him so easily, he forgave Sakura but that's because she has earned his forgiveness after all the pain she had endured because of him. Revenge is the only thing that matters to Sasuke he knew it after all he gave up everything dear he had in Konoha in order to achieve it.

It won't be long now before he finds out of his brother defeats at his hands and he will come after him seeking revenge for capturing Itachi and fulfilling his original lifelong revenge. He wasn't going to show mercy to him just because he was his formal best friend to him he was just another target to capture nothing else. Whether it was going to be today or tomorrow he was looking forward to fighting the Uchiha again and this time he was going to make sure to settle the old score of their broken bonds.

'Sasuke…..what are you going to do?'

He finally stopped his train of thought and continued to enjoy the hot bath, unaware that he was being watch. Next to the hot baths on a wooden wall there were a couple of eyes trying to watch from the small covering of the wooden pieces. The one who was watching was none other than the innocent Hinata who knew she was doing a big mistake but she didn't care, right now she will kill for this moment. To see her blond crush naked it was truly the moment she was dying to see yet she was getting desperate because she couldn't see a thing. It wasn't long before Ino and Sakura arrived at the scene and the Yamanaka got near the Hyuga heiress as they began their peep show on their blond leader.

Sakura stood on the sidelines feeling shamed watching her teammates and friends desperately trying to peep at Naruto. She couldn't believe they were so needed and desperate to have a small peek at him. Even if deep inside of her, her inner self was dying to take a peek at him. She will do anything just to take a look at that amazing body of his remembering how he looked when he was doing pushups with his boxers. She blushed while feeling a little funny between her legs getting one of her perverted thoughts between herself and the tall blond. She erased that thought that wasn't like her at all she needed some self control to evade thinking like this, it wasn't long before the talking of her friends got her attention.

"Hinata can you see something?" asked the Yamanaka.

"I can't the wood is very thick it's very hard to get a good look."

"And the steam from the hot bath isn't helping either damn it I really want to see Naruto naked."

Sakura sighed" honestly you two need help you shouldn't even be doing this in the first place."

"Look who's talking I bet you're the first who wants to see Naruto naked" Ino said with a smirk.

The pink haired medic blushed while frowning" s…shut up I don't want to see such thing I am not interested in any of that…"

"Yeah right you should learn to lie properly Sakura" replied the Yamanaka.

"I am being honest."

"**Hell yeah I want to see that hot blond naked!!!" **inner Sakura have a nose bleed while giving two big thumbs up.

"Sure whatever you say Sakura" Ino wasn't paying attention to her best friend but rather through the wood tiles to take a nice peek at the hot blond behind those wood tiles.

Hinata sighed" it's no use Ino-san we can't see anything looks like it will be better if we go, before Naruto-kun catches us."

"I'm not giving up yet I'm sure we can find a way to see….hey wait Hinata try using your byakugan to look behind the wall."

The Hyuga heiress blinked" my byakugan I guess I didn't thought about it."

Sakura sweat dropped' oh boy these two are so desperate but damn I want to see too.'

Hinata activated her bloodline limit allowing her to see behind the wooden wall of the hot baths and she gasped in pure shock. She completely fainted her whole face was red while she had a nose bleed.

"Hinata!" shouted the worry Sakura as she went next to her" what in the world did you saw?"

Ino sweat dropped at her stupid comment" guess"

Sakura carry the unconscious Hinata on her shoulder before gazing back at the Yamanaka" look Ino if you want to continue desperately trying to peek at Naruto like your life depended on it then be my guess I'm leaving and I'm taking Hinata with me."

"But Sakura…"

"No buts I really wish you stop acting like a horny school girl."

Sakura finally left carrying Hinata with her leaving Ino with her thoughts she gazed at the wooden wall before sighing.

'Who am I kidding Sakura's right I am acting like a horny school girl I should really start showing some self control, but damn it I can't help it I really want to see Naruto naked!'

"She's right you know!"

Ino was startle at the voice before she saw Naruto wearing regular clothes jumping next to her while the platinum blond was trying not to freak out. She kept her cool and gave the tall blond a big cheery smile.

"Hey Naruto morning!"

"Save it Ino I know what you've been up to and you should really learn to restraint your hormones, even if your training with Anko altered your hormones forever."

"What no….I wasn't trying to peek at you, naughty Naruto you think I would do that to you" she was grinning trying to convince him that she was innocent in being a pepping tom.

"Cut the lies Ino the real Naruto can hear you from inside the hot baths."

Ino blinked" what….then…you're a shadow clone?"

The Naruto clone grinned" yeah he heard all of you talking from the baths you three need some help."

The Yamanaka pretended like she was offended crossing her arms" how dare you think I will go so far to do these indecent and immoral things I am not like that, I'll be leaving now farewell."

She left while the Naruto clone stood there watching her nice ass jiggling with every step she took the way the backside move it was very hypnotizing, he grinned like a pervert before vanishing. The real Naruto who was still inside the hot bath grinned at the memory his clone gave of Ino's ass before he sighed happily in the bath. He started thinking about his team and he knew that they weren't normal kunoichis but they were really perverted kunoichis. He was even shocked that Hinata was like that too, she wasn't the same timid girl who will faint or hide behind a tree. Even if that was the case his team was strong and very reliable.

He chuckle' and then they say I'm the big pervert go figure, my team is worst than myself.'

(Time skip)

The team was now seated on the table along with Itachi ready to eat breakfast but there was something wrong. Naruto has told them that Itachi volunteer to made breakfast and that was a problem at least for the three kunoichis. They were staring at their plate which it was just a simple breakfast of scramble eggs with a few pieces of bacon. To them it was very suspicious from the elder Uchiha's part to make breakfast. It's not every day that a formal Akatsuki member and S rank missing nin cooks breakfast volunteering. Even if they knew that Itachi was innocent for his crime it was hard for them to fully trust him, so his kindhearted action was very distrusting. For all they know he could be trying to drug them by the food giving him the chance to escape. Naruto had to sweat dropped at his team's expressions which they weren't sure whether to eat the food because it looks good or throw it away. He gazed at the older Uchiha who was waiting for everyone to taste the food expecting to give him their answers of taste.

The tall blond finally gave a cheery smile to his team taking his fork to start eating" well everyone dig in!"

"This sure looks…..very good" Sakura said with a sweat dropped.

"I still can't believe you made this Itachi-san" Hinata replied with a smile hiding her nervousness.

"It's just a simple breakfast I used to take mothers' place sometimes and made breakfast for her so it's nothing" Itachi said.

"Since Itachi took his time to makes us this delicious breakfast let's not disappoint him and eat it all" Naruto said smiling.

Ino frowned at the food deciding to talk for the whole team" is it poisoned?"

At this comment both Naruto and Itachi sweat dropped thinking that it was obvious for the Yamanaka not to trust someone with a criminal record.

"Ino I highly doubt that Itachi went through so much just to poisoned our food" replied the blond.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me but I assure you there's no poison in the food" replied the older Uchiha.

"I'm sorry for saying that Itachi I know you're really good person who has been through a lot I guess it's hard for me to eat this" Ino said.

Sakura sighed" I have to agree with Ino it's not safe to taste this."

"I'm sorry Itachi-san" Hinata said feeling bad for him.

Naruto groaned" oh for crying out loud you three are acting so paranoid I will prove to you that this food is not poisoned I will be the first to eat it."

"Wait Naruto I think it will be best if Itachi taste the food first" Ino said while the two kunoichis nodded in agreement.

"I agree I have no problem in tasting the food to show you that it's not poisoned" Itachi said ready to take a bite from his plate.

"Wait Itachi!" Naruto stopped him in time" you won't do such thing if it is poisoned you will want to taste the food first because you have a death wish."

Itachi had to sweat dropped at the blonds' comment before nodding.

"Good then it's settle I will taste the food" the tall blond took a bite from the scramble eggs.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura shouted while Ino and Hinata were deadly worry for their leader.

The tall blond ate the piece of scramble egg while the kunoichis were waiting for his response, he chewed the food and swallowed it before smiling at his team" this is very good you see there's no……"

Naruto started coughing a lot before he felt to the table looking dead while the kunoichis eyes widened in terror and Itachi sweat dropped again but he remained quiet.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!!!"

Ino growled glaring at Itachi with pure anger" I knew it you poisoned the food damn you!!!"

Suddenly Naruto got up laughing" haha just kidding the food is delicious and it's not poisoned!!"

The three kunoichis stood shocked at what just happened before their instincts took over. From horrified they were now upset and they were glaring at their blond leader for giving them such a scare while feeling like they wanted to smack him for the rude and insensitive joke.

Hinata was the first to frown at the blond" Naruto-kun that was not funny you really scared us half to death.

"I have to agree with you Hinata that was rude and there's nothing funny in pretending that you die from eating poison food" Ino said frowning too.

"Sorry but you guys should have seen the looks on your faces it was priceless" replied Naruto cheery.

Suddenly they heard growling when they looked to the source they gasped seeing that the growling was coming from an angry Sakura who was trying to hold her anger at Naruto's rude joke. She got up from the table and went to the blond feeling angry because he scared her to death thanks to his stunt. She almost broke out crying when she saw him dead on the table feeling her heart ready to shatter from the horrible pain. Naruto gulped thinking that he was in deep shit now he knew he deserves to get hit by the pink haired kunoichi for his terrible joke.

"Na….Naruto…." growled the angry Sakura.

"Yes…." replied the scared Naruto.

Instead of hitting him Sakura patted the blond on the head like someone patting a dog for a job well done after all she did promised she wasn't going to hit him anymore, this action really surprised Naruto expecting a punch from the pink haired teen.

She went closer to him smiling" Naruto…..DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!" she shouted.

Naruto grinned" right I won't sorry about that" he smiled seeing Sakura returning to her seat' oh well I preferred that she yells at me for doing something wrong rather than getting smacked by her.'

"Pardon me but can we finally eat?" asked Itachi who seems to be annoyed at the whole poison food thing.

"Sure thing let's dig in everyone!" Naruto said.

They nodded and started eating the three kunoichis were delighted by the great taste of the food.

"Wow this is delicious!" Ino said.

"It is very good" Hinata said.

"I have to admit Itachi this food is truly good" Sakura said.

"Thank you" was Itachi's only reply.

"Yeah and you guys thought that he poisoned the food I think you all owe Itachi an apology" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Itachi" Sakura said.

"Me too I shouldn't have doubted you" Ino said.

"Were sorry Itachi" replied Hinata.

"It's all right I know it's not easy to trust someone like me I don't blame any of you."

"But we do trust you Itachi at least I trust you and I knew you weren't going to something silly like poisoning food" Naruto said while giving the kunoichis a smirk and they sweat dropped.

While they resumed their eating they were a little startle as they saw someone appearing in the dining room. It was a shadow clone wearing the Kitsune Flash uniform he was holding a large bag.

"A shadow clone?" asked Hinata.

"Hey I'm back with Kisame's bounty!" the Kitsune clone said.

Naruto smiled" about time you got here you really took your time in coming back."

"But anyway just to tell you that the Mizukage send her thanks to you" replied the clone.

"Oh right Chojuuro…"

"She did ask me the same question as always" the Kitsune clone said.

The blond sweat dropped" let me guess if I'm available what did you told her?"

The masked clone grinned" maybe."

Naruto frowned as he punched the Kitsune clone making it vanished, he flinch feeling the pain but it was nothing. When he gazed at the table he saw that the three kunoichis were frowning, looks like they were kind of jealous to hear that even the Mizukage was after him. He cleared his throat while returning to the table resuming eating his breakfast like nothing, of course he was holding the bag with Kisame's bounty it was pay day after all. After a couple of minutes they finished eating breakfast and Itachi volunteer to wash the dishes.

Naruto heard a knock on the front door and went to answer the door with the three kunoichis following close by. Opening the door he was surprised to see a group of Konoha ANBU and they were none other than Shikamaru's squad.

Naruto chuckle" you know Shikamaru as ANBU you guys know what doors are because you guys never use one."

The ANBU captain shrugged his shoulders" whatever I didn't felt like going all the trouble just to entered through the windows."

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino said cheery seeing her formal teammate.

"Hey Ino I heard all about it from Tsunade-sama that you're a member of Naruto's team congratulations."

"Thanks I'm proud to be part of team Kitsune Flash" replied the Yamanaka.

"We don't have time for chit chat, were here on business" Neji said in his usual serious tone.

"Yes we can talk about other things later but right now we have a job to do" Kakashi said.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" asked Sakura.

"It will be best if we talk inside" the fourth member of the squad said with long purple wearing a cat mask with red lines on the sides.

"Right come on in" Naruto said letting the ANBU members in closing the door behind him.

"So what business do you have with me?" asked the blond.

"We came here under Tsunade-sama's orders to bring back Itachi to Konoha" Shikamaru said.

"I see…." replied Naruto with a sigh knowing that it was a bad time to retrieve back to the leaf village, he gazed at the group" I'm guessing granny told you guys the truth about Itachi."

Kakashi nodded" she has I really can't believe that all this time Itachi has been under orders of the council to remain as a missing nin."

"That is correct Kakashi-kun."

Everyone turned to see Itachi walking towards them" it was part of the elders orders to keep the secret of the Uchiha clan's rebellion with me killing them, of course they weren't expecting that I spared Sasuke so while I was fulfilling my secret mission as a traitor I kept my loyalty secretly to Konoha by providing helpful information to Jiraiya-sama's spy network."

"So Jiraiya-sama knew all along he kept this secret just like the elders" Kakashi said.

The older Uchiha nodded" it was important that all of this have to be kept a secret in order for my service to continue until my fight with Sasuke."

"You were expecting to fight Sasuke all along?" asked Neji.

"Yes I was going to fight him and then he will be the one victorious in the fight killing me as a result of and therefore he will become the hero of Konoha, the one who killed the murderer of the Uchiha clan."

"What a twisted plan to gain false appreciation, yet you didn't care if all of your actions for the betterment of Konoha will be in vain in the end truly pitiful" said the woman ANBU.

"Yugao that's enough" Kakashi calm his partner.

"Everything I have done it's been always to protect the village and I knew I was going to die, at least I thought I would" Itachi said remembering that his disease was cured thanks to Sakura.

"But anyway Itachi you're coming with us were taking you back to the village" Shikamaru said.

"Wait you guys" Naruto said getting their attention I can't let you guys take Itachi to Konoha not yet though."

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"I have plans with Itachi and until I fulfill those plans I can't hand him over to you" replied the blond.

"What kind of plans?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's an important mission."

"I apologize Naruto but were under Hokage's orders to bring Itachi back to Konoha" Neji said.

"I know I am not against your mission or her orders….I'm just begging you guys to wait for a while" Naruto said.

"Wait…we don't have time to waste" Yugao said.

"I know but please go back and tell granny that I will bring Itachi with a bonus" the blond gave a grin.

"A bonus?" asked Shikamaru.

POOF!!!

Ino saw one of Jiraiya's messengers toads not too far from her direction and quickly took the message scroll strapped on its back before reading the front" hey Naruto there's a message for you!"

Naruto chuckle' finally it's about time' he took the scroll before opening it and gave a big grin after reading it.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi wanting to know about the message.

"Like I said you can tell granny that I will bring Itachi with a bonus for the price of one and sooner and that will be right now."

"And the message?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's a message from pervy sage telling about his report about the whereabouts from a certain individual."

"Naruto you don't mean…." Sakura was gazing at him in shock.

The blond nodded" that's right Sasuke is on the move."

"Sasuke?!" Neji said.

"Yeah pervy sage's spy network it's always keeping tabs on people and any kind of important information, especially when it comes to missing nins from Konoha."

"I see so you're going to use Itachi as bait for Sasuke not a bad plan" Kakashi said.

"So that's why you want to keep Itachi" Neji said.

"I guess it makes sense Itachi is the only person Sasuke is after he's the perfect bait to lure him in" Shikamaru replied.

"What are your orders?" asked Yugao looking at her captain.

Shikamaru sighed while looking at the blond" Naruto what are you going to do now?"

"Do you even have to ask me and my team is going after him, once I captured Sasuke I will let you guys take both brothers back to Konoha."

"Troublesome….fine all right everyone we'll return to Konoha and report to Tsunade-sama about Naruto's plan."

"Roger!" Neji said.

Naruto turned to the three kunoichis" you guys go and change we'll be heading out in a hour."

"Right!" Ino said while Sakura and Hinata nodded before leaving.

"We'll were leaving good luck with Sasuke" replied Shikamaru as the ANBU head outside of the house.

"Kakashi wait!" Naruto called to the mask ANBU.

"What's wrong?"

The blond took a deep breath looking at the mask ANBU "look I….I want to apologize to you…"

"What?"

"I want to apologize about the things I said to you back when we were at Konoha."

"It's all right Naruto you were right about all the things you said I don't hate you for it."

"No I must I had no right to say all those things to you not after knowing how painful your past was….Sakura told me about Obito."

Kakashi stood quiet feeling some sorrow at the mention of his diseased friend.

'Obito…Uchiha Obito?' Itachi thought.

Naruto continued" I'm really sorry about what happened to both of your teammates especially Obito, I guess now I know why you decided to pay so much attention to Sasuke more than me and Sakura I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize Naruto it is true I only give Sasuke credit because of the fact that he was the last Uchiha, the reason I was chosen to be team sevens jounin leader it's because I have the sharingan it was more suited for me to teach Sasuke how to control it. Even if Sasuke was nothing like Obito he was more of a team player and he will do anything for his friends kind of more like….you Naruto."

"Me?"

"Yes he was a bit of a troublemaker and he lack in his skills for an Uchiha but he had a strong heart he was true friend, in fact he was the one who told me that those who doesn't follow the rules are trash but those who abandoned their friends are lower than trash."

"So it was him the one who told you that quote" replied Naruto with a smile.

"He taught me a very valuable lesson on that day….and he made me open my eyes to my mistake in following the rules over the safety and protection of my friends. I was very proud to have a friend like him, in the end he was the one who gave me the most important and valuable gift I could ever receive."

He pointed to his sharingan eye" with his sharingan I keep his memory alive and I always feel like he's here fighting by my side…."

"I'm sorry" replied the blond.

"I said it's all right Naruto you have come a long way since you became a genin and now look at you, I am sure sensei would be very proud of you."

"Thanks it means a lot to me coming out from you Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi smiled after being called sensei" thank you Naruto"

"Kakashi hurry up we're leaving!!" Yugao called out to him as they were ready to leave.

Kakashi nodded" farewell Naruto."

"Yeah"

The mask ANBU finally joined the squad before they all vanished.

"Uchiha Obito…" Itachi said as he got next to Naruto.

"I suppose you knew him since he was an Uchiha."

The older Uchiha nodded" indeed Obito was Shisui's cousin."

"Really I wonder if Kakashi knows that."

"I think he does Kakashi-kun has done a lot of study about the Uchiha clan after he got Obito's sharingan."

The blond nodded before gazing at nowhere specifically smiling' I guess I am proud to have him as my teacher after all…'

(Time skip)

Sakura has change to her uniform and she was ready to leave, she only needed to put her mask on. She was ready to finally face her formal teammate in a fight which it was a fight that couldn't be avoided at all. She has come to terms that Sasuke wasn't the same Sasuke from back where they were team seven she knew it that well and although after everything he has experience in the past she still couldn't forgive him for what he did to her and Naruto. He hurt Naruto a lot and herself too rejecting her feelings twice but she wasn't a fool anymore. She wasn't that foolish twelve year old girl anymore, she has come to acknowledge all of her mistakes in the past and the consequences were drastic that almost lead to her death. But now with Naruto's second chance she has become into a new stronger person with the purpose to help her leader fulfill his missions no matter what. She has made her decision for good and today she was going to help him capture the Uchiha and formal team seven member Sasuke.

She picked up her mask on her bed and before she put it on she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer the door only to find Naruto wearing his Kitsune uniform without the mask.

"Naruto are we heading out now?"

"Yeah anytime soon but first I came to you because I need to talk to you about something important."

"All right what is it?"

The blond took a deep breath before continuing" Sakura….you know were about to go after Sasuke and his team and this is a very important mission to me just like capturing Itachi, that's why I need all my team members to be one hundred percent sure in doing this and fully trusted…."

The pink haired nodded understanding his point" of course I am well aware that were going after Sasuke and I am ready to help you in whatever you need me for, you can count on me!"

"Can I really count on you Sakura?"

"What….what are you talking about of course you can count on me why would you ask that?" Sakura was confused by his comment.

"I….I really must know Sakura what are your intentions with the team and…..I must know if you're willing to do this mission a hundred percent we are going after Sasuke and I must know where your loyalty lies?" Naruto hasn't taken his eyes off her.

"What are you talking about I….." her jade eyes widened in realization at what he was trying to say to her" I see….so that's how it is you don't trust me at all don't you Naruto?"

"No I trust you but I must know if you're willing to do this mission without your feelings er….I mean emotions getting the best of you."

"Emotions or feelings" she gazed at him with some hurt in her eyes" I won't let my emotions get the better of me I am a jounin of Konoha and I don't have any feelings for Sasuke anymore if that's what you wanted to know."

Naruto tried to calm her down a bit since she look a little upset for his comment" I'm sorry Sakura I didn't meant to say it like that but I needed to know what you feel for Sasuke, I don't want you to run off with him betraying me I….." his eyes widened realizing his mistake.

Tears were now forming at the corner of her eyes feeling worst than before" how could you….how could you think that I will betray you….betray the team you still see me as that love sick twelve year old girl who was head over heels for Sasuke well you're wrong. This is the new Sakura and to me your friendship and my loyalty to Konoha mean everything to me more than Sasuke or anything in this world!!"

Naruto was smiling hearing that to think that his friendship was more important for her than Sasuke himself, she was really a new Sakura someone who has change for the better and no longer thinking of her foolish childish crush for the Uchiha.

Sakura wipe some of her tears away but more were coming out" I know you hate me Naruto and I don't blame you for it….."

"No don't you dare say that I don't hate you Sakura I will never hate you never!!" Naruto replied quickly.

"You don't have to pretend I know you do hate me I have notice the way you've been looking at me in the past week every time I talked to you, you will force a smile at me but I could see the truth just by looking in your eyes. I could see the anger and the hatred that you feel for me it's all right if you want to hate me I understand…."

The blond shook his head completely he felt like he was ready to cry" Sakura you're wrong I don't hate you…..it's just that something happened to me back when I fought Itachi and I…."

He paused remembering the genjutsu the older Uchiha cast on him in the world of Tsukuyomi when they were fighting. He could still see clearly when Sakura was having sex with Sasuke, her moans of pleasure approving and loving the Uchiha's actions telling him not to stop. She was truly enjoying been pounded by his manhood he then remember her face of pure satisfaction when she reached her orgasm with him. He could still remember both of their faces smiling at him like they were enjoying torturing him.

"_I'm sorry Naruto but you should know by now I will always love Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Loser…"_

The blond growled at the terrible memory" I don't hate you but the truth is….Itachi cast a genjutsu on me when I fought him and it really affect me a lot….it was about you…."

"What do you mean?" asked the pink haired kunoichi that by now she was feeling a little better hearing Naruto's honest tone that he didn't hated her.

"The genjutsu was about you and Sasuke and……you guys were doing…." he started blushing in embarrassment at the thought.

"Doing what?!" Sakura was still confused what could make her leader hate her between the Uchiha and herself.

"You guys were….um….well….you guys were doing it."

"Huh?"

"You know you and Sasuke were….having ….sex" he finished with a blush on his cheeks.

Sakura's eyes widened before she started blushing in embarrassment at the mention of the topic" oh…well I don't see how can that be possible after the pain he gave you and me and after rejecting me twice I don't see how is possible that I'll be having sexual relations with him, besides I would preferred to die then having sex with a selfish traitor."

"**Mmm I would rather have sex with you Naruto hell yeah!!!"** inner Sakura had a nose bleed.

Naruto smiled a little' you have really change Sakura.'

"I'm sorry Sakura it's just that when I saw you and Sasuke doing…that I felt angry, hurt and…"

"Heartbroken" Sakura replied for him in a whisper although she was shocked' I don't believe it….don't tell me that Naruto is….jealous?'

"Look Sakura let's forget about this about everything…you're right I should have never doubted you when I really trust you and for that I am very sorry…"

He never finished saying his sentence because Sakura gave him a hug it was a very heartwarming hug while the tall blond gladly accepted wrapping his arms around her enjoying the embrace.

"You're my friend Naruto I will never betray you or your trust, I rather die than destroy the second chance you have given me."

She broke the hug while smiling at him while Naruto was trying hard to erase the blush on his cheeks.

The blond only smiled at her" finish packing we'll be heading out any minute now."

Sakura nodded while Naruto left the room closing the door behind him, she resumed her packing while putting her mask on.

She put her hood back on before drifting into deep thought about Naruto and his reaction to the whole having sex with Sasuke thing he knew that he was jealous' is it possible….does he still likes me after everything I have done to him?'

(Time skip: outside of Kaoki village)

Kitsune and his team were standing near the entrance of the village ready to depart to their destination and target. Itachi was once again tied up and blindfolded in the chakra rope just to make it real to Sasuke of his brother's capture. Kitsune was finally ready to depart and meet up with the person who was once his best friend and teammate, today he was finally bringing him back to Konoha once again just like did five years ago.

"Sorry Itachi but I need you tied up to convince to Sasuke about your capture" Kitsune said.

"That's all right Naruto-kun I have been through worse" replied the older Uchiha.

"Couldn't you at least got rid of the Akatsukii cloak?" asked Mistress.

"No I need to convince Sasuke that Itachi is still in Akatsuki wearing the cloak it's the most effective way to make him think that he's still part of the organization."

"All right so we're going after Sasuke?" asked Temptress.

"Not quite but first" Kitsune summoned a shadow clone" Itachi you're going to take a nap now."

The older Uchiha was confused at his comment before he felt a sharp pain near his right arm. Kitsune have injected him with one of his sleep serums, it wasn't long before he felt unconscious or more precise he was sleeping.

"Sorry Itachi you carry him" Kitsune ordered the shadow clone.

"Right!" the clone replied carrying him on his shoulder.

Kitsune turned to the three mask kunoichis" all right team as you all know according to pervy sage's message Sasuke has entered the fire country border and he could arrive at our location in a couple of hours. However instead of going after him we'll let them find us instead."

"Why are we taking such a risk?" asked Huntress.

"You all know that Sasuke is not traveling alone he has assemble his own team after he killed Orochimaru."

"If that's the case wouldn't be better if we try to ambush them instead?" asked Temptress.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea but it will best if we let them find us you guy will know eventually, after all I still haven't told you about Sasuke's team pervy sage's spy network have also gathered information about them. It's important that you guys know about your future opponents since Sasuke will obviously go after me letting his team to take care of you guys."

"We will have the advantage since we know about them" Mistress said.

"Yes and also because they don't know a thing about you guys they only know about me because of the rumors" replied the mask mercenary.

"You have a plan right?" asked Huntress.

"I do but I will tell you about Sasuke's team while we're on our way let's go!!"

They team nodded before vanishing from their spot. Little did they know that they were being watch, Zetsu emerge from the ground gazing at the direction the team took.

"So Itachi has betrayed us" the white half said.

"We better report this to leader-sama immediately."

The plant man went to the ground and vanished from sight.

(Location: forest region somewhere in the border of the fire country)

Sasuke and his team were traveling the tree branches at quick speed. They have finally arrived at fire country looking for one man well the same man responsible for the capture of the one man Sasuke sworn to kill. Sasuke was glaring straight ahead thinking about the mask mercenary who defeated his brother the person he wanted to kill to fulfill his revenge on the Uchiha clan. He knew Kitsune was very strong to be able to defeat a man like Itachi and yet he still couldn't believe that his brother lost. But then again he has heard so many rumors of him back when he was training under Orochimaru. In truth he was jealous of the mask mercenary he has heard so many things about him like he was the strongest ninja alive, even Orochimaru himself talked highly of him. He grinned mentally he was really looking forward to fighting him and this time he has a good reason to beat him since he was the one that beat Itachi. This will be a fight worth remembering then again maybe he won't break sweat defeating Kitsune because he has become very strong in five years.

Suigetsu grinned while taking a look on the long sword that once belonged to Momochi Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist" I can't wait to take on Kitsune Flash he won't know what hit him we do have the advantage in numbers."

"Don't underestimate him Suigetsu Kitsune Flash is someone not to take lightly" Juugo said.

Karin nodded" I heard so many rumors about him while I was on the southern hide out, they say that he's a demon that kills his victims without showing any mercy."

Suigetsu snorted at her comment" Karin don't tell me you believe the devour soul thing that's completely fake."

"Shut up I didn't ask for your opinion!!" retorted the red head with glasses.

"Either way Kitsune Flash has earned a big reputation in the ninja world, he is very fear among the strongest ninjas in the five countries this won't be an easy fight" Juugo replied.

Karin stood quiet while on the inside she was really scared to think she was now trying to find the one and only Kitsune Flash, although she didn't wanted to die she wants to help Sasuke in any way she could she would do anything for him.

"Karin did you pick up anything yet?" asked Sasuke.

The red head with glasses shook her head" no nothing yet we must be too far from his location even for my sensing range."

The Uchiha nodded looks he will have to wait a little longer before he faces the mask mercenary' I can't wait to meet you face to face.'

"So Sasuke do you think Kitsune Flash killed Itachi?" Suigetsu asked his friend only to gulp.

Sasuke glared at him with so much anger growling he speed up his space leaving the rest of the team behind.

Karin growled" damn it Suigetsu look what you did!!"

"You know how Sasuke gets when he's upset" Juugo said.

"Next time keep your mouth shut!!" shouted the red head with glasses.

Suigetsu growled as they followed their leader at the same speed he knew things weren't going to get pretty since Sasuke was angry, then again Kitsune Flash is the one who should be worry.

'Damn me and my big mouth.'

(Time skip: miles away from Kaoki village near the border of the fire country)

Team Kitsune Flash were traveling at a quick pace without taking a break although the team didn't know yet where they were heading. The shadow clone Kitsune carrying the sleeping Itachi knew exactly where they were heading just like the original. They were heading to a very familiar place where two long past rivals collided as well as two formal best friends where their bonds were broken. Kitsune kept his gaze only on the road ahead he remembers when he was being carried by Kakashi on his back when he was defeated by Sasuke. Now he was headed to the same place where they fought once and hopefully he will finally win the fight to bring the Uchiha back to Konoha. It wasn't long before his team was getting inpatient because he hasn't said a word since they left Kaoki village.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You can say that we've been traveling for hours and you still haven't told us about Sasuke's team" said Temptress.

"Oh right about that….sorry I had my mind thinking…"

"About what?" asked Huntress gazing at her leader

"It's nothing really…." Kitsune said in the most tone ever because he was really lying, he's been only thinking about the upcoming fight with the Uchiha.

The three mask kunoichis gazed at each other before looking back at their leader.

"Kitsune-kun are you all right?" asked Mistress.

"It's nothing I mean it…but anyway about Sasuke's team listen up. You all must know about the enemy especially if you're going to take them on, you all know that knowing your opponents skills and strength gives you the advantage in battle."

They nodded while Kitsune resumed his lecture" the three members from Sasuke's team snake were all experiments from Orochimaru they used to be his guinea pigs. The first member is a girl by the name of Karin she's actually the weakest member of the team so defeating her will be a piece of cake. However it's her special ability that makes her the most important member of Sasuke's team."

"She's that important?" asked Huntress.

"Yeah her special abilities make her unique and suitable for the team, she's a walking chakra detector."

"Chakra detector…." Mistress asked.

"She can detect and locate any chakra source from within a ten mile radius" Kitsune said.

The three mask kunoichis gasped in shock.

"You got to be kidding that's impossible!" asked the shocked Temptress.

"I'm afraid she can Temptress they are lots of ninjas dedicated to the training in sensing chakra sources, in the hidden ninja villages some of those ninjas only dedicate their entire training with becoming the best chakra sensor. However I haven't heard a single one that's better than Karin she's an exception in the field because she used to be an experiment for Orochimaru."

"That means she can detect us with no problem" Mistress said.

"Yup she will eventually be the one to locate us that's the reason were running. Once we arrived at our destination we'll wait for them to come and find us, luckily we will have our plan set before their arrival."

Huntress nodded" does she have another ability besides locating chakra sources?"

"Unfortunately yes she does and it's another important ability. Karin is also a walking healing machine."

"She knows medical ninjutsu too?" Huntress asked.

"Not quite her body possesses some fluid that can cure any kind of injury in no time I can say that the ability for her to heal is more advance than medical ninjutsu."

"No wonder she's that valuable to Sasuke with her abilities she must be one heck of a ninja" Temptress said.

"Actually she's not a ninja like I said before she's the weakest member of the team she's not the fighter type, however when it comes to heal wounds she doesn't do the regular healing method that a medic nin does" replied Kitsune.

"What do you mean?" asked Huntress.

"Well to receive the healing well…..you have to bite her body to taste the healing fluid."

"What!" Mistress said shocked.

"Bite her body……that's nasty" Temptress said.

"Truly gross" Huntress said.

"I know it's not decent but the healing it's very effective it really works" replied the mask mercenary.

"So in other words her means of healing makes a mockery of us medic nins" said the offended Huntress.

"I don't know about that Huntress they say some men like getting bite by women and vice versa because they consider it a real turn on" Temptress said with a smirk.

By now everyone was staring at Temptress even the Kitsune clone that was carrying the sleeping Itachi.

"What?" Temptress said gazing at her team.

"Temptress I don't even want to know what you're trying to say" Kitsune said ignoring her.

"It's very inappropriate what you just said" Mistress said.

"Like I said you are one sick puppy" Huntress said.

"Oh come on don't get me wrong I'm not that kind of a woman honest!!" shouted Temptress.

"Whatever" replied the Kitsune clone gazing ahead" we're almost there!"

"Yeah it's just straight ahead" the real Kitsune said.

"What about the other members?" Mistress said.

Kitsune nodded" the second member of team snake is Hozuki Suigetsu he used to live in mist with his older brother both of them were training hard to become members of the seven swordsmen of the mist. However Suigetsu was captured by Orochimaru and he became one of his lab rats. The results of the experiment gave Suigetsu the ability to turn his whole body into water."

"So his whole body is made of water?" asked Huntress.

"Not quite his body is real in general but he can turn himself into water, but that's not all his training in swordsmanship has given him the advantage to be skillful with a sword. He stole Zabuza's sword the executioner blade and he's very good with it, you could say that he can use it as well as Zabuza. Suigetsu also needs to drink water every now and then because it's the only way to keep his whole body from becoming all water."

"So he can't control his transformation after all" Mistress said.

"Yeah that's the only flaw he had in the experiment that's why Orochimaru cast him away as a failure" replied the mask mercenary.

"I see he's as dangerous as Zabuza if he can use his sword with no problem, I remember how big that sword is and how heavy it is that Suigetsu must be very strong" Huntress said remembering Zabuza when she was on the mission to wave country with team seven.

"Yeah but he has a weakness sine he can turn his body into water he's vulnerable to lighting so the best way to fight will be using lighting ninjutsu" replied the mask mercenary.

"Were in a bit of disadvantage there because I can't use lighting ninjutsu and neither does Mistress and Huntress" Temptress said.

"That's all right even without using lighting someone in Suigetsu's level he can still be beaten if you know how to make a good strategy" Kitsune said.

"What about the last one?" Mistress said.

"The last member is perhaps the toughest opponent next to Sasuke, his name is Juugo and the guy it's very dangerous. The guy has split personality one of a kindhearted person with the ability to communicate with animals while the other personality is the one of a coldhearted insane murder."

"Whoa the guy really has some issues" Temptress said.

"Yeah but that's not the worst of it, Juugo has another special ability that makes him very dangerous. He's the original carrier of the curse seal of heaven."

The mask kunoichis gasped at the revelation.

"You mean…." Huntress started.

Kitsune nodded" Juugo is the original person who possess the curse seal mark of heaven, Orochimaru performed tons of experiments on him in order to obtain his ability and eventually he did by studying his blood. Because of his other murdering personality Orochimaru kept him locked in prison to control his urge to kill but obviously it didn't help at all it only made him feel worst."

"That's horrible…" Mistress said.

"So we'll be facing a tough group I can see now why Sasuke chose them to be his team is he threatening them to work with him?" Temptress said.

"All three of them didn't had no place to go after Orochimaru was killed so Sasuke eventually needed a group to locate Itachi knowing that he couldn't find him on his own. It wouldn't surprise me if he's just using them like a bunch of tools" Kitsune said hiding his hostile tone towards the Uchiha.

"We're finally here!" the Kitsune clone said gazing ahead.

They reached a clearing in a rocky path when their eyes widened at the sight. They were staring at a huge valley filled by huge waterfall and river. They were surprised to see two familiar giant stone statues on the waterfall. One of them was the first Hokage Hashirama, while the second statue was of Uchiha Madara the founder of the Uchiha clan. They noticed that the rocks and the landscape were completely torn off and crushed. It was like a fierce battle took place.

'Looks like this place hasn't change since that time….' Kitsune thought.

For Kitsune the feeling of nostalgia hit him. Gazing at the place only brought him the memory when he fought Sasuke five years ago. His victory over the Uchiha's hand wasn't a big blow to his pride or feelings it only reminded him of his reward by Sakura for bringing him back. He remembers how they finished their fight using their strongest attack on one another to end the conflict. He used rasenganpowered up by the Kyuubi's chakra while Sasuke used his black chidori powered up by his cruse seal level two form. He wasn't ashamed for doing what he had to do Sasuke chose to leave the village and he wanted to kill him so fighting him without holding back was a option. Now once again he was going to do the same thing he did five years ago, beat the Uchiha so he can bring him back to Konoha.

"This place is…." Mistress started.

"The valley of the end" Huntress finished for her.

"So this is the valley of the end its bigger than I thought" Temptress said.

"I heard about it from back at the academy Iruka sensei said that this was the checkpoint that leaves the fire country territory."

"It's also the place where the first Hokage and Uchiha Madara fought many years ago" the Kitsune clone said.

"Itachi told us the same thing" Mistress said.

The real Kitsune nodded" it's also the same place where Sasuke and I fought five years ago."

The three mask kunoichis were in deep thought at what he said while gazing at the large valley, their eyes fixed on the two giant statues of Konoha's funders.

"This was the place…." Huntress said in a low tone.

"It's kind of ironic when you think about it, the first and Madara fought here. Kitsune-sam and Sasuke fought here too fighting another Uchiha" Temptress said.

"I guess it is ironic I never thought about it" Kitsune replied.

"Kitsune-kun what are we going to do now?" asked Mistress.

"It's time to prepare our plan it will take them a couple of hours to get here if they are going at a fast pace, we're going to ambush them before they get here so they have no choice but to split out. At the same time I'm going to prepare the bait to lure the big fish here."

"Did you talked to Fukasaku about the fight?" asked Huntress.

"Not to worry about that I already told him before hand he'll be ready, now the clone will lead you to the location to ambush Sasuke's team. If the ambush succeeds in splitting them up each of you will fight the team members on your own."

"Right we understand the plan" Mistress said while the other two kunoichis nodded.

"One more thing, if it comes down to it do not hesitate to kill any of them don't take any unnecessary risks with them because they are tougher than they look" replied the mask mercenary.

"Well except for the chakra sensor girl one of us will be the lucky kunoichi if we get to fight her because she's the weakest" Temptress said with a grin.

"It won't be that easy Temptress remember that Karin is not a fighter, if she does get separated from the team the most obvious thing she will do is hide to a secure location."

"So it will be a game of hide and seek with her?" asked Huntress.

"It will be one tough game of hide and seek because Karin won't just hide her presence but she will completely hide her chakra signature making it very difficult to find her. She has no choice but to hide since she's the most valuable member to the team, Sasuke can't afford to lose her because he'll be losing his chakra sensor and healing member" Kitsune said.

"We understand our main concern is Karin we'll handle her" Mistress said.

"Be careful you three."

"Aw Kitsune-sama you do care for us after all" Temptress said with a sugar coated tone causing the other mask kunoichis to giggle at her comment.

"Of course I do you guys aren't just my team you're my friends and you three are very important to me" Kitsune replied in a honest tone.

"_You three are very important to me."_

The mask kunoichis kept hearing the same sentence in their heads over and over again they stood stun at his comment. They were so thankful that their leader couldn't see the blush that struck their cheeks because of their masks.

Kitsune gazed at his shadow clone" go with them I will take care of Itachi…"

"Right it seems that the sleeping serum it's wearing off" the clone replied seeing Itachi moving ready to wake up.

"I will handle it go now."

The clone nodded turning to the three mask kunoichis" let's go!"

"Be careful Kitsune-kun" Mistress said.

"I will the same goes for you three."

They nodded following the clone until they were gone. Kitsune knelt next to Itachi who has started opening his eyes.

"Narut…." The older Uchiha never finished as he was hit by another dose of the sleep serum he slowly drift into unconscious, he was asleep once again.

"Sorry Itachi but I need you to take a long rest so that my plan works nothing personal though."

(Time skip: miles away from the valley of the end fire country territory)

Sasuke and his team have stopped their pursuit and they were standing on some tree branches before they paid their attention to Juugo. A small bird came flying heading towards their direction and it landed on Juugo's arm. The bird was chirping while Juugo was listening to everything he was saying and the rest of the team we're eagerly waiting what he has to say to them. Hopefully it will be the information they need to find Kitsune Flash.

Juugo turned to the team" this bird tells me that he saw Kitsune Flash accompany by three other people wearing masks too. There was also another Kitsune Flash carrying someone unconscious wearing a black cloak with red clouds and he looks a lot like you Sasuke."

Sasuke glared' Itachi…it's him no doubt about that but he's unconscious is he dead?'

"Accompany by three people wearing masks what gives doesn't Kitsune Flash always travels alone?" asked Suigetsu.

"He must have formed his own group" Juugo replied.

"The other Kitsune Flash must be a shadow clone so there are only four of them" Karin said.

"There are four of us the numbers are even now" Suigetsu said as he decided to take a sip from his water canteen.

"Juugo what are their coordinates?" Sasuke said.

Juugo turned back to the small bird as it started chirping again he gazed at the Uchiha" he says that they are further south from here."

Sasuke nodded" Karin see if you can pick up their chakra."

The red head with glasses nodded as she made a hand seal while closing her eyes, she stood like that for a minute before opening her eyes again" I found them I sense three strong chakra signatures and another who is a lost stronger than the other three it must be Kitsune Flash's. There's also another chakra signature which is strong too."

"It must be Itachi's" replied Sasuke.

"Itachi is with him if Karin can sense his chakra then that means he's alive good for you Sasuke" Suigetsu said with a grin.

"I guess we'll be going after Itachi and Kitsune Flash" Juugo said.

"Let's be careful he's not alone we may have to fight them if it comes down to it" Sasuke said.

"Just leave it to us I'm being looking for a good fight for a long time now I'm more than ready" Suigetsu said before touching the handles of his sword the executioner blade.

"I'm ready as usual" Juugo replied.

"We have to be careful though I can sense their chakra but I can tell that they have stopped running, they could be preparing to ambush us" Karin said.

Sasuke nodded" lead the way Karin."

"Right!"

They move out jumping from the tree branches. However the more they travel the more Sasuke was starting to feel the feeling of nostalgia. He remembers the area they were passing through how he could have forgotten he knew this place. He has passed this area before a long time ago when he was heading to Orochimaru and began his quest for power and revenge.

'This is….this area leads to the valley of the end….but why there?'

He remembers the fight at the valley of the end against his formal best friend Naruto. He made up his mind on that day after he beat the blond he finally broke the bonds he had with team seven and Konoha. He chose his path of revenge over friendship and loyalty and he hasn't regretted his decision. Revenge was his only purpose and he was going to fulfill it today, while he was at it he was going to kill the famous Kitsune Flash as a bonus. Killing Itachi has always been on his mind and now he was very close, his entire life and hard training has been lead to this very moment. He could taste it the sweet taste of fulfilling his ambition and lifelong revenge. Of course he hasn't forgotten that Naruto defeated him on that day bringing him back to the left village it was a low blow to his pride been beaten by the former dead last of the academy. His onyx eyes glared thinking of the blond if he ever meets up with Naruto again he was going to make sure that he never beats him again, even if he has to end his life.

They continued jumping through the tree branches while Karin was leading the group using her sensor abilities to locate their targets.

"The chakra is getting stronger were getting closer."

They team left jumped down from the branches reaching a clearing in the forest. Sasuke knew that just up ahead was the valley of the end because of his past experience. Something caught the team's sight just a few feet away from them. On the ground stood a blue sphere of spinning chakra it was still spinning around like it was never going to stop.

"What's that?" Suigetsu said his eyes fixed on the small sphere.

Sasuke was stun at the small sphere he has seen it before, it was the powerful technique his formal friend learned as a result of his training with the sanin Jiraiya. It was the same technique that could stand in the same level with the chidori he learned from Kakashi according to him. So many things were running in his head just by gazing at the sphere of spinning chakra and the most obvious thought that the blond ninja could somehow be here.

'No it can't be….this is his technique the rasengan could it be….is he really…..' Sasuke didn't finish his thinking he didn't want to know.

Karin on the other hand was shocked sensing the powerful chakra emerging from the spinning sphere her eyes widened in terror' the chakra in that ball it's too much it feels like its overloading if it continues then…..OH NO!!!'

"SASUKE WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW ITS GOING TO EXPLODE!!!"

Sasuke gasped along with Suigetsu and Juugo before they could reach to their teammate warning.

BOOM!!!

An explosion covered the whole area leaving it to rubble while in the distance a Kitsune clone was watching the whole scene. The plan worked and he couldn't help but grin at the possibilities.

'The fishes have taken the exploding bait the plan will begin now. I really love the rasengan bomb so much it's been a while since I have last used it although the blast wasn't that destructive since I only put ten percent of my chakra in the rasengan bomb.'

Suigetsu rose up somewhere in the forest he was so relief to see that he was still alive. His cloak was destroyed because of the explosion but what matters to him is that his favorite sword was still intact. He gazed around the forest and he knew he was alone. He grinned, knowing Sasuke he must have already left to where Kitsune Flash is. Although he wanted to have a piece of the mask mercenary himself because of him he lost his chance to possessed the sword Samehada, which it was taken back to mist when Kitsune send Kisame to the village. He got rid of the dirt in his clothes due to the explosion while sighing in relief.

'Damn that was close any second I could have been a goner. Good thing Karin warned us in time and Sasuke reacted quickly to order us to separate to avoid the explosion.'

He then reached for his water canteens but gasped seeing that he didn't have them with him' shit I lost them it must have happened when I dodged the explosion. I happened so quickly I didn't realize it they were gone, damn if I don't drink water I won't be able to keep my body from turning into water. I just hope there's a river nearby or something.'

The young swordsman hasn't realized yet that he was being watch. Not too far away from him a snake was watching him from a couple of bushes. The snake returned to its owner which was Temptress and she was grinning at the sight in amusement.

'Lucky me I found sword boy or should I call him water boy instead?'

Suigetsu adjusted his sword while gazing around him" time to start my search for those mask guys, Sasuke better let Kitsune Flash live I want to beat him to because it's his fault that I will never have Samehada."

'Yeah right as if Kitsune-sama its going to lose to Sasuke, he's been planning the fight against that traitor for a while now and there's no chance in hell he's going to lose.'

She continued watching him while carefully planning her strategy to fight him. She remembers what Kitsune told her about Suigetsu's fighting abilities and special abilities.

'I better be careful he can lift that huge sword of his like its nothing and he can swing it perfectly, if I'm not careful he will split me in half.'

Her eyes widened when Suigetsu have swung his large blade at her cutting all of the bushes and one tree, she quickly evaded the attack by mere inches. She landed away from the trees as she was now staring at the young swordsman who was grinning.

'Shit that was too close a second too late I would have been a head shorter' thought Temptress.

"Well well I'm lucky to have found one of you, how about if you tell me where are the rest of your comrades along with Kitsune Flash and I might spare your life?"

Temptress gave a grin" sorry but it's not in my nature to sell out my team or my leader."

Suigetsu sighed" come on I really don't feel like cutting someone to pieces how about cooperating here?"

However his eyes feel on the mask kunoichi finally taking notice on her outfit. He stood quiet staring at Temptress attire which was very provocative and sexy showing all her luscious womanly curves. His eyes fell on her chest seeing the fish net shirt and the small tank top giving him a good view of her D cups breast. Suigetsu was captivated by the sight and he thought that she was hot not to mention that a certain part of his body has reacted to her body. He blushed a little and try to forget about her body and focus on his mission.

Temptress on the other hand was grinning in amusement at the sight of the young swordsman. She knew already that he stun by her dashing body, Anko has taught her to use her looks and physical to get attention to enemies. Sometimes there was no need to use violent force but rather the art of seduction was more effective on men especially if they were perverted. However Temptress could tell that Suigetsu wasn't like that because he still hasn't made the move to come at her and grope her. She was really going to enjoy this of course she knew she had to take care of him and capture him as part of her mission.

'Damn….she's hot I will like to see her face' Suigetsu thought still gazing dreamily at the sexy mask kunoichi.

Temptress made the first move in her little game as she ran hands on her breast very seductively causing Suigetsu to blush" mmm…yeah like what you see sweetie?"

"Are you supposed to be fighting me rather than giving me a small preview of your body?"

"Why not don't you like what you're seeing I bet you're dying to see me naked huh?" Temptress smirked.

Suigetsu almost got a nose bleed at her comment because in truth he really wants to see her naked. He finally composed himself and grabbed his blade tightly ready for the attack. Temptress continued with her game as blew him a kiss making him blush and she grinned as she made a hand seal. Suigetsu has charged at her with his large sword in hand he swung it at fast speed.

"Too slow!!" he shouted as his attack never was stopped.

"I got you" replied Temptress with a grin.

"What the hell?!" Suigetsu was shocked seeing that his sword was trapped by a couple of snakes preventing him from using it.

There was another Temptress next to him who was the one who summoned the snakes.

"A clone!" Suigetsu said shocked.

"You let your guard down thanks to my womanly wiles enough for me to summon a clone, not that I have your big sword strapped I can take you down."

Suigetsu gave a shark grin resembling Kisame's" you think is going to be that easy to beat me?"

Temptress gasped as Suigetsu turned his body into water grabbing sword with full force destroying the snakes and the clone he swung his blade quickly while Temptress took a step back avoiding the large blade. Suigetsu took the advantage this time he laughed his sword faster than before hitting the mask kunoichi. Temptress was cut in half but before Suigetsu grinned in victory her body vanished and it was replace by a wooden log.

'Substitution jutsu…'

Suddenly Suigetsu's body was wrapped by a longer snake. The snake's grip was too strong for him to break free or turn his body to water.

Temptress appeared in front of him with a grin" guess what sword boy I already knew of your ability and I was expecting you were going to do that, you should be surprise how important gathering information on your enemies is."

Suigetsu glared' damn it they've been keeping tabs on us which means they've been keeping tabs on Sasuke, they probably know everything about us.'

Temptress got far away from him" sorry but this is the end for you" she made a hand seal.

Suigetsu gasped the snake wrapping was about to blow up.

BOOM!!!

Temptress took cover from the explosion thinking that she has really defeated him. When the smoke clear there was no sign of Suigetsu anywhere she was cut off guard as a splash of water hit her before it grabbed her by her waist. She saw Suigetsu reforming again grinning at her while taking his blade going for the kill.

"Damn you survive…." Temptress said in a growl.

"I can't be defeated that easily but the exploding snake was a good idea. You weren't expecting me to turn my body into water just in time to survive the explosion, when I turn into water I can control every piece of my body and get back together like nothing happened."

"Looks like I'm going to have some trouble with you after all that's good this won't be boring as I thought" Temptress grinned like she was amuse she was enjoying the fight so far.

"Heh you're pretty feisty the way you can summon snakes you remind a lot of Orochimaru although you're nothing like that mad bastard."

"Oh please don't compare to that big homo but since you mentioned the snakes it's because I was trained by Orochimaru's formal student the person he abandoned before he left Konoha."

"Really no wonder, I feel sorry that I have to kill such a nice lady with a nice body but this is business after all" Suigetsu reached for his sword ready to decapitate her.

'Even if Sasuke told me not to kill anyone but in this case I think he won't mind' he thought before grinning at his opponent.

"You shouldn't underestimate me water boy" Temptress gave an evil grin.

Suddenly she kicked Suigetsu on his stomach followed by a punch which it didn't hurt him because he turned into water. Temptress used a variety of punches and kicks but her attacks failed as Suigetsu was still in his water form. Suigetsu in his water form launched an attack with his sword only for Temptress to jumped away and land on top of his sword. However Suigetsu was well aware of her move and threw her off from his blade followed by punch to her ribs. Temptress groaned from the pain while Suigetsu returning to his human form kicked her chin sending her to the ground. The young swordsman grabbed her while gazing at her.

"Looks like I have the fight won but you did put up a good fight."

Temptress grinned" I told you don't underestimate me."

Suigetsu punched her hard on the ribs sending her flying although he was feeling sorry for her. Temptress was slowly getting up as she coughed some blood glaring at the young swordsman.

"Tell you what since I'm feeling generous today I won't kill you unless you pulled down your hood and show me your face."

The mask kunoichi chuckle at his comment" oh so you're that interested in wanting to see the face behind my mask why is that?"

"Of course I just have to see the face behind that nice body" replied Suigetsu with his shark grin.

"Oh don't worry I assure you that I am nice in looks just like my body."

"Well how about it show me your face or die?"

"I don't have to show your face to you, so shut up and let's finish this already!" Temptress said in a serious tone.

Suigetsu sighed" fine by me then I will have to kill you."

He charged at faster launching his sword at her however the sword never hit Temptress. Suigetsu was shocked he was now seeing that a large snake has wrapped his entire body around the mask kunoichi shielding her from the sword attack. Suigetsu noticed that he couldn't see the head of the snake until it came from underground and bite his left arm causing him to hiss in pain at the bite.

"You bitch!!" he snapped glaring at her.

The snake shield vanished in a cloud of smoke revealing the smirking Temptress" you let your guard down again."

Suigetsu glared at her raising his sword" that's it I'm going to cut your head off this time!!"

"I won this fight if you haven't notice."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" suddenly Suigetsu felt like he couldn't move" what…my body…feels so numb…"

"Looks like it's taking effect already" replied the smirking Temptress.

"What the hell did you do to me?!!" shouted the upset Suigetsu.

"The snake bit you didn't it?"

Suigetsu gasp in realization" poison!"

"You got it that snake had a special poison but don't worry it's not a lethal poison. It's a poison designed to paralyze the muscles of the body, I made the poison based on one of my clan techniques the mind body disturbance technique its over looks like I won't be killing you after all good for you then."

"Damn it…." He muttered before he realized that his body has turned into water' no time is up.'

"What's going how come you turned into water?"

By now Suigetsu was now a puddle of water and he couldn't move because of Temptress poison" looks like I'm beaten you got me lady."

"So why have you turned into water?" Temptress asked the question again.

"It's true that I can control my body cells turning me into water but there's a limit. I need to keep drinking water in order to sustain my body form as long as my body it's refreshed with water I can control my ability, but if my body is dry from dehydration I don't have any control and eventually I will turn into water."

"I see Kitsune-sama told me already about that and it's worst for you since you're under the poison's effect."

"Yeah I'm a sitting duck you know I really wanted to see your face, you have a nice body and a nice voice too" Suigetsu gave a smirk.

Temptress smiled feeling proud for her body and good looks she was truly gorgeous even if she was wearing her mask" aw that's so sweet of you too bad there's another guy I like very much sorry but I'm not available."

"Whatever so anyway are the rest of you as strong as you?"

"Oh yeah there's a member of our team who has insane super strength you're lucky you didn't fought against Huntress she can kill you with just one punch."

"She's that strong huh" he gave his shark grin' apparently you don't know after Sasuke Juugo is the strongest in the team.'

"Anyway I have to capture you I bet Kitsune-sama will take you to Konoha for questioning."

"Heh and how are you going to do that can't you see that I'm just a puddle?"

"You're right hmm…….oh I got it" Temptress took out her water canteen.

"What are you going to do that?" Suigetsu hope she wasn't thinking what he was thinking.

"What do you think I need to refill my canteen."

"You wouldn't?!" he was freaking out now.

Temptress gave Suigetsu the most evil grin that will make Orochimaru running scare like a dog with its tail between his legs.

Suigetsu knew that he was in deep trouble' oh shit…'

(Elsewhere)

Karin was hiding behind a tree she was looking at all directions making sure no one was there. Like Suigetsu her coat was also destroyed because of the explosion and she was so relief that Sasuke acted quickly to help them escape. If it wasn't for her and the Uchiha they would have been killed in the explosion. She knew that the explosion was a set up to get them to split up because it will be easier for Kitsune and his team to take them down. Which means that she was in big trouble because she was the weakest link in team snake so that lead with the only thing she could do which its hiding. She has already hidden her chakra so no one will be able to find her, and she hope that one from Kitsune's team won't find her. She took a deep breath and remained hidden behind the tree she was more concern with Sasuke than the rest of the team. She knew that the Uchiha was already going after Kitsune and his brother they were the two people Sasuke wanted to take down. She took a piece of cloth to clean her glasses before putting them back on.

'I don't know how long I can stay here the others could be in trouble but Sasuke-kun…..I know he can take care of himself so it's all right the same with Juugo and Suigetsu.'

Her eyes widened as she sense a chakra signature' what the….there's a strong chakra nearby damn I can't believe they will come for me sooner than I expected.'

She carefully took a peek from the tree trying to see the person who was nearby she knew it must be one of Kitsune's team member because the chakra she felt was strong, not as strong as Kitsune's. She tried to remain hidden as she spotted the person who was close on her trail. It was truly one of Kitsune's team members wearing a red fox mask with white flames on the sides. She kept her breathing steady hiding every bit of her chakra like she wasn't even there and she hope that the mask kunoichi didn't find her.

Huntress was gazing around the entire forest area searching for anyone from Sasuke's team. She already knew the plan and her leaders orders clearly, she needed to find them along with her other two teammates. Unfortunately it was getting harder for her to find anyone especially when there was someone in the team that could hide her chakra completely making her hard to find. These were the times she had one of Kakashi's ninja hounds like Pakuun who or to have Kiba's ability to sniff even the faintest scent no matter how far away is the target. She gazed a couple of tress and still nothing she needed to look somewhere else.

'Nothing here either I should check another region I wonder if the others are having the same problem too.'

Karin took another peek from her hiding spot she felt relief seeing the mask kunoichi walking away' good he's finally leaving it will be better if I regroup with the others I'm won't be safe here.'

She started walking when she accidentally stepped on a small tree branch causing a soft noise she gasped in shock' shit!"

Huntress stopped her walking as she heard the sound she looked from the corner of her eye from her mask she never left her gaze from a specific tree not too far from her position. She couldn't help but grinned things have definitely gone very interesting.

'Found you……looks like it's the weak chakra sensor lucky me.'

Huntress decided to pretend like she didn't hear nothing and she continued walking away until she was out of sight.

Karin gulped as she took a look from her tree she realize that the mask kunoichi was gone she sighed in relief' that was so close….I could have sworn that he notice me I can't waste time I better leave now.'

Before she left a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it hit the tree causing the red head with glasses to gasped in horror' oh no!!"

She quickly left the tree running for her life until the paper bomb detonated.

BOOM!!!

Karin jumped in hopes to evade the explosion more effectively and luckily she did. She hit the ground while coughing from the smoke caused by the explosion. She slowly got up while gazing where she was hiding the tree was gone and now it stood a large crater caused by the paper bomb. Her eyes widened sensing the same strong chakra very nearby which to be exact she was sensing the chakra right behind her. Fear entering her system she slowly turned around only to be meeting face to face with Huntress who was only grinning at her.

'Damn I've been found…now what do I do?' she was scare she knew she couldn't take the mask kunoihi on because she will be losing big time because of the chakra she sense from her.

Huntress kept her gaze at the red head with glasses" I finally found you I admit that it wasn't easy because your ability to hide your chakra completely. Too bad you weren't careful what you were stepping on I found you thank to the small tree branch you stepped on."

Karin blinked hearing her voice before gazing at her. She saw clothing followed by the fact that she saw the noticeable breasts and feminine curves and she admitted that she was shocked at the sight.

Huntress obviously noticed her shocking expression with a sweat dropped" something wrong four eyes?"

Karin adjusted her glasses" actually yes….you're a woman!"

Huntress sweat dropped again feeling annoyed by her comment" yes your point?"

"I thought you were a guy" she replied.

A vein popped on the back of the mask kunoichi's head feeling anger entering her system" what?!"

Karin nodded" I thought you were a guy because of your appearance and also because of your chakra it's very high, I never thought women will have such a strong chakra signature."

Huntress was getting more upset with Karin she was holding the urge to punch her and send her to another region" so let me guess you think women have to be weak in this world? Let me tell you something women like men also need to be strong in order to survive and you obviously haven't met a kunoichi to be thinking such a stupid logic of not imagining women to be strong."

"Oh I know about kunoichis and their strength I just didn't imagine to meet one with a high level of chakra" Karin replied while on the inside she was looking for a way to get away from the mask kunoichi.

"Is that so then you know you don't stand a chance against me" Huntress said although she was well aware not to underestimate her even if Kitsune told her that she was the weakest of Sasuke's team.

"I'm well aware but I won't summit to you no matter how strong you may be I'm simply doing what Sasuke-kun told me and I will do anything for him!!"

Huntress saw Karin blushing while giggling' great she's a fan girl Kitsune-sama forgot to mention that.'

Karin was still blushing" even if I die I will make sure to help Sasuke-kun in any way I can I will die for him!"

"Yes I'm sure he's very grateful that you feel that way for him" Huntress replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up what would you know about Sasuke-kun?!"

"More than you know actually" Huntress voice was now serious which it was a little cold remembering how Sasuke acted towards her and when he rejected her back at the ANBU prison.

"I don't care what you say what I feel for Sasuke-kun is true love I don't care if it takes me years to conquer his heart I will continue to try gain his affection no matter what!"

Huntress eyes widened as the nostalgia hit her hard. Those were the same words she once said five years ago. She was now glaring at Karin with so much anger just staring at the red head with glasses reminded her of her past. She felt like she was staring at herself when she was twelve the Sakura who was weak, selfish, foolish and immature. She started thinking all the things she did to Naruto every single thing she did to hurt his feelings leading to that day at Konoha hospital when she rewarded him with two slaps on the face and a cold hearted speech for bringing back the Uchiha traitor. Now Huntress wanted to kill the red head with glasses as she tightened her fists.

Karin gulped in fear she could sense Huntress chakra flaring getting stronger no doubt she was angry. She took a couple of steps back trying to avoid any violent confrontation with the mask kunoichi.

"Y….you don't scare me…" Karin said although she was lying big time on the inside she was trembling.

"**Oh I so want to beat the living crap out of her stupid fan girl!!"** inner Sakura was crackling her knuckles ready to unleash hell on the red head with glasses.

Huntress got into a fighting position" oh shut up already I don't care about your little crush on Sasuke I'm going to beat you up and then if I'm feeling compassionate I might let you live."

"All right if it's a fight you want then that's what you'll get I will beat you come on" Karin got into a fighting stance while she was sweating from the fear.

'Look at her she's so scare she better take me seriously.'

"Tell you what since you look like you want to fight me so much I'll let you take the first shot at me, go ahead and punch me right in my face" Huntress was smirking.

Karin growled hearing her tone was so sarcastic" hey are you mocking me?!"

"Of course I am you're so scare I bet if I say boo you will leave running" Huntress replied.

The red head with glasses charged at her" I'll show you scare!!"

She punched Huntress on her face just like she told her but it didn't have any effect. Huntress didn't even flinch at the punch like it didn't hurt at all.

'You got to be kidding me I didn't feel a thing she's really weak.'

Karin gulped as Huntress glared at her raising her fist" you called that a punch I'll show you a punch!!"

Huntress punched her sending her miles away before she realized that she has overdid it' oops I hope I didn't kill her.'

She left heading towards the direction Karin was send to by her insane punch to check on her and heal her injuries. Of course if she was still alive she was going to capture her. She started thinking about her teammates and the members of Sasuke's team she got worry.

'I wonder if Mistress and Temptress are all right I'm concern of whoever has to fight that guy with the cruse seal he's the most dangerous of the rest.'

(In another location)

Mistress was running through the forest region using her byakugan to locate her target. She has spotted him shortly after the explosion from Kitsune's rasengan bomb. Unfortunately her target was the person she last expected to find or fight for the matter. She has seen Juugo passing through here and it was up to her to take him on and yet she didn't feel any fear in her. She stopped feeling scare or insecure a long time ago since she became a jounin and it wasn't because of her heard training. But it was because Naruto gave her the strength and support she needed to overcome her obstacles and her fear of failure. Her father was already proud of her and he has acknowledged her for being a strong capable ninja so she was well aware how tough and serious her mission was going to get. She knew since she was now a member of Kitsune's team and they will be doing plenty of hard missions and facing tough opponents.

She finally saw him standing on the field gazing at nowhere in particular. She stopped looking at him before noticing that there were a couple of birds on his right hand. She couldn't help but smile the birds looked so happy and lively being with the young man. However she knew he was her opponent and eventually she will have to fight him.

"I have nothing personal against you you're just following orders from Kitsune Flash the same with me I'm just following Sasuke's orders. He doesn't want anyone from Kitsune's team alive since its part of his goal."

Mistress nodded" I understand but in truth there's no reason for us to fight but its part of my mission to fight you Juugo."

The young man was surprised" how do you know my name?"

"I knew we weren't kept in the dark we already knew information about all of you" replied the mask kunoichi.

"So you've been gathering data on all of us then you must know what I can do?"

"I do and I will win prepare yourself Juugo" she got into her gentle fist stance.

Juugo shook his head while he made the birds flew away from him" you don't seem like a bad person and yet you're part of his team."

"Believe it or not Kitsune-kun is really a kind person who fights for his friends I know you have probably heard all those rumors about him."

"I see it's hard to believe it I'm sorry once I start fighting you I will surely lose control. My rage won't stop even if I kill you and without Sasuke here to calm me I will cause endless killing."

Mistress nodded" I know it's the curse seal."

Suddenly Juggo eyes widened as the curse seal of the back of his neck started spreading through his body, pretty soon his entire body was covered by the black curve lines. Mistress was already on fighting stance ready to take him on.

"Kill….I must kill….kill everyone…."

Juugo charged rapidly at Mistress without holding back" haha I'm going to kill you!!"

Mistress blocked the punch while countering with a powerful palm thrust hitting Juugo on his stomach. Juugo felt the powerful blow but it didn't stop him as he started launching a barrage of punches like crazy. Mistress thought fast as she used the great heavenly spin on him hitting him hard. Juugo hit the ground but he quickly got up charging at her with a lot of killing intent. Juugo manage to grab her by her neck making her unable to breath.

'I….his grip is so strong…'

Juugo was laughing like a maniac" hahahaha….DIE!!!"

He crushed her neck but Mistress vanished her body was replace by a wooden log. For a moment Juugo let his guard down as he was now gazing everywhere for his victim. Mistress went back to gentle fist stance and charged at him without giving any chance to spot her.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms!!!"

Mistress hit him with her powerful barrage before sending him to the ground. She gasped as Juugo got back up quickly but something was wrong. She saw the black markings of his body changing turning his skin black he was now transforming. Juugo was still laughing while glaring at Mistress and she could see clearly his killing intent which it was inhuman.

'It's just like Kitsune-kun said Juugo has another personality which craves for blood I wonder if its cause by the curse seal.'

Juugo's whole body has changed to a looking monster with horns activating his level two of his curse seal. He was still laughing before charging at her again and this time Mistress saw the huge difference between the two levels of the curse seal.

'He's faster than before!'

She didn't have time to reach as Juugo punched her hard on her face a grabbed her neck again. Mistress was quick and focused chakra on her palms hitting his stomach. She finished it up with the eight trigrams empty palm sending him crushing to a tree. She was shocked again as Juugo was back on his fight like he wasn't hurt at all he was still laughing like an insane person.

"Hahaha I'm going to kill you!!"

'He's really dangerous' thought the worry Mistress.

Juugo surprised Mistress as he released a bunch long tentacles at her while charging at her this time he was going to make sure to kill her and give her a painful death. Mistress used the great heavenly spin to block all of the tentacles. When she was done with the spin Juugo grabbed her by the neck again and crush her to the ground. The mask kunoichi coughed some blood by the hard painful blow before seeing Juugo forming more tentacles on his right arms. This time they all took the shape of sharp spikes she knew where this was going.

"Hahahaha DIE!!!"

Mistress blocked the spikes with the empty palm, this time she used more of her chakra than usual on the attack. She took a step back going back to her gentle fist stance and she charged at him without holding back using every single of her strength.

"Eight trigrams one hundred twenty eight palms!!!"

The curse seal level two Juugo was hit by every single chakra powered palm and by now he was bleeding. Finally landed the final blows which they send him back to the ground, she felt relief this time he wasn't getting back up it seems she has really done it now and beat him.

'I did it….it's over…'

Mistress didn't finish her victory thinking as Juugo was back up and he was still laughing with so much bloodlust in his eyes he was truly out of control.

'I don't believe it….its not possible I hit all of his chakra points twice and I also damage a lot of his internal organs and he can still stand. If this continues I won't have a choice but to kill him.'

"Hahahahaha die DIE!!!"

Juugo released a lot of tentacles from both of his arms but Mistress the great heavenly spin to block all of them. Juugo charged at her once she was finished with the spinning technique only this time she didn't let her guard down.

"Eight trigrams sky palm!!!"

The strong force from the chakra wave Mistress released sends Juugo far away sending him crashing to a couple of trees. She charged at him seeing that he was standing back up a little slower than usual.

'I don't have a choice but to use that technique I have created'

"DIE!!!" Juugo shouted in insanity.

Mistress went to her gentle fist stance before her hands were filled with a lot of her chakra.

"Eight trigrams divine celesty barrage!!!"

Juugo was caught but the powerful attack it was similar to the sixty four and one hundred palms but a little different. Mistress used all of her chakra focused on her palms making them hard as steel which it will be a very painful experience for Juugo. Mistress finished laughing the powerful barrage on Juugo sending him back to the ground which lead the young man unconscious. She saw him changing back to his normal self the curse seal returned to the back of his neck, now she knew it was really over. She went to him checking his pulse and smiled somehow he was still alive.

"I really did it…'

She felt on her knees because exhaustion finally hit her not to mention that she used a lot of her chakra in the fight, Juugo really gave her quite the fight.

"Mistress!!"

The mask kunoichi saw Huntress who was carrying the unconscious Karin on her shoulder. The red head with glasses was tied up in chakra rope which Kitsune gave some to all of them.

"Huntress you're here" replied Mistress smiling.

Huntress put Karin on the ground before going to her teammate" you're injure let me heal you."

Mistress nodded as Huntress glove hands started glowing with green chakra healing her injuries. She noticed that the mask kunoichi didn't have a single scratch on her.

"You seem to be in good shape."

Huntress chuckle at her comment" my opponent was the weakling" she took a quick glance at Karin.

Mistress laughed a little" lucky you I had my work cut out with Juugo."

"So you were the one who fought him I was worried for you guys because of him he was the dangerous one of Sasuke's group looks like Temptress must be fighting against the one who can turn into water."

"Luckily she must have already finished fighting him which means Kitsune-kun is the only one left."

Huntress stood quiet finishing healing Mistress" there it's done you still need rest since you used a lot of your chakra."

Mistree nodded getting up looking at her teammate" do you think Kitsune-kun will be all right?"

"Of course he will be all right he won't lose to Sasuke" she quickly replied.

"You're right I'm sorry I doubted our leaders abilities" Mistress said smiling' Naruto-kun won't lose.'

Huntress nodded in agreement she knew her leader wasn't going to lose. She believed in Kitsune a lot and she has come to terms that team seven won't come back after Sasuke left Konoha. She only saw the Uchiha as a formal comrade and traitor this time she wasn't expecting Kitsune to bring Sasuke back to the village all on a selfish request that will lead to another meaningless promise and possible heartbreak. She smiled believing in Kitsune in Naruto along with the rest of the team.

'Naruto I know you can do it.'

(Location: Valley of the end)

Sasuke was standing at the border gazing at the large valley where he once fought his formal friend and comrade. He noticed the damaged areas it was obviously from their fight five years ago. He completely erased any meaningless memories from the past. As he gazed at the valley his onyx eyes widened seeing what he was searching for. He quickly vanished in a blur and reappeared next to the two giant stone statues his eyes glared with hatred. At the bottom of the statue of Uchiha Madara was Itachi blind folded and tied to chakra rope, he was hanging from the statue. His activated his sharingan gazing at the other person who caught his attention. Next to Itachi stood the mask mercenary from Konoha Kitsune Flash who was only smiling at the Uchiha like it didn't bothered him at all.

"Kitsune Flash…" his sharingan was flaring with anger.

Kitsune smiled at the Uchiha finally the fight he was waiting for so long was going to happen" we finally meet Uchiha Sasuke!"

To be continued

Major cliffhanger sorry about that and I'm really sorry about the not updating this story earlier. I have been very busy with work not to mention I bought the game "Muramasa the demon blade" for the Wii best 2D RPG I have ever played. So the little time I have I used it to play the game because I have become very addicted to it like it was a drug or something, anyway I decided to make a two part for this showdown. Obviously if I write Naruto and Sasuke's fight in this chapter I would have easily reached over 30,000 words and that would be too long even for me. I want to make their fight long and epic so that's why I decided to write it in the next chapter. Once again I apologize for the long wait and please review. Farewell and I will see you all next time.

Next chapter Return to the valley of the end part 2: bonds aren't meant to be broken


	19. Return to the valley of the end part 2

Chapter 19 Return to the valley of the end part 2: bonds aren't meant to be broken

Disclaimer: if I say I will never own Naruto I mean it I will never own it that is a fact.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letter Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks or dream sequences _

_**Bold and Italics summons speaking**_

**Authors Notes: hey I'm back again with the next chapter I wasn't going to let you guys for far too long this time. As always I want to thank everyone who is still reviewing and the people who are still marking this story in their story alerts and favorites story list. This chapter will be about the long awaited rematch between Naruto and Sasuke and it will be a fight like no other. At least I will make it the best fight in the story so far I hope to make it like that. So sit back and enjoy the fight. I also can't believe that this story has over 700 reviews I'm shocked, and this story has lots of chapters to come so I guess expect more reviews. Now without anymore interruptions here is the big rematch of Naruto and Sasuke at the valley of the end. Don't forget to review and enjoy the chapter on with the chapter. **

(Location: valley of the end border of the fire country)

The skies grew dark with the sound of thunder joining the dark weather. The large valley grew silent which it was the calm before the storm at the upcoming battle that was about to take place. It was going to be a stormy day today indeed or perhaps the prelude of things to come. As another thunder roar across the skies the two figures that were standing at the valley weren't affected by the loud rumbling from the thunder. It was like time has stop between the two individuals, neither one made a move they were just staring at each other. Probably because this was their first time they were meeting face to face, at least for the young Uchiha that's what he believes. The two warriors who were obviously Kitsune Flash and the missing nin from Konoha Uchiha Sasuke were in the entrance to the valley. It was the large waterfall which it was separated by two giant stone statues who were the two founders of Konoha. The first Hokage Senju Hashirama and the founder of the Uchiha clan Uchiha Madara, ironically the two ninjas have fought in the same place during Madara's defection from the leaf village.

It was also the same place where the two former friends and teammates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke fought five years ago. Sasuke has already felt the nostalgia hit him remembering the fight like it was yesterday and it made him angrier by the minute. He was defeated by the same person who was considered the dead last of the village it was worst that he was defeated by him when he was supposed to be the last of the Uchiha clan and a prodigy. His anger flared as he activated his sharingan his crimson eyes turned to looked at the other figure next to the mask mercenary Kitsune Flash. It was his brother Itachi who was tied up in a chakra like rope he was unconscious. Sasuke was trying to control his anger but he was failing miserably. The mask mercenary which he envied a lot for his strength and popularity has defeated his older brother who was a true prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Kitsune Flash defeated his prey the person he wants to kill so badly so he can finally fulfill his revenge on the clan. It was his reason to exists, he was an avenger and it was his life goal to kill his brother. He turned back his gaze to Kitsune feeling all of his anger for the mask mercenary consumed him. He was going to enjoy the upcoming killing of the mask mercenary by his own hands.

Kitsune hold his grin the entire time. He wanted to grin in amusement watching the Uchiha glared at him with all of the hatred in the world. He knew Sasuke was pissed at him for defeating his brother when it was his mission to beat him in the first place. Kitsune just knew how to press the Uchiha's buttons hitting him where it hurts him the most just like every Uchiha except for Itachi his pride. He had everything planned out from the beginning he captured the older Uchiha. He anticipated everything, from the rumors of Itachi's defeat spreading through the five countries to Sasuke's decision in coming to the fire country. It all lead to this confrontation once again he was fighting the Uchiha to bring him back to Konoha. Only this time he wasn't doing to fulfill a selfish promise but it was his duty to captured missing nins and bring them back to their village of origin. Besides he will feel a lot better that he finally captured Sasuke that will be one big weight to be lifted from his shoulders since Orochimaru was killed by the Uchiha. He kept his gaze on Sasuke waiting to see what was going to be his first move, he knew the fight was about to begin at any moment.

Sasuke hold the urge to grabbed Kusanagi and slice his head off as he was gazing at the unconscious body of his brother. This man had no right to beat Itachi when he was the one to do it and avenge his clan. Hatred for the make mercenary was intense and deep. He glared at him with his sharingan he wasn't going to hold back against him.

"Kitsune Flash…."

"We finally meet Uchiha Sasuke" Kitsune was still grinning.

"I was so sick of always hearing so much about you like you were the strongest."

"Perhaps because I might be the strongest there is Sasuke" Kitsune gave another grin seeing his reaction turned to a hard glare he knew he has land another painful blow to the Uchiha's pride.

Sasuke kept his glare at him before giving another look at Itachi" heh…"

In a blink of an eye Sasuke vanished and he sliced both Kitsune and Itachi in half with his sword. Kitsune's body vanished in a cloud of smoke while Itachi's body vanished transforming into another Kitsune. Once both vanish the Uchiha just snorted at the foolish plan he was disappointed at the sight.

"Using a shadow clone while another shadow clone used a transformation jutsu to look like Itachi, not a bad move but it was a poor choice to used against an Uchiha you can't fool my eyes. The sharingan sees all."

The real Kitsune appeared in front of Sasuke and he wasn't surprised at all he knew this was going to happen' looks like after five years he's still as arrogant as ever and he has learned to control his sharigan well.'

"Not bad Sasuke you're strong as they say, I can see now why you killed Orochimaru."

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke's tone was cold and serious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Where is he?!" he grabbed Kusanagi's hilt ready to attack again" he better be alive or…."

"Or you'll do what?" Kitsune was still playing with him.

Sasuke vanish releasing Kusanagi rushing towards him ready to slice him in half like he did with his shadow clones. However it didn't happen. Sasuke's sharingan eyes widened in shock Kitsune was holding his sword with his hand. He couldn't believe that he was able to block a powerful sword like Kusanagi with his bare hand, especially when Kusanagi was the kind of sword that couldn't be blocked.

'It can't be to block Kusanagi with his hand like it didn't affect him, this guy….'

"That's a nice sword you have there, did Orochimaru gave it to you?" asked the mask mercenary.

"It's none of your concern looks like all those rumors I heard about you are true."

"If you pissed me off I will devour your soul" Kitsune grin using the fake rumor he didn't like.

"Enough I'll ask again where's Itachi?"

"If you're wondering if he's dead no need to worry he's alive and well."

"Where?" the Uchiha was still glaring at him.

"Now that will be my little secret…."

Sasuke growled as he tried to swing his blade at his head but Kitsune blocked it with another punch. He used another swing but the mask mercenary dodged it jumping out of the way. Kitsune saw Sasuke charging at him at incredible speed but the one thing that caught his eye was that there was lighting generating from his sword. Of course he knew about that technique of his after all he has come to know all the information on the Uchiha thanks to Jiraiya's spy network. He knew all of his techniques and what he was capable off so he had the fight pretty much in his bag. However underestimating the Uchiha was the last thing he wanted to do this time he will make sure not to hold back on him.

Sasuke swung Kusanagi releasing lighting from the chidori covered blade while Kitsune dodged them with ease. He launched a fist which Sasuke blocked. The mask mercenary grinned as he launched another fist only this time it was covered with wind. He launched the wind fist but the Uchiha countered it with lighting from Kussanagi. He swung his sword at quick speed while Kitsune dodged it leaving the Uchiha to stab a stone wall. He growled when Kitsune was on top of his head like he was mocking him as his whole body was surrounded by lighting like he was a chidori. The mask mercenary jumped in time to dodge the attack as he landed near the border of the lake that connects to the large waterfall.

'A full body chidori….this is Sasuke's chidori current or thousand birds current…'

Sasuke broke his chidori current while glaring at the mask mercenary with his cold sharingan eyes" I'll ask again where's Itachi?"

"And I will tell you the same thing that's my little secret."

"If you won't tell me then I will kill you…"

"And how are you going to find Itachi if you killed me, better yet what makes you think you can even kill me?" now Kitsune's voice was serious it seems he was done playing games with the Uchiha.

"I will make you tell me then killing you will be a bonus after Itachi."

The mask mercenary chuckle at his comment" you know I have to admit Itachi put up a good fight and he did gave me a good workout. But he couldn't beat me his sharigan couldn't keep up with me and he was the strongest Uchiha in the clan because you were always the small fry" he gave a slight grin knowing that he gave another blow to Sasuke's pride.

Sasuke growled as he vanished again swinging his chidori Kusanagi but Kitsune was not to be seen. He appeared behind him but Sasuke knew thanks to his sharingan he activated his chidori current hitting him. Kitsune groaned in pain before he vanish his body was replaced by a wooden log.

'Substitution jutsu….'

He gasped gazing up he saw the real Kitsune making hand seals" wind release air bullet!"

Sasuke countered with quick hand seals of his own" fire release fire ball technique!"

'Shit fire ninjutsu!' Kitsune growled knowing that fire was stronger than wind.

The two attacks clashed together and the fire consumed the wind becoming stronger than before while Sasuke was grinning at his foolish mistake. He saw the large fire covering him until he was no more.

'What a fool using wind against me did he really beat Itachi?'

When the fire dispersed Sasuke eyes widened he was shocked. In front of him were dozens of Kitsune replicas. For the Uchiha it felt like déjà vu all over again of course he has seen this before. The sight of so many shadow clones brought the memory of his former best friend and teammate from team seven. He had this feeling in his gut but he ignored it concentrating on the fight.

His sharingan was gazing deep into the clones' they all have the same large amount of chakra in them, they're all the same I can't tell which one is the real one…'

The Kitsune clones charged at him while Sasuke punched and kicked a couple. He activated his chidori current hitting more clones he quickly threw a couple of sembon needles made of lighting hitting more of the clones. With his speed he defeated all of the clones in an instant and he was beginning to think that his opponent wasn't as strong as he thought.

"Is that the best you can do?!" he taunted with a grin" because if this is all the great Kitsune Flash has to offer then I'm afraid you're too weak for me you're not even a challenge to me. Maybe Itachi got weaker over the years if he was defeated by you…"

'Yeah keep talking like that Sasuke same old arrogant teme' thought one of the clones.

The four remaining clones charged at him but the Uchiha acted quickly throwing more of his chidori sembon needles defeating two clones. He made a large spear from a chidori extending it hitting another clone leaving the last one who was holding a giant shuriken. Kitsune threw the giant shuriken straight at Sasuke but he dodged it jumping out of the way.

"You're weak Kitsune Flash your weak attacks are only disappointing me, I guess those rumors I heard about you were all wrong."

Kitsune grinned" well the rumor of me devouring souls it's the only fake rumor" he vanished in a cloud of smoke shocking the Uchiha.

'What that was a clone!!'

Suddenly he looked behind him the giant shuriken the Kitsune clone threw vanished and it was replaced by the real Kitsune who caught him by surprise and land a punched on his face. He landed another punch to his jaw he followed with a kick that hit Sasuke's ribs. The Uchiha was sent a couple of feet away due to the strength of the mask mercenary. He was getting up while he spit some blood from his lower lip glaring at Kitsune.

"I'm not done yet!!" shouted the mask mercenary forming hand seals" wind release air bullet!"

He shot the large gust of wind from his mouth heading fast at Sasuke destroying a couple of the rock from the valley. Kitsune was gazing at the sight waiting for the smoke to clear out and he wasn't surprise to see the results. The smoke cleared out and stood a large snake that covered the Uchiha's body like a shield protecting him from the attack. The snake vanished revealing the unharmed Sasuke who looked very pissed.

"I must be so weak that I was able to land those hits on you Sasuke then again it could be you" the mask mercenary was grinning.

It was another painful blow to the Uchiha's pride as he charged at the mask mercenary with hatred. He wasn't going to show mercy he was going for the kill. He swung Kusanagi with chidori creating a wave of lighting but Kitsune dodged it. He gasped when the Uchiha released a snake from his sleeve wrapping his body with the reptile. Sasuke stabbed him with a quick chidori on his chest making the snake vanished, however Kitsune's body replaced by a wooden log.

Sasuke grinned sensing the mask mercenary behind him" fool I knew you were going to used a substitution jutsu to escape!"

Sasuke managed to punch on his jaw but the mask mercenary kept his guard up not feeling the pain from the punch. Sasuke charged at him with another chidori but Kitsune dodged it with quick speed kicking his chin sending him upwards. The Uchiha suddenly vanished as the mask mercenary gasped in shock he was now surrounded by four giant snakes and they all had the sharingan in their eyes.

'Genjutsu….'

The snakes opened their mouth releasing a chidori spear in each of their mouths. Kitsune was quick to dodge them and he wasn't thinking in seeing the illusion any longer as he made a single hand seal.

"Release!"

The genjutsu vanished the snakes were gone but Sasuke appeared behind him with chidori in hand ready to stab his back. But as soon as he got close to Kitsune grinned as he around grabbing his hand with the chidori and putting a stop to his attack, Sasuke glared at him because of the feeling of nostalgia. It reminded him when he attacked Itachi with chidori back at the inn when they first met after the Uchiha massacre. He remembered that Itachi grabbed his hand with chidori like it was nothing and Kitsune just did the same thing.

"That was quick thinking trying to get behind me to get the best shot in killing me not bad Sasuke but I'm know well the rule of never letting your enemy get behind you."

The Uchiha gave an evil grin" I predict your move with my sharingan I was expecting you were going to do that…."

Kitsune gasped seeing Sasuke activating current he was going to get hit by the attack. Sasuke's was shocked as Kitsune's body was covered by a powerful wind current. It was completely surrounding his entire body, the wind and lighting collided creating a shock wave causing Sasuke to jump back. If he didn't jump a second earlier he would have been caught by the shockwave. He saw as the wind vanished from Kitsune's body however he had a grin of his lips because of the outcome of their attacks.

"What the hell was that technique?!" Sasuke was upset at the jutsu similarity.

The mask mercenary chuckle" I guess you seem to be a little surprise that was my wind current technique. My element affinity is wind and focusing with my chakra I can create a shield of wind around my body protecting me from outside attacks, it's very effective too."

The Uchiha growled" bastard you copy my technique my chidori current is the same thing but with lighting affinity!"

"I don't know about that I learned that technique on my own since it's the perfect offensive and defensive technique but you don't have to get jealous…." the mask mercenary grinned.

Sasuke growled" shut up I'm not jealous of you!!!"

He released his chidori spear stabbing KItsune and pinning him to the nearest stone wall. The Uchiha was smirking evilly but he glared when the mask mercenary vanished replaced with another wooden log.

'Damn another substitution jutsu…'

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

From above ten Kitsune clones appeared jumping straight at the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged the clones quickly while landing near the border of the large lake. Seeing that he was surrendered by the mask clones he couldn't help but feel strange. Nostalgia hit him again he felt like fighting Kitsune was so familiar than fighting a certain blond ninja from his former Konoha team.

'So many clones and this fighting style…..' the Uchiha was in deep thought.

He was interrupted from his thinking when the Kitsune clones threw a barrage of kunais at him. He used chidori Kusanagi to break the kunais easily. Sasuke countered his attack with his chidori sembon needles hitting the clones. He destroyed the last clone with his chidori spear while the real Kitsune charged at him forming hand seals. Sasuke and he were ready to counter it using his sharingan making hand seals too.

"Ninja art toad oil blast!"

Kitsune threw a large wave of oil from his mouth covering Sasuke before he was ready to fire his technique which it was the hand seals to form a fire jutsu.

"Shit what the hell is this?!" Sasuke was disgusted with the substance covering him.

"Its oil now go ahead and used your fire jutsu Sasuke unless if you want to burn yourself alive" the mask mercenary grinned at the sight.

The Uchiha was growling in anger at Kitsune" you're really full of surprises I admit that you're not as weak as I thought you were…."

"It's that a compliment Sasuke why thank you although I don't they need it from a missing nin who turned his back on his village" replied Kitsune in a sarcastic matter.

Sasuke jumped to the lake in order to wash the oil from his body while Kitsune followed him he was standing at the water. Minutes later the Uchiha emerged from the water the oil has left his body all cleaned up. He saw as Kitsune charged at him launching a fist but he was quick enough to block it with Kusanagi. Both read each other's mind as they both activated their current jutsu. Kitsune with his wind current and Sasuke with chidori current, their attacks collided creating a violent shockwave that spread through the water. It hit a stone wall destroying it a little both fighters were now feet away from the other standing on the water.

Kitsune cracked his knuckles and the bones of his neck before giving the Uchiha an amuse grin" well that was a nice warm up wouldn't you say Sasuke?"

"You're no ordinary foe I admit that you're the strongest I have ever faced, fighting Orochimaru was nothing compared to this. Fighting you like this won't work looks like I will fight you without holding back…."

Kitsune saw as Sasuke's body was being covered by black flames and he knew what was going on with him since he has seen this before the last time he fought him" you're using the curse seal already looks like you're finally going to fight for real I guess ply time is over."

"You know a lot about me it seems you have been gathering information on me" Sasuke said in his curse seal level one.

"Of course I know all about your jutsus and what you're capable of and I just didn't know about you but your team as well. By now my team has already defeated them and now you're the only one left."

Sasuke stood quiet before glaring back at him with his sharingan" I am an avenger and my life goal is to kill my brother and avenge the Uchiha clan. You Kitsune Flash are just the stepping stone I have to cross to get to Itachi so taking you out is not important to me."

"It's not the same for me I need you and Itachi since you two are the most dangerous missing nins from Konoha now that Orohimaru is dead. So I have no choice but to capture you."

"I will kill Itachi and you will not get in my way or you will die" growled the Uchiha.

"You will have to know where he is first."

"I will get the information from you even if I have to drag your limb body…"

"That's hard to believe why don't you show me?" replied the mask mercenary.

"I'll end this in one shot…"

Sasuke charged chidori charging at Kitsune his speed obviously increased when he activated the curse seal. However another Kitsune stood behind him making hand seals.

"Wind release air bullet!"

The real Kitsune blew the wind gust but Sasuke was well aware of his attack and quickly countered his technique with had seals" fire release fire ball technique!"

The two attacks collided creating a firestorm that took disperse across the lake. The Kitsune clone vanished while the real Kitsune jumped away keeping his distance from the fire he gasped seeing Sasuke charging at him. The Uchiha launched a fist which the mask mercenary blocked but with his free hand Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi in an attempt to stabbed him with the sword. Sasuke launched a punched which made contact with Kitsune on his jaw followed by a kick sending the mask mercenary hitting the water. Sasuke charged at his tremendous speed hitting Kitsune with Kusanagi but he vanished being replaced with a wooden log.

'Substitution again but I didn't saw him….he must have reacted too quickly for the sharingan to see him…'

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten Kitsune clones appeared surrounding the Uchiha while he was looking around and he weren't happy' shadow clones again is that all he can do he reminds me of…..'

His thinking was interrupted again as all of the clones threw a brrage of shurikens while making hand seals" ninja art shuriken shadow clone technique!"

The shurikens duplicate in numbers and they were over a hundred heading straight at Sasuke while he made hand seals to counter the attack" fire release grand fire ball technique!"

Sasuke shot a giant fire ball hitting all of shurikens, at the same time it hit the shadow clones. The real Kitsune was far away from the location as Sasuke charged at him making hand seals" fire release phoenix flower technique!"

Kitsune was quick to dodge the small fire balls while Sasuke got closer to him releasing two snakes from his sleeves. They reached the mask mercenary and he gasped the two snakes had the sharingan in their eyes which means that he was caught in another genjutsu. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by pitch black darkness before he saw the curse seal Sasuke gazing at him with a cold expression in his sharingan eyes.

'This genjutsu….is different from the last he used on me' Kitsune thought.

"You must be aware that this genjutsu is different it is, the only difference is that is stronger than the regular genjutsu…."

"What do you mean?!"

Sasuke didn't answered instead dozens of giant snakes surrounded Kitsune and they all had the sharingan in their eyes. One of the snakes charged at him releasing a chidori spear from its mouth. Kitsune groaned as he was stabbed by the chidori spear on his left shoulder he couldn't move he felt all of his muscles were failing he felt numb.

"Now you can't move it will make it impossible for you to try and dispel the genjutsu now…." he replied in a cold tone.

Kitsune growled trying to move his body but he failed' damn it I can't move that's the effect of the chidori spear paralyzing the opponent so it doesn't get the chance to escape. It's the same effect of his chidori sword I have to do something!'

"I might spare your life Kitsune Flash…on one condition only."

The mask mercenary chuckle" let me guess if I tell you Itachi's location."

"That's the only thing I want to know and the only thing I'm interested so was it going to be?"

"And what will happen if I refuse?" Kitsune knew he asked a dumb question knowing exactly what the Uchiha was going to do with him if he didn't comply in telling his brother's location.

The Uchiha didn't answer but all of the snakes surrounding Kitsune open their mouth revealing a regular sword. They were all ready to strike and stabbed him killing him in the process. Kitsune gazed into Sasuke's eyes those sharingan eyes were cold with no emotion in them.

"Tell me or die!!"

Kitsune grinned" screw you!"

Sasuke growled as he made thousands of shurikens appeared joining with the snakes to increase the attack and thing that will give Kitsune the finishing blow.

"You have made your choice die!!"

Kitsune managed to move his arms shocking Sasuke a lot and made a hand seal" release!"

Everything vanished and they were back at the valley standing in the water. Sasuke was glaring at the mask mercenary he was starting to feel tire and still he couldn't believe that Kitsune was still standing and alive. However he was too proud to admit that the fight has been taking a toll on him.

'It's not possible how did he do it….he managed to move his arms even when I stabbed him with chidori spear and he broke through a strong genjutsu?!'

"You let your guard down Sasuke!!" Kitsune shouted appearing behind the Uchiha.

Sasuke gazed behind him only to be punched hard on his face he was send to the water but Kitsune kicked him on his chin. He charged again only to be hit by Sasuke's chidori current. Kitsune vanished in a cloud of smoke shocking the Uchiha a lot. The real Kitsune appeared in front of him kicking his chin again but Sasuke kept his balance glaring at the mask mercenary.

He panted his sharingan flaring" bastard…"

"My Sasuke you didn't noticed when I summoned a shadow clone you're sharingan must be running out of batteries or something" Kitsune chuckle mocking him.

Sasuke growled hatred burning deeply for Kitsune as he charged up chidori" die chidori!!"

Kitsune formed a rasengan in hand which shocked the Uchiha" rasengan!"

BOOM!!!

The collision of the two powerful attacks created a strong spherical shockwave just like the first time when they fought. The water rise creating a tidal wave that reached the border along with some waves, the lake was completely disturbed by the shockwave. As for the two fighters they were still alive and well. Kitsune was near the border panting but he had enough fight in him, after all this was the first time he had a good fight. While Sasuke was in the middle of the lake panting yet his expression was much of shock rather than anger and exhaustion. He remembered seeing the same attack when he was traveling here with his team and he didn't believe it at first. But now he was questioning who the man behind the mask was.

'He used rasengan like before but the other rasengan was different it was like a bomb. Rasengan and the shadow clones and the fighting style….'

Kitsune chuckle" yeah this has been quite a fight and I expected no less from you Sasuke, I guess you proved me wrong you're becoming more troublesome to defeat than Itachi."

"I admit that you live up to your name Kitsune Flash you have given quite the trouble. Even with the cruse seal It's hard to beat you" Sasuke's replied was tired but he still that same cold tone as usual.

"I guess this is where warm up number two ends isn't that right Sasuke?"

"I am getting tire of playing this game with you I am taking this to the next level" Sasuke's curse seal reacted again covering his whole body in dark skin.

Kitsune saw as Sasuke has change in appearance. His face was more monster like with a black cross shape on his nose, his dark hair grew longer and on his back two large bat like wings appeared' so he's finally using level two that's good I can finally get serious in this fight.'

"I better be careful though I can't hurt you too much…I need to bring you to Konoha…again."

"What do you mean again?!" asked the slightly shocked curse seal level two Sasuke.

"Never mind that let's get started!" he formed a cross hand seal" mass shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Now Sasuke was surrounded by over a hundred Kitsune clones which shocked him a lot. He has never seen so many shadow clones before but then again he already had.

'So many….its not possible for someone to summoned so many clones it takes too much chakra. There's only one person I know who has so much chakra and had the ability to do rasengan and create so many shadow clones……no it can't be!' Sasuke was in pure shock.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kitsune noticed the Uchiha's shocking expression.

Sasuke growled" Kitsune Flash….who are you?!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me who are you?!"

Kitsune laughed" that's funny that you asked that Sasuke I'm Kitsune Flash shessh that curse seal has really fucked your head."

"No I'm talking about who you really are?!" shouted the Uchiha in anger.

The mask mercenary smirked at the question" oh I see looks like you have become quite curious to see the face behind this mask is that it Sasuke?"

"Tell me now who are you?!"

"Why so curious all of the sudden Sasuke?" Kitsune was smirking.

"Just shut up and tell me already!!"

Kitsune was still smirking in amusement he wanted to continued pushing him to the limit but he decided to finally talk and come clean" you still haven't find out….teme…"

"Teme?" the transformed Uchiha was more shock hearing that there was only one person who will call him that" it's not possible….you can't be…."

"I'm afraid I am…." replied the mask mercenary.

Kitsune pulled down his hood and finally he removed his mask allowing Sasuke to see the face behind the creepy fox mask. His sharingan eyes widened in horror he was right all along. He was staring at a familiar face, long blond spiky hair whisker face with cerulean eyes. His former best friend and teammate from team seven the same person he broke his bonds the day he left Konoha.

"Naruto…." Sasuke was still shocked.

"Hey teme…" the blond grinned.

"I don't believe it so all this time you were Kitsune Flash and all those rumors about you…."

"Yup they're all true except for the I devour your soul that's very stupid."

The curse seal level two Sasuke glared at him" Naruto don't get in my way again I have nothing to do with you or Konoha anymore I cut those bonds five years ago."

"Yes Sasuke I know you told me clearly back then right here in this valley, but I'm not doing this to reunite team seven. I'm doing this as my job as Kitsune Flash which is capturing missing nin, you're coming with me to Konoha whether you like it or not!"

"It's ironic that you chose this place again for our battle if you won't let me through then I will kill you."

"That's fine with me I knew it was going to be like this from the beginning Sasuke."

"Last time you beat me but not this time I have become stronger than you."

"Want to bet?" the blond grinned.

Sasuke stayed quiet while the Kitsune shadow clone army around Naruto was ready to attack. The Kitsune clone army released their kunais while Sasuke charged using his wings to increase his speed. He used Kusanagi to destroy the clones quickly while using his chidori current. Other clones used the shadow clone shuriken jutsu to duplicate their shuriken in tremendous numbers. The Uchiha used chidori on his Kusanagi to destroy the shurikens he also dodged punches and kicks from the clones. He used his chidoru current hitting the clones that were closer to him he quickly used his chidori spear to hit more clones. He also released his snakes from his sleeve using them to bite some of the clones. The Uchiha made quick hand seals using his grand fire ball technique destroying more clones without breaking a sweat.

The original who was Naruto watched everything in shock. In less than five minutes Sasuke has taken half of the shadow clones he has summoned although he wasn't so surprise at his strength' I knew he was stronger when he's in level two looks like it's time to go sage mode before Sasuke finish with all of the clones.'

He took an explosive kunai and threw it in stone wall creating a large explosion it was the signal to warn Fukasaku' Fukasaku it's up to you know.'

(Not too far from the valley of the end)

Fukasaku saw the explosion from the distance. The old toad was sitting on top of large boulder holding the scroll of summoning waiting for the signal.

'Naruto-chan has finally made his move time to act' he opened the scroll and made the hand seals" summoning jutsu!"

POOF!!!

When the smoke vanished a Kitsune clone appeared who has gathered the natural energy when he was at Mt. Myoboukuzan where it was the only place to gather the natural energy required for sage mode.

The clone vanished while Fukasaku gazed ahead at the valley' good luck Naruto-chan.'

(Back at the valley)

By now Sasuke has defeated the entire clones and the only one standing was Naruto who was grinning at him.

"Not bad Sasuke that curse seal really gives you the power boost you need, the same power you were dying to obtain in order to leave the village isn't that right?"

"I don't regret my decision dobe revenge is my only life goal…"

"What happened to restoring your clan?"

"I will once I kill Itachi I will restore the clan and bring it to its highest glory."

"That's a big goal Sasuke it won't be easy to fulfill when you're an S rank missing nin."

"That's the least of my worries right now killing Itachi is the only thing that matters to me" Sasuke's sharingan was flaring from the hatred he was feeling for the older Uchiha.

Naruto shook his head remembering the truth about Itachi" killing your brother…what good will that do Sasuke the Uchiha clan won't be back if you kill him."

"I know that but this isn't about bringing them back to life it's about honor… my parents and the rest of the clan demands vengeance and retribution for his treacherous act!!"

The tall blond growled tightening his fists in anger' traitor….if he only knew the truth about Itachi he wouldn't be talking like that…'

"Time to die Naruto!" shouted the Uchiha as he lunged at the blond with his Kusanagi.

In a quick movement Sasuke gasped as Naruto has hold his hand with his sword keeping up with his curse seal level two speed. That's when the Uchiha saw Naruto's eyes have changed color, no longer they were blue but yellow with a straight black line on the pupil.

"What?!"

Naruto grinned" Sasuke you aren't the only one who has acquired an upgrade during the years I also have my own tricks. Let me introduce you to my sage mode."

"Sage mode?" Sasuke groaned in pain as Naruto crushed his hand letting go of Kusanagi.

"In this mode my strength, defense and speed increase ten folds you can say that I won't have a problem beating your level two form."

"Don't get cocky with me just because you have become strong during these years you're no match for me!!" shouted the enraged Uchiha.

"Let me show you then."

With his free hand Naruto punched Sasuke's face hard sending him flying backwards hitting the water. He got back up but was met with another powerful punch by the blond he followed by a kick to his chin sending him to the air. Naruto finish it off with a kick to the back of his head sending him underwater. A minute later Sasuke emerged from the water looking pissed. His face had a couple of cuts and bruises but he couldn't stop aching from the pain he was feeling because of the blows received by the blond. They really hurt and he never thought he would hit so hard hell he never thought he will become this strong ever.

'Damn it how the hell has he become so strong it feels like I have gotten hit by a boulder….Naruto…'

Ignoring the pain he was feeling he charged at the tall blond with his speed as an advantage then again not anymore. He activated chidori and just when he was holding Kusanagi Naruto grabbed his hand stopping his chidori. The blond squeezed his hand making the Uchiha to fall on his knees groaning from the pain his chidori vanished because he couldn't keep it intact.

"Looks like you have reached your limit Sasuke I can still go on fighting and I haven't even broken a sweat yet it's not too late to give up and save yourself the embarrassment."

The Uchiha glared at him with the intent to kill him" shut up I will never lose to you!!"

"You already did once if you have forgotten it won't be long before you ran out of chakra and as for me I still have plenty of chakra left in me."

Sasuke charged at him using his chidori current. Naruto was caught in the attack but he vanished replaced by a wooden log' damn substitution again he's too fast the sharingan can't keep up with him.'

"Rasengan!"

"Ahhh!!!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto's rasengan hit his right wing destroying it completely.

"You have gotten slower Sasuke otherwise you would have been able to tell that I was right behind you. Remember what Kakashi told us never let the enemy get behind you."

"Damn you Naruto I will not lose to you I will have my revenge!"

"It's not too late Sasuke give up and let me take you back to Konoha. I don't care about the bonds that you broke five years ago if you don't want me as your friend that's fine by me, just return to the village and you might be spare from being executed."

The Uchiha chuckle" well looks like you have change after all dobe, the Naruto I know will never say that he will keep opening his big mouth saying how much our bonds meant to him and the lengths he will go to keep them."

"I'm not that stupid Sasuke I got your point when you stabbed me with chidori on my chest, from that moment I knew there was nothing I could do or say to you to change your mind. Those bonds were broken and gone for good" Naruto replied while his cerulean eyes softened at the memory.

"I'm glad you feel that way dobe because it will be easier to kill you now, like I said before you're the person I need to defeat in order to cross and get to Itachi you will do well for second place."

"Funny you don't look to be in the shape to kill me. You look like you will be out of chakra soon you're already beaten teme."

Sasuke charged at him releasing a couple of snakes from his injured wing. The snakes wrapped around Naruto while he charged at him preparing to punch him with all of his strength.

When he was a couple of inches from him Naruto made a hand seal" ninja art needle jizo!"

Naruto's long hair became even longer reaching to his feet only difference that it was made of sharp needles. The snakes were destroyed while Sasuke hurt his hand trying to punch him. His hand was bleeding badly while he was punched on his stomach sending him to the border of the valley. Naruto followed him reaching land.

Sasuke growled glaring at the blond" I won't lose to you dobe…."

"You already did Sasuke."

Sasuke started charging his black chidori which it was stronger than the regular chidori. Naruto decided to play even as he summoned a clone and helped him create a rasengan which it was bigger than the regular one. The two fighters charged at each other with their strong attacks they were going to finish it like they did five years ago.

"Black chidori!"

"Odama rasengan!"

BOOM!!!

The collision of the two powerful attacks created another black sphere destroying the ground and shaking some of the water from the lake. Minutes later the sphere was gone and the smoke cleared showing the winner of the combat. Naruto was still standing and he was surprised that Sasuke was also standing. However he has changed back to normal since he couldn't be stay in level two for too long he was also panting reaching exhaustion as he can also sense that he was almost out of chakra. Naruto sensed that his strength decreased he has felt that the natural energy has left his body.

'The five minutes are up Fukasaku better get ready again I don't think Sasuke is going to give up.'

'This cannot be happening how can he still be standing and not looking tire at all, damn him why is he so strong? I've been training so hard perfecting my skills and my jutsus and yet he's always getting ahead of me. Why I am an Uchiha he's nothing but a dead last!'

"Well Sasuke looks like you changed back the curse seal must take a lot of your chakra to keep it in use, there's nothing else you can."

"Still acting cocky dobe I don't need the curse seal to beat you I can defeat you with my new skills."

"Yeah I already know about all of your tricks remember that I've been gathering information about you for a while."

"I will make you swallow your stupid pride dobe" the Uchiha replied with a glare.

"It's not pride what I have Sasuke it's just logic and you look like you're ready to fall down from exhaustion even if I know that you won't give up."

Naruto saw Sasuke biting his thumb making some blood appeared he already knew what he had in mind' so that's what he's planning now eh….all right a summoning battle it is…'

Naruto followed Sasuke biting his thumb; they both did the exact same hand seals they both shouted in unison" summoning jutsu!"

POOF!!!

A large cloud of smoke appeared covering part of the valley. Slowly the smoke cleared out revealing two new visitors in the battle. Naruto stood on top of the head of the toad boss Gamabunta while next to Sasuke stood the giant purple snake Manda the snake lord.

Manda gazed at the Uchiha and he wasn't happy to see him_**" you were the one who summoned me where's Orochimaru?!!"**_

Sasuke snorted at his comment" never mind that we have a battle to fight."

"_**Where are my sacrifices my services aren't for free?!!" **_shouted Manda.

Instead Sasuke gazed at the giant snake with his sharingan casting a hypnosis genjutsu on him. Soon Madan's eyes had the sharingan in them he was fully in control by the Uchiha.

Naruto watched the whole thing from the distance with Gamabunta" he cast a genjutsu on Manda to control his mind, I guess it's the only thing he can do since Manda isn't the most loyal and easy to command of the summons even Orochimaru had problems with controlling him."

"_**I'm ready when you are kid I've wanted to have a rematch against that snake since the three sanins battle" **_Gamabunta said.

The blond chuckle" then I guess you're glad that I summoned you I didn't wanted you to get upset with me toad boss."

"_**None sense you're Jiraiya's successor I couldn't be any proud to fight by your side kid."**_

"All right then let's do it!"

Sasuke got on top of Manda's head and the snake charged at the two" let's go Naruto!!"

The controlled Manda charged at them using his speed while Gamabunta unsheathed his sword ready to sight.

"_**Come and get some snake breath this time I will turned you into a snake skin wallet!"**_

"I'll handle Sasuke Gamabunta" Naruto said keeping his gaze at t he Uchiha.

"_**Sure thing"**_ he replied as he blocked Manda's large mouth with his sword.

Gamabunta took a step back punching Manda's face and using his sword to stab him again but the giant snake used his tail to trip him. Naruto took the opportunity to jump straight at Manda where Sasuke was located. He landed on top of his head meeting the Uchiha who was grinning. Sasuke knew he was in a disadvantage he was reaching his limit while Naruto still looked like he had plenty of fighting left in him.

He panted' I can't use chidori current anymore since it takes too much chakra. My injuries aren't heal yet the power of white snake is taking its time in the healing process, I wish Karin were here her ability will heal my injuries even quicker.'

"Hey Sasuke how about if we let our summons handle each other for a moment and we go for a taijutsu match no ninjutsu and genjutsu?"

"That's fine with me dobe it's your loss my taijutsu skills have gotten better since the last time we fought you don't stand a chance."

'Even if he's exhausted he's still arrogant I guess he will never change.'

They charged launching punches and kicks. Even if Sasuke was tire he was still putting a good fight while Naruto still have plenty of fighting in him. They both launched attacks while both blocked or dodged proving that their taijutsu skills were really good. Sasuke punched Naruto on his face while using a roundhouse kick to trip him, the blond lost his balance before he was knocked down by another kick from the Uchiha. Sasuke kicked him upwards he jumped kicking him constantly in the air. Finally Naruto hit the ground as Sasuke delivered a final kick to the blond.

"Lion combo!"

When Sasuke was done he gasped as he saw that Naruto as back in his feet again like nothing happened he was unscratched and unharmed.

'What the hell how is he back in his feet it's like my attack didn't hurt him?!'

TheUchiha gazed closer at the blond until he saw that his eyes have changed color again' those eyes again….it's his sage mode.'

Naruto grin feeling the natural energy flowing through his body again' good Fukasaku summoned another clone that means I have two more shadow clone gathering natural energy back at Myoboukuzan that's enough.'

He gazed towards the lake and saw the two summoning animals going at it. Gamabunta has stabbed Manda over five times with his sword while the controlled snake was trying to bite him with his powerful fangs. Manda charged at him but the toad boss was quick jumping out of the way ad they continued to have another clash with their strength.

'Looks like Gamabunta aren't holding back on Manda.'

Sasuke growled" you're using sage mode didn't you say no ninjutsu and genjutsu?!"

"I did but I won't use any jutsu let me show you the taijutsu from sage mode the toads fighting style."

Sasuke used his speed to launch a punch but Naruto grabbed his fist and countered with a punch of his own. Sasuke coughed blood from the punch as Naruto punched the other side of his face he followed by a kick to his abdomen. The Uchiha tried to block his attacks but he was too injured to do it he was punched again sending him to a stone wall.

Sasuke growled as he made quick hand seals" fire release grand fire ball technique!"

Naruto gasped seeing the giant fire ball heading straight at him he jumped high in the air using his toad abilities and managed to jump straight at Sasuke who was shocked at the sight. Naruto launched a punch but Sasuke dodged it leaving the border and heading to where Manda was located.

'Damn him using ninjutsu in our supposed taijutsu match he will do anything just to have the upper hand.'

Sasuke saw Manda who was trying to get up but he was injured thanks to Gamabunta. His scaly body was covered with deeps cuts and bruises he has taken quite the beaten at the hands of the toad boss.

'Pathetic to think he's supposed to be the snake lord he was weak after all, I made a mistake summoning him.'

Sasuke got on top of Manda using his sharingan on the snake" get up Manda were not done yet!"

"_**So you have come to fight me too eh?"**_ Gamabunta said unsheathing his sword again.

Suddenly Naruto appeared on top of Gamabunta's head" we'll fight them together now and it looks like you have made a number on Manda" he smirked.

"_**I'm not done with him I'm still going to turn him into a snake skin wallet."**_

Manda got up still under control of Sasuke's genjutsu while the Uchiha was panting hard' I'm losing a lot of chakra I can barely keep my sharingan activated to keep the genjutsu on Manda active. Who would ever think the dobe will wear me out like this?'

"Manda finish them off now!!" shouted Sasuke.

The giant snake released a large smoke screen almost covering the entire valley. Gamabunta jumped taking a step back but they still couldn't see them.

'They're going to try and ambush us' thought Naruto.

Suddenly Manda emerged from the snake using his large mouth but Gamabunta impaled his sword in his mouth all the way through his throat. He then slashed the snake all the way down releasing a large wave of blood coming from the giant snake. At the same time Sasuke jumped with his speed charging a chidori straight at Naruto.

"Die Naruto…chidori!!"

Naruto grinned he knew all along of his move and has formed a rasengan on his right hand" rasengan!"

BOOM!!!

The collision of the two attacks formed another black sphere. Naruto was quick to back off from the blast but Sasuke wasn't so lucky. He was caught in and got send a few feet away hitting the hard rocky ground. Naruto went straight at him to check on him after all he was planning to bring him to Konoha alive.

Gamabunta was next to the unconscious bloody body of Manda_**" he still alive but barely."**_

"_**Curse him…..curse that Uchiha…." **_Manda said in anger.

"_**Looks like you're back to normal the genjutsu the Uchiha cast on you must have been lifted when the brat beat him." **_replied the toad boss.

"_**I won't forget this humiliation mark my words…."**_

POOF!!!

Manda vanished while Gamabunta gazed at Naruto who was with Sasuke next to the giant stone statues of the first Hokage and Madara_**" well kid looks like I'm leaving too congratulations on your win."**_

POOF!!!

The toad boss vanished leaving the two ninjas on their own. Naruto smiled at Gamabunta's performance before turning his attention to the Uchiha. He gazed at Sasuke who was trying to get up but, his body was full of cuts and wounds he was really beat up while the blond had a couple of cuts and some light wounds but not serious like Sasuke. By now the five minutes of sage made were up and his eyes has returned to its original cerulean color.

"It's over Sasuke…."

The Uchiha panted while coughing some blood" no….I can't lose to you again it's not over yet…"

"It is over Sasuke look at you. You can barely stand up and you need medical attention too sorry but the fight is over I'll be taking you back to Konoha now."

As Naruto was walking towards him Sasuke was still panting feeling shamed for his defeat at the hands of his rival and former best friend' it can't be….I lost….I don't have too much chakra to fight anymore ugh…'

Sasuke got on his knees clutching his stomach feeling horrible pain he groaned feeling a familiar presence.

'I can give you power….'

"Shit no…" Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke what's wrong damn you're injuries must be bad?!" Naruto said going to the Uchiha before Sasuke pushed him rudely.

"Stay away from me!!" he shouted before groaning.

'No….ugh…'

'I can lend you my power Sasuke-kun….'

'Shit no….I don't need you…'

'Kukuku if you don't defeat the Kyuubi brat you won't be able to get to Itachi and eventually fulfilling your revenge…do you want that to happen?'

'Never I will never let that happen ugh…'

'Then give in to me Sasuke-kun let me take over and I will fulfill your wish.'

"Ahhhhhhh!!!"

"Sasuke!!" shouted Naruto before his eyes widened in terror at the sight that was developing in front of him.

Sasuke's whole body change in appearance turning into a purple color, he has transformed into an eight headed giant snake. The giant snakes have surrounded the area of the valley because of their enormous size. Naruto was shocked at the sight he just witnessed Sasuke changing into something inhuman but he already knew that the curse seal wasn't responsible since the Uchiha didn't have enough chakra to activate it. One of the heads of the snakes opened its large mouth and the next thing that happened shocked the blond beyond belief. From the snakes mouth emerged someone very familiar and Naruto knew him well. The pale snake man who is part of the legendary sanins and the one who trained Sasuke, he was still too shocked to say anything.

His eyes were wide seeing the impossible looking at the snake sanin" what the….Orochimaru?!!"

The snake sanin who was still inside of the mouth of the snake grinned before opening his mouth and removing his sword of Kusanagi" kukuku it's been a while Uzumaki Naruto."

"I thought Sasuke killed you!"

"Not quite I could never be kill he merely took over me…"

"What?!" the blond didn't understood what he meant.

"It's simple when Sasuke-kun came to betray me he was planning in executing me, however I already had my plans with him as I prepare to transfer my soul into his body. I used the reincarnation ritual on him but I never expected for Sasuke-kun to manage to turn my own jutsu against me and he was the one that absorbed me instead."

"Sucks to be you" the blond replied with a grin.

"But enough of that I'm going to take care of you before going after Itachi, after all he's the one I have always desire to take over his body. Sasuke-kun's body is too strong if I performed the reincarnation ritual again he will used it against me again and absorbed me."

"Itachi is the one you want to take over his body too bad that won't be happening once I take care of you homo snake."

"Do you really believe you can take me on the way you are now? It's true that you have become strong but even someone like you have his limits" the snake sanin grinned as he was ready to attack with his eight headed snake.

'I hate to say it but he's right the fight is starting to take a number on me, come on Fukasaku I really need sage mode now more than ever.'

(With Fukasaku)

The old toad was watching across the distance in shock seeing the giant eight headed snake. He opened the summoning scroll once again.

'Naruto-chan is in trouble this has turn into a long battle, he only has two more clones left.'

He formed hand seals" summoning jutsu!"

POOF!!!

The Kitsune lone with natural energy gathered appeared before he vanished quickly and Fukasaku returned to watched over the distance' good luck Naruto-chan.'

Back at the valley Naruto dodged the attacks from the eight headed snake while dodging some sword slashes from Orochimaru. The other heads of the snake opened their mouth revealing swords similar to Orochimaru's Kusanagi and they started their attack on the blond while he was still dodging them. In truth he didn't want to attack the Behemoth at least he knows what happened to Sasuke. After all he still needed to fulfill a mission in returning him to Konoha.

"Orochimaru where's Sasuke?!"

The snake sanin grinned at the question" he's still alive if that's what you want to know Sasuke-kun is inside of me but he's resting right now."

"So nothing will happen to him if I kill you?"

"No harm will be done to him but you will never kill me…"

The blond grinned as he felt his whole body filled with natural energy his eyes changing back to sage mode" that's enough for me."

Sage mode Naruto made a cross hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Seven Naruto clones appeared and they were all in sage mode while Orochimaru wasn't impressed by the sight" you think you can beat me with those shadow clone?"

"Sorry Orochimaru but I don't have time to play with you I'm finishing this right now!"

The snake sanins's eyes widened as he saw that all of clones hold their hand in the air creating a powerful chakra that it looks like it was spinning around rapidly. Pretty soon the chakra has turned into the shape of a shuriken with wind surrounding it.

'What powerful chakra is this if I get hit by that attack it will be unavoidable death.'

"This is one of the new techniques I mastered" replied the tall blond.

Orochimaru didn't wasted time as he charged with his eight headed snake after the clones but he never had a chance. All of the clones dodged the attacks and they released the powerful shuriken sphere they were holding.

"Wind release rasenshuriken!!"

The seven clones hit seven of the heads of the snake with the powerful rasenshuriken creating a powerful explosion of wind and chakra. Orochimaru was shocked beyond belief he was the only one left inside the mouth of the last snake.

"It's not possible I won't be defeated by you I am the immortal Orochimaru I can't never be defeated!"

"Whatever I have something stronger for you Orochimaru" replied Naruto his yellow eyes focused on his next attack.

'I have never done rasengan bomb with combining the natural energy from sage mode and the Kyuubi's chakra it's time to find out…hey fox can you hear me?!'

"**I hear you brat and it's about time I was thinking you weren't planning in using my power in the fight."**

'I wasn't but I need your chakra for now I want to kill a snake and this time he's going to stay dead for good.'

The Kyuubi didn't say another as he leaked his chakra from the cage into his container. Soon Naruto's eyes have changed now the pupil of his eyes have formed a cross it was a sign that he has combine his sage mode chakra with the Kyuubi's chakra. He formed a black and purple spinning sphere of chakra twice as big as the normal rasengan. Orochimaru was scared sensing the unbelievable power coming from the big sphere no doubt he will die if he gets hit by the attack.

"I will not die I am one of the sanins I am immortal!!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Sorry to say this Orochimaru but you're no longer strong as you claim to be not anymore, the future generation will always surpass the old generation that is the absolute truth!!"

Orochimaru growled charging at him with his sword and the last snake" DIE!!!"

Naruto threw the powerful rasengan bomb at him" eat this homo snake rasengan bomb!!!"

The sphere hit Orochimaru while Naruto started running for his life knowing that the bomb will detonate at any second. Orochimaru eyes widened seeing that the rasengan chakra was too unstable and it was going to blow.

"NO!!!!"

BOOM!!!

Naruto took cover from some of the rocks waiting for the smoke to clear out. He was hoping that Sasuke was still all right and unharmed. He knew he has overdid it a little since he used a bit of chakra from both sides and it was the first time he has used the rasengan bomb combining sage chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra. He gazed back at the sight and once the smoke cleared out he smiled spotting Sasuke on the ground. He was unharmed he only had the injuries he received when he was fighting him. He felt relief to see the Uchiha safe and that he has gotten rid off Orochimaru.

'Finally homo snake is dead for good that's one problem out of the way, too bad I won't be able to get his bounty since his body must have turned to ashes by the blast.'

His eyes returned to normal because the five minutes of sage mode are up while gazing at the body of the Uchiha. He walked towards him when he saw that Sasuke has woken up and he started to get up.

"There we go Sasuke I got rid of the troublesome snake that was bothering you don't worry Huntress will heal your injuries. Well it's time to take you back to Konoha" he got closer to him.

Sasuke glared at him and by now he didn't have enough chakra to activate his sharingan he had his original onyx eyes. He launched a punch which Naruto dodged jumping back from him.

He panted" it's….it's not over yet…"

The tall blond sighed" look Sasuke its over okay you can barely stand up straight and I don't think you have enough chakra to fight, not to mention that you're injure the fight is over."

"It's not over yet I will still win I won't lose to you!!" he shouted.

Naruto sighed again getting annoyed" you're starting to sound like a broken record stop being so stubborn this fight is already over!"

The Uchiha grinned envisioning his victory over the blond" I still have one last trick on my sleeve."

Naruto gasped seeing Sasuke forming quick hand seals" fire release great dragon fire technique!"

Naruto was quick to dodged the large fire dragon that Sasuke shot from his mouth although he was upset for using another jutsu' what the hell is he doing if he keeps using jutsu he will drain what little chakra he has left and he could even die from chakra exhaustion damn it teme?!'

"Sasuke stop right now!!"

The Uchiha ignored his demand and made the same hand seals" fire release great dragon fire technique!"

Again he released the fire dragon which the blond dodged quickly" damn it Sasuke stop you're going to die from chakra exhaustion!"

Once again Sasuke ignored his demand and made the same hand seals" fire release great dragon fire technique!"

Naruto dodged another fire dragon he was upset for his actions" Sasuke if you won't stop then I will stop you by force!"

Sasuke grinned before making the same hand seals" fire release great dragon fire technique!"

Naruto dodged the fire dragon and summoned a shadow clone both charged at him while jumped back making the same hand seals.

"Fire release great dragon fire technique!"

Naruto dodged the fire dragon but his shadow clone was caught and defeated he groaned feeling some of the pain from the clone. He turned to Sasuke who was chuckling evilly like he has won the fight, it was like he was smelling victory already even in his condition compare to how Naruto is.

"I don't know what are you up to but it ends now you must have already waste the chakra you had left using that fire jutsu!"

The Uchiha pretended like he didn't hear him because he was still chuckling while Naruto was puzzled at his look" it's true that I'm out of chakra and I'm completely exhausted using that jutsu but I have never felt any better because I have won over you dobe."

"What are you talking about?" asked the blond.

"You still have no idea the reason why I did that jutsu a couple of times, why don't you take a look above you?" Sasuke was still grinning.

Naruto did as he was told and gasped in horror seeing that lots of dark clouds have formed in the sky" what….it wasn't this dark when we were fighting what did you do Sasuke….no the fire jutsu you used you…." he was too shocked to say another word.

"That's right the smoke from the great dragon fire technique caused to create lighting clouds giving me the edge I need to perform the technique that will defeat you."

"What….what technique?!" replied the shocked Naruto.

"You're about to find out…"

Sasuke raised his right hand it started sparkling in lighting. Naruto didn't know what he was doing until he heard the thunder rumbling coming from the dark clouds which it wasn't a good sign. His eyes widened in terror as lighting fell from the dark clouds falling on Sasuke's raised hand. Soon the lighting created by the clouds have taken a unique shape, it looked like some kind of animal resembling a dragon. Naruto was in shocked because he has never seen anything like it and he could tell that this wasn't any regular jutsu. For starters he knew that the lighting wasn't generated from chakra which it considered to be real lighting.

'What in the….this is not good….'

(Location: forest a few miles away from the valley)

Itachi was standing on a tree branch his onyx eyes were only fixed straight in the distance the location towards the valley. He has been staying in this location since Naruto left for the valley to fight his brother leaving him here. He gave his word to the blond that he wasn't going to leave his position until the fight ended but right now he was just curious to know what was going on out there. His eyes have widened when he saw the giant lighting dragon like beast created from the sky. He knew it was nothing good and that it was a very powerful jutsu that was about to be unleashed the question he was asking it was to who that technique was directed to.

"Itachi there you are!"

The older Uchiha turned his gaze to see Temptress who was carrying Suigetsu's sword she was having a little carrying since it was heavy he got next to him" you're still here."

"I did give my word to Naruto-kun not to move from my spot until the fight ends."

"That's good I'm sure that by now Kitsune-sama must have beat Sasuke I already defeated my opponent, the others must have beat the other members of Sasuke's team as well."

Itachi wasn't listening to her he was still looking in the distance towards the valley.

"Damn this heavy ass sword is hard to carry water boy has no problem carrying it because he could turn his body into water making it easy to carry I…." she turned to Itachi who was still staring in the distance.

"Itachi what's wrong?"

"Look ahead" he replied calmly.

Temptress did as she was told only to gasp in shock seeing the giant lighting beast" what the hell is that thing?!"

"A jutsu…"

"A jutsu?" she replied still shock looking straight ahead she got worry for her leader' Naruto…'

"Temptress Itachi!"

The two saw Huntress carrying an unconscious Karin who was tied up with chakra rope. Mistress was also with her and she was carrying an unconscious Juugo tied up with chakra rope from head to toe since he was very dangerous. The two masks kunoichis got next to them on the tree branch and they could tell that both of them weren't feeling comfortable right now.

"What's wrong?" asked Huntress.

"That's what's wrong!" Temptress said as she pointed to the valley's location.

The kunoichis gasped as they saw the giant lighting beast high in the sky.

"What in the world is that….it looks like chakra?!" Huntress said shocked.

Mistress activated her byakugan and gasped" that's….that's not chakra."

"What?" Temptress said.

"Its real lighting" Itachi said for Mistress' Sasuke….'

(Back at the valley)

Naruto was still wide eye shocked seeing the lighting beast high above the skies" what the heck is that thing?!"

Sasuke grinned the lighting cursing through his right hand" consider yourself lucky Naruto I've been saving this technique for Itachi but it seems I will use it on you instead. This is my ultimate technique I call it Kirin I draw the lighting directly from the thunder clouds to supplement the power of my strike and control it with my chakra. All I have to do is point hand to the direction I want it to strike and people thought that it was impossible to redirect lighting."

"But you said that you were out of chakra!" shouted the blond.

"I did but handling Kirin only requires a tiny bit of chakra, even the smallest amount can be use for the technique. I managed to saved a small amount of my chakra for the technique did you seriously believe I will waste all of my chakra risking dying from chakra exhaustion?"

"I guess you're not that stupid teme" Naruto replied with a grin.

Sasuke gave an evil smile" it's time to die dobe….disappear with the thunderclap!!!"

Sasuke pointed straight at him unleashing the lighting beast at him.

'I have no choice but to use it!' Naruto thought.

BOOM!!!

The explosion Kirin caused was twice as big as the one caused by Naruto's rasengan bomb when he used it on Orochimaru. It was so powerful that damage part of the stone statues near the waterfall. Both statues of the first Hokage and Madara were badly damaged from the waist down because of the impact of the attack. Sasuke was smiling he finally did it, he killed Naruto and now he could finally go after Itachi and have his revenge. He panted feeling so tire and exhausted but everything was worth it. In the end he was the one who was victorious he defeated Naruto also known as Kitsune Flash. He smiled of course he was going to win the fight he was an Uchiha no one could compare to the mighty Uchiha clan. He felt on one knew while panting he was truly enjoying the taste of victory. Pretty soon the dark clouds that he used to form Kirin finally disappeared bringing a clear day.

'It's over….I won….looks like no matter how much you train Naruto or how strong you got you were always a dead last heh…'

He was still smiling but he never noticed that Naruto was next to appearing in a yellow blur" impressive technique Sasuke."

"What?!!" shouted the Uchiha in shock seeing him.

Naruto punched him sending him to the ground it was the final blow to finally defeat him making Naruto the winner of the long battle.

"It's not possible!" the shocked Sasuke said as he down on the ground" how…how did you dodged Kirin?!"

"I have my secrets Sasuke" replied Naruto with a grin.

"Tell me how Kirin was a technique that couldn't be dodged it's a lighting release that surpasses all lighting ninjutsu in terms of power. It's impossible for someone to dodged lighting no one is fast enough to move faster than 0.1 seconds it's inhuman!"

"You'll be surprise" Naruto said thinking of his father.

"Well the fight is really over now so don't be stubborn and say it's not over yet, you're already worn out as it is" Naruto went to him while taking some chakra rope from his coat pocket started to tie the Uchiha up along with wrapping his eyes so he's unable to use his sharingan on him just like he did with Itachi.

"Why….why are you so strong I trained so hard to become as strong as I am today and yet I didn't stand a chance against you, you're always one step ahead of me?!" cried the Uchiha.

"It's simple Sasuke your motivation to get strong is hatred revenge if you have those as your main objective to get strong you will never become strong. As for my motivation to protect my friends and my village that motivation is all I need to train hard and become strong for them, the people that are precious to me is all that matters to me. You were once one of my precious people until you broke my trust and try to kill me."

"I have no regrets for the things I did in the past I chose to break my bonds with you and the village, I desire revenge more than anything in this world I would make the same choices all over again."

Naruto shook his head" you were wrong you never broke my bonds with me and team seven because I've been thinking about you I always have. But I won't be forgiving you for what you did right now your fate will be decided by the Hokage and council. You should know Sasuke bonds aren't meant to be broken."

Sasuke stood quiet as Naruto started carrying him ready to leave the valley the battle was finally over. As he started walking out he noticed Sasuke's sword Kusanagi stabbed on the ground not too far from his position. He went towards the sword before putting the Uchiha gently on the ground he picked it while sheathing it back he was grinning gazing at the weapon.

'I think I will keep this as a trophy for beating the teme again.'

He carried Sasuke again walking out before heading to the border of the valley. He smiled when he saw his team with Itachi coming at him running they were obviously worry sick about him. He also noticed that they have captured the rest of Sasuke's team he felt proud for them they have done a good job.

"Naruto!!" both Mistress and Temptress shouted before hugging him tightly.

Huntress was frowning at the sight at the way her teammates were hugging their leader but she erased the thought. She felt happy and relief to see that he was fine and he has defeated the Uchiha.

"Hey easy everyone I'm okay a little tire but okay" Naruto replied blushing because of the hug.

"We were so worried about you Naruto-kun" Mistress said.

"Yeah we saw that huge lighting attack and we got scare" Temptress replied.

"Yeah I got scare too but I'm all right" Naruto said with his fox grin.

"Hey what's this?" Huntress asked as she picked up something colored orange burned and it was half melted.

Naruto's eyes widened as his jaw hit the ground" AH my favorite mask is ruined it must have been burned by one of Sasuke's fire jutsus!"

He heard the Uchiha chuckling happy that he did that to his fox mask being carry on the blonds' shoulder" quiet teme!"

He sighed" looks like I will have to go back to Tanzaku and buy another one."

"You should really buy a spare just for these kinds of emergencies" Temptress said.

"Yeah I will take your advice Temptress thanks" he smiled gazing at his team" you all did an awesome job taking Sasuke's team I'm very proud of all of you granny did the right thing in putting a team for me."

His comment made the three mask kunoichis blushed feeling their heart skipping a beat. Being praised by their for a job well done felt so great for them they were truly happy and they hope they can continue to do a great job for him in future missions ahead.

"Hey wait" Naruto said noticing that there was one member missing from team snake" I see Juugo and Karin where's Suigetsu?"

They kunoichis were puzzle since they didn't know before Temptress was about to open her mouth.

"Hey get me out of here you crazy bitch!!!"

Everyone gasped the loud yell that sounded very close from them.

"What was that?!" asked Huntress.

"It sound very close to us" Mistress replied.

Naruto sweat dropped" the voice it came from you Temptress mind telling me what is that?"

Temptress grinned" well Suigetsu turned into water and his time ran out because he couldn't keep his body hydrated without drinking water so there was only way to carry him" she took her water cantenn while everyone except Itachi had their wide as saucers" what's the better way to store water than in a water canteen!" she was smiling sweetly.

Everyone sweat dropped except Itachi who was still quiet.

"Come on damn it get me out of here you crazy bitch!!!" Suigetsu shouted again.

"Quiet last I check water doesn't talk!" Temptress shouted at her water canteen.

"Temptress you're crazy" Huntress said.

"No more like your insane" Naruto replied with a sweat dropped.

"Thank you I will take them as compliments."

"I think it will be best if we leave" Itachi finally spoke.

Sasuke who was still conscious heard him' that…voice' he glared of course he recognized the voice of his older brother" Itachi!"

Sasuke tried to break free but he was still too weak to even move while Naruto was still holding him" that's enough Sasuke you're in no condition to move."

"Let me go I have to kill him….I will kill you did you hear me Itachi!!!"

Itachi lowered his gaze" I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"Sorry you think saying sorry will bring mom and dad and everyone from the clan back bastard you make me sick I will kill you and avenge everyone!!!"

The three mask kunoichis were feeling all sorts of feeling from Sasuke's outburst. Among them were anger, sorrow and pity while Naruto was trying to control himself from beating the Uchiha to a pulp. Instead he took one of the sleep serum needles and stabbed Sasuke with it. Eventually the Uchiha felt asleep before Naruto turned to Itachi who was quiet his eyes reflecting sorrow.

"I'm sorry Itachi."

"That's all right I have gotten use to his hatred" replied the older Uchiha.

"Maybe we should tell Sasuke the truth" Mistress said.

"No that will only complicate things he's not ready for the truth trust me, telling him the truth will make Sasukke feel worst and his hatred for the village will grow more than the ones he has for Itachi" Naruto said.

"I guess you're right" Huntress replied.

"Everyone we have done the mission now let's head back" Naruto said gazing at nowhere in peculiar' Fukasaku must have left by now thanks again old toad.'

"Oh great I have to carry this heavy ass sword again" Temptress mumble while lifting Suigetsus's sword.

Naruto took a scroll from his coat pocket" Temptress have you forgotten about sealing scrolls?"

He opened the scroll and made a hand seal before the long sword vanished before he closed the scroll again putting it back again in his pocket" you see is that simple to carry a heavy weapon or anything with scrolls."

"Yeah I kind of forgot about that" replied Temptress.

"Carry everyone I will carry Sasuke let's get going" Naruto said.

They resumed with carry the team members Huntress carried Karin while Mistress was carrying Juugo and Itachi offered to help her since she was having trouble carrying him before. They were finally out of the valley on the top of the border where leads to the forest before stopped walking looking back to the valley.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Mistress.

The blond shook his head" no…I guess it's nothing let's go."

They left while Itachi was looking at the blond like he knew what he was thinking or more precise what he was feeling. When they left not too far away Zetsu appeared from the ground, it seems he has watched the whole thing including the fight.

"First Itachi now his little brother this is getting interesting" white Zetsu said.

"But this makes things a little complicated especially with Itachi betraying us" replied black Zetsu.

"Let's report back to leader-sama."

The plant man went back to underground and vanished from sight.

(In the forest)

"Did you feel it too Itachi?" asked Naruto as they were traveling jumping from the tree branches.

"What do you mean?" asked Huntress.

"If you're talking about back at the valley yes I did….we were being watched."

"I should it know I knew I wasn't imagining that faint chakra signature back there."

"Who was watching us?" asked Temptress.

"Zetsu" Itachi said.

"Zetsu?" asked Naruto.

"He's a member of Akatsuki he's the spy who watched over the members and reports the jinchurikki fights and anything that involves the organization business, he's the one who always reports first to the leader."

"So wait does that mean that he saw everything?!" asked the shocked Huntress.

"I'm afraid so he must have watched the whole fight between Naruto-kun and Sasuke it seems they already know of my betrayal to the organization."

"It was meant to happened Itachi one way or the other however this make things easier for us, Itachi you said this Zetsu will report to the Akatsuki leader right?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Then that means they have gathered to talk about it as I speak right?"

"I suppose…"

"Good then everyone let's go to the ground and stop for the moment."

They jumped from the tree landing safely on the ground before Itachi gazed at the blond again.

"What are you planning to do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at him before looking to his team" everyone I think it's time that we try that new trick Itachi taught us."

"Right!" the kunoichis replied.

(Location: unknown)

Seven holographic shadowy figures appeared in the dark room. The remaining members of Akatsuki have gathered to discuss the matter at hand because their leader has summoned them for the meeting.

"What do you have to report Zetsu?" asked the leader.

"Itachi has betrayed us" answered black Zetsu.

"He is helping the nine tails jinchurikki" replied white Zetsu.

"Itachi a traitor I didn't see that coming hmm." Deidara said.

"This won't look good for us Itachi was a valuable member" Sasori said.

"It doesn't matter it was to be expected since he was always so quiet to begin with, his betrayal won't delay our plans Kisame was more valuable to us than Itachi because of his huge amount of chakra he was a big help for the sealing process" leader said.

"This won't harm our economy status so is fine" replied Kakuzu.

"Whatever how about if we go and beat the living shit out of him I won't mind sacrificing another asshole for Jashin-sama" Hidan said.

"Enough you won't do such thing you will resume to your mission in capturing the remaining jinchurikkis" leader said.

"That won't be happening."

Everyone turned to see as a new holographic shadowy figure appearing before them with similar spiky hair just like their leader.

"Who are you?!" asked Sasori.

"That's…" white Zetsu started.

"Kitsune Flash" black Zetsu finished for his half.

"Just how can you do the holographic jutsu hmm?" asked Deidara.

"Itachi taught it to you" the leader replied for the blond.

"That's right he's a very good teacher" Naruto said his eyes gazed at the leader only" I'm here to let you know that as long as I'm alive you won't be capturing in anymore jinchurikkis do you hear me?" his voice was dead serious.

"You think you can just threaten us like that?" Sasori said sounding offended.

"What a fucking pussy!" Hidan retorted.

"I'm not threatening you I'm giving you a warning I will hunt each and every one of you and stop your evil plot you!" Naruto pointed to the leader" make sure your leader knows about that because I'm coming for him too."

The members with exception of the leader and another holographic figure became puzzle by the blonds' comment not knowing what he was talking about. Naruto grinned before more holographic shadowy figures appeared joining the blond.

"If you want to get to our leader you will have to get pass us first" Huntress said.

"We will stop you" Temptress said.

"We won't let you fulfill your plan" Mistress said.

"Say what you will it won't do you any good" Kakuzu said.

"Just making sure you get the picture that I'll be coming for all you and my team will be ready to fight farewell!"

The four holographic figures vanished.

"What a bunch of queers threatening us so freely" Hidan said.

"That's enough ignore them if any of you by chance encounter Kitsune Flash and his team don't hesitate to kill them and bring Kitsune back alive we need to extract the Kyuubi after all" leader said.

"Leader-sama what did he meant by making sure to tell your leader?" Sasori said.

"Yeah I'm curious about that too you are our leader yah" Deidara said.

"Never mind that scatter and continue with your mission" replied leader.

"We'll arrive in Suna in a couple of days" Sasori said.

"We still have a way to go before finding our jinchurikki" Kakuzu said.

"Good this meeting is over."

Everyone vanished except the leader and another figure that turned to him looking a bit concern" Pain?"

"I know Konan Itachi must have told him the truth" Pain said.

"Should we tell Madara?" Konan replied.

"That won't be necessary he was well aware of Itachi's betrayal he's probably planning to handle the Kyubbi jinchurikki let's go Konan."

Konan nodded and they both vanished.

(Back in the forest)

Itachi saw as Naruto along with the three kunoichis were in a meditate state while making a hand seal. Soon Naruto opened his eyes and he got up followed by his team they were done with the holographic technique.

"Well the message is out to them Akatsuki now knows of us and they will be expecting us to protect the remaining jinchurikkis" Naruto said.

"We'll be ready for them" Temptress replied.

"Thank you for teaching us the technique Itachi" Mistress said.

"I'm glad I was able to help" replied the older Uchiha.

Naruto got his attention sensing a couple of familiar chakra signatures before grinning" if you guys are here then that means granny allowed me to capture Sasuke too right?"

Everyone turned to see ANBU captain Shikamaru and Neji watching at them from top of a tree branch, they jumped down meeting the group.

"So you captured all of them besides Sasuke" Neji said.

"Yeah it was easier since I had my team helping me" replied the blond giving his fox grin.

"Where's Kakashi and Yugao?" asked Huntress.

"I already send them off to a mission you know how troublesome Tsunade-sama is when it comes to barking orders" replied the lazy captain.

"You're lucky she's not here to listen to your comment" Huntress replied with a smirk.

"Whatever let's get everyone and here I thought we only had to carry Sasuke troublesome" Shikamaru looked at the unconscious along with Karin and Juugo.

"You knew Sasuke wasn't traveling alone" Neji replied.

"Yeah whatever" mumble the lazy ANBU captain.

"Here give this to them just to make sure they don't wake up before reaching Konoha" Naruto said while giving Neji a couple of the sleep serum.

"Understood let's carry all of them" the Hyuga said carrying Juugo while Shikamaru carried Karin.

"Oh here don't forget water boy" Temptress said giving her water canteen to the ANBU captain.

"Why are you giving me this Ino?"

"I swear you crazy bitch if I find a way to get out of here I will kill you did you hear me?!!" Suigetsu's angry voice coming from inside the canteen

"What the?!!" Shikamaru was shocked along with Neji.

"It's a long story the guy can turn into water and his stuck like that so I had to put him in my canteen just don't ask how I did it" Temptress said.

"Okay we'll take him too" Shikamaru took the canteen strapping it on his belt.

"What about Sasuke?" asked Neji.

"I will carry him" Itachi said.

"Don't get any ideas Itachi" Shikamaru hoping that he didn't took the chance to escape with his brother.

"There's no place for me to go I will follow you to Konoha I have made up my mind thanks to Naruto-kun."

"So you're going to take my offer?" asked the blond.

"Yes I want to have another chance to find a better way to protect the village and perhaps…." Itachi's eyes softened while gazing at Sasuke' no I will never have his forgiveness he hates me with all of his strength.'

"Well let's get going" Shikamaru said as they were carrying the members of team snake ready to depart to Konoha.

Itachi carried Sasuke by his shoulder" Naruto-kun?"

Hmm…"

"Thank you I am in your debt."

"No problem Itachi I'm just glad to have you back on our side without doing it in secrecy."

For once in his entire life since the massacre Itachi gave a smile before he left with the ANBU towards the leaf village.

'Good luck Itachi maybe Sasuke can someday forgive you.'

"You know it really is amazing how you can change people for the better Naruto" Huntress said smiling at him.

"Yeah you're so kindhearted and you make people believe in themselves and you too" Temptress said.

"You're very good when it comes to inspire people Naruto-kun" Mistress said smiling.

Naruto started blushing from the compliments" come on you guys stop it."

"Oh look at him he's blushing are you embarrassed Naruto?" Temptress said in a sugar coated tone while Huntress and Mistress were giggling.

"No I'm not!" the blond retorted turning his back on them feeling embarrassed his face was still red.

They share a laugh together before they headed out. The three kunoichis however they made one mental note about their leader as they travel on that he looks very cute when he's blushing.

(Time skip)

(Location: interrogation division department first floor Konoha fire country territory)

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were walking the halls of the building on their way to visit Ibiki who was in charge of the interrogation team. They received reports that the missing nin Uchiha Sasuke was captured by Kitsune and his team along with the Uchiha's team and his brother Itachi. Itachi was called by Tsunade and the council to decide his verdict a couple of hours ago. They voted him not guilty since he was just following orders by the elders. Although the elders didn't said a word about the older Uchiha's presence, not to mention the silent glare Itachi gave to Danzou and the old war hawk ignored it like it didn't matter to him. They entered an office seeing Ibiki and Anko next to him.

"Hey Hokage-sama is it true that Itachi is here and he's being found innocence for the Uchiha massacre?!" asked Anko who was shocked.

"I will tell you later Anko I have signed the papers for Itachi to remain as a Konoha citizen he will be given the rights to the Uchiha clan as well as the heir" replied Tsunade.

"Although I still think you're rushing on things a little" Jiraiya said.

"I have to agree with Jiraiya-sama we should give some time before you can give any rights to Itachi as well as the announcement of his return. I don't think the villagers are ready to know about him or even the truth of the massacre" Shizune said worried.

"I am well aware of the situation but this sort of thing can't wait I am not going to keep Itachi on house arrest for following orders, the people has the right to know the truth let them know that Itachi was innocent and a faithful follower of Konoha."

"I think we should get to the matter to why we're here Ibiki" Jiraiya said looking at the interrogator.

"We are keeping the Uchiha in one of the dark rooms ready to be interrogated rest assure we will get any vital information from Orochimaru from him" Ibiki said.

"What about the rest of his team?" asked Tsunade.

"They are back at ANBU headquarters they're in prison ready to be interrogated too" replied Anko.

"Good whenever you're ready Ibiki" Tsunade said.

Ibiki nodded while Anko intervene" I'm want to have a shot at that Uchiha he must have the snake contract I need it although the copy is working just fine"

"Copy?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah I made a copy of the snake contract before Orochimaru left the village it was my way of getting even with that bastard for giving me the curse seal of course the third help me."

"Anyway Ibiki I'm counting on you to get the information I want from Sasuke" Tsunade said.

"Of course I'll be on it" replied the interrogator.

Tsunade left the office with Shizune following her.

"Well I better get going too I have business to attend to. I'm going to underground division headquarters" Jiraiya said.

Ibiki reacted a little while Anko noticed it and grin but remain quiet" Jiraiya-sama are you going to visit Megumi?"

"I am I must talk to her don't worry I'll tell her that you say hi" the toad sanin gave a smirk.

Anko chuckle before hitting him playfully on the shoulder" what's with you and that woman Megumi is she your girlfriend or something?"

"That will be none of your business Anko."

"Come on don't be like that do you like her?" the snake mistress was smirking.

"I said none of your business not go back to work don't be lazy!" he left his office without saying another word but anyone could tell that he wasn't happy a bit.

Jiraiya shook his head looking at the young woman" you shouldn't have said that you know that Ibiki doesn't like talking about his past" he sighed' especially when it's about Megumi.'

"So what's with him and that woman?" asked Anko who wanted to know about the details and gossip.

"Not now I have to go" the toad sanin left the office while the snake mistress wasn't happy.

"Shessh what's with Ibiki anyway is she his girlfriend or not?"

Ibiki was walking the halls not looking happy. He really didn't like thinking about the past since it was nothing pretty. Among his past was when he was almost burned alive protecting his younger brother Idate to Megumi. He erased his thoughts thinking about his personal life and concentrated on his duty opening the door to one of the interrogation room. He entered closing the door behind him before he took a look at his victim. Sasuke was tied up to a chair while he was still blindfolded, by now he was wide awake and he wasn't happy.

He turned on the small light on the table ready to start the interrogation" all right how about if you start talking and tell me any valid information about Orochimaru that you may know?"

Sasuke chuckle" I won't say a word no matter what you do to me I won't say anything."

Ibiki sighed" like I wasn't expecting you not to tell me so willingly obviously doing it the nice way isn't going to work with you, you leave me no choice."

Sasuke knew of Ibiki from back at the first test of the chunin exams. He knew he was a master of verbal torture and he was going to resist no matter what. After all he was stronger than back at the chunin exams so he won't have a problem surviving Ibiki's interrogation he wasn't going to give in to his mind games. He was going to be sorry because he had no idea what he has gotten himself into.

"Now let's begin…" Ibiki said with a deadly serious face.

The whole building heard the loud scream of pain while the others workers were ignoring it. After all it was another day at work for them they have gotten used to hear people in screaming in pure agony. Anko heard the scream and was grinning in amusement wishing she could be there seeing the Uchiha suffering from the torture session.

'That Ibiki better leave me a piece of the action…I still need to know about the snake contract though.'

(Uchiha clan compound western village district)

Itachi was standing in front of his former home. So many memories both good and bad were running through his head right now. Every single happy memory that he spend with his family to the horrible day when he fulfill the mission that was going to change his and Sasuke's life forever. He couldn't get the image from his head, the massacre of his fellow clan members to his own family and turning his younger brother into an obsessive avenger. He walked towards the house and open edthe front door. It was very dusty since it's been quite a while anyone has live in these part of the village. Entering inside he saw everything scattered around a complete mess of his former home. He knew that it must have been the ANBU investigating to find any clues about the massacre or perhaps it was Danzou's ROOT members that they wanted to make sure that there wasn't any clue that leads to their leader. He passed through the messy dusty halls of the house before reaching his room.

His room was worse than the rest of the house. It looked like a hurricane has passed through his room, it was all part of the ANBU investigation. Who knows maybe it was thieves that break in since there was no one living after the massacre took place. He saw something that caught his eye between the trash and rubble there was a letter and he recognized the hand writing that belongs to his brother Sasuke. He smiled reading it the letter it was a gift for his sixteen birthday he could never forget that gifts his little brother gave him.

_To Itachi:_

_Happy birthday big brother don't forget that you're the best brother in the whole world I won't lose to you. _

_I love you_

_Sasuke_

He smiled warmly at the letter while he didn't realize that a small tear has run down from his left cheek. He wrapped the letter and decided to keep it, it was gift from his little brother and he will accept it. Although things look bad he didn't care he has chosen to take this path this second chance that he has been given. It was all thank to Naruto and the Hokage and he was going to make sure not to waste it. He was just wearing civilian clothing since he was glad to take off the Akatsuki cloak and his scratched Konoha headband. Tsunade has put him back as an active ninja of Konoha before giving him a few days off so he can get some rest and get used to his new life from being a secret spy. He left his room and took a long glance around the house he knew what to do. The first thing he needed to do is to clean the whole place up before he can actually settle in. So he went to looked for his mother's broom if it was still in the house that is.

'Home sweet home…'

(Location: somewhere in a forest fire country territory)

It was late in the afternoon and team Kitsune Flash has already made camp to stay for the night before heading out on their missions. They have prepared their sleeping bags along with a camp fire and they were now ready to eat. The kunoichis have taken their masks off although they have gotten used with wearing them like a second face and they didn't have a problem with them at all. Right now Naruto wasn't happy after losing his mask fighting Sasuke. He was holding what was left of his orange fox mask with a sad puppy face since he has considered it to be his favorite and something precious. Like the rest of his team he has come to get used to wear the mask like it was another face. Sakura was worried for him along with Ino and Hinata. The pink haired medic didn't like seeing him so down the only thing that came to her mind is to cheer him up.

She got seated next to him while putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him" hey don't look so gloom Naruto we'll go to Tanzaku and you can buy another mask exactly like you're old one."

"Yeah don't get so down we'll ask the guy that makes mask so he can make you an exact replica of your fox mask!" Ino replied cheery trying to cheer him up just like her best friend.

Hinata nodded smiling" how about if we help with the pay for Naruto-kun's mask?"

"That's a great idea Hinata we'll all help to buy your mask!" Sakura said agreeing with the Hyuga heiress plan.

"Were a team so were in this together!" replied Ino.

The tall blond smiled at their positive attitude he felt better all of the sudden" thanks you guys but you don't have to give me your share of the money I have enough from Kisame's bounty, I can buy another mask with my share but thanks again. We'll go to Tanzaku first thing in the morning I can't be Kitsune Flash if I'm not wearing my mask right?" he gave his fox grin.

"Right I'm getting hungry so what we have for food?" asked the Yamanaka.

"Well I have some ramen cups but I don't feel like eating ramen today so…." Naruto paused seeing the shocking expressions on their faces he sweat dropped " hey I love ramen more than anything in the world but I do have a limit, you guys already know I can cook other food besides ramen."

"Yeah and it still is scary to think about it" Sakura said with a smirk while Ino and Hinata giggle at her comment.

"I know it's shocking but it's the truth so we will have to get some food from around here, there's a rive not too far from here it's near to a waterfall Hinata how about if you go get us some fish?"

"Right I don't have a problem with that I'll be right back" the Hyuga heiress replied before leaving the camp site.

"Well I'm going to change so if you'll excuse me" he turned to leave.

"Take your time Naruto" Ino said while licking her lips wanting to take a peek at him.

"No peeking Ino I mean it" the blond replied seriously.

"Party bopper" muttered the platinum blond.

"You're such a pervert Ino" replied Sakura.

"Look who's talking?"

"What was that?!"

"Sakura no peeking to you too" Naruto's voice came from the distance.

"Take that Sakura" the Yamanaka grinned.

"He's right it's contagious since I'm with a pervert" the pink haired medic grinned.

"Yeah you're right….hey!" Ino was offended while Sakura giggle.

(Near the river)

Hinata was walking towards the river hoping to try a new trick that will help her a lot and this was the best opportunity she has been looking for. When she got to the river she halted sensing that she wasn't alone someone was near her position. She remained calm but she took a kunai just in case taking a closer look at the unknown person near her location. She saw not too far from the river stood a woman holding a fishing rod she was obviously fishing. She noticed her long red hair and blue eyes she was wearing a regular traveling outfit. A Chinese vest style colored white with long red baggy pants and black sandals with white sucks. The Hyuga heiress felt a little relief the older woman didn't looked dangerous or if she was an enemy just a regular traveler. She got near her while the red head was smiling at her fishing so far she hasn't caught anything yet.

Kushina smiled sensing the girl next to her" came to fish too?!"

Hinata was a little startle before smiling back" I guess I need some food for my friends. I hope you don't mind if I seat next to you."

"Not at all please go ahead."

Hinata smiled again before sitting next to her Kushina gazed back noticing something important" where's you fishing rod?"

Hinata felt herself blushing at the question although she had her own way of fishing she felt embarrassed" well I……"

"Did you forget to bring it with you?" the red head was smirking.

"I guess so….." replied the Hyuga heiress blushing.

Kushina was still smiling before taking a fishing rod next to her showing it to the teen" here you're lucky I always bring another rod just in case you never know."

"Thank you….um what's your name?"

"It's Kushina" replied the red head.

"Please to meet you Kushina-san I'm Hinata."

"I'm pleased to meet you too Hinata I'm glad to have some company its get a little boring and lonely fishing all the way here. This hour is great for fishing most of the fish are moving swimming in this river luckily we'll have quite a catch."

"Although it's better to fish on the portside of the fire country where all the fisherman work, fish are most commonly found by the shores" Hinata said.

"That is true but I'm not traveling all the way to the shore I'm feeling lazy today so it's better to fish here you're very knowledgeable Hinata."

"I learned a lot of things very useful it never hurts to learn about other things too."

"I guess learning is also another part of your ninja training" Kushina replied while gazing at the teen.

"What…how did you know I'm a ninja?!" Hinata was a little shocked.

"Your clothing I can see your shuriken hostler too. Also you just told me" the red head smirked.

The Hyuga heiress sighed" you got me I guess it's too obvious when you're wearing clothing like mine I'm sorry if I didn't tell you."

"It's all right it probably didn't cross your mind I can also tell that you're from the Hyuga clan."

"What?!" Hinata gasped looking at her.

"Your eyes white eyes are very rare to see although if it's someone who belongs to the Hyuga clan it won't be so rare at all."

This time Hinata smiled instead of being shocked" you got me again you're right I am from the Hyuga clan."

"What an honor it is to meet someone from one of Konoha's strongest clan."

Hinata smiled again while blushing feeling embarrassed. She wasn't so surprise that she knew about her clan, after all the Hyuga clan has gotten quite a reputation over the years. They were the strongest clans in the leaf village along with the extinct Uchiha clan. Hinata finally prepared her fishing rod ready to fish with Kushina this will be her first time fishing she eventually thought that it won't be so hard to do. She was going to regret her decision a lot. For the past thirty minutes Hinata was starting to lose her patience and she was getting boring and annoyed. She hasn't caught a single fish as well as Kushina, but unlike her the red head was calm looking very focus on the task and not letting her patience go thin.

She sighed' this is harder than I thought and to think I never gone fishing before even when I was doing missions on my own or with my teammates it didn't occurred to me to fish. I really want to try that trick it's a lot easier than this.'

Kushina smiled while keeping her eyes on the water" you're not very patient aren't you?"

"I am but in this case I am a bit in a hurry" she replied thinking of Naruto and the girl she really didn't wanted to keep them waiting for far too long so that they will die from hunger.

"Fishing takes lots of patience it's the best exercise to train the mind you have to be calm like the water."

"I understand Kushina-san" Hinata nodded before activating her byakugan.

She noticed that they weren't very much fish in the water but they were rather by the middle of the river' fishing here will be tougher because most of the fish are in the middle.'

Suddenly Kushina lifted her fishing rod shocking Hinata and she gasped seeing that the red head has caught a long fish.

"Kushina-san it's a big one!" Hinata was shocked.

The red head smirked in victory" I told you patient is important in fishing it's also the key to succeed."

"Right I'll try harder."

Kushina put her fish down while gazing at the Hyuga heiress and the water" Hinata do you have someone precious in your life?"

"What?" Hinata felt herself blushed at the question.

"You're very attractive I wouldn't be surprised if you have a boyfriend."

Hinata's blush got worst before she shook her head rapidly" no…no…I don't have a boyfriend I….well there is someone I like very much he's very precious to me."

The red head smirked" so there's someone on your sights why don't you tell me about him?"

The Hyuga heiress smiled thinking about a certain tall blond" he's very kindhearted and hard working and he's very handsome too. He was also the person who gave me the confidence to believe in myself it's because of him that I have trained so hard to become as strong as I am now."

Kushina smiled warmly" he seems to be a dream too good to be true."

"No he's a dream come true" replied Hinata smiling thinking about Naruto.

"That's very deep Hinata you really love him?"

"I do" Hinata was still smiling with a blush on her cheeks.

"Have you told him how you feel?" asked the red head.

The Hyuga heiress blushed deep thinking of confessing her feelings for Naruto" um….I haven't not yet…I guess I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"I understand if you're nervous but don't take too long to tell him. Life is full of chances and opportunities and you shouldn't waste a chance it's better to tell him late than never."

Hinata nodded with a smile" I know when I'm ready I'll tell him."

She went back to concentrate on her fishing and she still hasn't caught a single fish yet. If this continues any longer her leader and teammates were going to die of hunger.

She sighed" Kushina-san I don't have time to waste I need to catch lots of fish but I can't do it like this."

What do you mean do you know of another way to fish?" the red head was interested and curious to know what the Hyuga heiress has in mind.

"I do" she replied with a smile before she got up and went to the river.

She walked the water while Kushina was still curious to what she has in mind. Hinata activated her byakugan seeing all of the fishes in the water before counting them.

'One..two..three..four..five this is perfect there's enough fish here for all of us.'

She went into her gentle fist stance with her byakugan activated she was prepared to fight or more precise to fight some fish" eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

Kushina gasped as Hinata started doing a barrage of palms hitting the water. But instead of using her palms to this the water literally she was grabbing all of the fishes. She wasn't basically hitting the fishes she was grabbing them using her fast gentle fist taijutsu. In less than five minutes Hinata has taken over ten fish as they were all back at the river border. She finally finished using her technique before deactivating her bloodline to gaze at the great catch. She smiled while looking at Kushina who had her mouth wide open the whole time at the sight. Hinata left the water while heading to her smiling.

"I guess this will be enough for my friends."

"Well now I know who to call when I go fishing you certainly do it a lot faster like that than the old fashion way" Kushina replied with a smirk.

Hinata laughed before giving her a couple of fishes" would you like more fish Kushina-san?"

"Oh that's all right Hinata I'm fine enough with one fish as it is."

Hinata took some chakra rope to tie the fishes" are you sure Kushina-san I have plenty?"

"No it's all right I am not that hungry anyway you should probably head back to your friends they must be very hungry."

"Yes you're right I guess I'll be on my way now. Kushina-san I'm glad I met you."

The red head smiled" I feel the same way Hinata I hope we can meet again someday."

"Maybe our paths will cross again" the Hyuga heiress replied before taking all the tie fish and starting walking away.

She took one last look at Kushina but she gasped seeing that the red head was gone like she vanished' that's strange…'

(Time skip)

"WOW!!!" Naruto Sakura and Ino shouted in unison seeing all of the fish that Hinata caught for them.

"Let's cook them on the fire" Hinata said smiling.

"You bet I'm hungry!" Ino said.

"I never thought you would catch so many fish Hinata" Sakura said in awe.

"Yeah Hinata you're amazing!" Naruto said smiling at her causing the Hyuga heiress to blush at his compliment.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"All right time to eat!" shouted the blond.

They waited for the fish to cook on the fire before they eventually started eating. After a couple of minutes they took their first bites and it was delicious or perhaps it was because they were very hungry that they thought it was tasty and satisfying for their taste buds. Nevertheless they enjoy the meal a lot and they only have one person to thank for the great meal. Hinata was blushing while taking another bite from her fish she was still being complimented by her leader and teammates she couldn't control her blushing. They were happy for the amazing catch she couldn't help but giggle mentally wondering what will be their reaction if they find out that she used her gentle fist for fishing.

(Time skip)

I was dark when Naruto slowly opened his eyes he was having trouble sleeping. He looked around and saw Sakura sleeping soundly on her sleeping bag the same with Ino. However the Yamanaka had a big smile on her face as she sleeps he didn't want to know what she was dreaming, it was anything but pure and innocent. That's when took a look at Hinata's sleeping bag but it was empty. He rose up from his bag and got worry the Hyuga heiress was obviously gone. He quickly concentrated his chakra in an attempt to locate Hinata's chakra source. Soon his eyes opened sensing her chakra which it wasn't too far from their location. He left the camp site following her chakra signature hoping that she was all right and nothing bad has happen to her. After a couple of minutes he reached a waterfall that connects to the river where Hinata went fishing. As he got closer Hinata's chakra signature was getting stronger he knew she was here.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he saw a familiar set of clothing lying on the ground. It was Hinata's Mistress Uniform giving him the idea that wherever the Hyuga heiress was she was not fully clothed. He felt his whole face turned red thinking the possibility of seeing a naked Hinata before giving a perverted grin. His perverted thinking was halted when he heard the sound of water splashing coming from ahead in the water fall. His eyes widened as he gazed at the most beautiful sight he has ever laid eyes on. A shadowy figure was standing on the water playing with the water and her chakra. The way her chakra collided with the water giving it a wonderful sparkling radiated with her elegant body. Naruto knew who it was the naked person in the waterfall and he was mesmerized by the sight. He thought he was gazing upon a goddess who just felt to the earth. He was able to see the beauty of Hinata's body glowing with the moonlight, forgetting the fact that he had a reaction on his pants.

'How glamorous….this is Hinata!' he was blushing feeling frozen in his steps by the grace and beautiful sight.

The only he wanted and he was praying to Kami that he badly want to see every detail of the Hyuga heiress since he couldn't clearly see how she looks naked. Unfortunately for him his perverted fantasy had to be cut short because he accidentally step on a small branch causing a soft noise loud enough for anyone close to hear.

'Shit I screw up!' the blond cursed in anger.

Hinata stopped before gazing in front of her she has heard the noise" who's there?!!"

'Uh oh not good I have to get out of here before she sees me!'

He slowly walked out before he accidentally trip falling on his face' damn it this isn't my day!'

Hinata activated her byakugan as she spotted a familiar figure and familiar chakra system' this is….it's Naruto-kun!'

She felt her whole body turning red from embarrassment. No she couldn't let him see her naked or she will die from the embarrassment she will never be able to live with herself if something like this happens. She covered her voluptuous breasts before running to the border where her clothes were. She reached her uniform and started putting the clothes back.

Naruto got up from his fall and he needed to apologize to Hinata for his behavior or perverted behavior. He hoped that she doesn't get upset with him. He wasn't going to come clean it will possibly earned him a smack from the Hyuga heiress or perhaps a palm strike.

"I'm sorry Hinata I'm really sorry I didn't meant to peek at you it was just an accident!" he said in the most convincing tone ever.

He took a look and saw that Hinata was already fully clothed in her uniform except her mask. Although he was disappointed that she was no longer naked or that he never got the chance to see anything at all, he tried to give her a smile because he was nervous.

"Hinata?"

"It's okay Naruto-kun it wasn't your fault it was mine, I know that I shouldn't be doing my training when they are people nearby there's no need to apologize."

"Training?" the blond raised an eyebrow" you looked like you were dancing naked."

"It seems that way but I wasn't" Hinata replied while blushing a little.

"What were you doing then?"

"I was really training I've been trying to focus my chakra with the water it's for a new technique I've been working on."

"A new technique what is the technique about?" Naruto was now interested in learning more with a smile.

"I'm trying to make my chakra very flexible that it becomes visible to the human eye from my palms, by using the gentle fist style I can used the chakra to deflect attacks from enemies."

"Deflect attacks that sound like rotation technique isn't that the same?"

"It's the same but different at the same time the technique I'm trying to learn will be better and more effective than the great heavenly spin."

Naruto's eyes widened" you're kidding better than the rotation technique I remember when Neji used it on me it was considered the absolute defense and now you tell me that you're trying to learn something way better than the rotation?!"

"Yeah I'm trying to learn and so far I haven't had any luck it's not easy" she smiled at him.

"I see you're trying to push yourself hard as always good for you Hinata you will learn the technique eventually" Naruto smiled at him giving her a thumb up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun your confidence helps me a lot" Hinata blushed again.

"So why….were you training….naked?" the tall blond tried not to blush.

"Oh that well I have better control of chakra when I'm not wearing excess weight on my body so removing my clothing makes it easier for the gathering and control of chakra especially if you aren't wearing any weights."

"**It will be hard for her to learn the technique since she has enough weight on her chest" **the Kyuubi chuckle in amusement.

Naruto frowned at the fox's comment while he chuckle mentally because it made sense. Hinata's breasts probably gave her a little more weight on her body.

He smiled while looking at her" wow I didn't know about that I don't remember Iruka sensei teaching us about that at the academy!"

"It was taught to me by my father. By wearing too much clothing it makes it a little harder for one to control the flow of chakra in your body its more challenging that way. That's why they are people who like to use weights although they developed strength and stamina by wearing them they can also learn to control their chakra flow better. However if you're not wearing any clothing the chakra flow system in your body runs faster and it's easier to manipulate, which means that it will be very easy for anyone to perform a jutsu without wearing any clothing."

Naruto laughed" amazing if I knew about that sooner I would have been fighting missing nins naked"

He saw Hinata blushing at his comment" I'm just kidding Hinata."

She giggled" of course Naruto-kun I knew about that, it doesn't matter how light the clothing you're wearing is it will be extra weight for the chakra flow system it proves how delicate the chakra system is."

"I can imagine how hard it must be for the chakra when someone is wearing weights like Gai and bushy brows I guess that explains why they are so strong."

Hinata nodded" that's why I was training without any clothing although I still haven't learn it yet."

"You'll do fine Hinata by the way Sakura told me that you defeated Juugo on your own I'm very proud of you Hinata you have become very strong" he smiled at her.

Hinata was blushing but she felt like crying at the compliment she has actually done it. She was acknowledged by her father and now she was acknowledged by her crush and his compliment made her feel so alive. Her heart has skipped a beat but it was the best feeling she has ever felt in her entire life.

Naruto smiled at her before getting up" come on Hinata we better go back to camp we have to leave for Tanzaku tomorrow morning I really want to have my mask back."

"Sure thing Naruto-kun."

As they both started walked back to the camp site Naruto gazed at her" Hinata?"

"Hmm…"

"You're amazing."

She was still blushing before smiling" thank you Naruto-kun it means a lot to me that you say that" her heart skipped another beat' it means more than you can ever imagine Naruto-kun.'

"Maybe next time we can train naked together" Naruto gave a big grin.

His comment made the Hyuga heiress's face turned red like a tomato before the blond laughed" I'm just kidding Hinata!" he chuckle' she's so fun to tease.'

As they continued to walk Hinata was still blushing at his comment. If he only knew the kind of impure and perverted thoughts that were running in her head right now, the thought of her and her crush wearing nothing was so hot and sexy. Hinata gazed at Naruto while biting her lip looks like there was more to the Hyuga heiress than meets the eye.

(Location: unknown)

Jiraiya was walking the halls of a dark corridor while holding a torch. He was looking for the right person to report to him about something important. The place hasn't change a bit since it's the headquarters of the spies from the underground division. He reached a door before knocking once, the door opened and he entered inside. He was now in a room with a couple of torches and a large table there was also one person in the room accompanying the toad sanin. The person was a woman in her mid thirties with long raven black hair tied on a pony tail wearing a black cloak and black boot style sandals. Jiraiya got seated on the table along with the older woman.

"How are you doing sensei?" the woman said with a smile.

"I'm doing fine Megumi you're still as gorgeous as ever I see" Jiraiya gave a grin.

Megumi didn't react to her teacher's cheap advances because she has gotten to him since she was a genin" what kind of report would you like to know?"

"It's all right I already have all the information you have gathered to me….so far" his voice turned serious.

"What?" Megumi was confused by his comment" is there something wrong sensei?"

The toad sanin gazed at her seriously" Megumi listen up you're one of my top spies in the underground division after Itachi and I trust that you're not keeping any information from me."

"Of course not sensei I….." Megumi couldn't finished Jiraiya was glaring at her.

"You're lying already you are keeping information from me what is it?"

"I….sensei…."

"Megumi you know very well the consequences of your mistake by not telling me the information you're actions will be that of a traitor and you know the prize to pay for traitors. You know that keeping information that is considered vital to Konoha is strictly forbidden."

The older woman stood quiet before gazing back at his teacher" it's not the kind of information that would put Konoha in danger I would never turned my back on the village honest."

"You admit to be keeping information from me if its information that doesn't include putting Konoha in high risk then please tell me what is it?"

Megumi finally gave up before nodding her head" all right sensei I will tell you…."

Jiraiya nodded" good I'm listening."

To be continued

**There another long chapter for all of you to enjoy. A cliffhanger but it wasn't a mean one I really wanted to add the Naru/Hina bonding moment they will be more moments along with Ino moments too. As for Sakura I will hold her off a little since I focused a lot on her during the first chapters. About Orochimaru dying so fast well Itachi beat him in less than five minutes with the sword of Totsuka and Naruto has become stronger than Jiraiya so what would you expect anyway. I'm very shocked about Madara's plan for world domination and the ten tails Kishi really had me there. I just watched chapter 468 and I am cheering that the kages have chosen to have an alliance with the land of iron and they chose Kakashi to be the leader of the alliance take that Danzou. I'm also looking forward to what Sakura is going to tell Naruto and the big fight between Kisame and the eight tails. Although I'm upset that there won't be manga next week Kishi's taking a break, chapter 469 will be release on October 30 as a Halloween treat from Kishi. But anyway what will happen now in the story what is Megumi hiding from Jiraiya it will be answer in the next chapter. Remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: Akatsuki attacks part 1: the great battle in the desert


	20. Akatsuki attacks part 1

Chapter 20 Akatsuki attacks part 1: the great battle in the desert

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I really don't have a choice it belongs to Kishimoto-san not me.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letter Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashback_

**Authors Notes: so here I am again with another chapter. I hope you people weren't getting all crazy for me to update the story but the wait is finally over. As always I'm happy that they are still people marking this story in their story alerts and favorites as well as continuing reviewing. About this chapter without spoiling any information something big will happen I won't say another word or get into details you will find out eventually. Keep reviewing everyone the story will get even better, now finally on with the chapter.**

(Time skip: five days later)

(Location: cave desert region wind country territory)

Team Kitsune Flash was resting inside of a dark cave due to the fact that there was a large sand storm making them impossible for them to cross the desert. They have a mission to the hidden sand village and they were currently meeting up with the Kazekage Gaara. They have taken their masks off enjoying the rest while they still can until the sand storm was over. Naruto was happy looking forward to see Gaara again knowing that he must be doing a very good job taking care of the village as the Kazekage. To think the sand village has come to respect the red head youth so much, no doubt that Gaara has been acknowledged by everyone from Suna. Compared to how he used to be treated he was glad that he was been given the treatment he deserves after suffering so much like himself. He lay seated while gazing at his back pack before gazing at the rest of his team. Sakura was in a corner checking her medical pouch checking that everything was there and ready to go, while Ino was seated next to her checking her own gear. Hinata was the only one who was truly taking R and R seriously she was resting with her eyes closed although Naruto thought she was really sleeping.

The tall blond couldn't help but smiled. He couldn't blame her it was always the same thing with Hinata. Every night while everyone was resting she will take her time to train in order to learn the new technique she's been trying to master. She has been working hard pushing herself to the limit looks like the Hyuga heiress didn't know the meaning of the word giving up. No she was never going to give up she will continue until she learns the technique after all just like him she never goes back on her word. It truly makes Naruto wonder how strong Hinata has become meaning that she has been sweat a lot from all of the hard training she has gone through. It wasn't just Hinata but Ino and Sakura have developed so much in both physical strength and beauty. Sakura was like a second Tsunade with her strength brains and knowledge about medicine and medical ninjutsu. Ino has sadly become into a replica of Anko she had all of her qualities. Beauty, sex appeal, sadistic nature, ultimate seductress, strong fighter and stubborn as a mule he knew what the Yamanaka was capable off. He never took it for granted the presence of the three kunoichis but he was proud to have such a team. Hell he probably has the three strongest kunoichi of all Konoha with as part of his team. So he admitted that he had an awesome kick ass team.

He knew it all from experience in the battlefield he has seen the girls' abilities which lead to very good results. They were able to handle an S rank missing nin like Hoshigaki Kisame and they all pulled through in the fight. Then each of them we're able to handle the members of team snake individually. Sakura took down Karin without breaking a sweat, Ino defeated Suigetsu with no problem whatsoever and Hinata amazingly defeated Juugo in hand to hand combat. Proves how strong the three have become with them as part of their team they will stop Akatsuki's evil plans. Remembering what Itachi told him there was no chance in hell that he was going to let them have their way not as long as he was standing. They have already taken care of two Akatsuki members so he expected to take care of the rest and protect the remaining jinchuriki's from getting capture. He has promised to stop the criminal organization for good no matter what happens their plan wasn't going to succeed or happen for that matter. He finally took his mission scroll from his coat pocket and opened as he began to look at the mission they were about to do.

**Mission number: 110**

**Rank: B**

**Mission Type: medical assist **

**Location: hidden sand village**

**Client: Kazekage**

'This mission will be too easy for my team but the real mission will begin once we arrive at Suna.'

He finally closed the scroll before putting it back in his coat pocket. He didn't realize that a certain platinum blond has seated next to him very close. By now Hinata has opened her eyes quitting her rest and she was gazing at Ino like a hawk gazing at his prey. She wasn't the only one Sakura was in the same position too. She has finished checking her medical gear and supplies and she was now gazing at the way her best friend has seated so close to their leader. Both kunoichis were jealous at the sigh and they felt like kicking Ino off so they can get seated next to Naruto. Sakura was thinking of punching the Yamanaka while Hinata was thinking of using her gentle fist on her. Ino was well aware that her two teammates were glaring daggers at her but she ignored them since she was next to her dream hunk and object of her affections.

Naruto finally gazed at Ino who was smiling sweetly at him and then he gasped. He felt two powerful chakra signatures rising up. They belong to Sakura and Hinata he could also sense their killing intent on the Yamanaka. He needed to do something before a fight breaks out before Ino rest her head next to his shoulder in a very affectionate way.

"Yes Ino?" asked the blond trying to ignore the killing intents from Sakura and Hinata.

"Naruto how long we have to stay here?"

"I think I already told you until the sand storm is over."

"But I'm bore" the Yamanaka pouted like a little girl while snuggling closer to him.

"Okay Ino step aside there's no need for you to get that close to Naruto" Sakura said with a frown.

"I agree" Hinata replied taking the pink haired kunoichi's side.

"I think they're right besides I'm a little hot with you."

"Really mmm….you're feeling hot being with me that's nice I'm glad I'm having that effect on you" Ino licked her lips.

"No wait that's not what I meant with you being this close to me you will only attract more heat for me" the tall blond replied trying not to freak out or pissed the two kunoichis in front of him.

"Exactly!" Ino winked at him lovingly.

Naruto sighed while Ino was giggling snuggling on him. He saw that Sakura and Hinata were still looking at Ino with daggers ready to strike and lay down the law on the Yamanaka. Looks like they were going to stay here for a while until the sand storm ends while Ino noticed the looks of the two kunoichis were still glaring at her with jealousy she knew that things were going to get ugly if she stayed so close to her blond leader. However she did appreciate her friendship with the two kunoichis she wasn't going to jeopardize her friendship with them.

She finally let go of Naruto while moving a little further away from him while the blond was surprise as well as Sakura and Hinata" there I'm no longer close to Naruto so you can stop with the killing glares."

"I'm didn't say nothing" replied Sakura like nothing happened.

"Me neither" Hinata said acting the same.

"Whatever" Ino replied while rolling her eyes.

The tall blond sighed at least he was glad that nothing happened between his team. He decided to open his backpack taking two books from the backpack. He accidentally took the second book because he really wanted to get the first one which was the bingo book he stole from the stone ninja a long time ago. He gazed a little nervous at the second book he needed to put it away not wanting for the girls to see it.

"Hey Naruto what's that book you have there?!" Ino said who was next to him.

Naruto kept calm showing her the black book" oh this….this is a bingo book it contains information about missing nins from different villages."

"I know what a bingo book is I was talking about the other one" replied the Yamanaka.

Naruto's eyes went wide and by now Ino's comment has brought the attention of both Sakura and Hinata and they were looking at them. It got worst for the blond as the two kunoichis went closer getting next to Ino looks like curiosity was really killing them. He needed to do something knowing that he will get in deep trouble if they find out about the second book he was holding. It was too late the girls were already looking at the other book with curiosity clearly written in their eyes. Sakura and Hinata saw the book colored blue and the title which it was title" The healing of a broken heart by ramen sage"

'Uh oh I'm so screw I better come up with something….' thought Naruto trying not to freak out.

"What's that book?" asked Sakura.

"The title it must be some kind of novel" Hinata replied.

"It's nothing like that it's…." Naruto started calmly.

Ino however as soon as she saw the blue book her eyes widened and she gave a huge smile" oh my….Naruto I can't believe it you also have the book?!"

"Huh?" replied the tall blond.

"Do you know the book Ino?" asked Sakura.

The Yamanaka was still smiling" know it are you kidding of course I know the book It's my favorite novel I have a copy of it back at home!"

"So it's a novel I could tell by the title is it good Ino-san?" Hinata said looking at the blue book.

"You bet the healing of a broken heart it's a very famous novel worldwide. ramen sage has become a very famous author all over the five countries his novel has sell over two hundred thousand copies toping all three volumes from the Itcha Itcha series!" she replied with a lot of pride.

Naruto felt like blushing for some reason while Sakura was frowning at the kind of example her best friend has given combining it with an adult book series although she has never read any of the volumes because it was immoral and indecent. Hinata remained quiet but she blush a little when she heard the Itcha Itcha series because she knew all about them from rumors back at Konoha.

"So the book is that good?" asked Hinata.

"You bet this is the best novel out there right now I mean the drama is breathtaking the romance is heartwarming and the sex scenes are very hot and steamy!" replied the Yamanaka with a small blush remembering a couple of the scenes from the book.

Naruto again for some reasons he felt like hiding under a rock and not coming back out for a while. Hinata was blushing completely when she heard the sex part. As for Sakura she had a large vein popping on her forehead not feeling happy one bit to hear that, before she gazed back at Ino.

"Sex scenes….Ino are you saying that this novel is a…" the pink haired medic started.

"Yeah it's an adult novel the best there is right now!" happily said the platinum blond.

Sakura looked steamed as she turned a glare at her blond leader who wanted to shrink into the size of an insect. Of course he knew that the pink haired teen wasn't going to be happy finding out that her leader and friend has a porn novel to read and probably to pleasure himself while reading it. Then again she wasn't happy to find out that her best friend also has the same book proves how much of a pervert she has become. She felt ashamed to have two friends who have become into perverts but she couldn't help it. Naruto was trained by the biggest pervert in the entire world and Ino was also trained by a woman who was considered a pervert too.

She sweat dropped gazing at the two blonds" you two are unbelievable reading such inappropriate things I can't believe you will waste money buying those kinds of books."

"Your only saying that because you haven't even read it yet but trust me once you get hook with the book you will never get tire of reading it, no matter how many times you finish reading it" Ino said defending her favorite book.

"I will never read porn hentai or whatever it calls!" shouted the annoyed Sakura.

'I guess it will be best if I don't tell Sakura the author of the book' thought Naruto with a huge sweat dropped on the back of his head.

"Come on Sakura read a couple of the pages" Ino smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"Forget it!"

"Can I read it?"

Everybody gasped including Naruto when they heard Hinata saying the impossible. They thought they heard wrong that the Hyuga heiress was interested in reading an adult novel. Naruto was shocked at her comment while Ino was grinning although she was quite surprise. But Sakura was beyond shocked her mouth was wide open while her eyes have turned to the size of saucers. It was unbelievable to think that the innocent and kind hearted Hinata would said something like read an adult book. Sakura felt like fainting she couldn't believe she now has three perverted friends traveling with her. She saw Hinata taking the book from Naruto and she began reading it.

"Hinata please don't tell me you have your head damage with perverted stuff too?!" Sakura said desperate.

The Hyuga heiress seem nervous while blushing a little" I won't read any of the pages with any of that I just want to read the dialogue to see the drama that's all…"

'No way I can't believe Hinata is in that kind of stuff!' Naruto was shocked before he smirked a little.

As Hinata read one of the pages she started smiling obviously she liked the content of the book. Her reaction only made Sakura get more shocked while Ino and Naruto were grinning in amusement at the sight proving that Hinata was no longer that shy innocent girl anymore but a real woman. Or more precise a secret pervert who likes reading adult novels.

The Hyuga nodded in approved" this is better than Jiraiya-sama's books."

Suddenly everyone stood quiet and they were all looking at the Hyuga heiress with shock written all over their faces" what?"

Naruto grinned" Hinata how do you know that the book is better than pervy sage's Itcha Itcha books?"

Hinata blushed needing to deny the truth completely" n…nothing…I just guess that's all…"

"I think you already have read the Itcha Itcha series to know that it's better than ramen sage's book" Ino replied with a grin.

"N…no that's not it….I" the Hyuga heiress stuttered nervously.

"You got to be kidding me it's not true. Hinata you seriously are that kind of person you would never read something like that right?" Sakura said shocked while looking at her expecting her to say no.

Hinata finally sighed in defeat no need to hide it any longer" I have read the series before I was just curious that's all…they were a lot of people saying that the series was good so I decided to give it a try."

Naruto stood there no longer shocked but amused at the whole situation" Hinata you have really change."

"I'll say you're such a naughty girl Hinata" Ino said smirking.

Hinata was still blushing from the embarrassment while Sakura sighed at the whole thing' I can't believe I'm traveling with three perverts my life can't get any more complicated.'

"**It's not so bad that means they have more knowledge on the topic we can share different pleasurable experiences" **inner Sakura gave a wicked grin.

The pink haired kunoichi completely shook her head she disappeared the horrible thought' what was that all about?'

Naruto chuckle seeing that Ino was showing her the book while Sakura was trying to ignore the fact of her perverted leader and teammates, he smiled at the sight" I'm really happy that you guys enjoy the book."

"Of course I love the book it's my favorite novel I have read it over a hundred times and it seems Hinata likes it too!" the Yamanaka replied while gazing at Hinata who was smiling while turning another page from the book.

"So far the book is very good there's a lot of drama and romance" the Hyuga heiress said.

"Yeah and the best of all the sex scene isn't shown so regularly like the Itcha Itcha series its very emotional and passionate while the story unfolds and the drama gets even better!" Ino said.

Sakura had to face palm at the whole conversation not believing she was actually hearing this from her two teammates' oh brother reading porn they have become worst than Kakashi sensei.'

"**Maybe I should give it a try and read the book?!"** inner Sakura gave a thumb up.

Sakura completely ignored what her inner persona said. Of course she wasn't going to try and read that book. It was immoral and indecent truly disgusting. Yet she couldn't help but feel curiosity rise on her system and try to take a small peek on the book to figure out if what Ino says is true. If the book truly is very good and very promising then it might be worth to read after all.

Naruto was blushing from the embarrassment while scratching the back of his head" I'm happy you guys like the book a lot I'm proud….it proves that it was truly worth it to write it."

Suddenly the three kunoichis gazed at him in shock like they have grown a second head expecting that they heard wrong.

"What?" Sakura said her eyes were wide like dinner plates.

The tall blond cleared his throat before talking again he was still blushing" I…wrote the book…"

Hinata was truly shocked hearing that while Ino was shocked too but she was blushing and before they know it she was smiling widely, her shock still evident in her face.

"No way!" she got closer to him with stars formed in her eyes" you're the author of the healing of a broken heart you're ramen sage get out?!"

"Yeah that's my pen name" replied the embarrass Naruto.

Ino couldn't hold it any longer she let out a loud fan girl squeal bouncing up and down" oh Kami I can't believe it its really you I just can't believe it you're the most successful writer in the five countries right now. Are you sure you're not pulling my chain?!"

"No I'm not I'm telling you the truth I wrote the book."

Naruto was smiling widely while feeling like shrinking again to the size of an insect because he noticed the glare Sakura was giving him was a lot mean than the previous one. Obviously the pink haired kunoichi didn't like the fact that he has written a perverted book according to her she didn't considered to be something to feel proud of.

Hinata was smiling a little because she was embarrassed of her teammates to find out that she has read the Itcha Itcha series. It's true that she has blushed while reading the volumes and tried her hardest not to faint at the intimate scenes. But she was being honest when she said she was curious to know why people like reading those books a lot. The only thing that harmed her was her brain as every time she read an intimate scene from the book she was thinking of herself being intimate with a certain tall blond. The thoughts made her blush and every once in a while she will get naughty visions of herself with her blond leader who she has being very attracted for a long time.

As for Ino she was the most happy and ecstatic of the revelation. To think that the guy she had deep feelings is the world famous author who wrote one of the best adult novels and her favorite novel none the less. She didn't know how to act now in front of him, either as a team member or a crazy fan girl. Not that she was actually going to act like when she was twelve going after Sasuke but she was now seeing Naruto in a whole different light. He was handsome strong kindhearted a true gentlemen and someone with a big imagination in the topic of sex. To be able to write such a romantic and steamy novel was proof of his dirty and perverted side which she like very much. She blushed with a giggle while Sakura was still sweat drooping at the scene and Hinata trying not to squeal like a fan girl like her blond teammate did moments ago.

"I should it know if it was you trained by Jiraiya-sama it wouldn't surprise me if you end up writing a dirty book like he has, besides who else will give himself a pen name with ramen on it?" Sakura said with a frown.

"Well it was the only thing that went to my mind back then and besides I was eating ramen" replied the tall blond.

"But seriously Naruto ramen sage it sounds a little silly for the pen name of a famous writer" Ino said.

Naruto sweat dropped at her comment" Ino my name means whirlpool fish cake and your first name means boar how's that for silly?"

The Yamanaka sighed understanding his point after all she didn't like to be named Ino in the first place. But she had no choice but to accept it because her father Inoichi insisted to be named after him. She frowned hearing Sakura giggling a little because she was named Ino her best friend and rival has been teasing her calling her pig because her name means boar.

Hinata has been quiet the entire time but only because she has been reading Naruto's book for a couple of minutes and so far she liked it a lot. She has been captivated at the drama presented by the characters and the plot. She has smiled with a blush reading the romantic scenes but she was glad that the sex wasn't rushed like in the Itcha Itcha series. No doubt that this was a book she was going to put in her favorites collections.

Suddenly Ino went to her with a big smile" Hinata dear I know you're enjoying reading that book but I really need to borrow it I promise that you can continue reading it later."

The Hyuga heiress smiled although she wasn't happy that she was going to stop reading it, she has been easily addicted to Naruto's novel" um sure thing Ino-san I don't mind…"

The Yamanaka gladly took the hand from Hinata while showing it to Naruto" now since I am meeting the one and only ramen sage face to face how about you give me an autograph on the book?"

Naruto sweat dropped" Ino that's my book you told me you have a copy back at Konoha."

"But I won't travel back to Konoha just to get my book silly how about if you give me your copy of the book?"

"What…." replied the blond.

"Please Naruto dear let me have your copy and give me the autograph" Ino was giving him the sad puppy eyes while making small circles on the tall blonds' chest.

Naruto admitted defeat at the cute and adorable expression of the platinum blond it was too much for him to bare" fine Ino you can have it."

Ino cheered before hugging him making him blush she broke the hug feeling like an eager kid" then please give me your autograph I must have it!"

Sakura sighed seeing the scene she thought that Ino was making a big fuss over this situation although a part of her was getting curious to know how good the book is namely inner Sakura.

"But Ino-san you said I could read the book" Hinata said in a pout.

"Don't worry Hinata once I have the book signed by ramen sage you can continue reading it" Ino replied with a smile.

"Thank you Ino-san."

"No problem."

Naruto took a pen from his back pack as he opened the book ready to sing it on the cover" what do you want me to write Ino?"

The Yamanaka winked at him" to my number one fan the most beautiful kunoichi in the five countries and most sexy who I love very much!"

Naruto smirked at her" how about to my number fan and valuable but beautiful team member?"

"Whatever you say" she replied with a giggle.

Naruto finished writing his autograph before handing back the book" there you go I guess I can buy another copy while were traveling."

Ino was holding the book like it was the most important and valuable thing in the whole world. She was beyond happy to have received a book of her favorite novel singed by her favorite author her leader and object of her affections. Sakura was still gazing at the whole thing like there was no need to make such big fuzz over it however she was feeling curious about the book. Not to mention that she was getting a little jealous at the fact that Naruto gave Ino his book with an affectionate autograph.

"Here you go Hinata you can read it as much as you like while were traveling I hope you enjoy it!" replied the Yamanaka while handing the book to the Hyuga heiress.

"Thank you Ino-san I know I will enjoy the book Naruto-kun you're a very good writer better than Jiraiya-sama."

The tall blond chuckle" I guess when you put it like that it's a compliment pervy sage isn't a good writer as he claim to be I don't care what the people say about his books."

"And speaking of writer" Sakura interjected gazing at her blond leader" how about if you tell us why you wrote such a perverted book in the first place?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah Naruto tell us what inspired you to write the best adult novel ever?!" Ino said smiling widely waiting to hear the story.

"I wouldn't mind if you tell us Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled as she stopped her attention on his book.

"Well…." Naruto gazed outside of the cave they were staying seeing that the sand storm hasn't ended yet" I guess I can tell you guys why I wrote or what inspired me to write it in the first place. The truth is I didn't want to write a perverted novel in the first place nor it never crossed my mind."

Sakura nodded" okay so why did you do it?"

"It was all thanks to pervy sage it was his fault to convince me to write that book I didn't like the idea but after seeing how popular it became I don't regret writing it now."

"Come on Naruto just tell us already!" Ino said getting very anxious and she wasn't the only one but Sakura was in the same boat too but she wasn't too excited like the platinum blond.

"It's a long story but we have plenty of time since the sand storm hasn't ended yet, it happened on a regular day back when I was traveling on my own as Kitsune Flash and I met pervy sage in a nearby town doing his usual activities."

Sakura frowned hearing that knowing how much of a pervert Jiraiya is because Tsunade told her back when she was training with her" was he peeping on the hot baths?"

"Yup hit the nail on the head with that one Sakura" replied Naruto.

_Kitsune and Jiraiya were walking the streets of a town right after the mask mercenary caught him peeping in the hot baths as part of his research. Jiraiya wasn't happy that he was interrupted in his research to write more material for his next novel while Kitsune was actually ignoring him. Kitsune was a little tire after doing another mission and he was just looking for a place to eat a nice bowl of ramen and an inn to get a good night rest. But apparently with the toad sanin not happy with his peeping interrupted he wasn't going to be fulfilling that today, at least not yet. He wasn't going to stay here anymore he continued walking before Jiraiya stopped him on his on his tracks._

"_Hey where are you going I'm not done with you!" shouted the annoyed Jiriaya._

_Kitsune sighed" look pervy sage I'm tire okay so I'm leaving I have more missions to do if you haven't realize yet."_

"_Look what you did I finally found the perfect spot to do my research and you came and ruin everything that was the best hot baths I have ever seen?!" _

"_Really I'm sorry pervy sage you want me to cry for you because I ruined your time to peep at the women big deal you can find another place for your perverted research" replied the mask mercenary with sarcasm in his voice._

_The toad sanin crossed his arms on his chest" just because you have become strong and famous that doesn't gives you the right to talk to me like that. You're forgetting who are you talking to I am one of the legendary sanins the great mountain toad sage and ladies man in the world I am the great Jiraiya!" he made his traditional dramatic stance while Kitsune was ignoring him completely._

"_Huh what did you say something?"_

_Jiraiya face vaulted at his comment getting up annoyed" look at you how can you become so mean and disrespectful to me I can't believe you're my successor?!"_

"_That's what you told me I have nothing to say about the whole successor thing. But anyway I'm leaving see you around pervy sage" the mask mercenary turned to leave._

_Jiraiya watched him leave before he gave an evil grin" I was lying when I said you were my successor you still don't have what it takes to truly surpass me." _

_Kitsune stopped walking before turning to him" what was that you think I haven't surpassed you yet I find that hard to believe."_

_Jiraiya was grinning mentally because he had his student's attention" I admit that you may have become stronger than me and good with the ladies but you still haven't surpassed one task from me. Until you don't surpass that one skill from me you can't be recognize as my successor."_

"_Really what's that?" Kistune was now curious and interested to know about the last skill to master he was thinking that he was going to learn a powerful jutsu._

_The toad sanin gave a big grin before taking his brush and one of his copies from the Itcha Itcha series" the last skill to become my successor you have to surpass my amazing writing skills by writing your own book full of fresh and tasty material!" he was giving his perverted grin._

_Kitsune face vaulted obviously that wasn't what he was expecting to hear he got up looking upset" you want me to write porn?!"_

"_Of course as my apprentice you have to learn EVERYTHING from me from my amazing fighting skills, to my charming skills in talking to women and finally my writing skills. You can't be consider my true successor if you don't learn how to write a good book."_

_The mask mercenary growled" if that's the case I don't want to be your successor. There's no way I'm going to write a perverted book!" _

"_But you must as my apprentice it's your duty to surpass me that's what a successor is all about" replied Jiraiya sounding a little more serious._

"_Then perhaps I don't want to be your successor if it means I have to go this low to be one. I won't write a perverted book just for your own amusement I know you that well pervy sage!" _

_The toad sanin sighed" come on don't be like that its only writing a book shessh you're making it sound like it was the most horrible thing in the whole world."_

"_It is too me!" replied Kitsune with a frown._

"_Whoa hold it you're over reacting to this whole thing because if I remember correctly you're a pervert yourself too" grin Jiraiya._

"_What I am not!" Kitsune shouted his whole face blushing._

"_Really what about when we went to see the miss hot body pageant all those hot women in swimsuits and those bikinis they look like they were ready to pop out from their bodies. You got a dozen nose bleeds not to mention that you even got yourself a souvenir from the contest, you know that small little swimsuit that barely covers a woman's body" the toad sanin's grin got wider._

_Kitsune immediately shot his mouth covering it with hand while looking at all directions making sure no one was around to hear the whole thing" shut up will you don't remind me…"_

_The toad sanin removed his hand still grinning" should I remind you when you danced with all those sexy ladies and you started groping them?" _

"_I said shut up already!" Kitsune was still blushing remembering that day it was truly the best day in his entire life how many asses and tits did he touched and fondle in that contest._

_Jiraiya finally composed himself getting serious" look I understand if you don't want to do this but you're missing the best opportunity a ninja could be given."_

"_What's that writing porn?" asked the frowning Kitsune._

"_No I'm talking about a student surpassing his teacher and becoming the strongest ninja in the five countries that will be the greatest gift I could ever receive."_

"_Oh please pervy sage you're not convincing me with your teacher and student act" the mask mercenary crossed his arms._

"_I was very proud when Minato surpassed me it was the happiest day in my life he was like a son to me. As his son Naruto you're like my grandson I really want to see you surpassing me like your father did nothing else will make me any happier?"_

'_Nothing except reading a new perverted book, but damn now he's making me feel guilty about it' thought the mask mercenary._

"_Well I guess I will never see you surpassing me like Minato did if you're going to chicken out from mastering the last skill I understand. I guess the great Kitsune Flash isn't as great as he think he is I am truly disappointed in you oh well I better get going then." _

"_Wait!" Kitsune shouted to the toad sanin who started walking away" you can drop the pity act I know this was all just a hoax from you to convince me to write a stupid book."_

_Jiraiya didn't say a word as he still had his back face but he was grinning in his mind' here it comes…'_

_Kitsune took a deep breath as a sign that he was giving up" but if it means that much to you then I….I will do it…."_

_Jiraiya turned around smiling at him" that's my student I knew you would never let me down!"_

"_Yeah yeah…." mumble the mask mercenary' damn I know I'm going to regret doing this.'_

Naruto paused from telling his story while gazing at the three kunoichis who were sweat dropping at the story so far. Sakura was frowning not believing what she just heard while Ino was smirking because it was amusing and funny. As for Hinata she was still listening to the story not knowing what to think she knew that Jiraiya obviously fooled him in writing the book. But she didn't argue about it so far in reading his book she likes it very much and hope to continue reading it. Sakura tried to calm herself not getting over the idea that her leader and blond teammate has gotten himself in a dumb thing like writing a perverted novel for Jiraiya's amusement as well as all the perverts in the world.

"Now I know what you're all thinking that it was stupid of me to accept writing the book but I couldn't help it. Even if I knew that he was messing with me I couldn't refuse pervy sage is my teacher he taught me everything he knows, I guess I felt like I wanted to make him proud of me. It was like repaying him for taking me under his wing in making me his apprentice" replied the tall blond.

The three kunoichis nodded understanding his point. However Naruto didn't tell them the whole thing of his story. When it comes to the hot body pageant and Jiraiya speaking about Minato, he wasn't ready to tell them about his father yet.

"I can't believe you fell for his trick I'm sorry to say this to you Naruto but Jiraiya-sama wanted to trick you in writing that book probably for his own perverted enjoyment" Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura I was well aware that he was trying to pull a fast one on me but it's too late to regret it now because I wrote the book."

"Don't feel bad Naruto your book is one of the most famous novels in the five countries right now that's a big achievement" Ino said.

"Thanks Ino it really makes me happy to hear that although I didn't know the book was going to become so popular" replied Naruto.

"So what happen Naruto-kun were you able to write the book so easily?" asked Hinata.

The blond sighed returning with telling the story" no it wasn't after all I didn't know a thing about writing let alone write a perverted book because quite frankly I didn't had a clue about what was going to be the story plot at all."

'Do those kinds of books even have a story plot in the first place?' though Sakura believing that adult novels were only focus on the sex and nothing more remembering how Kakashi was always reading his Itcha Itcha book any day of the week while giggling like an idiot it made her wonder that the book was all about the intimate scenes.

_Naruto has taken off his mask. He was now seated on the floor in an inn with a small table in front of him. In the table there was a large stack of blank paper next to a brush with ink. He was supposed to start writing his first book. However nothing came to his mind and he hasn't even started writing a word because his whole mind was completely blank. He had no idea what to write about of course he knew he had to write about perverted stuff but he needed a story plot. No way was he going to write a book about sex without giving it a proper story line. Yet nothing came to his mind he has never done this before. How should even think about story line for an adult novel when he has never written a book in his entire life. It made him wonder how the heck could Jiraiya do it, even if he was just written random sex scenes could he write one single scene. He was getting frustrated and it was making it worst to even think straight anymore. Obviously he won't be writing a thing any time soon. _

_He growl in frustration' damn it I can't do this I can't write what was I thinking?!' _

_He sighed while gazing at the blank sheets of paper followed by looking at the brush and ink. He rubbed his head there was nothing he could write about with his mind as blank as the sheets of paper. And even if he does come up with a good story line will he be able to write a sex scene the thought scared him a little. Of course he knew about sex and the mechanics how it works but he hasn't had sex yet so he was still a virgin. Writing a sex scene when he hasn't had sex was going to be difficult, adding that he hasn't even masturbated for the matter. He knew it wasn't hard for Jiraiya since he had experience in writing and in sex it made him wonder how many women he has done in his entire life seeing how much of a pervert he is. He wasn't getting nowhere giving up was the right thing to do but he never goes back on his word because it was his ninja way. Suddenly he was snapped from his thinking when the door to his room opened and came Jiraiya heading his way expecting that he has writing a couple of paragraphs._

"_Well Naruto it's been three hours since you started writing your book how's it going?"_

"_You don't want to know" mumble the tall blond._

"_Of course I want to know what kind of teacher I'll be if I don't check my student's progress, now let's see what you have written so far?" _

_Naruto stood quiet as Jiraiya passed his shoulder looking at the blank sheet of paper before he sweat dropped" you haven't even written a single letter what's wrong with you are you having problems with writing?"_

"_Yes maybe because I have never written a book before this is all new to me, I don't even have a clue what to write about!" _

"_Come on Naruto it's not that hard you need to focus on the story you have in mind and make it a reality as you write it. It's like practicing for a new jutsu you have to concentrate hard on your chakra to perform the jutsu." _

"_Thanks for the simple explanation but I prefer learning a new jutsu over this it's easier."_

"_I'm being honest all you need is to gather your thoughts together according to your inspiration as you write your story."_

_The tall blond sighed while rubbing his forehead" that's juts it nothing comes to my head it's all blank I don't even have the motivation or inspiration to do this kind of thing, it's really annoying me a lot."_

"_Oh so that's what's bothering you, you have cero motivation to gather your thoughts for your story no wonder you will never write if you don't have the necessary inspiration I know exactly what you need."_

"_One big bowl of ramen" Naruto replied with a smile thinking of the delicious bowl to help him calm down._

"_No what you need my boy its inspiration to write your story and the best way to do it is doing research!" he said with a lot of pride._

_The blond sweat dropped at his comment" research….you mean…."_

_The toad sanin gave his perverted grin" yes it's time to take a little visit to the hot baths in this town."_

_Naruto frowned" I should it know you were going to say that but they already kicked you out for peeping thanks to me" he smirked._

"_Don't remind me" frowned Jiraiya before giving a big smile" but it doesn't matter while you here trying to write I was checking around the town and I found another local hot baths and the women there are very impressive if I do said so myself."_

'_Kami I can't believe I'm actually doing this' thought Naruto with a sigh never thinking he will be going as low like his teacher to peep in the hot baths._

"_Let's get going Naruto!"_

_(Time skip: at the town's local hot baths)_

_Naruto was blushing deeply while holding his nose bleed at the arousing sight he was seeing. Jiraiya has leaded him to another hot baths from the town and they have currently sneaked into the back. Allowing them to get a good view inside of the women's hot baths, thanks to Jiraiya who made a small hole to help with the peeping; now Naruto was staring with disbelief and some arousal hitting him. Naruto was watching all kinds of beautiful and sexy naked women as they were enjoying the hot baths. He got a nose bleed as he watched all kinds of heavenly bodies. From voluptuous to skinless bodies it was enough for him to really get his hormones working. His eyes fell on the women's big breast they looked like big pillows making him want to fondle them. The sight was too much for him if he continued watching he will become too aroused to control himself. He was saved as Jiraiya went next to him smirking seeing the most obvious reaction from his student._

"_I know what you're thinking but you should be inspired right about now" the toad sanin whispered._

_The tall blond nodded" they're all….wow and their breast…" he was still blushing._

"_You could be thinking that it's better than the hot body pageant but anyway the breast isn't everything. Big, medium and small I'm a fan of all kinds of breast size."_

"_That's definitely you pervy sage" Naruto whispered to his teacher" but it's strange I suddenly feel like writing."_

_The toad sanin chuckle" that's my boy you finally found your inspiration to write okay now let's head back."_

"_Right…." _

The three kunoichis have to sweat dropped listening to Naruto's story. Hinata was blushing at the way her blond crush had to find inspiration to write not in the healthiest way. Ino couldn't help but smirk she admitted that the treatment for writing is very strong and effective knowing how good his back is. Sakura was the only one who was frowning with a hug vein popping on her forehead she was obviously not happy to find out how her blond friend and leader got his motivation to write his book.

"Unbelievable" Sakura mumble" you actually peep to get your motivation to write a perverted book?!"

"Yeah I know it wasn't a very appropriate thing to do but it really help me to start writing my book and before I realized I finished my first chapter in two days" replied the tall blond.

"And I must say the first chapter is very good you really have a way to introduce the story plot and the main character's development" Ino said while Naruto smiled widely at her comment.

"I'm sure Jiraiya-sama must have been proud when you finished writing the first chapter" Hinata replied.

"Well not quite he didn't agree how I wrote the chapter, in fact he didn't like how I wrote the whole structure of the book."

The three kunoichis became puzzled by his comment thinking why Jiraiya would disagree with his book when he should be feeling proud for his achievement in writing an adult novel.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"He really didn't like my book and he even made me a bet. It was a bet I couldn't say no and till this very day pervy sage must still be feeling the painful blow of defeat" Naruto said with an evil grin.

_(Time skip: two days later at the inn)_

"_What the heck is this crap?!!" Jiraiya shouted as he threw the stacks of papers with Naruto's first chapter written on the table in front of the blond" I thought the research will give you inspiration to write like a professional not the other way around!"_

"_Excuse me what do you have against my first written chapter its pretty good if I do say so myself!" shouted the annoyed Naruto._

"_Yes pretty good to make anyone fall asleep this is terrible Naruto. Its garbage all you wrote in this chapter is just dialogue, you shouldn't focus on the talk only less talk and more action."_

"_Action?" the blond raise an eyebrow knowing exactly what he was talking about" oh I get it you're upset because I didn't wrote a sex scene in my first chapter isn't that right pervy sage?"_

"_Exactly kid the point of a good work of an adult novel is focus on the sex, less talk and more action that's what is all about baby!" _

"_That's your opinion but in case if you haven't realized yet I am writing my book my way not your way!"_

"_That's exactly why I want you to write your book my way kid. If you write like you want it no one will buy it because it will be a failure and it will suck."_

_Naruto growled glaring at the toad sanin" how can you tell that my book will suck?!"_

"_Calm down Naruto I know because I have experience with this, I know how the people think. Ask yourself what do the readers want when reading an adult novel?"_

_The tall blond crossed his arms feeling annoyed having a good guess the answer" is it….the sex?"_

"_Bingo the readers just want to read the novel only for the sex. If they start reading a book and they realized that it has nothing but dialogue they will become bore and they will lose interest in the reading, they will eventually stop reading and your book will be a failure" replied Jiraiya._

"_So you're saying that everyone that buys your books are perverts?!" fumed Naruto._

"_Not exactly but most people that buy my books they're just curious to know about reading a sex scene while others just read the sex because they are having a difficult time to find someone to be intimate with. And of course they are the ones who just read the books because they are addictive to sex yes I'm talking about the perverts." _

"_I don't get it then what's the point of being a novel if it only mainly focused on the sex?"_

_Jiraiya was about to answer but he stopped because he really couldn't find an answer for the question his blond student just asked. He was in deep thought trying to find an answer but he couldn't. As a writer he knew the meaning of a novel. Novels were always focused on the drama, romance and little action he finally scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed._

"_You know Naruto I really don't know you really brought a difficult question to answer. The novels I used to read before becoming a writer we're focus on the drama and romance of course I bought books that didn't have sex in them."_

_Naruto grinned" then I guess I should follow their footsteps and write my book with lots of drama and romance. But I won't disappoint you I will add the sex eventually just to spice things up a bit."_

"_I'm warning you kid if you write that book of yours just like you wrote that first chapter it will only bore the readers completely and they will stopped reading the book, your novel will become a failure and no one will want to buy it."_

"_You think my book is going to be bad we'll see about that you will regret it, my book might become even better than your books!"_

_The toad sanin was now laughing hard from the comment while Naruto was frowning at him" oh really you think your book can become even better than the Itcha Itcha series?"_

"_Want to bet on it?" the blond was grinning._

"_Naruto your playing with fire here there is no way that your novel will become more popular than the three volumes of the Itcha Itcha series." _

"_If you're that confident then let's make a bet if I win you will give me the location of every make out pub out there!"_

"_Every single one of them that really came out of nowhere I was expecting that you will let me pay you all the ramen you can eat, heh I guess you have grown up after all. But what if I win?"_

"_Whatever you like I'm willing to take the risk I am that confident that my book will sell more than all of your books put together."_

_Jiraiya grinned evilly' Naruto you are making a big mistake your book won't become the best it will barely sell any copies.'_

"_Go ahead pervy sage I'm waiting for your response to the bet" Naruto replied firmly._

_Jiraiya started chuckling evilly" all right Naruto if your book doesn't sell more than all three volumes of the Itcha Itcha series then I will tell everyone in the five countries that you wet the bed when we were training."_

"_What?!" the blond was shocked beyond words._

"_If you have so much confidence in your upcoming book and it has the potential to become the best novel than Itcha Itcha then there's no need to worry about. Because it will be very embarrassing if everyone finds out that the great Kitsune Flash wet his bed like a baby."_

_Naruto wasn't happy he was so upset that he had the Kyuubi's features giving him a comical angry look" you wouldn't?!"_

"_I would those are my conditions on the bet besides you were the one that brought the bet in the first place I'm sure your luck isn't as bad as Tsunade's."_

_The blond growled" fine you're on I will write the best damn adult novel anyone's has ever read you'll see pervy sage!" he got seated on the floor taking the brush and started writing his next chapter._

_The toad sanin was smirking in triumph' heh I have this bet already won I don't care what you say Naruto. The Itcha Itcha series are my life's work and the best material I have ever written not that I don't have faith in you kid, but there's no chance in hell that your book will be better than those three volumes put together.'_

The three kunoichis didn't know what to say after their leader finished telling the story. Too many things have been revealed in the couple of hours. First Naruto has obviously become a pervert like his teacher and they found out that he's the author of the best adult novel in the five countries. Ino ended up smirking because she knew her favorite novel was way better than the Itcha Itcha series. The same with Hinata who has secretly read all three volumes and she recently read a couple of pages from Naruto's novel. She liked the novel so far so she was expecting to read the entire book in the future since Ino promised her to borrow the book she confiscated from the tall blond. As for Sakura she was still trying to control her anger she couldn't handle the truth that her blond friend and leader was really a pervert and the author of a perverted novel. Although she feel sorry for Naruto being trained by a pervert so he couldn't help it if training five years with that pervert messed with his head.

Naruto grinned gazing at the three kunoichis" so in the end I won the bet my novel became the most popular book in the five countries selling more copies than all three volumes of the Itcha Itcha series."

"I know about that I remembered when the book first arrived to Konoha every single book shop was sold out and people were demanding that more copies arrive. I was one of the lucky people to buy the first copies of the book and I really spent my money well" Ino said smiling.

"I have heard a lot of rumors from the villagers about the book I just didn't know if I should buy it I was a little embarrassed to buy such a book" replied the embarrass Hinata.

Naruto sweat dropped" and yet you were able to buy the Itcha Itcha series Hinata I'm hurt you didn't bought my book its very good" he gave a small pout like a little boy.

"Actually I didn't bought the series someone borrowed them to me."

"Really who?" asked the curious blond not knowing who would give her such books.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I don't want to say his name" replied the Hyuga heiress' Nejini-san owns me big time for this.'

"Okay…."

"Hey wait a minute!" Sakura finally talk gaining the attention of the three" I understand that the book was popular but how come I never heard of it?"

"Well unless you've been sleeping under rock for the past two years Sakura then you obviously didn't heard about my book" Naruto said with a sweat dropped.

"Well I…." the pink haired medic nin blushed in embarrassment.

"You could say something like that Naruto Sakura was always too busy in the hospital that she currently forgot about life beyond the gates of the hospital. She obviously forgot that there's life in the village so it's quite obvious that she never heard of the healing of a broken heart" Ino said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" replied Sakura while scratching the back of her head like Naruto does it.

The tall blond chuckle before gazing outside of the cave and smiling" looks like the sand storm has finally ended al right team put on your masks were finally heading out to Suna!"

The three kunoichis smiled getting up and taking their masks" right!"

(Time skip)

(Location: Suna hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

The chunin patrol that was stationed on the giant rocky wall that it was the entrance to the sand village was usually heavily guarded with more sand ninjas. The security was always tight just in case they never know when someone will come to invade the village. There was three chunins on the left side of the upper wall as well as the right side. In the middle section of the wall there was four chunins on both left and right side. Finally on the bottom level of the wall were three chunins on both sides while there were two more chunins on the front. One of them had a pair of binoculars to spot anyone coming to the village from the far distance. If any unwanted company wanted to gain entrance to Suna they will have to face the chunin guards before thinking twice. The first sand chunin with the binoculars noticed something on the horizon and he took his binoculars to see what it was. He gasped alerting the rest of the patrol at what he was seeing. He smiled as he saw the familiar mask mercenary who was being accompanied by three other mask figures wearing fox masks too. He removed his binoculars while he noticed that the rest of the chunins were staring at him expecting to hear what he just saw.

"Everything is all right Kitsune-sama is coming!"

The rest of the sand chunins smiled hearing that as some of them gave a small cheer for the arrival of the mask mercenary. They waited for his arrival along with his team as they were reaching the entrance. The sand chunins were still smiling seeing their old comrade and friend since it's been a while since they have heard of him.

"Welcome to Suna Kitsune-sama!"

"It's been a while since I've been here I will take everything is all right within the village?" asked Kitsune with a smile.

The chunin nodded" yes Kazekage-sama has been expecting you."

"That's right we are here for business after all I'm here for the mission that Gaara requested"

"And who might they be?" asked another chunin gazing at the three mask kunoichis.

Kitsune smiled" this is my team Kitsune Huntress, Kitsune Temptress and Kitsune Mistress together we are team Kitsune Flash."

"I see welcome to Suna" replied the chunin.

"I'm glad to be here" Huntress said.

"We'll take care of everything" Temptress replied.

"Right please go right in and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you" the mask mercenary said.

The team entered the middle passage of the wall passing all of the chunin guards. As they continued walking towards the passage they noticed how the rocky wall was. No wonder it was the best defense to defend the sand village from enemy attacks although if they attack was from the inside of the village. After walking for a few minutes they left the wall and gazed upon the sand village. Kitsune have noticed a couple of changes since the last time he has been here. There were more buildings and there were more people selling their products it seems Suna has opened the marketing strengthening the village's economy. He smiled he could tell that Gaara has been doing one heck of a job as the Kakekage the village has become as lively as Konoha. They were now walking the market street seeing a full crowd walking while others were running their business like any regular day. The kunoichis were smiling seeing so many people and the village was living in complete harmony. It was proof that the Kazekage has been doing a great job ruling over the village.

'Looks like Gaara has been ruling Suna the way it should be' thought the happy Kitsune.

"This is the first time I have traveled to Suna before" Huntress said.

"When you're always in the Konoha hospital every day of your life it's no wonder" Temptress replied with a smirk.

"I am a medic nin and saving lives it's what I do best" pouted Huntress while Temptress was grinning expecting to have an argument with her best friend.

"Please you two don't get in a fight we're in the middle of a mission" Mistress said calming the two fuming kunoichis.

"Right as your first time traveling in Suna you should enjoy the visit while focusing on the mission" Kitsune said.

"The village seems to be enjoying themselves I have never seen so much activity since Konoha" Mistress replied.

"You know what they say Mistress a village is good depending on the ruler. Just looking around you it's enough to tell how good the Kazekage has been doing his job" Kitsune said.

"Are we going to visit the Kazekage?" asked Huntress.

"Yes he should be in the wind tower straight ahead" replied the mask mercenary.

They continued walking through the market street while gazing around the village. Kitsune remembered the last time he was in the sand village. There weren't too many merchants selling their products and they weren't so many people walking buying all sorts of goods. He knew how much Suna has hit an economy boost in the last couple of years. It wasn't just the Kazekage but the alliance with Konoha has helped the village increased in the economy the village has never been better and any happier with the results. The village was no longer suffering from the crisis for joining with the sound village during the invasion on Konoha in the chunin exams. The hidden sand village fell on a economic crisis when they were betrayed by Orochimaru who murdered the fourth Kazekage before the invasion on Konoha. Now the village was back on track with a new Kazekage and even better than before.

The team finally left the market street heading into the street that leads to the wind tower. They could see the middle building which it was build in a circle form ahead with the kanji word for wind it was obviously the wind tower. Before arriving to the entrance they saw a sand jounin ahead, Kitsune smiled recognizing the man as the jounin in charge of the sand team at the chunin exams.

The sand jounin bowed to Kitsune and his team" Kitsune-sama we have been informed of your arrival."

"Baki it's been a while I see the village has gone through some nice changes since the last time I was here" replied the mask mercenary.

Baki nodded" the alliance with Konoha has been helping Suna grow strong you're here for the mission request?"

"Yes I would like a meeting with the Kazekage if that's possible."

"Of course Kazekage-sama has been expecting your arrival please follow me" Baki replied.

They started following the jounin entering the tower while Temptress got closer to her leader" whoa the people of Suna seem to worship you for some reason."

"You could say I am a close friend of the Kazekage so I have a big reputation with the sand village just like their leader" replied Kitsune.

"I guess that makes sense the villagers when we were passing by were all smiling when they saw Kitsune-kun" Mistress said remembering the villagers cheering and happily waving at her leader.

Kitsune chuckle at his popularity as they walked through the halls of the wind tower, walking ahead they met up with two more sand ninjas. Kitsune smiled recognizing the two familiar ninjas as the two siblings of Gaara Temari and Kankuoruo. Temari was wearing something from her last attire it was a black battle robe with a red belt on her waist with fish net socks and black ninja sandals. Her large metallic fan was strapped on her back and she was still wearing hidden sand headband on her forehead. Kankuoruo was wearing the same black cat outfit with the same purple lines make up on his face his sand head band was still on his forehead. The only thing different in that he had three large scrolls strapped on his back making Kitsune wondered what happened to his puppet Karuzu. The two sand ninjas recognized the mask mercenary quickly before smiling at him glad to see him again.

"Well who do we have here Kitsune Flash is back" Kankuoruo said.

"It's been a while Kitsune-sama" Temari replied with a smile.

"Hey you two I bet you guys have move from rank right?" asked Kitsune with a grin.

"Of course were both jounins" replied the puppet user.

"I figure you guys are very tough remembering you from the chunin exams."

"But that was five years ago we have become stronger" Temari said.

"I'm sure you do but anyway my team and I would like to speak to Gaara" replied the mask mercenary.

"Of course follow us" Kankuoruo said.

They followed the three sand jounins walking the long halls of the wind tower. The team noticed the expensive decorations and art. There was one painting with all five Kazekages painted followed by paintings of all Kazekages individually. Kitsune had to congratulated the artist who painted the paintings because they were very good they way he has captured each of the kages features so well, no doubt a professional did the work. The three sand ninjas stopped facing a door to an office, Baki knocked on the door and they heard the voice of Gaara saying come in. He opened the door allowing Kitsune and his team to enter the office of the Kazekage.

Kitsune smiled seeing Gaara who was now a few inches taller than last time. The red haired youth was still wearing his Kazekage robes except for the hat. He was seated on his desk doing some paperwork anyone could easily tell that he was very busy. Gaara stopped on his paperwork when he turned to see his visitors and he actually smiled spotting a familiar face and friend among the small group.

'Gaara smiling who would ever think?' thought Kitsune with a grin remembering how the red head teen used to be.

"Hey Gaara look who has come to drop by?" Kankuoruo said while pointing at Kitsune.

Temari scolded her brother by punching him on his shoulder" I told you to stop being so rude Kankuoruo address him as Kazekage!"

"Well looks like you're as busy as ever" replied the mask mercenary.

"How are you doing Kitsune-sama?" asked Gaara.

"I am doing fine what about you Kazekage-sama?"

"Please let's leave the formalities just call me by my name."

"Then I will suggest the same" Kitsune said.

Temari and Kankuoruo and Baki were all smiling at the happy reunion. Ever since Gaara found out that Kitsune was coming here he was happy. After all to have the same person who helped him changed his ways for the better and give him a new purpose in life was consider a great honor. He was glad to have the person who helped gain acknowledgement from everyone in the sand village.

Gaara nodded" all right we leave the formalities and call us by our rightful names isn't that right Naruto?"

The mask mercenary smiled" I guess that's all right with me. But anyway since we're here how about we get to business?"

"The mission of course we have a lot of our villagers among them traveling merchants and some of our ninjas who have been infected by a strange disease. Our medical team has concluded that the disease might be related to the current sandstorms that have been passing through the desert, it could be caused by the sand storm were not sure yet. The disease is dangerous the medics believe it could be life threatening if not attended with a cure. I have heard from Tsunade-sama that you have your own team and among them lies a medic nin" replied the Kazekage.

Kitsune chuckled while putting his hand on Huntress's shoulder" of course we have the best medic nin in the five countries right here she will be very useful to this mission!"

Huntress blushed beneath her mask at the compliment she has received from her leader. It only boosts her confidence more and believed in her medical skills after all she was Tsunade's successor.

"**Damn right I am the best medic nin!"**Inner Sakura held a fist in triumph.

"Can she help us Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"No problem Huntress was trained by the Hokage herself she has surpassed her skills she will find a cure to this disease isn't that right Huntress?" the mask mercenary smiled at his team member.

"Yes I will try and I will succeed!" Huntress was still blushing.

Gaara nodded" all right then Baki please take Huntress to the hospital so she can start working on the cure."

"Yes right away Kazekage-sama!" replied the sand jounin opening the door to the office" follow me."

Huntress nodded as she left the office leaving with Baki. Gaara got up from his desk while walking towards Kitsune and the two mask kunoichis at least he was feeling hoping that the cure for the disease was going to be administrated.

"That's one mission out of the way I trust Huntress I know she will make cure to help the people who have been infected. Now Gaara I think we should discuss about the true matter at hand" Kitsune said.

Everyone was puzzled by the mask mercenary's comment not knowing what he was talking about. Mistress and Temptress were pretty confused too their mission was to provide medical aid to the medics of Suna. It seems there was another reason for their leader to come to the hidden sand village perhaps it was a very important reason to come and talk to the Kazekage.

The red head youth nodded" I know I've been looking forward to discuss this matter with you Naruto, in fact I am about to reunite with the members of the Suna council to discuss this matter. I will like for you to be present in the meeting."

"I will be honor" replied Kitsune" but I would also like for my two team members to be present as well that is if you have a problem with that."

"Not at all they can come too, let's leave the office" Gaara said as everyone left the Kazekage's office.

Gaara gazed at Kitsune and the two mask kunoichis" I'm going to tell the council members of your arrival and ask their permission to be present in the meeting."

"Right we'll wait right here for your word" Kitsune replied.

The Kazekage nodded before leaving while Kankuoruo and Temari felt like they were being left out in the whole thing.

"What's going on Gaara only told us of your assistance against the disease I didn't heard of other business to discuss?" asked Kankuoruo.

"I agree this must an urgent matter if Gaara's going to reunite with the council, might want to fill us in what's going on?" Temari asked the mask mercenary.

"Sorry but if Gaara told you two then I won't say a word about it but I'm guessing he might tell you after the council meeting end"

"All right…" replied Temari feeling unsure of the situation.

"Hey were a little lost here too Kitsune-sama you didn't tell us about this either" Temptress said.

"Is there another mission besides the one for coming here?" asked Mistress.

"You guys will find out during the council meeting" Kitsune said.

Kankuoruo saw that Temari was still feeling a little uneasy about the situation before he tried to cheer her up" don't worry sis Gaara has everything under control come on you should trust him by now. He's the Kazekage the best and the ladies man" he grinned.

The sand kunoichi growled at her brother's last comment" Kankuoruo shut up you know I don't like when you talk about that!"

"Sorry my bad…"

"Talk about what?" asked Temptress.

"It's nothing" Temari replied quickly.

"Looks like your hiding something" Kitsune said with a grin" is it about Gaara."

"No it's nothing like that!" retorted the sand jounin.

"Is it about the Gaara being a ladies' man" Temptress smirked joining with her leader.

Temari frowned while Kankuoruo was grinning" maybe I should tell you guys about it yup its true. Ever since Gaara became the Kazekage you could say that the ladies have gained a new interest to him. Gaara is now a man of power and women like that kind of thing."

"I know what you mean" replied the mask mercenary remembering what Jiraiya told him about women and powerful men.

"I think it's an absurd and foolish thing" Temari said still frowning" they are only interested in Gaara because he's the Kazekage nothing else. If they like him they should like him just for who he is."

"I guess you're right but still Gaara is very lucky" replied the puppet user.

"The important thing is that they have accepted Gaara for who he is not for what he carries" Kitsune said with a smile.

"That's right it doesn't matter if Gaara-san is a jinchurikki the important thing is that they all see him as a human being" Mistress said.

"Yeah that's why I'm proud of my big brother" Kankuoruo said" I'm also glad that he has decided to be open for marriage."

"What Gaara is looking for a wife?!" Kitsune was shocked.

"Yup lucky guy I know that's why every girl has been going crazy to take him" replied the puppet user.

"I'm glad that he decided to find someone special in his life" Mistress said with a smile thinking of marrying someone a certain blond leader she blushed at the thought.

"It might sound nice but it's not it has become quite a pain" Temari said with a sigh.

"Why is that?" asked Temptress.

"Because I have been trying to qualify the one worthy to become Gaara's wife, no chance I'm letting some annoying useless fan girl became his wife. The Kazekage's wife has to be strong and a true fighter not some useless hussy" fumed the sand kunoichi.

Kitsune chuckle" sounds to me like your taking your role of over protective older sister to me."

"I told her the same thing" Kankuoruo replied while Temari ignored his comment" but I got to hand it to Gaara he's right now the most desirable bachelor in the whole village especially after that big scandal a couple of months ago."

"What scandal?" asked Kitsune.

"It's nothing Kankuoruo was just making things up isn't that right?" Temari glared at her younger brother.

"Oh I want to know please!" Temptress said wanting to hear some juicy gossip.

"It's nothing!" replied the sand jounin.

"Maybe I should tell them Temari they will probably keep on insisting" Kankuoruo said with a smirk.

Temari fumed" fine whatever I'm leaving I won't stay to listen to that again."

Kitsune and his team saw the fuming Temari leaving like she was in a bad mood" what happened that will make Temari so upset?"

"It happened a couple of months ago during the annual Suna festival Gaara were hosting the event as the Kazekage so he was there in front. While walking the streets the girls were all over him literally and suddenly one of those girls went a little too far" Kankuoruo said.

Kitsune gasped along with Temptres" don't tell me that….did she rape Gaara?!"

"Yeah that will definitely be going too far" replied Temptress.

"Well not exactly…" replied the puppet user" the girl actually threw Gaara her underwear at him."

The three mask members were stunned at the revelation while Mistress was blushing behind her mask. At first they thought they heard wrong because it sounded crazy and silly maybe a bit sick.

"You're kidding she actually threw him her panties!" Temptress said while a grin was formed on her lips' not bad maybe I could give it a try to a certain hot leader of mine' she took a glance at Kitsune.

"Yup she did and Gaara just didn't know what to say but our people took action especially Temari, Boy was she angry when she saw that she put that girl behind bars and she remained in jail for assaulting the Kazekage with inappropriate action. That Temari really didn't show her mercy."

"How did Gaara take it?" asked Kitsune.

"He didn't say anything he just stood there looking a little surprise he never thought that something like that will happen to him."

"But at least he returned that girl's underwear right?" asked Mistress.

Kankuoruo gave a grin" nope he's keeping her panties as a souvenir of the festival."

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment while Kitsune was chuckling in his mind' that Gaara…he is so full of surprises.'

(Time skip)

(Location: Suna hospital first floor hidden sand village wind country territory)

It was a very uncomfortable visit to the hospital of the sand village for Huntress. The mask kunoichi has been shown through the rooms of the people who have become infected by the strange disease by Baki. As a medic she was prepare to face the impossible when it came to sick and wounded people, but even someone as strong as her has her limits. She has seen little children at least four year old infected by the sickness the sight almost broke her heart. Nevertheless the medic nin must never lose panic or show fear or everything will be lost for the patients. Just like Tsunade taught her a medic has the fate of the lives of those patients in her hand she has taken that advice to heart. It was the only reason why she always tries her best and pushed herself to the limit. She remained calm as she walked the halls of the hospital with Baki the sand jounin remained quiet waiting for her response. Although he has become a bit inpatient and he wanted to know about the cure for the sickness.

"The room where our medical team has gathered is just straight ahead."

"I see there are more people infected than I expected but it won't be a problem at all. As long as everyone helps and do their part everything will be all right" Huntress said.

"Can you really make a cure for this disease?" Baki was uncertain.

"You don't have to worry I have worked with medicine for a while I know what I'm doing, rest easy I will make a cure for this sickness."

"I apologized for my mistrust we have been informed by our poison and sickness expert than there is no cure for the disease caused by the sand storms, so I eventually thought that it was hopeless to look for a medic outside of the village. However we have heard a lot from the Hokage about you Huntress your Kitsune Flash's expert medic and one of a kind when it comes to the field of medicine."

Huntress tried not blushed from the compliment she was still not used to get praised so much even if she had quite a big reputation" I'm flattered that you feel that way just trust me I won't let those patients die if it's the last thing I do."

Baki heard her firm tone filled with confidence and never ending determination , somehow he could trust the mask kunoichi" thank you I feel more relief that you said that Kazekage-sama has put his faith in you so I will do the same."

"Thank you Baki-san."

The sand jounin nodded looking ahead the hall of the hospital he saw the double doors" this is it our medic team is gathered here with our poison expert."

Huntress nodded as they entered the doubles doors. She saw that the large room had every single medic nin from Suna available awaiting future orders. They were all wearing their regular medic nin attire which it was a white uniform similar to the ones the medic nins from Konoha wear. She has also noticed that there were people that were not wearing the medic nin uniform. One was an elderly woman with short grey hair wearing a brown robe with brown round hat and a small ball on top. The second person was an old man with large white eyebrows and white beard he was wearing a grey robe.

Baki got in front of the medic group" listen up everyone Kazekage-sama has put this person next to me in charge of the medical operations in the hospital in attending the infected her name is Kitsune Huntress!"

The medic nins gasped hearing her name while the two elders didn't reacted at all, however the old woman was staring at the mask kunoichi with curiosity.

"Huntress….did you said Huntress Baki-san?" asked one of the sand medic nins.

"Yes as you all must know and heard she's Kitsune Flash's best medic nin she's here to help us come with a cure for the sickness" Baki replied.

"I can't believe she's really here!" a medic nin said happy.

"With her helping us no doubt that we will come up with a cure!" another medic nin said.

"Oh please that's nonsense" everyone turned to the old woman who was still staring at Huntress" didn't you all hear me before I said that the disease it's too dangerous for the human body and there is no cure for it."

"With all due respect Chiyo-sama Huntress is the best medic nin in Konoha if there's someone who can come up with a cure it's her" Baki said.

Chiyo snorted at his comment" and since when do we relied a cure that it's impossible to make to a woman wearing a silly costume or more precise since when do we relied on people from Konoha to give us aid?!"

Huntress didn't like the tone of the elderly woman or her rude behavior for the matter. However she remained calm and quiet not losing her cool she will only be setting a bad example for everyone present in the room.

"Ne-chan please don't be rude" the old man next to her said.

"Be quiet Ebizo!" retorted Chiyo and her brother Ebizo didn't say another word.

"Chiyo-sama we are desperate we need to save everyone who has been infected by the sickness, Huntress is our last hope. We can't lose so many people women, children and even ninjas I suggest that you stop feeling hatred for Konoha. It's because of our alliance with the hidden leaf village that our economy has increased and Suna has turned for the better, we must repent for our mistakes in joining with the hidden sound village in Orochimaru's aid to destroyed Konoha. This is the best way to repent for that mistake that took the life of our fourth Kazekage" Baki replied.

"Alliances are for the weak no matter how many peace treaties are formed there will always be war, in the end war is inevitable" Chiyo said.

'I see so she must have some grudge of hatred towards Konoha' thought Huntress staring at the elderly woman.

"I have heard from you and I'm not impressed at all. Your only offering your services just for the sake of your alliance if it wasn't for that you would be out there giving medical aid to your allies in helping them to take down the sand village" replied the old woman.

Huntress couldn't take it anymore she had about enough of Chiyo's verbal assault she went straight at her looking into her eyes" you seem to harbor a lot of hatred for my village. Last I checked Konoha didn't' harbored any hatred towards Suna for invading our village during the sound and sand invasion. We took your justification because you were fooled by Orochimaru who murdered the fourth Kazekage and impersonated him to have complete control over the sand forces in order for the invasion to succeed. Instead of hating you all for your mistake we took pity in you and accepted your surrender and even accepted you back into the alliance. You will never find another village full of compassion like Konoha otherwise by now to this very day your village will be nothing but a pile of ash in the desert."

Baki, Ebizo and everyone from the medical group were in shocked at what they just heard. Huntress's tone was full of venom it was the first time someone has actually talked so coldly towards Chiyo. Huntress was still staring at the elderly woman with some anger reflected in her jade eyes waiting for her counter response but none came. Chiyo was still looking at her with some anger before she gasped and fell to the floor like she just had a heart attack. Everyone gasped in shock including Huntress who was about to freak out kneeling next to the old woman.

"Ne-chan!" Ebizo shouted in concern for his sister.

"Everyone stand back please!" Huntress said as she started checking on Chiyo" let's see…" she have now regretted saying those cold words to her' dear Kami what have I done it's all my fault!'

She checked her vital signs she could still sense her heart beating and her breathing was perfectly normal' she's still alive she must have experienced some kind of shock or perhaps a seizure.'

Suddenly Chiyo got back right up at her feet like nothing has happened scaring the living shit of Huntress, Baki, Ebizo and the medic group a lot.

Chiyo laughed" I was pretending to be dead!"

Everyone face vaulted at her comment while Huntress got back at her feet felling anger entering her system at the old woman's crude humor' why you….I can't believe she would do something so rude and horrible I was really scare.'

"**That old hag scared the living shit out of me I don't like her!"** inner Sakura retorted.

Chiyo chuckled at everyone's reaction" I guess I gave all of you quite a scare eh?"

"Ne-chan you always do that and I always fell for it" Ebizo said.

"You…." Huntress said with a growl" don't you ever do that again!"

"I apologize I have never met anyone like you. You're the first person who has actually stood up to me your words hold a lot of truth. You're right I do carried a hatred towards Konoha I lost someone very precious to me during the second great ninja war and for that I will never forgive Konoha."

"I'm sorry to hear that but you aren't the only one who lost precious people on that war. We have to learned to move on from the past and continue to live on towards the future but anyway its time to get to work" Huntress said.

"You seriously think you can come up with a cure for the disease I told you that there's no cure."

"You believe that there's no cure without even trying yourself. Well I will prove you wrong I will create an antidote for this sickness just you wait I am the best medic nin in the five countries after all" replied the mask kunoichi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Baki shocked he knew that there was only one medic who was considered the best of the best after the sanin Tsunade' it can't be….'

Huntress knew she was going to regret the next thing she was going to do. Kitsune has warned not to to ever do it in front of so many people because her identity was important. Without thinking about it she removed her hood and pulled off her fox mask revealing her face to the whole group. Everyone gasped seeing the face of Huntress short pink hair and jade eyes reflecting nothing but endless determination.

"My name is Kitsune Huntress but my real name is Haruno Sakura successor of the fifth Hokage Senju Tsunade!"

Everyone gasped in shock gazing at the pink haired kunoichi. Chiyo was more shocked than the rest she couldn't believe she was staring at the one and only successor of the fifth Hokage. Of course she has heard so much of Sakura saying to be the best medic even better than her master. She was truly a legend among medic nins there was no one like her.

"I don't believe it!" one sand medic said in awe.

"Huntress is really Konoha's cherry blossom!" another medic said.

"So it was you all along…." Baki said speechless.

"Ne-chan" Ebizo called to his sister who was still staring at the pink haired teen.

"So it's you Haruno Sakura I know a lot about you. You have made so many medicines to cure all kinds of deadly diseases and now you think you can come up with a medicine that can cure this disease?" Chiyo said.

"I can and I will!"

The elderly woman snorted" you're as stubborn as Tsunade that old wind bag I have never like her she annoys me."

"Chiyo-sama please" Sakura said looking at her with serious gaze" never speak ill of my teacher in front of me I won't stand for people who disrespects Tsunade-sama."

The old woman finally sighed in defeat" fine do what you like then but I won't get involved in this" she started walking towards the door with Ebizo following her.

"You really have lost hope in your people don't you Chiyo-sama?" asked Sakura with some pity in her jade eyes.

Chiyo stopped walking she didn't said a word before leaving the room with her brother.

Sakura turned back to the medic team" all right everyone we must make up for all the time that we have wasted. I need all of you to get a blood sample from all the infected patients to start analyzing the blood."

"We already have store all the blood samples they are in the storage room" a sand medic nin said.

"Good then get the blood samples so I can analyze them immediately. I also want a small group looking out for the infected patients we need to keep them calm comfortable while I study the blood samples. It will take me a while to come up with a cure but if you're all helping me then it will be sooner than expected!"

"Right!!!"

The medic team left the room along with Baki who was smiling it seems that everything was going to be all right. The lives of the infected people were now in the hands of the best medic nin in the five countries.

'It's time to see how good Konoha's cherry blossom really is.'

(Location: desert region border of the wind country)

The calm winds of the desert were blowing softly while the hot sun was burning through the desert region, as in the horizon of the hot desert showed two figures walking. Both figures were wearing black cloaks with red clouds designs they were also wearing straw hats with white paper lines surrounding the sides. Both of them were completely different in size, one was tall while the other was very short. The tall figure was walking normally while the short figure seems to be crawling in order to move. The face of the tall figure had one blue eye with blond hair, his finger nails were colored black. On his right index finger he was wearing a ring with the kanji word of green and blue. The short figure's face was covered by a black handkerchief and his dark eyes were emotionless like there was no life in them. The two cloaked figures that were obviously part of the criminal organization Akatsuki were traveling south of the desert heading to their next destination to capture another jinchurikki.

"Were still far from Suna" the short figure said.

"You must be feeling the nostalgia master Sasori to return to your home after so many years hmm" the blond Akatsuki member said.

"Don't be ridiculous Deidara I have cut my ties with the hidden sand village years ago I don't feel nothing for that village" Sasori said.

"Whatever I didn't said it with the purpose to get you angry yeah…"

"This jinchurikki should be the easiest to capture" replied Sasori.

"One tail Shukaku and its container Gaara of the desert the fifth Kazekage, it must be true the one tail is after all the weakest of the nine Bijuu hmm…"

"Even if that's the case or that he might be easy to capture we can't underestimate him."

Deidara grinned as he raised one of his hands revealing a mouth sticking his tongue" not to worry he will fall by my art yeah…"

"Did you bring enough for the fight against the one tail?" asked Sasori.

"I have I always bring more than enough of my precious art. That jinchurikki will know the meaning of true art!"

Sasori snorted at his comment" you're so called art is nothing but a monstrosity."

Deidara stopped walking a vein has popped on his forehead while Sasori has finally realized that his partner was not next to him. He gazed behind him to see the blond Akatsuki member looking very pissed.

"Why did you stop?"

Deidara went to him growling" do you have a problem with my art master Sasori?!"

"Since you asked yes because it's not art to begin with its just explosive clay."

Big mistake by the short member of the group as flames were coming out of Deidara's body proving that he was very angry with Sasori's comment" how dare you insult my art my art is unique true art that goes with a mighty blast!!"

"Your art is not realistic true art is ever lasting beauty that last throughout the years!" Sasori glared at his partner.

Deidara growled" like your stupid puppet show?!"

Sasori has reacted to his partner's comment and now he was glaring daggers at the blond" do you have a problem with my art Deidara?"

"Since you asked yes because your puppets are not art it's all wood with chakra strings its stupid. Look at me I use puppets to fight feared my little wooden toys with silly strings" Deidara was making a stance of a puppeteer completely doing it wrong as a way to mocked Sasori which it was working.

Sasori gave him a murderous glare that meant business and before they know it they were having a glaring contest with spark shooting from their eyes.

"Your art sucks"

"Your puppets blow!"

"You're making me angry."

"And you're annoying me!"

Suddenly Sasori released his long tail from underneath his Akatsuki cloak ready to smacked his partner but Deidara caught the tail with a grin" fat chance you may have hit me with your tail before but not this time yeah!"

The short Akatsuki member released his tail returning back underneath his cloak as they both resumed their walking through the desert. Both eventually ignored the reason for their argument after all they had a mission to fulfill instead of going at each other's throats.

"Master Sasori don't ever insult my art ever again hmm…" Deidara kept a glance at his partner.

"Whatever just remembered what leader-sama said?"

"Hmm…" Deidara looked at him not knowing what he was talking about.

"About Kitsune Flash and his team?"

"Do you think we'll run into him?" asked the blond Akatsuki.

Sasori stood quiet for a while he has heard so much of the mask mercenary. He has defeated so many tough opponents including Itachi and Kisame who were one of the strongest members in Akatsuki. Kitsune Flash was a big threat to the organization and he knew it, although their leader hasn't taken big course of action to take care of him. After all he was a jinchurikki too the container of the nine tails fox the strongest of the nine Bijuus.

Sasori kept his gaze ahead" for the sake of our mission I hope not"

"Why are you being so negative he can't be that strong…." Deidara didn't finished as Sasori was staring at him with a serious gaze" what hmm?"

"Kitsune Flash beat Itachi and Itachi beat you, you know where I'm going with this" Sasori remembered when Deidara joined Akatsuki he was defeated by Itachi in battle.

Deidara glared" bah he won't be so lucky like he was with Itachi yeah. If we do run into him I will show him no mercy I have a personal vendetta against him. Because of him I lost the chance to kill Uchiha Sasuke he was the one who killed Orochimaru who I wanted to kill, and now he beats Itachi the one who defeated me I wanted to settle the score with him hmm…."

"You won't be so lucky if you do get in a fight with Kitsune Flash he's a jinchurikki after all" replied Sasori.

"All the better to fight him we will eventually have to capture him yeah."

"We haven't been given the task to capture the nine tails yet and besides the Kyuubi jinchurikki was supposed to be Itachi and Kisame's target."

"That won't be happening with Itachi gone traitor and Kisame probably dead by now, leader-sama has to chose who will be the team to hunt down the Kyuubi I hope it's us yeah…"

"More like he's hunting us instead of us hunting him" Sasori said.

"From hunted to hunter how amusing hmm…." Deidara gave a grin.

"Let's focus on capturing the one tail first before we even make plans to go after the nine tails."

"That's right the weakest Bijuu we won't be having any difficulty getting into the village yeah."

"Indeed everything is under control I have one of my pupils, or more precise mind puppets who will take care of everything when we arrive at Suna."

(Location: council chamber wind tower Suna hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

Every member of the Suna council was present in the room along with the Kazekage. They were all seated in the round table ready to discuss the topic at hand. Kitsune was in the front of the table along with Temptress and Mistress. Among members of the council was the head of the sand forces and security team Yura. Yura was a man in his early thirties with a brown bear on his chin and brown hair. Like the members of the council he was wearing the traditional Suna robes white and grey and brown sandals. Once they were all gathered they finally opened t discuss the matter at hand with their Kazekage and the mask mercenary.

"Let's begin this discussion Kazekage-sama you were the one that summoned us for this meeting please tell us what this meeting is is all about?"

"Very well" replied Gaara" the purpose of this discussion is about the criminal organization Akatsuki."

The council members started murmuring among other members while others weren't surprise to hear about the topic. After all they have heard rumors about the organization for a while now.

Gaara resumed his speech" what do we know about Akatsuki?"

"The information that we have gathered says they are an organization that consist of ten ninjas and they're all S rank missing nin in the bingo book. We also know that they ravel in pairs and they are always traveling around looking for something we don't know what are they after. We do know that among them were Orochimaru the murderer of the fourth Kazekage was a former member of the organization, we also know that among them were also Uchiha Itachi a missing nin from Konoha responsible for the Uchiha clan massacre. Another member is Hoshigaki Kisame missing nin from the hidden mist and a former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist" Yura said.

"If I may talk" Kitsune said getting the attention of the council he was between Temptress and Mistress.

"Go ahead Kitsune you may talk" Gaara said.

"Thank you Kazekege-sama I want to say that Itachi and Kisame were already taken care of by me and my team so that's two members from Akatsuki down" replied the mask mercenary.

The members of the council were shocked hearing the news. They couldn't believe two strong members of Akatsuki have been defeated already. Someone like Itachi who murdered his entire clan in one night and Kisame who was very much dangerous like the older Uchiha, to be beaten by Kitsune and his team. It proves how strong team Kitsune Flash really is and that they were not to be underestimated. Of course Kitsune decided to remain quiet since they don't know about Itachi being back at Konoha and saved from being executed. He wasn't going to say a word about the truth of the Uchiha massacre since it was classified information and Tsunade has named it an S rank secret just like the truth of his heritage.

The Kazekage nodded at the nformation" that's good if there's something else you know about the organization?"

"As a matter of fact Kazekage-sama yes I do" replied Kitsune" I have a very reliable and good source that gather information all across the five countries and they have been keeping tabs on Akatsuki for a while now. I know what they are after."

The council members gasped at the announcement while Gaara was quiet. They have been using their intel for years to figure out what Akatsuki has been after and just like that Kitsune have already found out what they are after.

"Would you like to share that piece of information with me and the Suna council Kitsune?" asked Gaara.

"Of course were all on the same side and it's important that you all know what Akatsuki is looking for, or more precise who are they looking for?"

"What do you mean?" asked Yura.

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret so I hope you will tell the rest of the hidden villages when the time is right or when were allowed to are we clear?" Kitsune said in a serious tone.

"Top secret information that you tell us here will remain in this room" Gaara said assuring him that no one will say a word about it outside of the council chambers.

"Very well Akatsuki are after the nine jinchurikki or to be more precise they are seeking the nine demon containers because they want the tail beast that resides inside of them" replied the mask mercenary.

The entire council gasped in shock at the revelation no one said a word from their shock. Gaara remained quiet but his facial expression never change he only put his hand on his stomach where his tail beast Shukaku resides.

'So they want Shukaku' thought the red head Kazekage.

"Sorry for being late."

Everyone turned to entrance of the chambers to see Chiyo and Ebizo entering the room. The members didn't like the fact that both of them have arrived so late especially after Kitsune revealed very valuable information.

"It's about time you two got here what kept you so long we called you hours ago?" Baki said who was also present in the council chamber.

"Please excuse us but you see Ne-chan here was fishing and she didn't had any luck trying to catch one single fish and ow…." Ebizo rubbed his arm as his sister hit him for telling them the dumb excuse for them to arrive late.

"Quiet!" Chiyo retorted.

Baki sighed at the two elderly" never mind just take your seats."

The two old council members took their seats on the round table. Chiyo took a glance at Kitsune and his two mask team members she gave them the same look she gave Huntress at the hospital.

"Did we miss something?" asked Chiyo.

"Actually yes because of your fishing" Yura said while the elderly woman sweat dropped" Kazekage-sama and Kitsune-sama we have to tell them since they arrived late to the meeting."

"All right I will allow the information that Kitsune told us to be repeated again if that's all right with him" Gaara replied.

"I don't have a problem at all I was telling the council about the organization Akatsuki I'm sure you have heard about them. My source of information has found out what they are after and it's none other than the nine jinchurikkis they are interested in the tail beast that's inside of them."

Chiyo's eyes widened a little while Ebizo was a little shocked to hear the information. Of course she knew about the jinchurikki after all she was responsible for the Kazekage to have the one tail Shukaku inside of him. Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the old woman it seems she knew something perhaps something that he wanted to know.

"You know about the jinchurikki or the demon containers I assume?" asked the mask mercenary.

The council members along with Baki and Yura were staring at her while Gaara was staring at nowhere in particular. Ebizo gazed at his sister looking worried but the old woman sighed at the information she just heard.

"Yes I do" replied Chiyo" you can say that I'm familiar with them including their history and now that I heard about your information it makes sense why a criminal organization like Akatsuki are after them."

"Care to enlighten me?" Kitsune said waiting to hear her story and Temptress and Mistress were waiting to listen as well.

Chiyo made a pause before speaking again" the tail beasts or Bijuu are powerful entities that exist throughout the world for hundreds of years. They have an unlimited amount of chakra that surpasses any human or any living being in this world that's why the ninjas were interested in finding a way to use their power. The Bijuus were too powerful to control on their own but eventually they found a way to harness their power and used them during the ninja wars."

"By sealing them into human bodies" Kitsune said in an angry tone while gazing at Gaara who was still quiet in deep thought listening to Chiyo's story.

The elderly woman nodded" when the ninjas from the hidden villages figure a way to sealed the Bijuus inside human bodies those human became containers for the Bijuus and thus the jinchurikkis were born. The jinchurikkis were primary used during the ninja wars they were the living weapons to fight during the wars. A jinchurikki will harness the power of their Bijuu sealed and used it to fight, because they were able to combine their chakra with their demon chakra they became a force to be reckoned with. That was the role the jinchurikkis played during the wars just weapons of destruction."

"So they're just nothing but tools for war?" Temptress finally spoke and her tone wasn't as happy as Kitsune's while the mask mercenary put his arm on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I do not know why you are upset because it's the same thing with the ninjas. Ninjas are nothing but tools to fight and to be used in a war, even if were supposed to be living in an age of peace they are lots of ninjas who believe in that logic. Soon those ninjas became restless and their thirst for blood rises allowing them to become missing nin so they can start trouble all for the purpose to create a conflict between villages so a war occurs" replied Chiyo.

"That is nothing but a twisted logic that brings nothing but death" Mistress finally spoke her tone was firm she didn't like the story of the jinchurikki, especially when her leader was a jinchurikki too.

"No it's a logic that was passed down by the rules of a ninja which I believe you all must know. But anyway as for the jinchurikki it makes sense why Akatsuki is after them or more precise the Bijuus sealed inside of them they probably want to harness their power and use it to bring destruction to the five countries or perhaps to start another ninja war" replied the old woman.

"I seriously doubt the captured jinhurikki will agree to help Akatsuki to caused meaningless destruction upon the land" Kitsune said adding his logic which makes sense.

"Kitsune-sama is right even if they are just containers for the Bijuu they have no desire to caused a fourth ninja war" Yura said.

"They can be persuasive and threat the jinchurikki to cooperate with their plans" Baki added.

"That could be true but I think there could be something else to all of this" Gaara said.

"No I believe threatening the jinchurikki to help them isn't what Akatsuki wants" Chiyo said gaining everyone's attention" they could probably want to extract the Bijuu from the jinchurikki and claim it as their own."

"Extract it you mean as in removing it from the human body?" asked Temptress shocked.

"That's right…" replied the elderly woman.

"But how would they do that?" asked Yura.

"The same way they sealed in the human host, just as they are strong techniques to sealed Bijuus into human bodies they are strong techniques to remove them from their hosts. In Akatsuki's case they could have a powerful extraction technique to remove the Bijjuu from its container, however removing a Bijuu needs lots of chakra to perform. The chakra must also be well balance for the extraction to succeed, in addition the extraction process could take days even weeks." Chiyo said.

"That would explain why they are so many members in Akatsuki so the extraction of the Bijuu is perform it does makes sense" Gaara said.

"Wait if this true" a random council member said" wouldn't it be better if we hand over the Kazekage to Akatsuki?"

"What?!" Baki shouted in anger while Kitsune, Temptress, Mistress and the rest of the council were glaring at him for his comment.

The council member started trembling while Gaara was staring at him knowing that he said the wrong thing, he got up from the table and got on his knees" please forgive me Kazekage-sama for my comment but I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what, you just want us to hand over our Kazekage to Akatsuki like he was a parting gift?!" Yura shouted.

"No that's not it please listen to what I have to say. Kazekage-sama I didn't mean it like that but surely you must know that they are still people in the village who feared you because you're the container of Shukaku. So please Kazekage-sama for the sake and protection of Suna give yourself to Akatsuki so they can remove the demon and burden who has given you so much pain and suffering in your entire life."

"You're such a fool!" Baki said in anger.

"I disagree with Baki-san he's not a fool he's an asshole" Kitsune said while the council gasped at the use of his language.

"Kitsune-sama please no foul language while were inside of this chamber" Yura said while the mask mercenary shrugged his shoulder like he didn't said nothing wrong.

The council member was trembling in fear everyone was glaring at him with so much anger he knew he was in for it now. There was no way he was going to escape his fate, he gazed at Gaara who was still staring at him but to his shock there wasn't any anger or hatred reflected in his aqua eyes.

"Kazekage-sama please forgive my disobedience!" he was still on his knees.

"That will be all right" Gaara spoke" I understand your point its true what you said that there are still people who fear me and hate me so I understand that you were trying to get rid of the thing responsible for my suffering and the villagers hatred and fear. However giving myself to Akatsuki isn't the answer there is nothing that I can do to get rid of Shukaku my fate was sealed the day he was sealed in me isn't that right Chiyo-sama?"

The elderly woman remained quiet but she saw the look the Kazekage was giving her while Kitsune was giving her a look of curiosity. Chiyo gazed at the red head Kazekage who wasn't looking at her with hatred she had to chuckle mentally at this. To think he was the same person who killed people in order to proved his existence. Now he was calm and just with his judgment she knew it very well because she was still standing here alive and well.

"What do you mean Kazekage-sama?" asked Kitsune while Temptress and Mistress were curious to find out too.

"Ne-chan?" Ebiso was worried for his sister while Chiyo just waved him off like it was all right.

"I do know about Gaara when Shukaku was sealed in him when he was a newborn because I was the one who sealed the one tail Bijuu in him."

"What?!" Kitsune was shocked before he became upset" so it was you, you're the one responsible for turning Gaara's life into a living hell!"

"Kitsune-sama please calm down" Temptress said.

"Temptress is right calm down Kitsune-kun" replied Mistress.

"If you want to hate me then hate me I don't have regrets for doing what I did" replied Chiyo" I was under direct orders from Gaara's father the fourth Kazekage to sealed Shukaku inside of his own son."

"What a horrible thing to do to have a father to sealed a demon into his own son" Kitsune said in anger he remembered that his father the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi but he did it to protect the village from the demon fox's wrath so he didn't had a choice he understood his sacrifice.

"It couldn't be help Suna needed Shukaku's power to defend ourselves and to make the village powerful. It was the fourth Kazekage's will for sand to have its own jinchurikki while the other hidden villages have their own jinchurikki. Others like mist, cloud and stone have more than one jinchurikki making their forces strong. The fourth Kazekage believe that this age of peace was nothing but a charade and sooner or later a war would break out between the nations. He wanted Suna to spend its territory passing the wind country" Chiyo said.

"So he wanted to invade other villages why am I not surprise?" Kitsune said holding his anger" no wonder when Orochimaru came to him with the offer to destroy Konoha he didn't hesitated to joined with the hidden sound village, too bad that trusting that snake had severe consequences and he suffered those consequences with his life."

"Kitsune-kun please" Mistress tried to scold her leader for his rude comment.

"It may be a cold and rude comment but it's the truth" Gaara replied" I don't hold any hatred or anger towards Chiyo or anyone who used to followed my father they were just doing their job in obeying his orders that's all."

Kitsune smiled at his comment remembering how he used to be' he has really changed for the better.'

"Anyway I can't hand over myself to Akatsuki since extracting the Bijuu has severe consequences" Gaara said.

Chiyo nodded in agreement since she knew a lot about the Bijuus and the jinchurikkis, she gazed over at Kitsune" I'm sure you must know about the consequences when it comes to extracting the Bijuu from a jinchurikki?"

The mask mercenary stood quiet of course he knew the truth. Traveling with Jiraiya and hearing the information he gathered from his spy network he found out about what Akatsuki was after. He eventually found out about the Bijuu extraction he knew the fate of a jinchurikki once its Bijuu is extracted. He noticed that both Temptress and Mistress were staring at him with a lot of concern reflected in their eyes. Obviously they wanted to know but he only gave a gentle squeeze to both of their hands making them feel a little better. But it didn't help erased their curiosity they still wanted to know about the truth of the Bijuu extraction.

"Well if there's something else that we must discuss in this meeting?" asked Yura.

"Actually there is" Kitsune said getting everyone's attention in the room" since we have everything cleared up of Akatsuki and the jinchurikki I must tell you that there's a possibility that Akatsuki might come here to take the Kazekage."

"What?!" Yura was shocked along with Chiyo.

"They're coming here?!" Baki said in awe.

"Are you sure?!" asked Yura.

The mask mercenary nodded" unfortunately they have already captured some of the jinchurikkis so eventually they will come here to try and capture Kazekage-sama. So while my other team member Huntress is in the hospital making a cure for the sand storm disease I will take on the job to protect the Kazekage from getting capture by Akatsuki."

"Take the job of guarding Gaara?" Baki said.

"If this is true then we all agree that Kitsune-sama protects Kazekage-sama all in favor" Yura said.

Every member from the council including Chiyo and Ebizo raised their hands.

"Then it has been decided Kitsune-sama will guard the Kazekage from Akatsuki if they ever show up" Yura said.

"Although he doesn't need any protection" Kitsune chuckle knowing how strong Gaara is.

"Do you accept Kitsune-sama's protection Kazekage-sama?" Baki asked.

"That's fine I don't have a problem with having a bodyguard although like Kitsune-sama said I don't need protection" the red head youth gave a sly smile at the mask mercenary.

Yura nodded" all right if there isn't anything else to discuss then this meeting is…."

"Wait there's another thing we must discuss" Kitsune said interrupting Yura.

"There is?" asked Baki.

"What else do we need to discuss Kitsune-sama?" asked Yura.

"I will like to know as well" Gaara said.

"Since you have all asked so nicely you already know that Akatsuki travel in pairs, you're all aware that it's impossible for two members of Akatsuki to infiltrate a ninja village and capture the Kazekage just like that no matter how strong they must be its suicide to try and infiltrate and heavily guarded ninja village with only two members"

"That is true so what is your point Kitsune-sama?" Baki said.

"My point is that since it's impossible for two Akatsuki members to infiltrate the village undetected they will need some inside help for them to pull off their capture" replied the mask mercenary.

"Inside help are you saying…." Gaara paused fearing the worst.

"Yes there's a traitor among us and I have a feeling that he's right here in this room" Kitsune said.

"What?!" Baki said shocked.

"A traitor?" Gaara said.

"There's a traitor here that's impossible!" Chiyo said.

"It's impossible for an Akatsuki spy to be here in this council chamber!" Yura said.

"Not to fear because I will find out who is the traitor with a little help from my team member Mistress do your thing!"

Mistress nodded making a hand seal in front of everyone from the council" byakugan!"

She activated her bloodline gazing at every single council member. She saw their entire chakra flow circulatory system until she spotted something out of ordinary. She was gazing at some kind of paper tag on someone's head.

She gasped in shock pointing at Yura" it's him!"

"What Yura is the traitor?!" Baki shouted in shock.

"What is this true Yura are you working for Akatsuki?!" Chiyo said in awe.

"It's not true I am not a traitor I will never betray my village and my Kazekage for Akatasuki it's a lie!!" Yura said in pure shock.

Mistress and Temptress went to him Mistress still had her byakugan on.

"What are you all doing?!" asked the scared Yura.

"Calm down pops is it him Mistress?" Temptress said.

"Yes it's him there some kind of paper seal on his head I can see it's connected to his chakra and his brain."

Temptress nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about" I see it must be a mind control seal."

"What are you talking about?!" asked Yura.

"Very clever no doubt this is Akatsuki's doing a mind control seal is the perfect weapon to have their free access to the sand village with no problem at all" Kitsune said with a grin.

"Kitsune-sama please explained yourself what's going on here?" asked Gaara calmly.

"Why I don't let my team member Temptress to explain they're all yours Temptress?" asked the mask mercenary.

"No problem everyone and council member this man right here has a mind control seal placed on his head. It's a tool that is use to have complete control of the person and every single of his or her actions. The one who placed the seal on his head can activate it by just making the right hand seal. Once the seal activates the victim has no choice since he or she will be under complete control of the mind seal and the owner of the seal, so the person doesn't have any control over his actions since he becomes a puppet or slave to the mind seal."

"So if Akatsuki is responsible for placing the mind control seal on Yura then they could have activated it by now" Baki said.

"Mistress do you see the mind seal glowing with chakra?" asked Temptress.

Mistress was still looking at Yura with her byakugan activated" no the seal looks normal why you ask?"

"It means the mind control seal hasn't been activated yet so Yura is still himself" replied the mask kunoichi.

"Myself I don't understand what you're talking about." Yura said.

"It's all right Yura it's not your fault however I do know about the mind control seal because it's a technique I developed myself" Chiyo said.

"What you created this Chiyo-sama?!" Baki said.

The elderly woman nodded" now don't get the wrong idea I didn't placed the mind control seal on Yura but I'm guessing someone else from Suna must have placed it on him. However placing the mind control seal takes a lot of time I doubt that it was placed on Yura just recently."

"What do you mean Chiyo?" asked Gaara.

"I'm guessing that Yura must have been having that mind control seal on his head for a long time who knows maybe even years."

"That would make sense if that person from Suna who placed that seal on Yura years ago he could have left the village and joined Akatsuki" Kitsune said.

"That would explain someone from Akatsuki knowing about that mind control seal however do we even know who could it be?" asked Baki.

Everyone stood quiet of course no one knew who the former ninja from Suna could be. Chiyo however was in deep thought thinking about the technique and possibly the person she had in her mind being the possible traitor.

'The mind control seal was a technique to control a real human like he was a puppet without using any chakra strings. There's only one person I know and the only person I taught this technique who could be responsible for this but…..he can't be its not possible did he joined Akatsuki?'

"I think it doesn't matter who is the responsible for placing that mind seal on Yura what matters the most is what should we do with him when the seal activates?" Baki said.

"If that happens he could attack our ninjas and he could prepare the village for those Akatsuki to come here and take Gaara" Chiyo said.

Gaara turned to the mask mercenary" Kitsune I am open for any suggestions."

"I'm glad you asked me Kazekage-sama because I do have a plan but I will need that Yura keeps the mind seal on his head."

"What?" asked Yura.

"Don't worry pops I am from the Yamanaka clan we specialize in any techniques that involve the mind were the only clan in Konoha that knows how the human mind works. I can dispel and remove the mind control seal from your head."

Gaara nodded along with the rest of the council" tell us about this plan of yours?"

The mask mercenary grinned along with Temptress and mistress" okay I will tell you but first tell me where the highest point in the village is?"

(Time skip)

(Location: mountain summit Suna hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

Mistress was standing on top of the mountain summit of the village. It was the highest point where she has a full view of the entire village. She was using her byakugan to scout throughout the whole region in search for any Akatsuki arrival however the mask kunoichi wasn't really concentrating on her mission. She couldn't get the words out of her head about what happened during the council meeting when it comes to the topic of the jinchurikki. She was dying to know about the Bijuu extraction why they were all keeping it a secret why her leader was keeping it a secret too. Yet she didn't know the horrible feeling in her gut about the whole situation she knew of Naruto being a jinchurikki. She believed as a team there is no need to keep secrets between each other and yet her leader and the object of her affections were keeping a secret from her and the rest of her teammates. Maybe he didn't trust them after all was the secret worst than the one of him being the container of the Kyuubi.

'Naruto-kun….what are you hiding from us?......what are you hiding from me?' her byakugan eyes softened thinking about the blond who stole her heart years ago since their times at the ninja academy.

"How's everything going?"

Mistress saw Kitsune landing next to her before she gave a smile at him" everything is going well I haven't spotted anything yet especially from Akatsuki."

"That's good this is the perfect spot to scout the entire sand village and keep a look out for Akatsuki I just had a feeling they will come after Gaara" replied Kitsune.

"What about Huntress?" the masked Hyuga said.

"She will remain in the hospital until she can come up with the cure for the sand storm disease, we may have to do this mission without her."

"She won't like that you know she doesn't like to be left out from missions."

"Right now she has her own mission to save the lives of those innocent people I'm sure she won't argue with the real Kitsune."

"What real Kitsune?" Mistress looked at her leader confused.

"Heh I'm a shadow clone the real Kitsune is taking care of something" replied the clone.

"I see…" she stood quiet dying to ask him about the Bijuu extraction' should I ask him now?'

"Well I better get going…."

"Wait Kitsune-kun!"

"Hmm what's wrong?" the clone looked at her.

"I….I want to ask you something it's important…." she tried not to sound nervous.

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"I….it's about the Bijuu extraction?"

The Kitsune clone stood quiet hearing the topic before he hesitated in answering her" what about it?"

"I….I just want to know is it dangerous for the human host to lose his Bijuu if it's extracted?"

The shadow clone felt like shouting in frustration he has been avoiding that question from his team since the council meeting. He knew it very well but he wasn't ready to tell them yet knowing that it will make them worry sick about it. This was a secret he was planning in keeping from them for a while just like his heritage even if deep inside he really wanted to tell them the truth. He took a deep breath noticing that Mistress was still staring at him hoping that he gives her an answer.

"I better get going I have things to do" the clone replied.

"But Kitsune-kun…."

"Bye…" he finally left jumping down the roof tops of the buildings.

Mistress watched him leaving while feeling her heart breaking she was hurt and disappointed he didn't told her so he obviously didn't trusted her' Naruto-kun….'

(Location: village district Suna hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

Kankuoruo and Temari were running the streets with a large group of chunins. They just have gotten orders from Gaara about Akatsuki coming here to try and capture their leader in the sand siblings case no gonna happen. After their little brother Gaara started changing for the better because of Naruto's words after the sound and sand invasion they have made a vow to each other. That they were going to protect their brother no matter what knowing that Akatsuki was after the jinchurikki. They both care so much for Gaara and they are forever grateful for Naruto for changing him and sending him to walk the right path. If Akatsuki was taking their brother and Kazekage they were going to have to get through them first. They continued running through the streets looking for the intersection where it will become the rendezvous point for their patrol. Gaara has ordered them to take a group of chunins and patrol the whole village district for any signs of Akatsuki.

Temari growled" they won't take Gaara."

"They will have to kill us first if they want to take him I won't let a thing happen to him!"

Temari nodded agreeing with her brother as she was glad to finally reached a corner of the street separating the different paths of the village" this is it this is the intersection we've been looking for!"

"You're right this will be the rendezvous point we'll spilt our teams from here on."

"Right good luck and don't do anything reckless Kankuoruo we have our orders let's go!" replied Temari.

"I won't…" replied the annoyed puppet user as both of them took different path separating the team of sand chunins.

(Time skip)

(Location: rock wall village entrance Suna hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

The chunin guards have increased security as well in number since a few hours ago. When they received an order from the Kazekage to increase the watch and the security around the perimeter of the village, meaning that they were expecting to have some unfriendly visitors and they knew they have to be ready for anything. The chunin who had the binoculars were still looking in the horizon expecting to see any sing from Akatsuki members and so far he hasn't seen anything yet. Suddenly he gasped as he spotted far in the distance. He turned pale when he saw two members were black cloaks with red cloud designs they were told about Akatsuki members clothing it matched perfectly. He gave the order for the other chunins to sound the invasion alarm but no one answered him. He turned around only to gasp in horror as every single one of the guards were dead the blood was everywhere. Suddenly he was stabbed by a couple of kunais falling to the ground dead. The murderer and responsible was none other than Yura who was now dressed in a sand jounin uniform.

Deidara and Sasori finally arrived at the entrance to the sand village seeing the dead bodies of all of the chunin guards. Deidara grinned at the sight he knew it was all work from his partner Sasori who has planned to infiltrate his former home village years ago. He saw one sand jounin who stood in front of all of the dead bodies kneeling on the ground in front of them.

"Yura…" Sasori said seeing that his human puppet has done his job just like he was expecting to.

"Yes Sasori-sama welcome everything has been taken care of" replied Yura.

"Good then all we need is to take care of the jinchurikki then" replied the short Akatsuki member.

By now Deidara has taken some of his clay from the pouches on his waist using the mouths from his hands. They were currently chewing the clay to perfect quality like they were chewing bubble gum.

"Let's not waste time" Sasori said.

Yura nodded" follow me."

The sand jounin led the Akatsuki members towards the long path until they reached the village. Deidara released the clay that his hand mouths were chewing and they released a small clay bird. He threw it on the ground before making a hand seal in a cloud of smoke the clay bird has increased in size, now he it was very big enough to carry the blond Akatsuki. He got on top of the big clay bird ready to depart to go after his target.

"I should warn you that they have deployed patrols on the ground so it's not just the air scouts that you will have to watch out for" Yura said.

"That's all right they will never spot me until it's too late yeah…" Deidara said.

"Deidara don't underestimate the one tail" Sasori.

"Heh that jinchurikki won't know what hit him hmm."

"Don't keep me waiting Deidara"

Deidara ignored his comment before removing his straw hat revealing his whole face. His long blond hair was tied on a pony tail while a portion of his hair was covering his right eye while on his left eye he had a small telescope that allows him to see into farthest regions possible. Strapped on his forehead was his scratch headband with the symbol of the hidden stone village he was obviously a missing nin from stone.

"Let's go!"

The giant clay bird flapped its wings as it started flying away into the high skies of the village. He used his small telescope to locate the air scouts that were watching over the skies he needed to take them down before facing his target. He grinned as he spotted the jounin scouts on high towers he counted a total of five scouts before reaching to his clay pouch and used his mouths to chew the clay. After a minute his mouths released a couple of small clay spiders, he threw them falling from the sky heading into their destinations. Each of the clay spiders fell on the shoulders of the scout jounins it was the perfect time for the clay artist to make his move.

He made a hand seal" Katsu!"

BOOM!!!

The clay spiders exploded taking down the jounin scouts, the explosion wasn't big but it was strong enough to kill them. Once the scouts were out of the way Deidara flew ahead flying through the sand village. He grinned as he gazed ahead seeing the circular shape building not too far from his location.

'There it is the wind tower the Kazekage's office is in that building, time to pay him a visit hmm.'

The giant clay bird started flying towards the circular shape building. He used his small telescope to checked if there weren't any ninja guards the tower since they have seem to increased security a bit. He grinned not seeing one single ninja in the building as he was looking through the windows of the tower. He used his telescope to see through another window and he smirked as he saw a red head teen seated on his deck doing some paper work.

'Finally found you.'

Deidara flew towards the window his clay bird increasing speed it was the perfect chance to strike since the Kazekage had his guard down. He was now closed enough to his office window as he has take more clay from his pouch, the mouths from his hands were chewing the clay quicker than usual he wasn't wasting any time to attack. The blond Akatsuki grinned as his mouths released two peacocks he made a hand seal turning them into giant size peacocks both of the clay birds have attached themselves to the wall where the Kazekage's office was located. Gaara was still unaware that he was about to attack by an Akatsuki while Deidara has taken his distance from the explosion that was about to take place.

'I decided to use C1 level chakra for the explosion to take a lot of damage to the jinchurikki yeah.'

He made a hand seal grinning" art is a blast katsu!"

BOOM!!!

The whole wall of the office was demolished by the powerful explosion it was big enough for everyone in the sand village to see it. Sand ninjas started moving towards the wind tower while the scout team lead by Kankuoruo saw the whole thing.

He gasped in shocked knowing the location of the explosion' no Gaara!'

Deidara grinned evilly as he entered the destroyed office of the Kazekage once the smoke of the explosion faded. He saw Gaara who was down for the count and he was bleeding, he frowned a little not expecting that he was going to be defeated so easily.

'You got to be kidding me he's been beaten already I can't believe he's the Kazekage let alone a jinchurikki oh well he wasn't that much of a challenge after all hmm.'

He went towards Gaara's fallen body and picked it up letting his clay bird capturing it with its tail using it as a large claw. He flew out of the destroyed office heading towards the entrance of the village and where his partner Sasori's was waiting for him. Nevertheless everything was good he has completed the mission.

'Mission accomplished one tail Shukaku has been captured time to return to master Sasori yeah.'

As Deidara was flying through the sand village he noticed an army of sand chunins and jounins ready to attack. Baki, Kankuoruo and Temari were present and they were all shocked seeing their beloved brother and leader all injured ad captured. Soon they were glaring in pure hatred at the blond Akatsuki who was grinning at them flying in his clay bird he was ready to leave the village with their target.

"The fools are too late there's nothing they can do hmm…."

Temari was almost in tears while glaring at Deidara she quickly took her large fan opening it. There was no way she was going to watch her little brother taken away by those criminals. She wasn't the only one ready to attack but the army of chunins and jounins have taken their shurikens and kunais ready to throw them at their enemy and captor of their Kazekage.

Baki gasped at them" no wait don't attack you might hurt Kazekage-sama!!"

Everyone stood their ground knowing that he was right they could probably kill him in the process. Deidara had the perfect human shield their beloved Kazekage who has gained everyone's acknowledgement during the years he has been ruling all because of Naruto. Temari growled as a couple of tears were falling from her emerald eyes and Kankuoruo wasn't any happy he shouted in frustration while cursing. He has failed to protect his little brother both he and Temari failed to protect him. Now they felt like they weren't worthy to be Gaara's siblings at all they were just failures nothing else.

(Time skip)

(Location: village entrance Suna hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

Sasori gasped in shock as he saw his partner return after an hour he depart to fight the one tail jinchurikki. He saw the injured Kazekage captured on the clay bird's tail while Deidara jumped down from the bird.

"You're back already Deidara!"

"I know I was that shocked when I found out how easily I defeated this jinchurikki he was very weak, this is by far the easiest jinchurikki we have captured yeah."

"Sasori-sama you should leave before the sand forces get here" Yura said.

The short Akatsuki member nodded" you should leave here as well."

Yura nodded before vanishing.

"Let's go Deidara."

"Right hmm…"

Deidara put his straw hat back on before they started walking out into the path of rock wall. Now that they have captured their target they needed to regroup in the one of the many Akatsuki hide outs scatter throughout the five countries.

"Time to report to leader-sama yeah" Deidara said.

"I just hope he has already set the preparations for the extraction we are way too earlier to reunite with the rest from the organization" replied Sasori.

"Yes we weren't expecting to captured such a weak jinchurikki I knew the one tail was weak but not this weak hmm."

"Perhaps Suna have lost their values when it comes to choosing a strong Kazekage it doesn't surprise me how softhearted they have become throughout the years" Sasori said.

"I just hope our next jinchurikki is this easy to defeat" replied the blond Akatsuki as they continued to walk away from the sand village.

(Location: village district Suna hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

Baki, Kankuoruo, Temari and the rest of the Suna forces were running through the streets of the village like their lives depended on it trying to get in time hoping that they were still time to save their little brother. Suddenly Baki stopped while everyone else stopped looking at him his face expression says it all like it was no use to continue running.

"Why are you stopping Baki?!" Temari shouted.

"Yeah we need to go after Gaara we can't let those bastards get away with this!" Kankuoruo said.

"Listen even if we if increase our speed it's no use….I'm sorry to say this but they are probably far away from the village by now you two already know it."

"No I am not giving up we can't let them take Gaara" Temari said feeling heartbroken.

Finally Kankuoruo became too angry and noticed that someone was missing from all of this who accepted the job in the protection of their little brother" ah where the hell is Kitsune Flash he was supposed to be here protecting Gaara where is he?!!"

"It's all right Kankuoruo…"

Everyone gasped when they turned around and they were in shock. They were seeing Gaara all well with not a single scratch on him. Kankuoruo and Temari as they went to him and gave him a warm hug making the red head Kazekage.

Baki smiled at the sibling's reunion' it seems the plan worked after all.'

Kankuoruo was still shocked seeing his little brother all right" what's going on how did you…I thought you were taken by Akatsuki?!"

"Care to explain us what happened?" Temari said not sounding so shocked like her brother.

"Like I said everything is all right" Gaara said.

"But wait if you're here then who is the one that…." Kankuoruo didn't finished because he has realized a little too late.

Temari was now grinning figuring it out" so that was his plan all along."

The Kazekage nodded" Kitsune Flash has everything under control."

(Time skip)

(Location: desert region miles away from Suna wind country territory)

Sasori and Deidara were still traveling through the desert trying to reach the checkpoint that will lead them to the nearest Akatsuki hide out where they were going to the extraction of the Bijuu from Gaara. They didn't know however what was in store for them. Suddenly the Gaara that was trapped in the clay bird's tail opened his eyes and broke free shocking the two Akatsuki members. He jumped down from the bird landing a few feet away from them.

"What you're still able to move hmm?" asked Deidara.

"Looks like you didn't knock him out too hard Deidara."

Gaara grinned" actually you two are in for it now" he spoke in a voice that didn't belonged to the Kazekage.

"What?!" Sasori said.

POOF!!!

Gaara has changed and now they two Akatsuki members were now staring at Kitsune Flash shocking them a lot.

"What…it's you!" Deidara said shocked.

"Kitsune Flash so you were in Suna after all….I see so all of this was your plan no wonder the one tail jinchurikki was too easy to defeat he let himself get captured not a bad plan" Sasori said.

"But that can't be I saw you getting injured because of the explosion I used C1 chakra for the detonation, the blast was strong enough to break a few bones yeah!"

"I can't believe you two were former ninjas don't you know that you should always look beneath the underneath?" Kitsune was grinning.

"What?!" replied the clay artist.

"What you didn't saw is that I used a shadow clone to transform into Gaara and when the explosion hit his office I simply dispelled it and I jumped in. Before the smoke lifted I transformed into Gaara."

"But you had blood in you!" Deidara said getting angry.

Kitsune grinned as he took a small bottle of red ink shocking Deidara and Sasori felt ashamed such a stupid person as a partner" like I said always look beneath the underneath."

"I can't believe you fell for such a stupid trick Deidara" replied the short Akatsuki member.

"Shut up it's not like you didn't notice it either!"

"Your partner wasn't the only one who was fooled" Kitsune said looking at Sasori" you fell for it too."

"What are you talking about?"

POOF!!!

When the cloud of smoke vanished Temptress and Mistress were next to Kitsune ready to fight.

"Don't look so surprise you should know I wasn't traveling alone" replied the mask mercenary.

Temptress grinned at Sasori" you never noticed the guards at the entrance to the village, if you would have taken a closer look they weren't real."

"What?!" now it was Sasori's turn to become shock.

"What you heard they weren't real it was all a genjutsu I cast while the real guards left their position."

Mistress nodded while looking at Deidara" that's not all but the scouts you supposedly killed weren't real either."

Deidara growled" so they were a genjutsu too?"

"Nope they were all shadow clones I summoned and made them transformed into sand jounins it really fooled you thinking you killed the real deal."

"You all knew we were coming to Suna" Sasori said.

"That's right I had a feeling you guys will come after Gaara sooner or later so I took my chances to act now and looks like I was right all along lucky me."

"We also knew about your human puppet too" Temptress said.

Sasori gasped" what you mean you also knew about Yura but how did you figure out about the mind control seal I placed on him?!"

"So it was you the one who placed the mind control seal on him that means you're the traitor from Suna" Mistress said.

"Right which leads me to believe who you are" Kitsune quickly took his bingo book who he stole from a stone ninja opening and flipping through the pages he grinned" I was right I knew it was you, there's only one missing nin from Suna who is S rank isn't that right Sasori formerly known as Sasori of the red sands?"

"So you know who I am it doesn't matter to me you made a big mistake coming here."

"I think you have that backwards because the whole reason I lead you two here is because it was to prevent the villagers of Suna from getting hurt. There was no need to endanger their lives so it was better to lead you guys away from the village" replied the mask mercenary.

"So let's see….you guys failed in capturing the Kazekage your human puppet is back to normal and I dispelled your mind control seal and now you guys are going to get beaten right here before we capture you and reclaim your bounties" Temptress said with a smirk.

"And what a bounty it is" Kitsune said with a whistle checking Sasori's bounty he then flipped another page spotting Deidara" look here's your partner Deidara the former terrorist for hire and missing nin from hidden stone your bounty is quite nice too" he closed his book before putting it back in his pocket.

Deidara grinned as he took clay from his pouch and his mouths were already chewing the clay" so what if we failed in capturing the one tail we have a better target to capture instead hmm."

"That's right we have been given orders to capture you Kitsune Flash if we ever run into you, after all you are a jinchurikki" replied Sasori.

Kitsune grinned as he was ready to fight with his two team members" have you forgotten what I said the last time we met, I am going to hunt down each and every single one of you I really meant it!"

(Location: Hokage office fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Tsunade entered her office holding a big bottle of sake. She has finally saved some money to buy a one of a kind brand or sake and she was really going to enjoy drinking every last drop. After a hard day of work doing crappy paperwork hearing the bullshit of the council she really needed a break. A lot has happened in the last couple of days. She has finally gained permission from the council to tell them village about Itachi's presence in the village alarming all of the citizens. She gathered every single citizen from Konoha telling them truth about the older Uchiha and Uchiha clan massacre. The villagers were shocked beyond words finding out that all this time Itachi killed his brothers and sisters under direct orders from the elders and he has been pretending to be a traitor while secretly protecting Konoha was very hard to swallow. But things turned a little for the better as the people decided to believed their Hokage and probably they might give a chance to Itachi although she highly doubt it. Now here she was ready to calm down and relax drinking a very rare bran of sake to fill her heart's content.

Shizune entered the office with Tonton following her the raven haired woman sighed" Tsuande-sama are you sure buying that bottle of sake was the right thing to do?"

"Of course it was the right thing to do Shizune this is an emergency I am so full of stress and I will have a headache the size of the fire country any minute now. The only thing that can get rid of my stress its this special sake I have been saving for a while!"

Shizune sighed' and very expensive too she wasted more money and now she has more debts to pay than ever.'

The busty Hokage smiled ready to opened the bottle and poured some sake on her glass" now to drink the great taste of relaxation and…." she didn't finish because Jiraiya was already next to her scaring the living shit out of her along with Shizune and Tonton.

Tsuande got pissed while glaring daggers at her close friend" damn it Jiraiya would it kill you to use the door for once in your life I swear if you use the window to enter once again I will shove my heel right up your ass!!!"

However she got rid of all of her anger when she saw the expression on Jiraiya's face. The toad sanin had a very serious expression on his face meaning business and quite frankly it scared Tsuande a little. Because she has never seen him so serious in her entire life it was like she was staring at some sort of stranger and not her closest friend who she has known since they were twelve. She got closer to him looking very worried at him this expression wasn't like the Jiraiya she knows she saw that Shizune was also worried and Tonton was trying to get behind her to prevent looking at him.

"Hey…Jiraiya you okay?" asked the slug sanin.

"Jiraiya-sama?" asked Shizune worried.

"Tsunade….we need to talk…" the toad sanin's voice was nervous and frantic too making the two ladies to get more worry for him.

"What's wrong? Tsunade gazed at him before she noticed his hands" dear Kami look at you, you're trembling what in the world happened to you?"

"I'm fine really…but I need to talk you about something very urgent it's very important" Jiraiya finally composed himself but he was still feeling frantic.

"Something important what is it?" Tsunade that it must be something very urgent if it was enough to make him this nervous

"I….." Jiraiya took a deep breath trying to calm down his trembling returned once again.

Tsunade was worried sick for him now she has never seen him like this. The last time she has probably seen him so down was when she found out that the fourth Hokage died. She made sure she made eye contact with him so that he tells her the urgent matter.

"Jiraiya tell me about that important matter you want to tell me?"

The toad sanin took another deep breath trying to get the words out of his mouth while the slug sanin was getting a bit annoyed and inpatient with his attitude.

"Jiraiya-sama what's wrong?" Shizune said.

"Tsunade I….I must tell you something really important."

"What is it?" asked the annoyed Hokage.

"You must know it's very important I just can't believe it…."

Tsunade growled" damn it don't keep me in suspense and just tell me already!"

Jiraiya took another deep breath and this time he was going to make sure he said the words. Important words that will make him so frantic, gazing at Tsunade and Shizune he gave them another serious look before saying the important matter.

"Uzumaki Kushina is alive."

To be continued

**Dum dum dum evil cliffhanger has been activated. Here's a really long chapter finally finished and I know that they are lots of grammar errors and I will try to fix them if possible it will take a while to do. Whoa things have become interesting Kushina is really alive who would it thought? But anyway I hope you all review and thank you for marking the story in your story alerts and favorite list. Also I want to dedicate this chapter to two great fan fict authors so Hefster and Kingkakashi this one's for you and I am looking forward to the update of your awesome Naru/Saku/Hina story super genetics: creation of a bloodline. Who knows maybe I might become a Naru/Saku/Hina supporter too. Please review I hope you all enjoy the chaper and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: Akatsuki attacks part 2: The great struggle in the desert


	21. Akatsuki attacks part 2

Chapter 21 Akatsuki attacks part 2: the great struggle in the desert

Disclaimer: does it look like I own Naruto? Because I don't it rightfully belongs to Kishimoto.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

**Authors Notes: I am back with the next chapter and I want to apologize to everyone for leaving you with the evil cliffhanger I know it got you guys pretty upset about it. But not to worry the chapter will begin where the previous chapter left off so it's not so bad. I want to clear a few things before going to the chapter. First off yes I'm well aware I wrote Kankuro's name wrong sorry about that and I will eventually fix it. Second I have realized that some people are getting confused with the girls code names and they can't tell who is Huntress who is Temptress etc. So I decided to call the girls by their rightful names from normal point of view. They will be call by their code names when they are talking to each other or been called by other people, with this I hope you people won't get confused anymore. That will be all remember to review and thank you to everyone who likes the story, now on with the chapter.**

(Location: Hokage office fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

CRASH!!!

The sound of the expensive bottle of sake that Tsunade bought shattering when it hit the ground was heard throughout the entire office. Now Tsunade was a person that love money but she love sake more than all the ryou in the whole world. It was more important than any valuable or even gold itself the alcoholic beverage was very sacred and precious to her. But today it was different indeed for once in her entire life she wasn't upset by the fact that she just destroyed a very expensive bottle of unique sake. The answer because she was too shocked too even react to the destroyed bottle at all, she just stood there with her eyes wide as dinner plates. She couldn't move a single muscle in her body the cause of this was because of what she just heard from Jiraiya hoping that it some kind of sick joke so she can have the courtesy to beat the living hell out of him for the rude joke. Maybe she heard wrong and she was just dreaming maybe she was sleeping in her desk. But it looked to real and she knew it wasn't a dream everything was really happening. She gazed at Jiraiya's expression and he was very serious like she has never seen him before.

Shizune stood quiet while Tonton was doing the same. The raven haired woman was quite to shock to hear what the toad sanin just said. She didn't knew very much of the situation she only heard a woman's name with the same last name as Naruto. She didn't needed to think about it because she already had the idea that the woman must be related to the blond. She gazed at both of them Jiraiya staring at Tsunade so seriously and she has never seen him so serious in her entire life. As for her teacher her expression like she just found out the greatest secret ever known to man. It was anyone's guess what was going to happen next.

Jiraiya watched Tsunade's expression exactly as he thought she was going to get. Her shock was so big that she ended up throwing the bottle of sake that cost her a fortune and she hasn't reacted by cursing loudly. Her eyes wide expressing her shock her upper lit started trembling, no doubt that she couldn't even react because of the shocking news. It was the same with him too when he found out about it he was too shocked that no words escaped from his mouth and not even a time to react. It was like time has completely stopped and there was nothing he could do, like everything has frozen to a point that you were lost in your thoughts. This has been the most shocking thing he has ever heard since he found out that Minato was going to be a father and it seems it was the same thing Tsunade. He saw her trying to talk but she was stuttering unable to talk because of the shocking revelation she wasn't taking this lightly just as he thought.

Tsunade managed to calm down staring at him but the shock was still evident in her face" what…what did you just say?"

The toad sanin tried to gathered the courage to say the words once again he nodded" Kushina….Naruto's mother she's alive."

The slug sanin tremble hearing the words once again she knew he wasn't kidding his face was so serious not to mention that Jiraiya would never joke about something so personal like this. She held her forehead feeling that her headache has begun it wouldn't be long before the pain gets worst and her head starts pounding loudly like a drum. She took a glance at Shizune who was still shocked at the news before she looked down to the floor seeing the shattered bottle of precious expensive sake. To think she was expecting to drink that sake in order to relax her stress looks like she was very wrong. Now with the shocking news her headache was going to get worst and her credit debt will increased because of the bottle of sake she bought which it became a waste to her wallet. Today was going to be a bad day for her full of headaches and drinking sake until she pukes.

She gazed back at the shattered sake bottle with a sigh before gazing back at the raven haired" shit….I have destroyed my most precious sake ever I already have a headache with all of this. It's going to be one those days Shizune please bring me a bottle of sake."

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune turned to leave.

"Wait!" called the busty Hokage getting her attention" make it six bottles of sake I'm really going to need it."

Shizune gasped" what six but Tsunade-sama that will make you so drunk you…."

"Now!!!" she shouted angry.

"AAAAAAEEEEEEEEE!!!" Shizune ran out of the room with a freak out Tonton following her.

Tsunade sighed before walking to her desk and getting seated on her chair. She rubbed her forehead to try and relief the headache she was feeling while Jiraiya was still looking at her expecting to hear her reaction praying that she didn't get piss and punches him sending flying to the next village. Instead the slug sanin looked calm while still rubbing her forehead and finally she turned all her attention to him looking rather annoyed.

"All right I will ask again just to make sure that I'm not hallucinating or having a bad dream. Did you just tell me that Uzumaki Kushina is alive?"

"Yes" the toad sanin replied.

Tsunade got up before banging her hands on her desk causing a crack on the wooden furniture, obviously she didn't used full force on it or it would have shatter to pieces" that's insane Jiraiya I know that's not true the first thing I did when I returned to Konoha was to check on Naruto's personal medical profile. The medical records clearly states that his mother died in childbirth she died giving birth to him!"

"And you believe that?" Jiraiya was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes the medical records are always one hundred percent true its confidential information not to be mess with or more precise fake information is considered a crime. The medical records say that Uzumaki Kushina is deceased so therefore I don't believe you!"

"I know that you think I'm lying but look at me I will never lie about something such personal and delicate topic?! But I have gathered the information and I have the proof that she's alive, believe me Tsunade I'm as shock as much as you but let me tell you what I have to say and if you want to continue saying I'm lying then go ahead I won't be bother by it."

The slug sanin sighed before getting seat on chair once again" all right I'm listening go ahead and enlighten me that will make me think otherwise."

"All right I have two proofs that confirm that Kushina is alive" replied Jiraiya" the first proof is Megumi told me she was alive."

Tsunade was looking upset or perhaps she was annoyed and frustrated because of this topic and her headache" Megumi your student from your genin team you're telling me that just because she told you that Kushina is alive you're going to believe her?!"

"Let me finish Tsunade Megumi has never lied to me before and I know she's telling the truth. Also she knows of Kushina's existence because she has been taking care of her all this time."

The blond woman's eyes widened" what….what do you mean?!"

"According to what Megumi told me she has found Kushina bleeding and injured in a forest miles away from Konoha hours ago after the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto."

The busty Hokage resumed rubbing her forehead controlling her headache" you're not making any sense Jiraiya how in blazes did Kushina ended up far away from the village when she was supposed to be at the hospital and dead after giving birth to Naruto?"

"That's the thing according to Megumi Kushina was still alive and she wasn't alone when she found her. She saw that there were two cloaked figures with masks they looked like they were ready to kill her if Megumi hadn't interfered and killed them."

Tsunade was in complete trembling a little" masks figures you don't mean…."

"They masks figures who were trying to kill Kushina were members of ROOTS."

The slug sanin growled getting pissed hearing the name only person entered her mind" Danzou….that old bastard is always involve in every evil scheme that involves Konoha he's the root of all evil. Are you saying that Danzou tried to murder Kushina?"

The toad sanin nodded" according to Megumi yes I believe Danzou took the opportunity to get rid of Kushina since the village was still suffering the damages caused by the Kyuubi as well as the injured and casualties. It was the perfect opportunity for him to take action since the third was probably busy attending matters that concern the village and the council."

"But why would he want Kushina dead?" asked the blond Hokage.

"Isn't it obvious without Kushina Naruto will be an orphan and he will probably would want to use him as a weapon since he's the container of the Kyuubi? Kushina was an obstacle to Danzou in order to possess Naruto of course she wasn't the only obstacle in his way but the third and myself too."

Tsunade sighed" if this is true then why now why would Kushina show up now after all these years?"

"Megumi found her injured but Kushina couldn't wake up she was in a coma."

"What?!" the slug sanin's eyes were wide.

"According to Megumi Kushina has been in a coma for twelve years, when she woke up she had a slight amnesia that lasted for a couple of weeks but she never forgot about Naruto" replied Jiraiya.

"So Megumi has been taking care of Kushina while she was in a coma all these years then why did she have to talk now couldn't it have been better to say a word about it when she was still in the coma?!"

"Megumi told me Kushina told her to promise her not to say a word about her. It seems Kushina has been hunted down after all these years probably by Danzou and ROOTS, Kushina has been in hiding all this time afraid of her life it seems."

By now Tsunade had her hand on her forehead because her headache has gotten worse after hearing the entire story. So many things have happened in a couple of days and it has been very hard for her to face them and get used to them. Just recently Itachi returned to the village and he has been reinstated as a Konoha ninja, then she had an argument with the stinking elders because of the stay of the older Uchiha and now this. Of all the things this was probably the worst of them all because this was very hard to swallow or believe for the matter.

"All right I heard the first proof which it could be true because I don't know if I can trust Megumi tell me the second proof you have."

"I trust Megumi a lot she has been working in my underground spy division for years she would never lie to me about something this big. But anyway the second proof is that I went to Kushina's grave at the ruins of what once was the hidden whirlpool village at whirlpool country."

"And?" Tsunade was eagerly waiting for his answer.

"The grave was empty."

She got back from her seat frustration was clearly written on her face" that doesn't prove anything have you ever heard of grave robbers? Anyone could have stolen her body people will do just about anything to get money it's ridiculous!"

The toad sanin sighed he wasn't feeling any better than the blond" you don't believe me don't you?"

"I'm sorry Jiraiya I want to believe you but I just can't believe it. She's really alive it's such a shock to me the worst thing is the one who's really going to flip about this when he finds out is Naruto."

"Don't remind me I have these couple of days to do the investigation to confirm it. Megumi also told me that Kushina is keeping tabs on Naruto so she's following wherever he goes, she must be that good if Naruto hasn't spotted her yet."

Tsunade gazed at her long time close friend she could tell that he wasn't feeling well. Even if he found sooner than her he was still feeling shock about the discovery and right now he was feeling very emotional right now. She knew how much he cared for Minato and Kushina to find out all of the sudden that she was still alive it was probably too much for him to take. It wouldn't surprise her if he cried after finding out that she was alive. She saw his expression changing he was feeling stressful and frustrated he looked like he was the one who needed the sake more than herself. She went to him putting a hand on his shoulder hoping she could get through to him and help him in his moment.

"Calm down Jiraiya."

The toad sanin snapped all of the sudden" calm down how could I calm down I just found out that the mother of my godson is alive after all these years and you want me to calm down?!"

"I'm feeling just like you so don't get cranky at me" she frowned at him.

"No you don't know how I feel she's actually alive those two….Minato was more than just my student he was like my son and Kushina was a daughter to me. To find out that she's alive only makes me feel so useless damn it I couldn't protect her and the same thing happened with her son. I couldn't be there for Naruto when he needed love and attention because of the elders and my spy network, I guess that's what I will always be a failure nothing more I promised them that I would take care of Naruto and looked how I failed. How can I be considered a sanin if I keep failing to protect those precious to me?!"

Tsunade had about enough she couldn't take hearing this coming from one of her closest friends. The Jiraiya she knows doesn't know the meaning of the word giving up this was a completely different person not the Jiraiya she has known since they were genins. She decided to bring him back to his senses but instead of punching him like she usually does when he acts like a stupid pervert she slapped him hard. Jiraiya fell to the floor due to force of the slap, shortly he was snapped back to reality before he slowly got back up. He was staring at him while he saw a small tear running from her left cheek obviously what he said has affected her a little.

He sighed touching his aching cheek which was marked by her hand" thanks Tsunade I really needed that I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize you idiot you have every right you should know about my pain of losing precious people I know how you feel."

"I know but these news have really taken a toll on me I denied it so many times thinking that there was no way that she was alive but I had to face reality. I believe Megumi and after seeing Kushina's grave empty although it's strange the third was the one who suggested that Kushina's body should be buried in her home land."

"Do you think Sarutobi sensei knew that she was alive?" asked the busty Hokage.

"Yeah he must have been aware of her disappearance and he must have kept it a secret so Danzou didn't realize that she was still alive but that plan didn't work. I'm certain he knows that she's alive and he may take action to take her out."

"I don't think that will happen any day soon. Danzou is a war hawk and a bastard but he's not stupid, he won't take unnecessary risks for taking action against my orders and the council. Besides if he does send any ROOT ninjas after her she will take care of them. Remember that Kushina is a strong kunoichi she can handle herself well" replied the slug sanin.

"Heh they will have a hard time taking her down she wasn't known at whirlpool as the crimson death for nothing."

"See she will be fine after all but Jiraiya aren't you angry at Megumi for keeping such a secret from you?"

"I'm not I understand that Megumi was keeping her word of not telling anyone about Kushina's existence she has always been a loyal companion who never breaks her word."

"I'm glad you're taking this well I was hoping you were going to freak out or get angry."

"I did when I first found out but lucky for me some research helped me get back to my senses" Jiraiya gave his trademark perverted grin.

Tsunade frowned at his comment" stupid pervert I should hit you for saying that but I will be compassionate with you for today so I you've been spared from my wrath."

The toad sanin chuckle" well I never thought I would see the day I will be spare from getting kill compare to that time when I tried to peek at you at the hot baths."

The slug sanin glared at him" don't remind me I almost kill you back then if I hadn't healed your injuries quickly but that won't stop me from doing it again so learn your place."

Jiraiya only laughed feeling better already before Tsunade smiled at least he wasn't acting all negative like he has given up on life. However there was something missing that would make her feel better and get rid of her damn headache. That's when she gazed at the floor seeing the broken bottle of expensive sake and that's what she finally remember she needed her dose of the alcoholic beverage. She also knew that a certain raven haired woman hasn't arrived yet.

"Where the hell is my sake Shizune?!"

Just then Shizune entered the office with a frantic Tonton following her close by the raven haired woman was holding a bag with six bottle of sake she was panting hard" sorry for being late Tsunade-sama."

"It's about time where did you go to buy the sake to Iwa?!"

"The bar was full so it couldn't be help but anyway I even bought you some aspirin for your headache" replied Shizune.

"I don't care about that just give me the sake already!"

She took one of the bottles before pouring some sake in her glass' I wonder if the expensive sake would have tasted better than regular sake I guess I would never know.'

"Well I better get going" Jiraiya said walking towards the window" I have a mission to fulfill."

"Where are you going?" asked the blond Hokage.

"What do you think I'm going to search for Kushina I have to find her?"

"Can you find her on your own?" asked Shizune.

"Looks like you're forgetting about my spy network I won't have a problem finding her."

"Wait Jiraiya you may need someone who's good at tracking" replied Tsunade.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Actually I do I want you to take him with you."

(Location: Laboratory second floor Suna hospital hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

Sakura was using a microscope to look at a blood sample that she just injected with a sample of the vaccine she created to cure the disease caused by the sand storms. It has been hours and she has really been busy in making the vaccine which she has already made a sample. The reason to why try her best was her experience as a medic nin, she was one of the best knowing that gives her the motivation to do anything. She also needed to live up to everyone's expectations but the main reason it was because she liked being a medic. She has come to love the position of a medic and her job to save people's lives and she will do anything to fulfill her job. Right now her only priority was to come with a cure for the disease and she needed to make it quick. Time was something she didn't had the infected could get worst and they could die. The second reason is that she wanted to go and help leader and her teammates to fight the Akatsuki members that came to kidnap the Kazekage. She knew they were already engaged in battle since it's been a while since she heard a loud explosion coming from the wind tower. If there's one thing she hated is getting left behind from the battle.

Luckily for her she managed to make the sample of the vaccine because of the medical team. She admitted that the Suna medic team was very skilful and quick, they have assisted her in every way. She appreciated their help a lot they have make her job easier. She started thinking about the old woman Chiyo and although she was sometimes a pain in the ass she was a woman who has suffered a lot and lost hope on the people of Suna. It couldn't be help if she has lost precious people during the past wars and she wasn't fond of Konoha. She didn't blame her for feeling like that but thinking about the past and old grudges wasn't going to help her or anyone to come up with a cure for the sickness. She finished looking from the microscope smiling before putting the sample back on the small test tube she almost had it she will be able to save everyone. Suddenly the words from her leader rang in her head, words that gave her lots of strength and determination.

"_Sakura you're the best medic in the five countries you can come up with a cure in no time. Just hang in there and stay strong I believe in you" Naruto smiled at her._

'Kitsune-sama….Naruto believes in me….he has always believed in me.'

She blush thinking about his words while her heart skipped a beat. Once again those strong feelings coming from her heart that she didn't understand yet. Feelings for her leader her former teammate and close friend. The same person she took for granted and mistreated him because of immature and childish ways, the same person who broke his heart so many times. She has vow to erased all of her past mistakes and make Naruto see that he made a great choice in giving her a second chance for her friendship. She wanted to make him happy no matter what and if there was a way to redeem herself for him because of her mistakes then she will find the way. But for a long time she has been having feelings for the tall blond strong feelings yet she didn't know what they meant. Of course Naruto was her friend and she cares for him a lot but what was she feeling every time he's next to her. She already know that she was feeling for him was completely different and stronger for what she felt for Sasuke it was only a question of time before she finds the answer to these strong feelings for Naruto are. She snapped from her thinking before she saw the door to the lab opened she was surprised to see Chiyo entering the room.

"Yes Chiyo-sama what is it?"

"You're still working you really think you can come up with a cure?" the older woman seemed to be impressed by her determination.

"I do and I have already found one I'm testing it right now."

Chiyo was shocked" impossible you've been working for three hours and you expect me to believe that you already made a cure that's ridiculous."

"I made a cure and took blood samples from the infected and I started to use the cure I made and so far the blood cells have stabilized from the sickness and everything is looking fine. I want to make sure that it doesn't backfire or takes a turn for the worst this is why it's important to test something to make sure it works in order to prevent mistakes."

The older woman was impressed with her work she has never seen someone worked so fast before" to think I will meet a medic that would come up with a cure in so little time you really surpassed Tsunade."

"I know I was taught by the best. I was taught to always give a hundred percent in your responsibilities when you're a medic you have everyone's lives at your hands time must not be wasted otherwise patients might die when you least expected. I always work quickly but never under pressure it will cause to lose focus and errors might be made endangering the patient's lives even more" replied the pink haired kunoichi.

"I apologize for my rude behavior earlier at the meeting. A woman in my age it's hard to let go of the past the war….Konoha I can't forgive the hidden leaf village for what they did to me."

Sakura stood quiet while finished stacking the samples of her vaccine waiting to hear the older woman's explanation. She knew she have lost important people to her to make her to lose hope in her village or even the future. Chiyo was a woman who has been a victim of war and the cruelty such possess, the only thing running in her head that she doesn't become like her and she never experiences a war herself.

"Konoha took everything from me….my son and my daughter in law I lost both of them then I lost my grandson too because he couldn't face the cold truth that he has lost both of his parents. I don't know what has become of him, in the end I lost everything dear to me. I just don't see Suna rising to power any day soon because of his alliance with Konoha. It won't be long before another war breaks out and more lives pay the price this is the ninja world after all."

"I am sorry to hear that Chiyo-sama but like I said before you're not the only one who has suffered the horrible thing that is war. Like you Tsunade-sama have lost precious people to her because of the war, she was ready to give up like you until she found someone who made her believe in the future" she smiled thinking of Naruto Tsunade has told her about losing her brother and boyfriend during the war, and she has told her about Naruto giving her hope to fight again for everyone.

"Perhaps I should find a new source to believe in I doubt that I will find it I lost it during the second ninja war. I have done nothing but make mistakes I wanted revenge on Konoha I wanted Suna to become stronger than the leaf village it all ended as failure. I sealed the Shukaku inside Gaara for protection and safety of the hidden sand village it seems I will never atone for those mistakes."

Sakura stood quiet listening to the elder woman's words. She knew how much pain she was in because of her ideals which she considering them to be mistakes. She started remembering her own mistakes from the past, how she used to treat Naruto. Even after believing in him she still didn't gave him the proper respect and care she has come to regret everything that has caused harm on the blond. Then she thought about her own atonement for her mistakes by punishing herself giving herself pain on purpose to redeem herself towards Naruto. Her depression and her suicidal attempts it all ended as failure because she just didn't caused pain on herself but on Naruto as well and that was the last thing she wanted. But that was all in the past the tall blond has given her a second chance and she has promised herself to never hurt him ever again. To always be there for him and care for him like a true friend would.

"Maybe there's still hope" she replied gazing at the old woman" maybe you can still atone for those mistakes. We have to learn from our past mistakes by changing ourselves for the better then the atonement can begin. I know that very well I have decided I would never let the past consume me no matter how painful it is, I just look forward and help for the better."

"Not for me I have reached my limit with my age what kind of future can there still be in the world of ninja? As long as the ninja system still exists war will continue and constant death will follow it will never end. More people will lose love ones therefore I don't see the possibility of atoning for my mistakes."

"I can't answer you that question Chiyo-sama but there's always hope I'm not giving up on my team and my friends or my village. As long as I can protect them I will continue fighting I have a lot of faith in Konoha maybe you should start doing the same thing too."

"Hope I have given up on any chances of hope when I lost my family it's too late now."

"It is never too late for hope my. I used to be selfish and foolish completely unaware of what I really wanted to do with my life until my leader taught me a very valuable lesson it was harsh but it really opened my eyes. I learned how to become strong and protect those close to me it's because of my leader that I have given my services for my village. What about you Chiyo-sama?"

Chiyo remained quiet to think over her words she had a lot to think about it so many things were running in her head. But there was one thing about Sakura that she already knew it was something very obvious just by seeing at a first glance.

'That Tsunade has chosen a good apprentice someone who has surpassed her in medical skills.'

She chuckle gazing at the teen" you remind me of myself Sakura they aren't may strong women out there but those who carry on no matter how hard things might get. I eventually give up because of the loss of my family but your words hold an even greater truth than what I believe in."

The pink haired medic smiled" you may not have your family anymore but you still have your brother and the people of Suna. I learned from my training that your family by blood is precious but the people of Konoha are also family meant to be protected especially the children they will be the next generation to take over the village that's why I vow to protect them."

The old woman chuckle" that wind bag Tsunade made a wise choice in taking you as her apprentice. It seems you didn't acquired strength and her medical skills but wisdom as well."

Sakura was flattered by her comment until she mentioned the comment about her teacher which made her frowned" Chiyo-sama….I told you…."

"I'm just kidding child don't take me so serious although I don't like Tsunade I respect her as a ninja nothing more but you're a little different than Tsunade I can't pin point my finger what could it be?"

The pink haired medic nin smirked" maybe it's the pink hair and the large forehead that will always make me different than Tsunade-sama or anyone else for the matter."

"Nonsense don't doubt your physical beauty you are quite a catch I'm sure you must have already broken a few hearts?"

Sakura stood quiet although Chiyo was just being literally about breaking hearts she did broke Naruto's heart years ago. It only reminded her how cold and cruel she used to be with him after the blond was kind and loyal to her. She wanted to avoid the topic of the heartbreak and pain she gave to her blond leader so much.

"Not quite I don't have time for any of that I'm just too concentrated on my work" she replied although there was someone in her mind right now who she has been holding dear in her heart for a long time.

Chiyo smiled not wanting to press on the topic anymore" that's quite all right I have already take so much of your time Sakura."

Just then a sand medic nin entered the lab" Sakura-san everyone is ready the patients conditions are worsening."

"All right I am done with testing the vaccine it's time to put them to the real test" Sakura took the small briefcase containing all of the samples she made.

"Is there anything this senile old woman can do to help?" asked Chiyo which surprised Sakura a lot.

The pink haired medic erased her shock and smiled at her" if you want to believe in hope again then you can start by helping the medical team treat the infected with the vaccine."

Chiyo nodded as they left the lab heading to the rooms of the patients. Sakura was feeling more relief now that she has created the cure for the sand storm sickness. What made her happy is that she may still have time to help her team against Akatsuki which she was dying to go and help them fight the criminal organization.

'Looks like I won't be left out from the battle after all.'

(Location: somewhere in the desert region wind country territory)

Naruto, Ino and Hinata were facing the two Akatsuki members ready to fight. They numbers were high making three against two but they know it wasn't going to be an easy fight underestimating them was the last thing in their mind. They remembered their fight with Kisame and it wasn't a walk in the park and they were expecting the same thing from the two Akatsuki members in front of them. Naruto had his eyes on the two and he could tell that they were strong, at least he knew about Deidara remembering how strong his explosive clay is. As for Sasori he still didn't know how dangerous he could be keeping in mind that both of them are S rank missing nins and members of Akatsuki making them tough opponents. He only kept his grin in his mind he believed in his team too much for them to lose since they defeated a group of the Akatsuki who were very tough Kisame and Itachi, even if they were one team member short. He was hoping that Sakura wasn't too upset because she didn't like to be left out from the fight she was probably the most reliable member of the team and she wanted to help them as much as she could.

Ino and Hinata weren't nervous nor did they show fear not even in their hearts. They have already fought someone in Akatsuki and they have survived they believed they can do it again and prevail in the fight. They weren't worried if Sakura wasn't with them they were prepared they have gotten strong since they were genins they earned their place as Konoha jounins. Not to mention that they didn't wanted to let down their leader next to them proving how they have earned their place as members of team Kitsune Flash. Losing wasn't an option for them for their pride and loyalty to their leader was preventing them from accepting defeat. They will fight until the end or die trying it only shows how dedicated they have become to the team.

Sasori was thinking who to fight knowing that Kitsune Flash was the big problem in the fighting equation. As for his two team members he had no doubt that he could take them on with no problem. Even with Deidara it was going to be tough to fight the big fish since he has already taken down Itachi one of the strongest among the Akatsuki, taking him down wasn't going to be easy. They still had plenty of time to fight them since they were still early for the Akatsuki meeting where the extraction of the one tail was supposed to take place. That was one thing that was bothering the short Akatsuki member they both failed in capturing the host of the one tail Shukaku their leader wasn't going to be happy in the least. Especially when they were both deceived by the mask mercenary making them think they captured the Kazekage and jinchurikki host. He was the only one who was looking calm about the upcoming battle.

Deidara only kept his gaze towards Kitsune Flash finally the waiting has ended for him. He has been looking forward to fight him and beat him for a while now. The mask mercenary was the one who beat Itachi, remembering how the older Uchiha humiliated him and his art when they fought. Orochimaru was another person he wanted to take out for his own personal reasons, however it didn't happened since he was beaten by his apprentice Sasuke. Of course he didn't know that the snake sanin was killed by Kitsune when he fought the Uchiha at the valley of the end. This was his chance his moment to teach the mask mercenary the true meaning and power of his art which he has been looking forward to this moment for a long time. He was going to enjoy beating him and capturing so they can extract the nine tails fox sealed inside of him. He grinned at Kitsune deciding to make the first move as he jumped on top of his giant clay bird catching everyone's attention.

"What are you doing Deidara?" asked Sasori.

The blond Akatsuki kept staring at the mask mercenary" Kitsune is it how about if we take this elsewhere hmm?"

"Don't be reckless you can't take him on your own" Sasori said.

"A challenge eh?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yes I would like to see what you're capable off since you beat Itachi but let me warn you, you will fall by my art yeah" Deidara replied.

"I don't have a problem with that" the blond replied.

"Kitsune-sama this guy is up to something" Ino said.

"I agree we should take them on together" Hinata said.

"That's all right let me handle him I will entrust you two to handle Sasori" Naruto said.

"Right!" Ino replied.

"Okay…." Hinata said feeling unsure perhaps because she was concern for her leader.

"You shouldn't fight him on your own Deidara" Sasori said staring at his partner with a disapproving look.

"This is the perfect chance to defeat him in battle we can finally capture the nine tails hmm. Besides he's the strongest jinchurikki with him out of the way the remaining will fall easily yeah."

Sasori still didn't approve with his decision knowing that he was making a mistake" whatever it's your funeral we were supposed to take on the nine tails together. With failing to capture the one tail capturing the nine tails will fit better to erase your mistake."

"I'm glad that you agree with me master Sasori you can have fun fighting those two it won't take you long to beat them so you can join me later fighting the Kyuubi jinchurikki hmm."

Naruto took a few steps facing them" fine I will take you on your just another bounty I'm going to take."

"Follow me then" replied Deidara as he flew off on his clay bird.

Naruto gazed back at his two team members" I know you two can do it but be careful."

"You too Kitsune-kun" replied Hinata.

"Don't worry about us we'll take care of this guy" Ino said.

The mask mercenary nodded before he left off running following Deidara in his clay bird. Ino and Hinata were finally alone with Sasori who seems to be calm since he thought he wasn't going to break a sweat fighting the two. However it was different for the two kunoichis although they weren't showing any fear they could clearly sense the killing intent emitting from the short Akatsuki member. This wasn't a normal opponent much less someone you wanted to fight. Suddenly Sasori released his tail from underneath his cloak it was moving slowly ready to attack. Both kunoichis were shocked at the sight of the long tail.

'Just what the hell is he?!' thought Ino.

"Let's get this over with shall we it's early but I don't want to kept leader-sama waiting" replied Sasori.

The two kunoichis went into their stance. Hinata in her gentle fist and Ino in a taijutsu stance seeing how the short Akatsuki member was moving his tail obviously she thought he wasn't human. The first thing she needed to know what he can do, knowing well that rushing in without a strategy will only get them killed. He was an Akatsuki so he couldn't be underestimated like Kisame they waited who will make the first move.

Ino reached has slowly reached on her shuriken pouch keeping her eyes on Sasori' I wonder how fast he is?'

In a quick motion she picked four shurikens and threw them in a blink of an eye at the short Akatsuki member. Both kunoichis gasped when Sasori used his long tail to block the shurikens protecting him from harm. Ino's attack failed but at least she had an idea how strong he is.

'So he's that fast….'

Hinata activated her byakugan looking into his chakra system before gasping" there's someone inside of him!"

"What?!" gasped Ino.

"There's someone inside. That thing in front of us isn't the real Sasori, he must be inside controlling that thing" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"No way….so he's not real then what is he?!"

"I don't know…some kind of doll I think…"

"Very impressive so you can tell that this isn't my real body. You are correct this is just one of my favorite puppets I like using it when I'm always traveling with my partner, I don't mind using it to fight either. This is Hiruko it's the only puppet which the puppeteer can only control it by entering inside, I have also made a couple of adjustments" replied Sasori.

"We have no choice but to fight him the way he is now" Hinata said.

"In other words we will have to destroy that big puppet of he's in order to fight Sasori."

The Hyuga heiress nodded while looking at him with her bloodline she was in deep thought at what she was seeing with her eyes' what's going on I can see his body and his chakra but….he doesn't have a chakra circulatory system like he didn't have a skeleton system….is he even human?'

Sasori knew that the time for talk has ended a while ago it was time to fight. He ripped his black mask revealing his face mechanical face shocking the two kunoichis. He opened his mouth releasing a barrage of sembon needles. They quickly dodged them while jumping back using their agility they were dodging the tiny pointy projectiles for a couple of minutes before the puppet Hiruko ended the assault. The two kunoichis remained unharmed and untouched gazing at the giant puppet, Hinata have noticed something on the needles that it was familiar and yet dangerous.

'This is….' she gasped" Temptress they are…"

"I know" replied the Yamanaka" the sembon needles are poisoned the tail has poison too" she knew about poisons since she was well known with flowers and plants, she knows how to extract poison from the flowers and add them to her weapons just like Sasori.

"So you knew of my poison interesting it seems there's more to you two then meets the eyes. Puppeteers always use poison on their puppets so their attacks are more effective and deadlier."

"If we get hit by those it's all over for us we don't know how strong the poison is its better that we don't get hit by the needles or the tail."

"Right we have to avoid them at all cost!" Hinata said.

"If you can" Sasori said.

He released another barrage of sembon needles from his mouth while the kunoichis reacted quickly and dodged them jumping out of the way. Sasori then took his mechanical arms and released another barrage of sembon needles from one of his hands they dodged them again getting farther away from him. It wasn't helping them if they were keeping their distance from the giant puppet Hiruko if they were going to further from it.

"This isn't good were not doing anything if we can't get close to him" Ino said.

"He's keeping us away from him that's his strategy but we need to get closer in order to destroy his puppet" Hinata replied.

"Got any ideas?" asked the platinum blond.

"I'm sorry Temptress…" the Hyuga heiress felt bad since she hasn't thought of a battle plan.

"Heh that's okay I think I have something up my sleeve."

"I'm with you Temptress."

"Just follow my lead."

Hiruko stood still watching the two kunoichis who were far from him. They haven't moved a muscle yet and he knew that they were up to something but then again he could be wrong. It seems like they were waiting for him to make a move knowing that they will never beat him by standing from afar, after all Hiruko was the best in both close and long range combat. Sasori was always the most patient person yet he even had his limit he doesn't like keeping people waiting for him and keeping him waiting as well. So far the two mask kunoichis were starting to get on his nerves and testing his patience.

'Hmph….if they are stalling for time I will have to finish them off quickly.'

He then saw the two kunoichis reaching to their pouch of projectile weapons. He reacted with his quick speed because they have throw kunais and shurikens at him he used his long tail to blocked all of the flying weapons. The weapons landed on the sand while he kept his gaze at them for their failing attempt.

"That won't work on me…you should have figure that out the first time you threw those shurikens" Sasori said.

Ino grinned as she ran at him charging at him Hiruko used his sembon needles from his mouth but he saw Hinata throwing more kunais he blocked them with his tail while trying to keep his attention on the Yamanaka. He released more sembon needles only to blocked more kunais from the Hyuga heiress, he knew both of them were keeping him busy in order to lose his focus on one or the other. He knew he couldn't handle both of them at the same time if they decided to attack him randomly. Finally Ino got the upper hand as she has managed to get closer to him. Hinata continued to throw the remaining kunais in her pouch covering for her teammate and friend so the plan can work and it looks like it did.

Ino made hand seals before Hiruko got a chance to counter attack" fire release fire ball technique!"

The giant puppet didn't have a chance to dodge the fire ball that hit him head on at point blank range. Ino smiled as she went back to Hinata's side happy that she was all right and that the plan has worked. Suddenly from the fire came Hiruko the puppet was still standing and by now he's Akatsuki cloak has been burned to ashes by the fire attack. The two mask kunoichis gasped in shock they were looking at Hiruko completely. Large mechanical hands as well as legs followed by a large round shell resembling a turtle with a face sketched on top of the shell. The long tail was located where the mouth of the face was. The kunoichis were shocked to see entire form of the giant puppet to think they needed to destroy it in order to fight Sasori.

'Damn I thought the fire ball will be strong enough to destroy him' thought Ino.

"That was your plan all along keep me busy throwing all those kunais at so that you could get close to me and used that jutsu not a bad plan" replied Hiruko.

"It almost work" Ino said with a grin.

"We have to try something else Temptress" Hinata said.

"I see now that you two pose a great threat to me it will be better if I get serious now. I believe Deidara is way over his head to fight the nine tails I will finish with you two so I can give my partner an extra hand."

The kunoichis gasped when Hiruko opened his mouth while pointing his mechanical hands at them they know what was going to happen now. He released sembon needles at all directions preventing them from dodging them this time they was no way out or no escape. Ino acted quickly as she went next to Hinata and bit his thumb to release her blood ready to use the summoning technique. Before the storm of needles fell on them Hiruko heard a poof of smoke. When the smoke was cleared every single sembon needle has hit a giant snake that has wrapped its body around the two kunoichis protecting them from the large barrage of poison needles.

'A summoning technique eh…'

The giant snake vanished revealing the unharmed kunoichis while Hiruko was ready to strike again. Ino and Hinata were relief that they were still alive in one piece but they needed to change of strategy so they can get closer to the giant puppet. They know this was just prelude before fighting Sasori and the real battle. They didn't even got a chance to discuss their next move because Hiruko used its long tail to attack them they quickly dodged it they couldn't get hit or they will get poisoned. The giant puppet used its tail once again but the mask kunoichis were fast and they dodged it getting next to each other. It was right then that Hinata realized something seeing Hiruko standing still while moving his tail.

'What's going on ever since the fight began he hasn't move an inch is it possible?' she knew if it was true they could probably gain an advantage against the puppet.

"Damn it were right back where we started were too far from him and he keeps preventing us from getting too close to him!" Ino said getting frustrated.

"Temptress I just figured something out."

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed that since the fight started the puppet hasn't moved at all?" asked the Hyuga heiress.

The Yamanaka blinked not realizing sooner because she was too concentrated on the fight" you're right I guess….but what good would that does?"

"I'm sure Sasori can move Hiruko but I think he can't move it while attacking at the same time it must be difficult for him to do so or perhaps he can't do both things simultaneously at all."

"So he can only attack while standing still…." Ino still didn't understand what her teammate had in mind.

"Yes I think we have an advantage against him but anyway I think Hiruko is best suited to attack in long range combat" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"That would explain why he has been keeping us further away from him he has the advantage as long as were far from him."

"That's what I think but we shouldn't underestimate him even if we get close to him he's still dangerous."

"All right I'm listening to whatever you have in mind" Ino smiled glad to see her teammate being very clever.

"It's not much but I think we can pull it off."

Hiruko wasn't happy seeing the kunoichis far from him not making a move to attack his patience was already growing thin" if you won't attack then I will gladly be the one to make the next move."

Hiruko unleashed his long tail again the kunoichis dodged it again but this time the giant puppet had a trick up his sleeve. He raised his hands at the two unleashing a large purple smoke straight at them.

Hinata gasped" look out smoke screen!"

Ino was shocked seeing the purple smoke" it's worst….its poison gas don't inhale it!"

The kunoichis were caught in the poison smoke they immediately closed their mouth shut as well as holding their breath. They were taught in the academy to hold their breath underwater for long periods of time but they knew they weren't going to last forever in the poison smoke. They needed to find their way out of the purple smoke before they reached their limit in holding their breath. Lucky for them Hinata has her byakugan on and she was able to see through the smoke spotting a way from the poison smoke. Hinata grabbed Ino's hand and started leading her out of the smoke since she couldn't see a thing. Hiruko on the other hand had other plan for the two mask kunoichis knowing that they were going to evade inhaling the poison smoke.

'They will be trap in the poison without a choice.'

He showed his mechanical hands again as well as its mouth as shot another powerful barrage of poison sembon needles straight at the poison smoke. At the same time he used his long tail to hit the smoke hitting the kunoichis with its full arsenal. They were completely trapped with nowhere to go only to be caught in the barrage of attacks. Soon the poison smoke was started lifting and Hiruko has claimed victory over the two kunoichis since they couldn't hold their breath for too long and even if they did there was no way they could have escape from all of his attacks without getting hit. He knew that by now they were all injured with the poison entering his body which they will be dead in three days that was the time limit of his deadly poison. It was slow but it was very effective and death was inevitable once the victim was caught in the poison.

'It's finally over it will be better to give those two a slow death by my poison I don't usually like killing my opponents so quickly. But nevertheless they put up a good fight, I have already wasted too much time here I better go find Deidara before he gets beat up by the nine tails.'

Before the giant puppet started moving he gasped when his poison smoke was completely lifted allowing him to see the whole area that he unleashed the mighty attack. The area was filled with his sembon needles but there was no sight of the two kunoichis anywhere until he saw two wooden logs filed with the sembon needles.

He gasped' what substitution jutsu?!'

He saw in front of him Ino charging at him with a flying kick but he was quicker and he used his tail to stab her in her stomach. However Ino's body vanished been replaced by a couple of snakes before they poof in smoke, he saw Hinata not too far from him he was about to used its tail again until his tail was stopped in its tracks. He gazed at his tail and was shocked to see the long tail being trapped by dozens of snake preventing him from moving it or even using it to attack. The snakes were coming from Ino's sleeve and the blond was grinning at the giant puppet.

"You let your guard down when you thought you defeated us with your poison smoke trick."

"How did you escape from my plan?" asked the giant puppet.

"When we saw the poison smoke we immediately thought that you were planning in trapping us inside of the smoke. Without seeing where to go you took the opportunity to attack trying to send the finishing blow, it could have worked if my friend over there had no problem seeing through the smoke."

Hiruko didn't say a word seeing that his tail was occupied with the snakes he decided to attack Hinata. He unleashed the same barrage of sembon needles on the Hyuga heiress but she had other plans in mind.

'Not this time' she thought with her byakugan activated" kaiten!"

She used the great heavenly spin to deflect and blocked every single poison sembon needle before she vanished in smoke.

"A clone?" Hiruko said.

The real Hinata was right next to him ready to do the finishing blow while Ino was still grinning at the sight.

"Do it now Mistress!"

The Hyuga heiress focus all the chakra in her hands making sure her attacks were precise and powerful at the same time she was going to use her strongest attack to destroy the giant puppet" eight trigrams divine celesty barrage!!!"

Hiruko was hit by the powerful fast attacks of Hinata her chakra has enhance her regular palm strikes making them stronger than any of the eight trigrams attacks from the gentle fist style. The attacks were so strong that the giant puppet was crushed to pieces he was completely destroyed. Ino smiled before letting go of her snakes that were holding the long tail of Hiruko before they vanished. She was happy that they have taken care of the puppet before they can finally begin the real fight she went to her teammate and friend with a smile on her face. Hinata was done with the attack seeing what was left of the puppet Hiruko she sighed in relief but there was no time to celebrate knowing that they will probably fight the puppeteer now.

"All right Mistress we kick ass!"

They gave themselves a high five earning a giggle from Hinata but their celebration was cut short as from the pieces of Hiruko emerged a cloaked figure jumping down not too far from the two kunoichis.

'He must be Sasori' thought Hinata.

Ino grinned at the figure" too bad you lost your big doll you would have been able to avoid our plan if you moved out of the way. But then again you couldn't move and attack at the same time isn't that right?"

"I see so you were able to figure out Hiruko's weakness" Sasori said without looking at them" I admit that his mobility was a big flaw in his mechanism once I start using his attacks the mobility system is immune so I couldn't move while I was attacking. I never expected that you two will ever defeat Hiruko this was the first time someone has beaten it in battle."

"You better believe it pal were Kitsune-sama's team the best kunoichis around we are stronger than we look" replied the Yamanaka.

"So I see" replied the puppeteer who was still under the cloak covering his face" but there is something that's been bothering me for a while now, the poison smoke how were you able to see through it?"

Hinata decided to answer his question" it's true that normal eyes couldn't see through such a think poison smoke however you never counted on the byakugan I had no problem seeing through the smoke."

"Byakugan then that means…" Sasori trailed off hearing of the blood line and doujutsu.

"That's right Mistress right here is a member of the Hyuga clan one of the strongest clans in Konoha and she's also the heiress of the clan she's the strongest among the clan members" Ino said with a smug grin.

"Temptress please" Hinata said her whole face was blushing from embarrassment at the compliment since she wasn't used at getting complimented.

Sasori finally turned around meeting the two kunoichis" I haven't fought worthy opponents in a while I guess you two will have your work cut out now…."

"Bring it pal!" the platinum blond shouted.

Sasori finally released his cloak finally revealing himself which it shocked the two kunoichis a lot.

'Oh my….'

(In another part of the desert)

Naruto has been following Deidara for a while. He knew by now he was too far from his team but at least he wasn't on the sand village it was the perfect place to fight since no one was going to get harm in the middle of the desert. He saw the blond Akatsuki riding on his clay bird that was high in the sky it was pretty clear that he wasn't thinking of landing. Thanks to Jiraiya's spy network he has gathered the necessary information from Akatuki members namely the missing from hidden stone. He knew about his explosive clay and how dangerous it is, in addition Deidara's inflated ego that his weapons is really art that goes with a bang. It wasn't going to be an easy fight but he had a couple of tricks up his sleeve he was pretty clear that the Akatsuki artist was a long range type. This was going to be his chance to prove how much he has improved during his training with the toad sanin when it comes to long range attacks.

'It's a good thing I have learned all those wind jutsus or I will be in trouble for sure. The old me would never stand a chance against him.'

Deidara smiled down below watching the mask mercenary like there was nothing he could do to stop him' let's see if he can get to me hmm."

The hands on his mouth released more clay explosives which they appeared as a couple of birds. Deidara released them as he made a hand seal making them grow into king size birds. They fly down below heading straight at Naruto which the mask mercenary was already prepared to dodge them. They exploded released a large wave of sand. Deidara grinned at the sight only to frowned seeing that he was still standing unharmed he released more clay from his mouths forming more birds thinking that he was lucky to dodged the explosion. Naruto ran faster than before the clay birds went straight at him and Deidara detonate them causing another explosion. When the explosion cleared the mask mercenary was still standing and he has dodged the explosions in time.

'He's better than I thought hmm…'

'I won't advance if all I'm doing is dodging his explosives I have to start by bringing him down from his bird' thought Naruto.

Naruto made hand seals ready for the counter attack" wind release air bullet!"

Deidara gasped when the mask mercenary released a powerful wind gust from his mouth causing his clay bird to lose balance in its flight, the clay artist almost fell from the bird if he hadn't retained his balance. He has already taken more clay from his pouch his mouths were still chewing it and it was going to take a couple of minutes to released the next explosives. Naruto however grinned seeing that his jutsu caused some effect on the clay artist he just needed more power to send him down.

'Time for the big guns' he made the necessary hand seals" wind release gale storm!"

Deidara gasped this time Naruto has released a powerful tornado which it was too late to avoid it. The clay artist was caught in the whirlwind falling off from his clay bird. The mask mercenary went to him making sure he didn't hit the ground or he will die from the fall. Lucky enough he caught the blond Akatsuki carrying him bridal style which he sweat dropped because it looked very gay. His thoughts were interrupted when Deidara's body turned into a clay doll of himself shocking the blond a lot. He knew this was a clay substitution technique just like the regular substitution he has learned at the academy. He gasped he figure out the danger he was in holding the clay figure.

'Oh shit I have to get the hell out of here!'

He dropped the clay and started running for his life while Deidara made the made seal to detonate the clay substitution" katsu!"

BOOM!!!

The explosion too another chunk of sand waiting for the smoke to cleared until he the mask mercenary was fine only difference that his mask was destroyed revealing his face. Naruto sighed because of the destruction of his mask it was the second time his mask was destroyed just like when it got burned by Sasuke's fire jutsu at the valley of the end.

'I really have a thing for letting my mask getting destroyed, good thing I listened to Ino and bought a couple of spares just in case.'

He took one of his summoning scrolls releasing another fox mask he put it on happy to have his favorite mask back on. He put the scroll back on his coat pocket while Deidara was watching him with a smug grin.

"What do you know I guess you're tougher than you look hmm."

Naruto gazed at him with a grin" so you were down here all along while you used a clay clone as a decoy not bad."

Deidara chuckle before dozens of clay spiders were walking behind him surrounding the mask mercenary from all angles. Naruto was shocked at the sight there was so many clay spiders there was nowhere for him to go. He was in big trouble if he gets caught in the explosions that will cause the spiders. The clay artist created another clay bird before getting on and flew off in order to evade the huge blast that was about to happen he was going to enjoy detonating his works of art. However Naruto beat him to the punch as he made a cross shape hand seal.

"Mass shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

They were over fifty Naruto clones around the spiders they all made the same hand seals" wind release gale storm!"

The unison of the same wind jutsu creating a giant tornado blowing all of the clay spiders away leading them straight back to their owner which the clay artist was shocked at the sight because he was about to detonate them all. He was interrupted from his thinking as he was caught in the giant whirlwind along with his works of arts. He was about to fall to the ground but he grabbed his bird to prevent from receiving too much damage which it worked. The Naruto clone army decided to get rid of all of the explosive clay since Deidara can detonate them at any time and taking the advantage that he was hurt from the landing. They all formed a rasengan in their hands and charged at all of the clay spiders while the real Naruto used a rasengan on the clay bird that the blond Akatsuki was using to fly.

"Rasengan!"

All of the clay spiders and the bird were destroyed by the rasengan while Naruto went to Deidara" I think that will be enough I don't want to hurt you too bad or I won't get a good pay for you."

"My art will never be defeated yeah" Deidara grinned before vanishing and replace by a clay doll.

Naruto gasped' shit another clay substitution then where is he?!'

"He's above us!!" yelled one of the shadow clones while everyone looked above.

Deidara was back in the sky with another clay bird and this time he has released a large sworn of clay birds to defeat the clones. The clay birds went to the clone army and he made the hand seal to detonate them. A huge explosion followed destroying all of the shadow clones and releasing a large wave of sand. Deidara was grinning but he wasn't going to lift his hopes up knowing that the mask mercenary was still alive his mouths were already chewing another piece of clay ready to unleash more of his art. And he was right all of the shadow clones were defeated except for the original Naruto who was looking at him with a frown, obviously he was starting to get tire of playing this game of cat and mouse.

'Okay this guy is annoying I knew he was tough but not this tough, I thought he was a mad bomber with a super ego claiming that his clay was art and I'm right. But he's not stupid he's clever to be using clay substitution to dodge me knowing now that I'm good in both close range and long range attacks. He knows he's in a disadvantage against me and he's trying hard to beat me. I have to give him some credit though too bad he's a missing nin though.'

Deidara released two more clay birds but they were a little bigger than his previous creations" this will finish him off I put more C1 chakra than regular in this clay so the blast will be stronger than usual hmm."

The two birds flew straight at Naruto while he already had a flash kunai on his hand ready to use it. The birds were inches away from him while Deidara gave a smile he was finally going to beat him, the one who beat Itachi and Sasuke.

"You're mine now katsu!"

BOOM!!!

The clay artist was laughing enjoying his victory he knew that there was no way he could have dodged the two explosions with adding more of his chakra for the clay. He gazed down waiting for the smoke to clear out looking forward to see his body all beat up covered with blood but that's not what he saw. The smoke cleared out and the first thing Deidara saw shocked him a lot Naruto was flying straight at him like he has been given a very powerful push to elevated himself in the air. The blond Akatsuki was in shock because it was possible what he was seeing the worst is that he had a pretty good idea what the mask mercenary did.

'It can't be he….he used the explosion to give himself a jump boost he's insane!'

Nartuto has formed a rasengan in his hand heading fat towards the clay artist who was still too shocked to move.

" Rasengan!"

Deidara was hit by the spiraling sphere of chakra falling from his bird but Naruto caught him just in time to land safely on the sand. The mask mercenary checked that he wasn't another substitution but he didn't changed looks like he hit the real bomber this time. Deidara however wasn't happy with this development he was injured from the rasengan even if it missed any vital points since Naruto needs him alive.

'To think that he will hurt me this bad…damn jinchurikki I still have a trick up my sleeve yeah.'

"I guess it's finally over it will be a long journey for you since I have to take you to hidden stone" Naruto said.

Suddenly from behind clay spiders were moving towards him he gasped and Deidara took the chance to escape his grasp. Deidara quickly made two clay clones after that he released more clay from his mouths as we as his own mouth which caused an effect on the mask mercenary.

'Eww I didn't know he could vomit clay too gross.'

Deodara grinned along with his clay clones" I never thought I will have to get serious with you jinchurikki you're clearly a tough opponent master Sasori was right about you yeah."

"Come on why don't you just give up I don't want to beat you up too badly" replied the mask mercenary.

"Acting confident won't help you I will show you one of best works of art hmm."

Naruto gasped when the clay that Deidara has released vanished in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by another clay animal. Only this time it was bigger than any animal the blond Akatsuki has ever made, the clay animal had a long neck and large wings with a long tail. Naruto knew what kind of animal it was he already knew how dangerous it is with its size.

'That thing is huge if he detonates I'll be a goner!'

Deidara grinned" behold my wonderful work of art this is the C2 dragon the thing that will bring your downfall yeah!"

Naruto saw that the dragon has opened its mouth releasing dozens of clay spheres they were everywhere, the Deidara clay clones started picking them up as they made a hand seal going underground taking the small clay balls with them.

"What are those things what are they doing?!" Naruto was staring at the clay clones taking the small clay.

The real Deidara got on the clay dragon" that doesn't matter you're about to be defeated by my art hmm."

"Keep running your mouth you're so called art sucks" Naruto said.

"What did you say?!" Deidara was enraged by his comment" how dare you insult my art you will pay for disrespecting my art!"

Naruto knew he has made a big mistake with his comment' he's angry now me and my big mouth.'

The C2 dragon spread its wings as it flew off into the sky while the mask mercenary didn't realized that the Deidara clay clones were done with putting all of the small clay bombs beneath the sand. Naruto started running towards the dragon before part of the ground exploded getting caught in the explosion while Deidara grinned at the sight.

'You're in my domain now jinchurikki yeah.'

When the smoke cleared Naruto had his Kitsune Flash uniform tear up he also had some bruises. The one thing that got him upset is that his second mask has been destroyed by the explosion and the blond was not happy.

'You got to be kidding me what does this bastards have against my mask?!'

He growled before looking at the hole that was caused by the explosion' what was that I didn't saw any of his clay explosives closing in on me so what happened?'

The two Deidara clay clones have released a clay bird flying off with the original that was on the clay dragon. He realized now that he was in a disadvantage in numbers guessing that the two clones can use explosive clay like the real Deidara. The fight has gotten tougher and he still didn't know what the dragon could do. He got his answer when the clay dragon opened its mouth revealing a clay bird in the shape of a torpedo. He threw the torpedo straight at Naruto as once again he took a flash kunai doing the flying thunder go technique vanishing in a yellow blur as the torpedo hit the ground causing an explosion, he has teleported away into another part of the desert when another explosion reached him he dodged but he was caught in the fire. Deidara was enjoying the view watching the so called strongest ninja in the five countries getting beat and probably reaching near death although he needed him alive since he was a jinchurikki. His orders are to bring the nine tails back alive but right now killing him was very tempting to the clay artist.

'Looks like the great Kitsune Flash is about to fall I'm beginning to wonder if he really beat Itachi hmm.'

The smoke cleared revealing a bloody beat up Naruto who was panting while glaring at the flying dragon and the two clay clones' damn it again what the heck is going I didn't saw nothing heading at me so why…' his eyes widened in terror' don't tell me….those small bombs the dragon released before flying off and the clay clones putting them underground that means they are land mines just my luck.'

"You're put land mines underground didn't you?!" shouted the blond.

Deidara grinned" so you figure it out huh….you're right my clay clones have placed clay mines all over this vicinity. Your trap from running anywhere on the ground while I and my clones are attacking from the air, in other words you have no place to run yeah."

"Not bad plan but why would you say that I have no intention of running away? I'll be leaving wind country with your capture so don't run your mouth that you have beaten me already because I'm just warming up believe it!"

"Whatever you say hmm" replied the clay artist.

The clay dragon was ready to fire another clay torpedo while the clay clones have released birds using C1 chakra. It was time for Naruto to take the fight seriously even if he has already giving a lot of his chakra.

'Damn I have used the flying thunder god twice it takes a lot of chakra and this guy won't let me be so using sage mode is out of the question. Damn it hurts I almost got kill by those mines I will have to be careful where I step on.'

"**You're very lucky you can still move after those explosions. My chakra has its limits so it takes time to heal your injuries just don't be a reckless fool you're not good to me if you're dead" **replied the Kyuubi.

'Yeah yeah I know how much you care for me fox can't have your precious container getting kill or you will die with me I get it already.'

"**Impudent brat" **growled the demon fox.

'Why thank you for the compliment.'

Naruto saw the dragon firing it torpedo while the clay birds were flying straight at him he didn't have too much time to dodge them but he was ready to fight like he has always done. Giving it everything he has on the fight without giving up losing was not on his dictionary.

'I will not lose!'

(Location: memorial ground Konoha grave yard hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Itachi was walking the path of grave stones holding a bouquet of roses. He has decided to visit his family and clan members even if it was very hypocrite from his part because he was the one that killed them. To this very day he still hasn't regretted his choice he will probably do it over again, was it hard to prevent war and maintain peace that was a question hard for him to answer. It's been almost a week since his return to Konoha and yet he still couldn't believe he was back to his home village. The same village he chose not to return because of the path he chose years ago. His choice the elder's choice murder of his clan for Konoha's protection becoming a traitor and joining a powerful criminal organization to finally die by his brother's hands, that was his life after he took his path. It was his reason to live until facing his brother to the death avenging the clan and yet he was still here. His life was saved his destiny was broken by Naruto. He was back and he hasn't regretted choosing to be back in the village he was glad.

It wasn't easy living in the village though apparently the villagers weren't used to seeing him. Most of them were afraid of him even if they knew the truth behind his actions they still saw him as the murder of the Uchiha clan and the traitor of Konoha. He didn't blamed them it was going to take a while for them to get used to him even if he wasn't expecting that they will start respecting and trusting him, at least not so soon. That's why he choose not to leave his home so frequently, he will go to meditate and train or going to the graveyard. Visiting Sasuke at ANBU headquarters was one of the things in his mind but it was useless considering what he did to him, when it came to give him the role of the clan avenger. He finally arrived at the section where the Uchiha clan was located, his onyx eyes traveled at all of the grave stones that belonged to members of the clan. As a murder and a traitor the least he could do was to visit them and place roses on their graves proof that he cares for his fallen brothers and sisters.

He started putting roses on each grave he has bought enough for every single member of the clan. It took him a while but he didn't care this was something he wanted to do for a while since he couldn't because he was a missing nin and a member of Akatsuki. He always thought in putting flowers in their graves and paid his respects to everyone. Once he was done with everyone he finally had three roses left which he knew who were the reaming members that needed a rose on their grave, he walked to a grave stone on the corner on the far right. Gazing at the grave stone he saw the fan of the Uchiha clan carved on the stone which it was the symbol of the clan. He put the rose on the small opening where the flowers are put before reading the writing on the grave.

_Uchiha Shisui_

_Beloved friend_

_Honorable comrade_

_Proud brother of the Uchiha clan_

Itachi gazed at the grave stone that belongs to his best friend which he thought of him as a brother. He grew up with him they trained together even go to the academy together. They have done everything together they were best friends, brothers and rivals. Memories came to him when they first meet and formed their friendship to the times they fought together in battle. The promised they made each other to always watch each other's backs and to never lose until one of them becomes stronger than the other. He knew him from the beginning till the last time when he killed him before he started the massacre this was a person that he was going to miss a lot. Tears were forming on his eyes just gazing at the grave stone.

"Shisui I have finally return to the village…..I know I don't deserve your forgiveness old friend I know you hate me for what I did you have every right to hate me forever. I haven't forgotten about you everything I did was for the village I'm truly sorry…."

He took another glance at the grave stone before leaving heading to the last two graves which he was holding the last two roses. He smiled arriving at grave which they were put together meaning that they were married both were husband and wife. He put the roses on the openings in front of their graves gazing both of them this people were very important to him in his life. He felt a great pain staring at the graves of his parents he was feeling worst when he visited Shisui's grave. He smiled reading what was engraved in their graves.

_Uchiha Fugaku_

_Beloved father_

_Beloved Husband _

_Head of the Uchiha clan_

_Honorable brother of the clan_

He started thinking about his father and the times he was there for him in his entire life even during the great ninja war he was there for him. When he started his training under him, he was trained to become the gifted genius of the clan and future clan head. Although he wasn't happy with him during the time he resented Sasuke when he needed training and attention. The times when his younger brother was looking for his acknowledgement trying hard to become someone important in the clan, he only wanted to make his parents proud as well as the clan. In the end Sasuke became his shadow trying to follow in his footsteps to become even stronger and better than him but he never succeeded. Now he was the avenger of the clan and his death bringer and yet he failed in that mission his life purpose has been destroyed. He finally gazed at the other grave stone that belonged to his mother and Fugaku's wife.

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_Beloved mother_

_Beloved wife_

_The clan's pride and kunoichi prodigy _

He gave a faint smile remembering that his mother was a gifted genius among the clan's kunoichis. She graduated from the academy when she was six like him too and she was already a jounin when she turned ten years old. She became elite among the ANBU when she turned twelve and latter she joined the ANBU black ops when she turned fifteen. It was very impressive that his mother was already a legend and strongest kunoichi in the Uchiha clan before she reached the age of twenty. He admitted that his mother surpassed some of his father's skills even if she never admitted out loud because she was never the kind of person to show off her skills. To think she was so kind and quiet and she has killed so many people among them higher rank ninjas like jounins and ANBU members. He only managed to killed her because she let herself get killed at the hands of her own son otherwise he would have quite a fight in his hands against her. Not to mention that it was very hard to fight his own mother the woman who give birth to him and raised him.

"Father mother….I guess you weren't expecting me of all people to come and visit you and the clan. Who would think your murder of a son will come to pay his respects to you. Whether you hate me or not I do missed all of you I have no regrets in my decision and for what I did to Sasuke he can hate me forever if that's his wish I deserved to be hated by him and all of you. When I arrive on hell you can judge me for my actions but for now, I want to continue giving my services to the village. Konoha is my home and the reason I have put my life on the line to protect it, that includes betraying all of you and for that I'm sorry…"

He gave a small prayer before he left their graves while a couple of tears left his eyes. Once he was done in placing the roses on every single member of the clan he decided to leave. Moving on with his life he won't be the last time that he will visit them he was going to continue to place flowers on their graves. He walked out of the memorial ground feeling happy for finally visiting their graves it was one of the things he'd been wanted to do for a long time. As he reached the exit of the graveyard he saw Jiraiya standing on the entrance he looked like he was waiting for someone, it seems he was waiting for him. But judging the expression on his face he knew it was something serious probably of urgent matter.

"Jiraiya-sama…."

The toad sanin gazed at him with a serious expression before giving him a small smile" gear up we'll be leaving the village, we have a mission."

(Location: somewhere in the desert wind country territory)

Ino and Hinata were in shock at what they were seeing. They were expecting to see someone different or probably even older but they were quite surprised. They were now looking at Sasori who has taken the black cloak that was covering his entire face and he was very different compare to what the two kunoichis were expecting. Sasori seemed young probably a few years younger than Ino and Hinata probably like fifteen he had brown eyes and red hair. The young red head was wearing an Akatsuki cloak just like his puppet Hiruko and the two mask kunoichis were still shocked at the sight of him.

"Is this….Sasori?" asked Hinata.

"No way he looks so young he's just a kid!" Ino replied.

"You seem to be shock by my appearance but I assure you that I'm older than both of you" Sasori said.

"What?!" Hinata said she was shocked than before.

"You're kidding?" asked the Yamanaka she thought he was just joking there was no way he was older than both of them.

"Enough of this I'm dealing with two strong opponents so make no mistake I won't underestimate you two again. That's why I have decided to show you one of my favorite's puppets from my collection, he was tough to capture but he was worth it. Come to think of it that's why he's one my favorites in the first place" suddenly a scroll came from his sleeve grabbing it with his right hand.

'What is he up to?' thought Ino.

Hinata has been staring at Sasori for a while using her byakugan' there it is again, his entire body has a mass of chakra but he doesn't have a chakra circulatory system. It's not possible every single living being has a chakra circulatory system so why he doesn't have one just what is he?'

Sasori opened the scroll revealing the number three written on the scroll" as I said before I will fight you seriously now I have already wasted enough time dealing with you two."

"We know you hate keeping people waiting" Ino said sounding annoyed by his comment.

POOF!!!

The scroll vanished in a cloud of smoke revealing a new puppet in front of the two kunoichis. The puppet wasn't as big as Hiruko but it was big enough to be taller than Sasori. It had black hair wearing a large brown coat reaching to its feet. What shocked the mask kunoichis was the fact that the puppet looked very human like it was a real person.

'Talk about a human like puppet' thought the Yamanaka.

'There's something about that puppet' thought Hinata with her byakugan on even if she didn't saw anything wrong with the puppet.

"This puppet was considered one of the strongest ninjas in the history of the hidden sand village" Sasori said using his chakra strings to have control of the puppet.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino feeling clueless.

"I guess it won't cause any harm if I tell you, this puppet used to be human" replied the red head youth.

"What?!" the kunoichis were shocked at the revelation.

"It's true this puppet used to be human I simply turned him into a puppet making him part of my collection of human puppets."

"Human puppets…." Hinata was horrified.

Ino glared at him" are you saying that you have captured people and turned them into puppets?!"

"Yes that is correct."

"You're horrible" Hinata said as she has now joined her teammate with the glaring.

"That's your opinion but humans are expendable they are inferior creatures that let their emotions take over them they will also aged and eventually die. It will be best to turn them into puppets and used their abilities for my own, of course I don't take human just like that I choose the necessary target who is eligible to become a puppet."

"You speak as if you weren't human at all!!" the Yamanaka shouted in outrage.

Sasori gave a grin" that doesn't matter this puppet right here was the best candidate to become part of my collection as I mentioned before he was considered the strongest ninja in the history of Suna."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Surely you recognized him?" asked the red head Akatsuki holding the puppet.

"How the hell should I know I don't recognize him?!" Ino said.

"I see you're part of Kitsune Flash's team that means you're all from Konoha so you probably don't know the history of Suna" replied Sasori.

Hinata was staring at the puppet in deep thought' now that he mentions it….he seems familiar….no it couldn't be…'

"Temptress?" Hinata said interrupting Sasori's future lecture about the sand village getting the attention of her teammate" I think I know who that puppet is."

"You do?" asked the Yamanaka while Sasori didn't seemed surprise by her comment.

"Do you remember at the academy when Iruka sensei was talking about the history of the five hidden villages? When he was talking about hidden sand he mentioned all of the Kazekages of the past, he mentioned that so far in the history of Suna the third Kazekage was considered the strongest of them all."

The Yamanaka's mind was completely blank hearing all of the before she sweat dropped remembering that day' damn I remember I wasn't paying attention to class on that day I was so sleepy.'

She finally gasped in realization" wait a minute if that's true then…."

Hinata nodded" Iruka sensei showed us the pictures of the Kazekages and the third looks a lot like his puppet."

"No it can't be!" Ino was shocked staring at the puppet.

"It seems there's a smart one in the group after all" replied Sasori referring to the Hyuga heiress.

"What are you saying I'm stupid?!" the blond was not happy with his comment.

"So it's true that puppet is the third Kazekage isn't it?" Hinata said trying to hide the fear she was feeling right now.

"You are correct a long time ago I fought the third Kazekage and beat him my reward for his defeat I add him to my collection of human puppets. But enough talk I will end this fight right now."

The two kunoichis were in deep thought they would never believe to meet someone so cold and cruel after Orochimaru or even the Akatsuki. Someone who would killed and turned his victims into puppets to use them in battle it was truly a monstrosity. They were interrupted from their thinking seeing that Sasori began his assault on them using the third Kazekage. The puppet launched at them while both kunoichis jumped back getting further from the red head Akatsuki and his puppet. It wasn't long before the third launched at Ino while Sasori made the move for the puppet to release a large buzz saw from its left arm. The Yamanaka gasped seeing the large blades but what scared her the most was the purple liquid that was filling the blades.

'They blades are filled with poison why am I not surprise?'

Hinata charged at the puppet trying to save her teammate but she knew she wasn't going to make it in time. Ino saw that the blades were getting closer to her before she gave a grin which Sasori noticed she made quick hand seals.

"Fire release fire ball technique!"

Sasori moved the Kazekage puppet in time to dodge the incoming fire ball. As a puppeteer he knew that fire was an element which it was very effective to any puppet since they were made of wood, lucky for him he foresaw the Yamanaka's plan.

'There goes my plan in turning his puppet into firewood.'

"Temptress are you all right?!" asked the worried Hinata.

"Don't worry I'm fine but we have to watch out for that puppet its weapons are filled with poison."

Sasori choose his next target to attack which it was his Hinata he made the Kazekage puppet to released his right arm unleashing dozens of puppet arms straight at her. Ino gasped seeing that her friend was in danger but the Hyuga heiress stood firm without moving a muscle. Before they hit her she used the great heavenly spin to block all of the puppet hands. However the red head Akatsuki wasn't finish in his assault as he released a lot of purple smoke from the many puppet hands hitting Hinata.

"Look out its poison smoke again!" shouted Ino.

Hinata used the great heavenly spin again to try and deflect blow back some of the poison to prevent from inhaling it. Ino took the opportunity to attack she quickly took two of her specialize poison kunais and threw them at Sasori. The red head was quick to jumped back dodging the attack while moving the third Kazekage next to him for protection. His eyes hardened at the two kunoichis they were being stubborn to die while putting a good fight against him. Ino went next to Hinata checking if she was all right she smiled seeing how she was able to handle herself against the poison smoke, their opponent was tough and a tricky one.

"We need to come up with a way to attack him" Hinata said.

"I know but that won't be happening any time soon as long as he has that puppet. It's not just his weapon but he can also use it as a shield to protect himself like he did just now."

"Yes I think that's a weakness from people who use puppet jutsu, when they attack with their puppets they leave themselves wide open for an attack. That is why puppeteers are best suited to attack from long distance."

"Long range type eh…." said the platinum blond.

'What are they planning?' thought Sasori watching the two kunoichis he was getting inpatient already.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Hinata.

"I think I do one can attack the puppet and the other will attack him."

"Temptress that plan will be too obvious Sasori will know in no time since there's two of us and only him. He already knows that we have the advantage in numbers he will probably be ready for anything we might pull."

"Trust me I think it will work put some faith in me, besides I'm not planning in being defeated by puppet boy over there. After all I still have to confess my feelings to Kitsune-sama."

Hinata frowned at her comment trying to not get jealous" that….that has nothing to do with this I…"

"If you want to tell him too then you won't be defeated by puppet boy either isn't that right?" the Yamanaka smiled with a hidden grin.

"Of course I won't be defeated here!"

"That's the spirit girlfriend let's show him what we can do" the blond gave a smile' hehe works like a charm.'

Sasori glared at them before unleashing the third Kazekage at them showing the buzz saw and releasing the dozens of arms at the same time. Hinata used the great heavenly spin again blocking the puppet arms while Ino jumped back and made hand seals biting her thumb.

"Summoning jutsu!"

POOF!!!

A giant snake came from the smoke lunging at the Kazekage puppet opening its large mouth. Sasori blocked the attack by moving the puppet and grabbing its mouth with both arms right now his puppet was busy and couldn't attack. Ino grinned seeing that her plan was working because she has summoned one hungry snake and it was ready to chow down.

"I wonder if it will like the taste of wood. My hungry friend here is about to have a puppet dinner" grinned the Yamanaka.

Hinata knew this was her chance to attack now that the Kazekage puppet was busy trying to pulled back from the snake she directed her attack at Sasori" eight trigrams mountain crusher!"

She released a powerful wave of chakra straight at the red head Akatsuki which he gasped before he used all his strength to move the thirds' puppet with his chakra strings away from the snake. He moved out of the way before he saw the giant snake charging at his puppet. Hinata focused chakra on her feet to increase her speed running towards Sasori who was trying to evade the snake from taking his puppet. Ino followed the snake making sure it had the attention of the Kazekage puppet completely so that its puppeteer lowered his guard, giving Hinata her chance to strike. Sasori only grinned before he unleashed a large poison smoke coming from the many puppet hands covering a large area of the desert. Ino managed to get as far as she could she knew that by now the giant snake she summoned must have been defeated.

'Damn it the poison smoke again….no Mistress!'

She was worried sick for her teammate hoping she hasn't inhaled the poison. When the poison smoke cleared she saw Hinata who was coughing while Sasori was still standing with the Kazekage puppet next to him even if he was caught in the smoke which shocked the Yamanaka a lot.

"Mistress are you all right?"

"Yes I'm okay….." she started coughing feeling her body going numb.

"Mistress!" Ino already knew what was wrong with the Hyuga heiress.

"She has inhaled the poison it's too late now. The poison has entered her body and it's already taking effect, she may have three days to live or less but her fate has been sealed" Sasori said.

Ino ignored him as she quickly took an injection from coat pocket giving Hinata the shot. A couple of minutes later Hinata started breathing normally and she got up feeling better. Sasori was surprised at the sight he couldn't believe what he was seeing she was no longer showing any symptoms that she was under the poison's effect.

'What did she do?' he gazed at the blond kunoichi.

"How are you feeling Mistress?"

"I'm feeling fine now thank you Temptress but how did you got rid of the poison?"

"You can thank Huntress for that" replied the Yamanaka thinking about her best friend.

"_Here take this…..it's a cure that will counter any type of poison I will give you a few just in case. You may never know when you will need them." Sakura said._

Hinata smiled' Sakura-san is always there for us when we need her.'

"What did you gave her?" asked Sasori sounding curious to know why Hinata was feeling better.

"What do you think I gave her the cure against your poison so your poison is very useless against us?" Ino replied.

"I never thought someone will find a way to counter my poison but it doesn't matter. I didn't expected it will take me this long to beat the two of you it seems I will have to use my secret weapon then."

The two mask kunoichis saw that the third Kazekage has opened its mouth releasing some kind of black substance. It was starting to surround the puppet as well as Sasori who knew that they have finally reach their end they were going to die now.

"What is that?!" asked Ino in awe.

"It looks like sand but its colored black" Hinata replied gazing at it with her byakugan.

"Sand isn't colored black!" the Yamanaka said.

"You are correct but this isn't regular sand" Sasori said" this is the iron sand."

"Iron sand?" asked Hinata.

"It's the secret weapon of the third Kazekage. By studying one of the many hosts of the one tail Shukaku he imitated and learned the ability to control sand, the only difference instead of using sand he used iron he managed to control it at his free will because of his bloodline limit which it's his magnetic powers. With the iron sand at his possession he used it to crush his opponents the iron sand can also take any shape or form from any weapon making it a very dangerous weapon. This is the reason why the third was the strongest Kazekage in the history of the hidden sand."

'If that's true were in for it now' thought Ino trying not to feel scare.

The iron sand was now surrounding them while Sasori was ready to attack" I will show you why the iron sand is a very dangerous weapon."

They gasped when the iron sand took the form of dozens of needles they ran as fast as they could to dodge the many iron sand needles. Sasori released more iron from the third Kazekage taking the form of a giant hammer while he made more needles from the other half of the iron sand. The two kunoichis dodged and run using evasion to avoid the strong techniques before they have realized that it wouldn't be long before they reached their limit.

Ino dodged the hammer while panting but she was hit in her shoulder by one of the needles. She flinched in pain while Hinata was trying to get to her dodging the hammer and the needles, she gain an advantage using the great heavenly spin to deflect them.

"Temptress!"

"I'm all right…." replied the bleach blond panting seeing her injury' damn it I'm running low on chakra and this wound isn't helping either. I don't know about Hinata but I'm reaching my limit yet puppet boy over there isn't wounded yet…'

The Hyuga heiress got next to her concern was written on her face" your wounded."

"I said I'm fine I can still fight" Ino gave a faint smile before she gasped feeling her whole boy going numb and feeling a pain from the inside of her body" what's….happening to me?"

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"It hurts and my body…..grr you what the hell did you do to me?!" the Yamanaka glared at the red head Akatsuki.

"I forgot to mention the iron sand also has my poison in it" replied Sasori.

Ino hearing that grabbed another injection with the cure that Sakura gave her' Sakura only gave me four of these shots I already used one and this will be my second. That means no matter what happens I can't get hit by the iron sand again, I have to reserve the last two for Hinata' she injected herself with the shot that contains the counter poison.

"Temptress are you all right?"

"I'm fine Mistress don't get too worry about me I told you I can still fight" the blond replied with a smile.

'You can't fool me Ino-san I can see the chakra in your body is decreasing you're almost at your limit' thought the Hyuga heiress gazing with her byakugan.

"Not bad….you can cure yourself from my poison the question is how many of those cures you have left? Either way you will die getting crush by the iron sand or you will die from the poison" Sasori said.

The two kunoichis were shocked the iron sand around them has taken the shape of dozens needles increasing in numbers they were surrounded without anywhere to go. Both were feeling that this was going to be their end even if they didn't want to admit it because they were both too stubborn to give up just like a certain blond leader. Sasori had them right where he wants them he needed to hurry since he has already wasted too much time fighting them. He needed to find his partner and help him with the capture to make up for their mistake in failing to retrieve the one tail, and by now their leader and the rest of the organization were waiting for them.

"Time to finish this" replied the red head Akatsuki using his chakra strings to control the third Kazekage and unleash the needle storm of iron sand.

'No it can't end like this' thought Ino feeling angry she didn't want to die right here when there was so may things she wanted to do in her life, namely telling a certain tall blond how she feels about him.

"Temptress stay behind me" Hinata said in a firm tone.

Ino did as she was told while getting worried for her teammate" what are you going to do?"

"I trusted you with your plan now it's your turn to trust me in my plan" she smiled.

She nodded as they were surrounded by the iron sand needles' I trust you…'

'It's time to test my new technique' thought Hinata getting into her gentle fist stance.

Sasori released the barrage of needles as Hinata was ready for the powerful attack" protection of the eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

She started moving her palms in all directions at incredible speed releasing thin long lines of chakra coming from her palms. The speed was very impressive as she was blocking and reflecting every single iron sand needle in no time her technique has caused quite a shock to the two people who were watching her namely her teammate.

'Amazing…..Hinata…' Ino was in awe with her technique.

'She's using chakra to deflect the iron sand….it's so visible that it's coming out of her hands. She must be very skillful in controlling chakra to make it look very visible' thought Sasori.

Hinata kept her attack on the needles as long as she could and so far she was succeeding in deflecting the needles made of iron sand. The problem is that she didn't know how long she could keep on the technique realizing that she didn't have too much chakra left.

'Just a little bit more I can do it.'

She finally stopped relief to see that she stopped every single iron sand needle but suddenly one came straight at her stabbing her on her left shoulder. The Hyuga heiress gave a cried of pain as blood started falling from her fresh wound. Ino gasped she knew she had to act fast in giving her the last few shots against the poison but first she took the chance that Sasori has lowered his guard on her and she has already come up with a plan.

'I have to destroy that damn puppet of his.'

Hinata fell on her knees feeling the poison coursing through her body. She was feeling weak while feeling a horrible pain that resembles a fire burning through her insides. It was worst because she also had the wound on her shoulder and she could barely keep her eyes open. Ino went to her injecting her with the shot making that there was only shot left against the poison. Sasori saw the last shot while the Hyuga heiress was already starting to feel better feeling the burning sensation leaving her body.

"Temptress I…." she started.

"It's all right you'll be fine now I gave you one of the shots that Huntress gave me" replied the bleach blond.

"There's only one left you won't be able to save yourself from my poison anymore" replied Sasori" but I won't take that chance."

Suddenly he made a portion of iron sand one took the shape of a pyramid and another took the shape of a large pillar. The two shape figures were high above both kunoichis ready to crush them like hopeless insects. Both of them knew it was going to be over if they get hit by those things, there was no way they won't survive such a strong attack.

"I have never had so much trouble defeating someone before. You two have put up a good fight like the third Kazekage once did, but now it's time to end this" the red head Akatsuki said.

Ino took something from her coat pocket while Sasori noticed it" whatever you're up to its no use…"

"Temptress…" Hinata said while panting she knew she was low on chakra and she didn't know how long she will last in the fight.

The Yamanaka grinned as she focused her chakra on her hand to increase her throwing speed" let's see how fast you truly are."

In a blink of an eye she threw a kunai hitting the third Kazekage's puppet on his shoulder but that's not all. The kunai had a long string attached on the ring with dozens of paper bombs attached on string they have all been ignited while Ino took Hinata's hand quickly leaving in order to escape the incoming explosion.

"What?!!" Sasori gasped spotting the many paper bombs.

BOOM!!!

The two mask kunoichis took cover from the explosion. Both of them couldn't even celebrate their victory because they were both tire and reaching their limit the only thing they could do is to wait for the smoke from the explosion to clear out. Slowly the smoke clear out and what they saw shocked them beyond belief standing in front of them was a large wall made of iron sand, it quickly dissolve revealing an unharmed Sasori with the third Kazekage puppet.

"It can't be…." Ino said shocked.

"It's not possible!" Hinata said matching her teammate's shocking tone.

Sasori gave a small grin" iron sand is the perfect weapon for offense and it can also be the perfect weapon for defense, strong enough to shield me from various explosions. It seems you have miscalculated but it wasn't a bad plan though."

Sasori prepared to fire more iron sand with the purpose to finally end the battle once and for all while the two kunoichis were tire and they were probably out of ideas. Even if it seemed hopeless they weren't going to give up they were taught or probably they have gotten their stubborn act from their blond leader.

'I'm not giving up' thought Ino.

'I'm not giving up' thought Hinata.

Both faced Sasori with his puppet and the large portion of iron sand surrounding him ready to fight him probably one last time.

'We won't lose!' they thought in unison.

(Elsewhere in the desert)

Naruto has been having a hard time fighting Deidara. First off he couldn't fight him in the ground because of the land clay mines he has placed and distance is pretty far and second he was hanging by the tail of the C2 dragon and he was trying hard not to fall off. He was in big trouble it wasn't just that he was starting to lose his balance but that he was being followed by the two Deidara clay clones who were riding on two clay birds. The two clones weren't giving him a good time since they were using their clay explosives to blow him to pieces. The real Deidara who was riding on the dragon on top off his head chuckle at the sight of the tall blond trying to keep his balance, to think it was the same mercenary who was considered the strongest ninja in the five countries. So far he hasn't proven his point to the clay artist with the amusing sight he was showing him. Now he had his doubts that someone like him will defeat someone like Itachi the prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

He grinned watching the blond struggle" look at you can't keep yourself from falling perhaps the rumors about you were just simply rumors and you're just a weakling fool hmm."

Veins were popping on Naruto's head as he got upset at his comment giving him an angry comical look" bastard tell that right in my face just you wait till I get my hands on you!!!"

"If you can that is yeah" he replied.

Naruto saw the Deidara clones have unleashed more clay birds to try and blast him while he was losing his grip and fast. He gasped as he started falling before forming a cross shape hand seal summoning his shadow clones. One clone grabbed himself to the tail while the rest followed a human chain until the last captured the real blond. He was safe for now but he needed to do something knowing that being here he was not safe.

'First of all I have to get rid of those two' he gazed at the clay clones' judging from the distance I can do it.'

He grabbed one of the flash kunais as the clay birds headed towards him he vanished in a yellow blur.

"Katsu!" the clay clones said in unison.

BOOM!!!

The shadow clones were destroyed by the explosion while one of the clones didn't saw Naruto behind him he already had a bigger rasengan on his hand" odama rasengan!"

The clay clones were hit by the big rasengan destroying him while the real Deidara gazed looking shocked" just how the heck did he get all the way there? Doesn't matter I have him now."

He made a hand seal" katsu!"

BOOM!!!

Naruto has vanished in a yellow blur again before the clay bird exploded, now he was behind the last clay clone holding another big rasengan" odama rasengan!"

The clay clone was hit by the odama rasengan getting destroyed he saw the real Deidara making a hand seal ready to detonate the clay bird he was standing on.

"Katsu!"

BOOM!!!

The bird exploded and the clay artist never realized that Naruto was standing next to him on top of the dragon's head. Naruto was going to enjoy this after what Deidara told him he was thinking of doing some pay back big time. He waited for the blond Akatsuki to noticed that he wasn't alone once he gazed next he gasped only to be met by Naruto's fist straight at his face. Deidara was send a little far almost about to fall from the dragon before the tall blond grabbed him by his collar.

"How about telling me what you said earlier?!"

Deidara threw a punch but Naruto easily dodged it countering with a kick to his midsection followed by a punch to his face. The fight has become into a taijutsu match both sending punches and kicks although Naruto had the advantage and he was the one who was winning the fight. Deidara's moves were sluggish and slow it seems like he was hardly putting a fight at all it was just too easy for Naruto. He dodged another punched before he punched his face again making him coughed blood. The tall blond felt like he was fighting a weak old man rather than a member of Akatsuki but he knew the reason why Deidara wasn't putting up a fight.

"Looks like your taijutsu is terrible you could use a training session."

"Bah my art is all I need to fight and win yeah…" replied the clay artist blood leaving from his mouth.

"Whatever you say but I feel like I'm hitting a sand bag for training how about you give up and let me capture you in doing so you won't suffer a humiliating defeat?"

"My art will never be defeated you won't win….."

'Like I was expecting him to choose the easy way'

Naruto punched his face again while grabbing his collar that's when he noticed one of his mouths on his hands making him gasped" what the hell….why the heck do you have mouths on your hands you look like a freak?"

"I need them to use my art yeah."

The tall blond sweat dropped at his comment before a perverted grin was formed on his lips thinking all of the possibilities to have mouths on your hands' hehe if pervy sage were here to see this he will go crazy I can imagine all of his perverted suggestions about the good things to have mouths on your hands.'

"**You can give triple oral sex to both male and females at the same time" **the Kyuubi grinned.

'Hehe yeah….what the hell NO….I mean yes to women but hell no I will never give oral sex to a guy stupid fox!'

He frowned mentally hearing the demon fox chuckle at his comment before disconnecting his communication with him. His thoughts were interrupted when Deidara broke free ready to make his move.

"You let your guard down hmm….now I will leave you here and detonate the C2 dragon beating you for good!"

He gasped when he saw another Naruto behind him" a shadow clone?"

"Looks like you're not so fast to even notice when I summoned the clone. It's over but first I'm going to destroy your work of art."

Deidara saw Naruto forming a rasengan putting it on top of the dragon" here's a taste of my art rasengan bomb!"

The shadow clone took Deidara off the dragon falling down to the sand with the real one following them close by.

BOOM!!!

The clay artist was shocked to see his work of art destroyed the pieces the C2 dragon has been beaten.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto formed another rasengan bomb along with the shadow clone.

"Rasengan bomb!"

Both rasengan fell to the sand before they landed on the ground and they took kept their distance.

BOOM!!!

The sand exploded by the combination of both bombs followed by several explosions coming from underground which shocked Deidara a lot knowing what he just did" the clay mines you destroyed them all but how did you know where they were located?!"

Naruto grinned" I didn't I just guessed."

Deidara grinned before he formed a clay centipede and wrapped itself around the blond" I have you now I'm going to enjoy this yeah."

He made another clay bird before getting on and ready to fly off" it's over jinchurikki."

Naruto sighed" you still haven't learned anything yet huh?"

Naruto the vanished making the clay centipede fall the ground while the clay artist gasped' what that was the clone but I'm sure he was the real one?!'

"You didn't notice when I trade places with my shadow clone even with that eye telescope you use you're not very observant" Naruto said as he walked towards him staring at him.

Deidara wasn't happy in the least. The way he has dodged his art and prove how fast and strong he is it was like he was reticulating him and he didn't wanted to believe that his defeat was near. This was worst than when he fought Itachi how easily the older Uchiha beat him, using a genjutsu to reverse his own art against him. His art was strong and powerful there was no way the blond jinchurikki was stronger than him. He was I denial he has witnessed his strength and didn't wanted to admit that he really defeated Itachi after all. He wasn't going to be beaten by him as he forgot about his orders to capture him alive. A while ago he took more of his clay and one of his mouths has already made his next piece of art and he was planning to end this for good.

He grinned at him" I'm done with you jinchurikki it ends here hmm" he showed him a clay human figure.

"What are you up to now?" asked Naruto getting tire of his clay art.

"Your end yeah…." Deidara said as she launched the human clay figurine up in the air vanishing and becoming king size.

"What the?!" Naruto was shocked at the sight.

"This one is different from my previous art this is made by using C3 chakra the blast will be very powerful destroying everything in sight, namely you yeah."

Naruto started running while Deidara flew away getting his distance from the blast so he can detonate his great work of art.

'I can still do the flying thunder god one more time I can make it' suddenly he trip and his father's kunai fell on the sand' shit the flash kunais!'

He saw that Deidara was too far away he has made a hand seal shocking the blond a lot' shit I'm not going to make it!'

"Katsu!"

BOOM!!!

(With Ino and Hinata)

The two mask kunoichis were panting lightly feeling exhaustions reaching them while Sasori was still unharmed holding his puppet the third Kazekage. They admitted someone strong even after putting a good fight. They knew they couldn't get hit by the iron sand again or they will get poisoned and Ino only had one last shot to counter the poison. It was probably their will to never give up and their new found stubborn attitude that kept them from throwing the towel. Things were more complicated because both of them were injured from the iron sand even if they have we're cured from the poison. Sasori on the other hand has had about enough because he has wasted too much time and he was keeping Deidara waiting as well as the reunion with the organization. He was going to finish the fight once and for all because he hated keeping other waiting as well as keeping him wait too.

He made the iron sand take the form of a large sphere in front of the two kunoichis. He released the iron sand from the sphere taking the forms of many long spikes they hit every single place of the region heading straight at them. The kunoichis tried to dodge them but they were very quick even they were having trouble dodging when they were wounded. Ino gasped as she saw one of the long spikes heading at Hinata who accidentally tripped while landing. She ran to her as fast as she could getting in the way of the iron sand spike.

"Look out Mistress!!!"

The Hyuga heiress looked in horror as she saw her teammate getting stabbed by the long spike right at her abdomen" no Temptress!!!"

The Yamanaka managed to get long spike out of her she was bleeding a lot while Hinata went to her trying to keep herself from crying holding the blond teen" Temptress are you all right Temptress!"

Ino chuckle" heh don't worry I'm okay I won't be defeated that easily. Are you all right Mistress?"

"What are you talking about you're the one who's wounded?!"

The Yamanaka smiled hearing a sob coming from her friend" don't get all water works on me I told you I'm fine, besides you're wounded too so I have the right to asked if you're all right."

Sasori didn't react to the sight not feeling anything at all" persistent aren't you it ends now."

He prepared the third Kazekage puppet to release more iron sand to finally finish them off while the two kunoichis were on their feet in a fighting stance proving that they weren't giving up. Sasori released more iron getting the same sphere as before releasing more iron sand spikes. Ino and Hinata were ready to dodge them only problem they didn't had enough room to dodge they were trap it was going to be game over for them.

"Ninja art wind scythe jutsu!"

A powerful gust of wind came hitting the iron sand. Every single spike was blown away changing its shape and form just like that the iron sand was completely blown off. Sasori tried to hold on from the powerful wind he pulled the third Kazekage back to him trying to avoid the wind attack. The red head Akatsuki became aware of his surroundings and he had to dodge a large wave of fire followed by a storm of sembon needles. Sasori was now staring at the ones responsible for the attack with some anger in his eyes. Ino and Hinata gazed at their saviors Temari holding her lare iron fan and Kankuro holding three puppets, one was his original puppet Karasu followed by a blank ant puppet and a salamander puppet who was bigger than the rest. The two sand siblings were ready for battle while the kunoichis were happy and relief to see them.

"Reinforcements…." Sasori said.

"Hell yeah!"

He gasped when he gazed next to him and saw Sakura who has charged at him at incredible speed her right fist was glowing with a lot of chakra. She punched the third Kazekage puppet hard smashing it to pieces the iron sand vanished once the puppet was defeated. She jumped back heading towards her two teammates she was obviously worried about them.

"Everyone…" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey glad you guys could make it" Ino replied feeling relief.

"We weren't going to let you guys fight on your own without our aid" Kankuro said.

"That's right you guys are our allies it's our duty to help you when it's needed" Temari said.

"Huntress" Ino smiled seeing her best friend.

"Guys you're wounded let me heal your injuries" Sakura was still concern seeing their injuries and the blood.

She started using her medical ninjutsu her hands glowing with green chakra as she started healing Hinata who was more wounded than Ino. Once she was done with the Hyuga heiress she went to the Yamanaka who was still smiling at her. Happy that her timing was very good because if they didn't showed up a second earlier she and Hinata would have been killed although now she was relief that her wounds have been healed, she would want it any other way. Meanwhile Temari and Kankuro were gazing at the red head Akatsuki as well as the crushed puppet next to him who looked awfully familiar to them.

"That puppet…" Kankuro started.

"I know its face it looks familiar I feel like I have seen his picture somewhere before" replied Temari.

"I know."

"I guess you guys recognized his face because that puppet used to be human before" Ino said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kankuro as we as his older sister.

"That puppet is the third Kazekage" Hinata said.

"What?!" they shouted in unison.

"That's not possible he….the third vanished years ago!" Temari said shocked.

"Yeah they have been so many searches in the village looking for him for years and they never found him!" replied Kankuro.

"He killed the third and made him a puppet that's Sasori" Ino said.

"What…..Sasori the same Sasori of the red sands!" Kankuro said in awe looking at the red head Akatsuki.

"It can't be…." Temari said.

'Sasori of the red sands the master puppeteer he was a master crafter in making puppets. He's also the creator of the puppets I'm using' thought Kankuro.

Temari glared seeing the Akatsuki cloak" so he joined Akatsuki and murdered the third Kazekage that's enough to make him a real threat to Suna and a dangerous missing nin."

"Were dealing with someone very skill Temari let's not be too hasty" Kankuro said.

By now Sakura was done healing her two teammates before she gave a glare to Sasori. Her jade eyes through her mask were gleaming with a lot of anger for the red head Akatsuki after seeing the injuries he gave to the two kunoichis she wasn't going to let this go. Messing with Haruno Sakura was a big mistake but messing with her friends was the ultimate taboo.

'Hurt my friends you bastard I will make you pay' she gritted her teeth while tightening her fists.

"**Oh he's going to taste my fists hell yeah!" **inner Sakura was angry.

"It's been a while" Sasori said looking at Kankuro's puppets" looking at those three brings back memories."

'Man I never thought I will fight Sasori of the red sands this guy is no amateur puppet master' thought Kankuro.

The red head Akatsuki gazed to the destroyed third Kazekage puppet" I really hate keeping Deidara waiting who knows he could be dead right about now. Using other puppets will be pointless so then…"

Sasori removed his Akatsuki cloak making everyone gasped in horror and shock. Sasori's body was mechanical he had a red cylinder shape on his chest with the kanji word that reads red scorpion. He had two pair of blades on his back which they looked very sharp followed by a long tail with a sharp point similar to a scorpion. Finally on his back there were three scrolls attached to his back. Everyone was just shocked at his appearance Kankuro was more shocked because he knew what he was.

"He's….a puppet!" Kankuro's eyes were wide.

"I don't believe he turned himself into a puppet that's crazy!" Ino said.

"I see that explains why he doesn't have a chakra circulatory system in the first place. I only saw his chakra but not the system that conducts the chakra flow" Hinata said.

"He's not human" Sakura said in awe.

"What a freak…." Temari mumble looking at him.

"Correction I'm a half human half puppet" Sasori said using his tail stinger to get on facing the group" it's been a long time since I have used myself in battle. Its better this way I don't want to get rusty with my skills."

"Everyone get ready!" Sakura said while everyone nodded.

Sasori made the first move as he released a couple of holes from his hands releasing a large wave of fire. Kankuro countered using his salamander puppet to fire the same fire wave colliding with Sasori's attack. While the red head puppet was busy defending using his fire attack the four kunoichis made the next move as they surround him. Ino used the last remains of her shurikens while Hinata used her eight trigrams mountain crusher technique. Sasori countered moving one of his hands firing his flame thrower at them. Sakura quickly punched the ground hard causing a sand avalanche. Everyone turned back as Temari used her iron using her wind scythe jutsu again. The wind gust hit the avalanche creating a sand storm which Sasori was caught he was sent flying high while everyone was in awe at the sight.

Kankuro only sweat dropped at his sister's attack' she really over did it this time and she was the one who told me not to show off, older sisters.'

Sasori hit the ground hard further away from them the group ran at him taking the opportunity that he was down but they were wrong. When they got to him the red head puppet was standing like nothing happened. Kankuro took the first move as he ambush Sasori with his black ant puppet. The black ant opened its upper body revealing an open space which Sasori fell the puppet closed its hatch trapping the red head puppet inside. The sand puppeteer grin he had him right where he wants him, he used his chakra strings to make the next move with his puppet Karasu. The puppet went to pieces revealing sharps needles on each of its body parts ready to begin the puppet execution.

"Secret black move iron maiden!"

Karasu's parts went through the small rectangular holes on the black ant puppet stabbing Sasori who was inside it remained like that for a couple of minutes waiting to see if there was any reaction inside.

"Did he get him?" asked Ino.

"Yeah I got him all right" replied Kankuro with a grin.

"That was fast he hardly put up a fight at all" Temari said.

Hinata had her byakugan on before gasping" no he's gone!"

"What?!" Kankuro was shocked before opening black ant's hatch.

Everyone gasped that the room wasn't exactly empty but there was sand inside of black ant's empty space they now know how the red head puppet escaped.

"A sand clone" Temari said.

"He did escape damn…" Kankuro replied.

"Impressive it seems I have clearly underestimated you all" Sasori said as he was in front of them unharmed.

"Not even a scratch" Sakura said.

"That can't be for crying out loud he got hit by a sand storm!" Temari said shocked.

"He's tougher than he looks" Ino said.

"Let's be careful his weapons must be filled with poison" Hinata replied.

"He must have a weakness" Sakura said.

"Kankuro any ideas?" asked Temari.

"Puppets usually have a couple of weaknesses depending on the mechanism, the joints are a good example or maybe a specific part of its body" replied the Suna puppeteer.

"Maybe a part of his body is vulnerable" Sakura said.

"I think so he said he's a half human half puppet it explains why he has chakra to use his techniques, so there must be a part of his body that it must be human" Ino said.

"There is" Hinata replied with her byakugan" his heart is that circle on his chest if we attack that then he will be stop for good."

"So all we have to do is attack that circular spot all right let's do it" Ino said.

"Everyone look out" Kankuro said seeing Sasori to make a move.

"I admit I am in a disadvantage in numbers but I will fix that" replied Sasori.

Sasori removed one of the scrolls from his back while opening the right part of his chest revealing a hundred chakra strings. In a cloud of smoke to everyone's shock they were a hundred puppets floating above them. The puppets were wearing red cloaks while their faces were colored red and brown looking like regular puppets which meant they weren't human puppets, they also equipped with swords. Everyone was shocked at the sight the numbers have changed to Sasori's favor.

'Impossible….I never thought I will see so many puppets in my entire life. Even the most elite puppeteers cannot control more than ten puppets a time, one per finger Sasori is the real deal' thought the shocked Kankuro.

"I don't believe it!" Temari said wide eyed.

"Puppet boy is really full of surprises" Ino said trying to hide her shock.

Sasori gazed at the group" red secret technique performance of a hundred puppets. I used this technique to conquer and entire country."

"Can you guys continue fighting?" asked Sakura looking at her teammates she could tell that they were tire and probably almost out of chakra.

"Yes were both all right we both have taken the shots you gave Ino-san to counter the poison" Hinata said.

"Don't worry we can still fight" Ino replied.

Sakura nodded she had enough of the shots to cure poison with her as she gazed her attention back to the upcoming fight. Ino and Hinata were almost out of chakra but they wanted to fight alongside her teammate and the two sand siblings, they rather be out of chakra then stand by and watch. Kankuro had his puppets ready he knew using poison was going to be useless against the puppets as well as Sasori since he was half puppet. This was going to be his biggest fight ever fighting a living legend like Sasori of the red sands he has already seeing his greatest skills in the puppet technique to be able to control a hundred puppets. Temari wasn't afraid she has done tough missions and fought strong opponents but to fight Sasori of the red sands was someone she never thought she will face. She was going to need everything in her arsenal meaning she will have to use her strongest wind jutsus.

Sasori made the first move as the puppet army charged at them with their swords in hand. Temari used her wind scythe jutsu to blow them apart while Kankuro used his salamander puppet to release its flame thrower from its mouth. He also used Karasu and black ant to release a storm of needles hitting some of the puppets. Ino was dodging the puppets swords while using her taijutsu, she kicked one puppet while punching another. She summoned some snakes from her sleeve while using some explosive kunais ignoring the exhaustion for a while she was fighting like she has never fought before. Hinata was using her gentle fist style blocking every attack from the puppet army. She used the eight trigrams sisxty four palms over five times while using the great heavenly spin to blocked attacks. She moved quickly adding the mountain crusher and empty palm technique to gain the upper hand on the puppets even if they were a little quick in their speed. The combine forces of the ninjas were very impressive as puppets from Sasori were being defeated and the army was decreasing little by little.

Sasori watched as one by one his puppet army was being defeated yet he wasn't shocked, he just stood there watching the puppets getting annihilated. The puppets were quick but they were quicker, they attacked with their katanas but the ninjas dodged and blocked proving their strength and endurance. He has never seen anything like it since the last time he has used the one hundred puppet technique. He remembered it clearly warriors fell one by one by the might of the red puppets no one could withstand the power of his puppets. Now he was witnessing the defeat of his puppets at the hands of Kitsune Flash's team as well as two sand jounins. It was like the team of ninjas was completely out of the league of the puppet army in terms of strength, defense and speed.

The tie of battle was now in the ninjas favor. They have taken out over thirty puppets out of one hundred they still have a lot to defeat before claiming victory including getting pass Sasori. Puppets attacked Kankuro with their swords but the sand puppeteer countered by getting inside of his salamander puppet and using its heavy strong shield to block their attacks. He attacked with both Karasu and black ant combining their needles attack creating a powerful storm of needles. Temari was still blowing them away with her wind scythe jutsu she wasn't really breaking a sweat in the fight.

Sakura was still punching and kicking more puppets causing heavy damage to them. She took a glance at Ino and Hinata she could see it. Both kunoichis were panting heavily they were exhausted reaching their limit and she couldn't blame them. They were already fighting Sasori way before she arrived with Kankuro and Temari for backup so it didn't surprise her how tire they must be feeling right now. She gazed at Sasori who was still staring at the battle with an emotionless expression on his face. She needed to do something to end the battle and eventually get to the red head puppet. She punched another puppet before going to Temari who was the closest person next to her she was still blowing more puppets using her iron fan.

"These things are really annoying" replied the sand kunoichi.

"Temari-san we need to find a way to break into the frontline and fight Sasori."

"I know he's the one controlling all of them we have to create an opening to battle him."

"Got any ideas?" replied the mask kunoichi.

"I do" Temari grinned" time to bring the big wind."

She bit her thumb making blood to poured out as she spread the blood on her fan before making hand seals" summoning blade dance!"

POOF!!!

When the smoke cleared a white weasel holding a scythe appeared he had an eye patch on his left eye and a black sleeveless jacket. Kankuro gazed at the small animal before gasping in shock he knew what his sister was about to do.

'Oh shit she's going to use that technique.'

"Everyone get back!!!" Temari shouted to the group facing the remaining puppet army.

'What is she planning?' thought Sasori.

The group did as she said and back off keeping their distance followed by Sakura who had no idea what she was going to do.

"What is Temari doing?" asked Ino while panting.

"Just watch she's going to beat the rest of those puppets" Kankuro said with a grin.

Sasori used his puppets to attack Temari who was grinning at him as the white weasel started spinning with the scythe" ninja art cyclone scythe jutsu!"

Temari and the weasel have created a powerful tornado taking every single puppet. The powerful force of the wind destroyed the puppets to shreds and soon they were all gone. Sasori was the only one left standing he stood there as he watched the once puppet army which he used to take over a country has been defeated by a single attack. The rest of the group was shocked as they saw the tornado vanishing while the puppets pieces were falling from the sky. Sakura took the chance as she charged at the red head puppet her fists charging with chakra. Sasori used his tail stinger but the mask kunoichi grabbed it and used it to bring him closer to her. Sasori went straight at her as she was ready to punch with all of her chakra focused on the punch it was going to hurt a lot.

"Hell yeah!"

Sasori was punched hard it was so powerful that he went to pieces like he was made of glass. Everyone smiled seeing that they have won the battle while Sakura took one last look at the fallen puppet and member of Akatsuki. She started walking out heading to the group while Hinata was looking at the fallen body with her byakugan.

'No….there's still chakra he's still alive his heart hasn't been destroyed!' she gasped.

Everyone gasped when they saw Sasori's body parts were getting back together. Soon Sasori was complete while Sakura still didn't notice that he was still alive.

"Huntress look out!" Hinata said.

Sakura looked behind in shocked seeing Sasori charging at her using the blades on his back ready to slice her but it never happened. The red head puppet was stopped in the middle of his tracks. Everyone looked at the grinning Ino had her hands made in the shape of a diamond.

"Heh mind body disturbance technique success….Huntress now's your chance destroy his heart the circular thing on his chest!"

Sakura nodded seeing the circular shape on his chest where the letters red scorpion we're written. Sje focused a lot of her chakra on her right fist as she ran to him punching the circular spot with all of her super strength. Sasori was sent flying at the same time his heart was smashed to pieces killing the Akatsuki his body hit the sandy ground with a loud thud. The group slowly made their way to the fallen body making sure he was dead. Everything was all right when his eyes were closed with his heart destroyed he was dead.

"It's finally over" Ino said with a pant.

"It almost took forever to bring him down" Hinata said remembering their fight against the red head puppet.

"He wasn't easy he was really skilled to think he was able to control a hundred puppets like it was nothing to him" Kankuro said.

"That's one Akatsuki down" Temari said.

"Hey wait a minute" Sakura said getting everyone's attention" didn't we have to capture Sasori alive?"

"That's all right Gaara will still pay you the bounty money of Sasori even if he's dead" Temari replied.

"Yeah we were going to execute him for the fourth's murder and his treason anyway" Kankuro said.

"Guys I think we should go after Kitsune-kun he could be having trouble against the other Akatsuki" Hinata said.

"That's all been taking care of" Temari said.

"Yup someone already went to help him" Kankuro said with a grin.

"Who?" asked Ino.

(With Naruto)

Naruto has closed his eyes so he couldn't see his demise. He was a goner and there was no way he could have avoided the powerful explosion that Deidara did using his C3 explosive clay. After all his flash kunai fell from him when he accidentally trying to escape the explosion that's why he couldn't do the flying thunder go technique to get away quickly and escape. He heard the explosion going off and nothing has happened to him he didn't felt any pain or perhaps his death was quick and painless courtesy of the explosion. He opened his eyes afraid to what will he see but he gasped realizing that he was still alive and well, he also realized what caused the explosion to actually miss. Above him stood a large wall made of sand it was hardened in order to be used as a shield against the explosion. The tall blond was no longer shocked but he was smirking knowing who was the person that has saved his life, Deidara was also watching and he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Heh so you decided to come after all eh Gaara?" the blond grinned.

Next to Naruto stood the Kazekage who has changed into more suited clothing for battle than his Kazekage robes which it was a red outfit making him look cool and a bad ass. The young red head was gazing at Deidara before he took a glance at the tall blond.

"You all right Naruto?"

"I am now I could have been blown to pieces if you didn't came to my rescue, I owe you one Gaara" Naruto replied while picking up the flash kunais.

"I wasn't going to stay in the village and wait while you fought Akatsuki they are my enemies too" replied the Kazekage.

"The one tail has come to the aid of the nine tails aid. This is wonderful I can capture both jinchurikkis it will be like killing two birds with one stone hmm" Deidara said flying on his clay bird' I can see master Sasori's face when I show him the two jinchurikkis captured by my own hands he'll be so upset and I will be gloating at his face yeah.'

"And you think you can take on both of us at the same time?" asked Naruto" you can barely take me on what makes you think you can win against the Kazekage and myself too?"

"I have the perfect weapon to take of the two of you hmm" the blond Akatsuki grinned reaching on his clay pouch 'it's risky but I have no choice I will have to use C4 chakra against them. I am supposed to capture them alive hmm.'

"Naruto you seem to be worn out let me handle him" Gaara said.

The blond chuckle" nah it's all right there's still plenty of fight in me, besides I'm sure he must be tire and probably out of chakra so it will be easy for you to fight him."

Deidara gasped checking on his clay pouch' no I don't have enough clay to use for the C4 or even C0. I used too much clay fighting the nine tails. There's no way I can fight both jinchurikkis with the clay I have left, I don't have a choice I….I will have to retreat damn Sasori will be ridiculing me for this for a while.'

Naruto gasped seeing that Deidara was flying off" what Gaara he's leaving he's planning to get away?!"

"He won't get far" replied the red head Kazekage.

He raised his hands causing an earthquake the entire sand surrounding them was moving and erupted moving higher heading straight at Deidara. The blond Akatsuki gasped seeing the large wave of sand heading his way he decided to use what he has of his clay to fight the sand giving him enough time to leave. He didn't have time seeing that the sand has taken the form of Shukaku's claws he started dodging them using his bird waiting for the mouths in his hands to be done chewing the clay he stored. Gaara added the sand from his gourd to create a sand tidal wave and the clay artist was still dodging the sand as he finally released a couple of clay birds using C1 chakra. The Kazekage used the sand to block the explosion caused from the clay birds. Naruto stood in awe watching the whole thing to think Gaara can control real sand and not just the sand from his gourd, however he wasn't going to stay back and watch he wanted a piece of the action too.

He grabbed a flash of kunai checking the seal on the weapon' I have enough chakra to use the technique again and probably guide the location of the seal towards him.'

He pointed the kunai concentrating his chakra and grinned seeing the mark of the seal appearing on Deidara's right leg' it's over…'

He vanished in a yellow blur which Deidara saw and his eyes widened in horror' what….he's gone….it can't be I've seen that technique before….but it's not possible!'

Nartuo was already next to him and kicked him upwards followed by kicking him countless times and ending with a stronger kick" Kitsune Flash combo!"

'It looks like the same thing from his Uzumaki combo he only change the name' thought Gaara with a sweat dropped.

Before Deidara fell to the sandy ground Gaara used his hand to trap him" desert prison!"

Deidara was no wrapped in a large sand prison resembling his desert coffin technique which Naruto noticed as he landed on the ground and gasped" wait Gaara I need him alive!"

"As you wish I'm just keeping trap so he doesn't escape again" replied the Kazekage.

"Yeah I need to get some information from him and he's bounty is higher if I bring him alive."

Gaara released the sand while Naruto took the chakra roped and wrapped it around the blond Akatsuki who was unconscious. He also covered his mouths with chakra rope as well blindfolding him.

"There that's another Akatsuki member down" he reached for his hand and took off his ring" can't forget about this."

"Akatsuki will soon fall you have already take down a couple" Gaara said.

"Yeah I wonder if Mistress and Temptress are okay taking on Sasori?"

"Huntress, Temari and Kankuro went to them I send them as backup they should be all right" replied the red head.

Naruto smiled" thanks Gaara."

"I should be thanking you. You were the one who gave another chance to make things right in how I should live my life for that I owe you my life."

"Then I guess were even now until the next favor" smirked the blond.

"Until the next favor"

(Location: village gates Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Jiraiya and Itachi were ready to leave for their mission since they needed to leave as soon as possible. The older Uchiha has changed his clothing and he was now wearing his old ANBU uniform along with a new leaf headband which he considered it to be ironic. It was the same uniform he was wearing the night he killed the Uchiha clan, the last uniform he wore before leaving Konoha and now he was wearing to go on a mission for the leaf village. He was doing his first mission since he returned to the village although he wasn't bothered by it. Jiraiya has already told him everything about the mission who it was very important and he understood the situation, just like the toad sanin this mission was important to him as well.

"Let's get going we can't afford to waste anymore time" Jiraiya said.

Itachi nodded as they began walking" who would believe that after all this time Naruto-kun's mother is alive?"

"No one did and it doesn't surprise me. A lot people from Konoha didn't knew her or even remember her since she wasn't from this village not to mention that not many people saw her. She was consider an unknown stranger it was all part of the third's secret marriage she had with the fourth in order to protect her and any future family they would raised from Minato's enemies."

"Yet Naruto-kun was in grave danger by the villagers" replied Itachi.

"I have regretted so many times not being there for Naruto when he needed someone the most I won't make the same mistake again I will start by searching for his mother. Maybe I can finally let go of my mistake for good when they reunite?"

"Where are we going to start searching?"

"My spy network is already on the move they will keep me in contact to all the moves Kushina will make we'll find her. But I'll be honest with you it will probably takes us a long time to find her, it seems Kushina is always on the move and she never stays too long in one place. We have to find her before she leaves again otherwise it will be harder to search for her."

"This mission won't be easy after all we are searching for someone who was supposedly claimed dead" replied the older Uchiha.

"Let's increase our speed Itachi."

The Uchiha nodded as he followed Jiraiya and they began running getting further away from Konoha.

(Time skip: evening)

(Location: local inn Suna hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

Deidara was still tied upand blindfolded as well as his mouth and the mouths on his hands by the chakra ropes he was in one of the rooms of the inn. He has regain unconsciousness a while ago and right now he was in a bad mood. He was defeated by a jinchurikki the same jinchurikki who defeated Itachi. He was thinking in different way to blow up the mask mercenary for the defeat he won't let this go for a long time. He was slightly surprised to find out that his partner Sasori has been killed in battle by the rest of team of Kitsune Flash with the Kazekage's siblings. He knew he will probably get executed too he will follow the same fate as the red head puppet. His thinking was interrupted when he heard the door to the room slid open someone has entered. His blindfold was removed only to see Ino in her mask and uniform. The Yamanaka was grinning at the clay artist if he only knew what she has in store for him. She also removed the chakra roped around his mouth letting him talk as Deidara glared at her.

"When I escape you will be blown to pieces by my art and augh!"

He gasped when the mask kunoichi released a snake wrapping around his neck making him unable to breathe. The snake tightened its hold over him chocking the air out of him, while the blond was smiling sweetly at him.

"Now now behave like a good boy or I will have to get serious, I suggest you don't make me angry the consequences will be very unpleasant" Ino caressed his cheek lovingly she started flirting with him.

Deidara was losing air and fast he was about to die before the Yamanaka made the snake vanished making him breathed loudly to catch his breath" you are….insane yeah…"

"I know you're not the only one who has said that. I can be a good girl when I want to but I can be a real evil bitch when I have no choice just don't make me angry okay?" she smiled sweetly like she was an innocent little girl.

Deidara tried not to get scare when he felt like shitting his pants right about now" what do you want with me hmm?"

Ino cupped her hands on his face making the clay artist while blushing in surprise" what are you doing?!"

The platinum blond leaned her face towards his but stopped when she was just inches away from his lips before licking her lips giving him another sweet innocent smile" just kidding about that no way in hell I will kiss you but what I want is some information that you can provide to me."

"Such as?" asked the clay artist.

The mask kunoichi took her distance from him taking something from her trench coat she opened the piece of paper revealing a map of the five elemental countries showing it to him from up close" I want you to tell me the location of every Akatsuki hideout there is. You will tell me and I will write it on the map it's that simple."

"Forget it won't do that hmm!"

"Come on let's not start disagreeing you really have no choice here."

"Forget it I will never tell you a word no matter what you do!" Deidara shouted clearly he was still upset and frustrated for being defeated by Naruto.

The Yamanaka sighed in defeat" oh well guess I have no choice now" her voice have change from normal to deadly serious" they never take the easy way."

She got closer to him her baby blue eyes were glaring hard at him with so much anger" let me be honest with you Daldara."

"It's Deidara!" said the upset clay artist.

"Whatever I don't like you I hate you and right now I am extremely pissed just by looking at you. The only reason it's because you are a copy cat!"

"What?!"

Ino punched his face as hard as she could causing him to spit some blood from his upper lip she grabbed him by his collar" you heard me you are a copy cat you copy my hair style!"

"What…hair style what the hell are you talking about?!"

The mask kunoichi decided to reveal herself to him. She removed her hood followed by taking her mask revealing her face to the clay artist. Deidara was surprise to see Ino's face anyone could tell that they could be related because both of them had the same hairstyle.

"You see….the hair covering your eye that's my hairstyle I was the original one who invented the style and I'm not going to let anyone copy it. But anyway time to do what I came here for, you will tell me the location of every Akatsuki secret hide out whether you like it or not!"

"Heh what are you going to do hmm?"

The platinum blond grinned" I'm a good fighter but my specialty is in the field of interrogation and I always get the information I want from my victims."

"I don't care what you do to me I will never talk yeah."

Ino gave an evil sadistic grin resembling her teacher Anko" very well commencing interrogation"

(Time skip: five minutes later)

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata entered the room where Deidara and Ino were. They needed to enter because the entire people of the inn were complaining because they were hearing loud screams of pain and pure agony. When they entered the room they saw their friend and team member Ino smiling sweetly at them. Naruto gazed at Deidara the clay artist was paled resembling Orochimaru's skin he was trembling from pure terror something he never thought he would see from a member of Akatsuki.

"Temptress what in the world happened in here?!" Naruto said.

"Yeah the people of the inn are complaining because they were hearing loud screams coming from this room" Sakura said.

Ino just went to her leader and handed the map" here you go Kitsune-sama I got the information for you every single location to the Akatsuki hideouts is in the map."

"Thanks Temptress…" said the unsure mercenary.

"What happened to him?" asked Hinata looking at the trembling Deidara.

"Get her away from me stay away from me….she's insane she's a demon!!!" shouted Deidara freaked out looking at the Yamanaka.

Ino giggled as she went to him on purpose making him screamed" get away from me don't even touch me you monster!!!"

"Temptress what did you do to him?" asked Sakura.

The mask kunoichi smiled" I just did the regular interrogation procedure on him."

Everyone sweat dropped at her comment.

'Only the regular?' thought Naruto looking at the scared Deidara' I don't even want to know what are the hardest procedures in interrogation.'

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: village gates Suna hidden sand village desert region wind country territory)

Team Kitsune Flash was ready to leave the village after saving Gaara and stopping Akatsuki. They were standing at the entrance to the village at the long wall ready to say their goodbyes to everyone. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Baki have decided to accompany the team to say goodbye. Naruto was carrying Deidara on his shoulder by now the clay artist was sleeping soundly thanks to sleeping serum.

"Thank you everyone for your help" Baki said.

"No problem I'm always glad to help our allies" Naruto said.

"Were happy we were able to help" Ino replied.

"Yes" Hinata said.

"Because of you I am saved from harm from Akatsuki at least for now I am grateful for all of your help" Gaara said.

"No problem Gaara I'm always happy to help a fellow jinchurikki you did thank me well giving me Sasori's bounty" the blond smiled thinking about the scroll where he put the large amount of money for the missing nin.

"Where is Chiyo-sama I was expecting to say goodbye to her before leaving?" asked Sakura.

The group became a little uncomfortable before Baki spoke" she 's busy she won't be able to join us" he was in deep thought knowing that was a lie.

Because of the old woman found out that it was really her grandson Sasori and he has dead, who was also responsible for the death of the third Kazekage turning him into a puppet. Right now the old woman didn't wanted to see no one she wanted to be alone probably to mourn the death of her grandson.

"Take care everyone thanks for coming" Temari said with a smile.

"And thanks for helping Gaara against Akatsuki" added Kankuro.

"I will always help my friends" replied the mask mercenary.

"Take care and good luck on your missions" Baki said.

Naruto gave his fox grin" I don't need luck I have my team to watch my back."

"I will always watch your back Kitsune-sama" Ino said with a smile although she was grinning like a pervert in her mind.

Sakura and Hinata as well as Temari and Kankuro understood the double meaning of the Yamanaka's words. Both sand siblings grinned at the comment while Hinata blushed behind her mask and Sakura sighed.

'There she goes again acting like a pervert' thought the pink haired kunoichi.

"**But hell yeah I will always watch Naruto's ass!"** inner Sakura agree with Ino.

"Well this is it we better get going then" Naruto said looking at the group namely Gaara" goodbye Gaara I hope we see each other again."

Gaara offered his hand for a handshake and the tall blond accepted as they gave themselves an honorable friendly handshake.

"I will always help you whenever you need my help" Gaara said.

"Thanks me too Suna is lucky to have a Kazekage like you."

"I look forward when you become Hokage."

"Thanks friend. By the way Kankuro about Sasori?" the blond said looking at the puppeteer.

"What about him?" asked Kankuro.

"I just figure out since he's dead and he is a puppet I don't know, maybe you can make him one of your own puppets."

Kankuro was surprised before he smiled" thanks for the suggestion I consider it."

"Let's go team!"

"Take care everyone!" Sakura said.

The group saw the team leaving walking out into distance until they were far away from the village.

'Sasori my puppet….nice' grin Kankuro.

"Hey Baki?"

"What?" asked the jounin.

"Do you still have the third Kazekage?"

"Yes we gathered all of his pieces from the fight and to think something so horrible have happened to one of the strongest Kazekage ever."

"Good can you let me take a look at it?"

Gaara and Temari gazed at their brother as well as Baki.

"What are you planning Kankuro?" Temari asked.

The puppeteer gave a grin" I think I can fix it."

(Time skip)

The team was walking in the desert before they stopped to take a small break. Naruto has summoned a shadow clone while putting the unconscious Deidara on the ground while the kunoichis were looking at him knowing what he had in mind.

"You're going to send him to his village?" asked Sakura.

"Yup we have other missions to do so it will be best if I made a shadow clone to send him back to earth country. Hidden stone is very far from here, besides I'm not wanted at earth country especially hidden stone."

"Why are you not wanted there?" asked Hinata.

"Let's just say the people of hidden stone don't like me one bit I have a big bounty in their bingo books" replied the blond although he said the truth the other truth was that they couldn't found out about his identity because of his resembleance to his father.

"Is it the Kyuubi?" Ino said.

"No it's not that but I already know what to do."

"Right" the shadow clone said making a hand seal" transform!"

POOF!!!

When the smoke clear Jiraiya was now in the clone's place

"Jiraiya-sama why him?" asked Sakura.

"Pervy sage is more tolerant and less hated at earth country he will do fine" Naruto giving the transformed Jiraiya a couple of the sleep serum.

"All right I'm off" the clone said taking Deidara on his shoulder.

"Don't forget to bring back the bounty" replied the mask mercenary.

"I won't."

With that the clone left taking another route from the one they were taking.

"Come on team break is over we have to leave wind country before its gets dark."

"Do we have to leave so soon I'm tire?" Ino said whining like a spoiled girl.

"Don't whine Temptress let's go" Sakura said.

Naruto started walking again with his team following him close by until suddenly Ino jumped on his back grabbing him scaring the mask mercenary a lot" what the Temptress what are you doing?!"

"I'm tired Kitsune-sama carry me."

"Stop acting like a little girl and get off me and….what Temptress stop touching my ass!"

"Sorry my hand slipped" Ino giggle as she got off his back.

"Seriously let's act like a team not a bunch of kids" Naruto said.

"Yeah Temptress why do you have act like a spoiled little girl?" Sakura said.

"Oh please Huntress you're just jealous I bet you want to ride his back too and touch his ass."

"Quiet I am not like that!" shouted the pink haired medic while blushing behind her mask.

"**Hehe it's very tempting" **inner Sakura licked her lips.

"What about you Mistress you want to ride Kitsune-sama's back?"

"Ye…..no of course not I won't…." the Hyuga heiress was blushing worst than Sakura.

"Aha you were about to say yes!" Ino was smirking.

"All right team more walking less talking!" Naruto said getting his team's attention.

Naruto smiled seeing that his team started walking again before someone jumped on his back again someone different. Naruto saw that it was Hinata the one who has jumped on his back wanting to ride her blond love while blushing. Ino grinned while Sakura sweat dropped trying not to feel jealous.

"Mistress!"

**To be continued**

**Holy crap this was a long chapter indeed(62 pages 31,260 words)but it's finally done. Things have become interesting Jiraiya and Itachi are on a mission to find Kushina will they succeed? Also there will be a small time skip next chapter. I will also add some sexual humor as well as oral sex yup you heard me right. Off topic it's been a big fuss over chapter 474 whoa I have no comments to say about that but I am looking forward to Danzo and Madara's fight who will win? As always reviews are always welcome and I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next chapter: Ino's big day extravaganza


	22. Ino's big day extravaganza

Chapter 22 Ino's big day extravaganza

Disclaimer: please no matter how many times I have to say it I don't own Naruto.

''this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Author's Notes: hey I am back again for another exciting chapter. This chapter the title says it all it will be mainly focus on Ino and the Naru/Ino development. After this chapter there will be Naru/Hina development and finally some Naru/Saku development I know you guys are looking forward to that. Also as I mentioned in the last chapter yes there will be oral sex in this chapter and future chapters as well so a word of warning if minors are reading this story as well as the small flashback. As for Itachi and Jiraiya's search well I won't say a word about it you will find out eventually now on with the chapter and don't forget to keep the reviews coming thank you. **

(Time skip: two months later)

(Location: inn local town somewhere in river country territory)

Sakura just got up from her bed although it was too early in the morning to wake up. She just needed to stretch or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't sleep because she was having dreams. They were more like sexual fantasies involving her and a certain tall blond leader. She blushed trying so hard to erased any of the indecent yet pleasurable moments it making her feel hot just thinking about it. She finally ignored the perverted dreams as she got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom hoping not to wake up Ino. Both kunoichis were sharing a room since Hinata was sharing another room with Naruto but she knew the Hyuga heiress will behave and she wasn't going to rape their leader like a certain Yamanaka. She made a soft yawn since she was still sleepy before reaching the door to the bathroom, she turned the doorknob. She opened the door not hearing the soft moaning that was coming from inside the bathroom. She gazed at the bathroom and she realized that she wasn't alone in the room her jade eyes widened.

"Ooooohhh….mmm yeah feels good ooohhhh….."

"Ino?!" Sakura was shocked.

The pink haired kunoichi was in shocked at the sight before her. In front of her stood Ino who was seated in the toilet with her panties down. The Yamanaka had one hand fondling one of her breasts and the other one was between her legs touching her crotch the sight alone was enough for Sakura to realize what her best friend was doing. The Yamanaka stopped her solo performance and she was ready to reach her peek before she was interrupted by one of her teammates calling her name. The two kunoichis stood looking at each other at the awkward yet embarrassing moment, it wasn't long before one of them reacted. Ino's eyes widened as she turned red she finally lost her inspiration for doing her solo act completely embarrassed that her best friend has caught her in the act she blushed hard.

Sakura gulped she was still blushing" oops….okay…."

"Ahhh Sakura get out right now!!!"

"Sorry sorry I'm sorry!!!"

Sakura quickly closed the door still blushing while panting she could hear Ino complaining and cursing because he caught her with her hands on the cookie jar. Yet she was hoping that she was having a reallt bad dream and she will eventually wake up screaming by now. It was too good to be true that it wasn't a dream and she still couldn't believe what she just saw, she never thought witness something like that especially from her best friend.

'Oh my….was she….masturbating?!'

(Time skip)

Sakura has changed to her civilian clothing and they were ready because they were going to meet up with Naruto and Hinata for breakfast. She sighed still feeling uncomfortable for what happened earlier with the Yamanaka. After Ino left the bathroom she didn't even gazed at her due to the fact that she was still embarrassed and bothered for the caught in the act matter. The platinum blond was pretty much annoyed that her best friend of all people saw her pleasuring herself truly embarrassing from her point of view. Nevertheless Sakura needed to apologize for seeing her doing a solo act when it's considered to be done in sheer privacy. She saw her entering the room wearing her civilian clothing she still wasn't looking at her in the eye she was really bothered. She wasn't going to let this continue any longer Ino was her best friend and she wasn't going to jeopardize her friendship with the Yamanaka, she has vowed to never repeat the mistakes of her past. She got next to her who was finishing packing her things not giving the pink haired medic a second glance.

"Ino I'm sorry."

"I'll say next time you should knock before entering. You know you weren't the only one in the room" the platinum blond frowned not looking at her in the face.

Sakura sighed feeling terrible for her mistake before she went to finish packing her things. They needed to leave the inn so they could meet up with their leader and Hinata. She didn't said another word knowing that Ino will probably snapped at her or worst right now she didn't wanted to get her more upset than she already is. It seems she has screw up in her friendship with the Yamanaka again she only hope that they can fix their relation and move on like they once did for fighting over Sasuke when they were twelve. However by now Ino wasn't angry she was just a little down she gazed at the pink haired and felt sorry for her after all she cared a lot for the pink haired kunoichi. She was her best friend and one of her closest friends she wasn't going to ruin their friendship for something that it wasn't really her fault.

"Look Sakura don't get down about it okay, I'm sorry for getting in a bad mood with you."

Sakura smiled hearing that" it's all right but you're right I should have knocked on the door before entering and for that I'm sorry I wasn't even looking straight because I was sleepy my bad."

"Apology accepted" Ino smiled resuming her packing before she gazed back at the pink haired medic" so aren't you going to rub it in my face?"

"Huh what?" Sakura gazed back at the blond.

"You know you're not going to make fun of me calling me a pervert for touching myself?" she felt very embarrassed about the whole thing.

The pink haired kunoichi smiled" well you are a pervert we can thank Anko-san for that but I won't do such thing Ino. I'm a medic nin I am well aware that masturbation is a perfectly normal thing men as well as women masturbate its normal that we choose to release our sexual needs by ourselves when we feel our sexual urges. So don't feel so embarrassed about it."

"Thanks but please don't say…"

"Don't worry I won't say a word to Naruto and Hinata this will be just between us" replied Sakura smiling.

"Thanks"

"So Ino?" asked Sakura seeing that the Yamanaka resumed with her packing she blushed a little" were you….I mean when you were….masturbating were you thinking about….Naruto?"

"No duh who do you think I was thinking about Sasuke?" the Yamanaka replied with a hint of amusement.

Sakura nodded the blush was still present in her face" was it…..good?"

"Huh you're kidding?" Ino went to her looking rather shocked" of course it felt good why you would even ask me that?!"

"It's nothing my bad for asking" Sakura resumed her packing but Ino stopped her looking at her shocked.

"Sakura….have you masturbated before?"

"No I haven't" she replied softly feeling embarrassed although she didn't know why.

"You're kidding….so you never had an orgasms before?" the platinum blond was still shocked.

"No I haven't it's not a big deal."

"It may not be a big deal but why haven't you done it already?"

"You're saying it like I have to do it automatically like I didn't have a choice!" Sakura got annoyed at her comment.

"I'm not saying it like that Sakura its jut weird. You said it yourself masturbation is a perfectly normal thing to do so why haven't you done it?" this time Ino was worried about her friend" I mean if you feel any urges and you want to release your sexual need then it's okay if you feel like it. Nobody is obligating you to do it this is a personal matter that you decide on your own."

"I'm glad you understand and that's why I have chosen not to do it because I don't feel like it. Besides I never thought about masturbating before you know very well I was always busy in my training with Tsunade-sama, doing errands for her and doing shifts at the hospital."

"Really?" the Yamanaka grinned" if that's true then why did you asked me if it feels good?"

"Well I…I was just curious that's all…"

"Yeah right I think you want to give it a try but you don't have the guts to go through with it."

"I mean it I don't feel like it!" Sakura pouted.

"Fine whatever you say but you did asked me how good it feels and I will tell you. It feels so good Sakura like a pleasurable explosion hits your body, every action and sensation is amazing. When I slid my fingers in and out of my pussy, rubbing my clitoris and touching my own breasts it's so good. It gets even better when I'm thinking its Naruto the one doing all of those actions to me it gets me so wet it's the best and most wonderful sensation ever!" Ino said with a dreamily sigh and blushing.

"Sure whatever…." the pink haired medic mumbled blushing although she was annoyed.

Suddenly Ino grinned as she wrapped her arms around Sakura holding her tight shocking the pink haired kunoichi a lot" Ino what are you doing?!"

"Shh it's all right Sakura you're my best friend and since you don't have the guts to masturbate then…"

Sakura gasped as the Yamanaka's hand reached her pants and her hand slid down reaching her panties. She blushed as she started shaking in anticipation but she knew this was so wrong there was no way she was going to let her do something like that to her although it felt so right.

"Ino?" she said in a warning tone.

"Shhh…just relax and let me give you that helping hand you will love it very much I promise" the platinum blond whispered seductively giving her a warm smile.

Before Sakura stop her from giving her a solo act Ino removed herself away from her laughing while she was puzzled by her action" got ya just kidding!"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"Come on you don't seriously believe that I was actually going to give you a helping hand in pleasuring yourself?" the blond controlled her laughter.

That was enough to make Sakura upset" what….you why you?!"

"Whoa easy Sakura why are you angry with me don't tell me you wanted my helping hand?" Ino smirked seeing the pink haired kunoichi blushing.

Sakura gave a frustrated growl before finishing packing taking her backpack" I'm leaving I will see you outside with Naruto and Hinata!" she left the room.

The Yamanaka couldn't help but laughed seeing her expression it was truly priceless she finished her packing taking her backpack leaving the room still laughing' sometimes it's so fun to tease her.'

(Time skip)

Ino catch up to Sakura at the entrance of the inn which the pink haired medic was still upset with her not funny and inappropriate joke of helping her masturbate. They saw Naruto and Hinata who were also dressed in civilian clothing. The two ninjas were having a conversation which the Hyuga heiress was really enjoying it a lot. She was gazing at her blond leader with a warm affectionate gaze like she was daydreaming to be actually talking to him. When in truth she was going to cherish these memories for the rest of her life just like every single one she has had with him since he returned to Konoha after his five year depart. It couldn't be help that Hinata has grown more affectionate for Naruto just like both Sakura and Ino. In the past two months since they became team Kitsune Flash the three kunoichis have grown very fond and attach to their leader. It wasn't just their feelings for the blond leader but they have also grown closer to one another. Sakura, Ino and Hinata have developed a deep friendship with one another anyone would guess that they behave like they were sisters.

It wasn't just their bond that grew stronger but their popularity as well. In two months team Kitsune Flash has become one of the most fear and respected groups in the five countries. Those who feared them have written their information into bingo books with Kitsune Flash still being a dangerous S rank target and Huntress, Temptress and Mistress were marked as A rank targets. Kitsune's bounty was still the same insane amount while the three mask kunoichis had a bounty of one million ryou each. As for Naruto he couldn't be any happier with his team and he admitted that he has grown very close with the three kunoichis. His perverted side was even happier because it will be a pervert's dream to be traveling with three beautiful girls who were very developed in body language. He has forged a deep bond with his team and he didn't want it any other way. Although he didn't know what he was feeling for the three kunoichis there were strong feelings but he didn't know what they were. Of course he like them they were his team and his friends but was there something more than friendship going on.

The two kunoichis came to them ending Naruto and Hinata's discussion they can finally get going to their destination.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino said smiling.

"Hey morning Ino and Sakura" the blond noticed that Sakura didn't look happy at all" Sakura what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I'm fine" she replied giving a smile but she was still bothered with Ino's rude joke.

"Did something happened?" asked Hinata who got a little worried with expression.

"Nothing happened are we going to get some breakfast?" Sakura started walking away.

"Yes we are" replied Naruto watching her leave "what's with Sakura?" he looked at Ino.

"She's just upset because I kind of play a prank on her" the Yamanaka smirked.

"I should it know" replied the tall blond with a sigh.

"It must have been a mean prank Ino-san, Sakura-san looks awfully upset" Hinata said.

"It was just an innocent prank honest" the platinum blond said in a convincing tone.

"Hey are you guys coming or not?!" Sakura shouted from the distance to her teammates and leader.

"Yeah let's get going guys!" Naruto said as they followed the pink haired medic into the streets.

(Time skip)

(Location: dango shop local town river country territory)

The people were happily enjoying eating their dangos while other we're enjoying other plates. Besides selling dango the shop also sell all kinds of food and snacks like rice balls, biscuits among others. A couple of thugs who looked very suspicious went to the counter while they were gazing around making sure there was no one around who might pose a threat. They were lucky since there was no one fitting that category, there were more old people and children so they could take action for what they have in store. They reached the counter seeing the attendant who was an old woman it was going to be a piece of cake, they also noticed that they only have waitress easy targets indeed. The old woman saw them and smile even if she was thinking for them to come to her to order instead of waiting in one of the tables.

"Hello what can I get you?" asked the old woman.

"I'm sure you can help me" the thug leader grinned" you can start by taking all the money you have!"

The leader took out a gun making the people eating at the shop gasped in shocked. The old woman was scared as she started trembling fearing the worst the truth that her shop was about to get rob. The other two thugs took out two katanas while their leader was holding the gun making him the bigger threat. The people at the shop along with the waitresses were scared falling into panic they wanted to leave but they were too scared to do anything. They were afraid that the leader will start shooting his gun and his two thugs will start slicing and dicing everything in their path. The leader grinned at the old woman who was ready to have a heart attack.

"Now let's do this nice and steady if you all cooperate I promise me and my boys will leave peacefully and no one will get hurt."

"Please don't hurt anyone I beg of you I'll do whatever you say…." replied the scared elder woman.

"Good that's more like it we are getting somewhere" the leader hand her a large bag" place all the money you have in the bag now!"

The old woman nodded as she opened the cash register and started putting all of ryou she had in the large bag while the other thugs were getting a little inpatient seeing the panicked faces of the people. Both gave a quick glance at their swords which were very shining since they have sharpened them up and they just got the urge to test how sharp they have gotten.

"Hey boss?" one of the thugs asked" I know you said that no one will get hurt if they cooperate but how about if you let us test our swords I want to see how deep it can cut into someone's flesh?"

The people started panicking more hearing that while the other thug grinned" I agree boss we didn't got the chance to test their sharpness how about you let us take someone from the audience?"

The leader grinned" not now you two everything is going well you can test your swords when we find a nearby animal as food or better yet. Attention everyone who doesn't leave right now will die!"

That was enough to make every single person in the shop to leave running screaming for their lives while the thugs were chuckling in amusement at the sight. The old woman was done putting all of the money handing it to the leader who grinned at her and they were finally ready to make their leave.

"Pleasure doing business with you granny"

They left the counter when they stopped in their tracks noticing that the shop wasn't as empty as they thought. On one of the tables stood four people, one was an old man wearing a yukata as well as three old ladies and they were all eating their meal like nothing has happened. It's like the whole thing robbery didn't affected them at all which it was weird coming from a couple of elderly people. The thugs weren't going to stand there and do nothing about it because they felt intimidated that a couple of old prunes didn't got scared from their threat.

"Looks like these guys have some hearing problems" one of the thugs said.

"Hey you four didn't you heard me I say that those who doesn't leave will die?" the leader said.

The old people were still eating their meal before the leader got ticked off as he pointed the gun to the old man but the old women didn't reacted at all and resumed their eating.

"Hey gramps do you have a death wish?!"

"Please don't hurt them!" the old woman said from the counter.

Finally the old man looked at him" I don't have one but what you just did is wrong. How about if you take the money you took back to the nice lady before you get in trouble with me?"

The thugs started laughing at his comment while the old ladies were looking at them and they looked like they wanted to beat the living crap out of them.

"What are you going to do about it grandpa?" asked the leader laughing.

"We'll kick you asses!" spoke one of the old women sounding so much younger than her age.

POOF!!!

The thugs were surprised to see that the old man and the old ladies were covered in smoke before it finally faded revealing their true faces. They turned paled seeing four mask figures wearing fox masks and they didn't look happy. However they were more scared when they recognized their clothing that wouldn't recognize them. They have heard so much about them how dangerous they were and they were the last opponents they wanted to face. They tremble in fear just looking at them it was like they have been paralyzed by their appearance, they weren't the only ones the old cashier was scared too she also knew who they were.

The leader took a step back scared beyond belief" those….those masks it's you people?!"

"It's them….it's team Kitsune Flash!" one of the thugs said.

"How about you guys return the money you stole to the nice old lady before we get angry with you people, and trust me you don't want to see us when we're angry" Naruto said with a grin.

"If you value your lives you won't make us angry" Ino said in a serious tone.

"This reminds me the last person that made us angry well….his fate wasn't very pleasant not in the least" Sakura said in an evil tone obviously she was just playing her role in scaring them.

"Just return the money and we'll go easy on you" Hinata replied her tone wasn't so evil like Sakura's.

The leader nodded putting the bag of money down" sure thing whatever you say let's get the hell out of here!"

"Right behind you boss!"

They started running for their lives leaving the dango shop until they were tied up by a snake wrapping its body around them. The snake came from Ino's sleeve as she was grinning holding the robbers who were nothing but cowards, compare to opponents they have face these guys were hardly a challenge at all.

"Good job Temptress keep them tied up" Naruto said.

"Roger"

The mask mercenary took the money bag and walked to the counter handing it to the old woman" here you go mam no need to thank us we were just doing what was right. We just can't stand seeing how unfair is for people to robed a dango shop."

"Yeah these guys are nothing but scum" Sakura said looking at the thugs.

"Here's your money back that and that no one was hurt and that's what matters" Naruto said before he noticed that the old woman was still trembling" is there something wrong?"

"Please….don't get any closer" she replied scared.

"What are you talking about I'm not going to hurt you?" replied the blond while the three kunoichis went to the counter.

"You're not going to devour my soul?"

Naruto face faulted hearing that while the mask kunoichis were holding their laughter it was always the same when they meet someone. They would fear their leader because of the rumors they have heard so much about him.

Naruto got up looking at the old woman" please mam don't listen to any ridiculous rumors you hear about me especially that one because they're not true."

"Then it's not true that you have a bottomless stomach either?" she replied.

"Nope that one is true" Sakura said with a smirk as the kunoichis started laughing while Naruto sweat dropped.

The mask mercenary sighed" anyway I return the money back to you and be careful next time. You never know when trash like these might come to your shop."

"Thank you I am very grateful for your help I guess you're not as bad as the rumors say" replied the old woman.

"Kitsune-kun just fight for what is right" Hinata said.

"Well let's get going and take out the trash" Naruto said taking the three tied up thugs who were still scare at his presence leaving the shop.

Once they were outside of the dango shop Naruto dropped the three thugs and gazed at his team" all right team I have some business to take care off I doubt they will give me some money for bringing these guys. I also have to meet up with one of pervy sage's spies so I won't come back for a while, why don't you guys have a look around town?"

"That's a great idea I've wanted to look around the shopping district" Sakura said.

"Me too" Hinata replied.

Ino wrapped her arms around her leader pressing her body against his making sure it takes effect" mmm…Kitsune-sama how about after you're done with your business we can go and spend some quality time together? You know have a walk around have a conversation and maybe we could…well you know?" she grinned as she started playing with his whiskers marks.

Naruto was blushing as he felt the Yamanaka's fingers playing with his whiskers and he admitted it felt pretty damn good although he was getting a little nervous. Sakura and Hinata were looking at their teammate with jealousy in their eyes they didn't like it when she starts flirting with their leader. Sometimes it made them think that they should flirt with the tall blond too to get his attention. Ino was smiling loving playing with his whiskers waiting eagerly for his answer but suddenly Naruto was a little rude as he removed himself from her looking nervous. It made her wonder why would he do such thing she wasn't hurting him and it couldn't be that he didn't like what she was doing to him.

"No thanks Temptress maybe next time well I'll see you guys later. Don't stay too late wandering around" the blond replied taking the thugs and leaving the group.

"Don't worry Kitsune-sama we won't!" Sakura said loudly since Naruto was already too far away.

"What was that all about?" Ino said watching her leader from the distance she was obviously talking about his sudden action in removing himself from her hold and rejecting her offer to go spend time with her, in other words a date.

Sakura already knew what she was talking about" I don't know Temptress maybe he's dazzle by your womanly charms" her comment made Hinata giggled a little.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ino gazed at her teammate not liking her comment one bit.

"Seriously Temptress you don't know?"

"No…."

Sakura sighed" isn't it obvious he's afraid of you?"

"Afraid?" the Yamanaka felt a little hurt.

"You're always trying to jump on him like you want to get into his pants it probably makes him feel uncomfortable being around you. Any other guy would fear you too" although she was telling the truth Sakura didn't meant to say the comment as a way to hurt her feelings.

"I see…..but wait what about you Mistress you also think I'm always trying to jump on Kitsune-sama just to get into his pants?"

Hinata stood quiet not knowing how to answer her. In truth she was never the kind of person to lie she was quiet but when it came down to say her opinion she was always honest. This was probably one of those times she didn't wanted to add her opinion in the matter because she wasn't good at lying it will only complicate things more by saying a fake statement. She sighed seeing that the Yamanaka was awaiting her answer.

"Temptress….I'm sorry I do agree with Huntress maybe you should take it slow with Kitsune-kun there is no need to rush things."

"I see…." Ino replied feeling worst than before.

"Cheer up Temptress I'm sure Kitsune-sama will ask you out next time don't get so down about it" Sakura said trying to make her friend feel better but it wasn't helping at all, the damage has been to the platinum blond.

"Sure I guess" she replied not sounding too excited.

"Hey Temptress were going back to the inn to change were going to the town's shopping district are you coming with us?" Sakura said ready to leave with Hinata.

"Nah you guys go on ahead without me….I will change later" Ino said she was still not sounding happy.

Both Sakura and Hinata got worried for their friend noticing that she wasn't her cheery self something was bothering her and they knew what it was all about. However they figure out that she needed some time to think for herself everyone needed their space sometimes. But it didn't meant that they like it they weren't comfortable with the idea of leaving her especially Sakura who was her best friend and she knew the Yamanaka better than anyone. Sakura gazed at Hinata who looked back at her they nodded going with the decision to give her some space for her.

"Sure okay…" Sakura replied as they left leaving the platinum blond alone.

The mask kunoichi stood alone on the street thinking for herself her friend's words were enough to wake her up and see the truth about herself. She was hurt by the truth thinking about the way Naruto shrugged her off it only confirmed her worst fears. What Sakura told her was true and the evidence was her leader and the object of her affections have left her hanging dry with her offer to go out with her. She didn't cry she stood in deep thought her mind was only focused on the tall blond who she has come love and adore for a long time now. The fact that he got nervous and didn't want her to be by his side broke her heart but there was another thing that hurt her the most, the key element what Sakura said.

'He's afraid of me?'

(Location: local bar town somewhere in green country territory)

Jiraiya took another sip from the bottle of sake he ordered while Itachi was drinking some green tea since he was never a fan of alcohol in the first place. Their behavior was rather frustrating at least for Jiraiya while the older Uchiha stood quiet with his usual calm expression but he felt like frustration was going to hit him. The reason of their mood is because they have been searching for Kushina for two months and they still haven't located her yet. Even with Itachi's expert skills in tracking and Jiraiya's spy network information they couldn't get a lead on the red head kunoichi. It seems she was skilled in hiding since they couldn't find anything on her. They have searched through the Forests Mountains and every city or town but they haven't found anything it was becoming annoying to some point. They also asked people around if they have seen her, thank goodness Jiraiya has a picture of Kushina back when she was together with Minato. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but this was beyond complicated he just needed a break and some research, the last thing caused to give a small grin. So here they were quiet and enjoy their drinks at least for the toad sanin Itachi was quiet with his usual expression that didn't said anything.

Itachi took another sip from his tea he was well aware that the people of the bar were staring at him. It seems they have recognized him they knew who he was after all he was a dangerous missing nin and well know across the five countries. Even if Tsunade erased his name from the bingo books he was still considered a threat by everyone. These were the consequences for sacrificing his own blood for the sake of Konoha which it has never bothered him before. The people of the bar weren't stupid knowing that causing a conflict will most likely end up looking for their own deaths for picking a fight with the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. They have heard so many stories of him that he was a merciless monster with cold eyes who didn't felt anything, he was immune to emotions. At the same time some of the young women from the bar weren't afraid of him but they were contemplating how handsome he is and very soon they started getting perverted fantasies with the older Uchiha making them blush. Jiraiya was aware of their staring but he didn't let it get to him because he also had a very big reputation as one of the legendary sanins plus ultimate womanizer and pervert. He poured more sake in his glass before giving a sigh sharing his thoughts with the man seated in front of him.

"This has to be the hardest mission I have ever had way harder than fighting Salamander Hanzo. I knew it was going to take us a while to get any leads on her but two months that's a little too long for a search mission."

"No one said this was going to be easy, finding someone who was presumed dead isn't just an ordinary search mission. There is a reason how she was able to maintain hidden all this time without being tracked" Itachi said.

"So that people like us don't find her or people like Danzo and ROOTS. I guess I shouldn't be so surprise Kushina is a strong kunoichi and one of a kind, she knows very well how to hide her chakra signature very well not even the best chakra sensor will be able to find her."

"She's really that strong?" asked the older Uchiha.

The toad sanin chuckle" you have no idea Kushina became an exceptional kunoichi during her hard training at the hidden whirlpool village. At first she wasn't much because of her lack to control her chakra" Jiraiya paused making sure no one was eavesdropping on them the topic was private" you see the Uzumaki bloodline is important and unique."

Itachi was now caught in the conversation hearing that" they have a bloodline?"

Jiraiya nodded" they do although one can consider it's not much. It's not a dojutsu or any effective bloodline out there, you see those in the Uzumaki clan had the bloodline to have the biggest amount of chakra no regular human being can have. Their stamina combine with their large amount of chakra is the living proof of the Uzumaki bloodline Minato although he didn't had a bloodline Naruto inherited Kushina's bloodline explaining why he has so much stamina and chakra. Both Naruto and Kushina I think with their chakra levels they could probably create over a million shadow clones put together."

"I see…." replied the Uchiha' then Kisame must have been an exception with his chakra level.'

"Kushina became a genin when she was eleven and became a chunin when she was thirteen. She was shortly promoted to jounin when she turned fifteen and finally she became ANBU at seventeen, however she left ANBU and went back been a jounin a year later she like the rank more since she wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed killing. I remember how happy she was when she got together with Minato, I can't blame her though she went through a lot because of the third ninja war."

"You mean her village was destroyed?" replied Itachi.

The toad sanin nodded" whirlpool village was attacked during the end of the third war, the ninjas from whirlpool fought hard and brave and managed to killed a majority of stone ninjas as well as ninjas from mist but in the end they were all killed and the village was burned to the ground. It was wiped out of the map and the only thing that is left are the ruins of the village as well as the graveyard from all those brave souls that fought in the battle, it was the third Hokage's ordered to make a graveyard for the people of whirlpool it was his way of honoring their memory."

"Kushina is the only survivor of hidden whirlpool she and Naruto-kun are the last of the Uzumaki clan."

"That's right Minato he eventually found out what happened at whirlpool and didn't thought twice to go there. He was lucky to find Kushina injured at the outskirts of the village she was saved and he brought to her to Konoha to start her new life there. The signed papers making Kushina a citizen of Konoha but she wasn't made a ninja, my guess is that he didn't wanted to find out that she was originally from whirlpool and not risked her life. So in secrecy he let her continued her training which Kushina didn't argue with his decision. A couple of months later she and Minato got together those two were so close it was obvious those two had something more than just friendship I always knew that they were going to hook up."

Jiraiya was holding his glass of sake with a smile. Nostalgia has hit him in the best way ever remembering the past. The times when his student was still alive and he was together with Kushina were probably the happiest days he experienced in his life. To believe that the red head was still alive only made him feel so happy, the joy of having someone he considers as family still living in this world made him feel good to be alive. He drank his glass of sake enjoying the taste as it hit the spot this is what he needs to erase his stress with the rate of the mission.

"You should go easy on the sake" Itachi said.

The toad sanin chuckle" I can control myself over the sake so I don't get drunk you're confusing me with Tsunade. I just hope this mission doesn't take us another month or so."

"She's not in this country according to my scouting using shadow clones and my crows."

"We also checked in every town and asked every single person about her but they don't know anything about her. Looks like Kushina is really hiding and preventing from revealing herself to anyone in order not to raise any leads of information about her whereabouts. Also one of my spies that is working undercover in this town hasn't gained any information about her, my spy network is working like it has never worked before"

"What should we do now?" asked the older Uchiha" we know Naruto-kun's current location we can go to him and keep an eye out for her since she's keeping tabs on him."

"That is the most reasonable and logical thing to do but we can't. If we go to Naruto's location Kushina won't come into the open to us just like that, plus Naruto will become suspicious of her identity. We can't tell him the truth that should be Kushina's job it's better that she confronts him and tells him the truth."

"Then our only chance is to continue searching for her ourselves like we have been doing for the past two months."

"We always have to do the hard way we don't have a choice" he finished his glass as he got up" let's get going."

Itachi nodded he has finished drinking his tea. Jiraiya left the money on the table before they left the bar heading into the streets. They walked without saying a word not knowing what will be their next move which should be head to another country and continue with their search. But right now after spending an entire a long time in their search they were weary and tire since they haven't had a rest in a while. He just wanted to rest or to spend some time with some sexy ladies. Doing some research will be enough to help him relax especially if he does see voluptuous bodies on the hot baths. But he wasn't alone and Itachi wasn't the kind of person to peep like him so he needed to think about something else, by now his perverted urges were kicking into high gear. He already made his decision where he was going now he hoped that he was almost there.

"Let's take a break Itachi."

"Shouldn't we continue our mission we already wasted enough time here?"

"We've been into the searching mission without taking a rest I think we deserve a rest after all the work we've been doing. Besides I can tell you're always calm and quiet but even someone like you has his limits and you're tire just like me, let's take today off we can continue with the mission tomorrow."

The older stood which Jiraiya took it as a yes. He grinned when they reached the one place he has been looking for seeing the make out pub building. He knew there was one in this town after all he has the map of every single make out in the five countries which it he gave a copy to his successor Naruto. He could imagine all of the hot babes waiting for him inside of the building and best of all they ladies would allow him to be touched without getting smacked or punched by them. All of them were gorgeous and almost all of them had gorgeous bodies that would make him have tons of nosebleeds. He grinned like the good pervert that he is thinking all of the hot and juicy possibilities he really needed this. All he needed to do is convince the gentlemen next to him to go to the make out pub bar and the fun will begin.

"What are we going to do now?" Itachi said he was feeling a little relief that they were taking a rest he knew Jiraiya was right about their restless searching.

Jiraiya stopped walking his eyes never leaving the building of the make out pub before he turned to the older Uchiha" since we already had a drink why don't we have some fun, you know some entertainment."

"I will not be joining you to your so called research" Itachi's replied was serious while he was frowning.

"No that's not it what I had in mind although that was a good guess of you, just follow me" he started walking towards the make out pub.

The older Uchiha immediately halted his tracks when he saw the building where the toad sanin was heading and he didn't like it one bit. He knew that traveling with Jiraiya had some drastic consequences such as seeing him peeping to the hot baths or like he calls it doing his research and going to make out pub bars. Perhaps the toughest mission was not to search for Kushina but rather stop the toad sanin from doing his perverted actions while they were in the middle of their mission. He may be a strong ninja but his behavior wasn't acceptable and appropriate he was a big pervert after all. He went to him and stopped him before reaching the entrance to the make out pub.

"Jiraiya-sama perhaps we should go somewhere else."

The toad sanin frowned at him" what are you talking about this is the perfect place for us to rest. You get free sake and you get company by the most beautiful girls there is. The best of all well you can pay them to do anything to you" he gave his perverted grin.

"I don't recall going to make out pubs as part of the mission" he replied not approving this one bit.

"This is a bonus for traveling with the great mountain hermit and sanin Jiraiya, free sake and free entertainment is a perfect ten in my book for taking a break."

"I don't approve this…"

"Why are you being so stingy Itachi?" he kept his gaze on the older Uchiha" you should be thrill that you will be getting some women after all I'm sure that when you were traveling with Kisame you have your own fun with the ladies."

"I wasn't constantly finding women to sleep around when I was traveling with Kisame. I was on a mission to capture jinchurikkis and provide you with secret information while I was waiting for Sasuke to become strong enough to kill me."

"Come on Itachi let's just enjoy ourselves here so we can focus on the mission later. I can't believe you don't want to spend some time with beautiful women they can keep you company and you can enjoy yourselves with them if you know where I'm getting with this?"

"Yes I am well aware of the concept of being with women or loving one I did have a girlfriend which I killed during the massacre of my clan."

"Stop bringing the past Itachi I think you need this more than I do. I know exactly what you need, my friend you need to get laid let's go inside so you can chose your candidate."

The older Uchiha sighed this is the last thing he was expecting while traveling with Jiraiya. To be obligated with sleeping with a random woman he doesn't know anything about, for once he thought that things couldn't get any more complicated. He remembered about his girlfriend he admitted he had a good relationship with her and he did loved her but right now a women was the last thing he needed, or sex for the matter. He didn't say a word and knowing that he was going to regret his choice he followed the toad sanin entering the make out pub. Once they were inside Jiraiya entered his full pervert mode staring at the heavenly sight. The women were all wearing tight skimpy outfits making their body parts very noticeable especially their breasts. The uniform was a small white blouse showing their cleavage while wearing a short pink skirt above their knees he felt like an eager boy that just entered a candy store, a very arousing candy store. He went to the table with a big smile on his face and Itachi not too far behind waiting for the full service of gorgeous women. But things didn't went as planned when they enter the pub namely for Itachi.

The women saw their new customers and they blushed deeply. All eyes fell on the older Uchiha and none fell on Jiraiya. The toad sanin sweat dropped seeing the looks of pure sexual hunger as they were staring at Itachi like they wanted to eat him alive. For once in his entire life he actually thought that he made a terrible mistake going to a make out pub bar with someone who had looks and more handsome than himself. He knew that the moment he entered the make out pub he was going to be left behind by the women and he was right. He saw all of the women blushing dreamily as they went to the older Uchiha and Itachi's expression were unreadable making the toad sanin feel jealous because there was someone else besides him getting all of the attention from the sexy ladies. Itachi saw the women gathered around him as some of them pressed their bodies against his they were looking at him dreamily.

"Well hello there handsome" one of the women said.

"Welcome to the bar sweet heart I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Don't worry darling we will keep you company you won't be lonely with us around."

Before Itachi had a chance to reply he was dragged by the women leading him to one of the nearby tables. One of the women poured some sake on a glass smiling lovingly at him while others got seated next to him getting closer on him and one of them lowered herself so he noticed her well formed cleavage. The older Uchiha felt uncomfortable but he wasn't complaining about the sexy view and having so many beautiful women around him. He wasn't the kind of men who was always looking for women or more precise he wasn't a pervert like most men he had his mind clean and free of sexual lust and hunger. Of course he still had his limits to hold his urges but nevertheless he was a man didn't had sex in his mind twenty four seven unlike a certain toad sanin. Right now he was feeling happy and bitter because he really didn't wanted to be here while a rather someone wasn't happy in the least.

Jiraiya had his mouth wide open along with his eyes at the sight. He considered himself to be a true ladies man and every single woman will bow down to his feet but right now that has become false. His jaw fell to the ground from the shock at what he was seeing the women were all over Itachi like flies stick to fly paper and they were ignoring him like he wasn't there at all. It was impossible that the great Jiraiya was being ignored by the gorgeous women because they were far too busy ogling and drooling at the older Uchiha for them to notice him. He couldn't believe this was really happening and he felt his pride as a womanizer and pervert shattered into a million pieces feeling heartbroken. He sniffed before tears were falling while the women were still attending Itachi not caring that there was another customer waiting for their company.

"Hey I'm here too you know I need love too?!!" the toad sanin sobbed because they were still ignoring him, he frowned at the older Uchiha who stole the ladies from him' humph….that's the last time I'm bringing him to a make out pub.'

Itachi sighed while the women were pressing their bodies closer to him they were smiling at him as he decided to drink the glass of sake they kindly offered to him. He knew perfectly who was responsible for this because he would prefer to meditate, drink some green tea or some training in his break. He gazed at the toad sanin who was silently sulking in a corner because he wanted attention from the ladies and he was also jealous that he was taking the ladies for himself not to mention that he looked like he didn't had any intention with sharing any of them with him.

'Note to self get even with Jiraiya-sama.'

(Location: shopping district local town river country territory)

Sakura and Hinata have been enjoying their shopping trip quite nicely so far. Since they had enough money from their missions in capturing missing nins they had plenty to buy like they were regular teenagers eager to shop. Among the things they bought clothes both in civilian and kunoichi category of course they like wearing different battle clothing. Other things were weapons like kunais and shurikens and technique scrolls so they could learn new jutsus as well as supplies for when they were camping out in the open. They also bought some clothing and weapons for their third teammate Ino knowing that the Yamanaka will be thrilled when she sees that they bought her some clothing and ninja gear. The two kunoichis were having so much fun with the shopping that they were unaware that they were holding a lot of bags like they have spent a fortune on the shopping. For them it was fun to go shopping it actually made them think that they weren't ninjas and just regular people spending a day in doing what people knew best which was buying, buying and more buying. Both of them smiled proving how much fun they were having and enjoying each other's company.

Among the clothing both kunoichis have bought nice dresses that will fit with their physical beauty and personal taste. There was only one reason why they bought such beautiful clothing to get the attention of a certain blond leader. They had confidence in their good looks and they just needed to wear the right clothes all in hopes that Naruto will noticed them and give them a compliment. They will be proud if the tall blond can see how attractive they really are. Just thinking about the possibilities made them blushed although they didn't want to admit it right in the open. Although Sakura wouldn't admit how attracted she felt towards the blond since she's been traveling with him for two months hiding the deep feelings she has developed for him for a long time. Hinata although she was smiling because of the shopping and spending time with her teammate on the inside she was dying to try out one of the dresses she bought to get her leader's attention. She wasn't a flirter like Ino who loved teasing her prey till no end but she just wants Naruto to notice her more to see that she can be pretty perhaps he can like her more than just a friend and team member.

They were walking around gazing at the different shops they have already gotten what they wanted but something was missing. They needed to buy some clothes for a certain leader because they felt like it and they were sure he won't mind that they were kind enough to buy him some clothing. They still could hold a couple of bags Hinata had three in each of her hands and Sakura had four in one hand and one bag on the other. Their eyes gazed at the place they were looking for which was a store that sells clothing for men they smiled seeing the different kinds of clothes they had in display from the window. Hinata's pale eyes suddenly feel on a set of clothing which really attracted her a lot. It was a long sleeved green shirt with long black cargo pants, she already imagine her leader wearing the clothing. She wasn't the only one but Sakura was already staring at the clothes and she was captivated by the sight. She also imagined the tall blond wearing the hot clothes making her blushed slightly that.

"What do you think Hinata?" asked the pink haired teen staring at the clothes.

The Hyuga heiress blushed" Naruto-kun will look very handsome in that."

"He would wouldn't he?" smiled Sakura.

"**Not that it matters Naruto looks handsome with any kind of clothing especially when he's naked hell yeah!" **inner Sakura added giving two thumbs up of full approval with a nose bleed.

"Let's buy it Sakura-san."

"Yeah we still have plenty of money left we can buy Naruto more clothes besides that one, let's go."

They entered the shop and they were in awe at the sight. The inside of the shop was bigger than outside everywhere they looked there was clothing and they were unique to make a man look good and attractive. They were imagining Naruto wearing all the clothes it was enough to make them blush again and drool at how well and hot their blond leader will looked. They felt like buying the whole shop but they knew they couldn't because they didn't have that much money at their disposal although it was very tempting. As they went deeper into the shop they meet one of the employees an young women wearing an elegant white dress she smiled spotting potential customers giving them a cordial smile.

"Welcome how can I help you ladies?!"

"Yes it's about those clothes you have on display on the window" Sakura said.

"I see you have good eyes those are one good piece of clothing coming from one of the best stores in the five countries. It's a little expensive but the fabric material is very resistant and tough its one of a kind."

"That's all right we'll take it" replied the pink haired medic.

"Wonderful please feel free to look around and pick anything else if it gets your attention. By the way are you buying the clothes for your boyfriend?" the employee smirked looking at the pink haired teen.

"What no he's….just my friend that's all?!" Sakura said her whole face said otherwise because she was blushing.

"Okay then that means it must be for your boyfriend?" she asked Hinata.

"No he's my fr….friend….t…too!" the Hyuga heiress replied stuttering and like Sakura her whole face was blushing too.

The young woman laughed seeing their reactions and expressions" oh dear I'm sorry please I apologize for my rudeness, I just like teasing my customers I can't resists. It's always the same every time women comes to the shop they are always looking so determine to buy something nice for their boyfriends or husbands. I eventually thought one of you was the lucky girl who wants to buy something nice for the lucky guy."

"We are just his friends but he's someone close to us….there is nothing going on than just friendship" Sakura said her blushing was gone although part of her along with inner Sakura wanted to have something more than just friendship with her blond leader.

"That's right he's a good friend of ours he's precious to us" Hinata said still blushing part of her wanted to be the lucky girl to have her leader and have something with him more than just friendship.

The employee had a small smirk on her face seeing their faces they were obviously embarrassed to talking about the topic while Hinata was still blushing thinking about it. She wanted to tease them again but she hold the thought and decided to continue with her job.

"I see then well you two are very good friends to take your time and buy some clothes for him. Besides I can see that you're already having a nice day shopping" she smiled noticing the other shopping bags they were holding.

"What kind of woman doesn't like shopping right?" Sakura smirked.

"How true that's like asking if the sky is blue very well then please tell me your friend clothing size and I will go and get the clothes with his size."

"Sure thing Hinata please be kind and tell the lady the information she needs to know."

The Hyuga heiress blinked looking at her friend" me…I thought you knew Sakura-san?"

"Me I don't I thought you knew?" replied Sakura.

"But you're Naruto-kun's teammate."

"Just because he's my teammate that doesn't mean I know he's clothing size…although there was a time I saw him shirtless" Sakura mumble blushing a little at the memory while the woman was smirking hearing that.

"What?" Hinaa's eyes were wide.

"It's nothing looks like we're in for it now we don't know Naruto's clothing size" the pink haired medic sighed.

"Oh dear you two are sure in a pinch" replied the employee" what kind of friends are you if you don't know your friend's clothing size?"

"I guess we forgot to ask Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"I just can't believe that it never crossed my mind, what are we going to do now?" asked Sakura.

"I don't think I will be able to help you if I don't know his clothing size" replied the woman" perhaps you can describe him for me maybe I can somehow guess his size."

"Sure I guess it won't hurt if we try."

"I agree" replied Hinata.

"He's tall 6'4 to be exact and he's seventeen, he's build big but not fat he's thin he's just well build" Sakura said her cheeks started blushing as she started describing her leader's well tone body.

"His waist is large but not too large it fits his perfect body, his muscles are very impressive and…." Hinata trailed off as she was now blushing again this time she was lost in her little world thinking about the tall blond and the inappropriate thoughts that were now running in her head.

By now the young woman was now waving her hand on her face to cool her off while her cheeks were blushing a lot" phew I think I should turn the air conditioner a little higher because it sure is getting hot around here. I apologize but the way you two have been describing your friend so far he's like one hell of a male specimen like he was a god."

"He is!" the two kunoichis finished in unison before they gasped gazing at each other" what did you say?!" they replied in unison again.

The woman started laughing again" oh dear you two are sure cracking me up I'm sorry. Tell you what I will go to the back and I will try hard to guess your friend's clothing size it is enough with the description you have given me, although I want to hear more phew."

"What?" Sakura said gazing at her with a frown and jealousy hidden inside of her.

"It's nothing I'll be right back"

The employee left the two embarrasses kunoichi and she could tell so clearly what they thought of their supposed friend she was after all a woman too. What better way to read the heart of a woman than another woman.

'Those two have it so bad….friend yeah right they're not fooling me.'

(Time skip)

(Location: local town river country territory)

Ino has changed to regular clothing after returning to the inn where they were staying. However her mood hasn't change since this morning when Naruto turned her date down and the painful truth told by Sakura hit her in the worst matter. She was seated on a couple of steps in deep thought but she couldn't find a way to cheer up her mood was still the same. She was hurt and the pain was probably killing her there was nothing she could do to make herself feel better now that she knew the truth. She was always cheery and positive never the kind of person to get down or look gloom but today was an exception she just didn't felt like being cheery or even Mrs. Positive for the matter. She started thinking about Naruto the first time she met him when he finally returned to Konoha, she gave a small smile when she saw him for the first time after five years. She admitted that he was hot and handsome and she felt attracted to him not to mention that the small feelings she has been hiding for him for a while awakened on that day. But after finding out the truth she didn't know anymore remembering how she acts around him the flirting, the teasing and the seduction act. She needed to face the fact that she was just a teenager looking for sex and what better way to get it that from the person who she considered very wonderful and handsome.

"_Isn't it obvious he's afraid of you?"_

"_You're always trying to jump on him like you want to get into his pants it probably makes him feel uncomfortable being around you. Any other guy will fear you too."_

Sakura's words hit her hard because it was the truth she was always teasing and flirting with him, all with the purpose to take him and make Naruto hers. It was wrong to think like that since she didn't had a right to seduce him all for the pleasure of sex it was part of her personality which was the result of her training with Anko. The snake mistress attitude and seductress act rubbed on her making her an identical replica of her so she couldn't help it if she wanted to tease her leader with her flirting acts. Yet to find out that Naruto fears her, and he felt uncomfortable being next to her made her heart shattered to pieces. The possibility of the tall blond rejecting her was enough to bring tears to her eyes and it worked. Tears have formed at the corner of her eyes and she was holding the urge to cry she needed to be strong, if she was going to cry she will do it in a more private place since they were people passing by. She dried her tears and remained strong perhaps she will have to admit that she acted like a slut when she was next to Naruto to her that was lower than being a criminal or a traitor it was below scum.

'All this time….I've been trying to get closer to Naruto but I've been doing it the wrong way. Instead of getting closer to him I've been leading him further away from me, he's afraid of me he's probably disgusted with me because I act like a whore around him damn it!'

A couple of tears fell from her face feeling terrible than before' what if it's true…what if I don't have feelings for Naruto and I just want to have a one night stand with him am I really that desperate to get laid?! No that can't be I know I feel something strong for him I am attracted to him but still….it hurts to know that he's scare of me and he's not comfortable being next to me.'

"Ino?"

The Yamanaka gasped recognizing the voice she made a quick move to dry the tears that were stained on her face so the person didn't noticed that she was crying. Turning around she saw Naruto staring at her with a smile the tall blond has changed his Kitsune uniform and he was just wearing a regular white shirt with long orange pants and black sandals. She couldn't let him know that she was crying he will completely be suspicious of her behavior that something will be wrong with her. The only thing she did was to make sure he didn't notice that she was all right and convince him that she was still herself. She also kept in mind not to act like a slut to him anymore like she was desperate to get into his pants or a sex starve predator. Naruto on the other hand noticed the far off look on her face like there was something wrong he got worried for her.

"Hey Ino?"

The Yamanaka forced a smile on him" hey Naruto…."

"You're here I thought you will be with Sakura and Hinata at the shopping district why didn't you go with them?" he got seated on the stairs with her.

"I guess I didn't felt like it…." her replied was soft but she managed to give a smile.

The tall blond raised an eyebrow" that's strange you refusing to go shopping it's a little hard to believe."

'Damn it he's suspecting something already I can't be that convincing' she forced another smile at him" what about you why are you here?"

"I'm already done with my business that's why I'm here" he replied never taking his eyes off the platinum blond" seriously Ino why didn't you go shopping with them?"

"I already told you I don't feel like it."

"Something must really be bothering you for you to lie to me."

Ino's eyes widened looking shocked" it's not that I'm fine honest."

"That's another lie you will never lie to me what's wrong?" he put his hand on her shoulder making sure he had some control on her but in a good way so she can tell him her problem, his eyes were showing concern.

The Yamanaka growled getting frustrated" I told you nothing is wrong with me why do you care?!"

"As a team leader I have the responsibility to worry over my team members is something is bothering them, besides you're my friend Ino and I care about you. You never act like this so it's pretty clear something is wrong, that and the fact that you haven't flirt with me yet."

The last part was enough to angered the platinum blond as she was now glaring at him shocking Naruto a lot" oh so you think there's something wrong with me because I haven't acted like a complete slut with you that's a great way to see that there's something wrong with me. So let me guess you already knew I am bothered because I wasn't trying to get into your pants and fuck you!"

Naruto kept his composure erasing his shock from seeing the Yamanaka so angry with him" I didn't mean it like that how about telling me what's wrong you will never act like this before?"

"Maybe I decided to act different towards you I'm making a disgrace of myself by always trying to seduce you" her anger was still visible in her face.

The blond blinked at her comment before chuckling" come on Ino I don't care about that I don't feel offended when you act like that around me."

"Yet you're afraid of me that you even decline my date" she whispered softly her tone was hurt.

"Huh what did you say?" Naruto obviously didn't hear her.

"It's nothing I'm going back to the inn I'll see you later Naruto."

She was about to leave but Naruto stopped her making the Yamanaka to looked straight at him. Their eyes met cerulean meeting sky blue and their eyes could say a lot. She saw concern and hurt in his eyes like it was really hurting him not to know what was wrong with her. It was worst for she couldn't stand seeing him like that it was proof that he really cares for her well being it wasn't just because he was her leader and he worries because she's part of the team. Naruto made his move putting his hands on her shoulder not losing eye contact with her it was making the platinum blond go crazy feeling his warm touch which she tried hard not too blush. How she will love to stare at that handsome face forever it was making her heart beat like crazy she wanted this moment to never end. By now she lost her anger at him and she was feeling guilty for being so rude and harsh towards him when he was just worried about her. She wanted to apologize to him for her behavior he didn't deserve to receive such a temper tantrum from her.

"I'm sorry…." she replied with a sigh.

"Ino please tell me what's wrong?" once again Naruto's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm just having a bad day I guess."

"Really then shouldn't your day gotten better if you left with Sakura and Hinata?"

"I guess going shopping would make any woman to get in a good mood but today it won't do it for me."

"Why are you feeling so gloom?"

"There's a lot on my mind…." she trailed off not wanting to gaze into his eyes because Naruto still had his hands on her shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I….I don't know…."

"Is it personal?"

"I guess you could say it like that."

Naruto gulped fearing to mention the topic hoping he doesn't get in trouble" um….did you….got your period or something?"

"What…no of course not, that's not it I can't believe you would think that!" the Yamanak couldn't help but laugh at his guess he was trying hard to help her.

"Well sorry but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong you're being stubborn you know" the tall blond sighed finally removing his hands from her shoulders.

The platinum blond smirked at him" maybe I am stubborn I just like seeing you so concern for me I guess you do care after all" she said it in a teasing tone.

"Of course I care Ino something that will make you cry must be something serious."

"What?" her eyes widened.

"I noticed that you were crying before I got next to you something is really bothering you that will probably hurt you a lot. I'm not asking as your team leader but as a friend who is concern for you would you like to talk about it?" he gave her a caring smile.

Ino felt her heart skipping beat at his smile she felt like giving up. After hearing his kind words she would just throwing the towel and tell him the truth she knew she couldn't hide it from him he already knows that she was crying. But still it will hurt her to think he was afraid of her and he will see her as someone who just wanted to have sex with him nothing more. Part of her wanted to tell him but another part didn't she couldn't risk it she rather kept quiet than risking her friendship with the blond.

"Ino?" Naruto was still worried she still hasn't answered him.

The bleach blond chuckle" maybe there's something wrong with me maybe not. I really don't feel like telling you."

Naruto sighed" come on stop teasing I'm really worried if you don't tell me I will be worry sick about the whole thing."

Ino giggle hearing that it really proves how much the tall blond cares for her she hide her blushing while turning her back on him" I don't know I guess it will be best if we leave things the way they are."

"I don't want that I know I can't make you talk or perhaps I can" Naruto grinned as he went in front of the Yamanaka and he used his deadly weapon ever" how about now Ino?"

The platinum blond was in shock seeing that her leader has used one of the deadliest tricks in the book, she was staring at Naruto who was giving her the sad puppy face. She was in shocked before blushing at the cuteness and irresistible face of the tall blond she just couldn't resist the urge to giggle like a fan girl. She felt hopeless like she just dropped her guard and she was ready to summit ready to spill the beans to her leader. Naruto got closer to her so that his deadly technique had more effect which it was working so far and he could tell that she was ready to talk.

"Well Ino are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he was still using his perfected sad puppy face.

'Damn he looks so adorable I can't believe he's going this far so I tell him!'

"Face it Ino you have no choice but to tell me what's bothering you now, no one can't stand a chance against my sad puppy face jutsu."

"You're unbelievable I can't believe you would use such technique on me!" although she wanted to be upset at him she was smiling at his actions like she was having fun with him.

"Come on Ino just give up I can keep this up for a while are you ready to give in now?"

The Yamanaka childishly stuck her tongue at him turning the other way" no you're going to need something stronger than that to make me talk."

The tall blond sighed finally releasing his sad puppy face" you're not making this any easier Ino."

The platinum blond smiled at happy that he was going this far to find out about her problem. When she thought about it she felt happy that he cares for her as team members as a friend or perhaps something even more. The thought made her blush to have someone so loyal and caring to worry about her to think she was already cherishing this moment she was having with him. She looked at him smiling this time she was going to talk but she had something else in mind, she had plans for him.

"You really want me to tell you?"

The tall blond nodded" I am worry Ino so yes I want you to tell me what's bothering you, what will make you cry so much it's not like you to just stay and cry. I know you rather smile and be your cheery self than act the way you are now."

Ino giggled" since you want to find out so badly then…"

She quickly took his hand as they got up and left the stairs heading into the streets of the town.

"Ino where are you taking me?"

"You'll see I saw this sing and it got me interested come on!"

Naruto didn't say another word as Ino was leading him to the streets but at least he was feeling better now. He saw the Yamanaka's face and she didn't look like she was down or bothered like she was before he managed to help her a little, but he still wanted to find out what was bothering her. He saw as Ino lead him a wall and something caught his eye. It was a red sing and he began to read it, he noticed it was about a carnival.

"A carnival?" asked the blond.

Ino nodded" there's going to be a carnival tonight in this town I always wanted to go to one so…"

Naruto smirked" so let me guess you want to go with me like a date?"

"If you want to make it a date then it's fine by me I don't mind."

"Sounds to me like you have been planning this from the beginning maybe you were pretending to be bothered about something in order for me to take you to the carnival don't you?" Naruto was still smirking.

"Maybe maybe not" the platinum blond giggled getting closer to him" so what do you say?"

"Why not it won't hurt to take a break from the missions all right we'll go."

"Then it's a date!" Ino replied cheery.

"Sure"

The platinum blond smiled feeling happy she wasn't longer feeling the pain from Sakura's words. She knew that her little plan worked and now she was going to make her move tonight while she was gazing at the tall blond' this is the perfect chance to finally get closer to him the right way just you wait Naruto. Perhaps we can finally get closer to one another more than just friends' she blushed at the last part she was looking forward for tonight.

(Location: shopping district local town river country territory)

Sakura and Hinata have finally decided to take a break from their shopping which they were relief to rest from all the walking they gave done so far. After hours of doing endless shopping from all kinds of shops they stopped to rest sitting on a bench of the district. They were now holding more bags than usual since they have also bought some clothes for Naruto too they were both smiling thinking what will be their leader's reaction when he tries the clothes. Of course neither of them knew his clothing size so they had to rely on the shopkeeper to choose the clothes for them guessing the blonds' clothing size and they were hoping it was the right one. Sakura was resting on the bench with a smile on her face because her feet were killing her from all the walking although she had to frown a little at her teammate Hinata. The Hyuga heiress was seated on the bench she was resting all right but she was busy, because she took her time to continue reading Naruto's novel. The pink haired medic had to shake her head in disapproval this was all Ino's fault for brainwashing Hinata to read a perverted novel. Although she was dying of curiosity to know about the novel and the sex scenes and inner Sakura was getting more inpatient by the minute she saw that Hinata was smiling as she continues to read the book.

To think someone as innocent and timid as Hinata will end up reading a perverted book then again she wasn't surprise. The Hyuga heiress has also read the Itcha Itcha series so she should see this coming I guess there was a little pervert inside all of them after all. She knew it was true since her inner persona is really curious sexually not to mention that she has had some naughty dreams concerning herself with a certain blond leader although she ignored those dreams completely. She erased that topic from her head before something else came to her mind which was what happened earlier. She remembered Ino's hurtful expressions when she told her about her behavior around Naruto. Even if she couldn't clearly see the Yamanaka's face she saw her lips and it wasn't a smile of approval perhaps she has really hurt her friends' feeling and it was her fault. She hold the urge to cry she will never forgive herself if Ino ends up hating her because of her comment and eventually the possibilities that she will ruined her friendship with the blond once again, even if she promised herself to never repeat any of her past mistakes. There was only one way to find out and she was going to begin with the person seated next to her.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm…" the Hyuga heiress didn't looked at her because she was still caught reading the novel although she was paying attention to what her teammate was going to say.

"Do you think Ino is angry at me?"

Hinata left her gaze from the book to her friend" why would she be angry at you?"

Sakura sighed" it's because what I said to her that she's always trying to jump on Naruto and getting into his pants."

"But Sakura-san it's true."

"What?!" the pink haired teen was shocked not expecting to hear that from the Hyuga heiress.

"Ino-san is always flirting with Naruto-kun and teasing him and also seducing him…." Hinata tried not to looked or sound jealous" so don't feel bad for yourself for what you said to her."

"Even if that's the case I should have never said that to her. I know I hurt her feelings that's why she didn't wanted to go with us, I mean this is Ino she's just like us when it comes to shopping a shopacholic. It seems I'm always screwing up no matter how hard I'm trying to prevent myself from making a mistake."

"Sakura-san don't say that it's not true."

"But it is true I hurt Ino's feelings and she might end up hating me and she might end our friendship I don't want that. I don't want to screw up our friendship…..again it was bad enough I had to abandoned her friendship because of chasing Sasuke but this I will never forgive myself."

"I'm sure Ino-san may not have taken it so personal she must know it's true. Also she decided to spend some time alone she will think things through before she calms down" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"Thanks Hinata I know you're trying to make me feel better but I will like to talk to her and apologize it's the only way to get rid of the guilt I feel right now."

Hinata nodded before she went back to reading her book which she smiled getting excited again. Sakura was in deep thought as she took a glance at her friend who went back to read her favorite novel. Although she didn't like to see a teammate reading a perverted novel she couldn't help but feel curious it was eating her up so badly. She heard so many things about the book from Ino and rumors that it was the best adult novel ever and to think her blond leader wrote it. Surely it must be very good to gained so much popularity in the five countries it only feed her curiosity even more. She blush thinking about the sex scenes while gazing at the book Hinata was reading ignoring the urge to read it and find out what was the big fuzz about. She couldn't hold it anymore seeing the Hyuga heiress smiling as she read the book made her explode like a volcano from the curiosity.

She pouted softly" I still can't believe you're reading that book."

Hinata shifted her eyes from the book smiling at her teammate" it's really good the story plot is very good, you should read it too Sakura-san."

The pink haired medic blushed in embarrassment before frowning" no way I am not reading a perverted novel!"

"It's not really that perverted I mean there's more drama and romance throughout the development of the story it's just like Ino-san said there isn't many sex scenes like in other novels. It focuses more on the plot and the development of the character than the sex in general."

"Really I have never heard of such thing an adult novel with less sex in it. It sounds hard to believe" Sakura was now interested staring at the book."

The Hyuga heiress nodded" right now I'm in the second chapter and I already like the main character Takeshi he works in a ramen shop and he's very kindhearted and loyal to his friends. He's also hardworking and full of energy he has a dream of opening his own ramen shop with the purpose to serve the best ramen in the world."

The pink haired teen blinked in wonder" you're kidding that novel sounds more about ramen than sex. I'm not surprise that Naruto made the novel about ramen or the main character based on himself."

"I thought the same thing too but Takeshi is so full of life and he's love by all of his friends that's all I know so far since I'm still in the second chapter I have ways to go before reaching half of the book let alone the ending."

"I see…" Sakura's replied was soft but nevertheless she decided not to talk anymore since Hinata went back to her reading and she didn't want to interrupt her.

She stood quiet in deep thought letting the words that Hinata told her about the novel hits her head. Letting her brain process all of the information and by now her curiosity has increased ten times fold. She was really interested in reading more about the novel and the main character Takeshi especially because he's just like Naruto making her wonder if he wrote any character that resembled any of his friends from Konoha or even herself. She really wanted to read it now if it was that good and less sex so there was no need to consider the book so perverted like she thought. She looked around the shops and she noticed that there was a bookshop not too far from their location. She was truly lucky without breaking Hinata's concentration from her reading she left the bench and head to the book store. She went to the counter where there was an older man who was the bookshop owner while gazing around the many books.

"Excuse me do you still have any available copies of the healing of a broken heart?"

"Why certainly my dear you're very lucky this is the last copy I have before more shipment arrives, that novel is always selling like there's no tomorrow" replied the bookshop owner taking the copy of the novel from a nearby bookshelf" that will be fifty ryou."

"Thank you" she replied with a smiling giving him the money.

(Time skip: evening)

(Location: inn local town somewhere in green country territory)

Itachi and Jiraiya have left their reservation from the inn they were staying they were ready to leave. Although Itachi was still feeling uncomfortable because he spent hours in a make out pub bar and Jiraiya was sulking like a little baby because he wasn't getting any attention from the ladies because they were gaga over the older Uchiha. Luckily he move on and he made a mental note to never bring Itachi to another make out pub ever he was a small fry compare to the Uchiha in gaining the ladies attention. They left the inn and walked the silent streets as they were leaving the town soon they started running before they were outside of the town. They entered a forest and they started jumping through the tree branches they were obviously in a hurry like their lives depended on it. Soon they increased their speed with the purpose to leave the region of green country without showing any signs of ever stopping.

"We finally made some progress after all this time" replied Itachi.

The toad sanin nodded" I know it's late but my spy network has a lead on Kushina's location we can't waste this chance we may never get this close to her ever."

"Once we pinpoint her exact location she won't be escaping us I will make sure of that."

"Right this mission is too important to end in failure which failure is not an option there's too much at stake in the success of this mission" replied Jiraiya.

Itachi nodded keeping his eyes on the road ahead he knew how important the mission was. The possibilities of finding Naruto's lost mother which was considered dead and the reunion of both of them. The older Uchiha owed the blond for giving him a second chance in life and continue fighting for the village he sacrificed his clan for the sake of protecting it. He had a debt to pay to Naruto for helping him and he was going to make sure he fulfills it by reuniting him with his mother. The tall blond deserves the joy of being reunited with the woman who gave birth to him and brought him to the world, even if he thought that the reunion can become unpleasant. If he couldn't fix his relation with his brother Sasuke then maybe he can fix the one between Naruto and Kushina after all he knew how important family is and the bonds forged with them.

Jiraiya was in deep thought at everything that has happened. To think that it wasn't long that he found out the shocking truth from Megumi that Kushina was still alive someone close to him that he considers family. And now he was close in finding her for him this mission meant everything more valuable that anything he has come to love like doing his research and his perverted books. He had two goals right now to find Kushina and to reunite her with her only son.

'Kushina I'm coming…..I won't let Naruto's family vanish or his legacy.'

(Location: carnival local town river country territory)

Naruto and Ino have arrived at the carnival ready to start their date. They have changed to more appropriate clothing Naruto was wearing a black shirt with dark green pants and black sandals. Ino on the other hand was wearing a purple dress with rose's designs on the lower part of the skirt and black high heels, the skirt was a little above the knees making Naruto to noticed her nice long legs. The dress also showed the Yamanaka's well developed womanly curves it was enough to make the blond to stare at her and have a couple of perverted dreams along with a nose bleed. No matter what he thought he knew that Ino was truly gorgeous and she will look sexy with anything that she wears. Ino was in the same boat staring at her leader the only thing that it was running in her head was to pin him to the ground and have her way with him. However she promised herself not to do anything inappropriate with him tonight so she was going to control her urges for their date. Although that was very much impossible right now seeing how hot and sexy he looked in those clothing she bit her lip so she didn't licked her lips she couldn't help but admire the handsome blond next to her. Both walked heading into the carnival before they smiled at the sight.

They were a lot of people and so many ride which it indescribable. They were many different games to try out like hitting a couple of bottles with a ball or shooting targets with a gun. They were so many places and things available they just didn't know where to go first the whole carnival looked like it was something that was taken from someone's dreamland. Just looking at the place they knew they were going to have so much fun together it was going to be a date to remember. Naruto gazed at Ino and she looked like a happy child eager to start having some fun this was the perfect opportunity to find out what was wrong with her. Of course he hasn't forgotten when he saw her cry that image alone was enough to hurt him, he just couldn't stand to see a member of his team cry. This date was just what the Yamanaka needed to open up to him and tell him her problems he needed to show that he was a good team leader, someone like also had his pride to look out for. He smiled he was going to enjoy this evening with the platinum blond while ignoring his hormones realizing that he was next to a sexy hot blond. Ino looked at him with a warm smile and a blush on her cheeks she was already having fun with her leader and she knew she was going to have more fun having him by her side.

"So where should we go first?!" asked the eager Ino.

"I don't know there are so many places to go I don't even know where to start" Naruto said scratching that back of his head he couldn't decide because everything looks so much fun.

The Yamanaka giggled" true but that won't stop us from going to every single ride were going to have so much fun together!"

"Okay define fun?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her with a grin knowing how the platinum blond behaves with him.

Ino somehow got hurt by his comment it was obvious that Naruto saw her as the girl who only wants to get into his pants nothing more she was going to prove him wrong. Naruto noticed her expression and got worried but the Yamanaka just smiled at him with a lot of honesty reflected in her baby blue eyes.

"Naruto I won't do anything like that to you I mean it. When I say fun I mean as going to the rides, talk, eat something and laughed together that kind of fun. This is me and I want to spend some time with you trust me that your virginity is safe tonight" she smirked a little' for now.'

"Sure of course I know about that kind of fun I was just kidding Ino…..you okay?" the tall blond was worried about her remembering her expression.

"I am fine because I'm with you let's get started how about if you let me decided what to do first?"

"Whatever you say" Naruto smiled.

Ino smiled as she was looking around the huge carnival until her eyes went wide. Something has definitely caught her attention and it was the best thing she has ever seen she already knew where to go first before taking Naruto's hand running along the crowd.

Naruto blushed at the contact of her hand but he chuckle at the eager blond" I'm guessing you found where to go first?"

"Yup were going to the rollercoaster!"

"All right lead the way!"

The platinum blond giggled holding his hand and leading him through the large crowd heading to where the rollercoaster was located. Of course like everyone else they had to wait in line which it was a long line they will have to wait for a while. Both of them were patient and they knew the waiting was going to be worth it, the line started moving frequently so it wasn't going to be long before they get their turn. After fifteen minutes they were finally up the two friends went to one of the carts but Ino quickly chose the front cart preventing anyone else from taking it. Both teen smiled since this was their first time riding a rollercoaster they were too anxious so the ride begins. Once everyone was in the cart and safely secure the machine got started and the cart started running heading into the tracks of the ride. Soon the cart started going up and up knowing that it was going to head down with a lot of force and speed. They saw the entire carnival because they were so high by now, both of their eyes widened when the rollercoaster went down and everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. The cart went in different directions while the people were still screaming at the fast ride but moreover they were truly enjoying it. For both Naruto and Ino this was going to be a great experience worth taking.

(Time skip)

After the rollercoaster ride was over both of them were laughing because they have enjoyed the ride a lot. They were already having fun and it was just a taste of things to come, Ino quickly took Naruto's hand smiling at him proof that she was having a lot of fun being with him. Naruto felt the same way too he only wanted to see the Yamanaka happy while he was still thinking about what was bothering her from earlier why was she crying. He will eventually get his answer from her tonight because he wasn't planning in leaving this date without hearing her explanation. For now he was going to leave that topic for later seeing Ino smiling widely loving the carnival she lead him once again through the crowd looking very eager heading to their next destination. Naruto saw in the distance where the platinum blond was leading him it was the Ferris wheel one of the places where relationships bloom to have romantic moments. He has heard from Jiraiya about the many places for a couple to have a conversation and strengthen their friendship and their bond and of course where to make out and go to the next level. He blush thinking about the last part hoping that it wasn't what Ino had in mind, although she told him his virginity was safe tonight so he knew she wasn't going to try and get into his pants. They reached the long line to the Ferris wheel which it was moving a little faster than the one at the rollercoaster, soon it was their turn and they entered in one of the carts of the wheel just the two of them.

The Ferris wheel started moving as the rest of the people were getting on and they were gazing from the window. They smiled seeing how high they were getting until they could see the entire carnival and town from their height. They were witnessing a very beautiful sight of night and the sky filled with stars it was the perfect atmosphere for a romantic date. Naruto was gazing at the wonderful view while Ino was staring at him with so much affection in her baby blue eyes, she blushed at the scenery it was romantic making out with him was the first thing that popped in her mind but she erased it. As much as she wanted to she wanted to have a conversation with him and get to know him even better a conversation she was hoping to grow closer with him and deepen her bond with him. She smiled looking at him she could gazed at him forever and admire his handsome features and she did admit he was cute back when they were at the academy, she was too stubborn to admit because she was busy ogling over Sasuke along with Sakura. Now she only wish she have taken back everything she did to the blond, she then realized that Naruto was staring at her and their eyes meet a little. They ignored it as they went to gazed at the view together.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It sure is" replied Naruto smiling at her" by the way Ino you look great."

The Yamanaka laughed at his timing" you are a little late to be giving me the compliment, you should have said that when we first arrive here. But still I will accept it thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"Sorry for saying it late but the important thing is I did said it right?"

"Right!" she giggled smiling.

Suddenly the Ferris wheel stopped leaving them at the top in the highest point of the ride. They didn't panic this was after all part of the ride they were going to stay here for a while before the Ferris wheel moves again. It wasn't so bad it was going to make thing better for both of them to have a conversation especially for Ino. The Yamanaka was grinning in her mind because she will have more time to talk to her favorite blond and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

'Must be my lucky day'

"So Naruto what are your plans for the missions?"

Naruto gazed at her" we will leave river country tomorrow to continue with our missions but tonight I decided to leave it to take some time out for us. I believe we have earned the rest after doing countless missions."

"Oh yeah I really needed this day off always traveling constantly and doing missions can be very tiring. I'm sure Sakura and Hinata agree with me on that."

"Hey I may be strict at some degree but not too much I know when we deserve a rest. You all have been doing great and I couldn't ask for a better team I'm very lucky to have you guys" Naruto said smiling.

Ino smiled with a blush on her cheeks her legs were tapping on the floor proving that she was feeling a little embarrassed" do you really mean that?"

"Of course granny chose well for giving me a great team you guys are amazing working together and your teamwork is unique. Besides I like traveling with you guys it got lonely when I was traveling on my own because I wasn't always traveling with pervy sage and even so it got annoying traveling with him because he was always whining that he has to do his research" replied the tall blond.

"Ah don't tell me you didn't join Jiraiya-sama in his pepping research?" the Yamanaka gave a grin.

Naruto blushed while frowning" well I…..I didn't do it so often like he did…."

"Oh so you admit to be a peeping tom I guess you did turn out to be just like your teacher huh?" the platinum blond was still grinning at him.

Naruto sighed" come on you can't blame for training with someone like him for five years. I always tried hard to ignore him and prevent myself from doing the same thing but eventually I got pulled into his bad habits I regret it a lot honest."

"I don't think you do Naruto it must feel good to see all those naked women in the hot baths washing their bodies did it turn you on?" Ino grinned getting into a more hot and spicy topic.

"What?!" the blond was blushing shocked at her question.

"You heard me it must have turned you on to see so many women naked. I want to ask you something Naruto but you better answer me honestly okay?"

"Sure….I guess" the blond was still feeling unsure of the topic.

The platinum blond was still ginning at him" have you masturbated before?"

"What?!" Naruto was now blushing at the question.

"You said you were going to answer the question honestly. I know that you're still a virgin but that doesn't mean you can't masturbate right?"

"Ino why the heck do you want to know something like that?!" asked the blushing Naruto.

"I'm just curious that's all come on tell me I know masturbation is a personal topic but I promise I won't say a word to Sakura and Hinata they don't have to know. It will be just between you and me."

'What is it with Ino and the topic of sex anyway and she calls me a pervert she's no better than me?' he sighed knowing that he couldn't avoid the topic even if he tries" if you want to know then….yes Ino I have masturbated before and it has happened when I peek at the hot baths. When I spent the night in a inn I will either take a cold shower or I masturbate or sometimes I will do both."

The Yamanaka laughed" oh please a cold shower yeah right that doesn't work masturbation is more effective because your having an individual orgasm and nothing can't overtop that."

Naruto sweat dropped at her comment" yes Ino I do know how effective it is, are you a ninja or a sexologist?"

The platinum blond laughed again" see you're now following my lead were both having fun. It's all right to do that it's all part of human nature we always have those urges."

Naruto noticed Ino getting closer to him before reaching his face touching one of his whisker marks and started touching it gently she was giving him a very seductive look. He has seen that in the Yamanaka's face it was the regular flirter look when she used to tease him.

"Maybe I'm feeling those urges right now" she winked at him.

"Ino?" Naruto was blushing.

"Nah just kidding with you" the platinum blond said hiding the pain she was feeling for pulling such stunt' what the hell I was thinking I shouldn't have done that I don't want him to be any more afraid of me.'

"Oh…." replied the tall blond sounding a little disappointed' of course that's so her to flirt and tease.'

"**So you want some of that blond vixen eh you want to taste her?"** asked the Kyuubi with a big grin.

'I didn't ask for your opinion fur ball.'

"What about you Ino have you masturbated before?" Naruto grinned it was his turn to ask the personal question.

The platinum blond wasn't fazed by the question she just shrugged her shoulders" I have I'm not ashamed to admit it I am just like any other woman who has her urges."

"Thinking about anyone in particular?" the tall blond was grinning like a pervert.

"I guess but that person will remain anonymous sorry Naruto" Ino grinned of course she wasn't going to say that she has been pleasuring herself while thinking about him.

"That's okay" he replied before looking at the blond again" you know Ino you never told me about your training with Anko."

The Yamanaka blinked before smiling" I guess I haven't it must be because you never ask. Looks like the Ferris wheel won't be moving again for a while so we have the time. I should start by telling you about training in the interrogation division, I really wanted to use my skills and the techniques of my clan to good use so I asked my dad who is a member in the interrogation division to help me train to become an interrogator."

"Yeah I heard about Inoichi he is among the best interrogators in the division" Naruto said since he has heard the information from Jiraiya.

"That's right dad knows his stuff in the division so he was the perfect person to ask to help me in the training. The training wasn't easy but I got used to it and started getting better with each day, dad wasn't the only one who helped me in the training but Ibiki-san also helped."

"Ibiki?" asked Naruto remembering the name" you mean Morino Ibiki the guy with all of the scars on his head and the proctor from the first test of the chunin exams that Ibiki?"

"Yup that's him he was happy to help me in the training since he's good friends with my dad" replied the bleach blond.

"That guy really fried my head when I took the first test he really knows how to mess with people's heads."

Ino giggle" I know that his specialty mind psychology he knows how the human mind works and he's an expert when it come to mind torture he really doesn't like using physical torture. But if he's left with no choice he will use physical if he has to though."

"All right I understand the training for an interrogator part but what about Anko?" asked the tall blond before blushing" you know granny told me that you wanted to be strong because of me…."

The Yamanaka nodded" it's true you were the source for me to make the decision to become strong. However I didn't started my training under Anko sensei until I was fourteen I was a chunin already back then, I will never forget that day when I found out about you" she smiled at him.

Naruto nodded but he was still feeling embarrassed his cheeks were still blushing from her comment.

_Ino was walking the streets of Konoha ready to start another day of work. The fourteen year old was wearing the uniform of the Konoha interrogation division, which consider of a long black trench coat a grey button shirt and grey cargo pants with black sandals. The Yamanaka didn't like the colors of the uniform because there wasn't any trace of purple in it and she wanted to wear something with her favorite color. She smiled to herself she was going to give it her all today like she always do every day. While walking the streets passing through the villagers she started hearing whispering from them which it reached the Yamanaka's ears._

"_Did you hear Konoha's mercenary strikes again?"_

"_He has that's the fifth time this week he really doesn't take a rest."_

"_That's why he's dangerous but he has done a good job helping the village."_

"_I feel sorry for the people he's going after but it's for the benefit of Konoha."_

"_Yeah but I also heard that he's very fear like a demon, they say that he devours the souls of his victims."_

_The villager was trembling in fear" y…you're kidding?!"_

"_I'm not people are even wondering if he's even human at all. Just let me warn you that the people he has hunted have no longer seen the light of day ever again." _

"_How horrible I never thought Konoha's mercenary was so dangerous I'm glad he's on our side. Do you think what would be like if he betrays the village?"_

"_Nah I don't think that will happen I also heard that he's very loyal to Konoha."_

"_I see I guess even someone like Kitsune Flash has a sense of loyalty for his village."_

"_That's how it is."_

'_Konoha's mercenary….KItsune Flash just who is he?' Ino thought feeling curious she wanted to know more about the mercenary._

_(Time skip)_

_(Location: first floor interrogation division headquarters Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)_

_Ino walked through the halls of the department in deep thought. She couldn't stop thinking about Kitsune Flash she has heard so many of the villagers whispering rumors about him. She could tell he was very famous for so many people to talk about him it has gotten her interest. Of course she wasn't stupid and she was going to believe all of the rumors about the mercenary that he devours the souls of his victims, she won't believe such silly none sense. But she couldn't shake her curiosity of hearing about the mercenary it was getting the best of her she wanted to know more about him. Perhaps asking the people in the building she will know more about him. She entered the main office where she saw Ibiki holding a stack of papers along with her father Inoichi it seems they were having a conversation. She went to them although she had a pretty good idea what they were talking about, or who they were talking about._

"_Hey dad hey Ibiki-san!"_

"_Oh Ino hi I'm sorry but it seems you don't have any prisoners to interrogate today" Inoichi replied who obviously stopped the topic he was discussing with Ibiki._

"_That's all right you guys were obviously talking about him didn't you?" _

"_If you're referring to Kitsune Flash yes we were talking about him" Ibiki said._

"_I should it know the whole village is talking about him like he was the hottest topic to talk in Konoha" replied Ino._

"_I guess it's to be expected we recently received word from Hokage-sama that Kitsune Flash has started his job as a mercenary for the leaf village. So far he has done a very good job for recently being new in the job" Inoichi said._

"_We don't know much about him but Hokage-sama told us that he's very loyal to the village and he could be trusted, I will take her word on that" Ibiki replied._

_Ino nodded" I'm sure you guys don't believe about the rumors concerning him. That he actually devours the souls of his victims?"_

"_None sense people can make up the craziest things" Ibiki said._

_Inoichi took a file taking a picture before he almost freaked out at the image" I can't blame the people for making up the rumors Kitsune Flash looks very intimidating….and scary." _

_Ibiki gazed at the picture raising an eyebrow" that's a scary mask he wears."_

_Ino blinked" what that's a picture of Kitsune Flash let me see?!" _

_She kindly took the photo from her father before gazing at it. The Yamanaka's eyes widened seeing appearance of the mask mercenary and she was left in a state of shock. As soon as she laid eyes on the picture for some reason she didn't know why she felt her heart beating faster and louder. She felt a blush hitting her cheeks seeing the scary fox mask he was wearing but she couldn't help it but feel attracted and gazing at his bad ass clothing it turn her on. Another thing she didn't know is why she felt the desire to push herself to the limit and become strong. Hearing so much about the mask mercenary she knew he was strong her flame of passion was burning brighter than ever before and she wanted to become a true ninja. A true fighter who won't back down on his enemies following her ninja way protecting her village and her friends, that's what she wanted to do. Obviously she was going to need someone who will teach her to fight but who, a strong jounin but she didn't know who. _

_Ibiki and Inoichi looked at each other noticing that Ino had a far off look like she was in a trance or in deep thought that she didn't noticed that they were still here. Inoichi went to his daughter to check if she was all right but they were going to rudely interrupted._

"_Ibiki!!!" a loud voice came from the entrance._

'_Oh no' thought the interrogator with a sweat dropped recognizing the owner of the voice as well as Inoichi._

_Ino snapped from her thinking as soon as she heard the loud female voice coming from the entrance to the office. She turned to see a very pissed off Mitarashi Anko who was holding a bag filled empty dango sticks and she looked like she was ready to kill someone. _

"_Yes Anko?" Ibiki said looking at the angry snake mistress._

"_What the hell is the meaning of this?!" she showed him the bag with the empty dango sticks" there isn't a single dango left here those gluttons eat every single one and they left me with nothing!"_

"_I can see that Anko but you should know you're not the only one who eats dango in the department. You obviously arrived a little too late to eat your share" replied Ibiki._

_Anko growled" I was the one who suggested that we buy dango here damn it and it was bought with my money and I didn't eat nothing when I get my hands on those glutton bastards they will feel my wrath, I will use a snake to bite their balls!" _

"_Perhaps you should calm down and buy more dango" Inoichi said giving the suggestion._

"_Hell yes that's what I'm going to do but it sucks I have to waste more money when those gluttons should be the one buying for me!" she growled before looking at Ino" you blondie you're coming with me!"_

_The Yamanaka frowned for calling her blondie" what…me?"_

"_Yeah you're going to share your money with me to buy the dango."_

"_Now hold on a minute Anko Ino has nothing to do with this. Why are you making her pay half for the dango?" Inoichi said._

"_Because I said so unless you want to find for me every single glutton who ate my dango right now?" _

"_That will take a while almost every member of the interrogation team have their hands full with prisoners and paperwork" Ibiki said._

"_Thought so meaning blondie here has to pay half."_

"_It's Ino…." she frowned again not liking the snake mistress one bit' she's loud and annoying reminds me of Naruto.'_

"_Whatever let's get going already the sooner we arrive the sooner I can eat dango" replied the snake mistress leaving the office with Ino following her._

_Ibiki shook his head" that woman will never change."_

"_No kidding" Inoichi replied._

_Anko and Ino left the interrogation department heading into the streets of the village. The Yamanaka was gazing at the snake mistress in a new light she knew she needed some serious training but she didn't know who to get it from. There were a lot of strong jounins in Konoha who could help her a lot but most of them were always busy on missions. Her gaze fell once again on Anko who was still looking pissed about what happened with the dango but she noticed something was up as she walked the streets with the snake mistress. She saw that the villagers they were passing by were giving Anko some nasty glares it was like they hate her a lot making her think their actions on her. It also made her think that she has seen this before, it was the same look they used to give to Naruto. _

'_I wonder what she did to them to make them so angry at her….they look like they want to kill her.'_

_Anko kept her gaze at the road ahead not bothering to look at the villagers passing by. This was the reason why she didn't wanted to go and buy the dango herself which she always asked someone else to buy them for her namely Kurenai but she was busy taking care of her daughter. It was always the same whenever she will go into the streets even if they were some people who stopped but most of them haven't and they always glared at her whenever they saw her. She kept her expression calm instead of getting angry and blow one of her temper tantrums because she didn't wanted to cause a scene in the streets especially with her reputation. Without wasting her breath on the villagers she ignored the glares like she has always done and continue walking the streets with Ino following her close by._

'_Hmph…same old look after all these years they still see me the same like I could care less what they think of me assholes.'_

'_Maybe I should try my luck with her' Ino thought looking at the snake mistress who changed topic and went to the original topic she was thinking since she left the interrogation' she is strong a bit loud and annoying as hell but I will never know until I give it a try, maybe she won't be so bad after all.'_

"_Damn it I'm hungry I want some dango!" Anko shouted out loud getting the attention from the villagers while Ino sweat dropped at her loudness._

'_Then again maybe not' she sighed looking at her" listen um….Anko-san?"_

"_Call me Anko only I don't like honorifics" she replied in an annoying tone._

_The Yamanaka nodded" Anko I've been wondering you see I kind want to get strong and I've been thinking…."_

"_No" she quickly replied interrupting the bleach blond._

"_I haven't even finish!" Ino said annoyed._

"_But I know what you want to ask me. You want me to help you in your training fat chance not interested blondie."_

"_I told you my name is Ino!"_

"_Fine the answer is no boar."_

"_What?" Ino was puzzled by the last part._

"_Your name means boar so you prefer if I call you boar or blondie?" Anko gave a grin._

_The Yamanaka frowned at her comment" how about none of the above and call me by my real name?!"_

"_Sure thing those last names are ridiculous for a kunoichi anyway."_

'_Argh….she is so annoying why the heck I'm bothering myself in asking her to train me?!' she growled" why won't you at least give me a chance to prove myself if I'm worthy to be train by you?!"_

_The snake mistress stopped walking before she gazed at Ino" look kid it's not that I don't want to train you it's just that I don't feel like it. I don't have the slightest interest in taking an apprentice it's boring to even think that someone actually wants to follow in my footsteps."_

"_Is it boring or perhaps there's something else?" Ino gazed at her and she was no longer annoyed by her attitude she gazed around the streets making sure there weren't many people around" because I don't think you feel bore in taking a student maybe you're ashamed."_

_Anko snorted" please I have no idea what you're talking about?"_

"_I noticed the way the villagers have been looking at you" she paused seeing that the jounin was shocked" I won't ask why but they all seem to hate you just by looking at their faces. Maybe you feel ashamed in taking an apprentice that he or she might get hated by the villagers too." _

_Anko's eyes widened in pure shock she just couldn't believe what she just heard. A girl she hardly knows was able to see through her façade and the reason why she wasn't interested in taking a student, she didn't wanted no one to follow in her footsteps. Although she was shocked in her mind she was smiling at the Yamanaka's guess she was very close to the truth._

'_Not ashamed it's afraid….' her brown eyes softened before she started walking and Ino followed her._

"_Anko?" Ino got worried hoping that her comment didn't anger the snake mistress._

"_Heh you speak half the truth Ino" she finally called her by her name" maybe you might have some potential to become my apprentice after all."_

_The bleach blond smiled happily" then does that mean you will take me as you apprentice?"_

"_No."_

"_What?!" Ino face faulted for getting her hopes high she got up quickly looking annoyed" why not?!"_

"_I told you I don't feel like it I'm not in the mood to be babysitting" replied the snake mistress as she saw her favorite dango shop nearby she smiled" were finally here come on remember that you're paying the other half."_

_Ino suddenly got an idea and grinned at her" how about we make a deal?"_

"_A deal what do you have in mind?" she asked not sounding interested walking towards the dango shop._

"_If you take me as you apprentice then I will buy you the dango completely without you paying for half and I will also buy you all the dango you want."_

_That was enough to convinced the snake mistress as her decision made a complete 180 degree turn in changing her mind, she put her arm around the Yamanaka with a smile" welcome aboard Ino you are officially my first apprentice!"_

_Ino sweat dropped but she was smiling' that was fast.'_

"I can't believe Anko accepted to make you her student just by buying her all the dango she wanted she's not that cheap eh?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"I know the training was worth it but it was very painful for my wallet it's a good thing I saved enough money from doing missions. But anyway that's the truth ever since I started hearing the rumors about you I suddenly felt like I wanted to get strong, Kitsune Flash was my inspiration to become strong. So in other words you Naruto are the reason I became the kunoichi I am today it's all thanks to you" she smiled at him.

The tall blond scratched the back of his head while blushing" er…..thanks Ino but I think it's mostly thanks to you for deciding to train under Anko I really don't have nothing to do about it."

"Didn't you hear me I say that you're the source of my inspiration to become strong so you have every reason that I thank you?"

"If you say so…but anyway how was the training with Anko?"

Ino sighed" I'll be honest with you it was true hell. It was the most horrible and tiring experience in my entire life Anko sensei really worked me up."

"Whoa so it was that bad and you're still in one piece" replied the blond.

"I should tell you about the beginning of the training which was survival. You remember the forest of death right?"

"Yeah that was the place where we took the second test of the chunin exams."

"Well the first part was already marked as the worst experience in my whole life" replied the bleach blond she grimaced a little remembering that horrible experience.

_(Location: forest of death Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)_

"_You want me to what?!!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Anko covered her ears to prevent them from bleeding because of the Yamanaka's loud yell" what's the big deal you have already being here when you took the second test of the chunin exams?"_

"_Yeah but that was for three days and even back then me and my teammates managed to pass the test it less than that. But what you're asking me is to stay in this forsaken forest for three freaking months!" _

"_Don't be such a scary cat the key to this exercise is survival. As a ninja you were taught survival tips at the academy and this is the best way to test those tips if you survive in this forest for three months you will pass the first part of our training."_

"_This isn't exactly what I was expecting from the training I thought you were going to teach me some jutsu, or work on my taijutsu, genjutsu well I need to get better on all three skills."_

_Anko grinned" if you survive this exercise then I will train you I promise."_

"_You can't be serious you can't expect me to stay in this forest for three months I'll go crazy!" Ino was starting to freak out."_

_The snake mistress grinned" don't worry you won't be lonely here there are the insects and wild animals and the poison plants. So you have plenty of company with you, you will never be alone."_

"_That's not what I'm talking about!"_

"_Well better start preparing to survive here I'll come back to visit you in three months farewell!" _

"_Wait come back don't leave me here!!!"_

_But she was too late Anko has vanished in a cloud of smoke and Ino was left in the dark forest all alone. She sighed and admitted that she needed to get through this as part of her training with the snake mistress although she made a mental note to yell at her when she sees her again. She finally admitted that she needed to go through with this as part of her training with Anko, then again the possibility that this was all a hoax from the snake mistress was very convincing all the better for her to give her a piece of her mind when she sees her again. She needed to act fast and really use the survival tips she was taught at the academy after all she was going to stay here for three months. It was time to put her survival skills to use in this exercise she was going to prove to Anko that she was a true kunoichi, this was the beginning of her test to become strong like Kitsune Flash. She looked around gazing at the forest in general namely the trees the first thing she was going to need to do is build a place to sleep. She noticed some of the tree was thin enough for her to cut with her kunais she knew what to do._

'_Time to survive I'm really going to use those survival tips now.'_

_So Ino started surviving in the forest of death for three months. The Yamanaka use her tips well and she dedicated to use the most important tips to survive those were food, water and a place to sleep. She first chose an isolated location in the forest that wasn't occupied by animals or insects in order for her to build her small house which it was just a roof with some small trees holding it. She wasn't a master in building houses so she didn't care how it looked like. The second thing she did was locating a possible water source so she could drink and wash herself. Luckily she found a river not too far from where she build her small house. Once she found water and a place to live she started her search for food she went hunting for any animals she might encounter, in addition she sharpen her kunais and shurikens so they become more effective when using them on her hunt. When she started hunting she was very lucky that she was attacked by a giant centipede she couldn't have asked for a better meal. She used her ninja skills while releasing her kunais and shurikens on the giant insect which the giant centipede never stood a chance against the blond kunoichi in the first place. She cut the giant insect in small pieces before grinning she has found her food to survive because she had plenty of food to last her for three months. She grinned it seems she was going to pull through in the first part of her training. This exercise wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it will be. _

_That's how Ino has been spending her time during the upcoming three months at the forest of death. It was always the same every day she will wake up wash herself on the river, she will eat a piece from the giant centipede which she made the comment that it tasted like chicken and she will take a quick look around the perimeter around the forest. However the thought of living the forest never crossed since it was an exercise training and she wanted to show Anko that she has what it takes to be her apprentice. When she encountered an animal she will fight it off using her fighting skills as well as her weapons and she proved to be a tough fighter even if she needed some training to reach her potential. Pretty soon she started getting used living in the forest of death she got the hang of surviving in the dark forest rather quickly. The survival exercises has also helped her to strengthen and developed her independence to rely on her own when she was only alone. She smiled she has come to like Anko's decision in doing this exercise now she knew that the snake mistress has done the right thing in giving her this survival exercise. All she needed is to continue living in the forest for three months which she thought it was going to be easy, or so she believes. _

_(Time skip: one month later)_

_After one month Ino has become a true survivor in the forest of death she was having a camp fire since it was dark but she was bothered thinking about other things. After living on her own for a while all alone in a forest she started getting lonely. She started thinking about her friends and family she really missed them so much. She wasn't the kind of person to be lonely or even feel loneliness because she was always surrounded by people that care for her it brought her times to her eyes. She thought of everyone that was precious to her, her best friend Sakura who was suffering from depression because of her. Her mother and father who raised her and always supported her, her teammates Shikamaru and Chouji who became good friends of her even if she didn't believe it at first. The rest of the rookies' team eight and team Gai but there was one person that came to her mind quickly and she never realized that she was day dreaming about that person. She thought about his spiky golden sun hair his cerulean eyes and his whisker marks on his cheeks the blond ninja who didn't know the meaning of the word give up and had a dream of becoming Hokage. She didn't know why but she smiled just thinking about him while not knowing why there were some feelings in her heart that she didn't understood, it was the same thing with her inspiration and idol Kitsune Flash. _

'_I'm going to become Hokage someday yeah right….' she thought with a smile thinking of Naruto' loudmouth knucklehead' _

_She didn't know why her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks had a tint of pink on her cheeks. She also didn't know why she was thinking about Naruto's smiling face or when de did his trademark fox grin. She giggled thinking about the blond ninja and when he did some of his pranks she admitted that they were funny but she only thought of him as annoying and the dead last. Her eyes softened remembering how she used to treat him when she was little and she felt ashamed of herself for being so mean to him. She felt a tinge of pain coming from her heart that made tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She gasped realizing something she never thought which scared her so much, the mere thought frightened her a lot. It was impossible to believe she didn't wanted to admit it, the reason why she had unknown feelings for a certain blond ninja. Her eyes widened in horror she shocked stun she couldn't move at what she was realizing. _

'_No way….what's wrong with me….why am I thinking so much about Naruto he's loud and annoying and he's…..kindhearted and loyal with the way he's around with Sakura. She's so lucky to have him yet she realized it a little too late and now she's suffering for her mistake. I envy you Sakura so much I wish Naruto will notice me and give me his attention I need him…I oh my no it's can't be NO!!!'_

_She got up freaking out looking around the forest' it can't be….no this is wrong I must have been too long in this forest that I'm going crazy my mind must not be working right. It's impossible I…I don't have feelings for him I don't like him, I barely saw him because were in different teams so how the heck I like him. It's not true I don't like Naruto!'_

_She shook her head rapidly denying any of the hidden feeling she has been keeping inside of her for a long time, she refused to admit that she like the blond ninja' it's not true it's not true….I don't like him I don't like him I don't like him…..I don't like Naruto I'm going crazy I'm going crazy I'm going crazy I'M GOING CRAZY!!!'_

_Sadly for Ino she wasn't going crazy literally she was more crazy in love with Naruto even if she deny it a thousand times, a thousand times it was going to be confirmed as true. She got seated as she wrapped her arms on her knees and started repeating to herself that she didn't had any feelings for the blond ninja. But she knew she was lying to herself as she slowly in time she realized she did developed a small crush on the loud blond prankster that soon the crush slowly turned into something more and strong. She started sobbing letting her tears fall knowing that it was true how could she have deny these feelings for so long. She was completely unaware how much she started liking Naruto little by little and the times it made her angry to see him with her rival Sakura along with Sasuke. Her rival best friend was the one that had the best team the Uchiha prodigy and the annoying loudmouth but kindhearted and loyal friend who will do anything to have her affections. She slowly dried her tears and had to come clean that she did have developed feelings for the blond and she didn't know what to do since he wasn't coming back to the village for a couple of years more. Trying to forget about the topic she picked some of the centipede pieces she has saved and started cooking it on the fire, she was going to eat before sleeping. _

'_I like Naruto….I don't believe it I really do like him…'_

_(Time skip: two months later)_

_Anko appeared where her student has been living since she left her at the forest. She spotted Ino smiling at her although she looked different. The Yamanaka had her interrogation uniform dirty and ripped in some places she was also dirty and her hair looked like she was experiencing a bad hair day. It couldn't be help since she didn't have anything available to help her brush her hair, she really looked like a total wreck. The snake mistress grinned a little at the sight although she was expecting to see her worst but seeing her that she was alive and well made her worthy and that she was ready for the next part of the training. _

_She didn't erase her smile" congratulations Ino you have passed the first part of the training I knew you could do it!"_

"_Yeah right…" Ino mumble not believing her one bit._

"_Come on you don't believe me I mean it I had a feeling you were going to survive in the forest of death you have the face of a true survivor?!"_

_The Yamanaka sighed" whatever can I get the hell out of here I am so tire?"_

"_Sure thing and also…" she sniffed the bleach blond before turning away from her giving a disgusted expression" you stink you need a damn shower didn't you took one with the rivers of the forest?"_

_Ino frowned at her" well excuse me if I couldn't fully wash myself because I didn't had a freaking soap, you think washing myself with only water is going to clean my body and get rid of the damn dirt and bacteria I have right now?!"_

_The snake mistress grinned at her attitude' I like her she has spunk looks like I won't be regretting taking her as my apprentice after all.' _

"_Let's get going so you can take a full shower no way in hell I'm training you when you smell like old cheese."_

"_As if!" growled the bleach blond._

"Wow!" Naruto said in awe hearing Ino's story" I always thought Anko was scary and sadistic but this she really over did it by doing that to you. I can't believe you stayed three months at the forest of death it must have been terrible for you I really didn't like that forest one bit when we took the second test of the chunin exams."

"Actually it wasn't as hard as I thought I just followed the ninja survival tips we learned at the academy they saved my life. I did learn a very important lesson from that exercise though."

"What's that?"

"The giant centipede tasted like chicken" replied the Yamanaka with a laugh.

Both teens shared a laughed together before looking at each other with a smile. Ino smiled before looking at the window from their cart of the Ferris wheel although she was feeling a little embarrassed which it was the reason she didn't wanted to look into his face she wanted to tell him the truth. She wasn't ready to confess her feelings for him but she wanted to tell him something else which she wanted to tell him for a while. She took a soft deep breath hiding her uncertainty this was the perfect chance and time to tell him.

"You know Naruto" she spoke getting the attention from the blond" there is another reason why I wanted to train with Anko sensei."

"Besides getting strong?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I noticed about Anko sensei that the villagers are always glaring at her with so much hatred. I didn't know why they were looking at her like they want to kill her until I found out why" by now she was gazing at him.

Naruto was now interested in the conversation the Yamanaka has really caught his attention. Hearing that he felt déjà vu all over again the way Ino talked about the glares her teacher was receiving from the villagers seems to be the same kind of glares he was receiving for being the container of the Kyuubi. He didn't know why someone like Anko will be hated she wasn't a jinchurikki like him so why in the world will they give her death glares. Ino saw the gazed of the tall blond and she could tell that he was in deep thought it has hit him because she knew he received the same treatment from the people of Konoha.

"I never knew she was hated by the villagers I just didn't notice since I never meet up with her again since the chunin exams why would they hate her?" replied the blond.

"It's because she was Orochimaru's apprentice" the platinum blond said holding her anger.

"What?" Naruto was dumbfounded by the answer.

"It's because Orochimaru betrayed Konoha and became a missing nin that the villagers started hating her that's it. I think that's the most pathetic excuse to look down on someone and hate for something she's not responsible, I mean Anko sensei was his student but that doesn't mean she will follow in her teacher's footsteps and become a missing nin herself. It sickens me the lengths they will go to treat her like she was evil like that snake freak when she doesn't deserve such treatment in the first place when she's actually one of the most loyal ninjas in Konoha!" her baby blue eyes flared with anger.

"What a ridiculous excuse to hate her" Naruto said with a growl not believing such that the villagers will hate her for something so stupid.

"I know even to this very day they still hate her and glared at her why can't they understand that she's not evil that she's not Orochimaru?!" tears were forming at the corner of her eyes" but it will always be the same to them every time they looked at Anko sensei…"

"They only see Orochimaru" Naruto said for the Yamanaka" I know all about that the villagers looked at me and they only saw the fox but that change little by little I just can't believe it hasn't change for Anko. Hating her because her teacher became a traitor is stupid I guess since the villagers hated Orochimaru for his betrayal they need to take their anger and frustration on someone, I guess his student will be suited better for their target."

"I know about that it's not right to take their hatred for Orochimaru on her. Have they asked themselves how it must have been for her how painful it must have been for Anko sensei to live her life when she has been hated almost her entire life?!"

"Is that why you wanted to become her apprentice Ino?" asked the tall blond" you wanted to be there for her as her friend?"

"That's one of the reasons, I wanted to understand her pain so I might be able to understand your pain too Naruto…." she gazed at him with so much affection in her eyes.

Naruto blush feeling his heart skipping a beat" what…?"

The Yamanaka blushed looking at him" I thought while getting stronger training under Anko sensei I might understand her pain her loneliness. Then maybe I might be able to understand your pain too I might have been able to see what it was like to be all alone and hated. The three years I spent training with her I really did understood her pain the more she continue training me she started opening up to me and I was so happy. I signed the snake contract and I learned some jutsus with her along with some techniques in interrogation, we both forged a typical teacher and student bond."

"Ever since I became her apprentice Anko sensei started sharing her experience while being hated by the villagers it made me cry but I understood what she was going through. I realized that it was the same pain you have been enduring for a long time Naruto, to think I used to be one of those people that treated you badly along with Sakura."

"Ino we already been through with this topic before" Naruto replied not sounding happy remembering how much pain she and Sakura went through.

"I know I know but I really do want to understand you more I mean it. I finally know and I'm sorry for both you and Anko sensei to go through so much hell when it's none of your fault. I'm happy I managed to know more about the two of you because it makes me feel less guilty I feel sorry for both of you. Anko sensei told me that she was proud of me she even said that I have given her hope to feel better about herself who know she may take another apprentice soon" she wipe some tears that were forming from her eyes.

Naruto smiled as he got closer to her and put his arm around her feeling happy for her. He never thought she will go through such lengths to understand his pain as well as Anko's all the better reason why she was his friend and someone very close to him. In his heart he held a special place for the Yamanaka but he didn't know why his heart was beating so fast and the presence of some unknown feelings that have resurfaced since he first laid eyes on her since his five year returned to Konoha. He just wanted to hold her and show her how happy he was with her while the platinum blond was happy with his affectionate action that she was blushing a bit.

He smiled gazing at her" Ino you don't know how much it means to me that you feel that way. I am happy that you accepted me as your friend and leader I'm very proud of you thank you."

The Yamanaka's blush got worse as she smiled back at him feeling her heart beat increasing speed" I want to tell you that I'm very happy to be part of your team and to have you as my leader. Traveling with you, Sakura and Hinata have become one of the best moments of my life I have gotten closer to them and they have become my closest friends. I just hope I have gotten closer to you Naruto even…if you're afraid of me…" her baby blue eyes softened remembering what Sakura said to her.

Naruto blinked" whoa wait a minute what are you talking about why should I be afraid of you?" he raised an eyebrow finding in it a little funny.

The platinum blond bit her upper lip at her mistake for mentioning it but she knew that she couldn't hide it now the truth was out" because I'm always trying to get into your pants and the fact that you turn me down this morning so I eventually thought you were afraid of me and you were being more distant towards me."

The tall blond gazed at her blinking before he started laughing" I don't believe this you think I will be afraid of you because you're always seducing me oh come on Ino don't be silly I'm not afraid of you at all. I will never be afraid of a beautiful woman who wants to get some of me" he finished with a perverted grin.

The Yamanaka blushed by his comment and her heart was once again beating fast she gasped when Naruto pulled her closer to him" N…Naruto?!"

Naruto took a sniffed loving her smell a lot" I did turn you down but that was because I did have some business this morning but I didn't intended to reject you Ino. Why would I reject someone as sexy and gorgeous as you?"

The platinum blond was still blushing and she shivered in anticipation hearing those words. She shivered again as Naruto kissed her cheek and he started giving trails of kisses all the way to her neck. She felt her whole body getting hot feeling those kisses as she gave a soft moan right now her hormones were getting out of control. Did he even knew what he was doing he was making her go crazy and it wouldn't be long before she reaches critical level and decides to get taken over by her raging desires to rape his ass of just like she has been fantasizing for a long time. By now she felt her panties getting wet as Naruto continued his kiss therapy on her face and neck and she couldn't help but moan in approval because she was loving every minute of it.

"You're playing with fire here Uzumaki if you keep this up you will get burn" she replied in a sultry arouse tone giving him a warning to stop or she will attack him with her own lust and desire.

The tall blond stopped kissing her before he gave a playful grin wanting to tease her his own way" then so beat it I will burn in hell."

Before Ino counters his little sexual torture game the Ferris wheel started moving again after a while. Naruto stopped his therapy on the bleach blond leaving her hanging and rather horny which she didn't like it. If he started this he should finish it but she restrained herself since they were going to leave the ride so she stopped her raging hormones from going into overdrive for now. Soon their cart arrived at the bottom and they left the ride and they were walking once again the crowded streets of the carnival. Right now she was pissed at Naruto for teasing her like that she was bothered and most of all she was horny. He had no right to do that especially when she knew that he wasn't ready to lose his virginity to yet he was a teaser and that gives him the right to seduce her and turn her on. The platinum blond wasn't going to let this go without getting some revenge and the blond hunk next to her. She licked her lips a little revenge for her was going to be very sweet and satisfying indeed. She grinned evilly when she saw the exact thing she needed to pull her twisted game, the ride she has been looking for in the entire carnival.

She took the hand of the blond while smiling" Naruto I saw the next ride for us to take let's go!"

"Hey hold it Ino not so fast!"

She took the tall blond into a long tunnel looking ride and lucky for them they weren't any people waiting in line so they got on immediately. Unfortunately for Naruto he never took the time to read the sign of the ride which said "The tunnel of love"

'You're going to pay for pulling that stunt on me Naruto you will feel pain, pleasurable pain that is' the Yamanaka thought with a grin.

They step on a boat which had the shape of a swan and the boat went it's through a river in the long tunnel. For some reason Naruto had a bad feeling about this ride the tunnel they have entered was a little dark until he saw the decoration all over the tunnel which were many hearts and the figure with wings a bow and an arrow which he was known as cupid. It was at that specific figure that the tall blond got an idea where he was and he turned pale with horror praying that he wasn't where he thought he was, hoping it wasn't true. He gazed at Ino who was smiling sweetly at him holding the urge to give him a big evil grin because she had him right where she wants him. She was going to enjoy this so much all for the purpose to teach him a lesson he should know by now that when he teases Yamanaka Ino she will tease back big time.

"Pretty ride isn't it?" she said with a sweet adorable look which was bullshit from her part.

"Um….Ino what kind of ride is this?" Naruto made a small gulp.

Ino couldn't take it anymore she grinned" do you really want to know?"

"Yes but I think I have an idea please tell me I'm wrong."

She reached to his ear ready to whisper to him very seductively" this is the tunnel of love."

The blonds' eyes widened" I was right…"

He didn't have another chance to say another word as Ino pinned him to the boat and she was now on top of him in a sexual position. The Yamanaka licked her lips as she began to grind her hips making Naruto groaned while his manhood reacted getting hard. The platinum blond couldn't help it as a moan escaped her lips as she felt his manhood pocking between her legs it felt so good namely her pussy. They haven't even taken their clothes off and the feeling both ninjas were feeling was very good and pleasurable. Naruto saw the expression on the Yamanaka's face which it was clear that she was horny and she was willing to go all the way with him. No matter how good it felt he hated himself but he still wasn't ready for this and even if he has already neglected to go all the way with three beautiful women before he couldn't go through with him. His hormones were raging reaching critical level he needed to stop this but it felt so right and so good he saw Ino as she started to speed up her actions moaning more frequently loving the teasing of having sex with their clothes on.

"Ino….oh shit we….can't do this I….damn I can feel how wet you are…."

"Mmm…ooohhh Naruto ooohhh I can feel your cock pocking me touching my pussy….I can feel you…you're quite big ooohhh!!!"

"Ino please don't….I know you don't want to rush this we just can't…."

The Kyuubi was hearing the entire time and he got pissed with his container**" brat I swear if you screw up again I will take over and finish the job for you now stop being such a pussy and get some of that blond vixen!"**

'I didn't ask for your opinion fur ball!'

Ino growled seeing his arousing expression while trying to hold his hormones from taking over him completely" shut up you had this coming this is your punishment for what you did to me back at the Ferris wheel now be a man and fight it!"

"What I was just teasing you?!"

"Well I'm teasing too sweet heart!"

"No you're not oh damn it…..I was just kissing your face and your neck I wasn't doing you with my clothing on!"

"Too bad this is how I tease you should know who I am Naruto sweetie. I am Kitsune Temptress temptation is my specialty but don't worry the game will end right now" the platinum blond grinned at her fallen prey.

"Ino please…you say that tonight my virginity will be safe."

"I did but that won't mean that I'm not going to take the opportunity to make out with you right?" she smile seductively at him.

The tall blond felt relief before he gave a smirk at the bleach blond now that was something he couldn't refuse" make out sounds good."

"I knew you will agree with me."

Ino cupped her hands on his face and brought his face closer to her as they both shared a deep passionate kiss. As soon as their lips made contact both teens moaned in each other's moan proving how good the kiss is soon Ino moved her hands to the back of Naruto's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying the kiss a lot. Soon both ninjas started opening their mouths letting their tongues entered as they started having a passionate battle. As they begin their tongue kissing their moans intensify as they got lost in the heated kiss. Soon both teens started exploring each other's body without taking any of their clothes off. Ino let go of the blonds' neck and started running her hands all over his shirt feeling his muscles and she love what she was touching. It felt like touching a hard brick wall proving how well build Naruto has become because of his hard training. She felt herself getting even wetter than before touching his hard chest she was truly loving this make out session so far.

'Mmm…damn kissing the real Naruto is way better than kissing his shadow clone' she remembered when she kissed his shadow clone during their first date back at Konoha.

Naruto was losing his restraints completely on his hormones kissing the platinum blond. He admitted that after kissing Mai, Shion and Koyuki he admitted that kissing Ino was way better than them. He ran his hands all over her back reaching her head caressing her long blond hair. His actions made the Yamanaka moaned softly through the intense kiss she approved of his action. His hormones kicked in slightly as his hand reached down and grabbed her ass making the bleach gasped in surprise but she moaned in approval. Naruto started squeezing Ino's ass and he took it a little further as he lifted her skirt revealing her purple thong. He felt his manhood reaching his erection limit it looked like it was ready to explode from his pants due to he was touching the Yamanaka's ass and it felt incredible. He teased the bleach blond by giving her ass a couple of spankings in which she moaned loudly loving the spanks a lot. But he knew his actions had some consequences to a certain platinum blond.

Ino was reaching her limit the make out session was turning her on a lot. Plus the spanking she was receiving from the tall blond were driving her crazy fueling her hormones going into overdrive. Her moans were getting louder and passionate and she was getting desperate she quickly took Naruto's hands and made him touched her breasts which made the tall blond to get hornier than ever. It was evident that both teens have reached their limit and they over did it in their make out session they were now taking a path leading to some hardcore kinky action. She was already too wet that her juices were leaking out from her panties falling like and endless waterfall.

"Naruto ooohhhh yeah ooooh more please fondle my breasts more!!!"

"Ino you're so beautiful your breasts feel so good!"

'Oh dear Kami I want him!!!' shouted mentally the desperate Ino who has finally reached her limit in her arousal.

She finally snapped as she pushed him to the edge of the swan boat and she reached his pants unbuttoning them which caught the attention of the tall blond who got worried with her action.

"Ino what are you doing?"

"Was it look like I'm doing stud?" she replied huskily while licking her lips" I'm feeling hot you're feeling hot too and I think we both want to go to next level of this little make out session."

"Ino…no wait believe me I'm feeling so hot right now but please I'm not ready I know it sounds stupid but I can't do this…."

"**The great Kitsune Flash is a stupid pussy who's afraid to get his dick wet this will be the fourth one it's a new record!" **the Kyuubi replied obviously he was pissed with turning down yet another girl.

'Just shut up already fox!'

Ino however didn't listened to him and proceed with unbuttoning his pants which she succeeded and now she was staring at his orange boxes. Her eyes widened as she grin like a pervert seeing the large tent that has formed due to his erection while Naruto was freaking out trying to remain calm.

"Ino didn't you hear me I said I'm not ready don't make this harder than it already is?!"

"Hum…that's a dumb question Naruto I can see that you're already as hard as a rock so it can't get any harder than this" smirked the horny Yamanaka staring at the large tent in his boxers.

"You know what I'm talking about so quit with the sex jokes" Naruto blushed from the small complimenting on his manhood.

"Your mind may say no but your big friend down here says a big yes get it big I said another sex joke?!"

"Stop it already please Ino I know you're very committed to go through with this but seriously I'm not."

"Not committed horny silly, but I mean it Naruto stop acting like a pussy and let me fuck you already be a man and show me what you got you already have the package."

"**Finally someone is talking some sense because my pussy container needs it he values his virginity more than his stupid ramen."**

'I'm ignoring you fox.'

Ino sighed seeing the uncertain expression on the blond so it couldn't be help" fine Naruto tell you what we won't have sex however I'm still horny and I want to do something naughty so…"

Naruto sighed in relief hearing that until he saw the platinum blond reaching to his boxers" Ino you said no sex so what are you doing?!"

"I said no sex but I didn't say nothing about not giving you oral sex."

Naruto blinked how he could have been so stupid and forget all about oral sex. If Jiraiya found out that he forgot one of the fundamentals about sex he will be very ashamed of him of ever being his successor. He didn't have anything against oral sex so he wouldn't mind at all it was something he was looking forward to.

He grinned at the Yamanaka" go ahead Ino do it make sure you make me cum and swallow it too."

The platinum blond nodded grinning before giving a smile pulling down his boxers" we let's see….holy shit!"

Ino stood wide eyes at what she was seeing. She was finally seeing for the first time Naruto's manhood which was very impressive size she didn't know what to say because of her shock. His dick probably was like twelve to thirteen inches in length which was truly impressive for someone in Naruto's age. Soon her shock vanished and was replace with a wicked grin as she grabbed the hug pillar of flesh making Naruto groaned and she gave it a few strokes.

"Ino!" Naruto moaned feeling the strokes.

"My my Naruto you're very big who would ever thought?"

"Less talking and more sucking!" protested the horny Naruto.

"As you wish you're the leader."

Ino decided to tease him first so she started giving a few licks to his shaft she did it very slowly in a torture like way making Naruto groaned feeling the amazing sensations. As she licked his shaft she noticed how much his dick was throbbing like crazy it seems it was begging for her mouth to take it completely if she can that is. She started speeding up her licks on his shaft and she added the bonus of stroking it too making the tall blond moaned truly loving the experience of his first blow job. Ino saw that Naruto already had some pre cum at the tip of his shaft and she licked it off meaning that it wouldn't be long before he reaches his climax so she decided to go with the main event.

"Ino put it in your mouth already!" shouted the desperate Naruto.

The platinum blond complied as she opened her mouth as wide as she could ready to receive his big cock. She inserted the big pillar of flesh inside of her mouth making Naruto groaned in surprise because it felt so good. Ino started bobbing her head up and down rapidly giving her blond love true pleasure as he was moaning at how good it felt. While training with Jiraiya he has told him about oral sex and he never knew it will feel this good he was truly in pure bliss. The feeling of Ino's mouth and tongue licking his cock was amazing he tried to be strong and not reached his climax yet he wanted to continue feeling this pleasure for a while. The Yamanaka was sucking him like a vacuum making moaned louder as he touched her head made her sucked him all the way but platinum blond couldn't do it which she was having trouble so far.

'Mmmm…damn he's freaking huge it can barely fit in my mouth.'

"Oh shit Ino that's right suck it faster work your tongue all over it!"

Ino loved his pleasurable expression proving that she was doing a very good job on her blond leader. In truth this was her first trying oral sex and she thought she wouldn't be able to go through with it since she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to do a good job. Luckily for her Anko also gave her tips about sex especially in oral sex thanks to her blow job lessons she knew what to do and how to work a man's dick with the purpose to give him great pleasure and reached his orgasm quickly. Not just Naruto but she was enjoying this very much she was already wet and hot she eventually end up reaching to her panties and started rubbing her clit because she couldn't take it anymore. Giving Naruto and masturbating at the same time was what she had in mind in the first place because she respects Naruto's decision about not having sex due that he wasn't ready. Although he thought he was stupid for not wanting to have sex with her but she erased the thought and focus on the oral sex and masturbation in hand. She rubbed her clit faster and she couldn't believe that she already reached her orgasm proving that she was that aroused she was truly on a hair trigger.

"Ino yeah don't stop suck it all the way you're doing an amazing job!" Naruto moaned while taking some of her hair out of the way he wanted to see her gorgeous face sucking his dick.

"Mmmmmmmm…." the Yamanaka recuperated from her release but she resumed her sucking like nothing happened.

"Yeah Ino I'm almost at my limit don't forget to swallow it all!"

Ino stopped her sucking looking at him with arousing eyes she was now stroking his hard cock" you're going to cum go ahead Naruto sweetie cum for me, I want you to cum a lot so I can swallow every last bit!" she licked his shaft rapidly making the tall blond groaned.

That was enough for Naruto he knew it he was reaching his climax no matter how much he wanted to continue feeling the pleasure he knew he has reached the end of the line and he was ready to face his orgasm. It turn him on to see the Yamanaka stroking his cock rapidly while hungrily licking his shaft the memory will be forever recorded in his mind forever. He couldn't hold it anymore he has reached his climax and it was going to be a huge explosion.

"Ino I'm going to come!!!"

As soon as she heard that the platinum blond took his cock in her mouth and resumed her blow job before she gasped in shock.

"I'm coming!!!"

The Yamanaka really felt it the huge load from Naruto's release. Ino felt the hot load of cum gushing inside of her mouth it was a lot that her cheeks got all puffy from the huge load. She wasn't going to let this stop her slowly she started swallowing Naruto's cum enjoying the taste of the white creamy fluid. She removed her mouth from his hard cock while Naruto was panting from the aftermath of his orgasm staring at the blond beauty who gave him one hell of a blow job. He grinned seeing Ino's cheeks all puffed from having so much cum in her mouth but little she managed to swallow every single drop just like he told her, she was truly obedient taking orders from him. Some of the cum escaped her mouth reaching the corners of her mouth but bleach blond pick it up with her fingers preventing it from falling and swallow it like the good obedient girl she is. Once he swallowed all of his cum the Yamanaka smiled at him as she grabbed his cock and gave it a couple of strokes making sure there wasn't any single drop available she has really sucked him dry.

She gave a couple of licks to his shaft before giving it a sweet kiss" there that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Oh no that was…wow…I mean incredible Ino" Naruto replied still panting.

The platinum blond giggled" I'm glad you like it sweetie you really came a lot I think I drank a whole gallon of your cum. I just hope you have enough for next time" she finished with a grin.

The tall blond grinned back at her" oh don't worry I assure you I will have plenty again for round two."

"**Heh not so bad brat I thought you were going to chicken out like the pussy that you are but after this I kind of change my opinion on you. It's not over until you go all the way with one of those vixens" **the Kyuubi replied sounding amused.

'Since when have you become my sex judge fur ball whatever?'

Nauto pulled his boxers back on and soon his dick returned to normal she got seated again while Ino got seated next to him. She rest her head on his shoulder and he complied by putting his arm around her. The two teens stood there enjoying what was left of the romantic ride through the tunnel of love until it reached end of the line. Both ninjas left the ride feeling very happy for this evening they have really enjoyed the carnival and they were looking forward to finish what time they had left. Tonight was going to be an evening they will never forget it was their best date ever. Ino gazed at him and she was in deep thought after spending this wonderful evening with him she has finally release how deeply and the lengths of her feelings for him were. She smiled knowing the truth it took her a long time but she finally realized how strong her feelings for him are that was enough to make the happiest girl in the world.

'I think I know why I like him so much…I want to stay by his side forever.'

(Time skip)

(Location: inn local town river country territory)

Ino, Sakura and Hinata were in Naruto's room. Ino didn't know what her two friends had in mind until she saw the shopping bags filled with clothes. She was happy when she saw the clothing they bought for her she smiled seeing that they have remember her to buy her something. Now they were waiting for Naruto to leave the bathroom who was trying out some of the clothes the kunoichis had bought for him. Right now she was still thinking about the blow job she gave him but kept the thought hidden for later so she can continue to replya and fantasize about that moment in her sleep. The door of the bathroom finally opened the kunoichi looked eagerly wanting to see their blond leader with the new amazing clothes they had bought for him. Ino blinked in confusion at the sight while Sakura and Hinata gasped in shocked completely different from the platinum blonds' reaction. Naruto was wearing the clothes from the display window of the department store but there was something awfully wrong. The tall blond sweat dropped when he was wearing the clothes which they were obviously too big for him so he didn't look nothing to how Sakura and Hinata were expecting.

"What the…" Ino said at the sight.

"Um….Sakura Hinata these clothes are a little too big for me I feel like a little kid trying to try out his father's clothes" he gave his fox grin because it was funny.

The two kunoichis sighed in depression realizing that they have wasted their money on his clothes for nothing.

"We failed Sakura-san…"

"I know that lady of the store didn't guess it right either" replied the pink haired medic.

"Hey come on now don't get so down about it I'm happy you guys went through a lot of trouble to buy me these clothes I really appreciate it. It's the thought and effort that counts the most and for that thank you very much, now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to change thanks again!"

Naruto went back to the bathroom to change while Sakura and Hinata were still in a depressing move because they failed to buy the right size clothes for their leader.

Ino gazed at her two friends with a puzzle expression" why in the world did you guys bought him those gigantic clothes?"

"We….we didn't know Naruto-kun's clothing size" Hinata said while twiddling her fingers expressing her embarrassment.

The blond blinked" you didn't know you should have asked me then. Naruto is a size thirty eight on chest so XL shirts are more recommended for him, he's also a size 40 on waist and his shoe size is thirteen."

The two kunoichis mouths were wide open in shock hearing that.

"Ino-san!" Hinata started.

"How do you know that?!" Sakura said with a comical look on her face.

The Yamanaka blushed" well I kind of over looked his clothing and saw the size tickets."

They face faulted at their silly mistake for not asking their third friend and Ino just laughed.

Sakura sighed gazing at the bleach blond remembering what she told her this morning" Ino….I'm sorry."

"Huh about what?"

"About what I said to you this morning that you're always trying to get into Naruto's pants I know you were hurt by my comment and for that I'm very sorry."

The Yamanaka laughed" it's all right Sakura you don't have to apologize you were right I am trying to get into his pants I can't help it if I'm that attracted to him. I know very well that I can't force myself on him like that….but that doesn't stop me from trying!" she smiled happily.

The two kunoichis sweat dropped at her comment.

"Oh brother" Sakura said.

"I guess Ino-san will never change" Hinata replied.

"Yup Ino will be Ino."

Ino giggled" peace!"

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: outside of the inn local town river country territory)

They have changed into their uniforms ready to head out once again to continue with their missions. Team Kitsune Flash didn't wasted another minute as they left walking disappearing into the streets of the town. However none of them noticed but they were currently being watched, far away on top of a building someone had their sights on them. A cloaked figure was watching them leave into the streets the figure's blue eyes were fixed on Naruto before it vanished following their moves wherever they were heading.

**To be continued**

**Phew another long chapter but it's finally finish thank goodness. I know it's a little too late to say this but happy new year! Anyway how was that oral sex scene with Naruto and Ino pretty hot eh? That was a taste of things to come in the upcoming chapters and eventually the future lemons ahead. Please feel free to review and I will see you all next time. Also I have an important announcement since were now in the New Year I will give you a free preview of what I have in store in 2010.**

**More updates from "Anything for you"**

**More updates from" Am I worthy to love you"**

**The last chapter of the Ultimate Tournament will finally be release as well as the beginning of part 2 from the trilogy.**

"**Tales of Naruto" will finally be updated.**

"**NBPK" will finally be updated.**

**That's what I have in store for you guys so far so looked forward to it farewell!**

**Next chapter: Her voice resides: prepare to face the truth**


	23. Her voice resides

Chapter 23 Her voice resides: prepare to face the truth

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-san I however do not only this story and others more.

''This means thoughts.

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold letters inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking**

_**Bold and Italics are song lyrics.**_

**Authors Notes: welcome everyone to another chapter. I know that some of you have like that oral sex scene between Naruto and Ino and you will have more in this chapter. Also there will be more Naru/Ino development in this chapter but only a little, however there will be Naru/Hina development and it will be focus more in this chapter as well. Also I have something nice plan for this chapter I'm sure you will all like it very much that's all I'm going to say. Thank you all for your reviews I must say I'm impressed with over 800 reviews and I hope you all continue to review I don't have to say it but will anyway. This story will become even better I assure you now on with the chapter. **

**A word of warning to all lazy readers this chapter is VERY LONG it will take hours to finish reading the chapter you have been warned. **

(Location: private house local town field country territory)

Naruto smiled as he was resting in his big comfy bed. He and his team were spending the day in one of his favorite rent houses that he uses during his travels. The house was big it probably resembles a feudal lords mansion and with the plenty of rooms available it was enough for his team to use to rest. He could imagined that the three kunoichis were having a good rest knowing how comfortable the beds are and how big the rooms. He knew that the reason he chose to stay here is because they have a mission to fulfill in this town but he wasn't going to waste a chance to stay in his favorite house. He grinned in his sleep making a mental note to buy a house resembling this one in size when he returns to Konoha he believe he deserves it with everything he has done. He has never been so happy in his entire life since he started traveling with the three kunoichis it was different when he was traveling alone. He had fun flirting with the ladies but there were times he will get bore and he eventually got lonely, until he was given his own team. He has come to admit it that he has grown very close and fond of the three they have become very important in his life and he was very happy having them by his side. Being with them were the happiest times of his entire life and the best of all he didn't wanted any other way. Even when he was currently fantasizing with the three gorgeous kunoichis some of those dreams were very intense in sexual terms that would make Jiraiya have a million nose bleeds.

He grinned in his sleep remembering what happened a couple of days ago at river country. When he went on a date with Ino at the carnival the only thing on his mind was the amazing blow job she gave him. He hasn't stop thinking about that erotic experience he had dreams about that wonderful moment. The way the Yamanaka licked the tip of his shaft and how she took his huge cock in her cute mouth sucking him good. The sight of her head bobbing up and down and he tongue ravaging his long pillar of flesh, the amazing sensation and pleasure he felt. The image was forever recorded in his mind when Ino's cheek were all puffed from taking his huge load, he grinned remembering that she drank his load of seed enjoying the drink of cum like it was a tasty beverage. It was turning him on remembering that unique experience it also help that he was suffering from morning wood it wasn't long before he opened his eyes. He was already awake and the only thing he was thinking was the blow job he received from the platinum blond, how badly he wanted one. For now oral sex will have to do until he finally takes the next level in having real sex and loses his virginity even if the Kyuubi was constantly annoying him to get laid already. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door to his room opening very slowly allowing someone to enter and the blond wasn't phased by this.

He grinned knowing already who was the intruder in his room he could tell recognizing the stranger's chakra signature. He was still grinning before he went to full perverted mode since he had morning wood and he was feeling aroused thinking about the blowjob. He heard soft footsteps heading towards him he decided to pretend like he was still asleep he was going to enjoy this. He felt the chakra signature getting stronger and closer to him until the intruder reached his bed. He felt his blanket was being lifted letting the perpetrator to get lie next to him, he bit his lip feeling the warm of the stranger's body being rubbed against his own body it was fueling his hormones even more. He love it feeling her breasts being pressed and rubbed on his back just by feeling her breast he could tell her size, which it was promising to him. He couldn't take it anymore the girl's actions were driving him a little crazy if she keeps this up he was going to lose his restraints and he will take her right here right now.

He gave a smile still not looking at her face" good morning Ino"

As soon as he said that the one and only Yamanak Ino straddle him up with her on top of him, resembling a classical on top sexual position. Naruto hold the urge to lick his lips ever since the blowjob she gave him he has been feeling more attracted to the Yamanaka. The platinum blond was truly a sexy bombshell in his eyes looking at her now proves his point. Ino was wearing a short white t shirt showing her sexy belly and abdomen and her usual white lace panties which they were basically a thong. The Yamanaka really knew the meaning of sexy underwear it helped a lot to fuel his sexual appetite and make his hormones explode from the arousal. She had everything a man would want in a woman looks, the figure and the personality she was perfect. The fact that she was on top helped his hormones a lot not knowing if he will be able to control his urges with her sexy sleeping clothes. Ino smiled sweetly seeing her favorite blond hunk shirtless wearing nothing but a pair of boxers all she needed to do is remove them and see his hard manhood again. Right now she was feeling hot and naughty and the best of all her favorite toy was present, not that she actually thought of him as a sex toy but she considered him even better than a sex toy.

Ever since their date at the carnival and their private oral sex session at the tunnel of love, Ino has become very attach to the tall blond. She has become fonder of her blond leader, it also includes attracted both physical and sexually. He has become an obsession to her that she didn't got tire in staring at his handsome face. She wanted to stay gazing at his cerulean orbs forever as her arousal for him grew even more. She bit her lips once again she was feeling his hard cock poking at her since she was on top of his lap it was killing her from desperation dying to have that huge pillar of flesh penetrating her already but she needed to be patient her time will come eventually. She ran her hands on his muscle chest and he was enjoying her touch, her hands reached his face cupping them ever so gently so he gazes at her. Their eyes locked for a moment admiring each other's gaze and she smiled at him sweetly while in her baby blue eyes was reflected her affection for him. She wanted to show to her blond leader how much he meant to her and how much her life change for the better because of him. She had a feeling he was already awake it only spoiled the small surprise she had in store for him.

"Good morning Naruto did you sleep well?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes I did but most importantly I really love the way you chose to say good morning to me. This is the best way to start the day" Naruto replied as he pulled her closer.

The platinum blond giggle her nose tickling his" I have other ways to say good morning to you I'm just full of surprises" she whispered.

"Surprise me then" he replied leaning his face closer to hers.

They shared a slow passionate kiss while pulling their bodies closer enjoying the warm that was coming from them. Naruto felt his hormones react smelling Ino's scent fresh flowers it didn't surprised him since she used to worked at her mother's flower shop and he loved the wonderful scent. Ino moaned in his mouth letting the kiss engulf her with pleasure making her body react to the passionate kiss. Her body started getting hot and she was getting wet in her womanhood sometimes it annoyed her that being so close to Naruto will always make her feel so arouse. Both moaned at the kiss before they broke it and started with a friendly tongue war just before they get to the main event. Once they finished they smiled at each other before the Yamanaka reached his boxers grinning at the sight of the huge tent that has formed before she arrived to his room.

"You're already hard I see…." she smirked at the arousing sight.

"Heh you know it morning wood can be a pain in the ass sometimes" the tall blond gave his trademark fox grin.

"Really?" she replied before licking the tent on his boxers earning a surprise groan from Naruto, she gazed at him with an innocent expression" what about now?"

"Not a chance" he grinned like a pervert these were the times he was grateful for morning wood.

"I thought so" she licked her lips before pulling down his boxers revealing his hard manhood and gave a puzzle look" hmm that's odd…"

"What?" Naruto was puzzled by her sudden comment.

"I could have sworn that it was a little bigger back at the tunnel of love" she gazed at his cock with a critical eye noticing the right size wasn't right as she remembers it.

"It's as big as it is Ino" replied Naruto with sweat dropped gazing at his hard manhood.

"You shouldn't underestimate a woman's eye Naruto I know it's bigger than this and I know exactly what you need. You need some motivation" she smiled seductively at him before fondling her breast.

The blond gasped having an idea what she was up to" wait Ino are you…."

The platinum blond kept her seductive smile as she lifted her short white t shirt revealing to Naruto her D cup breasts. The blond stood shocked at the size of her breast they were regular size but it fitted nicely with the Yamanaka's body. Now he has seen dozens of breasts before during his travels but these breasts were nice he got a small nose bleed noticing that her nipples were hard and proudly erected. Looks like she has gotten aroused before coming to his room the urged to suck and lick her nicely formed breasts was very tempting indeed. He bit his upper lip seeing the sexy blond touching and fondling her breasts as an act to tease him and so far it was working. The Yamanaka breast teasing really motivated Naruto a lot at least to his manhood it as increased in size resembling the same size when she gave him the blowjob at the tunnel of love. His hard cock started throbbing proving his arousal level his hands traveled to her breasts ready to fondle them, wanting to feel them in his hands.

"What do you think they're nice aren't they?" the platinum blond fondled her assets which she was proud of having them while pinching her nipples lightly.

Just before Naruto reached his destination Ino scold him by hitting his hand" ow Ino why did you do that?!" he was confused thinking that she wanted him to touch her breasts.

The platinum blond shook her head using her index finger to scold him" naughty Naruto you're such a naughty boy I never said you could touch them….at least not yet. But looks like your big friend have reached his potential size all the better for me."

Naruto pouted seeing that Ino has pulled down her shirt covering her assets away from his perverted view. He wanted to touch them, lick them, suck them, tease them and play with them. He groaned when he saw Ino giving his manhood soft kisses as she loves teasing him, she paused her actions smiling at him giving his cock a couple of strokes.

"Don't get grumpy with me Naruto I'm going to please you. Just relax and enjoy the show."

The tall blond groaned as the Yamanaka started licking his manhood all the way to his shaft. Once she licked the whole length she went down and reached his testicles, of course they needed attention. Naruto bit his lip trying to control his groaning and moaning because he didn't wanted to awake Sakura and Hinata he knew he will be in big trouble if the two kunoichis catches him and platinum blond in the act. She licked his left testicle follow by sucking putting it in her mouth sucking it lightly and carefully, hurting the tall blond and the object of her affections was the last thing she wanted. Naruto groaned at the amazing pleasure he was feeling he caressed the Yamanaka's hair making sure he saw her face it was truly arousing seeing her sucking his testicles. When Ino was satisfied with the left testicle she went to the right doing the same ministrations only this time she added the pleasure of stroking his hard cock. The tall blond had to covered his mouth he was about to moan loudly he didn't wanted to wake up the other kunoichis. The platinum blond kept her gaze wanting to see his pleasurable expression loving her ministrations on him she knew she was doing a good job on him. She stopped her actions as she was still stroking his cock smiling at him.

"Well Naruto how am I doing so far?"

Naruto groaned softly from her stroking" you're….doing an amazing job Ino."

The Yamanaka giggle" I know I am but I think it's time I go with the main event" she finished by giving the tip of his shaft a quick lick.

"Oh shit Ino do it now…." Naruto was desperate to have her taking his huge member in her mouth.

The platinum blond smiled at him begging her to give him the blowjob and she was going to obey. She opened her mouth wide and took his twelve inch member but she couldn't take the whole thing, it was enough for her to pleasure the object of her affections. Naruto moaned making sure it wasn't too loud as the Yamanaka started sucking his pillar of flesh she teased a little sucking it very slow eventually she increased her speed. Naruto groaned as he love the sight of Ino's head bobbing up and down giving it everything she has on the blowjob all for the sake of pleasuring her. Now he knew how much loyalty and devotion the Yamanaka has for him along with her affection and her strong feelings. So far he was very please at her ministrations he admitted she was professional in giving oral sex, he moan lightly feeling his cock like it was being suck like a vacuum as the platinum blond increased her speed. Ino tried to take his whole manhood in her but she couldn't she deep throated him enough to increase the pleasure she was truly doing her best in pleasing her blond leader.

"Oh yeah Ino go faster work your tongue around it completely don't even think about stopping….oh shit!" the tall blond groaned loving every sensation he was feeling."

"Mmmmmmmm….."

Ino was caught up in her sucking that she didn't noticed tasting the drops of pre cum that were beginning to leave from the tip of his shaft. She increased her speed even more devouring the huge pillar of flesh as Naruto had to bit his lip so he didn't moaned loudly. It was incredible and out of this world what he was feeling, he knew it very well if this keeps up it won't be long before he reaches his climax. She added more pleasure as she started massaging his testicles with tender and care since she didn't want to abuse them hurting the tall blond in the process. Naruto's eyes widened he could feel it he was about to reach his limit it was the end of the line for him, it seems the platinum blonds' blow job has caused this action to happen rather quickly. He could tell it was going to be a huge load it will erupt like a volcano and the Yamanaka was going to be victim hit by that powerful torrent.

"Ino….I can't hold it anymore….I'm about to cum!"

The platinum blond stopped her sucking as she decided to finish him stroking his cock. She smiled at him seeing the pleasurable look on his face to say that she was proud of herself to give her leader the best pleasure she could offer him. She stroked it faster as she open her mouth wide inviting the incoming cum.

"Go ahead Naruto cum in my mouth I'm ready for it…"

"Ino!"

Naruto finally came releasing a powerful wave of his cum. The hot white liquid hit the Yamanaka's mouth but it was too much for her to contain and most of it feel on her face. She moaned feeling the hot cum on her face it was truly arousing for her to have so much cum in her face. She hasn't said a word about it but she was one of those women who love to get creamed in her face. It turned her on to get cum in her face especially if it was the seed that belongs to the man who she has developed strong feelings. Naruto after having his orgasms he released a big load and most of it felt on Ino's face. He grinned when he saw her swallowing the cum and cleaning her face with her fingers. She taking every single trace of his seed until she was clean, feeling proud that she swallowed every bit of the hot creamy fluid.

"Yummy!" Ino said with a satisfactory smile loving the taste of his seed.

She didn't have a replied from the blond as she was surprised when he put her on the bed making sure he was comfortable and leaning properly, she was startle by his actions" Naruto what are you doing?!"

The tall blond has given her probably the most perverted grin that will make Jiraiya looked like a pussy. His eyes traveled to the arousing sight of her wet panties, giving him the blowjob has made her very hot and wet. He touched her crotch wanting to see her womanhood which made the Yamanaka gasped a little her whole face blush at his action.

"Naruto what are you doing?" her blush was still evident in her face although part of her mind she wanted him to continue to what he had in mind.

Naruto was still grinning like a good pervert" why Ino was it look like I'm doing?" he touched her crotch again making the platinum blond jumped in surprise followed by a soft moan" what kind of man I will be if I don't give you pleasure too?"

The Yamanaka blushed even more hearing that shaking in anticipation" you mean…."

"Yes let me give you oral too that is if you want me too?"

"Yes do it now!" she replied quickly without even thinking about it, she has been wanting this so badly and she only wanted him to be the one to pleasure her because if she was getting bore with masturbation.

"That was fast you sure made up your mind quickly Ino" he gave another perverted grin.

"Shut up and do it!" she licked her lips awaiting the incoming pleasure.

Naruto grinned he slid the fabric of her white lace panties revealing to him what he has been wanting to see for a while. He grinned staring at her wet pussy this was the first time he has seen one so up close and personal. During his travels and when he was peeping at the hot baths to get inspire to write his novel he has seen the women's reproductive organ but not in its entirety. But this was better than he expected he spread Ino's legs wide so he could get a better view of it, he used his fingers to spread her pussy seeing everything on the inside. He noticed more of her juices coming out she was really this aroused to be getting this wet. Nevertheless he love Ino's pussy it look very tasty to devour, he took a sniff smiling the wonderful smell. This was going to be the best time to test his skills in giving oral sex to a woman he was going to use Jiraiya's advice when it comes to please a woman in sexual pleasure.

"_The best way to give oral sex to a woman is using both your fingers and your tongue. Tease the clitoris remember that they are very sensitive in that area, rubbing it as well as licking is recommended. Don't forget about the vagina use the same treatment, a lot of women like that you insert your fingers in them it's called finger penetration or finger fucking. I also suggest if you can find their g-spot stimulate that area too that will drive them crazy, take my advice someday you will need them take my words of wisdom."_

'I never thought I will be taking pervy sage's advice I guess being trained by a pervert has its good reasons.'

He gazed at Ino who was trembling in pure anticipation her whole face was still blushing begging him to eat her pussy and give her pleasure hoping that he gives her an orgasm. He grinned as he once again spread her pussy more of her juices were spilling like it was a waterfall he really love the arousing sight.

"My Ino this is really nice your pussy is so wet. There are so much of your fluids spilling."

"It's your fault you're the one making me feel like this" she replied in a husky tone" now be a good boy and clean all of it with your tongue."

"I am quite hungry" Naruto grinned as he plunged his face into her pussy.

He reached her pussy and gave a quick lick to her clitoris. It was by that single lick that Ino moaned loudly feeling the pleasure, however she didn't finished as Naruto scolded her.

"Shh not so loud…." he didn't want to wake the other kunoichis" Ino just try not to moan too loud okay?"

The Yamanaka breathed in hard from the small preview she was truly going to enjoy this" I….I can't help it….it feels so good I don't think I will be able to control my moaning."

"Then I suggest you cover your mouth then because what I have in store for you is going to make you scream" the blond grin making the Yamanaka tremble more from the anticipation.

Naruto resumed his licking on her clitoris Ino covered her mouth but a moan escape her lips she cursed under her breath and ended up taking the nearby pillow to cover her mouth. The tall blond was now hearing her muffled moans and he was glad that they weren't too loud thanks to the pillow she was using. He continued licking her clit as he added more pleasure inserting three fingers in her pussy. The combination of having her clit lick and being finger fuck by the object of her affections was enough to make her go crazy, she tightened her hold on the pillow looking like it was about to break. Her muffled moans were getting louder and she was begging for her blond leader not to stop. Naruto speed up his actions making the platinum blond to escalates her moaning he grinned loving the sound of her moaning proving that he was doing an outstanding job.

'I have to thank pervy sage for giving me the advice Ino looks like she's ready to explode.'

"Ohhhhhhhh yesssss oooohhhhh Naruto moreeeeee…..oh shittttttt aaaaahhhhhh Naruto!!!" the Yamanaka's muffled moans were getting louder by the minute.

"Hang on Ino I'm not done yet I just got started" replied the tall blond grinning at the sexy blond kunoichi.

He ended the first ministrations and he started licking her pussy while rubbing her clit rapidly. The platinum blond's hold on the pillow has increased as she managed to give it a small crack. If it was Sakura she would have destroyed the pillow in a heartbeat because of her super strength. Naruto speed up his actions making Ino to get lost in the pleasure, by now she couldn't think straight anymore. The only thing that matters to her is that she wanted more pleasure from the blond that has capture her heart, the same blond knuckle head prankster which she secretly like without never realizing it. Naruto has once again change tactics he went back to finger fuck her while rubbing her clit at the same time making the Yamanaka to scream louder. He did it very fast hardcore style wanting to take the platinum blond into a whole new level of sexual pleasure just for her own enjoyment. He only wanted to please her after giving him oral sex twice which it was amazing and she did an unbelievable job on him. Now it was his turn to do an outstanding performance in oral sex for her, it was the least he could do for her. Naruto grinned seeing more of her juices spilling from her pussy, some small traces fell on his mouth which he swallow and he love the taste of Ino's nectar. He went back to lick her pussy while rubbing her clit but the Yamanaka was now reaching her limit.

"Ohhhhhhh aaaaaahhhhhh Naruto I'm about to……I'm almost there oh fuck Naruto MORE!!!"

Naruto comply her demands increasing his speed while the platinum blond was reaching the end of the line. After the amazing ministrations the tall blond was giving her she was finally reaching her climax and she didn't wanted any other way. The pleasure she was feeling was beyond normal compare to the pleasure when she masturbates she never imagine that Naruto will be a master in giving oral sex to a woman. It made perfect sense that Naruto was taught by Jiraiya who else will teach him but the biggest in the entire world. Naruto was determined to give her that ultimate orgasm at all cost and it looks like he was almost there, it was only a matter of time to how much the Yamanaka could endure. Ino couldn't take it anymore it was finally hitting she has reached her climax and she could feel it was going to be a huge explosion holding to her dear life, she was holding the pillow like she was going to rip it apart.

"Naruto I'm going to cum!!!"

"Go ahead Ino let me taste your juices!" Naruto licked his lips waiting to taste her nectar so badly.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Naruto I'm coming!!!"

Naruto's face was hit by a powerful torrent of Ino's love juice he opened his mouth widely to drink the tasty heavenly nectar. He loved the taste it was sweet like honey and he drank every last drop that came from her pussy. The Yamanaka made one loud moan feeling her orgasm hit her hard her hold on the pillow finally reached its limit as she ended up breaking it in half releasing a the insides of the pillow full of white feathers. Once Naruto was done drinking her juices he smiled seeing the platinum blonds' face covered in feathers from the pillow. Ino removed the feathers from her face panting hard feeling the aftermath of her orgasm, she had a very please and satisfied look on her face. No doubt that this was the best orgasm she has ever experienced in her entire life, now she thought of Naruto as a legend in oral sex. Naruto gazed at her and she was smiling widely proof that she loved what he did to her she was very pleased. The platinum blond started giggling before she tackled him and embraced him tightly blushing at the contact.

He grinned at her" I'm guessing you have enjoyed my performance."

"Enjoy?" she replied with a raised eyebrow" I don't think that's the appropriate word to call it. Are you crazy I didn't enjoyed it I love it?!"

"So I was that good huh?" he was grinning feeling proud.

"Oh yeah Naruto you were amazing dear Kami I have never had such a powerful and satisfying orgasm ever!" she hold him giggling and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him" I guess Jiraiya-sama have taught you well."

The tall blond chuckle" yes he did like pervy sage always tells me I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert."

"Taught by the best pervert in the world that's nice I like you perverted side so much" she kissed his cheek while caressing his messy blond hair.

"Thanks I will accept your compliment you were amazing too I'm guessing Anko taught you the oral sex sessions?"

"She did give me a few tips but the rest I learn in it my own accord. I also found a couple of books about sex like Kama Sutra you should see the crazy positions in that book" she bit her lip remembering the nice sexual positions she saw in the book.

Naruto smirked at her" you're such a naughty kunoichi Ino looks like Anko has done some damage to you."

"I should say the same thing to you but I like you even if you're a pervert. I may be a naughty kunoichi but you still want me anyway right?"

The two teens shared a passionate kiss giving each other a soft moan before breaking the kiss. Both knew that it wouldn't be long before Sakura and Hinata woke up and they will eventually start their day. As much as the Yamanaka enjoyed the oral sex she was feeling bad with herself she didn't know what to do if her kunoichi friends find out about her and her leader. She knew that they won't be happy since she knew that both of them had deep feelings for the blond, at least Sakura was still in denial of having strong feelings for him. She didn't want them to hate her for having oral sex with Naruto the last thing she wanted is to jeopardize her friendship with the two kunoichis. She has created a strong bond with both of them and they have become close friends, they were her best friends breaking their friendship and bond with them will hurt her a lot and she will never be able to forgive herself to live with it. She sighed mentally and tried to erase the topic for now she didn't want to say a word about this, she decided to enjoy the moment as it is.

Naruto was holding the platinum blond happy to have her by his side but something was wrong. He has enjoyed the oral sex with her but he was disturbed about the consequences of his actions. He didn't want to know what will be Sakura and Hinata's reactions if they ever find out about his oral sex sessions with the Yamanaka. He already had a big idea what will be their reactions they will be heartbroken and obviously upset with him not to mention betrayed. He knew that they have gained a lot of affection and trust in him and he didn't want to shatter those feelings he will never forgive himself to live with it. He has created a strong bond with the three kunoichis and they have become very close to him, hurting any of their feelings was the last thing in his mind. He erased that thought and decided to enjoy the moment he was having with Ino holding her closely to him, smiling at how satisfactory was the oral sex with her. His thoughts were interrupted hearing the familiar chuckle coming from the Kyuubi.

"**You seem to be enjoying yourself brat…."**

'Yup I guess I am after what happened.'

"**Heh that blond vixen work wonders doesn't she?"** the demon fox gave a big grin behind his cage.

'Oh yeah….she's a miracle worker….'

"**How about if you finish her off fuck her pussy like crazy I can tell that she's begging for your dick right about now?"**

'Go away fox and leave me alone you can annoy me later…..'

"**You won't take the next level with her what a pussy container I have indeed."**

'I'm ignoring you.'

"You should go and wash yourself" he told to the platinum blond that was cuddled in his arm.

"It's still early let's stay like this for a little while I'm sure Sakura and Hinata haven't woken up yet" she replied gazing at him with so much affection in her baby blue eyes.

"Ino…" Naruto started he didn't wanted this moment to end but he had to wake up they needed to start their day and resume with their missions.

"Five more minutes please?" she kissed his cheek.

The tall blond sighed before giving a small smile" fine five more minutes"

"Thanks…"

He gazed at her before he blushed noticing that Ino's pussy was still in plain view he has forgotten to slid the fabric of her panties back to its rightful place when he was done with the oral sex treatment he gave her" um…Ino?"

"Hmm…." she replied snuggling on him closer.

"Fix your panties."

"What?" he looked down and giggle seeing her womanhood was still expose" oops I guess I forgot about that silly me" she slid her panties back covering her womanhood from view.

"I guess I forgot too sorry."

"Naughty Naruto" she playfully scolded him.

"Naughty Ino" he replied with a grin in the same playful tone.

"Guilty" she giggled before she wrapped her arms around his neck" are we doing this again?" she said with in a anticipating tone.

"I don't know…." Naruto's replied was soft thinking about Sakura and Hinata.

The Yamanaka gave a nod having an idea what was bothering him because she felt the same way too" it's all right we don't have to rush things, it can wait right?"

"Right and if we have oral sex again I want you to let me touch your boobies" the tall blond gave a pout he wanted to touch the platinum blonds' breasts.

Ino giggled" I promise you that next time I will let you touch my D cup beauties."

"Thanks" he pulled her closer as he kissed her forehead.

'I wonder Naruto is a master in oral sex it was truly amazing, I can't wait to find out how good he must be if we ever get to the actual fucking!' she squealed like a fan girl mentally.

(Time skip)

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were seated on the table waiting breakfast. For some reason Ino was the one who volunteered to make to make the team breakfast which it was unusual, at least to Sakura it was. She remembered before she went to the kitchen the expression on her face she was very happy too happy for her to think what was wrong with her. Maybe she was over thinking about it and decided to forget about the whole thing for now but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Ino was cooking for everyone especially for Naruto just like Hinata and yet she hasn't thought about cooking, for one single reason. She sighed mentally not wanting to think about it right now she wanted to eat she was quite hungry. She gazed at Naruto who smiled at her as well as Hinata both were looking forward to what the Yamanaka was capable of making in the kitchen. Hinata was probably thinking in what other food to cook for him next time, she has vowed to please the tall blond just to gain his compliments she felt like she was getting closer to his heart.

Naruto was really happy he hasn't cooked in a while and the best thing he had his own team to cook for him. He felt like he was a king and they were his servants not that he was feeling lazy to cook food, but he was please that he has the chance to taste the kunoichis cooking. He remembered what Jiraiya told him about women cooking for men. When a women cooks for a man it means that she was trying to win his affections like she was trying to claim his heart. The thought made him blush he actually thought that they were cooking for him for the sole purpose of trying to conquer his heart, even if they were also cooking for everyone else not just him. But it didn't mean that he wasn't going to enjoy the meal he wanted to eat everything made by them. Ino arrived at the table wearing an apron and a couple of dishes she gave each one a dish which it was rice balls with an omelet. Everyone sniffed at the food and it was very promising it was enough to made Naruto's mouth to watered. He gazed at the Yamanaka who winked at him in return while Sakura noticed the behavior making her wonder her friends' actions. Naruto just kept his cool trying not to blush after their oral sex sessions he has become closer with the platinum blond there was no denying about that.

"Here you go everyone enjoy!" she happily said waiting for them to taste her cooking.

"Ino you seem to be very happy today" Sakura said not trying to sound suspicious.

"What I can't be happy in this beautiful day and spend time with my favorite leader and best friends in the whole world?!" she smiled at the pink haired medic.

"Not at all but you're very cheery it's not like you to be so lively" she replied not sounding offensive.

"I love sunny days I'm not like you Sakura you're always grumpy."

The pink haired teen frowned at her best friends' comment" I am not grumpy."

"You're right you're not a morning person I bet when you woke up you felt like punching the wall" the platinum blond grinned.

"Nothing like that happened I was happy" she replied slightly.

"But Sakura-san you almost punch a hole on the wall when you woke up" Hinata said with a giggle causing Sakura to blushed in embarrassment.

"I rest my case then" Ino said with a smirk.

"Whatever so I don't feel like Mrs. Sunshine every time I wake up a lot of people are like that when they wake up too" she mumbled still feeling embarrassed the Yamanaka knows her well.

Naruto rolled his eyes picking his chopsticks ready to eat" anyway I am dying to try out Ino's cooking I already tasted Hinata's cooking and it was delicious!"

His comment made the Hyuga heiress blushed while Sakura sighed picking her chopsticks and Ino just winked at the tall blond knowing he was going to love her cooking. They took a bite from the rice ball along with some of the omelet and immediately their taste buds reacted. Naruto was the first to react to the meal his eyes had shape of hearts giving a dreamy look.

"Wow Ino this is delicious!"

The platinum blond blushed from the compliment it mean a lot to her coming from him" thanks I'm glad you like it I always make time to practice of my cooking and try out different types of dishes."

"This is very good Ino-san" Hinata replied smiling liking the food very much.

"Thanks Hinata you're cooking is very good too. What about you Sakura how is it?" she smirked a little.

"It's good" she replied taking a bite from her rice ball her comment made Ino giggle knowing that she was feeling jealous.

"**That Ino pig why her cooking is so good?!"** inner Sakura roared feeling jealous.

"This is very good indeed but I am looking forward to taste your cooking next time Sakura" Naruto said.

"Yeah…." she mumbled again feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her tone.

"Nothing…."

Ino shook her head" oh you don't want that Naruto, trust me if you value your life you will not taste Sakura's cooking."

"Why is that?" he replied looking puzzle.

"What's that suppose to mean Ino?" asked the pink haired medic with a raised eyebrow.

"What I'm saying is that you will die from food poisoning if you do."

"What?!" raged Sakura" that is not true!"

"I'm sure Sakura-san's cooking isn't that bad" Hinata said trying to defend her friend.

"You're right Hinata its worst" Ino said.

"I….I can cook!"

"Suuuure riiight so that time I tasted that soup you made and I ended up in the hospital was just my imagination?" the Yamanaka sweat dropped remembering the horrible day.

Sakura blushed remembering the day she was worried sick for her best friend thinking that something horrible was going to happen to the Yamanaka. She remembered that Ino was operated and she remained in the hospital for a whole week. She was so worried about her and she spent every day watching over her hoping that she was all right. Luckily for her Ino wasn't in so much danger she just experienced a serious case of bad indigestion so she was out of danger. It really hurt her that her best friend got stomachache because she tasted food that she made proving that she wasn't a very good cook. She blushed feeling uncomfortable while everyone was staring at her Hinata felt sorry for her Ino was still staring at her.

'She's the best medic but when it comes to cooking she's really not suitable for the job' Naruto thought feeling sorry for her not that it didn't matter to him he still care for the pink haired teen.

"That was just an accident and I'm really sorry Ino that you ended up in the hospital because of me. I shouldn't have added too much spice on that soup."

"I'll say my mouth felt like an inferno I couldn't even feel my tongue. Your cooking isn't just bad it's….dangerous" replied the Yamanaka.

Sakura got a depressed expression on her face even if it was true. Ino knew she did wrong in her comment she knew she has hurt her feelings and she didn't meant it. Naruto knew of Ino's comment being uncalled for and it was best to interfere seeing Sakura's expression the last thing he wanted is for her to return to being depressed and suicidal again.

"That's enough Ino it doesn't matter if Sakura can't cook. What matters is that she's the best medic in the five countries and she's very valuable to this team" Naruto said.

"Yes you're right Naruto-kun" Hinata replied smiling because Sakura was now smiling.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said.

"Sakura I'm sorry for what I said" Ino said.

"It's all right you were telling the truth I guess cooking isn't for me" she smiled feeling better now because what Naruto told her.

"Well now that we have that out of the way how about if we enjoy Ino's breakfast?!"

They nodded as they started eating the food. Sakura was eating too but she was in deep thought thinking if there was a way for her to get better at cooking. It's not that she was stubborn or proud it was jealousy the fact that both Hinata and Ino have cooked a delicious meal and that Naruto has liked it, it made her jealous. She wanted to cook in equal level with both kunoichis so that Naruto taste her cooking and like it too, she wanted him to compliment her for the great meal she made. It seems that deep inside she wants to gain his acknowledgement in the field of cooking since he already acknowledge her as a great medic nin. They were enjoying the food a lot and by now Sakura decided to end her train of thought of trying to cook better than her friends. Hinata was motivated now to cook even better than Ino the next time she gets the chance to make a meal she vowed to make the best food ever in order to please the object of her affections. They finished their meal and pretty much enjoy it, the kunoichis knew that it wouldn't be long before they left and head out to resume their missions.

Naruto smiled finishing the meal" oh yeah that really hit the spot thanks Ino it was great."

"You're welcome I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it" the platinum blond winked at him.

"I guess we'll be heading out now" Sakura said gazing at her leader.

"Well not quite we still have to go to a few places before going with today's mission."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"I will tell you but first let's clean up the dishes I will explain the situation once we're done."

The kunoichis nodded as they offered to take the dishes and cleaned them. Naruto smiled leaving the table heading to his room taking his backpack taking the bingo book he stole from the stone ninja. He took the missions scroll before opening and reading one of the missions they had been assigned for him and his team. He opened the bingo book flipping a few pages, stopping he found a picture which he stood looking at it. His cerulean eyes glared at the picture some anger and hatred were coming from him, he felt the chakra signature from his team. The three kunoichis were standing at the doorway of his room they have finished with cleaning the dishes.

"You guys here good first of all I need you guys to look at the man in this picture" he gave them the bingo book" the one on the left.

Sakura grabbed the bingo book while Ino and Hinata were behind her looking at the picture from the left. They were staring at a man who seems to be in his early forties bald with a mustache and cold dark eyes he looked like a psychopath. He was scary enough to make the three kunoichis shivered in fear this was one man they didn't wanted to meet in a dark corner.

"He's ugly and scary" Ino said.

"Naruto you don't mean…." Sakura said.

"Yup he's our next target there isn't much information on him in the bingo book to know much about him. However I have gathered the necessary information on him thanks to pervy sage's spy network. Our next mission is a request from the feudal lord of field country he wants us to capture that man in that picture."

"Who is he?" Hinata said noticing that his name wasn't even in his profile section of the book.

"His name is Ichigoya Daigo he's not from any hidden village since he's not a ninja to begin with" replied the tall blond.

"Wait he's not a ninja then why is he in the bingo book in the first place?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah I thought only ninjas who were considered dangerous and missing nins have their information recorded in the bingo book" Ino replied.

"Aside from ninjas also the information from dangerous criminals are also recorded in the bingo book. The reason is Daigo isn't a ninja he's in the bingo book because he's a criminal and he's a dangerous one. Daigo is a powerful crime lord with lots of followers from different crime organizations including the famous underground mob."

The three kunoichis were shocked with the information now they knew that they were dealing with someone very dangerous.

"So he's that big of a threat?" asked Ino.

"I guess it will make sense that his picture will be added to the bingo book" Hinata replied.

Naruto nodded" Daigo is the biggest crime lord in the five countries he has dozens of connections to other dangerous criminals as well. Sakura you remember Gato?"

The pink haired medic reacted hearing the name of the man who hired Zabuza and Haku" you mean the same Gato from our mission to wave country?"

"The one and only he was actually an associate of Daigo, I guess it's true what they say about a scum working for another scum" replied the blond.

"I see so Gato was linked to Daigo?" replied Sakura.

"That's right he has many contacts in the crime business. He's also the biggest trader in all kind of merchandise in the black market from guns, money, drugs even opium."

Sakura gasped" are you saying he's responsible for the trade of opium in the five countries?!"

"Yes he has gained a lot of money helping the black market, so you see are dealing with someone dangerous even if he's not an experience fighter or missing nin for the matter" Naruto said.

"This will be a tough mission then?" Hinata said.

"Come on it can't be that hard we already fought members of Akatsuki and that was really tough. Compare to fighting S rank missing nins capturing this guy will be a piece of cake" Ino replied not worry at all.

"I agree with you Ino but we still have to be careful with this mission there's a reason why I chose to stay in this location. Field country is the place where all the criminals secretly come to negotiate business and attend meetings."

The Yamanaka grinned" I thought you chose to be here because this is where your favorite house is?"

"That's another reason but the main reason is because this is the spot where all criminals gather including Daigo" replied the tall blond.

"So we'll be heading out to capture him?" asked Sakura.

"Not yet first you all must know of the place we'll be going" Naruto took a map of field country from his back pack which it had a couple of names from the town marked in red" listen up everyone our destination is a night club called The midnight heaven. It's a club with all kind of entertainment music, gambling and a bar it's also the secret meeting place of all criminals Daigo will also be there."

"Is it safe for us to go to such place where there will be so many criminals?" Hinata said worried.

"I agree with Hinata if we go there we'll be completely outnumber it will be a suicide mission." Sakura said.

"It's like walking into a cage full of hungry lions" Ino replied.

"I'm already aware that this mission will be insane and suicidal if team Kitsune Flash goes to the club where every single criminal in the five countries as well as the ultimate crime lord will be there. However we won't be going to the club as team Kitsune Flash."

This caught the three kunoichis in surprise not expecting to hear that which made them wonder what their leader has in mind.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked for her friends.

"This mission is special because it will be an undercover mission" Naruto said with a smile since it will be his first undercover mission.

"Undercover…. I guess that's the right thing to do in this kind of situation" Sakura said.

"This is great so what role will be playing as undercover agents?!" Ino said excited" because I always wanted to be an undercover stripper I seduce my victims with my lustful charms and then I strike like a cunning snake. All my victims will taste my venom" she grinned evilly.

Silence fell on the room. Everyone sweat dropped while Hinata and Sakura were staring at the platinum blond like she was crazy. Then again they have forgotten that they had someone who was damaged by Mitarashi Anko in having a clean pure mind and was considered a sadistic pervert as part of the team.

"Ino can you please stop being a pervert for once?!" Sakura said.

The Yamanaka rolled her eyes" whatever you're just jealous because I'm sexy and you're not."

"What?!" replied the pink haired medic with a vein popping on her forehead.

"**Hell yeah I can be sexy too!"** inner Sakura replied raising a fist.

Ino just ignored her and stuck her tongue at her like a little kid while Sakura was ready to charge at her before Hinata got in the way.

"Sakura-san Ino-san please let's get along this isn't the time to be fighting among us."

Naruto sighed at the sight" Hinata's right let's all calm down and listen. I haven't talk about our undercover mission as I mentioned before we'll be going to the midnight heaven club undercover."

"Undercover as what?" asked Sakura before gazing at Ino" stripper is definitely off the list."

"Whatever I haven't said a word" replied the platinum blond acting all innocent like she didn't do nothing wrong.

The tall blond scratched the back of his head in embarrassment" well you see….."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata said seeing that he was clearly embarrassed.

"Nothing came to my head for undercover except for me being a famous pimp master and you guys are going to be my ho's" he replied blushing.

Silence fell once again in the room only this time Sakura was glaring at Naruto while Hinata's whole face was blushing looks like they didn't like the idea of being his ho's. Ino was the only one who was smirking at the idea she was truly approving his idea for going undercover to the club.

"What did you just say?" asked Sakura with a couple of veins popping on her forehead" please tell me that you didn't say that you want us to go undercover as…..as prostitutes!"

"Well not prostitutes to be exact….that's not what I call it" replied the nervous Naruto.

"No you want us to be your prostitutes!" the pink haired kunoichi said giving him a mean comical look.

"**Hehe….Naruto's prostitute I will be his dirty slut" **inner Sakura gave a perverted grin.

"It's just an undercover mission you guys are not really going to be prostitutes just pretending you know acting?"

"I don't like it…." mumble Sakura with a small blush not liking the idea.

"Quit your complaining Sakura this is a good idea and besides" Ino winked at her leader" I don't mind being your ho Naruto."

"Why am I not surprise to hear that from you?" the pink haired teen sweat dropped at her best friends' comment.

"Just stop complaining we have to do this it's a mission. We don't have a choice Naruto's our leader and we have to obey on whatever he says" the Yamanaka said.

"She's right Sakura" Naruto replied with a smirk feeling proud for the platinum blond defending his reason to fulfill his perverted idea.

'I have forgotten that we have two members on the team who are perverts' thought the irritated Sakura" you guys think I'm complaining for everything but I have a valid point to go against this so call undercover act of yours Naruto, and besides I'm not the only one who thinks the same way isn't that right Hinata?" she gazed at the Hyuga heiress who was quiet the entire time during their conversation she was hoping that she will agree with her.

Hinata's face blushing at Naruto's undercover idea she was embarrassed but she somehow she wasn't feeling ashamed. Part of her was really embarrassed and feared that she couldn't go through with the idea but another part of her wanted to give it a try. Like Ino she didn't mind being the blonds' ho or part of his property for the matter it was a hot idea. Everyone was staring at her while she was in her little perverted world what will she do to be that close to the object of her affections and there were times she wanted to act more openly like Ino. To tease him, flirt with him even hugged him and give him kisses when she felt like it.

"Hinata?" Sakura said snapping her from her thinking" you all right?"

"Y….yes I'm all right…" she replied snapping from her dirty thoughts with a certain tall blond.

"Hinata tell Sakura that we have to obey Naruto's orders" Ino said.

The Hyuga heiress nodded looking at the pink haired kunoichi" I'm sorry Sakura-san but Ino-san is right Naruto-kun is our leader and as his team we have an obligation to follow his orders."

"I still don't like it…" pouted Sakura before an idea occurred to her" that's it….I got it I have the perfect idea for an undercover act!"

"Really" Naruto said" I guess it wouldn't hurt if you tell us Sakura."

"Right instead of being prostitutes how about you Naruto will be the big business man with your singing sensation us."

"You want us to be singers?" asked Ino.

"Yeah we can sing and if you haven't forgotten we already have a very good singer with us too isn't that right Hinata?" she smiled at the Hyuga heiress.

This caught Naruto's attention" what Hinata can sing?"

Sakura and Ino got between Hinata who was blushing hard trying to give her a lot of credit but she was too embarrassed to say a word.

"That's right Hinata is a very good singer she has made herself famous back at Konoha when she was singing in one of the karaoke bars" Sakura said.

"Yup she has a beautiful voice Hinata why don't show him?" Ino said.

The Hyuga heiress was still blushing from the embarrassment. She knew she couldn't go through with it especially when she was going to sing in front of Naruto. Singing in front of the man she has strong feelings will be impossible to do her insecurity will rise as well as her overconfidence. Its true back at the village she has made a name for herself because she became famous singing at the karaoke bar she will often visit with her kunoichi friends the people love her and those who heard her voice will visit the bar more. The owner of the karaoke bar felt like he has hit the jackpot having the Hyuga heiress who was a prodigy at singing increasing the numbers of customers, all because she has a unique singing voice. She never thought that she had an ability to sing so good just like everyone is telling her because she never gave it a try. Right now she was being pressure by her two best friends in singing in front of the object of her affections who was waiting eagerly to hear her sing. She saw his face he was smiling he was giving her that beautiful smile she loves so much. The kind of smile that will make her heart beat fast and melt on the spot the same smile she will love to gaze over and over again.

"Hinata just give him a small number it doesn't have to be a long sample" Sakura said trying to give her confidence so she sings.

"I….I…..I…..I" she was still blushing feeling too embarrassed to sing in front of the tall blond.

'If it's not her stage fright it's her embarrassment to sing in front of Naruto Hinata better get it together' thought Ino.

Naruto smiled" it's all right Hinata if you don't want to sing I will take Sakura and Ino's words that you can really sing. I guess this is a better undercover idea than my original idea then its settle I will be your supporter and you three will be m singing sensation. Now all we have to do is buy our clothes" he showed the map of field country again" there's a shopping district in this town it's very big we won't have a problem buying the clothing that we will need there."

Ino took a look at the mat noticing one name in particular near the shopping district" what's pleasure street?"

Naruto gasped looking at the map he almost turned pale' oh hit I can't believe I forgot about pleasure street. We have to pass this street in order to go to the shopping district damn it!'

"Something wrong?" the Yamanaka said looking at her blond hunk.

"It's nothing you guys get ready we'll be leaving for the shopping district. We will make our move at the midnight heaven tonight."

The kunoichis nodded before leaving the room and Naruto sighed' I am so dead I can go back to that street'

"**Why don't you tell your vixens about it?" **the Kyuubi said knowing what his container was talking about.

'I can't they won't be happy if they find out.'

"Hey wait up Hinata!" Ino said catching up to the Hyuga heiress in the hall along with Sakura" what gives why you didn't sing to Naruto?"

"I….I'm sorry….I guess I couldn't do it…." she replied softly.

"We understand Hinata that you're feeling a little nervous and insecure about singing in front of him but you shouldn't waste this chance" Sakura said smiling" this is the perfect opportunity to make Naruto notice you more showing him how good you are at singing."

The Hyuga heiress was shocked at the pink haired kunoichi's words. That's what she wanted the most to make her blond leader notice her more and accept her as someone close to him more than a friend. She imagined singing to him and seeing the expression on his face in awe so captivated by her beautiful voice. According to her friends and everyone back in Konoha because she didn't actually thought she was that good of a singer, she still had some insecurity deep inside of her. But Sakura's words have motivated her to try and gained more confidence, she vowed she was going to win Naruto's affections.

Hinata smiled" thank you Sakura-san I will do my best."

She went on ahead while Sakura was still smiling with Ino next to her looking puzzle" you really told her what she wanted to hear. What's with you helping Hinata to make Naruto like her more?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" the pink haired medic looked back at her" I can't help my friend?"

"No that's not it, it's just that you don't seem to be upset that Hinata wants to win him over" the Yamanaka replied gazing at her with some concern.

"So what?" Sakura was more confused by her comment" I want to help her because she deserves the chance to have Naruto she has worked hard to get over her insecurity and her timid ways. I'm just helping her as her friend what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong but you're not…..jealous?"

Sakura stood quiet for a little like she was thinking about it" look we'll be leaving right now" she walked out of the hall.

Ino smirked she knew her best friend all too well' changing the subject and running away from the question that's so like you Sakura. Looks like I was right all along someone is in denial of her feelings for Naruto.'

(Time skip)

(Location: local town district field country territory)

The girls were in awe looking around the streets of the town. Unlike the other towns they have visited this town was so much lively and it was full of people, they populations were twice from other town they have visited in their past travels. They looking all around seeing the different style of buildings and other places like the food stores and shops there were also a lot of merchants selling their goods different products like fruits, vegetables and even toys. They went back to their usual teenagers' selves like they weren't ninjas and they were going shopping something natural for any kind of woman. None of them haven't realized that they were alone or more precise a certain tall blond was very far behind from them. Naruto was just walking slowly keeping a low profile as he walked the streets and he wasn't expecting to be walking the streets of this town but the mission made him think otherwise. His team was happy to be here but he wasn't in the same mood since he has been here before and he knew his team wouldn't like it when they find out his secret in this town. He stopped walking seeing that the kunoichis were getting further away from him he took the chance to actually to walk away leaving them hanging. He got flashbacks the last time he was in this town they were fond memorable memories, but not anymore.

'We still haven't reach Pleasure Street this is my chance to finally make a break for it I just can't go back to that street.'

Suddenly a snake wrapped its long body all around him preventing him from moving or running away. He gasped seeing the reptile knowing who was behind this ambush he sweat dropped seeing Ino with Sakura and Hinata next to her. He sighed mentally there goes his chance to leave.

'Damn I was so close…'

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?" asked the platinum blond.

"Nowhere…. I thought I saw a ramen stand but now I know it was a different kind of restaurant" he replied nervously.

"You're lying you were obviously trying to leave us hanging you didn't do well trying to fool us" Sakura said.

"I was certain you guys didn't notice" he mumbled.

"A ninja must always see through deception Naruto I thought you should know that Kakashi sensei taught us that" replied the pink haired teen.

"What's going on Naruto-kun why were you trying to abandon us?" Hinata said worried.

"It's nothing like that I was just going to let you guys have your fun in your shopping. You know letting you guys do your girl stuff buying your undercover clothes."

"What are you talking about you also have to buy some clothes for the undercover mission?" Sakura said looking confuse.

"Of course I know and that's why I'm going to another shopping district not too far from here to buy my clothes. So I will see you guys later" he turned to leave but Ino stopped him in his tracks.

"But you said that there's only one shopping district in this town."

"Well there's another shopping district further away from pleasure street but they are ore specialize in clothing for men. So I will go there and you guys will to the other shopping district where they are lots of women department store" Naruto said giving his fox grin trying to make himself as convincing as he could.

"Naruto-kun what's going on?" Hinata looked at him she was clearly worried for his behavior" are you lying to us?"

"What?!" replied the blond trying not get too shock.

"You clearly told us that there's only one shopping district in this town and its passing pleasure street. So why would you lie to us?" Sakura said she was worried but she was getting suspicious of her friend's strange behavior.

"Yeah what's wrong with you?" Ino said revealing equal concern in her eyes just like her friends.

Naruto stood quiet and he knew he wasn't doing well. Instead of evading passing the street he was now making his team worried and suspicious of his actions. It seems he couldn't escape the reality he wasn't going to keep them worried anymore he needed to come up with something since they already knew he was lying to them. He looked at them and saw the concern in their eyes it was like they could read his mind he felt like not wanting to make them worry about something so silly, there was no need to make them worry for nothing even if for him it wasn't anything at all.

He sighed" you guys are right I have a lot on my mind I guess I feel a little stress about this mission. I'm sorry for making you all worry I didn't meant it."

"You mean you actually got stressed out over one silly mission compare to taking on Akatsuki?" Ino said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ino this mission is hard we're going to be dealing with someone considered to be the ultimate crime lord, anyone will get stress" Sakura replied.

Naruto felt relief that he was able to convince some of the kunoichis except for one. He never noticed that Hinata was staring at him her byakugan activated she quickly deactivated her bloodline so he didn't saw her. She felt terrible feeling hurt and disappointed she didn't know what was going on inside of the blonds' head. She needed to talk to him but she decided not to bother him with it now perhaps later, she knew she had to speak to him alone.

"What about you Hinata?" Naruto gazed at her hoping that she will believe him.

The Hyuga heiress smiled" it's all right Naruto-kun don't get stress with the mission. You have us there's nothing to worry about everything will be fine…." she gave a convincing smile which it was fake she was really bothered with his answer.

"All right then let's get going Pleasure Street is a little further ahead then!" replied the blond.

They nodded resuming their walking into the depths of the crowded streets. Naruto was holding his smile although he didn't want to go through with this. This was the one time he didn't want to go back to Pleasure Street he has already been there before during his travels. He never saw Hinata's face hery eyes reflecting concern and hurt she looked at him and yet she dispelled the thought of crying from her mind.

'Naruto-kun….'

'I know I am going to regret this…' Naruto gave a sigh.

(Time skip)

The team was now walking the streets of Pleasure streets smiling. The sight was different from the previous streets they have passed there were more people and they were happier and lively than previous crowd they have seen. They did noticed the difference between this street and the previous streets there were lots of bars and inns most of them were private. They started feeling uncomfortable and their smiles faded when most of the men in the streets were staring at them with a perverted gleam in their eyes, like they were undressing them with their eyes. Of course the perverts only received a cold glare from Naruto which made most of them pee in their pants or crap in their pants, talk about looks that could kill. They already knew something was up with this street and Naruto was regretting his decision in coming back here trouble was the only thing that they were asking for. But he knew they needed to pass this street in order to reach the shopping district, buying new clothes for their undercover mission was their top priority right now. Passing this street was inevitable but the more they continue walking the more the atmosphere was changing, they made a mental note the sooner they leave the streets the better. However it wasn't so bad for the team at least not for Naruto since he has been here before.

He has come to Pleasure Street on various occasions back when he was a one man team as Kitsune Flash. He has done all sort of things gathered information, meeting up with spies from Jiraiya's network doing some research for his novel and of course flirting with the ladies. He has liked coming to the street for those special reasons but now it was different since he wasn't traveling alone anymore. Traveling with his own team which they were all female didn't help the fact that he couldn't be here it was the worst possible place to be. Being with the true kunoichi he felt really uncomfortable walking the same street with them it definitely didn't felt right for him, he wanted to vanish from sight or shrink to the size of an insect. He gulped mentally when they have reached the places where he wants to avoid the most he spotted one stripping club called Venus land. He tried not to blush remembering some of the memories from the strip club so many gorgeous women in small little outfits and voluptuous bodies that made him have an erection in a heartbeat and a huge nose bleed. His eyes widened seeing the next place which was a make out pub bar and there was a girl outside of the bar looking for potential customers. He turned pale and did the one thing he could do in order to prevent total chaos from happening.

"You know I've been wondering" Ino thought out loud" why do you think they call this street Pleasure Street?"

"I don't know but perhaps it must be because they are a lot of places where perverts felt like they have die and gone to heaven" replied Sakura with a frown spotting the strip club disapproving completely with the places.

'Actually it's called Pleasure Street because this is the perfect spot for anyone to get laid' thought Naruto giving his perverted two cents.

"I don't like this place…." Hinata said with some insecurity spotting some of the men passing by staring at her with perverted eyes, they were probably staring at her voluptuous chest.

"That makes two of us Hinata" Sakura agree with her friend.

"It doesn't look that bad" Ino said before she saw that they were staring at her" what it looks like a place to gain money that's all?"

Sakura sighed" you know what I'm not going to bother with you this time. I will leave it like that."

"I don't get it?" asked the confused Yamanaka.

"You don't have to let's continue walking Hinata" replied the pink haired kunoichi.

"Um….Naruto-kun?" the Hyuga heiress gazed at her leader with a sweat dropped.

"What's wrong?" Ino said gazing at her along with Sakura before they sweat dropped too.

They looked at Naruto who was wearing a paper bag on his head covering his face. Of course he made holes for his, the nose and the mouth on the paper bag. The sight alone was silly and dumb it looked like they were watching a little kid pretending like he was hiding his identity. The tall blond pretended like he didn't have anything on his head hopefully his plan was going to work, although a gut feeling told him otherwise.

"Okaaaayyy…." Sakura said her sweat dropped was still present on the back of her head.

"Do we even have to ask?" asked Ino.

"Naruto-kun why are you wearing a paper bag on your head?" Hinata said.

"Oh this well I realized that I look cooler with this bag than my Kitsune Flash mask" he replied with a sweat dropped because his answer was truly stupid' only a retard will believe this excuse.'

"Yeah right and I'm the feudal lord of the fire country" Ino replied laughing" you look ridiculous what are trying to prove?"

"I agree you look stupid who would even considering using a paper bag for a mask?" Sakura said.

"Hey….it looks cool" Naruto said with a sweat dropped because it was true he looked stupid and no one will think of something so ridiculous only he would.

"You don't look good Naruto-kun" Hinata replied she didn't like his new mask she admired more his Kitsune Flash mask making him look scary, dashing and even sexy.

"Come on I was trying to make a new look for me" whined the blond.

"I think this is as far as you go with your behavior Naruto" Sakura said gazing at him with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was now getting nervous.

"You have been obviously acting strange ever since we were heading to Pleasure Street so what gives?" asked the platinum blond.

"Maybe you're not feeling so stress with our mission after all" Hinata said in a low tone but it was loud enough for the group to listen.

Naruto gasped at the revelation looking at the Hyuga heiress' don't tell me that she knew all along she knew I was lying?'

"Naruto I think it's time you tell us what's wrong?" Sakura said while Ino nodded in agreement.

"Nothing is wrong I…."

"You have being acting so weird and kind of nervous and now wearing that paper bag which is a terrible replacement for a mask when you're Kitsune Flash mask is just fine. I think you're trying to hide your face from the people" Ino replied.

"More precise he's hiding his face to the people in this specific street" pointed out the pink haired medic.

"Why are you hiding your face here Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I…." Naruto didn't know what else to say before Sakura took off the paper bag away revealing his face.

Ino went close to him reaching his ear so she could whisper to him" I think I know what's wrong with you. Maybe you need another blowjob and this time I will use my breasts to do the job."

Naruto tried not to get a nose bleed before he heard the Kyuubi chuckling.

"**Hehe a tit job nice…"**

'Not now fox!'

"Ino what are you whispering to him? Sakura said.

"Nothing…."

Naruto turned pale when he saw the girl that was standing outside of the make out pub bar, she has spotted him and gave a big smile as she entered back to the bar' oh no I'm doom!'

"Everyone let's get going already!"

"We're not moving from this spot until you tell us what's wrong with you" Sakura said while crossing her arms while Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement, they were definitely not moving from where they were standing.

"Team I mean it we're leaving right now!" he shouted before he noticed a couple of small chakra signatures near him he gulped' no I'm too late!'

"Look there he is!"

"Yohoo Naruto-kun!"

Suddenly the tall blond was embraced by a couple of women. There were four of them and they looked like they were in their late teen while others looked like they were in their early twenties. One had short raven haired with dark eyes while another had blond hair tied on a pony tail with green eyes. Another one had shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes and the last one had long dark hair with blue eyes. Each of them we're holding to Naruto like their lives depended on it while the blond was trying to get free he knew them well. He was worried hoping that his team wasn't taking this the wrong way and start making assumptions or accusing him of being a womanizer although that was true. Unfortunately for him he was right the kunoichis weren't happy with the sight.

As soon as the four women were hugging their blond leader the three kunoichis glared at them like a hungry falcon ready to strike on its prey. They didn't like one bit the sight the closeness of the four women being around the tall blond and object of their affections. The second thing they didn't like was the fact that all four of them were wearing very tight and small little outfits revealing a large amount of their bodies. It was just a small skimpy dress with the skirt very short way above their knees, just with one look below anyone could clearly see their panties. It made them angrier noticing that one of the women the one with long black hair had a pair of breast rivaling Tsunade's monstrous chest in terms of size no doubt that was one woman who would make men have endless nose bleeds with those heavy bazookas, they were big indeed. Seeing the sexy attracted women rubbing their bodies all over Naruto was making them very angry. Sakura and Ino were glaring daggers at them while Hinata was staring at them with a blank expression although she was hiding her anger. She was always the kind of girl who never had any grudge of hatred for anyone but everyone has a limit. If someone was trying to take advantage or steal the object of her affections she didn't know what to do, but she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. Even if she wasn't the jealous type she wasn't going to lose the only man she has strong feelings.

Naruto tried to gently break free from the ladies he hasn't realized the anger growing within his team" um….I…I think you guys must have the wrong person…." he sweat dropped' acting stupid won't help…'

The girl with short raven haired giggle at his comment" girls did you hear he doesn't recognized us?"

"Aw don't be such a meanie Naruto-kun you obviously know who we are" replied the girl with the brown shoulder length hair.

"That's right you were the one who told us that we are your favorite groupies" replied the bond haired girl.

'Groupies?!' the three kunoichis thought in shock.

The three kunoichis tensed hearing that making their anger grow full it wouldn't be long before they will reach critical level. It was at this moment that they realized their leader's behavior since they arrived at the street it was very clear to them now.

'I see this makes sense why he wanted to avoid coming to Pleasure Street' thought Sakura.

'No wonder he was all nervous since we got here he wanted to avoid being spotted by these sluts' thought the annoyed Ino.

"Girls please I…." Naruto started.

The girl with the long dark hair and monster chest got closer to him smiling" we have missed you Naruto-kun you haven't been visiting us at the make out pub bar in a while. We were getting very lonely without you."

"Naruto….who are they?" Sakura said trying to control her rage but she was giving the ladies one killer glare.

"Yes I would like to know as well" Ino replied like her best friend she was also holding her anger the urge of killing them where they stand was very tempting.

Hinata didn't say a word she was feeling hurt while on the inside she was feeling anger and jealousy, she never thought she will feel these kinds of emotions before.

Naruto gulped because he could feel it the killing intent coming from both Sakura and Ino was strong enough to feel like when he senses chakra signature in short range. One wrong word or move could lead to a big disaster he needed to choose his word carefully or they will be inevitable consequences. He heard chuckling coming from the inside no doubt it was the demon fox the one enjoying the show.

"**Perhaps I should tell you but you probably already know. Kid you're in serious deep shit here your three vixens look like they want to shed blood from those four humans." **

'Tell me something I don't know I can sense their chakra slowly rising it's like they are about explode?!'

He cleared his throat facing the kunoichis" team let me introduce you to some friends of mine they work at the make out pub bar. The blond one is called Kiki, the one with the short haired is Suzu, the one with shoulder length hair is Mimi and the one with the long hair is Ayoi. Everyone this is my team they helped me in my missions."

"Charmed…." Sakura said trying her best not to give them a murder glare punching all of them was very tempting.

"Hey….." Ino replied holding her anger she got an image of summoning a giant snake and it end up eating the four women which made her gave an evil grin mentally' that's nice….I might make that happen.'

Hinata was still quiet still feeling jealousy she was feeling frustrated for having these emotions consumed her, it was like she didn't have any control over them whatsoever.

"These are your team Naruto-kun?" Ayoi said gazed at the three kunoichis with some hostility in her eyes along with the rest of the girls they were looking at them with the same amount of hostility and jealousy.

"Why do you have a team you're strong enough as it is you don't need no one?" Mimi said rudely.

"I agree you're too strong to be having people helping you especially people like them!" Suzu said.

Her comment only ignited the fire of anger of the three kunoichis. It was like she was basically saying that they were a bunch of weakling they were a burden, excess baggage like they were unnecessary luggage for Naruto to take to his missions. The tall blond however had something to say about that he knew where this was going just looking at his team it won't be long before they unleash hell on the four women. Preventing any unnecessary conflicts was the last thing on his mind he will do the right thing, defend his team and prove that their assumptions on the three kunoichis are wrong. He remembered everything his team has done and what they were capable of no they weren't weaklings they are strong kunoichis who have trained hard to become the people they are today. He considered their comments rude and impolite disrespecting his team like that especially when they didn't know a thing about them. He got closer to his team giving them a support expression a confident smile before looking at the four women.

"I beg to differed ladies my team is strong enough to help me in my missions. They are very helpful and they have proven already what they are capable of, they are the best team of kunoichis in the five countries. So I will suggest you refer to them with a little more respect if I were you."

The three kunoichis couldn't help but smile at their comment and somehow their anger was slowly fading. It didn't mattered anymore about the four women they were so happy to hear their leader defend them with so much respect, like he had a lot of faith in them. Hinata was the one who felt better than her other friends she no longer felt any jealousy or anger after hearing the blonds' words. She was now blushing at the way he defend them Naruto thinks the same way about her she felt her heart skipping a beat she will remember his words forever. Naruto had faith in her just like the rest of his team that's all that matters.

Ayoi completely ignored his little speech before getting close to him again" Naruto-kun I was really hurt when you said you didn't remember me. How could you forget me….how could you forget these?" she started moving her big breast while touching them.

Naruto tried not to blush or have a nose bleed seeing her big assets. He remembered how much he loved to stare at her breast watching them bounce with each step the young woman took. He admitted that Ayoi was attracted with a luscious body he just didn't like her romantically like the rest of the group from the make out pub bar. He just like to gaze at her breast and touch them since she gave him permission the last time he visited the make out bar. Suddenly he felt two killing intents rising again it belonged to Sakura and Ino the two kunoichis felt like going on a killing spree and murder the four women especially Ayoi. The rest of the women went to him gathering around him no doubt he won't be able to get away from them so easily. He just needed to get away from them before his team go for the kill.

"Girls listen I can't stay me and my team have some business to attend to for a mission we have, I will see you guys later…"

"Don't leave us Naruto-kun!" Suzu cried.

"Yes we want to spend some time with you" Mimi said.

"We have missed you dearly Naruto-kun!" Kiki said giving him the sad puppy eyes.

"Look I really have to go don't make this harder than it already is" replied the tall blond while keeping his eyes on the three kunoichis' I have to give them credit for not going ballistics yet but I don't know how long they it will take before they reach meltdown.'

"You really need some convincing and I know what to do" Ayoi replied with a smile.

The kunoichis gasped in shock when Ayoi pulled Naruto's face into her big cleavage rubbing her melons all over his face at. Sakura's and Ino's blood was boiling hot at the sight now they wanted to kill them and popped Ayoi big breast like two water balloons, they were both pissed and jealous at the sight. Hinata was shocked she felt her heart breaking to pieces and once again she felt anger and jealousy rising within her she didn't know how much she could take. Naruto got a nose bleed for having his face crushed by Ayoi's big breast they felt so soft like pillows for a moment his perverted side kicked in and wanted to fondle and lick the jumbo beauties. But he went back to his senses remembering that he wasn't alone his team was present and they weren't happy with the sight one bit. He removed his face from Ayoi's breast while cleaning the blood from his nose he saw that Ayoi removed the small stain of blood from her cleavage and lick it liking the taste of his blood.

He went back to the kunoichis who weren't happy with him or with Ayoi's little stunt, he gazed at the four with a serious expression" that's it I'm leaving let's get going."

"No Naruto-kun!" Suzu said.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Ayoi said confused expecting that he would like her stunt.

"Like I said I have business to attend to with my team and I don't have time to talk to you four."

"What happened to you Naruto-kun this isn't like you?" Kiki said worried about his behavior.

"I'll say you have never acted like this before I remember you used to love it whenever I rub breasts all over your face" Ayoi replied sounding disappointed.

"Yes I'm sure he does" Sakura said gazing at him with a frown she wasn't surprised since she knew he was a pervert due to his training with Jiraiya.

"This isn't the time or the place for any of that I have a mission with my team and I want to get it done already. Go back to the make out pub."

"We really missed you Naruto-kun" Mimi said.

"We won't leave you we want to be with you not after what happened the last time you were here" Ayoi said making the tall blond gasped.

"What is she talking about?" Ino said gazing at Naruto she wasn't happy like Sakura.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata finally spoke she looked like she was ready to break down.

Naruto was nervous seeing the grin in Ayoi's face along with three girls who were smirking at him. He knew what was going to happen now remembering what he did the last time he came to this make out pub bar. If the kunoichis find out they will eventually get angry with him guilt was hitting him hard, but now there was no escape Ayoi was planning to tell them about that night. He gazed at the kunoichis who were staring with shock and hurt in their eyes he knew how bad things were going to get.

"Should I tell your team of your last visit here Naruto-kun?" Ayoi said with a grin knowing that the kunoichis were glaring at her.

"Yeah tell them Ayoi" Mimi said with a grin.

Ayoi caressed his cheek" I will never forget the night we spent alone together."

Hinata's eyes widened shocked hearing that she finally felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. She felt like crying but she hold the urge she has reached her limit she didn't know what to do she has heard so many things that will hurt her and break her. Hearing that Naruto has spent time with other women in a more intimate approach was too much for her to bear. Sakura and Ino unlike the Hyuga heiress both were pissed off at the busty woman's comment they felt jealousy and additional anger towards their blond leader. Naruto lowered his gaze feeling ashamed once it wouldn't bothered him but now having his own team he felt guilty and bad for what he did. He only hoped that the three kunoichis will forgive him for the consequences of his actions.

"Is it true Naruto?" Sakura said looking at him hurt was clearly reflected in her jade eyes it surprised him that he didn't noticed anger in them, which it was strange coming from someone like her.

"I……." it was Naruto's only reply not wanting to say it guilt was hitting him hard.

"Is it?!" Ino asked and she was upset her tone was louder than Sakura's.

Naruto couldn't look straight in her eyes she was obviously upset at him. He was going to explain to her and the rest of his team about what happened in his last stay in this town.

Ayoi smirked along with the rest of the girls" I will tell them how much you enjoyed what we shared alone on that night…"

Sakura and Ino were shocked thinking the inevitable and worst possibility. Hinata however was horrified as she stood pale as if she has just seen a ghost hoping that she heard wrong that this was just a horrible nightmare. She gazed at Naruto who still had his head on the ground feeling shamed for what he did with the young woman or for being in the make out pub bar in the first place. She started which the girl or Naruto didn't noticed yet they were still too shocked at the information they just heard.

"Yeah Naruto-kun had a lot of fun with us" Suzu said with smirk adding more fuel to the fire.

"He was so happy…." Mimi said.

"I just hope he would spend more time with us though" Kiki said.

"That's enough……we're leaving now!" Naruto finally raised his voice looking at his team he was serious.

"It's not true" Hinata said getting everyone's attention.

"Hinata?" Naruto gazed at her feeling terrible seeing her expression.

"Please Naruto-kun tell me it's not true….you didn't….." the Hyuga heiress tone broke into a small sob.

Ayoi gave an evil grin" I'm afraid so darling….why don't you tell her Naruto-kun?"

"Ayoi?!" Naruto replied angry at her comment.

That was all Hinata could take a tear formed at the corner of her eye but she wasn't going to cry. Instead she left running not caring where she was going feeling hurt her heart was crushed.

"Hinata?!" Sakura shouted at her friend.

Naruto finally had it with the four women he glared at them" that's it I had about enough with you all!!"

The four women were in shocked at his angry tone and his expression they have never seen him this upset before. Ino and Sakura were shocked as well they didn't expected their leader to react so angry at them it seems their comments and the way Hinata was hurt really stroke a vein on the tall blond. Sakura took a step back seeing Naruto's angry expression. It was the same expression he gave her on that horrible day at the hospital five years ago when he rejected her because she crossed the line with him. She knew he was really angry like he has snapped again even if she's still having nightmares from that day she kept her calm after all he wasn't angry with her, this time he was angry at the four women. Ino kept her cool but she couldn't help but feel scared by her leader's expression anyone could tell that he was pissed off. Perhaps it was the fact at how they made Hinata cried which lead her to run away, she grinned happily waiting for the insult Naruto was about to give to the women.

The four women were shocked to see his expression they have never seen him like this before. During the times they have seen him in the make out pub he was always very cheery and sociable, not to mention perverted. But this was a whole new side of the blond they were experiencing for the first time he's look was enough to make men shit their pants. They were scared wondering what happened to loveable Naruto who was always laughing with them and checking their bodies gazing at their cleavage whenever he had the chance. Suzu, Mimi and Kiki looked like they were ready to cry due to the glare he was giving them while Ayoi just looked shocked to see him looking at them with pure anger. He has changed and she was just wondering what made him change so much.

"Naruto-kun…." Kiki said scared at his expression.

Naruto growled at them" I told you that I have a mission with my team and its more important than hanging with you four this is business!"

"Naruto-kun how could you say that?" Suzu said with some tears in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Mimi said.

"Nothing has happened I have business to attend to but if you want to know something I will tell you. I just realized that I was making a fool of myself acting all stupid and perverted that's not who I am, it's all because of my training with my teacher who I cared about but it annoys me for being a super pervert. I was giving men everywhere a bad name and I couldn't help it since I became a bit off a pervert like my teacher. So you see the Naruto who was always coming to the make out pub wasn't the real me at all, this is the real me and the kind of person I am and that's a true ninja dedicated to my missions for the sake of my village."

"**That's a lot of bull brat you're a pervert to the core"** the Kyuubi replied which it's container ignored him.

"But Naruto-kun…." Ayoi said feeling hurt for his speech.

"Let me finish" replied the blond" I won't stand for any of you or anyone if they ever insult or disrespect my team. I am proud of my team and they are important to me Sakura, Ino and Hinata I care a lot for them they mean everything to me!"

"_They mean everything to me!"_

Hearing that Sakura and Ino didn't felt angry anymore their anger and jealousy lifted completely when those words came from Naruto's mouth. By now both kunoichis were smiling and blushing they knew if Hinata was here she will be the same too. Their hearts skipped a beat while feeling those strong feelings they have for their blond leader increased even more if that was a possibility, since their feelings for him were very strong although Sakura was in denial and her feelings for Naruto are kept in secrecy. As for the four women they were all shocked by his words they were hurt to hear that his team was more important than all of them, it was a no brainer who meant more for the blond.

Naruto gazed at the two kunoichis" I'm sorry you two I know you must hate me for being such a pervert but I couldn't help it you must be angry at me. I understand if you guys want to beat me up for being a pervert then I won't blame you go ahead, take your best shot at me."

"That is tempting but I think your apology will do don't you agree Sakura?" Ino said gazing at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yes it will be enough but Naruto go find Hinata she really needs you now" she replied with a smile.

"I know I'll see you guys later and thanks for forgiving me!" he smiled before he left running taking the same direction the Hyuga heiress took.

"So how do you feel?" asked Sakura.

"I'm feeling a whole better now after what he said I'm not angry anymore" replied the Yamanaka.

"That's good…."

The four women were now glaring with so much anger at the two kunoichis. They were now seeing them as enemies for being the ones to change their precious blond leading to him rejecting them. They were a threat for getting Naruto back into their clutches they were more than just rivals but true enemies. Sakura and Ino hasn't noticed the killer glares they were receiving by the four women from the make out pub bar because they were too happy thinking what Naruto said. They decided to leave to start searching for their leader and teammate before Ayoi went to them rudely went in front of them giving them a pissed off look.

"Not so fast!" she said in a snarl the rest of the girls got behind them looking with equal anger.

"Can we help you?" replied Sakura coolly.

"Yeah you can help us by changing Naruto-kun back to normal!" Suzu shouted.

"Excuse me change him back?" Ino was puzzled.

"It's your fault Naruto-kun turn us down, the real Naruto-kun would never reject us like he did just now!" Mimi said.

"Change him back now!" Kiki said glaring at the two kunoichis.

Sakura and Ino gazed at each other before looking at the four and they did something they weren't expecting to see. Both started laughing while the girls were confused by their action, once again they glared at them because they were mocking them.

"What's so funny?!" Ayoi said.

"You guys" Ino said still laughing" do you seriously think we have something to do with Naruto's decision over you people?"

"Naruto just decided to be a better person than a pervert drinking and laughing with a bunch of women who are nothing but going as low to show their bodies in tight little outfits just for sexual entertainment. He made the right choice because he rather be with his team who supports him and helps him whenever he needs our help" Sakura replied.

"Naruto-kun wants us not you two lowlifes!" Mimi said pointing an accusing finger to them.

"Well he chose these lowlifes over you saints who are barely naked. If you still have any dignity left as a woman I suggest you get yourself a better job than standing there looking pretty and let some perverts check out your bodies, your job is a disgrace to all women everywhere" Ino said.

'That's funny coming from you Ino' thought Sakura with a sweat dropped remembering that the Yamanaka was always flirting and teasing Naruto whenever she had the chance and she even requested to play a stripper for an undercover job.

"It's a living sweetie we all have to make our living and this job gives us lots of money not that any of you understand" Suzu said.

"We don't because you people are showing your bodies to drunk perverts and we are kunoichis. We fight, kill and protect our village. We fulfill missions for the sake of our living and the sake of our village, you're very right we will never understand you. It's the same thing with you four none of you will understand our living because includes more than entertaining perverts while they grope your bodies" Sakura replied.

"You don't deserve Naruto-kun!" shouted Kiki.

"I think you have that backwards honey" Ino said grinning at the young girl' none of you deserves him he's too much of a kind hearted and loyal man who won't chose people like you as his precious people. You all know the people he chose."

"You think you're better than me?!" shouted Kiki.

"I know I am!" replied the platinum blond.

"It's amusing when you say that Naruto-kun has chosen you. I was the one that spent that nice night with him" Ayoi replied in hopes to make the kunoichis angry" I sucked his big dick and also used my breast to give him the ultimate experience in oral sex."

"You're pitiful" Sakura replied glaring at her for what she just said.

"**You dirty bitch let me at her I'll pound her to the ground!" **inner Sakura was going crazy with anger feeling jealous at the busty woman.

"Yes that's the only thing your good at suck and fuck" Ino said with a grin" try fighting an army of bandits and win I bet you will end up getting rape by them and you will even like it because you're a whore. I'm beginning to wonder that you have more tits than brains."

"Bitch!!" Ayoi shouted pissed at the Yamanaka for her comment.

"The feeling is mutual" replied Ino.

"Look who's talking" Mimi said wanting to back up her busty friend" I bet you're a no brainer you're as dumb as you look."

"Excuse me?" the platinum blond raised an eyebrow thinking that it was a stupid come back.

"You heard her!" replied Suzu backing her friend" you're just a bimbo!"

Ino glared at them shaking her fist while Sakura was shocked at her comment" what did you call me?!"

"I said you're a bimbo b-i-m-b-o BIMBO!!!"

"It means that you're an airhead if you're too stupid to figure it out on your own" Kiki said as she laughed with the group.

'They have really crossed the line with Ino' Sakura thought feeling sorry for the group.

Ino was pissed off if there was one thing that she hated the most besides being call pig is being called a bimbo. She hated the theory that all blonds were dumb that any blond woman they see that she was an airhead. She hated the term dumb blond and right now she was only thinking about murdering the four women. She thought of feeding all of them to the snakes or throwing them into a snake pit and watched as they get eaten alive by the reptiles. She smiled thinking about the nice dream she was feeling in making it a reality, however her thinking was interrupted when she felt Sakura's hand touching her shoulder in order to calm her down.

"Let it go Ino they're not worth it. No need to waste breath and chakra on them come on let's go find Naruto and Hinata."

Ayoi turned her attention to Sakura it was her turn to get insulted" where are you going pinky are you running away because you're scare?"

A vein popped on the pink haired medic's forehead" pinky…."

Ino laughed in amusement" she's scare of you four that's a laugh. You have it wrong it's the other way around you four should be afraid of her and me…."

"I didn't asked you whore!" replied the busty woman.

"I'm sorry I'm not the one dressing like one!" snapped the Yamanaka glaring daggers at Ayoi" you already have the body of a whore look at those gigantic tits they look like jumbo water balloons I bet I can pop them up with a kunai."

That comment made Sakura laughed hard while Ayoi was getting pissed having the urge to slap her face hard, however the rest of the girl didn't took Ino's insult lightly.

"Shut up bimbo!" Suzu said.

"You're just jealous because you would kill to have Ayoi's body!" Mimi said.

"Jealous?!" the platinum blond replied laughing while pointing a finger at Ayoi" jealous of that?! I'd rather be a skinny snake than being a talking walking cow with two air bags for tits!"

The girls gasped in shocked at the Yamanaka's comment and Sakura only laughed harder at her best friends come back. Ayoi wasn't shocked but she growled in anger she has had about enough of the blonds' insults and she did the inevitable. Ino didn't saw it when Ayoi slapped her face and she slapped her hard right on her left cheek. Sakura stopped laughing gasping in shock at the sight although she looked more scared than shocked. Ayoi gave a satisfactory feeling better that she has slapped the annoying blond who has disrespected her she knew she wasn't worthy to have Naruto, she didn't deserve him. Ino finally recovered from the strong slap by the busty woman and her hatred for Ayoi increased ten times more she wanted to beat the living hell out of her and then feed her to the snakes. Sakura was in shock when she saw the expression on the Yamanaka's face it was a dark and evil look, she knew that expression means nothing good was going to happen she needed to do something before her best friend does something she will regret or maybe she won't.

"Ino that's enough" she replied in a low tone at the blond" I told you let it go let's just get out of here we have to find Naruto and Hinata."

"I want to slap that bitch harder that when she hit me so that her tits will blow up like paper bombs" she replied back in the same low tone.

"Hey pinky" Kiki said wanting to insult the pink haired kunoichi" you look like a freak!"

Sakura reacted gazing at the girl with a frown" I'm a freak…."

"Yeah what kind of woman has pink hair?" asked Kiki.

"Only a freak!" replied Suzu.

"You're so ugly I don't know what Naruto-kun sees in you anyway" Mimi said.

Ayoi grinned seeing Sakura shaking her fists in anger" I'll say the one thing that makes you an ugly freak is that oversized forehead of yours. You're nothing but a forehead freak."

"Yeah you're a forehead freak!" Kiki said.

"Forehead freak!" shouted Suzu.

"This is great we have before us the perfect combination" replied Mimi laughing" a bimbo and a freak!"

"An airhead and a forehead freak" Ayoi grinned adding another term for their insult.

Ino has ignored the girl's insults because she had her attention on her best friend knowing very well that she hated to be teased because of her wide forehead. Sakura has lowered her gaze her fists were still shaking desperately like she was extremely angry. She wasn't scare due to the fact that she has never seen her so angry before, in fact she was very happy. She gave an evil grin seeing her expression was enough to tell that she was going to get revenge against the four women. While the four of them were still laughing from their insults towards the two kunoichis they didn't had a clue the hell they were about to experience. She licked her lips waiting to taste the sweet taste of revenge she really wanted a piece of them especially the busty Ayoi, she hated her the most. She gazed at Sakura who was still shaking in anger looking like a rabid god that was ready to attack.

"You were saying?" she gave her a sweet look.

The pink haired teen looked at her with a killer look" on second thought….let's kick their asses…"

"**Hell yeah I am going to beat the living shit out of those sluts!" **inner Sakura raised her fist her eyes were burning with the fire of her anger.

Ino smiled at her best friend" I knew you would see it my way."

The four women from the make out pub bar stopped their laughing only to gasp in pure horror. Sakura and Ino were glaring at them with flames coming out of their bodies proving that they were beyond pissed both of them were cracking their knuckles ready to bring down the beating. There was going to be hell to pay and it was going to be made by the two kunoichis. The four women were too shocked to do anything at all they were frozen in fear at the pissed expressions from the two teens, they have finally realized that they have made a terrible mistake in intimidating them. Perhaps they weren't too late to convince them to change their minds.

"Come on you two we….." Ayoi said taking a couple of steps back along with the girls.

"We didn't mean it!" Mimi said scared.

"Yeah we…..we were just kidding…." Suzu said freaking out.

"We did get a little carried away so were sorry" Kiki said ready to cry.

"No more words…." Sakura said angry cracking her knuckles before she charged chakra in her fists.

Ino made a snake appeared crawling on her shoulder taking a kunai giving it a lick the Orochimaru trademark passed down to her teacher Anko" let me show you how much of an airhead I truly am."

The people passing on the street gasped when they heard loud screams of pain and agony followed by the sounds of fists hitting human skin in the distance. They were scared out of their mind whoever was doing that was truly a force to be reckoned with, they were feeling sorry for the poor victims who were getting beat up like a bad habit. They made a mental or a silent prayer that they never meet up with the ones giving the beating because they thought they were nothing but wild animals with a thirst for blood. Soon they calmed down and they resumed what they were doing walking on the street and merchants resumed running their businesses, to them it was going to be another day in their town.

(Location: port harbor district town field country territory)

Hinata was seated on the ground staring at the sea from her spot. She has been watching over the scenery for a while in order to forget what she saw after meeting up with the women who works in the make out pub. The words were still hitting her hard remembering what Ayoi said she couldn't believe it, she wasn't feeling well. So many emotions were filling her jealousy, anger she has never felt like this before. It angered her to think that Naruto will have intimate relations with a woman like Ayoi, someone who likes to use her body to seduce men for her own enjoyment. Then again she knew that the blond wasn't the same blond she met back at the academy he has completely changed because of his training with Jiraiya. Those were the bad news being trained with the toad sanin changed him to a pervert someone who craves for sex or just gazing at women with the intention to undress them with his eyes. She trusted her leader but she didn't understand why she felt like this her feelings for him have never gotten the better of her. Then she remembered the four women who beautiful and attractive they were, they had beauty and the body when she thought of herself as not able to compete in the same category as them. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes she knew it all along she wasn't good enough for the tall blond, she wasn't worthy enough to have Naruto's affections.

"_I will never forget the night we spent together."_

"_I will tell them how much you enjoyed what we shared alone on that night."_

'It's so hard to feel this way I always knew I wasn't good enough for Naruto-kun. But still I want to try harder I have to give it my best, but I still feel like my best it's not enough….'

It wasn't long before tears were falling from her pale eyes feeling hurt. No matter how hard she trains or how hard she tries to make Naruto noticed her she will fail it's like she was destine to fail. To fail in gaining his attention, his acknowledgement and his affections it was pretty clear that she wasn't meant to have the blonds' heart. She wasn't worthy to love him she was a failure even after all her heard training to become the best kunoichi and make the Hyuga clan proud, she thought she wasn't good enough to win a place in Naruto's heart. Perhaps she will fail forever and she will never have her leader's love her father was probably right and she was useless and weak. Even if she has succeeded in gaining Hiashi's acknowledgement to be the future head of the main branch what will be the point if she can have her feelings return by the only man she has ever truly love. She lowered her gaze letting her tears fall.

'Naruto-kun…..I'm sorry I can't be good enough for you….'

"Hinata there you are!"

The Hyuga heiress gasped recognizing the voice. She quickly dried her tears she saw Naruto getting seated next to her and she did the only thing she could do. She gave him the most convincing smile she could ever make but it was futile to even try. Naruto already knew she was faking her smile he noticed her tears when he saw her she was crying she was hurt probably for finding out that Ayoi gave him oral sex and that he has spent a lot of time with lots of women. The worst case scenario that she hated him for his perverted behavior at one time he didn't care if he was a bit of a pervert but it change when he got his own team. He didn't understood why it bothered him so much now that he was traveling with the three kunoichis, maybe because they have become very close to him that he felt like an idiot for acting like his teacher. He meant what he said to Ayoi and the rest of the girls the three kunoichis mean everything to him because he care for them a lot, he has grown very fond of them in the couple of months he has traveled with them. He gazed at her with a warm smile he will never forgive himself if she hated him he only hoped she will forgive him like Sakura and Ino did.

"Hey Naruto-kun…."

"Quit with the fake smile I know you were crying" he replied without taking his eyes from her.

Hinata lowered her gaze feeling bad" I'm sorry…."

"No don't apologize it's not your fault none of it is. It's my fault it's true I did spent time with Ayoi and the girls because I have come a couple of time to the make out pub bar and I'm not proud of it. I'm ashamed to have gone there and the kind of person I have become flirting with women all the times it's not who I am, that's not me. Sakura and Ino they weren't happy with me but they have forgiven me even if it was a little too quick I deserve to be hated by them. So if you want to hate me then go ahead I won't get upset with you I deserve it."

"Naruto-kun I don't hate you" she replied smiling at him" I will never hate you I don't blame you for doing those things…"

"How can you say that it's true I have become a bit of a pervert because of pervy sage I lost control back when I was traveling alone? I know you must be ashamed to have a pervert for a leader."

"I'm not ashamed of having you as my leader Naruto-kun I'm actually glad to have you as my leader. I'm happy that I'm part of your team, I can understand why you like spending time with those women…." her white eye softened feeling some pain and jealousy remembering Ayoi's words.

Naruto smiled he has always know Hinata was too kind for her own good she had a good heart. She was pure and very caring yet she was happy to have him as her leader not caring of his perverted nature. He has come to finally understand that the Hyuga heiress was too good to be true in her personality, he was glad to have her in his team. The he was wondering why didn't minded to see him being with the women didn't she care, and why was he starting to feel hurt because of that.

"Hinata you didn't got angry when….you know Ayoi and the other girls I'm telling you Sakura and Ino looked like they were ready to commit bloody murder so why didn't you…."

The Hyuga heiress gave him a quick look before looking back at the beautiful view" I guess there's no need for me to get upset those women are very attractive compare to me…."

"Huh what?" he looked at her with some shock.

She shook her head and she hoped she didn't shed anymore tears not in front of him" I mean compare to those women I'm ugly I'm not as pretty as them, I know I'm not the most pretty flower in the garden. I have come to accept that so it doesn't bother me if you like hanging with beautiful women…." tears have formed at the corner of her eyes.

Naruto felt his heart breaking hearing her speech she grabbed her shoulders making eye contact with her" Hinata how could you say that?! You're not ugly why would you think such thing?!"

"But….it's true…."

"It's not true you are beautiful hell you're prettier than Ayoi and the rest I would choose you over them anytime. Don't you remember when I meet you when I returned to Konoha I said that you're pretty?"

Hinata blushed slightly remembering that day, how happy she felt when he told her that word that meant a lot to her" yes I do remember…."

"I think you're beautiful Hinata the opinion of a man towards a woman's beauty is important and absolute. I learned both good things and bad from training with pervy sage among those good things I learned how to read the heart of a woman."

The Hyuga heiress looked back at him with interest" the heart of a woman?"

The blond nodded" I learned a lot of things about the way they act and about their feelings. A woman's self esteem is a lot more delicate than a man's self esteem even the smallest comment will affect them and will change them if it's a good or bad comment."

Hinata nodded understanding what he was saying it was true, she smiled at him. At least she knew that traveling with the toad sanin has also done some good to him as well as bad.

"I have been able to understand women for a while now. Women know they are beautiful and attractive when a man compliments them but in order to have an effect they have to believe that they are beautiful themselves."

"What do you mean?" she was now caught up in the topic looking more interested than before.

"You have to believe you are beautiful yourself with your own words. But what you just told me I think you don't think yourself that you're beautiful…."

Her white eyes widened in realization turning her gaze from him feeling insecure, but she knew he was right" I……"

"Hinata if you don't think yourself as beautiful you won't accept it when other people call you beautiful" replied Naruto worried about her.

"I….no one has ever called me beautiful before besides you so I eventually thought I wasn't. Compare to Ayoi, Suzu, Kiki, Mimi even Sakura-san and Ino-san I'm nowhere near to be call beautiful…."

"Aha you see that's your problem!" said the tall blond" you're being negative I though you lost your insecurity and you were full of confidence when you became the new Hinata what happened to you?"

The Hyuga princess lowered her head Naruto knew her that well it' like he could read her like a book. She felt his hand touching her shoulders and with a gentle move Naruto made her look at him making their eyes locked. She blushed staring into his cerulean orbs how she loved gazing at those beautiful eyes of his she have never seen eyes so gorgeous before. She felt like she was under his spell wanting to stare at his lovely eyes forever she felt like melting when he gave her that wonderful smile that made her heart beat so rapidly.

"Hinata I know exactly what you need" he replied still smiling at her" I know of this exercise that helps someone get courage and confidence it's very simple to do, it will help your problem."

"You mean the beautiful problem?" she replied blushing feeling so happy that he was so devoted to help her.

"Yeah it's a simple exercise but effective I'm sure you must have done it before" he smiled before looking down at the water" Hinata tell me what you see down there?"

She gazed down at the water seeing her reflection" it's me….my reflection…."

"I want you to look straight at your reflection and say I am beautiful real loud."

She nodded gazing at her reflection" I am beautiful."

"I said loud Hinata."

"I am beautiful" raising her tone a bit.

"Louder…."

"I am beautiful!" she shouted.

"Louder!"

"I am beautiful!!!"

Naruto covered his ears because of her loud yell it was probably heard throughout the whole harbor and town, he smiled at her" good that's loud enough. How do you feel now?"

The Hyuga heiress gazed at him with a smile" Naruto-kun I….I feel so much better now I actually believe I'm really beautiful it really works."

"You are beautiful Hinata I told it would work. But do you know what's the most beautiful thing about a woman to me?" he smiled at her.

"What is it?" she smiled back wanting to hear more from wanting to continue talking to him.

The blond pointed to her chest exactly where her heart is" right there….your heart I think the heart of a woman is the most beautiful thing about a woman there is. The heart reveals everything about them their personality I believe in the term of inner beauty, that's something pervy sage taught me that I took it seriously."

Hinata was blushing feeling her heart beating like crazy she tried not to stutter" what about me Naruto-kun can you tell me if my heart is beautiful?" she finished fidgeting a little.

Naruto smiled at her with a nod" yeah you're heart is very beautiful Hinata look at you. You have accomplished so many things you have a lot of courage and you have become very strong, you have grown into a fine kunoichi. Heck I was very proud when I found out that you defeated Juugo on your own you're truly amazing Hinata I'm sure your dad must be proud to have such a strong heiress for his daughter" he smiled gazing at her' not to mention that you have a killer body.'

"**Don't forget her big tits"** added the Kyuubi.

'I said killer body that also includes her package.'

By now Hinata's face resembled a tomato hearing the compliments from her leader. She was feeling embarrassed and flattered at the same time, she begged Kami to give her strength so she doesn't faint. She was having such a great moment with the object of her affections talking to him like this is what she wanted the most in her entire life. She started fidgeting proving that she was nervous but she was feeling so happy to complimenting by the tall blond her was acknowledging her all over again. She felt like she was falling in love with him all over again and it was the most wonderful thing she has ever experienced. She smiled warmly at him still fidgeting she couldn't make it stop because she was also getting anxious not knowing why.

"Thank you Naruto-kun….you don't know how much it means to me that you feel that way. To hear those words coming out of your mouth it makes me feel so alive."

The tall blond gave his usual fox grin" and I mean it you're important to me as part of my team just like Sakura and Ino you're all precious to me."

"_You're all precious to me….you're all precious to me….you're all precious to me…"_

The Hyuga heiress blush feeling dizzy' Naruto-kun you shouldn't have said that….no don't faint…'

"Hinata you okay?" asked the concerned Naruto seeing her expression.

"I am…Nar….Naruto-kun…..do you still…..have that paper bag?" she stuttered feeling worst.

"Sure….why you ask?'

"I really need it…." she replied panting it wouldn't be long before she faints.

Naruto took the paper bag he was using as a mask and gave it to the Hyuga heiress. She took it and started breathing through the bag slowly in a way to calm her breathing and help her relax. He couldn't help but smiled at the sight knowing exactly what she was doing or why she was doing such thing.

'She's trying so hard not to faint.'

She finished blowing on the paper bag her breathing has calmed down feeling better happy that she didn't fainted and prevent herself from ruining the moment she was sharing with the blond. She returned the bag to the blond smiling at him she wanted to continue talking to him hoping this didn't end.

"You okay now Hinata?"

"Yes I'm feeling better now Naruto-kun" she smiled but she didn't noticed that Naruto has moved in closer to her position" Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm…."

She turned her gaze away from him gazing at the wonderful view" I….I knew you were lying back when we're talking I knew you were hiding something from us."

"What?!" Naruto was shocked remembering that Sakura and Ino believed him but it wasn't too long.

"I used byakugan I was able to tell that you were lying. I saw you're breathing quickening along with your heartbeat I didn't know why you would lie to us but it got me worried. You were obviously scared that we found out about your visit to the make out pub and those women, you thought we were going to get upset."

"Well Sakura and Ino they did got upset except for you which it surprised me. But thankfully things didn't turn for the worst, that's a relief."

"Naruto-kun…." she looked at him" you must already know that as our leader you always have to be there for us whenever we need some advice, someone to talk to or to give us comfort. But please don't forget if you're feeling bothered or need someone to talk to we'll be here for you as well whenever you need a friend or someone to listen to your words. I won't mind if you talk to me more or…..if you share your problems with me maybe I can give you some advice. I….I will always be there for you…." she finished blushing.

Naruto blushed hearing the Hyuga princess's words before he gave her a warm smile making her heart skipped a beat" you're absolutely right Hinata I should rely more on my team when I'm feeling trouble."

"**They will be there for you when you're feeling horny" **the fox said with a grin.

'Shut it fur ball!'

"I…..I will be there for you if you need a friend…." Hinata blushed more as she resumed her fidgeting.

"Thanks Hinata I know I can count on you and the rest of my team when I need a friend" the blond smiled putting his arm around the Hyuga heiress like she was his girlfriend.

Hinata's blush got worst seeing his arm around her shoulder" Naruto-kun….I need the paper bag again…"

Naruto chuckled" sure here you go."

(Time skip)

"What the heck happened here?!!"

Naruto was shocked beyond belief along with Hinata. They have reunited with Sakura and Ino which they weren't paying attention to the two kunoichis but rather at the sight in front of them. They were looking at what once was the make out pub bar, it has been completely destroyed. The only thing visible was the large rubble of the once make out pub while Sakura and Ino were standing a few feet away from the demolished place. Both kunoichis were grinning at the sight like they were enjoying seeing the building all crumble Naruto on the other hand felt like he was having a nightmare. The blond fell on his knees before tears started falling feeling the pain of seeing one of his favorite places destroyed, the pain was horrible. It was the same pain he will feel if a ramen restaurant will get destroy he had comical tears falling feeling his heart breaking into a million pieces. Hinata was still too shocked to say a word gazing at the demolished sight she gazed at her two friends. She knew something was up with the way they were grinning evilly like they have just committee the ultimate crime. She didn't like that expression on the two kunoichi's faces she hoped she wasn't right in what her gut was telling her. Naruto was still on his knees his gazed at the ground he slowly raised his head looking at the destroyed make out pub.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" he shouted loudly which was heard throughout the entire town" I can't believe it's been destroyed how….what….who….argh what kind of insane heartless and cold being will do such thing?!"

"Naruto-kun….it's all right there there….." Hinata patted her leader on the back in a attempt to cheer him up but she knew she was failing, it wasn't helping the blond to feel better at all.

"Who….who did this?!" cried Naruto with comical tears falling from his eyes.

"It's such a shame this happened" Ino said in a fake sad tone while shaking her head she faked a sob.

"Yes it's truly tragic something like this happens. The make out pub bar was such a wonderful place full of bright and attractive women, this building was truly a work of art" Sakura replied in the same fake sorrowful tone as her best friend.

The two teenagers gazed at each other before eventually they started laughing loudly. Both Naruto and Hinata were confused seeing the two kunoichis like they were having a heart attack they could see the tears falling from their eyes, due to their hysterical laughter. They gave themselves a high five before resuming their laughing.

"Oh Sakura I almost pee in my pants when you said that the make out pub was a work of art full of bright women!!"

"I know I made it out from out of nowhere but it sounded very funny!" replied the pink haired medic.

"It was very funny you should become a comedian!"

Naruto growled at them" what the heck is going on with you two and what's so damn funny after seeing such tragedy?!!"

Hinata's eyes widened in realization gazing at her friends in shock" wait….Ino-san Sakura-san…you didn't…"

"What destroyed the make out pub bar yeah it was us?!" Ino replied with a smile.

'Oh dear….' Thought the Hyuga heiress worried that that the blond next to her didn't went ballistics for finding out.

Naruto's jaw hit the ground before he stormed in front of the two kunoichis" what?!!" he gave them a comical version of the Kyuubi's features" you two did this?!!"

"Guilty!" cheered the Yamanaka.

"We did it because this place is a disgrace to women everywhere and it shouldn't even be standing or exists for the matter" Sakura said.

"But Sakura-san wait the people!" Hinata replied shocked.

Naruto gasped hearing that" did you guys….."

"Whoa hold it relax you two we didn't do nothing like that!" argued the platinum blond.

"Yes nobody got hurt we only scared them away from the make out pub before destroying it" replied Sakura.

"I summoned a giant snake to demolish the place and Sakura was using her fist we did the job rather quickly" Ino gave a sheepish grin.

However but kunoichis gulped seeing their leader wasn't happy one bit. Flames were coming out of Naruto while still giving them an angry comical expression with the Kyuubi's features.

"I never thought you two will be capable of doing such thing. This will not stay like this the repairs for the damages to the make out pub will be coming from both of your pay!"

"What?!!" shouted the two kunoichis in unison.

"No fair you can't do that!" Ino said.

"I can I'm the leader of this team no if and buts you two. You had this coming now it's time to pay the consequences of your actions" replied the blond.

"But Naruto…." Sakura said biting her upper lip.

"No ifs and buts. You two will fix this I don't care how much it cost to repair the damage or how long it will take you. You will pay to the owner of the pub every single ryou available are we clear?!"

"Yes Naruto…." They mumble in unison.

"I didn't catch that."

"Yes Naruto!"

"Good…."

Hinata sighed at the sight and smiled' oh well at least things didn't went from bad to worse.'

Suddenly Ino and Sakura went in front of him using their deadliest weapons. The most cutest and adorable sad puppy face they could come up with" please Naruto!"

The blond growled" the sad puppy face won't do you any good you will pay for the damage pub and that's final!"

"No fair!" Ino pouted like a spoiled little girl.

Sakura sighed" it's all right Ino we had this coming we shouldn't have ever done this in the first place."

"It was your idea……" replied the Yamanaka with a frown.

The pink haired teen covered her best friend's mouth" let's obey Naruto and pay the owner of the pub for the damage, we have to fix our mistake and besides I think we have enough money to pay the owner for the damage" she removed her hand from Ino's mouth.

The platinum blond smiled at Naruto having a plan to convince him about paying the for the destroyed pub" Naruto sweetie if you reconsider your choice I will let you touch my boobies" she fondle her proud D cup breasts.

"Ino!" frowned Sakura the same with Hinata.

"Forget it Ino you won't change my mind but thanks for the offer" Naruto finished with a grin" anyway let's find the owner before finally heading out to the shopping district to buy our clothes. We already wasted enough time as it is."

They nodded before heading out.

'Things aren't so bad we have to pay for the demolished pub but at least we took care of Ayoi and her group of hussies' thought Ino with an evil grin.

Sakura smiled with an evil glint like she has read the Yamanaka's mind remembering the beating they gave to the four women' I guess sometimes revenge can be quite sweet.'

"**Hell yeah we beat the living shit out of those sluts, they should be in the hospital right about now they will be fine but they won't be pretty anymore!" **inner Sakura finished with an evil laugh.

(Location: mountain region river side border of field country)

Jiraiya and Itachi have been traveling for hours in hopes of reaching their destination. They could feel it the success of their long mission depended in arriving at their destination not to mention that they wanted to finish the mission already after two months of constant searching for Naruto's mother Kushina. They were running at high speed through the mountain side they needed to reserve their chakra for arriving at their objective destination, walking on the water was out of the question. In addition the current of the river was strong they wouldn't last long once their chakra infused feet will land on the water. Itachi has activated his sharingan feeling restless even if he hasn't slept in two days but he felt that something was not right, his intuition was reacting. He gazed at the toad sanin his intuition was probably reacting as well they were already prepare to what was waiting for them a fight was inevitable. He concentrated on the road ahead while behind him he didn't felt a reaction he turned his gaze back to the toad sanin. Jiraiya kept his eyes ahead but like the older Uchiha he was well aware of another presence which it was trouble since they were in a hurry. He knew fighting was the only way and he didn't have a problem with it but somehow he felt uneasy about the presence he was sensing.

"Jiraiya-sama…." Itachi replied his sharingan activated.

"This is good….if we keep this pace we might get there by sundown. I just hope were not too late we can't miss this chance."

The older Uchiha nodded" are we going to get there even if this stranger is still pursuing us?"

"He has been following us for a while I'm impress he can keep up with our speed. But I'm concern whoever this guy he's no ordinary person to be able to track us so quickly."

"Were dealing with someone very skill he could a big threat. We might be ready for the worst case scenario" Itachi said.

Jiraiya nodded" I was hoping we get to Naruto's location before sundown but it looks like we have no choice. We have to take care of this person quick time is definitely not on our side."

"We should be careful I have a bad feeling about this…." Itachi said looking behind him.

"He's not too far away and he doesn't look like he wants to ambush us, makes me wonder his intention" replied the toad sanin.

The older Uchiha nodded' it's like he's waiting for us to make a move or perhaps he's planning something. He could be waiting for the right moment to strike.'

Both ninjas stopped in their tracks gasping sensing a presence getting closer to them, Itachi already took some shurikens ready to attack.

"He's coming!" Jiraiya said.

Both went on an offensive when they saw a figure wearing a black cloak running straight at them. They knew he was charging at them ready to attack but he never got the chance as itachi reacted quicker. He threw his shurikens hitting the figure head on he fell on the ground looking dead. Both took a couple of steps towards the fallen body of the stranger although they knew that it could be a trap and he wasn't dead. The figure didn't move one muscle the shuriken have stabbed his heart while others hit his chest, it was clear that he was dead. Itachi was in deep thought while Jiraiya was looking at the fallen body having a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"He was the one chasing us….." replied Itachi.

"A frontal attack I thought he was smarter than that. It was a suicide move" Jiraiya's feeling was getting worst.

"Unless he knew that we expected him to follow us….."

POOF!!!

They gasped seeing the body of the stranger vanishing in smoke knowing what it was.

"A shadow clone?!" Jiraiya said.

"Water release torrential wave!"

From the riverside the water raised up like a giant tsunami hitting the two ninjas they didn't have the time to dodge the powerful technique. Both were sent with wave until they vanished in smoke the real cloaked figure emerged from the water looking around the whole place searching for any sign of them. Unaware of the stranger he was being watched not too far from his location, unfortunately for him he couldn't see.

"He knew that we were shadow clones…." Itachi said his sharingan activated.

"He anticipated our move he knew we were going to know that he was following us and summoned a shadow clone of his own to play along. He must already know that we're hiding from him" Jiraiya said gazing at the stranger who was looking around.

"We won't be able to escape him this is no ordinary opponent were dealing with here."

"Right we will have to go along with that battle plan we talked about when we left green country…."

"Let's be careful his chakra level is very high. It's higher than Kisame's chakra level" Itachi said his tone was neutral.

"I'm well aware he's dangerous. He must be a high rank missing nin."

Both gasped when a kunai hit next to Itachi" we're spotted…"

"Looks like it release the genjutsu Itachi" replied the toad sanin.

The older Uchiha made a hand seal before they appeared looking at the cloaked stranger who was staring at them ready to fight' how did he spotted us? The genjutsu I casted was strong enough to fool anyone's eye sight.'

The figure made hand seals but Itachi was quicker hitting him with more shurikens. Neither of them moved a muscle expecting that the stranger was another shadow clone, it vanished and a log stood in its place. They knew he was going to use a substitution jutsu or a shadow clone to dodge the projectiles since he was very skilled and strong. Their attention was turned to the real cloaked stranger who was standing on the water of the river making hand seals but Jiraiya beat him to the punch first.

"Ninja art toad oil blast!"

"Water release water dragon bullet!"

The stranger countered the oil with the water dragon making the oil useless itachi took the opportunity to strike charging at him throwing shurikens. The cloaked stranger was quick to countered the shurikens he didn't got time to dodged the older Uchiha's strike with his katana but it never happened. His sword was blocked by with a kunai being hold by a shadow clone from the stranger, his sharingan eyes gazed that he was surrounded by more clones. Jiraiya was about to lend a hand but he was also surrounded by many clones he took a kunai ready to fight, he took a glance at the Uchiha who was in the same boat as him in odds.

'Does he think shadow clones will be enough?' he tightened his kunai' Itachi will be just fine…I have a feeling about this person….'

The shadow clones threw kunais and he blocked them with his kunai. He blocked a fist from a clone before he jump high in the air and made a hand seal. His white hair became very long in length like it was alive capturing the clones in his hair grip which it was very strong like steel wire. The clones eventually vanished from the tight grip he saw another clones charging at him. He gasped when it vanished and turned into dozens of shurikens he was hit falling to the ground, his body vanished replaced with a log. The real Jiraiya wasn't too far away he was staring down at Itachi's fight he was in deep thought at the current fight with the shadow clones. For some reason he felt like he was feeling some déjà vu or he had a feeling that he still couldn't put his finger on it.

'So many shadow clones and the way he transformed one of his clones into all of those shurikens. There's something about this person it feels so….familiar.'

Itachi quickly drew his katana destroying the shadow clone that blocked his sword. He quickly threw shurikens hitting two clones from behind him he destroyed another clone only it turned into a puddle of water. The shadow clones charged at him launching a powerful punch hitting the older Uchiha however Itachi was behind them making a hand seal.

"Shadow clone smash!"

The shadow clone exploded taking all of the shadow clones with him but that didn't stopped the cloaked stranger to release a barrage of kunais. He blocked all them with ease using his katana he dodged a couple of attacks from the stranger before he jumped in the air making a familiar hand seal cross shape.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten clones appeared and they all charged at him, luckily the older Uchiha managed to block the attacks not focusing on the fight anymore. He was in deep thought watching the clones attacking him while the real stranger was throwing his kunais at him. He blocked all of them his sharingan eyes were gazed at the cloaked person his identity was a mystery, but noticing his moves he knew something was up. He had so much experiencing in combat before seeing how ninjas fought with everything they had with their lives ready to sacrifice themselves for the sake of their village. Which it was the reason why he was able to pick up the strange display in this fight against the cloaked man?

'He's not taking this fight seriously. It's like he's playing with me, but there's something about him. His fighting style is so familiar and the ability to make so many shadow clones…..'

He noticed the stranger he was able to see his mouth a grin appearing in his lips before he charged at him. Itachi prepared his katana not looking behind him which a water clone from the cloaked person emerged from the river ready to attack him. The older Uchiha was well aware of the clone's presence and stabbed it using his sword but it didn't give him enough time to block the incoming punch from the real stranger. His face was punched but his entire body has turned into dozens of crows surrounding the mysterious person, he looked everywhere but he couldn't find a way to escape the army of birds. He suddenly couldn't move he was paralyze, every single bone in his body felt like it was frozen he struggle but he couldn't moved an inch.

Jiraiya was watching everything and he only saw the cloaked stranger not moving a muscle' looks like Itachi has cast a genjutsu on him, this fight will end soon.'

'Ergh….can't move….' he thought struggling trying to focus chakra in his body.

"It's no use you're already in my genjutsu….I suggest you give up now" replied Itachi.

Some of the crows turned into shurikens hitting the stranger but he remained unfazed by the action. Itachi saw the smile that has formed in his lips like he was enjoying this ignoring it he went to him holding his katana. He pointed it to his neck but he could feel that somehow that stranger didn't felt intimidated by his sheer strength and cold emotion. His sharingan eyes pierced into him and still no effect from the cloaked person like he was fighting to break free secretly. He managed to looked closer at his hood and he saw his eyes they were blue like the ocean which he added mentally that they were beautiful.

"We don't have time to be dealing with the lights with you. We're in a hurry so I will kill you right here and now" replied the older Uchiha.

The stranger only gave a smile before he started focusing his chakra in order to break free from the genjtusu. Itachi's sharingan eyes widened seeing the chakra coming out of the cloaked person's body he has never seen anything like it.

'What….his chakra is increasing reaching inhuman levels?'

Itachi tried to cast another genjutsu that will be stronger but he never got the chance. The stranger broke free from his genjutsu he was able to move again while he launched a fist at Itachi but he dodged it. The older Uchiha stood staring at the cloaked person he admitted he was impressed by his control of chakra.

'To think he has so much chakra and he can control it so flawlessly. I believe he could have broken free from my genjutsu anytime if he wanted to' he knew very well that perfect control of one's chakra makes a ninja the best and most skillful.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the cloaked stranger make hand seal he wasn't going to be defeated so easily.

"Water release…."

"Ninja art toad mouth trap!"

The stranger never got the chance to finished making the jutsu as he was now surrounded by a long meat tunnel. He was caught by the wall and he couldn't move he tried breaking free but it was useless, he also felt his chakra being suck by the flesh wall. Itachi knew of this technique he has seen it before when he first encountered Naruto and he tried to capture him back when he was in Akatsuki. He relaxed seeing that the cloaked person was trapped and couldn't escape he sheathed his katana back. Jiraiya walked past him getting a little closer to the stranger he was in deep thought, their fight has ended even if it was a short battle.

"That's enough" replied the toad sanin" you won't be able to free yourself from this. Unlike a genjutsu the toad mouth trap specializes in trapping its enemies as well as draining your chakra to prevent you from making any jutsus. To relent one useless no matter how strong he is that is the specialty of the toad mouth trap."

"I know escaping your technique was almost impossible when you used it that time against me and Kisame. If I wouldn't have used Amaterasu we would have never escape" Itachi said.

Jiraiya nodded looking at the stranger" now then how about we get down to business gentlemen, or more precise Miss kunoichi?"

The older Uchiha didn't react at his comment" she's a woman?"

"Yeah I figured it out shortly after my little fight with her shadow clones I had a feeling. Call it my intuition for being such a ladies' man" he gave a sheepish grin.

Itachi ignored his last comment looking over at the trapped women who wasn't struggling. She started chucking in amusement getting the attention of both ninjas.

"I knew taking on one of the legendary sanins and the prodigy of the Uchiha clan was suicide."

"And yet you made a frontal attack on us even if you knew who we are. That was truly a suicide move if you have a death wish" Jiraiya said.

"You were also holding back on us. You never took this fight seriously perhaps you do have a death wish" Itachi replied.

"Or perhaps you were just toying with us" Jiraiya added and by now he was staring at the mysterious woman with a serious expression.

The cloaked women didn't replied knowing that she was in a tight situation that could end her life any time now. She stood quite not like she had any other choice due that she was trapped in the toad mouth trap. She saw Jiraiya getting closer to her the same expression never left his face she was in big trouble now.

"If you want to die then we'll kill you right here. We don't have time for any of this we have already lost valuable time as I speak, I will end it right now."

Itachi saw as the toad sanin took a kunai and put it on the neck of the mysterious woman. He could tell that the woman was not afraid it's like she was ready to face death or perhaps she was too calm, there was the possibility that she had a plan on her sleeve to escape. He knew the last one was impossible the toad mouth trap was draining her chakra fast even if she had a lot of chakra she wasn't going to last long. The toad sanin stopped with his action reaching her neck like he was having second thoughts about his decision. Both were in a hurry and they didn't have time to deal with anymore delays it made Itachi wondered what was going on in his head.

"Jiraiya-sama…."

"First…." The toad sanin trailed off like he was afraid" I want to see your face. Something about you has been bothering since I first saw you."

"Something the matter?" asked Itachi.

"I'm sure you saw it too itachi she summoned so many shadow clones and her high level chakra too high for any regular person, and the fact that she wasn't fighting us for real….who are you?"

A smile appeared on the cloaked woman's lips" you already know who I am…Jiraiya…."

The toad sanin was shocked and proceed to remove her hood hiding her face. He pulled it down only to stay in horror in shock at the face he was paled and his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing the reality and the shock hit him hard. He wasn't dreaming he was well aware it wasn't a genjutsu this was real he was seeing it with his own eyes. He turned pale seeing the wild red hair tied on a single pony tail showing that her hair was very long, her sapphire eyes. A face he would never forget in his entire life a woman who was close to him, someone he saw as family like she was his true daughter. Jiraiya stood wide eyed shocked gazing at Kushina's face the same red head his student Minato fell in love with and married. The same woman who gave birth to his to his second pupil Naruto, the same woman he thought she died during childbirth seventeen years ago. He took a long look at her she was still beautiful as ever since the last time he saw her even if she was in her mid thirties the red head woman was still holding her title of most beautiful kunoichi, next to Tsunade that is the slug sanin will always be the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

Itachi stood quiet gazing at Jiraiya. The toad sanin looked like he just saw a ghost and he were too shocked to say a word. Something was wrong about something about the woman that made him looked so horrified like he was dreaming and he didn't believe what he was seeing. He gazed at the red head and made a mental note that she was attractive he has never seen a woman as attractive as her. But going back to his regular point of view this women must be someone important to Jiraiya with the way he was gazing at her like she was a treasure which had infinite value. He stood quiet and watched as the scenery unfolds before him.

Jiraiya was still shocked gazing at her his lips tremble slightly like he was living a dream" K….Kushina…it's you…you're really alive….dear Kami you're really here…."

'Kushina….she's Uzumaki Kushina?' thought Itachi looking at the red head.

"Hey Jiraiya…." She replied smiling she was glad to see him again since she thought of the toad sanin like family.

"I knew it was true….I knew you were alive ever since Megumi told me about you I believed her. But to actually see you right in front of me alive and well I…."

"Please don't hate Megumi-san she's a very loyal friend she gave me her word when I asked her not to say a word about my existence or my whereabouts."

"You're really alive…." Jiraiya replied still catching up that this wasn't a dream that this was actually happening.

Kushina sighed" I know you're very happy to see me. But how about if you set me free your jutsu is still draining my chakra?"

"Right sorry about that….."

The toad sanin dispelled the mouth trap it vanished and they were back at the mountain field near the river. Kushina felt a little lightheaded some of her chakra was drained but she was still fine, she stood gazing at her son's godfather. Although Jiraiya was a super pervert he was still family to her and she cared for him he's the big pervert with a heart of gold. She remembered how much her husband used to talk about him telling her about his adventures and when he was doing his research at the hot baths. She was glad to see him again she has missed him, even if she won't admit it. She saw him looking at her like he was waiting something but she already had an idea what he wanted.

She smiled with a sigh" go ahead Jiraiya you can hug me but keep your hands above the waist."

Jiraiya embraced the red head with a smile happy to see her and she accepted the hug. Of course the thought of groping her ass came to his mind but he knew he will be digging his grave if he did that to Kushina. They broke the hug smiling at each other suddenly Kushina gave him a pissed off look and smacked him on his head. The toad sanin had now a large lump bigger than his head while Itachi was still quiet at the sight.

"Ouch what the heck was that for I didn't grope you?!"

"Not for groping me. That's for turning my son into a pervert!" she yelled forming a fist.

"He's not a pervert he's a man" replied coolly the white haired man.

Kushina sweat dropped" oh please what a stupid excuse. I told Minato dozens of times that I will agree for Naruto to be taken under your tutelage with the condition that he wouldn't follow you in your perverted footsteps and look what happened?!" she glared at him" he has a become pervert currently always looking for women and flirting with them. This is your entire fault!"

The toad sanin took a step back from the angry red head" now calm down it's true that Naruto has changed but that doesn't mean he will go lower than myself. Yes it's true that he flirters with women frequently but that's all he does, trust me that he's still a virgin."

"He better be or you will be in trouble" replied Kushina with a glare" I already know he's traveling with three kunoichis apparently they are his team. It's not so bad I managed to get to know them a little and they are nice people I like them. They aren't the type of women who are looking to sleep around with men."

"I'm glad you feel that way" Jiraiya gave a smile' looks like I'm safe from experiencing Kushina's wrath, after all these years she's still as feisty as ever.'

He noticed that Kushina was now staring at Itachi he didn't wanted her to do something against him since he thought that she will see him as the traitor of Konoha" wait Kushina Itachi is…."

"It's all right Jiraiya I know about him I know the truth" she replied smiling at the older Uchiha" Minato always trusted you he knew that you were always loyal to Konoha even in his death he still believe you were a good person."

"I'm still trying to believe that….but somehow I feel I am not that person" Itachi said.

"Don't say that your reasons for your actions were justified. This is the kind of world the life of a ninja is, the path of a ninja is always followed with death and tragedy" replied the red head.

"Thank you….." he replied with a nod.

Kushina chuckle" you're not much of a talker aren't you?"

The older Uchiha felt embarrassed by her comment not knowing why he only stood quiet while the red head laughed a little at his behavior.

"Kushina I know that there's a lot to talk about including the reason why you left Konoha in the first place. Megumi told me everything but it will be better if we discuss once we find Naruto" Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina became worried.

"Our mission is to retrieve you back to Konoha" Itachi replied.

"However we have come to an agreement since were near Naruto's location, I think it will be best if you tell Naruto the truth."

"What?!" gasped the red head" you don't mean…."

"You have to tell him that you're his mother" replied the toad sanin.

"No I can't…..I'm not ready yet I just can't…..I'm sorry but I can't go through with it."

"Kushina you know as well as I do that things can't stay like this. Naruto has every right to know the truth about his birth parents he already knows about Minato being his father. I know that you're afraid that he might hate you but you're wrong, he doesn't holds any grudge of hatred towards Minato for sealing the Kyuubi in him. All you have to do is tell him the reason why you couldn't be there."

"I know….I know that one of these days sooner or later I will have to tell him. Yet it feels too soon this is too much for me…"

The toad sanin put his hands on her shoulder" Kushina I know you too well and I know you want to be part of Naruto's life. There's no reason for you to keep it a secret from him anymore."

"Of course I want to be part of his life he's my only son!" she replied quickly tears were finding their way to appeared at the corner of her eyes" don't you think I want to hug him and never let him go?!"

"If that's how you feel you know what to do? Telling him the truth is the first step to take to be part of his life" Jiraiya said.

"What if he doesn't want me in his life?!" a couple of tears were falling from her blue eyes" He has every right to reject me and hate me after what I did to him. For crying out loud I wasn't there for him in seventeen years to him I am a complete stranger to him!"

"You know why you couldn't be there you didn't had a choice. You could have been killed back then if it wasn't for Megumi you wouldn't be standing right here you didn't asked for any of this, you had no choice it wasn't your fault. Don't do this to yourself blaming yourself won't help it will only be worst for you."

The red head dried her tears giving a pained smile" it won't be easy….to actually look at him and tell him the truth he won't be happy he might end up hating me forever. Just when I have developed a friendship with him only to destroy it so soon I'm still thinking it through, it terrifies me every time I think about it…"

"Blood is thicker than water" Itachi said" family is the strongest bond you can ever have its unique and it can't never be replace" he thought about Sasuke.

"Itachi's right besides you're not going to do this alone I will be next to you to explain Naruto you're actions" Jiraiya said.

Kushina sighed while nodding" all right….very well I will tell him…"

"Should we get going then?" asked Itachi.

"Yes I will lead the way" replied the red head.

"You know Naruto's exact location?" the toad sanin said.

She nodded" I have a shadow clone keeping tabs on him."

"Then let's get going then…." replied Jiraiya.

The three ninjas left the focusing their chakra on their feet and Kushina was beginning to have second thoughts. She felt like she was making a mistake but she knew she needed to do this it was destine to happen, to face her son and tell him the truth that she has been keeping from him for five years. Whether she was scare or not she was ready to face him and hope nothing goes wrong but she had a bad feeling about this. She ignored the terrible feeling in her gut and thought in a positive way she wasn't going to back down after finally making up her mind. After all Uzumaki Kushina never backs down from her word no matter how hard it is she never gives up, it was her ninja way.

'Kami give me the strength to go through with this….'

"Kushina-san" Itachi said interrupting the red head from her thoughts" would you tell us why you chose to fight us?"

"I will like to know that as well" Jiraiya replied" why you fought us when you knew who we are?"

Kushina gave a grin similar to her son" well I…..I was bored I had nothing better to do and I spotted you guys traveling. So I decided to have some fun with a sparring match."

The two ninjas sweat dropped at her comment it made perfect sense after all.

'She hasn't changed one bit' thought Jiraiya with a smirk.

'She's definitely Naruto-kun's mother….'

(Time skip: evening)

(Location: Naruto's safe house local town field country territory)

Naruto was outside of the safe house waiting for his team to join him he was ready for the undercover mission. He was wearing a black business suit with a tie and a hat the outfit along with his height made him looked older, it was enough to make women fall to their knees and have tons of nose bleeds. He grinned he knew he looked good now he was wondering how long his team was going to stay getting dress to start their mission. He sighed remembering that it took them hours to buy their outfits he was dead bored waiting for them at the department store. He was more disappointed because the kunoichis didn't want to show him their clothes for the mission making him anxious and curious to know what kind of clothing they picked. He sighed again he was afraid he was going to wait the same amount of time back at the store even if he argued that they should hurry since they needed to be on time at the night club. He checked his wristwatch and sighed for the third time they weren't as early as he expected, he started pacing around the front of the safe house getting inpatient, he stopped pacing around before he made a frustration growl.

'For crying out loud how long are they planning to keep me waiting if this keeps up we'll be late to enter the club?!'

"**Maybe they are having a lesbo frenzy…"** Kyuubi said with a perverted grin.

Naruto stood shocked as the vivid images hit his mind. He got a nose bleed imagining it watching the three gorgeous kunoichis sharing a triple way kiss. Removing their clothes exploring their bodies sharing all kinds of pleasure, it got worse when he imagined that they were giving each other oral sex. He felt his manhood reacting at the perverted images. The last image was of the girls pounding their pussies at one another fusing their genitals in the pleasurable act, he imagined the wonderful sound of smacking their pussies together. His perverted fantasy was interrupted when he the heard the front door opening which made him feel so relief that they have finally finished preparing themselves and getting dressed.

"We're ready Naruto sorry to keep you waiting for so long!" Sakura said.

"It's about time you three are done I……" he paused as his eyes widened at he finally took a long look at the three teens.

His whole face blushed completely seeing the three kunoichis wearing their undercover clothes. Sakura was wearing a silk red dress with red high heels and short red silk gloves the skirt was below knees and the dress had an opening on the chest area showing moderate cleavage as well as some makeup she was wearing pink lipstick some blush and eye liner. It proved that the pink haired medic had a nice bust even if it wasn't as big as Ino and Hinata's breast she was beyond gorgeous in Naruto's perspective. Ino was wearing a purple leather dress the skirt had an opening showing her nice sexy legs and long black stockings with black high heels. The dress also had an opening on her chest showing cleavage and it was very promising in his eyes due that he has already seen Ino's breasts, like Sakura she was wearing makeup too red lipstick and some blush and eye liner. Last but not least Hinata was wearing a blue dress with the same design of opening in the skirt as Ino showing her long legs dark blue high heels and long blue gloves. The only difference in her dress from Ino that it didn't had sleeves it was strapped from her back, the Hyuga heiress was hot in the dress especially when it showed her cleavage to the highest level of sexiness ever especially when her breast were double D.

Naruto in a word was speechless at the sight. He was probably looking at the most beautiful girls in the five countries he was still blushing and like drooling like an idiot. The nose bleed was still present he stood there shocked without saying a word it's like he was under the spell of the three kunoichis. He felt his heart beating so fast feeling nervous and embarrassed why was he feeling like this? He felt his heart skipping a beat and decided to ignore it his team looked very beautiful. And he wasn't the only one who was in the same boat going gaga over them. The kunoichis were staring at their leader with a blush he was very handsome wearing the business suit, they were literally drooling how good he looked. At the same time they had to dispel the perverted thoughts that were running in their heads making them from having nose bleeds. The three kunoichis gave a friendly turn around so Naruto see how beautiful they were completely it was a sight of true everlasting beauty, they finished striking a sexy pose.

"So what do you think?" Ino winked at him.

The tall blond only nodded in response he was still too shocked at the sight. The three teens were very gorgeous and sexy in his eyes his expression only made them giggle.

'He's speechless' thought Ino with a grin.

'We really look good' thought Sakura.

"**Hell yeah I look hot he's probably fantasizing about me!"** inner Sakura in a cheery tone.

'Naruto-kun really like how we look' Hinata gave a smile blushing.

"So Naruto are we ready to go?" Sakura asked her leader who was still in the trance at how beautiful they looked.

"Huh….oh….oh right of course yes we're leaving let's go everyone!" Naruto finally snapped from fantasy which was possibly a perverted dream.

He offered his hand to Hinata making the Hyuga heiress blushed a lot" let's go Hinata."

"What….why me?"

"Because you're my singing star it's appropriate for the manager to hold the hand his star song tress."

"I agree go for it Hinata" Ino said with a smile.

She nodded taking the hand of the man she has deep feelings they started walking out of the safe fouse towards their destination.

"You know Sakura I'm glad you came with the idea of you guys being singers. Because I had another idea for our undercover mission"

The pink haired medic had a bad feeling about his comment" like what?"

"I will still be a manager and you three will be my strippers" he gave a sheepish grin.

He didn't even bothered looking at Sakura knowing that she was glaring at him for his rude perverted comment while Hinata was blushing madly at the idea. Ino however was shocked but she smiled coming in front of him.

"Naruto you really wanted to go with the stripper undercover I don't mind?!"

"Yeah…." He grinned but gulped seeing Sakura's expression" anyway let's go if we play our cards right this mission will be a piece of cake."

(Time skip)

(Location: a couple of blocks from the midnight heaven lower west side town field country territory)

The team was hiding in a corner of a building gazing at the building which was the midnight heaven club. The building was two floors and it was decorated with all kinds of bright lights it looked like it was a place for people who were in the upper class, or more precise people with lots of money. It made sense that it will make the perfect spot for all criminal gangs to gathered and make any business including their target Daigo. They saw the long line of people who had plans to enter the club and enjoy the evening however it wasn't easy getting in with a large bouncer standing guard on the entrance. Just by looking at his face was enough to scare the living crap out of anyone. Naruto gazed at his team before looking back at the building they knew what to do and if they follow their plan then everything will be fine, they will have this mission on the bag. He made sure that there was no one around to spot them so that it doesn't raise any suspicious and the chance to blow up their cover. Once the coast was clear everything was set to make their move, he looked at the three kunoichis and gave him a nod telling him that they were ready.

"Looks like we made it so far so good" Ino said.

"Right we still have time before we enter the club. It's time to start the first part of the plan, you know what to do Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Right!" replied the Hyuga heiress making a hand seal" byakugan!"

Activating her bloodline limit Hinata was now gazing through the entire building looking for the target. Gazing at the second floor she spotted a large group of men wearing suits she stood staring at them she saw more men guarding the the entrance to the room and the hallway, before deactivating her byakugan.

"Looks like you were right Naruto-kun there's a large room at the second floor at the end of the left hallway. They are a lot of people in there and the place is heavily guarded as well, Daigo could be among them."

"Looks like we have found the right place after all we need to make sure if the target is there. We need to get a closer look" replied the blond.

Just as he said that he saw a couple of men in suits their faces were serious very suspicious. He grinned when he saw the guns in pocket of their suit jacket it was visible to his eyes. He had a feeling he has found the perfect people for his plan he knew exactly what to do and the person who was well fitted for the job.

"Ino it's time to use your specialty."

"Whatever you say" replied the Yamanaka.

Naruto gasped when Ino embraced him from behind making Sakura and Hinata frowned at the sight. She was holding him tightly smelling his scent which was very addictive. Naruto was blushing feeling the platinum blond's body pressing on his own he love it especially when he was feeling her breasts pressing he dispelled any impure thoughts from his mind.

"Mmm…Naruto you always make me so happy I just love feeling your rough shoulders" she replied in a husky tone.

The tall blond sweat dropped" Ino when I meant use your specialty I was talking about your mind transfer jutsu not your seduction skills!"

The Yamanaka immediately let him go feeling embarrassed" oh hehe right that you should have said that from the beginning. Who do you want me to use it on?"

Naruto pointed to one of the men in suits a large man" that guy the fat one you will have to get closer to him for your jutsu to work just make sure he doesn't sees you."

"That won't be necessary Naruto I have mastered the mind transfer jutsu I can now do it from a mile away this distance is good enough."

"Good luck Ino" Sakura said.

"Be careful Ino-san" Hinata replied.

"Don't worry just look after my body."

Ino made the hand seal to perform one of her clans techniques pointing it towards the large men in the business suit" ninja art mind transfer jutsu!"

Ino's body fell going unconscious and Naruto caught her just in time. He watched the results with Sakura and Hinata gazing at the large man. The fat man wearing the business suit gasped before he shook his head and gave a grin.

'Mind transfer jutsu success!'

"Hey Yomy what's the hold up?!" one of the men went to him.

"Oh sorry I felt a little lightheaded" replied the possessed Yomy.

The man growled" that's what you get for drinking before coming here. Let's get going already we have some business with Daigo-sama."

"Right…." he grinned' Naruto picked the right group after all.'

They joined up with the rest of men and entered the club from the back while Naruto was grinning at the sight.

"I hope Ino-san is all right" Hinata said.

"She'll be fine I hope she finds Daigo" Sakura said.

"Looks like I picked the right people all along" Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Those guys in business suits that went to the back of the club are connected to Daigo most likely they are criminals like him. I managed to see their guns they're armed."

"I guess we wait now" Sakura said.

"Yeah it's all up to Ino now."

Ino was walking with the group of mean realizing that she was now in the second floor of the club due that they have taken the stairs when they entered through the back door. She kept her cool rememberin she was in possession of one of the men she gazed at various directions from the hallways of the floor. Just like Hinata said there were a lot of men in business suits guarding the hallways she got a feeling that they were probably armed with guns she made a mental to tell her leader about it. She followed the men she was walking by since she didn't know where they were heading taking a turn in the left, until everyone stopped reaching the final room of the hallway. She saw more men in suits guarding the entrance to the room meaning it wasn't going to be easy passing all of them.

'This place is really heavily guarded.'

They opened the door and they were now in a large room with lots of furniture with a bar resembling a VIP room. There were more men in suits before they went to one of the sofas having a full view of the first floor where the club was located. Ino gasped seeing the man seated in the sofa drinking some alcohol something like whisky before he turned his attention to the newcomers. She was shocked recognizing his face bald with a mustache and tall.

'That's him….it's Daigo!' she grinned mentally' I have found him I better go back and report to Naruto.'

Making sure no one was looking at her she made a hand seal' release!'

Suddenly Yomy blinked looking around the place" what…..how did I get here?"

All of the criminals in the room including Daigo were puzzled y his comment none of them had an idea what just happened. Or the fact that Ino possessed Yomy's mind they were completely clueless.

Back outside of the club Naruto was still holding Ino's body. They saw her opening her eyes returning from her using her mind transfer jutsu.

"Well how did it go?" Naruto said.

"He's there Naruto. Daigo is in the room that Hinata mentioned and also it's heavily guarded even in the room."

"Nobody said this was going to be an easy mission. I was expecting it was going to be like this which means nothing has change we will go with the original plan" replied the blond.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata said blushing.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura cleared her throat" your hand…."

Naruto blinked looking at his hand and gasped. He has realized that his left hand was touching Ino's right breast he quickly removed it feeling embarrassed while the platinum blond got up.

"Sorry Ino."

"That's okay Naruto I don't mind" she finished giving him a wink' naughty Naruto I should teach him a lesson for being a bad boy.'

"All right team the shadow clone is in position it's time for us to begin this mission let's go!" he took Hinata's hand leading the way with his stay singer.

They nodded walking towards the entrance of the club getting in line with the rest of the people. They patiently awaited their turn while they were preparing to do their mission which was their first undercover mission, and they were looking forward to it. They have gotten used to the kind of mission where they find their target and beat him up and captured him nothing else. This was a whole new mission for them which they have considered it to be exciting to do something different every once in a while. They were almost at the entrance about to be attended by the bouncer.

"Remember team" Naruto whispered" you guys play your role your eye candy for everyone."

"Got it" Ino replied while Hinata nodded.

"I still don't like that part…." Sakura mumbled.

They finally reached the bouncer who got in front of them not letting them past" who might you be?"

Naruto fixed his hat at the tall man" the name is Toru Hayeki I'm a manager and these three lovely ladies here with me are my stars they are here for tonight's entertainment for the club."

The bouncer smiled at the three kunoichis" my you certainly brought some great entertainment indeed. They are beautiful strippers."

"We're not strippers!" snapped Sakura while Ino pouted at her comment like she was looking forward to be an undercover stripper.

"Right they are my singing sensation and this blue haired beauty right here" Naruto gazed at Hinata who was blushing at the compliment and because he was holding her arm" is Kiki, the pink haired beauty is Suzu and this sexy blond is Ayoi"

The three teens didn't liked the fact that their leader has named them just like the women who worked at the make out pub bar, especially Ino she was holding her anger and stopping herself from smacking Naruto silly.

'I can't believe he will give me the name of that big tit slut!'

'Great I have the name of one of those whores hitting Naruto is very tempting right now' thought the annoyed Sakura.

"**I am not some dirty slut!"** shouted the unhappy inner Sakura.

"Singers huh?" the bouncer replied not sounding happy anymore" well we do need some music entertainment for the guests, very well you can enter but they better be that good of singers as they are beautiful."

"Don't worry they won't disappoint the guests I assure you" Naruto said while the bouncer let them into the club.

"Thanks for the compliment you big stud" Ino replied blowing him a kiss making him blush.

Sakura frowned at her behavior" Ino….."

The Yamanaka smiled at her best friend" what we're supposed to be eye candy play your role Sakura."

"She's right Sakura" replied Naruto.

The pink haired medic just rolled her eyes as they entered the club, they smiled at the sight. The club itself was very elegant and lots of people were wearing expensive clothing. The decorations were very beautiful and it reflects like it's worth a lot of money. There was a bar section and lots of tables with people drinking and eating, an impressive stage with a small band playing some soft music. Naruto knew this was the perfect place to gather with many criminals seeing the club being very popular even if this was the first time he has come here. He gazed around and the place was packed, proving that it was a good choice to go with the idea of an undercover mission he looked at the three kunoichis nodding to them.

"There are so many people" Hinata said.

"Yeah we couldn't infiltrate this place looking for our target with this many innocent people in it" Sakura said.

"We're going with the plan right?" Ino said.

"Right by now my shadow clone must have infiltrated the club looking for Daigo" replied the blond" all we need now is the distraction and that's where you girls come in."

(Location: second floor Midnight Heaven club west district town field country territory)

A Kitsuen Flash shadow clone entered through the roof of the ceiling from the building of the club. So far he hasn't been spotted as he carefully walked the halls of the floor. He grinned going after his prey and target he passed a corner spotting a couple of men in suits. He took the advantage that they had their backs turned and quickly took them out punching both of them. He grinned carrying their bodies so that no one would see them everything was going according to plan he dashed taking the bodies with him.

'So far so good you better be ready for me Daigo.'

(Location: Daigo's VIP room)

Daigo took another glass of whisky seated on a comfortable couch. He was surrounded by his men who were other dangerous criminal, in front of the group stood more men in business suits. He snapped his fingers getting the attention of the man in the middle who approached him holding a suitcase.

"Did you bring the money?" Daigo said.

He opened the suitcase revealing a lot of money" ten million ryou just like you requested Daigo-sama."

"Excellent you boys always deliver the goods. As always I will fulfill the end of our business bargain" he snapped his fingers.

One of his men brought a couple of suitcases he opened them revealing small bags with some green stuff resembling dirt. The group smiled taking the suitcases while Daigo kept his money with him.

"The hundred pounds of opium everything is there."

"Thank you Daigo-sama."

"Pleasure doing business with you" he replied watching them leave the room.

"Another job done" Daigo said taking another glass of whisky.

"Daigo-sama should we discuss about the deal with that weapon merchant?" one of the criminals said.

"Not now we can worry about that later he can wait" he got up from the couch walking towards the large glass window looking down at the club" I hope they had some nice entertainment. I told that owner to hire strippers this place is not worthy without some naked women dancing."

(Back to Naruto and his team)

"You guys know what to do. Make sure that you get everyone's attention" Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto we have this one in the bag" Ino said.

"Hinata I'm looking forward to hear your voice" he replied giving her a wink.

The Hyuga heiress blushed deep at his wink feeling nervous and embarrassed she fidgeted a little before nodding her head" right Naruto-kun I will do my best."

"Let's go we can't keep everyone waiting" Sakura replied.

Naruto nodded as he stopped the band playing taking the microphone gazing at the large crowd" ladies and gentlemen who are present in this lovely evening I will like to announce this upcoming act by my singing sensation give it up for the Kitsune divas!"

The three kunoichis took the stage making the crowd to give them applause even whistles from a lot of men because of how gorgeous they looked. They gave a smirk at the name their leader gave them because it made perfect sense since they were part of team Kitsune Flash. They face the crowd ready to sing their performance taking the three microphones. However things became bad when Hinata stood frozen watching the crowd. Her lips were trembling and her pale eyes were wide with fear gazing at the large crowd waiting for their performance. Her body started trembling not knowing what to do it's like her brain was malfunctioning and she couldn't think straight, she noticed that Naruto was staring at her looking worried he knew something was wrong with her. Sakura and Ino gazed at their friend and they already what was happening to her after all it wasn't the first time this has happened to her when she was singing at the karaoke bar back at Konoha.

"Hinata…." Sakura said worried.

"It's no good her stage fright is kicking up again we have to do something" Ino said.

"I……there's so many of them…." Hinata replied softly looking around.

Sakura saw the people started murmuring and other started booing, she looked at Ino who nodded to her they needed to do something.

"Hinata listen to me you can do this. Overcome your fear you're stronger than this" Sakura said.

"That's right and besides you're not alone we're with you. Look Naruto is watching too don't let him down this is your chance to finally show him how good you are at singing. If you want to impress him show him what you're made of" replied the Yamanaka with a wink.

The Hyuga heiress gasped looking at the tall blond who was worried about her' Naruto-kun is watching me…..no I can't let him down not now I won't. Watch me Naruto-kun.'

She finally took some of her strong courage and determination and took her microphone. She signaled for the band to start playing the music, they were playing an upbeat tone. She gazed at Ino and Sakura to follow her lead which they nodded happy to see her back to normal overcoming her stage fright. That was when everyone at the club changed their minds about booing them once Hinata started singing. The Hyuga heiress sang while Sakura and Ino were following her as the chorus and they were very good as performers.

_**Get down, get deeper and down**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down;**_

_**Saturday night…….**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down,**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down;**_

_**Saturday….**_

Hinata took the lead.

_**I'm not alone. Now, you're not in my mind (Oh)**_

_**You were the victim of your crime….; I left you behind**_

_**Boy, you were a fool to treat me that way.**_

_**Not gonna let you, I'm gonna forget you; there's nothing to say, ehehhey.**_

_**You're a twisted lover,**_

_**Kiss and telling on a superstar;**_

_**That's what you are.**_

_**Well, it was Saturday night,**_

_**I know the feeling was right;**_

_**I didn't know we'd get so far.**_

Sakura and Ino joined.

_**(Hey) get down, get deeper and down, **_

_**Get down, get deeper and down (okay); **_

_**Saturday night.**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down,**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down, **_

_**Saturday night (hey).**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down,**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down (okay);**_

_**Saturday night.**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down,**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down.**_

Hinata took the lead again giving a sexy look.

_**Take it from me; you know I mean what I'm saying (oh).**_

_**Better watch out, you'd better wise up to mind games he's playing.**_

_**He may have the looks, he may have the charms (yeah),**_

_**But where does he go, what does he do, when he's not in your arms?**_

_**Keep your head (keep your head up high) up high.**_

_**Don't you know you are the "Superfly"?**_

_**And that ain't no lie,**_

_**Because it's Saturday night,**_

_**We got a feeling, it's very right.**_

_**Don't you know we'll get so high?**_

Sakura and Ino joined for the chorus.

_**Get down, get deeper and down,**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down;**_

_**Saturday night.**_

_**Get down, deeper and down,**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down;**_

_**Saturday night.**_

Hinata took the lead again while giving Naruto a wink.

_**You're a nah, nah, nahh…nah, nahht twisted lover,**_

_**Kiss and telling on a superstar;**_

_**That's what you are.**_

_**Well, it's Saturday night,**_

_**I know the feeling was right;**_

_**I didn't know we'd get so far.**_

Sakura smiled while Ino blow a kiss to Naruto they sang the chorus.

_**Get down, get deeper and down,**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down;**_

_**Saturday night.**_

_**Get down, deeper and down,**_

_**Get down, get deeper and down.**_

_**Wanna get down, wanna get dow,**_

_**Wanna get down Saturday night.**_

_**Wanna get down, wanna get down,**_

_**Wanna get down Saturday night.**_

By now the crowd was cheering especially the male population they were whistling while chanting Hinata. The club felt livelier and happier with their performance especially Hinata's amazing voice some of the men were probably blushing at the sight of the Hyuga heiress or at Sakura and Ino , they were all quite sexy. Among the men who were captivated by Hinata's voice was none other than Naruto who was stunned with wide eyes and his face blushing. His heart has skipped a beat a couple of times like he was experiencing a wonderful dream that has come true. He couldn't believe what he was hearing seeing Hinata sing made him feel so happy, he gave a sweet smile. As he watched her sing with her friends smiling at him strange feeling inside of him were running like crazy, ever since he first met Hinata back at Konoha after five years. Feelings that he still didn't understand yet which he considers it confusing and annoying for not knowing what these feelings were he wanted to find out right now, it made him feel at ease and calm.

'Amazing….Hinata's voice is so beautiful she really is my star song tress.'

And he wasn't the only one who felt the same way.

(Location: at Daigo's VIP room)

Daigo was stunned a captivated at Hinata. Her beauty and her amazing voice has gotten his attention a lot his eyes fell all over her checking her body which was perfect for him. He stood gazing at her like he was undressing her with his eyes he imagined her singing for him and doing all kinds of things to him. Thing which were considered to be inappropriate and indecent to think about, he grinned thinking about all the possibilities with navy blue haired beauty, he knew what he wanted.

"Who is that?!" his eyes never left the Hyuga heiress.

"Don't have a clue Daigo-sama but she has a nice voice."

"And a nice pair of tits look at them I bet they would look amazing when they bounce" another criminal said staring at Hinata's cleavage.

"I want her" Daigo replied looking at them" I must have her bring her to me now!"

"Yes Daigo-sama."

(Back at the first floor)

The girls have finished their performance only to be received by powerful cheering applause. Men and women alike were cheering for their amazing performance most of the men were whistling and others were yelling encore. The three kunoichis were blushing at the reaction they are getting from everyone in the club feeling flattered by their applause. Hinata was blushing more seeing so many people applauding and yelling that they wanted to hear another song. She gazed at Naruto who was looking at her with a tender look his cerulean eyes were expressing all kinds of emotions he was smiling at her warmly very fondly. The smile was enough to make her blush feeling embarrassed she has actually showed him how good she is at singing and she was feeling a lot of better. While the crowd was still cheering for the girl's performance Naruto took his chance to gazed at the window of the second floor where Daigo was located. The crime lord was still staring down not noticing that his eyes were on Hinata and no one else, the fact that he was still there made him wonder about his plan.

'What's taking the clone so long Daigo should have been captured by now? He couldn't have been captured or taken down I would have known.'

Before the three kunoichis were ready to do another encore one of Daigo's men came to the stage approaching the group.

"Excuse me miss?"

Hinata blinked seeing the man in the business suit" yes can I help you?"

"My boss would like to see you. He requests your presence in his room on the second floor."

The Hyuga heiress didn't know what to say before she gazed at Naruto who nodded to her. Looks like she didn't have a choice but to obey him they were still undercover and they couldn't jeopardize to get discover. She only nodded to the man as she followed him out of the stage soon they crowd calm down although they were disappointed because they wanted another show by the trio. Sakura and Ino reunited with their leader looking worried having a pretty good idea where their friend was heading.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah we can't let Daigo have Hinata" Ino replied.

"Let's calm down I know it doesn't look good but we're still with the mission and the plan is still active. I am hoping my clone will arrive in time before she gets to Daigo's location."

He sighed gazing at the window in Daigo's VIP room' I swear that stupid clone better not be fooling around Hinata could be in grave danger. I know she can hold her own but Daigo is armed I don't think the gentle fist style can block bullets.'

(Time skip)

(Daigo's VIP room)

The door opened revealing Hinata and the thug. Hinata remained calm at the way Daigo and the rest of the criminals were gazing at her she felt the horrible feeling sending chills to her spine. It's like dozens of perverted eyes were gazing at her she could tell they didn't had any good intention with her. They way they were gazing at her it's like they wanted to devour her they looked at her from head to toe, they like what they were seeing. Most of them were literally drooling at her cleavage, the Hyuga heiress felt upset wanting to use her gentle fist on all of them. But the one gaze that gave her the creeps was Daigo's stare the crime lord was staring at her body like a hungry animal ready to hunt its prey.

'I thought Naruto-kun's shadow clone will be here to take care of Daigo. Looks like I was wrong I guess it's up to me now.'

"Welcome my dear" Daigo said with a smile before he turned to his men" leave us!"

They criminals nodded leaving the room they couldn't help but grin knowing what was going to happen now.

'Daigo-sama is going to get busy with that busty singer.'

"Cain I get you enough my dear? He asked still smiling" I have a great variety of drinks."

"No thank you sir I am fine" she replied feeling calm she couldn't lose her nerve because she was staring in the face of the biggest crime lord in the five countries.

"Just call me Daigo I will like to know your name my dear?"

"It's H….Kiki" she remembered Naruto giving her undercover name.

"Kiki eh….it doesn't suit with your face. Your beauty is too remarkable to have such name, it's not worthy for someone with such a beautiful voice."

Hinata didn't felt flattered it was the other around she felt sick to her stomach. To see an older man complimenting her trying to hit on her, her worst fear that he might try to take advantage of her. She wasn't going to let that happen she will beat him up before he gets the chance to rape her. She saw him getting a drink of whisky from the bar section of the room and drank the glass completely. He went to her staring at her with so much desire that made her feel so disturbed she knew what he had in mind.

"I have never heard such a beautiful voice like yours I was so caught up in your singing your performance was so quick. Kiki you truly are a beautiful woman" he went to caress her face but the Hyuga heiress took a step back glaring at him.

"Don't take another step I won't do as you please."

"Come on Kiki my dear you know you can't resist me let's do this the easy way eh?"

Hinata glared stopping Daigo in his tracks" I said not one more step you have another thing coming!"

"You're starting to annoy me babe be thankful I'm in a good move. Now how about if you take off your dress?"

"I told you I won't do as you please you're wasting your time if you think I will get naked for you."

Daigo growled reaching his limit he quickly pulled his gun from his coat pocket cocking the weapon" fucking bitch I told you to remove the dress now!"

The Hyuga heiress didn't felt intimidated or scared of the gun's presence she only faced him with a serious expression" I won't do it…."

He pointed the gun at her getting pissed" I thought you were just another big tit bimbo look like I was wrong. It was a pleasure to meet you Kiki now you die!"

Hinata didn't showed no fear not one tear fell from her eyes she faced with determination and courage. She wasn't going to die right here she had too many things to do and accomplish, she wasn't planning in leaving any time soon. However Daigo never got the chance to pull the trigger as one of his men entered the room looking all panic and scared.

"Daigo-sama!?"

"What the hell are you doing here I told you all to leave?!!" growled the crime lord.

"My apologies Daigo-sama but…..someone has taken out everyone who was in patrol I…"

"Rasengan!"

A body was sent flying through the door taking the criminal with the body he was unconscious. Hinata smiled brightly knowing who the person was very well. Daigo gasped seeing the damaged and his men down for the count, he was now looking at the man wearing his scary fox mask and uniform. He wasn't stupid he has heard so much of the person in front of him the rumors both logical and crazy, he felt a chill being send to his spine at the mask person.

"Kitsune Flash….so you have come for me too eh?"

"You really are clever Daigo to think that. Yes you are correct I can't simply abandon that big bounty on your head and since I'm already here I will be taking you now."

Daigo was now pointing his gun to the mask mercenary" is that so….then how about dodging lead we will find out if you truly are as fast as they say?"

Daigo never got the chance to fire his gun as Hinata hit him with the eight trigrams empty palm sending him to the ground. She only focused little chakra on her attack so it didn't inflict serious damage on the crime lord, the Kitsune clone went to her before more men in suits entered the room.

"Daigo-sama?!" they gasped seeing their leader getting up hurt.

"Get them!" Daigo shouted.

"Oh no were trap!" Hinata said.

"Hang on!" the clone took her hand and ran towards the glass window.

CRASH!!!

The Kitsune shadow clone and Hinata broke through the window landing on the first floor of the club where they met up with Naruto, Sakura and Ino. They went to them while the people in the club gasped in shock at the sight.

'It's about time' thought the relief Naruto.

"Are you all right Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me…." replied the Hyuga heiress.

"We have some trouble…." Mumble the clone.

"What's wrong didn't you captured Daigo?"

"Well you see…."

Suddenly Daigo was now gazing down them from where the glass window once stood" kill them all!!!"

The group gasped in shock when every single person in the club took guns even the members of the band. Every men and women was armed and they looked like they knew how to use their weapons. It wasn't long before Daigo arrived with his men meeting up with the Kitsune clone and the group he was pointing his gun at the mask mercenary.

"We're surrounded!" Ino said.

'Damn it….' growled Naruto.

"It seems you have nowhere else to go Kitsune Flash" Daigo said.

"Why is everyone armed?!" Sakura said shocked.

"It's quite obvious…..the Midnight Heaven is the club for all criminals to come I thought you already knew" replied the crime lord.

'Damn I thought civilians would come to the club too but now were screwed. We have walked right into the enemies trap' thought the blond.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata said trying not to lose panic they were completely surrounded and outnumbered.

"It seems you have miscalculated Kitsune Flash….oh one more thing" Daigo said as he fired his gun hitting the Kitsune clone making it vanished and Naruto groaned feeling the pain of his shadow clone.

He pointed his gun towards the tall blond" I have to admit that you have a clever plan. Send a shadow clone while you posed as a music manager while your girls did the distraction with their performance."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about?" replied Naruto acting like he didn't know a thing even if it was pointless.

"You can drop the act I know who you are Kitsune Flash….or perhaps I should call you Namikaze Naruto son of Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage of the village of Konoha?"

Naruto gasped' he knows….but how I have kept the secret of my heritage so how?!'

"What!!!?" the three kunoichis shouted in unison when they heard Daigo's revelation about their leader.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were dead panned shocked as they were staring at Naruto. They just couldn't believe what they just heard. But the more they thought about it the more it made perfect sense as they looked at their blond leader they have seen the face of the fourth Hokage before when they were at the academy. They never questioned Naruto's resemblance to the hero of Konoha now that they know the truth they felt very stupid to never notice. They felt terrible finding out the truth that all this time the same person who was hated by the villagers is actually the son of the man who gave his life to save Konoha from the nine tails fox. They also felt terrible for Naruto he's the son of the most respected Hokage and as his son he was treated worst than anything when it was never his fault that his father chose him to be the cage of the Kyuubi. They felt like crying for their blond leader after everything he's been through in his life his life was a living hell knowing that he was the son of a hero who was loved by everyone in the village. But they knew that right now was not the time to be thinking about it and admit that their leader was the son of one of the strongest Hokage that Konoha has ever had.

'I can't believe Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage….' thought Sakura.

"**Argh I'm so stupid it makes sense why he looks so much like him!"** inner Sakura smacked her forehead because of her stupidity and being clueless about the resemblance.

'Naruto is the son of the fourth….well I can see where he got those hot looks…..mmm…'Ino thought dreamily looking at the tall blond getting a quick erotic dream with her leader.

'Naruto-kun you must be feeling so happy to finally know about your father' Hinata smiled feeling happy for the blond.

Naruto glared at Daigo" how….how did you know about that?"

"That doesn't matter because you will die right here along with your singers" replied the crime lord.

Everyone cocked their weapons ready to fire them. But it never happened because they heard a loud noise coming from outside of the building.

"What the hell was that?!" Daigo said.

'Time for plan B' thought Ino with a grin.

The roof of the building was destroyed when they saw two giant snakes entering the club. Everyone panicked as they started attacking the criminals. Naruto and the kunoichis took the chance to attack. Sakura were punching left and right and Ino joined her in the beat down while Hinata was having her own fight using her gentle fist style. Naruto summoned his shadow clone and they all used rasengan beating more criminals increasing their chances for victory. Even if they were evil criminals they never stood a chance against team Kitsune Flash their weapons were the only thing that made them a threat not strong fighting skills earned from hard training. Daigo never got the chance to escape because Narutp punched him knocking him out cold looks like it was another win for the mask mercenary.

'So much for the biggest crime lord in the five countries, another one bites the dust.'

(Time skip)

The group was walking on their way back to Naruto's safe house. They have finally fulfilled their mission after they beat up all of the criminals at the midnight heaven the guards from the feudal lord of field country arrived. They took Daigo and everyone from the club since they were criminals too while Naruto made a shadow clone to accompany them so that he gets the pay for capturing the crime lord. None of them however said a word to the blond about his heritage to the fourth Hokage knowing how personal the topic is to him. They felt like he will get upset with them for mentioning it but in truth it was the other way around. Naruto felt awful for not telling his team about his secret heritage he didn't know if they felt disappointed in him for not telling them about it when they are a team. A team that has gotten very close in two months he felt like it was important for him to share his secret with them, after what Hinata told him. He gazed at them they were concerned obviously hurt because he didn't told them they have forged a strong bond that telling them his problems was the most obvious thing to do, but he didn't said a word. He finally stopped walking facing the three teens he needed to say something he didn't wanted to return to the safe house without talking about it.

"Why did we stop?" asked Sakura.

"Look guys…..I'm sorry about not saying a word about the fourth being my dad. It's not that I didn't trusted you guys or anything it's just that…..it never occurred to me with everything we've been through together…"

"It's all right Naruto-kun we understand it's a big secret you couldn't just say it to anyone" Hinata said.

"It's funny that you said that Hinata you were the one that told me that I should speak my problems and with my team. That also includes all kinds of secrets if we want to understand each other better" Naruto smirked.

"I guess you're right…." she replied blushing slightly.

"Naruto this isn't just any secret it was a very big secret there's no way you could reveal this to anyone. We understand if you didn't take the chance to tell us" Sakura said.

"But it explains a lot why you looked so much like the fourth you're very handsome just like him" Ino replied giving him a wink.

Naruto blushed trying to ignore the Yamanaka's compliment" it might be a big secret but I believe I had the right to tell it to you guys my team, my friends. You guys had the right to know our bond is very strong I felt ashamed of myself for not telling you guys…"

The three kunoichis blushed at his comment. To hear how much they meant to him and their bond of friendship each of them felt their heart skipped a beat. This was one of the reasons why they care so much for him and their feelings for were strong and deep.

"So you guys are not upset with me for not telling you?"

"Of course were not Naruto we will never be angry with you for something like that" Sakura said.

"Thanks guys then everything is well, I really like tonight's mission I was able to hear the voice of beautiful angel" he replied looking at Hinata.

The Hyuga heiress blushed deep while Sakura smiled at the scene" Ino let's go on ahead."

"Huh what for?" the platinum blond didn't have a chance to get her question answer because the pink haired medic pushed her off leaving" Sakura what's wrong?"

"Let's just go Ino…."

Naruto smiled looking at Hinata" I was really amazed how beautiful you can sing."

"Really….yo…you mean it Naruto-kun?" she was still blushing.

"Sure I mean it Hinata you're voice is so beautiful I never knew you were such a great singer. I was so amazed at how good you can sing even if you were acting a little weird before you started singing."

"I'm….I got a little stage fright but it wasn't so hard. Sakura-san and Ino-san helped me get through with it they reminded me that I wasn't alone and I can overcome everything if I try."

"That's what I want to hear a very positive and brave Hinata" he replied smiling at her while the Hyuga heiress was still blushing furiously" Hinata….I have something for you…"

"What….."

"I have something for you a gift. But I will need you to close your eyes."

"Okay…." She replied feeling so nervous thinking the inevitable' don't tell me….is he going to kiss me?!'

Once she closed her eyes she felt something on her hair. She was still blushing feeling Naruto's hand on her hair like it was putting something she didn't know what but she knew it wasn't a kiss.

Naruto smiled" okay you can open them now."

Hinata her pale eyes and saw his beautiful smile the one smile that she loves so much. It was the same smile that helped her get courage in herself and gain confidence in her abilities. She didn't know what he gave her for a gift until she saw Naruto touching her hair reaching to a specific spot. It was at that moment that she realized she had something in her hair she reached her hand touching the same spot. She was shocked she was wearing a white butterfly hair clip she was gazing at the blond with so much shock the blush was still present in her face.

Naruto smiled at her" I hope you like it Hinata. A chose the hair clip to be white because it matches your eyes."

"Naruto-kun!" it was all she said as she hugged him tightly.

The blond was caught in surprise by her action but he accepted her hug. He smiled getting the answer that she indeed like the gift a lot. Hinata was beyond happy happier than when he gave her that white rose, he has given something that she will cherish it forever. She ignored that her heart was beating like crazy or the fact that she has taken the courage to hug him, this will be a memory that she will never forget in her entire life. Naruto has given her a gift that was plenty enough for her. She smiled in her mind feeling so happy that she felt like crying only tears of joy because she never thought she will receive something so beautiful from the person she loves very much.

'I can feel it….I can feel I'm getting closer to your heart Naruto-kun.'

"Thank you Naruto-kun I love it….thank you for the hair clip…"

"Don't mention it I knew you were going to like it."

"Naruto-kun?" she replied feeling like she was going to faint again.

"You need the paper bag again?" he read her mind.

"Yes…"

He only chuckled at her comment giving her the paper bag he has used as a mask.

(Time skip)

When they were near the safe house Naruto's eyes widened as he felt three powerful sources of chakra which they were very high, he knew they were very strong. He recognized two of the chakra sources but he wasn't sure about the third one it was very high, probably higher than the other two. The three kunoichis were worried about his behavior his expression clearly says that he was worried. They finally reached the safe only to be for a surprise when they saw that they had company standing on the entrance of to the safe house. Naruto's worried expression was erased by a big smile when he spotted Jiraiya and Itachi but he could still feel the third high chakra source very close to his position. The kunoichis smiled seeing the toad sanin as well as their friend Itachi, they went to them happy to see them again.

"Pervy sage Itachi why are you guys here?" asked the blond.

"Glad to see you Naruto enjoying your travels with your team I can see you're really enjoying yourself?" Jiraiya smiled happy to see his student wearing a business suit and the kunoichis wearing sexy dresses although he knew this meeting was going to change his life forever.

"How are you doing Naruto-kun?" Itachi said.

"I'm doing fine."

"We're glad to see you again itachi" Sakura replied.

"We kind of missed you especially you're cooking" Ino said which made Hinata giggle.

"I wish we we're here to catch up but unfortunately this isn't the case" Jiraiya said.

"I had a feeling about that. But anyway I can sense a powerful chakra source near here, do you have any idea who could it be?" Naruto said.

"I do" replied the toad sanin" you can come out now."

Everyone saw a figure appearing behind Itachi. Naruto smile became wider when he saw Kushina he has missed the red head a lot he hasn't seen her since he was at the hidden mist village. Kushina had a faint smile seeing the tall blond smiling at her like he has missed her dearly. It only made the pain she was feeling in her heart to become worst making it harder for her to tell him the big secret she has been hiding from him for a long time.

"Kushina-chan it's you!"

"Hey….." she replied softly fighting with her conscience about what she was about to tell him.

"Kushina-san?" the three kunoichis said in unison before they gasped at each other realizing that they know her too.

"You know Kushina-san Sakura?" asked Ino.

"I do."

"Me too" replied Hinata.

"What what are you guys talking about how do you know Kushina-chan?!" Naruto said confused at the three teens.

"I met her back at Konoha" Sakura said.

"I met her in Kaoki village" replied Ino.

"I met her when I was fishing when we were camping" Hinata said.

"What?!" the blond was shocked before turning his gazing at the red head who looked at him with sorrowful eyes" Kushina-chan….is this true?"

"Yes Naruto-kun its true….." she replied in the same soft tone.

"Kushina I think it's time that you tell Naruto the truth" Jiraiya said.

Naruto gasped that even his teacher knew her just like his team" what's going on here?"

"We have a mission to bring Kushina-san to Konoha. However there's something she has to tell you Naruto-kun" Itachi said.

"What….." the blond trailed looking back at the red head" what is he talking about Kushina-chan?"

"Kushina tell him" Jiraiya said.

"Wait….you….you're the one with the strong chakra it's so high. I never thought you will have such a high level of chakra why is that?!" the blond was shocked.

"Kushina" the toad sanin looked at her as she nodded.

"Naruto-kun I…..you are right I do have a high chakra level because well…..I'm a ninja" Kushina said.

The blond was gazing at her with more shock" you're a ninja….then you….Kushina-chan just who are you?!" his tone was filled with fear and shock.

Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes as she smiled at him warmly" my full name is Uzumaki Kushina….I'm your mother."

**To be continued**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA evil cliffhanger jutsu has been activated. I apologize to everyone for updating very late but as you can see the chapter is insanely long (81 pages 41,434words). I hope this chapter will make up for my tardiness. Off topic I don't know why people are freaking out with chapter 482 I don't see nothing wrong with it except for Karin getting attacked by a king size bear and that the long awaited team seven reunion will be happening in upcoming chapters The song I used in the chapter is "Saturday night divas" by the Spice Girls. Please review and I will see you all next time oh I almost forgot HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.**

Next chapter: Revelation: reminiscing the past

'


	24. Revelation: reminiscing the past

Chapter 24 Revelation: reminiscing the past

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san owns Naruto not me.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Authors Notes: hey everyone welcome to another exciting chapter. First of all I have a big announcement to make I finally have a beta for this story yay. Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 have been fixed from all of the insane grammar horrors and the rest of the chapters will be eventually fixed too, so thank you very much to my beta Namikaze Shinkotama. Now on another topic I know some of you have complained about Ino that she has moved too fast with Naruto in getting together with him, I admit that I did that on purpose. Ino is a fast girl what she wants she gets she didn't hesitate in making a move on Naruto unlike Sakura and Hinata. As for them they will make a move on him soon I assure you but I want to make it special with both of them, realizing how strong and deep are their feelings for Naruto. This chapter also contains Naru/Saku development for all Naru/Saku fans and maniacs of the pairing. Also without spoiling much a surprise pairing will emerge in this chapter ready to have future development that's all I'm going to say. Now enjoy this chapter the shocking truth about Kushina is finally revealed to Naruto, on with the chapter. **

**Word of warning: this chapter is longer than the previous chapter sorry lazy readers, also this chapter will make you cry your eyes out.**

(Location: urban district local town field country territory)

The group was standing in front of one of Naruto's safe house they just finished their undercover mission going after the crime lord Daigo. They were still wearing their undercover clothes and they were ready to call it a night when they stopped before entering the house. They weren't alone as Jiraiya and Itachi arrived, however the meeting has turned into a big reunion full of tension. Everyone present could feel the powerful tension that was forming coming from one particular individual it was none other than Naruto. Everyone was quiet not one word was spoken since a certain red head has said some shocking words that leave everyone speechless, Kushina was also present and she wasn't happy or thrill but rather uncertain with the turn of events. It's like time has stopped and no one moved a muscle or said anything at least for the blond and his team, they were truly in a loss for words at what they just heard. It was anyone's guess what would be the outcome of this reunion or the words that were said by Kushina, one thing for sure it wasn't going to be a happy reaction or heartwarming for the matter. The worst of it all the tension was going to get stronger. Everyone except was hoping for the best while others didn't know what to think.

Jiraiya never took off his eyes away from Kushina and Naruto waiting to hear their words, or his student's reaction to the shocking revelation. He knew this was meant to happen one way or the other it wasn't destine to stay hidden forever, he hoped thing will turn all right. He had a pretty good idea what will be Naruto's reaction to the truth but he needs to know Kushina's reasons, after all the blond has just found the out the inevitable. He's Kushina's only son those were shocking news no one would expect to take lightly or calmly, it was best for them to have a long talk after this so they can come to an understanding. He wanted the best for both of them they deserve to be happy and together, it's just how he wants things to be and he knows very well his other student Minato wanted things this way as well. He continued watching over the two silently wishing that everything goes well in the confrontation.

Itachi stood quiet letting the reunion unfold like Jiraiya, his eyes were on the two ninjas. Anything could happen from this meeting after what just happened, Kushina telling Naruto the truth. It wasn't everyday someone will find out such a secret and he knew it was going to take a hug effect on the blond the reunion will be either good or bad. After everything Naruto has been through he deserves this, to be reunited with his birth mother and be happy with her. Even after the blond save him from his choice to die to give him another chance he hoped he has a wonderful life, a better life with his mother by his side. He knew how important family really he cares for the only member of his family, his younger brother was everything in his life. He wanted Naruto to have that joyful feeling of having a true family member and experience a family bond since he never knew what it was like to have a mother or a father, he was orphan and he was always all alone for a long time. He stood silent and still watching the two ninjas exchange looks.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were beyond shocked when they heard the revelation, their eyes were wide and they stood quiet letting the words get processed by their brains. For them it was impossible to believe that Kushina, the woman they had to get to know a little better was none other than their leader's mother. It made perfect sense why she was always following them knowing exactly where they were and she meet up with them during their travels, the truth was shocking and they couldn't believe it. It was clear now and yet they felt like they were living in a dream with how shocking the red head words were, they never knew Naruto had a mother since they eventually thought he was an orphan from the beginning and his parents weren't considered to be alive at all. They immediately felt sorry for their blond leader after everything he has been through, living all alone hated for carrying a huge burden. To find out that all this time his mother was very much alive will be too much for him to take, his reaction will be unimaginable. Among them Sakura kept her jade eyes on the blond waiting for his reaction having a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be positive, like Ino and Hinata were thinking the same thing she wanted to hold him and find a way to heal the pain he was probably feeling right now. They stood gazing at them waiting for any reaction from both sides even if it felt like an eternity.

Kushina was gazing at her son's cerulean eyes and she could clearly see the shock among them, his expression says it all. It's like he was frozen where he stood without moving a muscle or blinking he just stood in front of her looking like he has heard the most shocking and biggest secret in the entire world. It's to be expected it wasn't every day that you find out that you're mother was alive someone that you never met or thought she was dead giving birth to you. She understood his reaction well she was already fighting with herself not to lose control or let her emotions get the better of her she finally told the truth to the blond that's what it matter. Now if there's a way that he can she can get through with this with him then perhaps she can finally start the life she lost when gave birth to him years ago, even if it was impossible to achieve after everything that has happened. He gazed at him only thinking to hug him to have him in his arms and apologize to him was the only thing in her mind, she wanted to conform her son to relief him from all the pain he endured in his entire life. She had a terrible feeling though this reunion and her secret will be bad for her she only hope she was wrong, she wanted to start a new beginning with the blond. She tried to get close to him but her fear was preventing her from taking a single step, fear from acceptance that he will hate her for finding out the shocking truth, she waited for his reaction which it was taking a while it was really hitting him hard.

For Naruto everything was spinning so fast he couldn't clear his head, so many things has happened in one day. He captured the crime lord Daigo and it was bothering him that he knew the secret of his heritage, and then his team found out of the secret which it didn't bother him. The real bombshell was dropped on him thanks to the red head in front of him he was still processing what she just told him. His brain has become slow to process the shocking piece of information he just heard from Kushina and it was making his head hurt from trying to process it over and over again. There was also the possibility that his mind was playing tricks on him and this was one fucked up dream that it doesn't make any sense at all, it must have been caused by the lack of ramen in his system since he doesn't eat it too often lately. Or this was probably caused by a powerful genjutsu that makes things very real and he actually heard those shocking words come out of the red head's mouth. He has heard the inevitable she has told him that she's his mother, biological mother by blood the woman who brought him into this world. Always thinking he was all alone an orphan destined to never know who his parents were, recently he found out he was the son of the fourth Hokage and he was shocked. But this although it was shocking it made sense to him every time he met Kushina, there was always something about her that made him think that she was close to him she was important to him. It wasn't long he finally managed to get through the shock and stare at the red head looking at him with sorrow in her blue eyes.

As he gazed at Kushina once the shock left his system and processed the information he felt another emotion building inside of him, it was anger. Sure he admitted she was a nice and kind woman but he had realized she has kept this secret hidden from him, a secret so shocking and hurtful that it was tearing him apart right now. All along he has thought his mother die giving birth to him and yet here she was standing in front of him, alive and breathing. His cerulean eyes hardened gazing at the red head and she was well aware that he was not happy her worst fear has come true, the truth hit him hard and he will probably reject her. She didn't said a word afraid he will snapped at her but instead the tall blond lowered his head staring at the ground, everyone was still watching at the reunion. It was anyone's guess what will be his reaction for hearing a very shocking truth, meant to change his life forever. Even if he has heard a million times he would never believe it to be true but he noticed the honesty in Kushina's words, no doubt she was telling him the truth, she was really his mother. He tried to calm down and breathe but it was pointless he felt so stress he was now becoming an emotional breakdown. He didn't even want to look into her eyes anymore part of him has asked himself who were his parents, now he has been given the chance although it was the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hinata shook her head trying to overcome from her shock gazing at the two" I…I can't believe it….Kushina-san is Naruto-kun's mother…"

"I know….this was completely unexpected" Ino replied she wasn't any more shocked than her friend" what about you Sakura?"

She didn't have a reply from the pink haired teen she was too focused on the reunion of the two. Her jade eyes were only Naruto showing concern and sorrow, seeing what it was supposed to be the joyful reunion was going to turn into a nightmare. She looked like she was ready to break down and cry pay attention to her leader's expression the only thing in her mind is if there was something she could do to make him feel better, a way to get rid of all the pain he could be feeling right about now. The Yamanaka grinned at her best friend it was obvious she was acting like this due to her feelings for the tall blond if they were hidden they were meant to be release. Her painful expression was enough that she wanted to help him no matter what in getting through whatever pain he was feeling, she could tell clearly. Just like she and Hinata Sakura's feelings for Naruto were very deep and strong. Sakura gazed at her leader and friend trying to hold any incoming tears that might escape from her eyes, she felt like hugging him and protect him from all the pain. She felt like it was her duty to shield him from any emotional pain that will be harmful to him, to her it was the reason she existed. If there was one thing about Haruno Sakura since Naruto gave her the second chance, she values his friendship more than anything in this entire world. She gazed at him as she felt her heart breaking it's like she could feel what he was feeling right now.

"What….." Naruto finally replied leaving shock but his tone was empty like he was lifeless" what did you just say?"

Kushina nodded she gathered the courage to tell him again but it was killing her to repeat herself to tell him the truth she has been keeping from him since she first met him five years ago" what I said Naruto-kun….I am Uzumaki Kushina you're birth mother…"

Everyone turned to the blond waiting his response and they were surprised when he started chuckling amusingly, it's like he was enjoying knowing the truth but somehow it didn't felt right. Of all the reactions this was the one they weren't expecting to see, it made them doubt whether the truth has sink in him. He finally lifted his head and his eyes could say so many emotions but the way he was gazing at the red head was enough to make her take a step back, he wasn't happy or perhaps he was holding his feelings.

"Naruto…." Sakura said her jade eyes softening while forming a fist clenching it to her heart feeling the painful blow he received when he found out the truth.

'This doesn't look good….Naruto don't do anything that you might regret' Jiraiya thought seeing the look on the eyes of his student.

Naruto resumed his chuckling not leaving the eyes off the red head" boy I was really stupid not to notice….I thought it was just a coincidence that you have the same name of my mother. I screw up for not realizing it sooner…you knew all this time didn't you?"

Kushina wasn't going to lie to him she kept facing with the same determination and courage" yes…I did…"

The tall blond nodded turning his gaze to the toad sanin" you knew all along too right pervy sage?"

"I just found out a couple of months ago from someone in the underground division, apparently she was keeping the information to herself and she didn't tell me a thing due to a promise she made to Kushina. Trust me Naruto if I knew sooner I would have told you immediately but at the same time, I think it will be more appropriate if Kushina herself told you" Jiraiya replied.

The blond nodded looking back at the red head. He saw her face she was completely different from the Kushina he met during his travels before becoming the leader of team Kitsune Flash. She was all happy and kind, cherry, strong and passionate nothing to the woman standing in front of him. Right now she was using all her strength not to break down and cry and he admitted she was doing a very good job in hiding her emotions she was hiding her pain just like him. It made him wonder that she was really hid mother he was just like her they were both hiding their true emotions. Maybe it was part of being an Uzumaki he got it right when he saw the red head giving him a fake smile, another trait from the Uzumaki he assumed. She was hurt in pain and she wanted to cry but she kept the entire pain to herself so she will be the only one to get hurt no one else, he was the same as her. No doubt in his mind or in his heart that he was her son by blood, for a moment he felt angry to have the Uzumaki blood running in his veins after finding out about his mother. He was so happy when he spent time with her he cared for her a lot but now, he didn't know what to think of her. Hearing the truth was too much for him and he was getting worst by the minutes.

"Where….were you?" Naruto replied.

"What?" Kushina looked back at him with the same façade to hide her pain.

The blond finally glared at her" where were you damn it, where were you when I was being beating up to a pulp almost to death by the villagers where were you when I was looked down and glared by everyone. Where were you when I needed the love of a parent who needed some comfort and love and the times I felt so lonely, where were you?!!"

Kushina felt like she has been slapped by Naruto's cold and painful reality, she flinched as she felt the imaginable blow. Her pain was getting worst after hearing those words from her son and the way he was glaring at her like he hates her so much, it was enough to shatter her heart to a million pieces. Everyone else present stood quiet Jiraiya didn't like how this was going, even if he counted on Kushina to tell him the truth he couldn't let this go on for too long. Itachi remained quiet letting things run its course on their own but they weren't favoring Kushina he knew that. The three kunoichis were quiet too but they were heartbroken at the sight and how their leader has reacted to Kushina's revelation. Ino and Hinata were shocked but they felt terrible seeing Naruto like that and after hearing what he said it made them think about his horrible past, especially Ino. The Yamanaka remembers how she used to treat him when she was little influenced by her actions, Sakura followed her lead and that's why she started acting mean towards him, however the thought didn't kill her with guilt anymore. Naruto has convinced her it wasn't her fault since she was just a child but it didn't stop her to become a better person and friend to the tall blond. Sakura on the other hand was the first to shed a couple of tears her hand was still clutched on her chest, feeling the pain in her heart for seeing him suffering so much it kills her to see the blond like this. It was worst when she heard his words about his past and it was true, it was the price he had to pay for being the container of the Kyuubi. It made her sick to her stomach that she was one of the people who treated him badly it was the biggest mistake in her entire life.

'Naruto….' She thought letting more tears fall from her jade eyes.

He resumed his glared at the red head woman" do you have any idea what it was for me, do you have any idea how hard my life was when you weren't there for me. My life was a living hell because of the damn monster I carried inside of me, where the hell were you?!"

Kushina backed away from the angry blond trying to find the words to say to him but she couldn't say them" Naruto-kun I….."

The blond cut her off" don't call me that!" his cerulean eyes hardened at her" you have no right to call me that at all. You really have the nerve to enter my life just like that after everything I've been through because you weren't there for me you have the nerve to smile at me even when you knew the truth all along. You can't expect that I'm going to accept you after not being in my life for seventeen years why bother now I'm seventeen and I can take care of myself I have learned to do that ever since I was little!"

Jiraiya finally had enough with his student's verbal assault he decided to step up for the red head" now hold it Naruto you should at least let Kushina explain to you why she wasn't there for you, she has a very good explanation."

The blond growled" I have a pretty good idea what it is and I don't want to hear it, I don't want to see you ever again….mother!" he replied with a lot of anger.

"Naruto just shut up and let Kushina explain!" the toad sanin was upset with his behavior he wasn't giving the red head a chance to explain herself.

He was about to say more but Kushina stopped him" that's enough Jiraiya there's no need to talk to him anymore."

"What what are you saying Kushina you can't keep quiet about this?!"

She shook her head" there's no reason for that it seems he has made up his mind. Naruto I know you must hate me for not being there for you when you needed the love of a parent, I'm sure you missed having the warm of a mother to hold you and keep you safe from harm. I admit I have failed you I wasn't a good mother and lost the great chance to raise you. I can see it in your eyes you really hate me and I don't blame you, for that I am truly sorry."

"Kushina-san…." Itachi said quiet feeling sorry for her she has made up her mind.

By now the three kunoichis were in tears due to the red head's speech. Ino dried her eyes feeling terrible for the older woman after she spent time with her she had a feeling that she wasn't an evil person, it was impossible to think that she wanted to be away from Naruto's life. Hinata was in the same boat after she spent time with her when she was fishing her words were kind and truthful, she didn't needed her byakugan to realized that she's a person with a good heart. However the one person who was feeling worst for the red head was none other than Sakura, as she watched everything she had a serious case of déjà vu.

Hearing Naruto's hurtful word to his mother reminds her when he rejected her at the hospital because she rejected him for bringing Sasuke back all injured. The words keep repeating in her mind words that broke her heart and hurt her very being a lot, she got another image when he returned after five years. His words when she fought him in order to gain his trust and his friendship once again, the cold words still haunts her to this very day but she was thankful in the end the blond gave her a second chance. Everything was fine until right now, watching Kushina getting assaulted by the cold words of her son were enough to remind her, the pain of being rejected verbally. Now she perfectly understood the red head's pain what she was going through right now but unlike her, she was being rejected by her own son. It made her shed more tears knowing that the pain she was feeling was worse than the one she felt a long time ago. It was probably destroying her being rejected like that especially when Naruto wasn't giving her a chance to explain herself, the question how long will she be able to hold before she finally breaks from the pain.

Naruto kept his glare at the red head he could see she was at her limit. Kushina was holding the urge to cry with all of her strength while still keeping that fake smile of hers, the usual Uzumaki fake smile he was very well known and good at. He hated himself and the fact that he was also hurting even if he was upset at her he couldn't stand seeing her so hurt, ready to shed tears. He remained angry at her she didn't deserved nothing after leaving him and the enter in his life like nothing wrong has happened to him, he cares for her and yet he didn't wanted her in his life for what she did to him. His anger was now getting the best of him he shouldn't be showing so much hate towards her, but his past comes back to haunt him. Everything he's been through for being the Kyuubi's container because of the villagers and she wasn't there for him, all these time she was alive all along and she never bother to go to him and give him the love he deserves. He was just a small boy who wanted the love of his parents and he was all alone with no friends with little people who cared for him seeing him as a human being. If this continued he could end up snapping badly at her, he felt like avoiding her it was the best thing to do right now.

Jiraiya wasn't happy with Naruto's attitude and behavior, it was angering him that he was hurting Kushina without giving her the chance to explain herself the reason she couldn't be there for him when he needed her the most. He knew this confrontation was going to become emotional and that Naruto will get angry but now it wasn't the right time, he was hoping his student will control his emotions giving Kushina the time to explain herself. It wasn't happening he knew the blond has always hold his emotions no matter what but learning that his mother has been alive all along, all this time it was causing him to release all of his emotions at once. He didn't wanted to think what will happen if this continue any longer, he knew what will happen if he gets too angry. Either way if he wasn't going to listen to the red head he will hear him out. He took a glance at Kushina expecting that she will stood her ground and tell him the reason she wasn't there for him, but it seems she was going with the idea to stay away from her son forever.

'Come on Kushina don't do this, don't lose your only chance to be in Naruto's life. I know you want to be there for him you have missed him dearly.'

Kushina managed to bring a true smile at the blond" I remember when I first met you at lighting country. I was so happy to see you. You are Minato's living image. It's true that I tricked pulling that stunt that I was a gipsy and I kept the secret from you for that I am sorry. I am truly happy that you are still alive following your own path I'm glad, I'm happy as long as you are happy. I want you to know that even if you hate me I will always love you…"

"I'm glad you feel that way" Naruto replied giving her another glare" because I will be happy if you leave from my life for good, I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Damn it Naruto stop it!" Jiraiya shouted trying to knock some sense in his student, but Kushina stopped him again from interfering" Kushina don't…."

The red head has felt her heart breaking she was hit by another painful blow thanks to Naruto's verbal assault. She was taking every bit of her strength not to break down and cry rejection by her own son was really taking a toll on here, it hurt so much worse than being physically injured. What can she do he hates her she lost her chance to be part of his life years ago and now she was paying the consequences, even if it wasn't her fault because of the different circumstances. She still hold all of the pain inside of her sealing her emotions behind her fake smile while Naruto knew that she was hiding her pain just like him, only this time he was really feeling anger towards her. Itachi was still quiet but he felt bad for the red head it wasn't her fault to lose her chance to be part of her son's life, it wasn't right to reject family no matter what. The three kunoichis still had tears in their eyes watching the sight they didn't know what to do knowing that they couldn't interfere in something personal. Right now the red head kunoichi has never felt so hurt in her entire life since she lost her husband and her home village.

Kushina nodded" I understand if you don't want me in your life I don't blame you for your actions. I will do as you say and leave, after all I don't deserve it I failed you Naruto….for that I'm very sorry" she gave another fake smile feeling broken on the inside.

"Good leave me alone and don't come back I don't need your love not now not ever!" Naruto said in a growl" walk away if you still have any dignity left because to me, you failed as a mother!"

The girls gasped hearing that but for Kushina it was the final nail to break her heart for good. She couldn't take it anymore she couldn't hold her emotions, she finally broke down. She kept her fake smile only this time she was letting her tears fall rejected hard by her only son was truly a devastating experience, one she will never forget. Jiraiya looked pissed wanting to beat some sense into his stupid student for breaking the red head's heart if he only knew the reason for her to be absent in his life, he will swallow all of his insults and feel guilty forever. However Naruto wasn't done with destroying her heart the whole thing was killing him but he was too angry to control his emotions, he wanted her to suffer. At least it will be better if she suffers compare to all of the pain he had to endured while growing up her pain was nothing compare to his, what did she knew about pain. If he only knew it was killing him to see her like this after the times he spend with her but his hatred was stronger than his friendship for the red head, he was going to say another insult to affect Kushina's heart even more but it never happen. He was being stopped from taking a step or saying another word, when he gazed next to him he was staring at a teary face Sakura. Her face was showing a lot of pain and sorrow like she was feeling his pain, her expression was enough to hurt the blond he couldn't stand seeing her like this after all the pain and suffering she went through along with her depression all because all of the pain he put her through.

"Please…no more stop….that's enough Naruto she's suffering enough as it is…." She let more tears fall.

Naruto growled and by now he had the Kyuubi's features from the anger he was feeling" what about my suffering it's greater than hers don't you think I have suffered enough as it is!?"

"Naruto….." Sakura replied feeling scared looking into his crimson eyes, like he was a complete different person.

"You think it's all right that I suffered and she doesn't have to after what she did to me!?" he growled again making Sakura let him go and take a step back fearing the power emitting from him.

"Naruto stop it already you're being blinded by your anger!" Jiraiya said.

"Naruto please calm down!" Kushina said seeing the feral expression on his face she had a good idea what was wrong with him.

"I can't calm down….not after everything I went through for being an orphan and demon container. All because you weren't there it's your entire fault!"

"Naruto…." Kushina replied letting more of her tears fall.

Everyone kept their distance seeing that Naruto was covered in red chakra. Ino, Hinata and namely Sakura were all scared feeling the powerful and evil force coming out of the body of their leader it was running like a cold sweat in their bodies. Kushina's eyes widened seeing the red chakra she had a pretty good idea what it was when she perfectly knows that her own husband sealed the demon fox inside their son, in order to protect Konoha from being destroyed. Itachi kept his guard up now he knew things were about to become complicated with the blond releasing the nine tails chakra, leading to a fight. He didn't know how to fight him remembering how powerful the Kyuubi's chakra is, these were probably the time he wished his former partner Kisame was here so he can Samehada to drain the red chakra. The kunoichis were now worried sick about their leader and object of their affections, even if they were scared they were more concerned for the tall blond. They have never seen anything like it before and they didn't know what to think, whatever it was the chakra was truly evil.

"Naruto…." Ino said afraid with tears in her eyes.

Hinata activated her byakugan keeping her calm' this is….is this even chakra it's so powerful and evil, Naruto-kun what's happening to you?!'

(Location: fox seal chamber inside of Naruto's mind)

Naruto opened his eyes he was now in the seal room where the Kyuubi was enslaved. His eyes were now in the golden cage where the demon fox was sealed his eyes weren't showing emotion as he stared at the nine tails demon. After finding out the truth about his mother this was nothing he was too angry to feel not even the slightest feeling of fear staring at the fox even if he never showed any fear to the Kyuubi, nor he care he was in the seal room. The Kyuubi however took his confrontation with his mother to his advantage it was the perfect chance for him to try and break free from the seal, to take over him once again. He knew the seal has weakened greatly but it was still strong enough to keep him lock so he was going to make this opportunity count. His container was always strong hearted and will it was hard for him to take over his mind due that he was never vulnerable, until now. The blond was broken and angry he has never seen him so vulnerable before, playing with his mind was one of his specialties. He will be too stupid to waste this chance he gave him a playful smile in the end it will be worth it. Anything to have a chance to escape from his prison he just needed to push the right buttons on his container.

He gave him one of his evil grins**" you seem to be feeling worthless brat…"**

Naruto glared at the fox" shut up you stupid fur ball everything is your fault. My whole life became a living hell if you have never attacked Konoha!"

"**Hmph….and whining to me is going to make a difference I could care less how you feel?" **

"I'm so angry right now argh!" he shouted tightening his fists thinking about Kushina" how could she do this to me she even spent time with me and she never got the guts to tell me the truth. Of course if she would have told me I would have gotten angry with her, she has the guts to come to my life now!"

"**Brat the truth is….your mother hates you" **he gave an evil grin.

"She….what she said to me I don't know if I should believe her…."

"**You're such a fool do you seriously believe she meant her words, she was lying to you. She wants to toy with you she hates you….just look at her she fears you. She's probably thinking that she did the right thing in abandoning you…"**

The blonds' eyes widened in fear he started trembling" no….she but she said…"

"**She despises you she probably regrets giving birth to you. She looks at you the same way those humans from Konoha used to look at you, with pure hatred and hostility. The real reason she's here is to ridicule you and make a mockery of you she doesn't care for you once she leaves she will laugh in amusement for seeing you again."**

Naruto glared at tears started falling" she….how dare she….I'm seventeen now and she comes to me telling me she's my mother after not being by my side thinking she was dead all this time."

"**Hate her kid….she's not worth to be by your side don't forgive her. Hate her forever"**

"Hate her…." he replied softly" I….I….."

"**She doesn't deserve to live after what she did to you….kill her!" **

Naruto stood quiet letting his tears fall anger swallowing him up. It was the perfect opportunity for the Kyuubi to make his move his container was weak and vulnerable just like he has always wanted. He leaked a lot of his chakra from underneath the cage consuming the blond making him screamed, he gave the most evil grin ever as he got another chance to possess his container.

"**Now give yourself to me….no one will hurt you ever again…destroy everything that hurts you!"**

"Ku….Kushina….mother….why?"

"**Kill her!"**

Everyone kept their distance from Naruto as they saw him covered in the Kyuubi's chakra. His whole body was now covered by a fox form which it caused to some part of his business suit to get destroyed like the sleeves and his tie. Everyone namely the three kunoichis were now scared because they have never seen their leader like this before, they had the feeling what was wrong with him just by looking at the red chakra resembling a fox. They were more concerned so much about the blond fearing for his life and safety they were wondering if there was anything they could do to help him. His red blood eyes fell on Kushina who gasped in fear her blue eyes were shedding tears, being rejected by her son was one thing but seeing him being taken over by the demon fox her husband sealed in him was another and it was worst than getting hurt by her own blood. Jiraiya was shocked seeing the one tail transformed Naruto remembering during their training when he went three tails, his destructive power was too much he gazed around the house and the town. If this continues there won't be a town left much less the house.

'I never thought Naruto's anger was this strong to leak the Kyuubi's chakra, I can't let him go beyond one tail.'

He gasped when one tail Naruto charged at Kushina ready to slash her with his sharp claws" Kushina look out!!"

The red head couldn't react seeing what her son has become, she knew about the seal her husband invented and she knew it wasn't meant to last forever. For once she stood frozen unable to dodged the deadly attack she wasn't going to be make it if she gets hit by one of its claws, but considering what she did to Naruto. Perhaps she does deserve to die she did failed her son in giving him a happy life instead of the hell he had to endured during his childhood, it will be best if she disappears. She let her tears fall and close her eyes ready for death to take her, to think that she has never given up on anything this time it will be an exception. She realized she wasn't dead yet by now she would have been struck by the attack or maybe she was really dead and she hasn't noticed. She felt her heart beat and she was still breathing, she opened her eyes only to have been moved out of the way. She saw the one tail Kyuubi Naruto standing at a hole he made using his claw attack before she realized her savior. She looked at Itachi who was quick enough to get her out of the way saving her life, the older Uchiha was carrying her bridal style but he quickly put her down gently.

"Thank you Itachi…." She replied keeping her eyes on her son" Naruto….I have to do something."

"It's hopeless" replied the Uchiha" he can't recognized you the nine tails has taken over him."

"I know I had a bad feeling about it….I know the seal Minato placed on him wasn't meant to last forever."

Jiraiya acted by instinct taking one of his chakra suppress seals, the same thing he was using to suppress the chakra of the Kyuubi brining Naruto back to normal' I better place it on him before he increases the number of tails…'

The three kunoichis were still shocked at what they were seeing they have never seen anything like it. It was the first time they were witnessing something inhuman for starters they knew the color of chakra was blue not red, they could feel the power coming from the evil chakra. However they were prepare to fight and they were taught to always remain calm no matter how drastic a situation becomes, this was a situation where the consequences are very severe. Sakura was worried sick for Naruto along with Ino and Hinata although they looked more afraid then concern, she could imagined what it was going through the blonds' head right now all the pain and anger he's enduring because he learned the truth of his mother. For her their first time seeing the power of a jinchurikki it was truly frightening.

"Is that…." Ino said in awe.

Sakura nodded" yeah that red chakra is the nine tails chakra."

"I never thought it will be this powerful and….evil….Naruto-kun" Hinata said feeling heartbroken she still had her byakugan activated.

"Don't let it get to you Hinata that's not Naruto anymore it's the demon fox it's controlling him" Sakura replied.

"I still can't believe the villagers of Konoha would hate him for having something he never asked for….I was no better than they" Ino said remembering how she treated Naruto when she was a child.

"This is not the time to be feeling guilty Ino" replied the pink haired medic.

"Right I know that" the Yamanaka kept her gaze at the one tail Kyuubi Naruto.

"Get back you three!!" Jiraiya shouted to them" don't get close to him he's in a complete new level of power, he's too dangerous when he has the fox cloak because he can't tell between friend or foe!"

"We can't just sit back and do nothing!" Hinata said concerned for her leader.

The one tail Kyuubi Naruto glared at Kushina and Itachi having a couple of targets to attack and kill. He launched one of his claws stretching it towards them, this time Kushina was prepared as she jumped away with the older Uchiha. Their eyes widened two tails have appeared on the possessed Naruto making him a three tail Kyuubi form, they knew it has become stronger than he was before. Jiraiya was shocked as he was gazing at the three tail jinchurikki the situation has become critical he needed to act fast more than ever, while the kunoichis were still shocked at the sight. They wanted to be useful but the toad sanin has giving them a warning that there was nothing they could do, they would only put themselves in danger.

'I can't let the fourth tail appeared he's already too strong at it is!' thought the toad sanin.

The three tailed Kyuubi Naruto was about to attack the red head again but Itachi went in front of her activating his sharingan. The jinchurikki was quickly stabbed by dozens of swords coming from many Itachi making him stopped on his tracks from unleashing his attack. The kunoichis gasped at the sight they almost went to tears seeing the blond stabbed by many swords, while Jiraiya grinned at the older Uchiha.

"Relax you three Itachi is using a genjutsu Naruto is not really hurt he's trying to stop him from moving."

Itachi's sharingan eyes widened seeing the three tailed Kyuubi Naruto growling inhumanly trying to break free' he's trying to break the genjutsu by his sheer power, the nine tails is truly powerful.'

"Jiraiya-sama now! He replied' I don't know how long I can keep the genjutsu activated.'

The toad sanin didn't needed to be told twice he rushed at the trapped three tails Naruto and implanted the chakra suppress seal on his forehead. Itachi released the genjutsu when the Kyuubi's chakra dispersed going back inside of Naruto, the tall blond was back to normal he fell down unconscious. Kushina sighed in relief happy that her son was no longer a threat she was worried sick, even if she was still dealing with the painful rejection she just received on his behalf. The fact that he tried to kill her didn't helped either she admitted the inevitable painful truth, he hates her. She didn't know if she could faced him again after hearing his cold words but deep inside she felt like she deserved those words. Jiraiya and Itachi went to the unconscious blond getting next to her while the three kunoichis were running towards them.

"Naruto!" Sakura said kneeling beside him checking if he was all right.

"Don't worry he'll be fine now" Jiraiya said" I used a chakra suppress seal which suppressed the nine tails chakra Naruto is back to normal. It's important to have them for these kinds of emergencies I don't want to imagine what would have happened if anymore tails appeared?"

"But he's fine now right?" Ino said concerned" the fox won't take over him again…."

"As long as he doesn't get too angry the nine tails won't control him" replied the toad sanin" the Kyuubi's chakra leaks from Naruto trigger by his emotions, in this case his anger. The angrier he gets the more tails will appear and the fox will take over him…"

"Jiraiya-sama…" Itachi said noticing that he there was more information missing.

The toad sanin stood quiet gazing at the three kunoichis' I think it will be best if I don't tell them about the seal in Naruto's stomach that it's weakening, they are probably not emotionally ready to know everything yet.'

The three kunoichis were all so relief to see their leader back to normal and safe from harm. Ino and Hinata kept their gazes at the object of their affections they were so worried for him, they were scared when they saw the evil chakra consuming him. They have heard back at the academy that the Kyuubi was horrible evil demon that killed a lot of ninjas when it attacked Konoha, it was a heartless being. Just seeing their precious person being consumed by its chakra was enough to scare them, not to mention feeling worry sick about their blond leader. They knew very well Naruto was not the demon fox but it's container they knew the difference and he was a regular human being carrying a heavy burden that has cost him his life for years. Sakura was still holding the tall blond her jade eyes were only focused on his expression, even when he was unconscious he felt like he was still in pain. She was in pain too he doesn't deserve any of this and he was still enduring suffering till this very day, she wanted to heal his heart and any pain that has been inflicted on him even the pain she caused him back in the past. She felt like crying for him and hold him his arms never to let him go, all for the purpose that he feels better from the pain.

Once Naruto was all right Hinata went to Kushina seeing her expression she was obviously heartbroken, after what the blond told her" Kushina-san….are you all right?"

The red head gave the Hyuga heiress a fake smile hiding her pain" I'm all right Hinata…please don't worry about me."

"Kushina-san…."

"I think you three should take Naruto into the house and let him rest" Jiraiya said.

"Right come on guys" Sakura said as they slowly helped the blond heading inside of the house.

"I wasn't expecting Naruto-kun's reaction to be like this" Itachi said.

"You can't blame him. He believed his mother was dead all this time to find out she has been alive all along and she wasn't there for him, his reaction is to be expected. But since the fourth's seal on Naruto's stomach is weak the Kyuubi's chakra will leak from his body due to his anger" replied the toad sanin.

"I would like to be alone…." Kushina said.

"Where do you think you're going Kushina?" asked Jiraiya.

"I just need to get some fresh air."

"You better not to be thinking on leaving. Naruto will have to be reminded about your existence again."

"What do you mean?" Itachi said.

"Because of the Kyuubi's transformation Naruto doesn't remembers about the past events. It happened to him once back when we were training, he had three tails and I managed to put the chakra suppress seal on him in time before the fourth tail appeared. However when he woke up he didn't remember anything that happened before we were training."

"Temporary memory loss" replied the older Uchiha.

"I don't know if it's temporary it's a possibility that Naruto might eventually remember what happened after the fox took over him. For now it will be best if we don't tell him that he tried to attack Kushina, however we should remind him that she's his mother."

Kushina started walking out from the two ninjas before Jiraiya turned to Itachi" keep an eye on her."

"You believe she's going to leave?"

"Probably although Kushina is the stubborn person who would never give up, but after what happened with Naruto I don't know. In fact I have never seen her so broken before, she was crushed when Minato died but this….." he replied softly.

"Understood" Itachi vanished using a body flicker technique.

The toad sanin sighed after everything he witnessed' so much for a happy heartwarming family reunion.'

(Location: fox seal chamber inside of Naruto's mind)

Naruto opened his eyes he was once again in the chamber of the Kyuubi. He didn't remembered nothing that happened since he returned to his safe house from the undercover mission to capture Daigo. But something was wrong it was strange that he didn't remembered something so suddenly, blacking out wasn't exactly his specialty it has never happened to him before. He does remember one time when he was training with Jiraiya he blacked out and he awakened in the hospital of the hidden sand village. His eyes widened remembering hearing the conversation the toad sanin had with the Kazakage Gaara and his sand siblings he had attacked his teacher injuring him. Now this has happened before, he couldn't have attacked his teacher again he would never forgive himself if he did. His angry cerulean eyes turned to the demon fox sealed in his giant cage who was grinning in amusement, like he was enjoying what he was seeing. Anger hit him glaring at the demon fox he had a bad feeling about this that he was involve it was nothing good when the Kyuubi was brought into the situation.

"Bastard fox….what did you do this time!?"

"**And what if I had brat?"**

"Tell me what the hell did you do you took over me again didn't you!?"

"**Hmph it was worth the shot you were so angry I wouldn't miss such a chance. I was doing you a favor I was trying to get rid of that human, who calls herself Kushina" he gave an evil grin.**

Naruto's eyes widened" Kushina-chan…no….you bastard fox what did you do to her I swear if you hurt her I will…."

"**Fool she had it coming although she's safe, you don't remember do you?"**

"I……" the blond was in deep thought nothing was coming to his mind since he arrived at his safe house.

"**Fine brat I'll refresh your memory. You got angry at her after finding out the truth."**

"The truth….what truth?"

The demon fox gave another grin**" that she's your mother…"**

Naruto was shocked his eyes were wide and he stood still like he was frozen" what…."

"**That human Kushina is your mother she's an Uzumaki. You were angry at her for knowing the truth, you were told she died giving birth to you but that was a lie, she has been alive all this time and she never went to take care of you. She abandoned you to rot in Konoha and become the victim of pain and suffering in the hands of the villagers, she doesn't care for you that's the truth."**

It finally hit him the images were coming back to him. He remembered when arriving at the safe house he was met by Jiraiya, Itachi and Kushina. Jiraiya forced the red head to tell him the truth, which it was very shocking to him. Kushina told him she was a ninja and her last name Uzumaki before telling him she was his mother he was horrified that tears started forming. He remembered clearly when he snapped at the red head and told her all those cold harsh words and like he once did to Sakura he did the same thing to Kushina, he rejected her badly. He felt terrible for what he did to her she didn't deserve it even if she abandoned him while the fox was still staring at him with disgust at him he was being weak as always.

"Then it's true…..she really is my mother….I can't believe she knew and she had the nerve to keep the secret from me…"

"**Because she hates you….you disgust her she came to you because she wanted to make sure that you were dead. Some mother she turned out to be, I was going to do you the favor of killing her. But that blasted old fool used a chakra suppress seal on you…"**

"Pervy sage…." Naruto glared at the fox" enough it won't work this time, you may have anger me on purpose so you could take over me but it won't happen again."

The demon fox growled as he used one of his claws to hit the cage but Naruto was unfazed by his action**" you damn brat you think this seal will keep me here forever think again!?"**

"Yeah yeah I know….I will break free and go mad destroying everything in my path speech. I have heard it before" he turned his back walking out of the chamber.

"**The seal is weakened I will break free!"**

"Whatever…."

Naruto opened his eyes his eyes gazed around the new place he was in. He was now in his room from his safe house he must have been put to rest when he collapsed from the Kyuubi transformation. His thoughts were only on Kushina after he verbally assaulted with his cold words and the results for his cruel action. He remembered her face full of hurt and her tears, it was enough to tell that she was heartbroken but he was still angry with her for keeping the secret, and for not being there for him when he needed her the most. The rough and horrible times of his childhood when he was looked down and hated by the villagers for containing the Kyuubi, Konoha only saw the demon fox instead of a child in need of love and attention. No matter how much he hurt her or hurt he was, he was still upset with her and he wasn't planning in forgiving her for what she did. He stood resting in his bed thinking about the red head woman, he was in deep thought about her. The woman who gave birth to him and abandoned him to suffered at the hands of the villager, he couldn't forgive her his anger was still alive.

'Kushina….why did you do it why did you left me?'

(Location: urban district not too far from Naruto's safe house town field country territory)

Kushina was seated on a small bench next to a tree enjoying the view while feeling terrible she wasn't even concentrated in looking at the scenery after what she just experienced. Sure she has been through a lot losing a lot of important people in her life and she was devastated but nothing compared to experiencing rejection from your very own and only son, it was worse than death. When Naruto said those cold words to her she felt like she was stabbed in the heart by a very sharp long sword and it was slowly entering her, the worst pain done slowly without killing her. Giving up wasn't in her dictionary but perhaps she should consider it she was feeling a pain that no mother should experienced ever, rejection by their own child. She has forgotten that Itachi was watching her although he wasn't hiding, he was neared her just watching over her like Jiraiya suggested. Although she felt like crying she only kept a fake smile to hide all the pain she was holding in, what kills her the most that she could still hear her son's cold words. They were still repeating in her head torturing her heart and soul making her feel worst than she already is.

"_I don't want to see you ever again….mother…"_

"_I will be happy if you leave from my life for good, I don't want to see you ever again!"_

"_Where were you damn it, where were you when I was beaten up to a pulp almost to death by the villagers, where were you when I was looked and glared by everyone. Where were you when I needed the love of a parent when I needed some love and comfort, where were you during the time I felt so lonely, where were you!?"_

"_Good leave me alone and don't come back I don't need your love not now not ever!" _

"_Walk away if you still have any dignity left because to me, you failed as a mother!"_

The words kept haunting her like they were an evil curse, they hurt too much. Words where it hurt her the most which they were right she deserves them. She failed as a mother, she failed to protect her only son, she failed to give him the love and care he needed, she failed to be there for him and raise him on her own. She knows it to be true Uzumaki Kushina was a failure as a parent and a kunoichi since she failed to protect her precious people, she had endless determination but she failed in everything. She kept her fake smile as a couple of tears were forming demanding that they wanted to fall it was the proof of her pain for her failure. It was over for her what else can she do her son hates her and he doesn't want to see her again the only family she has left. Now he didn't care for her because she failed him to give him the right life free of hatred and loneliness, she didn't raised him like a rightful mother should do when it comes to raising their own child. Itachi finally got next to her there was no need to watched her from the dark it was pretty clear she didn't had any intentions of running away, at least not for now. Just looking at her reminding him of his mistake with his family, he probably felt the same way too they were both similar even if she didn't noticed yet.

"Kushina-san…"

"What am I going to do now?" she replied shaking her head" I knew this was going to happen, I knew he was going to hate me this is exactly how I thought he was going to react. I don't blame him for hating me, it's to be expected he was all alone with no one to give him the necessary love a parent should give his own child. He was right I failed as a mother there's nothing I can do anymore…"

"You knew this wasn't going to be easy, Naruto-kun has been through a lot. You failed once but you can try again…" Itachi said.

"What are you talking about it's over?" she looked at him still holding that fake smile it wasn't very convincing like her past façade" there's no need to try anymore he hates me, he has made up his mind to never have me in his life. He has taken care of himself for years he doesn't need me, I lost my chance to raise him it's all over…"

"Jiraiya-sama said that you never give up why are you considering giving up an option now?"

The red head kept her fake smile the tears were very visible in her eyes" his words were enough to prove that is hopeless to try, even if I go to him he will reject me again. He made it clear that he doesn't want me in his life you saw what happened back there. He got so angry with me that he unleash some of the nine tails chakra, the fox took over him and tried to kill me, there's nothing I can do anymore. It's better that he doesn't remember a thing about what happened, therefore he won't remember the truth of me being his mother."

"Running away isn't the answer Jiraiya-sama won't let you get away from Naruto-kun's life. You will regret your decision in the end…."

"His words were very clear I won't be regretting my choice knowing that he doesn't care. He has his whole life ahead of him and he doesn't need me in it."

"Naruto-kun is confused he doesn't know what to do. Even if his words seem to hold truth his probably struggling right now to make the decision whether he wants to have you by his side or not" he replied.

"If he remembers that is, I hope he doesn't I don't want to be the cause to inflict more pain in him. He has already suffered enough in his life as it is…"

"You're one to talk Kushina-san…."

"I had it coming I deserve it my life has no meaning now, all this time I've been secretly wanting to be part of my son's life hoping that he will accept me. To repent for my past mistake but it seems it was all just a dream, it would seem I will have to pay for my mistake after all."

"It seems you're forgetting who you're speaking to?" Itachi still kept his gaze on the scenery" you're suffering for your past mistake which was an accident that was never your fault to begin with. You're punishing yourself for a mistake you didn't made it was caused by the harsh order of the village" his onyx eyes glared thinking about a certain war hawk.

"You're suffering now because of rejection you're not the only one carrying those burdens of the past. I'm carrying those burdens as well, suffering and rejection filled my life because of my loyalty for Konoha and for the sake that another war doesn't occurs. I killed my emotions in order to eliminate my clan and I made my brother reject me to hate me forever, I filled his mind with revenge in order to kill me. Like you I'm carrying those burdens, my burdens are fated to last forever and live with me for the rest of my life. However you're burdens Kushina-san can be easily erased from existence, unlike me you didn't make that mistake at your own accord it was done by another."

The red head's eyes widened at the older Uchiha's wise words. Hearing them she felt a powerful boost of confidence determination filling her, to think she will feel so negative and she was ready to give up. She felt so stupid to give up when she has never taken no for an answer, for crying out loud she was an Uzumaki her ancestry didn't had a clue what it means to give up. She smiled feeling so much better after hearing his words it's like she has gained more energy and strength, she was thankful for him. She needed some encouragement to continue with her goal, her purpose was still very much alive. She gazed at him smiling she owned him a lot for saying the right words, what she needed to hear to gain her confidence back.

"Itachi….thank you I really needed to hear some encouraging words. I was really planning in giving up, it seems like the most logical thing to do after what happened. But I will take your words to heart, you could be right that Naruto is probably struggling to make up his mind if he wants me in his life or not. I won't give up at least I want to beg for his forgiveness if he won't accept me, I won't run away."

"One must never give up hope, no matter how impossible things may look one doesn't stop believing that the challenge can be overcome" Itachi thought about Sasuke.

"Well I will follow your advice you have given me enough strength to go through with this. Giving up isn't the answer I am the kind of person who will face any problems head on, it's in my blood."

"Like Naruto-kun?" he replied.

"Yup like my son….he got that from me stubborn to the end. Itachi thank you again for helping me" she was still smiling at him.

The older Uchiha only nodded in response for now neither of them realized that they were being watched. Jiraiya was a couple of feet away on top of tree branch looking through his telescope grinning at the sight. As a professional when it came to women and knowing how their minds and hearts work he liked what he was seeing, he was a teaser sometimes but he could clearly tell when there was some chemistry going on. The sight was very amusing when he thought about it, the last Uzumaki was getting along with the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and they clicked immediately just when they barely know each other. He was still grinning but now it wasn't the right time when there was still a problem to be solve with forging the bond between mother and son, it was an emergency. He jumped from the branch walking towards the two ninjas which they noticed his presence quickly, the toad sanin was still grinning feeling like teasing them a little.

"Well well you two have certainly become quite close in just a short amount of time after meeting it wouldn't surprise me if you're already very fond of each other" his smug grin never left his face.

Itachi stood quiet without reacting while Kushina frowned at him" oh please Jiraiya it's nothing like that, I swear you always jumping to conclusions, for being a pervert" although she was annoyed by his comment her cheeks were blushing feeling embarrassed.

"Correction my dear Kushina super pervert" he replied feeling very proud.

"You really haven't changed after all this time" the red head sighed.

"Nope I won't change probably never will, anyway Kushina what are you going to do now?"

"Thanks to Itachi I will not run away from my problem, I want to gain my son back at least tell him how I feel and that I have always care for him. Even if he won't believe me he probably thinks I hate him, I have to try and try to open his eyes, even if it will be just a little."

Jiraiya nodded" you have made the right choice Kushina."

"We agree too."

They turned to see the three kunoichis and members of Naruto's team walking towards them they had heard some of their conversation. In truth the three kunoichis were very concerned with their leader after what happened with his mother, they were expecting a heartwarming family reunion but nothing like what they had witnessed. They were committed to help but the blond and the red head solve their differences and get together as a family, they wanted what was best for both of them. It was enough that Kushina helped them before when they were lonely or needed some advice like Sakura and Hinata, Ino thought she has found a kindred spirit in the red head after the girl talk she had with her back at Kaoki village. Their only objective was to have Naruto his mother in his life, they wanted him to have the family care he never had in his entire life. It was also their way to repay her for what she did to them, they had a feeling she was really a good kindhearted woman.

Kushina looked at them with confusion" girls why are you all here?"

"Was it looks like we want to help you?" Ino said.

"It's not fair what happened earlier Kushina-san" Hinata replied remembering Naruto snapping at the red head.

"That's why we're here to support you we want you and Naruto to get together. Naruto of all people deserves to have his mother by his side and I also think you deserve a second chance too Kushina-san" Sakura said.

She smiled at the group" thank you everyone, I appreciate what you're doing even if you don't know the reason why I couldn't be there for him when he needed me the most."

"Were sure you have a very good reason" Hinata said feeling uncertain.

"Yeah we just want you to know that were with you until the end" Ino said.

"Thank you" the red head replied with a smile.

"Then who will talk to Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi.

"I will do it" replied Jiraiya" as Naruto's teacher I have the responsibility to tell him his rights and wrongs, he didn't even wanted to hear Kushina's reasons for not being there for him. I will also have to remind him the truth of being Kushina's son due to his memory loss when the nine tails took over him."

"You're going to try and convince Naruto to hear me out?" asked Kushina.

"Yes it's my responsibility."

"You think you can do it?"

"Of course!"

The red head smirked at him" like when you failed to convinced him to forgive Sakura?"

Everyone blinked looking at him especially the pink haired medic while the toad sanin sighed" all right I admit I wasn't very good in convincing him about that, but he was too stubborn and hard headed he wouldn't listen to me no matter what I said. I tried talking to him and he will completely avoid the topic."

"You see Jiraiya. I am thankful for what you're doing for me but let's face it, if you couldn't convince him to forgive Sakura what makes you think that you can convince him to listen to me?"

"It seems were in a bit of a disadvantage" Itachi said.

The group stood quiet they were really caught between a rock and a hard place, or they were in a pinch. They knew that Naruto was too stubborn to listen to reason especially when he was wrong about something, they didn't know what to do. Right now Jiraiya was their best man to handle talking to the tall blond but he has failed once in shinning some reason in the teen, leaving them with some tough options. Kushina couldn't help but feel down about the whole thing it was going to be tougher than she thought, convincing her son to think otherwise about something he has made his mind up won't be easy. She knew he won't listen to her no matter so she's out of list the same with Jiraiya, she thought Itachi but she didn't want to bother the older Uchiha in something so personal. She sighed mentally looks like this situation has become more complicated that she ever thought.

"I'll do it…"

Everyone turned to Sakura who had a determined look on her face" I will do it, I will talk to Naruto."

"You Sakura?" Ino said surprised she wasn't expecting to volunteer for such task.

The pink haired teen nodded" I will talk to him let me handle this…"

"You sure?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes I have made my mind I want to help him realize not to miss such a chance to have his mother in his life."

"Sakura I'm truly thankful for what you're doing but I don't want to bother you" Kushina replied" this is my problem, my burden I should be the one to carry it. I should be the one to try and convince my son…"

"You won't be able to do it Naruto won't accept your explanation, its better if someone who he trusts a lot gives it a shot. As his team member I want to take that responsibility in my hands, so please Kushina-san let me do this."

The red head sighed smiling at the pink haired medic" I can't make you think otherwise, all right I won't stop you. You're really determined to go through with this."

"Thank you."

"Good luck Sakura-san" Hinata said smiling.

"Remember Sakura you have to remind him about Kushina being his mother. Also don't tell him that he tried to kill her a couple of times, we don't want to make feel any more worst than he already is" Jiraiya said.

"I know I won't tell him about that…"

"Yeah make sure you sweet talk Naruto so he makes the right choice, just don't do anything funny with him" Ino replied with a grin.

The Yamanaka's comment made Kushina gave a smirked while Sakura ignored her friend completely leaving the group. They watched her leave with a lot of confidence in the girl hoping she will be the one to change Naruto's opinion about his mother Kushina was smiling at the departed teen. How much she has grateful for the three kunoichis to worry about her, she knew that they were the perfect candidates to be part of her son's team. Always thinking about each other and their leader there was no doubt that their team bond was very strong, she felt like shedding some tears but it wasn't the time for any of that. She was ready to tell him the reason she wasn't there for him, that was the one thing the blond wants to hear the most. Ino on the other hand was thinking about something else, her best friend. She grinned as she saw her determined expression like she was looking forward to be the one to talk to Naruto, but she knew the pink haired teen's intentions. She knew what was going on in Sakura's head without reading her mind she was very predictable, after all she knew her best friend better than anyone.

'Sakura must be following her feelings for Naruto. I wonder if she has realized how much she cares for him, has she finally broken through her denial or there's something else?'

(Time skip)

(Location: safe house urban district town field country territory)

Sakura reached Naruto's room looking grumpy she was still wearing her undercover dress the high heels she was wearing were killing her feet. She made a mental note to change them she much preferred her kunoichi boots, although they resembled high heels they were comfortable on her feet and more adjustable. Nothing like the tight heels she was wearing right now, once she reached her leader's room she finally stop thinking about the hellish heels and the pain her feet were receiving because of them. She took a small deep breath remembering why she came to his room she needed to talk to him, change his mind about letting Kushina tell him her reasons but she was doubting herself right now. Convincing the blond will be harder than she thought she knew how stubborn he really is, he may not listen to her at all. But this was her way to help the one person she cares very much and the one person who is very important to her, she wanted him to have his mother and gain acceptance as his family. She also wanted to repay the favor to Kushina for helping her take the strength and confidence to face Naruto back at Konoha. It was her turn to help the red head to gain acceptance from her son, whatever her reason to leave him is she trusted her and hoped they can understand each other. To her Naruto deserves all the happiness in the world and she believe being together with his mother was one of the things to bring him happiness. She was in deep thought standing at his door but she has already made up her mind.

She finally knocked on the door" Naruto….it's me Sakura open up."

No reply came which she sighed in response, she knocked again" Naruto I know you're in there please let me in."

Again there was no reply from the tall blond which made the pink haired teen growled with annoyance, she knocked a little louder this time" Naruto open the door don't do this please. Don't shut us down!"

There was no reply from the blond for the third time which made Sakura angry she knocked again louder than before" Naruto this is your last warning, if you don't open the door I swear I will tear it down and you know I can do that. So I'm asking you nicely to open the door and let me in now!"

She growled again there was no reply for the fourth time" fine have it your way I'm coming in!"

She punched the door sending it flying due to her super strength she was finally in the room, her jade eyes softened at the sight. Naruto was still wearing his business suit which it was half torn off because of the Kyuubi transformation he was hugging his knees he was laid on the bed, the sight was enough to break Sakura's heart. By now her anger was gone because he didn't reply to her about opening the door she was now feeling hurt seeing him in such an emotional wreck. She hated seeing him like this it hurt her so much to see him so depressed after all the suffering he's been through, more pain was the last thing he needed. It angered her why can Naruto have all the happiness in the world after everything he's been through, after shedding blood and tears he deserves to be happy. She secretly promised herself that she will make him happy no matter what no one deserves to lived the kind of life he had, she will do anything just to bring a smile in his face. It was also part of repaying him the favor for giving her the famous second chance to have her as his friend again. This was her chance to make him happy and change his mind from making one of the biggest mistakes in his entire life after rejecting her, rejecting his mother. She got seated in the bed with him leaning closer to him trying to smile at him but she couldn't, she finally saw Naruto looking at her. His eyes were a little red probably for crying a lot another painful blow for her, she was feeling worst than before.

He frowned at her seeing the door of his room on the ground" you're going to pay for that door just like the make out pub."

Sakura chuckle at the way he said it in a light humor way" I don't care about that, it's not important right now. Didn't you hear me I knocked four times and you didn't pay attention?"

"Yeah you were loud but I didn't felt like opening the door" he replied annoyed.

The pink haired medic sighed going to the reason she came to him" Naruto I…."

He cut her off" is it about her then forget it I don't want to talk about that!?"

"Her….Kushina-san…wait you know?" she was surprised that he knew.

"That she's my mother yeah?" his cerulean eyes left her side softening remembering what happened between him and the red head kunoichi.

"Oh….then Naruto I came…."

The blond cut her off again" if you came to me to change my mind about accepting her then you can forget about it. I don't have the slightest interest in having her in my life…"

"So you're going to let her suffer…." her reply was soft.

"What about me don't you think I have suffered enough?" he looked at her pain was reflected in his eyes.

She looked back at him giving him an equal emotional expression" of course I know. I know more than anyone how much you have suffered, I wish I could take all that suffering from you and heal you from all the pain you have experienced but I can't!"

Naruto was taken aback by her emotional speech and smile a little, taking his gaze away from her" you can't change my mind and convince me to forgive her for what she did to me."

"Believe it or not I'm not here to convince you to change your mind in fact I don't want you to forgive her."

"What?" Naruto was shocked at her comment he wasn't expecting her to say that.

"I came here because I want you to listen to what Kushina-san has to say to you. I want her to tell you the reasons why she couldn't be there for you when you needed her the most, why did she left, what has she been doing all this time. I want you to listen to her and if her reasons are just and true then maybe you can forgive her. I know you haven't forgiven me yet for what I did to you in the past, I'm not expecting you to forgive me that's all…."

"I have a pretty good idea why she did it?" his eyes hardened a little touching his stomach where the seal of the Kyuubi is located.

"Back at Konoha I was able to get known Kushina-san a little better. She was funny and kindhearted, a wonderful person to have around like you. I highly doubt that she abandoned you because of the Kyuubi."

"It will be painful to see her face again much less to hear her words after what I did to her. The fox took control of me, I tried kill her."

She was taken back that he knew that he tried to killed him mother but kept her cool"that wasn't you Naruto it was the fox don't blame yourself for that. Kushina-san doesn't hold a grudge with you because of that…."

"Sakura what you're asking me is nearly impossible, and even if I hear her out I have a feeling I won't forgive her much less accept her in my life or the fact that she's my mother!" he looked back at her, desperation were clearly in his eyes" and to think that I like her, when I always met her I was so happy being with her and talking to her it felt so right. I guess I know now why, she's my blood the woman who gave birth to me and brought me to this world, I don't think I will forgive her ever…."

The pink haired kunoichi took her sorrowful gaze away from him staring at nowhere particular" Naruto….do you regret giving me that second chance?" she took a quick glance at him to see his reaction.

The tall blond gasped in shock gazing at her" no of course not I haven't regretted my choice Sakura. I'm glad I gave you that second chance I have never being so happy having you back with me, to have you as my friend. Never… I will never regret my choice!" he smiled at her.

Sakura was blushing while smiling happily she felt like crying but now it wasn't the time for any of that" you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, to me it was the best thing that ever happened to me in my entire life I am forever grateful to you. But anyway you don't have to forgive Kushina-san like it was an obligation, to do so if you don't want to forgive her then don't forgive her but I want you to give her a second chance. You gave me a second chance can you give Kushina-san a second chance too?"

The blond felt like crying feeling like breaking up emotionally" it's not the same thing Sakura, your case is different from hers it's not that easy. I don't think I'll be able to go through with both things, forgive her and give her a second chance…."

"Kushina-san and me we have so much in common" she replied lowering her gaze pain was evident in her jade eyes" we both share one thing that makes us as equals, we both hurt you badly. We were the ones that inflicted so much pain upon you which it broke your heart, she abandoned you to live a life full of pain and torment because of the villagers and I mistreated you poorly when you treated me so kindly you never deserved my harsh treatments."

"You're not like her Sakura don't say that. You were suffering so much because of what I did to you, you even ended up having depression leading you to become suicidal. You almost die on me I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you would have die back then, I would never forgive myself if you did die. I was in so much pain every time I saw you on the hospital bed fighting for your life, when you wanted to take it away it broke my heart over and over again…."

A couple of tears managed to escape from Sakura's jade eyes" and what about Kushina-san don't you think she's suffering right now as we speak that she's in pain. Don't you think she's suffering right now because her son didn't gave her a chance to explain herself and he ended up rejecting her, even if your actions can be justified. Are you going to let her suffer forever because you don't want to face her and listen to what she has to say to you, this is your chance to finally have a mother to care for you and help you whenever you're in trouble. The question is are you going to let the chance go to waste?"

Tears were forming on Naruto's eyes" it's not easy to do that Sakura. I always thought I was an orphan never knowing who my parents were, I learned about my father and I understand why he did what he had to do. He sealed the Kyuubi to protect the village there was no other way his actions were justified I don't hate him for what he did I learned that my mother died giving birth to me. Then I find out that she has been alive all along, just like that she enters my life and tells me I'm your mother I'm sorry I abandoned you. You can't expect me to say its all right mother I forgive you for what you did to me now I want you in my life, I'm sorry Sakura but it's not that easy!"

"And that's why I'm here so I can help you make it easy, if you choose to never forgive Kushina-san without facing her you will be running away from your problem" she replied tears were falling from her jade eyes" just listen to her and then make your choice whether you want to forgive her or not…"

"I….I always wanted her to be there for me. To hold me in her arms when I was scared or lonely, when everyone was glaring at me and ignoring me. How I wish to have her by my side whenever I was being beat up by the villagers, how I wanted her with me why did she….." he let more tears fall.

Naruto finally broke down sobbing he was now hurt, talking about the topic has really broken him reaching his limit. Sakura couldn't take it anymore she pulled him into her arms giving him a strong embrace carefully not using her super strength the last thing she wanted was to crush him with a bear hug. The blond accepted her hug as he cried his heart out and she continued to hold him trying to help him get rid of the pain he was going through. She let her tears fall because it tore her apart to see her most precious person in such a state, if he was in pain so does she like they were sharing the pain. She blushed feeling his whole body his warmth, how she wanted to hold him like this forever and never let him go. She felt her heart beating fast feeling embarrassed but she couldn't help it, she wanted this to hold the tall blond in her arms she has never felt so happy hugging Naruto. She admitted her feelings for Naruto have slowly increased day by day and they were way strong and different for what she felt for Sasuke. She knew what her feelings are now for the blond but she was too afraid to embrace them after what she did to him, right now the only thing that matters to her is being there for him and make sure he was happy. She caressed his long messy blond hair hoping to that she will make him feel better and get rid of his pain, and she hoped that he never left from the embrace. Actions spoke louder than words but she felt like saying something to help him calm down even more.

"If you're in pain….I will heal it, if you're sad I will make you smile, if you're falling to the darkness I will lead you back to the light, if you're lonely I will keep you company, if you're feeling weak I will lend you my strength, if you need love I will give youlove, if you want a friend I will always be your friend**…"**

Naruto smiled hearing her sweet powerful words, it made him feel safe and happy. She has given him strength and hope just by hearing her words these were the times he was glad he had a friend like her, at the same time his heart was skipping endless beats. He blush it felt like he was having the most wonderful dream ever the girl of his dream and love for so long was hugging him so warmly and tenderly. He wanted to hold her forever and never let her go her scent was amazing and intoxicating, it was already having an effect with his hormones. He caressed her pink haired and by now he has stopped crying feeling so safe in her arms, this was one moment he was never going to forget as long as he lived. Unfortunately he had to break the hug because he was losing control over his hormones and he didn't want to regret doing something he will truly enjoy. He gazed at Sakura her cheeks were blushing and she was smiling, feeling so much better that she was able to calm him from his pain. He didn't know that she was feeling a little hot for hugging him feeling his muscles pressed against her body luckily for her she had more control over her hormones better than Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura finally spoke getting rid of her blushing.

He smiled at her" thanks Sakura….I'm feeling better I really needed to get that off my chest. I guess the hug was the one thing I need it after all" he gave his fox grin.

"Well don't get any ideas that will be the only time I will hug you" she smirked her tone was in a teasing way.

"**I want to hug him again!" **inner Sakura said with a giggle.

"I know Sakura I wasn't lifting my hopes up" he replied scratching the back of his head.

The pink haired medic bit her upper lip like she has regretted to tell him that, in truth she loved hugging and wanting him so close to her" so….what are you going to do?"

The blond sighed rubbing his forehead he knew he has to face this sooner or later" you're right….I am basically running away from my problem if I don't hear what she has to say. Before if I can even consider forgiving her I have to listen to her reasons, I was just too upset with her that I didn't wanted to hear anything from her. That's why…..I have decided I want to hear her side of the story, I won't make a conclusion until I hear what she has to say, the why she did it?"

Sakura smiled" you're doing the right thing I wouldn't expect less from the leader of team Kitsune Flash."

"It's you I have to thank Sakura, if it wasn't for you I would have still been blinded in my hatred. I would have avoided hearing from her, I admit that Kushina seems to be a good person but I can't tell yet until she tells me why she did what she had to do. Thanks Sakura I owe you a lot."

The pink haired teen just shook her head trying to erase her blush" you don't have to thank me I was just doing the right thing I'm your teammate and friend. Just remember when you need to talk about something that troubles you or you need someone to give you a conforming hug. I'll be right here don't forget that you're not alone, you have a team that worries over you."

"I know Hinata told me the same thing and I couldn't be any more proud to have such a great team!" he smiled widely making her blush again.

Sakura failed once again to contain her blush, not just Naruto cares for her but everyone in the team" I'm glad I was able to help you, I think you should get going you don't want to kept Kushina-san waiting?"

"Yeah but first I would like to change into something more suitable and comfortable, these suit is a wreck" he gave a goofy grin.

"All right then I'll head back with everyone I hope you make the right choice Naruto…" she turned to leave.

"Sakura?"

"Yes…" she turned to him.

"I meant what I say, you will be paying for that door just like paying the damage to the make out pub with Ino" he grinned.

The pink haired medic sighed" I know you don't have to remind me…."

"And also Sakura?" he resumed with a smile.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you….for everything."

She blushed again with a nod" any time…"

She walked from the room with a growl" argh these stupid high heels are killing me that's it I'm taking them off!"

He laughed at her comment' good old Sakura she will never change her temper.'

(Time skip)

(Locations: market street town field country territory)

Kushina was watching the crowded town from a small hill she was seated on the ground with the thought of not leaving in mind. She has promised Jiraiya that she wasn't going to run away after all the trouble the toad sanin had in finding her, he wasn't planning in losing her again. Although running away was the first thing that came to her mind Naruto's rejection has still affected her she wasn't going to admit it. She could still her son's cold words repeating in her head, they hold truth even if she wasn't feeling so guilty now after talking to Itachi. The Uchiha's words have somehow calmed her down a bit but she was still feeling guilty and uneasy, she could still hear Naruto's words in her head. She knew running away wasn't the answer she has never given up on anything in her entire life and she wasn't going to start now, everything depended on Sakura. Her entire future with her son lies within the pink haired medic who went to talked to him in order to convinced him to listen to her, and perhaps he will understand. She wished to have his forgiveness although she knew she didn't deserves any that he should hate her forever, she stopped herself from crying again. Instead she chose to kept the Uzumaki fake smile and hide her pain like she has always done and hope for the best, she wasn't the kind of person to stay still with her arms crossed but right now she didn't have a choice. Her son would never change his mind if it was her talking to him she needed to rely on someone else, her blue eyes widened realizing that she wasn't alone. She turned to see Naruto standing not too far from her location.

Naruto has changed from his undercover suit to regular civilian clothing, a white shirt with orange pants and black sandals. Their eyes met and it was like they could red their minds, he saw all kinds of emotions just staring at the red head's eyes. Pain, sorrow, regret and anguish were the emotions her eyes were telling him it made him feel terrible after the things he told her. After listening to Sakura and her words of wisdom he knew he did wrong saying those cold words to her, his anger got the better of him. It was worst that he didn't let her explain or hear her reason he was now feeling guilty for not letting her speak her mind, he would never forget the pain he has inflicted on her. He still hold a grudge of anger towards Kushina but it couldn't be help after finding out the truth and thinking that she was dead, that he was an orphan alone with no parents. There was no turning back now he has chosen to give her a chance to explain herself to him he was determined to find out thanks to Sakura's words. He carefully approached her while the red head was a little hurt but she was happy to see him again, after what he said to her she was hoping that he was never going to lay eyes on her ever again. Neither of them didn't realize that they weren't alone, they had an audience and they were looking forward what was going to happen between the two curiosity was killing them, but it was also because they were concerned for a certain blond.

The present audience was none other than Sakura, Ino and Hinata the three kunoichis were waiting how their second reunion was going to turn out. They were watching the encounter hiding among some of the bushes a couple of miles from the town they hoped it doesn't turn out like last time. It was bad when they saw their leader snapped at the red head and reject with harsh words that will break anyone's heart, hopefully after Sakura's talk with the blond they were expecting their next reunion will be different than last time. At least they wasn't going to be anger and rejection from Naruto's part after realizing his mistake and the possibility that he will forgive Kushina and accept her in his life as his mother, that's what they were thinking. Sakura was expecting that Naruto does the right thing and let her talk she wanted to make sure that her words have given him a strong effect to do the right thing. Ino was in the same boat after knowing Kushina a little better she felt like it was the right thing to do that Naruto accepted her, people make mistakes it was normal they should find a way to forget and forgive according to her. Hinata wanted the best for both of them, her leader because he was her friend and precious person she thought he deserves to have the love of his mother due that he never had it when he was a child. She also wanted Kushina to have love of her son remembering what she did for her when she met her when she was fishing.

'Naruto….please do the right thing…' thought Sakura gazing at the two ninjas.

Kushina got up seeing her son" Naruto…."

The tall blond walked getting a little closer to her not making eye contact with her" don't get any ideas…I'm still angry with you…."

The red head nodded feeling hurt again" of course I'm not expecting you to feel happy and joyful with me after what I did to you, I'm sorry even if it won't make a difference apologizing."

"Stop feeling guilty….I should be the one to apologize to you for snapping at you. I didn't mean it I was so angry I shouldn't have said those horrible words to you…"

"What are you talking about you had every right to treat me the way you did?"

"Didn't you hear me I said stop feeling guilty?!" he finally looked at her but there was no anger in his eyes" Kushina….I can't call you mom you haven't earn that title I'm still upset with you, that's why I have come here. I want to know everything why did you abandon me?"

The red head nodded feeling her heart leaping for joy feeling so much relief that he has given her a chance to explain herself" very well I will tell you, I was planning in telling you everything in the first place. Let's seat down because it's going to be a long story."

She smiled looking at him' Sakura must have convinced him somehow…'

Both got seated at the ground watching the view of the busy town before she resumed" first of all Naruto….I didn't abandoned you because of the Kyuubi, I have always seen you as a human being nothing else so you can take that thought from your head for good."

The blond nodded feeling like crying her mother didn't hate him like the villagers after all, that was one burden and pillar of pain taken away from his system. He was also happy that Sakura was right all along now he knew he was thankful that she convinced him to do the right thing and let the red head explain her actions.

"To answer your question we have to go back to the past, to the place of my birth my home village…"

"The hidden whirlpool village?" Naruto said.

Kushina nodded" to start explaining things it all started when the ninja world was about to be affected by the third great ninja war. Everything began when I met your father….."

"Dad….the fourth?" he replied with a smile thinking of his idol.

"Yes my life completely changed when I met him, I will never forget that day. It goes to show you that even when the winds of war were going to blow there was time and hope for love to bloom" she smiled remembering that day.

Naruto stood quiet paying attention to every single word she was saying. This story was important he was about to learn his mother's past and how she fate intertwined with his father, finally all of his question will be answer with this story.

_(Location: forest region hidden whirlpool village whirlpool country)_

_Eighteen year old Kushina was hidden behind a tree carefully that she didn't get spotted. She was wearing her jounin uniform which consisted of a grey vest with the jounin vest colored blue with all the available pockets, grey cargo pants with black boot style sandals. Her kunai pouch was on her right back side with her shuriken hostler on her left leg, she also black fingerless gloves with fish net elbow pads. Lastly she was wearing her headband on her forehead with a whirlpool design carved on the metal part and her red hair was tied in a ponytail due that it was long not having it tied could get in her way during combat. She took a quick glance outside of the tree looking for her opponent unaware that there was someone watching her, she only grinned while keeping her the other direction. Suddenly she was hit by a barrage of shurikens, her opponent came out of hiding charging at her a kunai but he was caught in a trap. He was now hanging upside down by a rope while Kushina's body vanished being replaced by a log, she appeared next to her victim. _

_Her opponent was a boy around nine with dark hair blues eyes wearing an orange shirt with grey shorts and blue sandals. His shuriken hostler was on his right left and his kunai pouch was on his left backside, however he wasn't wearing a whirlpool headband. The young boy was trying to get down from the trap but he failed while Kushina sighed at the sight, she only shook her head feeling a little disappointment at the youth._

"_Looks like you still have ways to go before becoming a true ninja Kenji."_

"_Hey that's not fair you tricked me using a substitution jutsu!" shouted Kenji._

"_I believe I have told you before, ninjas live through deception if you can't see beneath the underneath you fail as a ninja. In battle there is no such thing as a fair fight we use our cunning and our surrounding to our advantage in order to turn the battle in our favor." _

"_But it's not fair I had you and you just used that substitution. I was pretty sure I had you!"_

"_Kenji I knew from the beginning that you were behind me ready to sneak up on me. You must learn to conceal yourself perfectly that also includes hiding your chakra presence too. In battle you may meet with censor type ninjas and they can easily detect any kind of chakra signal from near as well as far away opponents."_

"_Hey it's hard to hide my chakra I mean I have so much I can barely learn to control it!" Kenji was still struggling to break free._

"_Also Kenji I can't believe you feel for such an easy and obvious trap, I merely place that trap as a joke and you easily feel for it. Didn't you saw the rope on the ground?"_

_The young boy blushed from the embarrassment because he did saw it in the last minute" I….kind of…"_

_The red head jounin sighed giving him a smile" what am I going to with you little brother?"_

"_Sis come on you can lecture me later about the training. But hurry up and cut me lose already I'm having problem reaching my kunai pouch or my shuriken!"_

"_Fine stay still then" she took a kunai from her pouch._

_She suddenly stopped before taking action in cutting her brother from the trap, she looked around then at one direction east of her current location' I sense something….looks like one down and one to go' she took a glance at Kenji._

"_Sis what are you waiting for get me down already!" Kenji was getting frustrated for being upside down for too long._

"_Kenji stay there for a while okay, I swear I'll be right back" she smiled before she vanished using a body flicker technique._

"_What sis no don't leave me hanging here!!!" _

_Kushina appeared in another part of the forest, there was a small river nearby, she looked around still holding the kunai. She kept her eyes open gazing around carefully it was quiet, too quiet which it wasn't a good sign. She couldn't help but grinned her next victim was doing such a good job in hiding it was making her a little hard to locate, she admitted she will have some problem trying to find her second opponent. She walked ahead looking around before she started playing with the kunai still she hasn't found anything yet._

'_Where are you?' she looked around the forest namely the trees' I know you're here….but where?' _

_Kunais went flying straight at her and she blocked them with her own kunai, she gasped as she felt the tip of a kunai on her back, she couldn't believe it someone has sneaked up on her from behind' it can't be….I didn't sense no one behind me….when did s….'_

"_Don't move…." The person replied pressing the kunai slightly on her back._

"_You completely hide your chakra signature and this is the first time someone has sneaked up on me from behind, consider yourself very lucky. But nevertheless I'm impressed Ukina" Kushina was smiling proudly._

_The person smiled" I guess you should after all sneaking up on the heiress of the Uzumaki clan and former ANBU captain isn't a walk in the park. I have proven myself to be a better ninja than you….big sister" she grinned enjoying the moment._

_The jounin's smile faded replaced by a grin" unfortunately….you have made one small mistake."_

"_Really….and what would that be?" Ukina replied confident still thinking she won the fight._

_The girl gasped when a Kushina clone was behind her pressing a kunai on her neck" what…a shadow clone when did you…."_

"_You let your guard down when you were talking to me. It gave me plenty of time to summon a clone" she turned around grabbing the girl's kunai and she was finally facing her._

_The girl's whole body was covered in green as well some leave and grass on her body, making her looked like she was a bush. Kushina couldn't help but grinned at her sister she was very impressed at her performance as well as her disguise._

"_Camouflage very clever of you, since you have learned to hide your chakra signature well you decided to go with camouflage in order to conceal yourself completely. You have done a very good job with your tactic you are hiding from the enemy's eyes and their sensing abilities." _

_Ukina grinned at her older sister" speaking of lowering your guard…" _

_Kushina gasped Ukina turned into a splash of water' she was a water clone all along!'_

_The real Ukina emerged from the river making hand seals. Kushina was faster than her, her shadow clone turned into a staff and she threw it at the young girl, she gasped when the staff split in half releasing a net. Ukina gasped she was caught in the net and immediately felt her chakra was being drain possibly due to the net, she tried breaking free grabbing a kunai to break it. Kushina walked towards her with a smile she was still impressed with her sister's performance._

"_I can't break free and this….sis what the heck is this thing it's draining my chakra!?" _

"_This is a new special weapon I bought, it's a chakra draining net and it's also very resistant to attacks so I highly you will be able to cut it with a kunai."_

"_You hide the net in that staff you threw at me?" Ukina decided to stay still knowing that it was hopeless to break free._

"_Actually the chakra draining net is a special surprise weapon that comes inside of the staff, it's included with the staff. Pretty neat weapon right?" she smiled._

"_So the staff is part of the weapon?" she asked with a smile" nice!"_

"_I know….here let me get you out of there."_

_Kushina helped his sister out of the chakra draining net she was now staring at her, without the camouflage. Ukina looked like she was twelve she had short red hair and blue eyes, she resembles a younger Kushina. She was wearing a dark red battle style kimono with a white ribbon band strapped on her waist, black sandals she also had white wrists bands on both of her wrists. Her kunai ouch was on her right back side and her shuriken pouch was on her right leg, unlike her brother Kenji she was wearing a whirlpool headband on her forehead. Kushina helped her up happy to see that she was all right, she still kept that smile showing a lot of pride on her younger sister._

"_You used a water clone and you made her wear the camouflage outfit as a decoy so it lures me out in the open, then you would strike when I have lowered my guard. Like I said I'm impressed you are thinking like a real ninja."_

_Ukina sighed" yeah but I wasn't expecting you would summoned a shadow clone when I never noticed it and it wasn't really a shadow clone but that staff in disguise…."_

"_Combining the shadow clone jutsu with the transformation jutsu is very useful, you should try it sometimes. But don't get so down Ukina you did an amazing job, you keep this up and you will become a chunin in no time."_

"_I hope so I trained long and hard to become a genin, now I want to train even harder so I can be promoted to chunin and someday I can surpass you big sister" she gave a smile blushing._

"_Someday you will I just know it" the jounin replied smiling she patted her head" I'm proud of you little sister."_

"_Thanks so….let me guess Kenji failed to attack you properly?" she smirked._

_Kushina sighed" he really needs more training than usual, although he did try and….oh no Kenji he's still hanging upside down I forgot to get him down!" _

_She vanished using a body flicker technique and returned a minute later with Kenji who was looking annoyed. Ukina grinned a her little brother he was more hyperactive than herself or her older sister not to mention that he was slow in training, not making him the best ninja in training. He was still studying at the ninja academy but he wasn't getting better, she thought that he was weak but it didn't stop her from trying to help him become strong. But it was still fun to tease him every once in a while, he was still her little brother and she cares for him a lot. She wanted him to succeed and become a strong ninja, secretly that is she was too stubborn to admit it._

"_Sis what took you so long you promised you will return in a minute!?" shouted the annoyed Kenji._

"_Sorry but I was busy testing your sister and she has done a very good job."_

"_She has…." Replied the young Uzumaki staring at Ukina who stuck her tongue at him" did she win?"_

_Kushina smiled" she didn't but she gave a good performance her tactics were very good, a true example of a genin from the hidden whirlpool village"_

_Kenji lowered his gaze" so I wasn't cut out for this exercise after all…"_

"_Don't feel bad Kenji you just need to focus more on your training."_

"_But it's hard my chakra control sucks I can barely make a single clone!"_

"_Remember that you're an Uzumaki as a result our bloodline is the massive high level chakra, it's never easy when an Uzumaki starts his/her training. All of our ancestors went through the same procedure and they had the same problem you have right now. Ukina and I experienced the same thing."_

"_But it's still hard …." replied the young Uzumaki._

"_If you focus more on your training than whining every five minutes then maybe you can overcome it and become a true ninja" Ukina said with a grin._

"_What I'm not whining I mean it the training is really hard!?" Kenji glared at his older sister._

"_You're whining right now, stop whining and stop slacking off. I have seen you slacking off on your training lately I bet sis is also aware, you will never become strong like that it's no wonder you can't barely keep up with the academy."_

"_Take that back Ukina!"_

"_Make me brat!" _

_Both Uzumaki's were having a glaring contest sparks were coming out of their eyes, before Kushina got between them" that's enough you two!"_

"_She started it!" Kenji angrily an accusing finger at his sister, while Ukina only stuck her tongue at him._

"_Enough Kenji…Ukina is right you have been missing your training lately because apparently you prefer to eat all the ramen you can take, rather than focusing more on your ninja training" replied Kushina._

_Kenji blushed while Ukina was laughing he frowned" so what….I was hungry…"_

"_Stuffing your face with ramen is the only training you're good at" replied Ukina with a smirk" keep that up and you'll become an Uzumaki balloon."_

"_Ukina stop it!" roared the annoyed Kenji._

"_Enough you two!" Kushina said with a vein popping on her forehead, she sighed looking at Kenji" look Kenji you once told me that you want to become a great ninja and make the clan proud, you're always wanted to be recognize as the strongest of the Uzumaki. The only way to do that is by training hard, its how father, mother, I and Ukina have gotten this strong. Are we clear?"_

_Kenji nodded" you're right sis I know I have to train a lot to become strong, I promise I will take my training seriously this time believe it!"_

"_Believe it" replied the jounin smiling._

"_I hope you're talking about your ninja training Kenji not eating ramen" Ukina smirked._

"_Ukina!" the young Uzumaki was glaring at her and she was ignoring him._

"_Ukina stop it already stop teasing Kenji" Kushina sighed" I swear you two are a handful, why can't you two act more mature Ukina you're already a genin so start acting a little grow up and you Kenji you should practice being mature."_

"_You're one to talk sis you weren't the nicest person in the village either" Ukina was grinning at her older sister._

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Kushina raised an eyebrow._

_The two Uzumaki siblings were chuckling while Kushina was getting annoyed at their behavior knowing that they were hiding something from her. If there was one thing that really ticked her off a lot is when her siblings hide information from her. She put her hands on her waist and tapped her foot waiting for the two Uzumaki's to tell her what they were keeping from her, although deep inside she had a bad feeling about it._

"_Well are you two going to tell me why would you say I wasn't the nicest person in the village?"_

"_We know from father" Kenji said with an evil grin._

"_Yeah we heard everything from him" Ukina replied grinning with her younger brother._

"_What?" Kushina was getting really annoyed with their behavior._

"_That you used to be a real troublemaker when you were younger" Ukina was still grinning._

_The red head jounin blushed remembering before and when she was an academy student" that's…."_

"_Don't deny it sis we know everything. Father told us all the things you did when you were younger" Kenji said with a smirk._

"_Yeah like the time when you punched your bully in the nuts!" Ukina said._

"_Or when you hang his underwear in the academy's flagpole!"_

"_When you put fire ants in Miyagi sensei's seat!"_

"_Or when you painted the entire wall of the village with pretty colors!" _

"_Enough!!!" shouted Kushina giving them a mean comical look._

"_Big sister you can say that me and Kenji are saints next to how you used to be" Ukina grinned._

_The jounin was blushing in sheer embarrassment after hearing some of her past pranks, she sighed" all right I admit I wasn't a good girl when I had Kenji's age and before I graduated from the academy. I was a bit of a prankster I was just a kid give me a break…." she gave a small pout._

"_Guess what sis were kids too. I'm nine and Ukina is twelve" Kenji replied._

"_I know but things change" she went to Ukina touching her whirlpool forehead" things change once you have earned this headband, it means that you're a ninja that you have become an adult. You will no longer be view as a kid from the ninja population or by the civilians but….as an equal, that's why in this kind of life and path….childhood ends rather quickly."_

"_We know sis but that won't stop us from acting like kids sometimes" Ukina smiled._

_Kushina gave a smile" I know….I wouldn't expect you two not to."_

_Suddenly Kushina became serious looking behind her" what is it?"_

_Kenji and Ukina saw a whirlpool ANBU getting on one knee. His uniform was all black with blue gauntlets and blue shoulder pads his mask was white with a yellow sideline covering half of the mask in yellow and the other half in white. The mask was just a regular mask not resembling an animal, but it had the whirlpool symbol on the forehead section. The two Uzumaki siblings knew something must be up if an ANBU has come to report something, they hoped it wasn't nothing bad. They weren't foolish they suspected something bad could happen or perhaps they were in a state of emergency like an invasion. _

"_Kushina-sama the ninjas from Konoha has reached our borders" replied the ANBU._

_The red head jounin nodded" I see….so they have come after all."_

"_What!?" Kenji said shocked._

"_Konoha ninjas are coming what's going on sis?" Ukina said._

"_It looks like these Konoha ninjas are coming to the village to deliver a message to our leader. They contacted us before sending a messenger hawk and we have agreed to let them in…"Kushina said._

"_They're going to enter the village but we're not allies with Konoha or any other ninja village for the matter!" replied Ukina._

"_Yeah they could come here to try and gather information on our village, and once they have the necessary information they will attack us!"_

"_I agree with Kenji we can't let those ninjas enter the village, father would never agree with this so why!?" Ukina said agreeing with her little brother._

"_You know that our father is ill and he can't rule over as whirlpool's leader so I have taken his place as temporal leader until he gets well. I was the one who agreed that they should enter."_

"_What why would you do that?!" Kenji said._

"_Sis why….." Ukina was more shocked than her brother._

"_That's enough we can discuss this later right now we must prepare the village to receive our guest."_

"_It won't be easy….this is probably the first time we will have ninjas from another village entering here" replied Ukina._

_Kushina turned to the ANBU" gather the men and any available ANBU squads to increase the security of the village, we will be having some neutral company…"_

"_Yes Kushina-sama" he said before vanishing._

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing….' _

_(Location: mountain region whirlpool country border)_

_A team of four ninjas all wearing leaf headbands on their forehead was walking a long rock y grass path. The first leaf ninja who was walking ahead had spiky blond hair cerulean eyes wearing a jounin uniform he was clearly the one in charge of the team. The only difference that besides his jounin vest he was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with straps on his sleeves, he took a glance at his team. The members of the blond jounin's team were all genin and they seemed to be twelve. The first teen had long spiky silver hair wearing a ninja mask, a dark grey shirt with dark grey gloves with metal designs attached to them. Brown straps forming an x shape on his chest with long dark grey pants and grey sandals, even with his masked on he seems to be the very serious type. His shuriken hostler was on his right leg and kunai pouch on his left backside. The second teen had spiky dark hair and onyx eyes wearing a pair of goggles a blue uniform with orange stripes on the sides and the part of his neck, a white strap on his wais with blue sandals. His kunai pouch was on his right backside and his shuriken hostler was on his right leg. The last genin was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes with purple marks s at the corner of her cheeks wearing a light black shirt with a pink medical skirt and long light black pants, light back sandals. Her kunai pouch was on her right backside and her shuriken hostler was on her right leg, she was obviously a medic ninja probably on training. _

_Walking the path they reached a clearing facing the beautiful blue sea, the teen with goggles smiled in awe at the wonderful view. The team noticed that in the sea there were lots of whirlpools spinning around so rapidly. Even if it was a beautiful sight it was also a dangerous sight many ships or boats could easily get caught and get lost forever in the blue ocean. The country was located in the shores of West Sea, location were the currents become quite violent and dangerous. The genin with the goggles walked towards the tip of the path gazing at the view while the rest of them stopped following his lead, the blond jounin smiled at the wonderful view. _

"_Look at all those whirlpools there's so many of them!" replied the genin with the goggles._

"_It wouldn't be called whirlpool country for nothing if it didn't have any" the masked chunin said in an arrogant tone._

_He growled at his tone" Kakashi why do you always have to act like a jerk?!"_

"_Why do you always have to act like an idiot?" Kakashi said coolly._

"_What?!" he glared at him getting closer to him" why don't you say that again to my face?!"_

_The girl got between them before an argument or a fight even started" Kakashi Obito stop this isn't the time for any of that!"_

"_Rin is right settled down you two" the blond jounin said" we're in the middle of a very important mission."_

"_Minato sensei if this mission is so important, then why is it a C rank mission?" Rin said._

"_Honestly this mission should be classified as an A rank mission" Minato replied" however we sent a message to the hidden whirlpool village and asked for an audience with their leader, they must know of the upcoming battle. Whirlpool gave permission for us to come to their village, therefore the missions rank has been decreased to C rank."_

"_Even if it's a C rank this mission has a very high risk" Kakashi said" whirlpool isn't an ally of Konoha a neutral village doesn't show any trust or loyalty to another neutral village."_

"_What that means were about to enter a neutral village, things won't be easy for us no wander why it was a high rank mission in the first place" Obito said._

"_It won't be so dangerous as you say Kakashi whirlpool knows of our arrival, they won't retaliate if we don't. That's why I suggest that once we're inside the village don't take any unnecessary risks that might cost a conflict with whirlpool ninjas" Minato said._

"_The last thing we want is to cause a possible war with whirlpool" Kakashi replied._

"_One war is enough…." Rin said softly she was well aware the horrible danger that is war even if she was inexperience in the field of battle._

"_Believe me Rin no one wants to fight a war" Minato said trying to make his student feel better._

_Obito gazed at the medic genin and felt sorry for her, it couldn't be help she didn't like war. She lost her parents during the second great ninja war when she was just an infant making her an orphan. Obito met her and they become friends when they were a little older before they met Kakashi during the ninja academy, that's when he started getting jealous due that Rin was always looking at the mask boy with so much admiration and affection. Since then his rivalry towards Kakashi was born and he hasn't given up not yet, he knew how strong and talented he that's why he took his training seriously. His goal to become stronger than the mask teen and surpass him, as an Uchiha he was destine to become the best and he was always working hard to try and fulfill his goal. He was still staring at her while she gazed at him and their eyes met, the Uchiha genin just smiled at her although he was blushing and she only smiled at him. _

_Kakashi was paying attention to something else that it wasn't worrying about his teammate. His dark eyes traveled to the trees that surrounded the border, the team resumed their walking but he hasn't taken his eyes off the trees. He sense something in the distance he wasn't sure at first and he wasn't the only one. Minato was well aware about the trees but he kept his gaze to the road ahead, he turned his gaze to Kakashi who was giving him the same look he only nodded with his student. _

"_Sensei…." Kakashi started._

"_I know were not alone, there's seems to be a lot of them."_

"_What should we do?"_

"_They could be from whirlpool due that we have reached their territory, if that's the case the village knows of our arrival already."_

"_What's going on why are you guys acting so cautious?" asked Obito._

"_Rino Obito just stay quiet and keep walking" Kakashi said._

"_What?" Rin replied._

"_Do as Kakashi says we will know if I'm right or wrong once we reach the whirlpool village" Minato said._

_The two genins nodded as they continued to walk heading to their destination. From the trees which Kakashi and Minato already knew they were being watched, a large group of whirlpool ANBU were waiting for further orders. For now they have been told to stay in standby, just like the Konoha ninjas thought they didn't trusted them for being from another village. _

_(Time skip)_

_(Location: main gates hidden whirlpool village whirlpool country territory)_

_Team Minato arrived at the village which they were surprised to see the main gate closed. Minato and Kakashi knew that they were still being watched by the ANBU, they weren't planning in letting them go. Although Minato and Kakashi were ready for any kind of confrontation Obito and Rin weren't, they seemed to be taking this mission easy but in truth they were nervous. They knew the dangers of this mission meaning that they could get ambush or it was considered suicide to enter to a neutral village. The chances of them getting killed by the whirlpool ninjas once they were inside of the village were so high, not to mention that they were only genins. Facing an army of genins, chunins, jounin, ANBU and the leader of the village was the last thing on Obito and Rin's mind. However they trusted their teacher and if does turned into a fight they will give it everything they've got, they will fight in the so called suicide mission. The team noticed that the main gate of the village was opening, they people of whirlpool has accepted to open their gates to their visitors._

"_Remember" Minato said to his team" they won't give us a warm welcome."_

_They nodded ready for anything while Obito and Rin felt their hearts beating faster at how nervous they were, Kakashi was unfazed. He knew the dangers of this mission and how things could get very ugly, he was ready to fight as always just like his father taught him. He erased the thought he didn't wanted to remember his father no he wasn't going to be nothing like him he will be someone different, someone to follow the rules. _

_The doors were opened allowing the team to meet up with a large group of whirlpool ninjas, among them were ANBU along with Kushina who kept her eyes on their visitors. Everyone gasped some of them had their eyes widened when they looked at Minato, just looking at him they knew who he was. They have heard so many rumors about him and his physical appearance matched with the person they have heard, Kushina was shocked but she didn't show it. She looked at the blond jounin now she knew how dangerous was the man in front of her, the blond was very famous in the five ninja countries it wasn't everyday they will meet one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha. The ANBU were ready to receive orders from their leader while Kushina didn't said a word still staring at the blond jounin, she knew that now everyone was getting restless or nervous having such a ninja visiting them. He was a real threat and he wasn't to be taken lightly._

_The team knew it wasn't a pretty sight with the way the ninjas were staring at them, especially at their teacher. Kakashi was in a position ready to make the first move avoiding the fact that he was nervous taking on so many ninjas was really suicide without a proper battle plan. Obito remained calm but he even knew that it was insane to fight so many ninjas and in their own village none the less, just looking at their expressions if looks could kill. Rin was in the same boat she was fearing for her life as well as her teammates, she wasn't a much experience fighter compare to Kakashi and Obito she was mainly a medic ninjas in training. Minato never felt any fear gazing at the group of ninjas from whirlpool after all there was no conflict, no one has provoked a move that would be considered an act of retaliation. He strongly believed there won't be a fight as long as someone doesn't attack first. _

_Kushina raised her hand to all of her ninjas" everyone stand down, these ninjas of Konoha have come according to the message they sent us and we agreed to let them inside of the village. They are here as representatives of their respective village not as invaders."_

_The ANBU along with the jounin and chunins nodded following the orders of their leader. _

_The red head jounin went towards the team meeting eyes with Minato" I apologize for causing such scene. I hope we haven't scared you or anything like it…" she gave a smile._

"_Not at all were glad to be here, we're here not to fight or caused an incident that will lead to a war. We're here as equals not as enemies" reply the blond jounin with a smile._

_Kushina nodded" I'm sure you would like to get to the point to why you're here?"_

"_Yes my team are here to speak to your leader about a situation that has occurred with the five countries" Minato said" team introduce yourselves."_

"_Hatake Kakashi" replied the mask chunin in his usual serious tone._

"_Tokisawa Rin"_

"_I'm Uchiha Obito don't you forget it!" _

"_I'm Namikaze Minato" replied the blond with a smile._

"_Nice to meet you all but it's not necessary for you to introduce yourself to me Namikaze, I know who you are Konoha's yellow flash" Kushina said._

_Minato hold back a smile hearing his infamous title that he has earned due to a special technique he invented himself. It's because of that technique that he has become very famous around the five countries and very dangerous. It didn't surprised him that she knew about him not that he was the kind of person who likes the fame or likes to maintain it. He only fights for what he believes in protecting his village and his precious people he decided not to make a big deal out of it._

"_So you have heard of me?" Minato scratched the back of his head._

"_Yes a lot of ninjas want your head on a platter and you have quite the bounty on your head" added the red head" it's very tempting to kill you right now…" she grinned._

"_What…." replied the blond jounin._

_The rest of his team got freaked out hearing that while Kakashi was glaring at the red head' don't tell me this was really a trap to take out sensei all along?'_

_Kushina laughed it was fun teasing them" I was just kidding but anyway you would like to talk the leader of our village?"_

_Minato sweat dropped at her comment" yes its part of our mission to tell him an important announcement, the future of the five countries depends on it."_

"_It's that serious very well. However the leader of whirlpool my father is ill and can't have an audience, I'm taking his place as temporary leader of the village."_

"_I see then you're his daughter well then I would like to talk to you in private" replied the blond._

"_Follow me then."_

_The group started following Kushina entering the village while the ninjas left, but they were still keeping an eye on them. Walking the streets of the village the group from Konoha were in awe at the sight of the village, although the hidden whirlpool village was small it was very beautiful. The buildings were decorated nicely looking more like it was made for a king, the houses were build more traditional a slight difference from the houses of Konoha. The village was beautiful to some of the members of team Minato it reminded them of their home village, Minato just smiled at the view of the village. He felt like he was home and the village had such a wonderful environment that will make them smile, it will change people's mood just by looking at it. He has never seen such a peaceful village it was hard for him to believe it was really a ninja village his thinking was interrupted when he noticed the looks of the villagers as he and his team passes by, they weren't happy in the least. The blond jounin noticed how they were angrily looking at him while other stared at him with fear other villagers were glaring at him, he wasn't surprised. His name and popularity has brought a lot of fear to his enemies contrary to his allies, he has gotten used to it but now he wasn't sure if he was the rightful person for this mission. He looked at his team who were gazing at him with concern except for Kakashi knowing that this mission was more dangerous than they anticipated. _

_He sighed mentally' Sarutobi what were you thinking sending me for this mission?'_

Naruto was listening to his mother's story and so far he was in deep thought, he found out about a lot of things. His mother's birthplace her village, that she was the basically the leader of her village taking his grandfather's place, but the one thing that shocked him the most was that he had an aunt and uncle. The thought made him cry all this time thinking that he didn't had nay family he couldn't be any more wrong, his family name was famous in whirlpool country and he's the son of a former leader of the village. It was still hard for him to believe everything he was hearing but Kushina's words were enough to convince him that she wasn't lying, her tone was so honest she was only telling him the truth. He still couldn't forgive her he was still upset with her of course he knew she wasn't done telling her long story he resumed to listen to her.

Kushina was still staring at the view of the town" the village wasn't happy to be receiving ninjas from another village. A village that weren't our allies both were neutral and we didn't trusted each other, I was no different until I first took a glance at them especially Minato. I wasn't expecting that the famous yellow flash will be so calm and a caring soul, I even asked myself if he really was a ninja but it turned out that it was his personality who he was…."

"I found out from Kakashi that he was on my dad's genin team but I didn't know he knew you, I guess he didn't recognize you…." Naruto replied.

"He must have forgotten about me or perhaps he believed I was dead like everyone else. Anyway once Minato left his team I showed him to my father's office so he can explain to me his reason for coming to the village…." Her blue eyes softened remembering her husband before the storm of war.

_(Location: Kage office whirlpool tower hidden whirlpool village whirlpool country territory)_

_Minata was standing in the office of the kage of whirlpool which he made a mental note that it was bigger than the Hokage's office. The office itself was large with a couple of decorations the one thing very noticeable was the long desk with the hat of the kage, he knew how much responsibility Kushina had in her hands. The red head jounin didn't take her eyes from him she took a couple of steps towards the desk, her eye traveled to the furniture and the hat. Her blue eyes softened remembering her father she hasn't given up hope that he will survive he was the only one worthy and fitted for the job and title of kage. Once he gets well everything will be back to the way things were and whirlpool will regain its true glory like how it used to be. She erased her thinking and went to the matter at hand looking back at Minato; she walked to him getting in front of the desk leaning on the border._

"_Well Namikaze how about telling me why do you come here to talk to my father?" _

"_Please just call me Minato Kushina-sama" replied the blond jounin._

"_Just call me Kushina then?" she replied with a slight smirk._

"_All right I have no objections with that. Kushina the reason I was sent here with my team and talk to your father is to deliver some unfortunate news…"_

"_Unfortunate news?" Kushina raised an eyebrow knowing that they have to be grave news for ninjas from Konoha to come here and deliver them._

_Minato nodded his face was serious" I'm afraid….that war has been declared on the ninja nations. Kiri and Iwa has made an alliance to fight against the fire country and its ally wind country, lighting country is neutral with the war but they are not to be trusted who knows if they could take this opportunity to invade other countries."_

"_So hidden mist and hidden stone has formed an alliance to fight hidden leaf and hidden sand, while hidden cloud is neutral in the future conflict. That is unfortunate news, however this war doesn't concern whirlpool we have nothing to do with this. Our villages are neutral so these piece of information you have told me is not important me or my people."_

"_I'm well aware Kushina but…." Minato started._

_She cut him off" if this was your idea so you can somehow convince me that whirlpool should ally with the leaf to help in the war then you have failed miserably. I have no intention in joining Konoha so I could send my people to a meaningless bloodbath that is war." _

"_I didn't come here to convince you on an alliance with Konoha. My mission was clear to come here and warn you of the incoming war, this will become the third great ninja war…" his replied was serious and full of force._

"_So you come as a messenger of Konoha, I find it strange that your Hokage bother himself to send you here so you could just tell me about the beginning of the third ninja war without expecting something in return" Kushina got closer to him meeting his eyes she didn't trusted him._

"_I'm expecting nothing in return Kushina, nor does my Hokage it seems you don't know about how we do things in the hidden leaf village" Minato smiled at her._

_Kushina took a step back she didn't believe him" what are you trying to pull Minato?"_

_The blond still kept his smile" I told you nothing, you seem to be shock I guess it must be wrong to you for another village to worry over another one that isn't its ally."_

"_Yes I'm quite shock for a village to be concern for another village that they aren't allies and send someone to deliver the message, just so he could say that a war is coming…."_

"_The reason for doing this it's because whirlpool country is located in the middle of Iwa and other villages that support hidden stone due to their economic trading system. They won't hesitate to support stone in the war if it means that they will keep their trading system with the village"_

"_Yes Minato I know about that, in other words you came to warn me that were in danger of a possible attack by Iwa during the war, I'm thankful that you're worried…that Konoha worries but there's no need to feel concern for us. We may be a small hidden village but we fight fiercely we will continue fighting until the end, we don't need help from other villages…" she replied still not trusting him._

"_I understand we volunteer to warn you of the incoming danger as human beings. War is coming and lives will be lost, just because we're about to engage in it, it that doesn't stop us from trying to save any human lives as many as we can, we care for individual life too…"_

_The red head's eyes widened after hearing that just by looking into his eyes she could tell he was telling her the truth, there was no denying it. He was different nothing like the average ninja she has heard of, always smiling at her like both of them were good friends when they barely know each other. For a moment she slight blushed a little she didn't noticed that Minato was ready to leave._

"_Well I'm glad you're people will defend your village if an attack occurs, my message has been delivered if it's all right with you Kushina can I be excuse?"_

"_What….where are you going?" _

"_My mission is done I'll get back to my team now to return to Konoha" replied the blond jounin._

"_I….I guess you can…"_

_Minato nodded ready to walk out of the office heading into the door._

"_Minato wait!" she stopped him from grabbing the door handle._

"_If there's something wrong Kushina?" the blond was staring at her._

_Finally Kushina has dropped her mask of hostility and distrust towards him she gave him a small smile" would you….would you like to have some ramen with me?"_

_Minato was surprised by the sudden question that she was asking him out he only smiled" I don't see why not I am a little hungry?"_

_The red head nodded" I know the perfect place to go."_

_(Time skip)_

_(Location: Ramen palace market street hidden whirlpool village whirlpool country territory)_

_The ramen restaurant was full of people who looked like they were ready to freak out. The restaurant is known for being one of the places that serves the best ramen in the entire village however it wasn't the ramen why the people were looking like they have grown a second head. They were seeing a very unusual sight something they never thought they would see, it almost looked like it was a dream or a nightmare. It was the first time they were witnessing something like it in all the history of the hidden whirlpool village, their leader Kushina was having ramen with a man an outsider from their village to be precise. She was eating ramen with a ninja from another village which they were neutral and she was laughing with him like they were very good friends. It wasn't every day someone will see the leader of whirlpool laughing with a ninja from Konoha especially the famous yellow flash, both seemed to be having a good time. Most of the people eating sweat dropped at the sight, they looked like they were best friend while others thought they were more than just friends. The red head had never have so much fun with someone before, much less a stranger from another village someone she barely knew. Their laughter continued before resuming eating their ramen, Kushina dried her eyes looking at the blond jounin she was still smiling at him._

"_I can't believe it….I can't believe you would do such a thing Minato."_

_Minato gave another laugh picking up his chopsticks" my sensei is a real pervert or like he says, he's a super pervert he spends most of his time peeking at the woman's baths doing his research."_

"_What a disgusting man I would never want to meet him, because if I did I would beat him up until I get tire. I do like what you did to him telling his crush that he was peeking at her, she really did a number on him…"_

_The blond chuckle" I did feel sorry for him after but he had it coming, I was present and I didn't like seeing him doing that I was just twelve after all." _

"_You did the right thing I still can't believe a pervert like him is your teacher. I'm just glad you didn't turn out like him."_

"_Really….how can you be sure for all you know I can be like him?" Minato raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion making her blinked like she ready to freak out._

"_You're kidding right?" she gave him a glare._

_The blond jounin laughed" I'm just kidding Kushina don't take me so serious I'm nothing like Jiraiya sensei, I mean it."_

_Kushina sighed" good you better be joking because if you weren't I was going to use my pepper spray on you" she gave a grin._

"_What….pepper spray…you're kidding?" he looked at her scared that she might use the weapon that stings a lot._

_She winked at him" just kidding."_

_Both ninjas started laughing before taking some of their ramen they swallowed the noodles hitting their taste buds full. The taste was unique and delicious nothing like Minata has ever tasted before, to him it was a little similar to a certain ramen restaurant he knows back at Konoha. They smiled at the taste swallowing the wonderful food, looking at each other with so much happiness it very unlikely for two ninjas from different villages. To Kushina she felt like she has forged a bond with Minato already the moment she invited him to have ramen with her, a bond she wanted to keep for the rest of her life. To Minato he felt the same way the red head jounin has become a good friend of his, he didn't wanted to break his friendship for nothing in the world. He only hoped that both continued being friends and someday their villages could understand each other, in order to work together for the better. _

"_This ramen is very good" replied Minato._

"_I know it's the best ramen in the village, can't say is the best in the five countries."_

"_It rivals in taste with Ichiraku from Konoha."_

"_Really….I would like taste the ramen from that place someday…." Her blue eyes softened._

"_Maybe you will…." He smiled at her._

_She shook her head it was impossible for that to happen" I have a responsibility to protect my village as their leader….whirlpool needs me but still it was nice that you put the thought."_

"_I know how strong it must be the responsibility to take care of a village I guess it was wishful thinking of mine. I'm sorry Kushina I apologize for bringing that up…"_

"_Don't apologize it was a nice thought I didn't minded at all" she smiled taking a glance at him who was eating from his bowl" Minato….thank you for eating ramen with me."_

_The blond laughed" I should be thanking you Kushina my stomach is full now."_

"_I'm glad but you should know I can eat ten more bowls" the red head gave a smirk._

_Minato's eyes widened looking at her shock" you're kidding just like the pepper spray right?"_

"_Not this time I mean it."_

_The blond stared at her before he laughed" you're full of surprises."_

_She smiled at him" this ramen is good but I would like to make another brand of ramen."_

"_You cook ramen too?" _

"_Of course I'm always trying to come up with different kinds of the dish, you haven't realize that ramen is my favorite food" _

_Minato smiled" I have learned another thing from you Kushina."_

"_What's that?"_

"_That you're a ramen maniac."_

_Both laughed resuming their meal._

_(Time skip)_

_(Location: village gates hidden whirlpool village whirlpool country territory)_

_Minato has regrouped with his team and they weren't alone. It seems while the blond jounin was with Kushina her brother and sister decided to get to know the three ninjas from Konoha. The red head jounin smirked at the sight Ukina was blushing while talking to Obito while the Uchiha was trying to avoid her hiding behind Rin, the medic rookie sweat dropped while she was trying to avoid Kenji who was staring at her with dreamy eyes. Although she already liked Kakashi she didn't like boys younger than her she was quite annoyed that Obito was using her as a wall to hide from the red head genin. Kakashi stood quiet keeping his distance from his teammates because he thought it was all nonsense there was no need for him to get involve. Minato smiled at his team it seems he wasn't the only one who got along with ninjas from whirlpool, he already know about Ukina and Kenji being Kushina's sister and brother because she told him. They team were ready to leave which it was going to be hard for Minato he didn't like saying goodbye to people, especially to close friends. Kushina has already become a special friend hoping to see her again, which the red head jounin was thinking the same thing. Kushina gave a small smile looking at Obito because he reminded her when she was little, although she didn't expected her younger sister to developed a small crush on the Uchiha genin. She turned to Minato ready to say farewell while secretly hoping that she will see him again someday or soon._

"_Well I guess this is it…." She smiled at him feeling her heart breaking._

"_This is farewell thank you for letting us into your village Kushina. I hope your father gets well" Minato said._

"_Thank you Minato" she smiled again._

"_Do you guys have to go so soon?" Ukina said wanting to spend more time with Obito._

"_Yeah you guys can stay a little longer if you want, we don't mind right sis?" Kenji looked at his older sister expecting that she would say yes._

"_I'm sorry Kenji but Minato and his team must return to Konoha they are needed in their village" replied Kushina._

"_That's right we're about to experience another great war we must be prepare" Minato said._

"_Bye Obito I hope we meet again!" Ukina smiled at him with a blush on her cheeks._

"_Um…right hehe…." The Uchiha chuckle nervously while Rin smiled at his behavior and she ignored Kenji's expression on her, he was obviously blushing at her._

"_We should get going we already wasted enough time here" Kakashi said._

_Minato nodded before he went to Kushina" by the way I have something for you, I found this flower while we were heading here. I would like for you to have it."_

_Kushina looked at the flower and gasped along with her brother and sister. The flower was small the size of a ring and its petals were colored in different colors resembling a rainbow, the middle of the flower was yellow. The red head jounin's face turned in the same color as her hair while Ukina was giggling and Kenji was smirking, she tried to speak but she couldn't her embarrassment was getting the best of her. _

_She gazed at him who was smiling at her" why…..why are you giving me this?!"_

_Minato blinked" is there something wrong with the flower I gave you Kushina?"_

'_I see….so he doesn't know about it….what a relief…' thought the red head" n…no there's nothing wrong about the flower, since it's a gift from you I will humbly accept it thank you Minato…" her blush was still present._

"_Well we better get going…I hope we meet again Kushina" he replied leaving with his team._

"_Farewell Minato…." She smiled watching him go getting further away from the village._

_Minato turned to looked at her and smiled before turning the other way, soon they were out of sight. She was still holding the rainbow flower he gave her she was still blushing while her siblings were laughing. It was because of their laughter that Kushina awoke from her possible daydream and frowned at them._

"_Is there something wrong you two?"_

_Ukina and Kenji gazed at each other before looking at her" Minato and sis sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…."_

_Kushina's blush got worst before she growled" enough you two it's nothing like that. Kenji you have homework to do from the academy and you Ukina were not done yet with training, let's go!"_

"_Don't be such a party bopper sis" Kenji said._

"_I said now!"_

_Both Uzumaki's sighed" yes sis."_

Naruto listening to the story happy to hear how his parents met, and how they became friends forging a bond quickly during the first time they met. As he listened to Kushina's story he started feeling sorry for what he did to her, rejecting her was a bad idea and he knew it. But the pain was still in his heart she abandoned him to live all alone and endured the hell he went through when he was a child he was still upset with her. He still couldn't forgive her until he heard her reason he needed to hear the entire story, so far he liked her story although he was expecting terrible things to happen. She wasn't telling him a happy fairy tale where they lived happily ever after, the more she kept telling from her story the worst he was starting to feeling. He had a bad feeling from hearing all of this but it was important that he listens to Kushina's entire story of her past, only then he will get the answer he seeks. He smiled deciding to follow her lead with her story hiding his pain and anger over her.

"So why did you freaked out when dad gave you that flower?"

Kushina smiled still not staring at him" that's because of the flower. The flower he gave me is very traditional in whirlpool country, it's called a rainbow flower and it's a very rare flower that only grows in whirlpool. According to the tradition in my village if a man gives a rainbow flower to a woman, they are destine to get marry. So you can guess why I got embarrassed when he gave it to me, I was so flushed…"

"So the flower it's like an engagement ring?" asked Naruto.

"Yes….something like that. You can say it's like an early gift before receiving the engagement ring, even if I was embarrassed when he gave me the flower I felt so happy I kept the flower to myself. I didn't mind if tradition happens. But anyway back to the story, first of all my father died of that illness before the war started, so I became the official the leader of whirlpool. As you know the third great ninja war began during that time. I would never that horrible day, the day I lost everything…." Her blue eyes softened.

"What day?" Naruto was now staring at her.

The red head shook her head" the day my village was attacked due to the war. Minato warned me that they could come to whirlpool in order to cross the border that leads to the fire country territory, I didn't took any chances and I sent a message to Konoha for some aid. However the forces of Konoha were already fighting in the battlefield, there were too many in combat they weren't enough ninjas to be sent to whirlpool in order to back us up. It seems I was on my own with my people we're strong and proud and fought our hardest to drive away the forces of stone and mist, but our hardest wasn't enough and we lost the battle."

Naruto felt bad as he watched his mother tears were forming at the corner of her eyes" my life completely changed on that day….I lost everything dear to me on that horrible day….and I can still remember it like it happened yesterday…."

_Kushina ran the streets of the attacked village with a group of ANBU. She tried not to cry any tears at the sight before her, the streets of the former hidden whirlpool village were soaked in blood. There was a trail of dead bodies scattering around from men, women and children it was a bloody street. The buildings were covered in fire while others were getting in the powerful sea of flames little by little she was watching her village getting destroy at her very own eyes. She signaled for the ANBU to split up into two groups and support any ninjas they see, hoping that they make it in time and give them the aid they need. She could barely concentrate on her work with so many things that has happened first she lost her father to the same illness that took away her mother and now this, what's worst that she was worried sick about her sister and brother. She hasn't seen Ukina and Kenji since the invasion started and she was getting more worried by the second, Kenji was at the academy so he will be kept away from the battle. Since he's still an academy student he will be put in the shelters with the rest of the civilian population, Ukina was the one she was more worried about. She was a genin she will be put in a squad with a chunin as leader, she only hope that she was all right, that nothing serious has happened to her because she will never forgive herself something does. She resumed her running through the village looking for any potential enemies she was never going to forgive mist and stone for what they did. _

_She jumped landing on the roof of a building and started from the top buildings when she met her enemies, she glared seeing a couple of stone and mist ninjas ahead. They looked like they were tired from recent battles but she wasn't going to show mercy she took a kunai and with ease she killed them. Other ninjas tried to fight her but she was too quick for them, plus that they were in weaken state. There was no need for her to use strong jutsus to take care of them since they were already in bad shape, once she killed the ninjas in her position she continued jumping from the roofs. She jumped another roof landing on top of one of the temples of the village where she saw more bodies on the ground followed by a pool of blood, she growled at the sight. There were both civilians as well as whirlpool ninjas with a couple of stone and mist ninjas too, however her blue eyes widened in shock and terror as she spotted someone familiar near the entrance of the temple. Tears formed as she saw Ukina who was injured leaning on the railing of the steps of the temple, she could tell from the wounds she had they were severe and she was in critical condition. If her wounds weren't treated properly it could be fatal, she immediately went to her running as fast as she could. She caught up to the young Uzumaki who was using the railing for support, she was about to fall but Kushina caught her just in time. _

"_Ukina!" she cried taking the young red head in her arms letting her tears fall._

"_Big sister……" she replied with blood at the corner of her lips, her blue eyes was full of tears" I'm sorry….I….."_

"_Shh….don't talk your wounds are…you're bleeding a lot I have to get you to the hospital and fast. Just hold on you will be fine…." The red head was letting her own tears fall because deep in her heart she knew it was too late to do anything at all for her younger sister._

"_Big sister I'm sorry…" she said again gazing into her sister's teary eyes" I couldn't win….I fought with everything I had but my strength just wasn't enough, they were too many of them…."_

"_I told you that its fine you don't have to apologize to me….I'm proud of you, you fought like a true ninja. Like a true Uzumaki you hold your ground and for that I'm happy for you, there's no need for you to apologize…."_

_The red head genin shook her head more tears were falling" no….not for that…it's because of…..Kenji…."_

_Kushina felt her heart shattering slowly at the mentioned of her younger brother's name" what….what are you talking about Ukina….Kenji is safe with the rest of our people in the shelters….why are you saying you're sorry for him!?"_

_Ukina sobbed as she coughed some blood before replying" I'm sorry….but everyone was killed, the enemy found the location to the shelters and…..they didn't spare anyone….Kenji…he's…." her tears we're still falling like endless rivers. _

_Kushina saw Ukina turning her gaze next to her and turned her gaze into her direction, she was horrified. There was a body a couple of feet away from Ukina inside the temple, a small body resembling of a young boy of nine years of age unfortunately Kushina recognized the body. It was none other than Kenji he was on his back, his entire back was full of shurikens losing a lot of blood in the process. If Kushina was shocked it will an statement she was beyond shocked or horrified, staring at the body of her younger brother was too much for her. In times like this she remembered the ninja rules that they should shield all emotions, but she couldn't do it she failed. She was witnessing the death of her family one by one first it was her mother, then her father, then her younger brother and now it was going to be her other younger sister. More tears escaped from her blue eyes as she was devastated, looking from Kenji's body to her sister who coughed more blood._

"_Kenji he….he left the shelters and went looking for me he wanted to fight too. He found me and I was having a hard time fighting so many enemies, I was about to get caught in shurikens but it never happened. Kenji….got in the way he saved me taking all of the shurikens for me. He….he told me that he may have been a dead last as a ninja, but the very least he could do is to die protecting someone precious to him…my sister…he told me he loved me and you too….he was proud to be an Uzumaki…." Ukina let more tears fall sobbing uncontrollably._

_The red head jounin sobbed for the loss of her brother as she pulled her younger sister closer to her" Ukina….you're going to be all right….hold on I'm taking you to the village's hospital now…."_

"_There's nothing that can be done I can't be save and you know it. It pisses me off so much because I'm going to die…..Kenji's sacrifice is going to be in vain, big sister please don't die like this not you too. You must live do it for our family, for me and Kenji….dying here won't solve nothing" she coughed more blood._

"_Ukina!" Kushina pulled her in a embrace caressing her short red hair" it's going to be all right….don't die….I can't lose you too….Kenji….." she took a glance at the dead body of her younger brother" no…it can't end like this my entire family…. It can't end like this!!"_

"_Big sister…." Ukina whispered feeling her heart beating slower getting closer to death" don't let our actions go in vain….please promise me….that you will live on…..promise me…"_

"_Ukina I…." the red head jounin was sobbing hard._

"_Promise me…."_

_She took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze" I promise you….I will live on….it will be a promise of the life time…I will live believe it….." _

_The young genin gave a faint smile" thank you….." _

_With those final words said Ukina's body felt limp her breathing has stopped still having her eyes open, she was dead. Kushina was still crying as she hold the body of her sister closer as she let more of her tears fall, she pulled out and kissed her forehead. She put her on the ground and closed her eyes letting her take her eternal rest she went to Kenji's body and pulled out all of the shurikens stuck on his back, she grabbed his body and put it next to Ukina. She wanted to put them together as proof that they died in battle together like true siblings, she stood there in the temple's ground as she sobbed the death of both her brother and sister. She was in so much pain right now, like a cold slap of reality she lost everyone from her family. Both her mother and father were taken by the same illness and now her brother and sister have fallen in battle, all because of a war. She hated war it was worthless nothing good comes from it, only death and more death it was a plague. She made a note to later bury their bodies along with every single brave soul that fought in the battle, the proud ninjas of the hidden whirlpool village. _

'_May you find peace in death and reunite with mother and father….Ukina and Kenj I will always love you all….' _

"_Hey there's someone here!" came the voice of someone._

"_So there are more survivors?" _

"_Don't leave a single ninja alive, spare no one!"_

_Kushina has changed her expression completely hearing the voices, from somber to cold. She glared at the persons who have arrived in front of the temple there were none other but a large group of stone and mist ninjas, her blue eyes were cold like pure ice. An ice that has taken the form of her hatred, not even the most powerful fire could melt. The hatred she was feeling right now was strong enough to kill an army just by feeling it, it was truly intense. She slowly walked down the stairs of the temple and she quickly grabbed a katana from a fallen ANBU, facing with the group with nothing but hatred in her eyes._

"_It's only one ninja from whirlpool" chuckle a stone chunin._

"_This is the easiest part after the invasion, cleaning the leftovers" a mist jounin replied chuckling in amusement._

"_None of you will escape alive…." She said in a whisper glaring at them" you will all die!"_

"_Kill her!" shouted a stone jounin._

_Kushina made a cross shape hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"_

_POOF!!!_

_Kushina added more chakra than regular and she has created twenty shadow clones, like the original they were all holding the same katana from the ANBU. The enemy ninjas charged at her ready to go for the kill but they all made quick hand seals._

"_Wind release pressure breakthrough current!"_

_(Time skip)_

_(Location: outskirts of the hidden whirlpool village whirlpool country territory)_

_Minato, Kakashi and Rin were running at high speed towards what was known as the hidden whirlpool village. They returned from their mission in destroying the bridge that Iwa was using to cross into grass territory, it was no doubt that they were victorious in this war at the cost of losing a lot of their allies. Among them they lost someone precious to them who gave his life to saved Kakashi and Rin during their mission, they focused on the road reaching the village. They gasped as they saw the flames covering the entire village proof that it has been invaded, Minato tried to focus and keep calm of the situation. After a day from returning from their mission he got a word from Sarutobi that they have received an S.O.S message from whirlpool requesting immediate back up. His cerulean eyes hardened according to the third Hokage, the message was sent over six hours ago. A lot can happen in six hours and this was the living proof, the destruction of the village ending the legacy of the hidden whirlpool village. What remains of it was now but flames and ashes the team hurried towards the village, they made a quick stop on a hill to take a better view. They were shocked at what they were seeing thinking that the possibilities of anyone still being alive, were very low._

"_Oh my…." Rin said in horror lowering her gaze._

"_We're too late…." Kakashi replied._

_Minato ignore the horrible thoughts turning to his two team members" spilt up and search for any survivors, but evade combat if you spot any mist or stone ninjas!"_

"_Right!"_

"_Remember we have won over the war, if they are any hostiles they will most likely retreat. Searching for survivors is our top priority."_

"_Roger…" Kakashi said._

_They vanished separating as each of them entered to a different location in the village. _

'_Kushina please be safe…' Minato thought thinking about the red head jounin._

_(Time skip)_

_(Location: temple urban district hidden whirlpool village whirlpool country territory)_

_Under the blazing fires that were consuming the former hidden village, under the endless dead bodies that covered the ground with a pool of blood, one ninja stood tall among the destruction. Kushina was panting her body was covered with the blood from other ninjas, the enemies that have attacked her village and killed her precious people. She has finished fighting them killing all of them, just like she told them no one was going to escape alive. Even if she killed them revenge brought her nothing it wasn't going to bring back her family or her people every single man, woman and child wasn't going to return from the dead. The bloodshed was satisfying only for a while, but soon the taste was no longer sweet but rather sour and unlikeable. War was pain it brought nothing good, it only brings hatred and suffering for this she hated war. She tried walking but she tripped due to her own injuries, she succeeded defeating the enemy ninjas but she got wounded in the process. She touched her lower torso and flinched in pain blood was coming out lots of it, she needed to leave before more ninjas might come. The only thing that kept her moving was her promise to Ukina, she made it as a promise of the life time she was going to live on for the sake of her family. She failed trying to stand up but luck wasn't to be on her side as she saw a group of ten stone ninjas arriving at the temple, she had to curse her own bad luck._

"_Shit looks like we're too late to back up the other squad" a stone chunin said._

_A stone jounin gazed through the pile of bodies before noticing Kushina" hey there's a survivor from whirlpool?"_

_One of them grinned" she won't be for long…"_

_They went towards her while the red head jounin was trying to get up, but her injury was making it impossible to achieved' damn…I can't get up….no it can't end like this….'_

"_I bet you're the one that did all of this….you must be strong then" replied a stone chunin._

"_Let's kill her already!" yelled a jounin._

"_Wait the forces of mist have left and we received orders to retreat as well."_

"_We'll leave all right after we kill this bitch she will pay for what she did…"_

_A jounin licked his lips gazing at her body" perhaps we will have some fun with her before killing her..."_

_The group started chuckling while Kushina was glaring at them" sick bastards!"_

"_Whoa she's a wild one that's nice. I like my women feisty…"_

"_Come on sweet heart let's give you some pleasure before you die."_

"_Stay back all of you!" Kushina shouted in rage" I swear if any of you get any closer I will kill you all…"_

"_With that kind of wound I don't think so, you're just bluffing."_

'_Damn it he's right I can't fight with this injury….it really hurts….' She tried running but she tripped again._

_Two stone ninjas grabbed her putting her on a nearby wall, she tried fighting kicking and punching randomly" let me go right now!!"_

"_Take off all her clothes we're going to give her a good memory before dying."_

_They started unbuttoning her jounin vest but she protested" stop let me go!!!"_

_She punched and kicked and bit one of the stone ninja's hands" you fucking bitch!!"_

_He punched her sending her to the ground causing her to spit some blood she could see some of the ninjas removing their clothes. This is not what she wanted hell she rather die than get rape by a bunch of sick perverts tears were forming this is not how it was suppose to end for her. She saw her whole life flashing before her up until now she didn't wanted to believe her, she was just too stubborn to believe it was going to happen. _

'_No it can't end like this….I can't die I promised Ukina my promise of the life time….I will live on….I will not break my promise……I will not die!!!'_

_In her last moments there was only person that entered her mind and gave her a glimpse of hope, someone she wanted to him once again her friend a certain blond jounin from Konoha' Minato….'_

_The stone ninjas were only showing their bare chest removing their clothes while Kushina had tears falling. None of them noticed when they were marked by a black sign that looks like a seal, every single one of the stone ninjas were marked by the seal. In just a blink of an eye every single stone ninja was dead they were all in the ground with blood coming out of their necks, a wound caused by a kunai. Kushina has realized that she has been saved obviously it must have been someone from her village, but then again there's no one who can killed so many ninjas so quickly. Her blue eyes widened according to rumors she did have heard of someone who can killed so many ninjas in a single flash, her eyes traveled next to her gazing at her savior. She felt like crying as she was now staring at Minato who was glaring at the dead bodies of the stone ninjas, seeing that they were taking their clothes off he had a pretty good idea what they were planning to do with the red head jounin. _

_She smiled warmly at him happy to see him again" Minato….you came…"_

_The blond jounin gasped kneeling beside her" are you all right Kushina did they…."_

"_It's all right nothing happened….you killed them before they had the chance to rape me. I'm so glad to see you again thank you for coming, I guess the Hokage got my message after all…"_

"_Forgive me for coming so late but we were busy with the battle in the frontlines, we didn't have the man power necessary to give you the full support you requested. I'm sorry Kushina I feel like your village was destroyed because we didn't act quickly."_

"_It's all right better late than never it wasn't your fault, besides our villages are not allies to begin with so there's no need to apologize" she finished coughing blood._

"_Kushina!" Minato saw the large wound on her torso" this wound is too serious I have to get you out of here, hold on Kushina!"_

_She blushed as the blond carried her bridal style leaving the temple site it was a good thing that he gave Kakashi one of his kunais with a seal tag on it. He took one of his kunais and vanished in a flash, in less than a minute he was already in the rendezvous point he told his team to wait for him. Minato put her down so that Rin check her up, she gasped at the size of her wound. It was a serious wound so she needed to act fast the medic rookie started healing her wound using medical ninjutsu, even if she was a rookie Rin was quite talented in the field of medicine. She never took her eyes off the wound concentrating on her job while Kakashi and Minato watched in anticipation for the result, believing that the red head will be fine. Kushina gazed at the two young teens and smiled seeing Minato's team members, feeling the nostalgia hit her._

"_Did any of you found any survivors?" asked the blond jounin._

_Rin shook her head healing Kushina" I didn't….I went to the hospital and all of the patients there were dead. They were probably killed by the enemy not giving them a chance to defend themselves."_

"_I checked all around the urban district there was no one alive, the shelters were also full of dead bodies" replied Kakashi._

"_Kakashi Rin….I'm so happy to see you two again…"_

"_Please don't talk Kushina-san" Rin replied still healing her wound._

"_Take it easy Kushina-san" Kakashi said._

"_I'll be fine I've being in worst shape before" she replied looking at them she obviously realized that there was one member from the team missing" where's Obito?"_

_Hearing the name of their third team member no one didn't said a word. Minato gave lowered his gaze while Rin stiffened hearing the Uchiha's name trying to sob, Kakashi only touched the sharingan in his left eye along with the scar that took his regular eye. Their silence was enough but it was enough just by staring at their expression she had a pretty good idea what has happened to Obito._

"_I see….I'm sorry for asking" she replied feeling bad for asking about their fallen comrade._

_Rin sighed as she smiled finishing using the medical jutsu her hands were no longer glowing with green chakra" there….I managed to stop the bleeding but the wound is still open. We should take her to the Konoha hospital immediately."_

"_Understood" Minato replied while Kakashi nodded._

"_Can you walk Kushina-san?" asked Kakashi._

_The red head flinched trying to get up" no I don't think so….I apologize for bothering you all…"_

"_None sense we're glad to help you Kushina let's get going to Konoha we go" Minato said this time he was now carrying the red head on his back making her blush again" let's increase our speed everyone."_

_They left focusing the chakra on their feet increasing their speed, going faster than usual. They left the village while Kushina took one final glance at the burning village that was going to turn into ash in just a couple of hours. Soon the village will be gone completely and the hidden whirlpool village will be nothing but a mere memory, tears formed feeling terrible. She lost her village, her family and her honor as leader of the village she felt like she has disappointed her father for not protecting the right way it should have been. Her heart was crushed her pride crushed as well, her life has been completely torn apart by war no more her life will be the same again. Her village was now extinct and she was the only survivor left, the last and sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan. But she remembered her promise to her sister Ukina, her promise of the life time to continue living no matter what. She kept a mental note to find a way to revive her clan and kept it alive, just like any other clan head she was going to keep the legacy of her clan alive. She noticed Minato was staring at her trying to give her a conforming smile, trying to cheer her up to this horrible tragedy._

"_I'm sorry Kushina….I know it's not enough. Your village and your family it's gone I wish there was something I can do…." _

"_You saved my life and from being rape by those sick perverts, the fact that you came here is enough for me….thank you Minato for giving me another chance to continue living my life."_

_The blond jounin smiled" maybe you can start your new life in Konoha now?" _

"_Yes…..maybe….." those were her last words before she fell asleep due that she was exhausted._

"Once my village was destroyed…once my family was gone….once my people perished I had no other choice but to move on with my life. I chose to continue living it in another place, in another village. When I lost everything precious in my life Minato was the one who was there for me, he helped me get through the hell I experienced back at forsaken village that disappeared because of the war. Shortly after I was treated at Konoha hospital I started living my new life in the leaf village…"

Naruto has stood quiet during the entire time Kushina has been telling her story. Not one single word escape from his lips he was in so much deep thought that his brain was probably hurting from thinking too much, he let every piece of information sink in letting his brain processed everything. He was feeling terrible for his mother at everything she experienced, losing her family and her village must have been so hard for her. The truth hit him hard his mother has already experienced a life worst than his he has never lost his precious people before. It was true he was glared, beaten up, ignored and probably had murder attempts. But he hasn't experience the pain of having his closest friends getting killed or losing his home village to a war, she was hurt devastated and she was in pain just like him during the times of his childhood. It was enough for him to understand her pain but it wasn't enough for him to understand the reason why she left him, he wanted to hear it now needed to know why she wasn't there for him. Deep in his heart he wanted to cry for her but not yet, it wasn't the right time there was something else he wanted to hear from her story before he makes his decision.

Kushina smiled at the memory" during the time I lived with Minato in Konoha, there were the happiest moments in my entire life it was like I living back in whirlpool even if my family wasn't with me. Soon I and Minato become closer than usual, whenever he had the chance he spent his time with me. Then it happened I care about him so much that I….I feel in love with him and he feel in love with me too. We loved each other very much I wanted to stay with him forever and never leave his side."

"Then you married him right?" replied the tall blond.

The red head nodded" we did….however Sarutobi feared for Minato's life being very famous and dangerous to other hidden village. He decided to keep our marriage a secret only the third and the members of the council knew that Minato had a wife, you already know what happened after we got married…..we made love…." She smiled tears forming.

"Then you became pregnant with me?" by now Naruto had a small smile trying to hold back any tears from falling.

"Yes….Jiraiya wrote his first and only decent book and Minato became very fond of it…he was like a little kid dying to know what will happen next…." She smiled at the memory.

_(Location: Namikaze residence urban district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)_

_Minato looked like an eager kid seated in a table in the living room reading his teacher's first novel which it has become one of his main hobbits. He smiled reading every single word, paragraph and page just loving how the story is going he wanted to know more. It was the perfect book to bring his curiosity to the next level and it was probably one of the best books he has ever read so far, he smiled turning another page unaware that someone was next to him. He was probably aware but he was too caught up reading the book that he didn't care who was next to him, he guess that it was his wife bringing him some tea or dinner that of the sort. He still had that smile on his face hoping that he never finish reading the book because it was that good he secretly hoped that the story was endless without having an end so that he continues to read it forever. _

_Suddenly he was slapped from behind by a happy Jiraiya" oh so you're reading my book that's good Minato, I didn't know it will bring such an audience to actually read it. I thought it wasn't going to be that famous."_

_The blond smiled" don't say that sensei this book is very good. I love how you portray the main character in your story he's a brave determined ninja trying to find a solution to bring peace to the ninja world. I really like it you should have it publish, I'm sure it can become a famous novel if you make copies of it."_

_The toad sanin blushed from the compliment while chuckling" I don't know about that….readers aren't usually move by these kinds of stories anymore. I've been thinking of writing another kind of story, one that will really get the attention of the reader."_

"_I don't know about that sensei this story is fine with me, its story is very unique I also love the name you have given to the main character" replied Minato smiling._

_Jiraiya blushed again" come on it's not a big deal it's something I thought of while I was eating ramen…"_

"_I insist I think Naruto is a good name for the main character in your novel."_

"_Naruto?"_

_Both turned to see at the entrance to see a pregnant Kushina wearing a long robe smiling at the two after hearing the name" Naruto…."_

"_Kushina" smiled Jiraiya with a blush happy to see his student's wife._

_The red head smile running her hand on her belly" I like that name…if it's all right with Jiraiya I would like to name our future son that."_

_Minato smiled" we already know it's going to be a boy so what do you say sensei I like the name too?"_

_The toad sanin started laughing feeling very proud" sure thing I don't mind if you name him Naruto, what do you know since I was the one that came up with the name I guess that makes me his godfather?!"_

"_I wouldn't want it any other way!" Minato said happy._

"_Thank you Jiraiya" replied Kushina._

"I already know about that" replied Naruto" pervy sage told me that you guys chosen my name based on the name from the main character of his novel."

Kushina chuckle slightly" pervy sage….I really like the name you chose to call Jiraiya it really fits his character well."

The tall blond gave a laugh" well it's true he's a real pervert always doing his research peeking at the women's baths. I swear if he wasn't a ninja from Konoha and in charge of his spy network he will just be a pervert with no life."

"You're one to talk Naruto…" the red head smirked at him.

Her comment made the blond blushed" I'm not that kind of a pervert…"

"You just admitted you're a pervert" her smirk became wider.

"Oh yeah I did…" he replied blushing.

They started laughing not knowing that a few feet away Jiraiya was watching and listening to everything they were saying along with Itachi who was listening as well, the toad sanin was frowning' those two should appreciate a good writer when they see one…'

Naruto stopped laughing he became serious again he was still angry at her, but he was happy being with her. He kept telling himself it wasn't going to be over until he hears the explanation he's been looking for. He took a glance at Kushina and it's like she has red his mind, the answer he has been looking since he found out the truth about her. In order to forgive he needed to know the truth, the reason of her depart from Konoha.

"I was happy living in Konoha I had a wonderful life in the leaf village. I was married to wonderful husband and I was pregnant with his child whom I was committee to take care and raise, things didn't go to how I wanted them to be. That day came….the day of your birth….October 10" her blue eyes were tearing up again.

"The fox attacked the village?" Naruto said lowering his gaze.

She nodded" I just recently gave birth to you….Minato has made his choice since he has been told that the nine tails fox was heading towards Konoha. The choice that changed your life forever, I wasn't angry at him I knew he had no choice but to go through with it in order to save the village. I know the decision was killing him on the inside but I took it worst than he did, yes Naruto you're finally going to get your question answer…"

Naruto gave a nod tears forming finally hearing her explanation everything was for this moment, he needed to know once and for all. With this he will finally decided if he will accept his mother in his life forgiving her or he will not.

_(Location: room 203 second floor Konoha hospital hidden leaf village fire country territory)_

_Kushina had tears in her eyes with a big smile proud to be a mother she was seated in a bed holding her newborn son Naruto. To finally be a mother that was her greatest joy ever, just when she moved on from the tragedy of her family and her home village she was beyond happy. But her joy was about to come to an end knowing exactly what will happen to her son, her husband has talked to her. With the appearance of the nine tails fox demon approaching Konoha he has taken a drastic decision that will affect both of them forever, as well their son. She hold him closer tucking his messy blond hair resembling his father's she let her tears watching him sleep peacefully, so fragile and so innocent. She wanted to hold him forever knowing what was about to happen to him, the horrible burden he was about to barely brought to this world. The door to the room opened and came Minato wearing his white trench coat as proof that he was the fourth Hokage, next to him was the retired third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. She felt her heart breaking what was going to happen to their beloved son, worst of it her husband was feeling terrible about it too but he was hiding it giving her a supporting smile. Just by looking into his cerulean eyes she could tell how much this was hurting him, it was practically tormenting him he was only thinking about his people and protection of the village he sworn to protect when he became Hokage. _

_Minato tried to speak but kept his silence for a while watching his wife holding their new born son, no tears were shed just a force smile as he went closer to her. Gazing at the exact replica of himself he really resembling him in physical, he looked a baby version of himself. He smiled proudly at his son loveable and innocent already brought to this world and he was about to do a great mistake, all for the sake of his village. He gazed at his wife shedding tears as hold the infant who was sleeping soundly, he will eventually wake up before this nightmare ends._

"_Kushina….it's time…."_

_The red head nodded as she kissed Naruto's forehead before handing it to him, the blond Hokage took his son in his arms smiling at him" be strong Naruto my son…I hope someday you can forgive me for what I must do…." _

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this Minato?" Sarutobi said._

"_Yes there's no turning back now everyone is fighting the fox but they don't stand a chance, it will only lead to more deaths. I will not let more of our people perish by the demon fox."_

"_Let me be the one to do this!" replied the retired elder Hokage" I'm an old man who has live his life with no regrets, I will gladly die protecting the village any time you're still young with a life ahead of you. A wonderful wife that loves you very much and a newborn son destine to walk in your footsteps. So I ask you let me be the one to perform the death consuming seal technique?"_

"_I'm honored you feel that way Sarutobi and for that I thank you. However this is my responsibility and my will I am the Hokage, it will be me who will lay my life on the line for the safety of my village. After all sacrificing your life for the sake of the people of Konoha and the future generation isn't that what being a Hokage is all about?" he looked at him with a smile._

_Sarutobi sighed in defeat" you just want me to be on active duty again as the Hokage isn't that right?"_

"_Maybe I do!" the fourth Hokage laughed before calming down and looking at his wife" Kushina….I'm sorry…I hope that someday you can forgive me for what I'm about to do to our son…"_

"_No….don't apologize Minato this is the only choice to take to save the village. Its killing me….but I know it's killing you even more so don't think I will hate you for what you have in store for Naruto…" the red head replied shedding tears._

_The blond Hokage went to her and one last time he kissed her lips passionately. They broke the kiss smiling at each other even if Kushina was still crying, this will be the last time she will see her beloved husband again. Minato just smiled at her while drying her tears with his hand, he resumed carrying the small baby._

"_I love you" Kushina said._

_He smiled again" I know….I love you even more." _

"_I hate to be the one to break this heartwarming sight" Sarutobi replied feeling terrible for both" but if you're so committed to do this Minato then you should get going already, we don't know how long our forces can guard the perimeter of the village from the nine tails fox."_

"_You're right let's get going then" replied the blond Hokage opening the door of the room" I'm counting on you Sarutobi."_

"_I know I already prepared everything for the sealing ritual to succeed, the rest is in your hands. I want you to know that no matter the consequences of this catastrophe will be, you're already a hero of this village." _

"_Thank you Sarutobi" Minato gazed one last time to Kushina" take care of Naruto…."_

"_You don't have to tell me Minato, I will take care of our son no matter what, that's a promise…." _

"_Believe it" he finished for her smiling he finally left the room with Sarutobi following him, the blond Hokage closed the door of the room._

_Kushina continued to let her tears fall' Naruto….'_

_(Time skip)_

_Kushina was resting in the hospital bed she tried to closed her eyes but she couldn't, everything that has happened has hit her hard. What her husband planned to do with their newborn son, the appearance of the legendary nine tails fox demon, and her husband paying the price with his own life it was all too much for her to take. Her past kept coming back to haunt her when her village was burned to the ground and her brother and sister were killed, now her son was about to carried a burden that will forever exist within him. She was also terrified she heard from the distance the loud feral growl that could only belonged to the Kyuubi as well as the sound of a inhuman clash, like a huge battle took place. She already knew what was going to become of Minato once he performs the forbidden jutsu he invented, the caster of the jutsu must pay the shinigami with his own soul. She let a couple of tears escaped her eyes but right now the important thing is that Naruto is return to her safe and sound, carrying the sealed demon fox in him. She heard the door to the room opening, she smiled expecting it will be Sarutobi carrying her son but she was wrong. She had visitors but it wasn't the person she was expecting to see, she took a long look at the three people who have entered the room._

_Two of the strangers were wearing long black cloaks and ANBU masks they were obviously from the division of ROOT the third person was very suspicious looking to the red head. He was an old man with his face covered in bandages his right eye was also being covered by the bandages he was wearing a robe holding a cane, it seems his right arm was broken because it was covered in bandages with a cast to hold his arm. The man didn't seemed trustworthy and he looked very sinister too, Kushina didn't like him at all, however she did got an idea who he was. Sarutobi has told her just like he did with Minato about a member of the elders who was the head of the secret ANBU division known as ROOT, his name is Danzou. The mummified elder went a little closer to her bed while the red head was still staring at him with a lot of distrust._

"_Can I help you where's Sarutobi?"_

"_He's busy attending matters about the village. Uzumaki Kushina I believe that's your name, I have some unfortunate news that you must know" Danzou said._

"_I already know what they are…." She replied softly._

"_I will tell you anyway, first of all the nine tails fox demon has been stopped thanks to the effort of the Hokage. However it's unfortunate to say that our fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato has fallen for using a forbidden jutsu sealing it in your newborn son."_

"_I told you I already know about that" she said with some anger not liking this man one bit" where is he….where's my son Naruto I want him with me now?!"_

_Danzou gazed at the two ROOT members before looking at her again" I don't know how say this….I will be the one to tell you more unfortunate news" he saw her face growing with fear for what he was about to tell her" it seems your son failed in being the container for the nine tails…"_

"_What are you talking about where is he!?" Kushina was growing hysteric" where's my son!?"_

"_What I'm trying to tell you is that your son died during the sealing."_

_Kushina's eyes went wide she became pale trembling in fear" what…..no…."_

"_I'm afraid so…the infant was just too delicate and weak to contain the power of the nine tails fox demon. As soon as the fox was sealed in him he died the power was too much for just a mere baby to control. It seems the forbidden technique the fourth invented failed to keep the container alive after having the beast sealed in him…"_

"_No…..no….." Kushina has tears falling trembling" it can't be….you're lying….it's not possible he can't be dead…..no!"_

"_I would lie about such a personal matter my dear" replied Danzou" one of the business that Sarutobi is attending is the preparations for the funeral of your son, such an unfortunate accident indeed."_

"_No….no it can't be Naruto!" she shouted at the top of her lungs._

'_Keep yelling all that you like no one is going to hear your cries, the medic staff in this floor has been put to sleep they won't awaken for a while' thought the war hawk with a grin._

_Kushina in all her hysteric cries started coughing up blood while still trembling. She fell on her bed starting to lose consciousness she was too devastated at the horrible news, she started thinking about them. Her husband and her new born son making more tears fall she couldn't believe things could become from bad to worse for her. She felt so hopeless like she had no longer any life in her, she couldn't see clearly now and she didn't felt like living. What will be the point for her to continue living this cold tragic life there was no point to her, even if she remembers the promise she made to her sister Ukina, a promise of the life time that couldn't be broken she felt like it was better if she did broke it. She started thinking about precious to her the people that matters to her the most, whom she love with all of her heart and soul._

'_No….I lost them both just like my family and my village….how….how can I continue living if the people that meant everything to me are gone how!?' _

"_Is she dead?" asked one of the ROOT members._

_The other ROOT checked up on her" she's losing a lot of blood but she's conscious, she seems to be in shock though."_

"_This is the perfect chance" Danzou said his ROOT ninjas were looking at him" Sarutobi is busy attending the current situation of the village due to the damages that the nine tails fox caused, the container must remain an orphan so he becomes more willingly and easier to tame."_

"_What are you going to do Danzou-sama?" asked one of the ROOT._

"_Get her out of the way of course. You two take her as far away from the village as you can…..kill her she's just another stepping stone to get to the nine tails container."_

"_Yes Danzou-sama!"_

_(Time skip)_

_(Location: miles away from Konoha forest region fire country territory)_

_The two ROOT members were carrying Kushina's body wrapped in the sheet of her hospital bed, they were jumping from the trees with the purpose that they get far away from Konoha. Hoping that her body never gets found, Danzou has told them to burn her body after they killed her due that the red head was pretty much alive. Kushina had her eyes barely open not seeing well, she was unaware of her surroundings. She was still very much affected about everything that has happened she recently gave birth to her son her husband died sealing the nine tails in their son he dies in the process, and now her son died too for having the demon sealed in him. She gazed around her and she realized that she was moving, no someone was carrying her she also took noticed of the trees she was in a forest. She was aware now that she was no longer at the Konoha hospital. She could feel that she was going to lose conscious soon, not having a clue why or how long she will be able to keep her eyes half open. The ROOT ninjas finally stopped jumping from a tree branch landing safely on the ground, the one who was carrying the red head put her down gently._

"_I think this is far enough."_

"_Remember Danzou-sama's orders make sure that we burn her body completely, no one must know that she was murder its better that they believe that she left and went missing."_

'_I can't end like this….my promise of the life time…..everyone….father, mother, Ukina, Kenji, Minato…..Naruto….I'm sorry I guess this is it….I hate to break my promise but it seems….that this is the end…'_

_One ROOT member pulled out his sword ready to stab her while Kushina finally lost conscious. The last thing she saw was that one of the ROOT members got stabbed by a kunai on his head, soon everything became dark._

"After that everything became a blur to me it's like the darkness itself swallowed me, I thought I was really going to die back then. But I was wrong I was saved by a friend…" Kushina said trying to dry her tears.

Naruto who has been listening to every single she said from her story had tears falling now he finally understood why she left why she wasn't there for him when he needed her the most. He wanted to hear more but now he was too emotional after listening to everything that his mother has been through, she has experienced true hell. Just like she him she has suffered too, the last thing on his mind is why did she came to him now?

Kushina dried her eyes" when I woke up again I didn't know how much time has passed…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at her.

"I've been in a coma Naruto" she replied while the blond was shocked" for twelve years that is….the one who saved me from those ROOT ANBU was Megumi-san."

"Megumi….I think I have heard about her from pervy sage."

"You must have Megumi-san was part of Jiraiya's genin team along with Minato, although she was a strong kunoichi she decided to lend her services in gathering information. She joined up Jiraiya's underground division when she became a jounin we became friends shortly when I arrived at Konoha, I was lucky she was in that area when I was about to get killed. Unfortunately things became worst for me when I woke up."

"Worse….how could have gotten worse for you after everything you've been through?" Naruto said shocked.

"After twelve years that I woke up from the coma I didn't remember anything about my identity, about my life or about my loved one. It was all blank for me, but I did only remember your name Naruto…" she was still looking at the view of the town.

Naruto still had tears clenching his hand on his chest" you….you also had amnesia?"

Kushina nodded" it was a good thing it wasn't permanent…"

_(Location: underground division headquarters somewhere below fire country territory)_

_Megumi arrived at her dorm after returning from another tough mission, nothing she could handle but it was still a tough mission. Although she was always thinking about fulfilling the mission she was in a hurry hoping that her guest for twelve years finally woke up from her coma. It was always the same for the blue haired kunoichi, she will checked on the red head, she will leave on a mission, then she will returned again and checked up on her and still nothing. She hoped that she wakes up soon it was hard to stare at a long time friend and watched her have an eternal rest hopefully it wasn't going to be an eternal sleep. She went to the closet in the in her small living room and picked up a couple of sheets, she always change Kushina's sheets after three days. She opened the door to the small room where the red head was sleeping she smiled gazing at her she took noticed that she has changed after twelve years. She has grown a little older but she was still very beautiful to any man's eye, only difference she was now thirty two years old. She changed her sheets before taking one last glance and leaving her room, she stopped when she heard some mumbling. Turning around her eyes widened seeing that Kushina has opened her eyes she couldn't believe she has finally awakened from her coma._

"_Ku….Kushina-san…you're finally awake…" _

"_Where am I?" she whispered looking around._

"_It's all right Kushina-san you're in my home at the underground division, you have been in a coma for twelve years I know it's been that long" Megumi smiled happy to see her again._

"_Kushina" she gazed at her" is that my name?"_

_The blue haired kunoichi blinked at her question" what….you don't remember?"_

"_I….I don't….who are you?"_

"_You don't remember me either?" Megumi was now worried" you don't remember a thing about your past don't you?"_

"_No…I don't think so…." The red head touched her forehead._

'_Amnesia it must have been caused due to the long time coma, what should I do? Should I tell Jiraiya sensei about it? Or perhaps it will be better if I let her be on her own so she starts to remember little by little. I hope she's suffering from temporarily amnesia.'_

"_Naruto…." Kushina said catching Megumi's attention._

"_What…what did you just say?"_

"_N…Naruto…."_

"_Naruto?" Megumi's eyes widened she has heard the name before" what about Naruto…do you know who he is?"_

_Kushina shook her head" no…I don't know who he is….I just remember the name that's all. I don't know why I know it though…"_

"_I see…." The blue haired kunoichi replied' Naruto…I have heard of him I should conduct an investigation immediately.'_

_(Time skip: one month later)_

_Kushina was cooking she has been staying with Megumi for a whole month after she woke up from her twelve year old coma, during the past weeks she started remembering her past. Little by little her memories were coming back to her and she thought it will be best if she didn't remember at all. Remembering how hard her past was everything she has experienced all the pain and suffering, losing her family, her village, her husband and her newborn son. It was a painful past and at first she regretted remembering her memories before she started remembering all the good times, the joyful times with her family, her husband Minato and the birth of her son Naruto. The happy times brought her to tears she was proud to have experienced those joyful days, she only wished she could experience them again without experiencing the pain of the tragedy. She finished preparing the bowls of ramen she remember how to make a unique ramen that no one, not even the famous restaurants will be able to make. She took the bowls and went to the table where Megumi was waiting for her._

_She smiled putting the bowl on her side" here you go Megumi-san I hope you like it."_

"_Thank you Kushina-san" she picked up her chopsticks and started eating" it's truly delicious."_

"_Thanks you know me I always like making all kinds of food today it was the ramen…" she smiled eating from her bowl._

"_Today I was on a mission to report some information I have gathered to Jiraiya sensei he was in Konoha" replied the blue haired kunoichi and Kushina was paying attention to her" a lot of things have happened in the leaf village, first during the finals of the chunin exams the hidden sound village and the hidden sand village made an alliance to plot the destruction of Konoha."_

"_What!?" Kushina was shocked" what happened is everyone in the village all right!?"_

"_Relax Kushina-san there was a fierce battle but in the end Konoha was able to win over the invasion, at a high prize the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen died protecting the village against the sanin Orochimaru."_

'_Sarutobi is dead….' Thought the red head her blue eyes softening remembering the elder Hokage" I see…what else happened?"_

"_The reason why the invasion almost succeeded besides having Orochimaru involved, it seems he tricked the hidden sand by killing the fourth Kazekage and he impersonated him. He ended up using the hidden sand to do his work in destroying Konoha for him anyway the second reason is that the hidden sand had their own secret weapon."_

"_Secret weapon?" Kushina looked at her pausing on her eating" what kind of secret of weapon?"_

_Megumi resumed" they have their own jinchurikki. You remember when I told you about them?"_

"_Yes I remember…." He eyes softened thinking about her dead so, he became a jinchurikki when her husband sealed the Kyuubi in him causing his death' Naruto….'_

"_According to Jiraiya sensei the sand's jinchurikki was very unstable with unimaginable blood thirst he's the container of the one tail sand demon Shukaku. Luckilly he was hurt during his match against the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan Uchiha Sasuke , things turned for the worst when the one tail jinchurikki transformed letting the demon to take over him. Konoha would have been destroy for certain if he wasn't stop in time, according to the data from Jiraiya sensei the one who defeated the sand's jinchurikki was a genin…"_

_The red head was in awe" a genin actually defeated a host of one of the tail beasts!?" _

"_Yes I was surprised just like you when I first heard it" the blue haired kunoichi kept her gaze at Kushina" the name of the genin who defeated the one tail jinchurikki….is Naruto….Uzumaki Naruto."_

_The red head completely threw her bowl of ramen on the ground from her shock, shattering it. She was too shocked to say anything at all her eyes were wide and before she realized it tears have formed at the corner of her eyes. She didn't heard wrong her ears weren't deceiving her and best of all she wasn't dreaming, she knew heard the one name she thought it will never be brought up ever again in her entire life. The name of her newborn son that died for having the nine tails sealed in him, she started trembling trying to calm herself down while Megumi was still staring at her. The blue haired woman knew she has hit a sensitive topic in her friend, she didn't know herself but it was time that the red head knew the truth that was denied to her. _

"_What….Megumi-san what did you just say?" Kushina was still trembling._

"_Uzumaki Naruto….he was the one that defeated the one tail jinchurikki during the sand and sound invasion on Konoha during the finals of the chunin exams."_

"_It can't be….it's not possible Megumi-san it cannot be….Naruto was my son he died when Minato sealed the nine tails fox in him he can't be alive!" Tears were falling from her blue eyes._

"_I'm afraid you're wrong Kushina-san Uzumaki Naruto is very much alive, he has been for the past twelve years he survived the sealing by Minato-kun…"_

"_No….I can't believe this it's not true I…..I was told that he died because of the sealing!"_

"_Then you're wrong…whoever told you that information was obviously lying to you. Naruto saved Konoha from the sand's jinchurikki, he's also leaving the village with Jiraiya sensei in search of the sanin Tsunade to take her place as the fifth Hokage. They are leaving right now as I speak."_

_Kushina was still sobbing still facing the hard painful truth that her son is alive, she glared thinking about a certain war hawk' damn him…that bastard Danzou lied to me it's his fault….I will never forgive him…Naruto my son he's been alive all along…he's been living his life as a jinchurikki…'_

_Megumi saw the red head getting up from the table" Kushina-san?"_

"_I must train….it's been far too long since I have used my combat skills" she dried her tears gazing seriously at the blue haired kunoichis" Megumi-san I would like if you assist me on the training."_

"_I don't have a problem with that, but what are you going to do are you going after Naruto?" _

"_No…not yet I'm not ready to face him. I must first test my skills my first I don't want to get rusty, until then I will decided when to finally face my son. I know he must have been through a lot without me being there for him…."_

"_I understand."_

"I started my training to refresh my memories that I haven't gone soft in my fighting skills, I was wrong I still got it Megumi-san also helped me in the training. I couldn't believe that after all this time you were still alive, growing up alone I know it wasn't easy especially when you had that demon inside of you. I decided to gather more information about you from Jiraiya's spy network thanks to Megumi-san in my heart I was dying to see you. I wanted to see how much you have grown and see the kind of person you have become, you have become a great ninja like your father" Kushina's tears were still falling.

By now Naruto was sobbing hard, finally after hearing his mother's entire story he understood everything. His question has been answered after so long why she left him, because she didn't have a choice. She was given a false statement by someone else that he died during the sealing of the Kyuubi, she experienced a coma for twelve years waking up with amnesia to make it worst. His heart was full of pain, regret and guilt for saying those horrible words to her. For rejecting her badly without letting her explain her actions, she never deserved those cold words in the first place because like him she was suffering a lot too. He clenched his heart like he was trying to prevent from getting shatter for the guilt he was feeling once again he has made another terrible mistake, first he rejected Sakura badly causing her whole life to be based on pain ending up being a depress person and now this. He felt crushed when he found out about Sakura but this, it was beyond into consideration he felt so bad that he had no words to describe how he was feeling. He did the only thing he could do he sobbed and crying his heart out for the pain he was feeling, for everything Kushina has been through and yet she was still here sane.

"So you see Naruto you're not the only one who has experienced a life time of hell, I'm no better than you. I lost my family, my village, my husband and the chance to raise you. Please understand that I didn't abandon you because I hated you or because you're the container of the nine tails fox, I wanted to be there for you so badly. I wanted to hold you whenever you feel sad and lonely, to keep you company, to keep you warm, to bring you love I failed you. I was never there when you spoke your first words, when you took your first steps, when you started at the ninja academy I'm sorry Naruto I'm really sorry…." The red head sobbed.

"Don't apologize mom it wasn't your fault, it was mine fault for saying those horrible things to you I didn't mean it. I was so caught up in my anger that I couldn't think straight, you have been through so much I'm sorry….." Naruto replied sobbing.

"Don't apologize to me Naruto you had every right to get angry at me, I really did deserve your words I know it was a lot for you to take…"

"I'm sorry mom….I missed you so much….please forgive me I really want you in my life. I want you with me I still need the love of a mother….please forgive me!"

Kushina couldn't take it anymore seeing her son so heartbroken, she finally pulled him into a tight embrace as he sobbed in her arms. She gave him such a powerful hug with the purpose to heal all of his pain and sorrow it will make all of his negative emotions to disappear. Naruto finally gave in to all of hidden emotions letting it all out in uncontrollable sobs he has reached his limit in taking so much pain, after listening to what he mother has been through he didn't had a right to reject her with his words. Kushina's hug was very effective as he was starting to feel better little by little this is what he needed all those years ago during his painful childhood the warm embrace of his mother. The love of a mother that he never experienced and her presence, now after this he truly felt complete like his life has taken another step for the better he didn't want this moment to end. Kushina let more of her tears fall holding her son tightly with the intention to never let him go, this time her tears were of joy. Naruto has forgiven her and he has given her a chance to be in his life, a chance that she wasn't going to waste. She felt like her life was coming back together and everything was going to be fine, having the opportunity to be with her son was enough for her. By now Naruto has stopped crying and he was feeling happy with the hug hoping that it wasn't the first and last hug he will receive from his mother, he felt Kushina patting him on his back while caressing his messy blond hair. It was the kind of gesture a mother would used to conform her son when he was feeling sad.

"It's okay Naruto…your mother is here now, from now own I will be there for you whenever you need me. I promise you this will be my second promise of the life time, I will live on and I will care for you until the end…"

"Beyond the end too?" he asked with a smile still in her arms.

The red head chuckle smiling" yes beyond the end too….I promise you…"

"Believe it…" Naruto smile saying the Uzumaki quote.

"Believe it!"

They continued being in their arms having the joy to be here for the other. Through both experiencing a life time of pain and a hellish past both Uzumakis got the courage to continue living with their lives, both were hardheaded and had the iron will to never give up no matter what. Through all those hardships they endured and those bumps they found on the road, they found the strength to overcome them and they kept on walking forward. Now fate has brought them together and their path of pain has lessened, the road ahead for them now was getting clearer and better. Mother and son together forging their family bond, their reunion has strengthened it becoming a powerful bond that will never be broken. The best thing was that the available audience has experienced the beginning of their family bond.

In their location the three kunoichis has heard Kushina's entire story and they have watched everything that happened between their leader and the red head, their reactions were quite obvious. All three of them had tears falling endlessly and they were sobbing at the emotional heartwarming sight, it was truly a joyful family reunion. They were heartbroken when they heard Kushina's story but felt a whole lot better when Naruto forgive her and accepted her in his life, they knew he has done the right thing. They needed this to be together after everything they have experienced, it was at this action that all three of them have gained more respect and affection for their blond leader. Sakura was smiling at the sight trying to dry her tears but she failed more were coming out she was glad that she convinced Naruto to think otherwise. Ino was sobbing her tears looked like waterworks she couldn't stop, she has just seen the most emotional and heartbreaking sight ever it was more emotional that when Anko told her about her past. Hinata let her tears fall and she silently sobbed at the joyful family reunion she felt so happy for Naruto she wished for both of them to continue being a happy family, she wanted the blond object of her affections to live a happy life and to never be alone again.

'Good for you Naruto you did the right thing…and good for you too Kushina-san. Both of you deserves all the happiness in the world' thought the teary eyes Sakura.

"I'm so happy Naruto-kun accepted Kushina-san….I'm so happy that he's reunited with his mother after so long…." Hinata said with a sob as she dried her tears.

"I know what you mean Naruto deserves to have the love of a parent" replied the pink haired kunoichi.

"I….oh…..I" Ino said between sobs she couldn't speak because she was still crying.

"It's okay Ino let it all out were feeling the same way too" Sakura said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Waaaahhhhh!!!" the Yamanaka threw herself on her best friend sobbing in her arms in a comical way.

The pink haired medic sweat dropped patting the platinum blonds' back" there there Ino everything is all right now…."

"But it's so sad….Naruto and Kushina-san….her story they suffered so much…they didn't deserved to go through so much pain it's not fair……oh I'm feeling so happy too…" the platinum blond said between sobs.

Hinata had to smile at her friend's behavior while Sakura was still sweat dropping holding Ino' I used to be the cry baby looks like things have changed.'

"The important thing is that they are together now that's all that matters" Hinata said while Sakura nodded.

In another location a happy Jiraiya has watched everything with teary eyes, everything he has hoped for has come true at least for his student. This is how he wanted things to turned out for them, they were finally together after being apart for so long, after the rejection Kushina experienced by Naruto it has been put behind them for good. He has always believed in happy endings and this one was the best ending for a family that has gotten together, a family bond was the one thing his student needed. He watched proudly the sight while Itachi was still quiet but he was secretly happy for both of them. Watching the family reunion has given the older Uchiha a glimpse of hope that perhaps someday someway, he will be forgiven by his younger brother for his crime and to accept him back in his life.

The toad sanin watched with a smile' I hope you're watching Minato they're finally together, you must be feeling very proud.'

(Time skip)

(Location: safe house urban district town field country territory)

The group was now seated on the table waiting for their dinner Naruto was feeling hungry so he wanted to eat a nice bowl of ramen. Luckily for him Kushina volunteered to make him and everyone else some of her specialty made ramen which Jiraiya was looking forward to because he has already tasted her homemade ramen. Everyone else was hungry the girls were hungry after their undercover mission, Itachi felt like eating something but he wasn't that hungry. Only Naruto and Jiraiya were the happy ones who wanted to eat the bowl of noodles eagerly waiting for the red head to arrive, especially after Naruto and Kushina got together as a family this was the best time to celebrate with a hot bowl of ramen. Everyone smiled when Kushina came from the kitchen wearing an apron with a blue yukata, she was holding a large plate with six bowls of ramen she brought them to the table. Everyone took a sniffed and their mouth watered at the delicious scent, Naruto looked like a dog drooling at the wonderful and delicious sight. He felt like crying seeing such an amazing bowl it was a shame he was going to devoured it like there was no tomorrow.

"Here you go everyone I hope you all like it!" Kushina said smiling.

"Yeah let's dig in!" Naruto picked up his chopsticks and started eating the ramen being the first to eat, his eyes turned into the shape of stars blushing" this is…..mom….this is beyond delicious I…I never tasted a ramen this good I thought there was no ramen better than Ichiraku's. Now I know I was wrong this is the best ramen I have ever tasted in my entire life mom you're amazing!"

Kushina blushed at her son's compliment" thank you sweetie, it took me a long time to develop this unique ramen. You can say that the recipe is an Uzumaki secret."

Jiraiya taste his ramen smiling" Kushina you have done it again, there's no one in this world who can make the best ramen."

"Why thank you Jiraiya…." The red head was still blushing.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata tasted their bowls and smiled as they started eating.

"I'm not a fan of ramen but Kushina-san this is delicious!" Sakura said.

"Same here you should tell me the recipe" Ino said.

"I said it's a secret Ino but thanks for the compliment" the red head smirked.

"It's truly delicious Kushina-san" Hinata smiled thinking if one day she'll be able to make the same tasteful ramen for a certain blond she loves with all of her heart.

Kushina smiled gazing at the last person who hasn't said anything about the ramen Itachi, he was eating the bowl of noodles" so how is it Itachi?"

"It's very good" was his reply he also gave a nod.

"Is that all Itachi this is the best ramen in the whole world you're eating you know?" Naruto said with a sweat dropped.

"Oh stop it Naruto there's no need to exaggerate" Kushina said she was still blushing from the compliments.

"Hey I am not exaggerating best damn ramen on the planet, no one is going to change my mind and that's final!"

Sakura sweat dropped at his comment' oh well I can't blame him if he's a ramen maniac.'

"I knew you were going to like Kushina's cooking Naruto" Jiraiya said taking another serving from his bowl" especially her specialty in making ramen, no one can't say no to her cooking."

"Everyone please…." Kushina said if her face could be any redder it will be impossible, it was redder than her hair.

"Come on Kushina-san take a compliment no need to get so embarrassed" Ino said with a smirk.

"Yes I can take a compliment not dozens…"

Everyone started laughing enjoying the cool atmosphere while Itachi was still quiet eating his ramen. Of course Naruto wanted him to talk with them, not like he thought that the Uchiha was antisocial jerk unlike his younger brother.

"Hey Itachi how about if you join in the fun?"

The older Uchiha stopped eating looking at the group, nothing came to his mind at the moment so he resumed his eating making everyone sweat dropped.

"Come on Itachi were all friends here how about if you elaborate on the conversation?"

"It's okay Naruto I'm pretty sure he's not the talkative type, he must not be used to be in such a talkative environment" replied Kushina.

"Not quite" Itachi spoke pausing on his eating" I do talk often sometimes, I talked with the organization. I also had conversations with Kisame….."

Itachi paused seeing that everyone was giving him weird looks due that he mentioned Akatsuki and his former partner" never mind…..I apologize…"

"It's all right at least we know you talk often, so what did you talk with Kisame when you were traveling with him?" Naruto grinned" did you talked about anything related to fish, fish sticks, what foods are edible with fish, how about fish cakes?"

The older Uchiha didn't say a word, apparently he didn't understood the meaning of Naruto's question because it was a joke. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were holding their laughter while Jiraiya was grinning Kushina just rolled her eyes trying shrug her son's question.

"Not at all, we talked about the organization's business and about our villages. In fact Kisame didn't like to talk about anything related to fish, especially when it comes to killing fish. He found it rather insulting to him" replied Itachi.

That was enough to make Naruto and the girls to burst out laughing while Jiraiya chuckle. The older Uchiha was pretty clueless why they were laughing he has never considered himself to be a humorous person, Kushina just sighed because she didn't understood the question. After all she has never met Kisame in person before.

"Is there something wrong?" replied Itachi.

Naruto tried to control his laughter" Itachi…..Kisame is basically a human size fish with arms and legs, I find it obvious that he will hate to talk about killing fish or any food that have fish in it. That's the whole reason I said my previous comment, it was just a harmless little joke."

"You should learn to know when someone says a joke" Jiraiya said.

"I see….." itachi said.

Kushina sighed" Naruto can you stop teasing Itachi and finish your ramen?"

"I already did!" the blond showed his empty bowl" and I want another bowl please mom!"

"Fine...it's a good thing I made plenty of ramen."

"I will also like to have seconds Kushina-san" itachi said.

The red head smiled" you want more?"

"Yes it's very good…"

"All right I will get you more" she replied smiling with a small shade of pink on her cheeks.

Ino has noticed the expression on the red head's face and gave a slight smirk' well well what do we have here?'

"Does anyone else want seconds?" Kushina said.

"No I'm fine Kushina but thanks again that really hit the spot" Jiraiya replied.

"I'm fine thank you Kushina-san" Hinata said.

"I'm fine too" Ino replied.

"Thanks Kushina-san but we're all full, we don't have a bottomless stomach like Naruto" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Hey….so what if I can eat more I'm a big boy?" the tall blond pouted at her comment.

"Yes you are" Ino said smirking obviously thinking something perverted, the only thing that came to her mind that will make Naruto a big boy is his twelve inch manhood.

The Yamanaka's comment made Naruto blushed obviously he was thinking the same perverted thing as the platinum blond. He could tell just by looking at her she didn't needed her mind reading jutsu to read his mind, right now Ino was thinking about the previous blowjobs she had given him. The tall blond erased any perverted thoughts from having any effect on him and only focus on having seconds.

"Well I'm going back to the kitchen to serve the ramen" Kushina said.

"Kushina-san we'll help you with the dishes" Sakura said Ino and Hinata nodded.

"Thank you everyone."

Kushina took Naruto and Itachi's while the kunoichis picked up the other bowls, they left heading to the kitchen leaving the mean alone.

"I can't wait to taste that amazing ramen" Naruto said licking his lips.

"Naruto this is the perfect time to tell you" Jiraiya started" I need to talk to you about something important that my spy network has found out."

"Something important?" the blond blinked paying attention to what the toad sanin was about to tell him.

In the kitchen the girls started washing the bowls while Kushina was taking more ramen from the pot into the two bowls for Naruto and Itachi. The red head smiled she has become close to the three kunoichis since he started to get to know them better she already saw them as close friends. She smiled to herself her life has become so much better since her son has accepted her and now she was spending time with the three kunoichis whom she has grown fond of. It seems Naruto has really made a good choice in having them as his team, the most important thing they weren't a couple of brainless bimbos who are complete perverts and they only think in getting into her son's pants. However she didn't know that she was half right because the three kunoichis had their own inner pervert, Ino was the one who showed more of her inner pervert than Sakura and Hinata they are more reserve than the blond. She poured the ramen into the two bowls before she saw them smiling at her, they were already done washing the bowls.

"Thank you for helping me girls"

"Don't mention it Kushina-san were always happy to help you, you're our friend" Ino said.

"Were very happy with you and Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see you together as a family" Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata it means a lot to me to finally be part of my son's life and I also want to thank you three for helping me. For showing that you care thank you."

"We did it because we care for both you and Naruto, besides I knew you would never abandoned him because he's the container of the nine tails fox. You're a real kind hearted person Kushina-san" Sakura replied.

The red head smiled trying to hold any tears from falling" you're all such great people my son is very lucky, you're all perfect candidates."

"Candidates….candidates for what?" replied the pink haired teen.

Kushina grinned" to marry my son"

Hearing the word marriage the three kunoichis blushed and they were now thinking about it. Sakura thought of the idea of being Naruto's wife being always together with him, holding his hand she blushed at all of the ideas. Ino was in the same boat having her leader as her husband equals that she can bang him as much as she likes, that idea was a perfect ten in her book it was okay as she blushed at the perverted images. Hinata was blushing but she was thinking of being together with always going on dates, walking and talking together, spending more time together and then there was other pleasurable activities she could do with him. She blushed hard at the last part erasing the impure thoughts that invaded her mind regarding herself and the object of her affections she needed to be careful to what she thinks about next time. Kushina grinned at the sight of the embarrassed kunoichis she felt like teasing them a little she wanted to have some fun this was the best way to enjoy herself.

She got closer to them giving a perverted grin" you know my husband Minato was very impressive in size…yes that's exactly what I'm talking about girls. Since Naruto is his son he got his physical resemblance, I wonder what other physical attribute he got from his big father?"

Hearing that Sakura and Hinata blushed resembling two cherries along with a nose bleed, they were both thinking the same perverted way. They can just imagine it how big their leader's penis is in addition to how painful and yet pleasurable feeling that it must be to have it penetrating their own genitals, the mere thought of it made them very wet. Ino was the only one who didn't reacted or blushed of course she has already seen what Naruto has to offered, and she was very pleased. The fact that she has sucked his penis twice satisfies her very much indeed. Kushina was still grinning but she took another plan to tease them even more.

"Sakura Hinata please wipe the blood from your noses it's gross."

The two kunoichis gasped doing what she suggested to do feeling very embarrassed, while Ino was chuckling a little she like how Kushina teases.

She shook her head" oh dear and here I thought you girls were so nice and very trustworthy, and yet you're all a bunch of perverts. Who knows I don't want any of you to get any ideas and rape Naruto when he's sleeping."

"Kushina-san!" both Sakura and Hinata shouted their faces completely red along with another nose bleed and by now Ino burst out laughing she couldn't take it anymore.

"Just kidding you two I can tease too isn't that right Ino?" she winked at her.

"You got it sister."

Both of them gave a high five while Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped.

'Kushina-san can be like Naruto and sometimes she can act like Ino, it's not a good combination' thought Sakura.

(Time skip)

Sakura was in her room ready to go to bed she was happy at everything that has happened tonight, it was enough for her to keep a smile. She was so glad that Kushina and Naruto were now a family together hoping that they can remain like that forever, the thought brought tears to her eyes. It hurt her a lot when Naruto rejected the red head it felt like that day at the hospital, when he snapped at her and crushed her heart to pieces. Even if she deserved it Kushina didn't deserved that verbal assault from the blond after listening to her story, it really opened her eyes to see that Kushina was a very strong person. To still living after experienced all of those horrible things it made her think and reflex about herself, was she able to went through the same hell Kushina did and continue to live on. She didn't know the answer to the question but it seems she will never answer it, in the end everything is well the family was together that's what counts the most. She changed to her sleeping clothes which was a white t shirt with a pair red short above her knees showing her sexy hips and thighs, she got seated on the bed before she picked her back pack. Opening she saw the copy of Naruto's novel that she bought not too long ago and she has been thinking about reading the book, forgetting the fact that it was a novel with adult material meaning sexual content.

Heck she was seventeen she was old enough to read such material but she remembered what Ino told her about the book, it was novel that focused more on the drama and the plot rather than the sex. That was what caught her interest in buying the novel in the first place, she wasn't feeling so tire yet and she felt like starting to read the novel. The curiosity was getting the best of her again she picked the book and before she opened it to start the lecture, she heard a knock on her door. She blushed and quickly put the book back on her backpack so that whoever was knocking doesn't see it.

"Yes….who is it?" she was still blushing from embarrassment.

"It's me Sakura can I come in?" Naruto said from the other side of the door.

"Yes come on in!"

The door opened revealing the blond wearing regular clothes. He smiled at her while she blushed because it was the first time he was seeing her with her sleeping clothes, she didn't considered her clothing to be too sexy compared to Ino's clothing for sleep. The only thing that had some sex appeal we're her red shorts that showed her figure along with wide well developed ass. She tried to ignore about showing her blond leader how sexy she looks, rather to hear him out why he's here.

"Hey Sakura I know it's late and you probably want to go to sleep but I just needed to talk to you."

"Talk to me…sure I don't have a problem even if it's late, what is it?" she smiled happy to have the blond here.

"Well actually I have two things to tell you" he replied smiling" first of all I have decided to nake you my second in command."

"What?" the pink haired medic blinked.

"Yeah second in charge, I guess it goes well with you. You have shown to be more a quick thinker and very responsible with the team and the missions, so I think having you as my second charge will be good for the team."

Sakura blushed by the compliments" Naruto I….I mean you don't really have to do that I'm just a medic…"

"And you have proven that you have experience in the medical field and battlefield as well. You're smart and reliable those qualities are enough to make you a good candidate for the spot."

Sakura was still blushing she felt like picking Hinata's old habit of fidgeting right about now" if you really think I'm capable for the job….then I will be honored to do it."

Naruto smiled at her" I knew you would take it you will do a great job I just know it."

"Thanks….so what's the second thing you want to tell me?"

The tall blond blushed for a moment he closed the door of the room and walked towards the bed, he got seated next to the pink haired teen" I want to say thanks for what you did for me."

"For what?" she felt stupid asking that she had a good idea what it was all about.

"For convincing me to listen to my mother, if it wasn't for you I would have chosen completely to reject her and hate her forever. But because of you I let go of my anger and chose to do the right thing, and that was to give her the chance to explain herself and her reasons. Sakura you just helped me in many ways than anyone ever had and for that I will be forever grateful to you."

The pink haired medic was blushing feeling her heart skipped a beat as Naruto got closer to her" I had the right to listen to my mother and I don't regret not to, because now I know how horrible her past was. Now she's in my life her actions were justified I have my mother my family by blood, I am so happy and it's all thanks to you. Your words when you hugged me have been in my head ever since you spoke them to me, you don't know how happy I am to hear those powerful words. They lifted my spirit….I didn't know you're willing to do so much for me, now I can see how much you care for me. You're a true friend I care a lot about you because I'm willing to do a lot for you. So from the bottom of my heart Sakura….thank you for everything"

By now the pink haired kunoichi had tears of joy falling smiling happily at him" I'm….happy that you feel that way Naruto I was just doing what was right for you and Kushina-san. I'm glad that you're happy I hope it stays that way, I want it to stay that way I'm happy because you're happy…"

The blond smiled before he leaned in closer and kissed her forehead making Sakura gasped with a blush striking her cheeks, the kiss felt so good. How he wanted to kiss her so badly but he was afraid that she might punch him for probably trying to take advantage of her, even if she promised him that she wasn't going to do that anymore. Old habits die hard he was fighting against his hormones they were getting crazy as soon as his lips touched her forehead her scent hit his nose the wonderful aroma of cherry blossoms. So many thoughts ran through his head he wanted to taste her lips, he wanted to take her clothes off and kiss every part of her body. Most of all he wanted to pleasure her remembering that he gave Ino oral sex it was so tempting to do it right now with the lovely cherry blossom in front of him. He won over the battle over his hormones backing a little from the pink haired teen.

Sakura felt like she was living in a wonderful dream the moment Naruto hugged her, it felt so intense and heartwarming the way he embraced her. Her heart skipped a beat and it wasn't enough that it started beating so fast, she felt herself blushed. Her feelings growing stronger and stronger and her urges were getting even stronger than before, her hormones were probably having an internal war with herself. Inner Sakura was dancing in joy feeling like fainting having the tall blond pulling her in his arms, she felt every single detail from his body. She wanted to stay in his arms forever feeling his powerful body just made her so wet, it only helps fuel her raging hormones. Luckily for her she had more control than anyone she knew how to calm her hormones along with her sexual urges, she had a strong will. She stood watching him with a dreamy gaze although she was not happy when he broke the hug it was for the best, if he didn't broke the embrace sooner she didn't know how long she will last before her hormones took over her.

Naruto cleared his throat breaking the small silence" Sakura before I go there's something I want to give you. It's a gift" he smiled.

The pink haired teen blinked feeling getting anxious" really…I don't know what to say….you shouldn't have…" she blushed slightly.

"But first close your eyes…it's a surprise…no peeking okay?"

"Okay…"

Sakura closed her eyes waiting eagerly awaiting for the surprise her leader was about to give her, so many possibilities were running through her head. She blushed thinking the most wonderful and unexpected thing of course inner Sakura was cheering for one thing only.

"**Hell yeah please let it be a kiss a kiss!"**

She felt something touching her wrist obviously Naruto has put something there, he smiled" all right you can open them now."

She opened her jade eyes looking into her right wrist and gasped, she smiled at the sight. She was wearing a brown leather bracelet with cherry blossoms petals designs on it, making the bracelet very beautiful. But the one thing that made her heart leap for joy was the message written on the bracelet, it said" Naruto and Sakura friends forever", she couldn't believe at the wonderful gift he has given her. The blond has bothered himself with giving her something beautiful that will symbolize their friendship it was enough for her. Tears have formed as they started falling again they were tears of joy unfortunately Naruto thought it was a good sign. Seeing her like that made him think that he probably made a mistake in giving her the bracelet, sire he admitted that it was a fancy gift like it was made of gold but it was the thought that counts, according to him.

'Crap she doesn't like it….' He sweat dropped.

He soon got his answer as Sakura gave him a big embraced she buried her head in his chest sobbing, making him blushed at the sudden move" thank you…thank you I will cherish it forever I promise…thank you so much Naruto…"

The tall blond sighed happily erasing the thought that she didn't like the gift away" come on Sakura if you're happy you're supposed to smile not cry…"

"I'm crying because I'm happy…"

He chuckle" okay….but feel happy with a smile how about if you give me a smile?"

He broke the hug and tears in her eyes Sakura smiled at him brightly. His heart skipped a beat that was it, that was the one smile he would love to always see and always wanted to put on her face. He would have done anything so she can give him that unique loving smile of hers he smiled drying the tears with his thumbs. Now that her tears were gone he could finally take a good look at her beautiful smile he wanted to see and admire that smile forever, it gave her the ultimate boost of her beauty.

"There…now that's more like it that's the smile I want to see Sakura" he blushed his heart was beating so fast before he calmed down" well anyway it's late I really should get going, we have to leave tomorrow morning…"

"Oh…." The pink haired medic sounded disappointed that he had to leave so soon, at least to her.

"Goodnight Sakura" Naruto walked to the door opening it.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm yeah?" he turned to her.

She smiled again" thank you….thanks for the gift…"

He smiled" no Sakura thank you goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight…"

He left closing the door and she sighed happily blushing as she was staring at her new gift. Her jade eyes were only fixed on the leader bracelet to her this has become more than just a friendship gift from her blond leader it was now the symbol of his trust in her. It symbolizes that Naruto trusted her a lot and he values her friendship as much as she values his friendship, she was going to make sure that he keeps rusting her and trusting her as long as she continues to live. Her heart skipped another beat thinking about him her she was well aware now, how deep and strong her feelings for him were. There was more than mere friendship she has been feeling like this for a very long time, she knew it was since he left Konoha after he rejected her that was why she took his rejection so badly it shattered her heart to pieces. Now after five years her feelings for Naruto have matured and grown very strong, for now she did the only thing she could do she pretended to hide her feelings. She didn't want to ruin his friendship or her friendship with Ino and Hinata after they have become so close and their bond was very deep. She chose to be patient and only time will tell how her feelings for him will go, she gave another smile looking back at the friendship bracelet.

'Naruto thank you for everything…'

She went to her bed and opened her backpack taking the book out once again, she smile she still wasn't feeling sleepy. But she found the best way that could help her sleep and entertain herself, she opened the novel and she started reading it.

(Time skip: the next day)

The team was now outside of the safe house wearing their uniforms except their masks. Kushina, Itachi and Jiraiya were with them ready to head back to Konoha, they appreciated Naruto's suggestion to stay the night in the house before leaving back to the leaf village. The blond wasn't feeling happy with the fact that her mother was leaving and who knows how long he was going to see her again, it made him cranky he wasn't the only one. Kushina was feeling the same way too she was finally together with her son and now she has to leave and return to Konoha after seventeen years not being in the village. They knew there were going to see each other again it was destine to happen no matter how long it will take, the important thing is that they were together now and nothing was going to break them apart ever again. Naruto went towards his mother getting a little farther from his team he kept his cerulean eyes on the red head she went back to wear her black cloak, the two Uzumakis stared at each other like they could red their minds. Looks spoke louder than words just by gazing at their expressions, it was pretty clear that one of them wanted to say goodbye.

"Well we better get going then, we still have to fulfill our mission to bring Kushina to Konoha" Jiraiya said.

"I know….I just wished it wasn't so soon…." Mumble Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto I know you're not happy, I'm pissed after seventeen years were finally a family again and now I have to return to Konoha to leave you again. I swear it sucks so much" grumble Kushina with a frown.

He blond chuckle at her comment" yeah I feel the same way too. I wished we could spend more time together but then again I have to go as well, my team and I we still have plenty of missions to complete. I promise you mom once we finished all our missions we will return to Konoha, I'll be right there by your side believe it!"

Kushina smiled giving him a warm hug" my son take care of course I know you will be back and I will be waiting for you believe it…." She broke the bug smiling at him.

"You know me I never go back on my word because it's my ninja way I got that from you!" he gave his fox grin.

"It's the Uzumaki way of course you got it from me" the red head smile.

"Bye Kushina-san!" Sakura said.

"Bye girls take good care of my son and Ino you better not try to rape him!"

Hinata and Sakura blushed at her comment while the Yamanaka pouted like a little girl" you're no fun Kushina-san."

Naruto was blushing while laughing" that Ino she can be quite the kidder doesn't she?"

"I don't think she was kidding" replied the red head with a sweat dropped.

The blond chuckle again feeling awkward" anyway take care I will see you again."

"Until we meet again my son…"

"Take care Naruto-kun" Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi I have a favor" replied the tall blond" you know since mom is going to be staying at Konoha just like you could you….could you watch over her I really don't trust pervy sage?"

Jiraiya frowned" what's that suppose to mean?"

A vein popped on Kushina's head" excuse me….watch over me what do you mean by that!?" she looked at him with a frown" you're saying it like I was an old woman who needs to be taken care of, I'm sorry Naruto but I can take care of myself as it is I am not that old!"

"Calm down mom I didn't mean it like that, you know what I'm talking about. I want you to be safe from a certain someone" his cerulean eyes had a glimpse of anger towards a certain man, or more precise a certain war hawk.

"I understand what you're trying but you're making a big fuss over this, like I said I can take care of myself."

"Trust me Naruto she can" Jiraiya replied he knew how strong the red head is.

"But still…." Naruto was still concern about his mother's safety.

"I will do it Naruto-kun" they turned to Itachi" do not worry I will make sure Kushina-san is safe, you have my word."

"Thanks Itachi…"

Kushina didn't protest this time she frowned that she was going to be protected, like she was a helpless little baby. Only this time after hearing that Itachi was going to watch over her cheeks had a shade of red in them.

Ino has taken noticed of her expression and giggle making Sakura curious" what is it?"

The Yamanaka went to her ear" I think Kushina-san likes Itachi."

Sakura gasped" what…for real seriously?"

"Yeah no doubt about it" Ino giggle

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

The platinum blond went to the Hyuga heiress's ear to whisper the same thing she told Sakura. Hinata smiled after hearing and giggle softly while Ino was smirking gazing at the two ninjas.

"Well I really have to get going now take care everyone" Naruto said.

"Until we meet again son" Kushina replied.

"Remember what we talked about Naruto" Jiraiya said" you should get started right now."

"I know that's exactly what I'm about to do."

"Until we meet again Naruto-kun" Itachi said.

The blond nodded and left with his team. They put their hoods back on along with their masks and started walking into the town, until they were out of sight. A lone single tear fell from Kushina's right cheek feeling so happy for her son.

Jiraiya smiled watching the direction his student took" you have an amazing son Kushina."

She chuckle" don't you think I know that?"

"Minato would be proud of him."

"Jiraiya I already know that….Minato would be very proud him just like I'm very proud of him" she smiled drying her tear.

"We should get going" Itachi said.

"Right" replied the toad sanin.

'Naruto….take care I will be waiting for you when you return to Konoha.'

(Time skip)

"So what's our next destination?" Ino said walking the streets of the town.

"Change of plans we have a new mission from pervy sage" replied Naruto.

"A mission from Jiraiya-sama?" asked Hinata.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's an infiltration mission to capture a target."

"So where are we going then?" asked the Yamanaka.

Naruto wearing his Kitsune Flash mask kept on looking straight at the road ahead" to rice country, we're going to the hidden sound village."

(Location: somewhere in rice country territory)

A woman with light blue hair dark eyes wearing a green battle dress with a carnelian flower design, brown leather gloves and long black sandal boots stood still in a dark room. The small candles that were lighting the place were enough to show her expression, it was neutral but her eyes showed different emotions. It was showing anger, sorrow, pain and guilt she didn't move a muscle or didn't say a word she was obviously waiting for someone. She tensed up hearing the door to the chamber opening someone entered walking towards her. She tried not to showed fear but she failed some sweat fell from her forehead as she knelt down before her visitor.

"Forgive me….." she replied in shaky breaths.

The figure was wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body" you have failed me yet again….Guren…"

"Please forgive me….I promise you it will not happen again!"

"First you failed with the three tails and now you failed to kill the boy….I'm truly disappointed in you…"

"Please it won't happen again….give me one more chance…"

The candles in the room were able to light the place enough to see face of the figure, his yellow snake eyes was revealed" Guren….I will give you one last chance…"

"Thank you" Guren felt so relief.

"If you failed me again….I will dispose of you are we clear?"

"Yes...I will not fail you…"

"Find the boy he failed in his purpose….kill him he's worthless as he is now."

Guren nodded still knelt on the ground" as you wish….Orochimaru-sama…"

**To be continued**

**Yay another chapter done and even longer than the previous one (160 K in size 48,475 words almost going to 50,000), I hope no one complains about the length like the last chapter. I admit that while I was writing this chapter I was crying my eyes out, I was basically crying like a sissy girl. I believe this chapter was the most heartbreaking and emotional ever I made some angst at the beginning with Naruto snapping at Kushina, but in the end I made a happy ending for both of them. You seriously didn't think I was going to let poor Kushina heartbroken no way. On another subject yes people the surprise pairing is Kush/Ita Kushina will be the lucky woman to be part of Itachi's life and filled his guilty lonely existence, I bet you never saw that coming hehe. I believe that both of them can understand each other and learn from their painful past, I will be giving a slow development to this pairing eventually in future chapters. Please review and as always thank you to all the people reviewing and marking this story in your favorite list and story alerts. **

**P.S I read chapter 488 spoilers the chapter rocks it will be awesome, looking forward to read it when the chapter comes out. Also on another note sorry there was no oral sex in this chapter but next chapter who will be the lucky kunoichi to get her hands on Naruto's big...um well you know.**

Next chapter: Fangs of the snake part 1: a place to return to called home


	25. Fangs of the snake part 1

Chapter 25 Fangs of the snake part 1: a place to return to called home

Disclaimer: the great Kishimoto-san owns Naruto not me just the story lol.

'' this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi or inner Sakura speaking**

_Italics are flashbacks_

_**Bold and Italics summons speaking**_

**Authors Notes: hey welcome to another exciting chapter. I have had a lot of complains from the reviews about the Kushina/Itachi pairing that it wasn't going to work, that is weird, that it seems to be rush. All I have to say no the pairing is not going to be rush I will give slow development to the pairing to make it work I assure you it will work. The pairing is essential to the plot you will see in the future, also people are complaining because of the age difference. Yes Itachi in this story is 27 and Kushina is 35 so what it's only an 8 year difference. I have read so many stories where they paired a 12 year old Naruto with a 25 year old Anko or a 50 year old Tsunade, or even a 30 year old Mei. So it's bad that I paired a 27 year old man with a 35 year old woman but it's good to paired a twelve year old teen with an adult woman which is consider illegal, except in fan fiction lol. Before this story gets any further you will learn and like the pairing I will make them grow closer becoming close friends to best friends and so and on. Besides I believe Itachi and Kushina deserve each other after everything they've been through so the pairing is right with me. This chapter and the next has some Naru/Saku and Naru/Hina development along with other pairings. Also there will be some oral sex in this chapter as well as the next one and finally I will try and write the chapter not too long. Although I highly doubt it sorry now on with the chapter, don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

(Location: forest region somewhere in rice country territory)

After three straight days traveling nonstop Team Kitsune Flash has finally arrived to rice country. The location to their next mission especially requested by Jiraiya, which it was going to be a tough mission not that they weren't used to getting hard missions. The team has decided to take a rest after their travels camping in a dark forest it's been a while since they have camped in the wild life. They didn't complain they have been staying in inns for a while it was nice to camp in the open every now and then. They were seated in the camp fire since it was dark enjoying a fine tasty meal, a boar they have came across in their journey so they killed it. It wasn't the first time they have kill animals to eat them it was part of their survival exercises they took during the academy they learned different hunting techniques to against certain animals. It didn't bother them to kill an animal with the purpose to eat especially when the boar attacked them it was more on self defense than hunting him to eat it was a coincidence that they were hungry when they got attacked. So far they were enjoying the roasted boar munching at how good it tasted it was enough to satisfy their hunger. However even if they were enjoying the meal there was one member of the team who was thinking about something else than the roasted boar he was eating.

Naruto took another piece of the roasted boar in his mouth in deep thought he had an epression clearly saying that he was thinking about something over and over again. The mission wasn't going to be easy he knew that they were going to infiltrate Orochimaru's main hideout which he founded as the hidden sound village. He never thought he will come here in the first place because the snake sanin was dead he killed him during his fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end, it frustrated that he had to come to this country. Rice country wasn't a bad place the people lived in fear each day due that they were terrorized of Orochimaru's presence, the people feared him knowing that he was a heartless man. The snake sanin would come to any near village looking for potential candidates to be part of his twisted experiments like they were his lab rats disrespecting human life like it was no big concern to him. Most of the people he captured if they belong to ninja clans he will make them fight each other to test their skills to find out which was the strongest with the purpose to become the next candidate to become his next vessel, to use his soul transfer technique so he can continue living. But he was still feeling frustrated with this mission because to him there was no need to come here in the first place that is until he heard from Jiraiya the reason he gave him the mission. It still scared him just thinking about it he still didn't believe what the toad sanin told him a few days ago back at his safe house in field country.

"_What…..you're kidding pervy sage?!" he replied shocked while next to him Itachi was in deep thought._

_Jiraiya shook his head" I wouldn't be kidding about something this serious. My spy network discovered activity at rice country the hidden sound village is on the move, people from other villages have been getting captured…."_

"_But what you just said it's not possible!" the blond retorted._

"_According to my spy network its true….the people from those villages saw someone resembling Orochimaru's features as the one responsible for capturing some of their people."_

"_But that can't be it could be someone impersonating him using a transformation jutsu or even a genjutsu just to fool the villagers!" _

"_I won't doubt the gathering information skills of my network they have always come true and their sources are solid." _

"_Well check again because Orochimaru is dead I killed him at the Valley of the End he emerged from Sasuke because he absorbed him when he was about to transfer his soul on him."_

_The toad sanin gazed at him" yet you never brought his body back?"_

_The tall blond lifted his hands in the air in a sarcastic matter" oh I'm sorry I couldn't bring his body back to Konoha….because he blew up into a million pieces. I killed him using a rasengan bomb with my chakra, the fox's chakra and sage chakra combined meaning the rasengan bomb was very powerful, its power could have killed anyone there's no way he would have survived that!" _

"_Jiraiya-sama I would have to agree with Naruto-kun. If Orochimaru is really dead then there's the possibility that someone could be acting on his behalf using a transformation or a well perfected genjutsu with the purpose to make everyone believe that he's still alive" Itachi said._

"_Thanks Itachi at least someone believes me" smiled the blond._

_The toad sanin sighed" look I don't want to burst your bubble but my spy network has never let me down before their information is always a hundred percent accurate. If that was the case then my spies would have seen the transformation or genjutsu they will immediately know if he's an impostor posing as Orochimaru."_

"_Whatever pervy sage but for once I'm not going to believe your spy network" Naruto crossed his arms._

"_I have more information concerning Orochimaru it seems he was interested in the three tails Bijuu." _

_Naruto gasped while Itachi was in deep thought" what the three tails?" _

"_I personally don't know the details but it seems that somehow the three tails Bijuu escaped from its jinchurikki host and it's been roaming around in water country. Orochimaru found out and he sent a special team to seal the beast."_

"_What did they succeeded?!" replied the blond shocked._

"_Good news is that the team failed in capturing it but the bad news, it seems the three tails was captured by Akatsuki the must have sealed it already by now" Jiraiya said._

_The tall blond growled' damn so another Bijuu has fallen to their hands…'_

"_That means there are only five jinchurikkis left, they will be cautious from now on due that they have lost man power" replied Itachi._

_The toad sanin nodded looking at his student "Naruto if you want to make sure if Orochimaru is really dead then tell you what why don't you go with your team to the hidden sound village and investigate if it's true?" _

_The blond grinned" I guess I don't mind my team is ready for anything as well as me. All right I'll do it team Kitsune Flash will head to the hidden sound village first thing in the morning."_

"_Call it a special mission from myself however this time if Orochimaru really is alive I want you to capture him and bring him back to the village. I will send a message to Tsunade telling her of your mission to sound."_

"_All right"_

'I did the right thing this mission will be easy that snake is dead, it's impossible that he survived that rasengan bomb. This must be the work of an impostor who wants to impersonate Orochimaru for his own selfish gain.'

He was thinking too much about the mission that he hasn't touched his food. He didn't even think if the snake sanin was still alive and he was still standing the mission was going to become complicated. They were infiltrating the hidden sound village the nest of the snake, his domain not the place to be in. He didn't doubted Jiraiya and his spy network but he was still denying that he was still alive he was there when he hit Orochimaru with the rasengan bomb. He saw the explosion that took him killing him in the powerful blast he was dead all right the best way is for him to find out and see it for himself if the information from his teacher is correct. By now the kunoichis have finished their meal before they gazed at their leader with some concern in their eyes he stood there without moving without touching his roasted boar. They have come to know him well to realize that something was bothering him. The three kunoichis were worried by the silence of their blond leader and the fact that he hasn't touched his food yet, it made them wonder what could be bothering him to leave his food hanging. The roast boar is very good and it has a very fresh taste.

Sakura gazed at her precious friend with pity and concern in her jade eyes from her mask, she felt like it was her duty to ask him and help him feel better if he was bothered by something. After everything she has gone with him she has come to treasure and cherish his friendship a lot, to her it meant everything especially it was her whole life that it depends in keeping her friendship with the tall blond strong and unbreakable. She took a quick glance at her right wrist wearing the friendship bracelet he gave her hi gift meant everything to her it was more than just a bracelet to her. It was the symbol of how strong her bond with him has become since he gave her the famous second chance. The bracelet has become her most prized possession and she will take a couple of glances every now and then to remember how much her friendship means a lot to her leader. Not adding her strong deep feelings for him she always worries about him when there was something in his mind.

Ino tried to enjoy her roasted boar but she couldn't no matter how many bites she gave to the meat. It was all because of the object of her affections was all quiet without even touching his food something was wrong with him, the rest of her teammates knew as well. She couldn't stand seeing him this way the only thing in her mind was to ask him and find a way to make him feel better it was her job as his team member. It was more than just her commitment as a team player but she felt like she needed to because she cares for him a lot, he was her friend and leader. In addition to her strong loyalty for him her strong deep feelings for him fueled her desire to help him in any way she can. She love him making him feel better and try to make him smile was her top priority. She was a little jealous that Naruto gave Sakura and Hinata gifts but she didn't admit it she made a mental note to convince him if he can give her a nice gift too. She also erased any perverted thoughts about the blond since she already gave him oral sex twice and Naruto gave her oral once, which lead to a very powerful and satisfying orgasm.

Hinata stopped on her eating due that her leader was troubled by something. She couldn't stand seeing him like he had a dozen things in his head, talking to him was the only thing that would make her feel better. Of course she worries it was a stupid question to ask when it involves herself and the object of her affections it was her responsibility to help him no matter what. He was everything to her the blond was her leader, friend and most important person in the entire world. In addition that her feelings for him were so strong the truth is she loves him too much without giving it a second thought, she knew how she feels about him for a long time. Naruto was her life, her pride and joy she would do anything for him because he's too important for her. The white butterfly hair clip he gave her was one of things she has come to treasured and love a lot, the gift meant everything to her. It was a gift from her leader meaning that it was very precious and important to her, she loved it and she was going to make sure to wear it more often so he sees how much she likes his gift. The thought of it made her blush but right now it wasn't the time she wanted to get to the bottom of Naruto's deep thought act just like the rest of her teammates.

"Something wrong Kitsune-sama?" Sakura finally asked her leader.

"Hmm…." He replied still holding a piece of the roasted boar.

"Yeah you looked like you're thinking too much you haven't even touch your food yet" replied Ino.

"Is it the mission?" Hinata gazed at him.

He shook his head" no….the mission is fine it's not that hard I know we can do it. It's something else that is bothering me and I can't shake the feeling about it…"

"It's about Orochimaru then?" the pink haired medic said" you're having doubts whether he's still dead or alive right?"

"Yeah I highly doubt he's alive but I also believe in pervy sage's spy network. They have never lie or misinterpret fake information before, they're always right. I don't know who to believe the only way to find out is going to hidden sound village and investigate for ourselves but I have a bad feeling, that I won't like what I will see when we arrive."

"You have been giving a lot of thought about that you shouldn't. Whatever happens we will face it together" Ino said.

"Temptress is right if Orochimaru is alive we will help you fight him, he won't stand a chance if we fight him as a team" Sakura replied.

"I believe in all of us so there's no need to have any doubts. You have us Kitsune-kun we will be there to help you fight" Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto smiled" you three sure know what to say to make me feel positive again thanks you guys are right. If that snake is alive we will fight him together as a team" he gave his fox grin' if he's still alive that is?'

"Kind it makes you think if he's really alive" replied the Yamanaka" you said that you used a rasengan bomb and he blew up to pieces, so there's no possibility that he could have survived such a strong blast."

"Yes Temptress I've been thinking about that since we left field country I really have my doubts now, but everything will be answer once we reach our destination."

Hinata nodded" then Kitsune-kun don't feel trouble anymore and eat you must be hungry?"

"Yeah Mistress is right eat up the boar is delicious and well done" the platinum blond said.

"I agree we need all the energy for this mission so eat up, but still I can't help but feel sorry for the boar even if it attacked us first. It's strange but I feel like we killed a member of Temptress's family" Sakura said.

The Yamanaka gave her teammate a mean comical look pointing an accusing finger at her" you see I knew you were going t say that make fun of my family name will you!?"

The pink haired kunoichi gave a smirk while Hinata giggle at the joke and Naruto chuckle. It couldn't be help if you were named boar among the mountains. Naruto smiled the atmosphere has suddenly changed and he felt so much better, he no longer had any doubts about the snake sanin. He will find out eventually when the time comes he gazed at his team smiling at them he has asked so many times to himself what would he do without his team. The kunoichis have once again help him in his troubles making him feel better they have become very important to him, he was lucky to have such a great team.

"What about your name Sakura it's not right?!" the frowning Ino said.

"There's nothing wrong with my name it means spring field of cherry blossoms very fitting going well with my hair color" she replied still smirking.

"Then what about Mistress's name?!" the Yamanaka sweat dropped.

Naruto decided to answer for his team member" Hinata's name means sunny place it goes very well with her personality."

The Hyuga heiress blushed at his compliment feeling like fidgeting but she controlled herself from doing so, although she was feeling embarrassed with her stomach full of butterflies.

The platinum blond pouted crossing her arms" whatever I like my name anyway…."

Naruto chuckle seeing the camp fire was starting to fade" looks like we need more fire wood I will go and get it."

"I'll go with you" Sakura said getting up with him.

"But Kitsune-kun aren't you hungry?" Hinata replied worried.

"It's all right I'm not that hungry right now I may eat it later, we have tons of meat from that boar we killed it will be enough for us."

She nodded as she watched them leaving the camp site feeling a little envious at her teammate Sakura. She felt like she wanted to be the one to go with him searching for fire wood, perhaps she was feeling like this because she felt like she hasn't spend enough time with the tall blond. She made a mental note that next time she will be with him there was nothing wrong with being with the man that you had deep feelings for a long time, she had plenty of courage to go through with it. She smiled to herself to be there for him next time she didn't noticed that Ino was next to her giving her the sad puppy eyes.

"Mistress?"

"Mm…what wrong's Temptress?"

"You think my name is cute right?"

She had to sweat dropped at her question.

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto and Sakura went a little too far from the camp site but it was no problem for the two ninjas. They were a little familiar with this forest after their nonstop traveling not to mention that Naruto has been in rice country a couple of time, avoiding anything related to the hidden sound village. It didn't matter to him due that he thought Orochimaru was dead he will have to see it to believe it, meeting the snake sanin face to face will change his mind for good. He made up his mind not to have anymore doubts until he sees what he wants to see his question will be answer with this mission. He picked the pieces of wood that were more suitable to be use as fire wood the search was quiet a little too quiet to have his teammate Sakura, they were that close it was strange that they haven't said a word to each other. Naruto was still in deep thought about the whole Orochimaru not being dead thing and Sakura was also in deep thought, but it was for another reason. She gazed at him he was so concentrated picking up the fire wood but she knew it was something else you didn't needed too much focus when it comes to picking up firewood after all.

She resumed her firewood picking while biting her upper lip remembering something she has seen about her blond friend and leader. The images were still fresh and vivid it was still running in her mind just remembering them made her blush she shook her head picking another set for firewood. She felt her heart beating faster as she didn't know why she licked her lips and why in the world she felt so hot, it scared that she felt wet between her legs in her sacred spot. Just remembering those images she witnessed were enough to make her moan in anticipation but she hold the action, she had plenty of control over her body and actions. She picked her load of firewood never taking her eyes off him by now he seems to have finished picking the amount for the camp fire. However the image was still in her head and even if she should feel jealous and angry she was feeling the other way around, her inner self was probably drooling at the image feeling quite turn on.

"**Oh yeah I want to do that to him so badly!"**

She stood quiet silently agreeing with her inner persona and she was only thinking if he would feel happy if she goes with it. She took another look at her at the friendship bracelet he gave her her most precious possession she will truly do anything for him in a heartbeat without giving it a second thought. She wanted to make him happy in anything no matter what she finished picking up her remaining share joining up with the mask mercenary.

Naruto nodded gazing at the amount he and the pink haired kunoichi had" there we go that will be enough firewood to last the camp fire let's go back Huntress."

Sakura instead she put the firewood down on the ground without making too much sound so that her leader didn't notice it" Naruto?"

The mask mercenary hearing his real name blinking he turned to see that his team member has pulled down her hood along with her mask, he felt something was wrong" what is it?"

He got no reply from the pink haired teen so he went closer to her. He followed her lead putting down his collection of firewood pulling down his hood and taking his mask off meeting her in the eyes" Sakura….what's wrong?"

The pink haired kunoichi turned her back to him taking a couple of steps back making him worried than he used to" Sakura….?"

"I…..I know about your oral sex session with Ino" her tone was a little loud it sounded in a mix of all kinds of emotions.

Naruto's eyes widened from shock and terror hearing those words coming out of her mouth. He stood there before his skin was now looking pale like a ghost he didn't know what to say but to feel scare. The pink haired medic still had her back turned to him while he was so scared that he couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't do anything at all. What could he do besides running for his mind he had no idea how she figured out but he knew that he couldn't stay here for too long. He knew Sakura was going to be angry at him for doing something so perverted with her best friends none the less, he feared that some of the hot temper Sakura will emerged and beat him to death. Sure she promised she wasn't going to hit him again but finding about this was probably enough to piss her off and lose control, he prayed to Kami that nothing goes off horribly wrong. He gulped still not seeing her expression soon he started trembling very soon he will feel the powerful chakra from increasing and she will send him a death glare that would make anyone piss their pants off. He could hear the Kyuubi chuckling in amusement like he was enjoying the show the fox could be so annoying at times.

'Oh shit….that's it I'm dead I am so freaking dead….she's going to murder me and bury me where no one will find my body. She will be pissed any minute now and her rage will flare high giving me the beating of the life time….this is not happening….this is not happening!'

"**You foolish brat I have no intention of dying don't let her hit you. You're stronger than her…"**

'Sometimes Sakura's anger can be way stronger than my own strength and after what she just told me I can tell that she will be so angry, like she has never been angry before.'

"**I said it again….you're such a pussy."**

Sakura finally turned to him making the blond braced himself for the upcoming beating but he was surprised seeing her expression. The pink haired kunoichi's expression wasn't showing any anger or hatred whatsoever there was no negative emotion in her face which was shocking him a lot, usually she will be beyond angry with him. Something was wrong with her as he looked into her face he noticed that she seems to be nervous or embarrassed not exactly the kind of behavior he was expecting from her. He no longer felt afraid but he was worried about her expression this wasn't like Sakura at all she took a step in front of him looking like she was afraid of what she was about to tell him.

"Sa….Sakura you okay?"

The pink haired teen ignored his question getting closer to him" would you….would you like it if I did it to you too?"

His cerulean eyes widened not feeling like he understood the question" huh….what?"

By now Sakura was blushing looking embarrassed for about to say it for a second time" would you like it if I give you oral sex too?"

Naruto was beyond shocked he felt like everything around him has stopped giving time for his brain to analyze what he just heard. He wasn't dreaming he wasn't hallucinating the one and only Haruno Sakura has just asked him if he wants her to give him a blow job, it was impossible to actually believe it. The blond wasn't the only one who was shocked the Kyuubi was in the same boat as his container, like Naruto the fox was expecting that he was going to get his ass kick by the pink haired medic. He took one step back his eyes were still wide never expected he would hear someone like Sakura asked him such question it was scary he never thought she was the kind of woman who would ask to give someone a blow job it was completely against her character, it was against who she is. But he could tell that just by looking in her face she really meant what she just said her expression was sincere despite that she was feeling nervous it was reflected in her jade eyes. She really wanted to go through with something like giving him oral sex, not that he didn't wanted getting a blow job from the girl he had a huge crush for years was like a dream come true to him. He faced her she was still blushing he was going to make sure to give her an answer.

"Sa….Sakura I think I may have something in my ears and I didn't hear it well. Did you just ask me what I think you just asked me?" Naruto was still dumbfounded about her question.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed getting annoyed that she has to repeat herself" yes I asked you that if you want me to give you a blow job but I'm not obligating you, if you don't want to I will understand I'm not expecting you to agree I…."

'I must be a complete idiot to say no to her' thought the blond with a grin.

"**That came from out of nowhere I wasn't expecting that. The pink haired vixen wants to suck you up you've been waiting for this for a long time."**

"So what do you say Naruto?" Sakura was nervous but worst of all she was embarrassed to asked such question she would never forgive herself if he refuses her offer.

Her leader pulled her closer making her blushed at how close their faces were namely their lips, inner Sakura was cheering in victory while she stuttered" Na…Naruto….?"

"First of all Sakura how do you know about Ino giving me oral?"

"I….I saw her back at the inn when we were at field country. I opened the door slightly because I heard soft moaning and I recognized Ino's voice, I saw her sucking you up. I also saw when you give her oral too I'm sorry I know I have no right to barge in there without properly knocking please don't hate me Naruto…."

The blond put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down she looked like she was ready to cry" shhh it's all right Sakura I don't hate you I will never hate you. I'm more surprised you reacted like this when you found out I kind expected that you were going to get angry at me and hit me."

"I promised you I wasn't going to hit you again Naruto and I meant it…."

He smiled before grinning at her" so did you like it?"

"What!?" she replied shocked her whole face was blushing from embarrassment.

"You know did you like watching me and Ino doing oral did it turn you on watching us?" he gave a perverted grin resembling his teacher's.

"I….I….y….not of course not I was shocked but I….." she was still blushing.

"**I'm such a terrible liar!" **inner Sakura cried comical tears.

Naruto chuckle" it's all right Sakura don't worry you don't have to tell me. But as for your request I can't say no to you, go ahead if you're up to it" he grinned like a pervert again.

The pink haired kunoichi was still blushing but she nodded while inner Sakura was cheering very happy. She made her first move as she moved her face claiming his lips in a soft passionate kiss she moaned in pure satisfaction as she made contact with her leader's lips, the feeling was amazing. She knew kissing the blond will be so good, pleasing and orgasmic. Naruto reacted to the kiss pulling the pink haired beauty closer to him he returned the kiss in the same amount of passion as his team member caressing her gorgeous shoulder length pink hair before he opened his mouth with his tongue. Sakura moaned as the blonds' was begging for entrance and she gladly invited it by opening her mouth and soon both ninjas were now having a full tongue war while each gave soft moans of pleasure and satisfaction. Naruto groaned in pleasure it just as he thought it will be to kissed Sakura, he has always wanted to know how good it will feel to taste her lips. Now one of his many dreams has come true resuming the passionate kiss with the pink haired medic he already felt his manhood reacting getting rock hard, kissing her was truly satisfying indeed. They broke the kiss due to the lack of air in their lungs while panting, Sakura was blushing but she gave him a nod that she was going to proceed with the oral act. Although she was dizzy from the intensity of the kiss it was just simply amazing that she couldn't describe it with mere words.

She got on her knees and unbuttoned his long cargo pants while Naruto was still grinning seeing the pink haired kunoichi ready to give him oral sex. As she pulled down his pants her jade eyes widened seeing the large tent that has formed on his green boxers, she gulped with a blush she decided to touch it. The tall blond groaned at the feeling of having his manhood touched he actually like the way she was teasing him even if she probably hasn't realize it yet. Sakura was blushing the entire time feeling his penis through the fabric of his boxers it felt so big and hard, she finally lost her patience she wanted to do this already. She gathered enough courage to pull down his boxers only to gasp in shock at what she was seeing, she was speechless. She was now staring at Naruto's twelve inch manhood which it was an impossible size, according to her. As a medic ninja Sakura knew about the male reproductive organ and she has seen dozens of penises in medical books they all were average size six to eight inches, but nothing compare to this. Her mouth stood wide open revealing her shock at the inhuman size pillar of flesh in front of her which it was throbbing for anticipation she has never seen anything like it before. Then she remembered what Kushina said about her son's private part if he took after his father she didn't believe it at first but she imagined it fantasizing about it, looks like she was wrong after all.

Naruto was still grinning at the way the pink haired teen was staring at his throbbing manhood he admitted he was pretty big and he was proud of it. He was getting so anxious and inpatient waiting to feel her mouth sucking his wonder rod he could even feel like he was about to have an orgasm from the anticipation. He licked his lips staring at the pink haired kunoichis as she grabbed his cock stroking it a little her blush never left her face it showed her insecurity, her embarrassment and the anticipation because deep down inside she really wanted to do this.

'Damn I wasn't expecting it will be this big…I don't think I'll be able to fit it entirely in my mouth…'

"**I will have to see it to the very end time to test how deep my throat is to suck his big log!"**

He groaned a little due to the soft strokes she was giving him" you can start whenever you like Sakura."

She nodded stroking it a little more looking at him with some uncertainty in her jade eyes" look this is the first time I'm doing this so don't complain if I'm not doing a good job okay?"

He grinned" don't worry I have a feeling you will do just fine."

She nodded nervously her eyes fell on his twelve inch pillar of flesh she blushed once again at the size she erased any perverted thoughts looking at the wonder rod. Following her instincts Sakura opened her mouth and took his manhood in her it was too big so she deep throated him as much as she could. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt the pink haired beauty's mouth taking his cock it truly felt so good he noticed that she could only take almost half of it into her mouth, but it will be enough for him. Sakura pushed her face back and forth sucking on her leader's wonder rod working her tongue all around it making sure she didn't used her teeth she would obviously hurt him if she does, hurting him was the last thing she in her mind. She moaned while sucking him she never imagine it will feel so good to suck a man's penis her actions was affecting her as her body felt so hot and she was so wet between her legs. She was getting so aroused sucking on Naruto's cock while the tall blond was moaning her name he wasn't complaining like she told him he loved every minute of it, for her first time she was doing an outstanding job. He had to admit that the pink haired medic was doing an even better job giving him head than Ino the Yamanaka was wild and passionate but her best friend had skill, he couldn't believe it was her first time giving oral sex.

"Oh Sakura yeah keep it up you truly are skillful at this, I expect nothing less from granny's successor."

"Mmmmmmmm…." The aroused Sakura moaned trying to take more of his wonder rod in her.

'Amazing…it feels so good Naruto's penis is so hot and big I just can't stop sucking it'

"**Hell yeah I will suck him dry and drink his entire tasty load!"** shouted the aroused inner Sakura licking her lips

Naruto gave a loud groan as he wanted more of the pink haired medic he had the urge for Sakura to suck the entire length of his cock. He decided to help her in order to suck his entire twelve inch length by moving his hips rapidly, the sudden action made Sakura's eyes widened. She felt like she was choking because she couldn't take his entire manhood in her mouth but she still try, by now she was so wet that her pants were getting wet too from her fluids. She moaned moving her face faster while her leader was doing the same thing with his hips trusting his hard cock in her mouth. He groaned louder because it was feeling even better than before knowing that if this keeps up he was going to reach his limit he hold Sakura's head tucking some of the pink hair that was covering her face, he wanted to see her beautiful sucking on his huge pillar of flesh. The pink haired teen felt like she was going to explode from an orgasm even if she has never experience one before, but she felt like it would happen due to her arousal level and her hormones going into critical stage.

"Oh shit Sakura keep working your tongue all around it I'm almost there!"

"Hmmmmmmmm….."

'Dear Kami help me I feel so hot and I'm so wet I don't want this to end.'

"**I can just imagine having that huge dick stabbing my wet pussy over and over again mmm…."** inner Sakura licked her lips her arousal was equal to her outside persona.

Naruto moaned his eyes widened it was coming his climax was near he cursed because it felt so good he didn't wanted the oral sex session to end. But like his teacher Jiraiya told him all good things must come to an end, sad but true. He could feel it his orgasm was going to be a huge explosion he needed to warn his horny team member.

"Sakura I'm going to come swallow it all!"

"Mmmmmmm…."

His cerulean eyes widened again feeling his release" I'm coming!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a powerful blast of the blonds' cum hitting her mouth. The hot thick fluid was gushing in her mouth it was truly a huge blast. She was shocked there was so much cum her cheeks were full from the large amount of his seed, there was so much that some started falling from her lips. But nevertheless she happily and feeling very proud she slowly swallow the cum she actually liked the salty yet sweet taste of her leader's hot seed. She removed her mouth from his cock resuming her swallowing she has read from medical books that the male seed contains all kinds of nutrients which it was good for her, so there was no shame for her to swallow cum. Especially if the cum belongs to her blond friend, leader and the person she held deep and strong feelings for. Soon she swallowed all the cum smiling at the blond while she still had some of his seed at the corner of her lips. The image of Sakura swallowing his cum and smiling at him because she love it will be forever recorded in Naruto's mind forever to watched the girl he has like for so long in such an arousing sight felt like a fantasy come true, along with the fact that she gave him a blow job. Sakura was still smiling before she realized she still had some cum on the corner of her lips, she happily licked them until her lips were clean.

Naruto chuckle" you know Sakura for your first time giving oral sex that was outstanding."

She blushed from the compliment" I….I just followed my instincts that's all…"

"Those are some instincts indeed" he looked at her arousal in his cerulean eyes watching her get up" it's my turn now."

"What?!" she blinked in surprise.

Naruto went to her pulling her so he was behind her and started fondling her breast through her uniform while another hand reached her nice ass. The sudden action made Sakura moaned in anticipation but she hold the thought no matter how aroused she was, she felt so stupid for thinking about it.

"N…Naruto…." She moaned softly at the way he was groping her ass and her breasts.

"Just relax Sakura since you gave me an amazing blow job I will make sure to deliver when I give you oral" he kissed her cheek followed by her neck as he felt her C cup breasts through the fabric of her uniform along with the awesome feeling of fondling her nice ass.

She blushed as she gave a soft moan" Na….Naruto wait….I….I'm not ready for this not yet!"

"What….?" he stopped his ministrations on the pink haired teen" what's wrong?"

"I….I'm sorry Naruto but I'm not ready for this please forgive me."

"**Fuck!"** inner Sakura cursed pissed off at her mistake.

The blond had to groan mentally he was disappointed not to mention he was very horny. Even after his powerful release his twelve inch cock was still rock hard and throbbing like crazy. He couldn't but feel a little angry with himself he was going a little rough with Sakura he was rushing things a bit even if he was only going to give her oral. He understood how she felt she was nervous and uncomfortable perhaps his hormones got the better off him. He let go of her not realizing that Sakura had an expression of disappointment he pulled his boxers back on his manhood was still hard along with his pants.

"I'm sorry Naruto…." She replied softly.

"It's all right Sakura don't apologize I guess I was being a little too fast with you I didn't mean it. I can't blame you I guess you got nervous don't worry about it. We have been out here for too long let's go back to camp with the firewood" he put back his fox mask along with his hood and carried his share of the firewood leaving he turned to her giving her a grin" remember Sakura if you need a helping hand I'll be right there for you whenever you want to relief yourself."

The pink haired kunoichi blushed hearing that imagining Naruto helping her masturbate before the blond left he gave her a soft kiss on her lips he licked his lips loving the taste and she did the same thing wanting to taste more of his lips, she bit her lip reflecting her arousal' that will be nice….and so pleasant….'

"**Fuck damn it!" **inner Sakura was still cursing she wasn't happy in the least.

'Note to self masturbate later' thought the aroused Naruto.

"**Pussy"** the Kyuubi was disappointed in him.

'Shut it fur ball!'

Sakura sighed her whole body was still hot and she was pretty much wet not to mention bothered. She was so horny and she was upset for not letting her leader give her a helping hand or oral sex, she was pissed for being so stupid. The only option she had left was to relief herself but she has never masturbated before but she didn't had the guts to do it, she was so unsure of herself. She sighed pulling her hood back and her mask taking the firewood she has gathered following the mask mercenary. She sighed again but this it was mentally she decided to wait until her arousal ends but she didn't know how long it was going to take but she hope it was going to be soon, she couldn't bear to stay feeling like this for a while she will die from having her hormones driving her crazy.

Inner Sakura was feeling worst than her outside persona she was currently banging her head on a imaginary wall showing her frustration and anger for missing great sexual pleasure and the possibility of having an orgasm**" stupid stupid stupid STUPID!!!"**

**

* * *

**

(Scene change)

They returned to the camp fire seeing that Ino was still going at it with Hinata. The Yamanaka had comical tears falling because she knew her name wasn't cute and feminine it sounded manly not fitted for someone like her. Naruto put the firewood on the fire followed by Sakura seeing the other two kunoichis talking, the blond smiled at the Yamanaka. Best of all he wasn't feeling arouse anymore his manhood returned to normal size he felt better now he wasn't the only one, Sakura was feeling a little better her arousal leaving her body little by little. They got seated meeting the rest of the team while Hinata was happy to see them back. Both Naruto and Sakura gazed at each other giving a smile although they weren't feeling comfortable with what happened a while ago. It was best for them not to make the atmosphere uncomfortable or their friends suspicious at their behavior, Naruto threw the firewood into the camp fire. Sakura followed him but remained quiet after what just happened with her friend and leader remembering the way he fondle her beasts and ass, it was enough to make her have an orgasm.

She erased the perverted thought from her mind' easy Sakura best not to think about it you don't want to get arouse again.'

"I'm glad you guys got back" Hinata said.

"Sorry for making you guys worry it took us a while to get the necessary firewood" replied Naruto giving a sheepish grin.

"I'll say you guys left over an hour ago" Ino joined the conversation.

"Oh….that long?" Sakura said sounding shock she was trying not to get nervous not wanting her teammates to get suspicious, if they find out what happened between her and the mask mercenary both Ino and Hinata might end up hating her especially when she has come to cherish their friendship more than anything.

"No need to worry they're back now that's what matters" Hinata replied smiling.

The Yamanaka nodded before she went to her dilemma topic" guys please be honest with me my name is not womanly right?"

Both Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped at her comment.

"Temptress you're still talking about that?" asked the blond.

"Hey I have the right to know because I highly doubt that boar among the mountains doesn't suit well at all for a beautiful sexy kunoichi like myself."

"Does it really matter?" asked Sakura.

"Of course it does I want a more womanly name which I have decided I want you guys to help me think of a new name for me."

"Temptress you really want to change your name?" Hinata said.

The platinum blond cheered" yeah what better way to think for new names with the help of my best friends come on don't be shy and give me new suggestions for a new name?!"

"Temptress I don't think it's right to change your name" Naruto said in deep thought" for starters don't you need to ask permission from your family for approval first?"

"Yeah I guess you're right about that but I'm sure mom and dad would agree that I change my name."

"I don't think so" Sakura replied" they will probably feel disappointed that you're choosing to change your name."

"Why is that?" the platinum blond blinked at the question.

"Because they will think you don't like being part of the Yamanaka clan" Hinata said" they might even think that you're not proud of being part of their clan."

"Mistress has a valid point both of your parents might get hurt with your decision you should be proud that you're Yamanaka Ino" Naruto said.

The platinum blond sighed feeling a tinge of guilt" you guys are no fun now I'm feeling guilty I don't know if I should change it."

"Your name is important to your family clan and the village of Konoha, my advice don't change it no matter what it means" Sakura said as she gave a smirk" besides I like calling you Ino pig."

The Yamanaka frowned at her" you can be quite a brat sometimes Huntress."

"I'm being honest with you" she smiled at her.

"We can continue with this little topic in the morning" replied the mask mercenary getting up" team let's get a good night sleep we will resume our journey to the hidden sound village first thing in the morning."

The kunoichis nodded as they went to their respective futons to get some sleep. Naruto used his water canteen to put out the camp fire as he went to his futon to get some shut eye. Unaware of them that they were being watched this entire time far away from the team's location an individual was watching standing on a tree branch. She was using a crystal sphere as a telescope to watch over the camp site she has watched everything that happened except hearing their conversation, she sadly admitted she wasn't very good in reading lips. The spy was none other than Guren who was smirking at her discovery she knew very well who they were, after hearing so much about them. She has heard all the rumors from the other countries making them popular and dangerous the team that has become well known around the five countries looking at their uniforms and masks her suspicious were confirmed. They brought fear into the hearts of other of bandits and missing nins everywhere anyone would pissed or crap their pants if they ever meet them, or they prayed not to meet up with them. The rumors that those who fight against them would only be having a death wish they would be getting a slow painful death with the possibility of having your soul devour by their leader.

Yet there wasn't a single hint of fear in the young woman's face it was rather determined full of focus. Of course she knew that most of those rumors she heard were crazy like a little kid came up with them, she knew when someone was exaggerating that it's ridiculous. They may be strong but not strong enough for them to be gods or inhuman creatures with insane strength that will outmatch the five kages put together, there was no need to feel scare especially when something important to her was at stake. She didn't care of the consequences of her actions she will whatever it takes to fulfill it, not even the strongest ninjas could change her mind. She gave a grin looking at the location of the camp site it's true she was outnumber but she can take care of herself and hold on her own in a fight, it wasn't the first time she has fought someone strong and won with her life intact. She was still grinning in amusement while deep inside she was so relief to have found them, at least she can take her mind of her original mission for now.

'Team Kitsune Flash….I have actually found them they could be here because they're after Orochimaru-sama this is perfect. If I kill them now Orochimaru-sama will most likely be please, he might even forget about my current assignment and my past failures.'

She jumped down from the tree branch keeping her eyes on the location of the team's camp site. Soon her dark eyes softened at the memory of someone in her mind, she will do anything that person. She remembers her mission and she ordered not to fail again or she will be kill punishment for her failure but she didn't care if it meant that this would work. After all she deserves to die for all of her past mistakes and sins.

'This plan……it could be the only way to save him….'

* * *

(Time skip)

Team Kitsune Flash were sleeping soundly in their respective futons they needed the rest so they can continue with their mission in the morning. None of them had no idea that they were surrounded by four figures not too far from them without making any noise they slowly reached the four sleeping ninjas. The four figures were none other than Guren with three clones and she was grinning at the sleeping ninjas, she couldn't believe it was going to be this easy to kill the famous team Kitsune Flash. It was too good to be true to kill one of the most dangerous and strong teams in the five countries so easily the thought made her laugh but sometimes the toughest opponents can be quite easy to kill. The real Guren got next to Naruto while her clones went next to the three kunoichis, all four of them made a crystal dagger strapped on their right hand ready to go for the kill on the team. She grin she could see the reaction of the snake sanin when she tells him that she killed team Kitsune Flash today was really her lucky day.

'So much for team Kitsune Flash never thought it would be this easy'

They stabbed the ninjas at the same time just before Guren gave a satisfactory grin to savor her victory they all vanished in a cloud of smoke.

She gasped' what shadow clones?!'

"You seem to be surprise?"

The crystal kunoichi gazed above seeing the source of the voice. Standing on top of tree branches was team Kitsune Flash their leader was smirking at the woman along with her clones.

"I can't believe you would fall for such a trick" he replied.

"Yeah you can't possibly believe you will defeat us that easily" Ino said.

"We knew you were coming here all along" Sakura replied.

Guren grinned" I'm actually happy that you knew of my arrival even if I was too quiet for anyone to notice my presence."

"That may be but I sense your chakra signature from not too far and my friend right here Mistress saw you coming with her special ability" he gazed at the Hyuga heiress thanking her byakugan.

"It will be better this way I can kill you through hard work I want to savor this moment for my master. The name is Guren the person who will defeat you all."

"She's using shadow clones" Hinata said gazing at the three copies with her byakugan.

"Not quite" replied the crystal kunoichi with a grin.

They jumped charging at them as they sliced the tree branches making the group to jump out of the way. Sakura blocked Guren's attacks the same with Ino and Hinata, the real Guren went straight at Naruto who wasn't even fazed by her speed. The mask mercenary grinned using his wind full body current against the kunoichi, she gasped before she got a cut on her left cheek. She fell on the ground on her feet while her clones were having a hand full against the rest of the team. The kunoichis were keeping up with her clones blocking and dodging their attacks she was able to tell why the team was pretty famous and dangerous. She blocked an incoming punch from Naruto which shocked her at the force of the attack she managed to block it but barely.

'Looks like the rumors were true they're really a force to be reckoned with…'

Ino dodged the attack from the Guren clone using her jade crystal blade she countered using biting her neck" I got you the poison will paralyze you but I'm sure you're a clone!"

She threw a couple of shurikens hitting her making sure she hit vital points, once it made contact it turned into shattered crystal.

The blond blinked" what….crystals?"

"Temptress don't get near those crystals!" Naruto shouted at his team member blocking an attack from the real Guren.

"What?" Ino replied.

The crystal kunoichi grinned making hand seals" crystal release jade crystal prison!"

The Yamanaka was suddenly caught in a small crystal pillar prison like she was frozen inside.

"Temptress!!" Sakura shouted in shocked seeing her best friend trapped in the crystal prison.

"That's one down three to go" Guren said her two remaining clones joined her.

"You will pay for that!" Hinata cried trying to keep calm she was concerned for her teammate.

"Not to worry you will join her too" she replied grinning.

Suddenly Ino's body from inside the crystal prison vanished replaced by a snake.

"What a snake?"

The real Ino jumped besides the team grinning" miss me?"

"You always have to make a grand entrance don't you?" Sakura said with a sweat dropped.

"You know it!"

The blond chuckle gazing at Guren" now I know who you are just by watching you fight using those crystals"

"She uses crystal jutsu I can see the chakra pattern flowing through her crystal clones" replied Hinata with her byakugan.

"Crystal jutsu I never heard of such element affinity" Sakura said.

"That's because there isn't any element affinity like that Huntress" replied Naruto looking at the crystal kunoichi" I heard from pervy sage's spy network that there was once a village in which the people had the ability to manipulate and create crystals, it's a bloodline limit but then the village was destroyed in a attack. You must be one of the survivors of that clan with that bloodline?"

"You've been doing your homework well Kitsune Flash its true however I am the only survivor of my village…." Guren's dark eyes softened she erased the memory of her past not wanting to think about that now.

"So you're the sole survivor of a unique clan with a unique bloodline limit. Yes I bet I can get a lot of money with your capture in the black market" Naruto gave a grin.

"Lots of money equals a happy team" Ino said grinning evilly' I can finally buy that tiny bikini I've secretly wanted for a while now, so I can model it for Naruto hehe.'

"I'm just another bag of money to you right?" Guren glared at the team.

"Since you ask yes but first….before we capture you I would like to know who sent you after us, I would like to know about this master of yours" replied the tall blond.

The crystal user smirked at him" what would you like to know?"

Naruto's cerulean eyes hardened" I would take a guess is….is it Orochimaru?"

"Lucky guess" Guren grinned.

"So Orochimaru knows were here already?" Hinata said.

"Not at all I was merely lucky enough to find you. If I kill you right here and now Orochimaru-sama will reward me handsomely."

"Sorry to disappoint you Guren but that won't happen I have changed my mind in capturing for money however. You work for Orochimaru meaning you must know where exactly is the hidden sound village so you will safely take us to the place without activating any of the traps inside" replied Naruto.

Guren growled as she made hand seals" crystal release hexagonal shuriken!"

She released a barrage of crystal shuriken in the shape of a hexagon but Hinata got in front of the team" kaiten!"

She used her heavenly spin technique to reflect all of the shurikens while Naruto summoned a shadow clone holding two rasengans charging at the two crystal clones" double rasengan!"

The crystal clones were shattered defeated in battle the crystal user was about to perform another technique never realizing that she has been marked by the seal of Naruto's flash kunai. She gasped as the clone vanished and the real the blond appeared next to her pointing the flash kunai on her neck, she never saw it coming.

"This ends now…." He replied remembering that he needed her alive.

Guren vanished being replaced by a small pillar crystal making the mask mercenary gasped" damn….a crystal substitution not bad."

'I have you now' thought Guren behind him making hand seals.

"Kitsune-sama look out!" shouted Sakura.

"What?!"

"Crystal release pentagonal prison!"

Naruto quickly jumped back seeing that the small crystal that Guren used as the substitution turned into a giant crystal pillar' that was close…'

'He was lucky….if he would have gotten caught he would have been dead' thought the crystal kunoichi.

She used her jade crystal blade to block the shurikens and kunais Ino and Sakura were throwing at her, she made an opening and started running jumping through the tree branches.

"After her we need her for questioning she could be the only one to get us safely to the hidden sound village!" Naruto said.

The team followed jumping on the branches trying to catch up to Guren while she wasn't happy that she was being tailed. In just a short encounter with the mask team she was able to tell their strength and skills, with someone with her experience she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She focused her chakra on her feet to increase her speed expecting that the group was going to do the same thing, and they did. She knew she wasn't going to be able to outrun them and she needed to set a strategy to fight them, she quickly took a smoke bomb from her dress pocket and threw it at the team.

"Shit!" the blond cursed seeing the large cloud of smoke.

They were by the thick cloud of smoke making them coughed it was enough to give the crystal kunoichi time to escape and take her time for the next encounter. Naruto wasn't in a good mood losing sight against someone who it was important to capture, they clearly could take her on together but she got the better of them. He made a mental note not to underestimate and make the same mistake again.

Ino coughed through the smoke" I can't see a thing!"

"Mistress where is she?!" Naruto said.

Hinata coughed looking around byakugan activated" I….I can't see there's too much smoke…"

The blond growled making hand seals" wind release air bullet!"

The powerful burst of air from his mouth was enough to get rid of the smoke irritated at the fact that she got away' I shouldn't done this as soon a she threw that smoke bomb….smooth move Kitsune Flash.'

"Looks like she got away" Sakura said.

"She was important for our mission" Ino replied.

"I don't think she has escape" Naruto said looking at the team" she said she was going to kill us and she seems to be stubborn, she doesn't look like the kind of person that won't back off when she has made her mind about something."

"Talking about personal experience?" the Yamanaka grinned.

The tall blond smiled at her comment" I am pretty stubborn let's search the perimeter Mistress take the lead!"

"Right!" replied the Hyuga heiress with her bloodline activated.

* * *

(Scene change)

Guren jumped from a tree branch landing safely on the ground. She has escaped from the team but she had the feeling that they will come after her and reached her soon, she was in deep thought. She remembers why she was doing this and loyalty has anything to do with it there was something bigger to why she was so devoted to kill the team, bringing their death was part of saving someone who means a lot to her. Her encounter with team Kitsune Flash wasn't as she expected now she knew some of the rumors were true they weren't regular ninjas she was certain of that but the outcome of the fight was obvious, that she doesn't stand a chance against the team. She gazed around the forest thinking that she didn't have any time before they find her she needed a strategy to fight them in her own territory.

'Fighting them all at once is suicide I have to find a way to split them up, it will be better to fight them individually. I also have to make sure that they don't get any ideas to escape.'

A grin was formed in her lips looking above the forest' I got it…'

She focused a lot of her chakra from both of her hands she created crystal flowers as they grew on the ground. She ran across the forest creating more of the flowers they were growing everywhere she grinned as she created another large number of them. Once they were enough and in every direction it was all that she needed to bring forth her plan, again she focused more chakra from her body. Thinking about that person she wanted to protect she has vowed to get rid of the mercenary team, she made hand seals.

"Crystal release jade crystal labyrinth technique!"

The crystals flowers have grown turning into large numbers of red crystals. They grew huge covering a large part of the forest, the entire area was been encased by giant red crystal dome. The crystal kunoichi grinned at her technique with this she was going to make sure team Kitsune Flash doesn't get the better of her again her technique was going to be very effective.

'They will be forever lost in the labyrinth and this is my domain, time for the next step of my plan.'

She made another set of hand seals" crystal release jade crystal mirror!"

In front of Guren a clear mirror appeared making sure her reflection was seen in the shiny mirror she made more hand seals" crystal release crystal clone technique!"

From the mirror emerged four Guren crystal clones.

"Four will be enough now go!"

The clones nodded leaving the crystal user was grinning' the hunt has begun.

* * *

(Scene change)

The team was shocked as they were running through the forest making them made a complete stop. Gazing above they saw a large red crystal dome covering up the sky they had a bad feeling about this, their chase for the crystal kunoichi has gotten complicated. Hinata looked using her byakugan but she was having problem seeing around the crystal dome she couldn't believe her bloodline was giving her problems. The one thing that confused them was the fact that they could see so many reflections of themselves in addition the route of the forest has completely changed as well. They were surrounded by pieces of red crystal that formed part of the labyrinth everything was now made of crystal around them. They looked everywhere and labyrinth itself was starting to confused them of its design and every single detail, they were going to have trouble crossing the red crystal maze.

"What the heck is this thing?!" Ino said.

"This is her doing" Naruto replied his eyes hardened with anger.

"She's doing this to get an advantage in battle. Judging by its appearance she probably wants to us to split up so she can take us on one by one" Sakura said.

"That makes sense she knows that she can take on us as a team" Hinata said.

"Not to mention that we outnumber her" Ino added.

"Mistress can you see through this maze?" the mask mercenary gazed at his team member.

The Hyuga heiress stood quiet feeling ashamed that there's nothing she can do, deep inside she was afraid her leader will hate her or even reject her for her failure" I….."

"What is it can you see with the byakugan?!" replied the tall blond.

"I….I c…." Hinata paused again fear entering her.

"Mistress what's wrong?" asked Sakura feeling concerned for her teammate.

Hinata gritted her teeth" I'm sorry everyone….I can't see through this maze my byakugan can't see straight through this place, it's all so confusing…"

"No way the byakugan can't see through it?!" Ino was shocked.

Naruto nodded' I see so not even a strong bloodline like the byakugan can't find a way out of this crystal maze, I have to admit that woman Guren really knew what she was doing trapping us here like rats.'

"I'm sorry everyone…." Replied Hinata feeling bad she felt so useless to the team.

"It's all right Mistress this place is very confusing it looks like a house of mirrors" Sakura said smiling at her trying to cheer her up.

"Huntress is right don't feel bad Mistress we weren't expecting to fight someone with an unique bloodline" the blond mercenary looked at her giving her a slight smile.

The Hyuga heiress nodded with a smile" thank you" she kept her eyes on her teammates and leader' I promise I won't be a burden next time.'

"What are we going to do now Kitsune-sama?" asked Ino.

"Stay together it's the only thing we can do for now. Guren has even up the playing field with this crystal maze so it works on her favor she has the advantage now, no matter what happens we can't split up. Like Huntress said she probably did this to separate us on purpose."

The team nodded they could only wait and try to find a battle strategy to fight the crystal user. The red crystal labyrinth was really a very confusing sight everywhere they looked it was full of crystal being used as mirrors to reflect their reflection, they were really in a maze of mirrors. They have fought opponents before but this one was becoming troublesome and complicated to fight they could see they weren't dealing with an amateur, Guren had a lot of experience. Naruto growled mentally looking around only the crystal maze to be very annoying that will make anyone die of confusion, seeing all the crystal structures and designs.

'Damn it we're like rats trapped in a maze that crystal looks very tough, I don't think our explosives kunai will be able to break through it or a rasengan for the matter.'

He gasped sensing some chakra sources coming their way" heads up team we have company!"

The group looked around still seeing their reflections on the red crystal labyrinth when they caught sight of four Guren heading their way they all had the jade crystal blade on both arms.

"More crystal clones" Ino said.

"The real one must be hiding" Sakura replied.

"Figures she will hide while she let her crystal dolls fight us" Naruto snorted

'My byakugan is probably useless as long as we're inside this labyrinth I will have to stop relying on it for this occasion. I don't have a choice I will have to fight relying on memory remembering where her chakra points are located' Hinata thought deactivating her bloodline.

The kunoichis used their projectile weapons kunais and shurikens while they countered blocking them using their jade crystal blade. Naruto reacted taking one of the flash kunais focusing his chakra on the seal of the kunai he marked all four crystal clones with the seal.

"We don't have time for this!" he replied vanishing and all of the clones were defeated in a blink of an eye.

The kunoichis were in awe as they saw the display of the four Guren clones defeated in a second, they all returned to being nothing but broken crystal. This was probably the first time they have seen their leader using the jutsu that gave the nickname yellow flash to his father. It was also the same jutsu that lead the fourth Hokage to wipe out an entire army of stone ninjas during the third great ninja war. They couldn't helped but feel fascinated by the way their leader defeated them so quickly it made them see how strong he was, along with blushing slightly.

'Just like that…' thought the awe Sakura.

"**He's so cool!" **inner Sakura gave a fan girl squeal.

'Not bad coming from a blond hunk like Naruto' thought Ino giving a perverted grin.

'Naruto-kun you're amazing!' in her mind Hinata sighed dreamily thinking about the blond the object of her affections.

The mask mercenary turned to his team" everyone let's stay close and try not to lose each other as we go through the maze, we need to find Guren the real one."

"Right!"

They walked through the crystallized forest as they were being watched by Guren using her telescope technique. She grinned everything was going according to her plan this time she was going to make sure that every move counts, no mistakes no failure. She has already made another move before facing them in person it takes time to defeat a strong team like team Kitsune Flash they weren't an ordinary team.

'You can't escape this labyrinth will be your resting place.'

The team resumed their walking on the confusing red crystal maze they quickly saw more Guren crystal clones heading their way. Once again the four clones were using the jade crystal blade technique on both hands making the team feel annoyed at their presence.

"This is getting old" Sakura said.

"More like annoying" replied Ino.

"How about both?" Hinata asked.

"Both are good" Naruto said as he charged at one of the clones.

Naruto used a rasengan on one of the clones destroying it while Sakura blocked an attack from her jade crystal blade with her kunai. The pink haired kunoichi countered with one of her chakra powered punches destroying another clone. Ino was quick as she summoned a snake from her sleeve wrapping its body on both of her arms preventing the crystal clone from attacking, she grinned as the snakes vanished replaced by a lot of paper bombs attached to a wire. The explosion took the third clone while Hinata has used her empty palm technique on the last clone.

"Everyone all right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we're okay" Sakura replied.

"Crystal release crystal encampment wall!"

A large wall got between Naruto and his team separating them from each other. The wall was long enough to extend all the way through the entire crystal labyrinth it also seemed to be very resistant to attacks.

"What?!" Sakura said.

"Kitsune-kun!" Hinata replied.

"We're trapped!" Ino joined.

"This is much better."

Naruto glared seeing the real Guren next to him" looks like you want to fight me alone."

The crystal user grinned" trying to separate all of you is annoying its better that I kill you first Kitsune Flash then your team will follow."

"I've been wondering Guren" started the mask mercenary" you said that you found us by luck and according to you Orochimaru doesn't know a thing of us being in rice country, meaning he didn't gave you the order to kill us so why are you bothering to do the job without receiving any orders from him?"

The crystal kunoichi stood quiet in deep thought one person came to her mind, in order for her plan to work. She decided to keep the secret from anyone Naruto was expecting that she will tell him while the rest of the team was waiting a fight between the two ninjas. She only gazed at him giving her own evil grin that says a lot like how cold and cruel she really is, at least that's what she wanted them to think.

"I just feel like it I will do anything to please my master Orochimaru-sama. You and your team are very well known among the five countries with some high bounties, I wouldn't want anything else" Guren grinned creating a jade crystal blade on her left hand.

"Sounds like a fair reason I guess" the blond looked at the three kunoichis" sorry to say this team but you will have to let me handles her, not like you guys have a choice."

"We'll be fine Kitsune-sama" Sakura said.

"Be careful" Hinata replied.

"Go and kick her ass!" shouted Ino.

Guren made hand seals" crystal release crystal shuriken!"

She released a couple of her own crystal hexagonal shape shurikens while the mask mercenary grinned at her attack.

"Again" he made hand seals" wind release air bullet!"

He blew the shurikens away like they were leaves with his strong air burst from his mouth.

"You think your wind can defeat my crystal jutsu?!" the crystal kunoichi created another crystal shuriken only this time it was ten times bigger than the other shuriken" take my giant hexagonal crystal shuriken!"

Naruto created a bigger rasengan on his right hand" odama rasengan!"

He slammed the big spiral sphere of chakra against the giant shuriken destroying it to pieces while Guren was grinning at the sight she has focused her chakra creating small crystal particles she was ready to perform another attack against the mask mercenary.

"Crystal release hexagonal shuriken wild dance!"

This time she has released a large number of her crystal shuriken like it was a storm of weapons. Naruto tried to dodge them all while using a kunai to block some, but he was caught by a barrage of the crystal shurikens.

"I got you….' Thought Guren with a satisfactory grin

"Kitsune-sama!" Sakura shouted.

The kunoichis were shocked seeing their leader stabbed by a dozen crystal shurikens hoping that he was all right. They were caught in surprise along with Guren when the blonds' body vanished turned into a wooden log, they smiled at the sight.

The crystal user growled' substitution damn him.'

"Mass shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Guren looked above shocked seeing so many shadow clones falling from the sky she didn't let the numbers intimate her. She jumped using her jade crystal blade while on her free right hand she created a large crystal spear like a fierce demon she attacked the clones without any mercy. The mask mercenary grinned before he made a hand seal and all of the shadow clones transformed into a dozens of shurikens which shocked the crystal kunoichi a lot. She was surrounded by so many shurikens it was impossible to dodge or block all of them soon she was caught by the storm of shurikens. Naruto however was expecting she will use a crystal substitution like she did before but she stood right there with her body covered by the shurikens, only that she was unharmed by the projectile weapons. She was grinning at the shocked blond and kunoichi team she looked like the shurikens wasn't giving her the biggest amount of pain at all.

"What the hell you…you didn't used a substitution jutsu!?"

Guren chuckle as she removed the shurikens from all over her body" I don't have to….my crystal armor is enough."

"Crystal armor….but you're not wearing anything like it!" replied the mask mercenary.

"It looks like it doesn't it" she grinned" but my crystal armor is very thin and invincible surrounding my entire body it protects me from all kinds of strong attacks, it's impossible to the naked human eye to see."

Hinata activated her byakugan seeing that she still couldn't see clearly because if the red crystal maze' it's no use the byakugan can't even see Guren's body filled with the crystal armor her crystal labyrinth technique is very effective against my bloodline.'

"I guess you're just full of surprises" Naruto replied' she's going to be tougher to beat than I thought.'

Guren was still grinning' still using the crystal armor has a great risk, it takes a lot of chakra I can't keep it activated for too long.'

She charged at him and managed to land a couple of blows on the blonds' face, she used a kick but Naruto blocked it.

He was really feeling the pain from her hits' damn that hurts….she can sure hit.'

The mask mercenary punched her it caught her by surprise he smirked seeing that she felt the blow" what do you know you're hurt just as I thought. Using a strong defensive technique like your crystal armor has a flaw doesn't it?"

The crystal user didn't reply as she launched a couple of attacks only to be blocked by the tall blond he had the advantage in the taijutsu match so far.

"It takes a lot of chakra to use it doesn't it?!" he caught her fist while he kept his smirked" you can't risk it you have used a lot of chakra and your probably reaching your limit, however I still have plenty of fight left in me."

"Shut up!" she snapped at him launching another punch at him.

"Yeah Kitsune-sama teach her a lesson!" Ino shouted cheering her leader.

"Everyone I have a plan" Sakura said getting their attention" were going to try and break free from this crystal wall I don't like standing with my arms cross while Kitsune-sama is fighting on his own."

"I agree even if he can surely win this fight without any help" Hinata replied.

"All right we're listening not bad that you're using your role as second in command eh Huntress?" the Yamanaka smirked.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded" we're going to use our strongest attacks to break through."

"Got it" Hinata said.

"I'll see what I can do" the platinum blond nodded.

"Let's build up chakra for the attack."

"You think it's over!?" Guren said outraged" it is not I can still fight!"

Naruto shook his head" no you can't just look at you you're panting a lot you have used a lot of chakra from using your bloodline too much."

The crystal kunoichi panted thinking about the reason why she was doing this' he's right I'm almost out of chakra no….I will not fail….I can't fail him…'

"I will defeat you Kitsune Flash!" she made hand seals" crystal release tearing crystal falling dragon!"

From the crystallize ground a pink crystal dragon emerged with light green eyes Guren got on top of its head while Naruto admitted that he was impressed by the sight, but he wasn't intimidated.

"There's more where that came from!"

She made more of the same hand seals repeatedly forming more of the pink crystal dragons ten emerged for a total of eleven dragons counting the one where Guren was standing on the top of its head. The mask mercenary still wasn't intimidated he took a glance at his team he had a feeling that they will be breaking out of the crystal wall, he had this fight won if he played his cards right.

"My dragons will finish you off Kitsune Flash!" replied the crystal kunoichi.

"Whatever you say Guren looks like you want to fight me until you become too exhausted to fight either way you were a worthy adversary"

"Stop talking like this fight has ended!"

"It already has!"

The crystal dragons charged at the blond while he made hand seals" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten clones appeared as they dodged the attacks from the crystal dragons all of them formed different kinds of rasengan in their hands, ready to use them on the dragons.

"Rasengan!"

"Double rasengan!"

"Odama rasengan!"

Guren was shocked as she saw all of her crystal dragon being crushed by the mask mercenary's powerful attacks, every single one was shattered to pieces like broken glass. The shadow clones vanished leaving the real Naruto and a panting Guren but they both turned when they heard a loud noise coming from behind them.

"Hell yeah!"

"Eight trigrams divine celesty barrage!"

BOOM!!!

The three kunoichis have destroyed the crystal wall that Guren used to keep them trap until she finishes her fight with their leader, unfortunately she wasn't expecting that they will break out free. Sakura used a powerful punch charged with her chakra while Hinata used her strongest technique from her gentle fist art which she developed and Ino used a couple of paper bombs attached to kunais. They reunited with the blond facing off against the crystal kunoichi who was looking exhausted.

'Damn….they broke free from the crystal wall I….I can't take them all at once I used too much chakra already.'

She made her jade crystal blade appeared barely facing them her reason the person was still in her mind she couldn't fail him' I will not fail….'

"It's over Guren" Naruto said.

"I told you it's not over yet!"

"You can't take on all of us looking all tire" Ino said.

Guren charged at them with her jade crystal blade but she was marked by the seal of Naruto's flash kunai, once again the mask mercenary has appeared next to her in a blink of an eye. He pointed the kunai to her neck keeping in mind that they needed her alive for the sake of their mission.

"It's really over this time."

The crystal kunoichi launched a punch but the blond blocked it countering with a fist of his own knocking Guren unconscious. He sighed the fight was finally over he took some chakra rope from his kunai pouch wrapping it around her body making sure it was tight to keep her confine, he turned to his team. The three kunoichis didn't look happy they were a little disappointed because they didn't help their leader in the fight. They always wanted to prove their abilities in battle in order to meet Naruto's expectations always doing their best and help him in any way they could, they were a team always fighting together side by side. The mask mercenary picked up Guren carrying her on his shoulder before turning to the team trying to make themselves feel good for failing in helping him fight.

"Well that takes care of this problem" replied Naruto.

"Yeah now we have to find a way to get out of this crystal maze" Sakura said.

"Guren must know how" Hinata replied.

"I don't think we're going to wait for her to awake from her nap to tell us, in addition I doubt she will tell us all care free" Ino said.

"I agree with Temptress we can't wait inside of this place I doubt this jutsu will be lifted unless Guren reverses it and it doesn't look like the kind of jutsu that will vanish for a time period either" the mask mercenary gave a sigh.

"What are we going to do now Kitsune-kun?" asked the Hyuga heiress.

"I got it how about if we try to break through the crystal maze the same way we did with her crystal wall?" asked Sakura.

"Not a bad idea let's find one of the ends of the maze" replied the tall blond.

"I hope it works the crystal from her labyrinth looks tough probably tougher than her crystal wall" Hinata said' not to mention that it can even deceive the byakugan I never thought it would be possible.'

"Let's move on carefully remember that Guren designed this place to confuse us" Naruto said.

"After this I won't be looking in a mirror for a while" Ino said.

"That makes two of us Temptress" replied Sakura.

They walked through the forest with extreme caution the crystal labyrinth was an unreliable place where anyone could get lost. Fear emerge on the three kunoichi that they might never leave the crystal maze but they didn't let the though get the best of them, they always looked towards a positive end. After a couple of minutes they reached a dead end another wall of the red crystal labyrinth was blocking their way from leaving outside of the forest.

"Whenever you're ready team" replied the mask mercenary.

They nodded facing the crystal wall forming part of the labyrinth preparing their attacks. Sakura charged chakra on her left fist while Hinata got on her gentle fist stance and Ino took a couple of paper bombs, repeating the same thing they did to break Guren's crystal wall.

"Hell yeah!"

"Eight trigrams divine celesty barrage!"

"Take that!"

The combination of the attacks caused a strong explosion filling the crystallized maze as they stood waiting for the smoke to clear out. When it cleared out they were shocked that the wall was still intact without a single scratch the combination of their attacks didn't worked at all.

"You got to be kidding me!" Ino said.

"I don't believe it…." Sakura said with wide eyes.

"All of our strong attacks didn't do a single crack on that crystal wall" replied Hinata with equal shock.

'That's one tough wall' thought Naruto as he gave a sigh" team take Guren and fall back let me handle this."

"What are you going to do?" asked the pink haired medic while Ino and Hinata carried the unconscious crystal kunoichi.

"I'll use one of my strongest and most effective techniques" he grinned looking at the wall' if a rasengan bomb won't destroy it then nothing will.'

He watched the kunoichis getting distance from her leader carrying the crystal user as he gathered the necessary condense chakra to perform the rasengan bomb. In a few seconds the explosive spiraling sphere of chakra formed on his right hand he grin at the wall like he was ready to say goodbye to it.

"Take this rasengan bomb!"

He threw the blue sphere on the crystal as he left running for his life joining the rest of the team.

BOOM!!!

An even bigger explosion from the one that the kunoichis made with their attacks combined was formed from the rasengan bomb. The team waited patiently for the smoke to clear although Naruto was very confident that the red crystal wall has been destroyed to pieces from the powerful explosion. A couple of minutes later the smoke finally clear out while the mask mercenary headed to the destroy place, with a grin on his face.

"Let's get going team" he smiled looking at the three mask kunoichis.

"Um….Kitsune-kun" Hinata said with a sweat dropped along with a baffle Sakura and Ino.

"What's with those faces team we…." The blond paused when he looked in front of him his mouth was wide open" what the hell?!!"

The crystal wall was still intact not even a single scratch or the smallest of cracks was present on it. Naruto's eyes became bug like freaking out at the sight he was gazing around in a comical way.

"What just happened?!" he shouted with a sweat dropped" my rasengan bomb didn't work the crystal wall is not even dirty from the explosion, it's all shiny and clean what gives?!"

'Not even Kitsune-sama's rasengan bomb couldn't destroy it' thought the worry Sakura.

'Looks like we won't be leaving this annoying labyrinth any time soon' Ino thought.

Hinata sighed she already felt bad enough because her byakugan was useless inside of the crystal labyrinth, she felt like she hasn't done her part for the team. Their strongest attacks didn't work looks like they will have to think about something else in order to leave the red crystal maze she noticed that Guren was opening her eyes.

"Kitsune-sama Guren's awake!"

The mask mercenary felt relief walking to the team and their captive" good timing she's the only one who can tell us how to escape from this place."

The crystal kunoichi opened her eyes looking around only to see team Kitsune Flash, she immediately has remembered the fight she has taken noticed that she was tied up by a chakra rope" what the…"

"Don't try to move you're our prisoner" Ino said.

Guren eyes widened before they softened thinking about her failure, she has failed yet again but worst she failed her important person' I'm sorry Yukimaru….I have failed you…'

"Glad that you decided to wake up soon from your nap Guren" Naruto said smiling at her.

The crystal user glared at him with so much anger for her defeat at his hands" you won't get away with this…"

"I already have but we don't have time to play hero and villain right now. We need your help."

She raised an eyebrow at him" and you think I'm going to help you what's in it for me if I do help you?!"

The blond grinned" well for starters you can keep your life without experiencing a very slow and painful death."

The three kunoichis have to roll their eyes at their leader's comment he was doing it again. He will always make an idle threat sounding very convincing when he was just lying, it wasn't in him to torture someone to death no matter who they were. He was only doing this to convince Guren to help them with escaping from her crystal labyrinth.

The crystal kunoichi however wasn't faze by his threat" go ahead and get it over with I have nothing to lose. I have failed too many times if I go back Orochimaru-sama will obviously kill me for my failures."

"Look we only want to know how to escape from this maze?" Sakura said.

"Escape?" she blinked.

"That's right we want to leave this confusing place once and for all so tell us already!" replied Ino.

"How do we leave from your labyrinth?" Hinata repeated her teammate's question.

"I don't know" she replied coolly.

Naruto's left eye twitched in annoyance" you don't know?"

"This is the first time I have used the jade crystal labyrinth so your guess is as good as mine."

"If that's true then how are you going to leave from your own technique?" the mask mercenary was really annoyed.

"Yeah you performed a jutsu you never tried before without knowing how to escape from it" Sakura replied.

Guren slightly shrugged her shoulders because she was tied up" I never thought about it besides the technique is more designed that I used it from outside not so I can stay from the inside…"

Naruto growled at her" that's enough and stop talking bull crap it's obvious that you can reverse your labyrinth technique, you're just being stubborn all because you don't want to say how to escape!"

The crystal kunoichi didn't answered there was no point to say anything at all she failed to protect him someone close to her now he might pay with his life. The mask mercenary was ready to lose his cool with her his patience was growing thin he knew what to do to make her talk, the best logical solution.

"I think I know of a way to escape from the labyrinth" Sakura said to the group.

"You do Huntress?" Hinata replied.

"Really?" asked the Yamanaka.

"I guess so…"

"Are you sure Huntress?" Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah it won't hurt to try but this is the only thing that comes to my mind if we want to leave from this place."

"Whatever it is it's hopeless" snorted Guren.

"Nobody asked you crystal psycho!" snapped Ino.

"Go ahead Huntress were with you on this" replied the tall blond while Hinata nodded at her.

"Right keep your distance everyone this could get messy" the pink haired kunoichi gazed at the wall she walked towards it until she was touching the surface.

'Good luck Huntress' thought Naruto.

The pink haired gazed at the wall before she went into a stance crossing her arms clenching her fists. It was a familiar stance that the blond recognized watching it from someone else before.

'What that's….'

"The first gate Gate of opening open!"

A powerful burst of chakra came from Sakura's body causing some shock waves to be released. Naruto, Ino, and Hinata had to take a couple of steps backs from intensity of the chakra and the waves they were in awe at the sight Guren was in the same boat as well she has never seen such a powerful level of chakra before. They have seen this before back at the chunin exams when Lee fought Gaara it was the work of opening the eight inner gates located inside the human body in the chakra circulatory system. The powered up kunoichi launched a punch hitting the crystallized wall everyone gasped as it turned into millions of cracks going all the way in the entire red crystal labyrinth, everyone was shocked. The pink haired medic has destroyed the whole crystal labyrinth with just one punch it was now raining crystal pieces that once belonged to the crystal maze, the sparkling of the small crystal shards made it very beautiful as they fall like rain drops. The group along with Guren was still shocked at the sight just recently none of them couldn't break through the crystal labyrinth not even Naruto's rasengan bomb, but it only took one punch from the pink haired teen to demolished not just one of the walls of the maze but the entire labyrinth.

'It's not possible….she broken through the whole labyrinth with just one punch. But her sudden chakra increase I never felt anything like it…' thought Guren.

'Amazing Huntress' thought Ino

'Huntress you have truly become very strong' Hinata thought with a smile.

Naruto was still shocked staring at the pink haired kunoichi it was proof that she has really trained hard while he was away from Konoha. He was really impressed from becoming the best medic in the five nations surpassing Tsunade's medical skills, to becoming a real kunoichi in strength. He was feeling so much admiration and pride in Sakura how much she has changed from a silly shallow girl to a mature, strong and reliable woman she was a true kunoichi.

'Unbelievable' the mask mercenary's eyes were wide' I can't believe she has learned to open the eight inner gates she only opened the first gate and she managed to destroy the entire maze. I don't even want to know how strong she will become if she opens three of the gates.'

The powerful wave of chakra finally lifted from Sakura's body as she started panting feeling the side effects of opening the gates, she smiled her attack did it they were finally free from the labyrinth. Although she was feeling tire from using a lot of chakra it was the first time she has opened one of the gates she felt like fainting but she managed to hold her off from doing so, she was able to stand without collapsing.

'Gai wasn't kidding when he said that you will feel exhausted even when opening the first gate, I feel like I have fought a tough battle and win.'

"You okay Huntress?" asked Naruto walking towards her with the rest of the team.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"I didn't know you could open the eight gates."

She chuckle" I always find time to get some training from Gai he may be lame but he knows how to turn someone strong."

The mask mercenary was still staring at his team member he was really impress with her progress' granny's training and bushy brows sensei's training equals one big power boost. Opening the gates can easily make her one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, Sakura you really weren't wasting time staying in the village while I was training with pervy sage…'

"All right way to go Huntress!" Ino said congratulating her teammate.

"You were amazing Huntress" Hinata replied.

The mask kunoichi blushed from the compliments" oh come on you guys that's enough you don't have rub it in like that."

"I will have to agree with the rest of the team you have become very strong. Combining your attacks and not even the rasengan bomb were able to destroy the crystal maze, but you were able to pull it off on your own congratulations Huntress" replied Naruto smiling at her.

The pink haired medic was still blushing from the embarrassment she wasn't getting used to in being the center of attention, or being praise so often only when she was successful in her training with Tsunade.

Inner Sakura however gave the victory sign**" hell yeah I'm number one who's da kunoichi it's me?!"**

"Thanks everyone" smiled Sakura happy that her team acknowledged her skills.

"Well since were finally out of the labyrinth" the mask mercenary went to the tied up Guren" it's time that you answer us a few questions, like for starters tell us the exact position of Orochimaru's hide out?"

"I won't say a word to you just get it over with and kill me already!" she replied in anger.

Naruto sighed in defeat" I'm sorry you feel that way like I wasn't expecting that you weren't going to talk oh well. Temptress she's all yours!"

Ino gave a sadistic grin it's been a while since she has interrogated someone. This is exactly what she needed to make herself feel better after all she was more the interrogation and torture specialist than a combat fighter. Guren didn't know what was going on seeing the mask kunoichi heading her way and she didn't like it with the sadistic grin she had in her face, but she could tell already it was nothing good.

The tall blond passed her by" you're going to wish you would have told to me when you had the chance."

Naruto left with Sakura and Hinata leaving the Yamanaka alone with Guren of course they weren't going to stay and witness the torture session from the platinum blond.

The crystal kunoichi showed her no fear" whatever you're going to do it will do you no good I won't say a word."

Ino gave her a cheerful smile hiding her sadistic nature" we'll see about that commencing interrogation."

While the group was walking they heard a scream that reflected a lot of pain, they immediately recognized the voice belonging to Guren. That was a sign that their friend has begun with the torture session or to call it safe interrogation. Sakura and Hinata were scared out of their minds hearing the painful screaming not imaging what their friend and teammate was doing to the crystal kunoichi.

Naruto shivered in fear' I don't want to be in Guren's shoes right about now.'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Hokage office fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

It was a happy day in Konoha indeed at least to some people at a certain degree. Members in the council were please and happy to find out that Kushina was alive after all these years, to have her back in the village was really good news to them. With the exception of a certain war hawk that was well aware that the red haired kunoichi was still alive and she was very hard to track down. The meeting was a well welcome for the red haired woman happy to be back in the village that became her new second home, the same village she married Minato and gave birth to their son the same village where the nine tails fox attacked and her husband gave his life to save it by sealing the demon fox in their new born son. The same village where her tragedy worsen when Danzo deceived her that her baby Naruto was dead due to the sealing it was part of the hell that her life became. Her life turned for the better when her son forgave her giving her a second chance to be in his life, a chance she wasn't going to waste. She enjoyed her staying in the leaf village ignoring how she reacted when she saw Danzo again without causing a scene remaining calm, the important is that she was back and everyone was happy to see her again.

She was now in Tsunade's office in presence of both the two sanins who they were one of the people happy to have her back in the village. The female Hokage was overjoyed to have Naruto's mother back she did got acquainted with her before leaving Konoha things can finally settle down. With the red head kunoichi back Naruto can finally have a happy living in the village having his mother here, when he returns from his missions with his team. Jiraiya was in the same boat as the slug sanin how he wanted for Naruto and Kushina to reunite and be together it's what he wanted and what Minato wanted too. The feeling of nostalgia as soon as he walked into the village gates it felt so familiar to her but at the same time it felt so new, she has been gone for a long time. There were times she just wanted to escape and never return to Konoha because it brought her nothing but bad memories. Thinking that her son was dead because of the sealing and losing her husband in the process, running away and never coming back seemed to be the only logical explanation. But she was an Uzumaki and they were the clan that never go back in their word giving up isn't in their dictionary adding that they were also stubborn as hell.

Tsunade smiled" once again I welcome you back to Konoha Kushina."

"It's good to be back Tsunade but I think you already have given me plenty of welcomes along with the council" the red haired woman smiled.

"It can't be help Kushina were all glad that you're back to the village, you're part of Konoha too just like any citizen" Jiraiya replied smiling.

"Yes it sure has been a while since I have last being here the village has become bigger than the last time I was here…"

"The council was really surprise when they saw you, they were also happy to know that you're alive" Tsunade said.

"Everyone except for Danzo" the toad sanin added.

The slug sanin gave him a glare for screwing up mentioning the elder's name in front of the red head which caused him to back down in fear it was never pretty when she was angry, he decided to stay quiet. Kushina however didn't take it lightly her blue eyes hardened for a moment revealing her hatred for the war hawk but she returned to her normal expression, she smiled at the two sanins.

"There will always be people who won't be happy or sad when they see old acquaintances….like him I'm not expecting anyone to miss me. I wasn't the kind of person who was always walking among the village so freely and frequently back then when Sarutobi kept my marriage with Minato a secret, a lot of people won't recognize me."

"The important thing is that we recognize you and we did missed you Kushina, I know very well that this village brings you some sad and painful memories believe me I know about that" Tsunade's eyes softened remembering her brother Nawiki and her boyfriend Dan.

"There's nothing that can be done now what is done is done, we can't change the past. What matter is the present and I will make sure I treasure these moments from now on."

"Come on you two let's not talk about sad memories we should be happy that you're finally here. This is your second home Kushina so make the best of it" Jiraiya said.

"He's right there's no need to think about the past like you said the past is gone the only important thing is to focus on the present" replied the blond Hokage.

Kushina nodded" by the way Jiraiya you said that Naruto was going to the hidden sound village"

"I gave him the mission to go to rice country and investigate the sound village with the purpose to capture Orochimaru alive this time."

"Though I believe Naruto killed him for good hearing that he's still alive really bugs me. Orochimaru was always a wild card and a big threat to Konoha because he was a former ninja of the village he could easily give his knowledge on the village to other hidden villages or enemies in exchange for their support. We don't want to repeat another incident like the sound and sand invasion back at the chunin exams."

"Don't worry Naruto is on the move he will get to the bottom of this but I would like to know how did he survive getting hit by a rasengan bomb, it's clearly the strongest rasengan next to the wind release rasen shuriken" replied the toad sanin.

"That snake was always hard to kill he's too stubborn to die, he was always searching for a way to require immortality to fulfill his ambition in learning all the jutsu's in the world" Tsunade said.

"Will he be all right?" Kushina said.

"He'll be fine Naruto can take care of himself he's Kitsune Flash and he's not alone. His team is with him they're not one of the strongest team out there for nothing" Jiraiya gave a confident grin.

The red haired woman smiled" you're right I'm just getting worry for nothing, you know mother's intuition can be a real pain."

"Just relax and enjoy your stay in the village Kushina. Naruto will return someday eventually" Tsunade smiled.

"You're right I have waited seventeen years to be together with him what bad will it do to wait a couple of months more?" the red head gave a big smile ready to leave the office" well if I'm not needed I will be taking my leave I want to resume my life in the village once again I'll see you later."

She turned her back grabbing the door handle.

"Kushina?" Tsunade started getting the attention of the red haired kunoichi.

"Yes?"

She gave her a serious expression" don't do anything stupid we know how much you hate Danzo for what he did to you. Unfortunately Danzo is a big asset to the village's military defense system, don't let your hatred get the best of you."

The red head smiled" I just returned to Konoha after seventeen years I'm not thinking of causing any problems, I'm not going to try and kill him if that's what you're saying?"

She grabbed the door handle again glaring at the door clenching the handle with all her strength' but it's very tempting….'

The two sanins watched her leaving the office with a smile hopefully things can finally calm down in the village, and they can get better for Naruto when he returns. Jiraiya was smiling widely feeling like one of his dreams have come true he has his family again his godson and the woman he sees as the daughter he wished he had. A few tears of joy were about to escape his eyes before he dried them not wanting Tsunade to notice that he was going to cry, although he failed Tsunade noticed it but she remained quiet. He walked towards the window of the office gazing at the Hokage monument his eyes were fixed on the face of the fourth Hokage. Remembering his former student and pupil the kind of person he was and how happy he got when he was about to start a family with Kushina and his unborn son, this is what he wanted. He was happy feeling like he was being watched by his student feeling proud of his deed.

'Minato I did it…Kushina and Naruto are together they are a family once again after everything they have been through…'

Tsunade stood watching her friend smiling with a smile of her own. She knew him too well and the time he was happy when he was doing his perverted research, or writing his novels. This was a special occasion his smile really reflected true happiness it was the same smile he will give whenever he was with her, although she didn't know why though. After all these years she still couldn't asked why he was with her why he would bother to be with her when she consider herself to be good friend material. She has hide all these years the pain and the guilt and she only keep looking forward without any regrets, she never let it bother her pushing those thoughts aside. Did she knew how lucky she was to have someone like him by her side, it seems she still didn't know the answer to that question yet.

She chuckle" you seem to be very happy….happier than usual."

"There's no reason to keep me from smiling in this wonderful day. It was a rough start between Naruto and Kushina but in the end everything went well they have chosen to be a family and stick together, literally she's not happy that she had to leave him so soon."

The slug sanin nodded" I can imagine how Naruto reacted when he found out that his mother was alive after all these years he must have experience an emotional breakdown, after finding out the truth."

"He did snapped at her he was really angry that he leak some of the nine tails chakra, luckily I was quick and place one of my chakra suppress seals to change him back to normal."

Her hazel eyes softened" so he acted worst than I thought poor kid?"

"But everything is all right now Naruto changed his mind and decided to hear Kushina's whole story" Jiraiya smiled knowing she was going to get happy" you know it was Sakura the one who talked to Naruto to change his mind about Kushina?"

Tsunade blinked looking at him" really she did?"

"At first he didn't wanted to know a thing about his mother until she came and talked to him, after their conversation Naruto was the same old person he was before finding out the truth."

The blond Hokage smiled feeling proud of her student" what would you expect from my successor she's simply the best, her words must have really reached deep in Naruto's heart to change his mind."

"Who knows what were her words or maybe she gave him a blow job to change his mind" Jiraiya gave his famous perverted grin.

He backed up in fear seeing the blond Hokage giving him a pissed off look for his perverted comment" come on Tsunade I was just kidding don't take me so seriously."

She snorted" stupid pervert you ruin the moment…"

"Hey let's not get into a bad mood this is a great day Kushina's back we should be happy and celebrating" he sweat dropped trying to calm the busty woman down she was really scary when she gets angry.

The slug sanin changed her features smiling" you're right we should be celebrating for Kushina's return. This calls for a celebration Jiraiya how about we get some sake….my treat?"

"What?" he blinked in shock gazing at the woman who was smiling at him?

Tsunade just skipped his answer knowing that he wasn't going to refuse the offer and got up from her desk heading to the door" let's get going the sake isn't going to come to us."

Jiraya nodded following her out of her office the shock was still written in his face looking at his friend feeling like there was something wrong with her and he knew it very well after what she told him' what's going on…Tsunade has never treated me to sake before it has always been me?'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: ANBU headquarters maximum security prison cells section Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Ibiki and Itachi were walking the halls of the holding cells. This was the place with the highest security available, only the criminals who were considered dangerous along with missing nins from their own village were thrown here. The cells of high rank security reserve for dangerous criminals were forged by a special seal, it will automatically activate when the cell is touch or damage. The ANBU guards will make sure that criminal will not escape this section alive or even headquarters, security was their top priority. Itachi knew very well how things worked in this part of the building since he used to be an ANBU captain and some of his missions were to take turns in this section of the building. Since he was no longer among the high ranks of ANBU he never thought he will be walking among these halls again, the nostalgia hit him and they weren't fond memories. He remembered some of the prisoners he had brought back to their cells have just been interrogated and let's just say that their minds weren't the same anymore, they have lost their sanity. He hated to admit it but this was the perfect place to contain his brother due that he already broke out of prison because of Kabuto. The council had no choice but to put him into a high security cell and lock down strictly, this time he wasn't going to escape without losing his life in the process. He only hope his visit to Sasuke was pleasant but it was impossible it was going to turn into a disaster visit for once the older Uchiha felt like dreaming and felt like he might have a good reunion with his younger brother.

Ibiki kept his gaze on the halls but part of it was on the man walking next to him. He knew Itachi could be trusted but he wasn't acting like he has to the older Uchiha wasn't the kind of person to show emotion at all, not even the slightest ting of sadness. Yet his expression said so much he was showing all kinds of emotions he has finally took off his famous emotionless mask that he has wear since he killed everyone from the Uchiha clan, this Uchiha Itachi was more human. It made the interrogator think what could have happened to change him so much maybe Akatsuki had something to do about it, or perhaps he got tire of putting that mask. He went with him to show him to his brother's cell although he was wasting his time like the older Uchiha was well aware already. It wasn't going to be a warm happy family reunion both knew that they reached a large iron door with an ANBU guard standing in front of the door, he nodded opening the door. Both entered walking a small corridor which ahead there was another iron door with a security seal on the front, the cell was separated from the other prison cells. He adjusted his trench coat while looking at the door that leads to Sasuke's holding cell.

"Make it quick….he's not suppose to have any visitors especially you."

Itachi nodded walking to the door grabbing the iron knob.

"I should tell you" Ibiki started stopping the Uchiha from opening the door" the Hokage has probably told you already….we don't know how long we can keep him alive. The council is growing restless by the minute they are demanding for your brother's execution the Hokage is doing whatever she can to negotiate and come to a decision that he gets a fair trial. I don't support that decision Uchiha Sasuke is a dangerous traitor and he should be taken care of right now…"

Itachi stood quiet before the interrogator resumed" it gets worst with the news we got from Jiraiya that Orochimaru is alive. If that is true then you know what will happen he will come after Sasuke since he's still his candidate to become his next vessel."

"This time Kabuto won't be infiltrating this building like he did the last time, he won't be busting Sasuke out in this section of the prison…."

"True but that won't stop Orochimaru from getting his hands on your brother again you know that too. He's only interested in the sharingan and Sasuke is his perfect candidate he's not going to let him go just like that without putting up a fight."

"I know….getting Sasuke was one of his reasons to invade Konoha during the chunin exams" replied Itachi.

"The council won't risk the village getting attack again just for the sake of your brother as long as he's alive the village is in danger that it might get attack by Orochimaru. One life over a million they won't take that chance, and Sasuke is a traitor an easy sacrifice…."

Itachi gazed back at him" if Orochimaru is alive then he will still attack the village one way or the other. Even if he wants Sasuke if he gets executed Orochimaru will still attack the village, he hates Konoha and he wants revenge he won't stop until the village is burn to the ground."

The interrogator shook his head" how long will you last defending your brother you know he doesn't feel the same way about you and you still care for him?"

The older Uchiha stood quiet in deep thought before Ibiki spoke again" but it's not my place to speak about that you should get going already. With the way things are going it won't be long now….I suggest that you start biding him farewell…"

Itachi didn't say another word and he finally opened the iron door. Closing it from behind he walked towards the hall that lead to another iron door only difference, the door had a small window to look inside the cell. He gazed through the window as he spotted his younger brother inside of his prison cell looking at him gave a whole new meaning to the words high security. Sasuke was tied up with strong iron chain in his entire body he had a seal on his forehead that prevented him from using any chakra so he couldn't used any jutsu, let alone use his sharingan. His onyx eyes were covered by a thick piece of cloth to unsure that he didn't see or even his sharingan, he already had the seal but the ANBU always take a lot of precaution when handling dangerous criminals. Seeing his younger brother like this made him felt terrible remembering that everything was his fault, he was the one who did this to him. Guilt has always been the one thing he has always felt since he killed the clan he hide his suffering and brainwash Sasuke to hunt him down with the purpose to avenge everyone, his goal of revenge.

Sasuke was spending another miserable day in his dark and cold prison. He felt like he has been here for years although it's been a couple of months since he was put here because he was captured. His mind was filled with anger remembering the one who brought him here his former teammate, friend the same dead last of the class. Hatred rose from within him for the blond who was now Kitsune Flash it angers him so much that Naruto has become stronger than him, he has surpassed him. But why a loser like him has become stronger than someone from an upper clan one of the most prestigious clan in Konoha and yet he couldn't become stronger than the weak dead last, he was weaker than him. Because of the blond his lifelong goal has been postpone by the mask mercenary and now he has to stay in this rotten prison cell for who knows how long. He hasn't even thought about his team none of Suigetsu, Karin and Juggo has entered his mind because he could care less about any of them. As his anger remains thinking about Naruto his hatred for him grew stronger he was only remembering the battle at the valley of the end against the mask mercenary. The beating he took was humiliating but he couldn't shake up what he told him, Naruto's words have really affected him on that day.

"_Why….why are you so strong I trained so hard to become as strong as I am today and yet I didn't stand a chance against you, you're always one step ahead of me?!"_

"_It's simple Sasuke your motivation to get strong is hatred and revenge if you have those as your main objective to become strong you will never become strong. As for my motivation to protect my friends and my village that motivation is all I need to train hard to become strong for them, the people that are precious to me is all that matters to me. You were one of my precious people until you broke my trust and tried to kill me."_

"_I have no regrets for the things I did in the past I chose to break my bonds with you and the village, I desire revenge more than anything in this world I would make the same choices all over again."_

"_You were wrong you never broke my bonds with me and team seven I've been thinking about you I always have. But I won't be forgiving you for what you did right now your fate will be decided by the Hokage and the council. You should know Sasuke bonds aren't meant to be broken."_

He growled in anger' bonds aren't meant to be broken….damn you Naruto when I get out of here I will kill Itachi and after that I will hunt you down and kill you…'

He stopped his thinking realizing that there was someone in the cell. He didn't care sometime ANBU guards comes to release in order to eat, although the food wasn't the best in quality it tasted pretty horrible. He would prefer to be put in a regular prison cell like the last one he was in before leaving with Kabuto five years ago, that cell was paradise compare to this one and the conditions he was in. he noticed that he wasn't being free yet to receive the horrible food perhaps it wasn't one of the ANBU guards that have come to visit him, it was someone else and he had a bad feeling about it.

"Who's there….?" His tone was dry but with a hint of anger.

Itachi kept his eyes on his younger brother hating to see him in such conditions" it's me Sasuke…"

Hearing the voice of his brother the younger Uchiha's anger increase ten folds right now he hide his hatred for Naruto and focused the rest of his hatred to the one man who made his life a living hell. He started shaking with fury but the strong iron chains were preventing him from moving if he could mold chakra he would have broke free and go for the kill at the older Uchiha. He had a good idea why he was here his brother would always torture him so his hatred for him increases and fuels his lust for revenge, everything for the sake of vengeance. Just like he did back at the massacre when he used Tsukuyomi on him showing to him when he killed everyone from the clan and when he did it again when they first meet after the massacre. He loved toying with him and taunting him like he was weak and would never become stronger than him if he didn't increase his hatred for him, right now his hatred for his older brother was even stronger than ever. He growled as Itachi expected this was going to happen there was never a happy warm reunion between them.

"Itachi have you come to mock me watching me so weak and helpless in this rotten cell?!" Sasuke's voice was full of anger.

"How are you doing?" it was the only thing that came into his mind it wasn't going well.

"How am I doing quit the bullshit?!!" he spat" I want to get out of here so I can finally kill you. I will find a way to break from this prison my hatred has become so strong I can finally beat you!"

The older Uchiha stood quiet it wasn't working and he knew it wasn't going to work, nothing was going to work. So why he felt like he needed to try when it was useless to begin with his brother hates him and his desire for revenge has become so strong that he will try to kill him in a heartbeat. He watched as Sasuke was trying so hard to break himself free from the strong iron chains it was hopeless the seal that was placed on him completely shuts his chakra off along with weakening him of his physical strength. He could try but he was never going to break free talking to him was pointless he wasn't going to listen to him. The only thing that will make him happy is seeing him dead it was better to play along and follow his lead like he has done all those years.

"Foolish little brother" Itachi's voice got cold putting his emotionless mask once again" if you want to kill me then foster your hate embrace it without a doubt left in your heart, feel no regrets in killing me…"

Sasuke shouted in rage trying to break free" bastard I will kill you mark my words I despise you so much!!"

The older Uchiha wasn't going to stay a minute longer he went to the door and opened it giving one last glance at his younger brother and eventually he left.

"Itachi!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs" Itachi!!!"

The older Uchiha heard the scream of his brother shouting his name repeatedly across the hall why does he bother trying to talk to him, why wasn't he giving up by now. Perhaps some of Naruto's personality has rubbed off on him to never give up no matter how impossible it looks but it seems he doesn't stand a chance with even a simple conversation with his younger brother, not after what he did. He wanted to look at things in a positive light but it was no use there was nothing he could do to outdone everything he did on Sasuke he couldn't reverse all the pain and hatred he inflicted on him. Giving up seemed to be the most logical thing to do as much as he didn't wanted to give up, he was once ready to die as a traitor now he has rethink his decision. Was there a way to erased all of his hatred and have his brother again, the question was impossible to answer. He left the corridor meeting up with Ibiki the interrogator had a neutral expression although it was his usual expression he obviously heard the loud screams from Sasuke.

"It didn't go that well eh?"

Itachi just passed him by" Itachi?"

He stopped not looking at the interrogator" I know about your loyalty for the village. But I also know that your loyalty for Sasuke is stronger than your loyalty for Konoha it's the reason why you spared him in the first place. I'll get to the bottom line you know very well that your brother's fate is most likely be death the Hokage won't be able to keep the council in check for too long his time is running out…"

Ibiki went in front of him" if it comes down to that will you chose the village and let your brother get executed, or are you willing to betray the village for real this time?"

His onyx eyes gazed at him reflecting determination" I love Konoha I will gladly give my life away for it, if it means I have to sacrifice my own life to protect it and keep the peace it has enjoyed all these years, then so be it. When the time comes I will be ready to face the consequences you're also forgetting that it's my fault that Sasuke became the person he is today…"

"You're right it was your fault weren't your orders kill the Uchiha clan as in every member of the clan?"

The older Uchiha lowered his gaze as Ibiki shook his head" it was your fault your love for your brother was the thing that made you take the decision of sparring his life and let him take revenge on you. None of this would have happened if you would have killed him following an order that's all I will say…"

Itachi followed him through the halls in deep thought he was really prepare to see his brother die but it didn't meant he was going to give up in trying to have him back in his life no matter how much it was killing him.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: cave forest region somewhere in rice country territory)

From a cavern in the nearby forest four figures emerged they have just finished taking a break from their mission and they were to resume it. One of them was a bit tall brown and dark eyes with a thick blue scarf covering his entire neck and reaching to his shoulders with a grey jacket, some bandage wrapped on his ribs long brown pants and brown sandals. The second was taller than the first with grey hair dark eyes wearing a gas mask with a long black trench coat reaching below his knees, with long brown pants and brown sandals. The third figure was a bit weird looking he had a face that looks like a woman wearing a grey rubber suit that covers his entire body, anyone could doubt that he was a man. The fourth figure was shorter than the rest with short hair yellow round glasses and wearing a black cloak with brown sandals. He was wearing wrist arm mounted rocket launcher in his right wrist.

The man with the blue scarf went ahead of the group walking towards the forest gazing at the sky everyone else was waiting as well. Suddenly a bat came flying heading towards him he smiled extending his hand offering a place so it lands safely, the bat obeyed landing on his hand as it started making usual noises a regular bat would do. The man nodded as he was listening to the night creature like he could understood what it was saying, he sighed before he turned to the rest of the group present.

"Well Rinji what did he said?" asked the short man.

Rinji shook his head releasing the bat flying into the air" still nothing from him…"

He growled" damn it I can't believe this we've been searching for that brat for almost a month and still no sign of him!"

"No one said this was going to be easy Kiho" replied the tall man with gas mask.

"Kigiri is right we would have better luck if we have the full team with us" replied the man with the grey rubber suit.

"That's impossible Gozu was killed by the three tails beast as for Guren…." Rinji paused mentioning the name of the crystal kunoichi.

"Speaking of Guren where is she?" Kigiri said.

"She's suppose to be our leader so why she isn't with us?" Kiho said.

"We don't have to concern ourselves with her let's focus more on our mission" replied Rinji.

"What's wrong Rinji? The man with the rubber suit with a hint of suspicion" you seem to be hiding something from us…"

"Nurari is right you have been acting weird since you told us that Guren wasn't coming" Kigiri said.

Kiho nodded" you told us that Orochimaru-sama gave her a special mission, yet your words seem to hold a hint of dishonesty."

"What are you planning?" asked Nurari.

"Are you planning in betraying Orochimaru-sama?" Kiho replied.

"Is it!?" Kigiri was shocked.

"I'm not planning in betraying no one but I guess it will be best if I tell you about it."

The three were still staring at Rinji not trusted him. After all they weren't real ninjas of Orochimaru they were captured by the snake and forced them to fight into a battle royale with other prisoners he captured. When they won the battle they became the special team assigned by the snake sanin to capture and seal the three tails beast, which they have failed. They weren't so loyal to him so it was anyone's guess when one of their own will turn their back on the snake sanin.

"You know what will happen if you betray Orochimaru-sama he will have you dead?" Murari said.

"I said I'm not planning in betraying him however I have some news concerning Guren. Orochimaru-sama has entrusted us to carry the task in disposing Yukimaru because he's no use to him anymore" Rinji said.

"Why is he leaving Guren out of this?" Kiho said.

"That's the problem Orochimaru-sama believes Guren is not trustworthy anymore, chances are high that she was the one who let Yukimaru escaped instead of following his orders in killing him."

"What?!" Kigiri was shocked at the news.

"Guren a traitor….that's hard to believe?" Kiho replied.

"Yes she's very loyal to Orochimaru-sama there's no way she will betray him" Murari said.

"I'm not going to question Orochimaru-sama's orders the point is he doesn't trust her so I won't trust her either and neither any of you. Guren can't be trusted she could be out there protecting Yukimaru from us we might ran into her, if that happens….we will dispose of her along with the boy…" Rinji replied.

"Kill Guren….you must be overestimating our abilities Rinji none of us can't take on her" Kigiri said.

"She's stronger than us we will die for sure" Kiho added.

"There's a reason why long ago she was chosen to be one of Orochimaru-sama's vessels for his soul transfer technique?" Murari said.

"That can be arrage" Rinji gave a grin" aren't you forgetting that we have been given Orochimaru-sama's gift?"

"Even if we use it I don't think we can still take her on" Kigiri said.

"We will worry about that when the time comes Kigiri" Kiho said.

"Stop being so negative" Murari replied.

"Let's continue with our mission I will call more of my wing friends to expand the search that brat will be found" Rinji said.

"The rest of us will split up" Kiho said.

They left leaving Rinji alone who was grinning' I can't believe they haven't suspected a thing this is too easy…Guren and Yukimaru are worthless to Orochimaru-sama they will be executed.'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: forest region rice country territory)

Guren gave another cry of pain she panted feeling the pain to be horrible and unbearable. She was never trained to sustain torture which it explains why she was suffering so much it wouldn't be long before she breaks. She gazed at the one responsible for the torture the mask kunoichi Temptress who seemed to be enjoying what she was doing, just by looking at the sadistic grin on her lips. The crystal kunoichi didn't know what was worst being physically torture or being torture by the mind its true Ino has been trained to use mind torture over physical, she was taught it was more effective that physical torture. As part of the Yamanaka clan Ino was taught everything about the human mind by her father how it works and its ups and downs combining it with Ibiki's mind twisting nature and Anko's sadistic personality, it equals one terrible torture specialists. The Yamanaka admitted to be having fun torturing her but she knew she had a limit to torture someone for too long remembering what Anko told her, using a high level of torture can kill the victim in no time she needed it to take it easy and be careful. She was impressed at how long the crystal user has last in interrogation session it's been over an hour, usually by now anyone of her past victims would have spill the beans by now.

In all of her years working as an interrogator in the ANBU division Ino has never meet anyone so stubborn and someone with a strong will like Guren. She has used all of her usual techniques in the process of interrogating a prisoner and so far the mind torture wasn't working. She has looked inside of her mind and has witnessed her entire life she was shocked seeing her past and her childhood, it was the usual to those who were the ninjas most of them had a past that it was too painful to see. After she was done reading her mind she used her usual torture method and so far the crystal kunoichi was holding up she seemed to have a will of iron to be able to sustain the pain from her mind torture, knowing that if she continue the treatment she will most likely die. She still hasn't gotten the information they needed one way or the other she will have to stop this, Guren was important in their mission she couldn't die. She sighed making a hand seal on the crystal user's head resuming the interrogation she finally had a fighter when it comes to torturing in gathering information.

'I wonder how long she can last I must admit I'm impress that she hasn't crack like an egg yet, most of my other victims would have gotten insane by now but she…..Guren….?'

She focused chakra on her right hand touching Guren's forehead" how about if you stop the stubborn act and tell me what I want to know?"

The crystal kunoichi felt pain running all over her brain as she screamed" ahhh…I told you to kill me already I won't say a word!"

"You're a tough one that's for sure you're the first victim that has lasted this long in one of my interrogation sessions. I should call you lucky but I can't there's no point in resisting, what will you be gaining if you don't tell me?"

"Just kill me already….either way I'm dead if you won't kill me Orochimaru-sama will. I have failed him once again I can't kill you and your leader. I also can't go through with my last mission I will never do it…"

Ino's eyes softened feeling some pity for her but she was taught to never show mercy when she was interrogating someone" just tell me Guren and I promise you I will let you go Kitsune-sama won't kill you he's not like that. How long can you withstand the pain will you give me the pleasure to hear you scream one more time?" she gave a sadistic grin.

Guren screamed feeling more pain as the Yamanaka resumed her mind torture" you're insane….freaking bitch I won't tell you nothing just finish me off I don't have the slightest interest in telling you…"

The mask kunoichi laughed in amusement" me insane nah this is little old me being my regular self. However when I'm insane let's just say that you should never see me when I act like a true psychotic bitch….keep pushing my buttons like you're doing right now and you will see the real me."

The crystal kunoichi tremble feeling the pain tears were forming she didn't how long she can last" I….."

"Tell me where is Orochimaru's hide out now?!"

"If I tell you Orochimaru-sama will find out it was me who told you he will kill me for my treachery, if he finds out that I failed in killing you four or that I failed in killing him he will kill me too. So you see whatever choice I pick will have me killed, I think it will be better if you kill me right now…"

'She really has a death wish can't blame her after seeing her past though. I guess it's time I hit her where it hurts the most and I know what to do…' the platinum blond gave a grin.

She finally stopped her torture treatment getting up' it's wise to stop if I keep hitting the nerves of her brain I will kill her…'

"It's such a shame that you don't feel like cooperating" Ino started" I guess I will have to find someone else to help me answer my question, perhaps Yukimaru can be more cooperative with me than you."

Guren's eyes widened in shock" what….how did you…?!"

"I looked inside your mind I saw how important he has become to you. Maybe he can tell me what I want to know and let's hope he'd be a good boy to cooperate before I use force, this time I won't show mercy I will be an insane bitch and make him scream so loud that his ears will bleed" she licked her lips in anticipation to have another victim to torture.

"No leave him out of this he's just a child he has nothing to do with this!" the crystal user glared.

"I know enough from looking in your mind that he was used by Orochimaru he might know where his hide out is, I can't guarantee what will happen to him if I get my hands on him" the Yamanaka was still grinning.

"Don't you dare hurt him!!" Guren shouted in anger.

"My I seem to have struck a nerve you really can be softhearted when you want to."

The crystal kunoichi shot her a killer glare" I swear if you lay one single hand on him I will kill you!"

"Don't make idle threats you're the one tied up and out of chakra. Well if you're so overprotective of Yukimaru how about if you tell me then that way I won't go after him what do you say?"

Guren stood quiet in deep thought she had nothing to lose by telling them since little by little she has been losing her trust and loyalty towards Orochimaru. The only thing that matter to her is Yukimaru's safety not even her own life matters anymore she wanted to see him safe and sound. She gazed at the mask kunoichi who was waiting for her answer maybe things weren't so bad as they seem, she wasn't going to let her get her hands on the boy. By now she no longer felt like having a death wish an opportunity has appeared before her.

'Maybe I can use them to my advantage after all…looks like I'm not ready to die yet.'

"Well Guren it's up to you if you want me to find Yukimaru and turn him into my personal torture toy, so was it going to be are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

The crystal kunoichi gazed at her showing no signs of resisting" you want to know the location to Orochimaru-sama's hide out is that it?"

"Yes" Ino replied smiling feeling happy that she was making progress' heh looks like messing with Yukimaru has made her turn over a new leaf.'

She nodded" the hidden sound village is located in the lower south region of rice country through the snake forest. However the place itself is deserted due that Orochimaru-sama has lost a lot of man power over the years, during his invasion on Konoha five years ago along with losing his best bodyguards the sound five. He has grown restless finding potential fighters to join his army with the people he has captured from different villages becoming his test subjects in the process I guess the only good thing about this is that four eye freak Kabuto has mysteriously disappeared a long time ago, I haven't seen him in years and frankly I don't care I never like him. And also Orochimaru-sama doesn't seem to care that he's gone either…"

The Yamanaka knelt in front of her smiling" there good girl see that wasn't so bad."

"Since I told you the information you wanted to hear I need you to do me a favor…"

Ino raised an eyebrow at her comment" a favor…..what kind of favor?"

"Temptress the screaming stopped are you done?!" the voice of Naruto was heard as he landed next to her along with the rest of the team.

"Yeah I'm done!" she smiled at him.

Guren gazed at everyone her dark eyes fell on Ino" remember you said you will help me in order to give you the information you needed."

Ino stood quiet remembering what she told him she wasn't doing this for herself she wanted to do it for Yukimaru. She has seen in her mind how much the boy has become someone important to her like he was her little brother, it made her wonder how can she be a servant to Orochimaru seeing that she's willing to die in order to protect him. She smiled mentally they weren't going to let Yukimaru get hurt or lost team Kitsune Flash always help people even if it's not their mission.

"Help her?" Naruto said confused.

"What is she talking about Temptress?" asked Sakura.

The Yamanaka scratched the back of her head" well the good news is I got the information you requested but I kind of promise her to help her look for someone in exchange for her telling me Orochimaru's location."

The team sweat dropped at her comment.

"Temptress…weren't you torturing her to get the information?" Hinata said.

"Yeah if you were torturing her to get the information why would you promised her to help her?" Naruto replied with a sweat dropped.

The platinum blond sighed for being so softhearted" look guys I really want to help Guren, I went into her mind and I saw how much this kid means a lot to her she's not as evil as she looks."

"Looks can be deceiving Temptress" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"I know but I saw everything and the reason why she was after us, she's desperate she really wants to protect this boy from harm not caring if she may end up getting killed in the process."

"She told you the location to the hidden sound village?" Sakura said.

"Yeah it took me a while to get the information from her she withstood the torture longer than any of my past victims before. But she finally agreed to tell me Orochimaru's location if it means that we'll help her look for her friend Yukimaru."

"Temptress we don't have time to look around for someone when we have an important mission in our hands" Naruto said in a scolding tone but sighed seeing that she lowered her head feeling hurt" I know you're heart is in the right place if what you're telling me is true then I would love to help her…"

"You once told us that team Kitsune Flash always does the right thing, helping Guren find Yukimaru is the right thing. He's precious to her and believe it or not she doesn't care betraying Orochimaru if it means that she can protect him!"

"I agree with Temptress Kitsune-kun" Hinata replied" if this Yukimaru is someone important to her then we it's our responsibility to find him."

"But guys the mission…." Naruto started.

Sakura sighed smiling" I will also have to agree with the rest of team, team Kitsune Flash always help those in need it's not always about the money."

"Hey I'm supposed to be the leader of this team I'm the one who gets the last word to decided what to do and we have a mission to fulfill" the mask mercenary gave a slight pout.

"So you really want to abandon a boy who needs our help?" asked Ino.

The blond jinchurikki was about to say something but he remained quiet in deep thought. What kind of person would he be if he doesn't help an innocent, and a kid none the less. He looked at his team they were smirking already knowing what was going to be his decision he sighed in defeat there was nothing he could do even as the leader of the team, he couldn't disagree with them.

"Congratulations team you just activated my guilty conscious, fine we'll help Guren find her friend if he's that important to her he seems to be in danger…"

The kunoichis giggle giving the victory sign while Guren was still staring at them weirdly. She has heard so many rumors of team Kitsune Flash that they were an inhuman team that attack like demonic savages and they didn't show any mercy to their enemies. They were cold and cruel with no heart any person that got in their way we're taken to their leader and Kitsune Flash will devoured their souls. But she wasn't so foolish to believe all those exaggerated rumors, people can be quite stupid and crazy when it comes to telling gossip. But she was interested if she ever gets the chance to meet them in person and so far they were nothing like she expected, they were strong but they were also kindhearted when it comes to helping others. Like any regular ninja they must have taken lives but they didn't look like the kind of people who will enjoy killing, or had a major lust for blood. They only looked intimidating because of their masks but without them they were very human nothing like heartless demons she has heard, hell Orochimaru was more heartless than they were. She could also noticed that they seemed to be very close friends meaning that they could have the perfect teamwork making them an unstoppable force, their friendship was probably the secret of their great strength.

'Is this really team Kitsune Flash?' her dark eyes were fixed on the four mask ninjas.

"All right Guren we will help you find your friend in exchange for telling us Orochimaru's hide out, like the old saying goes you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours" Naruto said" but first I want to know everything…"

"Everything?" she replied looking at him.

"Tell us about the three tails and your reason for turning your back on Orochimaru, you're obviously the loyal obedient type so it makes me question your motives. Call it a chance for us to start gaining some trust in you."

"I don't care if you trust me or not" she said with a frown" very well then I shall tell you so we can continue wasting more time on Yukimaru's search."

"We won't be wasting time you will provide us with some important information" the mask mercenary smirked while the kunoichis nodded.

The crystal kunoichi nodded" it's true that I am very loyal to Orochimaru-sama….well was I have a good reason for obeying him I owe him a lot. Years ago when I was little my village was attacked no one was sparred I left the village when the attacked started so I never saw who were the attackers. Orochimaru-sama saved me and gave me a home he was the one who gave me a purpose in life I wasn't quite happy living in my village I never knew who we're my parents so I was an orphan."

"Not everyone in my village had the same abilities so the rest of the villagers let's just say that we didn't got treated kindly. There were people who were close to me but they were killed when the village was attacked, I was the only one who survived and I was taken under Orochimaru-sama's wing. I was happy I had someone who acknowledged my existence…"

The team stood quiet listening to her story they already where this was going. Naruto was more familiar than the rest of the team one again the theme of acknowledgement was brought back to the table. He has heard it so many times before with other people who became his friends from Haku, Gaara, Kimimaro and Ranmaru. They will always be people who will believe that their lives have no meaning just because they're all alone with no family and shunned by the people around him for being different, once again he meets another person who was looking for acknowledgement to have a meaning in her life. He understood Guren's pain more than anyone which now he knew that she wasn't an evil person looking for her purpose in life, he hated the fact that Orochimaru took advantage of that and used her for his own selfish ambitions.

'I see she has been misguided by the wrong person too' his cerulean eyes softened.

The crystal user smiled" I have come to gain a lot of trust and respect for Orochimaru-sama that's why I became so loyal to him, I was always happy whenever he had use of me and my abilities. I felt like I needed to please him and make him proud of me no matter what my loyalty for him was that high. I was so happy when he named me the candidate to become his next vessel since Kaguya Kimimaro failed in being his vessel due to his deadly disease that lead to his death."

"What?!" Sakura said shocked.

"You were actually happy about that?!" Ino replied shocked as well.

"But Guren you do know what will happen if Orochimaru uses his soul transfer technique on you?" Hinata said worried.

"I'm well aware of the consequences and I didn't care…"

"So you don't care if you die when Orochimaru takes over your body that's some loyalty you have for him?" Naruto shook his head.

"I used to believe that my whole purpose was to serve Orochimaru-sama even if I had to become his next vessel so he can continue living. However that's not how things went I also failed to be his vessel because he already used his soul transfer technique on someone else due that he was running out of time to change bodies. The worst part I never became his next candidate after that Orohimaru-sama has already chosen his next vessel…..Uchiha Sasuke."

Hearing the name of the Uchiha avenger the team got a little uncomfortable namely Naruto and Sakura. Hearing their former teammate was bad for them reminding them what he did leaving the village, betraying his friends to get power and almost killing his former best friend in the process. Naruto has come to terms with it long ago his bond with Sasuke still remained but he was ignoring it completely remembering how much he changed before leaving Konoha. Sakura was in deep thought it reminded her how she acted in front of the Uchiha how immature and foolish mistreating her other friend Naruto and after what happened back at the hospital, how her life changed for the worst to the better. Both teens have admitted that their friend and former member of team seven was gone he has changed and the possibility that he won't come back to how he used to be, were very high.

Guren resumed her story" with the Uchiha as his main candidate I felt like I had no more use for him I was useless to Orochimaru-sama. I decided to be isolated from everything and everyone until I was needed once again if that time actually comes I felt like my whole world fell apart just because I didn't have a purpose anymore, I was worthless in those years I lived all alone…."

The team stood quiet listening to her story and they felt pity for the crystal kunoichi. Believing like she didn't have a purpose that her entire life goal was to be by the snake sanin's place it was unfair they know how evil Orochimaru really is. He was just using her like a tool that will serve his ambitions he has always manipulated the lives of the people that fought by his side, once he didn't had any use for them he will cast them aside meaning their purpose has ended. It was pretty clear that their lives didn't mean a thing to the snake sanin as long as they do something that will benefit him he has never respected human life. Guren's thinking was just wrong but it was expected when she considered him someone precious the only person who was there for her and gave her a reason to live, her purpose to exist.

"You didn't care that Orochimaru used you?" Hinata replied softly.

"Not at all every time he needed me I truly felt alive in a long time, nothing else matters…"

"He's just using you Guren Orochimaru doesn't care for no one but himself. Once he no longer has any use for his men he sacrifice them or threw them away like they were garbage, and he feels the same way about you" Naruto said.

The crystal user slowly nodded" I have come to realize that even if it took me a while to figure it out. But still I was loyal to him not caring if he will throw me away for not seeing me useful anymore."

"You really had it rough Guren" Sakura said.

"No she had it worst" Ino replied understanding her because she has looked inside her mind.

"Well this has been quite a story Guren but that doesn't explain you're sudden changing sides against Orochimaru" the blond jinchurikki said.

"It has to do with Yukimaru doesn't it?" asked Hinata.

The crystal kunoichi chuckle" your friend here is very sharp yes you could say that Yukimaru was part for helping me see my wrong ways. Two months ago Orochimaru-sama called upon me he had a job for me, I was so happy that he finally had some use for me but it wasn't just a regular mission. It was very dangerous Orochimaru-sama received reports that the three tails beast was spotted in a lake in water country…."

The mask mercenary nodded" I see so you were part of the team that Orochimaru sent to capture the three tails, too bad it didn't went like you hope for."

"Yes I was sent along with five other men who used to be Orochimaru-sama's prisoners they became candidates because they won the battle royal that he always held to have the prisoners to fight among each other to find out which one is strongest. So it was the six of us in a attempt to capture the tail beast but we weren't the only ones, Yukimaru also came along too" her dark eyes softened.

"What?" Hinata said.

"Why would Yukimaru come too isn't he just a kid?" asked Sakura.

"Is he part of Orochimaru's men?" Naruto said.

Guren glared at him after hearing the question" don't you dare compare Yukimaru to those miserable low lives, they're just scum!"

"Okay my bad for asking" the blond jinchurikki replied' note to self never disrespect the kid.'

"But why would Yukimaru go with you?" Hinata said.

"Unless Orochimaru sent him for a reason maybe he had some use for him after all" Sakura replied.

Ino stood quiet she didn't wanted to say a word because she already knew after looking in Guren's mind. It was better if the crystal kunoichi tells them herself since she respected other people's private thoughts and their lives. She was taught by her father to always keep quiet about the things she has seen after entering their mind, unless it was important or necessary when the time comes.

"It is as you say Orochimaru-sama had some use for Yukimaru he was just a normal boy who somehow ended up falling into his evil grasp" Guren's eyes softened remembering a terrible memory" but there was a reason why Orochimaru-sama chose a boy like Yukimaru to be part of the team to capture the three tails, he wasn't so normal than I thought."

"What do you mean?" the tall blond was now interested at the story than before.

"Yukimaru has a couple of abilities that will make him quite unique one of them was the reason why Orochimaru-sama considered him to be essential in capturing the three tails. He has the ability to control it…"

The three kunoichi gasped while Naruto's eyes were wide from the shock.

"What?!" he went to her like he has heard a very dark secret" what do you mean control it are you saying he can actually control a Bijuu?!"

"Yes he has the ability to control his chakra has that ability to tame the tail beast, only the three tails that is. Orochimaru-sama was so interested in him with Yukimaru by his side he will have complete control over the three tails beast he was just an innocent boy he didn't know what he was doing. He took advantage of Yukimaru's innocence and used him as the tool to manipulate the three tails."

"I…I don't believe this…" Hinata replied in shock.

"You better believe it" Ino said.

"What a horrible thing to use a mere boy as his personal tool just to gain more power" Sakura said although she wasn't surprise knowing how evil the snake sanin is.

"How old is Yukimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Twelve…" the crystal kunoichi replied.

The blond jinchurikki was in deep thought' that young…impossible I was told by pervy sage that years ago there were only a few people who had the ability to control the Bijuus the first Hokage was among those few, but they're all dead now….well not all of them…'

"How is it possible for someone to control a Bijuu let alone a kid?!" Sakura said.

"As I said before Yukimaru's chakra has that ability the more chakra he releases the more he has control over the tailed beast, he releases the chakra base on his state or his emotions."

'Emotions….that means he release large amount of chakra if he's angry or sad. It's the same thing with me when it comes to the fox' thought the mask mercenary.

"But that could be dangerous releasing too much chakra leads to exhaustion and it can cause death" Hinata replied.

"I know that's why it was dangerous for him to use that ability more than once, it was worst when Orochimaru-sama gave him those pills…"

The pink haired medic reacted" pills….what kind of pills are you talking about?!"

Guren shook her head" I don't know much about it Orochimaru-sama kept the pills in a jar but I never saw a label on them so I couldn't tell what they were. He gave Yukimaru a lot of those pills before we left to go after the three tails, they were probably used so that he's able to control the Bijuu even more."

"That could be it" replied Sakura" the pills he gave him must be chakra stimulators."

"Chakra stimulators?" asked Ino.

"Pills that can make someone release more amount of chakra than usual" replied the pink haired kunoichi.

"Like soldier pills?" Naruto said.

"Not quite soldier pills can increase someone's chakra and his attributes like strength and heightened their senses but chakra stimulators it doesn't increase amount of chakra, but rather it makes the user release more amount of his chakra when performing a jutsu. The pills are very dangerous and they have a high risk of life threatening."

"I know about the solider pills when Kiba-kun takes one his sense of smell as well as his techniques become stronger. These chakra stimulators are definitely not very recommendable" Hinata said.

"They're not they are more recommended when the user wants to perform the justu by giving the exact amount of chakra, it can help to give him that boost. The pills are more designed for people who can't control their chakra flow, Guren you said that Orochimaru gave Yukimaru a lot of the pills?" Sakura said.

"Yes…." The crystal kunoichi lowered her gaze.

"Taking one chakra stimulation pill is dangerous taking more than one is pure insanity the person will be feeling all kinds of symptoms like headaches, high fever, the person can also get nauseous….it can even cause death!" Sakura's jade eyes hardened thinking about the snake sanin' that snake bastard…'

"Yukimaru is only twelve how much will the pills affect him?" replied Naruto.

"I will say a lot for someone young like Yukimaru he will be experiencing the symptoms I mentioned more frequently usual than an adult….worst case scenario Yukimaru might even die…."

Guren gasped glaring at Sakura" shut up that's not true nothing will happen to him, don't you dare say another thing like that!!"

"Guren…." Ino said gazing at the woman with some pity.

She lowered her gaze again" I should it known….when Yukimaru was traveling with me and the group to go after the three tails he started showing those symptoms. He got sick having high fevers and he ended up collapsing, we have to stop a couple of times and hoped that he gets better. I….at first when I met him I thought he was an annoyance and a nuisance but I was wrong, little by little I started feeling like I was responsible for him soon he became close to me I wonder if this is how it feels to have a little brother?"

The team was now feeling sorrier for the crystal kunoichi. Naruto has really reacted to her question remembering that he used to have a brother before he betrayed him and the village for revenge. No matter how much he wanted to bring the old days back he knew it wasn't going to come back, his brother was probably lost forever sooner or later he will have to face reality. They could tell that Guren wasn't evil she was just being used by Orochimaru like the rest of the people he has manipulated in the past. Naruto was starting to have doubts if the snake sanin was really dead but he still highly believe that he couldn't be alive.

Ino was still quiet about Guren after looking into her mind she knew everything, the crystal user was hiding something from the group. She understood what she was going through and the reason why she has become so loyal and caring for Yukimaru it was wise that she didn't mention it, after all to this very day she was still suffering from that terrible memory. It wasn't her place to speak about it since she knew the crystal kunoichi can be trusted, it was up to her to tell them.

"When we faced the three tails we never stood a chance even with Yukimaru he used a lot of his chakra he was able to control it but he couldn't withstand the power of the Bijuu he eventually collapsed from exhaustion, the pills also did their work too. None of us couldn't take on the three tails we were outmatch by its inhuman power, I hated it to think but we had no choice but to retreat we ended losing one member of the group" Guren said her eyes softened remembering how Gozu died' why did you saved me it would have been a lot better if I die back then?'

"We already know you failed in capturong the three tails it was really captured by Akatsuki" Naruto said.

"Orochimaru-sama wasn't happy when he found out about our failure. I decided to take care of Yukimaru until he recovered and that's when things went from bad to worse…."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

Sakura's eyes widened" don't tell me did Yukimaru's condition worsened?!"

"No he was lucky that he got better because he stopped taking those pills. Since the mission was a failure and the three tails was already captured by the organization Akatsuki Orochimaru-sama believed that Yukimaru was no longer useful and that his purpose was over, so he order me….to kill him" Guren's expression was a mix of sorrow and guilt.

"You couldn't kill him didn't you?" Naruto replied.

The crystal kunoichi shook her head" there was no way I could go through with it Yukimaru meant more to me than my own loyalty for Orochimaru-sama and from that moment I was able to see for what he really was, he was evil. The only thing I could do was to help him escape the hide out unharmed I pretended that he escaped from me and got away, I had to make it look very believable so that Orochimaru-sama didn't get suspicious….it worked but he ordered me to find him and kill him, I won't do it."

"I understand you wanting to protect Yukimaru but why were you trying to kill us?" asked Hinata.

The crystal user sighed" I thought killing you will make Orochimaru-sama forget about me killing Yukimaru. I think it's more important the lives of the famous team Kitsune Flash than just a boy at least to Orochimaru-sama I know it was a foolish idea I was just desperate to find a way to save him from getting killed…"

"You're doing all of this just for his safety?" the blond jinchurikki said.

They stood quiet watching over the crystal kunoichi they have heard enough about her cause and her intentions. They have made their decision already to help her due that she could be trusted, Ino however wasn't feeling comfortable but she shrugged it off. She wasn't going to let it bother if Guren wasn't going to bring it up all along.

"Guren I understand your actions if you only want to protect Yukimaru, you were only doing the wrong things for the right reasons. So we don't blame you for trying to kill us I guess from your point of view it does sound like an appropriate plan" the mask mercenary added.

Sakura went next to him whispering to her leader" what are we going to do Kitsune-sama?"

"I knew this mission was going to take longer than usual to fulfill but we're going to help her find Yukimaru, it's what you guys convinced me to do right?"

The kunoichis giggled lightly as the blond jinchurikki untied the chakra rope freeing the crystal kunoichi.

"Is it safe to untie her?" Sakura said.

"It's all right Huntress she's not the enemy I looked into her mind and Yukimaru is the only person she cares about" Ino said.

"I don't care if Orochimaru-sama kills me for my treachery as long as Yukimaru is safe….that's all that matters to me. We should get going I'm certain he sent the group that accompanied me to capture the three tails to find him."

"Are they strong?" asked Hinata.

"Not at all they're just prisoners they have a few good abilities but they aren't higher rank ninjas we can take them on with no problem at all, however they do know they aren't the strongest bunch so they learned how to work together. Like any ninja they know the power of teamwork" replied Guren.

"Let's hope they haven't found Yukimaru yet" Sakura said.

"Well at least we won't get bore finding Yukimaru if we ran to those guys, we might have a good fight in our hands" the Yamanaka smirked.

"Do you have any clue where could Yukimaru be?" Naruto said.

"I don't after he left the hidden sound village I have no idea of his whereabouts. My guess is that he could be hiding Yukimaru has another ability to create a thick mist allowing him to escape undetected. It's a very good ability to use against any opponent. Also before he left I gave him some food but that was a month ago, he must be so hungry by now…." Her dark eyes softened thinking about the young boy.

'I don't think he knows any good survival skills so we'll have to hurry time is definitely not on our side we can't have him starving to death' thought the tall blond.

"One more thing Guren before we head out to find Yukimaru, it's about Orochimaru?" the blond jinchurikki said.

"What about him?"

"Does he….I mean have you actually looked at him you know face to face?"

The crystal user was in deep thought" now that you mentioned it for a long time I haven't seen his face. Orochimaru-sama has been wearing this long black cloak that covers his face entirely, I never asked myself why would he wear that but it does seem suspicious when you think about it."

The kunoichis looked at their leader thinking the exact thing another clue has been add to the mystery.

'Just as I thought it's obviously some kind of impostor posing as Orochimaru, I knew it that snake is really dead all along.'

"Guren have you seen him using any jutsu?" Sakura said wanting to know more about the faker.

"I have seen him using his snake summons" replied the crystal kunoichi.

"I see…" the pink haired medic looked at her leader' there's a high chance that it's not an impostor after all…'

Naruto didn't want to think about the situation for too long and chose to focus on the task at hand" all right team we have another tough mission on our hands besides our original mission. We have to search the entire rice country to find Yukimaru and let's not forget that we aren't the only ones on the search so this is what we're going to do?!"

The kunoichis got closer ready to receive orders from the blond jinchurikki.

"Just tell us what to do?" Ino said.

"We're ready at any time" Hinata replied.

"First of all Guren give us a quick description of Yukimaru how he looks like?" the whisker blond said.

The blue haired crystal user nodded" he's short around 5'2 he has long hazel hair reaching to his back, purple eyes. He also likes flowers the carnelian to be exact he's not so talkative either."

The mask mercenary nodded" that will be enough information on his description, now team the best strategy in a search mission is to split up in small groups to make the search more effective. We'll separate going to different locations around the country I will provide assistance by sending a shadow clone to accompany you guys on the search. Huntress you head north, Temptress you head east, Mistress will head out west and Guren and I will head south."

"Got it!" Sakura said.

"Mistress you have the advantage in this search mission with your byakugan. Also I gave you guys a radio you all know the limit range of the transmission so try not get too far. One more thing if any of you arrived to a town or a village, I suggest that you change your uniform we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention."

"Roger we have the radio equipped!" Ino replied showing on her neck the small radio.

Naruto made a cross shape hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Three shadow clones appeared each in the three mask kunoichi's side.

"Remember to search any secluded areas like caves or gorges, let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: local tavern market district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Tsunade happily took another glass of sake feeling very satisfied with the taste she poured more of the drink to her drinking partner. Jiraiya kindly accepted the drink taking a sip sake always make things better this is exactly what he needed, or what both needed. It was a small celebration for having Kushina back in the village to Tsunade were both, celebrating the red head's return and taking a break from her job filling the paperwork was a living hell. Usually she will leave this for the evening but she just couldn't wait sake was her daily drug after gambling, although she hasn't gamble ever since she became Hokage which it pissed her off a lot. To her this was the best way to relax and enjoy the life to have a nice drink of sake with her long time friend, it made her day better as they started talking about the good old days. Both sanins were remembering back when they were genins and talked some of their missions when they were part of Sarutobi's team those times were full of happy memories, but they made sure they didn't brought any memories that were painful or regrettable. They also dispelled the fact that they were drinking in the same bar where Jiraiya snapped at Tsunade and created a lot of pain for both of them in their relationship, jeopardizing their friendship. But it was all right all was forgiven back then so they stopped thinking about it they were still good friends after all these years.

Jiraiya however was feeling a little uncomfortable right now he was happy drinking sake with his long time friend has always been one of his favorite hobbies. But something was wrong and he could feel it noticing around him as he looked at the blond woman happily drinking her sake, something was not right with her. He watched her as she took another sip before looking at him, she gave him such a warm happy smile that it didn't reflected on her personality at all. In his eyes she wasn't acting so Tsunade like it's like she was a complete different person he didn't had a clue why she was acting like this it wasn't right, and it was scaring him. Sure he was having a good time with the slug sanin more than usual but the way she was looking at him it's what scares him the most. A man with Jiraiya's experience will immediately know in a heartbeat when a woman was trying to make a move on a man and he was insane to believe that the blond Hokage was trying to make a move on him. The joke made him laughed mentally there's no chance in heal that will ever happened, only in his dreams that is. This was Tsunade she would never even think of hitting on him in a romantic way she will hit him in an abusive way but nothing like that. He finally calm down thinking too much will give him stress he focused on relaxing drinking the sake with his friend. He knew Tsunade better than anyone and she would never joke with him with something like giving him hints that she's on to him.

'Yeah right….keep thinking like that Jiraiya you need some research to make you forget that crazy hallucination…' he took another sip from his glass.

Tsunade laughed resuming her tale about the old days" I swear that was so funny that cat really made a work of you!"

The toad sanin followed her laughing" I hated that mission so much stupid cat was a pain in the ass, he used me like I was a freaking scratching post I bet that cat must have been a relative of Tora."

"Or perhaps Tora followed Toshu's footsteps I really laughed so hard on that day I was in tears."

"Sarutobi sensei laughed but he gave the stupid excuse that he remembered a joke that the first told him I didn't believed him one bit. And then there was Orochimaru being his usual serious self he didn't laughed, he didn't reacted at all he was just being emo."

"That was one of my happiest moments your face was just priceless. The mission should have been a C rank mission with how dangerous Toshu was."

He grinned" you remember when we went to that tunnel in snow country?"

The slug sanin gave another laughed" we got separated from Orochimaru and Sarutobi sensei and when we were a little lost thanks to you. We ended up walking into that dark tunnel getting even more lost than before…"

Jiraiya laughed" you remember that time too?"

She took another sip of her glass with a smile" how could I forget you were such an idiot that you got the guts to try and kiss me thinking I wouldn't notice in the dark?"

"Hey the dark is the best way for a man to make a move on a woman" the toad sanin defended.

"That doesn't apply to me I didn't punched you that time because instead of kissing me you ended up kissing a toad" she laughed until she was in tears.

"That must have been like a prediction that I will sign the toad contract."

Tsunade finished her glass and poured more sake she followed by pouring more on her friend's glass because he finished drinking" Jiraiya….do you remember when you gave me that love letter?"

The white haired man blinked" love letter….oh that day I can't believe you remember that."

"It was very corny what you wrote but it was nice….any girl would have squeal like a fan girl I still don't understand why you wrote Orochimaru's name on it?"

"Because you liked him back then you were always looking at him daydreaming about him, you even asked him out once."

She snorted" it was just some stupid crush just admiration I had for him nothing more. I can't believe you couldn't tell Jiraiya you must be losing your touch in understanding the heart of a woman…"

"Well my bad back then I wasn't that good in any of that stuff just my research" he grinned taking out one of his copies of his novel.

The busty Hokage took a sip of her glass" still the same old stupid pervert."

"Correction still the same old stupid super pervert."

They both shared another laugh resuming their drinking. For a moment they stood quiet just listening to the other people in the bar talking and ranting while other villagers were already drunk from drinking too much sake. Jiraiya was in deep thought thinking about Tsunade's current behavior it was scaring him more by the minute he was suspicious of her all because they rarely talked about the past. Both of them knew that it was a topic that neither of them liked to talk about in the first place due that it was filled with pain and suffering, it wasn't wise to bring it up when none of them didn't wanted to. Yet here they were talking about it and Tsunade wasn't bothered at all she was just plain happy it was worrying him a little, something must have happened to her to make her act like this at least that's what he thought. The he noticed that she was smiling at him it wasn't a regular smile but a smile that reflects a lot of affection, maybe he was going insane or perhaps he was dreaming. It felt impossible but he had to think the worst and the best for him the chances were high that Tsunade could actually be hitting on him. She was never the kind of person to play with someone's feelings he knew her that well but why was she acting like this, he was asking the same question on his head over and over again. He kept his gaze on her before she took another sip from her glass he knew he wasn't drunk he has only had two glasses of sake or perhaps the world was coming to an end.

'Dear Kami I must be losing my mind maybe the sake is getting the better of me.'

"Something wrong?" Tsunade looked at him after drinking her glass noticing the way he was looking at her.

"It's nothing I never realized you will smile at me like that…"

The busty Hokage rose an eyebrow" what I can't smile at my long time friend and teammate?"

"It's not like that I don't mind at all you seem to be acting very happy" again Jiraiya wasn't being very specific because he was afraid to say what he really thinks.

She frowned" I can't be happy because I'm drinking sake with my friend finally taking a damn break from filling that hellish paperwork?!"

"Not that's not what I mean either…."

"What do you mean you're acting like you're so full of stress your research must have finally fried your brain, maybe you have more stress than me?!"

Jiraiya sighed seeing her expression' I should save it for now I don't want to make her mad after she's in a good mood I will follow her lead for now but this isn't like her ...'

He smiled drinking his glass" sorry about acting like that Tsunade you're right let's just enjoy this wonderful day of course I shouldn't be questioning if you're happy."

She nodded finishing drinking her glass" that's more like it it's good to take a break every once in a while being the Hokage gets tiring and the job is a pain in the ass."

"Then let's not stop enjoying this moment my dear."

"How about if we have a game of cards it's been a while since we have last played?"

"Sounds good to me…"

The toad sanin smirked seeing the blond woman taking the pack of cards from her large cleavage she started shuffling them" so what will it be?"

"How about go fish?" he smirked.

The busty Hokage laughed" go fish you're in the mood to play childish games I was hoping for something more challenging and entertainment."

"Go fish is entertaining and poker is out of the question."

"You can be such a party bopper sometimes then again poker wouldn't be fun if there isn't anything to bet on, except for my title of Hokage" she replied giving a devilish grin.

"Forget it Tsunade were not going to gamble for your Hokage title."

"But I'm the legendary sucker you have nothing to lose?" she was smirking.

Jiraiya couldn't help but smirked" you're really digging your own grave."

"Let's make the challenge then?" she gave him a playful smile" if I win you will become the new Hokage and I will retire what do you say?"

"Fine but if I win you will stay ruling as the Hokage until you reach ninety" he was grinning in amusement' I have this game won already.'

The busty Hokage left eye twitched in annoyance' there's no chance I will be ruling that long as Hokage I would have already chosen the next candidate by then.'

"Fine you're on!"

"Let's start this game shall we?"

Tsunade poured more sake on her glass before she realized that the bottle was empty, she growled" more sake!"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Uchiha clan district west section Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Itachi was seated in one of the staircases in front of the building of the former Uchiha clan police force. The entire clan district brought him good and bad memories remembering the reason why the members of the Uchiha were given the position to form the police task division. The only thing that ad him in deep thought was his younger brother it was always Sasuke even after everything he's been through for following orders, his brother was still his top priority. Remembering what happened back at the ANBU prison he has failed to have a decent conversation with the younger Uchiha just like he expected, giving up was the most logical thing to do. But he didn't wanted to give up he still keep faith that someday he might have his little brother back from the tormented path of revenge he gave him. His new found determination was probably brought up thanks to Naruto who has influenced him to never give up and keep looking forward, no matter how impossible it may look. Sasuke's hatred for him was so strong and powerful was there a way to erased all that hatred that he didn't know but he was shown that people's fate can be changed. His fate was supposed to die as a traitor taking orders for the sake of his village and yet he was still alive and back in his home village, his fate was changed the same thing could happen to his brother. He noticed the presence of someone near him he already knew who was the person that has come to visit him, although he found it unusual he didn't expecting her to see him.

"You're here in this lonely part of the village…"

Itachi saw Anko next to him it seemed he was being watched by her for a while. The snake mistress got seated in the staircase moving a little closer that would make any man sweat for having such a sexy woman so close. The older Uchiha wasn't intimidated by her seductive act it wasn't having any effect on him just by looking at her face he knew her reason for visiting him. Anko smiled at him she has been searching for a strong man who could tamed her and show her a good time not like the bunch of losers she has seen, a real man that's what she wanted. She was twenty nine and she was still single although she lost her virginity years ago she wondered many times if she will ever find her worthy man, she believed she has found him. Not that she was desperate to find a boyfriend these things take time but she was interested in having an Uchiha, it was no coincidence now that Itachi was here. Perhaps she can finally have some romance in her life true love maybe although she never lifted her hopes up this could be the beginning. But then again she was only looking for a potential candidate to have a good fuck and it seems she has finally hit the jackpot. She followed her instincts and the experience she has gained giving the older Uchiha a sweet look that reflected her seductive personality, she had this in the bag for sure.

"Why are you all alone here?"

"These are the clan's grounds" Itachi replied coolly.

"You want to be all alone I understand you. It wasn't long when you returned to the village everyone else is not used to seeing your face after what they heard about you" for a moment she dropped her mask showing some concern for him" I'm sorry for your loss…the things we do in this life to protect this village right?"

"It's the ninja way…blood and death will always follow our path."

"Let's not think about it you have to forget about the past too nothing comes from it, it only leads to more pain" she smiled at him going back to her cherry self" you need to relax buddy how about I treat you to some dango and green tea?"

"Thank you for the offer….but I must politely decline" Itachi got up ready to leave.

'Playing hard to get eh…' Anko grinned" it's all right Itachi I'm not going to bite we're both alike the villagers are afraid of us and most of them hate me, but I don't give a rat's ass."

"I find it meaningless that the villagers hate you for being Orochimaru's student, it's better to hate a traitor."

"You can't be a traitor if you were just following orders in the first place" she smirked.

"Someone already told me that. I appreciate that you care Anko-san…"

She grabbed his hand getting his attention giving him a seductive look" what's the hurry don't be such a party bopper it's not like you have a girlfriend waiting for you at home?"

Itachi wasn't surprised that her intentions were to ask him out and probably have her way with him hi best strategy was to avoid her. Although he did felt some sympathy for the snake mistress with the way some of the villagers have treated her in the past, he had too much to think about then just going out on a date with a woman he wasn't well familiar with. He wasn't the kind of person that had woman on the head or sleeping with them he was always serious and respected when it came to having a relationship with a woman, just like his past girlfriend. He was going to leave but he was forgetting that Anko was very stubborn and she didn't like taking no for an answer one way or the other she was going to have him like he was her property.

"I have to get going."

"Just one little date that's all I'm asking for" she replied deciding to use force she went down allowing the Uchiha to get a good look at her breast from her fish net outfit.

She grinned devilish' he won't be able to resist that any man will have tons of nose bleeds looking at my beauties.'

"I will decline your offer Anko-san…"

"Don't be such a sour puss and spend some time with me, you better not be gay" she will be so disappointed to find out that a hunk like Itachi was a butt pirate.

The Uchiha sweat dropped at her comment he didn't know if there was a way to leave without using some force to convince her that he's not interested in being with her. But it seem a miracle has been made as he sense the presence of someone else near his location hoping that its someone who can get the snake mistress off his back. He felt so relief when he saw Kushina heading his way the red haired woman was wearing some civilians clothing proving that she wasn't a ninja. Just a regular red dress going below her knees with some short black high heels, she couldn't helped but smirk at the situation the older Uchiha was in. It was amusing to see him in that kind of predicament but he was her friend and she never abandons a friend in need, she was able to tell just by looking into his face. She turned her gaze to Anko who hasn't noticed her yet she had to sweat dropped at her choice of clothing it wasn't very high in a ninja's pride and moral, she seemed to have a fetish for fish nets.

'I have to feel sorry for Itachi the poor guy' she smiled before arriving next to the group.

"Who the hell might you be?" Anko asked rudely finally noticing the red head.

Kushina ignored her smiling at the Uchiha" oh there you are sweet heart I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sweet heart…?" Anko raised an eyebrow staring at the red haired kunoichi with a lot suspicion.

Itachi reacted becoming confuse when he noticed Kushina's expression. She was giving him the follow my lead look and he decided to follow it it seems she has come up with a way to save him from the snake mistress. Anko by now was staring at both of them with baffle look just noticing the way the red haired woman was staring at the older Uchiha, it didn't took her that long to realized who she was.

Kushina was still smiling as she took his hand" come on sweet heart I made lunch over an hour ago let's get going before it gets cold."

"Yes pardon me Anko-san" replied Itachi.

"Wait who the heck are you?!" Anko said looking at the red haired woman.

"I'm his fiancé" Kushina replied.

The snake mistress mouth went wide open' what the fuck Itachi is engaged?!'

She glared at the Uchiha" I told you that it's not like you have a girlfriend waiting for you?!"

"I apologize Kushina-san is my fiancé."

"Whatever I'm out of here damn I was wasting my time here after all" she left very unhappy taking one last look at Kushina' there's something about that red head.'

They watched her leaving while Kushina was smirking" looks like you have become the target of many women don't you?"

"Thank you Kushina-san….that woman scares me…"

She couldn't help but laughed at his comment" I don't believe it the famous Uchiha Itachi is afraid of someone like Anko."

"Sometimes women can be quite scary than any enemy you will face in battle."

"True I can be that kind of woman too" the red head smirked.

"Would you like to walk with me?" the Uchiha asked.

"Sure…"

They left the former police force building walking the empty streets of the Uchiha district. Kushina's blue eyes softened at the sight it was so deserted it looked so sad and depressing, anyone could feel lonely walking such an empty part of the village. She glanced at the older Uchiha perhaps he was feeling lonely and needed a friend before she realized that she was still holding his hand like they were really together. She sweat dropped before she removed it immediately trying not to looked rude, but she failed in doing so Itachi looked at her but he didn't show a reaction or that he was bothered by it.

"Sorry…"

"It's all right…"

Kushina continue walking with him she knew he was going to visit Sasuke because he told him before arriving at Konoha" so….how did it went with your brother?"

Itachi remained quiet his onyx eyes showed emotion they were filled with sorrow he started thinking about everything. The past, the massacre and the worst possibility that Sasuke doesn't have any salvation that isn't death the images were filling his head. Kushina got worried seeing his expression like he wasn't paying attention anymore she realized that asking the question has made him feel worst than he used to, she was feeling pretty bad with herself. Instead of helping him she screw up making him feel worst that wasn't how an Uzumaki help others she wasn't happy with how it has played out.

"That well eh….?"

"It's to be expected he wasn't going to listen to me eventually…."

"Have you considered telling him the truth?" she obviously knew the truth of the Uchiha massacre.

He shook his head" if I do that Sasuke will hate Konoha and he will take revenge on the village."

"He's not going to understand your actions why you made such a sacrifice?"

"He won't Sasuke's heart is like a blank canvas anyone can paint it with different colors."

"He's weak willed he's easy to get strayed off from a path and get manipulated by anyone" replied Kushina.

"Anyone can use the truth of the massacre to change him for the worst and turn him into Konoha's worst enemy since Orochimaru."

"I understand now why you want to keep the truth hidden from him but he's already a criminal and a traitor. I don't know how long will Tsunade keep him on hold before he gets taken care of for his crimes?"

"I'm ready to face the consequences until the end like I did before I followed my orders…"

"I will support you you're not alone" Kushina smiled at him.

"Much appreciate it Kushina-san. By the way what will you do now that you're back in the village?"

"I will find a job and then buy a place to stay of course."

"Job?" Itachi looked at her" didn't you talk to Tsunade-sama about making you an active ninja of Konoha?"

The red haired woman sighed" I didn't I want to spend some peace and quiet for a couple of days here after everything I've been through, some r and r is all I need for now. Maybe when I'm ready I will talk to her about making me an active ninja."

"With your experience you could easily become ANBU captain."

"My ANBU days are all over I will prefer another rank perhaps jounin…"

"Agreed I was thinking of becoming a jounin being in ANBU reminds me of the past a lot, I'm done living in pain just for the mere cause that it's hard for me to let go of the past…"

"Looking back into the past won't help you fix your life you only need to keep looking forward nowhere else. Perhaps one day you can finally gain that peace of mind you've been searching for a long time."

"Likewise Kushina-san living back in Konoha can perhaps give you the solution to heal your pain from the past you experienced…"

The red haired kunoichi nodded" thanks for the advice I will take it…."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: south forest region rice country territory)

Naruto and Guren were jumping on the trees doing their search mission to find Yukimaru. They have already checked on a couple of caves and small gorges the smallest place that could make the perfect hide out for a twelve year old. So far they haven't found him it wasn't easy and it was beginning to think that it was like finding a needle in a haystack it wasn't going to stop them from searching. The mask mercenary was in deep thought resuming the search he couldn't put his finger that something was wrong and it was concerning about Orochimaru remembering what Guren told him. Covering his face it was the perfect reason to believe that he's an impostor why else will he hide his face, knowing that the snake sanin wouldn't be wearing something like a cloak. It made him think even more the other thing that the crystal kunoichi mentioned that he could use snake summons. Only those that have signed the snake summoning contract can perform such summons and so far they were two people who can summoned snakes, Ino and Anko there was a third person. The thinking was annoying him the more he thought it the more it was possible to believe why would he doubt himself now, he saw it with his own eyes how he died.

'Damn it…he's dead he can't be alive…'

Guren jumped on another tree branch looking straight ahead' I'm certain Rinji and the others haven't found him yet not with his mist ability. Hold on Yukimaru I'm coming.'

"Guren?" Naruto replied leaving his thinking.

"Hmm…what?" she kept her eyes forward.

"About Orochimaru….you said that he was wearing a cloak to cover his face right?"

"That's right…"

"Have you seen his face?"

"I haven't not since he started wearing the cloak…"

'I wonder if she has heard about the news of his death…'

"Guren?"

The crystal kunoichi looked at him annoying because she was desperate to find Yukimaru" what is it now?"

"Do you think Orochimaru succeeded in taking over Sasuke's body?"

"Of course he did what a stupid question is that, if he had failed he wouldn't be standing alive to this very day?!"

"I see…." The blond jinchurikki went into deep thought' I knew it she doesn't know a thing that Orochimaru was taken over by Sasuke and killed at the Valley of the end, she believes Sasuke is dead because of the soul transfer jutsu. Whoever that cloaked guy is definitely not Orochimaru but someone else who could have somehow copied his techniques it's the only logical explanation so far…'

He reached for his radio communicator" Huntress how are things on your side?"

"We're still searching but I will let you know immediately if I find him" came the voice of the pink haired mask kunoichi.

"Right I and Guren have done a lot of searching in the south area and we haven't found anything yet, tell the others that we'll be heading back to the rendezvous point in two hours."

"Roger!"

"Two hours you're going to quit searching this area so quickly?!" Guren said not sounding happy.

"We can continue with searching the other areas finding Yukimaru isn't easy as I thought which means that you're friends must be having the same trouble as well. Who knows how long they have been searching for him?"

The crystal user nodded remembering his abilities but she couldn't help but feel concern for him' Yukimaru…'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: north valley region rice country territory)

Sakura and the Naruto shadow clone were doing their part of the search in one of the valleys of the country side. So far they haven't had any luck like the real Naruto and Guren they were trying to find someone hard to find due for his ability to create the mist. In addition the possibilities of them fighting were high the other group that Orochimaru sent with Guren to capture the three tails beast was on the move to find the boy as well. The pink haired medic kept her eyes wide open searching for the person according to Guren's description but there was still no sign of him, so much for having good luck on the search. For a moment she gazed at the clone he was also searching nonstop but right now as she looked at him she lost her focus on the mission, she remembered when she gave him the blowjob. She couldn't keep her mind for bringing up the blonds' twelve inch wonder rod the way she sucked it, how hot it felt inside of her mouth and the addicted taste. She tried to dispel the impure thoughts but she failed remembering how Naruto was groaning begging her not to stop as she sucked his cock, it made her feel so wet at the thought. Before she realized it she was now having different perverted dreams where the tall blond was pounding her with his impressive size manhood, she bit her lip thinking about it. Inner Sakura was enjoying the thought as she licked her lips imagining how pleasurable and satisfying must be.

"_Oh Naruto….oh yes Naruto don't stop oooooohhhh yesssss!!!"_

"No sign of him here" Naruto said looking around the valley" damn finding that kid is turning to be troublesome."

Sakura licked her lips still trapped in her little perverted world not paying attention to what the shadow clone of her leader just said.

"Come on Huntress let's look somewhere else!"

"…………"

"Huntress…hey Huntress do you hear me?" the jinchurikki looked at her.

"Hmm….huh….what oh yes what is it Kitsune-sama?"

"You okay…you seemed to have space out right about now?"

"Yeah I'm fine sorry for doing that my mind was focused too much in finding Yukimaru."

"**Good excuse!"** inner Sakura smirked in victory for giving the right excuse covering up her perverted fantasy.

"No problem I feel the same way let's get going."

"Right!"

They left while the clone activated his radio" Temptress any luck?"

"That's a big negative big fox" the voice of Ino was heard on the ear piece communicator.

"Big fox?" Sakura frowned at the nickname her best friend chose to call him.

Naruto sweat dropped" what's with calling me big fox?"

"You know I'm right Kitsune-sama you have such a big personality" the platinum blond emphasized on the word big.

'It's not my personality she's talking about as big' thought the clone with a grin" just contact me as soon as you see him we'll return to the rendezvous point in two hours

Sakura did understand the meaning of the Yamanaka's words she was blushing since she has seen his big attribute and she have to agreed with her. Just staring at his huge pillar of flesh will make her wet in a heartbeat while her inner self was having a field day thinking about the wonder rod.

"**Heh he's big all right twelve inches is sure is an impressive size for a dick!"** she got a nose bleed.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: east forest region rice country territory)

Ino and the Naruto shadow clone were jumping through the tree branches they were in the same boat as other group. No luck so far with finding the boy just like Naruto thought the mission was going to be hard finding Yukimaru in a large country was going to take them hours and even days. However Ino lost complete focus on the mission at hand as she started staring at her leader. Like Sakura she was now fantasizing about him after giving him a blow job twice she has become more attracted to him than especially in the sexual way, she felt like she was being choked by her hormones. Just thinking about sucking his pillar of flesh again and after the way he gave her oral sex she felt like moaning from anticipation, she blushed licking her lips she was already feeling so wet. All kinds of images were now running in her head which they were all perverted as once again the Yamanaka fell in her little perverted world just thinking about the hot blond next to her. She completely hold the urge to moan or even touch her body at the vivid images that were now running in her mind, her favorite was of the blond jinchurikki pounding her good with his manhood.

'_Ooooohhhh Naruto more yess give me more oh baby fuck me ooooohhh shit!!!"_

'Oh yes that will be so amazing I can imagine how good he must be doing hardcore.'

Unfortunately for the platinum blond she was so lost in her perverted fantasy so much that she lost focus on the road ahead not having a clue where she was going.

The Naruto shadow clone gasped in shock" Temptress look out!!"

"Hmm…" she replied but it was too late to do anything now.

WHAM!!!

Ino hit face first on a tree before she felt but she was luckily caught by Naruto. He saw her looking all dizzy like she was seeing stars looking very comical although she still couldn't stop thinking about her fantasy with her hot leader.

"Temptress are you all right?!"

"Everything….is spinning hehehe…" she giggled like she was a six year old.

He sweat dropped" you should really pay attention to where you're going."

"Everything is going around and around and around wheeee….more I want more on the spinning ride."

He sighed activating his radio" what about you Mistress?"

"Nothing so far Kitsune-kun but me and your other clone found a town ahead we will change before heading there" came the voice of Hinata.

"Good contact me as soon as you find him fitting the description we'll return to the rendezvous point in two hours."

"Right!"

"Let's get going Temptress."

"I'm only five and a half hehe…." Ino was obviously still under the effect of hitting the tree.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: west town rice country territory)

Naruto and Hinata have changed their uniforms wearing regular civilian clothing. Naruto was wearing a simple brown shirt with a swirl colored orange, black baggy pants with some blue sandals. Hinata was wearing a white cream loose blouse covering completely her large define frame, long tight navy blue pants matching the color of her hair and brown sandals. They resumed their search walking the streets of the town looking at the people the sight was a little depressing to bear. Most of the villagers were all nervous while others were in tears some of the children were in the streets with an expression that will break anyone's heart. None of them were playing the town itself was more poorly constructed compare to other towns they have visited, the two ninjas disguised as civilians felt depressed by the sight. It couldn't be help this was the result of living in fear because of Orochimaru the snake sanin always raided their town and take captives the people just to make them his lab rats for his experiments. Each day they will have live in fear that he might come here to take more of them to make them his personals guinea pigs, they gazed at each other like they were reading their mind. This only motivated them to find Orochimaru and capture him rice country was under his rule and they didn't have a choice but submit to him, they were basically his slaves his capture will lead to the freedom of rice country.

Passing through the crowd they still haven't found any sign of Yukimaru. For a while they stood focusing on the mission until they started noticing each other. Hinata has finally taken a good look at her leader since they entered the town and even with his normal clothing it still made him look handsome, in fact to her he will look good with any clothing on. She blushed at the thought and any incoming impure thoughts that will entered her mind she was on a mission she couldn't get distracted, this was the first time she hated being so attracted to the blond jinchurikki. Naruto was in the same boat noticing Hinata's choice of clothing although her blouse was covering up her voluptuous front he was able to see the rest of her marvelous figure. He has always seen the Hyuga heiress wearing baggy clothes but not this time the long pants she was wearing were tight, allowing him to see her nice long legs along with a well developed bottom. He cursed mentally at his hormones and prayed to Kami that he doesn't get an erection in the middle of an important mission, for now he erased any dirty thoughts concerning the Hyuga beauty.

Hinata sighed walking through the crowd' this isn't getting us anywhere…'

She silently activated her byakugan looking around the entire town in hope that they will find the boy here. Minutes later they left the crowded street heading into the market area where her eyes widened reacting that she has spotted something on interest.

Naruto obviously noticed getting her attention" what is it Hinata?"

"I think I found him Naruto-kun…"

He gasped" you did…lead the way?!"

"Right!"

They ran through the market street until reaching one of the food stands filled with all kinds of fruits. They saw a young teen talking to the owner of the place their eyes fell on the boy. He had long light hazel hair, purple eyes wearing a grey tunic with a green shirt and brown sandals. Their eyes landed next on the owner who seemed to be upset with what the teen was telling him.

"That's him his chakra is stronger than the average person…." Hinata said.

The shadow clone nodded" yeah he fits the description Guren told us come on."

She nodded walking towards the fruit stand there was a small area where the owner had dozens of apples, they overheard their conversation.

"Please sir I want an apple."

"You got money?" asked the grumpy owner.

"No…"

"Then you don't get one now beat it kid!"

"But I'm hungry" replied the teen.

"Not my problem if you want it you'll have to buy it."

"It's all right I'll buy it for him."

They turned to see Hinata and Naruto who were looking at the boy while he smiled staring at the Hyuga heiress who was kind enough to buy an apple for him.

Hinata took some money from her wallet" here you go mister I have enough to buy more than one apple could you put them all in a bag?"

"Sure thing miss" the owner completely changed his mood as soon as he saw the money.

He took a paper bag" how many would you like?"

"Eight will be more than enough thank you" she smiled at the boy.

He picked the eight apples and put them all in the paper bag he kindly gave them to Hinata and she handed him the right amount of money in the same kindly way. The long haired boy was still staring at the Hyuga heiress with a smile he was blushing slightly looking at her in a dreamy way he felt his heart beating a little faster looking at her, there was a time it skipped a beat it was a very cute sight. However the Naruto shadow clone wasn't feeling happy watching the teen stared dreamily at the Hyuga beauty his friend, team member and girl he has strong feelings. He knew from Jiraiya about the behavior from both men and women when they were interested in someone and the long haired boy was showing that interested look, no doubt that he started feeling angry at someone younger than him interested in Hinata. He sighed mentally not believing he was getting jealous this was the last thing he needed.

'Perfect looks like he has a crush on Hinata….'

"Thank you come again" replied the owner.

"Here you go" Hinata handed the bag full of apples.

"Thank you…." The teen was blushing.

Naruto ignored the jealousy he was feeling leaving the fruit stand with the Hyuga heiress getting next to him" so….you alone or are you with your parents?"

The teen with long haired stood quiet his eyes softened mentioning the word parents" I never knew my father but my mother….she was killed I'm an orphan…"

"I'm sorry to hear that" replied Hinata.

"What's your name?" Naruto finally asked the question he has wanted to ask.

"Yukimaru…"

The two teens looked at each other giving a nod they were so relief to have finally found the person they were looking for. The most important thing is that they could finally resume their original mission to find Orochimaru's hide out, but there some bad news. The Naruto shadow clone didn't know how long he will take realizing that the teen had a smack crush on Hinata, the jealousy was killing him. It was going to be worst when the original Naruto will feel all those emotions when he vanishes.

He growled mentally' what the hell is wrong with me for crying out loud he's just a kid?!'

"We finally found him" replied the blond.

"What…what do you mean?" Yukimaru took a few steps back getting scare having a bad feeling.

"Wait Yukimaru-san it's all right we're not going to hurt you. You can trust us don't be afraid" Hinata said.

The long haired teen kept his distance from the two people that would have become potential great friends. He was having trouble thinking due that he was so hungry his eyes were fixed on the bag full of apples that the Hyuga heiress bought for him. Maybe that was her plan all along to try and buy his trust and when he least expected she will strike he couldn't trust no one, remembering what Guren told him a while back.

"_Listen Yukimaru I need you to stay well hidden…don't trust anyone and whatever you do don't lose panic. I swear I will try and come for you I promise…"_

"Don't come near me…." He looked around the street.

"Easy kid we're not going to hurt you we're here to help you" Naruto said.

"That's right Guren asked us to find you" replied Hinata.

The teen reacted smiling" Guren-san….Guren-san asked you to find me?"

"We're doing her a favor but yes we have been looking everywhere for you" the shadow clone said.

"Can I trust you?" Yukimaru replied.

"Of course" Hinata smiled showing him the bag of apples" you're hungry I bought them just for you."

The teen blushed giving her a nod he reached out his hand to grab an apple the kunoichi was offering him. He smiled taking the apple and started eating it a little quickly he was starving while she was smiling at him the shadow clone however frowned at the sight still feeling jealous.

"You can trust us Yukimaru-san we're your friends eat as much as you like" Hinata sweat dropped seeing that the teen was already done eating the first apple' he was really hungry.'

"Mission accomplished" Naruto reached for his radio communicator" team I have good news we found Yukimaru."

The shadow clone tried again hearing only static" can anyone read me…?"

"Don't tell me….Naruto-kun" Hinata got worried.

The blond jinchurikki sighed" yeah we must have reached the range limit of the radio we can't contact the others."

"If we leave now maybe we can reach the rendezvous point before sun down" replied the kunoichi.

"Looks like we have no choice just because we found him it doesn't mean our mission is done. We can't forget that there still people going after Yukimaru as well as our original mission."

The Hyuga heiress nodded giving another apple to Yukimaru" let's get going."

They walked out of the street as the teen got next to Hinata smiling at her and she did the same. The shadow clone was watching everything with a frown how happy she was having the long haired youth with her. He knew it sometimes Hinata was too humble and kind with other for her own good.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: outside of town rice country territory)

The newly friends have left the town and they were now heading towards the rendezvous point where the rest of the team was going to meet. The shadow clone was still watching as Hinata and Yukimaru were laughing together like they were already the best of friends, both of them were sharing the apples she bought for him. One of the things that annoyed the blond the most was when she used a kunai to split an apple in half giving one half to the teen, he was going to crazy from the jealousy. He felt so left out both of them were acting like he wasn't there to begin with seeing how happy the Hyuga heiress looked with the young teen, it was enough to break his heart. She was always happy whenever she was with her friends but to him it was an exception with how she was acting so happily with Yukimaru. What hurt him the most is that she hasn't said a word to him since she started talking to the long haired teen, she's always so loyal to him always talking to him but now he felt like she has abandoned him and it hurts. He didn't wanted to think about it anymore he needed to think positive, focusing on the mission was more important than some dumb jealousy residing for his team member and a twelve year old boy.

"Want another apple Yukimaru-san?" Hinata offered another piece of the fruit.

"Thanks Hinata" the teen kindly took the apple with a slight blush on his cheeks.

The Hyuga heiress was still impressed that he could eat another apple" what was the last time you actually eaten?"

"I don't know It's been a while…I have been hiding for a long time I really miss Guren-san…"

"You don't have to worry anymore we will reunite you with Guren" replied the kunoichi.

Naruto finally decided to talk in order to erased any jealousy and so he didn't felt so left out" by the way Yukimaru you're an orphan right?"

The long haired teen nodded" I have ever since my mother died…I don't have a home or a place to return to anymore…"

The shadow clone stood quiet once again he has meet another person who was sharing his pain of being an orphan, without any parents to care for him. Although he felt jealous at him for having Hinata's attention a lot and his crush for her, he also felt sympathy for him he understood some of his pain. Right now the only person he had close to him and cares for him was Guren, remember how much she has showed concern for him worried sick that she hasn't found him yet.

Hinata saw the look in his purple eyes before she smiled and looked at the sunset" wherever someone thinks of you….that's where home is…"

Naruto blinked hearing that giving a small smile using the same quote his teacher taught him. Yukimaru's eyes widened hearing the kunoichi's words he felt so happy hearing them, he understood what she was telling him.

The Hyuga heiress looked at him with a smile" home is the place where that person thinks of you…those people that care about you and misses you."

"Home…that's what home is" the long haired teen was smiling.

Hinata nodded" home is not exactly a place but rather the person that always thinks about you, the person who you consider to be precious to you…"

Naruto smiled at her' I'm impress Hinata you really know how to strengthen someone's bond.'

The Hyuga heiress gazed at the tall blond" someone very precious to me told me that important quote" she finished giving him a wink.

Naruto was completely flushed at the way she said it was more amazing at how she winked at him without feeling embarrassed he smiled at her' I can't believe I will get jealous over Yukimaru.'

Yukimaru nodded" I know now…Guren-san is my home she's the person I must return to."

"She really cares about you Yukimaru-san."

"I'll say she has been worried sick about you all this time" replied the blond junchirikki.

"Thank you…" he replied smiling taking another bite from the apple.

"Now let's get continue the sooner we arrive the sooner you and Guren can finally be reunited" Hinata smiled.

The Naruto shadow clone smiled at the sight he decided to erase any jealousy he had on the youth, as he continued to walk through the grassy field he took noticed of something. He saw a bat hanging from a tree branch the mere sight of it was enough to make him look suspicious.

'That's very unusual for a bat to be here in plain daylight, they can't stand the sun light so why…somehow I have a bad feeling about this…'

He gazed at the two" we should hurry."

The Hyuga heiress nodded as they continued walking while the bat has already flown away.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: a few miles away from the town rice country territory)

Orochimaru's group was near a cliff gazing to the view of the country. Some of them were in a bad mood while others were bore because they still haven't found Yukimaru. Kiho was the one in a bad mood and highly annoyed that it has taken them so long to find the teen. Kigiri was the one feeling bore he was tire to continue with the mission, he felt like it was better to give up on the search because the teen wasn't worth it. Nurari was just resting his eyes seated on the edge of the cliff he didn't minded the rest they have take all because it has taken down a while to find Yukimaru. Rinji was the only one who was paying attention on their mission checking the sky if one of his allies arrived, although he was feeling irritated to continue with this mission he thought it was meaningless to go after someone who is no longer useful to their master.

He grinned as he saw a bat flying towards him he extended his hand letting the flying creature hang there. He heard the squeaks from the bat before he gave a satisfactory grin at what he just heard he went to the rest of the group.

"Let me guess" Kiho started" you haven't found the brat again?"

Rinji chuckle" on the contrary…I have found him."

"What?!"

"You finally found him Rinji?" asked Nurari.

"Those are good news" Kigiri replied.

"About damn time!" Kiho said.

"Where is he?" Nigiri said.

"He's not too far from our position he just left a nearby town. However he's not alone….he's being accompany by two people a guy and a girl they don't look like their ninjas because of their clothing though" Rinji replied.

"Then let's get going already I'm sick of this stupid mission!" Kiho said.

"I agree let's find that brat and get this over with" Nurari said.

"Killing him will be easy but what should we do with the two people who are with him?" Nigiri replied.

Rinji grinned" we can always take them hostage so they become Orochimaru-sama's test subjects he will be happy that we will brought him more lab rats to test his experiments."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: rendezvous point forest region rice country territory)

The real Naruto has regrouped with Sakura and Ino Gure was also present but she wasn't happy that the blond had called off the search from their part of the country a little too soon to be expected. He dispelled the two shadow clones that were accompanying the two kunoichis ready to report anything that they have found in their search. Hopefully it will be good news because they a even more important mission in their hands the sooner the better. They did take notice that they were one team member short but perhaps she was on her way so they decided to wait for their third teammate.

"Well team any luck so far?"

"No I didn't found any leads that will lead me to Yukimaru" Sakura said.

"Same here wherever the kid he must be hiding very well" replied Ino.

He sighed" me too we didn't got lucky either."

"We should get back to where we left off and continue searching for Yukimaru" Guren said quickly.

"Easy Guren I know you're desperate to find him but we won't be able to do it if we rush things, let's wait for everyone to arrive and report" replied the mask mercenary.

"Right Mistress hasn't arrived yet" Sakura said.

"Where could she be?" asked the Yamanaka.

Naruto reached for his radio" this is Kitsune come in Mistress."

He only heard static" Mistress can you hear me?"

"It's not working" Ino said.

"She must have gotten too far from her location" replied the pink haired medic.

The blond jinchurikki sighed" the radio range limit…great."

"What are we going to do we can't contact Mistress?" asked the platinum blond.

"It's all right my shadow clone is still with her so she will be fine."

Guren growled" if she can't come here then what are we going to do?!"

"I'm afraid we have no choice but wait for Mistress to get here."

"What?!" the crystal kunoichi was upset" I'm not going to sit here while Yukimaru is still out there in danger, I can't let anything bad happen to him!"

"Relax nothing good will come if you're all desperate" Ino said.

"I didn't asked for your opinion!" she snapped.

'She can be very rude sometimes' thought Sakura.

"Guren I told you to calm down rushing on things won't help us at all, just be patient I promise you that we will get word from Mistress she will be here" Naruto said.

The crystal user stood quiet deciding to give patience a shot she was still upset thinking about the young teen' Yukimaru….I hope you're all right…'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: forest region rice country territory)

The Naruto shadow clone, Hinata and Yukimaru were jumping through the tree branches they have increased their speed so they can get to rendezvous point faster. In truth the blond had a bad feeling remembering the bat hanging when the sun was shining brightly, bats didn't like the sun light so they prefer to come out when it's dark. It made him wonder ninjas will used any types of tools to help them gather information or to track someone, he learned that from Ibiki during the the first test of the chunin exams. They were any types of tools from methods of interrogations, to messenger hawks, to dogs and even bats. He gazed at Hinata who had her byakugan activated she was well aware that they could be ambush due that he told her about the bat, he hopes they didn't ran into trouble just when they found Yukimaru.

Hinata gasped looking ahead" Naruto-kun we have company!"

'Damn it I knew it that bat gave the enemy away our position.'

"What's wrong?" asked Yukimaru.

"Yukimaru-san stay behind me!" replied the Hyuga heiress.

Suddeny a thick smokescreen has covered the entire forest blinding everything they knew they have been found by the enemy.

"I can't see a thing what about you Hinata?!"

"Me neither this smoke is too thick the byakugan is having problems seeing right through it!"

The two ninjas didn't wasted their time as they quickly draw their summoning scrolls where they kept their uniforms, the scrolls were blood encrypted so they can only be open with their own blood. They bit their thumb and released some of their blood on the scrolls creating two clouds of smoke revealing their uniforms.

Naruto made hand seals" wind release air bullet!"

He blew the entire smoke with the strong gust from his mouth the smoke revealed Rinji and the gang. Their eyes widened when they saw the people they have confronted looking at them with shock and fear. The good news were that they found Yukimaru the bad news they ran into two ninjas wearing fox masks, looking at the masks they got scared. They have heard from the rumors about the ninjas who wear the same kind of masks they were famous and dangerous, they will strike fear in anyone. They also heard that they were coldhearted demons who didn't show any mercy to their opponents they realized they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rinji was shocked, Kigiri was in the same boat, Nurari was speechless and Kiho was ready to crap in his pants.

"That's…" Kigiri said.

"Those masks…." Rinji replied.

"Shit it's them!" Kiho said.

"They're from team Kitsune Flash!" Nurari added.

Naruto grinned" I'm guessing you guys are the ones who Orochimaru sent to get Yukimaru or should I say to kill him?"

Rinji remained calm to the situation" we have business with that boy this doesn't concern you."

Hinata became over protective of Yukimaru keeping him behind her" it does concern us if you want to kill him what has he ever done to any of you?"

"Nothing orders are orders our boss asked us to get rid of him because he has no more use for him, we don't have nothing personal against the boy honestly" replied Rinji.

"Yes he failed in his only purpose" Nurari said.

"Only purpose…?" Naruto glared at him.

"He's only a tool to control the three tails beast nothing else but now that it was captured by someone else, he doesn't have a purpose anymore" Kiho replied.

Hinata glared at him taking a quick glance at Yukimaru who lowered his gaze" you monster how could you think like that treating him like he was just a mere tool?!"

"In Orochimaru-sama's eyes he's only a tool nothing personal" Kigiri said.

The shadow clone chuckle at his comment" that's funny how you say that but you people are also nothing but tools to Orochimaru, in fact he could care less about any of you. You're all expendable because you're nothing but a bunch of dirty prisoners he can get more of you in the rat cell."

"You have a lot of guts talking to us like that!" Kiho said upset.

"It's the truth…" he mused.

"That's enough Kiho this is Kitsune Flash we didn't come here to cost trouble. Our only mission is to kill that boy so I will say that you and your teammate leave and let us handle him" Rinji said.

"We're not going to let you lay a hand on Yukimaru-san!" Hinata replied angry.

"Yup if you want the boy you will have to get pass us first" replied Naruto.

"What are we going to do?" asked Nurari.

Rinji grinned" very well you leave us no choice but to fight."

"What?" replied the shocked Kiho.

"We're going to fight Kitsune Flash?!" Kigiri looked at him like he was crazy.

'Looks like someone has a death wish' thought Kiho.

"Team Kitsune Flash consist of four members I only see two we have the upper hand in numbers, they're not going nowhere" Rinji said.

"What do you know you can count I'm impressed" replied Naruto with a smirk.

"Say what you will, we'll be taking the kid from your hands" replied the bat user.

"We will stop you" Hinata said.

"Mistress take Yukimaru and go."

"What I can't let you fight them on your own?!"

"Our mission right now is to get Yukimaru into safe hands, there's no need to waste chakra on these guys…go now."

Even if she wanted to help her leader fight she still nodded looking over at the long haired youth" let's go Yukimaru-san."

He nodded as they started leaving.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kiho said as he launched a smoke dragon from his wrist arm rocket.

Hinata reacted a she used her great heavenly spin to blocked the smoke dragon, she took Yukimaru's hand and they were off leaving the group. She took a look behind gazing at the mask mercenary her pale eyes softened thinking about him.

'Kitsune-kun….it's all right he's just a shadow clone the real Kitsune-kun is safe but still….I wanted to help him…'

The prisoners dodged a couple of kunais coming from Naruto he took more kunais from his pouch" now don't go chasing her you're fight is with me."

"Suit yourself then" Rinji said with a grin.

'I have little chakra left because I used the air bullet jutsu I will vanish soon' the shadow clone grinned looking at them.

"Well who's going to be first?" he grinned.

"Come on not even Kitsune Flash will be able to take on all of us at once" Nurari said.

He chuckle" looks like you don't know me so well I have defeated a lot of people in large numbers and you know something they were a lot stronger than you weaklings?"

"We'll see about that" Kigiri said ready to fire one of his attacks.

The blond kept his grin as he stabbed a kunai with a paper bomb on the tree branch" see you later suckers!"

POOF!!!

He finally vanished shocking the whole group.

"What he was a shadow clone all along?!" shouted Kiho.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Rinji horrified at the paper bomb.

BOOM!!!

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: rendezvous point forest region rice country territory)

Naruto finally got all the images and memories from his shadow clone, he knew that Hinata found Yukimaru. He frowned when he got the images where Yukimaru was blushing at her as well the jealousy his clone felt due that the teen has a crush on her. He also got the memories where she told the youth Jiraiya's quote and finally when they were found by Orochimaru's group. He looked at over at the two mask kunoichis and Guren.

"What's wrong Kitsune-sama?" Sakura asked seeing her leader acting strange.

"My last shadow clone finally vanished Mistress found Yukimaru and he's fine."

"What where are they?!" Guren was beyond happy she finally felt so relief that the teen has been finally found safe and sound.

"They're too far away due that Mistress passed the radio range limit, I don't think they will make it here before sundown" the blond jinchurikki was in deep thought" Guren is Yukimaru well known about Orochimaru's hide out?"

"Why do you want to know?" the crystal kunoichi didn't like where this was going.

"You can trust me and my team we found Yukimaru for you now it's time that you fulfill your end of the bargain, tell me if Yukimaru knows the location to the hidden sound village?"

The crystal user nodded" yes he knows he has gotten out of the hide out more than once so he knows how to get there by now."

"Good that makes things easier for us" he replied biting his thumb making some blood appeared making hand seals" summoning jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Once the smoke lifted a familiar big toad appeared colored red wearing a dark blue kimono, he smiled seeing the mask mercenary.

"_**Yo Naruto it's been a while how are you doing?!"**_

"Gamakichi I have a job for you. I need you to stay here and wait for Mistress to get here."

"What are you saying?" Guren's bad feeling just gotten worse.

Gamakichi nodded_**" roger I will wait for her here."**_

The blond jinchurikki turned to his team members" we're heading to the hidden sound village without Mistress."

"I get it now we go to Orochimaru's hide out and Yukimaru will lead Mistress there too" Ino said.

"That's right..."

"You're going to risk making Yukimaru go back to that place?!" Guren wasn't happy.

"Sorry but it will take too long for them to meet us here and we have to hurry to Orochimaru's hide out, time is not on our side."

"Besides Guren" Sakura spoke" you don't have to worry about Yukimaru he's in safe hands Mistress will protect him."

"Yeah she's always pushing herself to protect her friends she will do the same for him" Ino replied.

"We trust Mistress with our own lives I think it's time that you start putting your faith in my team" Naruto said.

The crystal kunoichi stood quiet she didn't had nothing to lose they did fulfill the bargain by finding Yukimaru, she gave a sigh" fine I will trust your team to take care of Yukimaru."

The mask mercenary smiled" good since we finally have that out of the way we can get back to our original mission, please Guren take us to the hidden sound village."

She nodded" follow me."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: forest region rice country territory)

After the smoke cleared out from the paper bomb the shadow clone Naruto used Orochimaru's team survived the explosion. They have been protected from the explosion by Murari who was holding a large shield that seems to be made of water they weren't in the least happy. They finally found their target only to get away thanks to Kitsune Flash now it was back to square one for them they have to start searching again. Kiho was pissed while, Kigiri was annoyed, Nurari was tire for using his technique while Rinji was trying to remain calm and resume the seek and destroy mission.

"That was close…." Kigiri said.

"We could have been goners if Nurari hadn't used his water shield shot to block the explosion" Rinji said.

"Who cares about that, the brat got away we have to go after him!" Kiho said upset.

Nurari frowned at their behavior" how rude you're all supposed to say thank you for saving our lives."

"They couldn't have gotten far with the kid I'll have my wing friends to start scouting the area" Rinji replied.

Suddenly a snake appeared next to Rinji everyone was surprised before it vanished revealing a scroll.

"That's…." Kigiri started.

The young bat user grabbed the scroll and opened it he started reading the message" it's from Orochimaru-sama."

"What does he want he must know that we're busy finding that brat?" Nurari said.

"He wants us to return to the hide out."

"What why now?" Kigiri said.

"Don't have a clue let's just follow orders and return at once" Rinji replied.

"What about the brat?" asked Kiho.

"Forget him he's useless."

"You were the one saying that he wasn't worth the time you should be happy Kiho that the mission has been called off" Nurari said.

"That's a relief."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: rendezvous point forest region rice country territory)

"Gamakichi why are you here?" Hinata asked the red toad.

"_**Naruto wanted me to tell you that he went ahead with everyone else to Orochimaru's hide out. That kid knows how to get there he will lead you to meet up with them."**_

"What?" she looked at the long haired teen" is that true Yukimaru-san?"

He nodded" I know the exact location it's not the first time I have left from the sound village."

"I see then please Yukimaru-san take me there."

"_**Well my job is done I'm leaving."**_

POOF!!!

Once Gamakichi was gone they left from the rendezvous point Yukimaru leading her to the hidden sound village.

'I guess Kitsune-kun couldn't wait any longer to wait for me, he's desperate to find out if Orochimaru really is alive….Kitsune-kun…'

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well looks like I have failed in updating early and also in making the chapter shorter, oops I did it again. You all must be biting your nails thinking if Orochimaru is dead or alive you will find out in the next chapter I won't say a word I want all of you to die from the suspense, I'm evil indeed. For those who are eagerly awaiting an emotional and romantic Naru/Hina moment hehe I already have something plan in my sleeve you will find out in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for waiting so long for me to update this story and thank you to everyone who are still reading, reviewing and putting the story in your story alerts and favorite list. That will be all for today farewell until the next time and don't forget to review peace out!**

Next chapter Fangs of the snake part 2: the most cunning snake always sheds its skin quicker


	26. Fangs of the snake part 2

Chapter 26 Fangs of the snake part 2: The most cunning snake sheds its skin quicker

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san is the owner of Naruto not me.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks _

**Bold letters inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking**

**Authors Notes: welcome to another exciting chapter I am happy to be updating the story again, even if it's late as usual. This chapter will be good and I'm sure Naru/Hina fans have eagerly waited for a chapter like this one there will be development of said pairing. I admit I am not fond of Naru/Hina but it's not bad to try something new every now and then (I have ideas to make another Naru/Saku/Hina story). But for now this story is one of my main concerns of stories to update I have plenty of chapters to write about this story so there's no need to worry that I will leave it on hiatus I don't think I will be able to fix the slow updates. As for the chapter Orochimaru will finally be reveal as well as a shocking secret won't say anymore, now on with the story. I also can't forget that this story has over nine hundred reviews wow thank you very much, keep this up and I might reach one thousand reviews.**

**Word of warning: this chapter is LONGER than my previous chapters, thank you now on with the chapter. **

* * *

(Location: snake forest not too far from the hidden sound village rice country territory)

The team has been traveling through the forest for hours in an attempt to arrive at the hidden sound village, where Orochimaru was located. It wasn't easy for them to get to the hideout because it was Guren who was leading them to the place, it didn't mean that all of them trusted her. Sakura was the first who still carried some mistrust towards the crystal user Naruto followed her in second place Ino was probably the only one who trusted her. The Yamanaka has been inside her mind and she has seen her intentions in wanting to protect Yukimaru more than her loyalty towards Orochimaru so everything will be fine they could trust her with no problem. Hoping that Guren will made their mission easier for finding the snake sanin, or at least the person who claims to be Orochimaru some have their doubts that he was really alive. If things won't get ugly they will capture the missing nin depending how things will turn out however right now it wasn't the mission the one thing that was worrying them, the possibility of fighting Orochimaru didn't intimidate or scare them at all. The team was short on one member one of their own was missing she wasn't there to help them, giving them a bit of a disadvantage in the mission. It wasn't the mission but they were growing concern for her safety as well, they hope to meet up with Mistress soon.

Naruto was trying to hide his eagerness or to be exact he wanted to get this mission done already. He was dying to meet this Orohimaru he had high hopes that he was just a faker and not the real thing, he killed the real snake sanin back at the Valley of the end. The mission will be easy they will arrived at the hide out find Orohimaru and capture him it was that simple even if he was lifting his hopes up too much. The mission was his main concern but there was something else concerning him a lot, or more precise someone else. He left his team member Mistress behind hoping that Yukimaru will help her find the location to the hidden sound village he believes in the Hyuga heiress she was strong. What worried him was the fact that Yukimaru was with her he hated himself for feeling jealous over someone who is only twelve and likes a seventeen year old kunoichi. There was no way Hinata would like someone younger than her or perhaps he was wrong and maybe she did had some affection for the teen. Thinking about the whole thing was annoying and troublesome he didn't needed this at all. He had a mission to worry about than the silly affections of a twelve year old over his team member, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. He has come to care so much for Hinata he even dare to say that he love the Hyuga princess, she's someone very precious to him. He finally ignored the thinking it was killing him and focused his eyes to the road remembering the mission.

Sakura was another who was in deep thought the mission was starting to get to her. For starters she still didn't fully trusted Guren and for all they know it could be one big trap from Orochimaru's part, remembering how loyal the crystal kunoichi is or was. For her it was hard to trust someone who works for Orochimaru the snake sanin was the one who gave her teammate Sasuke the power he needed to leave the Konoha he was the one erased the Uchiha from her precious people's list. Now there was only one person who was more precious to her than the entire team seven, her leader and dear comrade. She took a glance at him and even with his mask on she could tell something was bothering him she couldn't blame him, a lot will be in their mind. Namely the plan to infiltrate Orohimaru's hide out with Guren helping them and that her teammate Hinata was on her own trying to get where they are heading right now. She wasn't the kind of person to abandon their friends behind her comrades was her strength and her reason to continue growing strong. Suddenly new images entered her mind when she gave Naruto a blowjob she started blushing at the memory. The way she sucked his twelve inch cock and when she swallowed his seed, the taste was unique and tasty it made her feel so hot and wet. She erased the perverted image before resuming her focus on the road the mission was her top priority along with Hinata's safety.

'This isn't the time or the place to be thinking about any of that, remember this mission is very important…'

"**Damn it but it's so freaking hard I can still remember when Naruto shove his cock in my mouth, I can just imagine having that huge dick in my pussy!"**

'Stupid hormones….' She scowled mentally.

Ino was in deep thought although she was keeping her attention on the road she didn't wanted the same thing to happen to her for fantasizing about her leader. This time she wasn't thinking about Naruto but rather Guren remembering all the things she saw when she looked into her mind, she was feeling uncomfortable right now. She wasn't being honest with herself when went into the crystal user's mind she knew she could get in trouble with her leader, she was sure it wasn't going to jeopardize the mission. The reason she felt pity for the crystal kunoichi it was annoying her remembering what Anko and Ibiki taught her, to never show pity to the enemy. Another thing that had her bothered was her other friend and teammate Hinata she was so worried about her. Her teammates have become very important to her very close precious people, it's like she has gained two sisters. One her best friend since childhood and the other the Hyuga heiress who overcome her timid and insecurity, she was obviously worried about her friend. She hoped she will be reunited with her dear teammate both things were bothering her very much, annoyed was a good guess to figure out who she was feeling. She took a quick glance at Guren, her leader and best friend too she was starting to get nervous. And it wasn't because of the fact that the snake forest looked very creepy at night.

Guren was only thinking about one person, Yukimaru the boy who has become precious to her. More precious than her loyalty for Orochimaru in her case it was saying a lot she used to be the most loyal servant to the snake sanin after Kabuto. But she found out that the young teen worth protecting than serving under a madman who only cares about nothing but power and used its people like mere tools. There was no turning back now it was too late for her she has already chosen her path she became a traitor in order to protect the youth. She didn't regretted her choice after what Yukimaru has been through she has vowed to always protect him, even if it meant she will have to fight the snake sanin and her former master. Her loyalty for the teen was stronger than her loyalty to Orochimaru with team Kitsune Flash she might have a chance, her top priority was reuniting with Yukimaru. She has missed him for so long she couldn't until she finally sees him again. She looked at the mask mercenary and his two team members and admitted that they weren't so bad after all, compare to all the rumors she has heard from the team. She thought she could trust them she never anticipated to return to Orochimaru's hide out, she was in deep thought remembering the coordinates leading the team to its location.

They continued their traveling jumping through some tree branches by now they have increased their speed, they were in a hurry. They didn't know the dangers they might encounter on their way to the hide out although they were prepare they were expecting to get to their destination without any conflicts, not needed to waste time on unnecessary fights like bandit or enemy ninjas. After a couple of tree branches they finally made it back to the ground they ran straight at ahead into the path of the dark forest, neither of the group admitted that this part of the forest was really scary especially at night. They have spotted something ahead a small structure with some stairs leading down with an entrance the group have taken notice of the snakes designs on the edge of the wall. Just by looking at the place they know where they were they have reached their destination the snake nest or more precise Orochimaru's hide out. Naruto's eyes were only on the entrance their mission has begun and he will finally have an answer to his question about a certain snake sanin.

Guren was staring at the structure" there it is….the hidden sound village."

"Looks very quiet I was expecting to see guards looking after the place…" replied Sakura.

"I have mentioned before that Orochimaru-sama has lost a lot of man power and he was currently looking for people to fight for him."

"Or more precise to become his tools with no purpose to serve for him and become his sacrifices when he feels like he has no more use for them" Naruto said.

"Harsh words but it's the truth" replied the crystal user.

Sakura still didn't trusted her she kept her eyes on her" you have betrayed Orohimaru and yet you still speak highly of him, you're still adding the honorific to his name?"

"I'm curious about that myself too" Naruto added waiting for an explanation from the crystal kunoichi.

"Even if he's evil I respect him for his strength I know he used me and I have done a lot of wrong things in my life…..some I have come to regret a lot I wish I could outdone them from ever happening" Guren's eyes softened remembering a horrible memory that is still haunting her to this very day.

"Your tone is filled with honesty Guren so we will trust you…at least I will trust you I don't know the rest of my team though" the mask mercenary said.

"No comment" Sakura said of course she still didn't trusted her.

Ino has been in deep thought during the entire time she couldn't about what everything she saw in Guren's mind. Was it the right thing to keep things in the dark from them, her team needed to know things were starting to get complicated for her she knew she did wrong it was going against the team's morale. She wasn't going to be able to live with herself if she keeps this information from her team she was nervous having the feeling that her leader will get angry at her, she could imagine Naruto getting upset at her. She flinched mentally she will be hurt if the blond will scold her, it will be heartbreaking she's always trying hard to prove to him that she's a true team player. The one thing that will crush her if he loses his trust in her she has worked hard to get him to believe in her, to rely in her and to see that she's worthy of being part of his team. To prove that she was worthy in his eyes as a kunoichi and someone to love was her biggest dream.

"What about you Temptress?" Naruto asked the platinum blond about trusting Guren.

"Huh….?" she stopped her thinking looking at the mask mercenary.

"I don't think you have to ask Temptress of course she trusts Guren, she did look into her mind and saw everything about her" Sakura said.

The Yamanaka sighed finally giving up in her doubts" look guys there's something I have to tell you guys….about Guren…"

Naruto and Sakura blinked at her comment while the crystal kunoichi was staring at her waiting to what she has to say, although she had a pretty good idea what it was all about.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"What I mean is that I have kept something about Guren from you guys and for that I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…." Her sky blue eyes softened feeling terrible.

"Temptress….?" Sakura was shocked.

Naruto hold his shocked looking at her seriously" you mean to tell me that you have kept information about her for yourself and you didn't tell us a thing?"

The Yamanaka nodded she knew she was in trouble" that's right…."

Guren had to chuckle at the sight" it's about time you tell them I was surprise when you lie to them about some of the information when you looked into my mind."

"You lie to us…..?" Sakura was staring at her best friend feeling hurt and betrayed.

"I….I didn't mean it I swear not everything I said is a lie…"

"You have a lot of explaining to do Temptress" replied the mask mercenary not sounding happy" any information that you kept in the dark from us that might jeopardize the mission will cost you…."

"I know but the information doesn't jeopardize the mission Guren really wants to protect Yukimaru it's just that…." Ino trailed off.

"What….?" the pink haired medic replied not believing that one of her closest friends has lied to them.

"What is the information?" the jinchurikki was serious.

"I….."

"Temptress that's an order" Naruto was no using his role as team leader.

Guren sighed" just tell them already you're wasting time here from doing your mission."

The Yamanaka nodded she was planning in telling them eventually" yes….she lied…"

"What?" Naruto said.

"Guren lied about not knowing who destroyed her village she did knew it was Orochimaru the one responsible, because she did helped him destroy it…"

Sakura's eyes widened" you mean she was responsible for the destruction of her own village?"

Ino nodded" she did Orochimaru took her under his wing before he decided to attack her village. She followed all of his orders."

"I don't believe this…." The mask mercenary was shocked.

"How could you do that to all those innocent people?" replied the pink haired kunoichi.

"I won't lie to you I didn't care for any of them. I hated them all because they were the ones who shun me and feared me they hated me so I equally hated them too. Orochimaru-sama was the only person who saved me from my loneliness and gave my life meaning I owed him a lot."

"You….how can you talk like that it's hard for me to believe that you really consider Yukimaru precious to you" replied Sakura she felt upset but kept her cool.

"I don't care if you hate me or if you don't trust me, it's true that back then I was happy that all of those people were killed…..however I…." the crystal user's eyes softened again revealing more pain than ever.

"You regretted that all those villagers got killed even the ones in your clan?" Naruto said.

"Something like that….on that day I did regret something I wish I would have never done it, I hate myself every time I think about it or when it comes to my mind" Guren tightened her fist showing her anger.

"What would you regret on that day like you said you were happy that you helped Orochimaru killed all those innocent villagers?" asked Sakura.

The crystal kunoichi shook her head turning over to Ino" you know you did look into my mind, tell them…"

"Well Temptress?" the blond jinchurikki was now staring at his team member.

The Yamanaka kept quiet but she knew she had no choice but to tell them now" she….Guren was the one who killed Yukimaru's mother."

Both Naruto and Sakura gasped from their shock they quickly turned to the crystal kunoichi who lowered her gaze. A lot of things were running through their head while thinking that maybe it was a mistake to reunite her with Yukimaru, or maybe she wasn't trustworthy to guide them to Orochimaru's hide out. They looked back at Ino who was trying to control herself from losing her cool of course she knew that they were probably angry with her or disappointed in her for keeping something like that from them.

"Temptress she….." Sakura didn't say another word she was too shocked hearing the secret.

"Is this true?" Naruto looked at the crystal user.

Ino nodded" Guren was ordered by Orochimaru to kill everyone in her village…."

"Those were my first orders under Orochimaru-sama as my master. While I was in the middle of my mission I got sick I ended up collapsing on the snow, I didn't know how much longer I will survive from the coldness of the snow. Yukimaru's mother found me and she kindly brought me to her home she….she treated me until I got better she was the one that cured me from my sickness" her dark eyes were showing a lot of emotion, only a small tear fell from them.

The pink haired medic was horrified hearing the story she turned to her giving her an angry glare" and yet you killed her….she saved your life and that's how you repaid her. Not only that but you're the one responsible for turning Yukimaru into an orphan."

"That's why now I want to protect him with my life…."

"So you're doing all of this out of guilt?" Naruto said.

"Most of it yes I feel very guilty for what I did but the other part is because I care about him a lot. Yukimaru has become very important to me….he's the only reason for me to go on living…."

"It's hard for me to believe you…." replied the pink haired mask kunoichi.

"Didn't you heard me before I said I don't care if you trust me or not, or if you hate me or not I want to protect Yukimaru from Orochimaru-sama that's my only purpose" Guren glared at her.

"I believe her I saw how strong her bond with Yukimaru is" Ino said" I know I did wrong in keeping this information from you guys but I….I pity her when I went inside her mind I also felt all the pain she has been through. I'm not happy with myself back at the interrogation division I was taught to never show any sympathy for the victim, to always act cold and never show any mercy that's what both Anko sensei and Ibiki-san taught me….but I have failed in learning that I let my heart get the better of me."

By now Naruto and Sakura weren't upset and disappointed with the Yamanaka understanding her she was able to understand some of Guren's pain. Naruto remembered when she told him on their date that she wanted to understand his pain of being a jinhurikki by spending time with someone who almost had the same treatment as him, by being with Anko. He didn't know much of the snake mistress other that she was the proctor of the second test from the chunin and she was very sadistic. Sakura smiled a little at her best friend no longer feeling disappointed at her after all she was basically following her heart, she was human like everyone else. Even if she did wrong as her duty as a ninja and a team player she needed to trust more in her teammates and her leader. She was happy that Ino was still herself after her training in the interrogation division, not quite she became a sadistic pervert like her teacher she was still her best friend since childhood just a little messed up in the head. Guren just listened quietly thinking that it was stupid for them to get upset just for keeping something that has nothing to do with their mission, not that she care she only wanted to protect Yukimaru. However it didn't meant she didn't wanted to help them right now the teen was with one of their team members, his safety lies in her hands.

"I'm sorry I understand if you're angry with me for lying to you guys, I shouldn't have done that when I'm suppose to trust the team especially you Kitsune-sama" Ino said lowering her gaze.

Naruto only sighed" Temptress right now we have mission don't feel bad about yourself, I know you were trying to help Guren in your own way….just don't do it again okay?"

The Yamanaka blinked" that's it you're not going to scold me for screwing up?"

"Not now….." he gave a grin making the platinum blond gulp.

'I knew it he's really going to yell at me damn it…'

"What you did Temptress was wrong but it doesn't change a thing from our mission, Guren you have made a lot of mistakes in the past and we hope that you have learned from them" replied Sakura.

"I have…." She replied softly.

"**It doesn't mean I will trust you" **inner Sakura gave a scowl.

"Does Yukimaru know about you murdering his mother?" asked Naruto.

"He doesn't otherwise he will forever hate me but I am prepare to tell him when the time comes, until then I want to stay by his side" replied the crystal user.

"What will you do when he finds out the truth?" Ino looked at her.

"I will leave him eventually he will never want to have the murderer of his mother taking care of him…"

"It all depends how deep his bond with you really is, it's all up to Yukimaru to decide whether to accept you or reject you" said the mask mercenary.

"I'm prepared to face the worst. Now how about if you get going I have fulfilled the end of the bargain and lead you to the hidden sound village, I will stay here until your friend arrives with Yukimaru?"

"That's a good joke Guren but we can't let you stay here you're coming with us" grin the blond jinchurikki.

"What, I'm not going in there?"

"We are probably walking into a trap, if you want to stay behind it raises our suspicions that you're still working for Orochimaru" Sakura said.

"Exactly if it is a trap it's better that all of us fall for it" Naruto was smirking.

The Yamanaka nodded" sorry Guren but I agree with my team looks like you will have to wait a little longer before you reunite with Yukimaru."

The crystal kunoichi growled not liking the idea she snorted" fine then by now Orochimaru-sama must know that I betrayed him he probably wants me dead. But I think he will be more interested in killing the one and only Kitsune Flash than a traitor."

"I'm so scared I'm looking forward to meet him" the whiskered blond replied in a sarcastic tone.

'I really can't wait to face that impostor and finish this mission for good….'

"So we're entering Orochimaru's hide out without Mistress?" asked the pink haired medic.

"We're not waiting for her, if this turns out to be nothing but a trap after all then it's better that we fell for it than the entire team. Mistress will be more helpful outside than inside" replied the blond jinchurikki.

Guren snorted" like I could care if you still believe that this is a trap. I don't like that Yukimaru has to enter this place again you're putting his life in danger even more…"

"And I believe I have told you before that he's in good hands Mistress will protect him from danger" the mask mercenary erased the thoughts of jealousy from his head.

"Mistress is strong she will take good care of him so you don't have to get worry Guren" Ino said.

"All right team let's all be careful remember that we're entering enemy territory. Guren please lead the way and don't forget to tell us about the traps in the hideout" said the whiskered blond.

The crystal user nodded" follow me then but I can't guarantee you that we won't get a welcoming committee."

"It's not like we're expecting that the entire place will be empty without encountering a couple of hostile forces other than Orochimaru" replied Sakura.

Ino looked at her leader and object of her affections his expression was serious but it was because of the mission' I guess he's not that angry at me for keeping information on Guren, will he punish me?'

Suddenly the platinum blond got an image of Naruto stripping her naked and tying her to a bed, he started doing all kinds of kinky things to her. The Yamanaka blushed feeling hot at the dirty images she was imagining the inevitable erotic punishment her blond leader had in store for her. It was making her wet just thinking about it she could feel the pleasurable punishment from the tall whiskered blond to her it was the prize she has to pay for doing the wrong thing involving the trust of the team.

"_Oh yes Naruto more I did wrong ooohhhh punish me I'm a bad kunoichi give me more punishment scold me!"_

"Temptress let's get going" Sakura called out to her teammate they have begun to move out towards Orochimaru's hideout.

'Oh yeah that's exactly what I need Naruto must take action for my mistake, I deserve to be punish!' thought the aroused Ino.

"Temptress are you listening?" the pink haired kunoichi looked in concern at her best friend.

"Huh….oh right we're leaving sorry for spacing out…." The blond gave a silly grin.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry…."

"Hey what's keeping the two of you we're leaving!" Naruto's voice from the distance he was at the entrance to the hidden sound village with Guren next to him.

"Right we're coming!" called back Ino.

Naruto stood in deep thought thinking about the Hyuga heiress' I hope Hinata gets here soon I don't want her to spend too much time with Yukimaru I know it's part of her personality but why does she had to act so care free and kind to him?.'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: miles away from the hidden sound village snake forest rice country territory)

Hinata jumped another tree branch Yukimaru close to her they have been traveling the snake forest for a while. At first it was hard to travel due to the mist that fills the place it was hard for either of them to see even with using her byakugan, it has been a long journey. They were hoping to reach their destination soon to help the others at least for the Hyuga heiress she was constantly thinking about the team. She was worried about them they were entering to Orochimaru's hide out remembering how dangerous he is she was told about the snake sanin while she was back at Konoha, he was very dangerous and he was the one that caused the attack on Konoha during the chunin exams. They were after one of Konoha's most dangerous missing nins even if it was hard to believe because Naruto killed the snake sanin during his confrontation with Sasuke at the valley of the end. Not that she didn't believe her leader she wanted to but remembering what Guren said the chances of Orochimaru being alive were high possible they might probably have a confrontation with him she was prepared for the fight. But there was something wrong or more precise something was bothering her she was feeling restless.

Her pales eyes softened as she grew in concern thinking about her teammates it was typical to get worry when it involves her closest friends who she have grown very fond of them. She shouldn't worry though Sakura and Ino can take care of themselves they were full grown high rank kunoichis. Her other thoughts were about her leader the object of her affections it was becoming harder for her to focus on the path ahead without being worried about Naruto. She will have to live through it she couldn't help it if she was that worried about him because of her feelings for him, in which they were becoming stronger whenever she was with him. It was the reason why she was so worried for him why she was worried for everyone in the team it wasn't just that but it was part of her personally as well. She was kindhearted and caring to all the people that were close to her family, friends, teammates and the one she loves with all her heart. She made up her mind not concerning herself with the safety of her friends and activated her byakugan searching for Orochimaru's hideout.

Yukimaru jumped another tree branch with his thinking only on Guren. He misses her he hasn't seen her since she helped him escape Orochimaru's hide out months ago the only thing he wanted was to be with her. He remembered what Hinata told him her words were still in his head he highly believed the crystal kunoichi was the one he had to return to, she was his home. She was his precious person and only friend he had that he could trust in the entire after losing his mother he needed her to give his life meaning and purpose. He took from his pocket a crystallized carnelian it was something she gave him to remember her she told him that as long as the carnelian was trapped inside of the crystal she will be all right, so every time he will always looked at it to make sure she was safe. It wasn't enough for him he wanted to see her again he will only be safe being with her although he also felt safe being with Hinata too. He blushed slightly thinking about it he didn't minded being with the Hyuga heiress but he did felt a little uneasy with her wearing her mask, it made her looked different. He felt tire from the traveling before he decided to make a stop on the ground to catch his breath.

Hinata eventually noticed this and went to him kneeling beside him" Yukimaru-san are you all right?"

"I'm fine just tire…." He gave a slight pant.

"We have been traveling nonstop maybe we should take a small rest."

"That's all right we're almost there, we're going the right direction it's not too far now."

The Hyuga princess nodded looking with her bloodline" yes I can see it. It might take us another hour to get there…"

"How do you know?" the teen was surprised to how she was able to see all the way from their current location.

"Let's just say my eyes are special" she replied with a smile looking at him she noticed the small crystal he was holding" that's very pretty what you're holding in your hand."

The long haired youth smiled looking at the crystallized carnelian" it is….it was a gift from Guren-san…"

"That's so nice of her to give you that it looks like there's a flower inside of it."

Yukimaru smiled nodding" it's a carnelian I like these type of flowers Guren-san told me this will keep me company whenever I'm lonely. It's like I have a part of her with me that's why I must find her she's my home….."

Hinata smiled blushing because she was the one who told him that quote" she's that precious to you then you know she's the one you must return to."

"It's all thanks to you Hinata" the teen looked at her before he backed down a little feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong?" the Hyuga heiress obviously noticed his behavior.

"I'm sorry Hinata I….."

She smiled figuring it out" it's the mask isn't it?"

"I guess…."

She giggled" I guess my mask is that scary but don't forget that behind this mask it's still me, so there's no need to be afraid okay?"

"I know but I'm not used to look at you with that mask on."

"You'll get used to it my name is Hinata but as long as I wear this mask I'm Kitsune Mistress."

He nodded putting the crystallized carnelian back in his pocket" I want to be with Guren-san…"

Hinata nodded keeping her eyes on the path that leads to the hidden sound village" should we get going now or do you want us to take a small rest?"

"Let's go I'm fine don't worry about me."

"All right…"

They resumed their running as they reached the trees jumping on them Yukimaru was in deep thought thinking about Hinata's words, words that meant a lot to him.

"_Whenever someone thinks of you, that's where home is…"_

"_Home is the place where that person thinks of you…those people that care about you and misses you."_

"_Home is not exactly a place but rather the person that always thinks of you, the person you consider to be precious to you."_

'Guren-san she's my home I must return to her….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: urban district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Tsunade stumble clumsily on a corner due that she was a little drunk she couldn't walk straight. She just had one of those days where she drinks sake with Jiraiya it has become a habit before she became Hokage. This was the first time she has spent time with him drinking sake in a while it was exactly what she needed to escape the damn job of filling paper work which she considered to be true hell. She was feeling better to get away from the office and relax although it didn't turned out to be as pleasant as she thought because she lost to Jiraiya in the poker game. The toad sanin has beaten her over five times in the game with something important at stake she was the one who gave him the challenge and she lost miserably to him. Once again her reputation as the legendary sucker has been shown proving that she still had her bad luck as the worst gambler in the history of mankind, she wasn't happy with the results. If she won Jiraiya will take her place as Hokage but if she lost she will have to remain in the position until she turns ninety five which it really sucks to be her she thought of any possible torture anything but this, she considered this to be the worst torture for her. If she had the choice to choose to between ruling as Hokage and death she wouldn't even think about it because he choice will be quite obvious, death was better than continuing being Hokage at an old age. She has wondered many times how the hell was her sensei Hiruzen was able to stay in the position for so long she still didn't know the answer to that question.

Jiraiya gazed at the blond woman and sighed seeing her in the usual state when they always drink sake together. She will always be the one to get drunk before him it was true than men could take the effect of alcohol more than women, he was also the one who always helped her making sure she makes it safe to the inn she was staying. This time it was different he was taking her back to the fire tower since she was now the Hokage she was supposed to set an example to the village and here she was drunk. The good thing was that he helped her getting her stress from her job the paperwork was annoying and a pain in the ass he was always glad to be there for her in her time of need. He has never had a complaint to help her except that one day when he snapped at her but that was all in the past he didn't wanted to think about that horrible day ever again. He was currently grinning mentally because he won the poker game winning the bet making the slug sanin stay Hokage until she turns ninety five, it was the best way to annoy her and have a good laugh. Winning the poker game was very easy it's to be expected when you take on the legendary sucker he didn't even broke a sweat. He knelt beside her helping her get back on her feet the blond used him as support to walked straight sometimes it amazed him how quick she can get drunk from drinking a couple of glasses of sake.

He sighed helping her get up" come on let's keep going it's not appropriate for the Hokage to end up sleeping on the streets."

Tsunade mumble something between her teeth's the toad sanin heard her" what was that?"

She growled at him" lucky bastard!"

He couldn't help but laughed at her outburst" if you're still upset for losing the poker game you had it coming, you were asking for it. Like you said you're the legendary sucker I have nothing to lose it's your fault for making the bet in the first place."

"I still say you were lucky" she mumbled again but he heard her.

"Yes after the five times we played I beat you I'm very lucky. Tsunade my dear we could play a hundred times and I would still win, you're the one person with the worst luck in the five countries."

The slug sanin just snorted at his comment ignoring the fact that he was right she still wasn't happy with losing the game and the bet. She started walking with Jiraiya following her making sure she didn't tripped again she was all right because she wasn't so drunk like she usually gets whenever she drinks sake. They walked the dark streets of the village which they were empty they weren't many people at this hour of the night even if it wasn't too late, it was another quiet night in Konoha. She smiled as they reached a couple of benches accompany with a beautiful view of the night sky she got seated in the bench and motioned to her friend to sit with her.

"You sure you want to seat here aren't you sleepy?"

"It's all right I'm not that tire…"

"You could have fooled me when you tripped just now you looked like you were about to take a nap."

"So what if I was feeling clumsy and tripped I'm not that drunk, now shut up and sit with me."

He chuckle getting seated in the same bench" you should really stop drinking so much sake after all you're going to be ruling as Hokage until you turn ninety five, I don't want you to make this as a bad habit that will ruin your image as the fifth Hokage."

The busty blond laughed out loud" first of all I will never stop drinking sake, that's like asking me to stop liking money second do you seriously believe I'm going to be Hokage until I turn ninety five?"

"Nope but I believe you will retire before you become that old" smirked the toad sanin.

"Damn right I'm not planning to be Hokage forever it's impossible to become that old and still be a kage, I like my joke when I made the bet Jiraiya."

"I knew you were just joking we weren't betting anything serious on the poker game. I just hope you weren't being serious when you bet your Hokage title on the game."

"Nope I was being serious you know me already being Hokage is a hard job, it's so tiring and a pain in the ass. The one thing I hate about the job is…."

"It's the paperwork yeah you already told me like a hundred times" the white haired man finished for her.

She sighed" it's the truth I can't wait until I finally retire but I still have a responsibility to the village. Besides it's not like the village can't go on without me there are already plenty of candidates to become the next Hokage."

"Really any ideas on who might those candidates are?" Jiraiya was listening eagerly.

"Kakashi is one that's a no brainer."

The toad sanin nodded" I guess he makes an eligible candidate son of Sakumo the former white fang, graduated from the academy when he was eight, became a chunin when he turned ten, became a jounin when he turned twelve, former student of Minato who was influenced by my ideals as well as Sarutobi sensei's. He joined ANBU when he was fifteen he became one of the division's best tracker ninjas, he gained reputation as the famous sharingan Kakashi the copy ninja the ninja who has copied a thousand jutsus, and he was also the teacher of the former team seven."

"He's a good candidate" replied the busty blond.

"But you're forgetting his flaws. Kakashi is lazy and he always comes late he will give some lame excuse to his tardiness when he's really paying his respects to his dear friends, a Hokage that doesn't show up to his work on time is not a good Hokage. I don't have to give you a lesson that the Hokage is the living image of Konoha who represents the village itself, his image must remain in high respect for his people as well as the fire lord."

Tsunade nodded" I guess you're right the council will probably have a tough time deciding for his election of the position. Also let's not forget that Kakashi is a bit of a pervert reading your books we can't have a perverted Hokage" she gave a playful smirk.

Jiraiya laughed" you got me I'm not a good candidate either and besides like I told you years ago I'm not interested in the job."

"And like I told you years ago Sarutobi sensei wanted you to become Hokage" her hazel eyes gazed at him.

The white haired man's eyes softened thinking of his teacher" he said that because he didn't had a choice, we both know that deep inside he wanted Orochimaru to be Hokage."

"That may be true but in the end he didn't chose Orochimaru he thought over the sake of the village and not about himself it hurt him but he realized he wasn't the best candidate for the title. He knew how evil and twisted he became that's why he chose for the better picking Minato to become the fourth."

"Become evil remember my report that Orochimaru is alive."

"Not that I don't trust you and your spy network but I will wait for Naruto's report on his mission to sound village to be a hundred percent sure that he's really alive."

He frowned at her" fine take his side I don't care…"

"Don't take it so personal Jiraiya I just want to make sure that he's really alive, this information is very important we can't cause a huge ruckus about this. If he's dead all along it will be all for nothing."

"Fine let's get back on topic who's the next candidate to become Hokage?"

"Itachi" Tsunade replied quickly.

The toad sanin gasped" Itachi you want to make him Hokage?"

"Why not he has proven to be the one of the most skills and most loyal ninjas this village has ever had, we know what he's capable to do for the protection of Konoha?"

"He is strong he was only six when he graduated from the academy, he became chunin when he was eight and jounin when he was ten having a record of youngest jounin in the village. He's the prodigy of the Uchiha clan he's a good candidate, we have never had an Uchiha as Hokage though."

The slug sanin nodded" but at the same time I have been thinking even if Itachi is truly loyal to the village I don't think the council will go easy with making him a candidate for the title. We can't forget the conflict that has gone since the foundation of Konoha."

Jiraiya nodded" the conflict of the two founding clans Senju and Uchiha, I guess it's true. In the council as well as the elders still have some hostility because what happened with the Uchiha even after all these years the conflict still lives on. I guess they will think hard to name Itachi candidate for the position of Hokage, but then again I don't think Itachi will agree on the job."

"He's the kind of person to always take orders from his superiors he won't get used in giving orders to others….I guess nobody is perfect" smiled the busty blond.

"Is there anymore candidates you have in mind?"

She chuckle" yes there's one more candidate you should know who he is, we can't forget about Naruto?"

The toad sanin smiled hearing the name of his student" oh yeah I almost forgot about him, sure he's a good candidate. Although he's strong and young he still has a lot to go before taking the position of Hokage, he has the will of fire and the passion to protect this village with his life. But he still needs to learn more about the lessons in the life of a ninja."

"Like learning to be a good leader…"

"Yup that's one of them having his own team he might understand the meaning of being a leader I have a lot of faith in that kid. I believe he will become a Hokage like no other."

"I know he will become into the best Hokage that Konoha has ever had I don't have any doubts about that…." Tsunade got comfortable on the bench looking at the sky.

They stood quiet for a while just looking at the sky enjoying the relaxation of the scenery. Jiraiya have taken noticed that once again Tsunade was giving him that look and that smile, reflecting so much emotion and affection. He knew something was wrong with her to be looking at him like she had the entire day he didn't know why she was playing with him, no he knew her better than that it wasn't like her to manipulate his feelings. He found it weird, impossible, unusual, odd and so on for this kind of behavior of her with him if there was an explanation he would love to hear it. This has never happened before so why now this was basically frying his brain making him think dozens of questions it wasn't normal for someone like Tsunade to start looking at him so different, what it scared him the most that she was looking at him with so much affection. It's like she was actually hitting on him waiting to make a move on him he was that good in reading a woman's heart and her long time friend and teammate was showing the signs. He was getting nervous he needed to ask her once and for all before he becomes crazy. He realized that she was still giving him that affectionate smile before he turned away his gaze from her, looking at the beautiful night sky which passed the test of romantic scenery.

"Tsunade….?" He started.

The busty Hokage turned her gaze like him she was looking at the sky again" Jiraiya how long have we known each other?"

The toad sanin blinked at the question but he still answered it" since we became genins I guess since we were twelve."

She smiled but he could tell that it was reflecting pain" that long we have been through so much haven't we?"

He chuckle" we sure have we have experience a lot together it's even a miracle I'm still alive after all the beatings you've given me…."

The white haired man turned to her with a silly smile but stopped when he saw that Tsunade had a pain expression on her face at the precise moment he mentioned all the beatings she gave him. Now he felt bad with himself he didn't meant to say his comment with the purpose to hurt her feelings but he said it with humor as a joke, he didn't took it personal. After all the times when she had hit him the most was because of his perverted nature along with rejecting his advantages and asking her on a date.

"Cheer up Tsunade drop the long face we were young and reckless, it was all right that you beat me…"

The blond woman just kept her gaze on the sky" we both have made a lot of mistakes in our lives and some of those mistakes have become impossible to fix, we have come to regret those mistakes so much it was worst when we realized that it was too late to do anything about it they couldn't be fixed anymore…" she thought about him, Dan, Nawaki, her choice to leave Konoha even her teacher the third.

Hearing that Jiraiya thought about his own mistakes to this very day they were still haunting them. He failed in getting Tsunade's heart, he failed in saving his best friend Orochimaru from the darkness, he failed to protect his teacher Sarutobi, he failed to protect his student Minato from dying, and he failed to be there for his godson and taking care of him. Yes in his entire life he has done a lot of mistakes that he have come to regret a lot and it was worst because he couldn't outdone them, or fixed them for the matter. Tsunade's words have really taken an effect on him it made him wonder why she was saying all of this it didn't surprise him she has been acting so weird lately it wasn't like her. For some reason he didn't know why his heart was starting to beat faster maybe he was getting nervous, or it was something else.

"Tsunade….?" He started again but he didn't know what to say.

"I know you're still blaming yourself for your mistakes Jiraiya and you shouldn't it's all in the past now. The important thing to do right now is to try and solve the mistakes you can fix right now, I mean look at you didn't you managed to take Naruto as your apprentice and look how strong he has become?"

"Better late than never I wanted to take him under my wing sooner but I couldn't because of my ninja duties I regret it more than anything…."

"No need to think about that now it has passed, there's nothing you can do to fix that mistake in the end you were able to fixed that mistake. Therefore I think it's my turn now to start fixing the mistakes I can still solve…..starting with you Jiraiya…."

"What….?" he looked at her in pure confusion and shock.

The toad sanin noticed it again she was giving him that look again with that smile. Something was wrong something was not right what was going on to make her act like this, so many questions were running through his head. He felt himself getting weak on the knees it was the result from the tension it has been slowly building up since they got seated on the bench. What was she talking about in fixing her mistake with him he had a theory and he didn't wanted to think about it, this wasn't the Tsunade he has known since he was twelve. It was nothing like her to keep bringing up the past when she hated to talk about that knowing how painful and shocking her own past was, there was no need to mention it in the first place. Yet here she was admitting her mistakes that she did wrong and talking so freely about her past like she has taken all the courage in the world to say it. He saw her giving him that smile only this time there was sorrow in it, sadness, pain he couldn't stand seeing her like this because each time he did he felt his heart breaking. After all these years deep inside he will always love her no one or nothing will ever change that.

"Tsunade what are you saying?" he finally asked pretending like he didn't know but he had an idea, which it was scaring him.

She kept her sad smile on him" I'm sorry…"

"Huh….?"

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you in the past, the insults, the times I ridiculed you, the beatings everything. I take it all back no one deserves to live and suffered the way you have and I didn't made it easier for you, for that I'm sorry…."

"You're sorry….?" Jiraiya still hasn't gotten over what was going on yet he felt his head spinning around.

"I did a lot of mean and horrible things to you for many years, and you did deserve some of them but not all of them. I regret everything I did to you and my behavior around you I should have treated you with more respect and with some dignity, after all you're my long time and closest friend ever…."

The toad sanin was shocked at everything she has said but still reacted like it was all just a lame joke, he laughed but with her expression she wasn't joking" come on Tsunade I'm not a perfect gentlemen I'm a super pervert who likes to peek at woman bathing while I do my research for my hentai novels. I am in charge of my spy network that provides all the information to the village and I'm a sanin but you don't have to talk like that it's all right….don't take things so serious…."

"No I must I have an obligation to do so you're probably the only person who was able to put up with me for so long I must apologize to you. I'm really sorry for everything I did to you and everything I have said to you, anything that disrespected you or hurt your feelings I am sorry…"

It finally hit him it was finally sinking in him he realized that she was being serious looking at her expression, in addition with the tears that have formed on her eyes. Even if she was a little drunk this wasn't the correct behavior she will have or these aren't the kinds of words she would say what was happening was he going crazy. He couldn't take it anymore he finally had about enough he wanted an explanation once and for all, he got up from the bench in a quick movement surprising the busy Hokage.

"Jiraiya….?"

"What is going on with you?" his tone was nervous like he was scared.

"What?"

"What is wrong with you Tsunade?" he asked again with the same tone.

"What do you mean nothing is wrong with me?" the slug sanin was confused at his reaction, his tone and even his expression she could tell that he was shocked.

"Don't start pretending like you don't know just listen to yourself you have been acting so different for a while now?"

"Why are you raising your voice I am not acting any different than usual what is wrong with you Jiraiya?" deep inside she was feeling scared of course he would know of her sudden change he knew her so well, he will read her like an open book.

"Please Tsunade don't lie for months you have changed so much….it's scaring me I have known you my entire life and suddenly you act completely different with me. I mean look at you, you actually asked me to drink sake with you when I'm always the one who invites you to a drink it's always been me. You start talking about the past like there was nothing wrong, you talked about the time I wrote you that love letter or the time I tried to steal a kiss from you on that tunnel and that's not at all lately you have been giving me such a look and a smile so different from the Tsunade I know…."

The blond Hokage was at a loss for words she didn't know he would act like this but he was able to figured her out, like usual there's no one who could read her so clear like Jiraiya. His outburst have shocked her she could see it in his eyes he was nervous, scared why was there any need of fear in him in the first place. Even with her shock she was expecting him to act like this after all she has never acted this openly and affectionate towards him she tried her best though. She has been slowly trying to open herself towards him to let him in little by little but she failed, he was able to read her and noticed her behavior rather quickly sooner than she thought. She looked at him there was no need to hide it now she got up from the bench getting closer to him but the toad sanin took a step back, it was clear that he didn't wanted to get closer to her. Such action was enough to hurt her it was probably the first time he hurt her aside from the time he snapped at her at the bar, and back then he was a bit drunk. It didn't bother her a all compared to the times she has hurt him this was nothing.

"Jiraiya I…" she looked into his eyes.

"Just tell me what's wrong because I hope I'm not going crazy. I will say this and don't beat me when I tell you but….the way you have been acting towards me and the looks you've been giving to me you look like you're….." he trailed off thinking the impossible at least for him.

"Like what?" she replied softly what else could she do.

"Like….you're coming onto me it sounds crazy that you looked like you're trying to hit on me literally" he was talking about the other kind of hit not the physical.

She smiled again but it was another sad smile" it sounds crazy doesn't it I knew you were going to say that but I have to tell you…."

"Tsunade don't say anymore…." He could feel his heart beating faster or perhaps it was of fear from getting broken again.

"Please hear me out let me finish, I have to get this off my chest for good…" she finished with a hiccupped she was a little drunk after all.

Jiraiya stood quiet awaiting her words but he had a bad feeling about all of this, of what was going to happen if she finished what she wants to tell him. He had a good idea but he didn't want to believe it there was no way it could happen, it was impossible he was probably having a dream. Fear was the cause of his strong denial because deep inside he thought it was never going to happen what Tsunade was about to tell him. She saw the expression on her face she looked nervous and her cheeks had a shade of red in them it was either because of her intoxication or because she was embarrassed.

'Please Kami tell me I'm wrong she's not about to say what I think she has in mind….it can't be…'

Tsunade hiccupped again before speaking" I have done a lot of soul searching through these couple of months and I have come to realized that I have done a lot of mistakes regarding you. I have treated you wrongly I have never showed the respect you deserve, I didn't behaved like a true friend, I was cold and I hit you, reject you so many times that is unforgivable. I am sorry for every single wrong thing I did to you" tears started falling from her hazel eyes.

"Tsunade…..you…." Jiraiya was speechless he has never seen her like this before.

"I hate myself for treating you the way I had how could I do that to the person who has always supported me and has stay by my side through good times and bad, I have decided I want to make up for all those times I have mistreated you I want to fix this mistake so perhaps we can rebuild our friendship. Yes you're a stupid pervert but a stupid pervert with a heart of gold…"

The toad sanin smiled feeling so ease with her words" you don't have to apologize to me no matter what bad things we have experienced we have always stay as friends our friendship is unbreakable, so you don't have beat yourself for it. Remember that it wasn't your fault I'm a super pervert besides rejection makes a man stronger my advances towards you were always in a rush."

"I have to like I told you I needed to fix this mistake ever since Naruto gave Sakura a second chance I felt like I have to do the same thing with you. You could have a grudge of hatred towards me the same way with Naruto to Sakura and I felt like I had to set things right between me and you…..between us…."

Jiraiya blinked feeling his heart beat increasing speed" what…what do you mean?"

The busty Hokage got closer to him the sad smile never left her face" I feel like a true hypocrite here I was trying so hard to make Naruto noticed Sakura so that he forgives her, and understands that she cares for him but she also harbors feelings that are more than just friendship. Yet I was such a fool to never understand that I have always had someone who has always loved me more than just a friend and I was a real fool for not realizing it, I made a mistake for not giving him a chance to let him in my heart…"

The white haired sanin was shocked his mouth was wide open only a couple of words were able to escape from his mouth" Tsunade you're not saying…."

She touched his face making him melt at the touch" we're old but it's never too late to find love, it took me so long to realize that I don't even know why I rejected you all those times in the first place. Maybe I was stubborn or I was afraid to love again after what happened to Dan or maybe because I didn't wanted you to suffer the same fate. I think after so long Jiraiya I'm finally ready to accept your feelings…"

By now the toad sanin was blushing speechless at he heard every word coming from the woman he has loved since he was twelve. Maybe he has finally died and gone to heaven or maybe he was experiencing his ultimate dream it there were the only explanations for this to be happening. There was no way this was really happening he thought he lost his grip on reality and he couldn't tell what was real or fantasy and if it was really happening could he really accept the truth. Was Tsunade accepting his feeling was she about to confess how much she loves him, does she loves him as much he has. So many questions were driving him crazy it was starting to hurt his head he couldn't think straight anymore he was starting to believe that this was happening. It got worse than he thought as the unexpected happened Tsunade has come to him and she has hugged him just like that time when he snapped at her. He never felt so alive before having her in his arms it wasn't every day that she will embraced him without hitting him or even beating the crap out of him, what he will do to stay like this forever. Tsunade knew the best way to get to him she knew what to do she wanted to make sure that her words reached out to him clearly. While the toad sanin was shocked blushing to feel the blonds' warm embrace he didn't know what to think or he could even think at all.

'Why is she hugging me why is she doing this….she hasn't done that since that day at the bar but she….what is wrong with you Tsunade?'

The slug sanin was still blushing holding him" I want you to know for a long time I have acquire feelings for you and I feel like I want to hold you like this because I want to. I feel so happy holding the one person who was always been there for me and has care for me more than anyone, I didn't realize that I was happy when you tried to ask me out. I have come to terms with my feelings I'm willing to give you a chance to be with me…."

However things have certainly changed for the toad sanin. Instead of being happy, flattered and dancing with joy for this he was the opposite. As Tsunade hugged him Jiraiya's expression has changed he was now upset and he couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't stand hearing anymore of this delusion there was no way she was telling him the truth he wouldn't believe it, it was impossible. He figured out that the sake must have gotten to her making her say things he would only want to hear in his dreams, this wasn't going to continue any longer not on his watch. As much as he hated he grabbed Tsunade and broke the warm hug she was giving him locking eyes with her, she was obviously surprised by his sudden action. She was more surprised to see that he was angry making her think what could be wrong with him, did she said something wrong to upset him.

"Jiraiya….?"

"That's enough Tsunade stop joking around this isn't funny!"

"What are you talking about I'm finally acknowledging your feelings for me, from the bottom of my heart I…."

"And I'm telling you that it's not funny so drop it because this is one rude joke and I don't like it…."

She growled at his comment" I'm not joking I have been serious this entire time you stupid pervert I know you have love me since we were twelve, isn't this what you always wanted?"

The white haired sanin replied to her putting his hands on her shoulder giving her probably the most serious expression he has given anyone" I hate people who lie to themselves…"

Tsunade's eyes widened from all kinds of emotions shock, horror and hurt. She never thought he would say that to her this wasn't the respond she was expecting from him. She actually felt it her heart aching until it shattered to pieces she couldn't believe Jiraiya has hurt her feelings, to think she has taken a lot of courage to finally go through this and she doesn't get the results she wanted. She felt like crying she highly thought he was going to accept the offer of her feelings that rejection was out of the question but she was wrong to think she will be rejected by the same man who has love her for years. Another thing she felt was laughing at how ironic things have gotten she was the one who has rejected him for so long and now she was finally getting a taste of her own medicine, this time he wasn't drunk. But there was one thing stronger that she was feeling above all and that was anger she glared at him with the intent to kill him, the toad sanin has noticed her anger flaring and back off thinking that perhaps he made a mistake. He gulped in fear he has never seen her so angry before but he was still denying any honesty from the busty Hokage's confession he took another step back as the blond woman was trembling in anger.

Tsunade has bailed her fist and glare at the white haired sanin" are you saying I'm lying to myself?"

"Now Tsunade calm down I…." he tremble and gave another gulp he was fearing for his life just like that time he peeked at her in the hot baths and was beaten to death by her.

The busty Hokage tightened one of her fist ready to strike" I'm the only one who knows what I'm feeling if you don't like me then just say it already quit the shitty excuses, I am not convincing myself that I have feelings for you!"

Jiraiya turned pale seeing her charging at him" Tsunade wait!"

WHAM!

She punched him sending him far away from the village it seems she has landed a new record when it comes to sending Jiraiya far away by her punches. Once he was out of sight from view Tsunade let some of her tears fall it was still hurting from the pain she was feeling was horrible, it was just like that time he snapped at her. Only this time the pain was worst from that say he wasn't under the influence of alcohol he really meant what he said. She sobbed trying to dry her tears but more were coming out it didn't meant that her anger has left her system it was still pretty visible and stronger than ever, she growled before leaving thinking about the perverted sanin.

'Damn you bastard…you stupid pervert!'

She yelled out loud not caring that the entire village will hear her" asshole!"

(Scene change)

* * *

(Location: market district Konoha)

Kushina sighed walking on the streets I's been hard for her to find a job although she didn't expected it was going to be this hard to find one. She did have money enough to buy her a place to live but she wasn't going to continue spending it without having a source to earn money, she needed a job and she wasn't the lazy type to stand with her arms cross waiting for the job to find her. That logic was simple stupid and childish because it wasn't true she had her own legs to walk and look for one but it has gotten a little late and she was tire, she has been looking everywhere. She has gone to the restaurants, department store, weapons shop even toy stores and still nothing it seems to be impossible to find a job in a large village like Konoha. It didn't meant she was going to give up when she didn't know the meaning of the word she will keep on looking until she finds one, she sighed again she was beginning to think to ask Tsunade to make her as an active leaf ninja remembering her conversation with Itachi. For once she wanted some peace and relaxation from the duties of being a ninja it didn't meant it was going to last forever, she stopped walking looking around the streets with the small crowd passing by she thought it was best to call it a quits for the day.

She sighed for the third time' looks like it's going to be another day without successfully finding a job…'

Suddenly her eyes widened when her stomach gave a loud growl resembling a hungry monster, she sweat dropped not realizing that the search to find a job has made her very hungry. She looked at the possible restaurants making sure it was economic not wanting to waste too much money not that she was greedy she didn't looked please the restaurants didn't offer the food she was craving for. As she walked a couple of steps she stopped when her nose sniffed something very good, it was a very delicious aroma. She was very well known of it there was one dish with such strong and tasty smell following her nose she went to the source of the smell. She stopped arriving at a small shack her mouth watered seeing one of her favorite spots in the village it was none other than Ichiraku's. She remembered coming when she was together with Minato they will awfully come a lot to taste their delicious ramen and she admitted it was very good. It was a nostalgic sight for the red head woman Ichiraku was one of the places where she held happy memories with her husband, it was also her favorite place to eat. She didn't think about it twice and went to the small shop sitting in one of the available seats there wasn't anyone so she was all alone.

She gave a smile spotting a familiar person her eyes were on the ramen cook Teuchi. She remembered him when she used to come to eat with Minato, of course back then he looked a little young. She also remembered his daughter Ayane but she wasn't in the restaurant maybe it was her day off today, she was still smiling at him. The older man was making more ramen for potential customers he had his back tuned so he hasn't noticed the visitor that has come to taste his tasty bowls. The red haired kunoichi needed to get his attention she was that hungry the smell was driving her crazy she felt like eating a hundred bowls, she took one of the chopsticks from the tray and started clicking them on the wooden counter.

Teuchi heard the sound and turned his head smiling that he had a customer" oh welcome sorry I was busy making more ramen miss!"

"That will be all right you were obviously busy cooking up that ramen it smells very good" she smiled holding her hunger.

"It is so what would it be?"

The red head gave a smirk" can you take a guess?"

He laughed" one bowl of ramen it is!"

"You bet and I want the bowl with everything on it and I do mean everything" she finally lost some control and some of her saliva was shown on her lower lip.

"You seem to be hungry?" replied Teuchi.

"You have no idea buddy" she smiled trying to prevent her stomach from giving another monstrous growl.

He chuckle reaching for one of the bowls and poured a large amount of ramen from the huge casserole. Kushina smiled smelling the bowl from her seat and the heat coming out it was obviously very hot, she was going to enjoy the meal a lot.

Teuchi handed the bowl to her" here you go miss one hot bowl of ramen with everything on it."

Getting inpatient Kushina picked up her chopsticks and ate a portion of the noodles, as soon as she tasted the ramen she felt like she was in a wonderful dream. The familiar delicious taste hit her taste buds it was so nostalgic when she used to eat here with Minato she smiled fondly eating another portion. She happily ate the bowl and with her hunger in a high level she devoured the ramen in a matter of seconds, she obviously didn't ate the bowl because it was made of porcelain it wasn't eligible in her system. Teuchi watched the whole thing with dinner plate eyes his mouth hanging wide open from the shock he just gave her the bowl and she already ate it like it was nothing, he started thinking if she was human.

'Impossible…..' he thought the shock was still written in his face.

The red haired woman put down the bowl with a big smile" seconds please!"

"Huh another bowl….sure?" he replied eyeing her taking the bowl away.

He went to the casserole and took another large portion of ramen putting in it in a new bowl, he handed to her" here you go."

"Thank you!"

"You know you seem familiar I feel like I have met you before" Teuchi said.

Kushina smiled taking her chopsticks ready to eat again" really I guess I have come here before a while back?"

He nodded" yeah that must be it I never forget a face, you have come here plenty of times and I believe you weren't alone when you were here the last time."

The red head ate a portion of noodles with pork swallowing it" you're memory serves you right Teuchi yes I usually come here with someone else a dear special person…." Her blue eyes softened thinking about her husband.

"You do know me after all so I was right you have come here plenty of times, and I believe it was Minato-sama who accompanied you to eat ramen."

"You remember that much?" her smile never left her face.

"_Open wide Minato!" the young Kushina gave some of her ramen to the blond jounin._

_Minato swallowed it smiling" hey I can do that too."_

_He offered her some of his ramen and she happily ate it Teuchi couldn't helped but smiled at them._

"_My you two make such a nice couple."_

_Minato laughed scratching the back of his head in embarrassment while Kushina was choking on the ramen after hearing his comment. She safely swallowed it while blushing looking the ramen cook with a frown._

"_We're just good friends that's all!"_

"_Sure you're very good friends" he replied while she was scowled at him knowing that he was being sarcastic._

Teuchi chuckle" yeah you and Minato-sama sure made a nice couple although you kept on saying that you were only his friend."

"So sue me I was in denial" she smiled before taking another portion of ramen to her mouth.

"Glad to have you back I do remember your immense appetite."

She swallowed laughing" I will take that as a compliment Teuchi."

"By the way I never knew you're name I feel dumb. You came to my shop so many times and I never ask for your name."

"Just call me Kushina" she replied happily.

"Kushina it is glad to have you back I really needed someone who can keep making my business look good, you have the same appetite as Naruto I really miss the kid but he's obviously busy traveling around the five country with his new position."

The red haired woman smiled stopping on her eating" you really miss him that much I guess he's the one who is keeping your business running."

The older man laughed" he's my number one customer there's no one like him it gets very lonely here without him. He's always coming here before or after he heads out on a mission that was back then before he became Kitsune Flash….oh wait I mean he…." He got nervous for telling the secret of the blonds' identity.

"It's all right Teuchi I know the truth about him being Kitsune Flash."

"You do that's a relief I let it slip but anyway I miss him, Ichiraku is not the same without him you know…"

Kushina was in deep thought "I guess he has come to your shop very often I know he loves ramen like me too but I've been wondering….if you know did Naruto went to other places to eat?"

Teuchi stood quiet he shook his head feeling bad" I'm afraid not…."

"What do you mean I know of him being an orphan but I'm sure he had the privilege to eat in a restaurant or some nice place?" the red haired kunoichi felt her heart like it was about to shatter.

"No one wanted to accept him anywhere not just the restaurants but any place at all, it was all because of that secret that became a law I'm not allow to talk about it…."

Kushina nodded she had the feeling to shed tears while he continued" even if the Hokage gave him an allowance nobody let him in their shops, restaurant, or a grocery store they hated him there was no doubt about that. If they did accepted him which was weird they over charge him for any kind of thing he will buy food, clothes, ninja gear all those things."

Kushina felt another blow to her heart as she had the urge to cry. She could imagined a young Naruto trying to shop or have a meal and nobody letting him in, ignoring him or probably glaring at him.

Teuchi took a piece of cloth and started cleaning the counter his sad expression never left his face" the poor kid couldn't buy food or even eat in a restaurant he was starving badly. I remember when I first met him I was doing a delivery not too far from my shop I saw him in a alley, he was looking through the garbage in a attempt to find food. I was so angry I can't believe what I was seeing he was only five I decided to take him to my shop and I gave him his first bowl of ramen. He loved it and ever since he started going to my shop, I was the only one who let him eat. Other people started looking at me different but I didn't care."

He saw her having a couple of tears falling from her face like she was in deep pain, he got worried" you okay?"

She nodded drying her tears" Teuchi…..thank you very much thank you for accepting Naruto…."

"Other people only saw him as a monster he does look different with those whiskers but he's no monster. He was just an ordinary kid trying to make it through this hard life I only saw him for what he really is a human being carrying a big burden" he replied smiling.

Kushina felt so happy hearing those words she was grateful that he acknowledged her son the right way" thank you it means a lot to me that you feel that way about him, he didn't deserved anything like that he never deserved to lived such a life…"

"You seem to know about Naruto quite a lot what he is to you."

The red head knew that she couldn't tell him the truth that he was her son she needed to keep the secret for now" he's a friend a very good friend of mine…"

The ramen cook nodded with a smile" of course Naruto has made a lot of friends both his age and even adults too I tell you he has a gift. It's like any person he meets change for the better he's like…magical or something."

She smiled finally paying attention to her bowl of ramen" maybe it's your ramen that has magical powers."

Teuchi laughed at her comment" come on now don't tease I know it's nothing like that, my ramen is the best in the village but it doesn't have any magical powers."

"It's magical to me it's truly delicious one of a kind" she replied with her mouth full.

He sweat dropped' does she know any manners?'

The red haired woman swallowed finishing her second bow" very satisfying!"

"Another bowl?" Teuchi smirked.

"You got it!"

She saw him preparing her another bowl while she keep her eyes on him and the shop" Teuchi you seem to be the only one working in your shop don't you have any help?"

"My daughter Ayane helps me around she's very reliable I can always count on her but she hasn't come to help me lately because she has been feeling a little under the weather. So far I'm on my own for now but it wouldn't hurt to have a helping hand around here, especially when it comes to doing a delivery I can't keep an eye on the shop while I'm out. I can't be in two places at once."

Kushina heard a light bulb turning on in her head meaning that an idea has occurred to her' that's it this is my chance I can't let it go to waste.'

"Are you looking for an extra hand?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"That's not a bad idea I could really use someone to help me, the more help the better I guess."

The red haired kunoichi smiled" then look no further I would like to volunteer to give you that extra hand you need!"

Teuchi blinked" Kushina….you want to work for me?"

"Yes if you allow it I will help you in any way I can, I will give you a big help on the delivery department with me around you won't have to worry about trying to be in various places at the same time" she smiled thinking about the shadow clone jutsu and her massive chakra level.

"That sounds like a good idea but do you have any experience in this kind of work?"

"Trust me Teuchi you won't be disappointed you will be glad to have working for you" she sweat dropped because she didn't had any experience but she knew what to do it was all common sense to her.

"I don't know…" the ramen cook was feeling unsure he didn't want to replace Ayane she always help him no matter what.

"Don't you need someone to help you?" Kushina pressed on the matter.

Teuchi was in deep thought thinking about the decision over and over again before he finally sighed in defeat" all right….I will make you my new employee."

"Thanks!"

"I hope you're good in the job I'll be counting on you."

"I'll show you what I can do you won't be disappointed."

"Good then come tomorrow so you could start your first day on the job."

"I'll be here early thanks again Teuchi!"

'This is great I finally found a job and it's in my favorite place to eat' she smiled happily.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: hidden sound village rice country territory)

The team been lead by Guren were walking a corridor with torches lighting the path way. They have been walking for a while and they still haven't found the path that reaches to Orochimaru's chamber. It was very quiet no one hasn't said a word since they entered the hide out the eerie silence was starting to creep some of the members. Ino and Sakura were in the list the place was exactly creepy looking the fact that they haven't encountered any enemies was starting to make them feel relentless. They have found out by their leader that Orochimaru has dozens of hide outs scattered throughout the five countries but this was his main hide out the hidden sound village. They have been expecting that it wasn't going to be easy to enter the place but apparently they were wrong, one thing for sure they weren't afraid to fight the snake sanin if he was really alive. They have trained hard to get there they were and they have prepared themselves to fight the strongest of enemies including a sanin level ninja, to the kunoichis this will be another test of strength for them. The environment was already filled with some tension and all kinds of negative emotions before they entered the hide out, everyone was experiencing the same thing in different matters.

Naruto was still thinking about those two things that have been bothering since the mission started. First that Orochimaru was still alive he still denied it completely that he was still alive when he was present when he shoved that rasengan bomb on him killing him. The second was his feelings of jealousy when it concerns his team member Hinata with Yukimaru it was really bothering him a lot, or he thought that there was no need to. Yukimaru was twelve younger than the Hyuga heiress and he was sure she didn't go for boys younger than her and besides he was a kid. He still had that innocence and his personality wasn't mature there was no way she would go for someone like him. But he remembered from his shadow clone the times that both of them were happy smiling at each other, along with the times he has blushed at her. Looks like he thought the Hyuga princess was very attractive and he agreed too, to him Hinata was very beautiful in her own way just like the rest of his team. He clearly admitted that the three kunoichis were very beautiful and attractive, he also added the terms hot and sexy. He erased anything related to the topic of sex he didn't wanted his hormones reacting again and focused on Guren who was leading them through the hide out of the snake sanin.

'I really want to finish this mission for good, the sooner Yukimaru leaves Hinata the better….'

Sakura was feeling relentless walking the corridors of the hidden sound village it was creepy but that wasn't what had her worried. The place was empty there was no one in the snake sanin's hide out it was just too quiet she had a bad feeling about this, her sense of trust wasn't high with a certain crystal kunoichi. Her jade eyes were fixed on Guren she still didn't trusted her she has come to terms that she really cares for Yukimaru but it still bothered her that she has accepted so quickly to lead them to the hide out. She hoped she was wrong and the crystal user was trustworthy after all she was focused on the mission ahead to fight Orochimaru, she has been waiting for this for a while. She remembers the first time she met him back at the forest of death she was terrified of him she saw his thirst for blood and killing intent to be truly fearful. Back then she was a weakling shallow girl she knew she never stood a chance against him she witnessed with her own eyes how he ended up beating both of his teammates while she stood watching helplessly. Her eyes hardened now that she was strong and trained by the best medic in the five countries she was going to help her team in the fight, this time they will fight Orochimaru together she wasn't a burden not anymore.

Ino wasn't just feeling relentless like her teammate she was feeling scared with the sight of the place. Even with the torches lighting the corridor it still seemed dark the whole place sent her chills to her spine. Unlike Sakura she trusted Guren but it seems she still hasn't realized how serious this mission really is or what it meant to her leader they were going after one of the legendary sanin someone strong and dangerous. She didn't show any fear in her eyes she has come prepare to fight someone strong like the snake sanin she was going to make sure to help her team and do it together, there was no I in team she knew that. She showed determination to succeed in this mission she wasn't alone and she did vow to always help her friends, in addition she wanted Guren to be reunited with Yukimaru. She wasn't the same shallow girl who used to worry more about her looks and figure than her ninja training, she wasn't going to be burden to anyone.

Guren was still thinking about Yukimaru she was worried that he was coming back here his safety was the only thing in her mind nothing else. She care for him a lot but she hated herself so much for what she did in murdering his mother it's her fault he became an orphan that he ended up all alone, guilt was part of the pain she was feeling right now. She knew that if she tells Yukimaru the truth about his mother he will eventually hate her she did deserve his hatred and rejection, but his hate will be enough to break her heart. Was there someone else to blame for all of this besides herself the only person that came to her mind was Orochimaru so perhaps she should try and get some payback now that she was leading team Kitsune Flash towards him. She felt something was very wrong ever since they entered the hide out looking around at every direction she could feel it that something wasn't right, she had a gut feeling. Her eyes traveled to the ground keeping a steady pace, she came to a complete stop looking at a specific spot the team followed her shortly.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

The crystal user step on the specific spot she was staring but nothing happened" that's odd…."

"What's odd?" Sakura replied.

"The spot where I just step my foot it's supposed to be a switch to activate a trap but it didn't activated. I knew something was awfully wrong Orochimaru-sama has probably deactivated the traps in the lair, he already knows we're here…."

"Maybe he knew we we're coming all along" Ino said.

"Or maybe someone already told him that we we're coming" Sakura was staring at the crystal kunoichi.

Guren glared at her" what are you implying I haven't told him a thing I have been with you people this entire time?"

"I think it doesn't make sense if he knew we we're coming then why he deactivated the traps of his hide out?" Naruto said.

"He probably wants us alive he must already have plans for us, most likely to make us into his new test subjects" replied the crystal user.

"I am not turning into his guinea pig!" snapped Ino.

"Relax Temptress none of us are going to be part of his crazy experiments" Sakura said.

"He's expecting us then I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer, Guren continue to lead the way" Naruto said.

The crystal user nodded as they resumed their walking" we don't have to worry about the traps that's one problem out of the way. However in order to get to the snake nest where Orochimaru-sama's throne room is located we have to pass the arena."

"Arena?" asked Sakura.

"It's the place where Orochimaru-sama held the fights between the prisoners I have told you before that he makes the prisoners fight each other in order to find the strongest to become candidates to be part of his army. The prisoners agreed to fight because they don't have another choice it's either kill or be killed and it's the only way for them to survive. Some fight for survival, others fight for power, while others fight as an ambition they want to join Orochimaru-sama thinking that he will make them the strongest but they are little who fight hoping that he will let them go back to their friends and families…."

"But we know that's not going to happen, he'd rather kill them than setting them free" Naruto said with a glare.

"Or use them for his experiments either way you're right" replied Guren.

"Are there any chances that we might encounter unwanted welcome at the arena?" asked Sakura.

"Don't know but if Orochimaru-sama is expecting us then the chances of an ambush when we arrive at the arena are high" said the crystal user.

'I still don't trust her but I will follow her lead for now….' thought the pink haired kunoichi.

"At any rate we will find out once we reach the arena" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"So an ambush is inevitable not like we we're expecting to just walk in the hide out and fight the big snake without fighting the small snakes" Ino said.

'You mean the big fake snake?' thought the mask mercenary.

* * *

(Scene change)

Hinata and Yukimaru were running the corridors of the hidden sound village. The teen was leading her to her friends and Guren but she already had plenty of help using her byakugan to locate them. She hasn't spotted anything unusual inside of the hide out among them no traps or ambush by Orochimaru's men, she hasn't spotted any chakra signatures besides her teammates and leader. It was very strange for her that the place will be empty it was the main hide out of the snake sanin she will at least expect some company preventing her from proceeding any further, now she trusted Guren's words about Orochimaru not having any people to fight for him. She needed to get to her friends location somehow she had a bad feeling which she couldn't tell what it was she was concerned about everyone. Especially her blond leader and the one person she held dear in her heart it's like she couldn't be apart from him, she needed to stay by his side. She took a gaze at Yukimaru the long haired youth was keeping up with her in running his eyes were focused ahead of the path, she knew he was determine to meet up with Guren.

"If we keep walking this way we will reach the arena, it will take us to his chamber" Yukimaru said.

Hinata nodded gazing with her byakugan' Orochimaru…I can see their chakra Kitsune-kun, everyone and Guren they're almost to the arena.'

"We're almost there Yukimaru-san I can see everyone and Guren too."

The long haired teen nodded trying to hold his happiness dying to see the crystal kunoichi again he could only smile at the thought.

'Guren-san….'

(Scene change)

(Location: arena underground section hidden sound village rice country territory)

The team along with Guren was now standing in front of an iron gate resembling a cage that leads to the arena. They saw the large structure that was Orochimaru's arena where his prisoners fought for survival and become his future tools it was very big that could hold a large capacity of people. The shape and structure of the arena resembled the ancient's designs of the coliseum the place where the strongest warriors battle to test their strength and who is the fittest to survive, it was an impressive sight. The Iron Gate was closed so they obviously couldn't entered their eyes fell on the Iron Gate on the other side which was the exit out of the arena, taking that path will lead them to the snake nest where Orochimaru was currently in. Everyone gasped when the entrance gate opened allowing the group to enter the arena, as they crossed they were now getting restless. The possibilities that it was a trap were high they had to think that the worst and unexpected could happen.

"Creepy…" Ino whispered looking around at how dark the arena is.

"You know usually when I say this I'm right….I have a bad feeling about this" Naruto said.

"You're not the only one, this is too predictable this has to be a trap" Sakura replied agreeing with her leader.

"Do you even have a choice?" Guren asked looking at the group" I told you to get to the snake nest we have to cross the arena it's the only way this is obviously a trap if Orochimaru-sama is letting us enter the arena. You were all expecting that you weren't going to get to him so easily without falling into a trap."

"Wait a minute did you knew this was a trap?" Sakura looked at her the distrust was still in her eyes.

"You said it yourself it's too predictable for it to be a trap, I don't care if you don't trust me I'm sick of repeating myself" she glared at the mask kunoichi.

'Maybe I am being too hard on her…I should cut her some slack she's only concern about Yukimaru. I should apologize to her when I have the chance' Sakura gazed at her she decided to leave her alone.

"Take it easy Huntress Guren is worry sick about Yukimaru she will obviously be feeling cranky, let's just act all friendly we're supposed to be on the same side" replied Ino.

'She's one to talk after keeping information from us' the pink haired kunoichi sighed.

"Everyone….?" Naruto started.

"What is it?" Ino followed her leader to where he was looking at.

They all turned to the Iron Gate on the other side of the arena who has opened. For a moment they felt relief with the gate open they can proceed to head to Orochimaru's chamber but at the same time it felt wrong knowing that it all could be part of the snake sanin's trap, sadly their second feeling was right. Four new people entered the arena walking up towards the team and Guren which they were the welcoming committee and some of them recognized the group. Naruto grinned seeing the group that was looking for Yukimaru Orochimaru's men Rinji, Nurari, Kigiri and Kiho. He was impressed that they have managed to survive the paper bomb his shadow clone threw at them when his clone encountered them with Hinata and Yukimaru, they weren't as weak as he thought they were. Guren was the last person who gazed at them with a glared reflecting a lot of anger and hatred. Of course she knew who they were all four of them were supposed to be the members of her team assigned by Orochimaru with the mission to capture the three tails Bijuu. She honestly didn't care that they failed miserably it was the fact that they were after Yukimaru they were ordered to kill the teen if they find him, she was really thankful that team Kitsune Flash found him first she knew she had to repay their kind deed by leading them to Orochimaru.

Rinji grinned seeing his former leader it has been a while since he last saw her, the rest of the group didn't had the same expression. All three of them weren't happy because she was with team Kitsune Flash the group that was now their enemy due that they are in the way for fulfilling their mission in killing Yukimaru. The team didn't had to be the smartest bunch to see what was going on the truth in front of them just watching her next to their enemies gave them the idea whose side she was really on. It wasn't just that but the glare the crystal user was giving them was enough to make Orochimaru's wrath looked like a kitten purring. Of course she hated them they were after Yukimaru's life and she knew very well that if they ever did found him they would show him no mercy, it made her blood boil. No doubt a fight was about to break lose meeting face to face to the mask team they were in their way to get to Orochimaru.

"It's Guren…." Nurari said.

"And Kitsune Flash with his team" Kiho added.

"It's you people from before you guys must have gotten lucky to survive the paper bomb my shadow clone used" Naruto said with a grin.

Rinji chuckle ignoring the blond jinchurikki's comment he gazed at the crystal kunoichi" Guren this is a surprise but if you're with Kitsune Flash then I guess Orochimaru-sama was right about you after all, you really are a traitor…"

"Never thought I would see the day" Kigiri said.

Guren just snorted" say what you like about me but I'm not letting you lay a hand on Yukimaru, you will have to get through me first if you want to get to him."

"So you're doing this just for that kid that's why you chose to betray Orochimaru-sama how disappointing?" replied the bat user.

"You have chosen to throw away your loyalty for Orochimaru-sama just for that brat" Kiho said.

"Watch it Kiho don't call him that" glared the crystal user.

"My you're defending him in such high regard the same way you used to defend Orochimaru-sama how ironic" Nurari said.

"Mock me as much as you like I'm done with serving under Orochimaru-sama I won't throw my life away for his evil ambitions you can make sure to tell him that. I'm taking Yukimaru and leaving for good…"

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that Guren we have our orders to stop you and the boy too" Kigiri replied.

"I think we have something to say in the matter too" Ino said.

"That's right you will also have to get through us too if you want to get to Yukimaru" Sakura said.

"My team has spoken for me we won't let you harm the kid" Naruto replied.

"That will be fine we'd be looking for a fight anyway" Kiho said.

"This will be fun" Nurari said.

"I wasn't expecting to fight" Kigiri replied lazily.

"Hold it we can't forget our orders" Rinji said looking at the team" Kitsune Flash you can go on ahead and leave the arena."

The whiskered blond chuckle" and why would I do that?"

The bat user grinned" because Orochimaru-sama wants to see you."

The mask mercenary smirked" oh really he wants to see me….only me?"

"He's only interested in you that's why he has told us to let you go so you can meet up with him."

"If he's that interested in me then I won't keep him waiting then…"

"This doesn't sound right Kitsune-sama" Ino said.

"I agree with Temptress we shouldn't trust what this guy is saying" replied Sakura.

Rinji threw his hands slightly in the air" hey I'm just the messenger here we're only following Orochimaru-sama's orders so I'm not lying to you."

"Like we'll trust you!" shot back the pink haired medic.

"That's enough team Huntress Temptress stay with Guren I believe you won't have any problem dealing with these guys, just be careful."

"You're going to fight Orochimaru on your own?" asked the Yamanaka.

"That's what it seems, at least that what's he wants and so do I" the blond jinchurikki gave a grin.

"I don't like it I was expecting that we will fight Orochimaru together" Sakura said.

"Don't worry I have a feeling it won't take me long" he still thought that he was an impostor.

Guren just shrugged her shoulders" do whatever you wish, you did came here for Orochimaru-sama."

"Good luck you two let me know when Mistress gets here" he replied walking towards the group.

Rinji smiled as the Iron Gate on the other side opened Naruto didn't wasted time as he left the arena leaving the two mask kunoichis and Guren behind. As soon as he left the atmosphere changed the former members of team Guren were staring at them with intent to kill, they were feeling thirsty for blood. They didn't have to kill them just to buy enough time for their leader to take care of the mask mercenary. They knew they were strong but they also had their own special little tricks up their sleeve they were going to give them a good fight. Guren and the two mask kunoichis looked at them with no fear the crystal user was glaring at them with anger while Sakura and Ino were determine to win and find a way to get to their leader to help him fight. They were also thinking about their third teammate Hinata hoping that she will get where they are and gives them a hand, they will feel better if the trio were together. Rinji just grinned they had the advantage in numbers of course he started getting cocky that they will be easily beaten except for Guren, he knew how strong she is.

"Your leader doesn't stand a chance against Orochimaru-sama" replied the bat user.

"Don't underestimate Kitsune-sama he's stronger than he looks" Ino said.

"He really doesn't stand a chance you don't get it Orochimaru-sama has gotten stronger."

"Enough Rinji let's just take care of them before Orochimaru-sama finishes his fun with Kitsune Flash" Nurari said.

"It's hard to believe we will be fighting you Guren" Kigiri said.

"I won't be regretting fighting any of you I won't let Yukimaru die!" she formed a crystal blade on her left hand.

"He's no longer useful to Orochimaru-sama so we're doing the right thing in disposing him" replied Kiho.

"You don't have the right to tell if a person is useful or not, not you and certainly not Orochimaru have that right" Sakura tightening her fists she was ready to fight.

They stood gazing at each other ready to fight it was only a matter of time until one of them makes the first move, the question was who will be the first. The mask kunoichis eventually thought that they had the advantage in numbers so the chances were high that they were going to get cocky in beating them, that will be their own advantage against them. Truthfully both Sakura and Ino wanted to finish already here so they could help their leader fight the big snake but they also wanted their third teammate to be here by their side, and just like they thought the same thing luck seems to be by their side.

"Eight trigrams mountain crusher!"

The entrance to the arena was sent flying across them shocking everyone they couldn't believe what they just saw. The Iron Gate was sent flying like it didn't weight a thing they finally gazed at the one responsible for such thing some of them were probably crapping their pants, obviously the one who did this must be very strong. They saw another mask kunoichi but her uniform was colored blue with the Ying and Yang symbol on her mask Rinji and the rest recognized her as another member of team Kitsune Flash. They have already met her before and they weren't thrill to see her again except for Sakura and Ino who smiled widely at the appearance of their dear friend, a couple of tears left their eyes they have missed her a lot.

"It's Mistress!" Ino shouted happily

Sakura felt so relief to finally see their other team member again she was worried sick about her. Hinata smiled as the two mask kunoichis ran at her hugging her she was happy too she has missed them it was all part of their strong bond, they have become the closest of friends.

"Thank goodness we were so worried" Sakura replied as she broke the double hug with Ino.

"I was worried too but now I'm here we have a mission to fulfill, also I didn't came here alone" Hinata smiled she couldn't be any happier to finally reunite with her friends.

"Guren-san!"

The crystal user's eyes widened hearing the voice of the one person she has been dying to see again she turned to see the long haired teen smiling at her. She was feeling all kinds of emotions including joy she was worried sick about him after not seeing him in over a month, a couple of tears escaped from her eyes. She was beyond happy to see him again safe and sound everything was all right; it was enough for her to see the youth fine. She was about to go to him but he beat her to is as he ran to her first giving her a big hug she smiled holding the teen as he smiled back, happy to see her again her home. The three mask kunoichis watched the entire scene with warm smiles it was truly a touchy sight, they couldn't forget that they weren't alone. Rinji and the group of Orochimaru watched with some amusement and with a couple of smirks they were glad to see the youth again, but not in the happy because they were worried about him kind. Guren sadly broke the hug looking into Yukimaru's eyes she quickly dried any tears that were escaping from her eyes, she didn't thought about telling him the horrible truth about the death of his mother.

"Are you all right?" she smiled at him.

"I am now Guren-san I'm finally with you….my home…"

"Home?" she blinked but she quickly gazed at her enemies while the mask kunoichis got next to her.

"We can't forget that we have company" Ino said.

"What a heartwarming sight" Kigiri replied sarcastically.

"The brat is here too…." Nurari said.

Rinji gave another grin looking at Yukimaru" this is great they have brought the kid to us."

"They saved us the time in looking for him, we are so grateful at least I am" Kiho said.

"And you seriously think we're going to let you get to him think again?" Sakura replied.

Guren quickly made a hand seal putting Yukimaru inside a crystal dome" stay still the dome will protect you!"

The long haired teen nodded inside the small crystal dome it will protect him from all kinds of outside attacks.

Hinata looked around she knew since she got here that her leader was missing" where's Kitsune-kun?"

"He went on ahead to fight Orochimaru it's not like he had a choice" replied the pink haired kunoichi.

She nodded getting in her gentle fist stance she knew that they had to finish this quickly, like the rest of her friends she wants to help her leader and fight by his side. In addition she was worried about him she wanted to be with him because she has grown very fond and attach to the whiskered blond.

"I'll handle Rinji" Guren said choosing her opponent.

"I'll take on Shorty then" Ino replied" you sure you can still fight?"

"My chakra has return I can fight again" she replied feeling confident' not entirely though….'

"I'll take on the one with the mask" Hinata said.

"I guess I will take on the woman with the rubber suit" Sakura said.

The crystal kunoichi gave a smirk at her comment" Nurari is a male."

The pink haired medic sweat dropped along with the kunoichis.

"**You could have fooled me with that face is he some kind transvestite freak!" **inner Sakura was shocked.

"Be careful Huntress" replied the Hyuga heiress" there's something about him and that suit of his it's made of chakra, his entire body is filled with chakra."

She nodded" right that suit must be some kind of chakra enhance processor I'll be careful Mistress thanks for warning me."

The fight was about to begin.

(Scene change)

(Location: snake's nest underground section hidden sound village rice country territory)

Naruto has finished running a long corridor after a couple of minutes since he left the arena. There was no need to move around cautiously because the traps have been deactivated he was in worry finally to answer his question regarding the snake sanin. He was dying to meet this impostor this faker who decided to impose as the dangerous missing nin of Konoha and former member of Akatsuki. He was was very convinced that he was dead no matter what Jiraiya told him according to his spy network or what Guren told him for the matter, but his suspicious will finally be clear now. He was now climbing down a long staircase leading to deep underground of the hide out with each step he took he was getting more anxious by the minute. He was very confident that the fight won't last long there won't be any need to use his strongest jutsus to defeat him, he was probably some copy cat who wants to be like the orginal only that he was weaker than the snake sanin. He grinned it won't take him long once he takes care of this little problem he will return to the arena to help his team with the former team Guren. He finished climbing the staircase he was now standing in front of a pair of double doors no doubt that he has finally arrived at his destination, Orochimaru was behind those gates.

He stopped as he was about to opened the doors' Orochimaru's throne room must be behind these doors maybe I should use a rasengan bomb to destroy the entire place. No that will be a careless move it can cause a cave in burying me and everyone else alive, he's obviously expecting me so I guess I will go with the regular enter the room and meet him face to face plan. Not a good plan but it will be enough I don't consider this faker a dangerous threat….'

Without a doubt he turned the knob and opened the two doors as he entered the dark room ahead. Although it was dark it was lighted by a couple of torches as well as candles he was able to see the interior of the chamber. There was a giant snake in the back of the chamber it was obviously a statue with some candles on the side, it was the only decoration from the room until his eyes fell forward. He saw the throne and someones seated on it he was finally staring at the mysterious stranger that poses as Orochimaru. The figure like Guren mentioned was wearing a long black cloak with a hood his face was completely covered he took noticed of the snake designs carved on the cloak, giving him meaning of who he is. Naruto had to scoffed mentally who was he fooling he can wear a black cloak with snakes on it and he would still not believe who he claims to be. He walked towards him to take a better look but he still couldn't see his face before his eyes widened in shock and terror he didn't realized because he was too caught up with unmasking this impostor. He felt it as soon as he took the first steps toward the hooded stranger so strong and familiar, it ever had the same scent of evil and wickedness.

'What….no way this chakra signature….this is his chakra it can't be it's not possible how?'

A smile was formed on the figure's lips seeing the mask mercenary in his throne room" we finally meet Kitsune Flash I have heard so much about you, welcome to my lair" his tone was gentle but creepy.

"I'm sure you have….." he was still shocked about sensing his chakra.

"I am quite please that we could finally meet face to face it is an honor."

'Is he going to keep this charade up he's not fooling me?'

The blond jinchurikki growled at him" drop the act you impostor I know you're not the real Orochimaru?" he noticed that his expression didn't changed' at least that's what I think….'

"My such an outburst I didn't knew Kitsune Flash acted so loud, I'm afraid you're mistaking I am Orochimaru…."

"Stop acting you faker I know you're just some impostor who wants to gain fear and popularity pretending to be someone he's not…..someone who is dead!"

"Really?" he chuckle at his comment in amusement.

"Yes the real Orochimaru is dead so how about if you stop playing the fake role and tell me who you really are?"

The hooded figure nodded" I was never a good liar in the first place, however I may not be Orochimaru but you could say I'm a new and better version of him."

"What….?"

"I am the perfected Orochimaru destine to surpass him in every way..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto glared at him.

"It means that I'm the new Orochimaru how simple can I explain it to you…..Naruto-kun?" he grinned.

The blond jinchurikki gasped' he knows my identity but how?'

"Are you surprise that I know the face behind that mask I do know a lot about you?"

A card slipped from one of his sleeves showing in it to him" remember this?"

The blonds' cerulean eyes widened recognizing the familiar card from a long time ago" that's….a ninja info card."

"Correct and guess how it belongs to" he showed the card and the blond saw the name written on it.

"That's my info card but it's a little outdated I'm no longer a genin."

"My apologies I have acquired the right and accurate latest information about you but I have been very busy lately. I haven't had the time to add this information to a new info card…."

'The ninja info cards I saw them from back at the chunin exams' he remembered the person who introduced them to him.

"Who are you?" Naruto's tone was a bit harsh but it was demanding.

"You still don't know I'm hurt Naruto-kun?"

He finally pulled down his hood allowing the blond to finally gaze at the face of the man who considered being a perfected version of Orochimaru. His eyes widened from the shock recognizing his face although it was the same structure of the snake sanin he noticed the difference. His hair was grey unlike Orochimaru's long dark hair and he was wearing glasses the one thing that made him realized for good that he was, there was one person with those characteristics and the one who showed him about the ninja info cards. He was a very skilled medic nin and his battle skills were in the same level as Kakashi, he was the former right hand man of Orochimaru and his most loyal servant.

The mask mercenary was taken back" no you're not Orochimaru you're….Kabuto."

"It's been a while Naruto-kun."

"You….but how what the hell happened to you did Orochimaru took over your body?"

"You're asking a lot of questions since you got here I'm afraid I don't have the time to answer all of them."

"I'm confused I thought Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body but he failed so why do you look like that?"

"More questions, fine then I can answer you at least one the reason I'm like this it's quite simple Naruto-kun. It all started on that day three years ago when Orochimaru was about to take over Sasuke's body I was merely preparing a medicine to lessen the pain he was feeling due to the side effect of his soul transfer jutsu. Once the body he's using reaches its limit it starts to rot and decay, while I was preparing the medicine Orochimaru already started the soul transfer ritual to take over Sasuke's body. But like you said he failed it seems Sasuke has become stronger than he had anticipated and found a way to reverse his technique allowing him to be the one to absorbed him instead, when I arrived at his quarters I saw his real body cut to pieces…."

"You mean a giant white snake?" replied the mask mercenary he remembered Jiraiya telling him about it back when he was traveling with him.

"You are correct Naruto-kun Orochimaru devoted his entire life to find a way to obtain eternal life, he even experimented on his own body to find the answer that he was no longer human anymore. He took the form of the rare species the white snake which it's said to be the symbol of immortality, fated to live forever. But anyway I realized the truth when I looked into Sasuke's eyes Orochimaru was gone with him dead I felt like I had no other purpose in this world…."

"You're still here Sasuke didn't kill you?"

He adjusted his glasses as he resumed his story" no I was so lucky that he felt merciful he only passed me by and left to start his mission to find Itachi his revenge is the only thing on his mind. I was so lucky back then I didn't stand a chance against him…."

Naruto glared thinking about the Uchiha' Sasuke you idiot why didn't you kill him when you had the chance he was a threat?'

"But anyway with Orochimaru's dead body in front of me I suddenly realize that my life still has some purpose after all, it wasn't the end for me. For so long I've been trying to figure out who I am what was my reason to live I don't even remember my parents, when I met Orochimaru I felt that my reason was to serve by his side. I thought if I keep working for him I might finally find my answer….and eventually I did…."

The blond jinchurikki was finally starting to put the pieces together it was beginning to make sense to him" Kabuto you don't mean…."

"Yes I couldn't let his blood get wasted so I drank it….I swallowed a part of him in me in order to become the next Orochimaru."

Naruto felt sick to his stomach hearing that he hold the urge to throw up looking at the snake man with glasses" you're insane and disgusting…."

"That's your opinion once I drank his blood cells something happened, it seems that Orochimaru's blood had a will of its own and it started to take control over me, like it was trying to take over my body. But with time I managed to regain control over my body I have tamed Orochimaru's will, it was the first step I took in surpassing him. I have also become stronger than the original I even perfected some of his jutsus."

The mask mercenary smirk" so what should I call you now Orochikabuto or Kabutomaru?"

"Though you have grown up you're still an impudent brat so it seems. Never mind like I wasn't expecting that you will completely change after five years, so in the end Naruto-kun I have become the perfected and ultimate version of Orochimaru. I have become now the true Orochimaru!" he gave an evil grin.

"All right I have heard just about enough of your sadistic and gruesome story and thanks for answering my questions. But now talk is over since you're the new Orochimaru like you claim I will beat you right here and now, I have my orders to take you back to Konoha alive. We can do this the easy way or….well you know the rest."

"Relax Naruto-kun I didn't make you come here just so we could fight."

"Make me?" he replied puzzle.

Kabuto chuckle" you didn't realize it that I deactivated every single trap in the hideout so you and your team could enter as you please also giving Rinji and the rest to let you go from the arena to meet me?"

"I guess I should thank you for letting us enter the hideout like a walk in the park I know I would have been a lot harder with the traps activated. But I can't waste time here I am going back to help my team…."

"As I speak your team must be fighting Rinji's group but I don't expect them to be victorious they aren't the strongest around compare to the sound five, or even Guren."

"You don't have faith in your slaves?" his cerulean eyes hardened he wasn't acting any better than the original Orochimaru.

"Not at all they're just pawns in my hand playing by my rules, jut worthless with the only purpose to serve me. Once they have been taken out their existence are meaningless like the real pawns of a board game…."

'Why am I not surprise he is the new Orochimaru?'

"Time to care of this mission" Naruto formed a rasengan in his right hand.

"I told you Naruto-kun I don't want to fight…."

"You don't want to fight?"

Kabuto gave a slight smile" just talk perhaps we can come up with an understanding and make some negotiations."

"Negotiate with you forget it!" the blond snapped.

"Hear me out I would like to find a way to negotiate with Konoha and I believe you're the person I need to make that negotiation possible."

"And like I said I am not interested in negotiating with you, why should I even consider negotiating with someone like you in the first place?"

"You might agree with me you see what I need Konoha doesn't have any interest in, or more precise they could care less…."

The blond jinchurikki was still glaring at him the rasenan was still in his right hand" what are you talking about?"

He adjusted his glasses glad again that he was listening" I want to perfect Orochimaru's soul transfer jutsu I believe I have all the components necessary to make it possible, however I need one final component and he's in Konoha."

"He….so he's a person of course you do need a body to perform the jutsu and I already know who is the person you want….Sasuke isn't that right?"

"You are correct I do need Sasuke Konoha should be grateful that I'm after him, they don't need him since he's a traitor. You were the one that defeated and captured him after all…."

"Well I can't believe I'm agreeing with you but you're right. He is a dangerous criminal and I'm certain the village will be better if he was taken care of but handing him to you will be madness."

"What?"

"Sasuke may be a missing nin but he's still property of Konoha meaning his sharingan rightfully belongs to the hidden leaf village as him being part of the Uchiha clan. Just like Orochimaru you want his body just for his dojutsu nothing else and there's no chance in hell Konoha will hand over the sharingan to you, just so you could take over his body and possesses it…."

"Is that you're final answer Naruto-kun?" Kabuto didn't sound upset but rather amused.

"It is no deal with you I'm beating you and taking you back to the village, I have my orders to take you alive but they didn't say a thing about bringing you looking like crap."

He chuckle adjusting his glasses" it seems this plan didn't work no matter it is of little consequence, I can find another way to get my hands on Sasuke I wasn't expecting to successfully make business with you Naruto-kun. You will always be loyal to Konoha no matter what as expected from the future Hokage isn't that right?"

"Glad you finally get the point I'm done talking to you!"

The mask mercenary finally charged at him with rasengan in hand using his quick speed but Kabuto has beat him by making quick hand seals at a fast rate.

"Summoning technique impure world resurrection!"

The blond jinchurikki stopped his rasengan attack as soon as he saw a long coffin emerging from the ground. He stood still not knowing what he just did but he did noticed that on the front of the coffin the number four was written in kanji letters.

"What….what is that thing?"

Kabuto chuckle getting next to the coffin" I supposed it's the first time you have witnessed it this is one of the many forbidden jutsus that Orochimaru created the impure world resurrection. This jutsu requires a human corpse it animates any person bringing it back from the death it's very powerful. Orochimaru used this jutsu to bring back the first and the second Hokage when he fought the third back at the invasion on Konoha."

The blond was shocked his eyes were wide" you mean you can bring anyone from the death?"

"Correct just imagine I can even bring the past Hokages back but I'm certain that you must be asking yourself why this coffin has the number four?" he gave a grin.

'No he couldn't have….he wouldn't bring him….not him' Naruto was wide shocked.

"You must have an idea who is the person I have brought back to life I won't spoil the surprise?"

The blond jinchurikki took a step back when the coffin opened hitting the ground making a cloud of dust to emerged he coughed while trying to see the body inside of the coffin. Once the dust cleared he finally took a good look at the person who was brought back to life his mouth stood wide open from his shock and he stood still without moving a muscle. By now the rasengan he made a while back faded from his shock he couldn't believe what he was seeing while Kabuto was grinning at the sight.

"No….it's you….it's really you….." Naruto whispered.

He looked at person who returned from the death' dad….'

(Scene change)

(Location: Hokage's office fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Tsunade was angrily walking around her office like there was no tomorrow in her entire life she has never been so angry ever. She could still imagined it what was supposed to be spending some time with her closest friend and teammate turned into an angry fest on her part, she couldn't believe he would say such thing. The day became different as he drinking sake with him turned into something she never thought it will be possible or that would happen she confessed her feelings to him, but it didn't turned like she was expecting. It didn't go well remembering how Jiraiya acted she actually thought the impossible day of her speaking about her feelings for him will be the biggest joy for the toad sanin but the whole thing was blown to her face. She tightened her fist she has never been so angry with him she was way angry from that day that he peek at her in the hot baths, if she ever see him again she will given an even worst beating than the one she gave him on that day. Her hazel eyes hardened only thinking about him she was ready to have a temper meltdown the one thing that really angers her were his words, they cut deep in her heart like a sharp kunai it have really hurt her feelings.

"_I hate people who lie to themselves…."_

She growled as her anger for the toad sanin grew' Jiraiya you….how dare you even say that?'

Her temper flared finally reaching its limit as she punched the wall where the windows were located shattering it to pieces, she followed by yelling in anger grabbing her chair and threw it from the large hole she created on the wall. She sent the seat flying miles away from the village she gave another loud yell as she grabbed her desk and send it flying along with her seat she didn't give a crap if it cost money she was too angry to think straight. The loud noise was heard throughout the office and suddenly Shizune entered with Tonton she wanted to know what was going on. She was worried when she heard her yelling and the loud noises of a wall being crushed filled her ears she made a complete stop staring at the blond woman. The raven haired woman turned pale staring at her master her face was so scary it send her chills to her spine she knew she was upset. The problem was that she has never seen her so angry before after she has spent so many years traveling with her, it made her wonder what happened to made her this upset. She gulped with her scary look she has forgotten what she wanted to tell her Tonton has decided to stay behind her back to not feel her anger and wrath.

"Ts…..Tsunade-sama….what's wrong?" she trembled at her glare.

"What the hell do you want Shizune?" she shouted tightening her fist so much that they look like they have turned red.

The raven haired woman took a step back at her tone she has already taken noticed by the huge hole she has created on the wall as well as desk and chair were missing" what's wrong I heard so many noises I….I came here to check on you I was worried…."

"There is something wrong with me all right!" the busty Hokage raised her voice again" that….that asshole how dare he?"

"What who are you talking about Tsunade-sama?"

She growled punching another wall destroying it and Shizune backed away afraid of her anger' what in the world is wrong with you Tsunade-sama I have never seen you this angry before?'

"That asshole if I ever see him again I'll finish what I started when he was peeking at me I will break every single bone in his body and kill him slowly very slowly!"

Shizune finally realized who she was talking about there was one person she knew who peeked at her when she was bathing in the hot baths, she finally put the pieces together who she was angry with' she must be talking about Jiraiya-sama…..what happened between them?'

She gasped when she saw Tsunade who has captured Tonton and she was currently strangling the poor little pig while giving it a mean comical expression" AEEEEEEE Tsunade-sama don't you'll kill Tonton!"

She tightened her hold on the pig" I was finally being honest in a long time I was finally speaking from the heart…..and he has the balls to say that I'm lying to myself?"

She threw Tonton and Shizune managed to catch the poor pig just in time from experiencing a dangerous fall. She realized that she was too angry to talk to anyone it was best if she left her alone so she can cool down and calm down whenever that was, she quickly left the office leaving Tsunade cursing the toad sanin's name.

'I have to find Jiraiya-sama I must know what happened to make Tsunade-sama to get this angry….'

Back in her office Tsunade has calm down a bit her breathing was steady she looked around at her office which it was a horrible mess. She didn't care she was thinking of remodeling the office she was still thinking about Jiraiya's words, this time instead of having another temper tantrum tears started falling from her hazel eyes.

"I guess it's to be expected after all…..I have rejected him in his entire life of course he would never believe me. He was shocked at first and then he was upset he has come to believe that it would never happen me…..he probably has accepted that it will only happen in his stupid perverted dreams. He has always acted like it didn't bothered him always hiding that pain in a mask he must think I never noticed….I knew it was a stupid mistake and here I thought I was finally ready to fix things and make them right….."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: ninja academy urban district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Kushina was standing in front of the building of the ninja academy she knew it was closed at this hour in the night. This was the place where her son went to become a ninja and start his training another she regretted in not witnessing in his life, she has been in deep thought since she left Ichiraku's. Sure she has found a new job in Konoha but there was one thing that had her in so much pain Teuchi's words were still in her head when he talked about Naruto. It reminded her that his childhood was a living hell with the villagers treating him like he was a real demon when he was just the container of the demon fox and she wasn't there to do a thing about it. She was hit by waves of guilt and anguish she wasn't present to give the blond the caring love of a mother she never got the chance to protect him from the villagers hate, there was nothing she could do. Hearing Teuchi's words made her feel worst she was still imagining the five year old Naruto picking food from the garbage because no one from the village will sell him food and if they did they will overcharged him. She didn't know how long she will continue to beat herself for her horrible mistake, a mistake that happened under bad circumstances remembering very well the person who was at fault. She glared thinking about Danzo she didn't want to go there her hatred for the war hawk was deep her thoughts were erased as she spotted someone leaving the main entrance of the academy.

She saw a young man wearing a chunin uniform he looked tired he was probably at the academy the entire day. She went to him maybe he works at the school she needed to know more about her son's childhood in the village, ever since she talked with Teuchi she wanted to know more about it. Finding about his childhood will only bring her more pain and guilt but she needed to know what his life was when he was an orphan, she felt it was her obligation to know as part of her mistake of not being there for him. Tonight she will dedicate her time to ask around in the most common places where her son was more involved, the academy was her first stop. She went towards the chunin who has noticed her by now he was a little surprise not expecting someone to visit him at this hour. Somehow Iruka thought that she was familiar staring at the red haired woman he felt like he has seen her before but he shrugged those thoughts aside, it wasn't possible that he knew her his intuition must be playing head games.

"Excuse me?" Kushina started.

"Yes can I help you?" Iruka replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know if the academy is close."

"I'm afraid so I just close it, I work there….I'm the teacher."

"You're the teacher…." She smiled.

"Yes sometimes I stay after class hours to grade tests and homework it takes a lot of my time, before I realize it it's night already."

The red head nodded" I understand listen…..I'm Kushina…." She decided to introduce herself not giving her last name of course.

"Umino Iruka please to meet you is there something you want Kushina?"

She nodded" I want to ask you something about one of your students…or should I say someone who used to be one of your students?"

"A question about a former student of mine all right I don't have a problem with that, but let's go somewhere else."

They left the academy going to a couple of benches not too far from their previous location. Kushina took a long look at Iruka's face noticing the scar that was between his nose judging from the structure of the scar she could tell it was made by a sharp object, a kunai perhaps. She wondered what could have happened for him to have that nasty scar if he was the teacher then he wasn't an active ninja, therefore he didn't had to go on missions he wouldn't have gotten that scar from doing missions outside of the village. Unless if he got the scar inside of the village it was the only logical explanation a lot of questions ran to Kushina's head about the scar. They got seated on a bench having a nice view of the village along with the street lamps lighting up the path.

"So who's this former student you want to ask me about?"

"Oh he's a special student" Kushina smiled.

He chuckle" they're all special to me I have graduated so many students that I can't answer you if you don't tell me his or her name."

"It's Uzumaki Naruto…."

Iruka blinked before he smiled" you want to know about Naruto."

Kushina has noticed the happy tone coming from the chunin" you seem to be happy?"

"I guess it's been a while since I have heard from him I know he's been very busy, but why do you want to know about him?"

"He's a friend of mine you could say he's close to me. I've wanted to know about him his life in this village if you would like to tell me his experience in the ninja academy."

He nodded smiling" if you're that interested in knowing about his academic year. The best way to describe him during the academy he was the class clown."

"Class clown?" the red haired woman couldn't help but smirk.

"He was the student who always made the other students laugh at his pranks, he was the troublemaker I would never finish counting all the things I had to put up with him and all the times I scold him…"

'Like mother like son…' Kushina smiled.

"Even if he was the class clown he was a hardworking student, none of the other students noticed and that's why they used to call him dead last but I did. I remember how hard he was always training to become a strong ninja but he never made progress he couldn't even make one single clone. I eventually found out that he has a lot of chakra and he's bad at controlling his chakra, it explained why he'd had trouble doing the clone jutsu" replied the chunin.

'The usual problem an Uzumaki has when they begin their training' she mentally sighed she's been in the same spot too just like her ancestors.

"They called him a dead last but I….I saw the real Naruto I knew why he was always acting like a clown doing those pranks. He was doing in it so the people will stop glaring at him he was always aware at the way the villagers looked at him with so much hatred, it's because they didn't saw a boy whenever they stared at him…." Iruka's eyes softened remembering how the villagers treated the blond.

Kushina lowered her gaze once again she was feeling pain in her heart" he's the container of the nine tails fox…."

He nodded" it's because they only saw the demon fox when they looked at him, to them Naruto wasn't a human being just a monster disguising as a human. The adults' behavior around him was influenced in their children and some of them started treating him the same way so in order to make them change their minds he started doing those pranks, so they give him attention and gets noticed as a troublemaker not a murdering demon of destruction."

The red haired kunoichi felt more waves of guilt hitting her she could see it with her own eyes. She saw the poor little Naruto all alone being glared by all the villagers blaming him for something he wasn't responsible for, they only saw the nine tails not a human boy. She prevented herself from shedding tears she hated herself she wasn't there to protect him and give him love, the proper love a mother should give to her child. Hearing Iruka's story was only making her feel worst about herself reminding her as her failure to lover her son.

"Naruto wanted acknowledgement from the villagers their respect instead of hating him for being the container of the fox I know exactly how he feels…..my parents were killed by the Kyuubi. I think it should be obvious that I should bear some hatred for him but I don't…."

Kushina was still paying attention to Iruka as he smiled at her" I never hated him I only saw a boy who was desperate to get some love and attention. I should know I was just like him when my parents died I started acting like a goofball to get the attention of my classmates I was desperate for attention, I needed it to hide my loneliness. I understand how Naruto felt back then I watched him becoming into a strong ninja…."

He smiled again thinking when he performed the shadow clone jutsu against Mizuki earning his right to graduate. Kushina was smiling as a couple of tears have escaped once again she has met someone who cares for her son and has accepted him for who he is, she felt happy meeting people who considered the blond precious to them.

"He was the class clown, hardworking and never gives up that's who Naruto was in the academy he will always be my favorite student I believe he will becoming the best Hokage the village has ever had. To him becoming Hokage means getting acknowledge by everyone and little by little he has done it, everyone has been talking about him in a positive way. The important thing is they are not seeing him as a demon anymore…."

The red haired woman dried her tears smiling at him" thank you Iruka….thank you so much for caring for Naruto thank you for not hating him like everyone else it means a lot to me…."

The chunin has noticed her tears when he mentioned Naruto's painful past" you seem to care a lot for Naruto Kushina."

"I do….more than you know" she smiled.

"I'm glad but that's all I can tell you about him…."

"Thank you Iruka I would like to know more about Naruto's life in the village. You see I'm new in Konoha Naruto has told me to come to the village to start a new life I don't have anywhere else to go" she knew she was lying but she didn't meant it maybe she will be honest to him some day.

"I see then if you want to know more about his childhood you can always go to the orphanage Naruto was an orphan" replied the chunin.

"Yes of course the orphanage why I didn't think about it before?" she sweat dropped feeling stupid it's the most obvious place to look.

She got up from the bench" well I got to get going I'm sure you must be tire Iruka after working all day at the academy I'll see you later then…"

"I'm always happy to help a friend of Naruto I hope we can meet again" he replied getting up walking away his eyes softened' I don't think she will like what she will find out at the orphanage….'

Kushina smiled giving one last look at the chunin before leaving heading into the streets, however she stopped before she sweat dropped forgetting one important detail that she should have asked' I forgot to ask him directions to the orphanage….'

(Scene change)

(Location: arena underground hidden sound village rice country territory)

The fight has begun and each of the mask kunoichis has charged their rightful opponent to beat, they all shared one goal. To beat them and hurry back to their leader to give him a hand in fighting Orochimaru, or at least the person who claimed to be the snake sanin. Sakura was probably the one having trouble the most her opponent has turned out to be a real pain in the ass. The pink haired kunoichi backed away getting some run to fight she had the entire arena which was enough but Nurari wasn't letting her plan any strategies, he has proven to be a strong opponent. She charged at him with a chakra powered punch which he has dodged easily turning his body like it was made of rubber, she found an opening launching a chakra powered kick making direct contact with the former prisoner. Nurari however was unaffected by the attack and launched a fist which the medic blocked she panted making a back flip gazing at him. She quickly charged again hitting him with two successful punches she added a roundhouse kick sending him to the ground. She smiled thinking she hit him good but gasped when she saw Nurari getting up like nothing have happened, she got back at the fight and threw a couple of kunais. Nurari created a large shield to blocked them using his water shield shot he released the shield hitting her with a enlarge punch she vanished replaced with a log. She appeared next to him punching him hard on his face followed by another punch to his jaw but they didn't have any effect on the former prisoner.

She panted looking at her unharmed opponent' what's with this freak I have hit him with strong attacks using enough chakra to split a tree in half and he hasn't been hurt by them?'

"You're really an abusive person you can sure hit, it's a shame I'm not feeling anything…."

"Don't underestimate me I'm just warming up!"

She gazed at him focusing some chakra on her hands and legs' if my attacks are not hurting him then I medical ninjutsu won't harm him either I have to figure out he's weakness he has to have one. No matter what I can't waste anymore chakra than I already have I to reserve some for healing….'

She dodged an incoming fist from Nurari doing another back flip in the air she hold her ground, her jade eyes were on her opponent. She was facing someone tough so she needed to be careful concentrate her next move especially when her strong attacks weren't harming him, she figured something out. She needed to hit him even harder without using more chakra her attacks will have to be more effective and there was one thing she could do. She zipped down the upper half of her uniform revealing her weights with her mesh shirt and sports bra, making sure he didn't gets a peep show she quickly removed the heavy weights. She threw them aside creating a powerful hole from their weight she gave a sly smile feeling her body so light like a feather.

'Those are weights and from the looks of things….they are very heavy she's stronger than she looks' thought Nurari.

The pink haired kunoichi gave a grin as she charged at him shocking the former prisoner with her speed she landed two quick punches followed by a kick to his chin. She didn't wanted time as she laid a kick upwards sending him high into the air it was the chance she was waiting for she vanished appearing next to him. From her gloves she released a lot of bandages wrapping Nurari on them she had him right where she wanted she started spinning fast increasing the speed by the second dropping him to the ground.

"Primary Lotus!"

She sent Nurari hard to the ground creating a large crater she knew she must have got him this time, it was impossible to not get hurt from that. The primary lotus was a powerful taijutsu finishing move it can easily kill anyone she made the right choice this time by using bandage tape to capture her opponent making sure he doesn't escape. She waited for the smoke to clear out wanting to see the results on her opponent with the technique but her eyes as she gazed at the cleared sight. Nurari has gotten up and he was only dirty from the fall but he wasn't injured it was an impossible she thought she would never see.

'You got to be kidding me not even a scratch. It's because of that stretching jutsu that he makes his body very flexible and therefore he doesn't gets hurt by my attacks no matter how strong they are….'

Nurari shake his head he was feeling dizzy after experiencing the primary lotus" you certainly can throw some attacks that might make others throw up."

'I can't believe he's making fun of the primary lotus it's a good thing Gai and Lee-san aren't here or he will be in trouble….'

She gasped as Nurari charged at her" my turn now!"

He stretched his hands launching punches at her she dodged them and managed to catch one of his fists, she grinned as she pulled him towards her charging a fist of her own with chakra. Nurari however was expecting her as he quickly threw his free fist at her hitting her face he took the chance stunned by his attack and stretched his entire body. He wrapped his body all around her while wrapping his arms around her neck preventing her from breathing it was getting harder for her to get any oxygen with the strong hold the former prisoner had her in. She tried to break free using her strength but his grip was very strong the worst part that she didn't wanted to use more chakra or she will be wasting what little she may had to use for healing purposes. Nurari's face got next to her trying to take a peek at her mask he got a little curious to see the face behind it he wanted to know who she was after seeing her brute strength.

"You know I'm feeling a little merciful I really don't feel like killing so how about if you simply surrender and I will spare your life?"

Sakura couldn't speak due that she couldn't breathe she was doing her best to channel some of her chakra to her nose but it wasn't helping, the next thing she could do was to break free from his grip. It was worst but his stretching jutsu was giving him enough strength to withstand her own she needed to come up with something fast.

Nurari removed his hands letting her catch her breath" how about now eh?"

The pink haired medic breathed hard as she glared at him" I…..screw you transvestite freak!"

A vein popped on his head at her insult" that is so rude how dare you I was trying to be nice, fine I will kill you then!"

"Just try it!" Sakura mocked him.

The former prisoner wrapped his arms around her neck squeezing on her throat tightly with the intention to suffocate her. She suddenly vanished replaced by a log catching Nurari off guard she appeared next to him punching him hard on his face, she quickly grabbed his legs. She started spinning him around like he was a rag doll and threw him far away hitting one of the hard walls of the arena he made a loud noise which it was considered to be quite painful. Of course by now she knew he was all right she was in deep thought to plan out a strategy a way to defeat him for good, and she was right. She saw him getting up he was dirtier than when she hit him with the primary lotus.

'As long as he can use that stretching jutsu my attacks have no effect on him….he must have a lot of chakra to keep his technique up if he…..wait that's it!'

"_His suit is filled with chakra his entire body is filled with chakra…."_

She remembered Hinata's words' of course why I didn't think about it before it's that rubber suit he wears. No doubt it must be a chakra enhance processor it gives the user unlimited amount chakra without using his own chakra, with that suit he can do his stretching jutsu as much as he likes without suffering from chakra exhaustion. His suit is his edge in battle if I take that out then he's as good as beaten….but how?'

Nurari glared at her" you know I'm getting sick of you, not just you're rude but you also have a violent temper I wonder if you're really a woman."

His comment made the pink haired kunoichi have a couple of veins popped on her forehead" what….what did you just say?"

"At first I thought you were a woman but after seeing your strength I have my doubts. You fight like a man your strength is so brute….super monstrous if you ask me" the former prisoner was disgusted at the sight of her.

He stopped on the thing he was going to say when he noticed that Sakura was surrounded by fire expressing her anger he backed away not wanting to feel her wrath. He has come to regret what he said he was being rude himself he knew that woman could get very scary when they get angry, scarier than Orochimaru.

Sakura gave a mean evil look" who are you calling a man you looked like a woman yourself you have the face even the figure of a woman you transvestite?"

"**Hell yeah he's in big trouble now!"**

She proceeds with her plan to get rid of his rubber suit by using some of the bandage tape she used for her primary lotus she took two kunais and strapped them with the tape. She charged at him using her anger as motivation for the rude comments he said to her, she quickly slashed him with her quick speed. Nurari barely dodged the attack gasping before he realized something was wrong he wasn't wounded by the attack but a small part of his grey suit has been cut because of the kunais. She grinned it was a simple plan but it was the only way to get rid of the suit and take advantage in the fight.

The former prisoner glared not liking what she did one bit" look what you did you ruined my suit?"

"Heh I know I realize your suit is the source of your strength giving you unlimited chakra if I destroy it you'll be wide open, so I'm going to cut it to pieces!"

'She's wrong the suit is not the source of my strength' he grinned thinking about his power source.

She charged him with her strapped kunais on her wrists as Nurari used his stretching jutsu to dodge her quick attacks. Her attacks were too quick for him to dodged making contact with the kunais allowing more parts of his rubber suit to be ripped. He glared at her if there was one thing he loved the most was chakra suit after he fought so hard to earn it giving as a gift by Orochimaru for being second place in the battle royal. Now just like that someone comes and tries to destroy the suit he won by putting his life on the line, he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Does kunai you're using are quite sharp…."

The pink haired medic grin" they are in general but I have gathered some of my chakra in them making them sharper than usual, one cut from them and you can surely lose an arm or a leg."

'It's no wonder she's able to cut through my suit so flawlessly she's not strong but she's also clever' Nurari gazed at her kunais glowing with the faint glow of chakra.

He stretched his entire body but Sakura wasn't going to bother with him she charged chakra on her left fist punching the ground" hell yeah!"

The punched created an earthquake that made the former prisoner fall he got stuck between some of the rocks of the crushed ground. He gasped trying to stretch his body in an attempt to escape but it was no good he was starting to get desperate knowing that he was in big trouble if he didn't find a way to escape. His eyes widened in terror as he saw the rampaging Sakura charging at him with her chakra charged kunais she made one loud hell yeah before reaching him.

'Oh shit….' were his only thoughts.

(Scene change)

Ino didn't know how to describe her fight against Kiho but her obvious guesses were probably too easy, a piece of cake or not even a challenge. Expecting that she will get a good match fighting one of Orochimaru's scum bags but instead she was having an easy fight not what she had in mind. Kiho was probably the easiest opponent she has ever fought she almost felt sorry for him, almost but he was still the enemy. She hasn't broken a sweat against him her training and experience was more than enough to take on him so far she was only dodging Kiho's smoke dragon which was a short range technique it was a good thing Anko trained her in both short and long combat in other words, she already had him beaten. She has seen long enough what his technique can do apparently the smoke dragon doesn't causes literally damage except for internal damage in the lungs the point of the technique is to suffocate the opponent she considered it to be a good tactic. It could even be a deadly weapon but she knew it without a proper battle strategy the technique was pretty much useless as it is. Even with their difference in strength she wasn't going to underestimate Anko also taught her to never get overconfident in battle or she might regret it with her life.

Kiho angrily released his smoke dragon again trying to capture the mask kunoichi but she was pretty agile to get caught. The kunoichi has proven to be skill and fast her moves were smooth and graceful he knew she wasn't going to get caught so easily, it would take work. As expected the members of team Kitsune Flash were strong they were probably among the top list of strongest ninjas he knew all about it. He has seen a bingo book and their profiles were enlisted they were all from Konoha with big bounties on their heads especially their leader Kitsune Flash had the biggest bounty any missing nin could ever received. As for the members of his team each we're A rank and they had good bounties but not as big as their leader capturing the whole team would make anyone rich. He was getting frustrated she was playing with him not taking him seriously, she was mocking him as he was weak and not worth of her time. It was making him angry that she wasn't fighting him with everything she had it only showed how weak he really is. He released his smoke dragon again but the Yamanaka has dodged it again using back flip she was smirking at him she stood still waiting for his next move, it was all part of her game to lose his cool.

"Would you fight me for real?" he shouted angry.

"Not yet I don't feel like it I'm trying to study your moves and so far they're all the same very predictable if you ask me" Ino kept her playful smirk.

"How about this then?"

He released his smoke dragon hitting her before he gave a victorious grin her body vanished replaced with a log. He gulped as he felt the cold steel belonging to a kunai on his neck turning his eyes he was met by a pair of baby blue eyes which they looked cold. Just looking at her eyes from her mask he could tell she was serious and she can be quite good when it comes to killing her emotions one thing for sure he knew she was very dangerous.

"Like I said predictable…." she gave the kunai a lick pressing it again on his neck.

'Damn it I never saw her when she went behind me she's fast….and scary.'

Kiho gave a grin" I'm predictable really….?"

The Yamanaka blinked as his body vanished in smoke he was no longer with her' what this is probably some kind of smoke substitution I guess he has a couple of tricks on his sleeve after all.'

She gasped when she saw Kiho not too far from her and fired his smoke dragon from his wrist canon it was too late to do anything she was caught by the large smoke. The short prisoner was grinning as he kept his technique activated so it takes more effect there was too much smoke that it will suffocate her to death there was no place for her to escape to. He kept the technique for a couple of minutes but long enough for the mask kunoichi to die from suffocation, once he thought he was done he deactivated the smoke. He waited for the smoke to clear out expecting to see her dead body but that's not what he saw his eyes widened at the sight before him. There was a big snake wrapped around protecting the one who summoned it which it was Ino in order to protect her from Kiho's smoke dragon. He gasped the snake charged at him opening its large mouth and from it came the Yamanaka launching a fist punching his face, he was sent to the ground hard. The mask kunoichi made the snake vanished as she gazed at him the playful smirk hasn't left her face.

"When you got the chance to actually kill me you underestimated me, I figured you were going to try and catch me off guard so you could use your smoke dragon on me but you never did. Like I said predictable if that's all you got then I'm finishing this."

Kiho was pissed glaring at her" that's it I'm sick of your predictable attitude take this!"

He shot a lot of smoke bombs from his wrist canon creating a large smoke cloud around them. Ino was surrounded by the smoke and couldn't see anywhere it was very thick she needed to be prepare she took from her kunai pouch a couple of sembon needles just in case. She expected that he will use his smoke dragon on her while the smoke screen has blocked her vision, she felt something next to her. She reacted by her instincts grabbing kiho who was trying to ambush her with his smoke dragon but he failed, she punched him again sending him far away from smoke screen.

'Damn it I can't believe she caught me….'

"Okay I don't get it what was the point of the smoke?" Ino was annoyed.

"What?" Kiho wa clueless.

"If you want to kill me your best chance was using sleeping gas or even poison gas but no you just used plain old smoke. You weren't trying to escape so there was no need to use that smoke screen, looks like I have found the weakest of the group and the dumbest too."

"What I am not weak and dumb?"

"You didn't even plan a strategy to fight me at all shorty."

A vein popped on the former prisoner's head" don't call me shorty!"

"Hey I'm not the one who is three feet tall" she grinned.

"I am not that short!" retorted Kiho.

He growled about to use his smoke dragon again but he didn't have the chance. The Yamanaka has used her sembon needles hitting his free hand.

"Damn it…."

"I got you now shorty those sembon needles have a special poison I developed from a plant that my clan uses."

"Poison!" he gasped in shock.

"Relax is not the type of poison that will kill you it only paralyzes your body, so you won't be going anywhere I won this match" she smiled sweetly.

'It's not over yet…..it has only begun' Kiho grinned thinking what he had in stored for the mask kunoichi.

(Scene change)

Hinata unlike Ino and Sakura she was having some trouble with her opponent. Kigiri has although a bit laid back and lazy he has proven to be a worthy adversary the mask man wasn't going easy on her. He was good in manipulating gases and confusing his opponent was one of his battle tactics he used he was giving the Hyuga heiress a run for her money. He was currently using his smoke clones against her but she wasn't getting intimidated by the sheer numbers using her byakugan she was able to know which the clones were and which was the real one. Kigiri used his clones to create his smoke binding prison technique but he failed as the mask kunoichi used her rotation technique to send the clones away, not giving them the chance to get closer to her. He tried another trick releasing flame shot disks they were balls of energy that making contact with the opponent caused them spark into flames the opponent will be caught in the fire. But it never happened as the Hyuga heiress used her rotation technique to reflect the balls of energy he knew he wasn't fighting an ordinary adversary she was a member of team Kitsune Flash. He has heard so many rumors about the mask team while he was in prison that they were living demons that have come to devoured all the souls from their enemies he didn't believe such nonsense. But he knew that they weren't ordinary ninjas they were one strong team making them very dangerous especially their leader.

Hinata for years have trained hard to become as strong as she is now for this very moment. She knew that eventually she will fight strong opponents like fighting Kisame and Sasori from Akatsuki it was going to be the tip of ice berg she will keep on fighting stronger opponents. She was already prepare to accept her role when she became a jounin the chances got higher when he joined team Kitsune Flash she has taken her own oath to defend her village and protect her friends. Now she was facing another challenge fighting one of Orochimaru's men and the chance to take on the snake sanin himself, she agreed with her teammates she wanted to help her leader in the big fight. With her byakugan activated she dodged the attacks of Kigiri's smoke clones countering with her own attacks the former prisoner released multiple smoke clones in addition to his fire shot technique. Once again she used her rotation to reflect all the smoke clones and energy balls she countered using her mountain crusher palm hitting the real Kigiri all the way to a wall. The pressure of the shock wave was so strong that he destroyed part of the wall the mask missing nin had to groaned in pain he was dealing with someone strong.

"You're no pushover….those are some impressive moves you have…."

"It's called the gentle fist style it's the main fighting style that members of my clan practiced."

"I see looks like I will have to fight dirty with you…." Suddenly Kigiri released a large smoke screen from his gas mask.

The Hyuga heiress kept her guard up looking through smoke cloud with her bloodline she felt insecure the same thing when she was under Guren's crystal labyrinth was happening, she couldn't see clearly. She remained calm looking around she needed to concentrate maybe she will have better luck focusing more of her chakra in her eyes remembering her training when it comes to chakra control, she remembered how she was able to make her chakra very flexible. She smiled in the thick smoke screen created by Kigiri she was able to see clearly her opponent has made multiple smoke clones to outnumber her in the cloud of smoke. The real Kigiri threw another of his flame shot energy balls, Hinata gasped as she saw that it made contact with the smoke screen it created a large flame. She backed away trying to escape the powerful fire she got as far as she could she didn't took noticed that there were two smoke clones next to her. They turned into living smoke wrapping themselves around her binding her in their own prison she couldn't move there was no escape for her while the real Kigiri watched the whole thing with a sly smile.

"I'm impressed you can see in my thick smoke screen you're the first person to be able to. But it looks like you have fell for my trap and you're now a captive in my smoke binding prison."

The Hyuga heiress tried to break free but the smoke prison technique was stronger it seems there was nothing she could do, she has lost this battle. She felt like she was a complete embarrassment to the team to have let them all down she was a disgrace to the name of team Kitsune Flash, she didn't deserved to be called Kitsune Mistress. She was trapped making her think that everything she went through in her training was all for nothing after gaining her father's respect and acknowledgement and every effort was wasted, it has become meaningless. Her eyes widened remembering her family and friends her team, Naruto's words that she was a strong kunoichi. She couldn't forget the trust her teammates have in her most importantly her deep affection for the blond jinchurikki.

'No….it won't end like this I will not lose….I will not be beaten!'

Kigiri got closer to her" it's over….time to finish this nothing personal this is just business."

He gasped seeing that the mask kunoichi was covered in chakra" what….what's going on?"

Hinata was concentrating on her chakra letting it flow all over her body remembering her training to make her chakra flexible without wearing any clothes on in the water. She thought her friends in the team and their mission it was too early even considering quitting, she didn't believe in giving up.

'I will not let them down….I will not let the team down….Sakura-san, Ino-san….Naruto-kun!'

"It can't be!" Kigiri was shocked.

The Hyuga princess broke free from smoke binding prison using her chakra and she used the great heavenly spin to reflect the entire smoke screen along with the rest of the smoke clones. The real Kigiri was also blown away by the powerful rotation technique he hit the ground. He slowly got up but he was still feeling great pain from the fall he never got the chance as Hinata charged at him with a powerful chakra charged palm she hit him in the middle point in his chest. She has hit him in his nucleolus point disabling the rest of his chakra points she has won this match.

"I have hit your main chakra point sealing all of your chakra points, you won't be able to use your jutsu anymore…."

"I never thought you will beat me so bad….I guess I underestimated you I knew fighting you were going to be troublesome…."

"I won't kill you because it's more important to help my teammates and my leader they need me."

'Too bad for me that this match is not over yet….' Kigiri thought he will have to use his secret weapon after all.

(Scene change)

Rinji has called a lot of his bats to use their special sound blast ability since it worked well against Guren's crystal defense. Guren quickly used her crystal shurikens but they were all destroyed by the bats sonic blast she growled having a disadvantage against the bat user her only choice was to get to him before he orders the bats to prepare for another attack. The crystal user took a glance at Yukimaru who was still inside the crystal dome she has created in order to protect him everything was all right as long as he was fine. The long haired teen watched in concern seeing his precious person fighting Rinji he had a bad feeling he knew the bat user had the advantage in the fight because the sonic sound blast that comes from the bat can destroy crystal element making Guren's bloodline limit useless against him. He grinned as he made the bats gave another blast from their sonic blast but it was louder than the previous ones the loud horrible noise made her get on her knees as she covered her ears. It wasn't enough she felt like her ears were ready to blow from the loud noise she needed to find a way to stop the bats from making the sound wave. Yukimaru watched helplessly as Guren was fighting for her life not having her bleed to death he was thinking if there was something he can do to help her.

Rinji grinned as he gave the bats a hand gesture to stop the sound wave" maybe if you give up and admit defeat I might spare you Guren. Even if I was given orders to dispose of you I might be in the mood to not obey them what do you say?"

She chuckle at his comment trying to get up her ears were still hurting" I can see how loyal you are to Orochimaru-sama Rinji, you have always been a rat. You're no better than him when it comes to betraying others."

The bat user couldn't help but laughed out loud at her comment" what's so funny?"

"My dear Guren you really don't a thing about the truth…."

"What truth what are you talking about?"

Rinji grinned deciding to tell her" Orochimaru is no more…..he's dead."

Her dark eyes widened in shock for a moment as she glared at him" stop making things up Rinji!"

"I'm not making things up Orochimaru was killed by Uchiha Sasuke when he failed to take over his body…..Kabuto-sama took his remains and became the new Orochimaru."

Hearing that Guren was speechless there was no way it could be true Orochimaru couldn't possibly die he was immortal. But she started thinking clearly about it putting the pieces together it did make sense after all why he started acting strange and why he started wearing that black cloak to hide his face. He couldn't show them his face or they will immediately recognized him the thought made her so angry, to all this time she finds out that she has been taking orders from the person she dislikes a lot made her blood boil.

"So you're telling me that we've been all fooled by Kabuto pretending to be Orochimaru-sama?" she was upset of course she will be she has never like the skillful medic nin.

"Didn't you hear me Kabuto is the new Orochimaru when he took his remains, he has become stronger and even better than the original he's more promising than him" replied Rinji.

"And you knew all along?" she glared at him.

"I do because Kabuto-sama told only me he knew he could trust me in exchange for promising upgrades, I figure there was no need to tell the others about it. They wouldn't like knowing that they have been taking orders from the wrong person…."

"Rinji you made me sick…."

"Like I care what you think of me the point is Kabuto-sama doesn't need you and Yukimaru anymore, you have served your purposes."

"I was planning to have some dignity with you and let you live, but after this I have changed my mind I'm going to kill you."

The bat user chuckle" I would love to see you try…."

The crystal kunoichi made another jade crystal dagger appeared on her right hand as she was ready to attack him. She didn't got the chance as Rinji gave the signal to the bats to use their sonic wave again using the same loud volume like last time she covered her ears and fell on her knees, she could feel the screeching pain getting worst. Rinji just grinned at the sight very soon she will be deaf and he will take his chance to give the finishing blow once she's out of the way Yukimaru will be taken out rather easily he just needed to watch out for his mist ability. He will use his wings friends using the sound wave technique to track him down his mission will finally be done.

"Guren-san!" Yukimaru shouted from the crystal dome worried sick about her well being.

"There's nothing you can do brat so be quiet" Rinji replied.

"Don't be rude to him…." Guren said suffering from the loud pain.

"Looks like you're willing to die defending him how loyal of you."

'No Guren-san….I have to do something' the long haired teen looked above at all the bats doing their sound wave attack.

Suddenly they were all surrounded by a thick mist the bats stopped doing sonic sound technique while Rinji looked around he couldn't see a thing. Guren smiled knowing that Yukimaru was behind this using the mist to confuse the bats as well as Rinji giving her an advantage in the fight, if she played her cards right.

'This mist….it's that brat….' thought the angry Rinji.

'Way to go Yukimaru' Guren smiled she was amazed she was able to see Rinji and the bats.

She knew what to do his weapon were the bats so all she needed to do is to take care of them before going after Rinji. She knew where to go Yukimaru was letting her see except for her opponent it amazes her how he was able to control the mist by his own free will she was close to victory thanks to the long haired youth. She quickly jumped as high as she could get above all of the bats and made quick hand seals.

"Crystal release crystal needle storm!"

She released dozens of small crystal needles hitting every single bat soon they all fell on the ground dead she got back on the ground. Yukimaru released the mist seeing that it was all right because she has won the battle, the one who got a real surprise was Rinji. When the mist was gone he was wide eye shocked at the sight all of the bats were dead, soon her was glaring at both Guren and Yukimaru. It will take him a while to call for more of his wing friends but he knew he won't get the chance because the crystal kunoichi will kill him before he even tries to make the call.

Guren got her jade crystal blades ready to cut down her enemy" it's over Rinji you're bat friends are dead."

"I'm surprise you were able to pull it off then again, if it wasn't for that brat you would have been at my mercy…."

"I told you not call him that, this is it I'm ending this once and for all. I'm leaving with Yukimaru away from Kabuto and that's final."

The bat user chuckle" I see that a little impossible Guren…."

"You think you can take me on the way you are now let's face it Rinji you're nothing without your wing friends?"

"You are right I won't deny that" Rinji took from his pocket a medical needle showing it to her.

'What is he planning with that needle?'

"That's why….I have come prepare just in case this happens…." He grinned he was going to use his secret weapon on her after all.

(Scene change)

(Location: snake nest lower underground hidden sound village rice country territory)

Naruto stood wide eye shocked at what he was seeing he was impressed Kabuto was able to used one of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu to bring back the death. Standing in front of him was a man who he considered to be his hero and idol he worshipped him a lot when he was little, he still does. He never thought he would ever meet him since he died a long time ago fighting the nine tails fox but he was right here in front of him. The man who was considered a hero, one of the strongest Hokage, the man who defeated the Kyuubi sealing it inside of him it was the one person he wanted to meet for so long. He was none other than Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage also known as the yellow flash of Konoha and his father he stood shocked not knowing what to do or what to say. He always wanted to meet him in person there was so many things he wanted to say to him he was so lucky to have his mother alive with his father he will have his family together, the family he never had when he was a child. He suddenly felt anger to the man responsible for this bringing his father to use his as a tool to fight him was in despicable it was something that the original Orochimaru would do, especially when it was his own father. His cerulean eyes have changed color to blood red hatred filling his heart once to be a joyful reunion between his father Kabuto has turned it into a confrontation to the death, he will never forgive the former medic nin.

"You damn bastard how you could do this of all people you have to revive him?" his tone was in a fierce growl.

"Why are you upset I thought you would be overjoyed to finally reunite with your father?"

The blond jinchurikki was surprised hearing but he didn't reacted" I will take a guess that you were the one who told Daigo about my heritage?"

Kabuto chuckle" Daigo was just a poor excuse for a man to even be alive, however he's man with lots of income. I need money to perform my works so in exchange for the money I told him that little piece of information."

"You mean he was Daigo is dead..."

"Like I care it doesn't matter I already have what I wanted from him he served his purpose."

"How do you know about my heritage?" replied the mask mercenary.

"Know….." he laughed slightly" I don't have to know the truth is written all over your face, you're the living image of the fourth it will be stupid if no one didn't notice the similarities."

"Heh truth but I guess there were people who didn't noticed or maybe they ignored it completely…." He remembered how the villagers of Konoha treated him even when some knew the truth of his heritage.

"Now Naruto-kun there's no need to get depress be happy that I have bothered to make this family reunion come true, let's get started shall we?" he grinned.

The new snake sanin made a hand seal making Minato's eyes opened coming back to life he slowly walked out of the coffin. Naruto felt Goosebumps all over his body finally gazing at his father he alive and breathing in front of him this isn't the kind of reunion he was expecting with his long time hero and idol. Minato stared at the mask mercenary he started looking around wondering where he was, he turned his back staring at Kabuto who was still giving his usual evil grin.

"I have been revived, this is the work of the impure world resurrection jutsu but you're not Orochimaru…."

"Forget about me fourth I'm the least of your worries. There's someone here who is very happy to see you isn't that right?" Kabuto replied.

"Kabuto I will never forgive you for this….never…." Naruto tried hard holding his tears.

"If you brought me back then that mean I will have no choice but to fight you I'm sorry" said Minato.

"Why don't you take off the mask so the fourth can recognize you…..Naruto-kun?"

Minato's eyes widened hearing the name of his son" what…Naruto?"

The mask mercenary finally gave up there was no need to hide his identity. He pulled down his hood and removed his fox mask sealing it in a scroll his expression unreadable he was still in shock meeting his father like this. Both were face to looking at each other Naruto was looking hurt knowing what was going to happen next while Minato was smiling looking at him for the first time since he was born. He was happy to see that his son was all grown up and have become quite tall no doubt he was his living image. He felt such joy to see him again even if it will be for a couple of minutes he knew the effect of the impure world resurrection technique he will eventually end up fighting his own on because he will be in complete control of the one who summoned the dead person. Now both of them could see the pain in their eyes they have recently reunited and now they were going to fight, father and son were both feeling the same pain. The blond jinchurikki's pain was greater than he's this was the first time he lays eyes on his father and hero now he will fight him until one of them is dead. He made a mental to make Kabuto pay for this dearly this wasn't going to be left unnoticed.

"It is you Naruto…." The fourth was still smiling.

The blond teen finally smiled might as well enjoy the short reunion while it lasts" hey dad…."

"Look at you, you have grown quite a lot last I saw you….you we're just a new born how time passes…."

"It's been seventeen years" Naruto smiled as a small tear fell from his right eye.

The fourth kept his big smile" that long….you're seventeen….Naruto I'm sorry…."

"I don't hate you for sealing the fox in me I understand your actions just like mom…."

"Kushina is fine I'm glad I'm sorry Naruto for what's about to happen…"

"It's all right dad you don't have a choice" Naruto shifted his gaze to Kabuto giving him a hard glare.

"What a heartwarming sight just what to expect from a family reunion" replied the new snake sanin.

"Bastard I meant what I said I will never forgive you!"

"Naruto-kun those aren't the appropriate words for the person who brought back your father to life, you should be grateful."

"Fuck you…." Once again his eyes have changed to the Kyuubi's eye colors.

Kabuto sighed" I guess you will never change your impudent attitude."

He made a hand seal creating a barrier in the entrance of the chamber" just in case you decide to leave from your family reunion."

He made another seal making Minato changing his expression to an emotionless one his eyes no longer had life in them. He took one of his flash kunais ready to strike his son he was now under Kabuto's control Naruto dried his tears and stared at his father taking a flash kunai of his own. The reunion has turned into a father and son fight to the death as both expected because of the forbidden jutsu. Kabuto grinned at the sight he has created a very interesting match the legendary Kitsune Flash against the legendary yellow flash of Konoha and fourth Hokage only someone as twisted as him could create such conflict. He walked towards the wall behind his throne a snake came from his sleeve and pressed a hidden switch opening a secret passage.

He turned to two combatants" I would love to stay but I have other business to take care of, I will take my leave I'm certain you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Stop where the hell do you think you're going Kabuto?" shouted the angry Naruto he didn't wanted him to escape he was still following the mission.

The snake sanin gave a grin entering the secret passage" I assure you we will meet again….farewell Naruto-kun."

"Wait!" he growled it was too late he was gone and the door of the passage has closed shut.

'Shit there he goes…so much for fulfilling the mission I won't be able to catch up to him because of this problem' he looked back at the possessed fourth Hokage.

Both ninjas has used the seal attached on their kunais marking each other, they vanished from plain sight appearing in front of each other. They clashed kunais keeping eye contact as he dodged a strike from the weapon by the former blond Hokage once again he used the seal on the kunai just like him. They vanished a couple of times clashing their weapons appearing and disappearing from various locations of the chamber it seems Naruto was having some problem fighting him. Looking at him it was hard to fight him remembering his smile and his softhearted words this man is his father and he was a great man, a true Hokage it wasn't easy fighting him. They vanished again clashing weapons but he dodged a punch from the fourth he countered using his full body air current but Minato was quicker and use flying thunder god to teleport far away from him. Once again they have marked each other with the seal as they vanished clashing their kunais the blond jinchurikki used his full body wind current again only this time Minato has outsmarted him again. He has teleported behind him and land a blow on him with his kunai the wound was on his lower torso he flinched from the pain, it wasn't over yet. Minato formed a rasengan on his left hand using it against his son the young blond was sent to the wall crashing, he stood still waiting for him to get up.

Naruto groaned as he coughed some blood he was feeling the pain from the rasengan in his stomach' damn it this is so hard….no he's no longer my father he's just a mindless puppet manipulated by Kabuto.'

Minato used his kunai teleporting next to his son but Naruto has used it quicker than him appearing behind him, he formed a rasengan" not this time rasengan!"

The fourth was hit by the chakra spiraling sphere he was sent to the other side of the wall crashing. The whiskered blond panted waiting for him to get up he hoped that it will be enough to beat him, but that will be too good to be true. He was right as he saw the blond Hokage getting up with a round wound on his chest caused by his rasengan he gasped when the wound started closing until it was gone.

'Okay I did not see that coming….must be another effect of the impure world resurrection if he won't die so easily then this will be one tough fight….'

He used the seal on his kunai marking the blond Hokage while Minato did it at the same time both teleported away clashing their kunais once again, they keep it up for a couple of minutes. They were so fast not even the human eye could see them moving at the speed of light using the flying thunder god technique it wasn't long before both ninjas formed a rasengan in their hands crashing against each other.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Minato replied.

BOOM!

The powerful explosion from the collision of their two attacks send them flying Naruto was sent back to the same wall when the fourth used hi rasengan on him. The young jinchurikki coughed more blood as he got up dusting his clothes he took a look ahead of him. There stood Minato his face was dirty but that was just it his white trench coat was still clean he wasn't going anywhere. The whiskered blond sighed taking a deep breath as he was ready to continue the fight even if the situation he was in was very serious he couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

'Yep this is how I thought it will be fighting my dad he's really strong this will probably be my toughest fight yet….looks like I won't be able to help my team after all….'

(Scene change)

(Location: Konoha hospital second floor room 209 hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Jiraiya was on the bed wearing a hospital gown his body was covered in bandages and band aids. It was pretty obvious he was this injured after the powerful punch Tsunade gave him the punch gave the toad sanin a huge lump on his forehead. The thing that hurt his entire body was the painful fall to the ground when he landed on the other side of the village, but not before hitting the roof of a house in which his hands landed on a hot grill. In other words this was by far the worst beating to death he has ever received from the busty Hokage and to think she only hit him once that was enough to almost kill him, he was so lucky that the family of the house were kind enough to sent him to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Shizune met up with him and she was worried sick about him after seeing his bloodied body being carried on a stretcher she joined up with the other medic nins to help him on the healing on his injuries. Thankfully he was fully healed from the painful bruises and broken bones he suffered along with the burns of his hands he just needed time for his bones to heal completely and the big lump on his head. However it wasn't the injuries that had him in deep thought he actually didn't care about the pain he was going through right now, but rather the pain he was feeling in his heart.

His thoughts since he fell to the ground from Tsunade's punch were on every single word she told him before she got angry at him because of his rejection. Words he never thought he will hear coming from her mouth, words he would only hear in his dreams the impossible has become the possible and he still didn't believe it. The woman he has loved for as long as he remembers has actually had the guts to confessed her feelings to him it made him angry of course he thought she was just playing with him there was no way she was telling him the truth. It made him upset that she will lie to him like that he rather see her beating him up than playing with his feelings then again for as long as he knew her Tsunade wasn't the kind of woman to play with a man's heart, not after what she experienced with Dan. He got his answer after he rejected her she was furious with him after telling her that he hated people who lie to themselves he thought she was trying to convince herself that she indeed has feelings for him. But her reaction was enough for him to understand his mistake and her words that follow after he didn't realized how wrong he did.

"_I'm the only one who knows what I'm feeling if you don't like me then just say so, just stop making shitty excuses I am not convincing myself that I have feelings for you!" _

Her words were still recorded in his head' dear Kami I don't believe it she was being honest….she was really telling me the truth I'm such an idiot….'

The door to the room opened revealing Shizune with a scared Tonton behind her she was holding an ice bag she walked to him smiling" you're finally awake Jiraiya-sama."

"Yeah I'll live…." He replied dryly.

"Here put this on your lump" she gave him the ice bag.

"Thanks I really need this….yes much better now" he smiled when he put the ice bag on his lump it felt so good.

"If we haven't gotten you to the hospital in time you could have probably die from all those injuries" replied the raven haired woman.

"What else is new it's not the first time I have been close to the point of death?" he chuckle with this it will be three times he has been close to dying.

"I'm being serious Jiraiya-sama your injuries were serious and life threatening….Tsunade-sama really did a number on you didn't she?"

"She sure did…." His eyes softened knowing that he deserved it.

"Jiraiya-sama what happened between you and Tsunade-sama what did you do to make her so angry I have never seen her so furious in my entire life?"

"You know how it is with me and Tsunade she's always getting angry with me you should know that by now it's no surprise" he was obviously trying to avoid the topic.

"No something serious happened between the two of you Tsunade-sama looked like she has exploded from pure anger. She destroyed her office and look what she did to poor Tonton!"

The toad sanin gasped looking at the pig that was pale looking like a ghost looks like she will never be the same again. She looked like she has been traumatized forever no doubt the busty Hokage has reached her anger limit to hurt her own pet pig.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"I don't think so Tonton looks so frightened Tsunade-sama almost choked the life out of her. She was so angry with you she kept on shouting something that you told her that she was lying to herself, I really don't understand what she was talking about."

'Figures she will be upset about that…' he sighed.

"What happened?" Shizune asked again.

"Sorry Shizune I don't feel like talking about it it's particularly my fault….I made a big mistake."

The raven haired woman sighed" all right I understand I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but what are you going to do with Tsunade-sama?"

"I will talk to her eventually but not now….I don't want to die for real I will wait until she cools down."

"You will stay here for a couple of weeks so it's best if you take some rest, it will give you time to what to say to her when you see her again…."

"She will visit me but don't tell her a word that I'm in the hospital while she's still angry, make sure she doesn't finds out."

"I will no one besides the medical staff and that family where you crashed into their house knows of your stay here, I will talk to them immediately so they keep quiet about it."

"Thanks…"

Shizune nodded taking the pale Tonton in her arms before leaving the room. Jiraiya was alone in deep thought thinking about the blond woman hoping that she finds it in her heart to forgive him for the things he said to her. He felt terrible with himself not just he hurt Tsunade's feelings but he has also risked his friendship with the slug sanin, they have been friends for many years and now he has screw up their bond. If there was one thing that mattered the most to him was his friendship with Tsunade and he completely ruined by just saying a couple of words to her, words that have broken her heart. He felt like a real idiot for turning her down like that it probably took her a lot of courage to go through in telling him and he blew it all in her face he needed to write his apology speech when he sees her again. He wasn't going to let things stay like this he was going to ask for her forgiveness and maintain his friendship with the busty Hokage, he already lost his friendship with Orochimaru years ago so he wasn't going to throw away his powerful bond with Tsunade never.

'Tsunade is probably thinking of ways to kill me I just know it will I survive long enough to say sorry for her?'

(Scene change)

(Location: Konoha orphanage urban district hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Kushina was standing on the building which is the Konoha orphanage it was the only orphanage in the leaf village. The building was tall it had five floors and it was probably as big as the hospital it didn't surprise her though, most kids has lost their parents because of the previous ninja wars. They will eventually end up here along with kids who have been abandoned by their parents places like this always broke her heart. So many children that has nothing to do with the political conflicts of the village or the wars they end up here waiting for people to take them into their homes like lost puppies, if she could she will adopt one but she was still having her internal problems with herself. She wasn't ready to raise any children not after her last failure with her son she needed to remember the reason why she came here. She wanted to know more about her son's life in Konoha although it was painful she needed to know it was part of her responsibility as a mother to know everything about her son, everything he's been through she already it won't be pleasant. She went to the front door of the building and rang the door bell twice she waited for a couple of minutes.

No one answered although the lights inside were on she eventually there was no one awake at this hour of the night she thought that it will be best to leave and return tomorrow. Before she took one step to leave the front door opened she looked to see the person that has answered the door. It was a woman in her early fifties with glasses grey hair, dark eyes wearing a white yukata she seems to be wide awake like she wasn't sleeping. Kushina felt relief that she didn't woke her up she was probably already awake so she probably didn't woke her up, she wasn't being rude for coming at this hour.

"Good evening can I help you miss?" she replied.

"Good evening I hope I'm not bothering you I know it's a little late but there's something I've been wanted to know" the long haired red head smile feeling embarrassed.

The older woman smiled" a customer?"

"Something like that…"

"It is never late when it comes to attending customers please come in" she opened the door allowing her to go inside.

Kushina smiled at her kind gesture and entered the building she was amazed that it looked bigger inside than outside" thank you miss…"

"Please call me Yukiho dear I'm no longer as young as I used to be, follow me and please be quiet the children are sleeping."

The red head nodded following her walking a long corridor which it was nicely decorated. It was no doubt that the only orphanage in Konoha will be strong in income the Hokage obviously gave his or her share to maintain the place wealthy for the sake of the orphans. She followed Yukiho to a door she opened it allowing her to enter as soon as she was inside she noticed it was her office. A desk nicely decorated and a couple of pictures some of the pictures have her smiling in present with the Hokages. In one pictures she standing next to the third Hokage Sarutobi and in the next picture which made Kushina's eyes softened was with her husband Minato when he was already the fourth. The rest of the pictures were of Yukiho with different orphans probably with orphans who already left because they have been adopted by real families, the sight was very adorable. However as she looked at all of the pictures she noticed that there wasn't any sign of her son among them which it was weird he used to be an orphan it made her wonder why he wasn't in any of them.

Yukiho got seated in her desk giving her customer a cordial smile" welcome miss now what have you come here for, are you interested in adopting a child?"

"Call me Kushina and the reason I have come here it's well no I am not interested in adopting a child but rather I'm interested in knowing about a certain orphan who used to live here."

Yukiho was in deep thought" you are interested in knowing some information about that specific orphan?"

"Yes if you will be kind enough to tell me…."

"We do keep information of all the active orphans and the ones who have already been adopted, I always keep their information in the records archive" the owner pointed to file archives next to her desk.

"I see is it all right if you would like to look for his record?"

The older woman smiled not having any problem at all" certainly Kushina."

She walked to the file holder looking at the names they were all place in alphabetical order" what is his or her name?"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto" replied the red haired kunoichi.

Hearing the name of the blond jinchurikki Yukiho stopped herself from opening the archive her body tensed as she heard his name. Anger was boiling inside of her mainly hatred, hatred for the whiskered blond she remembered him well. That boy caused her a lot of trouble and it wasn't just her but the other orphans weren't too fond of him, of course she did told them he was a monster to never speak to him. She was happy to do so because she hated the blond demon container and she felt so much better to make his life a living hell as much as she could. She went back to her desk to meet up with Kushina who was confused by her action she told her she was going to look in the archives for Naruto's file.

"Yukiho….?"

"I'm sorry Kushina but I don't have any records concerning him…."

"But you said that you keep the records for both active and adopted orphans, Naruto used to be an orphan here so you must obviously have his file record."

"I don't have any records about him I don't want to talk about him" anger was clearly in her tone.

The long haired red head knew where this was going her tone and her expression clearly tell she didn't like her son one bit. It was the same look any other villager would give to the blond jinchurikki she hasn't seen any of those looks since she got here of course Naruto wasn't here but still she hasn't heard any rumors regarding him. For a moment she thought she could use this to see how deep they hatred for her son can be, so she decided to follow her lead. She will regret acting like she hated him too but it was necessary it was a risk she was willing to take.

"Yukiho….you don't like him Naruto I mean?"

The older woman gave a disgust grunt" I have never like that child…."

The red haired woman chuckle" it's all right to be honest with you I don't like that demon brat one bit so there's no need to pretend like you only dislike him."

The owner of the orphanage gave a sigh of relief happy to meet another hater of the demon brat" thank goodness I don't like that monster I hate him….I can't stand him he repulses me."

Kushina masked her anger toward the older woman" you really hate him that much?"

"I do I used to have his record but I completely threw it all away I'm not allow to do that it's against the law but I don't care anything that reminds me of that demon angers me."

The red haired kunoichi smiled" you must be so happy that you have finally gotten rid of him don't you?"

"I am overjoyed but it wasn't so bad I always did what I could to make his life miserable, I told the other children not to get close to him because he was evil no one talk to him. He was so lonely there were times he started crying pretending to be a regular person I have always seen him as a demon…."

The red head woman was tightening her fist from her back holding her anger she was feeling hatred for this woman. No she wasn't a woman she was the real demon to think she was actually the owner of the only orphanage in Konoha. She hated her so much she has contributed in the pain and suffering from her son just like the rest of the village she felt like killing her it was so tempting, revenge can be quite sweet. Too bad this was part of her imagination giving Yukiho a very slowly and painful death for making her son suffered, no one messes with her family.

Yukiho got closer to her" Kushina just between you and me I even had prepared a special room for that demon brat, it was the same room he always stayed before leaving the orphanage."

"Special room?" Kushina had a horrible feeling about this she didn't like it one bit.

"Yes in fact how about if I show you the room?" she smiled it's not every day she shared her hatred for Naruto with another hater of the blond jinchurikki.

"Why not I guess lead the way Yukiho."

"Right this way."

They left her office going at the end of hall way, they reached a door at the end of corridor next to the stairs that go to the second floor. She opened the door with a key she had with her opening the door both entered the room which it was dark Kushina was feeling Goosebumps as soon as she entered, it felt so cold. She followed Yukiho to the end of the dark room she opened another door with the same key and the long haired red haired woman like shivering from the cold. It was even colder when she entered inside the room but it turned worst when she witnessed what was right in front of her, her blue eyes widened from the horror. She has finally figured out what was the so called special room Yukiho mentioned that she has reserved for her son during his stay at the orphanage it was horrifying. Her eyes were only fixed at the iron cage in front of her which looked like a prison cell she was shocked what else could she even say but to think the unthinkable, that her only son was living inside the cold iron cage in front of her. At that moment she felt more hatred for Yukiho beating the living crap out of her was the sweetest of thoughts she could ever received right now.

She tried to control her anger but she felt like she couldn't mask it anymore" is this it….?"

The older woman nodded" yes this is the special room designed for that demon brat this is exactly where he belongs in a cage like the mindless beast that he is."

"You do realize this is a cage?" she raised her tone a little.

"Of course everyone else of the children would sleep comfortable in their rooms with a warm bed but that demon belongs right here, I would have prefer if he would have rotted in this cage" Yukiho gave a smile thinking about it.

She gritted her teeth by now her fists were so tightened that they were literally red" how old was he….?"

"He was three going to four until the third Hokage took him away when he turned six" replied the owner of the orphanage.

"So he has been spending every night here for three years?" there was no emotion in Kushina's voice probably because she was too angry that she didn't know how to react.

"Yes he did there were times I left him locked during the day too when I felt like it, a monster must be treated like a monster."

"Was he feed….?"

"Yes I feed him with some rotten food I had available there were times I gave him this white disgusting thing I don't consider it to be food but it was enough for that demon brat. But anyway I have finally gotten myself rid of him I can finally be at ease, I don't like the fact that he's still alive he should be executed for all the people he killed when he was the nine tails fox demon…."

That was enough Kushina could take she has finally reached her limit with the older woman. She looked at the cage noticing that there were some rats passing around looking for food, she could imagined the little Naruto living inside of that cage. Sleeping on the cold floor with the rats, eating rotten food and disgusting white goo that is not even close to being real food he stayed her for three years. She took a glance at Yukiho who was smirking like she was enjoying the view imagining Naruto suffering, she made up her mind this woman she hated her with every bit of her strength. To think that they are still people like her in the village who thinks like Yukiho about her son, not seeing as a human being as the Kyuubi himself. She knew she couldn't do a thing to her especially killing her she did promised Tsunade she wasn't going to cause any sort of trouble she will have to let it go, she was upset that this woman will probably get away for what she did to her son she demanded justice.

"I wonder…." The long red haired woman spoke" I've been wondering how to define the word monster?"

"What….?" Yukiho didn't expect her to ask such question.

"I'm just curious how someone can define that word the little boy who hasn't done a single thing to anyone or the person who locked him in a cage for three years and gave him rotten food?"

Yukiho felt insulted at the comment she glared at her" are you calling me monster?"

"I think you finally understand my point Yukiho…."

"Well I would never how you dare insinuate that I'm a monster?"

The owner of the orphanage gasped when she gazed at Kushina, she had to back away. The look the red haired kunoichi was given her was so full of anger and hatred defining the whole new meaning if looks could kill the older woman was terrified right now. Her blue eyes were so cold showing all the hatred in the world she tremble those were the kind of eyes that a killer will show, of course she feared for her life. At the same time she didn't understand why she would react like this she thought the red haired woman would react the same as her, full of joy because of the treatment she gave to the demon container.

"Now Kushina….don't do anything you might regret…."

"I won't be regretting a thing what I have in mind Yukiho….you're the real monster here" she replied coldly.

"But I thought that you hated the demon brat too so why…." She was cut off by the angry glared from the red haired kunoichi gave her.

"I don't misjudge people like you without knowing a thing about them and I do know very well that Naruto was another innocent child another victim of the nine tails carrying the horrible burden of being the cage of the fox. If you asked me he was a hero for having the demon fox sealed in him saving all of you I thought the fourth Hokage wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero not to be treated inhumanly for something he's not responsible, or something he didn't asked for!"

"No you're wrong he's the nine tails incarnate he's not human he's a demon!" shouted Yukiho angry that someone was defending the blond jinchurikki.

Kushina gave her another hateful glare" don't you ever call him demon in my presence again I won't stand for it if you do!"

By now tears were falling on the older woman's eyes" I don't care what you say he's a demon you weren't there. I saw it with my very own eyes how that demon fox killed so many ninjas and villagers, but most importantly he killed my family. That thing killed my daughter, her husband and my grandchildren I saw it all as that monster ripped them to shreds with its claws so don't you dare defend him whenever I looked at him I see the fox nothing else….."

The long red haired woman stood quiet by now she felt some sympathy for Yukiho. Yet she was another victim of the nine tails losing loved ones to the beast even if she pitied her she was still feeling anger towards her. It wasn't as much as before but she still held a spark of anger for her because how she mistreated her only son she knew very well she couldn't tell her a thing that Naruto was the son of the fourth and that she was his mother, those pieces of information were to remained classified for now.

"I am truly sorry to hear that Yukiho a lot of people have lost their loved ones because of the nine tails fox you're not the only one, I do know how you feel" her eyes softened remembering Minato.

"However that doesn't give you the excuse to do all the horrible things you did to Naruto. What you did was wrong is so many ways, you took all of your hatred for the demon fox and you freely take it all on him when he had nothing to do with the nine tails attack. He is not the fox he's the cage that is keeping the fox sealed but that's not how you see it, your hatred for the nine tails blinded you and whenever you looked at him you only saw the fox. It couldn't be helped after what you experienced maybe you felt good doing all those things you wanted revenge on the Kyuubi but you took it all on its container. Believe me or not Yukiho Naruto has also suffered like you…."

The owner of the orphanage backed away letting more tears fall" I….he couldn't have…."

"I'm afraid he did Naruto never knew his parents he was all alone from the beginning with no one to care for him. The people around him well….you already know how he was treated by the villagers, and you were the one who had the responsibility to give him that care the shelter, the food, the love. But you didn't gave him those things you did the opposite contributing on his suffering more, when he needed you the most you turned your back on him and you let your hatred for the demon fox do the work for you. Now Yukiho tell me can you really looked into Naruto's eyes and see the nine tails fox or can you the eyes of a boy who has suffered for almost his entire life?"

Yukiho didn't say a word she stood in silence letting her tears fall along with soft sobs. Now she was suffering for both causes the lost of her family and the pain she has inflicted on Naruto. Deep in her heart through all the hatred for the Kyuubi she knew Kushina was right everything she has said was true. The red haired woman knew she needed some time to think about her mistakes so it was best if she left her, she gave one disgusted look at the cold dirty iron cage before turning her back to the older woman.

"I've seen enough here I will take my leave now Yukiho…" she starting walking out.

"Wait!" she shouted stopping her in her tracks" you don't understand at all….you can't possibly feel my pain I lost my own daughter and my grandchildren because of the Kyuubi. Tell me what would you do if you have lost your own child to that demon fox?"

Kushina let a couple of tears fall hearing the question. No she didn't even want to think her life without her son he was her love and joy everything that give meaning and purpose to her life, after losing her entire family. Naruto wasn't just her son and her blood but he was also the living reminder of her love for Minato, she has made a promise of the life time to live to her younger sister Ukina. But a life without Naruto will be the worst possible punishment she could ever receive it will be true hell. Without turning her gaze at Yukiho she took a deep breath trying to control her emotions.

"I told you I understand how you feel you see I lost someone very precious to me when the Kyuubi attacked the village. I love him very much he was my husband, I hate the fox for attacking the village but I would never hate Naruto. I would never take my hatred for the fox and take it on a poor innocent child I will be desecrating the memory of my husband. By the way the Hokage is a good friend of mine I can tell her of the kind of treatment you gave Naruto and your little cage she can have you out of your job in no time."

The older woman gasped in shocked" you….you wouldn't?"

"I would and you should know that the Hokage Tsunade is quite fond of Naruto she sees him as a little brother. I wonder what will be her reaction if I tell her how you used to treat him she won't be happy you do know that she has quite the temper?" the long red haired woman turned her gaze giving her a glare.

Yukiho was scared fearing that she might lose her job and the orphanage she does know how scary the blond Hokage can get" please don't….this is the only job I have, I have served the orphans of this village for years…"

"That's exactly why I won't do such a thing" Kushina looked at her and this time there was some sympathy in her blue eyes" if you're out of the job then what will be of all the orphans they will be put in the streets where no one will take care of them I won't let that happen so consider yourself lucky" with those words said she finally left.

Yukiho stood still she finally broke down sobbing thinking about her family, her daughter, her son in law and her grandchildren. Kushina's words had hit her hard right where it hurts she knew the truth, she knew she has done wrong taking all of her hatred on Naruto as an act of revenge against the Kyuubi the demon who killed her loved ones. After a couple of minutes she finally left the dark chamber letting the red head's words hit her head so she can finally think about her past actions.

(Scene change)

Kushina has left the orphanage trying to dry her tears the conversation with Yukiho has put her in a very emotional state. At the same time she was angry with what the older woman did to her son when he was just an infant, barely out of diapers. It wasn't just the owner of the orphanage but everyone in the village, every single villager that mistreated her son and gave him a hard time living. Every single person who gave him true hell she hated them and she hated how foolish they were to take their hatred on the blond jinchurikki in a desperate attempt to have revenge on the demon fox. She reached a corner in the street going to the nearest alley she was too caught up in her thinking that she didn't know where she was going. She angrily kicked a trash can sending it flying releasing all of the garbage looking at it reminded her of the words she was told by the people she talked to. Pain was filling her again and it has become stronger than her anger the words were being repeated in her head and she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she wanted to the end the pain, she was suffering as a mother who wasn't there for her child. She hold her tears but they were already falling thinking about those words they were tormenting her endlessly.

"_Nobody wanted him in their stores…"_

"_The poor kid couldn't buy food or eat any he was starving badly. I remember the first time I met him I was doing a delivery and I saw him in an alley picking on the garbage in a attempt to find food…."_

"_They hated him they didn't saw a human but the nine tails disguising as a human. The adults' treatment we're passed to their children and they started treating him the same way…" _

"_They called him dead last…."_

"_He was three going to four before the third Hokage took him when he turned six…."_

"_Of course every one of the children were comfortable sleeping in their rooms with a warm bed, but the demon belongs right here. I would have preferred if that demon brat rotted in this cage…."_

"_Yes I feed him with rotten food there were times I feed him with a white disgusting goo that I don't consider it to be food but it was enough for that demon brat…."_

"_Do you have any ideas what was it for me, do you have any idea how hard my life was when you weren't there for me. My life was a living hell because of the damn monster sealed inside of me, where the hell were you?"_

She got on a wall and got seated on the ground, she hugged her knees and she has finally broken down sobbing. She cried hard letting all of her tears of suffering and guilt fall for not being there for Naruto letting him suffered on his own. For letting him have a hellish childhood even if it wasn't her fault intentionally she knew that but it didn't help her cease the pain she was feeling in her heart. It's like all the pain her son felt she was feeling it ten times stronger and it was currently ripping her heart out stabbing her like a hot kunai killing her softly, she mumble the blonds' name sobbing in agony. She would do anything to turn back time and go back so she will be able to give him her love and care, to raise him the right way without feeling loneliness and hatred from the villagers. Of course it was all wishful thinking from her part that wasn't going to happen she will never fix the mistake from healing all the pain Naruto experienced as a child. She continued crying unaware of her that she was currently being watched.

On the roof of one of the buildings a crow with sharingan eyes was watching her cry far away on top of a roof Itachi was watching using the genjutsu crow. The older Uchiha really felt sorry for the red haired woman seeing how much she was in pain the past was still haunting her just like his own past. Going there to give her some comfort was probably the right thing to do but he choose not to, it was best to leave her alone so she takes the time to heal her wounds. Even if he was hurt and he wanted to be there for the woman she needed some time on her own to think and do some soul searching, sometimes they needed to face their inner demon in order to move on. He shook his head and dispelled the crow genjutsu before he vanished using a body flicker technique.

(Scene change)

(Location: lower underground arena hidden sound village rice country territory)

Sakura gasped as she something she wasn't expecting to see Nurari was marked by a familiar evil power it was swirling all over his body. He was now covered with horizontal black lines she has seen this familiar marking before it was the same kind of evil power that was given to her teammate Sasuke. She never thought she will fight someone with the same power this was going to be her toughest fight yet, she knew all about the curse seal mark from being apprentice to Tsunade. She tightened her red gloves ready to fight but she needed to be careful now that he was under the effect of the curse seal there was no telling how strong he has become, there was also the risk of chakra depletion from her part. She remembers Sasuke when he was under the control of the curse seal he was a complete different person he was very evil, compare to the person he is today. She took a couple of kunais from her pouch just in case her opponent was really unpredictable it wasn't bad though, she did manage to destroy his chakra suit. Nurari was now wearing a mesh shirt with long cargo pants she was able to destroy the one thing that gave him infinite supply of chakra.

'I can't underestimate him if he's using the curse seal his power has obviously increased. I got rid of his suit but this fight has gotten complicated….'

Nurari gave a creepy chuckle gazing at his body" so this is how it feels to have Orochimaru-sama's gift it's amazing!"

"I pity you the curse seal is nothing but pure evil it takes over your mind and fills your heart with hatred."

"That's all I need to destroy you. You don't stand a chance now if you succeeded in destroying my suit."

"The real question is if you can actually control that power?" the pink haired medic remembered that Sasuke couldn't control the curse seal the power drove him insane.

"You should be worry about yourself!"

Nurari charged at impressive speed launching a fist the mask kunoichi managed to block it before he stretched his other arm landing a punch at her. Sakura was sent she quickly dodged two stretching punches and countered throwing the kunai she took out the former prisoner blocked them with his stretching arms. He stretched a kick hitting abdomen sending her to the ground he charged again she was able to get up and react to his incoming attack she launched a punch but he caught it and threw her to the ground hard.

'Damn he has gotten faster and stronger too….his timing to react to my attacks is very good. He has become complicated to beat and I'm also low on chakra.'

"Looks like you have gotten weaker or maybe I have become stronger" Nurari said in mocking tone.

"Hell yeah!" she shouted launching a strong chakra charged fist at him.

The former prisoner gave a grin the power of the curse seal was flowing through him flawlessly. He grabbed her fists crushing it making her screamed in pain she fell on one knee feeling the pain she glared at him. Her eyes widened as he stretched his other arm all over her neck putting her in another chocking hold, only this time it was stronger than the previous one. Sakura felt her breathing leaving her body she was lacking air at a quick rate she didn't know how long she will last.

'I can't….ugh….breathe his grip is so strong it's feels like Tsunade-sama is choking me….'

Nurari gave a maniacal laugh" it's over now….time to die!"

Sakura tried to break but she didn't had the strength' I don't have too much chakra left but I don't have a choice…..I have to open the second gate.'

Nurari saw the mask kunoichi raising her hands seeing that her chakra flowing from her body' what's going on how can she still be alive?'

"The second gate Gate of healing open!"

"What?"

A powerful burst of chakra filled her body giving her the necessary strength to break free from his deadly grip. The former prisoner was shocked seeing so much chakra filling her he didn't got the time to react as the pink haired kunoichi released a powerful barrage of punches and kicks she showed him no mercy. Nurari was sent to the ground so hard that his back broke by the sheer force of Sakura's attacks the former prisoner was now in a not so good position. With his broken and his body all bloodied he couldn't get up let alone fight even if he was powered by the curse seal.

"Impossible…how did you become so strong and fast not even the curse seal could put up with your speed?"

He gasped in horror as Sakura has launched herself into the air her body still filled with chakra she launched a familiar kick learned from her teacher Tsunade" painful sky leg!"

The powerful kick made contact destroying Nurari's body by the insane power it held, it was so powerful that made a crater on the ground. The attack was enough to put an end to his life there was no doubt that he was dead the curse seal mark vanished from his body soon after, the pink haired kunoichi has won the fight. Soon the strong wave of chakra left Sakura's body and she fell on her knees feeling very tired she was panting a lot.

'Okay opening the second gate was a bad idea I'm exhausted….'

"**At least I got rid of that transvestite freak!" **

(Scene change)

Ino was shocked as soon as she saw Kiho filled with some kind of evil power. His entire body has been covered with different black swirls all over him although the Yamanaka had a pretty good idea what this evil power was. She knew all about it because everyone from the former rookie nine have heard about it when Sasuke got the same power from Orochimaru and also because Anko has told her of the curse seal mark. What it does to a person and how he starts losing his mind by the sheer power relying on his grown hatred the Yamanaka knew how strong the evil mark can make a person, it also explains why the former sound five were strong too they had the curse seal up to the second stage. Kiho's curse seal was only the first stage or first level so he wasn't as strong as he looked everything was all right because he's under the effect of her poison from her sembon needles, at least that's what she thought. She gasped the short white haired man moving like nothing happened she couldn't believe it the poison has never failed her before.

'What's going on the poison isn't affecting him anymore just earlier he couldn't even move a muscle?" she looked at Kiho who was laughing like a maniac.

'It must be the curse seal mark it's power must have somehow made the effect from the poison useless, or maybe he's immune to it….'

She grinned at him" looks like shorty just got an upgrade from Orochimaru."

"Haha you've mistaken when you said my wrist launcher was my only weapon I have Orochimaru-sama's gift you don't stand a chance now. I'm no longer that weakling you were ridiculing a moment ago."

He charged at her which shocked her to see his speed she couldn't dodged the punch he gave her. The mask kunoichi felt the pain but she tried to land of her feet, she quickly dodged a kick from the possessed Kiho. She took her kunai in order to attack him with them she thought of using her sembon needles but if the poison wasn't affecting him because of the curse seal then there was no need to use them now. She used the kunais but the short man was dodging them quickly while laughing insanely it was part of the effect from the curse seal mark, she found an opening striking with the ninja weapon but it never happened. Her eyes widened Kiho grabbed her hand quickly and threw her to the ground really hard, she slowly got up only to be met by four smoke dragons. She quickly backed away she or she won't be able to dodge all four the dragons were moving faster than the regular attack he launched at her before. Her best bet was to use one of her summons snake to block the attack but just like Sakura she was a little low on chakra.

Kiho gave an lunatic grin" thanks to the curse seal I have more chakra now which means I can release more than one smoke dragon!"

'His strength and his speed has increased and that's not at all, the number of his technique and their speed are affected by the curse seal too….this won't be easy.'

She had no choice she was forced to use a summon she quickly bit her thumb and with the blood she made quick hand seals before she was caught by the smoke dragons. The former prisoner gave a wicked grin happy to have finally caught his opponent there was no way she will be able to escape this time. He never heard the poof of smoke which it was the sound when someone uses a summoning technique he frowned when the smoke cleared revealing the same snake she used as a shield to blocked his attack before. He erased his frown and gave another grin he was already prepared for this kind of situation she wasn't going to save this time.

"You believe the same trick will save you then think again?" roared Kiho.

He released more smoke dragons and they fused together to create a large cloud of smoke it managed to entered shield snake. Inside of the snake Ino gasped when she saw the smoke has entered she couldn't get out she was trapped, she quickly dispelled the snake but the smoke has caught up with her. She coughed the smoke was thicker and stronger than last time she was starting to suffocate rather quickly. Kiho kept the thick smoke screen for a while he wanted the mask kunoichi to die from suffocation, after nearly ten minutes he released the smoke screen created from his dragons. He laughed at the sight the Yamanaka was on the ground unconscious she wasn't moving looks like it was a big victory for him over one of the members of team Kitsune Flash.

"So much for her" he walked next to her giving the same insane grin" you had it coming for making fun of my height and mocking me running your mouth that I was weak bitch!"

The Yamanaka's body suddenly vanish shocking Kiho a lot in her place was a regular size snake he gasped when it jumped on him and bit his neck. He suddenly felt something horrible entering his body not realizing that someone was behind him.

"What's going on….I feel dizzy I?"

Ino put a kunai on the back of his neck" looks like you underestimated me again you never noticed when I made the genjutsu."

"You…what the hell did you do to me?"

"My friend over here that bit you had some poison" Ino smiled making the snake that bit him vanished.

Kiho laughed mockingly" you seriously think you're going to paralyze me again?"

"Not this time….the poison that is now running through your body is completely different from the one that I previously used on you that paralyses the body. It's a deadly poison and it takes effect immediately as I speak your feeling dizzy, your blood pressure is increasing, you're experiencing high fever. Very soon your heart will stop beating slowly and finally your breathing will cease, it's ironic the effects of the poison is like your suffocating just like your smoke dragon."

The short man was feeling the exact symptoms she just said and it was horrible. He was feeling pain horrible pain everything was spinning around for him he didn't know how long he could possibly take. The poison was probably going to give him a very slow death which it was pure torture the pain was unbearable to take he'd rather die now than from the poison.

"I can't believe I'm going to be defeated by you it's not possible I have Orochimaru-sama's power I was invincible!"

"It's true you became stronger and faster but you made one fatal mistake. You relied too much on the curse seal mark instead of your own strength, having the curse seal doesn't make you invincible but only weak willed and a slave to its evil power. Anko sensei never relied on the curse seal she always used her own strength earned by her hard training she proved to be stronger than curse seal itself, you however you have failed…."

Kiho screamed in agony feeling the effects of the poison getting worse" the pain is too much argh make it stop make it stop!"

"Find I will make the pain stop I will put you out of your misery" she pressed the kunai on his neck she knew exactly what she was doing.

"At least Guren realized her mistakes and decided to change for the better staying by Yukimaru's side but you….there's no salvation for you even without the curse seal you would never change…."

In a quick movement Ino slid Kiho's throat with the kunai he fell to the ground dead followed by a pool of his blood. Soon after the curse seal deactivated the marks from his body were gone, he was back to normal. She stood in deep thought gazing at the dead body she has killed someone not like she was expecting she wasn't with her life, she was a ninja. It was the first time she killed someone although using poison to kill that person doesn't count as killing in cold blood she was an interrogator and she always torture criminals in order to get the necessary information from them. But killing someone was completely different she has always left her victims alive, she still wasn't used to the killing it was unpleasant and not easy to take. But she remembered Anko's words when it comes to killing they were in her head when this situation fell upon her.

"_Remember squirt we're ninjas killing is part of our life, they will come a time when you will be left with no choice but to kill the enemy. We kill for the sake of the village I know it's not easy when it comes to the first kill but when you experience this I have three advices for you…."_

The Yamanaka smiled thinking about the words.

"_You get over it, you move on, you focus on the present. If any of those three doesn't work then some dango and a nice glass of green tea makes it all better, it always works for me!" _

'I'm feeling much better thinking about it, no need to feel depress' she rubbed her face remembering Kiho's punch' damn that midget sure can hit ouch….'

(Scene change)

Kigiri has activated his curse seal which the black lines have formed all over his body in the form of an x. He has also used smoke screen to block everything from view including his opponent. Hinata was looking everywhere with her byakugan focusing all of her chakra in her eyes it was happening again he was having trouble seeing through the thick smoke. However she did saw the evil power emerging from the mask man it was completely different from the last time meaning that he wasn't himself, either he was being controlled or maybe he has shown his true intentions. She knew he wasn't going to be alone he will release his smoke clones to get her off guard so he can find the perfect time to strike it all depends if she will be able to sense him. Her eyes weren't seeing a thing even with her bloodline three hundred sixty degree field of vision if her eyes weren't working she will have to go with her ears. She has focused some chakra on her ears to be able to hear any incoming movements towards her, her eyes widened hearing footsteps not too far from her location. She used her mountain crusher technique to attack her incoming foe and she made a direct hit, she was able to see a little that she hit a smoke clone. She heard something someone was next to her she didn't saw it coming the powerful punch that hit her face sending her to the ground.

Kigiri laughed like a maniac as he made more smoke clones to tackle her as he was preparing to land another strong punch. The Hyuga heiress got up her lip was broken with some blood she quickly heard smoke clones charging at her she blocked a couple blows as she used her mountain crusher technique defeating the two smoke clones. She heard two more getting behind them and she beat them using the great heavenly spin, the large smoke screen was a big advantage for Kigiri. She knew exactly what to do like last time she will focused all her chakra on her rotation technique the strong force will be enough to blow away the entire smoke cloud. She remained her chakra channeled on her ears to keep hearing for any enemy movements once she had all the chakra necessary she was ready to perform the technique.

"I won't let you take the chance to use that rotation technique!" Kigiri roared charging at her.

Hinata gasped as the mask man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her high she was unable to use the technique. Kigiri laughed holding her tightly as he wanted to break her neck he made the mask kunoichi groaned as she was desperately trying to breathe but his grip was so strong she couldn't break out. Her eyes fell on him he was giving her such an insane look with the curse seal mark activated he has lost his mind to the evil power he won't let her go he wasn't going to hear her please, his intentions were clear that he wants to kill her. The mask man was enjoying her expression of suffering he wanted to see more until she dies the curse seal fueling his hatred and his hunger for blood.

"You're done for now with Orochimaru-sama's power you cannot defeat me!"

She groaned as some blood escaped from her lips" I….I will never give up…I fought and defeated someone stronger….."

He laughed in a mocking tone" defeated someone stronger than me what a joke just look at you. You're in my mercy and you said you actually defeated someone stronger than me, all I need is the curse seal it's the only source of true power!"

'Relying on the curse seal he doesn't know that power is controlling his every actions and his heart…." She thought as she has already come up with a plan.

"Any last words before I kill you?" an evil grin was formed under his gas mask.

"I won't give up…." Hinata replied above a whisper.

"You should then again you won't get the chance because you will be dead!" he shouted the last part as he squeezed her neck so tight that she was no longer breathing.

Before Kigiri gave a grin of victory the mask kunoichi's body vanished replaced by a log" this is substitution jutsu!"

"You're within my range of divination!"

"What?" he was shocked seeing the Hyuga princess in front of him alive.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

The mask man was assaulted by many powerful blows by Hinata she focused more chakra on her attacks to have a bigger effect on her palms. She hit all sixty four chakra points in his body she finished the combo with a powerful palm strike sending Kigiri all the way to a wall but she wasn't done yet. She used her great heavenly spin technique with more chakra creating a strong rotation just like last time she used it to blow the smoke cloud the mask man has created. She finally blew away all of the smoke before she walked towards Kigiri who was still on the ground he looked very beaten but she had a family that he wasn't done yet. And she was right the mask man has gotten up and he was walking towards her he wasn't planning in going down so easily.

'He's up and he can still move after the sixty four palms just like when I fought Juugo….' She went back to her gentle fist stance her byakugan still activated.

"You think you can beat me with that technique the curse seal also gives me resistance so I can take more of those techniques, I will enjoy killing you!"

'I'm running low on chakra I have no choice….I will have to kill him….'

She didn't like the idea of taking a life even if she knew that in the life of a ninja you should be ready to do so when is necessary or when you're left with no options. She was a ninja and for the sake of the mission and her village she was willing to kill besides Kigiri was a member of Orochimaru's group so it won't be so hard to take his life. The snake sanin was an enemy of Konoha and anyone working for him was officially a threat and an enemy, she wasn't backing down from her decision. Kigiri charged at her giving a maniacal laugh before releasing one of his flame shots and she countered using her shurikens, the results it created an explosion. Hinata backed away taking a couple of steps back she gasped noticing that the mask man has charged at her next to her, looks like he was planning to choke her to death again.

"I got you now!"

He wasn't going to be successful this time as the Hyuga heiress caught his fist shocking him she countered hitting him with her own attack a chakra filled palm strike. Kigiri was hit but he has vanished in grey smoke which the mask kunoichi gave a small grin.

'A smoke clone…..he took the opportunity from the explosion earlier to create it.'

Her byakugan has picked it up she was surrounded by three smoke clones along with the original they all charged at her but she was already prepared. She used her great heavenly spin to hit every single one including the real Kigiri who was already wounded from her previous attacks. She wasn't taking any more chances as she quickly charged at him with her palms glowing with chakra she was already tired.

"I'm finishing this right now eight trigrams divine celesty barrage!"

The mask man didn't have a chance to block or dodge the powerful attack. He was hit by the endless barrage from the mask kunoichi it wasn't just his chakra points but every single organ and bone was hit. She finished him with a powerful palm that sent him again to the wall and it was crushed by the sheer force of the attack there was no need to checked on him, he was dead. His whole body was covered in blood while the curse seal vanished he was back to normal. Hinata sighed in relief she has finally beaten her opponent and won the fight she can finally go to her teammates so they can go after their leader. She started thinking about her other friends Guren and Yukimaru they also needed the help too.

'I hope they're all right….'

(Scene change)

Guren saw as Rinji injected himself with the needle he was holding she didn't have a clue what it supposed to do but it wasn't anything good. His eyes widened in terror the needle was finally taking effect on the bat user as he gave a scream of pain but it didn't sounded human at all, she was about to find out why. Rinji's body was now changing becoming into some kind of creature his skin changed color it was becoming black his eyes have changed turning a bit red, his hand started growing claws getting larger and his feet were also growing claws. Yukimaru was also shocked at the sight his arms have grown wings they looked like they were bat wings it was finally making sense to what kind of transformation Rinji was going through. His face has changed looking more like an animal his transformation was now revealed to the two of them, Guren wasn't surprised of the thing he chose to become. He was always good with bats so it's no wonder why he decided to become a bat himself but this complicates things a lot now she wasn't facing a human but rather a beast. He has obviously gained the ability that many bats have acquired he was now in a whole new level of strength one thing she took in mind he probably has now a sound wave attack. The same attack that will make her bloodline useless it has been the only reason why Rinji has had such advantage over her.

Rinji has awakened from his transformation his new existence and he was feeling very good. He could feel his strength and his senses strengthened he like what he was feeling to finally become one with the bats. This is definition of having true power his dream has come true, this is what he always wanted in his life. To be a bat now he knew how his wing friends felt he has finally become a creature of the night, he could hear breathing and sense the person who was in front of him. He knew that bats were blind they didn't see but they used their sound waves as their field of vision along with their hearing he knew that Guren was present as well as Yukimaru. It amazed him the senses of a bat he was able to hear their heart beat and breathing with these kinds of senses he didn't needed eyes to see. With his new power he was going to crush Guren so easily to him it was way better than having the curse seal mark he gave a loud screech making the crystal user to covered her ears, Yukimaru too however the crystal dome that was protecting had a small crack probably by his screech.

Guren shook her head with a disgusted look" a bat….why am I not surprise?"

"Such power…." Rinji replied in a deeper tone" bats are such strong creatures I never had my doubts about them."

"So this is the price you pay for being the new tool of Kabuto your humanity, I thought he was going to give you the curse seal."

"This is a worthy power to obtain Guren but you will not understand, I'm no fool I'm well aware how unstable the curse seal really is. So instead Kabuto-sama gave me the perfect substance to give me the powers of a bat this is proof of his genius Orochimaru would never do something like this. My humanity is a small price to pay for this great power…."

"You're sick if it's all right to give up your humanity for this…." She pointed at his new appearance.

"Like I said you would never understand now I can finally fulfill the mission, but first I will kill you first before killing the brat!"

"Over my dead body!" she charged at him with both jade crystal daggers on her wrists.

"Then so be it!"

The bat monster made a loud screech using his sound wave making Guren to cover her ears the high pitch sound was so strong that her crystal daggers shattered. Rinji charged flapping his new wings he tackle using the weight of his body, the crystal kunoichi was sent to the ground. The bat monster was enjoying this he was now stronger than when he was in his human form she didn't stand a chance against him so it was better to savor the moment by toying with her. He lunged at her this time he used his sharp claws from his feet but the crystal user dodged it she formed another jade crystal dagger on her right wrist and tried to attack it. Rinji flew away getting to high ground it will be foolish to stay fighting her on lower guard he had the advantage against her after all.

'Damn him I won't be able to land a hit on him if he's going to keep on flying….the coward.'

"Guren-san be careful!" Yukimaru said from the crystal dome.

"I think you're the one who should be careful brat" Rinji replied as he used his sonic sound screech on the crystal dome.

"No Yukimaru!"

The long haired teen covered his ears while the crystal dome was cracking up on all places. It eventually shattered from the loud screech leaving Yukimaru to be free from the protection jutsu that Guren cast on him. Guren's eyes widened as she saw the bat monster charging at the teen Yukimaru was too scared to react or move away, he was hit by a strong tackle by Rinji.

Yukimaru!" she shouted in fear running towards him.

Rinji was flying high above once again sensing his prey he knew she was checking on the long haired teen she wasn't going to be happy but everything was going according to his plan. Guren checked for his pulse he was alive but he was unconscious she growled feeling anger entering her as she glared at the bat monster. Of all the things this was by far the worst that would upsets her the most she was going to make sure that he pays dearly for this.

"Rinji I'm going to kill you!"

"I needed him out of the way so he doesn't make that mist technique of he's, be grateful that I didn't kill him I'm killing you first."

Guren left the youth on the ground before going after her opponent she was going to make him pay for what he did. She made another jade crystal dagger on her right wrist waiting for the right time to attack him the bat monster flew down lunging at her, this time she was going to land a hit on him. Rinji grinned just as he was a few feet closer to her he increased his speed. The crystal user gasped she wasn't expecting that he will be faster than before and she was hit by the claws from his feet, she groaned as her lower torso was wounded she started bleeding. She glared at the bat monster with so much hatred he was once again flying above the arena it's just like she thought he wasn't giving her any chances to strike now he had a bigger advantage over her. He can make her crystal bloodline looked useless and he could evade any of her attacks with his wings and his new speed.

'Damn it he's strategy is so simple but it's very effective. He charges and attacks rapidly and then he goes back to fly around, he's not taking any chances with me he doesn't want me to lay a single hit on him. He's clever he knows he could easily get killed by my jutsus….'

She looked around making sure of her surroundings she took a glance at the unconscious Yukimaru' I have to keep away from him….'

She was prepared as Rinji descended again to attack her she kept her distance it was getting difficult to move around with her injury. The bat monster lunged with his claws as she tripped on the ground she barely dodged the attack he went flying high ground again. She pant as she glared at him she knew he was toying with her like she was actually his prey it was worst since her chakra wasn't at full power, this fight wasn't easy.

'This is getting nowhere my only chance is to attack him from above and I know how but it will be risky. I don't have too much chakra I'm still suffering from my fight with team Kitsune Flash….'

'I think I have toyed with her long enough I shall finish her now' thought Rinji.

'I don't know if I will be able to pull it off with my current chakra level but here goes nothing.'

Rinji gazed as Guren pressed two chakra points on her stomach, a huge wave of chakra was now filling her he knew what she was up to' that's….?'

Guren kept her gaze on the bat monster her body flowing with a lot of chakra" pressure points of harm and death!"

'So she's using that jutsu….'

She made hand seals" crystal release arrow of light!"

A prism crystal appeared in the form of an arrow tip encasing her inside it was spinning around slowly, she levitated above until she was facing Rinji on equal high ground" this is it Rinji my only hit on you will be the finishing blow."

"You must be very desperate if you're using that jutsu."

The crystal user only grinned at him before he used his sonic wave screech in an attempt to shatter her crystal arrow however it didn't cause a single scratch on the prism crystal, Guren was still grinning at him. The bat monster used his sonic screech again but it didn't had any effect on her crystal he was shocked.

"What's going on why can't I destroy that crystal?"

"You won't be destroying anything, this crystal is more resistant than the regular crystals I'm finishing this right now…."

"Have you forgotten that you can't maneuver your crystal?" taunted the bat monster" you are now wide open for an attack, you're a sitting duck."

"I don't need to maneuver it to defeat you…."

Rinji growled charging at her with his quick speed" this time I will rip you to shreds!"

Guren made a hand seal releasing her chakra reflecting through the prism crystal" arrow of light!"

The tip of the crystal shot a powerful bright ray hitting Rinji in the middle of his body it has stabbed him all the way. He made a loud screech of pain as the blood fell to the ground, he fell down hitting the solid ground with the deadly wound taking away his life. The prism crystal slowly descended on the ground until vanished along with the large burst of chakra that was surrounding Guren she was panting from using a lot of chakra, she was probably ready to collapse. The wound on her lower torso didn't help either if this keeps up she will surely lose conscious for sure she started walking towards the unconscious Yukimaru she wanted to be there for him. She took a glance at Rinji that by now he has transformed back to his human self the middle of his stomach had a large hole caused by her arrow of light ray, it was full of blood. The wound he had was critical she knew he didn't had too much time before he dies she fell down on one knee panting, she reached her hand to long haired teen.

"Yukimaru…."

"Guren?" the voice belonged to Ino.

The crystal user saw the three mask kunoichis heading her way Sakura was the first that went to her seeing the wound on her torso, her top priority was to heal as a medic nin.

"Hold on Guren" she replied as she started healing the wound her hands were glowing with green chakra.

"Yukimaru-san!" Hinata went next to the unconscious teen she was obviously worried.

"He'll be fine he's just unconscious" Guren said.

Ino saw Rinji on the ground and she was shocked staring at his wound" whoa he looks like crap, you really beat him good Guren."

She chuckle at her comment" that's what he gets when he tries to harm Yukimaru…."

Yukimaru started stirring up he slowly opened his eyes the first face he saw was of the masked Hyuga heiress" H….Hinata it's you?"

"Yukimaru-san you're awake how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but Guren-san she…." He looked around until he saw her not too far from him, he gave a big smile" Guren-san…."

The crystal kunoichi smiled back at him happy to see him safe and sound" hey…you okay?"

The youth nodded smiling happily.

Sakura was still focusing on healing her wound" I'm almost done try not to move Guren."

"Just heal the wound already" she replied in a lazy tone.

Sakura frowned at her comment' great I'm trying to be kind here and she acts like a spoiled brat.'

Suddenly they heard chuckling from nearby they all turned to see Rinji who was coughing a lot of blood even if he was dying he was smiling like he was ready to welcome death.

"You're still alive?" asked Ino.

The bat user gazed at the crystal user with a grin" in my last moments I want to see you suffer Guren…."

The blue haired kunoichi snorted" just die already Rinji!"

"Yukimaru would you like to know the truth about the death of your mother?" Rinji was still grinning.

Guren gasped in shocked along with Sakura and Ino they knew the truth of her death while Yukimaru was shocked at the question he didn't expected to hear something like that.

"What….what is he talking about?" Hinata asked she obviously didn't know because she wasn't present when Guren told the revelation.

"What do you say Guren should I tell him who was the one that murdered his mother?" he finished coughing blood.

"Don't…." Guren was terrified.

"I want to see the look of your face when finds out the truth…"

"My mother's death….?" asked Yukimaru.

"Yes she was killed when Orochimaru attacked your village in fact the one who murdered her is present right here…."

"Rinji stop!" Guren shouted.

The bat user grinned looking at the shocked Yukimaru" the one who killed your mother is the same person you held precious in your heart, it was none other than Guren!"

"What?" shouted the shocked Hinata.

"Rinji!" the crystal user shouted but it was too late to stop him from telling the inevitable truth.

The teen's eyes widened at the revelation he couldn't believed what he just heard. He was shocked at the words that the dying Rinji said Guren his precious person, his home was the one responsible for the death of his mother. So many emotions ran through his mind his heart was broken he felt betrayed disappointed, another part he felt a bit upset with the crystal kunoichi. But as he gazed at her who by now has turned her back to him she didn't wanted to see his hateful expression for the horrible thing she did to him, she was probably holding her tears. There weren't any more emotions he was feeling they were gone after being with her for so long and seeing who she really is, that deep inside she had a good heart and she cared for him. He didn't hold a grudge of hatred towards her he care for her too much to hate her and most importantly he still remembered Hinata's words, those words have stayed in his mind and heart forever. Rinji however didn't have the chance to see his reaction to the painful truth because his wound was too critical his time ran out and he died after he coughed a lot of blood. He was in deep thought gazing at the crystal user did he really wanted to be out of her life, did he ever wanted to be alone again he probably already knew the answer to his question.

Hinata was as shocked as Yukimaru it scared her to find out that Guren was the murderer of his mother, how could she possibly do something like that. She felt upset with the woman but she couldn't stay angry for too long it wasn't like her at all she has seen how much she cares for the teen and what she's willing to do to protect him. She felt more disappointed in her for doing such a thing but she couldn't help but pity her Guren was basically misguided by Orochimaru to joined her because nobody from her village care for her. They shunned her and hated her just for the fact that she had a rare bloodline limit it wasn't her fault, the snake sanin just took the advantage of her loneliness and growing hatred for her village. She was able to understand the crystal user a bit she has been through a lot and now she was trying to fix her mistakes, she has chosen to change and take a new path. She only hoped that Yukimaru makes the right decision after all everyone deserves a second chance and Guren deserves one.

Ino was feeling in the same boat as Hinata she wanted what was best for the two of them and that was if they stay together. Guren did wrong in taking the life of his mother but she has come to regret taking such action she wanted to fix that mistake, she didn't deserve to be hated. With the current childhood she experienced anyone would come to make horrible decisions that will affect them forever, it was anyone's guess how this was going to turn out. She looked at Sakura and she was probably feeling the same way even if she was having some problems with Guren when it came to trust her but she knew she wanted the best for her, she didn't needed to read her mind to know that she wanted to see them together.

Sakura kept her gaze on the wound she was healing trying to ignore the tension that has recently been build because of the revelation she has finally finished" there it's done Guren just make sure not to fight for a while…."

The crystal kunoichi didn't reply she has gotten she still had her back turned to Yukimaru. Of course he will hate her for what she did there was nothing to say she will have to leave him, by now tears were slowly falling. It was going to be so hard to let him go it wasn't going to be the same without him she won't be able to move on with her life if the long haired teen wasn't by her side he was like family to her. She has come to care for him a lot and forged a strong bond with him now she didn't if she could live without him she wished she could go back and fix her mistake of killing his mother over and over again. She needed to get away right now she'd rather die than hear any possible hateful words from the youth.

"Guren-san….?" Yukimaru's voice was soft but it didn't hold any hatred.

She tensed up while the three mask kunoichis were listening to the outcome of the truth" you know the truth now Yukimaru….so it's all right for you to hate me I won't hold it against you I deserve it."

"I don't hate you...I want to be with you" he replied smiling.

Guren was shocked her eyes widened a she looked at him all teary eyed" what….what do you just said?"

"I want to be with you Guren-san I care for you."

"That can't be didn't you hear me I said I killed your mother?" more tears were falling.

"I did but I can't hate you I just can't….I did felt angry but I won't hold it against you I'm sure you must be sorry for it."

"Yukimaru I….but I'm the reason you're an orphan I killed her in cold blood how can you just accept me after what I did?"

The teen smiled at her" because you're my home…."

"Home….?" she dried her tears.

"You're the place when you were always thinking about me and I feel the same way. Whenever someone thinks of you that's where home is."

The crystal kunoichi gave him a hug as fresh tears started falling" thank you….I promised you I will protect you."

"I will always be with you Guren-san."

By now the three kunoichis were smiling at the sight it didn't turned into a hateful verbal assault from Yukimaru's part after all. They knew that in the end he has made the right choice Hinata was happier for Yukimaru, she was glad that her quote has had a positive effect on him. Looks like both were going to be together from now on.

Ino smiled with a couple of tears that had left from her eyes" don't you love happy endings?"

"It's not over yet" Sakura replied she knew things aren't finish yet when it comes to the mission.

"That's right Kitsune-kun is still fighting Orochimaru we have to help him!" Hinata said remembering her leader.

"Not Orochimaru-sama…."

They turned to Guren by now she has dried all of her tears and has broken the hug with Yukimaru" Orochimaru is no more."

"What?" asked Ino.

"Rinji told me that Orochimaru-sama is dead but Kabuto has taken over him as the new Orochimaru-sama, he somehow took his powers and his abilities that's why he was wearing that cloak all along to hide his face."

"No way!" Ino said shocked.

"So Orochimaru is really dead after all?" Hinata asked.

"I guess that explains why Jiraiya-sama's spy network thought it was Orochimaru, they must have mistaken Kabuto for him" replied Sakura.

"Let's go help Kitsune-kun" Hinata said.

They nodded before looking at the Iron Gate on the other side.

"Wait I'm coming too" Guren said walking to the group.

"Guren I told you that you can't fight for a while. I may have healed your wound but you're still very low on chakra just let us handle this" replied the pink haired medic.

"You three don't look any different I'm sure you're all low on chakra fighting Rinji's group so the only thing to do is increase numbers, you guys got me into this mess so might as well stay with you guys until the end."

"I guess you want some piece of Kabuto eh?" Ino said with a smirk.

"I never like him in the first place this gives me another reason to dislike him even more."

"Let's get going" Sakura said as everyone nodded.

"I'm going too" Yukimaru said.

"We're all in this together" Guren smiled at him.

They headed to the gate before Sakura chakra charged a fist and hit it sending the Iron Gate flying Ino and Hinata weren't surprised of her strength the same with Guren she has already seen how strong she is when she destroyed her jade crystal labyrinth.

'Hold on Kitsune-kun we're coming' Hinata thought worried about the blond jinchurikki.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: snake nest throne room lower underground hidden sound village rice country territory)

"Wind release air bullet!"

"Wind release air bullet!"

The two opponents have released the same technique releasing the burst of wind from their mouths. Naruto wasn't impressed after all he learned all those wind jutsus from Minato because he gave all the scrolls to Jiraiya who he reserved for him, so he can learn them in the future. The fight has been brutal to say the least the blond jinchurikki was impressed with the turn of events he was right all along this was the toughest fight has ever fought in his entire life, tougher than fighting Sasuke. He knew that the fourth was a living legend a gifted genius, just fighting him he figured out for sure why he was one of the strongest Hokage in the history of Konoha. He has used a lot of chakra but he was still good he could still fight with no problem but he didn't know how long he will be able to keep this up, the blond Hokage didn't looked tired at all. Either he was amazed or he was shocked they have been through a lot in the fight the two ninjas have used the flying thunder god technique more than once clashing their kunais countless of times and they have used rasengan plenty of times. None could have been able to bring a fatal wound to the other it was fight that it was shown that both ninjas we're in the same level of power but sooner or later it had to have to be determine that the fight couldn't go on for much longer.

Naruto knew this wasn't going anywhere the best thing to do was to use his strongest technique against him the fourth may be a genius but he didn't knew his strongest techniques which it was the only thing he had advantage in the fight. Although his feelings were holding him back to attack him with full force he couldn't help it this man was his father and he was finally seeing him for the first time in his life it was hard to fight him with everything he had. The same who was his father whom he respects a lot, who saw him as a hero and idol it wasn't easy for him to fight him let alone kill him. He was having an internal war with his emotions over what to do he knew very well that Minato was in complete control of Kabuto's jutsu and he didn't recognized him, the only way to stop him is by killing him but he couldn't go through with it. It was driving him crazy he needed to stop him he was no longer his father he understood that but his emotions were holding him back it was his desire to have his father by his side so he can have a complete family with his mother. He took a step back as Minato was ready to attack without mercy again he had to admit the painful truth that it will never happen no matter how much he longed for it, he can't never have a full family. He is thoughts were put aside hearing a familiar voice in his head he got annoyed he didn't have time to put up with him.

"**Naruto you can't beat him the way you are, you need my power to take him down…."**

'I don't need you just go away….'

"**You don't stand a chance against the fourth he's strong I know!" **the fox replied sounding eager.

'You sound kind of cheery that's very strange for you fox what gives?'

"**You need my power to beat him I want a piece of him too, I want revenge on the fourth for sealing me inside of you!"**

'Figures why you would sound so eager for me to use your chakra, forget it I won't help you fulfill your revenge you had this coming for attacking Konoha in the first place.'

"**Fool you need me and you know it. You're even holding back on him because of your emotions thinking like that will only have you killed…."**

'I said go away damn it I will beat him with my own power!'

Once the Kyuubi became quiet just mumbling something that he wasn't happy the blond teen prepared his flash kunai one more time ready to use the seal. Minato has done the same marking each other with the seal both have vanished clashing their kunai for the dozen times only this time it was different, from before. The fourth Hokage was now staring into his son's eyes in which they have changed color they were toad like yellow with a black straight line, Naruto has entered sage mode. The powered up blond charged in a speed that Minato couldn't see him before he was punched hard he fell to the ground, he was able to get up quickly. He grabbed the flash kunai using on it on the whiskered blond, Naruto grinned as Minato has appeared behind him holding a rasengan on his other hand. The blond Hokage never knew what was coming when Naruto has grabbed his hand holding the rasengan in a quick move he has formed a bigger rasengan on his free hand, he couldn't stop grinning at his father's move.

'Like I didn't see that coming'

"Odama rasengan!"

The large rasengan destroyed Minato's regular rasengan hitting him his arm all the way to his chest. He was sent to the wall crashing due to the powerful force of the chakra spiraling sphere. The blond jinchurikki was ready to fight he knew it wasn't over yet his father was too strong to be defeated so easily, and he was right. Minato slowly got up his arm was completely destroyed but not for long Naruto witnessed the arm being completely regenerated along with the wound on his chest in less than a minutes he was as good as new, it's like he never got injured in the first place. He was shocked the regeneration was probably even faster than the Kyuubi's regeneration chakra he'd never seen anything like it.

'What how did he….it must be part of the effect of that forbidden jutsu that Kabuto used. This is not good if he's going to regenerate every time I wound him then it's hopeless I won't be able to beat him….'

He saw him walking towards him he was probably ready for another round' damn it this is tough I bet even if I used my strongest jutsu he will probably heal. Using rasengan bomb here will be reckless I might cause a cave in and everyone down here will be buried alive….'

'I have to act fast sage mode will be gone any minute now and I only left a couple of shadow clones back Myoboukuzan.'

"**You need me Naruto you can't take him down on your own" **Kyuubi replied breaking his container from his thoughts.

'I'm ignoring you….'

Minato was about to used the teleport kunai again when he was interrupted by a fast Naruto punching him followed by a kick he summoned his shadow clones using his Uzumaki barrage, he finished it off with a double rasengan. Once again the blond Hokage's wounds and bruises were regenerated he was all healed leaving the blond jinchurikki to try and come up with ideas to defeat him for good, he gasped as Minato charged at him launching a barrage of punches and kicks. He was quick and was able to block them thanks to sage mode he never saw the shadow clone the fourth made who used the flying thunder god and was currently holding a rasengan on his right hand.

"Rasengan!"

'No the five minutes of sage mode are up!'

The whiskered blond was hit by the rasengan sending him back to the ground making a loud crash. It was worst because without sage mode his body was no longer resistant or more precise his defense was no longer high, meaning that the attack hurt him a lot. He got up feeling the pain panting it was a miracle that he was still alive facing off against the fourth Hokage and former yellow flash of Konoha. He groaned in pain hoping that the Kyuubi will heal his injuries faster than usual he will need all the strength he could get to take such an opponent, especially when he was indestructible.

'Come on fox hurry up and heal my wounds with your chakra….'

"**Do I look like a freaking medic nin to you?" **the Kyuubi was annoyed.

'Just do it already….'

"**It takes time brat….what would you do without me?"**

The blond jinchurikki gasped when Minato grabbed him by the throat ready to slice it off with his flash kunai' damn it it's hard for me to move with this wound….'

"Dad….don't…." Naruto tried to reach out for his father even if he thought it will be hopeless.

Minato raised the kunai ready to slice his son's throat and just before the weapon was mere inches away he stopped. By now Naruto has closed his eyes expecting to embrace death he waited for a while but nothing happened, he hasn't felt the pain of having your throat cut. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed that he has dropped the kunai and somehow just looking into his cerulean eyes he thought he could see some life in them, he was shocked not thinking that it would be possible.

"Dad?"

"Na….Naruto" the blond Hokage smiled at his son.

Suddenly he growled as he glared at the blond punching him sending him crashing to what was known as Orochimaru's throne. The fall was so strong that he broke the seat earning him a backache he got up watching him walking towards him. His eyes widened gazing at Minato who was holding his head in pain like he was possessed it was enough for the blond container to know what was going on.

'Dad no way…he's fighting against Kabuto's control I knew he wasn't going to let himself get controlled so easily!'

"Come on dad fight it don't let it control you!"

Minato continued to struggle with the powerful control that Kabuto put him because of the forbidden jutsu. He gave a loud screamed falling on his knees Naruto immediately went to his side worried sick about him.

"Dad you okay?"

The blond Hokage looked at him smiling" Naruto….I'm fine."

The whiskered blond smiled feeling like crying" you're back to normal now….you're all right."

"Listen Naruto I would want to talk to you more but unfortunately I can't. I was able to gain control of my conscious now but I don't know how long I will be able to remain in control, you understand?" Minato said.

"I know I'm just happy to finally meet you to finally tell you that I'm proud to have you as my father, I never hated you for sealing the fox in me…." He removed a tear from his left eye.

The fourth was caught by surprise but he smiled warmly at his son" thank you it makes me happy that you feel that way."

"I mastered the rasenshuriken you know?" Naruto said quickly wanting to tell him one of his achievements.

"So you mastered the wind elemental rasengan I knew you would, I always knew you were a better gifted genius than myself…." The blond man was still smiling.

"I also learned odama rasengan, double rasengan, rasengan bomb and sage mode too!" he was talking like an eager child wanting to tell him all of his achievements to his father.

Minato's eyes widened from the shock with his mouth wide open" amazing you mean to tell me that you have mastered more than one variation of the rasengan?"

"You better believe it!" he gave his fox grin.

"You really are my son and, the rasengan is a close range jutsu that I never got to finished it is possible to create different varieties of the technique. You even mastered sage mode too I'm guessing that Jiraiya sensei taught you."

"Yeah pervy sage taught me it was hard at first but I got used to it."

The blond Hokage had to laugh at the nickname his son has given to his teacher" pervy sage that's a good nickname for him I see he hasn't change after all these years."

Naruto smiled looking at him" dad I…."

He gasped Minato was struggling in pain again" dad what's wrong?"

"I'm starting to lose control I can't stay much longer like this we have to end this, Kabuto's control is strong."

"I know but I wish there was a way for you to stay here with me" the blond jinchurikki hold his tears.

"You know I can't Naruto I don't belong here anymore I already died…."

The blond teen nodded" all right got any ideas because if I wound you, you will regenerate your body faster than the fox's healing me?"

"Yes I know about the impure world resurrection jutsu from Sarutobi. There are two ways to defeat the technique, the first choice is to kill the person who casted the jutsu."

Naruto growled thinking about the new snake sanin" that's out of the question because Kabuto escaped."

"Then we'll have to go with the second choice" replied Minato" and that's to removed the soul of the person who was brought back to life by the jutsu."

"What….the soul?" he was shocked" remove your soul how are you going to do that?"

"I know of a way."

"If that happens you'll…." Naruto paused knowing the horrible truth.

"It's the only way it won't be long before I lose control again and I will try to kill you."

He nodded trying not to cry" all right tell me what you are going to do?"

The fourth Hokage nodded" first I want you to summon a shadow clone."

"Right!" he made a cross shape hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

A shadow clone appeared next to the original" what now?"

"You leave everything to me now."

The blond jinchurikki nodded watching his father making quick hand seals they were snake, boar, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, and snake lastly he clapped his hands.

"Sealing technique dead demon consuming seal!"

'What I have never heard of such a jutsu?' Naruto was shocked.

He heard the Kyuubi chuckling in amusement**" the fourth is using that jutsu again…."**

'Again…?'

"Listen to me Naruto when I tell you, you will dispel the shadow clone understood?"

"Right!"

"The shadow clone step forward."

The Naruto clone nodded walking towards him when Minato felt a horrible pain entering his chest like he has been stabbed. His eyes were shifted to the one responsible for stabbing him and he was seeing him again like that night seventeen years ago, it was a nostalgic feeling. He was staring once again in the face of the Dead God the spiritual being was hovering above him, his hand has already entered his chest ready to take his soul but he needed to take the second to accomplish the deal when he's summoned.

"What's going on dad?" Naruto was only seeing his father standing there like he has just being stabbed he obviously couldn't see the Dead God.

Suddenly the Dead God stretched his arm stabbing Naruto's shadow clone on the middle of his chest making the clone gasped along with a horrible pain. The real Naruto felt the same pain linked to his clone and that's when things turned bad, his eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing. He was looking at an inhuman ghostly figure with long white hair red demonic face and long red horns, he was wearing a white kimono he was holding a knife on his mouth. He was shocked to see such figure it was worst when he noticed that his right hand which was holding a pearl necklace has stabbed his father's chest as well as his shadow clones' there was also what it seems to be a humanly figure crucified inside of the being he was colored blue the same color of chakra. He thought he was staring at a demon the thing was obviously not human with his features.

"What is that thing?" he was clearly shocked at the sight.

Minato groaned some blood has been released from his mouth" this is the dead demon consuming seal it's a forbidden jutsu, it calls upon the spiritual being the Dead God…."

"Dead God?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Once the Dead God has been summoned he rips and takes both souls and sends them to his stomach where they will be sealed forever, the jutsu can be used as a way to seal someone's soul in another being" replied Minato.

The real Naruto gasped" what….seal a soul in another being?"

"**It's the same jutsu he used to seal me in you" **replied the Kyuubi.

'So this is the jutsu he used to seal the fox in me….'

"However" resumed the fourth" this time it will be different the Dead God will take my soul only without harming you Naruto."

"How are you going to do that?" he groaned still feeling the pain from his shadow clone the Dead God was ready to take his soul.

"Now Naruto dispel the shadow clone!"

The whiskered blond nodded doing a hand seal the shadow clone vanished leaving the Dead God without taking his soul. Minato smiled his plan worked his son was saved and he will be taken back to the stomach of the Dead God again back where he belongs this time he will returned very happy. He has met his son and just like he thought he has become into a true genius ninja surpassing him and his teacher, he knew he was going to become into an even better Hokage than himself. He gazed at Naruto who had a couple of tears falling from his cerulean eyes he knew his time has ended the Dead God was about to pulled his soul away.

"Dad…."

"I'm sorry Naruto….I'm proud of you tell Kushina that I will always love her…."

"Dad I will become Hokage just you wait!"

"I know you will I never doubt it…"

The Dead God finally ripped through his body taking his soul he took the knife on his mouth ready to slice his soul and sent it back to his stomach. The fourth Hokage gave his son one final smile he will go back to eternity in the stomach of the Dead God very proud of him knowing he will fulfill his lifelong dream.

"Son I will always be with you from within…."

Those were his final words before the Dead God cut his soul with his knife, his soul was sent to his stomach before the spiritual being finally vanished. Naruto watched in tears as his body fell to the ground he was obviously dead things weren't so bad for him at least he was able to meet his father and had a small conversation with him, even if it started as a fight to the death. He was in deep thought about his last words they were a little cryptic he didn't know what they meant he dried his tears it was time to move on. He glared thinking about Kabuto if he ever meets him again he was going to make sure to repay him the favor for bringing his father back from the death just for the purpose to fight him and kill him. He saw Minato's body turned into ash as it revealed another human body his eyes widened seeing the body, he didn't recognized the man. He was big and tall and his facial expression seemed to be like it was taken from a demon he wasn't pretty he took the sealing scroll and opened it putting his mask back on along with his hood. He wasn't happy with the fact that Kabuto got away leading their mission to be a failure it was actually the first mission he has ever failed, there was always a first time for everything whether it was a good thing or bad.

The mask mercenary heard the door of the chamber opened he was happy to see his team along with Guren and Yukimaru. His cerulean eyes fell on Hinata he was so glad to finally see her again he was worried for her sine he hasn't seen her since his shadow clone vanished when he was with her looking for Yukimaru. He didn't care if the long haired youth was present he went to the Hyuga heiress and gave her a big hug surprising the mask kunoichi a lot she blushed while her heart skipped a beat. She felt so happy to be embraced by the object of her affections everyone was smiling at the sight even Yukimaru. Ino had to give a smirk knowing how lucky her teammate is Sakura was in the same boat, both teens broke the hug before the blond jinchurikki stood still like he was paralyzed.

"Kitsune-kun what's wrong?"

"I forgot that I'm wounded and when I hugged you I put pressure on my wounds….ouch!" he gave a comical expression as he fell to the ground from the pain.

"Hold steady Kitsune-sama don't move" Sakura said as she went to him and started healing his injuries she was worried when she saw them they looked serious but she will be able to heal, especially when the Kyuubi was giving her a hand on the healing.

"Those are some wounds you have Kitsune-sama it's a good thing we got here in time" Ino said.

"More like that it's a good thing that you were able to break that barrier on the doorTemptress" replied the pink haired medic with a smile.

"It was a seal barrier its use to prevent anyone from entering a room, like putting your door a removable lock. We use those kinds of seals back at the interrogation division so I knew how to deactivated" the Yamanaka said proudly.

The mask mercenary chuckle" you all did a fine job I'm proud of you guys."

"Where's Kabuto?" Hinata asked.

The blond sighed" he's gone I had my hands occupied fighting someone very strong."

"Who?" asked Ino.

Naruto stood quiet not wanting to talk about it making the three kunoichis wondered what happened in his fight" once we're done healing me we're leaving."

Guren noticed the body not too far from where they were she gasped recognizing it" that's….that's Gozu."

"What…you know him Guren?" replied the blond jinchurikki.

The crystal user nodded" I do he was the member from our group that got killed by the three tails, because he saved my life….."

"I see…." He replied.

"You were fighting someone who was dead?" replied Hinata.

"Not quite Orochimaru used that guy's body to bring back someone from the death and he was very strong he…" the tall blond paused not wanting to get into more details about the encounter with his father.

"Bring back someone from the death he must have used that forbidden jutsu I have heard about" replied Guren.

"There I'm done Kitsune-sama" Sakura finished healing her leader' it's a good thing I took that soldier pill or I would have never been able to heal Guren and Naruto….'

"Thanks….Guren I need to ask you a favor but first let's get out of here" Naruto said.

"All right…."

"About time I had about enough with this place it brings me the creeps" Ino said with a shudder.

(Sene change time skip)

BOOM!

The entrance to the hidden sound village blew up to pieces after Naruto threw a rasengan bomb. The mask mercenary wanted to make sure Kabuto didn't returned to this place and use it as a human breeding house for his sick experiments. He left reuniting with his team he saw them with Guren and Yukimaru although they failed the mission he was able to obtained information on the new Orochimaru and that he was up to no good like the original, he knew that Kabuto was an even bigger threat than Orochimaru he had to be stop.

He saw Guren heading to him handing him his map" here you go I did what you told me. I marked every location of Orochimaru-sama's hide outs."

"Thanks Guren this will help us a lot in the future I'm sure Kabuto will use them to lay low and do whatever it is his planning."

"So Guren what are you going to do now?" Hinata asked.

The crystal kunoichi smiled looking at Yukimaru who smiled back at her" we're going to travel around the world until we have found that special place where we belong."

"I always wanted to see the whole world" Yukimaru replied.

"That's great you guys are doing the right thing" Sakura said.

"Maybe I can finally give my bloodline another use other than fighting."

"You're doing the right thing Guren I'm really glad for you" Ino said smiling.

"I want to thank you all for helping me find Yukimaru I wouldn't have done it without you guys. I learned that team Kitsune Flash isn't as evil as the rumors say I know you won't try to devour my soul."

Naruto face faulted while the kunoichis laughed" oh come on stop it, that is getting old!"

"Guren-san…." Yukimaru said looking at her with a smile like he was trying to tell her something.

The crystal kunoichi nodded she took a carnelian crystallized it just like the ones the teen has she hadn it to Hinata" here Yukimaru would like for you to have this."

"Huh for me?" she smiled at the long haired youth.

"I hope you like it…."

"Accept the gift because he likes you" Guren gave a smirk while Yukimaru blushed.

The Hyuga heiress smiled" thank you Yukimaru-san I will gladly accept it."

'Big deal I gave her a hair pin' thought the jealous Naruto.

Guren smiled as she looked at Yukimaru" we better get going thanks once again."

"Take care and I'm sorry for not trusting you before Guren" Sakura said.

"It's understandable…."

"Thank you everyone and thank you Hinata I hope we can meet again" Yukimaru said.

"Me too Yukimaru-san take care."

"I wish you guys a happy safe journey" Naruto replied.

With that said they left heading into the deeper parts of the snake forest hoping to leave soon from the region and rice country. The team waved them goodbye before they headed off taking a different path and they eventually went their separate ways. Naruto was a bit surprised that his team hasn't complain about failing the mission it was strange everything they worked for has been for the purpose that they capture Kabuto yet they haven't said a word about it. It was filling him with curiosity why they won't saud a word maybe they were hiding their reactions and deep inside they were disappointed, he felt himself to blame. He was the one who let him escaped in the first place it was his duty to capture the criminal and he failed he has failed for the entire team. Maybe they were disappointed at him for not being a good leader he was starting to have an internal war with his thoughts of doubts so he decided to say it already.

"Well team we failed the mission."

"Failed?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah Kabuto got away…."

"That doesn't matter we can go after him next time" Sakura replied.

"To me I think we fulfill the mission just look at Guren and Yukimaru they got reunited and now they are happy traveling together until they find a nice home to live" Ino said.

"I guess the mission wasn't a complete failure after all" Naruto smiled" you're right not everything was a failure in this mission now let's keep going team the sooner we arrive at the nearest town the better."

"Oh yeah I don't feel like camping I really want to get to take a nice shower" Sakura said.

"That makes two of us" Ino agreed with her teammate.

Hinata looked at her leader who got back to being quiet just like the rest of the team she could sense something was wrong, there was something bothering him. They have to know and understand the blond jinchurikki for a while now and it was mere intuition that they could tell when there was something in his mind that was troubling him. She wanted to help him maybe Sakura and Ino were thinking about cheering him up but she wanted to try to be the one to help him, she will do anything to make him feel better and happy. Maybe he can open up to her and tell her his problems she will make sure she makes him tell her, she was already determined to go through with this so there was no turning back now.

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: local inn urban district town rice country territory)

Naruto was in his room doing the mission report he needed to send it to Tsunade as soon as possible, he figured he'd do it before going to bed. By now the kunoichis have already gone to bed they were tired after the mission along with using a lot of their chakra he didn't blamed them, they deserved the good rest. As he wrote on the scroll he started thinking about the mission it was a failure but he wasn't bothered anymore his team wasn't bothered either, they were motivated to try again. Like Sakura said they were going to capture Kabuto next time he was more bothered with what the former medic nin is planning, it was nothing good he knew. He knew he was planning to change bodies again just like the Orochimaru and like the original he wanted the body of his former best friend Sasuke there was no need to worry about the Uchiha was in prison back at Konoha. He was obviously being kept alive because of Tsunade she was obviously trying to reason with the council to prevent his execution, it was all for Itachi's sake after the great sacrifice he did for the village. But keeping him alive was trouble for them meaning that Kabuto will eventually find a way to get to him why should he even care in the first place the Uchiha was no longer his best friend, he chose to cut his bonds with him when he stabbed him with chidori at the Valley of the end. Perhaps maybe deep inside he still care for Sasuke even if he hated to think about it, those bonds he tried to break are still alive after all the thought made him growled in anger.

"_I need Sasuke in order to perfect the soul transfer jutsu…."_

He stopped his writing on the mission report scroll putting the ink brush down he was in deep thought. No matter how many times he tried to deny it he still cares for him even after his betrayal it was hard to let go of the person who was his most important bond, his best friend. Then he was come with a decision if he does include on his report that Kabuto is after Sasuke no doubt the council will push their demands to execute the Uchiha and there will be nothing Tsunade will do about it even as the Hokage pushing her decision to use execution as a solution. That wasn't the worst of it what the slug sanin was currently doing is considered playing with fire going against the council's decision is dangerous it could lead for them to take action and made a decision to strip her title as Hokage. What he will hate the most that he will be part of the cause of her removal as kage if he doesn't tell them about the Kabuto's interest in Sasuke's body, he didn't know if they will suspect about him needing a new body like Orochimaru. He rubbed his forehead cursing softly he didn't wanted to wake up his team but he was having an internal argument with his moral as a ninja and his emotions.

'Damn it sometimes I hate being so softhearted….'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised he wasn't expecting to have someone visiting him he knew it couldn't be room service at the hour in the night. He went to the door sliding the paper door open he was really surprised to see Hinata holding a small plate with a drink before taking noticed what she was wearing. The Hyuga heiress was wearing a long white shirt reaching to her knees it was obviously her choice for sleeping clothes he taken noticed that the shirt was a little tight he could clearly noticed her body. All the curves in the right places and her voluptuous breasts were very noticeable her body was truly sexy he made a complete stop on checking the Hyuga priness's sexy body. The last thing he needed right now is to have his hormones go crazy but he admitted that Hinata had a hot body he even wondered if she was wearing any underwear behind that shirt, she was truly voluptuous. He erased any perverted thoughts focusing on the Hyuga beauty in front of him she looked like she was worried but she hide her concern for him behind a sweet smile.

"Hinata what are you doing here this late at night?" his tone was more happy than surprise he was always happy to be greeted by any member from his team.

"I brought you some lemonade would you like some?" she smiled showing him the cold glass she hoped he accept it.

"Thanks I am a little thirsty come in" he let inside his room he was taught to being always being a gentlemen with the ladies it was probably one of the positive things he learned from Jiraiya.

She went inside the room walking next to his bed she was starting to act nervous all of the sudden. It was because what the object of her affections was wearing her pale eyes were locked on his clothing. Naruto was wearing an orange shirt but it had an opening in the middle allowing her to see his nice well tone chest and finally he was on his green boxers. Just seeing the blond she held strong and deep feelings in his underwear made her blushed, had a strong effect on her body and think of all kinds of impure thoughts regarding herself and the tall blond in different compromising situations. By now her whole face was red from thinking about those erotic vivid images with the whiskered blond she erased those thoughts and went to the task at hand.

'No this isn't the time to be thinking of such things….I have to help Naruto-kun….'

"Naruto-kun here" she offered the lemonade.

"Oh yeah thanks" he gave a goofy grin taking the cold drink from the plate.

The Hyuga heiress smiled the blond took a sip of the drink' I hope I'll be able to get through with this….'

"Mmm this lemonade taste great Hinata how about if we sit down?" he got seated on the bed and she followed shortly.

"Um….Naruto-kun?" she saw him drinking the lemonade.

The blond jinchurikki gave a satisfied sigh as he paused drinking the refreshing drink" what is it?"

"I know there's something wrong with you…..ever since we left the sound village."

His cerulean eyes went wide staring at her of course he has been quiet since they left the hide out. After meeting his father ending up fighting him and watched him killed himself anyone will feel devastated it was still hard for him to move on and get over it. He chose to hide the pain like he usually does and let himself get hurt without involving anyone else but now it was different because he has his own team now. There was no I in team meaning any problem he has he will have to share it with them the same if they have a problem too, although it wasn't obligatory. If he didn't felt like telling them then he didn't need to but it didn't felt right as a team they will always do everything together, maybe he will feel better if he tells his problem to Hinata. The pain was still hurting him and his father's words he just didn't felt like telling someone about it now.

He sighed trying to pretend there was nothing wrong with him" Hinata I'm fine really…."

"Naruto-kun you don't have to lie to me I know something is wrong with you, me Sakura-san and Ino-san knows that there's something bothering you. How about if you tell me?" she gave him a sweet smile with some blush on her cheeks.

"There's nothing wrong with me I'm very fine" he lied once again he was being stubborn.

The Hyuga princess gave a small pout she didn't like where this was going she saw him drinking the lemonade again she gave a smile" you have no choice but to tell me Naruto-kun I asked Ino-san to give me a truth serum and I poured it on the lemonade you are now drinking."

Naruto's eyes turned the size of saucers and spit part of the tasty drink giving her a comical expression" whaaaaat are you saying you drugged the lemonade with a truth serum?"

"Yes I did…"

He turned pale' oh no that means she can ask me anything and I will have no choice but to tell her truth. Please Kami don't let her ask me about the oral sex with Ino and Sakura!'

Hinata giggled at his horrified expression" it's all right Naruto-kun I was just kidding."

The blond sweat dropped at her comment" you sure?"

"I was just trying to light up the mood I know that you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but you remember what I told you back at field country?"

His eyes softened of course he will never forget what she told him" yes I do…."

She smiled" we are a team if there's anything you would like to talk about you can tell us, if you want to tell me then I will be here to listen to your problem. I will always be here for you when you're feeling down hiding things from the rest might be the reasonable choice at first but with time it becomes the wrong choice. The burden and the pain will become too much for you to bear keeping it hidden from the rest will be harder with time, don't you think telling us you're problem will make you feel better?"

Naruto was in deep thought letting her words sink in is this what he really wanted. Does he wanted to hide things from his team and suffered all alone instead of sharing it with the people who have become very precious to him. Talking his problems with them in this case Hinata was the no brainer what was the solution he felt so stupid for thinking so selfish in the first place, he wasn't traveling alone anymore he had a team that cares a lot for him. He needed them as much as they needed him it wasn't right to keep things from them they were a team and they were together in everything.

Hinata got up feeling hurt this what she wanted to do the most to be there for Naruto. She wanted to make him feel better most importantly she wanted him to open up to her and tell her his problems. So maybe she can find a solution and help him she would do anything to erase any doubt or pain from him but there was nothing she could do if he didn't told her what was wrong with him.

"I'm going back to my room goodnight Naruto-kun…."

'Do something say something damn it!' his conscious was yelling at him.

"Hinata wait!" he grabbed her hand stopping her" wait don't go sit down I will tell you…"

She smiled blushing she nodded sitting back on the bed her heart has skipped a beat feeling so happy" all right Naruto-kun take your time you don't have to tell me so suddenly."

"No I will tell you and you were right about everything I shouldn't be keeping things from you and everyone else, I should tell you my problems. I know you guys would do the same thing for me" he smiled at her.

The Hyuga heiress was smiling trying to control her heart beat it was beating so fast that it was ready to blow up any minute now. She stood quiet and waited for her blond love to tell her she was ready to help him at anything she could feel that she was getting even closer than ever to his heart with each time he tells her about his problems.

Naruto took a deep breath remembering the events that occurred at the hidden sound village" you're right there's something wrong with me it happened while we were at Orochimaru's hide out, or more precise Kabuto's hide out. But anyway remember that strong enemy I had to fight that prevented me from getting to Kabuto…..he summoned him back from the dead with a forbidden jutsu. Hinata the one Kabuto brought back to life was….my father."

The Hyuga princess gasped in shocked" your father….you mean he brought back the fourth Hokage from the death?"

The blond jinchurikki nodded" at first I felt so happy to finally meet him face to face I mean who wouldn't if you finally meet with your father I….I told him I didn't hated him for what he did I didn't hated him for sealing the fox in me."

Hinata lowered her gaze understanding why he was so troubled" it didn't turned out how you were expecting it would be?"

"Yeah it wasn't a happy father and son reunion with Kabuto bringing him back to life the forbidden jutsu he casted makes the person he summoned to have complete control of him. When he summoned my dad he was normal and he was so happy to see me until Kabuto used a hand seal and in a second he was in his control…."

He gazed at the kunoichi with teary eyes" Hinata….I had no choice but to fight him he was going to kill me I had to fight him my own father to the death…."

The Hyuga heiress got closer to him putting her arm around his shoulder she was probably feeling the same way as him, it was horrible the feeling of fighting your own father to the death" it's all right Naruto-kun I understand if you don't want to say anymore…."

"No I will tell you everything Hinata I chose to. In the end he was able to fight the mind control of the jutsu and he used the same forbidden jutsu he used to seal the nine tails in me. He ended up losing his soul and just like that he was gone but not before he told me that he was proud of me and that he knew I was going to become an even better Hokage than him…."

He started sobbing telling the past events at the hidden sound village was heartbreaking to him but that was all the Hyuga heiress could take. Hinata slowly put the tall blond in a warm embrace making sure it was very effective like she was trying to give him her strength. Naruto finally broke down crying while the kunoichi pulled him closer protecting him from the pain he was feeling wanting to life his sorrow and suffering this was all she could do but she wanted to make sure that it helps him feel better. She made every action count the way she was holding him, the way his head was pressed on her shoulder and the way she stroke his messy spiky blond hair. Tonight she was going to be the one to get rid of his pain and make him feel better and she had a feeling she was succeeded feeling Naruto wrapping his arms around her back giving her embrace more effect as he sobs.

"Shhh….it's all right Naruto-kun I'm here now everything will be fine I will help you through this, I will be your pillar of conform tonight so it's okay to let it all out. Let that pain out don't keep it in just cry I'm here for you…."

"Hinata…..Hinata it's not fair I wanted him to be here with me I wanted to have my family to be together…..Hinata…." his sobbing got worse.

She hold him tighter before she realized that she shedding her own tears she was his feeling his pain too. Naruto felt the warmth of her body it was amazing it's like her hug had this strange power that will make any pain vanished slowly he was starting to feel better. This is what he needed a hug to make everything better and just by being this close to the Hyuga beauty he started to feel every detail from her body. He blushed first as he felt her breast pressing on his chest and just by feeling the touch they were big , second his arms were wrapped around her body he was able to tell how curvy she was. Her hips and waist was a perfect ten which meant that she must have a nice booty. His hormones have reacted and now they were going crazy he was no longer in pain for losing his father now he was starting to get very excited with the hug Hinata was giving him. They stood in each other's arms for a couple of minutes while he got the urge to sexually explore her nice voluptuous body, fondle her breast, spank her ass and play with her pussy he wanted to them all. His hormones were driving him insane as he finally broke the hug with the Hyuga princess although she was a little disappointed she was enjoying it as well while in the same boat of having perverted thoughts with him.

"Naruto-kun….?"

"Heh thanks Hinata I'm feeling a lot better thanks for helping me…." He chuckle nervously.

"You're feeling better now?"

"Yeah much better you had exactly what I needed I nice warm hug hehe."

She blushed" I'm happy I was able to help you don't forget that I will always be here whenever you need someone to talk to."

"I know I can count on you and the rest of my team."

The Hyuga princess nodded not feeling like she wanted to leave she wanted to be with him, she needed him" well….I better get back to my room then we are leaving rice country in the morning right?"

"We do have a couple of things to do before leaving this place I guess…."

"Then I will see you tomorrow Naruto-kun…."

The blond jinchurikki didn't had any plans to make the Hyuga beauty leave he wanted her with him especially when his hormones were raging. He lowly reached out and touched her face he started caressing her long hair smiling that she was wearing the white butterfly hair clip he gave her with the way she was looking at him he was such a fool to think that she will like someone like Yukimaru. He was younger than her and there was no way she would have romantic feelings for him, he couldn't help it if he felt jealous. He has grown so fond of Hinata along with Sakura and Ino what will he do without them his life wasn't the same without them, he smiled fondly at the Hyuga kunoichi that it made her blushed so much. He touched her face while she was still staring at him so affectionately her heart has increased speed beating so rapidly and loud like a drum. He got closer and took a sniff at her she smell so good it only helped fueled his hormones even more while Hinata was praying to Kami that she didn't fainted she wanted the object of her affections to continue touching her so passionately and intimate. Naruto took it a little further he was taken over by his hormones his hand went down from her face to her left breast and touched it feeling how soft it felt.

The Hyuga beauty made a surprise gasped as she felt his hand on her chest" Naruto-kun what….?"

The whiskered blond gasped realizing his mistake" oh no Hinata I…I'm sorry I didn't….."

"Shhh its okay…..I don't mind" she was blushing her heat beat quickened.

"What?" he blushed feeling stunned at her comment.

The Hyuga heiress finally took the courage to do something she wanted to do for a long time. She remembered how close she came to kiss him back at Tanzaku town and now another chance has come before her, this time she was going to do it. She reached out and cupped her hands on both sides of his faces making Naruto blushed at her bold move he never thought she will be the one to make such a move on him. She gave him a sweet smiling blushing as she brought his face closer to her and he wasn't going to stop her he wanted this too soon their lips made contact, she gave a moan as she was finally claiming the lips of her blond love. It felt out of this world like she was hit by a powerful jolt of lighting that hit her body in a very pleasant way she felt like she was walking among the clouds and she has never felt so alive. Naruto was in the same boat he has accepted the kiss as he hungrily claimed the lips of the busty kunoichi without holding back he was now in favor of his hormones. Time seems to have stopped for both teens as they continued their lip lock soon both started using their tongues as their kiss were getting wilder and passionate. Hinata moaned in his lips letting his tongue entered her mouth both getting into a passionate war with each other both were now very aroused as they didn't want this to end.

'I'm kissing him….I'm kissing Naruto-kun…..I'm finally kissing him!' she shouted mentally in pure joy she has fulfilled one of her many dreams come true.

Both broke the intense passionate kiss because of the lack of air between them they stared into their eyes. Both could see the passion and arousal reflecting in them they both know what they wanted at least a preview what will they do he wanted her and she wanted him. Both have engaged into another passionate kiss using their tongues once again Naruto fully controlled by his hormones broke the kiss and reached down grabbing her long shirt, he removed it from her. Hinata blushed letting herself removed the piece of clothing she didn't care nor she felt embarrassed about it she wanted this her hormones have also taken control of her. The blond was now staring at the Hyuga beauty wearing her white cotton panties and she was topless his manhood reacted when he saw a pair of erected nipples double D breasts. Now of course he knew that Hinata's breasts were bigger than Sakura's and Ino's but watching them fully exposed and up close made his mouth watered with arousing hunger he was going to enjoy this a lot. Before playing with her assets he made a hand seal activating something on the door to his room he gave a grin now that was out of the way he went back to the task at hand. He touched soft voluptuous breast earning a moan from the Hyuga heiress he started fondling them playing with them like they were made of clay. His actions were obvious as Hinata moaned softly with each touch that's when he found out that her breasts are very sensitive.

"OOoooohhh aaaahhhhh Naruto-kun oooooohhhh don't stop!"

"I won't stop with breast like yours Hinata" the very aroused Naruto grinned loving playing with her double D beauties.

He did all kinds of things to her breasts he massage them, he squeezed them, he licked and kissed them. Once he was pretty satisfied with her breasts he went for her nipples he kissed, he licked, he blow, he bit and sucked on them he teased the areolas as much as he could. His ministrations had a strong effect on the Hyuga heiress as she moaned even louder moaning his name she felt herself so wet between her legs she wanted more. He continued devouring, playing and teasing for her breast while Hinata was moaning for her dear life his actions were starting to have an effect as she felt her climax building up she didn't know how long she was going to last.

"Naruto-kun oooohhhhh aaahhhhh oh Kami ooooohhhh I'm going to…."

"I love your breast so much my Hyuga princess" he replied before sucking on them like a starve child.

The Hyuga princes couldn't hold it anymore" Naruto-kun!"

It only took the blond jinchurikki to play and tease with her breast for Hinata to experience her first orgasm it hit her hard as she felt that her panties got soaked with her juices. Naruto has stopped hungrily sucking on her voluptuous breasts looking at her satisfied expression from her release she obviously enjoyed as much as he did doing her breasts.

"Hinata you already came that fast I guess you were waiting for me that long, after all you can't help it if your breasts are so sensitive…."

The Hyuga beauty panted blushing still feeling the effect of her first orgasm smiling at the object of her affections" Naruto-kun please I want to make you feel good too…."

The tall blond grinned" sure I have been waiting for you to give me oral if you're up to it?"

She nodded the blush was still present in her face" yes I'm ready Naruto-kun."

Naruto lie down on the bed making Hinata blushed even more she was able to see the large tent forming on his boxers meaning that his manhood was quite big. She remembered when Kushina said that he was very impressive in size just like his father making her so curious wanting to find out how big he really was, she was about to find out. Because of that along with her strong feelings for him her erotic dreams with the tall blond increased more than regular, it embarrassed her to think about it but a woman that sexually fantasized about a man she felt attracted to it was a perfectly normal thing. She finally took her courage and strength to go through with this she has come this far, might as well see it to the end.

The blond jinchurikki grinned seeing how eager she looked even if her face was red" I hope you don't faint when you see it."

"I'm ready" she replied with determination in her tone.

"Very well it's all yours then..."

With trembling hands but courage overflowing her she managed to reach his boxers and with a quick movement she removed the piece of clothing that was hiding the one big thing she has been dying to see for a long time. It seems she has asked for more than you she can chew on as all of the blood of her body has flowed all the way to her head as soon as she laid eyes at Naruto's cock. She was shocked staring at the twelve inch pillar of flesh which it has throbbing in anticipation she took a deep breath and prayed that she doesn't faint she wanted to get through this as far as she could, even if she was ready for the act of intimate penetration. She gazed at his dick with determination and full arousal as grabbed with both hands she felt how hard and hot it was, she didn't thought twice at what she was obviously going to do. She ran her tongue all over his cock reaching to the tip of his shaft making the whiskered blond groaned in pleasure she started licking the head of his shaft rapidly while stroking it with one of her hands, she wasn't done yet. She give his twelve inch pillar of flesh lots of kisses and licks, she even spit on it a couple of times to use her saliva as lubricant while Naruto felt like he has die and gone to heaven moaning her name like crazy.

"Oh Hinata yes faster suck it faster!"

"Mmmmmmmm…..mmmmm"

The Hyuga heiress was so happy seeing her blonds' love face full of pleasure she was doing a good job on him. Once she was satisfied with his cock she went lowered spotting his testicles she couldn't leave the twins all alone without any attention she wanted to pleasure the blond teen in everything. She licked and sucked his left testicle making Naruto groaned loudly feeling amazing at the pleasurable sensation the busty Hyuga has currently taken his ball in her mouth, she was once done she gave the same treatment to its twin. Naruto moaned begging her not to stop to give him more at this rate he knew his release will be near and it will one huge satisfactory explosion, he gazed at she was done with his testicles and went back to his dick. She finally opened her mouth and took the pillar of flesh in the blond was shocked as he saw her taking his entire twelve inch cock in her mouth before she started sucking it rapidly. He gave a loud groan he couldn't believe that Hinata will be so good in doing oral sex she was truly a natural at this and he couldn't believe this was her first time doing in it.

"Hinata keep it up yeah do it more oh shit!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…."

The Kyuubu grinned at Hinata's performance along with taking his container's dick completely in her mouth**" you know what they say brat the third vixen is the charm."**

'Amazing Naruto-kun's penis is so big and hot I love it!'

The Hyuga princess finished sucking on his dick something was wrong since Naruto hasn't had his release yet. But just looking at her blushing aroused face she wasn't done yet not by a long shot she knew exactly what to do next. Naruto saw as she showed her voluptuous double D breast and did something that made him grin he groaned softly as she placed his cock between her big breasts. The blond love it very much Hinata has given him the best oral sex he has ever experienced and now she was going to give him a tit job. She started moving her breasts up and down stroking his pillar of flesh with them at the same time she started licking the tip of his shaft rapidly she started increasing the speed. Naruto groaned louder feeling the Hyuga heiress's breasts stroking his cock while getting his tip licked it was too much for him to bear he couldn't hold it anymore, he knew his climax was near it felt so good.

"Oh shit Hinata so good more I….I can't hold on for much longer!"

"Mmmmmmmmm…."

Naruto's eyes widened feeling his climax reaching him" oh fuck Hinata I'm coming!"

He removed himself from her breasts stroking his cock he groaned as he released a huge wave of cum hitting Hinata's voluptuous breasts. The Hyuga beauty moaned as she felt the hot thick cum splattered all over her breasts it was a huge load she smiled before she started cleaning herself. She took the cum licking it she brought her breasts licking the cum from her nipples she wanted to make sure that she has cleaned every bit of her blonds' love seed. For Naruto watching Hinata cleaned his cum from her breasts was truly an arousing sight he was still hard as a rock though he wasn't done with her after watching the little arousing show. The Hyuga heiress was done cleaning her breasts completely before she felt a pair of arms circling around her back she looked at Naruto who caught her by surprise with a passionate kiss, of course she accepted using her tongue. They broke the kiss as the whiskered blond started playing with her breasts again before one of his hands reached to her panties and grinned touching her womanhood.

"My Hinata even if you came you're still wet I guess I have no choice but to give you a helping hand."

"Naruto-kun I….I have never masturbated before" she replied blushing.

"I see then I will show you how is done don't feel ashamed…"

He kissed her again as he played with one of her breast and his other hand went inside her panties before it reached his destination. He started rubbing her clitoris making the Hyuga beauty moaned in surprise he rubbed it faster making the busty kunoichi louder, he pinched and teased her nipples in addition. Hinata was getting crazy from the pleasure as she was caught off guard once again by the blond with a kiss she could feel her climax it was so fast but she couldn't help it. Naruto was doing one hell of a job with pleasuring her it was inevitable she was going to have another orgasm so soon, the blond increased speed rubbing her clitoris while sliding his fingers inside and out playing with her pussy. It wasn't long before Hinata was finally reaching the end she was still kissing him while he was playing with her breast and pussy.

"Ahhhhh ooooohhhh Naruto-kun I'm going to…."

"Yeah Hinata go ahead do it!"

"Ahhhh I'm coming Naruto-kun!"

Finally the Hyuga princess released her second orgasm soaking her panties once again she made a mental note to change her underwear later. She collapsed as Naruto caught her she had a big smile on her face she was truly satisfied both were tired and they decided to sleep calling it a night before giving one final kiss. Obviously later tonight Hinata left his room and went back to her room she didn't wanted Sakura or Ino to catch her sleeping in the same bed with their leader. Naruto eventually finished writing his mission report and used a messenger toad to send it back to Tsunade, he grinned as he remembered how loud their moans were. However there was nothing to worry about no one heard their screams of passion thanks to a very useful tool he received.

'I'm glad I put those sound proof seals on my room I will thank Ino eventually….'

(Scene change time skip the next day)

(Location: outskirts of local town rice country territory)

Ino met up with Naruto on a field outside of the town where they were staying she was wearing a purple sports bra and with purple shorts. The blond took a noticed of her choice of clothing it showed her body to the next level of sexy he dispelled any impure thoughts he didn't wanted to be attack by his hormones after last night.

"You called Naruto?" she replied with a big smile.

"I did the reason I called out here is simple Ino, Since Sakura and Hinata are still eating breakfast I thought that this will be the best time before we head out to give you, your punishment."

The Yamanaka's face instantly lit up she obviously expected a kinky punishment from the tall blond" my punishment….yes you are absolutely right I do deserve to be punish after I kept information from the team yes I must be punish" she smiled.

Naruto sweat dropped" you look mighty cheery to start your punishment."

'You have no idea' she thought with a mental grin.

"Okay then since you're being so enthusiastic to start this is what you're going to do. You see this entire field that surrounds the town I want you to run thirty laps around it. It will be simple for you because this field is not even as half as big as Konoha and also…."

"Say no more Naruto I know exactly what you had in mind" the platinum blond removed her sports bra showing him her breasts.

"What the heck are you doing Ino?" Naruto gave a comical expression with a nose bleed.

"Was it looked like this is my punishment run thirty laps of this field naked?"

"Run the laps naked?" the blond still had his nose bleed imagining a naked Ino running thirty laps" no that's not it you're going to run the laps with your clothes on!"

"You sure because I find it more fitting that I run the laps naked as a punishment?"

The blond jinchurikki grinned" I think you will enjoy it to see it as a punishment."

The platinum blond winked at him" more like you will enjoy it more."

"Go Ino…."

"Come on I'll pretend like I'm being humiliated from the punishment."

"Nice try now go…"

"But you sure you don't want me to run the laps naked?"

"Just go!" he gave a comical look with the nose bleed again.

"Okay!"

He sighed as he watched her running and soon he regretted his choice. He saw as Ino ass jiggle and her breast bounce rapidly with every step she took he got a nose bleed and he wanted to see how amazing will be to watched her run naked.

"**Brat you should have let her run the laps naked."**

'I know….' He cried comical tears.

**To be continued**

**Oh my God I can't believe I have finally finished this VERY LONG chapter ( 114 pages 61,605 words) so please I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you all enjoy the Naru/Hina moment as well as the oral. On another note I need a new Beta becaus I haven't heard from my Beta in months and he's not that good fixing the grammar if anyone wants to be my Beta please let me know sending me a PM. **

**As for the manga I am so happy that Kushina has finally appeared and Naruto has finally met her I cried in 498 and I can't believe that Minato and Kushina is a parallel to Naruto and Sakura's relationship, I really don't know what Kishimoto is trying to show us. Kushina being picked up for her hair and Sakura for her forehead both looked down on the two boys and in the end they changed because of them. Minato like Kushina's hair Naruto like's Sakura's forehead. But another chapter sadly I must say that I was disappointed with chapter 499 the Naruto vs Kyuubi was awesome the fox got his ass owned by Naruto that part of the chapter was awesome. However I didn't like the reference that Naruto might be the sage of the six paths and the other thing that shocked me was the cliffhanger of the chapter which Kushina told Naruto that she was the previous jinchurikki of the Kyuubi. I'm beginning to wonder that Kishimoto might be on crack or perhaps he's taking opium. I just don't know what's he thinking and he better have a good explanation for all of this but anyway I do know that chapter 500 will be epic we have to wait two weeks the torture.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I know I have said that it was going to be Kushina/Itachi pairing but I want to know what you guys think, I want to know your opinions so I have decided to open a poll on my profile page whether Itachi will be with Kushina, Anko or both women. Please vote and so far I don't know the time limit of the poll to stay open.**

**Please review and I will see you all next time farewell!.**

Next chapter: the best novel of all time


	27. The best novel of all time

Chapter 27 The best novel of all time

''this means thoughts

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking and inner Sakura**

_Italics are flashbacks_

_**Bold and Italics dreams sequences, novel narration and novel sequences.**_

**Author's Notes: hey welcome back to another exciting chapter and I will take this time to explain about something important that most of you are probably annoyed or upset about. Now I have said dozens of times that the pairing is going to be Itachi/Kushina and I was defending this pairing because it was the first time I was giving it a try. However a lot of the fans and readers of the story didn't like the pairing but that's not the reason I had second thoughts, it has to do with the last manga chapters. When I saw how deep and strong was Minato and Kushina's love it hit me badly I even cried like a wimpy girl, and with this week's chapter (503) I got worst. It was difficult for me to develop a relationship between Kushina and Itachi and that's when I started having second thoughts I tried to make the relationship work but then I got an idea. I came to the conclusion that the only way to decided Itachi's pairing is to have a poll to vote for the pairing, so if you haven't voted yet then please do so the poll is in my profile page. If by a miracle Kushina wins then I will do my best to develop the pairing no questions ask I will keep the poll open for a while. **

**As for the chapter the title says it all I decided to focus more on Naruto's novel before going to the next arc of the story so that you people understands its story. Including Sakura's thoughts and her reaction to it as well as someone else who I won't say because I don't want to say spoilers, there will also be development from the harem. That's right Naru/Saku/Ino/Hina development in this chapter also a word of warning, I will add a spoiler's section at the end of the chapter so to all people who doesn't like spoilers you have been warned. Sorry for the long note don't forget to review now on with the chapter. **

* * *

_**Naruto was enjoying the relaxation of being in a hot spring, he sighed happily inhaling some of the steam. He thought this couldn't get any better it was perhaps the most relaxing bath he has ever taken of all the times he has relaxed, this was the best. His relaxation was interrupted when he heard laughing and giggling coming from not too far from him, he went a little ahead to find out that he wasn't the only one present in the hot spring. His eyes widened and his face turned red staring at the most amazing, gorgeous and arousing sight ever as he immediately felt his manhood stiffened at the erotic sight. He saw Sakura, Ino and Hinata bathing in the hot spring the three kunoichis were obviously naked and it seems that they were enjoying the bath as much as him. They laughed and giggled as they using the hot steamy water to slowly washed their bodies, right now Hinata was washing Sakura's back while Ino was washing the Hyuga heiress's back. He heard them giggling like they were enjoying the bath themselves he thought it was hot and sexy making him feel aroused, he thought things couldn't get any hotter he was wrong. His eyes widened as Hinata went and kissed Sakura on the lips and she accepted the kiss using lots of tongue action, they broke as Sakura followed kissing Ino. **_

_**The Yamanaka gave a moan as she accepted the kiss of the rosette while Hinata was smiling washing the pink haired kunoichi's back, of course she added a couple of kisses to the nape of her neck. Naruto was in shock watching his team having a lesbo frenzy it turned him on so much the moaning and giggling was making his hormones go wild. His eyes went wide when Sakura and Ino and started licking Hinata's nipple while playing with her big breast, the actions made the Hyuga beauty moaned. Naruto thought his manhood couldn't get any bigger or harder than it already is how he wanted to go there and made them his, tame them with his wonder rod so all of them could moan his name. They continued licking and sucking Hinata's breasts while by now the tall blond started stroking his cock, even with the water from the hot spring he went with action to masturbate he was being controlled by his hormones. He was shocked when he noticed that Ino was staring at him she has caught him pleasuring himself to the pleasurable fun they were doing, she gave him an amusing smile. **_

"_**Well looks like we got ourselves an audience" she finished giving a lick to Hinata's breast.**_

_**Sakura looked and to his presence she wasn't angry but rather smiling at him" are you enjoying the show Naruto?"**_

"_**Of course he is don't you think so?" asked the platinum blond licking her lips in seductive matter.**_

"_**Naruto-kun please join us" Hinata said in a seductive tone.**_

"_**Yes we want you" replied Sakura.**_

"_**We won't bite" Ino winked at him.**_

"_**We're supposed to be a team we will do everything together" replied the Hyuga heiress.**_

"_**That's right even bathing together" Sakura grabbed one of Hinata's breasts fondling it.**_

_**Ino proceed to lick the Hyuga beauty's erected nipple" mmm Naruto we can do all sorts of fun things while were bathing."**_

_**Naruto stood in shock as the three kunoichis gave a three way kiss using a lot of tongue. He stood there all aroused and very hard watching the erotic sight when they finished they were looking at him, they gave him the most seductive look he has ever seen coming from them. **_

"_**Don't you want to play with us?" they said in unison.**_

* * *

THUD!

Naruto woke up to find out that he has fallen from his bed, looking around the room he was in he remembers. They were staying in another one of his safe houses this one was in an isolated village in river country they have come to stay here after recently finishing another mission as team Kitsune Flash. He got up looking at his bed remembering every single detail from his wet dream it felt so real he could even feel that hot water from the spring touching his body. The erotic sight was also so real watching the members of his team washing their bodies followed by kissing and exploring their bodies was truly an arousal experience for him, it seems things were hard for him. When he was a seventeen year old virgin living in a house with three beautiful women it was hard for his hormones to control, he was a man after all and he had urges. It wasn't easy that the he knew the beautiful women and he has gotten very close with them while traveling with them, it was another sign that he was physically attracted to them. In addition that he has already had oral sex with them his urges have probably increase reaching critical level, go to the next level with them was the most obvious thing to do. The only problem he didn't wanted to hurt any of their feelings because he cares too much about them.

He sighed remembering what he ate last night that was probably responsible for giving him such a dream' that's it I think I will quit eating beef burrito's before going to bed….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: safe house town district river country territory)

"Oh yeah Naruto"

"Oh yes Naruto."

"Oh Naruto-kun."

"Yeah you like it?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"Oh yes!" Sakura gave a moan.

"I love it!" Ino moaned.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned joining her friends.

"You want more don't you?" the blond jinchurikki was still grinning.

"Yes more!"

"Yes give me more Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto oh baby!" Ino released a moan of ecstasy.

"I guess I can't help it if I'm so good at it…."

"Oooooooohhhhh Naruto!" the three kunoichis moaned in unison.

The three kunoichis felt like they were in heaven, they have never felt such bliss and pleasure before. What Naruto was doing to them was amazing they never thought he will be so good at it, so good that they will moaned with every single touch the blond did on them. They moaned at the satisfaction from his ministrations like it was out of this world he was truly an expert at it, none of them thought he will be this good. They even licked their lips at the amazing feeling they prayed that it never ends and hoped time stays still so they can have this moment forever, soon none of them couldn't think straight anymore as they were heading into eternal bliss. They knew their leader was skilful at everything so it never cross their minds he will be so good at what he was doing to them, they were literally begging for more not wanting him to stop. Naruto chuckle enjoying what he was doing and he was very proud that his skills have come handy in this situation he knew this is what the three kunoichis wanted for a long time. He was glad to finally give them what they wanted and begged for, and as a good leader he was going to please his team. After all Jiraiya has told him one of the things that women loved and he has learned from the best, he grinned continuing his work in pleasing them.

He was giving them a foot massage.

The three kunoichis were seated on a couch wearing their regular clothes showing their bare feet resting on a small table. At the end were three Naruto shadow clones each was massaging their feet making them moan at the contact loving how skilful their hands are. They did it gently careful not to harm any of the ladies and that was the key in giving the best foot massage, the clones were following what Jiraiya has told the original. The real Naruto has left to buy some food so he decided to make three of his shadow clones to stay with his team and give them the foot massage. The shadow clones grinned watching their pleasurable expressions from the massage it showed how good the blond, he's a master in giving foot massage. They did all kinds of massaging techniques to satisfy them and it was obviously as they moaned sighing happily it's exactly what they needed after doing another mission. The three clones have them in their mercy but with their expressions and reactions they would want to be in their mercy forever.

"How is that Sakura?" the clone massaging her feet said.

"Perfect" she replied with a moan of satisfaction she really love it.

"What about you Ino?" asked the clone massaging her feet.

"I'm feeling like I'm going to have an orgasm" the Yamanaka bit her lip to suppressed the loud moan she was about to release.

"And you Hinata?" smiled the clone massaging the Hyuga heiress's feet.

"You're wonderful Naruto-kun" she gave a soft moan with some blush on her cheeks she has never felt so good before.

"I guess that means we have very much graduated from foot massage school" one of the shadow clones smirked.

"Dear Kami Naruto where in the world did you learn to massage like this?" asked Ino.

"Pervy sage taught me the best methods and techniques to give massages he told me women love getting foot massages."

"And he's right I guess you can learn good things from Jiraiya-sama while becoming a pervert like him" Sakura gave a smile loving the massage she has never thought her blond leader would be so good at it.

"Ouch Sakura that's not nice" one of the clones whined.

"Just keep going please" the pink haired medic gave him a wink making him blush.

The shadow clones did as they were told and continued giving the three kunoichis the foot massage it truly felt good for them. The massage therapy has really given quiet the effect on them that has caused most of them to get a little aroused in which they couldn't help it their hormones were active due to the foot massage. They were in eternal bliss that it wasn't long before they were affected by the massage and fresh new fantasies have entered their minds.

Ino was the first person to have a fantasy as she continued picturing the hot whiskered blond massaging her feet then he quickly rips her pants and panties, he started fingering and licking her pussy. He plays and toys with her pussy like he was playing with a new and entertaining toy it made her moaned loudly screaming his name at the top of her lungs loving the oral and finger play. She licked her lips imagining him pulling down his pants revealing his twelve inch cock giving himself a couple of strokes before stabbing her wet pussy with his jumbo wand. She moaned uncontrollably as Naruto pounded her at incredible speed thrusting his manhood in and out, the fast penetration caused the smacking noises of their pelvises colliding with each other. His performance will give her over ten orgasms each one being very satisfying and unique the erotic fantasy has given the platinum blond quite a turn on and by now she was soaked wet.

"_**Ohhhhhhh ahhhhhh Naruto faster more baby fuck me more harder baby!"**_

'Yeah mmm hot….truly hot….'

Sakura was the second kunoichi to have a sexual fantasy seeing continuing with the foot massage but it takes a minor change as raised her legs. The blond jinchurikki smiles at her and he starts kissing her legs while softly caressing them the action was soft and romantic earning a small moan from her. He gently removed her black shorts carefully and slowly she giggle when her shorts were on her feet and Naruto used his teeth to removed the pants from her. He slowly plunged his face on her milky pink lace panties and started giving kisses to her womanhood earning another moan from the pink haired beauty. She gave a grin as she made him approach her and she finally claimed his lips with her own in a soft passionate kiss, the action made the tall blond to get on top of her. They continued their kiss while she reached to his pants and pulled them down showing his twelve inch pillar of flesh she started stroking him earning a groan from Naruto. She licked her lips enjoying stroking him kissing him again but this time the whiskered blond has reached his hand to her panties and started fingering her, they were practicing mutual masturbation. Both teens were moaning from the pleasure they were receiving the fantasy has made the pink haired medic extremely wet.

"_**Naruto oooohhhh yes don't stop more give me more!"**_

'Amazing that would be so wonderful….'

Lastly Hinata has fallen prey to temptation experiencing a sexual fantasy she couldn't help it since her hormones were very active. She imagined that Naruto has stop massaging her feet just like that he walked towards her she blushed as the blond jinchurikki removed her jacket revealing her mesh shirt and her breasts. Naruto grinned as he pulled up the mesh shirt exposing her double D beauties he started massaging them slowly he was now using the same technique he was using in massaging her feet. The Hyuga heiress moaned loving the massage therapy on her chest without hurting the twins he massaged them slowly trying different angles, among massaging them in a circular motion. The massage therapy was enough to make her nipples fully hard not mention by now she was very wet, she caught him by surprise as she pulled down his pants. She blushed grabbing his cock and started stroking him catching him off guard as he resumes his massage of her breasts. Naruto changed tactics thrusting his pillar of flesh between her breast and she was licking the tip of his wonder rod. The last image she got was of the whiskered blond penetrating her giving her ultimate pleasure.

"_**Naruto-kun ooooohhhhhh more faster don't stop oooohhhh it feels so good!"**_

'That would really make my day…..it will be a dream come true.'

"Mmm…."

"Mmm…."

"Mmm…."

By now the three kunoichis were fully aroused being lost in their perverted fantasies it goes to show you how good Naruto's foot massages were. They have isolated themselves in their fantasies while their hormones were going to overdrive it will be anyone's guess if one of them will start performing a solo act. The three Naruto shadow clones looked at each other confused seeing their expressions like they were out of it, it's like they were no longer home and have taken a journey to somewhere else. The clones had a feeling that whatever they were thinking was nothing innocent and appropriate to think they will get this far to be full perverts, after all they were human and everyone had their urges. The three kunoichis have been traveling with him for a long time anyone will feel closer to that person in addition that their hormones will be having a rage war to try and take blond jinchurikki, he was surprised they have lasted this long. He needed to do something to break them out of their fantasies things will get out of control if he didn't, although it wasn't a bad idea to let the girls have their way with the three clones. They finally stopped the foot massage while the girls were still lost in their erotic dreams, when they woke up they were disappointed that they have stopped.

"Why did you guys stopped?" whined Ino her cheeks were blushing she could still relieved her fantasy with her leader.

"We decided to give you guys something different" replied one of the clones.

"It will be a special kind of massage" smirked another clone.

"A special massage?" Sakura was thrilled like the Yamanaka she had her cheeks blushing.

The three ladies looked at each other smiling before looking back at the clones which they got nervous. They were looking at them with such a seductive glint in their faces no doubt they were aroused, if they weren't careful they could probably get jumped at by three horny kunoichis. All three of them couldn't help it the foot massage has increased their hormonal level and they have lost all kind of morality or reason whatsoever, the only thing they had in their mind was so hot and steamy sex. Their limit has been broken showing that the foot massage was very effective on them in addition to the erotic fantasies they had with their leader, there was nothing they could do but fall prey to their carnal desires. Right now they had in their three hot Naruto shadow clones all the great possibilities went right through their minds they were so many good uses for them. Jumping on them was the first thing that popped in their heads it really shows that they have lost all restrains to control their urges, the clones needed to act fast now. They went to their feet and prayed that they didn't get jump at although it was tempting to get rape by the three beautiful kunoichis.

"Our special massage here's our tickle jutsu!"

"What?" they cried in unison.

The shadow clones were now assaulting the ladies tickling them rapidly the effect was obvious as they started laughing hysterically. They were laughing so hard that tears started falling they couldn't stop laughing from the tickle barrage, it was no special massage. By now they have forgotten about their sexual fantasies and they have return to normal level they weren't aroused anymore, their hormones have cool down due to the tickle therapy. They desperately tried to break from free from the clones grasp anything to set them free they were been kill by laughter. Ino taught to be an interrogator knew different ways to use torture when she was interrogating someone, but this was by far the worst torture technique in the book so far.

"Naruto stop it right now hahahahahah!" Sakura was laughing like crazy moving her legs rapidly trying to break free.

"Stop Naruto please damn it I'm going to pee myself hahahahahaha!" Ino said between wild laughter.

"Naruto-kun no more please hahahahahahaha!" Hinata followed just like her friends.

"Looks like you don't stand a chance against the tickle jutsu, its super effective" grinned one of the shadow clones.

"Naruto stop it I'll get angry hahahahahaha!" Sakura replied trying to give him a threat which fell on deaf ears.

"No more Naruto uncle uncle hahahahaha!" Ino looked like she was about to die from the laughter.

"Well I think you guys had just about enough."

They finally let them go which it became a big mistake. Sakura , Ino and looked at the three clones upset they looked like they wanted some pay back from laughing too much. Their jaws hurt from all the laughing, their eyes were teary and some looked like she was about to pee herself, it was obviously Ino. The clones knew that they had just made a big mistake in letting them go and they were going to pay for it.

"Uh oh…."

"Get them!" roared Sakura.

The three shadow clones were tackled by them and they started tickling them at the sides making them laughed hard, it was pay back all right. Revenge was so sweet watching the clones laughed so hard of course they didn't erased the thought that the blond jinchurikkki looked very cute when he was laughing. There was nothing the clones could do they were at the mercy of the three kunoichis they looked like they were ready to die from laughter it was obvious from the tears they had falling from their eyes. They continued with their well deserved punishment because of the tickle assault from the clones they were no longer aroused and have erased their sexual fantasy regarding themselves with the whiskered blond. But even shadow clones like regular people have their limits they don't die from laughter but something else.

POOF!

The three kunoichis blinked when they noticed that the shadow clones have vanished all because of their tickle barrage, like they weren't expecting that to happen. Now they felt disappointed they will have to wait for the real one to arrive they already missed him, since they have grown so close to him.

Ino gave a sheepish grin" oh right they were shadow clones."

Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped at her comment of course they were shadow clones, it's not like Naruto is more than one person in real life. The good news they have reigned supreme defeating the clones at their own game of tickle jutsu but they knew the bad news. No Naruto until Kami knows when that is before someone arrived at the safe house entering the room they heard a chuckle near them.

"I see you guys managed to win over the tickle jutsu."

They smiled seeing the real Naruto wearing something similar to his old orange jumpsuit but it was colored block, only the middle section was colored orange. The blond jinchurikki was holding a couple of white thin boxes. They went to him trying not to remember their erotic dream with the tall blond when they were getting the foot massage.

"You know Naruto it wasn't nice to tickle us" whined the Yamanaka.

"I know but it was sure funny" Naruto gave a big smirk.

Sakura gave him a friendly headlock making sure she wasn't hurting him" I didn't like it my jaw hurts from laughing too much and my feet are still having that ticklish feeling."

"But you guys did got even tickling my clones."

"I guess the experience was fun they say laughter is good for the soul" Hinata said smiling.

"See Hinata like it there was nothing wrong with making you guys laughed" he gave a smile.

'You ruined my arousal mood' thought Ino.

"I was aroused….' Sakura followed.

"**Hell yeah I was horny I can still remember that dream I had with Naruto!" **

'I was turned on thinking about Naruto-kun when he was massaging my feet' thought Hinata with a blush.

"I guess we can forgive you" Sakura smiled letting him go.

"Great now I hope you guys are hungry because I brought pizza!"

"All right!"

They got seated as Naruto put the boxes on the table he opened them which it was a sight that made their mouths watered. They were all kinds of pizza from pepperoni, to meat lovers which has everything of meat, to plain cheese and finally vegetarian pizza which only had onion, peppers, garlic and mushrooms. As soon as they set their eyes on the food their stomachs started growling they couldn't believe that they were pretty much hungry, it was silly for them to forget their killer hunger. After having such an intense sexual fantasy with Naruto because of the amazing foot massage they got forgetting their hunger has been justified. The hungry kunoichis made their move taking a slice of the different boxes, Hinata took a slice from the cheese pizza, Ino took a slice of meat lovers and Sakura took the slice of the vegetarian pizza she likes eating healthy. They took a bite hitting their taste buds they felt like they were in paradise, food paradise that is. The combination of the ingredients and the cheese felt like out of this world it made the pizza very tasty everyone gave a blissful expression letting the taste continuing to work with their taste buds.

"Mmm this is delicious" Ino said with her mouth full.

Sakura knew it was indecent to eat with your mouth full so she only nodded in agreement as she continued to chew her slice.

Hinata also nodded smiling eating her slice she knew manners like the pink haired medic.

"I must have a piece too if it's that good" Naruto took a slice of the pepperoni pizza taking a bite his eyes went wide" damn this is amazing…."

"I know I have never tasted anything like it" replied the Yamanaka.

"Ramen is delicious but it's not the only food whose taste is rich and excellent, I'm glad I chose to buy this" the blond jinchurikki too another bite from his pizza.

They continue eating showing no mercy to the pizza in only took a matter of minutes for the group to eat almost all of the pizza. Naruto has eaten the entire pepperoni pizza, Ino has almost succeeded in eating the meat lover's pizza, Sakura has left six pieces from the veggie pizza because she was full and Hinata has left five pieces too from the cheese pizza. Both kunoichis couldn't eat another bite and they both had bellies like they were pregnant they lied on the ground, honestly they couldn't moved a muscle. Naruto and Ino were the only ones who could eat a couple of slices more proving that they had impressive appetite.

"Hey Ino you don't mind if I take a slice from the meat lover's?"

"Go ahead I don't mind you're the one that paid for everything."

"So full…." Hinata replied.

"I can't move my body….how can you two still eat?" Sakura looked at the two teens.

Ino grabbed two slices and put them together" take a look I have made a pizza sandwhich that way I'm eating to slices at the same time."

"Would you like another slice siggy piggy?" the pink haired medic sweat dropped.

"Bite me" the platinum blond replied with her mouth full.

"Oh yeah this meat lover's pizza is delicious this pizza is definitely going to my favorite foods list" Naruto said.

'It's not possible they can still eat' thought Hinata.

Ino finished her pizza sandwhich finally hitting the couch with her belly similar to the other kunoichis" okay now I am officially full, that pizza was great."

'And to think she used to worry about her figure now she just doesn't care' thought Sakura.

Suddenly Ino belched causing everyone to sweat dropped she blushed feeling so embarrassed" oops I really didn't mean to honest…."

"But you still did anyway I guess the only thing Anko-san didn't taught you were manners" replied Sakura.

"Ino-san that was not nice" Hinata said.

"You guys are wrong" Naruto replied taking another from his pizza" Ino was taught manners all right but she was taught the manners Anko believes that are considered manners and according to her belching is a good manner."

"I guess you're right" the pink haired kunoichi was smirking.

The Yamanaka frowned" hey come on stop teasing I said I didn't mean it, I swear it was just an accident!"

"Sure whatever you say Ino" the whiskered blond said finishing the slice pizza" an accident will be that somehow the gas is abruptly forced out of your mouth."

"Correct and that force responsible can be caused by different symptoms like stomachache, nausea and indigestion" Sakura added.

Naruto belched making everyone gasped" you see Ino that belch was made by accident because I am full, all the food that I just ate has become a powerful force that makes my gases to be release from my mouth faster than normal."

Sakura was frowning because she knew what he said was bull crap he belched on purpose while Hinata sweat dropped, Ino was the only one who laughed at his indecent joke.

"Can we please drop the topic of belching?" asked the pink haired medic.

"Sure thing" replied Naruto.

"Fine" Ino followed.

They heard another belch making them blink they looked at Naruto, then Ino, then Sakura. They finally turned to Hinata who has turned her head away her face was red like a tomato. The group stood shock they had an idea that was responsible for the belch no one said a word, it was best not to say anything at all. Ino smirked looks like she wasn't the only girl who will belched, Sakura was shocked to see Hinata of all people belching and Naruto just stood there with wide eyes. The Hyuga heiress didn't said a word her face still red she will pretend like this didn't happened it was an accident, her belch was forced not that she wanted to do something so indecent.

'Whoa I didn't know Hinata had it in her….' Naruto gave a smirk.

(Scene change time skip)

Hinata was in the kitchen of the safe house wearing an apron over her clothes. She had an expression that reflected pure focus and concentration she was cooking like her life depended, her purpose to make a delicious dish. She has decided to make some food for the object of her affections she was obviously making ramen his favorite food in the whole world, she determined to make the best ramen he has ever tasted. She had already put the noodles on a casserole waiting for the boiling water to make them into the perfect text she has cut some pork and it was getting done in another casserole. She made sure to put the right seasoning for the meat she didn't wanted to be too sour that Naruto doesn't like it every single action and ingredient counts on how the ramen will taste. She couldn't afford to make a single mistake she promised herself to get through with this and pleased the blond jinchurikki with his favorite dish. She took a couple of onions with some green peppers and garlic and started cutting them, to add the ingredients for her special meal she blushed thinking about it. She quickly cut the vegetables carefully though she didn't want to cut herself in the process.

She paused thinking about something it was envisioned in her mind reminding her about a couple of days ago. She blushed remembering when Naruto helped her masturbate and when she gave him oral sex as well as a boob job, she could still remember it like it happened yesterday. The way Naruto kissed, the way he sucked, licked and fondle her breasts, the way his fingers play with her clitoris every single touch from the whiskered blond gave her so much pleasure. She felt helpless she was under his mercy and the only thing she did was to moaned in full approval of his actions begging him for more and not daring him to stop. It was like he knew how to touch her and how her body works when it comes to reacting positively in the sexual matter, her breathing quickened lost in the wonderful memory. She was getting aroused as she ran her hand to one of her breast she hoped that she hasn't gotten a reaction between her legs. She was strong and erased the thought she got back to chopped the vegetable but she was so lost in her work that she didn't noticed that a certain Yamanaka was next to her.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Eeekkk!" she was obviously startled by Ino.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you…."

The Hyuga heiress was trying to catch her heart which it was in her throat sighing" I….Ino-san don't do that I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack."

"I said I'm sorry I really am" she replied smiling looking around the kitchen" what are you doing?"

"I'm making some ramen…."

The blond felt a bad feeling in her gut she had an idea where this was going. It was obvious and predictable she didn't wanted to believe it at first maybe she was wrong and she didn't had to be worried about. She felt her heart beating a little quickly due that she was feeling nervous she was afraid of what was going to be her answer.

"The ramen is for you right?" she really hoped it was for her and not for someone else.

"No….it's for Naruto-kun I know he will get hungry later that's why I'm making him some" replied the Hyuga princess.

Ino was shocked she stood without moving' I knew it I know what she wants. Seducing Naruto by going to his stomach is what I had in mind damn it, she's very clever….'

She looked as she continued to chopped the vegetables she looked at the casseroles cooking the noodles and the pork the smell has hit her nose' damn it smells so good no doubt that ramen will be delicious. I can't let her seduce Naruto I have to do something.'

She left the kitchen while the Hyuga kunoichi didn't noticed her leaving because she was too busy cooking the ramen. The Yamanaka gave a glance at her a lot of determination in her baby blue eyes she left having an goal in mind to reach.

'I'm not going to lose to you Hinata I will make the best ramen Naruto has ever tasted.'

(Scene change)

(Location: Ichiraku's ramen stand Konoha market street hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Today Ichiraku was rather very busy they were having a lot of customers. It was the first time they had experience such phenomenon and they weren't complaining. Teuchi has never complained about not having enough customers coming to his ramen business but ever since Naruto left his business was getting a little low on sales. Sure people were still coming to eat his delicious ramen but it wasn't the same if the blond jinchurikki wasn't here he was his number one customer, the one person who eats the most ramen with just one visit. But now things have become a little different all of the seats were taken and who knows how many people were waiting outside to be served he didn't know what was the occasion. Was people were having a huge craving for ramen lately because it has happened for a couple of days now but he didn't thought about it too much lots of customers equal lots of money. Looking at the customers serving more bowls of his specialty he has come to realized one important detail, something that he wasn't aware off.

"Here's another order from a hungry customer!"

He blinked watching his newest employee Kushina wearing the same uniform that his daughter Ayane wears ever since she has gotten sick the red head has taken her place and he hasn't regretted his decision in hiring her. The red haired woman has become an important asset to his business she had a lot of charisma and she knew how to treat the customer right, not that he didn't missed having his daughter with him but he was satisfied having someone else helping him on his business. Now that he thought about it maybe that was the reason why he was having more customers than usual, Kushina's fast service she was quick attending the customer. So it wasn't how good his ramen is but the quality service the red haired woman was bringing and she was doing a very good job. He has served more ramen while Kushina brought the bowls to the hungry customers and they began to eat that was one less thing to worry about, he checked all the orders for delivery and they were plenty enough. It was going to take a while to deliver all these orders but he was needed here to attend the remaining customers, he knew he could count on someone else to do the job.

"Kushina I need you to make all of these deliveries think you're up to it?"

The red head looked at the fifteen orders and gave the traditional Uzumaki grin" just leave it to me I will deliver them in no time!"

"Thanks get going the, sorry for being too pushy but we have a lot of clientele."

"I understand I'll be back soon!"

She went to the back where the orders were awaiting for her she made the similar cross shape hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Fifteen Kushina clones appeared ready to do business.

"Everyone take all of these orders and deliver them to the rightful customers we have a busy schedule today!"

"Right!"

They took the box handles with the bowls of ramen taking the paper with the rightful customers address and they left the ramen stand spreading out in different locations throughout the village. She smiled she will know of their progress once they vanished getting the clone's information back to her there was nothing to worry about, they will be fine. Using the shadow clone jutsu has been very effective and the secret of Ichiraku's fast success in fast delivery service in a couple of days since she started working. The ramen stand will earn a big reputation now thanks to her and with helping Teuchi's business she might get a promotion earning more money than she anticipated. This will fix her money problems to gain a living in the village she was already thinking about her next move, deciding to be an active ninja. She was still unsure to return to being one with the kind of life she was having now, at least she will worked with Teuchi until Ayane recovers. She returned to the stand meeting with the ramen cook who was still busy with the customers he smiled seeing her he knew she has taken care of the deliveries.

'I love having a kunoichi for an employee….'

(Scene change)

(Location: forest region Konoha western section)

Itachi was doing his usual meditating after his training he always comes to the quietest forest in the village for the exercise. This was the only way to erase any stress and harmful thoughts from his life and for someone like him it was understandable, he was so filled with pain and sorrow. It has become a custom to be beaten by your past he has tried to run away from it but he couldn't, he came to the conclusion that there's no way to run from the past. His mission to kill the Uchiha clan was his toughest job emotionally on that dreadful night he has killed all of his emotions by killing all of his comrades, brothers and sisters. The massacre of the clan which lead to Sasuke's horrible path of the avenger leading to hate him forever and the desire to kill him where both of their lives were changed forever, they have changed on that horrible night. He opened one eye he sensed something near he was being watched eve if he hasn't activated the sharingan he quickly took a kunai and blocked whatever it was thrown at him, he noticed it was thrown from the bushes around his corner. His onyx eyes were fixed on the projectiles thrown at him he was surprised expecting to see kunais or shurikens they were none of the two, not even sembon needles for the matter.

'They're….dango sticks?'

A giant snake emerged from the bushes opening its large mouth ready to eat him but he has vanished using a body flicker technique. He appeared next to it throwing some shurikens hitting its slippery skin, the snake vanished in a cloud of smoke due that it was a summoning. More dango sticks were thrown at him he activated his sharingan there was a direct hit from the projectiles he has turned into a sworn of crows casting a genjutsu. The one responsible for the surprise attack stood above a tree branch waiting for the right moment to make her move, but she has fallen for the older Uchiha's genjutsu. The stranger knew he has discovered the hiding spot and tried to get away but the crows have changed shape into ropes, the attacker was caught. The crows got together again revealing Itachi as he took a look at the one responsible for the surprise attack, he didn't reacted but he wasn't expecting the person.

"Anko-san….?"

His sharingan could tell the truth' no this is a mud clone technique….'

He was right as the snake mistress turned into mud slowly melting into the ground he was surrounded by two giant snakes. They opened their mouths releasing a barrage a kunais the older Uchiha has vanished once again while the real Anko was looking from her location. She was hiding below a short cliff it was the perfect spot to hide as long as she wasn't found she will be safe from falling into the genjutsu. She gasped thinking her sport will keep her safe when Itachi has appeared next to her, she fell to the trap looking into his eyes. She has been caught in the genjutsu as the ground below her turned into quicksand she quickly made a hand seal ready to dispel the genjutsu but Itachi didn't let her. He tied her hands making her unable to perform the dispelling looks like she was trapped the match was over before it even started.

'Ah shit, it was fun while it lasted….'

"If this is your way of gaining someone's attention, then you have successfully gained my attention" replied Itachi.

"Just trying to have some fun to kill the boredom" she gave a sheepish grin.

He knew she didn't mean any harm or that she was an enemy, after all he could tell that she was holding back on him. This wasn't a serious fight which he was holding back too he was only curious to the snake mistress's approach to get his attention. He made hand seal releasing his genjutsu and his hold on her setting her free.

"What do you want Anko-san?"

"I just wanted to give you a challenge in your training."

"I was meditating…."

"But I made a strong point that even while you're meditating you never let your guard down" she had to sweat dropped she was terrible with coming up with things or in other words, lying.

"I would like to hear your other reason for coming here?" he replied knowing that she another purpose for her visit.

"Fine me and some of the guys from the interrogation division are going to grab something to bite, you're welcome to come."

"You want me to go?" he was a bit surprised.

"No it's nothing like that I just wanted you to know so that you don't eat on your own, I don't like eating alone…."

He stood in deep thought he was done for the day with his training before she interrupted him with her surprise attack. He was planning on grabbing a meal and to be honest he didn't like to eat alone, it was too quiet for him. He wasn't much of a talker but he didn't mind to listen to other people's conversation when it comes to eat together. He would know that they will prevent from mentioning a private topic which he will understand in not prying in addition to the tone of Anko's voice. It seemed she has experienced eating alone more than he there was no need for him to refuse the offer.

"All right…."

"Huh what?" Anko blinked not expecting him to agree.

"I don't see a problem with it I was about to get something to eat anyway…."

"Really….?"

"You were the one who asked me to eat with you and your friends and now you sound surprise. You weren't expecting me to agree?"

"To be honest I didn't think you would you're the kind of person who is always alone…."

"It's not that I like being alone, solitude is where I can find my peace of mind. Isolation is the only thing that keeps my mind sane from thinking about the past…."

The snake mistress stood quiet she has pressed a delicate topic she felt bad with herself. Of course he didn't like to talk about his past, she didn't like to talk about her past they both had unpleasant past. Anko lost both of her parents in the last ninja war she was an orphan before turning eight she joined the academy and passed with flying colors when she was ten, she became Orochimaru's apprentice due to a special request from the third. It was in those days with the snake sanin that she has found happy memories that she will cherished forever, it was ironic. Her wonderful memories where she thought her existence was truly wanted and accepted was with being with a psychopath responsible for causing the death of his teacher and plotting the destruction of his former home. Because of being his former apprentice she was shunned and rejected by the villagers, in their eyes she was just another snake. Itachi had his past killing his entire clan there were one of the many people with painful past which it was best not to ever bring it up in a conversation, or best to avoid.

She ran a hand through her hair" look Itachi I'm sorry for bringing old wounds…."

"Don't apologize I chose to bring it up on my own…."

"But I was the one being rude telling the comment of you always being alone" she frowned why was he been so stubborn?

"There will always come a time when the past will be brought up in a conversation whether it's intentional or without any intention, it's what has changed us where are lives have been changed forever"

"I guess…." her eyes softened she was now feeling depressed.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"Hmm….?"

"I would like to know the place where we'll be eating?"

Anko gave a laugh while scratching the back of her head feeling stupid" oh right I forgot to tell you the name of the place silly me. You know about the grill dragon at the eastern corner from the market district?"

The older Uchiha nodded" I have heard of the place, I haven't eaten there though…."

"You'll love the place it's the most common place where some of us of the interrogation division goes to eat the food is great, the environment is passable and best of all it has the lowest prices no other restaurant has" she gave a grin she considered herself a cheap junkie.

"Very well I will see you there later, then…."

He vanished using a body flicker technique leaving Anko with a small shade of pink on her cheeks. She has feeling so nervous since she came here to ask him and even if there will be other people besides Itachi and herself but she couldn't help it, the whole thing seems like some sort of date. The thought made her even more nervous going out with a handsome man like Itachi would be like a dream come true, in addition that it has been a while that she has gone with someone out. Her job was always preventing that from happening she was always busy, she sighed leaving heading back to the village. She grinned to herself imagining her going out with the older Uchiha of course she does remembered when Kushina told her that they were engage, which she was sure that it was a lie to prevent her from snatching the man from the red head.

'Me and Itachi on a date….I don't think that will happen, in my wildest dreams….'

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: forest region a few miles from Naruto's safe house river country territory)

Naruto was in a meditate state with his eyes closed trying to concentrate he was doing a chakra control exercise. The blond jinchurikki was shirtless wearing his long black cargo pants and barefoot, he seems to have been in meditation for a while now. The entire forest where he was meditating was filled with his flash kunais that once belonged to his father, every single tree branch and the bushes were filled with kunais everywhere. He opened his eyes getting up from the position he was ready to go on with the training whatever he had in mind, he took one of the flash kunai he was holding and perform various hand seals. Once he was finished his body was flowing with chakra the seal of the kunai was draw on the ground and it started increasing in size but it suddenly returned to normal size he teleported away to one of the tree branches with a kunai placed on it. He sighed jumping down walking back to the center where he was meditating, holding the kunai he made the same hand seals again flowing chakra from his body once more. But nothing happened his stopped the flow of his chakra feeling annoyed but more stressful than when he first tried.

'I don't get it what am I doing wrong?' his cerulean eyes were on the teleport kunai' I have focused my chakra enough to do it right but I can't, this is really tougher than I thought. I wish dad was here he could give me pointers to perform it….'

Suddenly his stomach started growling he realized he was obviously hungry and it has been a while since he ate. He could really go for some pizza right about now but then again he could replace it with a hot bowl of ramen, he sweat dropped his stomach was growling loudly or maybe he can take a dozen bowls. He was going to take a break from his training he looked like he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, food was now his priority. Returning to the safe house was his next move hoping that someone from his team has cooked something, he could really go for some cooking by the kunoichis, except Sakura which made him chuckle.

'Can't train on an empty stomach?'

He vanished using the flying thunder god jutsu teleporting away from his training spot.

(Scene change)

Naruto appeared in his safe house in the hall way where he placed the flash kunai on the ceiling with a wire, they were very useful to travel all over the place in light speed. He looked around the house not seeing anyone he sighed he really hoped someone made food before something hit his nose thrills. A familiar wonderful aroma which made him drool he will never forget the delicious smell of ramen he was definitely going to devour the bowl without giving it any thought. One bowl wasn't enough to satisfy so whoever made the ramen must be well aware of his bottomless stomach, it was time to eat.

'I have never smelled such an aroma of ramen before I can't wait to taste it!'

"Naruto-kun?"

He smiled recognizing the voice turning around" Hinata...?"

His eyes widened as he took a look at the Hyuga heiress, more precise what she was wearing. The Hyuga beauty was wearing a small white cream tank top with a zipper it was zipped half way down revealing her amazing cleavage. She was showing her belly with a short blue skirt which it was very short above the knees allowing the whiskered blond to see her long legs finally she was wearing her usual sandals. For a moment Naruto stood in complete utter shock he saw that she was holding a hot bowl of ramen explaining where the delicious smell was coming from, but right now he wasn't focusing on the dish in her hands. It was the first time he has seen Hinata showing so much skin getting used of seeing her covered up and with baggy clothes, but it was the first time he has taken a long look at her sexy body. She was voluptuous and curvy he knew he was staring at first class grade A fresh meat he prayed to Kami not to get a reaction from his pants because the Hyuga princess was hot. She was blushing looking at him embarrassed she has never wore something so appealing and sexy but she did wanted to get his attention, looks like she has done a very good job.

This time she blushed at the way he was staring at her like he was captivated by the radiance of her beauty she has really took a lot of her time to chose her choice of clothing. She felt like she wanted to dress sexy for the object of her affections she wanted to please him in both food and view. Of course she was denying that a voice in the back of her head was telling her that she was trying to seduce him using his favorite food, she ignored that naughty little voice. Naruto was the kind of man who you have to go to his stomach in order to fuel his sexual appetite that was the reason he sexy clothing. She felt like she deserved a gold medal for taking such action, there was no way in hell the old Hinata would have the guts to do what she was doing right now. It showed how much she has changed from timid to courageous she made a mental note to congratulate herself for making such an effort, she prayed she doesn't faint. She wanted to go through with this without regretting it now it was the perfect time to show some of her confidence and courage she has earned thanks to Naruto's never ending determination.

The whiskered blond was still staring at the Hyuga heiress with a shocked expression' no way that's Hinata….wow she's amazing.'

"**The more appropriate word will be hot, I will add that she looks exquisite to fuck" **added the Kyuubi.

'You got that right fox….'

"Hinata?" Naruto ended up blushing.

Although she was blushing she managed to smile raising her hands" Naruto-kun….I made you some ramen…."

"Yeah I can see that…."

"You must be hungry?"

'Oh yeah I'm hungry all right' the blond jinchurikki gazed hungrily at both the bowl of ramen and the Hyuga beauty with the sexy outfit holding the food.

"Would you like some ramen I made it myself?" she was still blushing.

"You made the ramen then it must be very good?" he smiled his stomach was growling again from his hunger.

She timidly nodded" I hope you like it…."

"I have a feeling I would love it!" he couldn't wait to eat the bowl.

"Yohoo Naruto!"

Naruto recognized the cheery voice of Ino he saw her coming from the hall way but his eyes widened, she was also holding a bowl of ramen her choice of clothing like Hinata got his attention. The Yamanaka was wearing a black tank top that was strapped from behind it was a little down allowing to show her cleavage which it was good too. Like Hinata she was she was showing her belly and wearing a very short skirt but it was colored purple, long mesh stalking with black sandals. The whiskered blonds' jaw fell to the ground and his eyes were wide like saucers staring at the platinum blond taking a long look at her sexy body. Nice breasts and her curves in all the right places he somehow felt like he was being punished with the two kunoichis choice of clothing, like Hinata the ramen she was holding smelled delicious. Ino smirked at the blonds' reaction she knew she has gotten his attention, she was proud that she has developed quite a sexy body. She decided to give her leader a full look of her sexy outfit turning around causing Naruto to have a nose bleed he could have sworn he could see her nice ass from the short skirt.

"You like what you see?" she winked at him.

The blond jinchurikki only nodded still looking like he was on cloud nine' wow Ino is truly wow….'

Hinata looked at the platinum blond but she got an idea why she was dressed the way she did. The bowl of ramen she was holding was enough to tell her that she has planned to give ramen to the whiskered blond she couldn't believe she now had a rivalry with one of her closest friends when it comes to feed Naruto ramen. She gave a confident expression she was determined she wasn't planning on losing to the Yamanaka in having the blonds' heart going to his stomach, she won't lose. She has planned this for a while and she wasn't going to give it because Ino decided to do the same thing, the rivalry was on.

Naruto gave his fox grin" Ino don't tell me you made ramen for me?"

The platinum blond showed him her bowl so he take a sniff which made his mouth watered" I sure did I hope you're hungry."

"You bet I am thanks I can't believe you guys went through so much trouble to make me ramen."

"It wasn't any trouble for me and I'm sure it wasn't trouble for Hinata either" she looked at the Hyuga heiress trying to evade a rivalry fight with her.

"Ino-san is right" replied the Hyuga heiress not wanting an argument with the platinum blond.

"Then you guys won't mind if I eat both bowls I'm really hungry?" Naruto kept his fox grin.

"No we won't" both replied in unison.

"Thanks!"

He went to the table and got seated being very eager to start eating the two tasty bowls. He blinked when Ino got seated on his lap holding the bowl and the chopsticks having the Yamanaka on his lap made him blush, it didn't help with his hormones going to overdrive either. The platinum blond smiled sweetly at him she knew she was giving him that arousal the effect it was the whole point why she was doing this in the first place. Hinata didn't like the sight what her friend was doing was wrong her way in trying to catcher the blonds' heart was more effective than what she had in mind, but she wasn't going to stay with her arms crossed. She was going to show Ino that two can play the same game.

"Ino?" the blushing Naruto said.

"Here let me give you the ramen" she smiled so sweet making her more gorgeous than usual.

"O….okay…."

Hinata then got seated on the left side of his lap making him blushed even more" Naruto-kun I want to give you the ramen I made for you too."

"I….I guess" he was trying to hold out his hormones it's not every day you will have two beautiful girls sitting on your lap offering to feed you.

So here he was in this hot yet amusing situation, both kunoichis were sitting on his lap feeding him ramen. Naruto was no idiot he knew how many men would love to be in this kind of situation they would kill to be in his shoes right about now. He was lucky very lucky to be chosen for this wonderful moment he happily ate the ramen being offered to him by the two teens. Hinata gave him some ramen the same with Ino and the blond jinchurikki just ate away like he was some kind of king with his servants serving him. Besides having his belly filled with his favorite food there was another thing that made him lucky since both kunoichis were so closed to him as they feed him, he had a perfect view of their cleavages. He hold any perverted thoughts so he didn't get a nose bleed he was staring at a pair of nice breasts Ino's D cup breasts go well with her figure and Hinata's double D jugs there was nothing to say about them, they were simply perfect for the Hyuga princess. He only prayed that this never ends it felt like a dream come true he only wished Sakura was here to complete his fantasy.

Ino and Hinata smiled as they feed the object of their affections they were well aware that he was staring at their breast and they didn't minded, because that was what they had in mind in the first place. The purpose of feeding him the ramen is filled his stomach follow by going to his heart and have a succeeded seduction they couldn't helped if they wanted this. It was because of their feelings and attraction for the whiskered blond that has leaded them to go through with this and they weren't ashamed of it. Sure there was the possibility that Naruto might turn them down but it was worth the try it will be fun while it lasted. Soon they were done the blond jinchurikki has eaten both bowl but he was still hungry he was about to ask for seconds before he was caught staring at their breasts, it was a wonderful sight.

'This is awesome free ramen and free boobies it can't get any better than this?'

"How was it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked eagerly waiting his answer.

"It was delicious a very good ramen indeed I love it!"

"Which ramen did you like the most?" asked Ino.

"Both were delicious you did a good job."

"Come on don't be like that I'm sure there must be a ramen that tasted better than the other" the Yamanaka pouted.

"But I mean it both ramen were delicious both of you are good in making ramen."

"I guess that's enough for me" Hinata replied.

Ino gazed at the whiskered realizing that he was staring at her breasts she gave a smirk" Naruto do you like melons?"

"Huh melons…..I guess why'd you ask?"

"I'm sure you must really like them big and round right?" she bit her lower lip getting closer to him showing her cleavage even more.

"Um….I…."

Hinata did the same thing showing her voluptuous cleavage so that he gets a better view of her mountains" Naruto-kun….?"

"I….." Naruto was now blushing while sweating at the way they were looking at him.

"Me and Hinata we both have nice melons" Ino said in seductive tone.

He gulped he couldn't get a perfect view of their breasts he felt like he was trapped by the arousing view. By now he had a boner he knew it all right there was no way a man will be able to survive this of torture without getting an erection, unless he was gay. They were staring at him like they wanted to eat him alive they needed satisfy their sexual hunger, obviously they were aroused. If he doesn't do something he will something he will not regret but maybe he will regret it later.

'Okay why are they doing this?'

"**Sometimes your stupidity knows no limit" **replied the Kyuubi.

'What are you talking about?'

"**You idiot they are trying to seduce you using food those two vixens want to get into your pants, they're horny."**

'What….holy shit so that's why they bothered to make the ramen….whoa are they that needed?'

"**I can smell their hormones increasing in strength it won't be long before they jump on you and rip you to pieces."**

"Wait a minute you can smell hormones?' he sweat dropped.

"**Just shut up and get busy" **the fox cut off his conversation with his container.

He was alarmed at the way the two kunoichis were staring at him they were hungry all right, but then again he was hungry too but he wanted to eat food not satisfy his sexual hunger. His stomach was still growling his big appetite couldn't be tame with only two bowls he needed more not that he didn't minded their little seduction game but he wanted to continue his training. He still wasn't ready due that he didn't wanted to hurt any of the girls feelings it was still confusing for him even after practicing oral sex with them. He hated doing this but his training was top priority right now than trying to fall victim for seduction, but first he needed to satisfy his hunger. Before Ino and Hinata made their move to steal a kiss from their leader Naruto got up from the seat rather rudely making both teens fall on their butts, looks like they have failed. He gave them an apologetic look he didn't mean to make them fall he just needed to wake them up before they would have tried to rile him in the seduction, because so far it was working.

"What's wrong why'd you do that?" Ino said rubbing her bottom.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata rubbed her bottom as well.

"Sorry my bad do you guys have more of the ramen you made?"

"We did made more we have it in separate casseroles" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"Great I'm hungry I want more" he gave his fox grin.

(Time skip)

Ino and Hinata sweat dropped seeing the blond jinchurikki eating both casseroles filled with ramen, things weren't so bad. It's true that they lost in trying to seduce their leader they felt like going all the way with him but not everything was bad he did liked the ramen they made, like it enough to eat it all. So they were happy both did a good job in cooking the dish it has filled Naruto's stomach giving his energy and strength back. He was happy now he resumed his hard training he needed to concentrate before he finally pulls of what he's after he gazed at the two kunoichis smiling.

"Oh yeah that hit the spot nothing that ramen can handle now I can get back at my training."

"By the way Naruto what kind of training are you doing?" asked Ino.

"No time to explain I really want to get through with this. I'll see you guys later."

He went to the flash kunai placed on the wall and teleported away leaving the two kunoichis alone. Both teens were feeling a little disappointed that they failed getting the object of their affections but making the ramen was worth it, seeing that he has eaten every single bite. But it didn't help that they were feeling a bit bothered and hot after remembering their fantasies with the whiskered blond while they were feeding him, sometimes they hated having hormones.

"There he goes…."

"I guess but the important thing is that Naruto-kun liked the ramen we made" replied Hinata smiling.

"True but I'm surprise you were willing to try and seduce Naruto" Ino grinned.

The Hyuga heiress blushed while turning her head away" that's not….I wasn't going to do such thing I…."

"Yeah right don't try to fool me why else would you wear such an outfit you're not the kind of person to wears clothes that will show a lot of skin?"

"I…."

"And your boobs looked like they're about to burst out of that blouse, how can you keep them contain?"

The Hyuga princess covered her chest blushing" they're not that big…."

"They're big Hinata trust me you're boobilicious."

She gave a sigh" all right maybe I did have in mind to seduce him but I couldn't help it ever since that night that he…."

"He what?" the Yamanaka got closer to her like she was about to spill the beans about something.

Hinata gasped she almost let it slip she was still blushing. No she couldn't go through with telling Ino about what she did with Naruto, what both shared on that night. It was too embarrassing to tell it was the first time she has given oral, the first time she was fingered and the first time she has had an orgasm. The Yamanaka was still looking at her with the expression that said spill it there was no way she will be able to shrug it aside, she had no choice but to say it. Ino was still looking at her like she has committed the ultimate crime but she was probably wanting to push her so she tells her.

"Ino-san nothing happened between me and Naruto-kun…."

"I have a strong feeling that you're lying" she replied in a sing along tone.

The Hyuga heiress was blushing furiously remembering the pleasurable experience what she did and what Naruto did to her" I…."

"Judging by the look of your face I'm going to take a guess….did you gave Naruto oral sex?" Ino was smirking like she has read her mind.

Hinata's face blushed even more she felt like shirking to the size of a pea while the platinum blond was a little shock that she could be right" Hinata….don't tell me that I'm right?"

She finally sighed in defeat no need to keep it a secret anymore she slowly nodded her head" its true Ino-san…."

At first the Yamanaka was shocked hearing the words coming out of her mouth before she gave a smirk. She still didn't know about Sakura giving Naruto oral but finding out another member of the team had her way with the blond jinchurikki in terms of oral sex. Now normally any other girl would feel angry and jealous but not Ino of course she knew her two best friends in the whole world had a big liking to their leader and she knew she had some competition. But she couldn't help it but feel proud at what Hinata has done this used to be the same girl who always stuttered, blushed, fainted and hide whenever she saw Naruto to actually give oral sex to the same person was truly an act of heroism. She quickly took the Hyuga heiress by surprise when she gave her a hug laughing causing her to blink in surprise like she had no idea what was going on.

"Ino-san….?"

The Yamanaka broke the hug the smile never left her face" congratulations Hinata you have taken the next step in your big personality change!"

"What?"

"You know you took the courage to give Naruto a blow job, today I have gained a lot of respect for you. Never thought you of all people will finally give oral to him."

She blushed as the platinum blond put her arm around her" I….I also used my breasts."

Ino smiled" you gave him a boob job too damn Hinata you have become an expert in this, so how was it what do you think about his penis?"

She couldn't blush even more" it was very big I really like it, I was able to take it all inside my mouth."

'Whoa Hinata is a deep throat!' thought the shocked blond.

"So what else did Naruto gave you oral too?" asked an eager Ino.

The Hyuga princess shook her head" no but he helped me masturbate."

"Oh so he fingered you that's nice how was he?"

"He was very good I really like it…."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it a lot. Hey wait where is Sakura anyway you think she will miss a chance to seduce Naruto?"

"You're right she's probably upstairs reading…." Hinata's eyes widened she almost said it.

"Reading what?" asked Ino.

"N….nothing it's nothing."

"You're hiding something from me again Hinata what is it?"

"It's nothing Ino-san, Sakura-san must be resting or checking her medical gear."

"You're lying again I can find out by going inside your mind you said she's reading something what is it?"

"I….I can't tell you I promised Sakura-san I wouldn't say a word to you" replied the nervous Hyuga kunoichi.

"Aha so you are hiding something from me what could Sakura be reading that you have to stay quiet about it?"

"She's reading Naruto-kun's novel….oh no" Hinata was shocked she actually let it slip.

Ino was shocked her eyes became saucers" she's reading what?"

"I promised Sakura-san I would stay quiet but looks like I messed up…."

"I can't believe she's reading that after what she told me, she really has the nerve."

"Ino-san….?" Hinata saw her leaving.

"I'm going to confront Sakura about this" she left heading upstairs before looking back at her" by the way Hinata I gave Naruto oral sex twice and he gave me oral once."

Once she left the Hyuga heiress was shocked hearing that she ended up giving a comical expression" say what?"

(Scene change)

Sakura was seated on the bed of her room in the safe house smiling she has been doing the one thing she likes the most whenever they were having a break. She was holding the novel Naruto wrote reading it looking very focus she has come to like the novel ever since she bought it, and she has loved it. The book has become her favorite novel she will always take some time to read at least a page or two, now that they have taken a couple of day off from their mission this was the best opportunity to continue reading wherever she left off last time. She has bought a marker to pin point the page she has left off so she doesn't get lost while reading, she smiled ever happily with all the concentration in the world. Since she started reading the story she figured out that some of the characters were familiar with real characters Naruto knows, for example he based the main character Takeshi like himself which it was typical. She also noticed that another character Imari was based on her own character she realized it because Takeshi was in love with her and he will do anything for her, the thought made her blush slightly.

It was strange for her to be reading this kind of novel because it has inappropriate scenes, obviously sex scenes. But she has come to like it because of the story plot and the characters it was a romantic novel and Naruto has really outdone himself with the drama level making it more additive to read. It was the kind of novel that left you reading for more wanting to know what will happen next it has become clear to her why the book has become very famous across the five countries. She secretly has become a fanatic of the novel she like it so much that she will project herself being actually there as she read on, she could see it happening as her jade eyes never left the page she was reading. She imagined herself she was Imari and Naruto Takeshi there was another character that was introduced in the chapter she was reading and she already knew who the person was in real life that the blond created him, she didn't like it. Before she knew it she was now in her little world of imagination as she read on the novel that has come alive through her very eyes.

_**It was just another day in the town of Shinjuku Japan and just another day at Roshi's ramen restaurant. With lots of people visiting the place just to get a taste of the ramen the restaurant is one of the most popular in all of Japan. The ramen was unique in taste it was the reason why people from all over the country will come to eat among the employees in the restaurant Takeshi was doing his usual labor. He was a wader and a good one always fast with his feet to give the dish to the customer but today it will be a different day than his regular labor day.**_

"_**Another order of miso pork ramen!" shouted Takeshi to the cooks on the kitchen.**_

"_**Here's order number 2!" one of the cooks gave him the pan with two ramen bowls.**_

"_**Thanks!"**_

_**Wearing his waiter uniform the eighteen year old Takeshi quickly took the orders bringing them to their respective customers. He brought the two bowls from the plastic pan placing them on the table he smiled looking at the customers. It was a young man and a woman they seemed to be very close like they were together, maybe they were having a date. He was happy since the restaurants popularity has increased it has become a great place to have a date."**_

"_**Here's your ramen!"**_

"_**Thank you it arrived faster than we thought" replied the man.**_

"_**It's a great service" replied the woman.**_

"_**The best you can expect" the blond gave a grin.**_

_**He went to attempt another table when he stopped on his tracks his cerulean eyes were on a girl seated on one of the tables. His heart skipped a beat and blushed staring at the girl who looks the same as his age with shoulder length pink hair and beautiful jade eyes, he knew who she was all right. She was Imari the girl he has known since they were little and he has loved her for as long as he remembers she was always the most beautiful woman in the entire world, in his eyes that is. She was beautiful in the general view her beauty has always taken his attention his eyes will never leave her side. She was wearing red dress with an opening on the chest area the skirt was long but it reaching below her knees and red high heels. She was gorgeous tonight she was the lady in red true everlasting beauty since none of the others wader hasn't approached her yet because they were busy attending other customers he went to her. He reached her table giving her a very cheery smile he was always happy to see her.**_

"_**Hey Imari-chan?" **_

_**The pink haired woman smiled at her friend since they were children" hey Takeshi….?"**_

"_**I'm guessing you came here because you missed me" he gave a grin.**_

_**She rolled eyes" get out I came here because I'm hungry and Roshi's restaurant is the closest to my place."**_

"_**Of course you want some ramen I'm ready to take your order whenever you're ready."**_

_**She nodded taking the menu she knew exactly what she wanted" I would like the vegetarian ramen."**_

"_**No problem Imari-chan I will bring it to you in a heartbeat" Takeshi smiled before leaving the table.**_

_**Once the blond was gone Imari was finally gazing at the only reason why she came to the restaurant sure she was feeling hungry but not so hungry. It was a young man who was the same age as hers her jade eyes were only on the table where he was seated she couldn't stop staring at him. The young man had raven black hair and onyx eyes his hair looked like a chicken's bottom he was wearing a black business suit and black shoes he really looked very handsome. She knew him as Aoshi he was very famous for his million dollar travel agency that his father own he's an employee at the agency, meaning he was rich. He was strong, handsome, and rich and powerful the kind of man any woman would drool at and she was one of those women. She couldn't stop looking at him she was having one of her fantasies with the raven haired man what would she give to have a date him, to have him by her side. She was lost in her lands of perverted fantasies not realizing someone already arrived to bring her the food she ordered.**_

_**Takeshi smiled at her returning with her bowl of vegetarian ramen however his smile was erased looking at her. He noticed she was staring at Aoshi again it couldn't be help he knew very well that she has like him for a while the young business man always comes to eat at the restaurant all because of its popularity nothing else since he has plenty of money to eat in one of those expensive restaurants. He felt it once again the pain of his heart aching for because his feelings for Imari weren't being return she liked Aoshi but that all right for him. He has always cared for her and he will do anything for her, her happiness was the only thing that matters to him. If she was happy with Aoshi then she will let her be happy with him he gave a fake smile putting the bowl on her table, finally snapping Imari from her day dream.**_

"_**Here you go Imari-chan."**_

"_**Oh thanks Takeshi….it smells delicious" she smiled.**_

"_**It is delicious it was made in the best restaurant in Shinjuku." **_

"_**Yeah I will enjoy this."**_

"_**Hey Imari-chan why don't you talk to him?" Takeshi was obviously referring to Aoshi.**_

_**The pink haired teen was surprised by his comment it made her blush to try a talk to the raven haired hunk. She didn't had the guts to talk to him but she was happy Takeshi gave her the advice even if she was well aware of his feelings for her, she hasn't given him an answer she didn't even knew what she thought of her close friend having romantic feelings for her. She did felt flattered but that was all she could think about she needed to sort this thing out, but she knew she had feelings for Aoshi. For now it was better to keep things the way they are. **_

"_**I….I don't know…."**_

"_**Oh come on Imari-chan you have been staring at him every time he comes here why don't you make your move already?"**_

"_**You said it like it was that easy" she replied still blushing.**_

"_**It is easy all you have to do is talk to him introduce yourself and ask him if he wants to have some ramen with you that's it." **_

"_**You think I can go through with that?" **_

"_**Fine how about if I back you up?"**_

"_**Back me up?"**_

"_**Yeah I will recommend him how great and wonderful person you are, he can't refuse once I tell him the kind of person you are."**_

_**Imari was shocked" you would do that for me?"**_

"_**Of course I would do anything for you Imari-chan!"**_

_**She smiled feeling grateful for him" thanks Takeshi."**_

Sakura paused on her reading smiling a little she sighed dreamily' Takeshi is such a wonderful person, too bad I can't say the same thing for Imari….'

"I would never read that perverted novel" Ino said next to her imitating her.

"Ahhhhh Ino!" Sakura gave a comical expression she was startled.

"Relax it's only me."

The pink haired medic gave her a mean comical expression" you startled me Ino damn it I was so focused reading-"

"Reading Naruto's novel yes I can see that" the Yamanaka smirked.

"Uh oh I mean….no I'm not reading the novel I was just looking at it."

"No you were obviously reading it looks like you bought it."

"I didn't buy it this is….I borrowed Hinata's copy" she sweat dropped.

Ino was still smirking" really then why does it have your name written on it?"

Sakura felt like an idiot seeing her name written on the cover of the book" it belongs to another Sakura…."

"Oh please even a retarded monkey wouldn't buy that."

"Okay fine I bought the novel, I started reading it and now I like it there happy?" the pink haired kunoichi was blushing.

"I guess I am but you can be quite the hypocrite remembering how you were saying that you would never read such a perverted novel."

"We I still haven't read any sex scenes yet so it's still good so far, I like the story plot and the characters I really like-"

"You like Takeshi I know" the Yamanaka cut her off.

"But so far I-"

"Don't like Imari yeah I know that too, looks like you're forgetting that I have already read the novel dozens of times."

"I'm glad now I would appreciate if you don't say any spoilers or I will not be happy" the pink haired medic gave her a scary expression like she was a zombie slave to the book.

"Sure thing"

"And also….Ino why are you dressed like a hooker" she finally realized her choice of clothing.

The platinum blond giggled" you know me I'm always trying to look more ravishing than ever."

"Never mind you're probably going to one of your perverted ideas…."

Ino grinned" you may be right in fact I was trying to seduce Naruto minutes ago."

"You what…."

"I was trying to seduce him by cooking him ramen then while he eats I will have my way with him."

"Stop it okay Ino it's not going to work, go I really want to get back to reading."

"I'm telling you the truth and it just wasn't me but Hinata too."

"I don't believe you" Sakura obviously knew that the Hyuga heiress would never have the guts to pull something like that.

"I mean it she was also dressed like me but we eventually failed because Naruto left in a flash to continue with his training, I don't know what he's up to?"

"Well obviously Naruto has better things to worry about like his training instead of sex" Sakura grinned happy that the blond jinchurikki did the right thing.

"You're right but don't worry I won't fail next time I will take my time to seduce him and then snatch him with my venomous fangs, he will be my prey" she licked her lips.

"Go Ino I want to keep on reading" the pink haired kunoichi was getting annoyed.

"Are you sure you should be reading or worrying about Naruto remaining a virgin?" she was still grinning loving teasing her friend.

"I won't repeat myself again Ino go."

"If I don't snatch him with the art of seduction Hinata will who knows?"

Sakura gave her a mean comical look with her eyes filled with fire" go now!"

"**Hell yeah I want to read more about Takeshi!"**

The Yamanaka left in a hurry she has really pushed her friend to the limit closing the door of the room behind her. Sakura sighed happily getting back to reading the novel but she stopped in her tracks remembering what the blond said. She growled as the thoughts were racing through her head of both Ino and Hinata seducing her leader that eventually lead to a threesome, her eyes widened in terror. Was she really willing to risk seeing Naruto getting nail by the two kunoichis she knew about their attraction for the blond and of course she knew that they wanted to get into his pants. She was starting to get jealous why she would, she wanted both kunoichis to be happy and she knew being with the whiskered blond will make them happy. She growled Ino has gotten to her with her mind game what else she would expect from a Yamanaka she went back to her reading, focusing on the text of the book.

'Damn Ino I will not get distracter while we're having a break, I really want to know what happens with Takeshi and Imari?'

"**No one will stop me from reading this novel hell yeah!" **

'Now where was I right here?'

_**Imari listen to Takeshi's words she was truly glad to have him as her friend but part of her knew why he was doing this. He wanted to make her happy it was always her happiness before his own, he was really too good to be true. Even with his feelings for her she only wanted Aoshi not Takeshi she will take advantage of her childhood's friend loyalty and kindness to use it for her own selfish wishes. It sounded cruel but she didn't have a choice she will do anything to get Aoshi's attention she felt nervous as they approached the table of the raven haired teen. He looked at them with the slightest of interest looking bore but he did noticed Takeshi's uniform as a wader he can finally order his meal.**_

"_**It's about time I would like the dumpling special with soi beam sauce."**_

"_**Yes sir I will order it right away but first…." Takeshi started putting Imari in front of him who was blushing a lot.**_

_**Aoshi stared at the pink haired woman with the same expression that he wasn't interested in the least" what….?"**_

_**Takeshi ignored his rude tone as he proceed with the introduction" this is lovely beautiful woman right here is Imari she's a hardworking woman who has recently started college, she's planning to become a doctor in the future. If you can take some of your time she would like to get to know you better."**_

"_**A doctor eh….good for you I guess, now bring my order" he replied with the same tone that he's not interested.**_

"_**But sir Imari here wants to know you better so that maybe you two can start going out" he looked at the pink haired teen who looked hurt so far nothing was working.**_

"_**Maybe later now get lost and bring my order."**_

"_**Right away sir!"**_

'_**What a teme….' He thought not liking Aoshi one bit.**_

_**Both left his table while he turned to Imari who was deeply hurt she looked like she was ready to cry. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand or that it hurt him greatly was seeing the pink haired girl cry it felt like his heart was stabbed by a hot knife slowly entering his heart, it was very painful. He immediately went to comfort her putting his hands on her shoulders he will go crazy if he doesn't put a smile on her face.**_

"_**I'm sorry Imari-chan."**_

'_**It's all right you tried your best at least he said that perhaps later, I will take his word for it" she smiled but Takeshi could tell it was fake.**_

"_**Don't feel bad about it he was being very rude."**_

"_**Maybe he was hungry anyone can get on a bad mood if they haven't eaten, you should get back to work I wouldn't want your boss to scold you."**_

"_**You're right I'll see you later Imari-chan" the blond grinned as he went back to his job.**_

_**Imari took a gaze at Aoshi before looking back at Takeshi' I knew this was a mistake I shouldn't have never let Takeshi involve in this, Aoshi obviously saw him and that's why he probably acted rude. I'm sure it could have been different if Takeshi wasn't around maybe he would have asked me out, this is his fault Takeshi you idiot….'**_

_**For a moment she gave a mean expression to the hardworking blond, who was handing Aoshi his food, she finally left the restaurant with a look of pure determination in her face.**_

'_**I will win Aoshi by my own terms even if I have to drag Takeshi into this, he won't argue with me I know how much he's willing to do for me' she gave a small grin.**_

Sakura's eyes widened in pure shock as she continued reading' what this is….she….'

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: market district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Kushina was walking the streets taking a break from her work after another successful day of business at Ichiraku Teuchi gave her the rest of the day off. The shadow clone jutsu was proven to be very useful in the delivery business and she has made more sales than the old man himself or even his own daughter. She decided to relax looking through the different stores maybe she could find something nice to buy with all the money she has earned with her job, she could use some nice decorations for her apartment. Her place really needed some color it was blank and she didn't had too much of personal things except clothing and ninja gear she made a mental to take a day to go shopping. She was still dealing with old wounds with the guilt that she wasn't present during Naruto's childhood, it was still hurting her but she kept it hidden inside. Her son didn't blame or hated her anymore once he heard her story but she was still clinging to that guilt it was still haunting her even in her dreams. But it was enough that she was forgiven and given a second chance, passing a book store she noticed a couple of books on display. She sighed spotting the Itcha Itcha trilogy.

She hated to admit that Jiraiya's series have become famous worldwide in conclusion that almost all men were perverts or closet perverts. At least she knew there good men with healthy minds who are loyal to the woman they loved, she quickly thought of Minato he was a true man. Resuming her window shopping at the book store she noticed that there was another book next to the Itcha Itcha trilogy which there was a sign above the book that said best seller which it caught her interest. Something that will be best seller meant to that it was very popular and if it was famous than Itcha Itcha it was probably worth the shot to read, but the title caught her interest even more.

'The healing of a broken heart by ramen sage….'

'Wait….ramen sage?'

The red haired woman stood in deep thought repeating the name over and over again she thought the name was silly. What kind of person will named himself after food much less ramen then it hit her there was one person she thought that would give himself such a silly pen name. Her blue eyes hardened feeling anger entering her system she felt like beating someone up if her expectations were true a certain toad sanin was going to pay the prize. The door of the book store opened revealing three young ladies in their early twenties Kushina has noticed that each has bought a copy of the bestselling novel. Her left ear turned into the size of a satellite dish to hear them talking she needed to know more about the novel and the author.

"I finally bought it I read my sister's copy and I fell in love with it."

"Me too my best friend borrowed me her copy and after that I just had to buy it."

"I love this novel so much I wish I could meet ramen sage" she replied with blush and a dreamy sigh.

"He must be a real hunk to write such a powerful book."

"Takeshi is definitely my favorite character but I hate Imari."

"I hear you I can't stand her she's horrible."

"She gives a whole new meaning to the word bitch."

The three ladies were too far away for Kushina to continue hearing them by now and she wasn't feeling angry. Seeing that women have bought the book and with what they said then it was proven that it wasn't what she thought it was. It wasn't perverted novel like Itcha Itcha, a smile was formed on her lips. Looks like she was wrong all along the possibility that the novel has adult material in it along with the possibility that a certain blond was actually the author of the book, she was feeling better now. Her anger left her system as she continued with her window shopping staring at the supposed bestselling novel she did had plenty of money that she has earned from her job at Ichiraku's.

'I wonder there must be a reason why it's bestselling across the five countries?'

"Window shopping in a book store"

The red haired woman turned to see Jiraiya who was looking at the display window just like her. Now as a writer he did the following when arriving at a book store, to window shopping and to check the competition. He always enjoyed looking at his best work before a certain novel came and out beat the sales from the Itcha Itcha series and ever since then he hasn't been a happy writer. But as a teacher he felt proud for Naruto becoming his successor he has surpassed him at everything that includes writing an adult novel even if he didn't like it.

Kushina smiled at him knowing he was always busy but she knew why he was still in the village. She has found out about the incident with Tsunade a couple of days ago along with his trip to the hospital. She was surprised that the slug sanin has confessed her feelings to him and he ended up blowing her off telling her that she was convincing herself that she likes him more than a friend. She did understand what he was going through his reaction was normal to shocked and confused hearing someone who was rejected for so many years, now she tells him she feels the same way. She wanted to help him offering some advice but perhaps he didn't wanted to be reminded of the situation so she decided to leave it like this, for now.

"Kushina why are you at the book store don't tell me you have finally come to your senses and want to buy my babies?" the toad sanin was grinning.

"Your babies?" the red head gave a smirk.

Jiraiya pointed to the three volumes of the Itcha Itcha series" my babies my greatest work ever, I have taken pride in writing all three volumes there isn't a novel like it."

"Then what about that novel?" she pointed to the bestselling book everyone has been talking about.

"The healing of a broken heart bah trust me Kushina your better off buying something else than that book, that novel is not just good" the white haired man crossed his arms feeling jealous again.

"Is that so?" she smirked" well if you say is bad than that means it must be a good book, all right I'm going to buy it!"

The toad sanin face faulted" come on Kushina I mean it that novel is no good you'll be wasting your money."

"I heard some women talking about it that is good and it doesn't seem to be a perverted book like your work."

"Don't let yourself convinced by what others are saying that novel doesn't top to the greatness of the Itcha Itcha trilogy. It's supposed to be an adult novel its focus on too much dialogue anyone will get bore by reading it, I honestly don't know what they like about that book I told Naruto to write more action and less talk between the characters but did he listen to me of course he didn't he….uh oh."

He turned pale looking at Kushina who was now angry he couldn't believe he has spilled the beams' oh damn it I'm in for it now….'

"Kushina….?"

"I knew it" she said in a low angry tone" I knew it all along who else will give himself such an obvious pen name like ramen sage it must be my obsessive crazed for ramen son who took on after his mother?"

"Kushina listen…."

"Listen to what, that he has followed your perverted footsteps including writing an adult novel you made my own son wrote such inappropriate things in a book and he's not even twenty you…."

The toad sanin took a few steps back from the angry red head" look Kushina the book he wrote it's not as perverted as my work honest, it has too much dialogue between characters even with its popularity. I assure you that his novel is nothing like the Itcha Itcha series."

Kushina cracked her knuckles" your excuse is not enough to save you from experiencing my wrath."

WHAM!

She smacked him on top of his head making him hit the ground with a loud thump a big lump appeared on the same spot" consider yourself lucky Jiraiya I won't beat you up completely because you just recently left the hospital."

'Ouch I just recuperated from Tsunade's punch and now this….'

He got back to his senses getting up" Kushina what are you doing?"

The red haired woman opened the door of the book store" I'm going to buy that book, I'm going to read it and you better pray to Kami that I don't find anything related to sex in that book because if I do, no one will find your body."

The cold tone from her voice sent shivers to his spine as she entered the book store now he feared for his life' between Kushina and Tsunade I don't know which one of them is the scariest when they're angry….'

(Scene change)

(Location: market district dragon grill restaurant Konoha)

Inoichi, Ibiki, Anko and Itachi were enjoying their food each have ordered different dishes. Ibiki just ordered some octopus soup, Inoichi ordered fried pork with some shrimp in dipping sauce, Anko ordered sushi which it was a little weird because she usually didn't eat sushi she also had some green tea. Itachi was quiet eating on his dish just some rice balls with green tea they were talking about different topics. Inoichi and Ibiki brought anything except classified information to discuss, Anko on the other hand will bring up anything just to make them laugh but things were a little different than usual. The snake mistress was in deep thought taking some of her sushi every now and then while Ibiki talked about the chunin exams and Inoichi mentioned something about Shikaku and Chouza talking about old times. The older Uchiha remained quiet nothing coming to mind to discuss although he believe the atmosphere was a little off like there was some tension, or maybe he was wrong. For the next minutes everyone resumed their eating and thinking, the dinner was quiet.

"Thing have sure been quiet around here" Ibiki said.

"We're at peaceful times it has been that way for a long time, I wish it could stay like this" Inoichi replied.

"Peaceful times aren't meant to stay forever…."

"True all there is left to do it to wait."

"If that's the case then I will continue to keep fighting that peaceful time" Itachi said getting everyone's attention.

"Logical words that's what everyone has in mind" Ibiki said.

"Well not everyone shares your ideal Itachi" Inoichi thought of one man.

Anko sighed finally breaking her train of thought" you guys are always talking like a bunch of old people I can't believe I'm even hanging out with you two, this is really boring."

"You're the one that asked us to come in the first place" Ibiki countered.

"Whatever" she replied taking a sip from her green tea" anyway time to have a few laughs so I was interrogating this guy and he looked really scared, I haven't even began to torture him when he suddenly started crying like a wimp."

Inoichi frowned at her" Anko you shouldn't be talking about business."

"Wait this is the best part. The guy was crying so much and he told me not to kill him because he told me he's forty six years old and he' still a virgin" she started laughing.

Ibiki interrupted his eating with a chuckle trying not to make a big deal out of it while Inoichi just shook his head being a sour grape he didn't find it funny. Itachi managed to give a smile and a slight chuckle it was minimal compared to Ibiki but the snake mistress has noticed as she gave a grin.

"The funniest part was that he…..he ended up pissing his pants" she followed laughing.

Ibiki thought it was funny but he didn't laughed, Inoichi stayed silent not wanting to say a word how inappropriate to talk about such topic in a public place. Itachi did thought it was funny he only smiled and resumed his eating finishing his last few rice balls, there was still enough of the green tea. Anko finally stopped talking because some people didn't find it funny keeping her eyes on the older Uchiha at least she appreciated that someone found it funny. She went to her eating finishing the sushi quickly she was hungry and drank her green tea she gave another glance at Itachi. She realized that Ibiki and Inoichi were staring at her both have signaled her with a nod it was enough for the young woman to know what to do, she got up from her seat she has finished her meal.

"Itachi are you done eating?"

"Yes" he only left one rice ball and his green tea was half done.

"Then let's go I need to have a word with you in private."

The older Uchiha nodded getting up from his seat" Ibiki-san, Inoichi-san thank you for the food."

He left the table leaving the restaurant with Anko while the older ninjas resumed their eating.

"Do you think she will be able to pull it off?" asked Inoichi.

"She'll be fine Anko has always been in tight situations before she will succeed, this task she has been given is easier than any mission she has fulfilled in the past."

(Scene change)

They were walking passing the people throughout the market street this was the hour a lot of people have lunch, it was expected to see a lot of people. Anko hasn't said a word to Itachi yet but it was obvious that she wanted to tell him in a more isolated place, she needed to speak to him in private. A conversation has many reasons but he figured it was the most obvious one that she needed to tell him something very important, it must be important information that could be considered classified. After leaving the market street they reached a small staircase with two lion statues they weren't anyone so it was the perfect place to talk. She sighed remembering what she was told and got seated in the staircase while Itachi stood there.

"This place will do" she looked at him with a smirk" come seat next to me I won't bite….yet."

The Uchiha didn't reacted he did as he was told getting seated next to the snake mistress" I will guess that whatever you have to tell me is important."

"It is I need to ask you that you sleep with me."

Itachi looked at her with wide eyes and he couldn't stop himself from blushing, the request was so bold he didn't see it coming. However his expression only earned a big laugh from the fish mesh clothed woman.

"Easy I'm just messing with you it's not that honest."

"You do want to discuss something important with me am I wrong?" his cheeks were still flushed.

'I didn't know that he can be quite shy' Anko mentally grin with his expression.

"I do need to discuss something with you and it has nothing to do with sex" she finally gave a serious expression she was done teasing him" your familiar with the system of the ANBU interrogation division?"

The Uchiha nodded" in the division the members are divided in pairs balancing their skills and specialty so the team work is more effective."

"Correct as a member of the division I do have my partner however it hasn't been good. My partner Inoichi has been acting like an asshole lately, he claims that I have "brainwashed" his daughter to become some kind of sex starved monster which is entirely wrong" she smirked mentally 'now when it comes to be sexually attracted to Kitsune Flash that's a whole different story….'

"I see but what does this has to do with me?"

"I'll get to the bottom line I don't like Inoichi and I don't want him anymore as my partner. I want you to be my new partner."

"Me?" Itachi was taken back by the news.

"You're a good person who is always dedicated to his work and has a good humor too, you laughed at my funny story that was the reason I said it in the first place I was testing you."

"I have made sure that my days in ANBU were done permanently…."

"You're not going to be part of ANBU, you're going to be part of the interrogation division that's different none of us wear masks we're not officially members of ANBU."

"I understand your point I have already spoke with Tsunade-sama to make me a jounin."

"Not to flatter you or anything but you're too strong to be a jounin, you belong in a higher rank."

"Perhaps but I have my decision to have a new start as a Konoha ninja and the rank of jounin is enough for me…."

Anko sighed" you're not making this any easier on me I need you Itachi, I mean I need you to be my partner" her cheeks had a small tint of red in them.

"If you don't have a partner then you can't continue working in the division?"

"That's right one can't work without the other so what do you say from one friend to another will you help me?" she smiled at him it was sincere.

Itachi stood in deep thought he was always loyal to the village he fights for and believes in he will do anything to keep the peace that they were enjoying for now. If he had to be reliable he will do it no questions asked his loyalty for his comrades was high so there was no way he could say no to her. Looking at her who was smiling at him but follow to tease him winking at him he just couldn't deny her.

"All right I accept to be your partner."

"Thanks you won't regret it I will talk to Hokage-sama tomorrow in making my partner change."

"Then I will see you later."

Anko watched him leave with a thoughtful expression she couldn't believe it turned out to be easier than she thought. She felt a little bad that he trusted her probably more than usual but it was important for her assignment, after all the whole thing of him becoming her partner was partially false. She has lied to him but for the better it was part of her new job in which she has already discussed with Tsunade, it happened yesterday. Her trust in Itachi was high she still felt this wasn't right the things she will do for the sake of success in a mission.

_They have gathered Ibiki's office four people stood in front of the desk. Tsunade, Ibiki, Inoichi and Anko they have put sound proof seals on the door so that no one listen to the conversation they have at hand. The information they were going to discuss was classified they couldn't let anyone find out especially their enemy, someone they were aware. _

"_So what's the big secret Ibiki?" asked Anko._

_Tsunade answered for the interrogator" I will get to the bottom of this, I suggest to keep a close eye on Itachi."_

"_Why is that?" asked Inoichi._

"_It's for his safety…." Replied the slug sanin._

"_Trust on Itachi when resolves around his brother is not the most reliable" Ibiki said._

_The blond Hokage nodded" I have no doubt where his loyalty lies but we must be aware that Sasuke is a delicate topic to discuss with him, he has always had a soft spot for his brother. His bond with him is very strong even stronger than his loyalty for the village it's the reason he sparred him."_

"_So you're saying that Itachi might betray us for real for fear of his brother's safety?" asked Anko._

"_No that's not it…."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Inoichi._

"_Sasuke is Itachi's only weakness if he's caught in the middle of danger he can be easily persuade or manipulated, I hope that's not the case. I know someone who will take his chance to use him" said Tsunade._

"_Danzo" replied Ibiki._

"_Exactly the old fool can approach him and make him kill Sasuke. Remember that for now I want him to remain alive despite the council's choice to kill him, for Naruto as well as Itachi's sake." _

"_Even if saving Uchiha Sasuke seems to be impossible, his execution is inevitable" Inoichi said._

"_Thanks for killing the mood with your positivism Inoichi" replied Anko with a frown._

"_Danzo will probably keep tabs on Itachi he might approach him when the time is right" Ibiki said._

"_Why so much interest in Itachi anyway?" asked the snake mistress._

"_Danzo is well familiar with Itachi he was the one that gave him the order to execute the Uchiha clan on behalf of the elder's decision. He might have good intentionsfor security of the village if he convinces him to kill Sasuke but I can't help it that he could have other motives."_

"_I will guess that you want us to keep tabs on Itachi?" asked Inoichi._

_Tsunade nodded" however having someone watching over him from the shadows will be impossible we're talking about someone who became ANBU captain when he was twelve. Itachi will immediately notice he's been watched."_

"_If Danzo has intentions to have him watched then he will quickly know, not mattering if he sends his ROOT" Ibiki said._

"_We might be able to get away with it if the person that watches over Itachi is someone who will be spending time with him" replied Tsunade._

"_Someone who isn't hiding in the shadows?" said Inoichi._

"_I guess the only question left is who will be that person to be the spy?" replied Anko._

"_I will make vote to be Anko" Ibiki said._

"_What?" the snake mistress blinked._

"_I will agree with your choice Ibiki we need someone who isn't very suspicious, someone who Itachi won't suspect nothing at all."_

"_I guess I will agree but how I'm going to be spending time with him in order to not raise any suspicions?"_

"_I already thought about that, you can convince him to join this division" Inoichi said._

"_How is making him a member of the interrogation division will make me get closer to him than usual?"_

"_You can make him your partner" replied Ibiki._

"_What are you talking about the partner system within the division was lifted years ago?" _

"_Itachi doesn't know that" said Inoichi. _

"_He doesn't?" said Anko._

"_That's correct the third Hokage got rid of the partner system in the interrogation division after Itachi's defection from Konoha so he's unaware of this" replied Tsunade._

"_All right I understand but why me?" asked the snake mistress._

"_You're the person less suspicious" Ibiki said._

"_With your attitude and your manners he would never think you're a spy" replied Inoichi._

"_I' going to ignore what you said Inoichi" sweat dropped Anko._

"_The point is I want you to convince Itachi to be your partner in the division in order to keep a close eye on him, the importance of this mission is his safety. I don't want Danzo manipulating knowing how much of a bastard he can be" said Tsunade._

"_I got it you can count on me."_

"_Remember Anko is to keep an eye on him not keep an eye on him when he's at his home showering" the slug sanin gave a smirk._

"_I know Hokage-sama it's not like I'm a complete pervert" Anko gave a sheepish grin._

"_I won't answer that one" replied Inoichi._

"_Better not to" Ibiki followed._

She sighed starting to walk out' I know it's an important mission to protect Itachi but I keep getting the feeling that it's not right, why am I feeling bad about this?'

(Scene change)

(Location: safe house small town district river country territory)

Sakura was still in her room reading Naruto's novel by now she has decided to change her position from sitting on the bed to lying on it. She was smiling enjoying the novel while she was moving her legs proving how anxious and excited she was as she read the story. Every single word of the text she read it carefully wanting to understand more of the story it only show how much she has come to like the novel since the day she bought it. She couldn't get more of it she has become quite addictive to the adult novel making her wonder that she will never see the day that she will be reading one in her entire life. So far she like how the story was going hearing about Takeshi's dream to have his own ramen restaurant and Imari's dream to conquer Aoshi's heart, even if it means using Takeshi for her own selfish gains. She didn't like how Imari was treating the young man who was is very kind hearted and selfless, she really felt the feeling nostalgia as she reads through the pages. Focusing nothing but her reading she was once again in imagination world as the novel become to life through her very eyes.

_**It was a rainy afternoon in downtown Shinjuku Imari has left from her work an hour ago and she was currently waiting for Aoshi to leave from his job. She was waiting on the corner of the building of the travel agency keeping her eyes at the entrance, waiting for the young raven haired man to come out. Thanks to Takeshi she has taken the courage to finally speak to him and maybe ask him out she was still feeling nervous, her body was filled with Goosebumps. She took a deep breath calming down gathering some confidence to go through with this she remembered to always look in a positive light no matter what. Her heart skipped a beat when she finally saw Aoshi leaving the entrance in his usual business suit and holding his suit case, she admitted he looked very handsome. She followed him to the parking lot where the young man was heading to his car she caught up to him making him stare at her. She ignored the mean expression he gave her due to the fact that he has forgotten his umbrella he was getting wet, but he didn't care that she was soaking herself she didn't had an umbrella either.**_

"_**What do you want?" he asked rudely.**_

"_**I…." she blushed feeling nervous she didn't know what to say.**_

_**The raven haired teen used his car key to opened the trunk of his car revealing his umbrella, he opened and he wasn't gentlemen enough to offer it to Imari to prevent her from getting wet" look I have to go if you're from some kind of charity I don't have any cash on me I doubt you will accept my credit card."**_

"_**No….it's nothing like that Aoshi I-"**_

_**He cut her off" you know me I don't remember seeing your face?"**_

_**The pink haired girl felt a blow to her heart she couldn't believe he didn't remember her" you did saw me back at Roshi's ramen restaurant at lunch today, you know I was the girl the wader introduced to you" she didn't wanted to bring Takeshi's name in this conversation she didn't had to.**_

"_**Oh I see…" he wasn't interested in the least" I don't have time for you."**_

"_**I know you're busy but can you take some time for us to get to know each other?" she replied with hope in her voice.**_

"_**Not interested" he closed the trunk and opened the door getting inside."**_

"_**But Aoshi…."**_

_**She was shocked when he glared at her" leave me you're annoying."**_

_**Her jade eyes widened thinking she has heard wrong she was crushed, devastated to hear his words. There were so cold and his tone had so much anger and hostility towards her like he really hated her, he couldn't stand her. She watched Aoshi drove away from the parking lot into the streets with her heart broken she was really hurt the guy she was interested rejected her badly. It was hard to tell if she was in tears because of her soaked face she stood in her place letting the rain soaked her body, her clothes dripping wet she didn't care if she catch a cold or get something worse. She suddenly realized that the rain wasn't hitting her she noticed someone has used an umbrella to protect her from the cold rain she looked to the person responsible and things couldn't get worse for her. Smiling at her it was Takeshi who just left from his job at Roshi's restaurant he decided to protect Imari from the heavy rain, like a knight in shining armor rescuing the princess in distress, for the pink haired girl he wasn't her knight in shining armor. **_

"_**Imari-chan why are you here you're going to catch a cold if you stay here?" **_

"_**I don't care…." She mumbled weakly.**_

"_**I thought you would head back to your place after you left your work what happened?" the spiky blond teen said he was very worried.**_

_**The pink haired teen glared" it's your fault…."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**It's your fault Aoshi hates me. I came here to ask him out like you told me I used some of my courage to go through with it and he said no, he hurt me bad and it's your fault!"**_

"_**Imari-chan I didn't know I'm sorry" Takeshi felt bad for her.**_

"_**Saying sorry isn't going to change a thing Aoshi still hates me, do me a favor Takeshi and just don't get involve with my love life I don't need you."**_

"_**Imari-chan I was trying to help you get what you want I mean it, I just want you to be happy" the blond teen was hurt, heartbroken not believing she was treating him like this.**_

"_**I will be very happy if you stay out of my way, don't help me anymore Takeshi I'm not some helpless little girl who needs help from her parents." **_

"_**Imari-chan…."**_

_**She finally left running through the streets even if the rain hasn't showed any mercy to stop. Takeshi stood hurt her words were still ringing in his head the only thing he did wrong was to help her, he wanted to make sure she was successful in asking Aoshi out. He felt anger towards the raven haired teen he was the one that hurt her and now he's the one who has to pay the price with her anger why did he hurt Imari in the first place she only wanted to spend time with him because she likes him. He thought Aoshi was so lucky for Imari to like him what will he do to have her accept his feelings that was a question he has asked himself so many times. He finally left walking the rain disappointed, hurt and with a broken heart he will always remembered Imari's hateful stare, her expression broke him. He only hoped to fix his friendship with her because he would rather die than to lose Imari's friendship forever.**_

'How horrible how can she do that to Takeshi he loves her so much?'

Sakura was really into the novel now it was the same every time she reads the story gets better. She admitted that Naruto knew how to keep the readers at the edge of their seat, now she was planning in reading the novel for the entire day. She only hoped that Naruto gives them a couple of days off before heading out to resume their missions she didn't want to leave yet. She has become highly addictive to the novel and it was very hard to stop reading it, but reading it completely was truly a hard challenge. The book was over two hundred pages she couldn't read it all in just one day, for now she enjoyed to read as much as she could. She will be able to if she wasn't interrupted and so far that hasn't happened, Hinata left probably to find Naruto and Ino was probably doing some training or picking some flowers her hobbies when has a break. She will be able to enjoy the book without any interruption today will be a very good day for her, until now.

"Ooooohhhh yeah ooooooohhhhh it feels so good!"

Her brow twitched in annoyance recognizing the voice of Ino, it was coming from her room she ignored it resuming her reading.

"Mmmmm yeah Naruto keep going you're amazing!"

'She's so full of it…..she's faking it like I' going to believe that right now she's having….'

Her jade eyes widened in shock as she was hearing smacking noises similar to the sounds of pelvises colliding with the other during the act of sexual intercourse. She still didn't believe it she looked back at her book and tried to concentrate on the reading but she couldn't, hearing the moans and the smacking from the Yamanaka, it was fueling her curiosity. She put her marker where she left closing the book she stood still hearing sounds of someone having sex she was too stubborn she wanted to stay here and read the novel nothing else but she was getting annoyed at the noises.

'No way…..she wouldn't.'

"Oh yeah Naruto baby do it more pound me faster with that big dick!"

'That's it she better have a good explanation and Naruto too!'

"**There's going to be hell to pay if those two are getting it on!"**

She finally left her room heading to Ino's room which was right next to hers as she got closer to the door she could hear her moans getting louder along with the smacking noises. She started getting nervous for what she could see she gulped as she finally took the courage to turn the door handle, she opened the door. But what she found wasn't what she quite expecting Ino was inside of her room however, she was fully clothed and Naruto wasn't even present. The Yamanaka was faking her moans while with her hands she was using a toy a wooden paddle with a ball and a string attached to it. The ball hitting the wooden paddle as the blond kept using it was the source for the erotic smacking noises, in other words it was just one rude joke from her part. The sight alone has made Sakura upset while having a couple of her veins popping on her forehead she looked like she was ready to erupt like a volcano her face was red. She knew very well that the Yamanaka was doing in it on purpose just to interrupt her from reading the book which made her both angry and annoyed.

"Ooooohhhhh Naruto baby!" Ino continued with her fake sex act hitting the ball with the paddle even faster.

"Ino….." the pink haired medic mumble upset.

The platinum blond smiled at her due that she has fallen for her trick" made you look."

"Ino!" Sakura gave a mean comical expression.

"Waahh!"

"Come back here you, I can't read Naruto's novel in peace because of you!"

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Aaargh!" the pink haired kunoichi gave a comical roar.

"Guess not spoils sport!"

For the next ten minutes Sakura chased Ino all around the safe house trying to catch her because of the rude joke she played on her. Looks like things weren't always normal with them but Sakura did made a mental note to get even with the Yamanaka in the future.

(Scene change)

(Location: forest are a few miles from town district river country territory)

Naruto was done for the day on his training to practice a strong jutsu he has gathered all of the teleport kunais he has placed all over the spot. The young jinchurikki sighed today was another let down that he couldn't succeed in performing the technique looks like it was back to the old drawing board for him. It wasn't like he was going to do it in the first try but he has been practicing to do this jutsu for a while and it wasn't easy, he smirked it's not the first time he has trained hard to achieve something and failed. His whole life has been about trial and error always failing time and again, but never giving up was the key element in succeeding. His never ending determination help me achieve his goals this jutsu training was no different he will train a million times if it means that he will learn the technique. Once he has packed everything making sure he didn't left a single teleport kunai he starting walking out from the training spot. He didn't expect that while walking he met up with Hinata which surprised but he gave her a smile, always happy to meet anyone from his team.

The Hyuga heiress was wearing her usual civilian clothing making Naruto frowned mentally, he has gotten used to seeing her in that little sexy outfit from before. But he was fine with it although he didn't like the baggy clothing that covered her sexy curvy body he will have to deal with it. Looking at her expression he could tell something was wrong she will usually smile at him but right now she looked like she had a lot in her mind. Her pale eyes were showing uncertainty, concern and insecurity he was getting worried now she was showing some symptoms that reflected on the old Hinata it was a big concern for him. She was no longer insecure and she has gained a lot of confidence why would she start acting like that again whatever the case he was going to find out it was his responsibility as a friend and leader to always cheer and help his team members in any way he could. He approached her smiling at her but he could only get a faint smile from the pale eyed kunoichi.

"Naruto-kun?" her tone was soft too soft from her usual one.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure…."

They started walking out of the forest while the blond was keeping his eyes on her, her face and the look of her eyes was neutral' something is really bothering her she looks sad, like she's disappointed.'

"What's on your mind?"

"I…."

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I've been wanted to ask you" she looked at him gazing into his cerulean eyes she has always thought they were gorgeous.

"Okay go ahead I'm always happy to hear what my team has to say" he smiled at her although he didn't know what was going on.

The Hyuag heiress nodded feeling better that she can talk to him freely without bothering him" Naruto-kun I want to know what you think of me?"

"What I think of you?" he blushed thinking about his feelings for her.

She followed blushing too thinking the same thing" I mean what you think about my performance with the team?"

"Your performance?" the blond jinchurikki was getting confused.

"If my performance with the team is good if I'm good with the team basics, the dynamics…."

"If you're a good team player is that it?"

She gave a nod" I want your honest opinion about me when it comes to my performance with the team."

The whiskered blond could only smile" my honest opinion of you is that you're a great addition to the team and I'm happy to have you with me….er I mean us" he finished blushing.

"That's it….?"

"What's wrong you don't sound happy?"

"I am happy if you feel that way, so in any way you don't think I'm holding the team back or…..being a burden?" her pale eyes softened remembering when her byakugan was useless to see against Guren's crystal labyrinth.

'Talk about déjà vu' he knew he has this same conversation with the Hyuga princess" Hinata you're not a burden and you're anything but holding the team back."

"But I feel like somehow I am…."

He sighed he had a clue where this was going" does this has to do with the fight against Guren are you still feeling disappointed that you're byakugan couldn't see through her crystal maze?"

Hinata lowered her gaze the blond has hit the nail on the head" I guess…."

Naruto went again and put his hands on her shoulders he slowly raised her chin making eye contact" listen to me none of us were prepared to fight someone with a bloodline like Guren, we didn't know her limits or her techniques that's the disadvantage we had against her. And even so we managed to win."

"But you were the one that beat her?"

"We all did we were strong enough to endure her, the reasons Guren didn't stand a chance against us because we had numbers on our side and most importantly we have a strong team work."

"Team work…."

"We're a team we help each other no matter what. I don't want you thinking negative anymore don't ever think you're a weak, or a burden, or holding the team back because it's not true. You're special and essential to the team just like everyone else."

Hinata smiled feeling like her whole being has been filled with confidence once again" thank you Naruto-kun."

She gave him a quick hug making him blushed he smelled her hair along with the feeling of her breasts pressing on his chest. He counted from one to ten to keep his hormones from reacting he remembers that he did saw her voluptuous breasts fully exposed, thinking about that didn't helped with calming down his hormones. She broke the hug and they resumed their walking of course like Naruto she also calm down her hormones by counting one to ten they were about to make a riot for embracing the muscular whiskered blond. She was feeling better now more confident than ever she promised herself to always be positive and be the essential member of the team like he told her.

"By the way Hinata what kind of shampoo brand do you used your hair smells very good?"

She blushed at the sudden compliment" I….it's a vanilla flavor brand I'm happy you like it."

"It smells very good I like vanilla."

"Thank you…."

Hinata made a mental note that day to always put the same shampoo brand on her hair if it means that Naruto will always like the sweet aroma.

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: resident house hold urban district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Kushina was back in the small house she has bought with the money she has earned in short time notice. It was very descent for just one person it will be her home for now until she earns more money to buy a more adequate house. She was currently seated in a small table in the living room next to a window enjoying the rest of her day off that Teuchi gave her for a job well done. The reason she was seated on her table wasn't because she was drinking or coffee, or anything for the matter she was reading a book. Not just any book but the same book that her son Naruto wrote she was determine to read it in order to find out what it was all about, if it was a perverted novel like Jiraiya's books than she will murder the toad sanin for influencing her son to become like him a big time pervert. But now she has changed her opinion in killing the white haired man as she reads on the book to think she will be outraged by the content but she wasn't, actually she was smiling. She was reading the novel with a smile on her face obviously she has come to like it although she frowned at the parts where it includes sex like she didn't see that coming since Naruto was inspired by the perverted hermit.

She was so into the novel that she already read the first six chapters after four hours, times fly when you're reading a book that it's very good. Officially the novel has become her favorite book giving a full approval she was impressed by the writing skills of her son, considering that she wasn't into writing herself. She was really into the story, the characters, the drama, and the plot the sex was the only thing she didn't approved but she knew it was too add more spice to the romance. She smiled enjoying the reading she could easily spent an entire day reading the novel without doing a thing, meaning no working at all just being a lazy couch potato. But that wasn't her style the book was very good but she still had to work to earn money and a living, she did realized that someone has entered through her window and she already knew who it was. Instead of beating him up she let him get next to her, reading the book was more important then hit the intruder.

"You really have a nag to always enter through the window."

Jiraiya grinned" you know me I'm a true ninja I have gotten used to use the window."

"I know that's exactly why in the house Minato and I stayed during our marriage didn't had any windows, you had no choice but to use the door like everyone else" the red head gave a smirk.

The toad sanin chuckle seeing that she was reading his apprentice's novel" so how's the book its boring isn't it?"

"It's completely the opposite my son's book is very good a true masterpiece, can't say the same for your perverted books."

The white haired man frowned" you could never understand the art that is Itcha Itcha."

"Art you mean a guy that all he does for a living is sleep with every single woman he meets you call that art?" she sweat dropped.

Jiraiya was shocked his mouth was wide open" wait a minute you have read the series?"

"I only read the first pages of the first volume and it was very repetitive. The main character is always charming women, then he sleeps with them, and then he continues finding more women to sleep with. Not just the plot is repetitive but you're setting a bad example to men and women everywhere that it's all right to be sleeping with every single woman you meet."

"That's exactly the message I'm trying to deliver to the reader that women are like sunsets there will always be a better one each day!"

Kushina went back to her reading ignoring him on purpose making him face fault" Kushina?"

"My decision stays the same my son's book is way better than your three perverted books."

The toad sanin had comical tears sulking in a corner" you're so mean Kushina you can be worst than Naruto when it comes to criticizing my books."

"At least Naruto can write a decent story plot with not putting sex as the most important thing."

The white haired man felt worst" ouch that's a low blow."

"Stop acting like a kid I'm just stating the truth."

"Fine whatever everyone is a critic as a writer I'm used to receiving flames."

The red haired woman smiled before she stopped reading looking at him from the corner of her eye" so are you going to tell me the real reason why you came here because I doubt that you came to check on me about the novel?"

"You look like you're not going to kill me for finding out that his book has mature content, that's the only reason I came."

"I thought about it but I don't want my son to lose his godfather, I will let it slide since his book is very good. Just tell the real reason for your visit?"

"I already told you" Jiraiya replied normally but he did looked like he was hiding something.

"You're lying you came to me for something else, maybe some advice" she smiled at him.

"Advice and what kind of advice I would need from you?" he was amused.

"I have heard that you and Tsunade seemed to have gotten into a fight."

The toad sanin stood quiet and he knew she was right he couldn't stop thinking what happened with the busty Hokage. Tsunade's sudden confession, his rejection, her reaction and finally admitting that she was telling the truth it was too much for him. He looked at Kushina like she has read his mind he has come to get some advice from her he knew women were the best people to give these kinds of advices when it comes to matters of the heart. Asking a man will be a complete waste of time and the red head was well aware with love because she was married to his last apprentice. He sighed he wasn't going to hide this anymore he was desperate in seeking answers, Kushina was the key that's what he thought.

"Come on Jiraiya you can tell me I will be happy to help you in whatever you need, as long as it's nothing perverted" she frowned at the last part.

"You are right me and Tsunade got in a little fight more like a misunderstanding, a misunderstanding that should not happened."

"It sounds serious…."

"I will put it short me and Tsunade left a bar and while walking from out of nowhere…..she confessed that she loves me" he blurted out the last part of course he thought it was embarrassing when it concerns the blond Hokage.

Kushina was shocked at first but she finished with a smile" congratulations Jiraiya you should be thrilled for that."

He gave a chuckle in amusement" I should be but I don't…."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't so thrilled when I heard all of those words coming out of her mouth, I just stood shocked…."

Kushina was quick to figure out the source of the problem" you didn't believe her and you rejected her?"

"That's the problem right there she got so angry when I told her that she was trying to convince herself that she has feelings for me. She punched me and that's how I gained my trip to the hospital after thinking about it for so long I have come to realized, that she was telling the truth…."

"I understand how you're feeling I guess it must be a real shock to find out that Tsunade has developed feelings for you."

"You can't understand how I feel it's complicated…."

"It's not complicated to understand a man who has been in love with the same woman for over forty years" replied the red haired woman.

"It's impossible to believe that she likes me I feel like laughing, it's funny when you think about it. I have always chased Tsunade since we we're genins I was always asking her out like an idiot who didn't had a single clue about understanding women back then. Now she drops this bomb shell on me and I…..I don't know what to do, how should I react to this and should I even do something about this?"

"You're confused?"

"It's not just that I feel like this is not real like I'm in a dream, is this even possible?"

Kushina pinched him making Jiraiya screamed giving a comical expression she smiled" well you're not dreaming if you're still here."

He still had the same comical expression" damn it Kushina you didn't had to pinch me so hard!"

"I had to in order to convince you that this is real, have you finally open your eyes to reality?"

"I know but why am I still feeling like this isn't real?"

"Jiraiya I told you that I know how you're feeling. Your behavior in reacting to this situation reflects on how Tsunade used to treat you in the past always rejecting your offers to go on a date, her belittle towards you, never seeing you as a love interest and not accepting your feelings."

The toad sanin was shocked as the red head resumed her speech" after everything she did to you. You allowed yourself to build a wall of denial around you admitting that she will never love you, even if you will always love her while hiding your feelings for her. You denied it for so long that you have come to terms with it that no matter what you did she will never love you, that she will always see you as a close friend but you never saw that Tsunade was hiding her feelings for you for a long time."

"Kushina….?" Jiraiya was truly shocked at her words.

"You admitted that she will never love you no matter what and Tsunade either she hide her feelings for you or she just didn't realized them until it was too late to do anything at all. And once she did find out about her feelings she didn't do a thing because she probably believed that she wasn't good enough for you."

The last part made the toad sanin laughed hard" she's not good enough for me oh please she has always been perfect for me no matter what, even without that genjutsu to hide her real appearance she will always be perfect in my eyes."

The red haired woman smiled" very smooth Jiraiya I'm sure Tsunade would love to hear that."

"So what you're saying is that Tsunade and me we both screw up?"

"When you put it like that I guess that's pretty much true, sorry Jiraiya."

"No no it's all right Kushina I'm glad that you're being honest but I think it's dumb that Tsunade feels that way…."

"I think it's because that she believes that she doesn't deserve you after everything she did to you, she's feeling guilty for every single negative thing she did to you. But knowing Tsunade I think she hide her guilt along with her feelings."

"It makes sense she told me on that night she wanted to get this off her chest, looks like she has finally reached her limit she couldn't hide it anymore and I took it the wrong way and blew it all back at her face" he gave a sigh.

"It's not too late to do something about it you know that."

"Talk to Tsunade?"

Kushina nodded" you can leave things the way they are and regret not having the chance to have your feelings return or face the situation and talk to her, it's up to you."

The white haired man gave a smile" in my entire life I have ran away from many things and I have failed in doing so, but this I won't run away from I will see this through the end. If there's one thing I fear in this world is losing Tsunade's friendship, that thought terrifies me to no end."

The red head smiled" you're doing the right thing just think how Tsunade must be feeling?"

"Probably still pissed with me but I can't let things stay like this I care about her too much to let her stay hurt, I will talk to her."

"I'm sure that at least she will let you talk instead of hitting you without giving you the chance to" Kushina smirked.

Jiraiya gave a big smile" thanks Kushina this is why I have missed having you around you're one heck of an advisor."

"Thank you for choosing Uzumaki's counseling service that will be 500 ryou" she extended her hand expecting him that he will give her money.

"You're such a kidder."

"I'm not I really want money Jiraiya so hand it over" she replied in a serious tone.

The toad sanin stood with a blank expression before she started laughing" I'm really kidding you should have seen the look on your face, my advices are always on the house."

He sweat dropped' she's still hasn't change same old Kushina….'

"Besides Naruto's book there is another book I like written by you, it's called the legend of the gutsy ninja you should really finish writing it and publish it world wide" she smiled.

Jiraiya smiled thinking about his first book before heading to the window "well I better get going thanks again Kushina."

'He's back to normal' thought the red head with a smile as she went back to read Naruto's novel.

'I want to read more I love Takeshi he's just like Naruto, Aoshi is a successful emo and Imari….I don't like her.'

(Scene change)

(Location: Akamichi bbq restaurant Konoha market district)

Seated in one of the many grill tables of the famous bbq restaurant stood Shino, Lee and Tenten the three jounins were enjoying their day off from missions in the busy life of a ninja. The trio was just glad of the day break because they have been very busy lately even if they haven't had any missions involving their respective team members. Things were quiet just your usual day of people trying to make a living in their businesses, children playing while others were starting their academic year at the ninja academy and the ninja class helping with the village security while others out on missions. The trio was eating some of the restaurant's most popular bb pork made by the Akamichi clan's secret recipe sauce which it was very good, it made people suck on their fingers because of its exquisite happily chowder down having the feeling that it was empty because they were people missing from their group, a lot of people were missing. Tenten seemed to be in deep thought while Lee put down his chopsticks he was done already with his meal.

"Delicious a meal is always so youthful after a day of hard training!"

"It has been a while since I had a chance to eat in a restaurant from the village" replied Shino.

"You're not the only one Shino most of us have been away on missions for too long, I haven't seen Neji or anyone else from the group" Tenten said.

"It can't be helped Neji is now in ANBU he's now more busy than ever, he will be barely in the village considering the number of missions the division takes" replied the Aburame.

"Yosh I am barely getting any missions with Gai sensei it's really getting frustrating, it's so un youthful."

"Come to think of it what was the last time any of us have been with our teammates?" asked the weapons mistress.

"A while I guess, I haven't see Hinata and Kiba for months. Kiba has his own genin team so it's to be expected that he will be busy as for Hinata she left on a secret mission from Tsunade-sama."

"Now that you mentioned it Shino-san didn't Sakura-san also left on a secret mission from Tsunade-sama?" asked Lee.

"I think Ino left on a secret mission too" Tenten added.

"Three jounins going on a secret mission something doesn't feel right" Shino said.

"You really think so Shino-san?" replied the taijutsu master.

"Indeed I think all three of them left on the secret mission the same day."

"Then that means they all left on a team, maybe they were given the same mission" said the weapons mistress.

"Perhaps I won't give it too much thought if it is a secret mission from the Hokage" the insect user said.

"You're right we can't mistrust Tsunade-sama's actions" replied Lee.

Tenten nodded taking another bite of bbq pork" you know I really missed the good old days."

"Good old days like what Tenten?" asked her boyfriend.

"You know when we used to hang out after all of us we're done with missions and we we're given the day off. Everyone from the group came and we enjoyed eating together while telling each other about our experiences in the missions" the bun haired kunoichi gave a smile.

"I see that you missed every one of our friends" Shino said.

"I do it's not the same eating here just the three of us."

The taijutsu master smiled agreeing with his girlfriend" yosh I really missed them Neji and Naruto-kun everyone else."

"It never feels the same when friends are missing, I have gotten used to Kiba's wise cracks and Hinata's tranquility" said the Aburame.

"Shino you really missed your teammates" Tenten smiled.

"I don't feel the same when I'm doing missions on my own or when I'm assisting ANBU units."

"That's right you have helped ANBU on numerous missions" Lee said.

"It would be nice to have a meal with everyone."

"Everyone….you mean everyone including Sasuke-kun?" her boyfriend looked at her.

The weapons mistress sighed" everyone except him, I used to respect Sasuke for his strength and clan status but I never saw him as a friend. He was always an outsider and he chose to be apart from us, he chose to leave the village for power we get the point revenge is more important for him than his friends and the village where he was born."

"I guess I understand he's a criminal now so it's hard to accept him back to being a friend" replied the taijutsu master.

"If Sasuke made his choice of revenge ever since his clan was murdered then he eventually chose isolation over everything else and focus on his goal to get the power he needs to fulfill his revenge. Konoha was never his concern or his friends to begin with, I believe Naruto has come to terms with that…."

"Do you think he can change?" asked Lee.

"It depends, as long as Sasuke continues on the path of revenge he won't change. Whether he wants to change or not that is completely up to him" said the insect user.

"He may never change" Tenten said" I have seen his brother and his nothing like Sasuke, Itachi is quiet and kind I admire him for his courage to go on living after what he did."

"Yosh Itachi is youthful he's trustworthy."

"Yeah I trust him too" replied the weapons mistress.

"I do believe he's loyal even if we have never gotten the chance to know him" Shino said.

"Hey have you heard?" Lee brought up a new topic to talk about" Kitsune Flash has become very popular more than he used to be."

"I guess after everything he has done for the village" said Tenten.

"And now with his own team he has become quite the force to be reckoned with" the Aburame said.

The taijutsu jounin had fire burning on his eyes looking determined" I would want to have my rematch with Kitsune Flash he was holding back the last time we fought."

"You were holding back too?" the bun haired kunoichi smirked taking a bite of pork.

"That's why the next time we fight we will go all out, and then maybe I will become the fourth member of team Kitsune Flash!"

Tenten choked on her pork hearing her boyfriend's last comment before she spitted it out giving a comical expression" you what?"

"Yes Tenten maybe I can become a member of the team."

She frowned at him putting him in a headlock" oh please you a member of team Kitsune Flash don't be silly, Kitsune Flash would want a ninja who is quiet and you're definitely not the quiet type Lee!"

"Tenten why are you upset?" he looked at her with a sweat dropped.

"Tenten….?" Shino replied watching her behavior.

"Besides Kitsune Flash is too busy to be actually searching for a new member, I doubt that he will take his time to come here and made you a team member!" the weapons mistress still had her comical expression holding her boyfriend in the head lock.

'The way she's upset…..' thought the Aburame.

She finally let Lee go giving a sigh" sorry about that but I think you're lifting your hopes up too much, not just anyone can get such an honor….er I mean privilege to be a member of Kitsune Flash's team."

'Honor?' Shino was still in deep thought.

"Maybe I will be a member in the future" Lee replied still feeling determined.

"At least you're positive that's one of the qualities I like about you" Tenten smiled at him.

"Tenten?" Shino finally spoke to the bun haired girl" are you a fan of team Kitsune Flash?"

The weapons mistress's mouth stood wide open she quickly turned her head away hiding her blush of embarrassment" it's….it's nothing like that I respect what he and his team are doing they have gained a very strong reputation and a lot of people fear them. They're like I don't know….super heroes."

"When you put it like that it does make sense, it gives me the more reason to become a member of the team" Lee said.

'Don't bet on it buster' frowned Tenten.

Shino was still staring at the bun haired kunoichi seeing her expression and the way she was acting' I wonder….'

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: town district river country territory)

Naruto and Ino had taken a quick trip to the market to buy some groceries due that they were running low on food supplies. He asked the rest of the kunoichis and the Yamanaka volunteered to accompany him in a heartbeat she was always willing to help him in any way. Of course having learned to understand the heart of a woman from Jiraiya he knew that she eventually wanted to spend time with him to have a chance to get closer to his heart, he was flattered and didn't minded. They had bought all they needed for tonight as well as the incoming weeks while they continued their traveling, for now they will enjoy this day off before resuming their missions. They smiled at each other as they a corner in the street of the small town they entered a long wooden bridge with one of the many rivers that connect the main river of the country, but it was the site that caught their attention. Their eyes widened as they smiled looking around the place they were seeing a very beautiful sight.

Ino was the first person to react as she ran leaning on the railing of the bridge looking at the place filled with all kinds of different flowers. They were so many in different shapes and colors it was like a paradise of flowers, the Yamanaka was captivated by the sight. Ever since she was little Ino has loved flowers to her it represent real beauty followed by their great fragrance there was no woman that would resist to have flowers as a gift. Her mother taught her the different types of flowers she also taught her how to take care of them like planting the seeds and the secrets to fasten their growth. However even as knowledgeable in the field of flowers they were some that she didn't recognize obviously because she has never seen them before. She has subscribed to receive different flower catalogs and she still didn't recognize them she wanted to know because they were beautiful. Naruto followed her getting next to her smiling at the view.

"Amazing I have never seen anything like it" the blond kunoichi was in awe.

"It's wonderful isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous so many flowers and they're all so big they're perfect in growth size."

"This is river country the large water source helps with the development of the vegetation growth. Like green country it has its water supply that helps with the plant life" said whiskered blond.

"I'm sure my mom would love to have all these flowers in her shop, although I'm unfamiliar with some of them."

Naruto smiled looking at the flowers that the platinum blond couldn't recognize" the blue ones are called orquidians, the yellows ones are maple sweet and those round white ones are called lunarias because they resemble the moon."

Ino's eyes widened from the shock" Naruto….?"

"Orquidians only grow during spring they produced little pollen so you will hardly see any bees flying around them. Maple sweet also grows in spring it has a very sweet name so you know why it's called that, it smells like a hot cake fresh from the oven. Lunarians grow only summer they are the types of flower with short life they will wither before fall ends."

The Yamanaka was shocked she felt like she was dumb how can this be she had no idea what was going on. She just listened to Naruto explaining her about flowers she has never seen in her entire life it's like she was listening to a complete professional. She couldn't help but feel more attracted to the blond jinchurikki as she heard his words, if that could be possible. As she looked at him she knew she was blushing and her heart has skipped a beat this man in front of her has really caught her interest so much.

"Naruto how do you know so much about flowers?"

"I am familiar with flowers I have done a lot of gardening since I was little."

This caught the platinum blonds' attention she was surprised" wait you're into gardening and when you're little?"

The blond jinchurikki smirked" why do you sound so shocked does it surprise you a lot that into gardening?"

She blushed trying not to sound mean or rude" I just thought that you only did pranks and being um….you know."

"It's all right Ino you can say dead last I won't be offended."

"Sorry but I never knew you were into gardening you really caught me there…."

"I used to have a garden in my first apartment it was my hobby after my second hobby which was collecting bottle caps."

Ino nodded she did heard about Naruto having a first apartment before he was sent to his actual apartment" so what happened to your garden?"

"What do you think it happened?" he gave a sigh" the villagers thought it wasn't right for a demon to have a garden so they destroyed it and they started calling it the demon's garden."

"I'm sorry" she got closer to him trying to cheer him up.

"I got over it don't sweat it but ever since then I know everything about gardening and flowers" Naruto took a hold of the bags of groceries.

"So are you good at it?" Ino was truly interested in the topic.

"You can say that in fact while I was traveling I started creating another garden, of course right now I asked someone else to take care of it while I'm gone."

"I would love to see that new garden."

"If we ever get the chance I will show you it has grown in size the last time I was there."

"It must be so beautiful I wonder if it's beautiful than this place."

"You will be surprised" said the whiskered blond.

The Yamanaka saw another flower she didn't recognized" what about that orange brownish one the color is beautiful?"

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before. That flower right there is called Opus is the flower that represents true everlasting beauty, it grows in spring and is probably the only flower that lasts longer than any other flower. I'm surprise to see them in this part of the country they're very rare to see."

"A rare flower I can see why it represents everlasting beauty it's gorgeous. I know flowers are beautiful but I don't know if there ever meet something more beautiful than that flower?"

Naruto smiled as he carefully picked an Opus removing one he gently placed it on the blond kunoichi's hair on the left corner next to her small silver hair pin" I'm seeing her right now she's true everlasting beauty."

Ino blushed from the compliment her heart skipped a beat at her leader's words. She has never heard something so beautiful such a compliment that made her weak in the knees, that made her feel so helpless. It was like he had her under his control with saying those few words it was amazing how he could easily make her fall for him, one thing she loves most about Naruto he was a smooth talker. She giggled getting closer making eye contact, her baby blue eyes were staring into his gorgeous cerulean orbs. Kissing him was the first thing that came to her mind but perhaps it will be more satisfying to follow his lead, she loves playing teasing games with her favorite blond. She wrapped her arms around looking ever lovingly at him nothing but affection was shown in her eyes.

"You really know what to say to a girl, true everlasting beauty I like that…."

"Can't help it if I'm honest, you're more beautiful than the Opus flower" Naruto gave her a smile looking at her with a lot of affection.

She traced her fingers through his lips" go on…."

"What's more than being very beautiful?" he smirked at her request.

"Mmm there's always hot and sexy" the platinum blond captured his lips with a passionate kiss.

The blond jinchuriikki accepted her kiss trying not to drop the bag of groceries he was holding, he felt like dropping it wanting to wrap his arms around the sexy kunoichi's waist. Ino increased the passion of the kiss using her tongue like her life depended on it she hasn't kissed him in a while getting hungry every day to taste his lips. She was needed her feelings for her leader have increased so much she was always longing for his touch to satisfy her and the place where they were, it made the perfect setting for a nice make out session and even more. As soon as captured lips with the Yamanaka Naruto was having an internal fight with his hormones whether to take her right here and there, each day it was getting harder to fight temptation and his urges to fulfill his desires. It made it worst that the platinum blond was a seductress who would do anything to have her way with him but with all his strength he managed to defeat his crazy hormones and broke up the kiss, in which both were gasping for air.

"Ino….wait…."

"**How long are you planning to act like a pussy?" **asked the annoyed Kyuubi which his container ignored his question.

The blond kunoichi smiled playfully making small circles on his chest" you know it's been a while since we had some oral fun, don't you think now would be a good time to try it again?"

The whiskered blond grinned" not here people could pass by, besides I really want to get these groceries back to the safe house before it gets dark."

The platinum frowned she obviously didn't like his comment" fine whatever…."

The blond jinchurikki watched her taking a step back turning her back to him" Ino come on I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what do you meant?" she wasn't happy in the least.

"I'm just saying that this is not the appropriate place, we're out in the open in a town it's not that I don't want you."

His explanation wasn't enough to make her feel better she was still not happy with him" you know Naruto it's not nice to keep a girl waiting."

"Ino wait!" he followed her reaching the other side of the bridge.

He stopped her leaving the bridge reaching to a small corner with no exit" come on Ino don't be like that."

"I haven't said anything" she replied grumpy.

He sighed putting down the groceries he wrapped his arms behind her he started giving trail of kisses around her neck sending shivers to her spine" how about now?"

"Are you expecting me to change my mood with doing this?" the Yamanaka gave a moan at how good it felt.

Naruto didn't answer her he only kissed her with even more passion than she did both were already having another tongue war. By now Ino was no longer upset she was back to her happy mood, really happy indeed with what the object of her affections was doing to her. The whiskered blond traced his hands to her neck before he started fondling her breasts feeling them through her blouse. The platinum blond was still caught in the kiss as she proceed to unbuttoned her purple blouse opening halfway, revealing her mesh shirt. Naruto aroused lifted the mesh fabric revealing her D cup breasts he love feeling them, he touched her nipples which they were already erected he grinned pinching them a little.

The action made the Yamanaka to moaned while biting her lower lip letting the blond she has come to love and cherish with all of her heart play with her breasts, she was happy that he was enjoying touching them. The blond jinchurikki followed by giving her kisses from her cheek going all the way down to her neck one of his hands left her breast and went down reaching her purple skirt and her mini grey skirt. The platinum blond knew exactly what he had in mind she was blushing while her breathing got heavy as she gave small moans, she gave another moan the tall blond was still fondling one of her breast.

"Yeah do it…."

His hand went through the fabric reaching her panties he grinned he could feel how wet she was. Touching her wet womanhood he used his fingering skills as he started thrusting them in and out of her followed by rubbing her clitoris, the last part made the Yamanaka moaned she touched her free breast and started fondling it while Naruto was busy fondling the other one. He increased speed fingering her pussy making the platinum blond moaned a lot the sudden action was making him very hard he wanted to please her as he continues to give her a helping hand. Ino cut him off as she kissed him passionately she resumed fondling her breast as the blond jinchurikki was still working on her other breast while his other hand was busy working on her womanhood.

"Oooooohhhh Naruto more you're so good more don't stop!"

"Damn Ino you're soaked wet looks like you've been quite desperate haven't you?" grinned the whiskered blond.

"Mmm yeah more rub my clit faster!"

He fulfilled her commands increasing his speed while he slid his fingers in and out of her. The more he continued his ministrations the more of her fluids were being released the blond kunoichi was lost in the pleasure. The platinum blond moaned more catching the blond jinchurikki again in a passionate kiss she was going crazy this solo was so good better than when she masturbates, of course skilful fingers Naruto was the one doing in it. She couldn't take it anymore she could feel she was reaching her climax once it hit her she ready herself for the full force of her release.

"Oooohhh Naruto!"

Her orgasm arrived hitting her hard making her whole body tensed her panties were soaked with her fluids. The Yamanaka stood in her place waiting for the feeling of her satisfied orgasm to end Naruto was still holding her his hand was still on her breast. The whiskered blond kissed her cheeks while kissing her neck pleased that he has satisfied her good he could tell by her pleasurable expression. Of course this didn't help to ease the huge erection he had in his pants Ino's erotic moans and the finger play have really turned him on. Once the climatic feeling left her body the platinum blond giggled she smiled looking at her blond leader giving him a soft kiss which he accepted. He finally released his hand that did all the work and it was soaked with Ino's love juice, he quickly licked it off loving the taste.

He smiled still holding her" are you still upset with me?"

"Upset….me why?" she replied like she has forgotten that she got upset with him.

"Thought so, how are you feeling?"

"All better now I love how good you are with your fingers, I never thought I would reach an orgasm so quickly."

"Glad you're feeling better."

He gasped in surprise as Ino was touching his crotch biting her lower lip at the large erection that has formed in his pants" Ino….?"

"My Naruto look at you. You fingered me and here you are all hard, let me repay you. You're very good with your fingers and I'm very good with my mouth" the platinum blond gave a smirk.

For a moment the blond jinchurikki stood quiet thinking about of course he would want one of Ino's blowjobs but he knew that right now wasn't the time. He just knew he was going to regret this with the boner he had.

"Ino we've been away for too long we should be getting back to the safe house."

The Yamanaka was disappointed at his comment she was looking forward to please him the same way he did for her" are you sure I mean you're really hard?"

"I know but I'm sure it will decrease in size before we arrive at the safe house" he picked the groceries.

"You sure….?"

"Yeah let's go."

He looked at his erection it was very big' I hope so….'

(Scene change)

Sakura was still in her room of the safe house she was still reading Naruto's book. She decided to take a shower before going back to her reading next to her nightstand was a glass of green tea that Hinata made for her. She was happy for the Hyuga heiress's kindness but the story was still getting good she has found out how selfish and quite manipulative Imari can be. Takeshi was a good friend trying to make her happy and she didn't appreciate his help with every page she read about the story she started disliking female character more. She thought of Imari as someone cold who didn't knew how to appreciate true friendship with someone like Takeshi always backing her up being there when she needed a friend the most. As she read another page her imagination took her once again to the world of the novel seeing herself as Imari and Naruto as Takeshi.

_**Takeshi was at his apartment preparing some hot cocoa to help him in his moment of sorrow, he looked outside it was still raining. He was still hurt after Imari's harsh words stabbed him in the heart she hated him, she didn't wanted to see him again. If it wasn't the pain of not having his feelings return killing him it was the new pain he was feeling now Imari's rejection has taken a toll on him he knew she has always loved Aoshi, it was inevitable. She will always see him as a friend and he wasn't in any league to compete with the raven haired teen but he will let her have her happiness, he will stay away. He finished making the hot cocoa and poured some on his cup he could still remembered her words and her expression looking at him with so much anger. He took a sip from his cocoa when he heard a knock on his front door when he opened it he gasped seeing the last person he thought he will see again. **_

"_**Imari-chan?"**_

_**The pink haired girl was soaked wet wearing a pink blouse with a white skirt and white sandals. Her face was a mess soaked from the rain he couldn't tell if she was crying or not, her face showed a lot of emotion. It was filled with hurt and sorrow the sight alone was enough to break Takeshi's heart she looked so sad it was impossible for him to ignore her. He didn't have the chance to say a word as Imari went to him giving him a strong hug burying her head in his chest crying. The young blond was taken back by the sudden action that he blushed at the contact this was the first time she has actually hug him, there was never any physical contact between them. It felt like a dream come true how he wanted to stay like this forever and continue holding her, his fantasy ended when she broke the hug looking at him with teary eyes.**_

"_**Imari-chan what's wrong are you all right?"**_

"_**Takeshi…..please I'm sorry….forgive me for what all the mean things I said to you. I didn't mean them I swear I was just upset and my anger got the better of me, please can you forgive me?"**_

_**His heart leap for joy feeling so happy to hear that smiling at her" of course I forgive you Imari-chan I we can still be friends right?"**_

"_**Yes I'm sorry I know you were trying to help me like you always do, I shouldn't have said those things…."**_

"_**It's all right Imari-chan I will continue to help you no matter, I will make sure you can happy with Aoshi."**_

"_**Thank you" she replied smiling before she hug him again.**_

_**He accepted her hug feeling so happy he didn't lose her friendship after all it meant everything to him. He has treasured and cherished his friendship with the pink haired girl since they were kids and he wanted to keep it that way, even if he likes her more than a friend. He has sworn that he will give her what he wants and bring a bright smile into her face at all cost, in this case at the cost of his own happiness. Imari was happy to have him back as her friend even if she knew that he will forgive her she needed him no matter what because he's the only one who is always there for her, she knew that he was the only one to give her what she wants. She wanted Aoshi to make his heart hers at all cost, not caring what will happen or who will get hurt. A smile crossed her lips something has come up as she hold the tall blond she had a plan.**_

'_**Maybe I can make Aoshi jealous if I pretend to be together with Takeshi I know he will not argue with me. He won't mind he will do anything for me Aoshi is the one I want he's the only one I love, I'm so lucky to have a friend like Takeshi, he's the perfect tool….'**_

'The perfect tool….?'

Sakura's eyes widened in pure shock as she finished reading another page of the book she couldn't believed what she just read. Imari was really taking Takeshi's friendship for granted she didn't care if he gets hurt or heartbroken in the process she was angry, she was no friend. She didn't knew nothing of love or friendship she was just a mean person she will used others to have what she wants, she only care about herself. Her jade eyes softened thinking how selfish Imari is and her treatment with Takeshi it somehow reminded her how she used to treat Naruto in the past, Imari reminded her when she was twelve. Thinking about how she treated him and the similarity with Imari had an effect on her in fact the main characters of the novel were made from the members of team seven. Takeshi was Naruto, she was Imari and Sasuke was Aoshi. Imari obviously the girl in love with Aoshi while using the good kindhearted Takeshi to get to him, she thought it was similar to how she treated the blond jicnhurikki around the Uchiha. Before she decided to read another page she was already in tears and she sobbed silently, her heart was in pain for her past treatment and the kind of person she used to be.

(Scene change)

(Location: Hokage's office fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Tsunade sat in her desk with a frown on her face she was doing the only work she hated the most about being Hokage, paperwork again. The damn work was endless she finished filling an amount of documents and more of them appeared but Shizune was the one handing her the paperwork. She needed a vacation after everything she has done for the village the least she could have is a day off, she knew she has earned it. Filling another document she thought about what happened a few days ago with Jiraiya she has come to regret telling him how she feels because it has ruined their long friendship. The toad sanin would never speak to her due that he saw her confession as one sick joke obviously not believing her one bit and she ended up suffering from heartbreak. The confession was late by a couple of years but she needed to tell him even if some of the alcohol from the sake influenced her to do so, her day has become stressful since that day. It couldn't get any worse than this to have the person she has never been so close to reject her hurt her so much it could easily bring tears to her face. She was interrupted from filling another document by a knock on the door, that made her frowned.

'I swear if it's Shizune bringing me more paperwork I will quit from being Hokage.'

To the slug sanin's surprise the door opened revealing Kushina which brought a smile on the blond Hokage's face" Shizune told me that you wanted to see me."

"I did called upon you Kushina please come right in."

The red haired woman nodded entering the office closing the door behind her she walked closer to her desk" what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just want to tell you something."

"Is it about Naruto did something happened to him?" Kushina suddenly grew worried.

"Calm down nothing has happened to him he's all right you should know that. I know that you're still using shadow clones to keep tabs on him you know exactly where he is right?" the busty Hokage gave a smirk.

The red head blushed that she has been discovered" it's not that I'm some kind over protective mother who can't live without knowing that her son is all right, I trust Naruto I just want to make sure where he is?"

"And I understand after what you've been through, but the reason I called you it's different."

"What do you mean?"

The slug sanin smiled" I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Kushina still didn't know a thing.

"I have been doing a lot of searching through the archives of documents written by the past Hokages, when I found this."

The red haired woman saw Tsunade opening her desk drawer revealing a small green box putting in it on the desk" it's for you."

"What?"

The blond was still smiling" it's a gift from the third to you I have a feeling that you will like it."

"A gift from Sarutobi?" Kushina kept her blue eyes on the small box she wasn't sure if she should open it.

"Go ahead Kushina and open it, Sarutobi sensei wanted you to have the contents of that box because it rightfully belongs to you."

She sweat dropped" did you saw the contents already?"

Tsunade blushed frowning because she did" just open it already."

The red head opened the small box and the first thing she saw was a scroll, she took it opening it realizing it was a letter she started reading it.

**Kushina:**

**If you're reading this then that means you're alive and well I am thankful for that, I was worried sick when you suddenly disappeared without a trace after the nine tails attack on the village. I know someone must have been responsible for your disappearance but by the time I realized who it is it might be too late. I have taken full custody of Naruto before he turns four so I can send him to the orphanage hopefully someone will adopt him and give him a home, but I had a feeling it won't be so easy. I'm a deeply sorry to inform you that I'm afraid the village will not fulfill Minato's dying wish in seeing Naruto as a hero for the great burden he carries, even as a newborn the villagers hate him. They will take their anger for the loss of their loved ones on him it saddens that Naruto has a tough path ahead in his future I did my part in creating the law to keep the nine tails attack a secret from the young generation in order for him to have a normal childhood. But I'm afraid his childhood is already shattered with the death of his father and the disappearance of his mother. **

**I know you wouldn't think twice in taking care of him as your son but you won't get the chance. I will try to send ANBU to search for your whereabouts I hope the search won't be for nothing, you have always been a strong kunoichi I have a feeling that you're still alive. In case you get to missed Naruto's childhood I have decided to give you a couple of things that will remind you of his youth. I'm sorry but this is all I can do to make sure that Naruto grows in the village without being hated by the people I will believe in him the same way I believe in you and Minato. I will also try to contact Jiraiya I know you will hate me for this but I need him to take Naruto under his wing and teach him everything he knows when it comes to ninja training, nothing of his perverted traits I hope so. I hope that someday you get this box, this letter and hope that you're still out there waiting to be found.**

**Sincerely**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen**

By now Kushina was in tears finishing reading the letter" that Hiruzen always thought ahead especially when it came to the people he cared about the most."

"There's still more in the box, why don't you see for yourself?" Tsunade said.

When Kushina reached inside of the box she was able to see the contents and she smiled widely. Inside were pictures of Naruto when he was a baby, baby clothes, shoes and even some toys like a small teddy bear. The sight was enough to bring tears to her eyes there were probably the things she will give him as a mother would to any of their own child she grabbed a couple of the pictures. Tsunade was smiling at her as the red head took a picture of baby Naruto smiling she could tell he was happy during those moments, before he went through the hell of being hated by the village.

"This will be enough for me" she replied through tears" I feel like I have gained those memories with him seeing these pictures, it should make me feel guiltier. But I have to stop looking at the past it's done and it won't come back, blaming me for not being there for Naruto won't do anything good. Blaming me won't bring me back those years I missed the present is all that matters now, I will make sure that I'm useful to him in the present."

"What matters the most is that Naruto forgave you" replied the slug sanin.

"Yes he doesn't hate me and has accepted me in his life I won't miss this chance. I would like to take these things with me…."

"Go ahead they're supposed to belong to you."

She put scroll that the third wrote to her along with Naruto belongings when he was a baby back into the box and closed it" I will treasure this forever thank you for giving me this Tsunade."

"Don't mention it" replied the busty blond.

"I will see you later then…."

As Kushina was about to leave the office the door opened revealing Jiraiya. He tried not to gulp when he saw Tsunade he was really praying that she still wasn't angry with him, hoping that he can talk to her and solve this problem to their situation. He was surprised to see Kushina who was smiling she left the office looking at him with another smile happy to see him doing the right thing, which is talking to Tsunade. The blond Hokage looked at him with some shock she didn't looked like she was angry to see him at all he made sure that there wasn't any anger in her eyes and she hasn't reacted upset as soon as she saw him, so far so good.

"Jiraiya you okay you're not sick are you?"

"Why would you think that?" he thought she was just being silly.

"It's the first time you have actually entered using the door instead of the window."

He chuckle at her comment" I guess I decided that it was best to used the door, besides I don't want to make you angry…."

She knew he was lying. To Tsunade Jiraiya was like an open book that she could read so easily, she has known him her entire life. She understood why he was lying after what happened between them there was so much confusion and their long friendship seems to have been put at risk with the results of her confession. He probably came here to talk to her but she didn't thought that there was nothing to talk about she tried her best to show him her developed feelings for him so he didn't think that it was impossible for her to fall for him. She could see it in his eyes he wanted to talk she thought it wasn't necessary she will always care for him no matter what, she hoped he felt the same way. That this experience didn't in any way destroyed their friendship, but they will never forget it.

Jiraiya kept his eyes on her" are you still angry with me?"

"There's no need for me to be angry at you. You had every right to react like you did I was the one who overreacted."

"But I should have known that you were being honest, I didn't trusted you when you said those words" he replied giving a smile" I couldn't helped it I have waited my entire life for you to say those words to me, I thought that it will only be possible in my dreams. When I heard those words I thought I lost my grip on reality and I was no longer living in the real world, I said I must be dreaming I must have fallen asleep this isn't reality anymore. I knew it because Tsunade just confessed to me this is really crazy or maybe the sake got the better of you…."

The blond Hokage looked at him with a mix of sadness and pity she knew what he was talking about. This was he's reaction to her confession and it was just as she thought he has come to admit that she will never accept his feelings, she will never love him. He has been denying himself for too long that she will never the perverted sanin Jiraiya, he was wrong she knew it.

"That's exactly why you're reaction was normal, you have always that it will be impossible for me to like you more than a friend, you have waited forever."

The toad sanin chuckle" who would think that you have actually liked me, it still feels like a dream to me."

The blond smiled" it's all right I understand how you feel, the reason I confessed to you is to fix one of the mistakes that I couldn't fix in the past. I don't expect you to accept me after everything I did to you I just wanted to tell you that I have developed feelings for you…."

"For how long?" he finally asked the question.

"I guess for a while now I don't remember exactly how long but it was always there, within me."

The white haired man nodded getting next to her" I think this calls for a celebration don't you think so?."

"Celebration…."

"For finally accepting my feelings Tsunade I would like for us to spend some quality time together, just you and me" he was smirking.

She rose an eyebrow at him" Jiraiya are you asking me out?"

"Maybe I have."

"You can't possibly think of accepting my feelings don't be silly" the busty Hokage was shocked.

"When a woman confessed to the man who loves her he has the obligation to accept her feelings, age doesn't matter love will always exist forever."

Tsunade gasped as the toad sanin took her hands" I would like for us to be more than just friends, if you accept?"

She was speechless but she managed to say a couple of words" stop this joke…."

"I'm not kidding I have never been so serious in my entire life what do you say Tsunade?"

Even if she was shocked she chuckle because she was amused at his proposition" you really want to go through with this?"

"Of course" he replied with a smile.

The slug sanin sighed she knew she was going to regret this" I…..fine I accept only on one condition."

"Here we go" Jiraiya already knew the condition.

She has given the most serious expression ever" no more flirting and sleeping with other women, no more peeping at bathhouses anything that isn't related with women and sex. If you do even when we have agreed to this there will be hell to pay Jiraiya, I mean it becoming my boyfriend has a terrible prize to pay it's your funeral."

"You have mentioned more than once condition you should have said conditions but I will accept. You don't know how long I have waited for this moment Tsunade."

"Like I said it's your funeral since we have that out of the way bring me some sake."

"Your wish is my command" he replied like a good obedient servant leaving the office.

The busty Hokage resumed her paperwork only this time she was doing the work with a smile on her face thinking what just happened. Never in a million years had thought this will happened she and Jiraiya together it sounded crazy as hell neither of them thought it will happen. It was her guess how long this relationship will last maybe it will maybe it won't but she was planning to find out and she knew he was also planning on finding out too. The day the toad and the slug got together was probably history in the making when it comes to romance not to mention how people will take the revelation, so it was better to stay quiet about it for now.

'Kami what have I gotten myself into?'

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: safe house town district river country territory)

Naruto sighed as he watched Ino and Hinata seated in the living room watching t.v. they were watching the first movie of princess Fuu. He tried not to think about it remembering when he almost had sex with Koyuki he thought something else that he was hungry and he didn't felt like cooking. Looking at the two kunoichis he didn't know what to do because he already ate both of Ino and Hinata's cooking and he didn't complained they were very good cooks. He felt like he wanted something new and different at the same time that's when it hit him that there was one more member of the team who hasn't cooked yet. Now he knew that Sakura's cooking wasn't very good compared to the other girls and he knew she needed some help maybe he was the one to help her cook better. It's wasn't fair that the rest could cook and she couldn't he had a feeling that she could learn and become a great cook just as she's a great medic nin. While he watches Ino and Hinata eating popcorn enjoying the movie he didn't noticed Sakura entering the living room.

Sakura gazed at her precious friend with so much affection in her jade eyes while they were being hidden with pain. Looking at him reminds her of the novel the relation between Takeshi and Imari it broke her heart to read about that it was still in her head. Of course she knew how precious the blond has become to her he was the most important person in her entire life, hurting him was the last thing she had in mind. But every time she looked at him reminded her of how Imari treats Takeshi it made her think if she was really like her if Naruto did created the characters based on team seven. She only wanted to protect him and be there for him when he needs someone to talk to, her heart had another opinion. Whenever she saw him her heart will skipped a beat and her deep feelings will resurface allowing her to act so loyal and kind hearted with him always making sure when he needs her professionally. Even as she gazed at him she smiled sweetly while her cheeks were blushing she slightly turned her head away when the whiskered blond saw her.

"Oh Sakura there you are!" Naruto finally saw her.

"Hey Naruto" she replied with a smile.

"Sakura want to watch princess's Fuu movie with us?" Ino asked eating some pop corn.

"It's really good" Hinata said following the blond eating the pop corn.

"That's the first movie I already saw it" she remembered when she saw the movie with team seven before taking their mission to protect the actress and princess.

"It's all right Ino I need to talk to Sakura because there's something I would like to tell her" Naruto said.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Hey everyone!" Kushina said entering the room.

Everyone was startled as they were looking at the red head they didn't see this coming. Naruto was more surprised by his mother's visit she really came out of nowhere not that he didn't like it he was thrilled to see her again, he has missed her. The kunoichis went to her giving her a big hug, happy to see her again the red haired woman has become a great friend to them and someone close. The tall blond smiled at the sight he never thought his mother will get along with his team it's like to her the three kunoichis were family too.

"Kushina-san you're really here" Ino said.

"We have missed you" replied Hinata.

"Glad to see you again Kushina-san" said Sakura.

The red head gave a big fox grin" I am happy to see you girls again I have missed you too, especially you Naruto."

The whiskered blond chuckle" so mom why are you here?"

Kushina frowned at him" you're not glad to see me again?"

"No of course not I am trill to see you again I should it know that you were still keeping tabs on me, but what's the occasion?"

"Does a mother need a reason to visit her son and his wonderful friends?" the red haired woman gave a smirk.

"I guess you're right mom sorry for asking."

"Kushina-san what's that small box you're holding?" Ino noticed the small box on her right hand.

The woman smiled showing it to the group" I want to share something wonderful with you, even better that Naruto is present."

Everyone stood quiet hen she opened the box revealing the contents the red head smiled widely" now who wants to see pictures of my son when he was a baby?"

"What?" Naruto gave a comical expression.

"Oh I want to see!" surprisingly Sakura was the first to react.

"Me me I want to see Naruto when he was just a baby!" Ino followed.

"I want to see Kushina-san!" cried a desperate Hinata.

"Don't worry girls there are plenty of pictures so you will all see him."

Naruto was blushing from the embarrassment" um mom….where did you get those?"

But the red haired woman ignored him too busy showing the kunoichis the pictures. When they saw how their leader looked when he was a baby they all gave one loud squeal, followed by giggling and blushing. They were smiling looking through all the kinds of pictures of the blond jinchurikki when he was just a small toddler especially when most of them showed him butt naked they looked like they have fallen in love with the pictures. Kushina was pleased that they have loved the pictures just like her it's no wonder who wouldn't resist falling in love with such a beautiful baby. While they were looking through the pictures and other stuff they apparently forgotten that Naruto was still standing next to them blushing like he was a tomato he had the feeling to shrink to the size of an ant. Of course he was embarrassed the three girls that have become so close to him were looking through naked pictures when he was a baby, anyone will be embarrassed. He thought that it was typical for mother's to embarrass their sons without doing in it on purpose.

'Dear Kami I hope I can live after this' he thought giving a sigh.

"Sooooooo cute!" the three kunoichis shouted in unison.

"He's adorable" squealed Ino.

"Naruto-kun you were very cute when you were a baby" Hinata said of course she still hasn't changed her opinion of him because she has always seen him to be cute and attractive.

"That makes two of us" Sakura replied smiling at him blushing.

"I know that's my son right there he's as cute as a button" Kushina said joining the fun.

Naruto sighed again he was still embarrassed when Ino got next to him showing a baby picture of him showing his butt.

"Naruto look I can see your sexy booty" the Yamanaka's comment made him blush even more.

Sakura sweat dropped" Ino it's just a baby."

"A sexy baby" she giggled.

The red haired woman laughed" Ino you're unbelievable."

"Okay okay that's enough of staring at those pictures which I had no idea where you got them?" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"It was a gift from the third Hokage" said the red head.

"The old man…."

"You should show some respect for the death Naruto" Kushina said.

"I know that but that's how I always referred to him."

"Oh look at these baby shoes?" Hinata was holding the small shoes.

Ino giggle as she took them" hey my fingers fit in them you used to have such cute little feet."

"Okay that's enough please stop looking through all that stuff I mean it" the tall blond was still embarrassed.

Kushina giggle" okay girls listen to him, that's enough looking around I'm glad you have enjoyed the pictures and the other stuff."

The kunoichis sighed in disappointment they wanted to continue looking through the pictures giving them back to their owner, the red haired woman closed the box.

"**I want to see more!" **inner Sakura wasn't happy.

'I wonder if Kushina-san will be kind enough to give me one of those pictures' thought Ino.

'I want a picture' Hinata thought.

Naruto decided to change the topic" hey mom I'm glad that you're here, because I was wondering since we're hungry and it will be dinner time soon I was hoping…."

Kushina smiled" say no more sweetie you want me to cook dinner for you?"

"Not quite I was wondering if you could teach Sakura how to cook so she will be the one to make dinner."

The pink haired medic was caught in surprise by this while Hinata was smiling happy to see that Naruto cares for her so that she learns to cook.

Ino however had her mouth wide open" Naruto do you realize what you're asking for?"

"Yeah I want Sakura to cook like a real kunoichi would if that's all right with mom."

"Of course I will accept sweetie I hope you're up to it Sakura?" the red head smiled.

"I….Naruto I don't know what to say I will be honored to learn from you Kushina-san" she replied with a blush.

"Then let's begin the cooking lesson believe it!" said Kushina.

"Good luck Kushina-san you're going to need it" Ino said while Sakura was frowning at her.

"Quit it Ino!"

(Scene change time skip)

Sakura and Kushina were currently in the kitchen both wearing an apron. The pink haired medic was in serious cooking training under the red head this was exactly what she needed in order to turn her culinary arts into perfection. Kushina has told her about the different kinds of recipe to cook and the procedure for each of them she listened quietly paying attention to her, she felt like she was training under Tsunade but it was a different teacher and different field. Since they couldn't cook every single dish the red haired woman has learned she choose a tough for Sakura's first fish, which it was curry. A lot of cooks' even professionals had trouble preparing the dish because the level of spiciness if it was too spicy then it was impossible to eat if it wasn't then the curry wasn't enjoyable and satisfactory. A lot of those cooks have tried to mix the spices in order to balance it creating what's supposed to be the best curry ever made. That was exercise for Sakura if she can make the perfect curry in her first cooking lesson, the taste judges will be none other than Naruto, Ino and Hinata.

After listening to Kushina she followed the steps in proceeding adding the ingredients in the boiling casserole while the red head was watching her making sure she was following her steps. She also gave her advices that will help her in the making of the spicy dish this will be the test that will make her into a true cook. She was pretty confident she will make it right she needed to prove herself to everyone that she can be a good cook too Hinata, Ino and especially Naruto she wanted to impress them. She was asking for some acknowledgement from her team members and leader when it comes to cooking, she wasn't going to let them down. She was glad to have a great teacher like Kushina no doubt she will master cooking in no time, she started thinking that both her and Tsunade were great teachers. She finally finished with the ingredients and she was using a large spoon to stir the curry in the casserole, Kushina was the first to take a sniff on the creation of the dish.

She smiled" the curry smells good you're doing a good job Sakura."

"Thanks Kushina-san I have a great teacher after all."

The red head blushed" oh stop it I'm not that good to be a professional I'm always practicing my cooking just like ninja training."

"But you eventually get even better each day that's why you're a great cook now. That's why I'm going to be practicing my cooking every day."

"You're one determine girl Sakura, you sometimes remind me of myself."

"You….you really think so?" the pink haired kunoichi blushed at the compliment.

"Of course it's not easy to find strong willed women even if they're kunoichis. Men usually like the strong willed type because they can be strong and independent without relying on no one."

"If that's so then I'm not the only one, Ino and Hinata are strong willed too well they weren't at first like me but we eventually changed for the better. We became strong because we wanted to be better people and help those we care about."

"And you three did the right thing just like the world needs strong men they also need strong women."

She nodded continuing stirring the hot curry" Kushina-san there's something I've been meaning to ask you but it's kind of personal."

"Personal in what kind of way….?"

"It's very personal I guess you don't have to tell me I will understand."

"I can't tell you unless you ask me" the red haired woman smirked.

"Right…..I would like to know. How did you fell in love with the fourth Hokage?"

Kushina was taken by the question but she eventually blush she scratched the back of her head" that is so embarrassing…."

"I know that's why I told you that it's a personal question but like I said you don't have to tell me."

"No no it's all right Sakura I think I can tell you, I don't mind having a woman to woman talk. I'm sure you must know the story of how I met Minato?"

She nodded" if you like to skip the tragic parts I understand."

"I don't mind but everything started happening when I arrived at Konoha, when I started to knowing him better…."

Sakura nodded listening to her while focusing on stirring the curry.

"Ever since he saved my life and took me to the leaf village Minato became my close friend we were always spending time with each other. We eventually became close friends and we slowly started forging a strong bond, by that time I haven't realized my feelings for him but somehow I figured out that he likes me."

"How did you know?" asked the pink haired medic.

"Experience my dear when you grow older you will start noticing the signs of a man who is interested in you. Minato was always smiling at me and he was always helping me in I needed anything that's why I liked him so much, he was so caring and kind he knew how to put a smile on someone's face. I knew he liked me but I still didn't know how strong my feelings for him were…."

Sakura was smiling with some blush on her cheeks" so how did you found out that you love him?"

The red haired woman smiled blushing thinking about that wonderful day" to answer your question I must tell you something else. Back at my village when I was little the kids were always making fun of me they were always teasing me of my long red hair."

"They teased you just because you had long hair?" Sakura thought it was dumb to be teased by that.

"Kids can be cruel and back then when they teased my hair it really hurt me. But that wasn't the worst for me since my face was round going well with my red hair they started calling me names, everyone started calling me tomato."

"Tomato I don't get it?"

"My round face with my red hair went well with the tomato and that's what the kids saw whenever they looked into my face. I remember how angry I got every time they called me that, I got so angry that every time they called me tomato and ended up beating them up by throwing real tomatoes at them" she gave a fox grin.

The pink haired medic sweat dropped hearing that' yep she's definitely Naruto's mother all right.'

"Because of my tormented childhood I grow up hating my red hair I even wished that it was another color anything but red, I really hated it."

Sakura stood listening to every single word she understood Kushina so well because she was used to be tease by the kids because of her forehead. She was able to understand some of that pain to hate a part of your body.

'Who would it thought that Kushina-san and I share something in common?'

The red head smiled looking at her" but that all changed on a special night Minato and I were staring at the stars he had the day off from doing missions and he wanted to spend time with me, I couldn't say no to him."

The pink haired kunoichi was listening with a smile and blushing because it sounded so romantic, she suddenly got a similar image with her and another blond with cerulean eyes and whiskers on his cheeks.

Kushina was smiling still blushing she gave a happy sigh" he told me that my long red hair is beautiful and it makes special, that he was looking at the most beautiful women in the entire world."

"That's so sweet ….." she replied with a smile thinking about the time Naruto complimented her forehead.

"Do you know what I told him in return?" she gave a devious smile.

"What?"

"After he told me that I grabbed him and I kissed that idiot. Ever since then I started liking my own hair and I also found out that he was my soul mate."

"It must be so wonderful to find your soul mate" the pink haired teen blush thinking about a certain leader of her" Kushina-san I understand how you feel about being teased because of a part of your body, I used to be teased too I hated my forehead."

"Your forehead what about it….?"

"Can't you see it's too wide and because of the size of it I was always teased but I started changing because someone complimented it, Naruto used to be my teammate we were part of a genin team and I used to have a crush on the third member Sasuke."

"Itachi's brother?" Kushina remembers the Uchiha's younger brother.

She nodded" one day Sasuke complemented my forehead saying it was charming that he wanted to kiss it, I felt so happy but I found out that it really wasn't him. It was really Naruto he used a transformation jutsu to look like Sasuke, I ended up believing it was really Sasuke who told me those words for a long time. It was too late when I found out the truth…."

"I don't get it why would he used a transformation jutsu couldn't he just tell you the complement without transforming?"

"I think I understand why he did it. You remember what I told you back when we were at Konoha that I used to mistreat Naruto and belittle to him when I had the chance. Back then if he hadn't transformed into Sasuke he probably thought that I will get angry at him and that I might hit him for saying that, I never took him seriously I have always taken him for granted…."

"I see so changing into the boy you used to have a crush was better in order to avoid getting hurt by you?"

"Naruto didn't have a choice I was so shallow back then I could never be so thankful that I changed."

"Since we're talking about my son how about if you tell me how you feel about him?" the red head took a glance at her.

Sakura blushed her heart started beating fast" how….how I feel about him?"

"I already know how Ino and Hinata feel about him but I want to know how do you feel about Naruto?"

She stood quiet stirring the curry on the casserole before she spoke again with intense honesty" Naruto he….I admired him, I trust him, I respect him a lot, I have a lot of faith in him and I….."

"Love him a lot?" Kushina was still smiling.

She stopped stirring the curry blushing a lot" I…."

"It's all right to admit that you have strong feelings for someone Sakura."

"I know….I have for a long time even before Sasuke left Konoha or when we were put in the same team. For years I had these unknown feelings for him even with my crush for Sasuke what I feel for Naruto was different, it was something so new that I couldn't understand what it was. Maybe there were subconscious feelings but I didn't like it, these feelings weren't the same for what I felt for Sasuke it was so strange that it scared me. That's why I chose to ignored these feelings for Naruto and only focus on Sasuke, I have regretted so much because I didn't realized my feelings for him until that day at the hospital."

"That day?" replied the red head.

"When I rejected him for bringing Sasuke back to the village all wounded, he got angry at me and he finally snapped at me. He rejected me so baldy he hurt me, he broke my heart on that day but I don't blame him I had it coming but it was right there that I realized my feelings for him. When I watched him leave so upset I cried I was thinking why how could I have done such thing to him, Sasuke doesn't matter to me it's him he's the one I wanted all along not Sasuke…."

"Sakura….?" Kushina felt bad for her seeing that she was in the verge of tears.

"Kushina-san I'm afraid" she replied with a sob" I'm afraid that I might hurt Naruto again and I don't want that It scares me so much thinking about it. I already hurt him enough in the past as it is I don't want to break his heart again it will kill me if that happens."

"But it won't happen again Sakura you have changed you're not the same person who you used to be, how old you were when you mistreated Naruto?"

"It started when I was six my mom told me to never talk to him and Ino convinced me to play pranks on him, even when he became my friend he saved my from being tease by a couple of bullies. I was twelve when I was put on the same team with Naruto and Sasuke."

"You see you were so young of course you wouldn't understand the concept of love, it takes time to understand that word and realized your feelings for someone it took me a while with Minato and the same thing happened to you. I highly doubt that this new Sakura in front of me will hurt my son, I can give you one advice."

"What is it?" she started drying her eyes.

The red haired woman put her arm on her shoulder giving her a friendly hug" if you love him for real then stay by his side no matter what, always follow him and be part of his good times and his bad times. The best thing a woman can give to the man she loves is her company nothing else, that's enough for them trust me."

Sakura smiled hearing her words it somehow made her feel better with herself she nodded" thank you Kushina-san I will take your advice to heart."

"Glad I was able to help now how about if we finish making this curry we do have hungry people waiting for the food?"

"Oh right I almost forgot let's do it!"

(Scene change)

Kushina and Sakura arrived at the table where Naruto, ino and Hinata were waiting and they looked hungry. Naruto and Hinata were smiling when they saw the curry made by Sakura it smelled delicious very good indeed, however not everyone was as thrilled and happy for the food. Ino stood in her chair with a fake smile on her face because she was obviously not looking forward to taste her friend's food. Even if Kushina helped her with the cooking she thought that the food was still not legible so she could die as a result of eating it. She gulped trying not to look afraid remembering the last time she tasted something made by the pink haired kunoichi it wasn't a pleasant experience. She saw Kushina and Sakura handing the plates with the curry and spoons if she didn't do something she might die for real this time.

Sakura was feeling happy and nervous at the same time she was really looking forward to this. It was the first time her friends and team leader were going to taste food cooked by her, at least Naruto and Hinata because Ino has already tasted it before. She still felt bad that the Yamanaka almost ended up at the hospital for tasting her cooking but now she was very confident that the food will taste different, thank to Kushina's training. She gazed at Naruto expecting that he will like her cooking so that she will be able to cook for him just like Ino and Hinata does when they're having a day off.

"Everyone please go ahead and eat" she replied with a blush.

"Sakura made this curry you guys have the privilege to be the first people to taste it" Kushina said.

'Lucky us' thought Ino with a sweat dropped.

"Smells good" Naruto said.

"I really can't wait to eat it" Hinata replied.

"Everyone let's not forget that we're dealing with a powerful poison the curry of death" said Ino.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Knock it off Ino pig!" Sakura gave her a mean comical expression.

"Ino trust me that Sakura has made a healthy curry and it's not dangerous in any way" replied Kushina.

"I don't know about that I'm still young and beautiful I don't want to die yet" she gulped' and I don't want to die without getting into Naruto's pants.'

"Just eat it already piggy!" Sakura used Iruka's evil big head jutsu.

"Tell you what Ino since you're so afraid to eat the curry I will be the first to taste it?" Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto" smiled Sakura she was feeling honored that the blond will be the first to eat her dish.

He took a small amount of the curry and brought it to his mouth as soon as he swallowed it his eyes widened as he fall down from his seat making Sakura and Kushina sweat dropped.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

"Ah I knew it the curry is poison!" shouted Ino.

Suddenly the blond jinchurikki got back to his seat smiling just like he did when he ate Itachi's breakfast" just kidding the curry taste delicious and the spice is well balanced great food Sakura!"

Ino and Hinata face faulted while Kushina and Sakura hasn't changed their expressions.

"Naruto-kun that was wrong" Hinata said.

"Yeah way to go to worry me to death" frowned Ino.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist I had to do it" he scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto….?"

The blond jinchurikki turned pale when he heard Sakura who didn't sounded happy at all for his rude joke. He gasped she looked like she was ready to erupt like a volcano.

"Sakura it was just a joke don't take it to serious" he was really afraid she was upset enough to try and hit him.

The pink haired medic gave a smile" it's all right Naruto I promised I wouldn't hit you again."

"Okay" replied the relief blond.

"Naruto sweetie?" Kushina smiled at her son.

"Hmm….?"

WHAM!

She smacked him making him fall down he had a big lump on his head while everyone was shocked at the sight, they never expected the red head Uzumaki to be the one to knock some sense to her son.

"Don't do that ever again!" she gave a mean comical expression.

"Yes mom…." replied the dizzy Naruto.

'Whoa' thought the stunned Sakura.

"**Hell yeah Kushina-san is my hero!" **

"Hey Sakura this curry taste very good" Hinata said finally tasting the dish.

"Yeah and I'm not dead yet so I guess you have finally learned to cook real food" replied the Yamanaka.

"Thanks guys and thank to Kushina-san" the pink haired kunoichi blushed from the complements.

"Believe it!"

(Scene change time skip evening)

Dinner has ended and Sakura has left to the kitchen to wash the dishes Ino and Hinata decided to help her, it was the least they could do after tasting a very good curry. Naruto and Kushina were at the balcony of the safe house it allowed them to see a wonderful view of the small town catching a glimpse of the landscape. They were able to see the many rivers that formed river country this was the perfect time for them to have some mother and son quality time together since they haven't seen each other in a while. The whiskered blond gazed at her he was in deep thought he didn't know if he should tell her about his encounter with his father back at the sound village, telling her could hurt her because he knew she missed her husband dearly. But he did remember Minato's last words before he faded from existence once again, aside from that there was something else he had in mind to talk to his mother. Kushina has obviously noticed his thoughtful expression that he has been pondering something for a while.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on something is on your mind would you like to share it with me?"

He smiled looking at the view" there is something I've been wanting to ask you I hope you have the answer you know what they say that mother knows best?"

"So true…." Kushina smiled.

"I've been wondering ever since I became the leader of my own team it has been a whole new experience for me, having a team is not an easy thing. Being responsible for their safety as well making sure that they're at their best when it comes to do a mission, I have to make sure that they're up for it."

The red haired woman nodded understanding what he was trying to say.

"For example a few days ago we had a fight with this woman with a unique bloodline limit which is crystal jutsu, she was very tough and none of us were ready to fight someone like her. Some of my team didn't like how they did in the fight like Hinata. Her bloodline the byakugan wasn't able to see through one of her crystal attacks and because of that she felt like she thought she was useless in the fight, she started believing she was a burden to the team."

"I told her she was no burden that she was important just like the rest of the team, but she kept on thinking the same thing that she was holding the team back, it frustrates me. How can she think like that when she knows that I believe in all of them and she wasn't the only one, Ino was starting to feel the same way too she asked me how was her performance on the team so far, I knew that was where she was going. I'm pretty sure Sakura feels the same way too…."

He looked back at her who was still listening" the point is that I thought being a leader was a piece of cake, that all I had to do is just give orders and that's it. But I couldn't be any more wrong being a leader is more than just give orders, you have to be the role model of the team the person who will influence in all of the moves of the team. The leader is the one who has to keep the team together he's the glue that sticks everyone together, and I know now how important is the role of a team leader."

Kushina smiled" you have finally understand the importance of being a leader it is no walk in the park."

"Yeah I can understand now how Kakashi felt when he was named a jounin leader for team seven I understand his reason with behaving like he did with Sasuke but still, I honestly think that he wasn't up for it. With the experience of losing a close friend I guess he believed that he wasn't cut out to be the leader of a genin team that is explained his behavior with us. That's not all I'm beginning to understand how important being the Hokage really is, the Hokage is the leader of the village just like I have learned the importance of being leader I know the value of being a kage…."

The red head couldn't helped but smile as she pet her son on the head" you have done a good job in understanding the importance of having your own team and importance of being a leader, come to think of it. I think this is the reason why Tsunade gave you your own team so you could understand the meaning of being a leader and a taste of what will it be like to become Hokage."

"You mean….?"

"Yep this experience is just another test that you will have to overcome in order to fulfill your lifelong dream."

The blond jinchurikki smiled" heh if that's the case then I will see it through the very end, thanks mom."

"I didn't do much you figured out the rest on your own without my help."

"But you're here to listen to me I think that's what matters the most" he gave his fox grin.

Kushina gave a small laughed as she put her around him pulling him closer" right I'm here to listen to you…."

"Mom?"

"Hmm…."

"There's something else I want to tell you…."

"What is it?"

"It's about our last mission" his cerulean eyes softened at the memory" when I facing Orochimaru I mean Kabuto…."

"Yes Tsunade told me about your mission report to sound I think you did great even if he got away."

"Well you see about that, the reason Kabuto escaped is because he performed a forbidden jutsu to summon someone from the death."

"You mean some kind of resurrection jutsu?" replied the red haired woman.

"Yeah and…..mom the person Kabuto brought back from the death under his control was…..dad."

Kushina's blue eyes widened in shocked" what….?"

Naruto nodded" he brought back my dad the fourth Hokage we fought for a while I couldn't keep up with him, he pretty much owed half of the fight but he managed to regain his human conscious and fight Kabuto's control."

"He was back to normal?" Kushian had teary eyes.

"Yep and we talked for a couple of minutes but he couldn't stay because he couldn't fight Kabuto's control for too long. I was happy at least I was able to meet my father…."

"Did you…." She didn't finish not afraid to hear the truth.

"No there was no way I can go through with killing him he did it himself performing a forbidden jutsu something about a shinigami taking his soul."

"He performed the death consuming seal jutsu again?" she replied trying to hold her tears.

"That was the jutsu he used to seal the fox in me…."

"I see although it wasn't right for you to fight Minato at least you were able to see him and speak with him too I'm so glad."

"Before he left dad told me to tell you something…."

"What was it?"

"_Tell Kushina I will always love her…."_

"He told me that he will always love you."

That was enough for Kushina to release some tears she chuckle" that idiot always saying things that I already know…."

Naruto gave her a hug and she accepted as they finished talking they chose to spend this might looking at the wonderful view before them.

(Scene change)

After an hour Kushina decided to go and return to Konoha and Naruto arrived at the living heading upstairs to his room to finally get some sleep. The kunoichis were probably sleeping by now and they needed their goodnight rest so that the next day they can continue with their missions. He stopped when he saw Sakura standing like she waiting for him which surprised him a lot, expecting that everyone was sleeping.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"I was about to go upstairs to sleep but I didn't felt like resting yet."

"Oh are you going to sleep now?"

"I….Naruto did you liked my curry?"

The blond didn't know she was going to bring him her dish but he smiled" you bet I like it, it wasn't too spicy it was perfect best curry I have ever had."

The pink haired medic blushed slightly" thanks it means a lot that you feel that way I'm going to continue practicing my cooking I assure Kushina-san that I will."

"Good for you Sakura I know you will become a great cook like Ino and Hinata."

"I will make sure of it. Also off topic I know you made me the second in charge of the team and I admit that I haven't been doing a very good job in that department, I want to change that…."

'Don't tell me she's going to say that I'm a burden to the team speech?' Naruto sweat dropped.

"I know that each of us we're an important addition to the team and that you believe in all of us. Therefore as the second in charge I have to meet up with your expectations, I will give it my best as the second in charge I won't let you down."

"I know you won't let me down Sakura" he smiled at her' well at least she understands my point.'

She nodded as she walked up to him and to his surprise she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek making him blush, he was caught up in surprise by her sudden action.

She was blushing herself too" I will see you tomorrow goodnight."

"Goodnight…."

The pink haired medic went upstairs before looking back at him" Naruto?"

"Hmm…."

"I will give you half of my life if you give me half of your life."

"Huh what….?"

"It's nothing forget what I said" she quickly went upstairs embarrassed leaving confused Naruto.

'She will give me half of her life if I give her half of my life what is that all about?'

(Scene change time skip)

Naruto was in his room sleeping soundly he was very tired and after a busy day training, eating lots of ramen, eating curry, staring at Ino and Hinata's breasts, talking to each of the kunoichis and spending some time with his mother he was finally ready to call it a night. His room from this safe house was comfy and he had fresh air from his open window, the room was perfect to have a perfect rest. The night was quiet, no noise not even the noise of animals like crickets and owls it was a silent night. He sleep with a big smile on his face there was absolutely nothing that could wake him up from his peaceful slumber.

That is until.

"Ooooooooohhhhh yes it's amazing!"

"Yeah you're so wet Sakura I love it!"

"Ooooooohhhh more Ino-san don't stop!"

"Yeah you like it Hinata?"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh dear Kami this feels so good more Ino more Hinata!"

The Kyuubi was the first to wake up from his cage slumber hearing the erotic moans he gave a perverted grin**" hey brat wake up!"**

"Hmm…no ramen give me your curry Sakura, yeah wear those shorts I love so much show me your nice booty."

"**Wake up fool stop daydreaming with the pink haired vixen she's having a lesbo frenzy with the other two vixens!"**

"Huh what…." Naruto opened his eyes still feeling sleepy.

"Yeah let's pound our pussies together!" Ino said.

"What…." his eyes widened he gasped hearing smacking noises' what the fuck!'

"Oooohhhh yes Ino you're so good at this damn you're truly wet!" Sakura moaned.

"More Ino-san more Sakura-san!" Hinata moaned louder.

'You got to be kidding me!' thought the shocked Naruto.

"Wow Hinata you're so hot you're really turning me on!" Ino said.

Naruto was blushing a lot while the Kyuubi was chuckling**" I'm telling you brat they are having a lesbo frenzy, now go and join in the fun."**

The blond jinchurikki gave a perverted grin more perverted than Jiraiya's and left his room in a heartbeat. Walking the corridor of the rooms he noticed that all of the moaning was coming from Ino's room the smacking noises and moans of ecstasies were really turning him on so much. He reached the door and without warning he grabbed the door knob and started turning it, he finally opened the door very slow.

"Damn Hinata you're breast are huge!"

"Oh yes I'm almost there Ino Hinata!"

"Ino-san Sakura-san more!"

He was still grinning like a big time pervert waiting to join the fun party when he finally opened the door, he was quite disappointment. Looking at the three kunoichis the disappointing sight because all three of them were fully clothed with their sleeping clothes and they didn't looked like they were doing anything that resembles sexual intercourse. Finally he noticed that Ino has the toy of the wooden paddle with the ball attach to a string as she was playing with the time he realized that was the source of the smacking noise. He was truly disappointed before he saw that the three kunoichis were laughing staring at him.

Ino giggle" you were expecting something Naruto?"

The whiskered blond frowned as he closed the door and left mumbling something they couldn't hear.

"That was not nice Ino" Sakura said.

"What are you talking about you agreed with the prank?"

"It wasn't right Ino-san" Hinata felt bad too.

"You agreed too."

"But did you saw Naruto's face?" asked the pink haired medic.

The Yamanaka smirked" I know I think he really believed we were having a lesbo frenzy."

(Scene change)

Naruto returned to his room not very happy, he was more annoyed than upset. To think his own team will played such a mean prank on him, well it wasn't mean but rather quite tempting and that kind that leaves you all aroused. He didn't notice that there was a messenger toad on his bed he took the message scroll reading that it was from Tsunade. He opened it and started reading it when his expression changed completely, he lowered his gaze before putting the message down he didn't know what to say. But he knew someone else will be greatly affected by this, things went bad when he saw Ino entering his room.

"Look Naruto I'm sorry about what happened just know, don't blame Sakura and Hinata the joke was my idea so don't scold them okay?"

She saw his expression which was so sorrowful she started feeling bad with herself thinking that her rude joke has really affected him" Naruto I said I'm sorry okay I didn't mean it please don't get angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you Ino and that's not the reason why I'm like this…."

"Then what's wrong you really had me worried?"

"Ino I….." he started but he couldn't finish.

"What?"

"I….I just got a message from granny regarding a mission report from a team that she sent a while back and…."

"And what?" the Yamanaka was really confused.

"The mission involves Asuma and Chouji…."

Hearing the name of her team mate and teacher she smiled" Asuma sensei and Chouji what happened?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair trying to get the words out it was hard for him to go through with this" Ino I don't know how to say this but I have some unfortunate news…."

"What is it?" she asked and by now she was worried sick" what happened Naruto tell me?"

"Ino I…."

"Just tell me already!" she shouted in desperation.

He put his hand on her shoulders ready to tell her the news knowing that it was going to affect her forever this will probably change her life forever.

"Asuma has been killed in action…."

* * *

**To be continued**

**There we go this chapter is finally done and I know it's not long like previous chapters but it will be enough. The worst thing is I have ended the chapter with a cliffhanger hahahah I am truly evil to the core so you can hate me if you want to. I'm really sorry for updating late but the important thing is that the chapter is out so I hope you will all enjoy it. Off topic please remember to keep voting for Itachi's pairing on the poll from my profile page, I will continue to keep the poll open for a while. On another topic yes I have change some canon manga material about Kushina you already know what is if you're reading the manga but everything besides her will be following the canon storyline, off topic do burritos and pizza exist in the Narutoverse? Remember to review and thanks once again I hope I reach a 1000 reviews before I release the next chapter. I will see you all next time and farewell.**

Next chapter: judgment for revenge part 1 a taste of hatred and revenge.

*****SPOILERS SECTION*****

**WARNING: if you don't like spoilers then I highly suggest you do NOT read this part if you do then go ahead and enjoy. This section will explain events that will happen in future chapters of the story, however some information is confirmed while others is a possibility. Meaning that it won't be confirmed until its reveal or not in the story, enjoy the spoilers section.**

**-Hidan and Kakuzu finally making their appearance.**

**-Official lemon chapters 31, 32 and 33.**

**-Possibility of Kushina having her own genin team.**

**-Anko seeing Itachi as a kindred spirit.**

**-Possibility of Deidara and Kisame being alive.**

**-New member to join team Kitsune Flash ^_^ (this info is pretty much confirmed).**

**-A new power will be given to Hinata.**

**-Possible foursome lemon.**

**-Megumi's past reveal.**

**Well that's all the spoiler info I have so far, perhaps in the future I might add another spoilers section. I am planning to continue this story for a while so expect lots of chapters.**


	28. Judgement for revenge part 1

Chapter 28 Judgment for revenge part 1: a taste of hatred and revenge

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold letters inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking**

**Authors Notes: welcome to another exciting chapter and holy crap this story has reached over 1000 reviews I am so happy. Thank you very much to everyone who is still reviewing and liking the story I will do my best to make it even better I hope that you all continue to read it, even with the grammar horrors. This is the next arc in the story which I have decided long ago to focus on various things with the team, between the girls friendship and finally Ino's relationship with Naruto. So yeah this arc will develop Saku/Ino/Hina friendship and major Naru/Ino development, plus I have a couple of surprise characters that will make their debut in this chapter. Remember to read and review and who knows before this arc ends I might make another teaser lemon it's a huge chance it will be a Naru/Ino since it's been a while that I have written a teaser lemon between them. That will be all please enjoy the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: unknown)

It was quiet in a dark place with a stone lantern the only sound heard was a small water drop from a stalagmite. There was no noise in what it seems to be a cavern, not even the habitant bats weren't screeching even with the small light emitting from the stone lantern. There was nothing in sight until the dark place was filled with six holographic figures who were the members of the organization Akatsuki they are always secretive and hard to track but when they make their move it's unexpected for anyone to know, obviously more members we're missing. One of them however seems to be new through his hologram his physical was unknown he looked to have some kind of mask his face was concealed even more. Aside from the new member the rest of the members were present too Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu they were having another one of their meetings to discuss about their plans to gather the jinchurikkis.

"Don't tell me we're going to seal another Bijuu it's so damn boring?" asked Hidan who was being his usual rude self.

"I think it's fun" replied the new member in a happy tone.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi!"

"Ah don't yell at me Mr. Hidan!"

"Is there a reason for this meeting?" Kakuzu said ignoring the two.

"I have some unfortunate news" replied Pain.

Soon it became clear to Kakuzu that there were some members missing" where are Deidara and Sasori?"

"Those are the unfortunate news" said the Akatsuki leader" Sasori is dead, Deidara has been captured and taken to hidden stone village he's probably dead as well."

"Oh now we have lost more members I'm really going to missed Deidara sempai" Tobi gave a sob.

"First Itachi and Kisame and now Deidara and Sasori" said Kakuzu.

"It was team Kitsune Flash" replied white Zetsu.

"They have become a thorn in our side" said black Zetsu.

"Which leads me to another topic to bring in this meeting, Hidan Kakuzu you two failed to look for the nine tails" said Pain.

"Great blame us for the failures of the organization we went to fire country and he wasn't there, we were ambushed by a couple of fuckers from Konoha, at least I was able to have another sacrifice for Jashin-sama…."

"I appreciate Hidan for reminding me of the ruckus you and Kakuzu caused while you were looking for the nine tails, we're not supposed to bring a lot of attention" replied Pain.

"Those cocksuckers are the ones to blame!" shouted the Jashin worshiper.

"Hidan watch your language" Kakuzu said.

"I'll fucking say whatever the hell I want!"

"Oh no Mr. Hidan is being a potty mouth again saying those words is bad" Tobi replied.

"I didn't ask for your god damn opinion!"

"Enough!" shouted the Akatsuki leader" this is the second time you two have failed in capturing a Bijuu, I will not tolerate any more failures from you two…."

"We are in lighting country right now we'll go after the two tails again" replied Kakuzu.

"So beat it capture the jinchurikki I'm not in a good mood…."

"At least we captured the three tails we didn't failed completely" Hidan tried to act nice.

"That is not enough to erase your past failures…."

"We will not fail this time, we failed to captured the two tails because Kitsune Flash was there both of them teamed up against us. We can take her own alone" said Kakuzu.

"I hope that bastard with a fox mask will be there again I haven't forgotten what he did to me, I will gladly offer that fucker to Jashin-sama."

"You will not do such thing Hidan" Pain's whirlpool eyes glared at him" the nine tails is essential to our plans we need him alive, are we clear?"

"Fine" the Jashin worshiper replied with a growl he was obviously not happy.

"If you two don't capture the two tails you will be in big trouble" Tobi gave a childlike laugh.

"Make sure you two hurry up, we must make up for Sasori and Deidara's failure in capturing the one tail" said the Akatsuki leader.

'He's also giving us the assignment to capture the Shukaku?' thought Kakuzu.

Hidan growled looking at Pain and Tobi' damn those two curse them….'

"We'll be leaving then."

Hidan and Kakuzu's holograms vanished leaving four members behind.

"Zetsu you know what to do…."

"Yes" Black Zetsu said.

"We will watch over the fight and report every detail of the battle to you" replied white Zetsu.

* * *

(Scene change)

Hidan and Kakuzu have finally opened their eyes leaving from their meditate state in order to perform the hologram technique. Both of them weren't happy that they have been given a double mission so soon. Members of Akatsuki always get one mission to capture a jinchurikki once they have gathered all the necessary data on the Bijuu host, when they capture one it will take time before they set out to capture their other jinchurikki target. This was the first time they have been given two jinchurikki targets in a row they had ways to go before capturing them, their first target will be the jinchurikki host of the two tails cat Nibi. It was the second they were going after the jinchurikki but they failed thanks to the mask mercenary. The combined forces of Kitsune Flash and the two tails were too much for them leaving them with no choice but to retreat, their lives were saved. If it wasn't for their special abilities they would have been killed by the jinchurikki tag team for sure.

Of course they were waiting to fight him again to get some pay back especially Hidan but their orders were cleared to bring the mask mercenary alive, but it has gotten even harder than before. Now Kitsune Flash has his own team capturing him when he was on his own was difficult, capturing him now was probably suicide. They knew his team was strong especially Kakuzu who was well aware with targets in the black market the three mask kunoichis each were A rank targets they are strong. Now the zombie duo were very much annoyed and upset for giving them two targets so suddenly, they will probably have to capture Kitsune Flash too. They were being the ones to clean up for the other members failures which it was pissing Hidan a lot, it didn't bothered his partner as long as he can earn more money for the organization. Kakuzu was the one in charge of Akatsuki's financials he was responsible to bring the money to them to keep the organization in line. Both members have gotten up ready to leave they were in a mountain path next to a small gorge. They were ready to resume their failed mission from a couple of years ago, their plan to capture the two tails as quickly as possible so they can go to their next assignment.

The two members were obviously wearing their respective Akatsuki cloaks in which Hidan was wearing his cloak opened with no shirt showing his bare chest, and their scratched headbands. Hidan's headband had the design of three side lines going up and down it was the sign of the hidden boiling water village, while Kakuzu's headband had the symbol of the hidden waterfall village. Hidan in appearance had short length silver hair with purple eyes aside with his headband he was wearing the amulet of his god Jashin which is a triangle inside a circle he was holding his weapon of choice, his three blade blood colored scythe. Kakuzu was wearing his usual ninja mask he seemed to be old probably older than his partner, he looked like he was in a bad mood because he won't get a chance to gain money. He wasn't in the mood to talk and with the current jobs ahead he felt like killing Hidan to appease his anger, he only wished he could do that.

"Damn that leader giving us all the shit load work."

"Whining about it isn't going to make a difference" Kakuzu replied.

Hidan growled" I hate that fucking retard Tobi why the hell did leader made someone like him joined Akatsuki?"

"Beats me we are low on members after all, we need man power to extract the Bijuu."

"And we're the ones who have to pay for those death fuckers' failures now we have doubled the work!"

"Didn't you hear me whining about it isn't going to make a difference so just shut your trap already?" Kakuzu glared at his partner.

"You think you can shut me up Kakuzu?" the Jashin worshiper glared back.

"Don't start with me Hidan."

"Come on you talk big let's see if you can back it up, think you can shut my mouth or you're just a pussy who only likes to hear himself talk?"

"You're pissing me off Hidan…."

"The feeling is mutual."

"I'll kill you."

"Just try it."

They stood quiet for a moment until Kakuzu made the first move launching his fist. Hidan only grinned as he blocked it using his scythe he launched another one and he kept on blocking it, they continued doing the same attacks four more times. It was always the same whenever they were having an argument it will eventually turned into a fight. Among Akatsuki they were probably the pair who is the most unusual and they seemed to hate each other a lot, most of the times they are traveling they always end up in an argument. If it continues they end up attacking each other they were completely the opposite Hidan only believed in his religion and god and Kakuzu only believed in money, fortune and religion was two sides of the same coin. They disagreed on almost everything from their high beliefs to even with business it was anyone's guess how in the world they could last as a tag team in the criminal organization. They stood glaring at each other Kakuzu was trying to break from Hidan's scythe he had the strength to destroy the weapon if he wanted, but he knew business was calling to them.

He stopped his attack looking upset" forget about this non sense we have a mission to do…."

The Jashin worshiper grinned" couldn't do it huh?"

"Let's get going we have wasted too much time here, we must capture the two tails."

"Right going back after that infidel bitch from Kumo, she was cocky last time because the nine tails was with her, I will put her in her place with Jashin-sama's might" they started walking.

"Let's hope you don't mess up like you did back at fire country."

Hidan glared at his partner" what the hell you're still pissed for what happened?"

"I lost the chance to capture Sarutobi Asuma and deliver him to the black market he had a big bounty on his head. The bounty would have been useful for the organization."

"Whatever the Konoha fuckers called for reinforcements and also leader called us to retreat if you have forgotten. If you should be pissed at anyone it should be with him not me…."

"Letting Konoha take his body was such a waste to get the money."

"There you go again with that sinful shit, money is a sin it's a sign that shows greed Jashin-sama punish anyone with the fucking stench of greed. Money is a useless pile of shit that only infidels follow its customs."

"Money is what makes the five countries run the way they are, how you think the feudal lords are controlling the ninja villages that are protecting his country?" the missing nin from hidden water fall glared back.

"There all worthless sinners in Jashin-sama's eyes…."

"In order for the feudal lord to provide money for the ninja villages they keep the missions system in order to provide him with the same amount he's given with the earnings from the missions they succeed. It proves how strong the power of money really is, whether you like it or not Hidan money is an important asset in the world as well as in Akatsuki. I believe leader-sama has already explained to you the reason why we need money?"

"Yeah yeah some shit about becoming a mercenary organization making the other hidden villages count on our services, bla bla I forgot the rest…."

"Just try to stop whining and stop talking about your god already."

"I will talk about Jashin-sama the savior of this world as much as I want to!"

"Let's not start another fight, I would really kill you with my bare hands" said Kakuzu.

"I would love to see you try…."

The former masked ninja from water fall was glaring at his partner while tightening his fists. He hated him so much he hated the fact that he had such an annoying complete opposite for a partner, he cursed the day he was paired up with the Jashin worshipper. If it wasn't for his special ability he would have killed him long ago just like every single person he has been put up to have as his partner. If looks could kill he would have killed Hidan a million time of course he knew that will be impossible to fulfill, the missing nin from hidden boiling water was grinning at his partner. He knew he couldn't do it that's why he will always annoyed and pissed him whenever he had the chance, or rather when he was feeling bore. This time he didn't reacted he just continue to walk while the Jashin worshipper was starting to react, he wasn't falling for his taunts and dares.

"Didn't you hear me Kakuzu I said I would love to see you try to kill me go ahead take your best shot at me?"

"…"

"Oh I get it the silent treatment that so lame, it's a move that only pussies like you would come up with…."

"…."

Hidan was getting pissed at the silent treatment his partner was giving him" fuck you Kakuzu money is shit the tool for infidels to feast on, I hate money!"

That was the chance the masked ninja was looking for his partner has actually let his guard down. He released his fist stretching in it thanks to the wires his body was filled with and punched Hidan right on his nose making him screamed in pain. He nodded in satisfaction returning his hand returning to him he started to walk away while the Jashin worshipper was still feeling the pain and blood has poured from his nose.

"Fuck Kakuzu you broke my nose you dip shit!"

"You should be lucky that's all I broke…."

"Shit I can't stop the bleeding, you're so lucky you caught me off guard. You're just a money lover infidel like the rest of them."

"You know Hidan you should stop pissing me off, because the next time you lose your head and your arms I might not be kind enough to attach them back to your body again."

The Jashin lover stood quiet lifting his scratched headband from his neck showing the wires Kakuzu used to stitched his head back again in his body, he had the same wires on his arms too. It was Kitsune Flash who did that to him he hasn't forgotten that day thinking about the mask mercenary only pissed him off. He didn't said another word and started ignoring the pain he was feeling for having a broken nose and resumed his walking finally catching up with his partner, he put his scythe where he always puts it strapped on his back.

"For once let's try to get along at least until we capture the two tails."

"Fine…." replied Hidan.

Kakuzu felt relief as they continued their journey for their target' that will keep his mouth shut for at least an hour before he will start rambling about his stupid god again….'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: border region lighting country territory)

As the morning sun was rising beginning another day, running at high speed through an open field was the mask team. Team Kitsune Flash has finally arrived at lighting country after a journey that took those days plus the moments they needed to rest, it took them a whole week to reach their destination. They were finally here but they still needed to go to place of their next mission as their job as a mercenary team this time they have received an S rank mission request. It was going to be another day with a tough mission for the team they have already gotten used to the dangers the different missions they have done in the past it was part of their daily living. This mission however was going to be different for various reasons their opponents were strong and the objective was going to be hard, the money somehow seems to be of little importance. As they were running there was a high tension among the group the atmosphere around has changed so much, it was deadly serious which none of them dare to speak word. Because a member of the team wasn't feeling well something has happened to make her changed into someone so different from her usual self.

The member of the team who has obviously been through a change was none other than Ino. The reason behind the Yamanaka's attitude adjustment was done because of the horrible news she has received by Naruto due to a message he received from Tsunade. The sad news that Sarutobi Asuma and former teacher of team ten was killed in action during a mission, he died in the proper line of duty of every single Konoha ninja. In this world it was very normal for a ninja to die fulfilling his duties for his village death was always part of a ninja it was always following them wherever they go. There was no escape from dying everyone knows that so the most obvious thing to do is move on and continued living for the sake of their comrade and love one, it was different for the bleach blond. After she heard the news of the death of her team teacher she completely changed, she was no longer herself. Ino has become very serious and all about business she didn't make any silly comments, or jokes, not even anything perverted. In fact she rarely said a word at all she talked whenever she felt like it and that was almost never.

The members of the team have become quite worried for her behavior knowing that it wasn't right to change so much in just one week. Her two teammates Sakura and Hinata have become worried sick this person traveling with them wasn't the same girl who is always joking around and acting perverted. It's like she wasn't really their friend Ino someone who has taken her place and was completely different in personality. Her leader was also worried about her but what he knew he couldn't do a thing to make her feel better her teammates felt the same way too. The blond has lost her teacher someone who was close to her just like her other friends from Konoha telling her that everything will be fine was going to be useless, it won't make her feel better but worst. The only thing they could do is to be there for her and give their support to their friend, but it wasn't enough and they knew it the truth was really annoying them. The only thing that could probably make the Yamanaka feel better is if they go after the one responsible for Asuma's death that was part of their mission.

Naruto was feeling grumpy for various reason the first was obviously because of Ino's big changed, the second he was tire for traveling too much. His cerulean eyes turned to the masked kunoichi Yamanaka she hasn't even bothered to looked at any of her friends she was just keeping her eyes on the road ahead. He was the leader of the team and he felt so useless that he couldn't do a thing to make her feel better, the pain she was feeling right now was so horrible. He couldn't understand her but he could still try the only thing in his mind was to help her in any way he could it wasn't just his responsibility as leader but as her friend. His feelings for her probably clouding his judgment making her tell him how she was feeling that he was here for her just like her friends.

Sakura was probably feeling worst than her leader in everything. Her best friend has lost her genin teacher and she hasn't asked for any comfort from anyone she was holding the pain inside. She knew holding in it will make it worst it was better to let it out by talking to her and everyone of course they couldn't understand what she was going through but they can still be there for her when she needed the presence of a friend. It was tearing her apart every time the Yamanaka didn't said a word holding her silence she was hurt she wouldn't let no one in, someone who was very close to her. But this girl next to her wasn't the Yamanaka Ino she has come to know and care about. It was her duty to help her she was thinking the same thing as Naruto.

Hinata was in deep thought mostly because she was thinking about Ino she was also worried sick for the blond. Not to an extent like Naruto and Sakura but enough to not make her sleep sometimes they were supposed to be a team and a team is always there for each other through good times and bad. This situation was no exception it was her responsibility her teammate just like everyone else on the team. It was bothering her that the Yamanaka wasn't saying a word to anyone for a week she didn't wanted any help that was wrong. They are here to help her and she wasn't letting anyone get close to her to try and have a conversation with her, it only made her sad of her behavior because she felt like she was pretty much useless. She hated that because it will remind her of the person she used to be her timid self who used to watch from the sidelines.

Naruto finally had enough they have travel for too long and he knew his team has reached their limit. He could see it by looking at them all three of them was panting showing signs that they were tire. They did need a rest as leader he made the decision clearly as he stopped in his tracks leaving the team to stop with him too. He only hoped that Ino will cooperate with him because she hasn't been acting like a team member lately.

"Why are we stopping?" Ino quickly replied ignoring that she was panting.

"We're taking a break we'd been traveling for too long, drink some water and refill your canteen if you must there's a river east not too far from here" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"We're not there yet" argued the Yamanaka giving a serious glare to her leader.

"Temptress I have spoken please just take a rest, you're tire too."

She felt so proud of herself and wanted to prove him wrong but she couldn't, she was tired and thirsty from traveling so long. She didn't said another word and just walked taking her canteen she drank the water while some of the refreshing liquid left the corner of her mouth. Sakura and Hinata were drinking from their canteens but they were keeping their eyes on their friend they couldn't believe she could change so much in just one week. The pink haired wanted to get closer to the blond but she felt like she was pushing her aside like she has built this impenetrable wall that couldn't let anyone in.

"Shit" the Yamanaka cursed at the water leaving from the corner of her mouth she realized her canteen was empty.

She didn't even look at her teammates" I'm going to refill…."

"Want me to go with you I can help you get to the river?" Sakura gave her a smile.

"Did I ask for your help because I don't remember asking you?" the blond glared at her.

"Temptress I-"

She cut her off" I'm not some helpless baby who needs help just to get to a river…." she replied rudely

"Temptress I have the byakugan I…."

Hinata didn't finish her sentence because the way Ino was glaring at her. She saw her mouth forming a growl but even with her mask on she could see how cold her sky blue eyes were, her look scared her. It felt like she was stabbing with her eyes the glare was enough to froze her in place, she stood in silence she wasn't going to say a word. She was hurt at the treatment her teammate has given her she was trying to be kind in showing her the way to the river she hold the thought of crying, there was no time to shed tears.

Sakura was feeling the same way the way she raised her voice at her just because she was offering her help. It didn't hurt to show kindness to your friends especially if she was someone close to you her words and expression killed her. She felt the painful blow in her heart when she cut her off the pain reminded her when she rejected Naruto with her cold words during the Konoha hospital incident five years ago. It was also similar to the pain she felt when Naruto ignored her and cast her aside when he returned to the village. Like the Hyuga heiress she didn't said another word and promised herself she wasn't going to cry.

Naruto has tightened his fists at the rejection his team members have given to the two masked kunoichis. This behavior was going to affect the team work and the dynamic it was his job as team leader to do something about it. He saw that Ino has already left to the river to refilled her canteen he couldn't let this go on any longer having such a strong bond with the blond has made them this way to always feel concerned whenever someone was troubled by something. To become more sensitive and even the smallest insult can deal a great amount of pain, no he wasn't going to risk that bond they have forged together be broken. He turned his gaze back to the two kunoichis in front of him they were still quiet and hurt for what has happened with the Yamanaka.

"You two get some rest we'll be heading out again soon."

They slowly nodded as he walked pass them he looked at them from the corner of his eye. Hinata has put her hand on Sakura's shoulder as a sign to confront her because by now she was sobbing she has failed to keep her promise not to cry. That image made him growled of course he knew that the pink haired medic was the one feeling worst than the rest of the team. The girl who was her best friend since they were kids has completely changed her personality becoming so cold and distant acting to be lonely, like Sasuke. He quickly erased the last thought heading to the river this wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about the Uchiha and not to remind him of the past.

He reached the river spotting her filling her canteen before drinking in it again she refilled it again and kept on drinking until her thirst was satisfied. He approached her she knew he was there but she ignored him she was in deep thought there was anger in her, she couldn't let it go. Her hatred was greater than she thought it was taking over her and she didn't care there was only way for her to satisfy that hatred, this mission will help her get what she wants. She has looked from the corner of her to see her leader standing next to her she became annoyed he was probably going to give her a lesson why she was acting like such a bitch to her teammates. She didn't had any time for this it was meaningless to scold her when all she has been doing is following her orders in trying to fulfill their mission.

"Temptress we need to talk" replied Naruto calmly.

"You're pissed that I hurt their feelings in some way is that it?" her tone was cold.

"It's not just about that but it's your attitude. If you want to fulfill this mission then I suggest you start treating your teammates right and start acting like a true member of this team" his cerulean eyes were staring at her sky blue orbs.

"You're the one wasting time on the mission by getting some rest maybe you should take your own advice…."

"We have been traveling for a week without any rest and you were thirsty you have also refilled your canteen more than once, we all needed this rest I did the right thing" he somehow felt hurt and angry at her rude comment.

"The right thing will be focusing on the mission and nothing else, weren't we taught at the academy that the mission is everything. I hope you realized how important a mission can be especially when our lives are on the line."

"You don't have to remind me that I know, but the result of the mission can be unsuccessful if your heart is full of hatred. You will get nowhere if you let hatred control you."

"I'm perfectly fine" she glared at him walking passed him" the mission is everything to me I'm just a regular ninja doing what is right for their village" she started walking out.

"But this isn't about the mission is it Temptress?" he didn't looked at her he knew very well why she was acting like this.

She stopped walking never turning back to stare at the blond jinchurikki for a moment there was a lot of pain in her eyes she glared not wanting to shed any tears, she has already done it enough in the past. She resumed her walking leaving Naruto on his own by the river he was hurt because he knew the reason why she was like this he couldn't stop thinking about the recent events that took place one week ago. It has tormented how much pain she was in and the fact that he couldn't do a thing to make her feel better she is still suffering to this day. His cerulean eyes glared at her reaction and the pain she started to feel, he will never forget that day.

'Ino...'

* * *

_Naruto stood watching Ino as he has told her the truth of the message he has received. That Asuma has been killed during a mission he kept his gaze on her and he didn't like what he was seeing. The Yamanaka was shock like she has just been stabbed by something very sharp her sky blue eyes were watery as she was ready to shed tears. These news were horrible and he already knew her reaction not being pleasant she just found out that her jounin from her genin days is dead she looked like she was in a trance. The sight was enough to break his heart the pain was terrible he hated to feel like this one of his team member was about to feel heartbroken and he could only do so little he felt so useless he kept his hands on her shoulders. It was up to him to make her feel better and tried to get rid of the pain she was feeling but he doubt it he couldn't be the cure to ease the pain she was feeling right now. _

"_What…..what do you mean?" she was still too shocked to believe the tragic news she just heard._

_Naruto started again but he felt like he didn't wanted to repeat himself again because it will hurt the Yamanaka even more" what I said Ino….I got a message from granny reporting Asuma and Chouji's mission and Asuma died during the mission."_

"_No that can't be….that can't be possible" tears have formed in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry…."_

"_Please Naruto tell me that this is all one sick joke right?" her tears started falling._

"_I'm not it's true I'm really sorry Ino."_

"_No…..it's not true it can't be Asuma sensei can't be dead!"_

_The blond jinchurikki hold her tight with his arms" it's okay I'm here just let it all out, as your friend and your leader it's my responsibility to be your pillar of strength. I will do whatever I can to heal your pain so it's all right to cry."_

_The blond kunoichi started sobbing" no Asuma sensei Kami no please this must be some horrible nightmare please Naruto I want to wake up right now no!"_

_He finally embraced her giving her all his strength and comfort in the world hoping he will make her feel better. She accepted his kind gesture and buried her head in his right shoulder her sobbing got worst the pain she was feeling was unbearable. Losing one of your closest people it's a horrible pain this was the first time she was experienced and she wanted it to end he hold her tight like he wanted to shield her from the immense pain she was feeling but it was futile. Her cries got worst increasing in volume the pain in her heart grew realizing it was true accepting the cruel truth that the Sarutobi was gone it was heard throughout the safe house. The door to the room opened Sakura and Hinata entered hearing their friend's cries they were already worried sick because whatever it was it wasn't any good. Sakura was worried even more seeing the Yamanaka in her leader's arms sobbing it could only mean bad news or worst._

"_What's wrong?" she was afraid to ask._

"_We heard Ino-san crying all the way to our rooms" Hinata replied worried too._

_Naruto slowly and sadly broke the embrace with the heart broken blond kunoichi facing the rest of the team might as well tell them the news already" I got a message from granny she told me a recent mission report and….Asuma was killed in that mission."_

_He saw the shocking expressions in their faces now they understood why Ino was such an emotional wreck. Sakura immediately went to her and gave her another comforting hug she could tell how much pain she was in while the Yamanaka accepted the embrace she needed this so much even if it wasn't helping at all. This was the only thing she could do to one of her closest friends but she wanted to do more she was feeling the same way as Naruto. Both wanted to end the pain to their precious people and they felt like they were feeling her pain, they did the only thing they could do for the blond is be there for her. _

"_It's all right Ino I'm here" replied Sakura._

"_No Asuma sensei….." she resumed her sobbing._

_Hinata tried not to shed tears but some escaped she was thinking about her friend and someone else her jounin teacher" Kurenai sensei must be feeling terrible and Miyaki she's going to grow up without a father."_

_Once was done hugging the Yamanaka Hinata followed by embracing her friend Ino of course accepted the hug she really needed it. It wasn't enough but the Hyuga heiress gave her own support and comfort to the blond kunoichi she wasn't alone she had friend that will take care of her when she needed them the most. Naruto couldn't help but give a small smile seeing the scenery it proves how close the three kunoichis have become while traveling with him their bond was strong they have become the best of friends. He noticed that Sakura was still devastated by the news and by Ino's reaction these were the time when she needed her friends a lot. Sakura was doing her best to comfort her friend but putting her hand on her shoulder or Hinata's hug will make her feel better while Naruto was watching from the side lines. _

_Naruto was angry at himself because he felt so powerless to do anything at all to help the Yamanaka. He was the leader of the team he should do something to stop her pain it made him questioned if he was a good leader after all. He started having doubts of his leadership skills for a while that maybe he asked for more than he could bargain for, that he couldn't be the great leader the kunoichis were expecting to be. He was getting irritated and frustrated because of this and Asuma's death especially since he knew why the Sarutobi was killed in that mission, he knew who was responsible. He felt like this whole thing was his fault and that Ino should be unleashing her anger on him instead of the people involved in the killing his cerulean eyes glared at the group that did this. He was going to make sure they paid for this for the blond kunoichi who was suffering right now he interrupted his train of thought seeing that the Yamanaka has calmed down a little._

"_How are you feeling now Ino?" asked Sakura while wiping a tear from her right eye._

"_I will be okay….I would like to be alone" her replied was in a whisper._

"_We understand…."_

"_Ino-san why don't you take a shower it might help you relax a little?" Hinata said._

"_I agree take a shower and cool off this will help you get the alone time you want" said Naruto._

_She slowly nodded as she left Naruto's room heading to the bathroom looks like she has agreed with their friends' request. It was painful for the three of them to see her like this but the only thing they could do is give her some space so she can try to calm down and move on by the sad news. They knew it will take some time for her to get over her former sensei's death she might try to get over it but the pain will still be there. Hinata saw Sakura's expression seeing she was hurt by this she was probably feeling worst than Naruto and herself she went to the pink haired medic's side._

"_Sakura-san….?"_

"_I'm fine Hinata its Ino the one who needs our support the most."_

_The Hyuga heiress nodded" I know let's do our best to help her."_

"_It's late you guys should go back to sleep, I will tell you about Asuma's mission in the morning" said Naruto._

"_And Ino?" the pink haired kunoichi replied._

"_I will tell her after she's done with her shower I'm sure she's going to ask me about it immediately" he gave a sigh._

"_All right…."_

"_Goodnight Naruto-kun" Hinata said leaving the room with Sakura._

"_Yeah goodnight…."_

His eyes were staring at nowhere in particular he was in deep thought on that day. He thought the shower will help Ino get better or calm down but he was wrong it happened so fast how she changed from a complete different person after she finished her shower. He lowered his gaze the sadness was clearly reflected in his eyes he hasn't been able to help her he was unable to stop her from making the choice she has made. It was something that scared him for someone like her to change so quickly it shocked him, it even scared him. She was no longer the Ino he has come to know and care very much even having feelings for her, he thought that maybe he was to blame for her change of heart.

_Naruto was seated on the bed of his room still thinking with what happened after Ino found out of the horrible news about Asuma. A shower won't be enough to help her but it will give her the alone time she needs, by now Sakura and Hinata were already asleep. He heard a knock on his door he knew it was Ino he didn't said a word but the door opened after one knock, his eyes were on the blond kunoichi. He was alarmed staring at her he felt a shiver on his spine her expression was different somehow it didn't hold the same spark the Yamanaka has always had. It's like she was no longer the same person anymore she was staring at him with an emotionless look her sky blue eyes were empty, they seemed to be cold. It scared him was this really the same girl who was always cheery, funny and strong in battle. _

'_I knew Asuma's death was going to affect her but not like this, I wasn't hoping the shower will help her but still….Ino.'_

"_How are you feeling Ino?" he knew she was feeling worst._

"_You know who did it….?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know who is responsible for Asuma sensei's death right?" the Yamanaka raised her voice showing cold eyes._

"_I….yes I do."_

"_Tell me."_

"_I am planning in telling you it all started with the mission granny gave him. Scouts from Konoha reported that members of Akatsuki were spotted at the border of the fire country."_

"_Akatsuki?" of course she remembers the criminal organization that is after the jinchurikki, after Naruto._

_The blond jinchurikki nodded" granny assigned Asuma, Chouji, Kotetsu and Izumo to intercept the two members of the organization, you already know where I'm going with this….?"_

_The Yamanaka glared tightening her fists" they did it….Akatsuki killed Asuma sensei those bastards but why?"_

"_Chouji was wounded but he's life is in no danger, Kotetsu and Izumo only suffered minor injuries. They probably came after them because they were invading enemy territory they are S rank missing nins. If Akatsuki came to fire country then that means they were probably after me, I'm the only jinchurikki from Konoha."_

"_So this is your fault is that it?" she looked at him not in the least happy._

"_If you put it that way then yes Ino Akatsuki are after me and because of that Asuma got killed. I won't hold it against you if you choose to blame me for his death. I will understand if you want to hate me" right now this was the only way to help her pain if it will relief her anger at the ones responsible for killing her former sensei, to let her hate him._

_The blond kunoichi stood staring at him in deep thought for a moment she felt happy that he was willing to make himself the one to blame so she can hate him for Asuma's death. She thought it was selfless of him he was probably doing in it to help her ease her pain but it wasn't enough her anger has increased once she found out that Akatsuki was involved in the Sarutobi's murder. Hatred and the powerful urge to have revenge has entered her and right now the reason why the criminal organization came to fire country was standing right in front of her, her leader, friend and person she held deep feelings. She erased any of those feelings for him and chose to unleash her hatred on him he was to blame for her teacher's death so he deserved to be hated by her. She walked towards the whiskered blond with an unreadable expression he couldn't tell if she was angry or said, he knew she wasn't happy. _

_Naruto didn't saw it coming when Ino slapped him hard on his left chees he was shocked. He rubbed the side of his face when she has hit him the red mark of her had was very visible he finally took a look at her face. Her eyes were colder and the glare she was giving him was enough to make him take a step back, yes he was scared all right. He had volunteered so the blond kunoichi blames him and hate him for Asuma's death in a way to relief her anger he started thinking he has a made a big mistake. He has never seen so much anger in someone's eyes since Sasuke it was her hatred pushing her towards a new goal, it was revenge. He remained quiet hurt by the painful slap given by the Yamanaka it was killing that she obviously hated him now, but he remained hiding his pain and the possibility of heart break. _

"_I'm glad you feel that way because you're right it's your entire fault that Asuma sensei died. He wasn't Akatsuki's target you were and he paid the prize with his life all because of you!" a small tear made its way from her right eye. _

"_I know…." He whispered loud enough for her to hear his hand was still touching his hurt cheeks because of her slap._

"_I hope you're planning in fixing your mistake although you can't fix it completely Asuma sensei is gone already but you can lead me to Akatsuki, I'm not going to stand here and do nothing while they are still out there."_

"_You want revenge?" he looked at her feeling terrible._

"_That's the only thing I have left avenge Asuma sensei, and you will help me you must take responsibility for the consequences of your actions" Ino kept her cold glare at him._

"_I will Ino I promise, in fact I think I have a mission that we could end up running to Akatsuki it's an S rank mission and the client is the Raikage…."_

"_So we're going to Kumo Akatsuki are going after the jinchurikki of hidden cloud fine then let's go. It will be even better if the one responsible for killing Asuma sensei will show up there."_

"_I think they will, get some rest Ino the journey to lighting country will be long."_

"_I know that don't order me around" she replied rudely with a hint of venom in her voice she finally left his room._

'_Ino what has happened to you….?' Naruto lowered his gaze feeling sorry for the blond kunoichi, for the pain he has caused her. _

_

* * *

_

He sighed remembering that day like it was a bad nightmare that has come true she hated him for what happened to Asuma. He felt so guilty because it was his fault the Sarutobi died so he didn't blame the Yamanaka for her hatred on him and the criminal organization, he deserves it. His cerulean eyes glared hard feeling so angry at Akatsuki killing someone that has nothing to do with this they were after jinchurikki they shouldn't even been killing people aside from their goal to capture demon containers. He knew that as long as ninjas refuse and choose to protect the jinchurikki they will be getting in their way and they will get rid at anyone who becomes an obstacle in their goal. He left the river heading back to his team they were going to resume their journey to Kumo with keeping his thoughts on the organization. He was going to make sure that Ino fulfils her revenge he will help her no matter what.

'They are going to pay….Akatsuki has gone too far this time.'

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: shrine temple Uchiha clan district Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Itachi has lighted over four hundred candles inside of the temple, each candle represent a fallen member of the Uchiha clan. He has done this a couple of times as a sign to pay respects to them it wasn't enough to visit their graves. Once all the candles were lighted he got seated on his knees and gave a silent prayer to his fallen brethren who were killed by his own hand on that dark night. His first prayer went to his parents Fugaku and Mikoto he hoped they will be doing their eternal rest on the other side of paradise known as heaven. Even if Fugaku rebelled against Konoha choosing revenge just like their past leader Madara did he still loved him and hoped for the best. His prayer has been interrupted when he sensed that he was being watched although he kept his focus on hi praying for now he will ignore the unknown entity. He opened his onyx eyes from the corner of his eye he was gazing behind the shrine in a couple of trees he knew he wasn't alone anymore.

In one of the trees stood a dark figure the mysterious stranger was wearing a long brown garb with a hood, he was wearing an ANBU mask. He was watching over the older Uchiha as he was resuming his praying as he was told to keep an eye on him and on whatever other activities he does. He kept his distance far from him so that he wouldn't get spotted, unaware that he has failed on that part. He hasn't realized that behind him stood a crow with sharingan eyes staring down at him while back at the shrine Itachi already knew of the stranger's presence. He was doing a hand seal while keeping his eyes closed he figured out who was the person watching him and decided to ignore it. It seems he was well aware who was watching him and he was expecting them he resumed his praying for a couple of minutes before he got up and left the temple.

The masked member of ROOT vanished once the Uchiha was gone unknown to the two of them there was a third entity watching. From the nearby bushes stood a snake that watched everything it was actually a technique based on using an animal as a telescope and see whatever the animal was looking, in this case the snake. The person using the snake as a telescope was Anko who was standing on the rooftop of the shrine she has seen everything and she didn't like it one bit she knew she had a mission. She got up from the roof jumping back to the ground, she made a hand seal making the snake vanished she has to report back.

'Looks like Hokage-sama were right all along he is keeping tabs on Itachi….'

She made a hand seal before she vanished from sight teleporting from the shrine temple.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: fire tower Konoha)

Tsunade has reunited with Shizune, Ibiki and Shikaku to one of the rooms of the tower, the room itself was special. It had a special seal placed all over the room including doors preventing anyone from listening to the conversation. There were also windows and the ceiling was built with the purpose that no one gets the chance to spy and listen to any type of conversation. The room was sound proof and infiltration proof no one from outside won't be able to hear a thing there was a reason for the blond Hokage to choose such place. She needed to make sure that no one from ROOT comes and dares to listen to their upcoming conversation because they topic was confidential, classified in other words. They were waiting for one last person to show up so they can begin to discuss the matter at hand.

Shikaku stood quiet he knew why the Hokage summoned him, he was here as a representative of the council. He was among those she trusted the most unlike the elders and especially the war hawk Danzo he didn't had a problem with it. He was always glad to help the slug sanin he does respect strong woman like the blond Hokage, he was willing to help her on anything although it was going to be troublesome this wasn't the time or the place to act lazy.

Ibiki stood quiet waiting for the last member to arrive he will talk once she gets here. Everything was up to her if the situation was as serious as the Hokage believes so he didn't have a problem he may be serious and all about business, but he does trusts his comrades. Inoichi probably doesn't believe Anko can pull it off but he does he has known the snake mistress for a while and she's one of the best in the ANBU interrogation corps she has made people feared her when she got to business she was a dangerous poisonous snake wanting to spread her deadly poison to her preys. There wasn't anyone like her she has also done a lot of dangerous missions before and has come back alive and well she has served true to her rank as a leaf ninja.

Finally in a cloud of smoke Anko appeared arriving in the middle of the room making the tension to be lifted. Ibiki didn't reacted, Inoichi felt calmer and Shizune smiled.

Tsunade nodded" you were a little late Anko."

"It's not easy to spy on someone like Itachi without getting notice but it is as you say, Danzo is keeping an eye on him."

"We were right all along" Ibiki replied.

"He's going to try and approach Itachi" Inoichi said.

"Oh he won't" replied the slug sanin" he won't try something so reckless it's not his style."

"Why not?" asked Shizune.

The busty blond gave a confident grin" because he knows I'm watching him as long as I have my eye on him he won't try anything that might risk getting him caught in any act that will reflect treachery against the village. Like a hawk taking his time to take his prey he's going to wait for the right moment, I still don't know what Danzo could want from Itachi though?"

"Maybe it has to do with Sasuke" Shizune said.

"Maybe but for now we will keep this a secret from everyone else, Shikaku Inoichi you two know this as representative of the council. In case the word goes about this operation I'm counting on both of you to back me up when the time comes."

"Of course Tsunade-sama" Shikaku replied.

"No problem we know Danzo has always been suspicious for a long time" said Inoichi.

"Especially when he still has his organization ROOT when the third made the order for them to be disbanded" Ibiki added.

"What about the rest of the elder?" asked Shizune.

"I don't think Homura and Koharu know about his ulterior motives, this has to be keep classified so they can't know."

"Another thing will Kushina be all right?" asked Shikaku.

"Kushina?" Anko was puzzled remembering the name' the long red head what does she has to do with this….?'

"We will discuss that matter later but for now you're all dismissed" Tsunade knew she couldn't reveal information on her.

They left the office returning to their perspective duties while Anko was in deep thought and she wasn't happy. She wanted to know about Kushina why Danzo would go after her was she in some kind of danger too he was only interested in Itachi perhaps there was more to the red head than meets the eye. Then again she had a feeling like she has seen her before, she was sort of familiar. She does know she and itachi are friends probably close friends, she didn't know why she felt better when she found out that he wasn't really engage to the red haired woman. She followed the other ninjas out of the office before she noticed Tsunade staring at her.

"Not you Anko I need to speak with you."

She nodded Shizune has left closing the door of the room behind her. It was obviously about her mission with the older Uchiha an important matter that the blond Hokage needed to talk her in private. The mission was important to her not just to the Hokage after finding out the truth of Itachi she wasn't going to let someone like the war hawk to manipulate him to his will like he was some mere tool to kill. One thing about the snake mistress she was very loyal to her friends and companions she wasn't like a certain snake who betrayed the village and gave her a cruse mark as a farewell gift.

"You know how important this assignment is?"

"I do leave it to me I will keep an eye on Itachi."

"Danzo might carefully pick his time but he might approach him sooner than we think, this is why Anko I want you to try and spend as much time as you can with him are we clear?"

"Now you're basically asking me for me to live in his place" the snake mistress gave a grin of course she didn't mind living with the older Uchiha under the same roof.

"You know what I mean don't play smart ass with me, stay with Itachi and follow his lead just pretend that you're enjoying his company."

"Pretend….?" Her eyes softened but she was mainly in deep thought.

Tsunade smirked" well you don't have to pretend if you're that interested in him this mission is the chance that you've been waiting for to know him better. He's going to be your partner you will have plenty of time with him."

Anko grinned" will do Hokage-sama at the same time I will watch over him, I won't let Danzo approach him you can count on me."

"I know I can that will be all you're dismissed."

"Hokage-sama?" she started.

"Yes?"

The snake mistress paused a bit she wanted to know about a certain red head" about what Inoichi said, you know about Kushina is she in some kind of danger like Itachi?"

The busty Hokage was in deep thought" you don't have to worry about that Kushina is all right she can take care of herself, she's in no danger."

She wanted to hear more but she nodded" I see then I will take my leave…."

The slug sanin nodded gazing at the woman who left the room' that old hawk won't try to kill Kushina a second time because this time I have my eyes on him. That and Kushina is not going go down so easily….'

* * *

(Scene change)

Kushina was doing another cleaning to her new bought apartment working at Ichiraku's has finally paid off. Teuchi has become fascinated with her speed to deliver the ramen to other places customers all over Konoha were very pleased of the fast service giving the ramen restaurant a mighty payment. Even if she was happy working there she couldn't helped but feel bad for Teuchi's daughter Ayane she was still sick and couldn't come to work she felt like it wasn't right to be taking her place, although the ramen cook didn't had a problem at all. She was cleaning her place her way of course which it was using the shadow clone jutsu so she can clean it a lot faster than usual. One clone was sweeping the floor, other was taking the trash, another was doing the dishes and the real red head was cooking. She always did a whole lot faster and it was the best way to do chores around a house, she was almost done with today's suffer.

She paused her cooking for a moment but she resumed she has noticed something outside. On the window to her right facing the hallway she there was someone out there watching her, she pretended like she hasn't notice. It was someone she didn't know it made her eyes glared giving her an idea of who could be spying on her she knew all about ROOT from Tsunade the organization that Danzo founded a while back. No doubt a member of ROOT was watching her meaning Danzo was keeping an eye on her the thought made her angry, she wasn't happy in the least. It was enough that he tried to get rid of her when she was weakened from giving birth to Naruto now he dare to have her watch like some kind of prisoner. She could still remember the day she met him since their last encounter at the hospital, it was the day she returned to Konoha after traveling with Jiraiya and Itachi.

'Looks like Danzo didn't paid attention to my warning….'

* * *

_Kushina was standing in the council chamber she was in the middle of the long table that is composed of the members of the leaf council. Everyone was present from the clan heads to the elders and they were very pleased to have the Uzumaki back in the village. They have recently had their meeting and they were about to end it while everyone was smiling, almost everyone. Kushina was looking at everyone with a smile and she was trying so hard not to gaze at the old war hawk who was obviously eyeing her like the rest of the council members. Hatred was burning in her heart how she wanted to kill him he was the cause of her being absent to take care of her son and because of that he lived a lonely childhood filled with hatred and suffering. Tsunade was present smiling too everyone from the high ranks of the village wanted to give her a great welcome back, they all knew she was Minato's wife as well as Naruto's mother. _

_Homura got up from his seat along with Koharu" then its settles Uzumaki Kushina we welcome you back to the hidden leaf village via part of the alliance with the hidden whirlpool village."_

"_Therefore we want you to live here since whirlpool is no more, you will be treated like one of us" replied Koharu._

"_It's good to have you back Kushina" Shikaku said._

"_Thank you everyone I'm sure you're all glad to see me again."_

'_Well not everyone' she looked at Danzo._

"_Are there any objections with Kushina staying in the village?" asked Homura._

_Kushina kept her eyes on Danzo just in case he would say something but he didn't, the other members have gotten up from their seats finishing the reunion. _

"_Then this meeting is over dismissed."_

_Each of the members left the chamber and Danzo didn't bothered giving a glance at the red haired woman he was the first person to leave. The clan heads decided to stay a little to give their greetings to her among them Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza and Tsume. They all have met her while she was staying here and before she secretly married Minato, she has made acquaintances with them. They have also become friends with her they all saw her as a charismatic and funny person with a big appetite for ramen, it was part of her gift to make friends so quickly. _

"_Welcome back to Konoha Kushina" said Inoichi._

"_Thank you."_

"_Welcome back" Chouza said._

"_Thanks glad to be back."_

"_Konoha wasn't the same without you" replied Shikaku._

"_I know."_

"_I'm so happy to see that you're alive after all this time" said Tsume._

"_Oh come on stop it already I am happy to be back" by now her face was resembling her hair from the embarrassment._

"_Get used to it Kushina everyone is happy to see you again" Tsunade said smiling at the reunion._

_The red head gave her grin happy to be here' I know it's great to be back, it's too bad Danzo doesn't think so….'_

_Danzo was walking the halls of the fire tower he was on his way to his chambers. He stopped when he saw Kushina standing before him he was well aware that this could possibly turn into a fight, just by looking at her expression. She was smiling but it was a fake smile deep inside she was angry filled with rage feeling like killing him her blue eyes was reflecting her hatred towards the war hawk. However he remained calm he knew she couldn't attack him because she will be in big trouble due to his status as a member of the elder council and supervisor of the village's military branch division. He didn't show any fear even if he was staring at a former ANBU captain, jounin and kage from whirlpool he didn't knew the meaning of the word fear. _

"_Danzo….?" Kushina started her eyes glaring daggers at him._

"_You should watch your manners Kushina, when addressing someone like me it is best to see me in person. Not as a shadow clone."_

"_You could tell I'm sorry that I can't join you personally I'm busy catching up to old times with my friends. So I decided to send a shadow clone in my place to talk about old times with you."_

"_It seems you have come to the wrong person I don't share such none sense" the war hawk replied in a rude tone._

"_Don't feel that way the last time we meet was at the Konoha hospital, you told me my son died due to the sealing of the nine tails you also tried to have me killed. I will never forget that night."_

"_You have come to me because you have a feeling of revenge?"_

'_You have no idea you bastard….'_

_She gave another fake smile" I'm not stupid attacking you will have me executed for treason, as a surviving member of the Uzumaki clan I will not jeopardize the alliance between whirlpool and the leaf made years ago." _

"_Then you have come to satisfy your anger on me through words you're wasting your time. This is why emotions are none sense they make people weak and victims of fear and hatred. Emotions will always breed hatred and that hatred will lead to war, emotions are nothing but an illusion that must be eradicated from this world for good."_

"_Emotions makes us human!" she shouted finally letting some of her anger" that's the problem with people like you who only view ninjas as emotionless killing tools."_

"_Ninjas are emotionless killing tools only to serve their leader, they fight and kill for the sake of their village this is pure logic I'm simply following it." _

_She dropped her smile glaring at him" I don't want to hear your bullshit logic you think I don't know you. You're only interested in becoming Hokage so you could rule Konoha with an iron fist turning this village into a military government regime. You want to brainwash every ninja in this village and turn them into your emotionless killing puppets I won't let you."_

"_I'm not going to let you over power Tsunade from the Hokage seat or whatever it is you're planning. I know you want me dead so I will tell you only once, don't try to spy on me so you can have the chance. I am grateful that Hiruzen took the place as third Hokage because of him Naruto was raise as a human not as a weapon for war."_

_Danzo frowned at her comment finding it insulting" he's a jinchurikki, jinchurikki are weapons for war."_

"_He's a human carrying a heavy burden that cost him a happy childhood he's a hero for keeping the fox sealed. He was a hero since he was given that burden that's what his father wanted."_

"_Are you done?" the war hawk sounded bore" I don't want to hear your emotional rambling I would like to return to my chambers and read a good book."_

_Kushina glared at him her blue eyes were cold she didn't replied because she was too angry with him. When he didn't received a reply Danzo started walking away he passed her by without looking at her he was starting to get far away from her view._

"_Danzo….?" _

_The mummified man turned to her" I would like to go now I'm done with you…."_

"_Listen to me well, I will never forgive you. You took from me the greatest treasure of all."_

_She glared at him with a killing intent" the gift of a mother raising her own child."_

_POOF!_

_

* * *

_

Kushina continued doing her chores in deep thought she has learned to control her anger, killing Danzo wasn't the answer. She looked around her clones were still busy doing their chores she was the only one with the doubt that the war hawk was up to something and the worst of it her son was probably involve in his scheme. Thinking about it too much wasn't doing any good to her she shrugged the thought aside and resumed her cooking today was just another day for her in the village, luckily she won't have to see his face again. But as a mother she had a duty to protect her son from harm even if he hasn't gotten strong to take care of himself she will protect him no matter what, he wasn't a weapon but a human being her son.

'I swear I will not let him get to Naruto, he will die before laying a hand on him….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: main gate Kumo hidden cloud village lighting country territory)

After traveling endlessly for weeks the Kitsune team has finally arrived at the hidden cloud village. As they walked the main gate of Kumo came to view they were all feeling so relief to have finally arrive at their destination. However the journey has wear them all out meaning that they were too tire, a rest was recommended before resuming their mission everyone will agreed with exception of Ino, although she was exhausted she wanted to continued the mission no matter what. Soon the rest of the team was gazing at the village in awe it was huge and most of the buildings were in circular to square shape the sight was breathtaking and it wasn't because they had to climb a very high mountain. All of them were very tired but their mission was more important than taking a rest. Naruto was the only one who didn't reacted to the village since he has been here before the kunoichis took their time staring at the village.

Sakura kept looking everywhere her jade eyes were on every single building it was truly an impressive sight, the location of the village was enough. Tsunade has told her as well as reading from history books that she has read from the Konoha library about the five main hidden villages that Kumo was the village located at the top of the world although it was just a figure speech. The village is very high in the sky that it was surrounded by clouds but not too exaggerated to be on top of the world itself. History books say that Kumo was founded with the purpose to watch over the rest of lighting country from their location as guardians of the territory to protect the people from their enemies. She was fascinated with the view she kept on sightseeing looking forward to enjoying her stay.

Ino although she was impressed with the sight she pretended like it didn't matter. She was only focusing on the mission and her revenge on Akatsuki but right it was hard to walk. She was so tired from climbing the high mountain in order to get to the village a nice meal and a bath was the only answer, then she can resume in avenging her teacher. Nothing or no one was going to stop her she has promised herself to avenge him no matter what, whatever it takes. Being with her leader and team is the quickest way to find the members of the organization responsible for the death of the Sarutobi, for now.

Hinata was tired too she panted and she was amazed at the sight, however she couldn't help but feel nervous. Being in Kumo was giving her some bad vibes this was after all, the same village responsible for kidnapping her when she was only six she was asleep when it took place at the Hyuga compound. They were obviously trying to get their hands on the clan's bloodline the byakugan she has heard from the hidden cloud village back then they were looking for powerful tools or man power to increase their military strength, they already possessed a couple of jinchurikkis. It scared her to be in a village that was responsible for the Hyuga clan to take the decision in having her uncle Hizashi to become a sacrifice replacing her father Hiashi because he was his twin brother, for that she will always have some anger towards the cloud village.

The team has taken their canteen getting a quick drink of water after climbing the high mountain. Sakura felt silly she was so caught up gazing at the village that she forgot that she was dead tire like the rest of the team. After satisfying their thirst they were greeted by the guards from the main gate they were obviously Kumo ninjas wearing their standard cloud nin chunin uniform. Both men smiled seeing the mask mercenary they have already meet him before during his last stay in the village most of the villagers have treated him with high regards.

"Welcome back to Kumo Kitsune-sama."

The whiskered blond smiled" it's good to be back it's been a while since I came to cloud."

"I will take these three are the famous team Kitsune Flash we have heard of?" the other chunin asked looking at the mask kunoichis.

"That's right these are the strongest kunoichi in the world so be warn they might attack you when you less expected…."

He got between the two guards" they might even devour your souls if you look straight in their eyes."

The chunin guards turned pale even if they were friendly with the mask mercenary they still believe the devour soul rumor and after hearing this, they made a mental note not to look at the kunoichi's faces. Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped at their leader's comment they have heard his whisper to the two guards and they were not happy, they were pretty much annoyed. As for Ino she didn't said a word she ignored the silly comment and just turned her back acting all emo she didn't wanted to hear this none sense.

Naruto chuckle at their reactions' they still believe that even today….'

"That's not funny Kitsune-sama" Sakura gave a frown.

"Why does he have to say that?" Hinata whispered to her teammate.

"I know and he's the one complaining that people are still bothering him with "the devour their souls" thing either he wants them to continue spreading the rumor, or not."

The Hyuga heiress nodded in full agreement with her friend remembering all the times the blond jinchurikki has whined about the rumor that he devour human souls, putting the rumor on his team wasn't pleasant either. He always reacted like he didn't like it but lately he looked like he didn't at all so maybe he didn't bothered that people will fear him. Or maybe he just didn't care anymore and decided to let it slide he will joke about the rumor to others.

He laughed staring at them" come on guys lighten up I was just kidding, they don't devour souls but they are very tough don't mess with them though."

One of the Kumo chunins chuckle nervously" right you were kidding…."

The other sweat dropped" Kitsune-sam you sure can have a strange sense of humor."

'He sure does' thought Sakura with a sweat dropped.

"I wish we have come here to visit but unfortunately we're here for business, I'm here because I accepted the mission the Raikage has requested for me."

"Yes Raikage-sama has requested for your services once again."

"He is expecting you we will send him a message requesting an audience with him."

"Thanks."

"In the mean time why don't you and your team take a rest at one of our inns all charges will be pay by Raikage-sama?"

"That's great we could use a nice rest" Sakura sighed in relief.

"I know especially after it took us hours to climb that mountain to get here" said the whiskered blond.

The two cloud chunins gasped hearing that and they were also confused, it was no wonder why they were so exhausted.

"You actually climbed the sacred mountain to get here?"

"Yeah it was tough."

'A pain in the ass more like it' thought Ino annoyed remembering how hard it was.

One of them blink" but Kitsune-sama didn't you took the sky train?"

"Sky train….?" The blond jinchurikki blinked in surprise while the three kunoichis sweat dropped.

"Yes it's the special transportation that we have available to travel to Kumo everyone buys a ticket for a ride all kinds of people from merchants, builders and our ninjas take it every day."

Naruto's jaw hit the ground" what?"

He gave them a mean comical expression" are you telling me that all this time there was transportation to get to Kumo all along?"

"Of course we have transportation were you expecting that everyone that visit our village will climb the sacred mountain?"

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto ended up face faulting while Ino was still ignoring the needless chatter becoming an emo girl.

'You got to be kidding!' Sakura was really annoyed.

'It was so tough I thought we were going to die' thought Hinata.

The blond jinchurikki got up feeling annoyed" why wasn't I told of this the last time I was here?"

"Pardon me Kitsune-sama but we thought Yugito-sama told you."

He frowned thinking of the blond kunoichi" no she didn't, I have to climb that mountain when I came here the last time!"

"Unbelievable you have climbed the sacred not once but twice you truly are a living legend" one of the chunin guards had stars in his eyes he was impressed by his performance.

"Don't flatter me I can't believe all this time there was transportation to get here and I did it the hard way" he sighed.

"It was harder for us" replied the pink haired medic.

One of them chuckle" but anyway Kitsune-sama you and your team go on ahead and rest at the inn, you have already been there it's the sleepy cloud inn."

"Right"

"We will notify you when Raikage-sama will accept the audience with you."

"Thanks let's get going team."

"Welcome again to Kumo."

They team entered the main gate walking into the village they have finally set foot inside. The kunoichis gazed at the structure of the village along with the many people passing by it was similar to Konoha. There were merchants trying to sell their goods, others were running their restaurants. The main street featured a lot of houses there was a large amount of the population in the village, but it didn't compared to the population at the leaf. The atmosphere of the hidden cloud village seems to be calm and enjoyable it felt like their home village even if it wasn't the same, it didn't had that feeling along that their families and friends weren't here. The place brought memories to Naruto from the last time he was here as the solo Kitsune Flash, some of them he wasn't proud of. He remembered flirting with a lot of the female villagers and even Kumo kunoichis. He sighed mentally gazing at the three members of his team he didn't wanted to be reminded of the kind of person he used to be.

'I really want to live so it will be best not to say a word to them about my visit with the ladies in this village….'

"Not bad it's a nice village" Sakura said looking around.

"Kitsune-kun you've been here before?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah a while back once I earned a reputation, I got a mission request from the Raikage like right now."

"Which you failed miserably in apprehending Akatsuki" Ino replied in a cold tone it was because of his failure that the Akatsuki that killed Asuma were still alive.

Naruto stopped walking after hearing those harsh words from the Yamanaka. He felt his heart breaking feeling horrible pain, he was hurting. The pain it was similar to the one he felt when Sakura rejected him five years ago when he brought Sasuke back to Konoha, he thought he will never feel that kind of pain ever again. He was very wrong as usual no tears were shed he kept the pain inside and he will be the only one to get hurt, after all he deserved to be hated by the blond kunoichi.

Hinata was shocked never thought that her teammate will say such cold comment to her leader. She knew it must have hurt him it wasn't right to take the blame on someone who has been trying to help her and support her all the way, even in this mission that meant a lot to Ino. But Naruto didn't deserved to be hated by her the pain of losing a former teacher was truly deep she didn't understand it well but she was aware how horrible must be. She thought about Kurenai how she must be feeling after losing her lover and the father of her child one thing for sure taking her hatred on some wasn't the answer. Especially if that person was someone very precious to her and the team that was how she felt of the situation.

"Temptress!" Sakura shouted scolding the platinum blond she was obviously upset for her comment.

The mask mercenary stopped her" it's all right Huntress Temptress was just stating the truth."

"No that is not true!" she looked at him with pleading eyes she was defending him and trying to protect him from getting his feelings hurt.

"His failure caused the death of Asuma sensei it's that simple" the Yamanaka said in her cold tone.

Sakura was starting to lose her temper with the behavior of her teammate. Yes she knew the death of her former teacher was hurting her a lot but enough is enough putting the blame on someone else and wasting your hate on him was not the answer, it was wrong. Couldn't she understand that she was hurting Naruto a lot by doing that every outburst or comment she said hating him was breaking his heart. However it annoyed her that the blond jinchurikki was letting get hurt by the blond on purpose like he deserve it when it wasn't true why did he has to be so kind hearted that he was willing to get hated by another person just to make him feel better in lessening her hatred. She felt his hand on her shoulder reassuring that everything is fine but she knew it was not right the pain he was receiving was wrong she knew it, Hinata knew it and even Naruto himself knows it as well.

He gave a fake smile which Sakura and Hinata noticed he was hiding the pain" come on team let's get going we do want to get to the inn and get some rest before we have the audience with the Raikage."

'Naruto-kun' the Hyuga heiress looked down feeling bad for him.

They followed their leader deeper into the streets while Sakura gazed over at Ino. The Yamanaka hasn't reacted to his fake smile it's like she didn't care that he was hurt, that his heart was probably crushed into millions of pieces. Her expression was unreadable there was no sign of guilt or sorrow in it she wasn't the same person anymore she didn't even thought in crying. She took a glance at Hinata and she was probably feeling the same way about the blond kunoichi's behavior it was hurting both of them because Naruto and Ino were their friends, their precious people seeing friends hurting each other hurts them the most.

* * *

(Scene change)

The sleepy cloud inn was one of Kumo's most expensive and luscious places in the village. People with lots of income like powerful merchants, ninjas and even feudal lords have spent a day in the famous inn. Today it was Kitsune Flash's turn to have a nice pleasant stay in the inn in addition with his team who were pretty much exhausted after very idiotic climbing the sacred mountain to reach the cloud village when there was easy available transportation, it made them feel very stupid. The kunoichis were in awe staring at the room they have rented for the day although they were going to take separate room until they were surprised that the room the Raikage made for his guests was the feudal suite. A room that has four rooms with two bathrooms, a Jacuzzi, a sauna and even a tavern basically like the title says it's a room design for a feudal lord. It was probably going to be the best stay in their entire lives after a long journey they have earned a well deserve rest.

Sakura and Hinata didn't waste time as they were the first to try out the Jacuzzi. Both kunoichis have stripped off their uniform and lay their naked bodies into the hot bubbling bath giving a sigh of pure relaxation their bodies immediately tensed down at the wonderful bath. They could feel their muscles relaxing following the wonderful bath they felt like they were in heaven they stood quiet relaxing the Jacuzzi for a while. For a moment both have forgotten about their lives as ninjas or the important mission they have ahead, the bath has done its job in relaxing their state of mind and their bodies it wasn't long before both kunoichis started having some wonderful dreams. Eventually the relaxing bath turned into a source to have an erotic dream both teens were dreaming they were making out with their leader and obviously it turned even hotter as they proceed to sexual intercourse with the tall blond.

Sakura has stopped her fantasy with her leader as another thought has popped in her head. Something strong enough to destroy her wild dream with her precious whiskered blond, it was the image of her best friend. She suddenly that she was relaxing in the Jacuzzi her jade eyes have softened thinking about Ino and her sudden change her personality and her attitude, she wasn't her best friend anymore. It made her stomach turned realizing that the same cheery, funny even perverted girl has completely transformed into an obsessed revenge maniac. Just looking at the platinum blond now made her tear up she hated to think that she has turned into a copy of Sasuke that thought scared her so much. To have a friend crazy for vengeance and it wasn't just a friend but her best friend that she knows since they were kids. Her thoughts of the Yamanaka were interrupted hearing her neighbor Hinata who was still having her erotic dream with her blond love.

"Mmm touch me more Naruto-kun…."

"Hinata?"

"Eeekkk!" the Hyuga heiress remembered that she wasn't alone in the Jacuzzi she turned to the pink haired kunoichi who was smiling at her, probably giving a smirk at the corner of her lip.

Her whole face turned red from the pure embarrassment" Sakura-san….did…I….did I said that out loud….?"

"It's okay you are very relax stuff like that happens."

"**I was thinking the same thing too hell yeah for Jacuzzi sex!" **inner Sakura two big thumbs up of approval.

"I'm sorry…."

"It's all right don't apologize I forgot a little that I wasn't alone too, I was thinking about something different though.

The Hyuga princess knew already she read her mind" you're worry about Ino-san?"

She nodded trying not to shed tears" I just can't believe that's really her, same happy wacky and pervert Ino. Now she's hungry for revenge she wants the blood of the Akatsuki…."

"I'm worried about her I too, I have been thinking if there is something that we can do for her to make her feel better instead of letting her feel hatred all the time."

The pink haired medic smiled at her this were the times she was so happy to have a friend like Hinata. She was the kind of person to always worry about her friends even when she used to be quiet and insecure she will always show a sign that she was concerned. Right now she needed the Hyuga kunoichi for support, for advice and her friendship. Maybe she can help her get through this and find a way to help the Yamanaka with her lust for revenge.

"Yes I want to do whatever it takes to help Ino get through this, I don't want to see her the way she is now…."

"Maybe there's no other way" Hinata's replied was soft making Sakura looked at her shocked" maybe the only way is Naruto-kun's way."

"No there has to be another way what Ino is doing is wrong, Naruto shouldn't be taking the blame or her anger."

"I know how you feel I don't approve at Ino-san's way or Naruto-kun's decision because both of them are getting hurt. Both will be fill with pain, sorrow, anguish hurting each other won't help us fulfill this mission or move on from Asuma sensei's death. It will only make them feel worst soon they will be broken they will start to grow apart from the other."

The pink haired kunoichi nodded" when you say it like that it sounds so terrible I couldn't go on straight with my life with the pain I was feeling for rejecting Naruto, I waited for the pain to consume me I ended up becoming suicidal…."

"If you think about it in the end the ones getting hurt are the four of us. Naruto-kun is hurt because of the guilt he feels and Ino's san hatred towards him, Ino-san is hurt for Asuma sensei's death, and we'll be hurt because both of our friends are hurting. It's kind of a circle of pain I guess."

The pink haired medic was staring at the Hyuga heiress in wonder" like a circle of pain that seems to be the case all of us will be suffering. Hinata you're very wise you have really matured."

She blushed trying not to look at her" I….Naruto-kun told me the same thing I only say what I'm thinking, I used to have a lot of trouble expressing myself because my lack of confidence. I like thinking things through."

"That's how it should be keep up the great work Hinata the wise."

"Stop it Sakura-san" her whole face was redder from the embarrassment.

The rosette giggle" thanks for talking to me you're a great friend."

"Likewise…."

She took deep breath trying to get back to relaxing in the Jacuzzi" Hinata?"

"Hmm….?"

"Let's do our best to help Naruto and Ino."

"Right let's keep the team together."

'Especially our bond' Sakura smiled.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ino left the bathroom finishing her shower she wasn't happy how the team has taken their time to act and take the mission. In fact she was in a very bad mood for various reasons, first they climbed a high mountain when there was transportation to begin with, and then her team was wasting time now it seems that even the Raikage was wasting his time instead of acting on the matter. She had waited a week to take her revenge on the Akatsuki and she was losing her patience her leader wasn't being very motivated to proceed with the mission to hunt down the duo responsible for killing her former teacher. After coming to her room she put on her casual clothes and went to Naruto's room, she didn't even bothered knocking on the door. She saw the blond jinchurikki taking a few things from his backpack like scrolls and his father's kunai's she rudely went to him wanting to get some answers.

"How about we put the time we are wasting being here to good use?" she asked rudely.

Naruto sighed staring at her" we're not wasting time Ino, we're taking a rest from climbing that tall mountain…."

"Well that's basically your fault there was no need to climb that mountain."

Even if she was right it still hurt him there was nothing he could do. He didn't know of the transportation to get to Kumo but what was worst is that he made another mistake, first Asuma dies because of him and now this. Looking at the platinum blond she didn't looked like she was going to apologize to him her baby blue eyes were so cold it's like she has killed all of her emotions. She was planning in hurting him badly for his horrible mistake, probably for the rest of his life.

"Ino how are you planning to make a good use of our time?" he finally forgot the pain he was feeling in his heart.

"By telling me about the Akatsuki members that killed Asuma sensei…."

"Right I was planning in telling you once we arrive to Kumo, but let's wait for Sakura and Hinata to be done with the Jacuzzi."

"Forget them tell me."

"They are members of this team so they have the right to know too."

"Tell me right now!" she glared at him the rising tone of her voice scared him a little.

"Ino….?"

"Tell me now I'm the one seeking revenge not Sakura and Hinata."

This time the whiskered blond stared at her with an equal glare that reflected his authority as leader" you will have your revenge Ino I will make sure of that. But you will achieve it as a team, you're not alone you will have revenge with us helping you, together."

"You know I want to know badly do you want to continue wasting more time waiting for them to come."

The blond jinchurikki put his hands on her shoulder and she rudely broke free from his caring grip it was another stabbing to his heart. To think she used to loved, melt and blush by hi touch now they were like poison to her.

"Listen Ino we have to be careful and be patient this is Akatsuki, we can't rush in without making proper arrangements. May I remind you that they are composed of S rank missing nins?"

"I know but I'm strong enough to take on them."

"Don't you mean us?"

"I have waited for a week I'm not going to wait another day, so tell me what I want to know" there was more hatred in her eyes it sent shivers to his spine.

Naruto finally nodded" fine I will tell you as long as you don't lose your cool."

The Yamanaka only nodded however it didn't mean that she promised to behave properly.

"On the message granny sent me she also explained about the Akatsuki members that came to fire country, I do know who they are because I fought them before."

This caused Ino to glare at him even more" you fought them before and they are still alive, would you explain to me why?"

The whiskered blond lowered his head for a moment feeling shameful" I….they got away when I fought them."

"It really is your fault then?"

"Yes it is I know…."

"I thought Kitsune Flash was all powerful and he would never let his target get away. You're just a failure after all."

Those words really hit him hard he ignored the pain getting back to business" one of the members is called Kakuzu."

"Kakuzu….?"

"He's a missing nin from hidden waterfall I was able to get a lot of information on him thanks to Shibuki he's the kage of waterfall. I helped him during one of my old missions with team seven we became friends ever since. Kakuzu is very skilled in battle he's very old, I'm talking that he was still around during the era of the First Hokage."

"Hold it how can he still be alive if he's that old?"

The blond jinchurikki nodded" it's because of his special ability it's the same reason why Akatsuki needs him. Kakuzu's body is old and it's completely attached by threads they are all around in his body it allows him to stretch parts of his body like his arms to long extents. He can even use his threads to repair body parts attaching them back to people's bodies, I'm certain that e attached his partners parts from when I fought them."

"All right but that doesn't explain why he's still alive after living for so long" the blond kunoichi was starting to get annoy.

"He has another ability apparently he can take people's hearts and use them for his own, the addition of hearts allows him to continue living longer than the usual person and that's not all there's more…."

She frowned getting upset" you got to be kidding there's more?"

"I told you its Akatsuki S rank missing nins. Anyway his other ability is that he can use his hearts for battle they fight alongside with him."

The platinum blond gasped" you mean….that they are alive?"

He nodded" his hearts are disguised with masks, yes they are alive and he keeps them on his back. He has a total of seven hearts including his original one."

"He sounds like a complete freak."

"He is a freak but a strong freak, when I fought him I managed to destroyed two of his hearts. But I'm sure by now he has found more hearts to replace those two he lost."

Ino nodded" okay is that all from the first member of the team?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it from Kakuzu now on to his partner. If you thought Kakuzu was a freak you haven't seen nothing yet, the second member of the duo is called Hidan. To describe him he's a foul mouthed masochist and crazed obsessed for his insane religion."

"He's worst than the heart freak but what do you mean obsessed with his religion?"

"Hidan is a missing nin from the hidden boiling water village. In that village there was once a religious cult called the visionaries their religious beliefs were too extreme like sacrificing people in the name of their god Jashin because of that the group became very controversial with the village's customs and laws. Soon afterwards the cult was banished from the village to never return again, most of its members quit the religion while others remain loyal to their god."

"A complete freak killing other people for a god that doesn't exist" she gave a disgusted look.

"I don't know if Jashin truly exists but I do know that his powers are real. What makes Hidan special is his ability being a worshiper of his religion he has been granted with eternal life."

"Meaning….?"

"Meaning that he can't die….he's immortal."

"You can't be serious no one can't escape from death even Orochimaru couldn't find immortality."

"I'm afraid it's true Ino, you see I fought him and managed to cut his head off along with both of his arms and he was still alive. Even then his head was still talking his arms and body was still moving, it was a shocking sight."

"Impossible to think that there will be members like those in Akatsuki."

"it's one of the reasons why the organization is dangerous and feared" he paused looking into her clear blue eyes" Ino I'm pretty sure that the one that killed Asuma was Hidan…."

Hearing that the Yamanaka's eyes turned very cold as her anger increased hatred has reached its peak the only thing she had in mind was to kill Hidan. She didn't care if he couldn't die she will make sure he dies a painful death, even if it means killing him a thousand times. Revenge was going to taste sweet to her it has become easier for her now that she knows what she's dealing with.

"So it was him….?" her face was filled with hatred.

"Most likely in order to keep his immortality active Hidan must be continuing to sacrifice people for his god, otherwise he might die for real."

'That son of a bitch is going to die….'

Naruto saw Ino's expression and her eyes were so cold and emotionless, there was no life in there. Only darkness stood in their place it was similar to the blond jinchurikki he has seen that look before, from Sasuke. To see the Yamanaka having the same cold expression full of hatred and the desire to have revenge scared him to death, she wasn't the same anymore. But as his friend and leader he has promised her to help her in her vengeance to fulfill it no matter how hard it becomes, he needed to make sure she sees that he wants to help her get through this. Soon Sakura and Hinata entered the room wearing their casual clothes, both kunoichis happy and relaxed after taking the Jacuzzi.

"Sorry that we took so long the Jacuzzi was amazing" Sakura gave a silly grin trying to hide her embarrassment.

"We obviously lost track of time" Hinata added with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Save it you two, you're late for the mission briefing on the enemy. I want what I needed" Ino replied.

The pink haired medic nin turned to her leader feeling a little disappointed" you already told her about the members of Akatsuki?"

"Yeah but let's not worry about that I will tell you two now…."

"But as a team I think we're supposed to hear the briefing of a mission together" the Hyuga heiress was feeling the same way as the rosette.

"It's all right Hinata I don't mind repeating myself" smiled the whiskered blond.

Suddenly they stopped in their conversation hearing a knock on the front door, they thought the obvious.

"That must be one of the Kumo ninjas to tell us about the audience with the Raikage, Ino could you be kind to answer the door while I explain to Sakura and Hinata?"

"Whatever" she replied rudely but she left the room to answer the door.

Now things weren't so bad Naruto could be right and the person outside of their room must be a cloud ninja telling them that the Raikage is ready to see them. She grinned the sooner the Kumo kage attends them the sooner they will head out to find the Akatsuki and Asuma's murder. Her eyes glared thinking about Hidan she has promised herself to kill him and claim revenge for her former teacher. She finally reached the front door and opened it and she has to grinned, there was a Kumo ninja outside. It was a kunoichi wearing an elite Kumo uniform her headband on the usual spot on her forehead she seemed to be in middle twenties with dark eyes, long blond hair tied on a single braid. Ino had to admit that she was very attractive obviously she was still wrapped up in getting revenge, she didn't even felt jealousy that she could be prettier than her and she can be another target to try and take Naruto from her, like the rest of his fan club.

"Are you here to tell us about the audience with the Raikage?"

"Audience with the Raikage?" replied the blond Kumo kunoichi.

"Well are you?" Ino was getting annoy.

"No I came here to see if Kitsune-sama was here, you must be a member of his team I have heard so much about. Is he here?"

'Great another woman who is looking for Naruto's dick' the platinum blond was angry that she didn't got what she wanted, meeting the Raikage in addition that she was jealous.

"Look Miss…."

She smiled" where are my manners I'm Yugito, Nii Yugito is Kitsune-sama or simply Naruto-san here?"

The Yamanaka glared" look blondie we're busy taking an important mission and Kitsune-sama doesn't have time to get his dick wet pounding you. Besides I'm sure he would rather fuck me than you."

"Pardon me!" Yugito got upset and her whole face turned beet red from the sheer embarrassment.

"You heard me he would rather fuck this blond goddess right here than you, so why don't you do us a favor and leave?"

"You sadly mistaken I didn't come here for such thing, I simply came here to see him."

"That's what they all say" Ino gritted her teeth she didn't like the blond Kumo kunoichi one bit.

"He's my comrade we fought Akatsuki together before I have no intention of getting into his pants!" she was so upset with the team member they were already into a bad start.

"Yeah right say whatever you like I know what you want, first you say he's your comrade, then you're blushing at him, then you start ogling at him, then you're having dreams that he's banging you and finally you tried to rape him. We had tons of women who have have been trying to kidnap him so they could rape him like he was the only man in the world."

"I am certainly not!" Yugito glared at her" you have really test my patience and I don't even know who you are."

"It's Yamanaka Ino learn it sister."

"I don't like you."

"I feel the same way too, how about we take this outside?"

"Gladly"

"Yugito-san?"

The Kumo kunoichi changed her expression when she saw the blond jinchurikki walking to her with two other kunoichis with him she obviously guessed they were the rest of his team. She was happy to see her comrade from long ago not to mention someone who was carrying the same burden as her, as a demon container. Both have fought against Akatsuki before with the purpose to survive as jinchurikkis and as their mission to stop the organization, it was clear they will become comrades and friends.

Naruto likewise was feeling the same way he smiled at her, happy to meet another fellow jinchurikki. Especially when she was a long time comrade who helped him fight the criminal organization that are currently hunting them down he kept his smile before noticing the tension in the room. He sensed chakra waves rising coming from two kunoichis Sakura and Hinata who were staring at Yugito with jealousy in their eyes. It was the same old thing whenever they will meet a woman his team will get jealous and they will glare daggers at the unfortunate female even if she has never meet the whiskered blond before. Right now they looked like ripping the Kumo kunoichi's head off but obviously hiding their rage with a fake smile he was surprised that Ino wasn't feeling like that, however she was glaring at the female jinchurikki like she hated her.

"It's been a while Yugito-san."

"It sure has I'm glad to see you again, and as always you're surrounded by women" the Kumo kunoichi gave a smirk seeing that the blond was standing between the three kunoichis.

"It's nothing like that honest these three are my team they are traveling with me to fulfilling missions that's all. I'm not that kind of person anymore."

Yugito gave a smile" I see that's good it wasn't you, looks like you have changed for the better."

"Naruto-kun you seemed to know her a lot" Hinata said trying to hide her jealousy.

"Yeah let me guess did you flirted with her too?" asked Sakura with a suspicious look.

"Nothing like that me and Yugito-san were always about business, our relation was more professional."

She nodded" that is correct we are just comrades or allies, and besides I would never approve of his flirting methods otherwise he would end up with his face on the ground."

'I like her style' though Sakura with a smirk.

'Right I almost forgot Yugito-san can be scary when she's angry' Naruto thought.

'So she's not interested in Naruto-kun like that' Hinata was feeling better now she knew she was going to get along with the Kumo kunoichi.

"Yugito-san and I fought Akatsuki when they came to lighting country to try and capture her, unfortunately for them they never knew I was waiting for them."

"Akatsuki were after her?" Sakura was shocked realizing the truth.

"Then Yugito is….." Hinata started.

"Yeah she's a jinchurikki too she's the host of the two tail cat Nibi."

Ino glared at the Kumo jinchurikki' all the better reason to dislike her even more.'

"It's an honor to finally meet the famous team Kitsune Flash a lot of rumors have come to Kumo about you guys. The village is already friendly to Naruto-san so they won't have a problem accepting the rest of his team" replied Yugito.

"We are honored to meet you too Yugito-san" Hinata said.

"We're always happy to meet new people and allies, we're happier to meet another jinchurikki carrying the same burden as Naruto" replied Sakura.

"I'm glad you guys understand" the Kumo kunoichi turned to Ino who was still quiet' well at least the other two are not annoying as that blond, I can get along with them just fine….'

"Yugito-san would you like to stay with us and have some breakfast with us?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't you leave?" Ino turned to her before she got the chance to agree or disagree.

"Ino don't be rude Yugito is a friend."

"If she's not here to tell us about the meeting with the Raikage then she's not worth having here, there's the door use it."

The cloud jinchurikki glared" what the hell is your problem what did I do to you to treat me like this?"

"My problem is you. You're the reason Asuma sensei is death."

"What are you talking about?"

"Enough Ino!" Naruto shouted" don't blame her with that. I'm the only one to blame not her."

"No it's because of the jinchurikki that Akatsuki ended up killing him, it's their entire fault!"

"Ino stop there's no need to act so hostile to someone who has become our ally" Sakura tried to calm her friend.

"She may be your ally but she's definitely not mine, jinchurikki they deserve to lie.

Hinata gasped at her harsh comment while Sakura had her eyes wide opened from shock.

'Oh no...' Naruto was scared looking at Yugito's face she was obviously very angry.

"You….I thought there was no discrimination with jinchurikkis on your team Naruto-san, looks like I was wrong."

"You're not wrong Yugito-san Ino is just having some issues…..personal ones."

The Yamanaka glared coldly at the Kumo kunoichi" get the hell out of here I don't want to see your face again."

"Ino stop it!" Naruto tried to scold here in order to keep her quiet but it was too late.

"You hate me for being a jinchurikki just like the rest of the world sees us you're blaming me for having something I never asked for something I never wanted, something that has only brought me pain and misery for almost my entire life!"

"I lost my former sensei to Akatsuki because of their goal and that's to capture you jinchurikkis!"

"Ino I'm not going to repeat myself calm down and behave yourself."

"Ino-san please calm down" said Hinata.

"You….are truly pathetic" Yugito spat at her in anger

The group gasped seeing that the Kumo kunoichi's body was covered with red chakra it was very familiar they have seen it before from when Naruto was taken over by the Kyubbi. By now Ino was scared although she hasn't regretted the things she said, she got next to Sakura and Hinata who were showing the same signs of fear. Naruto knew he had to do something or the pissed off Yugito might end up destroying the entire inn and even hurting his team he couldn't let that happen, he did made a mental note that this was Ino's fault for provoking her. You don't blame a jinchurikki for the death of your sensei especially when she had no clue about it or even when she wasn't responsible for it.

'No Yugito-san she's really over doing it, I thought she will have more control over her Bijuu….'

"**Her anger seems to be triggering Nibi's rage unleashing her chakra, it seems Nibi is pissed too" **Kyuubi grinned watching from behind his cage.

'Things are going to get ugly.'

Naruto immediately went to the Kumo jinchurikki in a attempt to calm her down" listen Yugito-san please there's no need for you to do this remember who you are, don't let yourself get control by the Nibi cease your anger don't do anything you might regret later!"

"I'm not stupid" she replied suddenly the red chakra left her body, she was back to normal.

"I'm not foolish enough to become a traitor and a criminal to my village by attacking you, just because someone can't control her emotions" she turned her gaze to Ino.

"Who the hell do you-"

Naruto cut her off" Ino if you say one more word I swear I will quit this mission and your chances to have revenge will be reduce to zero, now stay quiet."

The Yamanaka stood quiet she wasn't happy with his comment of course he was kidding, he woldn't do such thing. It was his fault Asuma was dead if he quits the mission to track down Akatsuki she will never forgive him but was she willing to risk it. She looked at him his expression was deadly serious he wasn't kidding she didn't bothered to look at Sakura and Hinata, both kunoichis had sorrowful gazes feeling bad for her. It's like they were hurting for her behavior but she didn't care what they think or feel, she finally looked at Yugito who was still angry with her. She could care less if she was glaring at her with murderess intent she finally walked out to a corner getting seated in one of the furniture of the expensive room. She never took her time to gaze at the blond jinchurikki who was probably feeling worst than the rest of the team.

He sighed" I'm sorry you have to witnessed that Yugito-san Ino has been taking it hard, her former teacher meant a lot to her…."

"Well she shouldn't be putting the blame on me for it, or even you. Blaming jinchurikkis is a worthless excuse to take her hatred on someone."

"But you have to understand her she's just frustrated and angry that he's gone, she wants to do whatever it takes to get the ones responsible. Sadly it's my fault that Asuma was killed Hidan and Kakuzu came to fire country obviously looking for me."

"It' not your fault Naruto" Sakura said looking at him with so much devotion while Hinata nodded.

"She's right if there's anyone to blame is Akatsuki, those two are back I hate the fact that they managed to escape us when we fought them" replied the Kumo jinchurikki.

"That's all in the past Yugito-san don't feel bad, but anyway I want you to meet my team this is Sakura she's known as Kitsune Huntress and this is Hinata known as Kitsume Mistress, and you already know Ino known as Kitune Temptress."

"She already told me I will never forget her" she frown thinking about the Yamanaka.

"Nice to meet you Yugito-san" Sakura said.

"Pleasure to meet you" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"The pleasure is all mine though I can't say the same for your other teammate."

"Ino is not really like this, I'm sure if she was her normal self you would like her" said the pink haired kunoichi.

"It's hard for me to change my opinion on people, especially those I have come to dislike. To earn my trust is very difficult to achieve…."

Naruto nodded he has come to understand Yugito a lot. Ever since he met her she knew her pain the same fate all jinchurikki had suffered because of the burden they carried. Like him she was mistreated, ignored, hated and feared she was all alone in her village. The people who have been there for her the ones who have acknowledge not as a jinchurikki but as a human being were her closest most beloved people, among them were the Raikage and his younger brother. The whiskered blond understood her very well the same pain he shared just like Gaara she has experienced a lot to trust anyone. She simply trusted him because he's the same as her and she wanted to help other jinchurikkis like herself she knew Akatsuki was up to no good and they had to be stop.

Hinata nodded" we understand Yugito-san if you feel that way, it's not easy to trust people."

The Kumo kunoichi smiled" I can make an exception with you two you're all Naruto-san's friend so I can trust you, and unlike your other friend you don't hold grudge against jinchurikkis."

"Of course not we might not understand the pain of a jinchurikki but Naruto's is precious to us we want to help him and protect him too" Sakura finished trying hard not to blush the same with the Hyuga kunoichi.

Naruto tried not to blush feeling embarrassed' it's good to have great people to care for you….'

"**I'll say bullshit to that it's obvious those vixens want to bang you. You should be quite flatter to have such rare beauties wanting to get into your pants."**

'Sometimes I wish you could be mute….'

"I will trust you the same way Naruto-san does" Yugito said' except for Miss emo who wants revenge.'

"Glad to see we're getting along" said the whiskered blond.

'I really have to talk to Ino later….' He added mentally.

On the far corner of the room in one of the seats Ino was listening to their conversation not happy. It made her angry at how Yugito was referring to her as someone not trustworthy and not likeable her points for any possible respect for the female jinchurikki were even lower than zero. Somehow it made her angrier that Naruto was getting along with her like there was no tomorrow, perhaps because she was jealous that he was giving her so much attention instead of her. It made her sneered watching her leader talking to her, smiling enjoying her company a lot the same with her teammates. The rage of wanting revenge along with her jealousy was driving her insane she didn't know what to do, either beat some sense to her leader or beat up Yugito. Both choices seemed to have made her grinned.

"Yo anybody home to greet this homie?"

The group stopped their talking seeing someone on the front door. It was another ninja wearing the standard Kumo uniform different from the one Yugito was wearing he was tall, dark skiined with blond hair and bear, in his early thirties. He was wearing round sunglasses with the Kumo headband on his forehead like Yugito he had seven swords strapped on his back, on his right shoulder was the kanji word of iron and on his left cheek was the tattoo of a bull horn. The team didn't knew who he was it was the first time meeting him even Naruto didn't knew him Yugito did though she gave a sigh at his presence. She has told him about the mask mercenary, him being a jinchurikki she couldn't refuse to tell him.

"Who's he?" asked Sakura.

"Everyone this is Killer Bee he's a jinchurikki too" replied the Kumo kunoichi.

'Another jinchurikki I didn't know there was another one besides Yugito-san?' thought Naruto.

"Please to meet you Bee-san" Hinata said.

"Call me Mr. eight or eight tails-sama."

"Eight tails?" replied the pink haired medic.

"Bee is the host of the eight tails ox" said Yugito.

'So he's the eight tails, the Bijuu are strong according to the number of their tails. After the fox his Bijuu is the strongest and he doesn't look like a push over….' the whiskered blond kept glancing at Bee.

The Kyuubi snorted**" I can handle both Nibi and Hachibi without even lifting any of my tails."**

'Good for you do you want me to give you a cookie?'

"**A human to devour would be nice how about one of your vixens I would love to eat your big breast Hyuga vixen."**

'I was being sarcastic….'

"**Impudent brat!"**

Bee went to Naruto" and you must be the famous Kitsune Flash I have heard so much about, I'm always in da mood to meet another brother."

"It's really…..cool to meet you eh….dude" sweat dropped the blond.

"How about a nice greeting?"

He grinned as both slammed their fist in a friendly way.

"Yo you know to make a greeting you have met my bro."

"Bro you mean brother?"

Yugito nodded" Bee is the younger brother of the Raikage."

'He's a jinchurikki and the Raikage's brother?' thought Sakura.

'The Raikage sure likes keeping secrets but I guess he couldn't help it, jinchurikkis are supposed to be weapons he probably kept his relation with Bee a secret to protect him from any enemies including Akatsuki' Naruto thought he remembered that the Kumo kage never mentioned him nothing about his brother or that there was another jinchurikki like Yugito.

"I'm glad to meet you Bee I'm sure we will get along just fine."

"Same bro together we will smash and bash those motherfocka's Akatsuki , losers will be the snoozers."

'What…?' sweat dropped the blond.

'What's with his way of talking?' Sakura felt the same way as her leader.

Hinata got closer to Yugito" what's with Bee-san….he talks a little strange?"

"Bee likes to rap" whispered back the female jinchurikki she made sure he wasn't listening to her" so he's always talking in rhymes, but just between you and me I think he sucks when it comes to making a rhyme although his very exceptional in his fighting skills."

The Hyuga princess nodded" he could sure use some lessons, I'm sure he can get better."

"Not a chance" frown the blond kunoichi.

"Bee it's nice to meet another jinchurikki but if there's a reason for you to come here, I know I can trust you with keeping my secret identity since Yugito-san told you?" said Naruto.

"Your secret is safe with me bro, you're the jinchurikki of the nine tails fox I want to call you differently how about foxy?"

"What?" the whiskered blond gave a comical expression.

Sakura and Hinata had to cover their mouths preventing them from laughing at the nickname Bee decided to give to their leader.

"No that sounds feminine!" replied the blond with the same comical expression.

"Then what about Mr. nine?"

"How about just Kitsune when we're alone you can call me Naruto?"

"It's all cool bro. Back to yapping then I'm here to tell you that my big bro is ready to see you and your honeys."

"We're not his honeys we're his team" Sakura replied with a blush on her cheeks and Hinata nodded but she was also blushing.

"So the Raikage is finally ready to see us" said the blond jinchurikki.

"About damn time!"

They turned to see Ino who has already left a while ago and she was now wearing her Temptress uniform she has finally waited enough to see the Raikage. This time she wasn't going to be stop from seeing him and go after the Akatsuki she looked at her teammates and leader, ignoring Yugito's glare she has come to dislike her as much as herself towards her.

"What are you guys waiting for go ahead and change already we can't be late?"

"Right we'll be ready in a minute, Yugito-san Bee we will see you guys later" replied Naruto.

"We will take our leave now" Yugito said.

"About time" Ino glared at her happy that she was finally leaving, only to receive a glare from the female jinchurikki.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: somewhere in lighting country territory)

Hidan and Kakuzu were walking in a mountain area they were still on their journey to find the two tails. Both Akatsuki were still far from their destination which it explained Kakuzu's annoyed expression behind his mask Hidan on the contrary was annoyed because he was sick of traveling. The Jashin worshiper took a small canteen and drank some of the water the liquid left the corner of his mouth it made him cursed at his bad luck. Kakuzu wasn't happy he has been partners with Hidan for a long time and he still couldn't stand him, killing is always on his mind. It was better to focus on their task at hand he will never kill him, capturing the two tails comes first although he wasn't happy they will also have the task to capture the one tail. It seems the organization is relying on only them to fulfill their goal in capturing the tail beasts putting the zombie duo on a lot of pressure.

"This fucking sucks" Hidan growled realizing the canteen was empty" there's no water is there a river nearby?"

"Let me remind you that's my water canteen you're holding, don't complain when it's not your canteen to begin with."

"Whatever it's not my fault that the fucking water keeps pouring away from my mouth, are you going to tell me if there's a river near don't know where we are?"

Mumbling something about being an asshole the missing nin from waterfall took a map from his cloak sleeve he opened it" too bad for you Hidan there's no river in this part of the country, looks like you will have to be patient until we travel further ahead."

"Fuck no I'm thirsty god damn it!"

"Why do you even care it's not like you're going to die from thirst" Kakuzu kept staring at his map.

"Is that supposed to be funny Kaku-shit?"

"To me it is, never heard of someone who is immortal and complaining that his thirsty, just wait until we get to the next intersection there's supposed to be a town before reaching Kumo territory."

"And how long will it take us to get to that town?" shouted the Jashin worshiper.

"Probably around five to six hours" he replied calmly.

"No fucking way that's it I'm done with walking!" Hidan finally stopped getting seated on a nearby rock.

Kakuzu stopped following his partner" Hidan you know we can't waste any more time we have a jinchurikki to capture. We have a busy schedule ahead we originally have two jinchurikkis to capture."

"I don't give a fuck about that I'm tire we have been traveling for weeks, if that leader wants to capture the one tail he should send another team to find it we're already busy with the two tails" the missing nin from boiling water put his scythe next to him.

"I agree that is too soon to make us capture a jinchurikki when we already have another one as our original target from the beginning."

"It's all that sinner's fault, that bastard Kitsune Flash if he wasn't with the two tails when we first tried to capture her that bitch would have been ours we wouldn't even be here in the first place."

The masked Akatsuki nodded folding the map putting it back on his sleeve" true but we can't forget that Kitsune Flash is also a jinchurikki don't forget that leader wants him alive, don't try to kill him."

"I know you don't have to remind me" Hidan replied rudely.

"I do have to I know of your high temper, sometimes you lose the purpose of the fights and you let your anger get the better of you. Remember when we fought the three tails you almost tried to kill it as a sacrifice to your god?"

"Like the fucking thing can actually die Bijuus are basically immortal without a jinchurikki host."

"Still don't cross the line we don't have to go overboard, you can kill as many people you like except for jinchurikkis."

"Stop lecturing me damn it, you're being so fucking annoying."

"Now how about we put this rest to good use?" Kakuzu took another map but this time from his left sleeve opening it he took a long look at it.

"This is a perfect timing to discuss our strategy to capture the two tails."

"What the hell are you talking about without that asshole Kitsune Flash we can take on that bitch with no problem?"

"That is true but the real challenge will be infiltrating the hidden cloud village…."

"Kumo?" replied the Jashin worshiper.

"According to Zetsu's last report the two tails is at Kumo when it will be difficult to capture her in the middle of the cloud village itself."

"You're worrying too much we can take on those pussies, our combo attack is unbeatable."

"You're not seeing the big picture here if we don't infiltrate the village properly we might have to go against the entire Kumo army in order to get to the two tails. Remember what leader-sama said, we can't bring too much attention to ourselves."

"That will make things even better for me, the entire cloud ninja army all those sacrifices will truly please Jashin-sama" Hidan gave an evil grin.

"No you fool, taking on the entire Kumo army is madness we might end up fighting the Raikage. We have to infiltrate the village and capture the two tails without being spotted, that's why we need the perfect strategy to pull this off."

"Strategy my ass you're acting like a scary pussy what's with you, have you forgotten who we are?"

"We're the immortal ones of the Akatsuki the zombie duo we can take on any fucker that comes in our way."

Kakuzu was frustrated at his partner's behavior and sighed" all right Hidan let's say we do this your way and we infiltrate Kumo without a plan. We killed anyone that comes in our way until we find the two tails beat her, then we capture her and finally we leave the village the way we came in. Is that what you have in mind?"

"Pretty much…."

"You idiot that plan is suicide we'll probably be chop to pieces before we even lay a foot on the village, in addition that we will be bringing to much attention that Kumo will mark us as their biggest threat they will come after us. The worst case scenario that we might end up having a war with cloud and with that it won't be long before the other hidden villages join in, Akatsuki will be hunted down by all the villages now you understand that we need a plan to infiltrate the village?"

"Whatever" came the reply from the Jashin worshiper.

"We have to make this plan right, so far all of the jinchurikkis we have captured have been outside of their home village this jinchurikki will be an exception."

Hidan only got up and started walking" do it then if it worries you so much that it makes act like a pussy."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"If you want to make some shitty plan then be my guess because I'm not going to help you…."

'Curse you Hidan' growled the missing nin from waterfall.

"You're plan seems to be a waste of time, what if the Raikage feels like getting rid of that bitch you have forgotten that almost all of the villages that have jinchurikkis treats them like shit?"

"I doubt the Raikage wants to lose a valuable asset like the jinchurikki, they're just weapons like the ninja themselves. If she was a threat Kumo would have gotten rid of her long ago, my point is we need the plan."

"It's your loss if you want to come up with some shit like that" Hidan suddenly got seated on the ground in an Indian position and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm praying to Jashin-sama for the future sacrifices I will kill in his name so shut the fuck up and let me concentrate."

Kakuzu growled" not that again you already did that when we arrived at lighting country."

"Trying to concentrate so piss off Kakuzu!"

The missing nin from waterfall didn't said another word and walked out leaving his partner to do his praying' while I'm trying to make the infiltration plan I guess I can count the money from the bounties I have defeated….'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: lighting tower Kumo hidden cloud village lighting country territory)

The team was seated in a hall in front of the Raikage's office they were waiting for one of his attendants to tell them that it was all right to come in. So far they were patient to be attended they have waited long enough but it was still all right for them, except for one member of the team. Ino was feeling annoyed and irritated that it was taking so long for the Kumo kage to attend them she expected a quick audience with them looks like she was wrong. He was the one that requested the mission in the first place he should at least show some priority in the matter, at least that's what she thought he was acting very irresponsible. She was starting to lose her patience how long does she has to wait to fulfill her revenge, how long does she has to wait to deliver justice for her former teacher. It's like everyone was against her, her team and leader was acting very calmly like they didn't care about vengeance and now the Raikage.

Finally the door of the office making the Yamanaka feel relief everyone was staring at the assistant of the Raikage. She had dark skinned, dark eyes, light gray hair tied in a small bun except for the frontal of it which consists of two flat side bangs that fall along the sides of her face. She was wearing a very formal attire that wasn't a Kumo ninja uniform nor she wasn't wearing the hidden cloud headband it could easily mean that she wasn't a ninja of said village. She meets up with the group while Ino was the first to go to her keeping in mind to try to be patient, although she couldn't.

"Sorry to keep you waiting the Raikage will see you now."

"About time" muttered Ino trying to contain her temper.

Naruto cleared his throat" Temptress remembered what I said."

"Right…."

The group nodded and they kindly greeted the assistant as she opened the door letting them inside, she followed them shortly closing the door behind her. Everyone was staring at the office there was a large desk with some scrolls and an ink brush, next to it was the kage hate with the kanji word of lighting. The office itself was big a little bigger from the Hokage's office there was a wide glass window showing an amazing view of the entire village of Kumo, there was one thing that got the team's attention. The office was surrounded by a wide collection of dun bells it seemed the kage really likes working out tuning his body into perfect shape, the assistant lead them to the desk while the kunoichis were staring at the collection.

'The Raikage must really like lift weights to have so many of them' Sakura thought.

'He must be very strong to be able to lift such heavy weights' thought Hinata.

'He's a dun bell freak' thought Ino with a sweat dropped.

"The Raikage will attend you any minute now" replied the assistant.

'You got to be kidding me' the Yamanaka was not happy after everything she had to wait.

"That seems a little rare" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"I'll say you said he's ready to see us why do we have to wait for him to attend us?" asked the pink haired medic.

The team gasped when the ceiling broke and a man came falling towards the mask mercenary.

"Kitsune-sama look out!" Sakura was able to react in time.

"You're mine!" shouted the individual.

The whiskered blond grinned as he managed to grabbed his arms both were now using sheer strength to outmatch the other. The kunoichis gasped at how fast their leader was able to react at his surprise attack, the individuals attack was so strong that the floor was smash creating a hole below. Naruto was still grinning trying t outmatch him it wasn't the first time this has happened to him, it amused him it has come down to this again.

'He's as strong as ever, if I hadn't used sage mode he would have rip my arms with his brute strength….'

Both suddenly took a step back none were panting they were perfectly fine it will take more than that to stop any of them.

"Kitsune-kun!" Hinata went to him worried.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura followed wanting to heal any wounds he might have received in the attack.

"I'm all right everyone."

'Who is this guy?' thought Ino.

The pink haired medic gave a serious expression to the individual finally all three kunoichis were taking a good look at him. He was dark skinned with dark eyes, blond hair with a mustache his bare chest was shown exposing a lot of muscles. He had a shuriken tattoo on his left shoulder wearing long dark pants and black boots it got their attention what it seems to be a championship belt around his waist. They already knew with the display he showed against their leader they knew he was quite strong.

"All right who are you just barging in here and tried to attack our leader buster?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Just trying to test him making sure he hasn't gotten sloppy over the years" replied the muscle dark skinned man.

"Test him?" replied Hinata.

Naruto chuckle staring at him" I see you haven't change Raikage."

"Raikage?" Ino was baffled.

'No way….he's the Raikage?' thought Sakura.

"You're the Raikage" the Hyuga heiress followed.

"That's right…."

His assistant arrived giving him his kage cloak" sir we need to request repairs for the ceiling, this is the third time you have destroyed it."

"What can be broken can be fix, it's of little concern."

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment including his assistant.

'He sounds like he doesn't care' thought the pink haired medic.

She cleared her throat" sir may I remind you that this damage will take some of the budget from the village's maintenance system?"

"We can always ask for the feudal lord to lend us more money he won't mind problem solved."

Everyone sweat dropped again.

'He really hasn't changed' Naruto thought.

'You can't be serious this guy acts like he doesn't care and like he doesn't takes anything seriously, he can't be the Raikage looks like Kumo has stood very low to have such an incompetent leader' thought Ino not approving at the Kumo kage.

The dark skinned woman sighed" I will contact the team to start with the repairs."

"Good that will be all" she gave a nod before leaving the office.

"Now glad to have you back at Kumo Kitsune Flash and this time you're not alone" he got seated on his desk.

"These three are my team they are helping me with the mission to put it short, this one is Huntress, Temptress and Mistress."

"Those names sound not so ninja like."

Naruto sweat dropped' hey it took me a while to think about those names I think they sound cool….'

The kunoichis sweat dropped along their leader.

'I like mine' thought Hinata.

'My name is very ninja like' thought Sakura.

"**My name kicks ass!"**

'Kind to think of it my name makes me sound like a slut' the Yamanaka frowned.

"Not on to business I will guess that you're here because you have accepted my request mission?"

"Yes I have fully accepted the mission you have assigned for me as a mercenary you want me and my team to hunt down the Akatsuki?"

The Kumo kage nodded" I will get to the details of the mission then, according to our scouts they have reported that Akatsuki have infiltrated lighting country. They are probably coming to try and capture Yugito again."

"So the Akatsuki members they are Hidan and Kakuzu?" Naruto said seriously.

"According to our scouts it's them…."

Ino tightened her fists her eyes glared hard' so they are here looks like I will fulfill my revenge sooner than I thought, those bastards will pay.'

"I called upon you since you have already fought them before, you should know how to take them on" replied the Raikage.

"I do and this time I will make sure they don't get away, I have regretted dearly making that mistake" his cerulean eyes softened feeling the pain of Ino's hatred.

'Naruto….'thought Sakura feeling hurt that he was suffering.

'Naruto-kun don't feel this way, Ino-san is hurt too' Hinata lowered her gaze.

The Kumo kage shook his head" feeling sorry won't help you now, I worried for Yugito and Bee's safety can I count on you to take this mission and stop those two Akatsuki?"

"Raikage I promise you that I will stop Akatsuki they will never get the chance to get to this village, you have my word."

'Don't make promises you can't keep failure but I will make sure this mission will be a success' the Yamanaka gave him a glare remembering his past failure that they ended up escaping.

"Fair enough we can't let Akatsuki get away with this."

"We will reach them before they make the move to go after Yugito-san" he replied taking a familiar map from his coat pocket" we managed to gather information on their secret hide outs, there's supposed to be an Akatsuki base here in lighting country that will be our first search spot."

"Even if you're doing this by yourself with your team I want to lend you a hand, Kumo isn't going to stand without doing anything."

The blond jinchurikki smiled" you were never the kind of person to stand with your arms cross."

"And never will!" the Kumo kage raised his fist.

The kunoichis watched the interaction with some curiosity the way their leader was talking to the Raikage is like they knew each other for a while. It was obviously true they knew he has already visited the hidden cloud village once before, Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but smiled at the sight. It showed how Naruto can get along with people just like that they still thought the Kumo kage was weird he was very obsessed with lifting weights and he was all muscle. Ino however wasn't paying attention to the interaction at all the only thing in her mind was revenge and she was very close of fulfilling in it, if the two Akatsuki were already here.

"Kumo will help you Kitsune Flash."

The Raikage's assistant entered the office.

"Sir….?"

"Right on time call Samui's team and tell them to prepare to accompany Kitsune Flash's team to search for the Akatsuki."

"Right away sir" she left the office.

"Samui?" blinked the blond jinchurikki remembering a certain blond Kumo kunoichi.

"Something wrong Kitsune-sama?" Sakura noticed his reaction and she was starting to feel jealous, any woman's name she will hear might mean that there's something going on with her leader and said name.

"No….it's nothing."

The pink haired medic stood quiet Hinata was feeling the same way both looked at each other, they had a bad feeling about this. Somehow they predicted further anger and jealousy towards said name.

"The team lead by Samui is very skilled they will help you in the mission" said the Kumo kage.

"Thank you Raikage much appreciated, the more the merrier."

'They are all going to get in my way' glared Ino not happy to have more people accompanying them.

"We will take our leave now Raikage thanks again, let's go team we have a mission to fulfill."

"Samui and her team will be waiting at the village main gate."

He nodded and before they left the office Ino was already gone not caring that she left them behind. The Raikage noticed this he thought it was weird for one of his teammates to walk out on him just like that he saw it as a situation where he wasn't in control of a team member's actions. Although he didn't show it often he has a lot of respect for Kitsune Flash because of his strength and guts but to see him experiencing some trouble with one of his team member's made him feel uneasy. He waited for the other two members to leave his office noticing that the mask mercenary bowed to him before heading to the door.

"Kitsune Flash?"

"Yes Raikage?" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"Whatever problem your companion is having I suggest you fix it, as the leader you should be the first person to walk out of my office."

"It's all right she….she's going through a hard time, she lost someone close to her at the hands of Akatsuki she's just upset."

The Kumo kage looked down on him like he has lost some respect for the mask ally" that's merely an excuse not having control over your teammates is a weakness it only shows your poor skills as a leader. Don't forget your team's behavior determines your good qualifications as a team leader, I expected better from you I'm disappointed in you…."

Naruto didn't care what he thought of him or that he was disappointed in him, he only cared about the welfare of his team. Right now he was deeply concerned for Ino sure he was helping her to get revenge but he felt like he wasn't doing enough, guilt was causing him a lot of pain mainly because it was his fault Asuma died. He questioned his abilities as team leader maybe the Raikage was right that he wasn't a good leader if he couldn't control his team members, he didn't had what it takes to be a great leader. He didn't said another word and left the office the Kumo kage was still staring at him he always saw brute strength as a way to gain respect and he saw it in the mask mercenary, but after the small incident with the Yamanaka he was starting to question his trust in him.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: main gate Kumo hidden cloud village)

The team arrived at the gate of the village only to notice that they weren't the only ones who arrive their back up has made it in time. They were already waiting for the masked team's arrival the Kumo team that is Samui's team. One was a man in his late teens with dark skin and silver hair with a lollipop on his mouth wearing the usual Kumo headband and uniform, he had a katana strapped on his back. Another one was a woman who looked the same age as the male but she had dark skin, red hair and hazel eyes her Kumo headband was made into a bandana. Like the male she was wearing the usual Kumo uniform and she also had a katana strapped on her back, it was anyone's guess that both looked like they were kind of related. Naruto smiled staring at the familiar group it brought some memories when he was here the last time, his cerulean eyes turned to the last member of the team.

It was another woman she was taller than the kunoichis's present with white skin sky blue eyes shoulder length blond hair that it was longer in the front and shorter on her back and she had a very impressive chest that could possibly rival Tsunade's. Unlike the two dark skinned ninjas she wasn't wearing a Kumo headband and her ninja uniform was a bit different from the two swordsmen she was wearing a very low cut outfit with a mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumo flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. Last she had a short sword strapped to her lower back. Her eyes were on the masked team, namely Naruto she only gave him a nod of acknowledgement like a small salute similar to a hand shake while the dark skinned kunoichi smiled at his presence.

The blond jinchurikki smiled" you guys are early."

"Hey….?" Said the dark skinned ninja.

The dark skinned kunoichi smacked him" Omoi don't be so impolite show some respect to Kitsune-sama!"

"It's all right Karui no need for formalities since we're all comrades."

Omoi was rubbing his head on the spot where he got assaulted by his partner" see Karui I told you that he wasn't going to get bother by treating him like a regular ninja."

"It's always best to act polite to one of our allies, unlike you I was taught manners."

He sweat dropped at her comment" you could have fooled me with your temper and strength you looked more to be the one who is uncivilized and impolite."

His comment was a big mistake to say as the ebony kunoichi gave him a mean comical expression and she started strangling him back and forth" what was that?"

"Ah my loli!" he saw his lollipop falling to the ground because of the strangling hold from Karui.

"Go ahead Omoi say that again to my face I dare you!"

"Can't….say a word….can't breathe" he gave the same comical expression as the kunoichi.

The team sweat dropped at the humorous display.

'Are they for real?' thought Ino.

'They haven't changed a bit' Naruto grinned.

'This somehow feels like déjà vu' Sakura remembered at how she used to treat her leader she felt hurt remembering the old wound.

'I wonder if they are together' Hinata thought.

The busty kunoichi sighed" enough you two behave yourselves in front of Kitsune Flash and his team."

"How're you doing Samui?" the whiskered blond smiled at her.

"Fine glad to see you back, and this time you're not alone."

He nodded looking back at the three masked kunoichis" this is Kitsune Huntress, Kitsune Temptress and Kitsune Mistress they are the most skilled kunoichis you will ever meet."

"Pleased to meet you" she replied giving a nod.

Sakura and Hinata were staring at her giving her the critical eye of jealousy they were onto her the moment they heard their leader calling her name.

'So she's Samui….I can see why Naruto will give her his full attention' Sakura's eyes were on her breasts' damn those things look like they're alive they could probably be bigger than Tsunade-sama's is that even possible?'

"**Those are jumbo tits!"**

For a moment she felt insecure sure she was the only member of the team whose breast weren't an impressive size, Ino and Hinata were an exception with perfect size boobies that go well with their sexy figures. However it didn't bothered her knowing that her breasts weren't so small she wasn't completely flat she was pretty confident that the blond jinchurikki wasn't a big breast fanatic like most perverts out there.

'I see she's very pretty no wonder Naruto-kun will give his attention to her' Hinata's expression softened with some jealousy and insecurity not paying attention to her assets because she knew she had a nice package for a chest, in addition that her leader told her he loves her big breasts the day she gave him oral sex.

By now Karui has already let go of Omoi from her strangling hold she was frowning at him not happy for his comment, he was slowly getting up. He sighed seeing his lollipop on the dirty ground he won't be able to finish eating it anymore.

"Lucky that I have a spare one just in case" he took another lollipop from his pants pocket putting it on his mouth.

"Can we start this mission already?" Ino said annoyed she really wanted to get through with this.

"Right Samui we have a map with the locations of every single Akatsuki base available making the mission easier for us, we believe that they might be in the hideout in this country" replied the blond jinchurikki.

The busty blond nodded" Raikage-sama chose us to help you in the mission because we're very familiar with lighting country we know every location and route there is, we will reach our destination faster with us."

"Our mission has gotten easier for us the Raikage knew what he was doing."

Ino was in deep thought looking around her so many people with her she tightened her fists' they don't understand nothing they don't know that this is my fight hunting those Akatsuki is my job. It's up to me to avenge him I'm the only one who can avenge Asuma sensei, they're all getting in the way….'

"Let's go team, Samui I'm the one with the map so follow us" Naruto said while Sakura and Hinata nodded.

She nodded along with Omoi and Karui" lead the way then…."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: somewhere in lighting country territory)

The two teams have traveled for hours over the country to find the Akatsuki base of the region. They have joined forces with the ninja of Kumo in order to the find the threat of the organization and stop them from capturing their target which apparently was Yugito. Their goal was to find them before they could reach Kumo, keeping in mind the security and stability of the village both have something in common and that was forces had Akatsuki as the same enemy. None have said a word to the other since they left the hidden cloud village focusing only on the mission they hoped to find the members of the organization to wherever they were heading. They were traveling on a mountain path filled with rocky landscapes they have probably reached a far region of the country. They didn't have a problem running focusing chakra on their feet this mission was very important for both parties.

Karui and Omoi were very focused on the mission more than they regular do when they are doing other missions, this was an exception. Their teacher Killer Bee is a jinchurikki and it won't be long before Akatsuki will come after him, messing with their teacher was personal they have their own grudge against the criminal organization. They weren't planning in losing him they have heard what happens to a jinchurikki when his Bijuu is extracted hearing the cruel fate of a demon container made them very upset they will fight to protect those who are important and close to them. Samui was also focusing on the mission she was just following orders from the Raikage but it didn't meant she didn't care, of course she cares Kumo is her village and she held everyone in it worth fighting and protecting for.

Naruto was dying to find the two members Hidan and Kakuzu the sooner he did the sooner Ino will no longer suffer and she might lift her hatred towards him. Of course he wasn't expecting that she will no longer hate him he deserved to be hated by her for causing her the pain of losing Asuma. Every time she glares at him was a fatal blow to his heart it made him cry, but there was no time to shed any tears this mission was very important. The only thing he could do is help the Yamanaka with her revenge and he swore on his title as a ninja that he wasn't going to fail and let the zombie duo escaped like last time.

Ino was dying in anticipation if they do find the Akatsuki hideout she knew her revenge will be very near to fulfill her hatred for the Akatsuki duo was increasing with each step she took. Her vengeance was going to be sweet indeed but one thing in mind that it won't be satisfying traveling with these people she only saw them as a nuisance that will get in her way from fulfilling her task. This was her fight her revenge she alone should be the one to eliminate the threat, especially Hidan just hearing his name made her blood boil she couldn't wait to meet him face to face. She will avenge her teacher if it's the last thing she'll do that was a promise she has made to herself.

Sakura was annoyed and worried for various reasons, first she was still concern for Ino knowing that she was still full of hatred wanting to get revenge. The second was Samui she couldn't believe they were in the middle of an important mission and here she was getting jealous at some big breast kunoichi who is very attractive, in addition that Naruto could have flirted with her and maybe something else. She shook her head from any indecent thoughts that will invade her mind regarding her leader and the blond bombshell she trusted him but she couldn't help it, for now she will only focus on the mission rather than her own jealousy. She looked over the blond jinchurikki and the Yamanaka she was really worried for her and it was worst that both of them were in pain, if there was something she could do to make them feel better.

Hinata was probably as worried as Sakura or maybe even more she could feel the tension growing between her friends. Her pale eyes softened thinking about her leader and teammate both Naruto and Ino are very close to her, to see them like this was a painful blow to her. They were a team they should face everything together they didn't have to suffer like this it wasn't right, Ino was suffering because Asuma's death, Naruto because of the guilt and the girl's hatred towards him. She wanted to do something for them but there was nothing she could do there's no I in team they should face this together it would scared her that these actions will lead to team's break up. She wasn't going to let the teams dynamic to fall apart their friendship, and eventually their bond.

Naruto looked ahead holding the map of the Akatsuki's hide outs from all over the five elemental countries he nodded recognizing the locations on the map. He signaled his team to stop as they halted on the ground, Samui's team followed shortly. They were standing in front of a large wall made of rocks it looked like a long mountain.

"This is it, according to the map the Akatsuki base should be behind that wall."

Omoi blink in surprise" but this is the Scourge valley…."

"Yeah this whole place is completely dead how they can be here?" replied Karui not believing the mask mercenary.

"It makes sense" Samui said getting their attention" the Scourge valley is the driest and most deserted region in lighting country there's hardly any water, no plant life and neither animal life. No ordinary person would be able to survive here under these conditions it's the perfect place for Akatsuki to have a secret hideout."

"I guess Kumo wouldn't suspect a thing about this place been a potential Akatsuki hide out because of those conditions" said Sakura while the busty kunoichi nodded.

"We haven't gathered enough data on Akatsuki we only know what the other villages know, that they are an organization of S rank missing nins and they're after the jinchurikkis" Omoi said.

Naruto nodded closing the map" Mistress scout ahead."

Hinata nodded activating her byakugan" there's a long path behind the wall straight ahead."

"What really?" said the surprised Omoi.

"I guess this is the place after all…." replied Karui she was also impressed like her teammate.

Samui was staring at the masked kunoichi' how did she do that….she saw right through that wall. I think that's one of the abilities of the Hyuga bloodline the byakugan, she must be from the Hyuga clan then' she remembered a long time ago Kumo was after the byakugan in order to strengthen their military forces.

She has heard about the rumors that the forces of hidden cloud attempted to kidnapped a member of the Hyuga clan, most of the population from Kumo didn't believed it saying it was all rubbish from Konoha. But she knew it wasn't a lie from the leaf because they had sent men to supposedly negotiate a future alliance with Konoha that was just a disguised to hide their true motives. Back then she was just thirteen and a genin soon to become a chunin she knew the truth and the cloud's council intentions to hide the truth that they sent their men to steal the byakugan and learn its secrets. They remained in the shadows and pretended that they wanted to become allies with the leaf they demanded for the murder of one of their ninja to be brought to justice. In the end an innocent life was taken just for the sake of not having a war with cloud, it was from that moment that she started secretly admiring Konoha for the sacrifice to keep the peace they are having till these day.

Hinata walked towards the rock hard wall looking at it with her bloodline" the path seems long it will take us inside the mountain, but I don't see any enemy presence no chakra signatures whatsoever…."

"They could be hiding the cowards" glared Ino.

"They probably know that we're here" said Sakura.

"We have no choice but to risk it, Mistress where's the door?" replied Naruto.

"Right here it's a large gate and I don't see any seal tags in it, I don't know how to open it though" the Hyuga heiress pointed to the center of the wall.

The blond jinchurikki grinned" not to worry we have the perfect key to open it Huntress if you please."

"Right leave it to me!"

Hinata moved out of the way in a heartbeat as the pink haired medic made her left fist glowed with a lot of chakra, she charged straight at the same spot where the Hyuga kunoichi pointed punching it.

"Hell yeah!"

The contact from the punch was so strong that it destroyed the secret gate to pieces leaving a large hole in the middle, when the dust lifted there was a long path leading straight inside. The sight caused the Kumo's group some reactions Omoi stood with his mouth wide open dropping his lollipop for the second time, Karui was shocked and she felt like she didn't wanted to have the masked kunoichi for an opponent. As for Samui she didn't reacted but she was impressed what she can do no doubt that the mask mercenary's team weren't push over, they are a force to be reckoned with.

'She's strong….'

"There we go when it comes to open doors Huntress is the best key, great job as always" replied the whiskered blond.

Sakura smiled her mask allowed to hide the blush on her cheeks because of the complement.

'Kitsune-sama wasn't kidding when he said that they are strong' thought Karui.

'It's a good thing Karui is not that strong or she will kill me every time she will hit me' thought a scared Omoi.

"Let's go but let's be cautious" replied the blond jinchurikki.

They group entered the cave walking the long path that will hopefully will lead them to the Akatsuki hideout they were on their guard in case this was a trap. The chances were high as well that they could suspect that there were here making the mission success rate a little low, they took their steps calmly without rushing in. Ino was the only one who was being very inpatient she wanted to get there already so she could finally fight the two Akatsukis but she was also getting anxious to get there, she didn't care about any traps or ambushes. Hinata kept her byakugan activated looking ahead while the mask team was counting on her to report.

"We're almost there" replied the Hyuga heiress.

"Get ready team" Naruto said as Sakura nodded and Ino was ready to charge at anything that comes in her way.

"Right" replied the pink haired kunoichi.

"Stand ready you two we might get into a serious fight" Samui said while Omoi and Karui nodded holding on the handles of their katanas.

"I can see it…."

"You reached the hideout?" asked the whiskered blond.

"I did but…."

"But what?" shouted an irritated Ino.

"What is it Mistress?" asked a concerned Sakura.

"What's wrong?" asked Omoi.

Ino finally had it she ran charging towards the hide out.

"Temptress wait!"

"The hide out is empty" she finally replied.

"What?" Naruto gasped.

The group decided to run heading further ahead until reaching a large space which it was very wide, there was nothing on sight just the rocks that formed part of the hide out. They spotted the Yamanaka not too far from them with her back turned to them she stood quiet without moving a muscle. Naruto felt angry and shocked at the same time now he knew that Akatsuki wasn't here which it will be horrible news to him and to Ino. Sakura and Hinata looked at their leader and their teammate with worried expressions knowing that both of them won't take this well both were hoping to meet the members of the organization here so they can finally finish their mission.

"What this place is empty?" Karui said looking around.

Samui got on one knee touching the surface" the ground is very cold, it seems no one hasn't been here in a long time…."

"Looks like Akatsuki hasn't been using this hideout for a while" said Omoi.

"Great just our damn luck" growled the ebony kunoichi.

"Kitsune-kun are you all right?" asked the worried Hinata.

"I'm fine Mistress don't worry about me" the whiskered blond gave a fake smile 'its Ino the person we should be worrying about….'

"Damn we came all the way here for nothing" said Karui.

"Not quite we know now that this is an Akatsuki hide out, Raikage-sama will definitely order to demolish this place it will be one less hideout they will be using" replied the busty Kumo kunoichi.

"I guess one good thing came from this journey here" whispered Sakura.

"Where the hell are they?" shouted an enraged Ino she glared at Naruto walking to him.

"Temptress…."

"You said they were going to be here!"

"I'm sorry Temptress but I was wrong…."

"Once again you failed!" she shouted with so much anger.

"Temptress calm down nothing good will come by screaming at Kitsune-sama" Sakura said trying to calm her teammate.

"I'm right you failed again just like that time that you let those Akatsukis escaped, the same Akatsukis that killed Asuma sensei, what a failure of a leader you turn out to be!"

"Temptress!" the pink haired kunoichi got upset at her harsh comment se tightened her fists.

"It's all right Huntress let's just leave it like this, we should leave this place no need in staying here anymore" replied Naruto feeling his heart ache again because of the Yamanaka's hurtful words.

The Kumo team had watched everything and they were shocked to see a member of Kitsune Flash's talked so coldly to her own leader, it proves that they were having some problems. An onflict that might risk the team's dynamic and development it destroy the team forever.

'She's acting worst than Karui when she's angry' thought Omoi looking at Ino.

"Come along you two" Samui followed the masked team back to the path leading outside of the secret hide out the two Kumo swordsmen followed her shortly.

* * *

(Scene change)

The two teams have left the wall like mountain going back to where they started they didn't know Akatsuki's location. Omoi and Karui didn't looked too thrill about the results Samui's expression was pretty much normal, at least they knew of the location of one of their hide outs. For now this will do at least it was better than nothing, they will move on and resume their mission. However the same thing couldn't be said about Ino she has taken her distance from the team not wanting to look at her leader's face, she was so angry that they haven't found the two Akatsukis. Searching here was a waste of time and what's wrong she made a mistake by trusting Naruto that they will find them in the hide out of lighting country. She was so angry with him right now lifting her hopes up that she will finally have her revenge, but now he failed her just like the rest of the team.

Sakura and Hinata had joined up with their leader both were in deep thought they knew they had to do something about this. Watching both Naruto and Ino keeping their distance from the other was such a hurtful sight, Naruto didn't wanted to get closer to her because he knew she was angry with him and the Yamanaka she didn't wanted to see his face it reminds her his failure, both of them. If things keep up it won't be long now before the team could break apart, losing their bond was a great risk. Hurting each other wasn't going to solve anything especially fulfilling the mission, but it wasn't the mission that matters the most to the two kunoichis. They went to the whiskered blond who was staring at Ino but the blond kunoichi was completely ignoring him, looking in another direction.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Karui.

"We keep on searching this mission wasn't meant to be easy" replied Naruto.

Samui was gazing at the sky seeing the sun down" it will be dark in a few hours I suggest we travel west and camp for the night."

"Camp for the night I would prefer a nice room in an inn" said Omoi.

"Stop whining we don't have the luxury!" snapped the ebony kunoichi.

"Camping for the night sounds nice, don't you agree Temptress?" Sakura gazed at her teammate.

Ino didn't say a word she passed her and walked out leaving the group she wasn't happy.

'Ino-san….' thought Hinata.

The blond jicnhurikki sighed" come on let's go team."

As they started walking out Karui was next to Omoi and Samui was on the front.

"What's with her?" she was obviously referring to the Yamanaka.

"Beats me she really seems to have a grudge of hatred for Akatsuki."

"She's acting really cold towards Kitsune-sama and his team, it's like she hates them."

"She doesn't look like teammate material if you ask me" replied the dark skinned swordsman while she nodded in agreement.

"Less talking more walking" Samui interrupted the two she has obviously heard their conversation" it's inappropriate to linger in matters that doesn't concern us."

Both cloud ninjas nodded they have finally decided to stay quiet resuming their traveling. Unfortunately for the three they never noticed that someone has heard them talking, a kunoichi that it made her angrier to hear their words.

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Okumi forest lighting country territory)

It has finally grown dark and the group has made camp to stay for the night. The Kumo team has come well prepare bringing their equipment knowing that this mission will take them days to fulfill depending how fast they will move, right now they needed the rest after the long journey from the Scourge valley. The camp fire was already done and the mask team had eaten some of the food they have brought during their travels while the Kumo team has hunted a brown rabbit, although it was a pretty sight. Some of the kunoichis like Sakura and Hinata didn't liked the fact that they have killed an innocent creature and use it as food, but it was all about survival while camping in the wilderness they have been taught that at the academy. Omoi and Karui were truly enjoying the meal while Samui ate calmly, she didn't eat as much as her two companions though.

Naruto was seated on a tree trunk his eyes were fixed on the fire he was obviously in deep thought, thinking about someone. Ino has took off to wash up and relax leaving him with his other team members Sakura and Hinata didn't looked happy either, they were feeling concerned but most of all they were hurt. The Yamanaka's behavior has torn them apart and it was starting to feel that it wasn't the same anymore since they were formed as team Kitsune Flash. Guilt and heart ache were killing him while his two other friends were worried sick about him and the blond kunoichi it seems that their friendship and their bond was at stake. Yet if they doesn't help her have her revenge then they will be failing her and Ino would never lived with herself for not fulfilling it, she will blame them for it even hate them. So they were pretty much in a situation where they didn't have a choice the two kunoichis knew that, although the blond jinchurikki wants justice for Asuma too.

"Would you like some green tea Kitsune-kun?" Hinata offered him some she was the one that made it.

"No thanks Mistress I'm fine…."

"You sound so out of it" Sakura replied with concern in her tone.

"I said I'm fine….I just want to finish this mission that's all."

The Hyuga heiress got seated next to him" we know that's not it…."

"You're obviously going through a lot because of this mission and Ino, you feel like it's your duty to see this till the end. Don't feel like it's up to you that she has to stop those Akatsuki" the pink haired medic followed getting seated next to him, the only difference she moved on closer to him making eye contact with the tall blond.

"I must….for her sake and mine as well."

"You make it sound like it was your fault about Asuma sensei it wasn't you know that, we both know that so please don't blame yourself anymore" the Hyuga heiress put her hand on his shoulder.

"Or more precise don't blame yourself for Ino's sake, don't feel like you have to hate yourself for his death. It won't make you feel better and it won't make her feel better either" the pink haired kunoichi put her hand on his other shoulder.

"We both care for you guys and we don't want any of you suffering anymore, we will do whatever it takes to help you through this we're a team, after all" Hinata finished with a smile.

Naruto smiled" you two…..I couldn't asked for a better team thanks I will do my best I promise."

"Feeling pain is not the answer, take it from me I know" Sakura remembered what she went through after he snapped at her.

"I know that Sakura believe me but I have to make Ino see that revenge is not the answer, in order to do that I have to help her face the Akatsuki or rather Hidan. She has to realize that killing him won't bring Asuma back this is the only way I guess…."

"But will she be able to do it you said that he can't be killed?" replied the Hyuga kunoichi.

"Quite frankly she can't but trust me she won't care as long as she gets to draw blood from him."

"I guess you have a point" said Sakura.

Samui was staring at them hearing the entire conversation just by looking at them she could tell that they were very close. Their friendship and bond was very strong or perhaps there was something else behind all that caring and concern she has never such a display of tender love before, except for the Raikage brotherly love with Bee. She went back to mind her own business giving a small smile to the team, secretly they have earned her trust and respect.

"Damn it Karui that part is mine!" shouted an annoyed Omoi.

"And I told you that I'm still hungry so I'm taking the biggest part of the rabbit, you take the leftovers."

"You're such a glutton" he muttered.

His comment earned him a smack from the ebony kunoichi she was giving him a comical expression" what was that?"

"I'm eating the leftovers…."

"That's what I thought" Karui took a big bite from the cooked rabbit.

"It's not fair."

"Hey you should know to always treat a lady" she spoke with her mouth full very un lady like.

"Who said that you were a lady I only see a flat chest grouch with a high temper?"

WHAM!

Karui has smacked Omoi giving him another large lump on the head as she resumed her eating everyone else was watching the whole thing with a sweat dropped.

'Those two are at it again' thought Naruto.

'They are worst than a married couple' Sakura gave a sigh.

Samui sighed' that's it I'm taking a break from these two….'

She got up from her sitting position walked towards the masked team's spot" do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all Samui we're all allies here" replied the whiskered blond.

"Thank you."

She got seated in front of them while Sakura and Hinata were once again giving her the jealous eye this time Naruto noticed it just by reading their slightly increased in their chakra. He got worried for a moment he didn't wanted nothing wrong to happen between them especially when they were sharing the same mission, not to mention a future alliance between Kumo and Konoha.

'Oh boy I better stay calm it's all about business not pleasure.'

"Kitsune-sama do you know where those Akatsukis might be?"

"Honestly I think that they believed we don't know that they are here so either they will try to infiltrate Kumo or they will probably be waiting for Yugito-san to be sent on a mission, it will be the perfect moment for them to strike when she will be on her own."

She nodded" as long as Yugito stays in the village she doesn't risk any danger, I guess Bee will also be safe."

"I don't think he's in any danger, at least not yet. Members of Akatsuki are usually given a specific jinchurikki for a target if they successfully capture him then they will be given another target. Hidan and Kakuzu have been assigned to capture the two tails first so they will go after Yugito-san before going after another jinchurikki."

"We won't let them take Yugito-san" Sakura said.

"We will protect her and the remaining jinchurikkis" replied Hinata.

"You have quite a determine team" the busty kunoichi smiled.

Naruto gave his fox grin" you haven't seen anything yet once you get the chance to see them in battle."

Samui stood quiet as she started rubbing her shoulders once again she was feeling them hurting, in addition that her back was giving her some trouble she really wanted this pain to end. Sakura was the first to notice something was wrong with the blond kunoichi from Kumo as a medic she could tell with one quick glance.

"What's wrong Samui?"

"My shoulders they feel so stiff they hurt I don't know why this is happening?"

"**Probably because of her huge tits" **the Kyuubi gave a grin.

'You got that right fox….'

The pink haired kunoichi nodded' I see if her shoulders are feeling such stiffness then it must be the excess weight on her chest.'

"**Those big boobs are probably heavy!"**

"Don't concern yourself with me I'll be fine, however I could really use one of your shoulder massages Kitsune-sama."

"Shoulder massages….?" Sakura frowned at her leader while Hinata was staring at him probably not with the same expression but with the same jealousy glint.

"Kitsune-kun….?"

'Uh oh I have to play it cool.'

"**Heh looks like your vixens are on to you brat."**

'Quiet you….'

The busty kunoichi nodded" Kitsune-sama was kind enough to give me a shoulder massage when he came to the village last time, it really help the pain.

"Really that's so kind of him?" the pink haired medic was staring at her leader hiding her anger and jealousy.

'Kitsune-kun has never given us a shoulder massage except for a foot massage' thought a hurt Hinata.

'They're angry why it has to happen now?' thought the blond jinchurikki with a sweat dropped.

"It's okay Samui how about if I give you the shoulder massage?" Sakura said from out of nowhere.

"What….?" Naruto was really taken back by the question.

"It will be all right I don't want to bother you…."

"I insist I'm a medic so I know exactly which muscles I have to massage trust me."

'What is Sakura-san planning?' Hinata thought.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Naruto gave a gulp.

"I appreciate" said Samui feeling relief.

The pink haired medic smiled as she went to her and started massaging her shoulder Samui quickly was relax feeling good at the massage. However it only took ten seconds for the pink haired kunoichi to realize the real reason to why her leader gave her the shoulder massage in the first place. As she was standing massaging her shoulders Sakura had a front row ticket to get an amazing view of Samui's cleavage she was clearly able to see her voluptuous breasts through her mesh armor. It didn't take a genius that it was the only logical explanation to why the blond jinchurikki would offer such act of kindness.

'No wonder he bothered himself with giving her the shoulder massage, that pervert!'

"**I can see her huge boobs from up here!"** inner Sakura gave a freak out scream.

The whiskered blond gave another gulp he had a bad feeling seeing his team member's mouth turning into a frown' I hope she hasn't notice….'

Sakura gave her leader a fake smile hiding her anger" I'm sure Kitsune-sama must have enjoyed doing this to you Samui."

"Really I don't know about that?" the busty blond was completely oblivious that anyone who gives her a shoulder a massage can clearly see her breasts.

'She does know!' Naruto sweat dropped trying not to freak out.

Hinata still didn't had a clue what was going on with the whole shoulder massage thing she was feeling a bit jealous that her blond love hasn't given her one yet. Maybe after they finish this mission she can ask him to give her one because seeing Samui's expression she could tell it felt very good, maybe even better than a foot massage.

'I think I'm going to have a talk with Naruto after this mission is over' Sakura was still staring at the blond jinchurikki with jealousy and anger in her jade eyes.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ino has gotten dressed after taking a bath in the small river not too far from the team's camp site. She was wearing her uniform minus her cloak and her mask she was in deep, the team and the mission was getting in her way of her goal. Her revenge is the only thing that matters her only concern the Akatsuki was going to pay, she has sworn to bring them down even if it was the last thing she do. She has seated in a couple of rocks picking up the rest of her uniform, her mask and cloak she stood staring at the clothing with a far off expression. It wasn't the uniform that had her in deep thought but rather she was thinking about her former teacher every single memory that she has spend with team ten has come to her mind, the memories where Asuma was present with his team when she was a genin. The times the Sarutobi has become s role model and a good teacher, however her sky blue eyes softened remembering one memory that has brought pain to her heart and most of all the feeling the guilt.

* * *

_The twelve year old Ino was walking the streets of Konoha heading to her team's favorite hanging spot which is Yakiniku's BBQ restaurant, there was another team meeting. She had to sigh ever since she have been put in a genin team she has been doing nothing but D rank mission, they were silly and most of the time she will end getting dirty ruining her clothes or her hair. She needed to keep her looks to the maximum level of beautiful if she wanted to conquer Sasuke's heart and defeat her rival Sakura nothing was going to get in her from claiming the Uchiha. She finally arrived at the restaurant spotting her teacher Asuma seated in one of grill tables which it was the usual where the team usually seats. She went to him feeling a little taken back because the Sarutobi was alone her other two teammates weren't present, it surprised her because they always show up on time making her feel that something was wrong. _

"_Hey Asuma sensei?" she smiled greeting the jounin._

_The smoking ninja smiled" hey Ino glad to see you early…."_

"_I am early right so what's the deal where are Shikamaru and Chouji?"_

"_Actually Ino this isn't exactly a team meeting so I didn't call them, I need to speak with only you."_

"_With me what is it?" she was really taken back._

"_It's about your training?"_

"_Training….?"_

"_It's important that you take more of your time to develop your skills, training has always been an important asset in a ninja's life and you're no exception it's more important for you take training more seriously than usual. As a kunoichi it's important that you start gaining experience in taijutsu, I can help you in both taijutsu and ninjutsu as for genjutsu, maybe I can ask Kurenai to help you in that area."_

"_You want to help me in my training okay I get it, but not to be rude or anything but can you take Shikamaru and Chouji first?"_

_The Sarutobi sighed" well Shikamaru I'm still having some trouble trying to get him to train he doesn't have any motivation, he's just lazy the only thing he seem to taken an interested is playing shogi. And Chouji he has his dad to help him with his training the Akamichi's clan style of taijutsu is different from regular taijutsu basis, so there's nothing I can do."_

_The bleach blond nodded" so that's why you're focusing on me?"_

"_Right the Yamanaka clan are not experts in taijutsu only in their clan ninjutsu, I want to help you gain the knowledge and the strength to learn taijutsu and maybe some other ninjutsu. Who knows you might become the first Yamanaka to be very exceptional in both ninja fighting style, what do you say want to train with me?"_

"_I think I'm strong enough as I am now…."_

"_There's always room for improvement" he replied before smiling an idea crossed his mind" Ino I guarantee you if you take my training you'll get stronger than Sakura."_

"_I'm already stronger than forehead I can take her on with problem" she thought of her rival of course she could beat her._

"_Come on Ino this training is important for you it might help you become someone strong in the future, this can also help the team you'll be doing this for Shikamaru and Chouji what do you say?"_

_The Yamanaka was in deep thought taking her teacher's words processing them in her mind, did she really wanted this training from Asuma. Training was important for everyone who becomes a ninja it makes them strong but that wasn't her ideal goal there was only one thing, one person she wanted Sasuke. Training meant that she will get dirty and she will probably eat so much that she might ruin her perfect diet she wanted to keep her figure in check. She may be a kunoichi but in her heart she was just another fan girl who wants the Uchiha for herself and beat her rival Sakura in claiming him, she has made her mind clearly she didn't wanted this to her she didn't need it. She gazed at the Sarutobi who eagerly waited for her answer he was staring to get anxious, maybe because he was looking forward to training her. To him it was the perfect test to prove that he was a good teacher and leader to a genin team, since he was still working on it. _

"_Look Asuma sensei I'm flattered that you're taking your time to give me training but I….I remember that I have a busy schedule and a busy week too. You know that I work on my mom's flower shop she has asked me to work almost the entire day, so I can't take your offer…."_

_The Sarutobi raised an eyebrow" I'm sure you can talk to your mom about it, this is training I believe she won't have a problem with it she knows that's you're a ninja now."_

"_I could but she has a bad temper and she's always very demanding once she sets her mind on something it's impossible to convince her. She told me she wants me working on her shop during the entire week so I pretty much don't have a choice but to obey her, but thanks for the offer."_

"_But Ino…."_

"_Well I better get going I have to start my shift at the flower shop right now, bye Asuma sensei" she got up from the table and left the restaurant leaving a disappointed Asuma behind._

_

* * *

_

Bye now Ino was in tears remembering that painful day' I lied to him on that day about working on the flower shop the entire day, I didn't wanted to be train by him. I was so shallow damn it he was willing to give me training and I rejected his offer, I completely blew it in his face….'

She tightened her fists in anger and sorrow' now I will never be able to tell him that I was so proud to be part of his team, I was happy he was my teacher. I hate them so much those Akatsuki bastards I hate them to death, I promise on Asuma sensei's name that I will avenge him that son of a bitch Hidan will pay dearly for this!'

She got up from the rocks taking her cloak and mask he took a long gaze at the river, hoping that next time she takes a regular shower than bathing in a river. Without looking back anymore she left heading back to the camp site revenge was in her mind more than ever, the memory of Asuma was vivid constantly thinking of him. She also thought of the people responsible for his death she has vowed to bring justice by her own hand on the two Akatsuki members. Her eyes were so cold like emotion has died from them she had a mission a personal mission indeed, vengeance was calling her and she wasn't going to ignore the call but heed it.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ino was walking the small forest that leads back to the camp site with the thought of fulfilling revenge for good in her mind she has finally waited long enough she needed to take action now. It was clear that was her resolve this mission wasn't getting anywhere who knows how long it will take them to find the two Akatsuki members probably days, weeks even months. She only needed to focus on one thing instead of the people that surrounds her, she didn't care about them too much was at stake to let things stay the same. Reaching the open field where the camp site was located she was surprised to see Naruto, Sakura and Hinata the trio like here weren't wearing their masks and hood, their expressions was enough. They were smiling at her probably trying to find a way to cheer her up, the sight angered her because they will fail again nothing they say will make her happy only the death of Hidan would put a smile on her face.

"Were you three waiting for me?" she asked rudely.

"We were a little worried you haven't returned from washing up" replied Hinata.

"I'm fine you guys got worried for nothing…."

"We're suppose to worry about our friends, there's nothing wrong with worrying over the team" said Sakura.

Naruto nodded smiling" let's go back Ino we have a busy day tomorrow."

The Yamanaka lowered her head" I'm not going…."

"What?" the blond jinchurikki turned to her along with the two kunoichis.

"For a while I have done everything you asked of, I have followed your orders travel with you but nothing has changed. This mission has taken too long and there hasn't been any progress at all but what I would expect from you, I can't find Asuma sensei's murder if I kept traveling with someone who has failed as a leader."

Naruto has once again felt another painful blow to his heart because of the Yamanaka's harsh comment he started doubting his skills as a team leader once again. It hurt him bad he was expecting she was going to continue hating him for the pain he caused her he wasn't going to shed tears he has gotten tire of doing that ever since he was little due to his tormented childhood. The way the bleach blond was glaring at him felt like getting stabbed by a thousand shark kunais it hurt that much, it seems he has failed to help her heal her pain.

Sakura and Hinata were shocked at the comment the blond was hurting Naruto again, yet it was another blow for them. Hurt because she was so full of hatred, for only having revenge as her only life goal, for hurting their trusted leader and precious person and for being someone she wasn't. It came to their minds how long she was going to continue acting like this, how long was she planning in hurting the people that care so much for her. The answer was simple until she kills Hidan and takes her revenge and by then she would have already hurt herself, feeling the guilt and the heart ache the result of revenge always lead to more pain and hatred. Of course the pink haired medic and her leader knew about that remembering their third teammate and former friend Sasuke, how his life was turned upside down becoming a living hell of revenge and in the end he betrayed his friends and his village to get the power he needed to fulfill it at all cost.

"Now hold on Ino-"Sakura started but she was interrupted by the blond jinchurikki.

"Let me handle this Sakura, I know I haven't been doing a good job I know that Ino. But believe me I am really trying I can't wait until we find them I want you to take justice for Asuma , Hidan and Kakuzu must pay…."

"You haven't been trying hard enough I can see it with the way you have wasted time resting here and even before we arrived at Kumo you suggested we take another rest. What's worst you put more people in this mission when the Raikage send those three stooges to accompany us?"

"Look you can say whatever you like to me but others I will not tolerate you disrespecting them, Samui and her team are among Kumo's elite group they are one of the strongest team in the hidden cloud forces."

"it's all right you won't have to worry about me disrespecting any of you because I finally realize I will never have my revenge traveling with so many people, I have to this on my own nothing good will come being with any of you…."

Sakura's lowered lip tremble from the shock she was feeling like déjà vu all over again with a certain Uchiha" Ino….what are you saying?"

Her cold eyes glared at the trio" I'm leaving to go after Akatsuki, I quit the team from now on Kitsune Temptress is dead."

"You can't be serious Ino-san is this some kind of joke?" Hinata seemed to be more shock than the pink haired kunoichi.

"You don't mean that I don't believe you?" Sakura has let a couple of tears fall.

"Believe what you want to I have made my decision I have enough time to think about this and this is the only way."

"Then you need more time to think about because you can think about other better ways than leaving your friends to go after two S rank missing nins, just to have revenge!" the pink haired medic shouted her tears weren't stopping.

The Yamanaka couldn't helped but chuckle at her comment" I knew it, it's just as I thought you guys would never understand me none of you will understand the pain I'm going through this gives me the more reason to leave. How can I stay with people who won't acknowledge my need for revenge, if you can't understand my pain then you don't understand me at all?"

"We're not just people we're your friends, your teammates that care for you a lot!" she shouted desperately trying to get through to her.

"Sakura-san is right you're very important to us Ino-san, we're close have you forgotten our friendship?" by now Hinata was also in tears.

"Or our bond" added the pink haired kunoichi.

"You….friends?" Ino started laughing like she has heard a funny joke" you're not friends you're just excess baggage all of you, just a couple of dead weight getting in the way of my revenge!"

The trio was shocked and horrified hearing those words coming from their dear teammate. Sakura and Hinata were still in tears their hearts were shattered when they heard Ino's cold words they couldn't believe their close friend had said such words. Naruto felt worse than the two kunoichis just looking at the Yamanaka it felt like staring at another version of Sasuke remembering how desperate and enraged he got when he wanted his revenge on Itachi so badly, the thought really scared him. He felt she was slipping by his side drifting away from him and his team he knew it well he was losing her and it seems that his team couldn't convince her to change her mind he was going to fail yet again.

"How….how could you say that?" Sakura was shocked her heart broken.

"I don't need any of you, you're all getting in my way I don't need no one this is my fight my revenge none of you can't follow me" her tone was harsh and cold.

"So you want us to abandon you Ino-san" sobbed Hinata.

"It's for the best…."

"No you're wrong" Naruto finally spoke" what's best is for you to stay with us and let us help you get through this as a team, the right way it should be not on your own. Ino please listen to us don't do this you're walking into the same darkness that took over Sasuke, having revenge as a life goal will only leave you with more pain it won't make you feel better look what happened to him revenge is all Sasuke has ever known and now his life is filled with hatred and grief and he can't let that go, he can't move on and start all over again the right way."

"I'm not asking you as the leader of team Kitsune Flash but as a friend that cares for you so I beg of you don't go, stay with us and let's keep our friendship strong as it has always been. We will help you beat Akatsuki and bring justice to Asuma….together."

The Yamanaka stood quiet without moving from her spot before she took a couple of steps towards him. Her expression was blank none of them couldn't tell what was going on in her head they thought she will listen to reason and do the right thing in staying with them. She was closer to the whiskered blond while he was waiting for her answer he never saw what was coming next.

SLAP!

The blond jinchurikki was caught off guard with shock as his left cheek was assaulted by a slap from the blond kunoichi. Sakura and Hinata gasped at what they have just witnessed they couldn't believed their eyes here they thought Ino will make the right choice but instead she has taken another step into the wrong path, into the darkness. Naruto touched his hurt cheek which it was marked red from the Yamanaka's hand staring at her with pain and heart break, he really didn't saw that coming he was more hurt than shocked.

"Ino….?"

She glared at him" don't you give me any of that bullshit bring justice to Asuma sensei, don't act so highly like you're a judge passing down the law of what's right or wrong. Have you forgotten that it was your fault he got killed, because of you being a demon container they went to him and killed him?"

"I haven't forgotten that's why I want to help you in finding them no matter what, I really do."

"I can't even look at you anymore, looking at you is like looking at Asuma sensei's murder you disgust me you freak…."

"**I have to admit that she's really acting like a bitch and she's treating you lower than shit" **replied the Kyuubi who was feeling a little of sympathy for his container even if her ignored him.

"Ino-san please stop!" Hinata cried she was still in tears.

"Shut up and stay out of this!"

Sakura was really upset with her behavior and the way she has crushed Naruto's heart like he was worth nothing she couldn't take it anymore, she has finally reached her limit with her friend and teammate. It shocked her, the most along with Hinata that a small tear has escaped from the whiskered blonds' right eye he was still staring at the blond kunoichi.

"Ino….if I'm a freak for loving you then I'm glad to be a freak."

His comment has caused a reaction in the two kunoichis both felt the emotion in the tone of his voice they were touched. Even if Sakura was upset she couldn't helped but give a smile next to the Hyuga heiress for a moment they felt the tension between them decreasing, like things were going to return to normal. Ino has let a tear fell from her left cheek she was still glaring, it's like his comment has touched her soul and her heart. She felt like snapping from back to reality however her desire for revenge was bigger and stronger than her own reason and she has shrugged Naruto's words like they meant nothing to her.

"Thanks for admitting that you're a freak I'm very happy that I'm leaving this sorry lot, if you two want to continue working for the mask freak then be my guest. You two can join him in the freak show for all I care!"

She finally gave him the coldest expression he has ever seen from her" Uzumaki Naruto….I ha-"

SLAP!

The Yamanaka was taken back from the slap she has received, her right cheek was assaulted. She was enraged the mark of the person's hand was very clear on her cheek she glared at the one responsible. Staring at Sakura who still had her hand raise from the slap she just gave, her face was still in tears but anyone could tell that she wasn't happy with the blond kunoichi. Naruto and Hinata were shocked from the display they never saw this coming and just in the nick of time when Ino was about to tell the whiskered blond three words that would forever crush his heart. The pink haired kunoichi was holding her ground from the cold glare she was receiving from the bleach blond.

"You….you have some nerve."

"Enough you're not allow to hurt him anymore do you hear me I won't let you?"

"Sakura it's all right" Naruto tried to assure that it was fine and he did deserve the treatment he has received from the Yamanaka.

"No it's not all right I have had it with the way she's been treating you, you don't deserve any of this it wasn't your fault."

"It's true Ino-san what you've been doing to Naruto-kun is wrong hating him for Asuma sensei's death he doesn't deserves all that hatred. I'm sure Kurenai sensei will never blame him she would understand that he died in the line of duty like any other ninja protecting their village" replied Hinata.

"Most importantly what you've been doing in order to get rid of the pain you're feeling is wrong. Putting all your hatred on Naruto that won't make you feel better, it's the other way around it will make you feel worst" said the pink haired medic.

"What the hell do you know about me?" shouted the enraged Ino.

"More than you know yourself, trust me Ino when you realize your mistake it's going to hurt you more than the pain Naruto is feeling right now. You should feel flatter that he volunteered to be your personal punching bag for your hatred blaming himself for Asuma sensei's death, he didn't care how much you will hurt him he only wanted to get rid of the pain you're feeling. That's so like him always thinking about others before thinking about himself?"

"I don't care what you say it is his fault, those Akatsuki were heading to Konoha because they were after him and who is the one that paid the consequences Asuma sensei and he had nothing to do with Akatsuki's goals that's why it's his fault?" she pointed her finger at the blond jinchurikki accusing him of the murder.

Hinata shook her head trying to dry her eyes but it was futile" you have really lost yourself in hatred Ino-san you are completely blinded by the rage of having revenge. You no longer can think straight with your anger clouding your judgment."

"Shut up who the hell do you think you are to tell me I'm right or wrong?"

"She's your friend and she's worry sick about you like the rest of us" Sakura replied" open your eyes please look at him Ino look at him!"

The Yamanaka briefly stared at Naruto her eyes met his and she was able to see all the pain he was feeling. All the guilt, the suffering, the grief, the sorrow it felt like she was staring at two round mirrors that were his cerulean eyes. Looking at his eyes hurt her but she didn't wanted to admit she has become too stubborn to acknowledge it, she didn't felt pain for the blond jinchurikki only hatred for him. With the guilt and suffering she was feeling she refused to cry not one single tear she shed, not for them and certainly not for him. Sakura was really hoping that she will finally see her wrongs and wake up from the taste of hatred she has tasted since she heard about Asuma's death, the path she took in revenge. But she had a terrible feeling in her gut that somehow it has fallen on deaf ears she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Go ahead and look at him take a good look at him, this is the same person who is willing to be hated by you forever if it means that it will heal your pain. He is willing to welcome your hatred not caring that he will get heart broken in the process as long as you feel better and happy, can you see what a great person he is?"

Naruto smiled feeling so grateful to the pink haired kunoichi a couple of tears have emerged, he put his hand on her shoulder" that's enough Sakura I don't think you'll be able to convince her she has made her choice isn't that right Ino?"

"Ino-san please don't go we all care about you leaving isn't the answer, whatever happened to teamwork as a team we're supposed to be together in everything" said the Hyuga heiress.

"We care for you more than you'll ever know" replied Sakura.

"It's up to you Ino you can either choose your friends or revenge. You choose to have revenge and help you carry it together or do it on your own" the whiskered blond was feeling nervous because he already knew what her decision was.

The Yamanaka finally had about enough and glared" everyone….you're all annoying."

Everyone was shocked as the bleach blond turned her back to them" I have wasted too much time hearing your nonsense I'm leaving…."

"No you're not!" shouted Sakura she refused to let her go.

"Are you going to stop me?" she glared at her former friend.

"If I have to then so beat it…."

"Don't get in my way Sakura you will regret it, I'm warning you nicely don't make me do something I might regret later."

"And what will you do?" her face filled with endless tears" hurt me with your harsh words nice try but you have already done more damage to Naruto then you will ever do to me or Hinata, and to prove that he has a heart of gold even after the way you have treated him he will never hate you."

"Enough Sakura" Naruto said smiling at her" thanks but she has made up her mind clearly this is what she wants, as her friends we should respect her decision…."

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" asked Hinata shocked at his comment.

"You can't be serious" sobbed the pink haired kunoichi.

"Let her leave" his response was so far off there was hurt in his voice.

"But-"

"I said let her go Sakura Hinata that's an order, obey your leader…."

"Yes…." said the Hyuga kunoichi she gave a sob.

Sakura gave a soft nod looking back at the bleach blond nothing she will say to her will change her mind, it was too late she has lost another precious friend to revenge. For a moment every single flashback since she met the Yamanaka has resurfaced remembering everything since they were kids until the most recent memories. Remembering her strong friendship with the Yamanaka her bond with her, the day she was careless and broke her friendship with her for chasing Sasuke. Their fight at the chunin exams all the way to their reconciliation becoming friends again and the promised they made of never breaking their friendship ever again, this time she wasn't going to make a desperate love confession to convince her to stay. She gazed at Naruto who was emotionally destroyed with tears finally emerging he couldn't hold them anymore he was hurting she knew it, the team was crushed their spirit and bond. Without Ino the truth became evident.

Team Kitsune Flash was starting to fall apart and by now the blond kunoichi has left them running until she disappeared into the distance, they didn't realized that she has left her mask and her hood cloak on the ground.

"Naruto-kun you're not going after her?" Hinata gazed at the blond.

"If I do she will hate me even more…."

Sakura hugged him sobbing on his shoulder and the Hyuga heiress soon followed both were sobbing holding their leader trying to calm him down while they were also hurt too. The blond jinchurikki hugged them back letting his tears fall freely his heart was probably shattered into a million pieces.

'She's gone just like Sasuke….no Ino' the pink haired medic felt terrible feeling like she has lost her best friend forever.

* * *

(Scene change)

The trio returned to the camp site wearing their mask and their hoods seeing that the Kumo team was still wide awake none of them has said word since Ino left. Omoi looked like he was ready to sleep, Karui was sharpening her katana and Samui was staring at nowhere in particular until she saw them. Her eyes were on the trio she quickly noticed there were one member short she didn't needed to be a genius to know that something was wrong. Their expression from their lips was enough to notice their behavior whatever happened it wasn't pleasant, it seems they were having some issues with the team. She remained quiet not really waiting for an explanation from the mask mercenary but she wasn't the only one who noticed their strange behavior.

"What's wrong?" asked Karui.

"You guys looked like you just left from a funeral" Omoi also noticed.

"Hey Kitsune-sama where's your other teammate?" Karui said quickly realizing there was one member from the team missing.

Looking at them Samui knew none of them was going to talk" Omoi Karui let's leave it like that, if he chooses to tell us we will listen…."

Both swordsmen nodded getting back to what they were doing the masked team has gotten to where they were seated before leaving to find Ino, they were ready to get some rest and resume their mission first thing in the morning. Naruto was in deep thought he was hoping the Yamanaka decides to take some rest before heading out to find the two Akatsuki, like Sakura and Hinata he was thinking that she was all right and well.

Samui suddenly saw something heading their way she quickly recognized the small animal' a messenger lizard….?'

The small lizard made its way towards the busty kunoichi carrying a messenger scroll on its back she quickly picked up and opened it reading it's content' this is….'

"Is that a messenger lizard?" Karui said seeing the animal her question caught the attention of everyone on the camp site.

Naruto saw it he knew it was word from the hidden cloud village" what does it say Samui?"

"It's from Raikage-sama he says that Kumo scouts have spotted two Akatsuki members a few miles away from the vicinity of the village."

"What?" Sakura replied.

"They found them?" said Hinata.

"Where are they?" the blond jinchurikki was determined.

"The coordinates are written in the message" said Samui.

"Everyone gear up we're leaving right now!" he shouted.

Sakura and Hinata didn't need to be told twice as they picked up their things they have already prepared their weapons, they had an idea what their leader was up to. Samui only nodded closing the scroll and preparing her things while Karui sheathed her katana and finished packing, frowning as she spotted her teammate sleeping.

"Omoi wake up we're heading out!" she smacked his head.

The dark skinned ninja sweat dropped waking up" we're leaving already but I'm sleepy?"

"Stop whining and get moving!" she gave him a mean comical expression.

He sighed' and I was looking forward to have a nice nap….'

Once they were done they put out the camp fire and left heading out at full speed putting chakra on their feet.

"Samui tell us the coordinates while we're moving."

She nodded picking up the message scroll while Naruto was staring at the road ahead in thought' no matter what happens I have to find Hidan and Kakuzu before Ino does, she doesn't stand a chance against them.'

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: hallway fire tower Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

Tsunade has finally call it a day after a hard day of work it was a busy day for the slug sanin. A meeting with the council regarding Sasuke's reaction which she has ignored she didn't wanted to think about that now, another meeting with the elders she growled mentally because she had to stare a Danzo's wrinkle mummified face and the worst of all paperwork hell. It made her angry that she didn't have a break to drink some sake or even gamble, which it was illegal for the Hokage to gamble she wondered what she was thinking in becoming a kage. Another thing that annoyed Jiraiya has left the village again to search for information about Akatsuki and Kabuto and he will probably not return for a while after she has finally let the toad sanin in her heart, a ninja's work is never done it seems. Before she reached the room which it was her chambers she felt something, there was someone present which she already knew who it was.

"Report…."

At that instant an ANBU appeared wearing a tiger mask the blond smiled knowing who he was" Tiger its late and I'm about to go to bed, I will take you have some urgent news to tell me."

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama for coming at such hour but I have to tell you about an urgent matter…."

She nodded" about?"

"It's about deer….?" replied the ANBU.

The busty Hokage was surprised to hear his codename" Shikamaru what about him?"

"It's complicated…."

"It's all right you can take off your mask Neji."

He nodded removing the mask revealing the face of the Hyuga prodigy.

"What about Shikamaru why call him by his codename he's not working as an active ANBU for now you know I gave him some time off so he can get over Asuma's death?"

"It was the right thing to do, he needed it and after what happened with him and the team…."

"Neji tell me this urgent matter regarding him he's at his home?"

The Hyuga prodigy stood quiet but he eventually spoke" I'm afraid that's not correct Tsunade-sama."

Her hazel eyes widened" what….what do you mean?"

"Well you see he…."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: cavern somewhere in lighting country territory)

Ino has finally prepared herself to go on the search for the two Akatsuki it won't be long before she fulfills her revenge she has made up her mind clearly when she left Naruto's team. However deep inside it was hard for her after she, part ways with her leader and her best friends she shed tears she was going to miss them. It took her a couple of minutes to composed herself and get over her defection. She was lucky to find this cave to hide just in case they start searching for her, she has prepared her gear and her weapons wisely. No longer was she wearing her Kitsune Temptress uniform since she killed her alter ego leaving the mask team, she was wearing something different. She wear her interrogation cloak along with a black vest, fish net elbow pads with black fingerless glove with black spandex shorts and black sandals. The final thing she put up was her purple Konoha headband around her forehead she hasn't wear it since she became a member of the interrogation division.

She tightened the headband making sure it was fitted well when she face Hidan and Kakuzu she will make sure they see that it will be a ninja from Konoha who will end their lives. Once she has make sure that everything was good to go she got up walking to the entrance of the cave, she left the dark hole on the wall staring at the mountain view filled with the night sky. She took a deep breath finally ready to head and search for her targets she walked a couple of steps before she stopped looking around. Her sky blue eyes glared sensing someone was near maybe the Akatsuki were heading her way, she heard footsteps not too far from her position.

She quickly reacted by throwing a couple of sembon needles" come on out!"

The stranger barely dodged the thin projectiles landing next to her" whoa easy Ino it's me!"

The Yamanaka's glare vanished once she took a long look at the person she almost turned into a needle doll she could never forget his face she smiled" Shikamaru!"

She hugged her former teammate when they were genins from team eight she has really missed me" it's great to see an old face again."

"You're making me sound old" the Nara sweat dropped he was wearing his ANBU uniform minus the mask.

She giggle" glad to see you again sorry for reacting the way I did."

"It's all right I shouldn't have tried sneaking up on you like that."

"Who sneaked up on who I was the one who almost turn you into a voodoo doll" she gave a smirk.

"You're acting troublesome as always…."

"I even missed when you say that, why are you here?"

"It's a long story I'm going to try it making it short."

She nodded her expression was serious remembering his mission with Asuma" how's Chouji?"

"He'll be fine he wasn't badly wounded but he will have to stay at the hospital for a few weeks until he fully recovers."

"That's good it feels good to hear some good news at least…."

"It's my turn to ask you why you're here?" replied the ANBU captain.

"I'm here on a mission…."

"To find and kill the Akatsuki members that killed Asuma sensei?"

She gasped" how do you know?"

"I have been following you for an hour I know about the mission the Raikage requested for Naruto."

The bleach blond stood quiet hearing the name of her former leader, someone very close to her heart" yes the mission is to protect the two tails jinchurikki from getting capture by Akatsuki, that's why we're searching for them before they get to the jinchurikki from Kumo."

"All right then why you're alone?"

"Kitsune…..I mean Naruto ordered me to scout this area and contact him as soon as I spot them" she lied sounding very convincing she didn't wanted him to know that she left the team.

"I see but I'm certain you won't contact him if you do find them" Shikamaru noticed something was off with the blond kunoichi.

"What are you talking about I am under his orders to scout this region?" she tremble trying to keep herself in check.

"You're blinking too much you're obviously lying, you can't fool me you're not here to scout you want to kill those Akatsuki."

"What….?" her eyes widened she never expected he would realize the truth.

"I know what you want Ino. You want revenge for Asuma sensei that's why you want to kill those two Akatsuki…."

The Yamanaka lowered her head there was no denying in it anymore she knew she couldn't keep lying to him" yes….you're right I want revenge I hate Akatsuki so much I want to kill those two, so don't try to stop me Shikamaru or you will regret it."

"Who said anything about stopping you?"

"What?" she was surprised by his sudden reply.

"I'm not going to stop you in fact I want to help you fulfill it, that's the reason I came here. I know how you feel I want revenge too."

She smiled" thank you I could really use any help you're willing to offer me."

"Have Naruto told you about the two Akatsuki members?"

"He did and I can't believe its true are they really immortal?"

The Nara nodded" they are take it from me, the guy that killed Asuma sensei stabbed himself endlessly and he didn't die but it was Asuma sensei the one getting hurt instead, the other one can die if all of his hearts are destroy so he's not completely immortal."

She nodded with a serious expression" any ideas how to kill him for good?"

"I don't have a clue if he's really immortal then there's nothing we can do."

"Wait Naruto told me that he needs to keep killing people to his god in order to keep his immortality active, so if he stops the killing then he will eventually die."

"And how do you expect to stop him from killing people, Ino I met the guy and he's a psychopath and he's so sadistic he will never stop killing people."

"Then I guess I will have to cut him to pieces until he's unable to move."

"I guess that's the only logical solution if that's what you have in mind I will help you, I have come up with a plan it might not be of much help but it will help you in a tight spot the rest will be up to you…."

She blinked" wait you're not coming with me to fight them?"

The ANBU captain sighed" I wish I could but I can't I know it's troublesome, I shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"You're on a mission?"

"Not quite but why would you be surprise that I can't go with you, you have Naruto and the rest of his team to help you?"

Ino lowered her head once again she tried so hard not to cry Shikamaru was able to tell quickly that something was really off and it finally add up why she was alone.

"What happened?"

"I…."

"Ino did something happened to Naruto, Sakura and Hinata?" he was now concerned for the safety of the trio.

"No it's nothing like that they are fine….sort off" she remembered their hurtful expressions when she left.

"What do you mean?"

"Shikamaru I quit the team I'm no longer a member of team Kitsune Flash."

"You what why would you quit?"

"A lot has happened before you came to me…."

"You wouldn't quit the team unless something bad happen, what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think I have a guess….did you snapped at them?"

"What?" her eyes widened in pure shock

"You were angry with them that you ended up hurting their feelings, you treat them coldly all because you let your hatred and your revenge get the better of you am I right?"

Tears were forming on her sky blue eyes" how….how did you know?"

"Because the same thing happened to me…."

"What….?"

"I was right there when Asuma sensei died Tsunade-sama sent my team as back up for Asuma sensei's team just in case I never realized how useless I was to him…."

"What do you mean what happened?"

"We were too late when I arrived I saw that Akatsuki stabbing himself and Asuma sensei getting hurt coughing up blood, we didn't arrived on time to stop him from making the final blow. He was too wounded that we didn't had time to bring him back to the village's hospital, I spent my final moments with him."

Ino let a couple of tears fall while the Nara shed his own tears too" I will never forget his final words to me, whenever I had some time off I would play shogi with him. He was really bad at the game I always beat him he was always very predictable, then he asked me an interesting question about the game."

"In the game of shogi you have to use your pieces to protect the king because if the king is taken down then the game ends. He asked me if I know who represents the king in our village."

"The Hokage?" she replied it was the obvious answer.

"That was my answer too but it turned out I was wrong" he dried his tears" before he died in his last words he told me the answer I never expected it was going to be such an easy answer…."

"What is it?"

He gave a smile" the next generation."

Ino gave a smile as tears were now falling" now that's what I call a true king."

The ANBU captain nodded" the next generation of our village they are the future of Konoha who will lead our village to a new era, I have vowed to protect the next generation for Asuma sensei's sake I will protect the king…."

"Good for you Shikamaru I know Asuma sensei will be proud of you."

"Well anyway going back to the troublesome part, like I told you I was just like you. I was so angry that I wanted revenge badly I asked Tsunade-sama dozens of times to give me a mission to hunt those Akatsuki but she refused to send my team, she told me I wasn't thinking like an ANBU captain and she was right. I was filled with so much hatred that snapped I lost control over my emotions I was no longer acting like a proper ANBU…."

The Yamanaka was shocked" you mean….?"

"Yeah I ended up snapping at my team the same way you snapped at Naruto's team. I snapped at Neji, Kakashi and Yugao I was cold to them, I disrespected all of them in ways that are unforgivable I'm ashamed to look at their faces again. Tusnade-sama decided to give me some time off to cool down and try to get over Asuma sensei's death like a mini vacation if you want to call it that, I'm not allow to leave the village or go on missions."

"I'm sorry" her eyes softened.

"It's all right…."

She was shocked" wait a minute then right now you…."

"You got it I shouldn't be here because I'm supposed to be at the village resting, I know it's troublesome."

"Shikamaru are you crazy?" she shouted at him" you ran away from the village and you're not supposed to leave if Tsunade-sama finds out you will be in a lot of trouble."

"I told you it's troublesome" he sweat dropped.

"Not troublesome stupid!" she gave him a comical expression.

"Too late I'm sure by now Neji must have told her already he did spotted me when I left the village though."

"What?" the Yamanaka gave another comical expression.

"Just cut it out I needed to see you to tell you about the plan and also…."

She saw him taking a couple of things from one of his pockets she blinked recognizing them it only brought more tears to her eyes. The first thing he took was a pack of cigarettes which it was Asuma's favorite brand, the second thing was his lighter and the third thing was his weapon the two hand blades.

"They're all Asuma sensei's…."

"They are mementos of him things to treasure and remember forever, I wanted to share them with you."

"Thanks of course I will treasure them I will never forget him" she sobbed looking at some of the Sarutobi's belongings.

"Here take one" he offered her a cigarette from the small box.

She smiled taking putting in it in her mouth" I remember this."

"It was when we first became team ten this was the first experience as a genin team, Asuma sensei made us smoke because as graduated ninjas we we're already seen as adults."

"Give me a light."

Shikamaru lighted her smoke and he did the same with his cigarette both inhaled the first smoke of course Ino ended up coughing a lot.

"Shit I forgot how awful this tastes I don't know how the heck could Asuma sensei smoke these?"

"You get use to it" the ANBU captain was smoking without a problem.

"Hey wait a minute you can smoke?"

"While I was on my little vacation I started smoking and I finally got used to them, I actually need to smoke because it helps me think faster."

'Looks like Asuma sensei has really rubbed on him' she smiled.

The Nara handed her the lighter" here keep it as way to have Asuma sensei close to you."

"Thanks I will take good care of it."

"And also take these" he handed her the two blades.

"Why are you giving me his weapon I don't know how to fight using these?"

"There's a first time for everything I'm sure you will eventually learn how to use them, you will need it when battling those Akatsuki."

"All right how about if you tell me your plan?"

"I won't…."

"What….what do you mean you won't?" she suddenly got upset.

"I won't tell you the plan if you're planning in fighting them alone."

She growled" I thought you wanted to help me fulfill my revenge!"

"I do but not like this, Ino you can't take on those two Akatsuki on your own the plan will not work."

"Just tell me and I will decide if it will work or not."

"It's not going to work period taking them on alone is suicide, the plan is accurate to work if it's executed with a full platoon and you don't have that look what they did to Asuma's team?"

"Well I can't okay I don't have a team I must do this on my own…."

"Then you will only die at their hands your efforts will be for nothing."

"You're the one who doesn't want to help me!" she glared at him.

"You can still do this if you do the right thing. And that's by finding Naruto and telling him the plan."

More tears have made their way to her eyes she shook her head remembering their sorrowful expressions" I….I can't, I can't go back to them not after everything I said to them they will surely hate I know."

"I won't hurt to try though…."

She sighed picking up the lighter and the two hand blades" I better get going I can't waste anymore time I can't let Naruto and the others find them before me."

"You're not going to ask Naruto for help?"

"No…."

He sighed" this is why I find women troublesome, wait Ino I will tell you the plan and I will also tell you the two Akatsuki current location."

She gasped hearing the last thing" you know where they are?"

The ANBU captain gave a nod" I have been tracking them since I came to lighting country they seem to be heading to Kumo."

"So they already made their move to go after the two tails then I must hurry, Shikamaru please tell me everything."

"All right…."

* * *

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: warehouse district abandoned town lighting country territory)

Hidan and Kakuzu have entered a large building that lead to a tunnel underground the two Akatsuki were still resuming their journey to capture the two tails. Hidan was in a bad mood because they haven't taken a rest and it was dark already he hated to travel when he was feeling sleepy, he wasn't a happy camper. He was feeling like killing his partner for making him travel all the way to Kumo without any sleep he didn't care about capturing a jinchurikki he was just needed to rest his eyes. The tunnel they took has leaded them into a sewer like passage it was definitely a sewer with the dirty water and the horrible stench. The Jashin worshiper had to covered his nose so he didn't ad to smell a thing from the stinky sewer this has given him another reason to hate his partner even more, he looked like has had about enough from the place.

"Why the hell are we in a fucking sewer?"

"Your brain must have been damaged a while back I believe I have already told you why we're here?"

"How the fuck should I know the last time we came to a stink hole like this one you were giving another dumb ass bounty to someone from the black market?"

Kakuzu sighed in annoyance" for the second time Hidan according to my map this is a secret passage through the sewer system that will lead us to Kumo. We will be able to infiltrate the village safely they will never know we're here."

He snorted" I still think this secret infiltration shit is fucking stupid."

"Be my guess if you want to take on Kumo's entire army, they will torture you forever since you can't die."

"Like hell they have a chance those shit heads are all future sacrifices for Jashin-sama."

'I would love to see you try it should be amusing' the missing nin from waterfall grinned.

"When the fuck are we getting there I'm tire?"

"Patience we should be there soon…."

"I'm not going to continue traveling anymore so fuck you I'm staying here, I haven't slept in hours."

"It's not like you're going to die from insomnia."

"Hahaha there you go again Kaku-bitch is trying to be a funny ass comedian tell me another one that doesn't suck!"

"Your god can kiss my ass" replied Kakuzu.

"What the hell how dare you insult Jashin-sama that's it you're dead, I'm sacrificing all of your hearts to Jashin-sama!"

"Go ahead and try I'll rip you to pieces before you even start to perform your little ritual."

Hidan charged at him swinging his scythe while Kakuzu blocked it punching him, he managed to counter it by punching him square in his face.

"Booya bitch that's for punching my nose this morning"

While they were fighting silent footsteps were closing on them, they weren't unnoticed as they were hitting the dirty sewer water which it was very audible.

Kakuzu's ears reacted stopping his fight with his partner" Hidan….?"

"Your wide open ass munch!"

He blocked the scythe giving him a piss off look" just shut up and listen!"

The Jashin worshiper stopped his attack noticing the silent footsteps" what's that?"

"Company….we're not alone."

"How the hell could it be you said that no one knows that we're heading to cloud?"

"I did but apparently whoever it is must not be aware that were here, at least not yet."

"It's getting closer" Hidan said.

"Looks like we might have the choice to fight…."

"That's great I'm feeling like sending another fucker to Jashin-sama."

The two Akatsuki members turned their heads ahead as the footsteps have gotten very close to them, just a few feet. They were able to see someone standing in front of them which turned out to be Ino the Yamanaka was glaring at the two with so much hatred her blood was really boiling she gave a new definition to the term if looks could kill. After so long she was finally going to fulfill her revenge she looked at them noticing their cloaks they were definitely members of the organization but she needed to make sure they were the ones, especially to a certain murderer.

"What do we have here?" asked Hidan with some amusement in his voice.

Kakuzu noticed her headband" you're from Konoha…."

Ino kept her cold murderous glare at the two" which one of you is Hidan?"

"That will be me" replied the Jashin worshiper with a grin.

She took Asuma's blades ready to fight everything she endured has been for this moment" I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

**To be continued**

**There it is again folks evil cliffhanger jutsu I know you hate me but you love me too. But I really hate myself for not updating this story for almost two months ouch a lot of you have probably burn your eyelashes waiting for the next chapter, well your wait finally ends. This chapter is finally done and I must say I really outdone myself making Ino act so emo and angsty but it's all part of her character development within this arc, it's what I have in mind. Also I originally intended in giving Ino Asuma's weapon not that I don't have a problem with Shikamaru having them in canon but I wanted to try something new. I always wonder about Ino using them in battle I think it's a cool idea if you ask me, hopefully I will try to update this story again sooner than expected.**

**The manga is sure getting better with the start of the fourth ninja war that bastard Kabuto has brought back all of the characters and enemies from part 1. Makes me wonder if he brought back Jiraiya and even Minato and Kushina too I also wonder what will be Sasuke's reaction if he sees Itachi again. This arc is probably the last one of the series I feel like Kishimoto-san can wrap things up with this arc I don't know I hope I'm wrong. Please review and thanks once again for giving me the over one thousand review farewell until the next time.**

Next chapter: Judgment for revenge part 2: A kunoichi's resolve


	29. Why the long wait?

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **for years I've been receiving reviews and PM's to continue updating this story and maybe I have given an answer simply because" I don't have the motivation to continue writing it" the truth is I've been wondering why I was feeling that way. Until recently after almost 3 years since I haven't updated this story. First of all I am truly grateful and happy that so many people have like this story hell over 1K of reviews it's the one story to received so many also so many favorites and follows and C2's communities. It brings me joy to my heart that so many loves this angsty very dramatic story, at least in the beginning. Now I know what you're thinking" Hey Graven if you're feeling that way why the fuck don't you update this story?" and my answer will be the following.

I lost motivation to continue writing it and the reason for it, because of the fandom and this shipping war that has been going on for YEARS. I am SICK of this pairing wars between NS, NH and SS. I am a NS fan but enough is enough this war has become so stupid, childish and just plain immature that its only giving me the impression that it's been cause by pure retards with the IQ less that 10. I lost interest with the lengths they are willing to go for and the best example of this is the latest manga chapter (630). NH and SS fans were angry and were panicking because Sakura was finally getting some screen time after a long time since we last her. She gives an encouraging speech which reflects" perfectly" on Naruto's words but some fans ignore that she was there and other grew angry saying the usual bullcrap" she's a bitch, she's weak yatta yatta blah blah". But if it was Hinata who's speech in 615 WASN'T original in the slightest because all she said is EXACTLY what Itachi told Naruto, and Neji repeated, then she repeats for the third time and EVEN Kurama gave him a pep talk that same thing that killed his parents was actually trying to cheer him up.

Now Minato arrives in the battlefield and they are growing to desperate. Wanting for Hinata to go to him so he notices her and I know exactly what they're thinking" Minato approves NH" WHY they want the Mina/Kushi pairing to be a parallel of Naru/Hina again why? Maybe because they know the truth that the pairing is the perfect parallel of Naru/Saku. They used to believe Mina/Kushi was no parallel of Naru/Saku and still to this day they believe that Kushina meant the" weird one" is Sakura instead of the girl Naruto called" weird" when he introduced her at the chunin exams. Another thing they believe Sakura wasn't the same as Kushina but it's Hinata and when they didn't believe it they went saying Hinata is exactly as Minato all I have to say is EPIC FAIL. Another thing that has me to a boiling point is the strong hatred for Sakura I am sick of it there are fans who wants her to die. There are still fans who to this very day STILL believes that when Sasuke arrives at the battlefield she's going to abandon Naruto and ran to the Uchiha's arms. Fans this BLIND are completely ignoring and disregarding Sakura's character development since part 1 they still see her as a fan girl. When it has already been proven she has become a very loyal comrade, friend and a close person to Naruto who she trusts more than Sasuke, that is a fact shown by her development in the manga.

Now I don't hate Hinata I am happy she was finally getting some development and acting like the true leader of the Hyuuga clan. This is why I believe this will be her ending to her character. She will be ruling over her clan and she will be the one to change it for the better as she was inspired by Naruto. Her happy ending doesn't have to include her getting together with him but about having some confidence and faith in yourself. I know she will be the one to get rid of the bird cage seal the same thing which it was a curse to Neji and his father as well to the branch members. She will do it to honor his memory I also think she will be the one to end the hatred between branch and main branch members. She will unite the clan into one. I can see all the hate PM I'm going to be receiving because I said this I just imagine rabid NH fans will say" bullcrap she has to end up with Naruto because I don't want her to be with that bitch Sakura or Suckura" that's how they call her which I think really immature to be calling a fictional character names in fact having so much hatred for a non-existent character its truly the lowest of been immature. Hell Kishimoto himself wrote the story and directed the Road to Ninja movie which is basically is a Naru/Saku movie why he couldn't make it a NH and SS movie? It's true it may not be canon with the manga story but it has "author's intent" in which this is exactly what he wants with the Naru/Saku bonding the bonding with Naruto and his parents etc.

Point is I am NOT writing another Naruto story ever again unless it's a crossover that's it. If you have notice I've been writing more Naruto/crossover stories than regular stories. I am very sad and angry at the same time. I love writing fan fiction but I love writing Naruto fan fiction even more because I love Naruto and the manga not the anime (it sucks big time Pierot are a bunch of Hinata fan boys giving her healing abilities WTF reallly?). I am getting emotional as I write this because I really love this story "Am I worthy to love you" I actually enjoy so much writing the story of Naruto having his own team of kunoichi why they will grow close together as they fight for what is right (keep in mind I'm a NS fan, I was willing to write Naru/Ino and Naru/Hina too) I didn't saw a problem this story was perfect to blend these pairings in. I am sorry I can't continue this when I had so many ideas and before I could even write the lemons and even the foursome I just can't write about this anymore when there's a stupid war of pairings that has gone overboard and they are taking their hatred on a fictional character in which Kishi has claimed he's fond of Sakura and an original character he created. So when you say you hate Sakura you're basically saying you hate Kishimoto too. When you wish you want her dead it's like you're saying you want Kishimoto dead too.

That's all I have to say and shedding tears now. This story was the best Naruto story I have ever written and now I can't even write 30 words for it. I am truly sorry to all the fans if you want to blame someone then blame the fandom who has destroy the entire series and turn it into Twilight pairing shit. Will I ever update this story? That seems like never. Thank you for taking your time in reading this.

Gravenimage has walked out of this story putting the **hiatus** sing in it.


End file.
